Whitebeards Siren (Rewrite)
by ScarletNewgate
Summary: Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quite child, the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard. Marco/Ace/Oc rating might go up. This is the rewrite to Whitebeards Siren and linked to pineapple scented.
1. Chapter 1

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quite child, the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Marco groaned and stretched, shifting the weight on his chest and blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A sound of constant knocking on his door had woken him, "Come in, yoi," He called out, slightly rolling Ace over onto his side of the bed.

The door opened slowly and Thatch´s head poked through the gap, the man had a large grin on his face, witch didn't settle well which Marco, "Morning bird brain… " The cook grinned widely at him, in return Marco glared at him and reached for the pillow that was keeping his head up, "Alright…" The man chuckled holding his hand out in sign of surrender before pushing the door open and leaning against the frame, "We've found someone out in the sea."

"Really all the way out here?" Marco questioned, sitting up and looking at him.

Thatch nodded, "Seems like it was a world government ship, with a couple of marine ships protecting it…" He shrugged slightly before continuing, "We could only tell that by the flags… but we found a girl in the wreckage."

"Take it pops wants to bring her into the family, yoi." Marco stated as he got out of bed, Thatch nodded in reply, watching the man pull on shorts over the boxers he was sleeping in, and get a shirt. "What´s she like then…?" Marco questioned the man as he shoved Ace slightly waking him up.

"Don't know, she's asleep in the medi-bay at the moment, hasn't spoken a single word since we got her on board," Thatch answered watching as Ace got up and just grabbed shorts putting them on and walked to the door stretching and yawning.

"She's been awake though?" It was Ace who asked through a yawn, scratching his head slightly.

Thatch moved out the way for the younger man to pass him as he walked lazily down the corridor towards the stairs leading up onto the deck, Marco sighed and followed him, closing the bedroom door behind him, neither men had bothered about shoes.

"Yeah… well sort of, she seemed completely dazed maybe the heat had got to her I don't know," Thatch shrugged following the two.

Marco shrugged slightly and jogged up the stairs onto the deck, their Captains Nurse stood outside the door leading down to the medi-bay glaring at the pirates surrounding them, "NO NOW SHOO THE LOT OF YOU," Crystal shouted, the head nurse of the group, "ONLY DIVISION COMMANDERS AND THE CAPTAIN ARE ALlOWED TO SEE HER!" Crystal was a terrifying woman when it came to health, she was like a mother to the crew… terrifying but she was the best at her job.

"OI!" Thatch shouted through the crowd and the pirates turned to see the three division commanders, "Move it, will you, Pops wants to see us."

The large group parted for them, to see Crystal in front of the door, the woman was in her mid-forties golden blonde hair that was normally up in a bun, her fringe pushed back by her reading glasses that were normally perched on the top of her head and her honey coloured eyes locked on the three as moved closer, "You are late," She stated.

Thatch chuckled and sent a dazzling smile trying to win over the nurses heart, "Have you ever tried to get these two out of bed… its like trying to push a boulder up a steep hill."

"No flirting with our guest, the child needs rest and you constantly swooning over her is not gonna help her healing process, the girl has been out in the heat for too long, hasn't eaten or drunk anything in days. You make my patient worse, Thatch," Crystal glared at him pointing the file that had been tucked under her arm at the man, "I know how to immobilize your legs for a month."

Thatch gulped and grinned slightly at the woman, "Not gonna do anything, promise," he shivered slightly at the thought of her immobilizing his legs and pushed the door open, a grinning Ace walked past him, patting his shoulder and Marco just shrugged and followed Ace. After Thatch entered the room, Crystal slammed the door behind them, Marco sighed rubbing his temples, it was too early for all this shouting and he was getting a headache.

He glanced around the room, to see Pops, who was sitting on a bed facing another, the division commanders stood to the side of the bed Pops was sitting on, and the line curved round to the other bed. "Got them," Thatch called out, making all heads turn to them.

"Sorry, yoi," Marco stated before Ace could get a word in, "Over slept."

"Not your fault boys," Whitebeard chuckled, beckoning them forward, "You two had night watch last night, it's understandable that you slept in."

Ace smiled brightly up at their Captain, "So the new girl, where is she?"

The division commanders parted to show the other bed, Izo sat on the edge of the bed talking softly to the person sitting on the bed, and the girls hands were the first thing they saw, they moved rapidly in sign language to the Okama, who nodded his head every now and then, telling her to continue. They looked over her body. As Thatch would put it, if he was fantasying about the woman, she had the perfect hour glass figure. A thick collar encircled her neck, the pale skin was pinkish around the edges of the collar, they glanced up to her face not a single blemish was seen, bright silver eyes shined slightly in the light and cherry blossom pink hair framed her face.

"What a goddess…"Thatch murmured only to get hit on the back of the head by Vista.

"The Lady is resting, you should not have such filthy thoughts, Thatch," Vista scolded the man.

Izo hummed slightly before finally speaking, "Well… do you want me to tell them, or do you want me to remove the collar first?" Her hands moved again but neither Ace or Marco spoke sign language, "Ok… This is Akiyama Megumi Celestial Dragon from the Sparkling Enclave Islands. She wants to thank us for saving her today," She smiled brightly and nodded her head telling them that what Izo was saying was right.

"What's with the not speaking and sign language thingy?" Ace asked getting hit on the head by both Marco and Thatch.

"I think he was getting to that," Marco stated.

"You don't ask such rude questions," Thatch scolded the younger man.

"Megumi is a devil fruit eater like Pops, she ate the voice-voice fruit her devil fruit powers linked to her voice, so if sea-stone comes into contact with her she can't speak. She says that her fiancé didn't want her to use her power to escape at any point, which she had tried to do in the past," Izo sighed, slightly looking at the girl who nodded to him, telling him to continue, "The collar round her neck is a mix of sea-stone and silver and she's worn the collar for the last five years."

"Poor child," Pops murmured catching all their attention, "Who is your fiancé my dear?"

She looked to Izo, the man looked down at her hands which were shaking as she signed the next few words. "Red…. Dog…" Izo murmured, "Admiral Akainu… he's your...?" She nodded, not looking at him anymore, her hands balled up into fists on her lap, her eyes shined with tears and she shook slightly.

"Bastard," Thatch and a few other division commanders murmured under their breath and Pops eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked down at the pink haired woman who was now visibly shaking at the thought of the man.

"Izo…. Get the collar off the girl," Whitebeard ordered.

Izo nodded his head gently and took out a few of the pins in his hair. "Will you turn around for me to get the lock?" The girl nodded her head and scooted around the bed slightly, she lifted up her long hair piling it on top of her of her head, "This might take a while…. What's with the…" Izo started to question but she jerked her head to the side, making the okama stop talking and look down at her. He nodded his head softly in understanding before fiddling around with the pins in the lock.

"You can't send her back there pops," Thatch stated looking at his Captain, "If they did this to her when she was younger think of her future."

The Captain laughed as the collar broke away, she dropped her hair covering her neck again and she turned back to Izo as she put the collar down on the little table next to the bed, "Thank you," She smiled softly.

"Wow… What a musical voice," Thatch murmured being hit on the head again by Vista. "Hey! No need for such violence in the presence of a lady."

She giggled softly and looked up to their Captain. "Thank you… for letting me be treated by your nurses, Whitebeard."

The Captain chuckled again, "Couldn't leave you out there to die now could we? Thatch go cook something for the girl she looks like a stick."

Thatch was about to mumble something about her figure but the other fifteen division commanders turned to stare at him and he dashed off out the medi-bay. "No, there is no need for it…" Megumi shook her head looking at the Captain, "You can drop me off on the next island it´s…"

"NO!" Ace snapped at her, she gasped and scooted back slightly eyes wide at the second division commander who stared into her eyes, "Look what he did to you! You think we would send someone back to someone who hurt them?!"

They all nodded in agreement with Ace looking at the woman who sat on the bed, her hand drifted up to her throat and brushed over the smooth skin, flinching, as her finger brushed over the pink scar. "I didn't know…." She whispered bowing her head, "It hurt yes… I didn't…. I didn't think he was cruel enough to make it leave a scar."

Marco moved forward before Ace could explode again, Izo nodded and stood up moving over so Marco could sit down. "You don't need to go back to them," He put his second and middle finger under her chin pushing her head up to look at him, "We can keep you safe, if your parents let that happen they can't be good people."

She backed away from his hand feeling herself blush slightly, "I-I-I…."

Ace chuckled and wrapped his arm around Marco's shoulder, leaning in slightly, his face extremely close to hers and her face burned slightly with embarrassment, being this close to two men who don't have shirts on. "Pineapple is right, you don't have to go back, you can stay here with us we are a family, the bigger the family the better… right Pops?"

Whitebeard chuckled watching the two men lean in towards the girl, "It is your decision my dear."

She looked between the grinning faces of the division commanders and she smiled softly at them, it was so different from home, no one ever smiled. Stern faces always looked at her silently, as she would walk into a room, they would always speak for her, she could never speak.

She rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the tears that formed there, sniffing slightly, "Why though… I'm a Celestial Dragon you are supposed to hate me."

Whitebeard chuckled and shook his head, "We all walk our own paths and you can change your path Miss Akiyama."

"You mean… become a pirate?" She looked past the two men who were sitting on the edge of her bed, towards the man.

He nodded his head in reply, "You can live a life of freedom on the seas, with us as your new family."

"I would like that," She smiled in return, "Very much."

The division commanders cheered as the new member to their already large family blushed, as Ace wrapped his arms tightly around her, bringing her against a rather muscular chest, Marco leant back slightly and chuckled softly as he watched the woman's reaction to being hugged by the bare chested man. There was a small pause before they heard the soft sound of snoring and all of them looked up to Ace who had fallen asleep his head on top of hers.

The rest of the division commanders chuckled at the sight of the two, Megumi's face was as bright as a tomato and Ace was completely content with sleeping while using pink locks as his pillow. Marco rubbed his temple chuckling as the woman tried to push him away, "Does he do this often?" She asked looking at Marco, forcing her eyes to stay on his face and not his tattooed chest.

Marco shrugged and smacked the younger man round the back of the head lightly making him jolt awake, "Alright flame brain. Off."

"Hey! I'm not a flame brain, pineapple head!" Ace pouted and shifted to sit on the bed next to Megumi who laughed softly.

Whitebeard shook his head slightly, "Alright you lot. I think we should leave Megumi to rest. Marco and Ace stay here to make sure that Thatch leaves as well, after she ate."

"Sure Pops," Marco smiled up at the Captain as he ushered the rest of the Commanders out the room, Izo was the last to leave, smiling at the young woman softly and she smiled brightly at the okama.

"Izo…." She looked questioning at them and both nodded in reply, "He's nice."

"He's going to have fun with you on board," Ace laughed as he folded his arms behind his head seeming wide awake compared to his sleeping state a few minutes ago.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, tilting her head.

Marco moved over and sat on the bed that Whitebeard was originally sitting on, but Ace stayed sitting next to her grinning widely, "There aren't many girls on the crew, excluding the nurses but they are a scary bunch don't want to cross them… but now he has a dress up doll, finally."

Her eyes widened slightly at the thought of the okama trying to force her into kimonos, "He seemed nice though he wouldn't though… would he?" She questioned her eyes shining in curiosity.

Both Marco and Ace chuckled, smiling at her as the door opened, all three of them turned their heads to see Thatch coming in, he carried a tray with a plate and dish cover along with a tall glass of orange juice next to the plate. "Where did everyone go?" Thatch questioned as he placed the tray down in her lap and removed the dish cover, revealing a risotto dish with some type of meat.

"Pops wants her to rest," Marco stated, "So we are waiting for her to finish and to make sure you don't bug her."

Ace picked up the spoon on the tray whilst she picked up the fork ignoring both men and took a bit of the food on the fork and started eating, "So good," She murmured, the meat was pork, and continued eating, at the corner of her eye she saw Ace steal a piece of her food, but didn't shout at him for that, or pulled her plate away, she only smiled and pushed the tray slightly towards him.

He smiled in gratitude and took some more, "HEY! That's not for you," Thatch stated.

"It's ok," Megumi smiled softly, "I can't eat all this and I don't want to waste the food you went out of the way to cook."

Thatch sighed before ruffling her hair softly messing up the pink locks and her eyes narrowed slightly, he chuckled, "Well at least you have some life in you."

Marco smiled, already starting to like the girl, but knowing Ace, he's gonna glue himself to her because she's sharing her food with him. Thatch was already drawn to the girl, but slightly different from the other girls he talked to and Izo seemed taken by her already. She's most likely going to capture the hearts of a lot of men on this crew, he looked over to see the three talking as she finished off the meal, put the fork softly down and drank the orange juice.

"Was that ok? You had your fill?" Thatch asked.

She smiled brightly putting the glass down, "It was lovely, thank you Thatch."

The man smiled brightly down at her and took the tray from her, "Pops is right, you should rest."

"Thank you…" She looked round at them, "All of you, including the Captain… I would most likely died out there and you saved me."

Ace bumped her shoulder playfully, "Call him Pops everyone does."

"You sure…? I mean…." She started.

Marco stood and smiled down at her, "Don't worry about it, one of us will be here when you wake up, we will show you around the ship later," Ace slipped off the bed as she shrunk down slightly, it was Marco who shifted the covers up to her shoulders, "You need rest."

She hummed softly and closed her eyes resting her head back on the pillow, "Thank you," She mumbled.

Marco smiled slightly before pushing both men from the room and closing the door behind him, Crystal smiled at him and he glanced back quickly, a small thought of, 'a lot of things are gonna change on the this ship.'

AN: Hi, This is the start of the Re-Write of Whitebeards Siren, the ideas from the one-shots are still going to be used in this story but will expand more on the thoughts of them. I hope you enjoy the re-write, review, favourite, follow and so on and so forth…. Should have the next Chapter soon.

Scarlet Newgate.


	2. Chapter 2

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quite child, the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Marco glanced over at the woman, who was still asleep in the hospital bed next to the chair he was sitting in, Crystal had explained to him and all the divisions' commanders that she was most likely going to sleep for a while, but it didn't stop any of them from sitting in the medi-bay, watching over her. She shifted and groaned, before rolling over closer to the edge of the bed, her eyes fluttered open and silver eyes locked onto Marco.

"Morning, yoi." Marco smiled slightly as she glanced around confused.

"You sure…? It looks dark out." she questioned, shifting slightly to sit up and lean back against the pillows.

"Well, morning for you." he replied, putting the book he was reading down on the bed side table and passed her a glass filled with water. "Here drink up, yoi."

Her fingers brushed his softly, as she took the glass. "Thank you."

He watched her as she lifted the glass up to her lips and took a sip. "You don't have to constantly say thank you, you know." He watched her eyebrow cocked up slightly in a questioning manner. "What I mean is, that we aren't going to expect you to polite."

She softly put the glass down, not making a sound as it touched the wood before turning her head to look at him- "But you all saved my life."

Marco chuckled slightly, shaking his head, "We are glad to save someone from a horrible fate, Pops is always there for people who need help and by the looks of that scar, that arsehole left on you, I think you needed help."

She pushed the covers back, before scooting around in the bed, until her legs dangled over the edge of it, then Marco noticed what she was wearing. A silver dress clung to her figure, dipping low at the front and tying up behind her neck; the skirt completely covered her legs, he could see were the fabric had ripped at the bottom of the dress, most likely being caught on something in the wreckage, the ripped fabric showed dainty little feet that looked to him, like if someone trod on them, they would shatter into pieces. "I don't need you looking out for me like I'm a child." Her cheeks puffed out slightly in annoyance.

Marco couldn't help but chuckle at the girl. "Come on, It's about dinner time. We better get there, before Ace eats everything."

Marco watched as she got to her feet, his face etched with concern as he watched her stumble slightly when she got up, but she still smiled at him. "Ace is the… errrmmm…. Dark haired, freckled face one… right?" she asked watching him get to his feet.

Marco nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, the one that you shared your lunch with earlier." he guided her towards the door, wrapping an arm casual around her shoulder as they went.

"Wasn't I supposed to do that?" She questioned looking up at Marco.

Marco chuckled, shaking his head as he pushed the door open, leading out onto the deck. "No it's fine really, Ace will just take an automatic liking to you since you shared your food with him."

"Oh…" she murmured looking down at her bare feet.

"Hey." Marco chuckled, squeezing her shoulder leading her below deck, through another door, "No need to look so down."

"Just it's so different already." Her eyes looked up at the ceiling, then to him, then back to her feet. "I'm just so used to use my hands to speak… it feels weird hearing my own voice again."

Marco smiled softly down at the girl, lifting his hand off her shoulder and ruffled her locks slightly. "You will get us to it… means we are a family now."

"What's with that…?" Her eyes filled with curiosity as he pushed the door open to the mess hall. "I mean I've heard that pirate crews are horrible and cruel and are the scum of the earth."

He led her into the mess hall, most of the crew was already seated and eating dinner, there were four vertical long tables next to each other, covering the width of the hall, filled with the normal crew members, a vertical table at the back of the hall, which all the division commanders were sitting at and behind the division commanders table, Whitebeards chair stood pride and place above everything else.

"Take it Akainu told you that." She nodded her head in reply as he lead her towards the division commanders table. "Well Akainu is a bastard."

"HEY PINEAPPLE!" Ace yelled across the hall, making heads turn and she ducked behind Marco slightly, but continued to follow him towards the table.

"Pineapple?" she questioned, as they stood in front of the table.

Thatch scooted over slightly, making a seat between him and Ace for her, and Joz moved up so Marco could sit in between him and Ace. "Ace just doesn't have any imagination when it comes to giving people nicknames." Marco shrugged in reply, and took his seat.

Megumi slipped into the seat that was made for her and smiled softly. "I can understand… your hair kind of looks like the top of a pineapple."

Ace roared out in laughter, nearly choking on the bread he was eating, making the rest of the commanders turn to look at him as he coughed loudly. Marco only sighed and gave him a thump on the back. "See, even Megumi agrees, pineapple."

"Shut it, hot head, yoi." Marco murmured, and started to fill his plate up with food, ignoring the man next to him.

She watched the two quietly, as Ace leant over Marco's shoulder whining like a puppy to its master. "Will you be eating Megumi?" The voice at the other side of her, broke her eyes away from the couple to see Thatch smiling down at her.

"Oh erm… yes of course." She smiled softly, looking at the food that was passed around the table, on large plates under her eyes, watching silently before Thatch took the plate from Izo.

"Do you like chicken?" he asked.

She nodded her head, reaching to take the plate from him and he held it slightly out of her reach, being a lot taller than her, it was simple for him to do so, as he put pieces of chicken on her plate, "You don't have to, I can easily do it!"

"A lady should never have to serve herself." Thatch smiled, putting the plate down in the middle of the table, before putting some vegetables and mash potato on the plate. "That ok for you… enough?" he asked her.

She looked over at him. "Of course, really it's fine, thank you."

Thatch chuckled and patted her head, his eyes glancing past her to Ace, he was taking his fork, leaning across the table slightly and slamming it down on the table through Ace's finger. Ace only chuckled watching the flames that erupted from his hand brush up against the fork and Megumi's eyes widened. "Hey that's not very nice Thatch… Marco tell him off!" Ace whined slightly, grinning at the girl, but the man ignored him continuing to eat his dinner, speaking to Vista about something, Ace wasn't really paying attention to. "Did you sleep ok, Megumi?"

"Fine, thank you." Her eyes were on his hand, no mark had been left on his hand, being stabbed with the fork a few seconds ago. "Erm… the flames?"

"Oh yeah…" Ace chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "I ate a logia type devil fruit."

He noticed he didn't need to explain anymore and she nodded, her head turning to her dinner and she started eating, pushing her plate slightly closer to his, he grinned widely whispering a soft, "Thanks," to her, before stealing a carrot of her plate.

"You know Megumi," Both of them stopped and turned to look at Marco. "You don't have to share your food with him."

"Well someone has to, you never share." Ace snapped in reply. "Plus she's nice, all nice people share their food with me."

Megumi smiled softly, "I don't mind, really… it means he doesn't steal from your plate."

Marco seemed stunned for a second at the woman's reply, but only shrugged and turned back to his dinner, earning a cheer from Ace and a soft giggle from Megumi. "So what was it like, being engaged to an admiral?"

"She's still engaged to him Ace." Izo stated to the younger man. "You don't have to answer that Megumi."

She shook her head softly, swallowing, the mouth full of food and smiled softly. "It's fine… really just…"

Ace frowned slightly, took her hand and squeezed softly. "Hey… we are family, you can tell us."

Her smile broke the frown on Ace's face, making him grin widely before letting go of her hand, quickly releasing that Marco had been starring slightly, her eyes scanned the faces that were locked onto her, waiting for her to start and she could already feel the deadly aura coming from Marco, Thatch, Ace and Izo.

"He was… not a very nice person." She mumbled softly, looking down. "He was the one that wanted to collar in the first place, thinking I would use my voice to turn people against him…. He was cold and never really spoke to me, not like I could reply anyway… I don't understand why he agreed to the engagement, he just didn't seem interested."

"He didn't harm you, did he?" Izo asked her.

She only smiled and shook her head, "No he never touched me, expect I was on his arm, at Marine type of Party that was it, mainly."

"That's good, such a horrible man shouldn't touch a flower like yourself." Thatch grinned widely, to be smacked on the head by Izo across the table. "Hey!"

"What did Crystal say about flirting with Megumi,?" Izo cocked an eyebrow to the cook.

Thatch only grinned. "So Marco and Ace can, but I can't, seem's like you want to play matchmaker, Izo."

"What are you on about?" Ace asked, glaring over the pink haired woman and at the man on the other side of her.

"Oh come on, you two have been brushing against her all day, hugging, squeezing her hand, you two have each other, leave the lady out of your little escapade." Thatch grinned.

"Coming from the lady's man." Marco stated.

Izo decided to step in, before the three started arguing again. "I'm not playing matchmaker Thatch, just those two don't know how to dress properly, no wonder why the poor girl is always pink in the face and they are being nice Thatch, welcoming her to the family, we were the same with Ace when he first joined, remember?"

It was Ace who turned down to look at Megumi, Izo was right, but the Okama was never wrong about these situations, a soft blush was dusted across her cheeks. "R-really it's fine." She stuttered slightly taking her eyes away from the bare chest that was right next to her. "If he's happy and comfortable I don't mind."

Izo only shook his head and Thatch mumbled something on the lines of them being indecent in front of the lady, Marco only chuckled before speaking, "Thatch are you jealous or something?"

"Jealous me… of you?" Thatch chuckled. "Don't make me laugh, bird brain."

Marco glared over, both Ace's and Megumi's head towards Thatch, who was grinning widely at him. "Remind me Thatch how long has your dry streak been?"

Thatch's face automatically dropped into the same expression as Marco's and the two in the middle shrunk down slightly. "I don't have someone to warm my bed every night and wake all the commanders up, whilst doing so."

Marco chuckled. "As I said Thatch, jealous."

"Not my fault I'm not like you two and only swing one way, stupid bird brain." Thatch murmured.

"Stop it with the bird brain." Marco warned.

"Alright… alright… No need to get your feathers in a bunch." Thatch grinned.

Ace was the first one to move wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling Megumi off the bench they were sitting on, watching Marco dive for Thatch, whose eyes widen when he got smacked in the face with a handful of mash potato. Both young adults watched the two and Izo sighed going back to his dinner ignoring the squabble in front of him, both Megumi and Ace laughed as they watched them.

It was Joz who finally pulled Marco of Thatch, who was now complaining about Marco ruining his hair, Marco grinned widely chuckling to himself pleased with annoying Thatch. He turned to look at the laughing adults, both were practically red in the face from laughter as Thatch got up and left the mess hall complaining about some dumb bird brain, messing up his hair.

Izo finished his dinner, soon afterwards Thatch's little temper tantrum, who left the room. "Has anyone talked to Pops, about where she will be sleeping?" he asked Marco, who took his seat.

Both Megumi and Ace had grumbled onto the floor, still laughing, no one seemed bothered, happy that the girl was already seeming to fit perfectly into the family. "Talking about letting her have Ace's room… he rarely sleeps in there and expect the nurses, there aren't any woman in the crew, really is there?"

"Yeah… wouldn't want her sleeping down in the bunks with the rest of the crew really, I mean the crew can be respectful, but she's a Celestial Dragon, you don't know how some will react." Izo stated. "Will Ace be ok with it?"

"Will I be ok with what?" Ace asked, as he finally calmed down from his laughing fit, and helped Megumi back up to her feet.

"Giving your room up to Megumi." Marco answered. "Pops doesn't really want her sleeping down with the rest of the crew and the nurses quarters are full, plus you're normally in my room anyway."

Ace shrugged slightly. "Not really going to affect me is it?"

"You don't have…." Megumi spoke softly. "I don't mind sleeping down there."

Izo grinned at her. "Ace is fine with it, Pops won't let you sleep down there, so that's final… you done eating?"

She nodded her head slightly and Izo stood, beckoning to her to follow him. "We should get you out of these clothes."

She looked down at the dress she was wearing and blushed, realising how low cut her top was, "Erm… Yes I think that would be a good idea."

She got up and followed Izo out, but waved goodbye to Marco and Ace, leaving both men at the table, "I like her." Ace suddenly blurted out, blushing slightly releasing how that sounded to Marcos ears. "No not like that… well a bit… I mean she's pretty and everything, but I like her as a friend."

"I never remember me saying we were committed to just us," Marco stated smiling at him, "But I agree, she is pretty,"

"Smells like strawberries." Ace laughed.

"Smelling someone, is slightly creepy wouldn't you think?" Marco asked.

"Yeah but… her hair is really long and it kind of just got in my face when we fell down." Ace shrugged. "But I'm happy she seems to adapt quickly to her surrounding, I think she will brighten up the place a bit."

"She's practically royalty remember that, yoi." Marco said. "Most likely taught to adapt."

"No…" Ace murmured shaking his head grinning, "She's not like other Celestial Dragons, I like her."

"You get along with practically everyone Ace." Marco murmured.

Ace chuckled slightly and leant against Marco. "Oh is my pineapple jealous?"

Marco rolled his eyes, before pressing his lips softly against the younger mans. "Shut up flame brain, yoi." He chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Megumi asked, looking at the kimonos, spread out on the okamas bed. "I'm ok with just borrowing shirts and shorts, you don't have to give me these."

"We dock on an island in four days I think," Izo shrugged, "You need something to wear and I won't have you wondering around the ship in men's clothing, nope, not gonna happen my dear."

"What am I going to do for clothes?" She asked, as Izo sat behind her on the bed pinning her hair up.

"Pops will most likely give you a bit of money to get stuff, essential woman stuff and get you a lot of clothes." Izo smiled. "Which one do you like?"

She looked over the selection, "The black and pink one is nice."

Izo smiled and nodded his head in agreement, as he picked up the garment and softly pushed her to stand up. "Izo… I don't think it will fit… I mean my chest is a lot larger than yours and…"

"Pish posh." Izo smiled. "Now are you going to be ok getting dressed on your own, or do you want me to help?"

"I'll be fine thank you." She smiled and took the kimono from his hands.

Izo nodded his head and smiled softly to the girl. "I will let you get changed, just knock on the door when you are dressed."

"Will do." She smiled softly. "Thank you Izo."

The okama nodded and slipped from the room, closing the door gently behind him, she put the kimono back down and untied the ribbon at the back of her neck letting the dress fall down onto the floor, before slipping her arms through the sleeves of the kimono and picked up the sash. "Erm…. Izo!" She cried out slightly hugging the material around her waist blushing brightly.

Izo opened the door and glanced around, "What's wrong…?"

"It really doesn't fit…" She laughed, tightening the sash to the right side of her waist in a bow, she turned slightly and Izo laughed alongside her the kimono showed off as much of her cleavage as the dress did. "I told you my chest is too big." Her eyes brightened with the smile on her face, as she unpinned her hair, letting it fall around her.

"I think it's lovely." Izo stated.

"It is, thank you." She twirled slightly, the kimono was black, with soft pink outlines around edges of the fabric, a soft cherry blossom patter was stitched into the fabric, drifting up from left to right, "I honestly prefer these to those stupid dresses my mother liked me wearing."

"You didn't get along with your parents?" Izo asked, as he rearranged the sash so the bow was completely behind her.

"My father was furious when he found out I ate the devil fruit, started to find me a suitor straight away and my mother well… she was just wanting me to be a perfect wife and when Admiral Akainu offered to marry me, my parents were ecstatic, believing he would be a perfect match for me." She sighed softly.

"When did you eat your devil fruit?" Izo asked, as he folded up the other kimonos and placed them in her arms.

"I was about… ten I think." She smiled. "I always liked my voice and singing became a problem after the devil fruit, I was eleven when my mum spoke of the engagement and twelve when Akainu decided he will marry me."

Izo guided her from his room back into the hallway of the division commanders' rooms, "Must been horrible… With the collar, ...when did he...?"

"After…. my fifth attempt of trying to escape." She shivered at the memory. "He was the one, who found me and told my parents he wanted something sea-stone on me."

"So the collar was made?" She nodded in reply. "And they still wanted you to marry him?"

She shrugged slightly. "The World Government thought it was a good idea as well, Akainu is powerful and was the perfect Marine to protect their princess."

Izo sighed softly and smiled down at the girl. "Don't worry, Pops won't Marry you off."

"Who would he marry me off to anyway, even if he did?" she questioned, as Izo knocked on Marco's door.

Izo only shrugged. "Well, one of the other Yonko's, red haired Shanks, is still single."

Marco opened the door and looked down at Izo raising an eyebrow. "Why are you discussing about Shanks?"

"Well, talking about who Pops would marry her off to." Izo smiled.

Marco gave both of them a questioning look. "I'm guessing you are here for Ace… I sent him to give his room a bit of a clean… and Izo… don't think about marriages ok?" And Marco closed the door, leaving the two slightly stunned.

"What did he mean…?" Megumi started, to be stopped as Izo dragged her to the next door and threw the door open.

Ace glanced up, he was putting the dirty sheets in wash basket, as the door opened suddenly. "Hi!" He smiled brightly, watching Megumi, as Izo pulled her in. "Marco thought it would be a good idea if I cleaned up, since you will be having my room now."

"Thank you… I could have done it." she replied, setting the clothes Izo had given her on the dresser.

"No… Marco said it's the right thing to do, since you are now family." He grinned, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well the room seems clean enough." Izo smiled and grabbed hold of Ace's arm. "We will leave you to settle in, ok?"

Megumi twirled away from the window and smiled brightly at them, both cocking her head to the side as she did so. "Yes, thank you very much."

They smiled back at her and the door closed softly behind them, the room was simple. Double bed pressed up against the far wall, a desk at the end of the bed with a chair tucked under it, with a few papers on top, a chest of drawers pressed up against the right wall and a door next to it leading into, what she assumed was the bathroom and a wardrobe on the left wall. Above the bed on the far wall was a large window, that showed her the night sky.

'Akainu was wrong,' She thought smiling and layed down on the bed, breathing in the scent of freshly washed sheats, looking up at the night sky. 'Pirates aren't that bad after all.'

A/N: Well here we are again people, end of a chapter and you are stuck on the wait until I finish writing the next one… That sounds really mean I'm sorry. But actually, I want to thank you all for the response of the last Chapter I woke up this morning and checked my emails on my phone then boom…. You guys just filled my inbox which gave me a great start for today so thank you very much for that. So please review because I love your guys thoughts on it and favourite and follow and I should update soon.

Scarlet Newgate.


	3. Chapter 3

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quite child, the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

It has been four days, since Megumi had, as Thatch put it to her, washed up onto the side of the Moby Dick, and she couldn't been happier. Izo had become her best friend and Thatch had become a brother to her basically.

"So Music?" Izo asked her, at the breakfast on the day they landed on the Island of Othonoi, the island is a large trading port in Whitebeards territory.

Othonoi was a spring island, with large towns selling all kind of items, surrounded by bright green forests and lush green grasslands, Izo had already gone to Pops to get the money that they needed to buy her essentials, along with his own spending money.

"Hu… What about it?" she asked looking up from the tea she was drinking.

"You mentioned you loved Music." Izo smiled over his own cup.

The mess hall was just down to them and a few others pirates from random divisions had scattered themselves around the mess hall, and both of them had taken up seats at the division commander table, were she had been sitting all week, and had her own seat between Thatch and Ace.

"Oh yeah…. Before I ate my devil fruit I used to sing a lot… Akainu forbid me from singing, so I took up playing the Violin." She smiled softly.

"Must have been horrible, being silenced for so many years." Izo stated. "But the Violin and sign language, your hands are quite talented."

She smiled softly, cocking her head to the side as she did so. "Thank you… I take it, that was a compliment?" she questioned.

"Of course Megumi why wouldn't it be?" Izo laughed softly at the girl.

She only shrugged in reply, setting the cup back in the saucer. "Never now… you might have a hidden meaning behind your words, or that what Marco said recently."

Izo chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Of course Marco would point it out…. Shall we get going?"

"Of course," She stood up smiling at Izo. "You sure Pops is ok with the amount he gave you…? I don't need that much."

Izo hooked his arm through hers. "You need shoes… you've been walking around bare foot for the last four days, winter coats, your own clothes, wash products… maybe a violin and stuff to keep you entertained through the time you are here."

"I don't need a violin," She stated and giggled as she nearly tripped over, from the long fabric of the kimono.

"Well, Pops would want you to be happy and if playing music makes you happy, then I can get you the violin." Izo smiled.

She pulled the fabric up slightly with one hand and laughed softly as she was taken up onto the deck and down onto the ramp, leading down onto the dock. "Izo you are going too fast."

"We only have today and tomorrow in port." Izo smiled back at her, pulling her up to the town. "Pops doesn't want to stay to long, Marines will be snooping around here soon."

"Why would the marines be snooping about?" She asked eyes lighting up as she glanced around the town.

"Well this is the nearest Island to where we found you, they most likely are looking for you." Izo stated.

"Wouldn't they think I'm dead….?" She questioned.

Izo shrugged in reply before pulling her into the closet shop to them. "First shoes… Can't have you walking round with no shoes on, can we?"

As the hours drew on and the sun had started to set, the stools and shops were beginning to clean up and close, Ace and Marco wandered through the town, looking at the people who greeted them with wide smiles. "How do you think Megumi is?" Ace questioned, as he watched Marco look through trinkets on the market stool. "Izo likes shopping and now he has a girl to shop for as well…"

"Speaking of the two…." Marco tilted his head back towards the two and Thatch. "Seems like Thatch finished food shopping with the fourth division and decided to help them."

Ace chuckled as he watched Thatch struggle, as Izo handed him another bag, he gulped slightly as he caught sight of Megumi, she wore a deep purple knee length skirt that twirled around her as she turned to smile at Thatch, a white corset with purple across the centre of the corset, a purple cardigan covered her arms and white heels were on her feet. Thatch looked tired as he held dozen boxes balancing them on his hands and bags all up his arms. "Looks like Thatch is being loaded with all the bags of those two shopping."

"Well he shouldn't have offered to help." Marco stated, picking up a small charm and looking it over before handing over a few belli to the stall owner and slipped it into his pocket. He turned around to see Ace had already gone off. "Ace do you really want to get dragged into it too…?" Marco called out after him, before sighing as he watched Ace wrap his arm around Megumi shoulder. "To late…" He muttered to himself before dragging his feet as he walked over towards them.

"So how's your day been?" He heard up Ace asking her, as he got close enough.

He watched her jump slightly before turning on the heel to look at them. "Marco… Ace…." She smiled brightly recognising them. "Today's been amazing… Izo has gone a bit over board though."

"Told you." Ace grinned towards Marco.

Izo turned and raised an eyebrow at Ace. "Unlike some people, Megumi does have to wear clothes all the time and not walk round shirtless, also she needs stuff for the winter island we are heading to soon."

Ace pouted slightly. "I don't walk around with no clothes on all the time."

"Erm…." Megumi glanced across to the bare chest next to her head, "You aren't wearing a shirt… actually I only see you wearing your shorts."

Ace blinked and glanced between her and Izo, "Why do you have to take his side?"

Thatch, Izo and Marco watched as Megumi slipped out from under Ace's arm her face nearly flaming bright red from Ace being so close to her. "Because he is right… you walk around with just shorts and your hat on."

Ace huffed and crossed his arm before grinning, "Well, shall we drop your shopping off and go down to the bar, Vista and the others are there, I said we might meet him, when we found you and Megumi."

"M-me?" she questioned slightly.

"Yeah course… you are gonna join us for drinks, aren't you, yoi?" Marco asked her.

"Well… if you insist." She smiled softly.

Ace cheered and hugged her, making her face burn brighter than it already was, Marco realised that Ace didn't realise, that the girl was becoming embarrassed quickly with his arms wrapped around her. He shook his head slightly and looped his finger through one of the belt loops and tugged Ace away from her. "Will you stop hugging the girl? She's going to faint if you keep on hugging her." Marco stated.

"But she's cute when she blushes." Ace grinned.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Thatch interrupted, stepping in, standing between Megumi and Ace. "You have bird brain, you can call him cute, but you can't call her cute."

"Who says you can say who calls her cute or not?" Ace chuckled. "Or do you like her, Thatch?"

"No!" Thatch stated. "I'm trying to keep her away from creeps like you!"

At this point, Izo and Megumi had slipped away from the arguing group, heading back towards the Moby Dick, leaving Thatch with all the bags and boxes that he was carrying, Marco sighed and shook his head as Ace continued to shout at Thatch. "I'M NOT A CREEP, YOU ARE!"

"How dare you!" The cook shouted, before Marco bashed their heads together, finally getting annoyed with them, both men groaned and glared at Marco before grinning at one another. "I just want to look out for her… she reminds me of my little sister, just want to look out for her, that's all."

Both men nodded in understanding. "And as you say I have Marco." Ace grinned widely, slipping his hand into the other man's hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "Just… she kind of brightens up the place."

Both men nodded in agreement, before walking after the two. "But no dragging her into that…." Thatch warned waving a bag at them. "She's too innocent and has only just joined."

"Yet everyone seems to be acting like she's been with us for years." Ace stated.

Thatch blinked in realisation, Ace for once was actually right, the rest of the crew they passed, greeted her with smiles and waves, her head was dipped down next to Izo and both talking in soft voices that neither of them could hear.

"For once you're right." Thatch stated.

"Of course I'm… HEY!" Ace yelled going to hit him and stopped when he realised Izo had turned to glare at him.

"If Thatch drops any of those bags, I'm telling Pops you've wrecked Megumi's new stuff." Izo stated, before going back to talking to Megumi, the girl hadn't turned to look at them, but dived right back into the convocation with him.

"You're the person holding them." Ace grumbled.

"Yes because I offered." Thatch grinned. "Getting me in Izo's good books."

"What did she get anyway….?" Ace asked.

"I bumped into them at the book store, Izo said, they had got all her clothes and she asked if she could get some books." Thatch answered. "Izo also dragged her to a music store, looking for something, but neither found what they were looking for."

"Wonder why they went to a music store, yoi?" Marco questioned.

Both Thatch and Ace nodded. "Thatch, I can take my stuff and put it in my room." They noticed they had got back to the Moby Dick and were standing before the ramp leading up to the ship. "You three can go to the bar, Izo said he knew the one that you normally go to, when you dock here, so we can come join you later."

"Megumi it's fine." Thatch grinned, walking past her up onto the ship. "I can drop these off, you can go ahead with Ace and Marco I want to change anyway."

She looked shocked slightly and Izo nodded at her, making a shooing gesture before walking up onto deck along with Thatch. "Did I just basically get kicked off the ship to go drinking?" she asked looking back at Marco.

"Think Izo wants you to put your feet up, yoi." He was grinning slightly and looking down at her feet. "You've been wearing heels all day, your feet must be killing."

"My feet are fine." She stated, brushing the comment off with a bright smile. "I've been wearing heels since I was ten, one day back in them, and I feel normal again."

"Come on." Ace tugged Marco away from the ship and back up into town, ignoring them both as they were talking to each other. "Pops, Vista, Atomas and Joz might have drunk the entire bar dry by the time we get there."

Marco sighed and followed the bouncing second division commander, grabbing hold of Megumi's wrist gently and tugged her along behind them, making sure she didn't wander off when she saw something shine in the window, she looked up at him, his own eyes catching her bright silver eyes, he had never seen anyone with silver eyed before meeting her.

Ace had grinned widely back at them as he was practically bouncing with excitement, as he navigated his way through the streets of the town. The sun had set now and all the shops were closed, but the night life had started.

"You sure about this?" She asked to Marco, watching Ace push open a bar door, she didn't catch the name, as Marco pulled her into the room.

Her eyes widened in slightly surprise, as the entire bar was filled with the Whitebeard Pirates, Pops and the division commanders, expect Thatch and Izo. Marco guided her over towards the table were most the division commanders were sitting and pulled up a seat for her to sit between Vista and Fossa.

Marco left her and moved up towards the bar, Ace had sat down between Kingdew and Namur, grinning at the group. "How was your day Megumi?" Vista asked.

"It was lovely thank you, Izo might have gone a bit over board with the amount of clothes he got me, but I enjoyed spending time with him. How was yours Vista?" she asked softly.

The table chuckled at her answer, all knowing how Izo was with shopping, Haruta was just as bad somedays, but out of the two division commanders, Izo was the worst. "My day was quite well, thank you, Megumi." Vista replied to her question.

"Feel sorry for Thatch though." Fossa chuckled downing the rest of the beer he was drinking and waved to the barmaid, signaling for another. "I watched Thatch follow them two round like a puppy for a few hours this afternoon, as they walked from shop to shop, having more and more bags and boxes every time."

"I didn't ask him to!" Megumi protested loudly, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "He kind of appeared out of nowhere and took all my bags and boxes."

"Can't have a lady carry her own bags." Vista stated.

"Yes but our little lady knows how to take care of herself, yoi." Marco appeared with three mugs in his hands, putting one down in front of Megumi, another in front of Ace and keeping the last one to himself as he pulled up a seat, sitting next to Ace.

Megumi gently picked up the mug and she smiled over the top of the rim of the mug, at Marco in silent thanks, her nose twitched slightly at the strong alcoholic sent before taking a sip. It was strong, not something she was used to and her face screwed up slightly in displeasure but she still took another sip.

Fossa chuckled at the sight of her scrunched up face. "Seems like the girly doesn't like taste of beer Marco."

"Do you want something else, yoi?" Marco asked.

"No, really…" She shook her head smiling softly. "It's fine, thank you."

Fossa's hand patted her on the back slightly. "Bit strong for ya, girly?"

She glared lightly and watched as he tapped the cigar he was smoking in the ash tray and he chuckled at her. "I'm fine with the beer thank you."

"She's adorable." Atmos laughed loudly. "So polite…. Only Vista and Thatch are polite and sometimes that's sometimes."

Marco and Ace both leant back in their chairs and bashed mugs slightly, watching her interact with the rest of the division commanders, Izo and Thatch soon joined them. "Who gave her beer?" Thatch asked looking down at the mug she was holding, his own mug in his hands.

"She needed something to drink." Ace laughed. "Plus if she's going to be a pirate, she's gonna need to start drinking like one."

Both Izo and Thatch drew up chairs and sat down at the large table, glancing over at Pops, who was interacting with the rest of the crew. Izo had sighed and took the mug away from Megumi. "Izo it's fine really… it's ok." She smiled softly. trying to take the mug back.

"Nope, you aren't drinking." Izo stated.

She pouted. "Marco, tell him to give it back."

Instead of telling him to give it back, Marco leant across the table and plucked the mug out of the okamas hand and handed it back to the woman. "She shouldn't be drinking such strong drinks." Izo stated.

"It's the weakest beer they had, yoi." Marco laughed. "I'm not planning to get her drunk."

"She most likely hasn't drunk any like this before." Thatch stated.

She ignored them both and tuned into the convocation between Fossa and Vista about the most recent swordsman, that they have heard, was trying to challenge Mihawk, which even she knew was the greatest swordsmen in the world. Fossa had started out explaining how his division had come across the man, after Mihawk had completely annihilated him and how the man accused Mihawk of cheating. Which in return, Vista chuckled stating that he had actually never met the swordsman, from what she had heard he was one the best swordsmen in Whitebeards crew.

"Have you heard what Pops planned?" She heard Kingdew lean over to Atmos, his voice was low she rarely heard him speak since she had join the crew, he was normally very quiet, so Atmos actually would normally complain if Ace was too loud, he hummed slightly for the man to continue. "He wants to see if Megumi might be able to fight."

"Well she is a devil fruit eater…. Could come in handy on the right division…." Atmos replied to him.

She glanced over at Pops, the man was downing his large mug of beer quite happily along with the rest of the crew, she looked around the room quietly smiling slightly, releasing how different it was to the parties she was forced to attend with Akainu. The pirates were happy, loud and just so fall of life whilst a lot of the marines she'd met were slightly withdrawn, not as loud and just so blame in her opinion.

"MEGUMI!" A shout jolted her from her thoughts and she blinked a few times to see Ace close to her face.

"A-ace…." She stuttered another blush bloomed on her cheeks. "To close."

"Oh yeah…" He laughed, scratching the back of his head and sitting down in the occupied seat next to her…. When did Vista move? "You ok…You seem a bit dazed?"

She glanced around the table to realise most the division commanders had gone, it was only her, Thatch, Izo and Ace at the table. She was still holding onto the mug and she looked down to realise, it was nearly empty. "Yeah Ace I'm fine." Ace pulled a face which she believed was something between; I really don't believe you and tell me what it is. "Just… it's so different from my life back home… so much life and colour and…" they noticed her hand drift up and her fingers brushed the edge of the scar the collar had left. "I was forced to believe that the marines were the good guys for years."

"Some of them are." Thatch stated grinning at her. "Not all pirates are like us."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Pops has always wanted a large family, ever since he was your age." Thatch answered. "He treats us like family, because most of us has had a rough past… we look out for each other and in return he cares for us. A lot of pirate crews aren't like that… a few crews fear there Captain, we don't."

"So you're telling me both sides are either side of the coin?"

Ace kind of looked blankly at her not really getting what she was meaning, but Thatch and Izo had got exactly what she meant. "Pretty much." Thatch shrugged and watched as she finished of the mug she was drinking. "Want another?"

She nodded her head in reply and handed him the mug with a wide smile. "Thank you." Thatch only chuckled, as he took the mug from her hand and moved up to the bar, Izo slipped away from the two and went to talk to some of the people from his division, leaving the two alone.

"You are enjoying yourself with the crew?" Ace asked, leaning back in his chair, mug in hand.

She nodded her head. "Very much so… I feel like I belong here, I never did at home."

"Hey can I ask something?" He looked over at her grinning.

"Well you already did, but go on?" She smiled, taking the offered mug from Thatch and took another sip, her face not screwing up like it did before and Thatch had moved off, back to the bar to flirt with the bar maids.

"When they picked you up… there were marine ships around your ships as well." She nodded and hummed into the beer. "Where were you going?"

Her eyes flickered around the room, releasing they had been here for quite some time and some of the crew were already drunk, she felt her cheeks flame up slightly from the drink, but she wasn't too bothered. "I was going to get married."

Ace's eyes widened slightly in shock. "Seriously?!"

She nodded. "I was meant to get married on the northern Island in the Sakura Kingdom, which was where my mother was born, that's why I have pink hair… It's more natural from where my mother was born, than were I was raised. But the ships were attacked and completely destroyed, I was able to cling to a large piece of broken wood."

"Holy hell… Akainu must have been pissed?" Ace chuckled.

She only shrugged in reply, smiling softly. "I did not like that man… I didn't want to marry him, but I had no choice. I'm the only child of the Akiyama blood line and my father wanted someone who he believed could protect me."

"Parents aren't always right." Ace mumbled into the beer.

She hummed softly in reply, Ace bumped her shoulder and smiled widely at her. "I'm ok." She laughed softly and Ace grabbed hold of her wrist.

"You dance?" he asked, grinning widely at her and she nodded. "Come on then…" He pulled her up both of them had mugs in their free hands. "You've got to learn to party like a real pirate."

She laughed gently as Ace pulled her into the crowd of pirates who were dancing along to the music the crew had been playing; she smiled softly watching everyone around her dance without a care in the world. 'Defiantly different from the Marines,' she smiled brightly and danced along with Ace both of them still drinking to their hearts content.

AN: Afternoon… Evening… Morning…. Err… whatever time of day it is for you lot, so at the end of the chapter again. Sorry this would have been up earlier today but I had to go out and do stuff do something responsible with my life. I'd like to thank everyone who has favourite, followed or put a review on this. It makes me smile when I check my emails to see someone has followed or something similar to thank you for the support. As always favourite follow and review I love hearing from you all, until next time.

Scarlet Newgate.


	4. Chapter 4

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quite child, the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

"You sure Pops?" Marco asked Whitebeard, looking up at the man.

"I think putting her in the second division is a wonderful idea." Whitebeard smiled down at Marco. "Her and Ace get along well and she seems a lot louder alongside Ace."

Marco glanced round the room to see Ace and Megumi had made their way up onto one of the tables in the centre of the bar, singing loudly to one another and bottles of sake in hand. "Who gave her that…yoi?" Marco questioned, watching her tip her head back and down more of the bottle. "You sure she shouldn't be with someone more level headed?"

"I believe Megumi rather enjoys spending time with Ace." Whitebeard chuckled, taking a long sip from his mug. "My decision is final, we will discuss it with Ace and her tomorrow, or do you have any more to argue on the matter?"

"No, I know Ace will look out for her but… 2nd Division don't you think you should have her in one the lower ones, yoi?" Marco stated.

"I trust Ace to look after her, but he knows that he needs to be focused on what he'd been sent there to do." Whitebeard chuckled. "Plus he brings her more out of her shell, don't you think?"

Marco looked over at the two and nodded, maybe Ace's flames did brighten her up slightly. "Ok Pops whatever you say, you are the boss."

"Of course I'm the boss." the man chuckled. "Now get the barmaid to make me up another beer."

"Right away, Pops." Marco laughed and hopped down from the table he was sitting on, waving the barmaid over, signalling to Whitebeard and she nodded in reply, before he moved over to the table where Ace and Megumi were standing on. "ACE!" he shouted up at the man.

"Pineapple." Ace grinned widely, hopping off the table and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Where did you go…?" Ace pouted slightly, before kissing his cheek. "Berry… was saying she couldn't see you anywhere and I got worried you left."

"Berry…?" Marco questioned looking between the two, Megumi had paid no attention and was humming loudly to herself twirling her hips to the music both the skirt and hair floated around her as she danced along.

"Yeah Megumi smells like berries." Ace grinned widely, Marco got a closer look at the freckled, seeing that the man was clearly drunk and he could see Megumi's face was just as bright pink as Aces, "So I thought Berry would be a cool name for her… since you taste like pineapple I call you pineapple she smells like berries so she's called berry… or blossom… her hair looks like cherry blossom petals."

Marco sighed releasing that they were both drunk out there minds. "Come on you two, it´s bed time."

"Nope…" Ace grinned and jumped back on the table making it wobble slightly and Megumi fell backwards, laughing loudly as she stumbled back into Aces chest. "Sorry Blossom Berry… berry…" Ace cocked his head to the side and grinned widely at her.

"Nope." She popped the bung and grinned at him, waving the bottle in his face as she turned round to face him."You call me Megumi… like everyone else does."

Ace pouted and chuckled slightly. "You are no fun."

"Nope…. I'm drunk there's a difference." She leant forward going up onto her tiptoes, finger to her lips. "But Ssshhh… don't tell Thatch."

Ace chuckled and took the bottle from her. "No more for you…"

"Or Pineapple." She easily took the bottle back. "Pineapple is protective as well."

Marco raised an eyebrow and realised that she hadn't completely realised it's him. "Berry….. Pineapple is right there." Ace leant over to speak in her ear pointing towards Marco who only sighed.

"PINEAPPLE!" She cried out happily leaning down and wrapping her arms round his shoulder. "How long you been here?"

"I think you've had enough, yoi." He plucked the bottle from her hand and put on the table behind him. "Can you walk?"

"I have not had enough!" She pulled back and he could see the pout on her face and she put her hands on her hips. "You aren't my father…" She giggled. "Cause my eyes will be blue and not silver if you were my father."

Marco rubbed his temples and sighed, she was a stubborn drunk. "Megumi, you are going back to the ship and going to sleep."

"Oh…" She smiled slightly and leant forward brushing her finger up his chest and cocked his head up, "and who's gonna stop me… you?"

"Yep." Marco replied and gently took hold of her wrist and tugged her forward, bending slightly in the knees for her to slip over his shoulders. "Say goodnight to Ace, yoi." He shook his head and chuckled slightly, as he heard her protest about being slung over his shoulder.

"Night Cinnamon!" She smiled brightly and waved back at Ace, who had jumped off the table and ran over to the bar ordering another drink.

"NIGHT BERRY!" he yelled and waved the bottle he was drinking over towards them.

She giggled loudly and rested her elbows on Marcos back holding her chin up with her hands. "I understand why Cinnamon calls you pineapple…. You smell like pineapple."

Marco rolled his eyes slightly. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Yep…." She answered. "I like it… I like the crew… You all are amazing…."

"Cinnamon?" He asked, realising she was calling Ace Cinnamon.

"He smells like Cinnamon." She murmured into his back as her arms slipped and her face buried into his shirt. "It's a nice smell… you have a bit of cinnamon on you."

He chuckled slightly and continued to go at a gentle pace, her arms wrapped round his waist slightly to stop herself from bouncing against his back. He realised that Ace was right and she did smell like berries, but he couldn't put down to which one she completely smelled like.

As he walked up onto the Moby Dick, he realised that no one was actually on the ship, they must have all been at the pub. He chuckled slightly, as he moved down towards the division commander's quarters. "You ok?" He asked her, releasing she went silent.

She nuzzled into his back. "Yeah… I think so…. Everything is spinning."

He sighed again. "Have you ever been drunk before?" He pushed the bedroom door to her open with his foot and noticed all the bags and boxes were across the floor.

He felt her shake her head into his back, as he moved over to her bed. "Akainu never let me touch alcohol…. He didn't like me doing anything." she whispered.

He knelt on the side of her bed and shifted her down to lay on her back, she nuzzled into the pillow letting go of his waist. "It's ok, Pops will let you do whatever you want, yoi." He moved down and slipped her shoes off her feet. "Well, within reason, I don't think the old man needs to have a heart attack because you have done something stupid."

"I don't do stupid things." she murmured.

Marco shook his head and smirked slightly, putting the shoes on the ground and pulling her covers back. "No, and getting drunk isn't stupid." He chuckled as he tucked her in. "Do you want anything before I go?" She shook her head softly in reply, he leant down and ruffled her hair softly. "Night then, Berry."

He turned to go before he felt a soft hand reach out and grab hold of his shirt. "Marco…"

"You ok Megumi?" he asked.

"…. You won't let him have me, will you?" She asked softly, her eyes shining up at him.

"What… are you on about, yoi?" Marco asked, sitting back down on the edge of her bed, looking down at her.

"Akainu… I don't want to marry him Marco…" she whispered, her hand clenched in the material of his shirt. "I never wanted to marry him…. Mum thought he would be great for me… he's ancient, Marco."

Marco felt pity wash over him as he saw her face drop. "Why are you asking, Megumi?"

"Hey." He chuckled and leant back against the head board of her bed, he'd kicked his sandals off, as he got comfortable. "What has brought this on, yoi?"

She stayed silent for a few moments and Marco questioned if she'd actually fallen asleep on him, but her eyes were locked onto one the buttons of his shirt. "I saw a newspaper article today…. About me… about Akainu's the one leading the search for me, because they believe I'm still alive…."

His hand reached up and brushed her hair back slightly, "He's not gonna get you Megumi…" Marco murmured down to her. "Pops won't let it happen…ever… I promise."

She murmured something into the pillow and he glanced down to see her eyes had closed and her breathing had evened out, the girl had fallen asleep… seemed like alcohol brought out her fear. He gently got off the bed, her hand fell limp in the spot he'd originally been sitting in.

He moved over towards the door and glanced into the hallway to see a sober Thatch dragging a drunken Ace down the corridor, he chuckled gently to himself and stepped out of Megumi's room leaving her to sleep.

The next morning Megumi groaned weakly in her bed, sitting up slightly and whined loudly as she felt her head pound. "What the hell…." she murmured softly, rubbing her temple with one hand and leaning back on her other elbow. She glanced around the room releasing she'd woken up in her own room "How the hell….?"

A soft knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. "You up, yoi?" Came a question from the other side of the door.

"Yeah… I'm up Marco… you can come in." she called out, wincing at the sound of her voice.

The door opened and Marco stepped into the room, smiling down at her slightly. "I brought breakfast… didn't think you would want to sit in the mess hall today."

"Thank you…." she murmured as he moved across the room and put the plate of toast and a cup of tea down on her bedside table.

"You feeling ok, yoi?"

She nodded her head gently. "My head hurts…. how did I get back to my room?"

Marco chuckled slightly, sitting down at the edge of her bed looking at her. "I had to carry you back, seems like you were refusing to come down from the table."

Her eyes widened slightly and she blushed in embarrassment, drawing her knees up to her chest and hiding her face behind her knees. "Oh dear…" she muttered.

"Don't worry, Thatch had to drag Ace back, he was as bad as you, yoi." Marco lazily smirked at her.

"I cannot believe I did that." She groaned softly.

"Hey, at least Ace didn't strip in front of you… he's done that in the past."

"You ok… with Ace being like that?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

"Ace is about your age." Marco shrugged. "Live life to the fall, that's what I always say… We are going for a walk through the forest today, thought you would like to join us, since we leave tomorrow afternoon. There's a winter island nearby that Pops wanted to check out, but we really only stopped here to restock."

She nodded her head and grinned widely. "I would love to go on a hike with you two." she groaned, softly feeling her head pound at her nodding. "Make it go away…"

Marco chuckled again and pointed towards her breakfast. "Eat and drink the tea and have a shower, should help… along with the fresh air it will."

She gently took the plate and ate the toast quickly, before downing the tea. "You didn't have to bring me breakfast." she smiled softly at him, as she moved around the bags, taking out a pair of hiking boots, black shorts and a white tank top, leaving them on the bed.

"No but if I hadn't ,Ace would have eaten everything." Marco smirked slightly at her.

"Should I meet you on deck… or should I knock…?" she asked gently, as she moved towards the door leading into the bathroom, she'd picked up a few of the bags, before she lingered in the doorway eyes on him.

Marco nodded his head and got up and moved towards the other door. "Knock on the door, see you in a bit."

She nodded her head and slipped into the shower and Marco closed her door behind him, as he walked back to his room, he quickly opened the door and closed it behind him to see Ace banging his head against the desk in his room. "What did you do, yoi?" Marco questioned.

"I drank way to much last night." Ace grinned widely at him, before frowning. "I might have been stupid." Marco only raised an eyebrow at this statement, knowing Ace only called himself stupid when he'd really screwed up. "…. I might have kissed Megumi last night."

"What?" Marco questioned eyes widened slightly as he looked over to the second division commander.

"It wasn't like how I kiss you, Marco… it was a quick peck on the lips, something like…." Ace banged his head again. "I don't know… GAH!" He smacked his head on the desk again, louder this time. "I didn't mean to, Marco."

Marco rubbed his temples and sighed, smirking down at the boy and patted his back kissing his head. "We are going for a hike with her, once she's got dressed, now don't go all lovely dovey over her, cause you kissed her, yoi."

"Wait… you aren't bothered by this…?" Ace questioned, glancing up at Marco. "God, I thought you were going to hate me…"

Marco chuckled and patted his back. "Hating you is a hard job, I only think the marines have enough time to hate you, it was a peck on the lip nothing more… that might understand why you started to call her berry last night."

"I… what?" Ace's head shot up.

"She called you Cinnamon, which I thought was strange, cause you only taste of cinnamon." Marco shrugged. "Didn't think you would kiss her."

"Shut up." Ace grumbled, before Marcos lips connected quickly with his.

Marco pulled back soon, after smirking slightly at the stunned face of the younger man. "It does not bother me, yoi."

"How is she?" Ace asked.

"Ok… the poor girl is hung over, said she could join us on our hike today or are you going to try kissing her again?" Marco grinned at him.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Ace cried out in annoyance.

Marco could only chuckle as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in, yoi." He called as the door opened.

Megumi smiled softly at them, dressed in the clothes that Marco saw her get earlier, a pair of sunglasses were perched on top of her head, knee length socks covered her legs and a black cardigan was tied around her waist. "Well I'm ready when you are." She smiled at them, her head tipping slightly to the side.

Ace grinned at her, completely ignoring his thoughts of the night before; she didn't seem to remember it, so he shouldn't let it bother him. He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head, grinning brightly at her as Marco flashed him a smirk. Ace moved to the door and turned her around slinging an arm over her shoulder. "Ready for an adventure?"

AN: First answering a review

LeiaGray: I'm glad you are enjoying the rewrite, I'm enjoying writing it…. I might I'm not sure how I want that to go I think that's what's making me go eehh… should I write it and post it up separately or not, but thank you for the review I love your Ace and Marco work.

To the others that have reviewed, I thank you so much for your love and Support.

As I said I'm really enjoying doing the rewrite I've found it so fun diving into the characters more the only time I really did that was during the war I think and then all their emotions were all over the place. I hope you will review I love hearing from you all and follow and favourite so you can continue reading my work. Well until next time.

Scarlet Newgate.


	5. Chapter 5

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quite child, the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

The birds chirped in the trees high above them, colourful birds flew high above in the tree tops, the sun peaked through the leaves of the trees, glaring down on the trio as they hiked up through the forest. "It's gorgeous." Megumi smiled, as she watched a blue bird dive down and swoop around her, head chirping at her, she dipped her head to bird and sang the note back to the bird.

"She's so fascinated…" Ace murmured, as they watched as she sung back to the bird.

Marco hummed and smirked slightly. "Like a fairy tale princess singing to the animals, yoi."

"So if you are in bird form… and you make a bird call… do you think she will sing back…? OW!" Ace shouted out as Marcos hand smacked him up the back of the head; Megumi had ignored both of them and twirled round slightly reaching up and brushing her finger across the birds head.

"You've been hanging around Thatch too much." Marco murmured, ignoring the whining man next to him.

Megumi was a few feet in front of them, practically bouncing in excitement, as the bird twirled around her and she hummed a soft tune, for someone so small she seemed fine with the hike through the forest. "I have not been around Thatch too much… "Ace grumbled.

"Course not, love, yoi," Marco chuckled, ruffling Ace's hair.

Her hand brushed up the side of the bark, feeling the rough texture under her soft fingertips as she stepped over the trunk of the tree, she could hear Ace and Marco talking behind her, but she was more interested with the wildlife around her. She'd never seen anything so natural before, not touched by the hands of man… she watched as the birds flew high up in the air and twirled around, the bright feathers catching the sun light. Her ears picked up the sound of water crashing down against rocks and she changed directions. slipping away slightly from the men's sight as she slipped through the trees, her feet not making a sound against the hard ground.

She pushed the branches gently away, as she came into a clearing, in front of her eyes was a cliff with a waterfall and at the bottom of the waterfall was a large pond with a few small streams running off, away from the pond. The water was completely clear and she could see the stones at the bottom of the water, it didn't look to deep, up to her knees maybe, the body of water just spread across a large radius, the stones around the edge of the pond were completely smooth and she moved over towards the rocks and sat down removing her shoes and socks dipping her toes into the cold water.

Marco turned back to where Megumi was originally standing and releasing she had vanished. "Ace… were did she go, yoi?"

Ace looked around eyes widening in realisation. "Pops is going to kill us."

"What makes you think that?" Marco questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"How can we not notice her walk off… Thatch is going to cook me for dinner…" Ace murmured, nearly pulling his hair out.

"It's ok, yoi." Marco was calm on the outside, but on the inside he knew Ace was right, Pops, Thatch and Izo would kill the two of them if she was harmed.

"What if the marines show up… or wild beasts…. or she falls down a ditch and breaks her ankle…." Ace was muttering walking around him in a circle.

"Ace…" Marco sighed.

"She could be taken back to Akainu… she's out there on her own…. she can't fight…."

"Ace you are overreacting."

Ace grabbed hold of his shirt and shook him. "Pops is terrifying, you've seen him… you've been in the crew longer than I have been."

"Pops isn't going to kill us."

"MEGUMI!" Ace suddenly yelled, letting panic control him.

"Turn right and keep going!" Her voice floated by their ears and they both took off.

Megumi giggled softly as she leant back across the rocks brushing her fingers across the top of the pond seeing the koi fish swim through the water. She could hear Ace panicking, she thought they had followed her into the clearing, but she was wrong, it was horrible from her finding it funny that Ace panicked, but in her mind hearing Marco try to calm Ace down, but it wasn't happening.

She heard Ace crash through the bushes into the clearing first, before Marco strolled through after him. "You did that on purpose?" Ace pointed an accusing finger at her and she only grinned back.

"I heard the waterfall…" she replied. "I wanted to check it out, I didn't realise you two were snogging behind me."

"You've been round Izo to much, yoi." Marco chuckled, shaking his head and sat down next to her on the rocks.

"Well, Izo is the closest thing I will get to a girl-friend." She grinned at him. "But I agree with Izo, you two make a cute couple."

Ace froze slightly, as he slipped down on to the rock, flashes of the night before flashed his vision, "You're still mean." he muttered.

She grinned over at him and poked him with her toe. "Oh you can't stay mad at me."

Ace grinned back in reply, poking the underside of her foot and she drew the limb back. "No, you are too cute to stay mad at."

"Marco…" she whined as she sat up.

Marco sighed, watching the two and glanced down at Megumi who was pouting, her cheeks puffed out slightly in annoyance, he could only chuckle and lean back on his elbow, ignoring the bag on his back.

Ace scooted over closer to the two, and Megumi glared slightly at him. "Oh, so me calling you cute gets the glare." Ace chuckled.

"No, it's also because you went to go tickle my feet." she stated, not looking at him, but at the top of the waterfall, dipping her toes back into the water, her eyes flickered back to him before she grinned and flicked the water up with her foot splashing against Ace's face.

The second division commander blinked at her in surprise, Marco chuckled, slightly moving away as Ace leant down cupping the clean water and chucked the water at her, the water hit her in the face and Megumi burst into giggles. Ace grinned widely and scooped up the water again to throw it at her and Megumi bolted up from the seat, stumbling back stepping into the water. The water only came halfway up her shin not bothering her at all, Marco watched the two, a lazy smirk tugged at his lips.

"No!" Megumi cried out as Ace kicked up water at her, the giant splash which covered her from head to toe, she felt her shirt cling to her and she gasped as she glanced down and glared at Ace. "You did that on purpose!"

Ace eyes widened as he watched the white material go see through showing him a purple laced bra, "Shit…. Megumi I did not mean to…"

"LIES!" She shouted and pointed at him, he could tell she wasn't pissed at him, which he knew was good, though she was slightly annoyed and she bounced. Quick and graceful she landed on him sending him tumbling back into the water, luckily for both of them the water wasn't deep at all, so when Ace landed on his knees in the water, neither of them became weak. She stole the hat off his head, the orange clashed with her hair as she put it on, not caring about the hat or the see-through shirt. She took off, running again towards the other side of the pond, grinning widely at him.

Ace got to his feet and smirked at the girl, before chasing after her, she screeched as she went to turn to run and his arms wrapped around her waist swinging her up into the air. Marco watched silently as the two ran around in the water, Megumi keeping Ace's hat away from him and on her head as they both ran through the water, neither being effected. But he remembered Megumi's eyes had locked on top of the waterfall earlier, his eyes flickered upwards, catching a swift movement. He didn't react to the movement but his eyes did catch the marine's coat that fluttered in the wind as the man jumped down from the rock.

"Ace…." Marco called out to him, the second division commander turned to him and Marco cocked his head up slightly to the side.

Ace nodded in understanding and gently set Megumi down on her feet, her eyes glanced up to him in curiosity and he smirked taking his hat off her head and walked her back to the rocks were Marco was sitting. She looked between them, both noticing even though they didn't look any different on the outside, the air around them had changed ever so slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, as she stood in front of Marco, he shrugged off his purple shirt and wrapped it round her.

"Marines…" His voice was soft in her ear as he helped her slip her arms through the sleeves. "Top of the waterfall…." Her fingers worked doing up the buttons quickly.

Both men watched, as her eyes fluttered closed and she concentrated, her brow knitted slightly as she listened, the sound of the water hitting the rocks and the rustling of the leaves were the first thing she heard, as she delved deeper into the sounds around her, before she picked up the marines above them, "About fifteen… it's only a surveillance squad."

"How can you….?" Ace questioned.

"My Devil fruit powers gave my sense of hearing a major boost." She smiled.

Marco ruffled her hair slightly, before handing Ace the bag he was carrying. "Get her back to the ship… I can take them out if it's a surveillance team, it means there will be more coming our way soon."

Ace glanced between the two of them, before pressing his lips against Marcos, roughly holding the man for a few seconds before letting go, she gasped in surprise as bright blue flames erupted around him and his form changed into a large bird. Ace's hand wrapped round her wrist and they took off into the forest, "Was that a…?" she questioned, as she glanced behind her still in shock over what she just saw.

"A phoenix yeah… Marco ate the bird bird fruit, model phoenix." Ace told her.

"Wow…" she murmured. "Ace…." Her ears picked up something to the left. "We are being followed."

"Shit…" Ace murmured pulling her closer as they ran. "How many?"

She tried to concentrate, but being tugged through the forest she wasn't able to listen clearly. "I don't know." She cried out slightly in frustration. "I can't hear them properly."

"Hey…" She felt Ace's hand squeeze her wrist softly and he grinned down at her. "It's ok… I will protect you."

"So sweet…" A sickly voice murmured behind them and Megumi jerked to a stop and turned on her heels nearly falling on her arse as Ace kept pulling.

Behind them stood a man, wearing a brown coat with the normal white marine jacket over his shoulders, his dirty blonde hair was slicked back and a scar over his left eye, a cigar was lit and in between his lips which were pulled back into a smirk.

"Vice Admiral Cancer," She greeted, her voice was gentle but her eyes showed fear of the marines, making such a quick move to find her.

"Quite surprised actually." The marine stepped forward towards her but Ace drew her back slightly to stand beside him, his hand still wrapped round her wrist. "Thought you were actually dead."

She stepped back slightly before releasing they had become surrounded by her suddenly stop; at least 75 marines surrounded them. She knew Cancer was the only problem; her eyes glanced down to the sabre strapped to his waist she also knew that most vice admirals weapons were laced with sea stone.

"She's not going with you." Ace stated pushing her completely behind him, his hand planted on her back keeping her close. "She's not going anywhere with marines, is that understood?"

"Portgas D. Ace bounty 550, 000, 000 berri… what do you gain from protecting a Celestial Dragon?" Cancer asked, holding up his hand signalling the marines to stop.

"Protecting a friend, I don't want to gain anything from protecting her." Ace practically growled at the man. "She is a whitebeard pirate now and you aren't taking away my family."

She watched as one of Ace's hands erupted into orange flames, 'What is it with these men and fire..' she thought, glancing behind her at the soldiers.

"She is a Celestial Dragon, to be married to Admiral Akainu." Cancer stepped forward and she watched Ace pull back his fist. "She will be coming with us."

"Megumi…." Ace glanced at her, as he sent a pillar of flames behind him, throwing the marines high up into the air, clearing a way for her, he then pushed her towards the opening before turning and launching in the air, heading straight to Cancer, fist drawn back and punching the man in the face, she watched Cancers head snap to the side the cigar flew from his mouth and Ace locked eyes on her. "RUN!"

She didn't need to be told twice as she bolted through the forest, her wet feet hit the ground hard as she practically flew through the forest. "AFTER HER! DO NOT HARM HER!" She heard Cancer yell towards the marines, she heard Ace swear slightly under his breath as his fist met the sea-stone sword.

"STOP, IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, STOP!" She heard the Marines yell behind her, her head whipped round for a second glancing back at the marines, most of them had come after her and she swore loudly, as her foot caught under a root and sent her tumbling to the floor.

She groaned weakly in pain as she landed on the ground, "Friggin tree…." She groaned softly, eyes lifting up to see the marines had slowed and surrounded her and one reached to grab her. "I hope this works…" She murmured to herself before backing away and taking a deep breath. The marines looked down at her in a questioning manner. "VOICE-VOICE SHATTER!" Before they were flung back by an ear shattering scream.

Megumi grinned triumphantly to herself, as she watched the move actually work, she winced slightly, as she saw the blood drip from their ears knowing she had caused some serious damage to them. She glanced down at her ankle, ignoring the unconscious bodies around her as she sat up, brushing the dirt of Marcos shirt.

"Please don't be twisted…" she murmured, as she pushed herself up to stand, testing the weight on her ankle, she hissed in pain. "Nope… sprained…" She hobbled away using the trees for support, hoping she wasn't going to bump into any more marines on the way back to the ship.

Marco froze as he heard the scream break through the forest, as he punched Admiral Cancer in the back of the head sending the man to the ground, he looked at Ace, concern etched across the others man face, as he quickly took out the rest of the marines.

"Was that…?" Ace started to question.

Marco only nodded as he took off running in the direction Ace pointed to, when he asked where she was when he turned up, the girl had covered a lot of distance she might have been over half way back to the ship. He stopped as he saw a marine grumbled to the floor, the side of his head from his ears to his chin was smeared with blood. He glanced round the area to see all the marines in the same state.

"Do you think she...?" Ace questioned looking confused at the sight before them.

Marco could only shrug but he was worried as Ace but one of them had to be calm. "We are going to have to go find out."

They continued walking through the forest, continuing to head in the direction of the ship, they didn't get that far before they came across Megumi. She was mumbling something under her breath and leaning against the trees, her right ankle wasn't touching the floor.

"Megumi." Ace cried happily like he found his lost puppy.

She screeched and jumped falling forward onto the dirt, and swore under her breath at the sound break in her thought, Marco could see her ankle had become purple and was slightly swollen, "You alright, yoi?" Marco asked, as he knelt down next to her, as she rolled over and sat up.

"You two are ok…" She grinned widely at seeing them.

"Yeah but we look better for wear than you, yoi." Marco grinned slightly at her, looking down at the mud that was up her legs and specks of dirt across her face.

"I slipped." she stated crossing her arms in annoyance. "My ankle got caught under a root and… I think I sprained it."

Marco moved closer to her side and wrapped an arm under her knees and the other round her back lifting her without problem up into his arms. "Ace I'm going to need you to keep an eye out for the marines that could still be out there."

Ace nodded. "You're gonna want to hang on, Megumi."

She looked confused for a second before Marco took off, running back towards the ship, her arms slipped up around his neck clinging to him as he ran through the forest with Ace close behind them. She couldn't hear any other footsteps but she could hear fighting in the town which was drawing louder, the closer they drew to the forest edge.

"ACE! MARCO! MEGUMI!" A shout was heard near the entry of the forest and the three glanced up to see Joz.

"JOZ!" Ace cheered, waving towards the large man.

"Were have you three been, Pops has been trying to contact you for an hour!" Joz stated.

"Ah…" Ace grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "I knew I forgot to pick up something."

Marco glared slightly at Ace, before shaking his head and sighing. "Sorry we had a run in, with the marines."

"Yeah, well, so have we." Joz stated. "Pops doesn't want to fight them at the moment, but the 7th and 13th divisions are going to stay behind and catch up with us later. It is obvious they are after Megumi, Pops order is to get her back to the ship unharmed."

"To late for that." she muttered.

Joz looked down at her and eyes locked on her swollen ankle. "We leave you in charge of her for a day…" He murmured before turning his arm into diamond and smashing his fist on the floor, a group of marines that appeared behind him were thrown from their feet up into the air and Ace grinned, widely jumping into the air.

She watched as he twirled slightly in the air erupting into a pillar of flames sending the marines further up into the air and away from them. "Rakuyo and Atmos are staying here then, yoi?" Marco asked, watching as Ace charged off towards the battle field leaving a trail of flame behind him.

"Yes, there's some problem on fishman Island as well apparently so after they are done here they will be taking one of the paddle boats there." Joz replied. "Come on, I'll grab Ace, you head back to the ship."

Marco nodded, as he watched Joz charge after Ace, he paused for a second thinking of the best way back to the ship, without coming into any contact with the marines. He gently set Megumi down onto her foot. "I'm going to change forms ok…?" Marco looked at her as she balanced on one foot. "You're going to have to hold onto my neck and ride on my back that understood yoi?"

She nodded her head in understanding, covering her eyes quickly as he burst into blue flames, as she took her hands away from her eyes, Marco stood before her in his Phoenix form, the bright blue flames didn't burn her as she reached out and brushed her hand softly across his head. He dipped his head down, stretching out his neck for her to climb up onto his back. His Phoenix form was larger than his human form, but Megumi didn't complain as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You secure, yoi?" Marco asked her.

She shifted again tightening her hold, "Yes," She smiled slightly and gasped as Marco flew high up into the air, she felt the wind pick up around her, sending her hair up into the air.

She looked round Marcos neck, down to the town below her; she could see the clash between the pirates and the marines. She could see Ace and Joz fighting. The glint of the diamond and the flames weren't that hard to miss, she softly ran her fingers through the bright blue feathers.

"You ok back there?" Marco asked as he soared through the air towards the Moby Dick.

"Yeah…" She rested her head on the back of his long neck looking down. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

She heard him chuckle, as he tilted to the right slightly, before landing on the deck of the Moby Dick. Everyone turned round to look at them and Megumi slipped down from Marcos back as he turned back. She leant against him for support, feeling her ankle throb in pain, she glanced around, to see the smiling faces of the crew and laughed as Thatch swooped her up into his arms.

"Shouldn't have left those two in charge of you… Why you wearing Marco's shirt… were your shoes…?" Thatch questioned.

"I'm fine." She laughed, smacking his shoulder slightly. "I got my shirt wet, so Marco gave me his to wear and the Marines sort of came, before I could pick my shoes back up."

"You ok my dear?" Heavy footsteps and a concerned voice were heard behind her.

She looked back over her shoulder at him. "I'm ok Pops."

"That's good… where are Joz and Ace?" He asked Marco.

Before the man could reply they heard Ace cheer. "RIGHT HERE!"

Whitebeard only chuckled. "Get ready to set sail men."

Megumi was finally placed back on her feet as she watched the crew rush around her, getting the ship ready to set sail and she felt a large hand rest on her head, she glanced up to see Whitebeard grinned down at her. "Glad you're safe my dear."

"Marco and Ace did a good job protecting me." She smiled up at the man.

Whitebeard chuckled behind her and patted her head slightly as he moved towards his seat in front of the main mast of the ship and grinned. "READY TO SET SAIL POPS!" A shout came from the helm of the ship and Ace moved over to Megumi and helped her walk towards the medi-bay.

The last thing she heard from the deck before Crystal started to fuss over her was: "SET SAIL MEN!"

"I believe the next island we are heading to, is a winter island…" Ace grinned at her. "How do you deal with snow?"

"I've never actually been in snow…" she replied, wincing as Crystal started to wrap her ankle in bandages.

Ace grinned. "Oh, you are going to enjoy this then."

AN: Sorry this was meant to be finished last night but I've started watching a new anime and got side tracked by it.

First off Vice Admiral Cancer is an actual marine, however he isn't really mentioned that much I believe he appears when Luffy gets his first bounty and in the war that's it so I don't know what his personality is like or his sense of justice.

Second with the water Oda has said that devil fruit users only get effected by the water is its knee deep and she stated it came half way up her shin, I'll say Megumi is about 5" 5.

Third Marcos devil fruit flames since they are healing I'm saying they won't hurt who the user sees as allies but can damage others.

I think that's all I needed to explain, I'm really glad you are all enjoying the rewrite the response from all of you has been amazing, note being I have no clue how long this is going to go on for because I have a few ideas what I want to do and so on. But as always thank you for reading, please review I love hearing your opinions on my work and follow and favourite so you can continue reading.


	6. Chapter 6

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quite child, the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

It had been a week and a half, since the incident with the marines, a few battle ships had come after them, but they had been sunk quicker than Megumi could blink. One time it was Whitebeard who slammed his fist into the air, the air cracked and send out a giant shock, which sent the battle ship flying. Another time Ace had gone over on his little ship and practically sent the ship up in flames and Marco sent another one over with just a slight flap of his wings… god those wings were strong.

Megumi hummed softly to herself as she walked up onto the deck, not being asked to put on shoes but she wanted to have some fresh air before going down to the kitchen to see Thatch. However, Megumi had not paid attention to the view out her window as she got dressed, she screamed slightly as she stepped onto deck. "COLD!" she cried out, as her feet crunched down into the snow.

She heard a chuckled next to her and whipped her head round to see Ace leaning against the wall next to the door. "Told you, you will enjoy it." He grinned at her.

She turned and went straight back in doors shivering from the sudden change in temperature. "NOT FUNNY!" she cried back to him.

Ace pushed himself off the wall and followed her down into the commander's hall. "You should really pay attention to the weather."

She grumbled something under her breath, as she stepped into her room, Ace close behind her and he laid down on the bed watching her root through the wardrobe. Bringing out a floor length purple coat with a large hood, the inside of the coat was white fur and knee high white boots which also had fur on the inside. She quickly put the boots and coat on, Ace glanced her up and down, seeing her wrapped in the material he smirked at how cute she looked.

"Do not say it," She pointed a finger at Ace, as she looked through the draws next to the bed pulling out white leather gloves, putting them on her hands Ace looked at the only skin that was showing, which was her face.

"What are you on about Megumi?" He grinned back at her.

She pulled the hood up quite violently, compared to how she did everything so daintily earlier, the white fur framed her face making her look paler than she already was. "Do not call me cute, you shirtless freak."

"HEY! No need to call me a freak." Ace protested, grinning at her, as she opened the door.

"It's about knee deep snow out there and your wearing shorts, JUST SHORTS!" She cried out to him.

Ace grinned and jumped off her bed moving towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You're just jealous I'm so hot."

She blushed brightly, knowing he meant his devil fruit powers, but still. "Yeah… yeah… whatever…"

Ace grinned down at her, finding the blush that adored her cheeks adorable, she hadn't remembered anything about the kiss from the other week which was good. Marco had stated constantly over the last week and a half, he didn't care that he kissed her, though it bugged Ace, him and Marco been with each other for months and Ace kissing Megumi didn't…. wait…. Did Marco like her too or what if he kissed her that night when he went to take her to bed? Ace shook his head. 'No, bad brain.' he thought.

"You ok, Ace?" Megumi asked looking up at him. They had been standing in the doorway for a couple of minutes and Ace was not moving.

"Hu…" Ace shook his head again, "Yeah…" He grinned scratching the back of his neck before pushing her back towards the door. "Oh, Pops said that you are to join my division… and he wants us to go check out the island… apparently there's a rare diamond in some of the underground caves…. A diamond has the ability to freeze a man's heart apparently."

"A man that has never experienced love." she stated, as they stepped back up on the deck.

"What?" Ace asked.

"I come from the Sparkling Enclave Islands, I'm the heir to them." She smirked back at him, wrapping her arms around herself. "I know most of the mysteries behind every gem on every island… What?" She questioned noticing his surprised look.

"I keep forgetting you're a celestial dragon," He laughed.

"How can you forget that?" She laughed.

"Just you…" He looked her up and down drinking in her figure, before snapping up to look at her face. "...are just…"

"Not what he expects from a celestial dragon, yoi." Marco interrupted Ace and grinned at her.

"Oh come on you two." she grumbled, looking at Marco who was dressed in his normal clothes, not affected by the freezing cold weather. "Can you at least button the shirt up, you are both making me feel colder than I already am."

"Oh it's not that bad." Marco chuckled and patted her on the head.

"For you maybe, I never left my home until the day I was washed up next to this ship, I was born on a spring island, raised on a spring island, I'm used to warmth." she whined kicking some of the snow on the deck. "You two have your flames to keep you warm."

"Jealous?" Ace grinned at her.

She glared slightly, ignoring him before turning to look at Marco. "You sure Pops really wants that diamond?"

"What's the legend behind it then…? You don't seem too sure about, going after it." Marco stated, leaning back on the railing.

"It's just a rumour but…" She shook her head, biting her bottom lip, glancing towards the Winter Island of Olius. "When I was younger, I studied the history of this place, the reason it is so cold." Marco hummed for her to continue. "Years ago this use to be a summer island, the family that ruled over the kingdom was happy and full of love, until their eldest daughter fell in love with a man from a neighbouring country. Her parents didn't agree to the marriage and forbade their daughter from seeing the man again… but she ignored them and continued to see the man until one day the man suggested they run away, she could steal the jewels from her family and they could start a new life… but the man didn't love her and when they went to run… he killed her, stole the jewels and carved out her heart but somehow she lived… but the moment she realised she wasn't loved she turned to glass, the emptiness, off her heart being stolen, made her cold… she started to hate everyone around her and the cold spread into the land. Trying to put herself back together, she created a heart out of the ice, over the years it hardened into a diamond. All she wanted to see in her life was true love… so it's said if people who haven't experienced true love try to take it they will be frozen."

Ace blinked at her. "Wow… I wanna go, get it…. Just don't wanna risk my division."

Marco hummed slightly. "True love doesn't have to be with another… could be family."

She nodded her head. "She stopped loving her parents when they forbid her from seeing the man, the man never loved her in any form of true love…. I wanna go see it."

"Wait… you're saying that thing can kill you and you still want to go…?" Ace grinned. "I like her, I'm taking her to see it, with me. My division stays here, we can go get it for pops."

Marco sighed and shook his head. "You two are determined on this, aren't you?"

Ace nodded. "Pops gave this task to the second division, I'm in charge of the second division and Megumi is on my division, Pops said I can choose how to do this."

Marco gave him a questioning look. "Fine… But I'm not letting you two do this on your own."

"Do what on their own?" Thatch questioned, moving up to the group, like Megumi he was dressed for winter, unlike the two shirtless or near shirtless freaks as Megumi puts it. He wore his normal white pants, but instead of his normal black slip-on shoes, he wore black boots and a large puffy black coat, with a thick knitted scarf and black leather gloves.

"Ace wants to go after the diamond, on his own… Megumi want's to join him since she knows about the tale, I don't think it's a good idea." Marco stated, glancing back at the fourth division commander.

"No!" Thatch stated.

"What…?" Ace questioned curiously not seeing the problem.

"You aren't taking our sweet little girl," Thatch appeared behind Megumi and hugged her. "out into that dangerous unknown wilderness!"

"Have you heard that she shattered men's eardrums back on that last island we went onto?" Ace grinned. "She's as dangerous as me… no wonder why pops put her in my division."

"Thatch I'll be fine." She smiled softly and pushed his arms away from her. "Ace can protect me easily."

"You trust flame brain." Thatch eyes widened slightly, as the girl grinned at him and stood next to Ace.

"Of course." She replied, slipping her arm through Ace's, her eyes widened in innocence and a sort of puppy dog look before whining. "Please I really want to see it."

Thatch grumbled easily at the cute look the young woman was giving him. "Fine…"

Marco on the other hand had put up with Ace long enough, that puppy dog eyes didn't work on him, she pouted releasing this wasn't going to work and slipped away from Ace and stood in front of Marco. "Please…"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"With berries…"

"No."

"Sprinkles…"

"No."

"Ace naked…"

"N- Wait what…" Marco blinked in surprised as she suddenly hugged him pressing her clothed chest into his own muscular one, he was two surprised from the way she just won that argument, before sighing. "Fine… However…" He looked up and eyes locked with Aces. "The second division scots the rest of the island."

"I was going to anyway, can't have pirates or the marines turning up, whilst we are off exploring," Ace grinned. "You are coming to."

"I'm staying here, Ace." Marco stated, before he heard a whine from the woman who had wrapped herself round his midsection and seemed glued to his chest. "Megumi let go."

"But your warm and I'm cold, you have to come and be my personal water bottle." She grinned up at him.

Marco blinked a few times glancing between silver and dark eyes before groaning and rubbing his temple. 'These two are going to be the death of me.', ran through his mind. "Fine…" he grumbled. "Ace, go tell your division your plan."

Ace nodded and grinned, walking up to him and kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you, pineapple."

Marco only shook his head as he watched Ace bound down the steps to go below deck. "We are going to go talk to Pops."

She nodded her head in understanding, following him to the Captains Quarters; she shook her head slightly, letting the snow that had landed on her hood fall off onto the floor, as they finally stepped back inside the ship. "So cold." she murmured, rubbing her hands up her covered arms.

"You sure you want to go, yoi?" Marco asked her. "You can easily stay on the ship and wait."

She scoffed at him, before grinning at him. "You think I will sit still when one the most talked about diamonds is a hair width away from me…. You don't know girls that well, do you Marco?"

Marco only chuckled as he knocked on the door, it opened a few seconds later, to see Crystal. "Oh, hello you two… What are you doing here?" she questioned before looking at Marco. "I don't care if you have healing flames and they keep you warm, put on a coat and tell Ace to as well."

"We need to talk to Pops, yoi." Marco smirked at her. "I'll put on a coat in a bit, just let us speak to Pops first."

Crystal nodded her head and moved back away from the door, as they entered the room, Whitebeard looked up from the book he was reading, at the two and grinned. "Well good morning you two, heard you have had your first experience with snow my dear."

"Not funny…" Megumi pouted. "It was sunny yesterday."

"Yes the weather just change drastically through the new world, you should now that, you were born and raised here." Whitebeard chuckled, patting the edge of his bed, signalling the two to sit. "Well you did mention that you hadn't left the island…. What is it that you two wanted to discuss, kids?"

"Ace has decided what he wants to do, yoi." Marco stated.

"Oh, has he…" Whitebeard murmured, stroking his moustache. "What is the plan?"

"He's going to have his division scout the island, make sure it's safe. Myself, Ace and Megumi will go into the cave system and find the diamond." Marco answered. "Why do we need it, yoi?"

"Thatch overheard rumours that Kaido is looking for the powerful hidden gems to make his army stronger, along with the rumours he´s making artificial devil fruits… the devil fruits don't concern me, the kid´s getting a bit too big for his boots I´d say." Whitebeard chuckled.

"Powerful hidden gems…" Megumi murmured eyes looking up at him. "Pops, those things are legends, not truth."

"They are only legends until they are found, my dear." Whitebeard chuckled. "But I must ask Marco… why are you taking Megumi here?… I thought you and Thatch agreed to keep her out of danger, after what happened the other week?"

"Megumi was born on the island that has the largest mines throughout all six oceans, if there is anything about gems, Megumi knows about it, yoi." Marco grinned and bumped shoulders with the pink haired girl.

She couldn't help but blush again, even though the thickness of the fur on her coat, she could still feel the warmth of his flames brushing up against her, even though his flames didn't burn, they were warm. His feathers were soft and… 'Snap out of it Megumi,'

"I just wanted to see if the legend was true or not… that's all." she stated, scooting away from him.

"Fine… just make sure Ace doesn't do anything stupid and keep her out of trouble… she seems to be a magnet to it." Whitebeard chuckled.

"I am not a magnet for trouble." Megumi huffed.

Whitebeard chuckled and gently patted the girls head. "Of course you aren't, my dear."

"No need for sarcasm either." she murmured.

"Go on, you two." Whitebeard waved them off. "Make sure that diamond is out of Kaidos reach, understood?"

Both of them had gotten up and moved towards the door, Crystal opened it for them, as they got to it, "Sure thing Pops." Marco grinned.

"See ya soon." Megumi waved off to him.

"And remember… COATS!" Crystal yelled at Marco as she closed the door behind them.

Marco chuckled and shook his head, smirking slightly, and glanced down at the pink haired woman, she was playing with the fur at the end of her sleeve, in thought, "HEY YOU TWO, READY TO GO?!" Ace called them, standing at the end of the hallway, he was wearing a long black ,button up coat similar to the one Megumi was wearing, in his hands were two large backpacks and a smaller one.

"You worked fast, yoi." Marco commented, moving towards him and taking one the large bags off his hand.

"Well, we just docked and the division has already gone off to search the island, I have the division split into five groups, each group has a denden so if anything goes wrong we will now…" Ace grinned cockily at him. "See, I can plan things."

"Of course you can, flame brain." Marco grinned, as he put on his own coat, similar to the design of Aces, but instead of being black, it was navy blue.

"Don't worry Megumi." Ace grinned at her, passing her the smaller bag. "Izo packed your clothes for you, the man wouldn't let me near your room, as he was packing."

"Wouldn't blame him." Marco chuckled. "You would most likely forget she's not use to the cold and only pack swimsuits."

Ace ignored the rude comment and grabbed Megumi's hand pulling her back up onto the deck, she looked around, most of the snow had been cleared off now, and a ramp lead down onto the snowy ground.

"Are you sure we have everything, yoi?"

"Two tents… three sleeping bags, clothes, food, denden… erm… water bottles…" Ace murmured to himself counting the stuff off on his bare fingers and Megumi shivered thinking of the cold. "Yep that's everything."

"Map?" Marco questioned.

Ace grinned triumphantly, before pulling out a piece of folded paper and waved it at Marco. "Yep, got everything. It also says we should just walk north to get to the mountains… which Pops said has the cave system."

"Ok then." Marco planted his hand on Megumi's lower back and pushed her towards the ramp. "Better get going, don't want princess here to turn into ice herself."

"One, that's not possible because the ice-ice fruit has already been eaten and two, DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" she yelled back at Marco.

Ace only grinned, wrapping an arm round her shoulder and lead her down the ramp. "Marco has a point you know… you're gonna freeze long before us."

"So encouraging over my safety." she snapped slightly.

"Hey not my fault, we both have flame abilities." Ace grinned, as they stepped off the ramp and into the snow, Marco close behind them, she tilted her head back slightly, to see his hand still on her lower back.

As she took her first step into the snow she felt herself sink slightly until her feet touched solid ground, she whimpered slightly at the coldness that had smacked her in the face. 'They're right…' She shivered at the cold, 'I'm gonna freeze.'

AN: Ok the whole thought about this, is something for them to bound over and plus I was listening to the Disney frozen soundtrack whilst writing half this chapter. Plus the hole thought with Kaido being after them because Kaido seems more power hungry to me than Big Mum and plus Kaido did try to go after Whitebeard in the war… I like Shanks too much to make him want to try over throw Whitebeard plus he's to laid back for that in my opinion. Thank you TenshiAme for confirming my thoughts on Marcos flames at the end of the last chapter. Also no update tomorrow, I turn 19 and am going out for most of the day to celebrate, so next update will be some time on Tuesday not sure when.

Scarlet Newgate.


	7. Chapter 7

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

"I don't like the cold." she murmured into the scarf she'd found in her bag, she'd been shivering for at least an hour.

"That's the fifth time in ten minutes, yoi…. Why have you started complaining now we've been walking nearly all day?" Marco questioned her.

She was a few meters behind the two men, grumbling to herself about the cold and how them two were completely fine with their coats being open and she felt like an icicle. "Well, we are about half way up the flipping mountain, the higher we get the colder I'm getting."

Ace stopped and she jogged slightly to catch up with him, "Come here." He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling him into his side. "Better?" he asked, as he noticed she'd stopped shivering and buried herself into his side.

"A lot, thank you…." She smiled softly up at him; he radiated warmth and wasn't bothered by the snow that was falling at all.

"Good," He grinned and rubbed her shoulder softly surrounding her with his heat, "Don't want you to freeze out here now, do we?"

"I'm not gonna freeze," She mumbled, bringing the scarf up to cover the bottom half of her face.

"Of course you aren't, yoi," Marco suddenly appeared in front of her face making her jump slightly, "We won't let you for one."

Her smile brightened slightly, "We at least I know I'm in good hands."

Marco nodded his head and looked up at the sky, none of the trio could tell what time was, and the clouds in the sky were so thick it was as if someone had put a sheet of paper over the sky, but they knew they were at least half way towards the caves. "We should set up camp, yoi…" Marco stated, glancing around the area.

They'd been walking through what use to be a forest for a few hours, the trees were dead and had been for years, it surprised all of them that they were all still standing. Ace nodded and set his bag down in the snow, bending at the knees to open the bag and started pulling out lengths of what looked like plastic. Marco glanced at Megumi who had started shivering again at the loose of Ace's warmth around her as Ace had started to clear the snow as much as possible to be able to set up the tents.

"Megumi," Marco called to her as she somehow managed to bury her tiny frame into her coat, "Sit down," He pointed to the only fallen tree in the area. "I'll go get some fire wood, don't move from that spot, understood, yoi?"

She nodded her head gently, not moving too quickly just in case the hood fell off, "Crystal."

Marco smiled slightly and nodded moving off into the woods, Megumi sat on the trunk of the fallen tree watching Ace as he started to set up two tents. The sound of snow crunching broke her eyes away from Ace to look behind her, the sound wasn't Marco it wasn't large enough to be his footsteps plus he'd only been gone for a few minutes.

"Hello little one," She smiled as her eyes landed on the creature that had made the sound.

A tiny polar bear cub had moved from behind the trees most likely curious about the people that been traveling the island for most of the day, thinking about it Megumi had heard similar noises all day actually not paying the slightest bit of attention to it. Large black eyes looked up into silver ones as she smiled softly down at it, the creature crawled forward slightly small feet crunching in the snow.

"It's ok," She smiled taking off one the leather gloves on her hand and wincing at the cold, "I won't harm you." She leant forward slightly holding her hand out towards the little creature, "Poor thing," she watched the bear sniff her hand, "You must have gotten lost."

The bear nudged her hand with its head and its cold nose brushed the inside of her wrist snuggling slightly into the fur, the cub hummed slightly and moved closer towards her. It now sat down behind the log content with nuzzling into the fur of her coat.

She giggled softly as she watched the bear clamber up the trunk wanting to be closer; she gently placed her hand under it and lifted him up onto her lap stroking its head softly. The cub curled up making a soft humming sound, "Megumi I was wondering do you… WHAT THE HELL!" Ace shouted out looking over to her.

"Ace ssshhh…." She placed a gloved finger to her lip, "No need to be so loud."

Ace looked confused at the small cub that had curled up on her lap, the thing seemed content with laying there having his ears scratched, "Megumi those things could kill you," He hissed slightly and moved towards her sitting down next to her, their knees brushed against one another.

The bear looked up and growled slightly at the second division commander, it's lips pulled back showing sharp teeth even for a baby, "Voice-voice calm," Her voice turned soft and soothing, even Ace felt slightly at peace as her voice washed over him then wrapping round him like a blanket, then he noticed the bear had gone back to resting its head on her knee.

"What was that…?" He asked.

"Oh that…" She smiled softly. "It's a calming agent, more than anything… my voice works with the section of your brain that gives off emotions, it kind of releases the calming waves through your body, can work on anyone, really."

"You are just a walking book of wonders you know that right?" He grinned at her, nudging her shoulder.

"Oh and Marco isn't, I mean his Phoenix form is so gorgeous." She smiled. "I've never seen anything like it."

Ace glanced back down at the cub that seemed to be snoring on her lap; he could see the tiny little sleep bubble from its nose and was tempted to pop it. "You're lucky you know… Marco doesn't normally give people rides when he's in Phoenix form." Ace stated.

She'd slipped the glove back on and was stroking the bears back- "Really…? I would have thought he would of let you ride him all the time." Her face suddenly burned red. "No, wait, not like that!"

Ace chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Well there's that way too… think Marco would like that way anyway." He could practically see the steam that was rising from her cheeks, as she blushed with embarrassment. "No I have my flames to travel, don't need him to get myself around."

"So nice to me aren't you, yoi." Marcos voice broke into the clearing. "See you made a new friend, Megumi."

"It's so cute, how can you, not make friends with it?" She smiled brightly, looking at the giant pile of logs in his arms.

"You gonna name it… can't keep calling the bear, it, it's animal cruelty." Marco smirked at her as Ace moved away, helping him set up a camp fire.

"Mauja." She smiled down at the small cub. "It's a unisex name… which, if I remember, correctly means soft, deep snow."

"A lovely name, yoi." Marco said.

Megumi smiled and watched as they had piled up the wood, a couple of feet in front of the log. Ace grinned widely as he suddenly lit the top of his finger and set the wood on fire. She welcomed the sudden warmth and scooted closer to the edge of the log, watching the flames dance around the wood.

"How you feeling, yoi?" Marco asked her.

"Ok…" Her eyes didn't move from the flames. "A little cold, but ok."

"You've been quiet for most of the walk up here, but started mumbling to yourself about the cold." Marco sat down next to her on the log. "Something has been on your mind, what is it, yoi?"

She laughed and shook her head, before smiling at him, her head tilted to the side like it normally did when she smiled. "Do all men over think like you do?"

"You can't avoid it Megumi, yoi." Marco ran his hand back through his hair, as he watched Ace try to make them dinner.

"Just the thought of, if this crystal is real… there are rumours… about…" She shook her head. "No. its stupid."

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is stupid, yoi." Marco grinned at her.

She blushed softly and turned her face into her hood so Marco couldn't see the soft pink glow across her cheeks. "Shut up."

Marco chuckled and leant back on one of his elbows, the other reached round and scratched Mauja behind the ear, the bear made a sound of agreement to being scratched behind there "Now what's wrong, yoi?"

"If this Diamond is real… there are five others like it, apparently it's another way to have powers expect for devil fruits… unlike logia type users… they can control elements." she answered. "But in the tale it says that the diamonds turn people to ice which doesn't make sense."

"Might do both, yoi." Marco stated. "Having two properties like my devil fruit."

"Yours doesn't have two properties." She replied, "Healing flames are part of the Phoenix."

"Such a spoil sport, yoi." Marco grinned at her.

"Soup, ok with you two?" Ace questioned, handing them both bowls and spoons. "Thatch gave me beef chili soup, thought it might warm us up a bit."

"Thank you." Megumi smiled, then realised Ace was grinning at her, at the last bit. "Ok so I'm not made of fire like you two, stop thinking I'm going to turn into ice."

"Better not." He grinned at her before sitting down on the other side of her. "Pops will kill us both if something happens to you."

"Pops has his own problems to worry about." she murmured, before taking a sip of the soup. "Don't think he would be that…. OW!" She cried out and clutched the back of her head with one hand, as she felt the bruise forming. "MARCO WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You've been around Ace too much, yoi." Marco had gone back to eating. ignoring the girls whining about hitting her on the back of the head. "Pops cares for you as much as he cares for Ace, anything happens to any of his children he would rip apart the earth to save you."

"I've brought a lot of trouble." she murmured and she continued eating.

"Ace tried to kill Pops at least a 100 times when he first joined, yoi." Marco grinned at her.

Mauja shifted, lifting his head up off the girls need and turned towards the girl that sat behind him. He shuffled forward slightly noticing Megumi wasn't paying attention to him as she continued talking to Marco glancing back at Ace. "So he brought more trouble than I have… Mauja are you hungry?" she asked the bear, finally looking down as he stuck his paw into the bowl and pulled out a chunk of meat and ate it.

"Seems like the little fella is." Ace grinned patting it's head for the bear to snarl at him. "Wait so Marco can pet him but I can't?"

"Don't think he likes you, yoi." Marco chuckled.

Megumi smiled at them both, before stroking the bears head softly and pushing her bowl closer to the bear. "Go on, you must be hungry being away from your mumma."

Ace grumbled to himself about being replaced by a stupid bear and in turn the bear growled at him again. "IT'S A BEAR!"

"Very smart bear aren't you?" Megumi smiled, watching the bear finish off her bowl of soup.

"It hates me." Ace murmured.

"Wouldn't blame it, yoi." Marco smirked over the woman's head.

Ace only glared back slightly at Marco before looking at the smiling woman, who was scratching the bears full belly, she let out a small yawn and stretched back slightly. Mauja growled happily up at the woman who was scratching him, her head started tilting down slightly in a nodding motion.

"Bed time, yoi." Marco stated.

She nodded her head in understanding, scooping the polar bear into her arms, before standing and moving over towards the tent. "Night you two."

"Night." Ace called back after her, he waited a few seconds, watching as she zipped up the tent before turning to Marco. "There wasn't any need to hit her you know."

"Getting defensive over the girl, yoi." Marco grinned at him. "You like her in more of a friend way."

"So do you." Ace huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

Marco was actually surprised that Ace didn't try to deny it, "Seriously, yoi?"

"WAIT NO- MPH!" Marco slammed his hand down onto Ace's mouth.

"Hush, there is no need to be so loud, you'll wake the girl up, yoi." Marco whispered to him, before drawing his hand away.

"She can't be asleep already." Ace murmured, glancing towards the smaller of the two tents.

"You saw her the other night, yoi." Marco started, grinning at him. "Said she was tired, went to get up to go to bed and just fell asleep on Thatch."

"Stupid Thatch…. Why does she always goes to him or Izo, she's in my division."

"Maybe, because those two aren't trying to get into her pants, yoi."

"I'm not trying to get into her pants… I have your pants to get into."

Marco chuckled. "Go to bed, I'll take first watch, yoi."

Ace nodded and kissed Marcos lips softly, before heading to bed, leaving Marco to his own thoughts. Ace was right on one thing, Marco did like her more than a friend, but the flashing warning lights of Celestial Dragon in his mind put him off. It's a stupid thing to be put off a girl by but, Marco leant his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Marco leant back across the log and looked up at the blank sky crossing his arms behind his head, "I wonder… does she feel the same?"

Megumi woke from being rolled over onto her back and her foot slipping out from under the sleeping bag, "Cold." she hissed, opening her eyes to see Ace grinning above her.

"Morning." Ace greeted her.

"Fuck off…" she mumbled, bringing her foot back under the sleeping bag and bringing the cover over her head. "Too cold."

Mauja lifted his head off the pillow next to her and glared at the man who was trying to wake the pink haired woman up from her sleep. "Megumi." Ace whined. "Come on I want to go."

"No…." She yawned.

"You asked for this!" Ace murmured and tugged the sleeping bag off her.

A loud scream erupted from within the tent, making Marco look over from where he'd finished packing up his and Ace's tent. It confused him to see Ace sprinting from the tent as if he'd pissed off Pops, to see Megumi poke her head out from the flaps to glare at the second division commander.

"YOU ARE AN ARSE ACE!" she shouted at him.

"Girls already swearing, yoi." Marco rubbed his temple, watching her going back into the tent. "Pirate life is rubbing off on her."

Ace grinned widely over at him, as he folded the sleeping bag into his bag. "Well, I got her up."

"I think she wants to kill you, yoi." Marco chuckled.

"Eh…" Ace shrugged. "A lot of people do."

Marco only shook his head and chuckled at the younger man, who was widely grinning at him, a few minutes later Megumi moved out from the tent wearing the same coat and boots, her bag over her shoulders and pillow in her arms. Mauja had crawled out after her, it was practically bouncing to get over the snow, Marco leant down and scratched the bear behind the ear and the bear hummed in reply.

Megumi slipped past Marco, as he started to take down the small tent, the bear following every movement as she put the pillow she was holding into Ace's bag. "You ok?" he asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "Annoyed at the wake-up call, but it's ok, how much longer?"

Ace turned to looked behind them, the sky had cleared up a little, small patches of blue sky could be seen, but it was still windy and the temperature was still below freezing. They both could see their destination. "I´d say four hours…."

Up the mountain side was a large chunk, taken from the side which lead down into the tunnel system, it could be seen from the shore, it was, as if a giant had taken a bite out of the side.

Marco folded the poles and the plastic sheets tightly into Aces bag, before handing the younger man the bag, Megumi had already started to walk ahead, the little white bundle of fur was bouncing round her heels in an attempt to catch her attention, as she leant down and scooped up a handful of snow, before patting it into a ball and throwing it. The bear was similar to a small dog and ran after the ball of snow, though looked up at her confused when he couldn't find it.

She only giggled and continued to play as the men stayed a few feet behind her talking gently over what they thought Kaido's plans were. But war and politics never interested Megumi, as they drew closer and closer into the mouth of the mountain the air grew colder and Mauja became tense, growling slightly at the shift.

Megumi bent down and picked the bear up, it's head rested on her shoulder as they entered the bite of the mountain, the visible stone was soft grey and sparkled slightly in the soft light. Marco stepped in front of her and looked at the cave entrance, his eyes travelling round the edge to see if any traps had been placed.

"It seems safe, yoi." Marco looked back at Ace. "You first."

Ace grumbled something about being a guinea pig but Megumi didn't listen, she could feel the cold through the layers of clothing and the windows wiped around her, that she wasn't able to hear the sound of her boots against the rock as Marco gestured her to follow Ace into the cave system. She looked between both men, silently hugging Mauja to her chest, the bear continued to growl, seeming not to agree with what they were doing, struggling in her arms slightly.

"Mauja." Megumi bent her knees, putting the cub down on the ground gently, looking ahead at Ace whose hand was alight with flames acting like a torch. "What's wrong?"

The bear ignored her and ran as fast as its short legs could carry him, it's teeth sank into the bottom of Ace's coat and tugged backwards, as if trying to pull him away from moving deeper into the cave system. Marco gave her a questioning look as he glanced towards the polar bear, Megumi moved quickly to the bear, noticing he was growling softly at Ace in warning.

"What the hell is up with this bear?" Ace questioned as he continued to walk, dragging the bear along with him.

"I think Mauja doesn't want us to continue on this root, yoi." Marco stated.

"What can be so dangerous about a cave system?" Megumi asked.

Marco glanced around, his eyes squinting slightly in the low light of Ace's flame. "Ace throw the flames to your right, yoi." Marco ordered.

Ace nodded his head as he drew his arm back and threw a ball of fire at what they thought was going to be a wall, but the ball went for miles before curving down and diving into the darkness. "Holy… One Piece." Megumi murmured, as she moved slightly to her left and gasped as she felt the ledge, she heard the faint sound of the rocks grumbling and falling down the side of the walk way.

"You sure you don't want to turn back?" Ace asked her, lighting his hand again.

"No." she stated and pushed Ace softly to continue moving onwards. "I'm a pirate, not scared of anything."

Marco chuckled and shook his head and watched her, he could make out the silhouette pressed to Ace's back, her hand holding onto the back of Ace's bag, keeping hold of him, the other was balled into a fist at her side, keeping the hand from shaking.

He patted the top of her hood softly and smirked lightly down at her, as she glanced up at him, she smiled softly in reply as they continued walking deeper into the mountain, all three were silent, the only sound Megumi could hear, was the rustling of their clothes as they moved, the crackling flames of Ace's fire and Mauja tugging back on the man's coat.

It felt like hours before her ears picked up a new noise, it sounded powerful, gust of wind and she stumbled as she felt it slam into her. She gasped, feeling the air slam into her lungs making her breathless enough for her hold on Ace's bag to fall and land on her knees. Mauja whined loudly, finally letting go of Ace's coat and moved to her, climbing up onto her lap.

"Megumi, you ok?" Ace asked, turning towards her.

Marco eyebrows furrowed, as he had watched her fall to her knees, in the soft dim light he watched her struggle from breath. "We need to turn back, yoi." Marco stated, his hand rested on the top of her head.

"No I'm fine." she whispered, her leather clad hands brushed through the fur on Mauja's head, the bear whined at her, pressing his nose into her hand.

"You are on your knees, struggling to breathe, you are not ok!" Ace shouted at her, worried for her safety. "You shouldn't have come in the first place, you are a cry baby and can't handle this."

Ace couldn't react as her hand connected with the side of his face hard, she was silent, scooping Mauja up into her arms as she stood back up on her feet and stepped carefully around Ace ignoring him, her head held high. Both men caught the glimpse of tears collecting in the corner of her eyes as she walked off.

"OI!" Ace shouted after her as they lost sight of her into the darkness. "MEGUMI I'M-!"

A loud scream broke off Ace's apology and both men looked at each other, eye's wide as they heard the scream grow fainter. Ace moved first, taking off in the direction she went. "MEGUMI, YOI!" Marco shouted out into the darkness moving after Ace.

Ace's eyes widened as he felt his foot slip on the edge of the path, he glanced around, no sight of Megumi, just pure darkness, the walkway had started to curve round going down, his eyes caught an extremely soft blue glow, barely noticeable in the darkness.

"She walked off….." Ace murmured, releasing why she had screamed, he shook slightly, feeling guilt wash over him. "We don't know how far down that goes…. Marco this is my fault."

"She's not dead, yoi." Marco stated, feeling fear wash over him, releasing if she was dead they were in trouble. "We would now if she was."

Megumi heard the shout for her, as she felt the wind whip past her. 'I'm going to die.' Her eyes screwed shut. 'I should have stayed calm… Ace is right, I am a cry baby.' She giggled softly to herself as she felt the tears run down her cheeks as she fell through the darkness, Mauja had been curled up on her lap, whining loudly, nuzzling into her chest. Better dying here than being married to the red dog, ran through her mind. A short sharp cry escaped her mouth as she slammed into … soft white snow…. She cracked an eye open and glanced around, soft blue light filled her vision, turning her head towards the light she gasped as she saw the large diamond heart, a laugh bubbled up in her throat bouncing around the area as she placed Mauja in the snow as she stood up releasing that the layer of snow was taller than her.

She stepped closer towards the diamond on a pedestal made of ice, a leather gloved hand reached out to touch it, before an icy voice stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss Akiyama."

AN: Leaving it there, I would like to say a big thank you to Miss LeiaGray for offering to be my beta reader, she has got this to go over and stuff but because I haven't posted in over two weeks I feel dreadful so I'll be uploading this chapter again when she's gone through and sorted out all my errors for me. No I did not forget I had fanfictions to write I kind of got distracted, first by pirate warriors 2 which I got for my birthday then me and my boyfriend went on a soul eater binge. So again I am so sorry for the two week wait, you are used to one day waits, it didn't help that I rewrote this chapter about four times and I'm still not 100% happy with it but it's the best one so far I think. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I love your reviews it keeps me going and please favourite and follow if you are new, well until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Megumi stared at the figure in front of her, eyes wide, Mauja's teeth sunk into the back of her coat trying to pull her away. Megumi's silver eyes glazed over slightly in a sort of trance, as her eyes looked the figure in front of her up and down.

"Miss Akiyama Megumi." A cold hand reached up cupping her cheek, turning her head sharply up, making the hood fall from her hair and pink locks framed her heart shape face. "Such a beautiful little thing aren't you?"

Megumi felt herself tugged backwards slightly, as Mauja sunk his teeth into the bottom of her coat, pulling her towards the slop, that spiralled upwards, she could see a faint flicker of an orange flame but her eyes locked back onto glass. "So it was true…." Megumi whispered, "A woman of glass… or is it ice?"

The hand was freezing, she could feel her skin became sticking to her hand, but she could feel ice creeping across her face as if trying to freeze her cheek. "Such a curious little thing…" the woman murmured, her face a few centimetres away from hers. "No… unlike admiral Aokiji… I am pure Ice nothing is human of me." The woman laughed, taking her hand off the pinkettes face, leaving an icy hand print of her.

"The diamond never turned people to ice… it was you… how?!" she asked, shouting at the woman, her silver eyes widened putting the pieces together in her mind.

"Such a clever girl." The woman mocked, sitting down on a throne made of ice. "I am an elemental of ice, similar to your devil fruit users…. But unlike you I am fully ice, there are a few of us and we …you must of heard the story…"

"Gems that can bring around the power of destruction…" Megumi whispered. Mauja continued to try to pull her away. "You mean…?"

"This little gem, is one of the ancient weapons, well not it alone, there are many of them." the woman of ice answered her unspoken question.

Megumi collapsed, her knees gave in and she slammed into the ice below, breathing deeply, her hands in her hair, trying to piece the information together. "It should have been wiped from our text books… all of that… how can…"

"The world government was never as clever as they thought." The woman hummed to herself, smirking at Megumi. "A child knew of the gems that was the power of Uranus and wrote a small book about it, that child was a princess of the Sparkling Enclave island… the lands of jewels."

"NO!" She screamed. "IT'S A LIE!"

"A little girl in love with two men and engaged to another." The woman's laugh was cold and shook her to the bone. "Yet you don't believe what is in front of you."

"You think they would of let my bloodline lived if…. Akainu…. It wasn't cause of the devil fruit… was it?" Megumi asked, her eyes locked on the feet made of ice.

"The way to keep the secrets of the void century secret, pass the bloodline onto someone who believes in justice." The ice woman grinned.

Megumi tugged on cherry blossom locks, Akainu, world government, her parents, gems… it's all a way to keep her from telling what she use to believe, were fairy tales out into the world. "How…. How do you know all this?"

"I am the ice and I am the snow, I know where every single one of you filthy whitebeard pirates are my sweet, I've seen everything between you and your darling lovers and I heard the talk about your fiancé, nothing is safe whilst I control this island ."

"I'm not your anything." Megumi finally snapped releasing that she was also an emotion, she was sick and twisted, Megumi gasped in pain, as she felt an ice cold hand wrap round her throat, the cold drifting across her neck freezing over the scar.

"Oh, but you can be," the other hand drifted over her hair, the locks started to freeze. "Away from the pain of men, be my pretty little ice figure and you won't have to worry about marrying the mean lava man."

Mauja jumped in front of Megumi growling at the woman. "Mauja no…"

"Such an insolent creature." the woman snarled, readying to kick the small bear out the way.

"NO!" Megumi shouted grabbing Mauja and yanking him away from the woman. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Such a filthy thing." The woman hissed, grabbing Megumi's shoulder, ice appeared over the coat and started to freeze the top half of her right arm.

Megumi hissed but kept Mauja close to her chest. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!"

The woman's hold became tighter and the ice spread further across her arm. "You will be frozen if you continue like this."

"YOU WILL FREEZE ME ANYWAY!" she screamed and watched as the ice shook slightly from the strength of her scream.

The woman's eyes narrowed as she pulled Megumi up to her feet, her arms slip from Mauja and the bear landed on its feet running as fast as it's little legs could carry him up the sloop and out of their sight. "Even your little pet can't stand you." The woman laughed, Megumi felt her the entire top half of her arm become encased with ice. "Such a weak little creature aren't you…." Soft cold ice brushed her temple, freezing the skin. "If I stop the blood line… maybe… maybe I can stay in peace."

_ I'm going to freeze to death…. Marco was right I am going to freeze to bloody death._

She felt the woman's hand brush softly across her back, the ice started to spread across her and Megumi started to shiver, feeling the cold settle into her bones. "I visited your home land many years ago, elementals live for thousands of years apparently, and stumbled into a cave and found that heart shaped gem you see."

The woman had guided her over to the throne she was sitting at. "Why were you at my home?"

"Well I was going to be married too… I don't know how many generations have past, but I'm going to say a great-so-many-times-grandfather, but I fell in love with a servant who showed me the forbidden caves as he called it and passed me a heart shaped gem, your great-so-many-times-grandfather found out and banished me…. During that time I could not find anyone who I loved as much as the servant and then the gem took affect… it had been for a long time, turning my skin pale white and my blood cold…" Megumi was shaking violently as the woman stroked her head softly petting her slightly. "Before long, I turned completely to ice… and I froze my entire home."

"I didn't do anything! WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME?!"

The woman of ice roughly grabbed her face, spreading the ice across both cheeks, Megumi's lips started to turn blue. "YOU! YOUR BLOODLINE CONTROLS THE ANCIENT WEAPON URANUS! YOUR ISLAND! YOUR HOME WAS CALLED URANUS BEFORE THEY CHANGED IT TO THE SPARKLING ENCLAVE ISLANDS! AFTER THE VOID CENTURY! YOUR BLOODLINE DID THIS TO ME!"

Megumi felt tears brushing at the corner of her eyes, she felt fear, fear for dying, being turned to ice. "I didn't know." she whispered.

"No… of course not, sweet naïve little innocent Megumi Akiyama, the girl who ate the voice-voice fruit, the girl who was silenced." The ice woman grinned evilly at her. "You will be frozen and forgotten about, your blood line will end with you and no one can stop me from freezing you."

"You sure about that." A cocky voice came from behind them.

"Ace…" Megumi gasped, her eyes widened slightly as she glanced across the woman's shoulder to see the bright orange hat, on top of a mop of black hair.

"And who do you think you are?" the woman questioned, ripping her hand off Megumi's cheek, making her gasp in pain, her entire back, the top half of her right arm, her neck, half her face and a good amount of her hair was frozen as she locked eyes with Ace and Marco.

Marco's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked at the half frozen state of the girl who he's promised his Captain he would protect, her eyelids were heavy and her lips had a soft blue tint.

"The man who's going to stop you." Ace smirked at the ice woman.

"Oh so this is… hmmm Ace… correct?" The ice woman smirked. "Don't you understand boy, that you have no power here?"

Ace lit his hand on fire and glared at the ice woman. "What have you done to her?"

Marco went to move, but Mauja pulled him back, making small noises at him as in warning him, it was a bad idea. "Oh nothing much." the woman laughed coldly. "Just gave her a warm welcome."

Ace let out a small noise of annoyance as he pulled his hand back, ready to act, but saw how close the woman of ice was, too close to Megumi and the girl looked like she was about to pass out. "Get away from her, yoi." Marco growled at her.

"Oh no, you see this is revenge." The woman stepped closer to them, moving away from the shivering girl. "Her family did this to me!"

"BUT SHE DIDN'T!" Ace yelled at the ice woman. "YOU CAN NOT DEFINE A CHILD BY THE ACTIONS OF THERE ANCESTORS!"

"She will become like her family and put this horror onto others." She kept on walking forwards and grabbed Ace by the collar of his coat and shook him slightly. "Her blood line, her filthy rotten blood line."

Ace watched silently as the collar of his coat started to become ice, his fist pulled back and a fist full of fire slammed into the woman's stomach going straight through her. He heard his hand sizzle as droplets of water hit his hand. "What the….?"

The woman laughed and tightened her hold on Ace's collar, the ice continue to spread and Ace hissed as it came into contact with his skin. "You think you can kill me with one simple punch, oh Portagas D. Ace you are a special one aren't you?"

Ace groaned in annoyance as he drew his hand back and watched the ice form back to how it was, he knew he can't take too long with this woman as his eyes glanced to the side, seeing Marco had moved towards Megumi and removed his coat placing it across her trying to get her to keep her eyes open.

"You don't hurt my family." Ace warned her.

"Oh…." The woman cocked her head to the side and grinned at him. "You sure…? I seem to recall that I've frozen about 1/3 of her just now… what are you going to do kid? You can throw your flames at me as much as you want but I will just keep coming back."

Marco cupped Megumi's cheek tilting her head upwards, blue flames licked at her cheek as the ice stung his hand, "You with me, yoi?"

"Yeah…" she laughed softly. "I'm ok."

"You look half frozen." he chuckled, softly brushing pale locks out of her face.

They watched silently as Ace threw attack after attack at the woman of ice, but she kept reforming, Megumi's hand bunched in the blue fabric of Marco's coat bringing it closer to her. She watched Ace throw a pillar of fire towards the woman, sending her back a few steps, before she brushed her fingers across the sleeve of his coat, freezing it. "Her heart was made of glass before turning into ice…." Megumi whispered to herself, feeling Marco's warm hands rub her cheeks, trying to stop her face from freezing.

"Pardon, yoi?" Marco questioned, watching as the blue flames spread across her cheeks; the gentle heat slowly melted the ice.

"The gem… is the reason she is ice." Marco's eyebrow quirked upwards, but she ignored it, feeling the ice on her head, arm and back start to spread but Marco didn't seem to understand anything what Megumi was on about, Megumi sighed shaking from the cold and pushed herself up, Mauja nudged at her ankle trying to get her to sit down. "It's ok Mauja." she whispered, feeling the ice around her neck slip under the neckline of her jumper as she moved towards the pedestal.

"You shouldn't be moving, yoi." Marco ordered, grabbing her non-frozen shoulder. "Megumi let Ace deal with this, I've got to get this ice off you."

"ACE CAN'T KILL HER!" Megumi cried out. "Marco, the gem, you have to destroy the gem… the gem keeps her alive the gem is her heart!"

Marco's eyes widened with realisation. "So the story was true?" He pushed her softly back, towards the throne, glancing back at Ace, noticing the male was getting more frustrated as the seconds went by, as he threw attack after attack at the woman of ice, but she kept reforming, her hands softly touching him, his skin frozen in places.

Megumi nodded her head and hummed, slumping down on the floor in front of the throne, Mauja jumped onto her lap nuzzling against her, trying to keep her warm. Her head rolled back slightly and she shivered, the ice on her cheeks wasn´t completely gone and was starting to reform.

Marco dashed forwards, towards the pedestal and grabbed the diamond heart from the pedestal, hissing slightly as ice tried to encase his hands but his flames acted quicker burning away the ice. "How the hell am I supposed to break this if I can't touch it, yoi." He hissed to himself, feeling slight pain from the ice.

"MARCO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ace yelled at the man across the room.

"You fools!" The woman laughed. "You can't defeat me that easily."

Megumi's head snapped back up, as she looked up at the diamond heart, remembering the woman shaking as she screamed, remembering glass break when she was younger, Akainu forcing the collar on her because she was so loud. The ice crawled down her chest around her back and down her arm, "YES! WE ARE THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES!" She heard Ace yell at the woman, "YOU HURT OUR FAMILY AND YOU MUST PAY, NO ONE HURTS THE CHILDREN OF WHITEBEARD AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"She's as good as dead, nothing can break diamond." The woman laughed at them. "The only way to kill me, is if you destroy my gem and not a single one of you can hold the gem."

Mauja looked up at Megumi as she pushed herself across the ice floor, slowly trying not to draw attention to herself. "Pops has the power of the tremor-tremor fruit, it will break your diamond, yoi." Marco stated, eyes narrowed at the woman.

"But can you get back down the mountain in time to save your precious princess?" The woman laughed. "It took you nearly two days to walk up here, she will be frozen stiff, in the next say… hour or so."

"YOU BITCH!" Ace sent another fist full of fire at her, but as it had done before, it went through her and she reformed.

"No, we might not have pops power, but my voice can destroy you and your diamond." Megumi felt the ice started to encase her hands as she grabbed the diamond.

"You stupid child." The woman hissed. "You don't have the power to destroy me."

"My voice does." They watched as she took in a deep breath. "VOICE-VOICE SONIC SHATTER!" she screamed towards the diamond, as she brought it closer to her lips, both Marco and Ace slammed their hands down on their ears as her scream bounced across the entire mountain.

The woman of Ice screamed as she felt the diamond crack straight through the centre, which in turn snapped her in half before the diamond shattered into tiny pieces the finally words she screamed towards Megumi. "THERE ARE MORE OF ME, THEY WILL FIND YOU!"

The mountain around them shook violently and rocks started to fall, Megumi looked quietly at the white dust that got brushed away, as a large gust of wind brushed the remains of the ice diamond away. Mauja grunted slightly as he pushed his nose into her frozen back, the ice had stopped moving but she was still frozen in places.

Ace slammed his hand into the side of his head trying to get the ringing out of his head, as he watched few more rocks fall and saw Marco doing the same thing he was doing. His eyes locked on Megumi, who was trying to stroke Mauja as best as she could, with a half frozen hand.

"We got to get out of here, yoi!" Marco shouted, and he bounced back, avoiding another rock as he locked eyes with Ace, who had dived towards Megumi, pushing her out the way of a smaller rock that had fallen. "The mountain is not gonna collapse, luckily, but I think the its been spilt down the middle."

Ace nodded his head in understanding, looking down at Megumi who had curled up, trying to keep warm, he winced slightly as he noticed the ice on her arm and back had connected, her back was nearly completely frozen. Marco's eyes glanced up to the ceiling seeing …. sunlight, through the hole that was starting to form, but it's not possible this is a winter island it rarely sunny unless...?

He turned to look at the place where the ice woman once stood, she was the reason it turned into a winter island. "MARCO!" Ace yelled towards the man, Marco turned to see Megumi curled up in Ace's arms, his coat along with Marco's was wrapped around her and Mauja had curled up on her chest trying to share body heat. "WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW! SHE'S GONNA FREEZE IF WE DON'T!"

Marco glanced around, trying to see an exit this low down, but without the glow of the crystal the only light they were getting was from the hole in the ceiling. "This is ridiculous, yoi." Marco grumbled to himself, before he dashed over to Ace leaning against his shoulder he brushed the hair from her face, her lips were a pale blue and her skin was parted with snow. "Megumi… can you hear me?"

She nodded weakly. "So cold, Marco."

"I now hun, I'm going to need you to scream like that again… it's the only way we can get you to the warmth, yoi." Marco rested his head against hers, blue flames licked once again at her temple, melting the ice, without it reforming as he pulled away.

She nodded her head softly. "Put me down Ace…" she whispered, gently placing her arms around Mauja so he didn't fall, as her feet touched the floor, she watched as more rocks fell, they became smaller and smaller before the shuddering stopped. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Marco rested his hand on her frozen lower back, his flames started to melt the ice, but her shivering was visible and getting her out of here was top priority. "Just do exactly what you did again …. Just maybe a bit louder shake this mountain to the ground."

She nodded her head weakly, racking her mind, she remembered using sonic shatter to break a wall when she was younger. to escape marines that were trying to take her home. Boom is a bigger impact than shatter, she smiled softly to herself and tightened her hold on Mauja slightly burying his head in the crook of her arm sheltering his ears. "You might want to cover your ears." she smiled softly over her shoulder, at both men.

Marco only smirked at her, watching her as she drew in a big breath, her chest puffed out slightly and she tipped her head back looking up at the hole she had made in the ceiling, "I hope this works…." she mumbled to herself. "VOICE-VOICE SONIC BOOM!"

Megumi wasn't too sure what had just happened, white light and noise filled her senses and she could feel the mountain around her shake as she clenched her eyes shut, with the faint humming still ringing loudly in her ears, she felt warmth touch her face. She cracked open an eye to see sunlight, Mauja whined loudly in her arms and Megumi laughed. "I love the sun." she laughed, twirling around to see there was actually no mountain left just a huge amount of boulders everywhere.

The snow around them was melting quickly, large amount of cheers were heard across the island as the sun shinned brightly up in the sky, melting away years' worth of snow. Ace was the first one near her as he wrapped his arms around her and grinned widely down at her, the bit that happened next confused her more than what she just did, as the taste of cinnamon burst into her mouth and she could hear Marco chuckle behind her.

She was too exhausted to think of Ace's warm lips against her frozen ones, cinnamon… her eyes widened in realisation before snapping shut, I've kissed him before… was the last thought that went through her mind as she slumped forward passing out.

Ace pulled back as he felt her slump over in his arms, Mauja whined slightly up at the woman, before growling at Ace. "Errr… MARCO I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Ace cried out, releasing what he just did.

Marco was openly laughing, holding his sides as he watched Ace panicky trying to lift Megumi into his arms, with the polar bear trying to eat his arm off. "It's fine, yoi." Marco moved over and took her from Ace into his own arms. "At least her lips aren't frozen…." Marco looked around. "Though you're really going to have stop kissing her, some people might think you like her."

"It was impulse I swear!" Ace cried out, smacking his hand to his forehead.

"COMMANDER!" They heard a group yell, Ace turned his head to see one of the groups that was scouting the island, had ran towards them.

"Hi guys." Ace grinned at them. "What you lot doing here? I told you to scout the island."

"Erm…" One of the men looked at Ace. "You do release that there is no mountain at the moment right?"

Ace looked around and chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh yeah…" He shook his head slightly. "How far are we from the ship?"

"Captain called earlier, because he couldn't get hold of you, they moved locations because it's rumoured marines were spotted not that far away." The man pointed east. "A few hours that direction, since we are now on flat ground, won't be that difficult."

"I'll get her back to the ship; you make sure your division is safe, yoi." Marco ordered, and took off towards the ship.

"Alright." Ace turned to his division and grinned. "Four more squads to meet up, back at the ship." Ace pulled out the small denden that was in his trouser pocket, pressing the button to ring all the denden on his squad.

"Commander." Came four different voices, as he heard. "You ok, how's Marco and Megumi?"

"Well me and Marco are ok, Megumi is practically frozen through, so Marco has gone ahead to the ship, you all ok?" Ace asked, worried for his division. Chorus of _yeah we are all fine_ was heard through the denden. "Alright men, you need to head to the east side of the island, pops has contacted Michael, saying Marines are on our tail."

"Did everything get done, kid?" He heard Teach's voice asking.

"Yeah… but seems like this is a deeper mystery than we thought." Ace answered.

"Right, well we will see you soon commander."

A few hours later, Ace leant on the railing of the Moby Dick watching as they sailed away from the once winter island, that now had turned into a summer island within the day. "You ok Ace?" Thatch asked him, patting his back gently.

"She gonna be ok?" Ace asked.

Thatch shrugged slightly. "Only people have been to see her are Marco, Pops and the nurses, Crystal isn't letting anyone else in the room."

Ace groaned and slammed his head onto the railing. "This is my fault… I shouldn't have called her a cry baby, I just knew something bad was going to happen, wanted her to leave and she walks straight into danger."

"Should be used to her in danger." Thatch laughed, as he sat on the railing. "Seems like she will be alright though, and I overheard one the nurses saying that they got all the ice of her."

Ace let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding in and grinned widely. "At least she didn't freeze."

"Never leaving her with you again." Thatch laughed and ruffled Ace's hair. "Least I wouldn't have got her frozen."

"Do you think I did it on purpose!?" Ace yelled.

"I know you didn't." Thatch nudged him, smiling brightly at the man. "But the mountain… that wasn't you or Marco, was it?"

Ace shook his head and grinned up at the older man. "No, she did it… she was also the one who figured out how to destroy the problem we were having."

"Once she wakes up, pops wants a meeting and for her to explain everything that happened." Thatch stated.

Ace hummed in understanding and turned his head, as he heard the door to the medi-bay open, heavy footfalls filled the air as they both watched their Captain come up to the deck, the entire second division locked eyes onto the Captain, hoping he will say something about the woman's condition.

Whitebeard chuckled as he looked over the worried faces of his sons. "She is fine, just resting at the moment."

Cheers rang through the second division as they heard their sister was ok, Ace grinned before slipping past the Captain and went to jog down the steps. Before the Captain´s hand landed on his shoulder. Halting Ace's movement. "Pops?" Ace questioned.

"You ok Ace?" Whitebeard asked his eye brows furrowed slightly, similar to how Marco does when he's concerned. "You've been edgy this afternoon."

"I'm fine Pops." Ace grinned. "Just been worried if Megumi was seriously hurt, that you might send me over board again."

Whitebeards laugh boomed across the deck as he patted Ace's shoulder. "Only if you try to take my head boy, now you can go see the girl."

"Thanks Pops." Ace grinned at him before moving into the medi-bay.

As he closed the door he heard his Captain chuckle, this scene looked very familiar, Megumi was fast asleep swaddled in blankets and Marco sat on the bed next to her reading a book which Ace couldn't see the title of. She had seem to have curled round Marco seeking the heat, a small growl took Ace's eyes away from the two that were sitting on the bed. Mauja sat at the bottom of the bed glaring at the second division commander, not wanting him to get any closer.

"Seriously?" Ace questioned Marco looking at the bear- "Pops is letting a polar bear stay on board?"

"Apparently so, yoi." Marco replied, smirking at the younger man.

"But it hates me," Ace whined, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"Well, you're gonna have to get use to him, yoi-" Marco laughed.

Ace crossed his arms across his chest and pouted at the thought of a small little thing keeping him away from Megumi. "Stupid thing." Ace grumbled, glaring at the bear who snarled back at him, before curling up round Megumi's feet.

"You know you are gonna have to explain to her why you kissed her, yoi." Marco stated, eyes not looking up from the book.

Ace leant forward and slammed his head against the mattress. "Just kill me… when Pops, Thatch and Izo finds out I'm a dead man."

Marco only chuckled and continued to read his book, feeling Megumi shift closer to the heat, he smiled down softly at her and gently pushed her hair back out of her face, her skin had turned back to its normal pale condition and her lips had turned back to soft pink. 'What have you done to us,' ran through Marcos mind as he watched her sleep.

AN: Well I kind of decided to change the reason why she was engaged to Akainu because why the hell not, seems a tad bit more believable in my mind. I want to thank my boyfriend so much for helping me with the idea of what Uranus was actually going to be, hes amazing and completely supports my hobbies thank hell. And you lot, like seriously wow the response from you guys is just simply amazing, the follows, reviews and favourites kind of skyrocketed last chapter and I'm hoping you all enjoyed this one as well. But always review I love hearing from you all and I hope to update again sometime next week.


	9. Chapter 9

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Megumi groaned, curling closer to the heat that was next to her, she heard gentle voices above her and she blinked a few times, looking up to see purple. "Marco move your big bird butt off my bed." she murmured before snuggling back into the blankets, her eyes shot open wide and she bolted up in bed. "What happened?"

"What, before or after you kissed Ace, yoi?" Marco asked looking at her.

Her face burned bright red and her eyes widened to be on par with a plate. "Marco I swear I didn't enjoy it, I didn't mean to kiss him."

"Oh so you didn't like kissing me, hu?" A familiar voice sounded to her right and she turned her head to see Ace sitting on a chair next to her bed, glancing down, she saw Mauja curled up at her feet.

"No no… wait I errr…." Megumi stumbled over her words as she looked back and forth between the two men.

"Well it's one or another, yoi." Marco leant forward, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

She jolted to the side, hand over her heart, breathing deeply, glancing between the two, unsure what to say before she felt rough fingertips brush across her cheek, turning her head to face Marco. Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes locked with hers, so many emotion's going through his eyes, she could see concern, happiness… with a tiny bit of...- she gasped and his lips pressed onto hers. Pineapple…. He tastes like pineapple.

His lips were smooth and a bit rough, his heat was gently, unlike Ace's heat which swallowed you up when you came into contact with him. Her hands came up and pushed Marco away, she breathed heavily, eyes still wide and her face was on par with a tomato.

"YOU CAN'T GO ROUND, KISSING WOMAN LIKE THAT!" she cried out in embarrassment.

Marco only smirked and brushed a curl out of her face as he leant in, his breath fanned her throat. "We can, if we get that reaction from you."

"No!" she shouted and slammed her hands onto his chest, pushing him back, "No… No… No… Do you not understand that word no?"

"No." Ace laughed behind her.

Marco's hand cupped her cheek, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Don't deny it Megumi, you like us don't you, yoi?" He questioned, the smirk still gracing his face.

"Yes… No…!" she groaned and tilted her head to the side. "I can't like you, as a friend I can… but as a lover no…. I just can't."

She felt the bed dip behind her and she leant back slightly as gravity drew her back, she felt Ace's warm chest against her back. His arm snaked slightly around her waist resting his head on her shoulder, grinning widely next to her. "Why, because of the admiral? Last time I checked I believe you were a pirate, Miss Akiyama." His breath was hot against her cool skin.

"Not that… Celestial Dragon as well… I'm a practically a princess… you think they will let me stay...?" she whispered softly, but both of them heard her clearly. "The world government doesn't take it kindly to being disobeyed, especially by the bloodlines that created them."

She felt Marco's finger stroke her jawline, making her head tilt to the side, the heat from both of them was comforting, she felt wrapped in safety, as Marco's hand reached up, brushing pink locks back behind her ears. "They aren't gonna take you away from us, yoi."

"We won't let it happen." Ace's grin was bright in the corner of her eye. "And neither will pops."

"You're gonna get yourself killed over me..." she said, looking at both of them as best as she could.

"I can't die." Ace laughed. "Promised my little brother, I wouldn't die."

She smiled softly at both of them and reached up, placing her hand against Marco's hand which had slid down and cupped her cheek, she couldn't disagree that both men weren't gorgeous, she could think of a lot of woman who would love to be in her shoes. She felt warm lips press against her cheek and turned her head to see Ace grinning at her. "You are both just so… so…"

"Handsome... Smart… Amazingly good looking…"

Megumi had snorted as Ace said smart, trying to hold in her laughter. "I think she disagrees with you being smart, yoi."

They heard the door open and the sound of a plate smashing into the floor, all three of them turned their heads to see Thatch standing in the doorway, eyes wide. "Thatch… it's erm…. Exactly what it looks like." Ace grinned widely at the fourth division commander.

Thatch blinked a few times, not knowing what to do, the scene in front of him, like he´s never came across, Megumi sat in the middle of the bed, Ace was behind her, arm wrapped round her waist and head on her shoulder, whilst Marco sat in front of her one hand on her cheek with her hand on top of his and his other hand rested on the bed next to her keeping him from falling into her. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ONE PIECE ARE YOU DOING?!" Thatch yelled, piecing everything together in his mind.

"Thatch." Megumi's voice was calm but the blush on her face had returned. "It's ok."

"No… no… no… no… It's not ok!" The trio watched as Thatch paced the room. "You are too innocent for them, they will corrupt your sweet mind."

She snorted again, "Sweet, my behind… Thatch." She slipped from the boys hold, Mauja looked up as he felt the feet he was resting his head on move out from under him and turned his head noticing how close Ace was and growled. "Nothing has happened ok… they are just trying to persuade me at the moment."

Thatch slumped against the wall and smiled slightly as the girl stood in front of him, dressed in pink satin pants and black tank top, his hand reached up and smoothed back her pink locks before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and hugged her softly. "You are so much trouble." he murmured to her.

"So you approve?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Got to get Pops permission first but…. First we need to know what happened on that island." Thatch stated to her and gently led her around the broken plate. "Oi! Flame brain and bird brain get the rest of the division commanders."

"HEY!" Ace shouted. "You can't take her away like that!"

Megumi laughed before jumping slightly, as she felt a cold nose brush her leg, she looked down to see Mauja starring up at her. "Mauja." Megumi smiled and scooped the bear up into her arms, she nuzzled the bear who nuzzled her in return. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Wouldn't leave you this entire time." Thatch chuckled and moved her towards the room she knew that held the commanders meetings.

Thatch pushed the door open with one hand, the other one was pressed in the middle of her back, eighteen chairs surrounded a long table, at the back of the room, Whitebeards chair stood tall above the rest of them. Eight chairs down either side of the table and the final chair was placed at the opposite end of the table.

"Ah." Whitebeard looked up from the document he was reading. "Megumi, my dear, you are awake."

"How long was I asleep?" she questioned, looking around the room noticing that Atmos and Rakuyo were already at the table.

"Three days." Thatch replied, pulling out the seat at the end of the table, for her to sit down.

"Three days!" Her eyes widened.

"The cold got to you quickly, you just needed to rest up my dear, don't worry you didn't miss anything." Whitebeard chuckled.

Megumi smiled softly before scratching Mauja behind the ears, the bear growled softly in agreement to being scratched. She glanced around, seeing Izo, Marco, Ace, Haruta and Vista were the only ones not in their seats. "Are you feeling ok my dear, you seem a bit hot in the face?" Whitebeard asked.

"Fine, Pops." She smiled brightly across the table at him, "Just would have preferred it if Thatch would´ve let me get dressed instead of me sitting here in my pyjamas."

The men in the room chuckled at her response watching, as she glared slightly at the fourth division commander. "Hey, Pops said finding out what happened in that mountain was important and Ace and Bird brain have no idea why that thing made of ice was so determined to kill, you other than your blood line."

"Wait until the others are here." Whitebeard stated, smiling at the girl who was now pulling at the ends of her hair, twisting it around her fingers. "Don't think the girl can go through, telling it twice."

Megumi smiled softly at Whitebeard nodding her head, Izo and Haruta came in, both of them had their heads dipped, whispering in soft voices to one another. Izo sat down on the seat to Megumi's left smiling at her, taking one of her hands and squeezing it softly as Haruta took the seat on the other side of Jiru. "You alright?" Izo asked, smiling softly at her.

"Fine." she replied. "Feeling a lot better, rather than being half frozen."

"Good." Izo smiled. "Though…" He leant in closer, to whisper in her ear, "Ace and Marco haven't left your side much since you've been sleeping…. Got any ideas, those two seem to be glued to your side."

Megumi felt the blush blooming across her cheeks, before shaking her head. "Maybe to keep me warm they are both fire based and I was nearly turned into ice."

Izo eyebrow cocked up slightly, seeing the blush across her cheek. "Whatever you say Megumi."

She glared softly at Izo, pouting slightly in annoyance, but her tongue ran across her lip, softly a faint taste of pineapple lingered on her lips, as she heard the door open. "Ah." Whitebeard. "The last three, now hurry boys we don't have all day."

"Sorry Pops." Ace grinned, taking the seat to Whitebeards left whilst Marco took the seat on his right and Vista took his seat next to Joz.

Whitebeard turned to look down the table, all his sons were seated, all eyes were on him, waiting for him to start. "Megumi, my dear would you like to recount what you remember from the other day?"

Her teeth sunk down into her bottom lip as she glanced around, before nodding. "I walked straight off the walk way and landed into a large pile of snow down, a woman of ice stood across the clearing, at what I assumed was the bottom of the mountain. The moment her hand brushed against the side of my cheek, ice started to form against my body trying… in simple terms... to freeze me."

"But how….? Its admiral Aokiji who ate the ice ice fruit?" Vista questioned.

"It was never truly the diamond that turned people into ice it was her, the diamond made her ice itself." Megumi stated, glancing round at the confused looks. "The gem had some sort of mystical ability to change the person completely, the woman wasn't human, she was pure ice, so unlike logia devil fruit eaters who still hold their human form even after eating the devil fruit, she didn't seem to at all."

"Marco said that the woman seemed to be out to kill you, do you know why my dear?" Whitebeard asked.

She froze, not sure how to word the jumbled mess in her head. "I… err… yes I know."

She felt Izo's hand squeeze hers. "Take your time."

Her eyes glanced round, seeing concern written across all their faces. "It was my ancestors fault that she was turned into ice."

"HOW!?" Came shouts from most of the division commanders.

"One of the ancient weapons." she whispered, head tilted down, her hold on Mauja, but her voice rang clearly throughout the entire of the division commanders and the captain.

"Pardon my dear?" Whitebeard actually was stunned, hearing the words leave her mouth.

"The woman… she said that Sparkling Enclave Islands is a cover name… it was originally called Uranus, from what I've gathered from her and what I know of my own home…. The gem is a small part of power of what my family possesses…. apparently…. She made it seem, like there were more of them… but I don't understand why they didn't kill my family, if we hold the power of an ancient weapon."

Fossa glanced between the Captain and the young woman at the end of the table. "Pops, you can't let them have her… for that sort of power, the world government can't have it, they wiped out a hundred years of history to keep anyone from knowing what had happened, if Megumi is an heir to said weapon…. she's a powerful assist to them."

"What do you think the weapon was my dear?" Whitebeard asked.

"Pops…. I think it's what the island holds, not the island itself, my home there's a mountain, that I have never seen anyone enter, like there's a secret entrance somewhere, I was never able to find it… could be possible that it's in that mountain." she answered.

"How is her bloodline still alive?" Vista questioned. "No offence my dear, but if it's her bloodline that has practically control, wouldn't they wanted to eliminate them, like everyone else who would know."

"The information of the void century has been wiped from history, expect for the poneglyphs no one should know that the Sparkling Enclave Islands were originally called Uranus, that will be the only reason why she is alive." Whitebeard took a sip from the large mug of beer that had been sitting on the table, he chuckled as he heard his sons and daughter _tsk,_ over not caring for his health.

"But Pops! She said something about passing an heir of an ancient weapon, onto someone who believes in justice!" Megumi cried out.

"You are a free spirit my dear." Whitebeard chuckled. "Your parents most likely wanted to keep you on the right path…. The woman of ice as you've put her, was most likely trying to distract you mentally, so you wouldn't pay attention to what she was actually trying to do."

"Pops, we can't let them take her, not for her to be hurt again cause of her bloodline it's not right." Whitebeard heard Ace speak, he looked down at the youngest of the division commanders who's orange hat covered his eyes.

Whitebeards laugh snapped all the heads in the room towards him. "Such a depressing topic, as long as Kaido didn't get his hand on the diamond, we should be celebrating, especially now we know it was related to the Ancient weapon Uranus."

Megumi smiled softly. "Thanks Pops."

"No marine hurts my children, Megumi you should know that we won't be letting the marines take you at any point, whilst you stay with this crew." Whitebeard grinned at her.

"Pops, I'll like to bring up something." Thatch stated.

Megumi, Ace and Marco froze and locked eyes with Thatch as in a warning of _don't you dare_, which everyone in the room caught, with the glares that the three were giving. "Go on Thatch, my boy?" Whitebeard ignored the glaring trio.

"I believe, Ace and Marco want to have a relationship with our little Megumi." Thatch grinned down the table at her.

"I'm not little, you are all just freakishly tall!" she snapped.

Whitebeard chuckled again. "I don't think the boys have ill will towards our girl here." Whitebeard shrugged and took another sip of the beer. "So I don't see the problem."

"Don't see a problem…. They will corrupt her innocent mind," Thatch groaned.

"She's a pirate, Thatch my boy." Whitebeard laughed. "I believe they are a good influence on her."

Fossa chuckled. "Plus, Ace has already kissed the girl."

"WHAT!" Thatch yelled, turning to glare at the second division commander, who was staring wide eyed at Fossa.

"Y-you s-saw t-that?" Ace stumbled over his words stunned at 15th division commander.

"Well you did kiss her on the table you two were dancing on." the man chuckled through his cigar, Megumi shrunk in the seat she was sitting on, cheeks flaming red. "Ah look the little miss is getting embarrassed."

"Shut up." she murmured. "I can't believe you saw that."

Whitebeard chuckled as he saw her face become the state of a tomato. "Well, seems like the two are familiar already, but it's ultimately up to you, my dear." Whitebeard stated.

"Can I point out, I've been asleep for three days, been on this ship for around a month and you all are planning my dating life." Her eyes glanced across the commanders faces, before she sighed. "I need time… after everything back there…. I just want some time to think… is that ok?"

The commanders nodded their heads in agreement. "Of course it is Megumi." Izo smiled softly at her, taking her hand and squeezing it in a comforting manner. "You need time to get your thoughts together, it's what you need, right?"

She smiled and nodded, her eyes locking with Ace's and Marco's, both men grinned at her. "Erm… can I go… I kind of don't want to be in my pajamas all day."

"Of course my dear, go." Whitebeard waved her out. "Oh and of course you can keep the bear."

Megumi bounced up in her chair, Mauja still in her arms. "Thank you pops." She smiled and left the room, the moment the door closed the rest of the division commanders turned on Ace and Marco.

"YOU KISSED HER!" Izo shouted. "And she didn't tell me!"

"I'd like to point out, she only has just remembered kissing him, yoi." Marco stated.

"And you Marco? You ok with this?" Whitebeard questioned, ignoring the squabbling Ace and Izo, who were having a shouting match across the table.

"I find her interesting and Ace seems to like her, yoi." Marco replied.

"But what are your thoughts on the lady?" Vista asked.

"I find her pleasing on the eye, sweet, kind and generally if I was completely straight would be going after her, yoi." Marco smirked slightly.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS HER!" Ace yelled.

"Oh so you just happened to slip and crash lips onto her's…. hmm?" Izo snapped back at the man.

Joz chuckled slightly and slammed his hand down onto Marco's back. "The girly seems to like you both, and she rarely blushes around the rest of us."

"Yeah well that might be cause you are a giant compared to her Joz." Vista chuckled.

Fossa chuckled. "The girl seems quite smitten with our first and second division commanders, wouldn't you say so Atmos?"

Atmos chuckled, nodding his head. "Never seen a girl blush as much as she does."

"HEY! I think her blush is cute!" Ace yelled at Atmos.

"Of course you would." Namur stated. "If it's anything to do with you, you think it's sexy or cute."

Thatch shivered slightly. "Pops you can't be serious of letting them two court her."

"Oh court is it Thatch?" Haruta laughed. "Megumi is too innocent to be dated by these two?"

"A lady of her class should be courted, by bird and flame brain, not suddenly squashed between them like a sandwich." Thatch stated, shooting a warning look.

"Oh really?" Fossa chuckled, "Like to explain?"

"No." Ace stated.

"Oh come on flame boy, tell us." Kingdew smirked across the table.

"….Marco kissed her, whilst sitting on the bed next to her… and I kind of sat behind her and hugged her…" Ace murmured.

"Oh… things getting steamy in the medi-bay?" Haruta smiled over at the two.

"It was a simple kiss, yoi." Marco stated.

"Well between Marco and Ace." Izo smirked. "Must be very hot for the girl."

"Wouldn't mind being in her position." Haruta chuckled.

"A lot of people wouldn't mind being in her position." Vista chuckled.

"HEY! SHE'S NOT GOING TO BE IN THAT POISTION!" Thatch yelled.

"I think she has that choice herself." Ace glared.

"Boys!" Whitebeard yelled, catching all the division commanders attention. "We will let Megumi decide what she wants, let the girl have her time."

"Yes Pops." they smiled back at him.

Megumi hummed softly to herself, as she opened the fridge in the empty kitchen, digging around in the kitchen, Mauja at her heels, she wore dark jeans and an off-the-shoulder purple shirt. She took out a slice of ham and dropped it on the floor for Mauja, as she took out a packet of strawberries.

"What are you doing, yoi?" Marco asked.

Megumi jumped and slammed her head on the shelf above. "OW! Did you have to do that!?" she yelled, pulling her head out the fridge, rubbing the back of the head. "I was hungry."

"Cream, Sugar and Strawberries, yoi?" He asked, looking at the bowl's on the table.

"Of course." she smiled brightly, taking a seat at the table, bringing Mauja up onto the seat next to her. "Have you never had it?"

"Not much of a sweet tooth, yoi." Marco replied, as he watched her dip a strawberry into sugar then cream.

"You gonna sit?" She asked, as she took a bite of the strawberry, smiling to herself as sweetness burst in her mouth. Marco nodded his head and drew out a seat across her, sat down and watched as the juices from the strawberry trailed down her fingers, she dipped the other half of the strawberry back in the sugar and cream. "Want to try?" She held the strawberry out to him.

"Why not, yoi." Marco grinned at her, making her cheeks flush a soft pink as he leant across the table and wrapped his lips around one of her fingers sucking the juices clean off her finger.

"M-marco…." Her blush brightened.

Her finger left his mouth with a pop and he smirked slightly at her. "As I told you, I wasn't much of a sugary person."

"Doesn't mean you have to suck my finger." she mumbled before eating the rest of the strawberry.

Marco chuckled, watching her blush. "Very tasty, yoi."

She smiled softly at him. "How was the rest of the meeting?"

"Well Izo is still shouting at Ace for kissing you, the rest of the meeting was reports from the areas we own and some of the other yonko's getting to close for Captain's liking, until you are fully capable of handling yourself, Pops doesn't want to come across any of the other yonko's crews, yoi." Marco replied.

"I can handle myself." she snapped.

"Oh really, yoi?" He leant closer to her, as she slammed her hands on the table and his nose brushed hers gently. "You've twisted your ankle being chased by marines, walked straight off a walkway, nearly got frozen and fainted from exhaustion."

She huffed, crossing her arms under her chest. "Well sorry that I'm a lady and not a barbarian."

"Barbarian, yoi?" He walked round the table towards her.

"Have you seen how you guys eat, it's like watching hyena's eating the scarps after the lion has eaten… oomph!" She was winded as she was slammed into Marco's chest, his arm tightly around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Eat like it's your last day on earth, yoi." he replied smiling down at her.

Her hands were planted on his muscular pecs, her face turned bright red, trying to push him away. "That's a tiny bit morbid thinking."

Marco chuckled, resting his temple against hers. "Live life to the fullest, Megumi, yoi."

She smiled and nodded. "At least I have got a chance to live life to the fullest."

Marco hummed in agreement, eyes locked onto her silver ones, his hand reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, her breathing became shallow and her chest pressed further into his. "You are not going back to them, yoi." he whispered to her, lips barely apart.

"Marco…" she murmured, softly brushing her hands up under the material of his shirt, her eyes glanced down to the mark tattooed on his chest. "Symbol of freedom…"

He chuckled softly. "You could say that, yoi."

"No…" She shook her head and smiled brightly at him, "It is, your family symbol, the Whitebeard pirates are freedom themselves… well that's what I think."

Marco smiled softly at her cupping her chin in one hand and tilting her head up. "Freedom is how you perceive it Megumi, yoi."

She sighed before her lips turned upwards into a bright smile. "You guys are my freedom."

His lips pushed softly against hers, he watched her as her eyes widened for a second, before her eyelids fluttered and closed. Her long eyelashes rested against dusty pink cheeks, her nails dug softly into his shoulders as she tried to keep herself standing, as she felt her knees buckle. His lips were smooth and soft compared to Ace's rough and chapped lips, from what she could remember from the brief kisses, once whilst drunk and the other just before she passed out.

His hand left her chin and brushed up the side of her face threading into pink locks, forcing her head back slightly, making her gasp and his tongue slipped into her mouth. She tasted pineapple with a soft hint of cinnamon as his tongue coaxed hers into playing, she felt the hand on her back slip down and rested just above the waist band of her jeans.

After a few moments Megumi pushed back against his shoulders, making him shunt back slightly and his lips disconnected from hers. Her chest heaved as she gulped down her breaths, she blinked a few times stunned at the close proximity between the two, chest and hips were practically glued together.

SMACK!

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP KISSING ME SUDDENLY!" Her yell most likely had rang across the entire of the Moby dick.

Marco chuckled and removed his hand from her hair rubbing an aching cheek, blue flames erupted across his cheek, healing the forming bruise. "Well, at least I know you can take care of yourself from oncoming men, yoi."

"Oncoming men." She shoved him back, Marco stumbled a few steps still chuckling his hand removed itself from her lower back. "The only men I have to worry about, are you and Ace, both of you have kissed me twice now… What, is it a competition to see who can kiss the Celestial dragon the most!?"

"No…" He smirked leaning in. "Your just too damn irresistible, yoi."

She let a small scream of frustration and grabbed the bowl of strawberries. "Mauja!" she called the bear, as she stormed out the kitchen, head held high. Marco cocked his head to the side as he watched her hips swing, as she walked out the kitchen, before seeing the small white bear run after the woman, nearly tripping over the its own paws.

'Well this is going to be fun,' He chuckled to himself, as he set to work, making himself a cup of coffee.

"Just grr…" Megumi paced Izo's room. "I mean, who do they think they are, just suddenly coming out of no were and kissing me like that… I mean they are together, shouldn't they be shoving their tongues down each other's throats?!"

Haruta and Izo watched as the pink haired woman paced the length of the okamas room, turning perfectly on the high heels. "But the question being Megumi, do you like it?" Haruta asked, scratching Mauja behind the ears.

"Oh I don't know." She tugged at pink locks.

"How can't you know, many woman would want to be in your position Miss Akiyama." Haruta smirked slyly at the woman. "'Phoenix' Marco and 'Fire fist' Ace, first and second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates both wanting a woman to join them in a romantic relationship."

Megumi plopped herself down on the bed next to Izo and leant back against his side. "I don't even know if they want it to be romantic… the only type of relationship I had is being engaged to Akainu and that was nothing, he was cold hearted and rarely paid attention to me…. I rarely saw him at all."

"Why do you think those two don't want it to be romantic?" Izo asked, pushing the girl to sit up and grabbed a hair brush and started brushing the pink locks.

"They both seem like the, Yay… Adventure type romance, expect from with each other," she answered, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in the palm of her hands, watching Haruta as he rolled over Mauja and started to scratch his belly.

She felt her hair being twisted into some style as Haruta answered her. "Actually they seem a lot different with you, than any other they have been around."

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head back as Izo wrapped a plate over the top of her head.

"Have to agree with Haruta, they do seem different around you." Izo twisted her hair around the brush.

"Ok… you have to remember most men I've been around, are servants who can't look me in the eyes cause it's wrong to look your master in the eyes and marine soldiers who were terrified of the man I was engaged to." she stated.

"They both seem very smitten with you Megumi." Haruta smiled at her.

"They are both, just amazing people….. how can they like someone like me?" she murmured the last part.

Izo smack her shoulder softly as he continued to curl her hair. "Why would they not, Megumi you washed up against the side of the Moby Dick about a month ago and everyone on this crew is smitten with you, you just don't see it."

"Izo is right, the entire of the second division adores you, Thatch has been treating you like his own sister, we both think you are the cutest thing on this ship well expect this little one," Haruta smiled down at Mauja who was on his back kicking his legs as the man scratched his belly.

"I'm not cute." She pouted.

"Both Marco and Ace have been glued to you the entire time you've been in this crew." Izo turned her head to place a pin into her hair, keeping the plate over her head as a type of head band. "They both like you, silly, you just don't see it."

"Kissing a girl doesn't mean you like them." she huffed.

"But for Marco it does, Marco's not a person to go round randomly kissing people." Izo answered.

"Expect that one time were he kissed Thatch for a dare." Haruta smiled.

"Really?" Megumi questioned.

Both men nodded and smiled at her. "A few weeks before you came to us actually." Izo stated.

Her cheeks burnt a soft pink thinking of the two, Haruta grinned and leant closer to her. "Is that a blush I see Miss Akiyama?"

"S-shut u-up." she stuttered.

Haruta smiled brightly at her. "So, that's why you are attracted to Ace and Marco… so much PDA with those two it's unbelievable, no wonder that a sweet, little, innocent girl like you fell for those two."

"Izo." she whined, hiding her bright face behind her hands. "Make him stop!"

The Okama patted her on the head, careful not to mess up his work on her hair. "Haruta stop teasing the poor girl, she might faint at the thought of those two."

Megumi shrunk down on the bed blushing brightly. "You two are mean."

"But those two won't be mean to you." She peaked through her fingers, to see Haruta leaning back on his elbows smiling at her. "They will be devoted and loving…"

"How do you know this?" she questioned, taking her hands away from her face.

"They are devoted to each other and you are slowly being pulled into it as well, seems like fait brought you to them." he replied to her.

She smiled softly. "You think I should give them a chance."

Both of them nodded. "Give them a chance and see…. You never know Megumi… they might be a good influence on you."

"Fine." she giggled softly. "I'll give them a chance."

AN: Hi guys, We are back at the end of the chapter… Warning next chapter is going to skip ahead a bit. For those who might have gone back and re-read what I have written you might have noticed the grammar and spelling are a lot better well, thank you Miss LeiaGray who is the beta for this story…. She does have this chapter at the moment but I don't like to keep you lot waiting. But if you are a Marco and Ace fan go check out her work it is amazing. Also I'd like to point out English is my first and only language… yeah my spelling doesn't show that does it. But for reviews in foreign languages to me, I'm sorry that I can't read them and I don't really trust translating sites. But thank you for taking your time to leave your thoughts on my work, it's really appreciated. As always I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I did like this one and hope to see you for the next one.

Scarlet Newgate.


	10. Chapter 10

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

It's been a month since the incident as they put it, not the near loss of Megumi's life as it was mumbled around the divisions but Megumi couldn't care less what the rest of the crew thought of her skills. She knew she was smart and pretty but not able to fight her own battles, though she was the one who figured out how to destroy the woman of ice and was the one to bring down the mountain.

Both Ace and Marco had spent the last month trying to persuade her to join them, the only thought in her mind was Akainu. She read the newspaper reports even though the division commanders and Pops had tried to keep her away from reading the papers but it didn't help when people left them on the table in the kitchen.

Megumi sunk down against the railings to the rear of the ship, behind Pops Cabin eyes locked on the picture printed in black and white, Vice Admiral Garp stood next to Fleet Admiral Sengoku. 'The Hero Garp has joined the search for Akiyama Megumi,' was printed in bold above the picture, she only scanned the newspaper article not caring much for the details of her disappearance or her 'capture' of the whitebeard pirates. They missed out the part where she ran from the marines and kept close to Marco and Ace, Cancer must have altered the report saying that they were keeping her close at all times or the World Government didn't want civilians knowing she had changed sides.

Megumi sighed and rested her head back on the railing; the ocean was calm this morning barely a breeze in the sky and not a single cloud to block out the sun. She closed her eyes listening around the ship hearing conversations, divisions working on their chores and Pops walking about the lower decks.

She remembered much over the last month were they had been at sea, Marco and Ace had kept close to her, both had started gently with her, brushing a hand across her shoulder here and a soft kiss on the cheek there. Megumi knew that both of them would never hurt her, but if Akainu found out he would surely have their heads.

She murmured something to herself, before she was jolted out her day dream, "There you are…" Her head snapped up and looked over at Haruta. Mauja was bouncing around the man's heels before seeing Megumi and running over to her snuggling down into her side.

"Oh Haruta… were you looking for me?" She asked scratching the bear behind the ear.

"Yes… Pops thinks it's a good idea for you to start training to fight, you might have your devil fruit but you can't always rely on that…."Haruta smiled at her, he glanced down to see the newspaper on her lap, "Was that why you were hiding out back here."

She nodded her head in reply before folding the newspaper up and standing, Mauja looked up at her whining slightly, "It's ok Haruta," She cocked her head to the side slightly gently smiling, "I knew they were going to pull out the big guns soon but…. Vice Admiral Garp was a bit of a surprise."

Haruta hummed and looped his arm around hers walking her down to the lower deck, "Don't mention it to Ace thought," He glanced down at the newspaper in her hand before back at her, "He doesn't know his grandfather has joined the search for you."

"Garp is Ace's grandfather?" She questioned.

"Oh you didn't know?" Haruta asked, Megumi shook her head in reply as they continued to move through the lower decks, "Ah well… not blood related grandfather but Ace was raised by Garp when his parents were killed basically."

"Oh…" She murmured silently scrunching the newspaper in her hands, "I… I don't want Ace to get that involved into keeping me safe if… it's his grandfather."

Haruta smiled at her, "That's why we are going to train you." He pushing open the door a room she hadn't entered before, Haruta kept the door open to allow her to enter first Mauja still at her heel. The one was nothing special the wall opposite her was covered in mirrors and the floor was softly padded, she glanced back to Haruta who stepped in behind her and closed the door.

He guided her to the centre of the room, "I'm not gonna start fighting you today," He smiled at her, "But today I want to see you, how well you balance."

"Balance?" She questioned.

Haruta nodded his head and placed his hands on her hips, turning her slightly to face the mirror fully, "Lift your left leg." She blinked a few times looking at Haruta in the mirror before bending her left leg, she felt herself tilt slightly to the right but Haruta's hands on her hips kept her from falling over. "Rest your foot on your right knee," Haruta smiled at her watching as she did as she was told, his hand moved from her hip onto her stomach, "Stomach in," She took a breath in, "Arms out." Her arms spread wide keeping her balance central, his hand landed on her spine, "Back straight, shoulders back." Her body straightened out and her chest pushed forward as she pushed her shoulders back, "Good…" She heard Haruta mumbled his hands drew away from her as she watched him draw back, "You have excellent posture… etiquette lessons I guess?"

"A lady must be composed at all time, never let another noble see a weakness in your stance they will attack it," She smiled softly at him in the reflection.

"But it's not nobles you are training to fight against, the other Yonko's now that you are with the Whitebeard pirates and so do the marines," Haruta sighed, "Turn your palms face up."

Her palms turned upwards, "You can just send me home… I don't want to cause trouble."

Haruta grinned at her and ruffled her hair, "We won't let you, Pops adores you and you have quite a few of the division commanders round your finger, this is your family now Megumi."

"Thank you Haruta," She turned her head to him smiling softly, "But can I ask… this stance really… I look like a flamingo."

"Eh…" He shrugged and turned towards the door, "I'm going to grab some books to balance you out… do not move from that stance understood."

"HARUTA! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" She cried out hearing the door shut and she groaned, one half of her wanted to disobey and relax but the other half knew this was important, learning to fight she had to she can't constantly rely on Marco and Ace. Ace is her division commander and Marco was the first mate to the Whitebeard Pirates they have more important things to do than look after a stupid Celestial Dragon.

"You are thinking to hard again, yoi," Megumi nearly jumped from her skin as she heard Marco tell her. She glanced into the mirror and saw him leaning against the door way, smirking slightly at her Mauja was at his feet rubbing his head against his leg wanting attention.

"Marco you scared me," She breathed out feeling herself wobble to the left slightly but shifted her weight fully onto her right foot, "What do you mean I'm thinking to hard again?"

She heard him step further into the room, she closed her eyes just concentrating on his footsteps, the door closed softly behind him and Mauja walked slowly after him. She heard him stop at least five centimetres behind her, the scent of pineapple circled around her but she kept her eyes tightly shut.

She heard his hand brushed past her shoulder and softly touched her forehead, his fingertips were slightly rough but still gentle at the same time, "Your eyebrows furrow when you are thinking too hard, yoi," He whispered into her ear. "I've talked to Pops about your training…"

She cracked an eye open and turned her head to the side bumping noses softly with him as she did, "To close…" She squeaked eyes slightly widened.

Marco chuckled and patted her on the head, his other hand pressed softly against her stomach, "Remember what Haruta said… stomach in, yoi."

"What does Pops want me to train in?" She asked, blushing gently as his hand felt warm against her skin even through the shirt.

"Well we were talking about, light amount of hand to hand combat training just so you know how to disarm someone… most likely train you in a close combat weapon. But Pops mainly wants to have you taught how to use firearms, yoi," Marco replied pulling away slightly from her but his hand still pressed against her stomach making sure the stomach was flat, "When Mauja grows up he will most likely be protecting you from close combat people so you can scream away to your hearts content."

"Amusing Marco…. Very amusing," She murmured.

"Sorry took so long I…. Well hello Marco," She heard Haruta greet the first division commander, "You know this is her training time and not you and Ace getting into her pants time."

She heard Marco chuckle behind her and her blush brightened, "Sorry but when did people getting into my pants become top discussion among this crew!"

"Since the entire crew found out both Ace and Marco have kissed you," Haruta replied.

She glanced at him in the mirror seeing him carrying a large pile of books, "Is this to help me balance… can't I take my shoes off for this at least."

"Are you going to be on the battlefield with no shoes?" He asked moving closer to her putting to hard back over 700 pages novel on both her hands.

She squeaked loudly wobbling as she tried to find her centre point again, luckily Marco was behind her and kept her back straight, "No but…"

"Well you are keeping them on," Haruta smiled at her.

"You are mean," She whined.

"What better way to train you than throwing you in the deep end," Haruta sat down on the floor reading a book in front of her.

"Why not throw me in the ocean and try to get me to swim," She huffed.

Marco chuckled behind her and ruffled her hair kissing her cheek gently, "You are doing fine, but I have paper work to do, I'll see you at dinner, yoi."

She blushed and tilted her head slightly to the side as she watched him leave in the mirror, Mauja left with him and she chuckled shaking her head as the polar bear had grown quite attached to Marco over the time he's been on the ship.

"You know, you should just take them up on there offer," Haruta stated to her noticing she had watched Marco leave the room.

"hu… What you on about?" She asked looking back at him.

Haruta grinned at her from his position on the floor in front of her, "Don't think we've noticed your change whenever you are near both of them."

"I have no idea what you are on about," She replied.

Haruta laughed, "You watch them both when they enter the room until the moment they leave, you always blush when they get to close and you constantly smile to them. You like them Megumi just admit it."

"I'm not admitting anything Haruta," She spoke not looking at him, "I blush because they either wear no shirt or when they do it's not buttoned up, I smile at everyone and I do not watch them."

"Oh really…." Haruta grinned, leaning forward on his knees, "Then why were your eyes on Marco until the door closed."

"They were not…"

"Were too."

"Haruta…" She whined, trying to concentrate on keeping herself up right, the books weren't helping she could feel the weight tipping her backwards and not the side but for the moment she was able to keep herself on her feet, "I can't date them."

"Oh and why not… and don't give me the Celestial Dragon nonsense they don't care," Haruta stated.

"….Akainu," She murmured tilting her head back slightly.

"A Marine…" Haruta burst out laughing holding his sides, "You are worried about a Marine."

"I'm engaged for Yonko's sake, Haruta… I was supposed to be married two months ago and I've fallen for them both… they are everything I wanted in life, freedom, true love, happiness, laughter… I can't find a fault in them yet… I'm so scared," She sighed softly.

Haruta stood silently, gentle footsteps walked towards her and he threw his arms around her shoulders she shuddered in surprised dropping the books and stood frozen as Haruta squeezed her, "you don't have to be scared anymore."

Her foot dropped back on the ground and she wrapped her arms tightly around Haruta sobbing softly into the man's shoulder, "Thank you."

Ace groaned as he leant back in the chair in front of Whitebeards desk, "But paper work is boring Pops."

"All division commanders do paperwork my boy and you aren't going to be an expectation," Whitebeard chuckled, "And no setting them on fire this time."

Ace groaned as he stood up from his chair and grabbed the pile of paper that was in front of him and sulked out the room, he wanted to spend the day lounging about on the deck sleeping under the sun without a care in the world. He hadn't seen Megumi or Marco since breakfast thinking of it, he stuffed the papers under one arm and walked down to the lower decks, he checked the kitchen, medi-bay, the division commanders rooms, mess hall, the library and rec rooms before coming to the training rooms and peering through one the windows.

Through the glass he saw Megumi, Haruta and Izo, the two division commanders stood with their backs to the mirror watching Megumi as she stood in the centre of the room. Her back faced the door but he could see the curve of her body, her clothing today left little to his imagination in a pair of short black lace shorts and a purple tank top along with black high heels. She stood on her left foot with her right foot against her left knee and her hands pressed together in front of her.

"Yoga…?" Ace questioned himself.

He saw Izo's and Haruta's lips moving and he looked into the mirror to see Megumi's eyes were closed, her eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration most likely paying attention to what the men in front of her were saying. He watched as she bent at the waist, her leg stretched out behind her and one of her arms stretched out in front of her whilst the other one stuck to her side. She tilted downwards so her finger tips brushed the floor and her leg stood straight in the air, he blinked a few times and tilted his head. 'Damn she's bendy,' He thought to himself.

"What you doing, yoi?" A question came from the other end of the corridor.

Ace jumped and turned to see Marco standing in the doorway leading to the next set of hallway's, Ace grinned and scratched the back of his next grinning at Marco, "Nothing."

Marco only sighed and shook his head, "Pops warned me you will be slacking off… but really spying on Megumi is the way you are slacking off, yoi."

"What is she doing?" Ace asked glancing between the door and Marco.

"Training, yoi," Marco answered.

"What… but why?" Ace asked.

"You fell asleep in the meeting again this morning didn't you, yoi?" Marco questioned him leaning his shoulder against the door frame.

Ace grinned widely and scratched behind his neck again, "Erm…. No…."

Marco chuckled and shook his head pushing himself off the frame and walked towards Ace swinging and arm over his shoulder and guided him away from the door, he had a quick glance through the window to see Megumi was now lying on the floor and had her legs straight up in the air. Marco walked Ace out of the training hall and back to their room, "Pops wants Megumi to be trained in light combat and fire arms, her voice works well to keep them at a distance knock them out and do permanent damage to their hearing, so training her how to fight is at the top of our list at the moment, yoi."

"But why are they training her?" Ace whined looking up at Marco, "She's in my division."

Marco chuckled shaking his head, "Haruta and Izo are teaching her balance and how to avoid attacks, unlike those two you aren't very light on your feet, yoi."

"I can be!" Ace sulked crossing his arms over his chest trying not to drop the stack that was bunching up under his arms.

"Yes… how many walls did you break whilst trying to take Pops head cause you were to noisy whilst trying to do it, yoi?" Marco asked.

Ace kicked the bedroom door open with a huff and walked over to the desk slamming the papers down before slumping in the chair, "I'm lighter footed than those two."

"When either of those three walks into a room, you don't hear their footsteps because they know their own weight and how to move silently. You on the other hand have to make a giant noise to announce your presence, yoi," Marco smirked as he sat down on the bed.

"Megumi and Haruta it's understandable," Ace crossed his arms on the desk in front of him resting his head on his arms, "Haruta is one the fastest people along with Jiru on the ship and Megumi… well she just walks with pure grace."

"You've fallen hard for her Ace, yoi," Marco crossed his arms behind his head as he leant back on the bed.

"So have you!" Ace cried out as a retort, which in return Marco only shrugged and smirked at him, "She just doesn't seem to want anything to do with us in that sense."

"You're going to have to let her adjust, I don't think she is used to so much freedom, yoi," Marco lifted his head up, "That paper work needs to be done, so stop sulking over you not being the one to train her and get it done."

Ace grumbled something as he started on the paper work, it was general stuff territory updates, his division so on and so forth but it took him forever, he wanted a day in the sun and relaxing. But, instead he was locked in his stuffy bedroom doing mountains of paper work. He could see Marco out of the corner of his eye, he knew the only reason why Marco was staying in the room was to make sure he 1. Did not set fire to the paper work, 2. To not fall asleep on the paper work and 3. To actually complete the paper work.

A few hours later he groaned as he looked over the written report of what have happened over the last two months again, knowing details were missing but he couldn't put his fingers on it as he heard laughter and voices coming from the hallway.

He threw the papers up in the air out of frustration and groaned slamming his head on the table as he heard the door to Megumi's room open and close, he glanced to Marco who was watching him silently, before he sighed. "Fine… it's only that document needs doing you can go bug the girl, yoi," Marco smirked at Ace knowing that the younger man wanted away from the desk and the paper work.

Ace jumped from his chair and sprung onto the bed landing on Marco, the older man grunted slightly as Ace landed on top of him. Ace wrapped his arms around Marco hugging the man before pressing his lips against Marcos, the older man's hand slipped into Ace's hair scrapping his nails gently against his scalp. Marco felt Ace shiver on top of him before he pulled away, Ace kissed him again on the lips gently before grinning and jumping off the bed. "Thanks Pineapple," He grinned back at Marco before he left the room.

He didn't bother to knock as he opened the door, a screech and something smacking him in the face making him stumble back a few steps were the only few things that registered in his mind before the door slam shut and locked in his face. He looked down at his feet to see a singular high heel, before he looked up at the door, "OI! What was that for," Ace called.

A few seconds later the door opened again, Megumi stood in the door way wrapped in a dressing gown that barley covered her thighs. Black satin with silver tigers sewn into the fabric wrapped around her body, her hair was thrown up into a large messy bun and a bright blink blushed painted across her cheeks.

"Ever heard of knocking!" She snapped back at him.

Ace grinned and scratched the back of his neck, "I didn't see anything."

"Good!" Her stance relaxed as she crossed her arms under her chest and leant against the door frame smiling softly, "Can I help you commander?"

"Hey," He grinned widely at her, "No need for fancy titles, I was just bored and heard you got back from training… Marco's most likely going to start on his paperwork and he's just boring."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" She asked.

"Keep me entertained until dinner," Ace grinned at her.

She pouted and leaned forward slightly, "But dinners in an hour and I wanted a bath Ace-kun."

Ace stepped back a bit eyes widening releasing she was actually flirting with him and quite successfully, he glanced up and down her body quickly before locking eyes with pools of bright silver, "B-but…"

She sighed before turning and walking back into the room, "You can sit on the floor of the bathroom and we can talk if you'd like?" Glancing at him over her shoulder, smiling gently at him, "However, no peaking, you sit with your back against the bath looking at the door ok?"

Ace shrugged and stepped into the room closing the door behind himself, "Better than watching Marco do paper work."

"Why don't you go talk to Thatch or Izo, there's Vista, Joz, Fossa, Atmos… there's a large amount of division commanders you could speak to or the rest of your division, but you decide to come sit with me in the bathroom whilst I'm in the bath," Megumi smiled gently at him as she walked into the ensuite bathroom.

"Izo and Haruta are most likely having girly talk, the others are normally playing poker around this time and Thatch is most likely cooking since it's close to dinner time," He followed her into her bathroom to see her turning on the taps, filling the bath with some kind of salt and oils the bath filled with warm water and bubbles. The room started to smell like the berry smoothie Thatch had made her for breakfast, once the bath was full she turned off the taps and looked back at him.

"Turn around," She ordered making a twirling motion with her fingers.

Ace nodded his head and turned around also placing his hands over his eyes, showing her he wasn't going to peak, he knew gaining her trust was essential for her to be with him and Marco. Ace heard the slight splashing of water signalling she stepped into the bath and a soft gentle moan filled his ears, "You can close the bathroom door Ace, come sit down," Her voice was soft in his ears as she patted the side of the bath.

Ace pulled his hands away from his eyes and closed the door in front of him, knowing over the two months she'd been here he wasn't the only one to barge into her room unannounced. He turned back to see the dressing gown and a ribbon laid on the floor in front of the bath, she was neck deep in bubbles but a soft smile spread across her face. He sat down his back pressed against the bath, her hand wove into his hair gently massaging his scalp, "How's the paper work coming along?"

"Boring… though Marco kept an eye on me today, to make sure I did the paper work and not set in on fire like last time," Ace chuckled tilting his head back into her hand slightly.

Megumi giggled, "Is that why you were locked up in your room all day?"

"How would you know you've been training all day," Ace replied.

Megumi groaned pulling her hand away and sinking lower into the bath, "Don't remind me… I don't think my body is meant to stretch how they made me stretch today."

Ace's eyes widened and he felt like his mind had just gone down the gutter, he saw her earlier bending but that seemed normal she didn't seem to have problems with those moves. What the hell did those two do to her?

Megumi glanced down at Ace noticing his tense stand before she smacked him softly on the head with a handful of bubbles, "Perv…" She laughed and sunk deep into the bath submerging herself in the water before coming back up.

"You worded it like that," Ace huffed, "But glad they aren't going easy on you, you're in my division and my division is better than Marco's."

"They want to work on my footwork tomorrow… apparently but they overheard we are reaching land tomorrow and apparently…. This island is famed for their natural hot springs and scenery… so they want to spend the day site seeing apparently."

"What will you be doing if we do dock tomorrow?"

Megumi hummed as she started to wash her hair, "I might join then, have some peace away from you and Marco… I saw you both outside the door whilst training and Marco came in earlier and teased me."

"We aren't that bad… we just want you to be comfortable with us," He grinned up at her.

She crossed her arms on the bath tubs edge and rested her cheek on her arms smiling weakly down at him, "I know… and you are both wonderful men Ace…."

"There's gonna be a but in this isn't there?"

Her eyelids dropped as she looked down at her arms and not into his eyes, Ace turned kneeling at the side of the tub a warm hand cupped her cheek, "You know we don't care," Ace grinned at her stroking his thumb over her cheek bone, "Celestial dragon, heir to an ancient weapon, fiancé to Akainu and Whitebeard Pirate… you are an amazing girl… we couldn't ask for better."

She tilted her head into his hand, "I'm scared Ace… that's all."

"Of what…" Ace chuckled, "Of a stupid hot head that looks like he's made of bricks, stupid stuck up parents or certain rules you been set."

Her laugh was short yet sweet, her eyes brightened at the words, "You… you are just something different…"

Ace grinned at her leaning forward his nose brushed hers, "We can be patient when it comes certain aspects in life."

"Yes but you can't be patient when it comes to food," She interrupted.

"Hay… that's rude for one."

She laughed again and pulled back slightly, before ducking back under the water Ace turned his head round so the water didn't splash in his face but he couldn't help but grin widely. At least she was becoming more comfortable around them; her hand reached out and brushed his cheek as she resurfaced.

"You're always so warm," She hummed softly resting her cheek on the side of the bath, her pink hair flat against her cheeks.

"Well eating a fire devil fruit comes in handy with the warmth," he grinned at her.

She laughed at his reply, "The devil fruits that have been eaten on this ship are so much more interesting than mine, Marco's is just simply gorgeous, yours, pops and Joz's is just freakishly strong and what I got… a supersonic scream."

"That took down a mountain," Ace grinned at her, he leant forward looking into her eyes, "I mean seriously that was awesome… you were half frozen and still took down a mountain."

The grin on his face brightened up the room; she couldn't complain about him he was always bright and cheerful never in a bad mood, "It's nothing special."

"No," Ace laughed, "But it's not the devil fruit that makes the person special, it's the person that makes the devil fruit special."

She laughed again and they heard a large ringing sound throughout the ship signalling it was dinner time, "You can go, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Don't worry," He grinned at her, "I'll wait in your room for you, walk you to dinner." He got up off the floor and walked towards the door and slipping back into the bedroom, he laid down across his old bed smelling berries around him as he heard the water drain in the bathroom. His head tilted up as he heard the door open again, she stood wrapped in a towel and her hair wrapped up in another.

"You know they will find it strange you being late for dinner," She quickly made her way over to the draws, taking out a few items of clothing before darting back into the bathroom the door banged loudly behind her.

"Yeah but who wouldn't want to walk a pretty girl like you to dinner," Ace called back after her.

He heard her giggle and waited a few more minutes, "Ok ready," She grinned at him as she stepped out the bathroom grabbing a purple pair of heels and slipping them onto her feet.

Ace grinned over at her and hopped up off the bed and strode over to her holding his arm out for her to take, she looped his arm through his smiling brightly up at him as they both walked down to the mess hall. They entered the hall and moved through the aisles up to the division commander table, everyone was seated and already eating dinner as the two of them took their seats.

"What were you two up to; dinner was called ten minutes ago?" Haruta asked raising an eyebrow at the two second division pirates.

Megumi twirled a still damp strand of hair between her fingers as she dug into the fish that was set on her plate, she glanced up to see Izo grinning at her from across the table, "Being bathing Miss Akiyama?" He asked.

Megumi's cheek flamed red the moment she saw that grin on Izo's face, the grin of she knew he was planning something and never likes it when he plans something, "I er…"

"Ace…." Haruta leant across the table, "Is your hair wet?"

All eyes snapped onto them, she could see Marco smirking at her above Ace's head, Thatch on her other side glaring down at Ace, both Izo and Haruta had smug grins on their face and she wanted to melt into the floor boards.

"Now it's not what you guys are thinking," Ace laughed scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh really," Izo questioned, "Why is Megumi blushing like she walked in on you changing?"

"IZO!" She cried out hiding her blushing face behind her hands.

"Ok… ok… Sorry didn't mean to embarrass you," He smirked at her.

"But go on Ace, explain to us why you both have wet hair, yoi?" Marco asked.

Megumi glanced up to see steam coming from Thatch's ears as he glared down at Ace, "I just sat in the bathroom whilst she was in the bath, no biggy I didn't see anything," Ace shrugged and started to guzzle down his food.

Thatch look like he was about to explode before Megumi laid a gentle hand on his arm, "Really he's telling the truth, I just wanted to relax a bit and he was bored so I said we could talk whilst I had a wash."

Thatch seemed to calm down but was glaring at Ace through most of the dinner the younger man didn't seem to care as he stuffed his face full of food and once he was finished promptly fell asleep still sitting upright and his head cocked to the side snoring loudly. The rest of the division commanders ignored him and continued with their conversations, Megumi, Izo and Haruta had been making plans for what they were going to do once they dock tomorrow.

Later on that night Marco tilted his head back against the wall looking up at the sky, they dropped anchor a few hours ago and they will continue slaying at sun rise but for now the ship was silent. A few people who were up on night watch milled about on the deck below him, but he didn't really mind the sky was clear tonight no sign of any storms but this is the new world and weather is not on their side most of the time.

He heard the sound of someone climbing up the rigging and the hatch near the front of the crow nest open, "Megumi what you doing up, yoi?" Marco asked as he watched the Celestial Dragon walked across the crow's nest and sat down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep," She murmured drawing her knees up to her chest.

Marco glanced her up and down; her hair was up which he rarely saw and dressed in her pyjamas without a care in the world as she looked up at the stars, "you normally sleep like a log, unlike you not to get to sleep… what happened, yoi?"

Megumi pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and placed it down in the gap between them, she didn't take her eyes of the sky.

Marco picked up and unfolded the piece of paper, seeing it as the front page that had been missing from the newspaper when he went to read it earlier this evening, "So the thought of marines getting you is keeping you awake, yoi?"

"Fear… keeps me awake…"

Marco placed the newspaper back down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her against his side, "What's there to be afraid of, yoi?" Marco smiled down at her as she looked up at him, "We aren't going to let some stupid bunch of marines take you away from this family."

"I'm afraid of them succeeding, I'm afraid of being taken away from the only real family I've ever had," Her eyebrows furrowed again.

Marco rested his temple against hers gently, reaching up and untying the ribbon in her hair letting the pink locks fall down, "We aren't going to let them," his hand tangled in her hair, "I promise you, yoi."

She yawned gently her eyelids growing heavy, "Can I stay here… I don't want to be on my own."

"Of course, yoi," He grinned at her sitting back up and resting back against the wall, "Sleep Megumi, you are with those two dragging you around the island tomorrow."

Megumi giggled softly and rested her head down on his chest, arm slung over his waist curling into his side as she closed her eyes, "Thank you Marco."

"No problem, yoi."

Marco didn't hear anything from her for the rest of the night as he felt her breathing level out and she'd fallen into a deep sleep.

AN: And done, this took slightly longer than I planned and went on for longer than I planned as well… oh well I liked this chapter getting to see how both men are affecting her life. I see both men being able to be gentlemanly and caring for her, along with teasing and a bit perverted as we saw with Ace watching her during training. The response from the last chapter with your reviews really made my day and I'm so glad you all enjoy it, for those wondering and have not read the original Megumi does will be dating both of them later on when I get round to it and you will also know the outcome of the war. I have to be very truthful of I didn't think I was going to go into as much detail in this series as I was, I originally started to write this to help me get over writers block for another fanfiction I was written the Golden eyed Princess, I didn't think I would do as much as I have but it seems to be most of my life at the moment. As always I would love to thank the love Miss LeiaGray for being my beta reader she does an amazing job at fixing this and her own stuff, so please favourite and follow if you are new and review I always love hearing for you guys.


	11. Chapter 11

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Megumi whined as she turned over hiding her face from the glare of the sun through her window, she rolled over and smacked into a hard chest. She bolted up right and looked to her side, Marco on one side and turning her head she saw Ace on the other side. Glancing under the covers she saw she was still clothed, the last thing she remembered was going up and talking to Marco in the crows nest.

"How did I end up here?" She murmured to herself as she gently removed Ace's arm from her waist.

"Were you going, yoi?" A yawn came from her left, she turned round to see Marco had cracked an eye open and was looking at her his voice was gentle to not wake Ace who now had his back to her.

She leant over Marco to look at the clock, "It's nearly breakfast," She answered softly trying not to wake Ace, "What am I doing here… I remember falling asleep in the crow's nest."

"You think I was going to let you sleep up there last night, yoi?" Marco questioned as he slipped from his bed and stood. His arms stretched high above his head and he yawned scratching the blonde hair on top of his head, Megumi smiled softly and rolled onto her back kicking the covers off her making them land on Ace.

"Could have put me back in my room," She answered.

Marco only chuckled and shook his head, "You have to question everything don't you, yoi?"

Megumi hummed softly in reply as she stood up, "Pretty much," She laughed softly and nudged him softly with her shoulder as she walked towards the door, "But you love it."

"Were you going, yoi?" He asked as he shrugged on a purple shirt and started to tie the blue sash around his waist ignoring the snoring of Ace from next door.

"Well…" She hummed leaning back on the door, "Haruta and Izo want to go shopping today before hitting the hot springs, and they want me to join them."

"You willingly join them for shopping, yoi?" He opened his door for her leaving Ace fast asleep in the bed, the covers had now been kicked to the bottom of the bed he was sprawled across the bed like a starfish.

"They are my best friends, of course I will," She smiled brightly slipping past Marco and down the hallway opening the door to her room, "Though if you like spending so much time with me, you can join us though… I don't think we will do two well in the hot springs."

Marco chuckled following her into her room, closing the door behind him as he watched her flutter around the room picking out items of clothing for the day before slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door. Marco glanced around the room seeing the differences between how her and Ace kept things, the room was spotless compared to how Ace kept it.

Megumi left the bathroom a few minutes later, she wore knee length skirt with a spilt up the left thigh, a white puffy off the shoulder blouse and white high heels adding three inches to her height. Her hair was left down but was pushed back away from her face with a purple ribbon. "Ready for breakfast?" She asked.

"After you, yoi," Marco smirked at her opening her bedroom door.

Both of them made their way to the mess hall bumping into Thatch who along with the fourth division was carrying in the trays filled with breakfast food, "Morning you two," He grinned as he kicked the door open.

"Morning Thatch," Megumi replied as she held the door open from him as he juggled a tray full of bacon.

"Morning, yoi," Marco greeted Thatch as he took his seat at the table, Megumi sat two seats down from him leaving Ace's gap.

Megumi leant forward and gently pinched a piece of toast out of one the trays that was passing her, they both heard the dinner bell rang and a few seconds later the door slamming open. Ace as always first one to the dinner hall, expect this morning he pouted as he noticed both Megumi and Marco had started eating as he slipped into his seat stealing a piece of toast from Megumi's plate as he started to pile his plate up with food.

The hall soon started to fill up with the divisions and the commanders, Haruta and Izo sat opposite Megumi and Ace whilst Thatch took the open seat on Megumi's right. Megumi leant forward slightly in her convocation with Haruta and Izo. They docked about an hour before everyone woke up and Pops didn't want to be disturbed so it hadn't been announced to the crew.

Megumi was shunted slightly across her seat closer to Ace feeling his arm suddenly wrapped around her waist, she glanced to Ace seeing that his eyes were slightly narrowed looking around the hall. Megumi glanced around seeing that a few of the men was staring at her or mostly her cleavage and Megumi couldn't help but smile patting Ace's hand and continued her convocation with Izo and Haruta.

Marco glanced over noticing the possessive hold Ace had on her waist but was now happily talking with Thatch over her head, she glanced at Marco from the corner of her eye and smiled softly as she sipped on a cup of tea listening to the two men in front of her.

"Ready to go?" Izo asked standing up brushing the dust of his kimono, Haruta bolted up right next to him grinning at Megumi.

She gently removed Ace's arm from her waist as she stood, "Yeah of course."

"You sure you're going to be ok today, yoi?" She heard Marco ask.

"Of course," She laughed looking back, "These two are strong and I can scream off any sudden Marines."

Ace grabbed her hand and tugged her forward kissing one cheek whilst Marco leant across and kissed her temple making the woman blush as she gently pecked both of them on the cheek and left with the other two.

Marco cocked an eyebrow at Ace in a questioning manner as Ace stole more food from the trays in front of him, "What?" Ace questioned mouth full of food.

"What was that about, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Didn't like how they were looking at her like some piece of meat."

Megumi laughed softly as Izo and Haruta hooked arms with her as they waved goodbye to Whitebeard who was standing on deck talking to Vista and Joz, she wondered why they weren't at the breakfast table. She watched Mauja jump around Vista before spotting her and running towards her, the bear was growing fast but was still able to be scooped up in people's arms.

"You're coming with us Mauja?" She asked rubbing the bears back slightly with her foot.

Mauja rolled over on the plank they were standing on showing her his stomach, she slipped her arms out of the men's and scooped the ball of white fluff into her arms scratching his belly as they continued the walk down into town. Her eyes lightened up as she looked around the town, it was obvious this place was a huge tourist attraction as she looked over the dock seeing many pirate ships and cruise ships. The town was built at the bottom of a volcano that was presumed inactive since it hasn't erupted in other a 100 years but they were still cautious.

Though Megumi could see the hot springs built into the side of the mountain, the town was large huge buildings some looking like hotels some like casinos along with shops, restaurants and what looked like a theatre. Megumi kept the same pace as Haruta and Izo as they entered the town, many people walked around the town civilizations, pirates and she spotted a few marines now and then but none of them noticed her.

"You ok?" Izo asked as they entered a fabric shop.

Megumi hummed softly placing Mauja down at her feet as she walked further in the store, ignoring the dirty looks some high class woman had given her as Mauja trotted alongside her as she moved towards some of the fabric hanging on the wall, "Yep, why wouldn't I be?"

"Marines?" Haruta slipped up beside her holding a sample of deep emerald green silk.

"Oh that's gorgeous," Megumi smiled running her fingers over the fabric, "So soft two."

Izo hummed in agreement, "Think Pops knows about the Marines?"

Megumi drifted her hands over purple chiffon with silver stars sewn into the material, "Most likely," Haruta answered, "Pops always knows what's going on nothing can get past him."

Megumi felt her ears twitch as the high class woman who glared at her scoffed, "Look at them," The woman whispered to the girl behind the counter, "Pirates disgusting beings."

Megumi's head snapped quickly around nearly giving herself whiplash from the amount of hair that had twirled around her and the eyes locked onto the woman, "Excuse me," She hissed.

The womans head snapped up and Megumi finally got a good look at her, high cheek bones and a turned up nose, muddy brown coloured eyes along with grass green hair which was tied up into a high bun. She wore a soft sky blue floor length and long sleeved dress, a few people milled about her carrying bags and boxes. The womans eyes locked onto hers, "Excuse me who do you think you are talking to in such a tone?"

Megumi fully turned hands on her hips eyes narrow, "I don't care who you are, I don't care were you come from or who you are related to. You can't go round calling people disgusting cause they don't fit in with your pompous arse ways."

"Do you know who you are speaking with?" Her voice became high and shrilled making Megumi wince in slight pain.

"No and honestly I do not care," Megumi smirked, "However you must be as dumb as your looks, I mean sky blue with grass green, please nature can pull it off but you can't."

"How DARE YOU!" The woman screamed.

"You are clearly stupid, do you releaise who I am who the men behind me are," Megumi snapped, "I am Akiyama Megumi Celestial Dragon runaway and behind me are Haruta and Izo 12th and 16th division commander of the whitebeard pirates."

She watched the woman froze and Megumi couldn't help but let a smirk grace her lips as she watched the woman drop more than twice the amount of the items she'd brought and left the shop, I saw the girl behind the counter smile over, "Thank you very much," she breathed out a sigh of relief, "Do you three need any help?"

Mauja had moved closer to the counter and started to sniff round looking up at the girl, big round black eyes looked up at her, "Mauja leave the girl alone."

"No he's fine," The girl knelt down holding her hand out to Mauja, he inched closer and nudged her hand softly, "He's adorable."

Izo laughed, "That bear can have anyone wrapped round his paw."

"He's the cutest thing ever, of course he can," Megumi smiled.

"Anyway," the girl smiled and stood smoothing out the wrinkles across the violet fabric, "How may I help you three?"

Megumi had smiled as she wrapped the purple and silver material around her neck and was now twirling it between her fingers, the sun was now setting on the island and they all decided to stop shopping seeing as the shops were closing and they still wanted to try out the hot springs. Mauja bounced up onto Megumi's bed as she placed the large amount of bags at the bottom of her bed leaning down and scratching his ear and nuzzling him.

"COME ON MEGUMI!" She heard Izo call from the other side of her door.

Megumi laughed and took off the scarf hanging it over the hook on the back of the door before heading out and towards the springs, the air became heavier as they walked up the mountain side towards the hot springs. The loud sounds from the town below became soft murmurs in Megumi's ears, she looked behind her shoulder to see the silhouette of the Moby Dick against the setting sun.

They entered the hot springs and paid for a few hours in a private spring, they were given towels and robes before being lead towards the changing rooms, Megumi glanced around the woman's changing room seeing a lot of other woman most of them going into the woman's hot springs. Megumi stripped quickly wrapping the towel around her body and stuffing her clothes into the locker before slipping on the robes and pocketing the key.

She slipped into the hallway her bare feet padded against the cold floor and she smiled brightly as she passed a few of the crew members who were either entering of leaving the males spring as she walked further up towards the private springs. Room 7 was the one the woman had said her and the other two will be in, she opened the door to see Haruta and Izo already lounging in the hot spring.

"What took you so long?" Haruta grinned at her.

"Bumped into Ace and Marco?" Izo smirked at her.

Megumi's eyes narrowed slightly as she undid the robe leaving her in the towel, she heard a whistle from Izo, she blushed brightly knowing that the towel was only just brushing the top of her thighs and barley covering her chest as she laid the robe on the chair along with their robes and sunk into the warm water. Megumi sat down on one the rocks and leant back feeling her energy being sapped away as she became waist deep in water.

"Speaking of Ace and Marco," Haruta started watching the woman as she relaxed in the water, "How are you three?"

"I think we are ok…. I might off shared a bed with them last night…" She murmured looking up at the sky, it had now gone completely dark and the stares were shinning.

"Spill!" Izo ordered.

Megumi's blush brighten as she thought of slamming into Marco's rock of a chest in the morning, "I couldn't sleep last night and I would of gone to either of you two but you had visitors… I knew it was Marco's watch last night so I went to the crow's nest and… we talked for a bit before I fell asleep. Marco being lazy couldn't be asked to put me back in my room so… I spelt their last night."

Haruta whistled, "Lucky girl."

"I don't think Ace knew…" She giggled softly.

"Have you decided if you are going to actually start dating them, I mean you three already act like you are?" Izo asked.

She hummed in reply stretching out her legs in the water, "I know we do… I feel like I've known you lot for my entire life and not like 2 and a half months really…"

"Well sleeping with them even if one of them didn't know is a start," Haruta grinned.

Megumi kicked her leg up splashing Haruta with a face full of water, "You make me sound like a woman of the night jumping into bed with them."

"Oh woman of the night such high class language," Izo chuckled.

"I'm not saying that word," she huffed crossing her arms under her chest.

"What… whore?" Haruta asked.

"What's so wrong with the word Megumi?" Izo asked.

"Gah!" She threw her hands up blocking her ears from hearing those two, "Shut up!" She cried in embarrassment.

"Are you two teasing her, yoi?" She heard the familiar voice of Marco fill her ears, she pulled her hands away and looked up to see both Marco and Ace standing in the door way of their hot spring. The walls were large fence panels effectively blocking off the outside to their spring.

"Rude much," Izo stated, "Who said you could wander in?"

"Well," Ace grinned as he slipped into the water sharing the rock Megumi was on, throwing his arm over her shoulder as he leant back, "You three were in such deep discussion about me and Marco we thought we would join you."

"To close," She murmured planting her hands on his chest and pushing him away on to the other rock.

"Yes… girly chatter, not girly plus to men that want to bang the pretty one," Haruta grinned over at Megumi as Marco settled himself in the water on the other side of her.

"Will you stop putting it like that," Megumi cried out cheeks flaming red.

"Remember you can't sink down into the water, yoi," Marco stated brushing damp hair out of her face.

She nodded her head in reply eyes looking up into his dark blue ones, she felt a warm hand touch the top of her thigh stroking the skin softly a shiver ran up her body as she pulled back from Marco hand gently brushing his chest, she could see Haruta and Izo grinning widely at her from the corner of her eye.

"Hiding your feelings isn't a good thing Miss Akiyama," Izo cooed grinning at her.

"I hate you sometimes," She murmured.

"Well we can leave you three if you want," Haruta grinned, "But then I think Thatch would have a heart attack knowing his precious angel was in a hot spring with two perverts."

"Not a pervert," Ace grumbled yawning slightly as he did, "Thatch is a pervert saw him going after one of the casino girls today."

Marco chuckled slightly, "Trying to get rid of his dry streak I believe, yoi."

Megumi laughed slightly leaning back into Ace's side, "Got to feel sorry for the guy though…" Haruta started, "Last few islands there's been no girls that want to go near him."

"Thatch is lovely," Megumi smiled, "A bit much but still lovely."

Ace hummed and twirled a strand of pink hair between his fingers smiling at her as he twisted the locks, she watched Haruta and Izo leant into each other whispering softly but she could hear everything decided to ignore. Marco leant over and brushed her hair out of her face, she laughed at his gentle touches.

"Do you think I could get one?" She asked looking at his chest.

"Get what, yoi?" He asked.

"A tattoo… Pops symbol… this is my family now," She glanced over at Haruta and Izo both of them had the whitebeard pirate flag tattooed on their shoulders, "I want to show my pride of my family."

Ace cheered pumping the fist that didn't have hair curled round it in the air, "That's our girl."

Marco cocked an eyebrow and rested his arms across the ledge of the hot spring, taking a curl and twirling it between his fingers. Eye closed as he enjoyed the warm water, Megumi hummed a soft tune closing her eyes as she leant back against Ace's shoulder.

"Were do you want the tattoo Megumi?" Haruta asked.

"I think the side of one my thighs… I normally wear shorts or skirts with splits in them, so my legs are normally on display," She laughed, opening her eyes and sending a smile at the man.

"And lovely legs they are, yoi," Marco smirked peeking at her from the corner of his eye.

She blushed brightly at the comment as she felt his hand brush up her knee squeezing the middle of her thigh, "You do have amazing legs Megumi, I'm jealous," She heard Izo comment but her eyes were now locked on Marco's face.

"What is it about my legs all the sudden," She tried to pull her knees up put Marco's gentle hold on her thigh kept them down.

"Well, you started talking about the tattoo, Haruta's jealous that yours are just elegant and Marco was imagining them wrapped round his waist," Izo answered her.

Marco only chuckled patting her thigh, "Well they will be able to stretch in many positions and most likely be able to wrap round my neck, yoi."

"WILL YOU STOP!" She cried out slamming her arms down into the water effectively splashing Marco with the warm water.

Marco only chuckled in reply as he wiped the water off his face, "What don't like the thought of having your legs wrapped round me, yoi?"

Megumi stood up quickly wrapping her arms around her chest keeping the towel in place, "I'm going back to the ship."

"Ah come on Megumi you know he's joking," Ace whined reaching up to her hand.

"Nope," She huffed stepping out the hot spring and grabbing her dressing gown and putting it on, "You are just so crude and… ridiculous Marco."

"You know I was kidding, yoi," He leant his head back and smiled at her. "Your legs will only go round me when you want to."

Her blush flamed up brightly, eyes widening at how blunt Marco was being, "i-I'll see you tomorrow." She zipped from the room slamming the door behind her and hid her face in the sleeves as she scurried through the halls heading back to the dressing room.

How can a man be so vulgar, ran through her mind as she slammed the locker shut after getting dressed and throwing the towel and robe into wash bin and handed the key into the room at reception and stepping out into the fresh air.

She didn't want to think of what had been said as she rubbed her arms from the fresh chill of cold night air burst brushed past her as she finally reached the town the night life was loud and slightly sickly as she watched woman wearing barely any clothing push up against men's chest.

"HAY CUTIE!" Megumi winced at the loud voice behind her but she kept walking, the idea of bed seems good to her and starting the day fresh tomorrow.

She gasped as she felt a large beefy hand wrap around her elbow forcing her to turn round, she gasped as she came face to face with a large round man, missing a few teeth and a large scar across the left side of his face. Making his left eye a milky whitish colour showing her he was blind in that eye, "When someone talks to you girl you respond understood," He hissed at her.

Her nose wrinkled as she smelt rum and whiskey on his breath, the cheap kind not the stuff that Pops and the other drinks and she tugged herself back, "Sorry sir I didn't realise you were talking to me," She answered trying to wiggle free of his hold.

"Well you should be more observant missy," She felt herself being suddenly slammed into a wall of a shop, "There aren't many nice people out on the streets this late at night."

"Please Sir let me go," Megumi whimpered as she sunk back against the wall.

"What a pretty thing like…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, yoi!" an angry voice came behind them.

"Fuck off buddy I'm…" Her eyes went wide as the man slumped down into a pile in front of her, she glanced up to see Marco standing over the man his fist blazing blue in flames.

"Marco…" She whispered softly feeling tears collect in the corner of her eyes.

"Megumi…" He reached his hand out for her as she threw herself into his arms grabbing the back of his shirt, "I'm sorry for the comments, yoi."

"thank you… I didn't know how to fight him off Marco I was scared…" She murmured into his chest.

"Hey," He stroked her hair as she shook slightly, "Wasn't going to let anyone hurt you, yoi."

"I know… I'm sorry for getting mad… I didn't mean to over react," She mumbled.

He wrapped his arm around her back and one under her knee as she curled herself into his chest, he slammed his foot into man's side, "No one is going to hurt you, yoi," Marco murmured into her hair as he walked back towards the ship.

"I shouldn't of walked off I know," She replied keeping her eyes locked on his neck.

"Hey," Marco chuckled as he set her down on her feet at the dock, ran his hand through her hair smoothing out the locks, "No need to be-"

Megumi reached up and pressed her own lips softly against his, Marco looked down eyes widened for a second before noticing her eyes were closed and she was blushing gently as she pulled back eyes opened and she smiled softly. "I know you will, you are protective…" She smiled softly.

Marco threads his hand into her hair and slammed his lips down onto hers, her arms wrapped around his shoulders drawing him closer for a few moments until, "WHAT THE HELL! MARCO!"

Marco pulled back and smirked over her head, "Evening Thatch, yoi."

"You… you… YOU DEVIL!" Thatch yelled.

Megumi looked over her shoulder to see Thatch and Ace standing behind him, Ace grinned widely at her and slipped past Thatch and hugged her from behind pulling her away from Marco nuzzling her neck slightly, Megumi giggled and brushed his hair back.

"Thatch calm down your gonna have a heart attack, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"You just corrupt everything, do you have a habit of kissing everyone you see," Thatch argued back.

"Thatch, really we aren't forcing her at all," Ace grinned over her shoulder, "She's warming up to us."

Thatch grumbled something before Megumi stepped forward smiling, "You want me to be happy right?"

Thatch ruffled her hair and smiled weakly at her, "Fine… I'll let it slide," He glared over Megumi's head at the other two who were smiling at him, Thatch's eyes narrowed slightly, "For now." He walked past the three of them and up onto the ship.

"So…" Ace slipped up to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You will try dating us then?"

Megumi smiled slightly and pecked him on the cheek before slipping out under his arm and heading up the plank onto the deck, "I don't jump into beds with people Ace."

"Did she just…?" Ace asked looking between her and Marco.

Marco chuckled and nodded, "Seems like she got us out of being shouted at by Thatch and played us well, yoi."

Megumi closed the door softly with her foot before turning on the light, Mauja looked up at her and yipped slightly as she flopped down on the bed next to him, she giggled softly as the bear nuzzled her cheek, "Oh Mauja what do I do…?" She asked the bear, before her eyebrows raised and she turned her head to see him giving her a questioning look, "I'm asking a bear…."

"I think you should date them."

"Thatch?" Megumi sat up to see him standing in her door way smiling at her, "You don't like the idea of them corrupting me and yet you think I should?"

Thatch walked into the room and over to the bed sitting down next to her and placing a hand on her head brushing back her hair, "They both make you happy, the entire crew can see that just not you," He chuckled.

She gave him a questioning look not really understanding, the entire crew made her happy how can the two of them make such an impact on her.

"For a Celestial Dragon you are a bit slow," Thatch chuckled.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "I really don't understand you all act like they are perfect for me, yet I bring more trouble than I'm worth."

Thatch shook his head, "To them you could be worth the entire marine fleet going after them."

"Now you are being ridiculous," She replied.

"What are you afraid of Megumi?" Thatch looked down at her smiling softly, "There is nothing to be scared of, they won't hurt you… they both adore you… The crew wants what is best for you."

"I'm just being stupid," She murmured scooting back to rest against her headboard, "I'm worried about the Marines… I'm scared of being ripped away from all of this."

"Live life to the full Megumi," Thatch smiled at her, "Go get them."

"You sure? What made you change your mind."

"Of course I'm sure, though they might corrupt your sweet little mind but then you are on a crew full of pirates it's bound to happen at some point," Thatch laughed. Megumi smiled at him, "Go get them know before you change your mind. Your happiness is more important."

"What… now?"

Thatch grabbed her hand and tugged her up and out of her room down the hall and knocked on Marco's door, "Good luck." Thatch bolted down the hall into his room and slammed the door shut, Megumi stood slightly stunned for a moment as Ace opened the door and grinned at her.

"Hi…" He tilted his head slightly still grinning widely at her, "It's getting late shouldn't you be in bed."

She tapped her heels together clenching her hands in the material of her skirt and her teeth tugged on her lower lip as she looked up into his eyes, "I…" She laughed nervously twisting her hands more in the material.

"Ace, yoi," Marco's head popped round the doorway to look down at Megumi, "Are you ok?"

"I want to say yes," She replied.

"Yes… to what?" Ace questioned looking down at her slightly confused, but Marco smirked and reached past Ace holding his hand out to her.

"You sure… no going back, yoi?" Marco questioned her.

Megumi nodded and let go of her skirt, "Live life in the present and not in the past."

Her hand reached up and gently laid on top of his, eyes locking over Ace's shoulders as his eyes widened for a second before he smiled brightly at her and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up and twirling her in the air. "You won't regret this," Ace grinned widely at her pecking her on the lips quickly.

"I don't think I will," She smiled in return.

A/N: And we are here people, I will continue writing this story don't worry I'm not going to finish it at them getting together. I have a lot more ideas, taking an idea from the old story putting it in here going back to the ancient weapons soonish and more on her training and so on. I decided know would be a good point of them getting together cause I think it's a good move to get the story to move on… or the other thing I was planning but then it wouldn't of made much sense. I'm so glad you all liked how the last chapter ended I think that's what pushed her. I know the boys are a bit forward and a little vulgar but in my defence they are pirates and I don't see them beating around the bush. As always leave a review I love hearing from you guys and if you are new favourite and follow to keep up to date.


	12. Chapter 12

Megumi twirled the bamboo staff in her left hand looking at Haruta across the deck from her, "You land a hit on me and you can have breakfast," He smiled at her.

"We have been at this for two hours, Ace has most likely eaten everything! ANYWAY!" She cried with annoyance.

Honestly none of the crew could blame Megumi for being annoyed, they were both up before the crack of dawn training and Megumi felt like she was going to die, she was dragged out of a warm bed between to extremely hot men to be beaten with a bamboo stick.

"One hit Megumi," Haruta grinned blocking a downwards swing, "Least you got the handling right."

Megumi glared slightly twisting on her left foot giving an upwards cut with the bamboo staff for it to be knocked away again, "Oh shut up!" She snapped quite annoyed, she shared the bed with Marco and Ace again last night feeling safe wrapped in two sets of muscular, "OW!" She cried out feeling Haruta strike the top of her exposed thigh leaving an angry red mark in her way.

"Don't be distracted by hunk and hunkier you are with," Haruta twirled the staff in his hands perfectly.

Megumi twirled the staff in her hands and twirled on her heels remembering see Ace jump over Marco whilst they were training a few weeks ago and striking him in the back of the knees, she smirked to herself as she slammed the end of the staff into the floor before Haruta and pushed herself upwards remembering years of dancing training, she drew her legs in and flipped over Haruta landing perfectly on her feet and she twirled round and striking him in the back of the knees sending him down. She gasped and dropped the staff, "Are you ok," She reached to help him get up.

"Were did you learn to flip over someone like that," Haruta smiled taking her offered hand and pulled himself up, "That was amazing, it takes people months to flip like what you just did, you only a few hours."

"I saw Ace do it a few weeks ago and… I've had dancing and gymnastics training for years so… yeah," She blushed softly.

Haruta hugged her, "You did amazing."

"Thank you."

"You're going to do great in a real fight."

She froze for a second looking at him wide eyed, "Let's not jump the boat."

Haruta laughed squeezing her shoulder and she winced feeling the bruise when she slipped earlier and slammed into the deck, "Hey sorry… went a bit rough on you."

"It's ok," She laughed, "I don't want to be treated like glass Haruta, I prefer being treated like a person and not an object."

Haruta linked arms through hers and picked up the two staffs on the floor and they walked back to the commander's quarters, "Don't worry… want to go for another round later."

Megumi nodded her head, pushing back her hair she felt hot and sticky and just wanted a shower and go nag Thatch for food knowing what Ace was like, "Yeah just later… when it's not so warm out on deck."

"Going to be ok… you took some hard hits," Haruta stood in front of her door, watching her open it and watching as Mauja ran straight out the door and up onto deck.

"Well… nice to see you too…" Megumi murmured watching the bear, "Yeah I'll be fine, seriously I'll have a shower then go ask Thatch for pancakes."

"Then spend the day with hunk and hunkier," Haruta grinned at her.

"Whose hunk and whose hunkier then?" She asked.

"Whoever you want them to be," Haruta laughed and gave her a quick squeeze avoiding the bruises and left to his room.

Megumi laughed and stepped into her room and closed the door behind her with her foot, she went to remove the tank top, her hands grabbed the edge of the tank top and brought it the material reached the bottom of her chest before someone's words broke her thoughts, "Should be more observant Megumi."

She twirled round to see Ace leaning against the wall grinning widely at her as her eyes shot open, "Do you have to sneak into my room," She snapped slightly, still tired, starving and wanting a shower.

His grin widened as he pushed himself off the wall and dived at her sending them both back onto the bed, Megumi laughed and threaded her fingers through his hair stroking his head softly, "Ace I'm sticky and I stink can I go wash."

"Nope," He grinned up at her before nuzzling into her throat, "You weren't in bed when I woke up again this morning, it's not fair."

"How so?" She asked.

"Marco got to wake up to you, I didn't the spot on the bed was cold," He murmured into her neck.

"How long ago did you wake up?" She asked.

"Well I got up at the dinner bell… ate a lot then went back to sleep… think I got up a few minutes ago," He pouted slightly.

She giggled and removed his arms from her waist, "You are so lazy sometimes."

Ace continued to pout as he rolled over and watched Megumi as she removed her high heels and tucked them under the bed, "Why do you wear heels during training I mean, you have more practical shoes?"

"I'm more use to wearing high heels and I balance better on them than I do flat shoes," She shrugged, "Could you go find Thatch and ask him can he cook me pancakes since I missed breakfast."

Ace whined slightly, "But I want to spend time with you."

"Later… I smell like death," She laughed and stood up moving over towards the bathroom, closing the door and turning the lock.

"MEGUMI! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I NEED TO WASH GO AWAY!"

She heard him grumble something before her bedroom door closed, shower was number one on her list as she leant into the tub and turned on the shower, clothes off and thrown into the wash basket Megumi jumped under the stream of warm water. She lathered strawberry body wash washing away the grime of training, wincing occasionally as she brushed her hand over the forming bruises.

"Shit…" She hissed as she dug her fingers into her shoulder.

"MEGUMI, YOI!"

"HOLY HELL!" She screeched nearly slipping, "MARCO WHAT THE HELL!"

She heard him chuckle, "Got you breakfast, yoi."

She turned off the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it tightly around herself and unlocked the bathroom door, as she opened it and peaked a pair of lips connected with hers. The kiss was short and brief but she still smiled as she pulled back. The smell of a fresh batch of pancakes wafted up her nose, "mmm… I sent Ace to get them?"

"You trust Ace to get your food, yoi?"

"Erm…. True," She smiled.

Marco laughed and stepped back from the door letting her through, she gently stepped into her room watching Marco rest the plate on the bedside table. "How was training, yoi?" He asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Ok…" She answered taking her outfit out the wardrobe, "Haruta kind of did beat me quite hardly."

"Heard you knocked him off his feet though, yoi."

"Well I took Ace's trick of flipping over people and I used the staff to knock him off his feet," She smiled softly and slipped back into the bathroom getting dressed.

"He rarely uses staffs, you know, yoi?" Marco asked her through the door as she pulled on her shorts.

"Really, he seems so elegant whilst using it," She replied as she pulled on a purple tank top over her head and tucked it into her shorts.

"He prefers swords really, yoi," Marco stated.

She opened the door and looked over at him, "What did you do with Ace?"

"Pops wanted to talk to him, yoi," Marco answered not taking his eyes away from her hips as she walked past and grabbed a black vest from the wardrobe and put it on over the top before dropping down next to him.

"Any idea, why?" She asked as she started to eat the pancakes drizzled with the right amount of syrup.

"Something about rumours of Kaido's men being on this island, Pops wants to know if Ace has seen anything, yoi," He replied.

"Kaido was the one that was after the gem right?" She asked.

Marco nodded and watched as she finished up the rest of the pancakes, he sat up on his elbows watching her as she licked icing sugar and syrup off her fingers and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Kaido is very much a man we don't want you to cross but it seems like he is determined to make life difficult for Pops, yoi."

Megumi placed the plate on the bedside table and laid down next to him turning on her side, "What do you mean?"

Marco chuckled and cupped her face with one hand stroking her cheek bone with his thumb, "I keep forgetting you've been locked away most of your life, yoi."

She smacked his shoulder lightly, "I wasn't locked away most my life, I just never left the Sparkling Enclave Island much… But Pops… Kaido explain."

"Out of the current four emperors Pops and Charlotte Lin also known as Big Mama, have been the longest running Emperors, when Kaido came onto the scene he wasn't entirely to convinced that Pops and Ms Lin was as powerful as they are. So Kaido declared war against Pops, though all the emperors are sort of at war with each other Kaido is the one that seems to be wanting to take down the other three emperors before he tries to reach the end of the new world, yoi," Marco answered her.

"So why don't you want me to come in contact with him?"

"Kaido is nothing like Pops, Megumi he would hurt you to show the marines that they are weak not being able to save a Celestial Dragon, yoi."

"So in short Pops wants to make sure there aren't people from Kaido's crew on this island on fear I'll get kidnapped," She tilted her head more into his hand and smiled softly, "Correct."

Marco chuckled, "Right, though I think you are getting the hand on fighting for yourself but…" He poked the bruised shoulder softly, "Still clumsy, yoi."

She glared slightly and rolled the bruised shoulder, "I've had two incidents were I've hurt myself like that."

"Tripping over a tree trunk whilst being chased by marines, being nearly frozen to death by an ice elemental and landing on your shoulder in training, that's three Megumi, yoi," He laughed at her as she pouted and pulled away sitting back up on the bed.

"Don't want to mention the nearly freezing to death," She mumbled.

She squeaked suddenly as his arms wrapped round her waist and pulled her back onto her bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her bringing her back to his chest, "And last night…" he murmured into her hair, "Seeing that bastard pinning you against the wall, trying to take what's mine and Ace's…. never going to let it happen again, yoi."

Megumi turned over to face him smiling brightly at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek softly, "Like to point out at that time I wasn't yours and Aces," She brushed her hand softly against his cheek, not being bothered about the closeness between the two, "But thank you… for saving me last night… I was terrified."

"Why didn't you scream, yoi?"

"I'd seen Marines all day, the marines know I've eaten the Voice-Voice fruit if I tried to throw him off me like that… well… the marines would of found me and… I don't want to go back to him," She murmured the end of her sentence.

Marco ran a hand gently through her hair brushing the wet locks softly, unable to take the thought of the marines and any pirate who would try to take her, "We won't let it happen, you know, yoi?"

"I know…" she murmured.

She glanced back over her shoulder as she heard the handle of the door turn, "Look sorry I had Marco get you break-… well hello you two." Ace stood in her doorway grinning widely at her, she finally became bothered about the closeness of her and Marco. Blushing brightly and hiding her face in Marco's chest, "Hey no need to be embarrassed."

She heard the door close and the bed dip slightly, knowing Ace had lain down behind her as he hugged her, "What did Pops want in the end, yoi?" Marco asked Ace over her head.

"Wants me to go check out a casino tonight, see if the rumours are true… Vista saw them it's only two members from Kaidos crew he saw but Pops doesn't want to risk it and stuff," She felt Ace shrug, "He also wants me to take Megumi with me."

She pulled her face from Marcos chest and glanced over her shoulder at him, "Me… why?"

"You have a way with people," Ace grinned at her, "And plus Pops doesn't want me to make a scene turning up on my own might look suspicious and stuff."

Marco sighed softly unwrapping one arm from her waist and ruffled Ace's hair with the hand, "Pops has a point, we all know what you got like last time Izo forced you into a suit… but undercover work really, yoi?"

Ace shrugged again, "I think Pops wants to keep an eye on them… if it's the two members Vista thought he saw Pops thinks they are gonna try steal Megumi from under our noses."

"Who are these two people?" Megumi asked.

"You wouldn't really know them… mean you don't know about a lot of pirates do you?" Ace asked.

"Well how will I learn if you don't teach me?" She asked.

"She has a point, but really who is it, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Astrina and Beelerus," Ace answered starting to curl a damp strand in his finger, she noticed he always curled her hair in his fingers when he was thinking.

Marco sat up suddenly, "I've got to talk to Pops.. He can't let her…"

"Pops wants to talk to Megumi first," Ace stated.

"If Pops wants to see me I should go," She untangled herself from them and smiled at Marco, "I'm a big girl… took down a mountain remember," She winked at him and hopped of the bed and walked to the door.

Marco glared slightly at Ace as the door closed, "The Peacock and The Bengal Tiger, are you fucking kidding me, yoi!"

Megumi tapped her heels together slightly as she stood in front of Whitebeards desk, "Ace said you wanted to see me Pops?"

She watched as he looked over papers in front of him sighing slightly, "Did Ace tell you why I wanted to see you?"

"Something about the Casino and Kaido's crew," She replied.

Whitebeard gestured to the seat behind her, "Sit dear, this might take a while."

Megumi sat down in the seat crossing her legs as she did, "Everything ok Pops?"

She watched as Whitebeard rubbed his temples gently, "With Marines and other pirate crews been sniffing around, it's hard for a man to have a drink," He chuckled smiling down at her, "Nothing to do with your fault my dear, it's a refreshing light having you with us on the crew."

She dipped her head slightly and blushed, "Thank you, Pops."

"However, we need to show the crews and those stupid brat marines that you will be staying with us… but Vista believes he saw the Peacock and The Bengal Tiger of Kaido's crew, I would like you to go with Ace to a famous casino around here were Vista believes he saw them," Whitebeard stated, "They are powerful members of his crew but I believe you can handle them, show the pirates that you don't need our protection."

"Pops… from what you are saying you want me and Ace to cause a scene in the middle of the most famous casino on this island, which will draw in pirate crews, the paparazzi and the marines… All to show Kaido, that I'm staying with this crew and refuse to be kidnapped?" She asked.

Whitebeards laugh boomed around her making Megumi smile brightly in return, "Pretty much my dear, though I know you will make the Whitebeard Pirates and myself proud no matter the outcome."

"Pops you sure…?"

He laughed again, "Of course, I'm rarely wrong about these things child, you are strong willed and a quite unqiue devil fruit used correctly."

"If these people are powerful as you say, wouldn't they be on Marco's level atleast?" She questioned, "I'm not even close to Haruta's level of power!"

Whitebeard chuckled and leant forward reaching out and placing his hand ontop of her head, ruffling her hair slightly, "You might not be at Haruta's level of being able to attack, however you are at his level at dodging and evading attacks my dear," Megumi only gave him a strange look and opened her mouth to speak before he continued, "You might think you are weak my dear, but you have a strong heart and sometimes that is all you need."

"Thank you," She murmured.

Whitebeard smiled brightly down at the woman in front of him as he drew his hand back and rummaged around in one of his draws and took out a file and placed it in front of Megumi, "In this file is the top ten members of Kaido's crew."

"Pops…?" Megumi questioned as she leant forward and picked up the file, "Isn't this cheating?"

"Well…" Whitebeard shrugged as he watched her flip through the file, "Depends on your view… it's just keeping taps really."

Megumi shook her head slightly and remembered the names that Ace mentioned earlier and picked out two bounty posters, 'Astrina 'Peacock' Wanted Dead or Alive 411,000,000 Berri' and 'Beelerus 'Bengal Tiger' Wanted Dead or Alive 478,000,000 Berri.'

Astria's wanted picture was taken at mid shot, she wore a royal blue top, the top only had one sleeve which covered her entire left arm which had feathers sewn into the shoulders, she had pirecing dark brown eyes on the verge of black and black hair which fell down to her waist with two thick white stripes on either side of her head. Beelerus on the other hand, his photo was of his entire body he stood about 6"5 what Megumi could tell from the photo and was just pure muscle. In the photo his right arm was that of a tiger whilst the rest of his body was still human, he wore black leather trousers and shirt with tigers sewn into the material with gold thread. His mouth was pulled back into a snarl showing sharp bright white teeth, pirecing green eyes starred back into hers from the photo. His beard was that of a tigers mane only across the jaw line but not the chin and his hair was the same messy state as the ginger beard.

"They look terrifying Pops," She murmured placing the bounty posters in front of her.

The Yonko chuckled, "They are all bark and no bite Kaido's crew."

"You sure?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well…" He shrugged and picked up his mug of bear, "Some maybe the elites as they call themselves are."

"So similar to our division commanders they have elites?" She questioned.

Whitebeard nodded his head, "Pretty much dear, but you and Ace will be leaving at 7 to the destiny Casino."

"You sure you want to send Ace and not Marco?" She asked.

"Nope," Whitebeard grinned at the girl, "I think Ace will do a perfect job taking care of you."

"And if it is Astria and Beelerus ?"

"I want you and Ace to take them out, cause the scene that is needed to," He chuckled.

Megumi rolled her eyes and smiled softly at him, "Anything else Pops?"

"Yes, congratulations on finally taking Ace and Marco on their offer, I know my boys will treat you right," He smiled down at her.

"Thanks Pops," She smiled.

Later on that evening Megumi stood wide eyed in her bedroom, she was again wrapped in her dressing gown after being forced to have another bath by Izo. "When the hell did you buy all these?!" She asked as she looked over the dresses that laid on her bed.

Izo shrugged and held up a jade green and royal blue dresses against her body, he hummed slightly, "Just saw them yesterday, knew your measurements and got them."

"Izo this is ridiculous," She whined.

"Ace is wearing a suit," Izo retorted.

She pouted slightly and watched as he picked up a bronze dress holding it up to her, "Ace is being forced into a suit like, I'm being forced into a dress." She looked down at the dress, "No clashes with my hair colour."

"Hmm… true," Haruta replied, before placing it on the bed before picking up a purple one and holding it up to her body, "Perfect!"

She looked down at the dress and smiled up at him in agreement, Izo turned around as she quickly got dressed. The dress hugged her figure before flared out at the hips and ended at her knees the top half of the dress was a corset style with a line of silver crystal under the bust four silver chains came from the centre of the crystals and wrapped round her back, the bottom of the skirt was covered in tiny crystals which caught the light as she twirled slightly in front of the mirror.

"Can you move ok in it?" Izo asked as he placed the other dresses he brought in her wardrobe.

Megumi twirled on her heel feeling no restraints in leg movement, "Perfectly."

"Good," Izo sat her down on the chair in front of the desk, "How you feeling?"

She tilted her head up to him and smiled softly as he gently brushed her hair, "Ok…slightly nervous though."

"You will do fine," Izo patted her shoulders, "We won't be that far away from you and Ace so if you need give a scream."

"There bounties are huge Izo," She murmured as he helped dry out her hair, "How can I take them on?"

"Believe in yourself," He stated and handed her a pair of silver heels, "That's how you can take them down."

She slipped on the shoes and stood, "You think I can put on the show Pops wants me to?"

"You will do us proud stop worrying," Izo smiled and turned her round pushing her towards the door, "Don't get yourself killed that's all I ask."

"You know I don't do that stuff on purpose right," She laughed and opened the door, "Ace!" She cried out in surprise as she nearly walked into him.

"Wow…" He laughed, "Your jumpy today."

She glared slightly before looking him up and down, "You look nice."

"And you look amazing," He took her hand in his and wrapped it round his, "Ready to go?"

She nodded her head and waved by to Izo who smiled at her as they both walked up onto deck, she smiled seeing Marco waiting at the plank along with Pops that lead down to the bay. "You two be safe," Whitebeard smiled at them, "And don't try to destroy the entire building, just give them a bit of a kick."

Megumi laughed and nodded her head, "Of course Pops."

"Keep her safe, yoi," Marco ordered Ace who grinned back at him before kissing him on the lips gently.

"Of course I will," Ace grinned as he pulled back.

Marco cupped Megumi's face and softly kissed her as he pulled back he watched her blush softly, "I'll be fine Marco."

"We will be ready to set sail once you've returned understood," Whitebeard stated.

The two second division pirates nodded and headed back into town, Ace could feel Megumi's hand shaking slightly against his arm as she twirled the bottom of the fabric in between her fingers on the other hand. They drew closer to the casino and Megumi watched as high class men and woman walked around the area of the town they were in, she knew who she needed to look for and she knew that the reason for this was to show the marines she wasn't going home and staying with them.

"Ready?" She heard Ace whispered softly in her ear as they stood in front of the large golden doors into the casino, she glanced at the two men who stood either side of the door looked at them waiting for a command.

She nodded her head and the men opened the doors as they both stepped in, she had to pinch Ace to stop him from gasping in surprise. "Remember, we let them come to us."

The hall they walked into was huge tables, roulette tables and slot machines filled the room, waiters and waitresses walked around holding trays full of champagne and food. Ace nodded his head and squeezed her hand gently grinning widely down at her before guiding her further into the room. She could hear business deals, underground black market deals, bounty hunters next targets but nothing on Kaido until.

"I don't understand why boss would want such a weak looking little girl," A feminine voice filled her ears.

Megumi glanced around looking at all the woman; none of them reminded her of the bounty poster she saw earlier. But she could feel the eyes on her; everyone news of the runaway Celestial Dragon it had been in every paper across the six oceans over the last few days.

"You ok?" She felt a champagne flute being pushed into her hand as she was pulled over to stand at a roulette table, she knew Ace was people watching whilst she was listening to see if she could pick

"Of course," She smiled brightly, "You?"

She watched him as he tugged at the tie around his neck, she softly swatted his hand away with her free hand, "I just don't like suits," He murmured.

"You look lovely," She smiled.

Her eyes glanced around them again noticing the people were too engrossed with the winning of dirty money to notice them, she caught eyes of security guards looking over at them but none moved. Stairs lead to a balcony above them with a large golden door similar to the one they entered in, but no one expect two guards on either side of the door stood upstairs and guards at the bottom of the stairs expect the patrons from going upstairs.

A band at the other edge of the room started to play, an upbeat jazz like tune whilst some of the couples moved to dance in the empty space in front of the band. Ace squeezed her arm and pulled her away from the table onto another one, "Heard anything?" He asked in a low voice to her.

She shook her head in reply, "No… nothing… well… Maybe I don't know."

"Remember if we don't see anything Pops wants us out of here… we aren't exactly to sure who runs this casino?"

"So for all you know this could be one of Kaido's base of operations and we could of walked into a trap?"

"Erm…." Ace scratched the back of his neck, "I don't think Vista would send us to a trap do you."

"And if Vista doesn't know?" She snapped quietly eyes blazing silver, "We know nothing of this island, yes it might be a resort type island but who owns it… who runs this island Ace?"

"The girly has a point," A voice came from behind her and she turned on her heels.

Behind her stood a tall man in a simple suit, black tie and sunglasses, she found herself being pushed behind Ace. She could feel the anger rolling off Ace as he glared at the man in front of him, "What do you mean girly has a point?"

The guard stood still and silent for a second before he turned his head and nodded to one the guards upstairs, "Well…" a sinister grin spread across his face, Megumi heard footsteps coming closer, "The girly is right… Kaido does run this place."

She felt a hand wrap round her elbow abut she frozen just like Ace in shock of assumptions being correct, "You bastard," She hissed at him, feeling another hand grab hold of her other elbow.

"Careful Miss Akiyama," The guard warned her pulling out a pistol and taking of the safety, "We won't want you to be harmed do we."

"You bastard!" Ace roared moving his fist back lighting it with flames.

"Ah I wouldn't if I was you," The guard grinned at them, "Sea stone bullets don't do well with Devil fruit eaters do they."

She felt the hands tighten and she was pulled backwards by a step and watched as Ace's flames vanished, he glanced back at her and smirked nodding his head, "Cover your ears Ace," She smiled brightly watching as he slammed his hands down on his ears, "VOICE-VOICE SHATTER!"

She watched as the guards dropped down on the floor covering their ears, Ace turned and grinned grabbing her hand. She glanced around seeing the guests had fallen to the floor covering their ears, glass had shattered from the windows across the wall along with multiple champagne glasses including the one that was in her hand. "You ok?" He asked pulling her close to him, she nodded her head into his chest and listened as she heard a few of the guards groan getting ready to stand up again.

"Ace…" She warned slipping out his arms and knelt down picking up a serving tray, she watched the guard stand behind Ace ready to hit him, "DUCK!" Ace grinned at her and dived down to the side as Megumi twirled dodging the fist and slammed the tray into his arm before slamming him over the head with the tray.

"HIKEN!" She heard Ace yell and turned to see his fist alight with flames slamming it into the two guards behind her. "ALRIGHT NOW WE ARE LOOKING FOR ASTRIA AND BEELERUS! SHOW YOURSELVES WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE!"

"Well look who's stepped into tigers den," A deep rough voice it felt like sandpaper against her ears.

"Mr Beelerus, I assume," Megumi smiled as she turned towards the balcony.

At the railing stood Astria and Beelerus grinning widely down at them, they wore the same clothes as they did in their bounty posters, "Assumed correct Miss Akiyama, though I'm sorry to say you won't be leaving here on your own accord."

"We will be leaving Beelerus," Ace growled up at the man, "You can't stop us there are only two of you and we have the entire Whitebeard Crew!"

The man laughed loudly, it bounced off the walls and filled her ears, "You think you can take us on."

"We can," Megumi snapped looking up at them, "We are stronger than you ever will be and we will take you down!"

Astria stepped up onto the balcony looking down at her, "Well come on then girly," the woman twirled on her heels turning her form into a gorgeous peacock. Her tail feathers stood up in a defensive position, glaring down at her, "Bring it!"

She glanced to the side to see Beelerus face pull back into a snarl, his paws rested on railing ready to pounce. Ace turned and looked at her grinning widely, she bounced the serving tray between her hands, "Take the birdy, I got the kitten."

She smiled brightly and winked, "Of course."

A/N: End of the Chapter people, I really enjoyed writing this chapter I cut it off here cause this was going to go on further than what I planned to but I think this is a good place to leave it off at since we can start at them fighting next chapter though. Icegodezz333, TrafalgarLawxKikoku and NightHunterDeath thank you both so much for reviewing the last few chapters its nice to know your enjoying this and NightHunter, no it didn't sound perverted I will write first time I am working on it actually at the moment but it will be put up as a one shot but will be cannon to this. K.C.96 I'm glad you like my writing style though I'm sure theres better out their but still thank you very much and FrostysMillenium I'm glad you like it heres more for you to read. All people new I hope you will favourite and follow to keep an eye on our trio of what they will be doing in the future and as always please review I love hearing from you, see you next time guys.


	13. Chapter 13

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Important note at the end of this Chapter to see were the story will go next.

Megumi slides backwards as Astria jumped down from the balcony, her wings spread as she glided through the air over Ace and landed in front of her, Astrias face was pulled back into an evil grin in her peacock form she was about a foot taller than Megumi making the girl feel sorter than she already was. Her neck drew back and snapped forward quickly into striking her with her beak, Megumi ducked downwards and with the now dented serving tray since she hit the guard over the head slammed it upwards into the beak.

Astria stumbled back from the sudden shock and squawked at the younger girl, "You stupid child you'll pay for that."

Megumi listened as she heard the patrons scramble to get out the casino, the guards stood by waiting for orders and Megumi couldn't help but laugh, "Really a Peacock, I thought Pops was kidding but really."

She watched as a flame of anger danced behind Astria's eyes and the woman jumped high in the air flapping her wings a few times to suspend herself in the air, before she lifted her legs into the air and dived down again neck extended this time aiming to hit her. Ace jumped over Marco in training in a similar situation but she knew this had to be timed absolutely correct, she waited until Astria's beak was in arm's length and slammed the try down onto the peacocks head pushing downwards with the plate and "VOICE-VOICE SCREECH!" was screamed loudly into the peacocks ears as she flipped over the woman. Megumi landed hard on her feet on the card table behind them, she slipped backwards tumbling off the table and landed hard on her rear.

"See how can a child beat me with such stupid, faults," Astria laughed coldly. Her feathers stood up proud behind her back as she leant over the card table looking at Megumi as the younger girl stumbled to her feat.

"I will not be beaten by the likes of you! I will not be captured by enemy's pirates! I WILL NOT GO BACK WITH THE MARINES!" Megumi screamed the last part chucking the serving dish at the peacock who twirled away but the tray hit a few of her feathers denting them.

Astria gasped as she looked at the state of her tail feathers, "How DARE YOU!"

Megumi gulped slightly and ducked as Astria dived down at her again, she twisted and slammed her foot upwards slamming into the peacock's stomach, "VOICE-VOICE WAVES!" The sound waves became visible and pushed the peacock back ten feet making her slam into the slot machines across from them.

Astria pushed herself of the fallen slot machines and shook herself off, the pink haired girl across from her was already breathing heavily showing her that the girl hadn't had much battle training. She wasn't liking this Celestial Dragon already but the boss wanted her alive, Astria smirked to herself but the boss said nothing about roughing her up a little beforehand.

"Give up girly," Astria smirked standing fully and brushing her dress down with her wings, "You can't win this… you think these boys will let you go even if you do defeat us?"

Megumi glanced around the room seeing the walls lined with guards, "We will… you can burn in hell I am leaving this island with the Whitebeard pirates whether you like it or not."

"Looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way," Astria sided as she leapt into the air with incredible speed with talons first slammed into Megumi, the pink haired woman screeched in slight pain as talons dug into her right shoulder. Megumi bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming in pain as the talons twitched and dug deeper into her shoulder, "Oh little girly trying not to scream in pain."

Megumi breathed heavily wincing as the talons dug down into her shoulder, she watched as Astria changed back into a human, her now high heels dug into her shoulder. "For a peacock you're not very elegant."

"WHAT!"

"Well… birds like peacocks are such elegant beautiful people and have so much control over the situation," Megumi laughed softly and lifted her legs arching her back inwards and slammed her feet into Astrias back sending the woman over the black jack tabled behind her. Megumi stumbled to her feet grabbing hold of her bleeding shoulder, she turned sharply hissing as her shoulder jolted sending pain across her body, "SEE!" She shouted eyes blazing molten silver, "YOU CAN'T BE A FRIGGIN PEACOCK YOU ARE AS GRACEFUL AS AN ELEPHANT!"

She watched as Astria dived off the table towards her arms stretched out, Megumi ducked down listening as she rolled across the roulette table and onto the floor. Megumi looked around to see yellow balls of fire coming from Ace's hand hitting Beelerus backwards and exploding like tiny little bombs.

"You ungrateful little wretch," Astria hissed in her ear.

Megumi gasped before letting out a short scream as she felt a hand wrap round her hair and slam her into the floor, "LET ME GO!" She cried out again as she felt Astria slam her talon feet into her legs keeping her pinned.

"No… you see Miss Akiyama, our boss want's you alive never said anything about not harming you," Astria hissed in her ear, suddenly tugging Megumi's head backwards making the younger girl arch her head backwards locking eyes with her, "Such pretty little thing, let's see how badly we can rough up this little face."

Megumi bit her bottom lip as she felt the woman clench her talons into Megumi's legs, 'Don't let her see that your scared Megumi,' ran through her own mind as she clenched her eyes shut feeling a sharper tug on her hair. Astria had leaned down to whisper into Megumi's ears but she blocked them out as much as possible, Megumi thrusted her elbow back quickly forcing it into the woman's bottom rips. She heard a soft crack under the loud cry of pain of the woman, she heard "KAGERO!" coming from Ace's direction.

Astria stumbled off Megumi holding her bottom rip, "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!"

Megumi pushed herself to her feet stumbling slightly feeling her shins becoming bruised from the tightness of the woman's hold, "Yes… Yes I can… I don't need them to protect me."

"Of course you do," The peacock sneered rubbing away the blood from the corner of her mouth, "You are a weak little princess who needs to be pampered."

Megumi glared feeling her anger control her movements as she went to scream again, not paying attention to Astrias movements as she felt a hard impact against her chest sending her back quite a distanced into the wall behind her. Megumi grunted in pain bitting her lip again, she felt her vision become slightly blurry as she felt throbbing pain through her head and back.

"You see Miss Akiyama, that you are just a child in an adults game," Footsteps coming closer, "It will be simple come with us and let Boss bargain you off to the marines."

Megumi laughed, "Marines don't bargain… Celestial Dragon is harmed they send an admiral and guess which Admiral you will be having on your arse."

"Akainu doesn't mess with the affairs of Celestial Dragons," Astria hissed.

Ten feet… roughly… Megumi shook her head and rubbed her eyes getting rid of the blur in her vision, looking up at Astrai and smiled sweetly cocking her head to the side, "But for his fiancé the woman he's been patrolling the seas for... he would… Whether you capture me or not, they now you have hurt me and by the Four Emperors Astria you are gonna wish you weren't born."

Astria glared her feathers stood on end, she drew closer and drew her neck backwards and snapped forward, Megumi sank down the wall and listened to Astria cry out in pain as she slammed her beak into the wall, "Please let this work…" Megumi whispered and arched her head up, "VOICE-VOICE SONIC BOOM!" White noise and light filled her vision making her head throb more in pain, she heard shattering of glass a crash of the chandelier and the shaking of the foundation.

After a few moments the light left her vision and the room returned completely to her senses, she laughed softly to herself as she saw Astria across the room laying still. Ace and Beelerus were still fitting each other, but she could see her scream had affected Beelerus his stance was off and blood seeped from his ears into his fur. Megumi gently stood wobbling slightly as she got to her feet and stumbled closer to Astria, hearing the shout of, "SHINKA: SHINRANUI!" From Ace as he continued to fight behind her.

Astria was out cold, Megumi could still see her chest rising and falling as if she was in a deep sleep cuts and bruises covered mostly her face from were Megumi had slammed the serving tray into her face.

"HIKEN!"

Megumi collapsed to her knees next to Astria's sleeping form, smiling softly to herself as she looked at the woman with a higher bounty than Haruta she'd taken down. She heard a grunt of pain and a body slam into the ground and she turned her head to see Beelerus laying on the floor not that far away from her, her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him as his eyes had rolled back slightly making his eyes appear white as he passed out.

"Even though, you won your battle you need to be aware of other opponents," She heard Ace say from above her.

"Yeah…" She whispered softly craning her neck back to look at him, he was covered in bruises a few cuts and his clothes were ripped in places but all together he looked in better shape than her, "Sorry about that."

"Shouldn't walk over to your enemy and collapse either," She felt material being dropped onto her shoulder, "But you did good… she had a high bounty."

"I was making sure she was passed out," Megumi snapped slightly, putting her arms into the sleeves of his jacket looking around releasing her scream had knocked out all the guards as well.

"And if she wasn't?" Ace grinned at her, helping her up to her feet.

Megumi stumbled on her feet and shrugged wincing as she moved the cut, "I would of thought of that."

Ace grinned and ruffled her messy hair, before quickly pecking her on the lips, "You did great… though made more of a mess than I think Pops wanted."

"It's Kaido's," She hummed, "I thought Pops didn't like Kaido."

"No one likes Kaido," Ace laughed wrapping the arm round her shoulder, she winced again and tugged the jacket closer. "Sorry," he scratched the back of his head and pushed her towards the door.

"No…" She tugged him back.

"What we need to get back to the ship!"

"No the front door, the marines would of surrounded it wouldn't they," She replied looking up at him, "Trust me on this one."

Ace nodded his head and glanced around the room, seeing a hallway which had a sign with emergency exit written above it, "This way."

Both of them jogged down the hallway to the exit Megumi was slower than Ace but she refused to beaten by bruised legs. Ace pushed open the metal doors leading out into the back alleyways of the town, Megumi glanced around hearing people murmuring from the front of the building wandering if the fighting had stopped, some were complaining that they were going to lose the winning streak and she could hear the marines telling them to move back. She felt Ace's warm hand slip into her own, intertwining them with hers he gave a small squeeze and both of them ran through the alley ways heading back down to the docks.

Megumi couldn't hear anyone down at the dock expect the crew as they drew closer to the ship, working on getting the ship ready. Ace popped his head out the ally way and looked left then right, then did the process again and again for about a minute making sure the cost was clear before he dashed out and onto the dock heading straight for the Moby Dick.

"BOSS THEY ARE HERE!" She heard someone shout as they walked up the plank walking straight back up to the deck.

Heavy footsteps walked towards them and they both saw Whitebeard standing over them, the tall man chuckled and waved to the crew signalling to set sail. "You two seem in a good mood," Whitebeard laughed watching as the two sunk back on the railing catching their breath.

"She did great Pops!" Ace grinned widely bumping her uninjured shoulder, "She took out Astria I mean ok…" Ace finally looked her up and down taking in the bruises and the blood splatters, "You got a bit beaten up."

"You do look a bit worse for wear my dear," Whitebeard stated.

"I'm fine Pops really," She smiled softly, "Though being made to run from the top of the island to the bottom with bruised legs was a painful task." She shot a short glare to Ace how chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, but she smiled softly seeing him nervously scratch the back of his head.

"MEGUMI!" She heard Izo and Haruta cry out, she turned in time to see them both knock her to the floor.

"OW! Holy Hell you two!" She cried out as she felt a twinge of pain through her entire body.

She felt them both get off her and sit down in front of her as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, Izo leant forward tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You ok? How did it go?"

Haruta grinned at her, "You look at bit beaten up did Ace have to come to your rescue?"

"No he didn't, I'm alright bit beaten up but I did beat her, what was with the tackling?" Megumi asked as she rubbed her shoulder.

"They have been worrying over you for the last few hours since you left," She heard Marco chuckle.

"You two didn't trust that I could do it," She gasped slightly offended.

"No, no, no," Haruta waved his hands slightly throwing away the allegation, "We were worried… you haven't been trained much and Astria has been on the seas for a few years now more experience than you… we didn't want you getting hurt."

"You look well, yoi," Marco leant down and brushed the hair away from her forehead kissing the temple and she smiled up.

"I feel like I can take the world on at the moment," She laughed.

Marco cupped her cheek and tilted her head upwards for him to look her over, he pushed the jacket down her arms with his free hand. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the three talons marks that decorated her shoulder, "How did this happen, yoi?" His voice darkened slightly sending a shiver up her spine, "How could you let this happen?" He snapped slightly at Ace.

"Hey," Megumi tugged on his shirt forcing him to look at her, "Do not take it out on Ace, it wasn't his fault."

"Ok… ok…" Marco murmured, "You shouldn't be out here with injuries like this."

Megumi squeaked as she was suddenly lifted into the air her arms wrapped round his neck, "Marco put me down."

"Nope," He smiled down at her kissing her head again, before looking back at Ace smirking slightly, "You both need medical attention, yoi."

"POPS!" Megumi cried in embarrassment as Marco walked towards the medical bay, Ace trailing behind them along with Haruta and Izo, "MAKE HIM PUT ME DOWN!"

She only heard Whitebeards chuckle as the door to the medi-bay opened and she was dumbed down on a bed, "CRYSTAL! YOI!" She heard Marco shout above her.

A door on the other side of the room and Crystal strolled into the room, her eyes narrowed at the first division commander, "This is a medical bay Marco, not a room for you to holler… what on earth happened to you two?" She glanced between the battered and bruised pair, who were sitting on the same bed, Ace was leant back arms crossed behind his head looking like he was ready to sleep whilst Megumi sat up straight glancing between the smirking Marco and Crystal who was now in her face brushing Ace off the medi-bed.

"Well we took out two of Kaido's top memebers," Ace grinned as he pulled up a chair.

Crystal sighed and shook her head, "May I remove the jacket dear?"

Megumi nodded and smiled, "Of course."

She felt the jacket being pushed completely off her shoulders, she heard a thud and turned around to see Izo had fainted. "Is he ok?" She gasped moving to see if he was alright but Crystal pushed her back effectively slamming her into the bed.

"Nope you Missy are not moving until that wound is cleaned and patched up and someone remove him from my medical bay, no place for weak willed men here."

A few days later Megumi sat down in front of Marco on her bed, "Thank you for doing this," She smiled at him through the mirror on the wall across from her bed. Her fingers worked through Maujas fur stroking the bear as he curled up on her lap sleeping.

Marco sat behind her one hand on her head and the other gently pulling a brush through her hair, "Crystal said you can't move that shoulder until she removes the stitches just in case you break them," He leant closer and gently kissed her cheek, making her smile widen, "I don't mind helping you, yoi."

"But really, how many people can't say they've had the first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates brushing their hair can they."

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "No they can't only you love."

"Plus if I had Ace do it I would most likely have no hair left," She giggled.

"There," Marco placed the brush down, "Done."

Megumi ran her left hand through her hair, "Thank you Marco."

"As always no problem, yoi," He smiled down her as she leant back into his chest, he gently rubbed his hands across the bottom of her arms. "You ok though, you've seemed a bit off since Crystal put in the stitching?"

"It's something Astria said during the fight that made me question… am I really cut out to be a pirate?" She questioned softly.

"What did she say?"

"That I'm a princess, who needs to be pampered," She answered.

Marco chuckled slightly, "I think you are a brilliant pirate, Astria been on the sea longer than you have Megumi and plus she's always been a bit of a stuck up bitch in my opinion."

"She was a horrible person."

"There are worse people out their Megumi, people who will kill for power and people who will kill for fun," His hands squeezed hers softly, "People who will harm people for fun or to prove a point, you just have to remember there are people in this world that can make a good difference from saving people."

She hummed softly and jumped as her door slammed open Mauja looked up and growled gently, Ace stood in her doorway holding the newspaper grinning widely, "Look at this," he threw the newspaper onto her lap before practically bouncing as he landed on the bed next to her.

Megumi laughed gently smiling at Ace as he leant back and snuggled up into Marco's side as she opened the days newspaper. 'Dangerous Romance brews on the Sea,' under the title was a picture of Megumi and Ace, when his lips touched hers briefly after the fight with Kaido's crew. The picture been taken through the window, she could see the mess they had made in Kaido's casino broken glass, cards and poker chips littered the floor around them.

'_Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates Portgas D. Ace and 'Kidnapped' Celestial Dragon Akiyama Megumi, was caught a few days ago in a heated embrace. Could our kidnapped Celestial Dragon be in love with one of the most feared men on the sea, we have so far had no comments from the Marines on the situation and The Akiyama family are saying no comment. Could the Celestial Dragon be staying with the Whitebeard Pirates on her own accord?'_

"Sounds more like a gossip Magazine than a newspaper article," Megumi stated.

"Not just that," Ace smiled at her and turned a few pages, "Look."

'_Bengal Tiger Beelerus and Peacock Astria: Been Captured.'_

"Seems like the Marines cleaned up the mess you two made, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"Didn't make that much of a mess," She huffed.

"You brought down a chandelier," Ace laughed.

"And I've taken down a mountain a very old one that was hollow and already crumbling, but still took it down…. What's your point?" She asked, glancing down at Mauja who was glaring at Ace but was hidden from the man's view by the newspaper.

"Think his point is you're more destructive than we are, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Megumi only shook her head and continued reading the newspaper, Beelerus and Astria had been taken to impel down. They had more reports about her appearances with the Whitebeard Pirates, a few pirates had been captured whilst more had surfaced looking for One Piece.

"Do you know what the next island is that we will be going to?" Ace asked Marco above her.

"Pops wants to stay out in the sea for a while, after the incident on that island Pops knows that Marines will be swarming around all the islands nearby," Marco replied.

"But staying still is boring," Ace whined as he sank down on the bed.

"Better than having Megumi taken from us, yoi," Marco stated.

Megumi had to agree with Ace stay still was going to be boring but she knew Pops had the best ideas in mind, keeping his family safe was important to him he'd told her the other day. But, Ace could never sit still expect for food or napping in her opinion it was cute seeing Ace bounce from division to division asking if he could help with what they were doing or if he could help with training.

"Hey…" She felt her ribs being jabbed, "You awake?"

She turned her head and rolled up the newspaper as she looked at Ace's grinning face, before she gently lifted the newspaper up and smacked him in the centre of his temple, "Don't jab my ribs."

"Marco," Ace whined as he rubbed the spot were Megumi had just hit, "She's being mean."

Marco chuckled and nuzzled into the side of Megumi's neck, her hand squeezed one of his, "The girl is learning."

Ace pouted and huffed slightly, "Not fair."

Megumi giggled and patted Ace's head softly with her free hand, "It's ok… I'm surprised you haven't gone and started nagging at the kitchen for lunch."

"Yeah… it is getting close to lunch time… wait why were you two in here in the first place, your normally out on deck around this time?" Ace questioned rolling over onto his side looking up at both of them.

"I can't lift my arm up at the moment, Crystal is worried I might break the stitched," Megumi pointed to her injured shoulder that had been healing nicely but the cuts were still visible, "So I've had Izo or Haruta brush my hair the last two days but I couldn't find them… and Marco was the only other person on this ship expect Pops to brush my hair."

"Hey what about me?" Ace asked.

"She wants hair Ace not for you to set it on fire, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Ace glared at the two as they laughed, he looked down at Mauja who was glaring at him, "Why is the bear glaring at me?"

Megumi smiled and placed the newspaper next to them before scratching Mauja behind the ear, "His name is Mauja and it might be because you hit him with the newspaper."

Ace chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah…ehh… sorry about that…" Mauja growled at him again, "WHY DOESN'T HE LIKE ME!"

"Wouldn't blame him," Marco leant forward resting his head on Megumi's uninjured shoulder and scratched Maujas back. "He has good judge of character."

"HE'S A BEAR!" Ace cried out in annoyance.

"And a very clever bear aren't you darling," Megumi laughed and nuzzled the top of Mauja's head.

"A bear gets more love than me," Ace huffed and flopped back onto the bed.

Before too long the dinner bell rang, Ace jumped off the bed and headed towards the door turning back to grin at the other two. Megumi shook her head and watched Mauja jump off the bed following Ace though the polar bear still glared at him. The bed shifted from behind her as she felt Marco scooted around her and off the bed holding out his hand for her, she smiled taking his hand he pulled her gently up off the bed and the four walked to the dinner hall.

Ace zoomed ahead the moment the they entered the dining room, sitting down at his normal seat across from Haruta and started piling food onto his plate. Both of them laughed and shook their heads, she watched as Mauja walked up to Thatch and widened nudging his leg as both her and Marco took their seats at the table.

"It's bad Mauja's associated you with food," Megumi hummed softly as she picked up a sandwich as Thatch chuckled and petted Mauja before placing a bowl of meats down on the ground in front of him.

"Why does Mauja like him and not me!" Ace cried in annoyance reaching over to pinch a sandwich of her plate, only to be smacked down by Izo who leant across the table.

"No stealing food off her plate, remember what Crystal said," Izo snapped.

"Ok…coming from the person who fainted when he saw the state of her wounds," Ace replied.

"Well you let her get injured, Pops told you keep her safe… Her shoulder being ripped apart is not safe."

"She did great though, you should of seen her Izo she was practically flying through the air when she flipped over Astria."

"Yeah…" Megumi murmured raising an eyebrow at him, "You didn't watch me go flying across the casino and slamming into a wall."

Ace grinned at her and kissed her cheek, making her blush brightly but turn her head away, "You did great though… you took her down that's the essential," He nuzzled her cheek slightly wrapping an arm around her.

"Ah… aren't you two sweet," Izo grinned at them both, before he glanced over at Marco to see him smirking at the couple, "What's with that look?"

"Nothing, yoi," Marco chuckled and continued eating his lunch.

Haruta and Izo raised an eyebrow at him before turning to look at Megumi who was giggling softly as Ace whispered something in her ear, "Megumi…?" Haruta asked, "Who brushed your hair, Me and Izo were both busy this morning…. But it looks so perfect?"

"Oh erm…" Megumi smiled softly before glancing quickly at Marco from the corner of her eye and stuffing the rest of the sandwich in her mouth so she didn't have to answer the question.

"Marco….?" Izo asked glancing between the two.

"No Izo," Marco replied.

Megumi swallowed the sandwich and looked at Izo who was grinning at them, "You three are the cutest couple I've seen."

"Is this cause of the newspaper article?" Megumi asked, "I mean… seriously reporters are just nuts dangerous romance breaking on the sea, I mean that sounds like something that should be coming out of a gossip magazine not the actual newspaper."

Izo hummed in agreement, "Well got to remember they get a lot of their information from the marines."

"Agreed," She murmured.

"But what is gonna happen now… I mean they now which island you are on… I don't think the World Government is going to be too impressed with this turn of events?" Haruta asked.

"I'm surprised the world government didn't try to block that from being placed in the newspaper," Marco stated.

"True… they normally try to keep that sort of stuff out the newspaper," Izo hummed.

"Pops is wanting to stay out at sea for a while, he thinks Sengoku is going to pull out all the stops to make sure that Megumi is taken home… rumours are that your parents have been moved to the Mariejois," Thatch glanced down at her.

Megumi froze and blinked a few times, "My parents are moving to the holy island… YOUR-" She slammed her hand over her mouth and eyes wide.

"Is that bad they are going to be moving your parents?" Ace asked.

She put her hand down, "I have a feeling they think the whitebeard pirates are going to attack the Sparkling Enclave Island, it has the biggest jewel distribution across all six seas… My family is rolling in the cash… Just the stupid world government has to over think everything…"

"You can understand why they are worried, if your parents get killed off everything goes to you, you're their only heir," Izo stated.

Ace glanced around noticing the shift in the atmosphere, "Hey…" HE hugged her softly avoiding the shoulder as much as possible, "You really need to stop worrying about the Marines… They aren't going to get you… I've promised you this way to many times."

Megumi laughed softly and rubbed her eyes, "You guys are just the best."

A/N: Ending the chapter here cause I want to give you guys a decision for the next chapter were we will be landing on a jungle island, either of these ideas will be happening at some point but want to know what you guys want first, We can either have another elemental crystal show up, this one will be based on plant life either a woman or a man I have not decided yet or We get to meet Garp and the marines however you will not know the outcome until I write it, I'll give it a couple of days until I start writing the new chapter unlike last chapter were I kind of posted the chapter then went straight into writing.

NightHunterDeath: I always planned for her to win… though… I didn't plan to beat her up as much as I did, me and a friend talked a lot about what I am going to write, I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

Savage Kill: I take it you haven't watched Kung Fu Panda 2 the main villain in that was a peacock and was a bit of a dick in my opinion, but I think I did well as her as a villain.

TrafalgarLawxKikoku: I'm glad you like, I didn't find it rude at all I prefer readers to be honest with me and tell me if they didn't like something. I did cut back this time I think cause when I read fanfictions with Marco in he always says Yoi so that might be why, but I hope it was better this time for you.

As always I like to hear from you guys so give a review, but please don't go bashing my work left right and centre, you wouldn't like it if I did it to you. I take constructive criticism and not being plain rude, if you are new follow and favourite so you can keep up to date with this story.


	14. Chapter 14

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Marco smiled to himself as he sat in the crow's nest looking up at the sky, the sky was grey completely filled with colds and no gap for the sun to shine throw, but the weather was warm hopefully wasn't going to rain today. The sound of wood hitting metal filled his ears along with the sound of the wind just brushing past filled his ears as he looked down to see a circle of pink and purple. It had been two weeks since Megumi and Ace had defeated two of Kaido's elite members and a week since Megumi's stitches had come out. Marco wouldn't say in front of the others he was proud at her but in the privacy of their room was different.

He watched her as she slammed the end of the staff into the floor and swung herself up into the air, left leg extended to kick Haruta in the shoulder, the staff slammed down into the deck next to them as she brought her right knee up and slammed into his chin and dropped down in a crouched position on the deck as he flew back. Marco smirked, she was getting better, whilst her shoulder was healing she did light training learning the stances and the correct movement. The moment the stitches came out she threw herself into full time training with Haruta.

She ducked under Haruta swing, twirling under the sword to hit Haruta in the rib with her elbow with his free hand he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Marco watched her knowing her eyebrows had creased trying to think of a way to get out the hold before throwing her head back and slamming it into Haruta's chin. Marco was impressed as he watched Haruta fall back holding a hand over his mouth, Megumi stood up and rolled her scarred shoulder as she twirled the staff in her right hand before moving forward to jab him in the rib. Hartua stepped around the attack and swiftly cut down with his sword hitting the staff, Marco noticed her flinch slightly as she dropped the staff shaking her hands slightly as if to get something off them.

"You ok…?" Haruta asked.

"Yeah…" She smiled up at him just, she rubbed her ears slightly, "Sensitive hearing is a bummer."

"You're getting better," Haruta rubbed his jaw line and smiled brightly at her watching as she picked up the staff again, "Think those kicks are gonna leave a bruise."

"Sorry…I got into the zone," She giggled tilting her head to the side.

"No… No…" Haruta waved his arms as he put the sword back in its sheath, "Getting in the zone is good, you're starting not to get distracted when Marco watches you."

"Marco's watching…?" She questioned looking around before looking up to the crow's nest to see him leaning over and smirking down at her, "Oh…. HI!" She shouted and waved her hand up at him smiling brightly up at him.

Marco nodded his head and smiled down at her, before he jumped down from the crow's nest his arms turned into dazzling blue fiery wings as he glided down to the deck and landed next to her, "You're getting better Megumi," He smiled at her before kissing her temple before tilting her chin up and pressing his lips against hers.

Megumi's eyes fluttered closed and her free hand gripped the edge of his shirt as the other one tightened around the staff, she heard a few wolf whistles around the crew who was standing on the deck. She pulled back and opened her eyes to see Marco smirking down at her as he brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. She brushed his hand back, "Don't I'm all sweaty and it's not attractive."

"Always attractive love," Marco grinned down at her.

She tapped him softly on the head with the end of the staff and smiled tilting her head slightly, "Such a romantic."

"OI! MARCO!" A shout came from the figure head, "THERE ISN'T MEANT TO BE AN ISLAND TO THE NORTH OF US… IS THERE!"

Marco looked down at the log pose on his wrist, one of the arrows was pointing south east, the other west and the last one north east. But none were pointing directly North, Megumi followed behind him as he moved up to the man, "The log pose is not pointing north, SOMEONE GET POPS, YOI!" Marco shouted out as his eyes locked onto the island.

Megumi leant against the railing of the side of the Moby Dick looking at the island, eyes glistened with curiosity, "What is it my boy?" She heard Pops ask Marco.

"The log pose isn't registering that island," Marco stated.

"Hmm…" She watched as Pops stroked his Moustache, "Gather the second division."

"What…?" Haruta questioned slightly and watched as Megumi smiled brightly and twirled clapping her hands in excitement, "You're gonna send the second division to explore the island."

Whitebeard chuckled and placed his hand on Megumi's head to stop her twirling, "You carry on like that you're gonna drill a hole in the ship," He chuckled at her.

Megumi liked being out on the sea it was gorgeous, so mysterious and just in her opinion thrilling of never knowing what would come neck. But, she loved exploring the islands as well finding the beauty of the New World she was born and raised in fascinating never being allowed out of the barriers beyond her home and rarely only on occasions she had stepped onto Marineford. Being trapped basically all her life only once a year she left home, but now she was free to do whatever she pleased… within the Whitebeards pirate reason. "Sorry, Pops," She grinned up at the man.

Whitebeard chuckled and patted her head, "Just glad to see you out of your shell, my dear."

She turned and grinned at Marco who was chuckling to himself and shaking his head, "Go on meeting room." She bounced slightly on her heels as she walked down the deck heading below deck with Whitebeard, "AND CHANGE YOUR SHOES BEFORE YOU GO, YOI!"

She laughed and waved back towards him as she heard the rushing sound of second division pirates across the ship, a pair of arms wrapped round her waist and lifted her in the air twirling around, "To much twirling," She cried out through laughter.

Warm hands wrapped around her and she heard a shout of, "COMMANDER! PUT THE LADY DOWN!"

"Hi Ace," She grinned over her shoulder as she felt herself finally put back onto the floor, she stumbled to the side slightly feeling dizzy.

"Hey," he grinned at her wrapping an arm around her waist drawing her into his side, "Dizzy?"

"Yeah… She was twirling round on the deck," one the members laughed as he pushed the door open for the two and they stepped into the meeting room, Pops sat on his chair at the head of the table similar to the chair in the division commanders meeting room.

'…. How many meeting rooms do these guys have,' Ran through Megumi's mind as she stood behind the chair Ace sat down resting her elbows on the back of the chair, looking up at Whitebeard as the rest of the division filtered into the room and stood around the room looking up at their Captain.

Whitebeard smiled round as he watched the entire second division entered the room, "Everyone in?" He asked, he received a nod from the second division, "as some of you may know, there has been an island spotted North of us."

"You want us to go check it out Pops?" Someone asked.

Whitebeard nodded his head, "We normally send you lot off to check newer islands anyway… but I want you lot to be careful, the log pose isn't picking up this one."

A sound of 'Ok, Pops,' filled the room, "What the island like Pops?" Ace asked.

"From what I saw, it looks like a jungle island… Megumi my dear what did you see?" Whitebeard asked.

"Like Pops said, it looks like a jungle island, large sandy beach at the front of the island, tall trees and an aura of life around it, as far as it looks like the island hasn't been touched by humans," Megumi smiled at the division.

"You will have half an hour to get yourself together, you will take one the paddle boats to the island and we will wait here… understood?" Whitebeard looked over the grinning faces of the second division, he chuckled to themselves just like their commander the second division was always one for exploring and a new adventure, "Dismissed… Megumi stay behind for a second dear."

Megumi kissed Ace's cheek and gave a wave to the rest of the division as she sat in the seat Ace was just occupied, "What is it Pops?" She asked smiling up at him.

"How is training coming along my dear?" He asked.

"It's going great, they want to build up my physical strength before I start training with pistols, then maybe rifles," She shrugged slightly, "But me and Haruta becoming on par with each other in training now… why do you ask Pops?"

Whitebeards face became grave, his grin gone and his eyebrows furrowed, "There is something off about that island, I can feel a strong presence radiating from the island Megumi… just wanting to make sure you are up for the challenge."

Megumi laughed, tilting her head back as she did bright silver eyes sparkling as she laughed, "Of course I am, I might not be as strong as Vista or Joz but I'm working to become strong so the boys don't have to constantly come to my rescue."

Whitebeard hummed and stroked his moustache, "As long as you think you are up to it?"

"Of course Pops," She smiled brightly, "After beating Astria I feel like I can take on anything really."

"Well that's good to hear," He chuckled, "Go on… Marco doesn't want you traipsing round the jungle in heels."

Megumi stood and walked around the chair heading to the door, "Yeah well Marco thinks I'm gonna fall and break something or another," She shrugged and smiled, "Will see you when we get back Pops."

"Keep an eye on him," She heard from him as she closed the door and headed towards her room, she smiled and nodded towards the rest of the crew that she passed as she stepped into her room. She glanced around noticing Mauja wasn't in the room, most likely the bear was following Thatch around.

Quickly kicking off the heels she dug though her wardrobe looking for boots, as she was half in and out of her wardrobe she heard the door open, "You alright in there, yoi?"

"Just peachy," She replied, "WHY DID IZO BUY ME SO MANY HEELS!"

She heard Marco chuckle as she shifted through the piles of shoes before pulling out black knee high combat boots, "These better than heels?" She asked and he nodded in reply, "Good… you ok Marco… you seem a bit… tense?"

Marco watched her as she slipped her feet into the boots and zipped them up, she was wearing black shorts and a purple tank top, she reached into the wardrobe and grabbed a black jacket before he answered, "I'm fine Megumi."

She plopped down on the bed next to him making the mattress jump, "You are worried."

Marco chuckled and ruffled her hair, "I can feel something on that island, a powerful presence but I'm not sure what it is…just a bit concerning."

Megumi frowned slightly, "Pops felt it to… We'll be fine though Marco I promise."

"Knowing Ace he's gonna set fire to the entire jungle," He leant down and kissed her temple before resting his head on hers looking deep into her eyes, "Just don't do anything stupid alright, yoi."

"Oh of course I'm not," She giggled and swatted him away and stood up slipping her arms into the jacket, "Keep an eye on Mauja for me please… I don't think a jungle will be a good place for a polar bear."

"MEGUMI COME ON!" They both heard Ace shout.

She held out her hand for Marco to take, his hand slipped into hers as they left her room and walked back up onto deck, he squeezed her hand softly as they walked to the edge of the ship a plank of wood connected the Moby Dick to one of the smaller paddle boats that had been following them. Ace stood in front of Whitebeard listening to the man, but his head snapped to the side as he saw them coming towards them.

"MARCO!" He shouted waving at them from across the deck, "CAME TO SEE US OFF!"

She heard Marco chuckle next to her as she walked with him across the deck, "Of course I do, yoi," He grinned at Ace.

"Just telling Ace here to keep an eye on you Megumi," Whitebeard chuckled, "You have a habit of getting into trouble."

"I do not," Megumi gasped looking offended, "Just trouble finds me."

"Keep her safe, Ace," Marco told the younger man as he squeezed Megumi's hand, "And don't destroy the jungle ok?"

Ace grinned and scratched the back of his neck, "Of course I won't what do you take me for?" Both Megumi and Marco raised their eyebrows at him and he pouted, "Meanies."

"Alright you two, you better be off your division is waiting," whitebeard chuckled, and patted Ace on the shoulder before heading back across deck to his chair against the mast.

Marco kissed Ace's lips gently, before tilting Megumi's head up and kissed her, "Both of you be safe, yoi," he smiled at them both as they stepped across the plank onto the paddle ship.

"Will do," Ace called back to him.

Megumi smiled and gave a gentle wave, as the plank was pulled back onto the Moby Dick and the paddle boat sailed towards the island, "Marco my boy," He heard Whitebeard call him and he turned looking up at his Captain, "They will be fine don't worry about them."

Marco laughed and shook his head slightly as he watched the paddle boat move at top speed towards the island, second divisions first for adventure always made the crew smile, "I'm fine Pops."

Megumi laughed as they finally docked, Ace bounced on his heels as he darted from left to right across the deck, helping his division with setting up ready to explore the island. "Megumi," A deep voice sounded next to her and she turned.

"Oh Teach… Sorry I was miles away," She smiled brightly up at the tall plump man.

"I noticed," He laughed, "You ok girl?"

She hummed nodding her head, "Just something about this island feels slightly… like off… if you know what I mean… The island feels alive… I can hear it in the wind like whispers."

"Well you're the one with super hearing," He smiled down at her.

She smiled brightly up at him, "That I am…"

Teach grinned down at the girl and patted her shoulder, "Well it's good we have someone level headed…." They both glanced at Ace who was running across deck towards the figure head.

"He's…. not…." She murmured watching him.

"Seems like our division commander is to excited to wait," Teach chuckled.

Megumi looked over the side of the boat to see they were in shallow water, but shallow for the boat not Ace, "ACE!" She screamed across the deck and watched as he jumped from the side of the ship, she paused… there was no splash, she rushed over to the side of the ship and the second division pirates leant across the railing looking down at their commander.

Ace grinned up at them as he laid on a pile of dead twigs and leaves that was floating next to the ship, he put his thumb up his grin was wide showing he was ok, "COME ON YOU SLOW POKES!"

"Are the row boats lowered?" Megumi asked the division.

"Yes Miss," some of them answered.

"Ok… I never understand why you lot call me Miss," She shrugged and smiled softly, "Twenty five of you will stay here to guard and maintain the ship, remember keep an eye on the wave currents and the wind, any trouble both me and Ace have dendens if you need us." The twenty five who were told to stay smiled and nodded at her and she looked at the others, "Let's get going then."

Grins and cheers were heard across the paddle boat as ¾ of the second division made there was down the ropes onto the row boats next to the ship, picking up Ace along the way they soon stood on the white golden beaches of the unnamed island. Megumi smiled softly watching Ace bounce on his heels as he looked up at the tall brazil nut trees towered over the group.

"How are we doing this commander?" one the members asked.

Ace cocked his head back showing a wide grin, "We spilt into three groups… the two other teams take the west and the east checking the cost line before entering the jungel… I'll take the north path."

The division nodded and spilt itself into three groups, Teach took twenty four members along the west line of the coast, whilst a man called Matthew took another twenty four across the east line of the coast. Leaving the last twenty four members standing in front of Megumi and Ace, Ace grinned widely and started at a fast pace into the forest.

Megumi was amazed by the jungle that they walked through, large tropical birds swooped and dived in the tree tops above them, monkeys swung from the vines and snakes collided around the branches of the trees. "You sure… you travelling through the jungle is a good idea Commander?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ace asked.

"Well last time and the- MPH!" Megumi turned to see Aces hand over the man's mouth stopping him from saying whatever he was going to say, Megumi only shrugged and continued onwards through the jungle.

"Don't mention the spiders," She heard Ace whisper in the man's hear, she giggled softly as she heard Ace telling the division men to be quiet, the buzz from the jungle made it seem like the jungle was actually alive. She grinned up at Ace as she felt him jog up beside her and wrap an arm around her waist bringing her into his side.

They came into a large clearing, ruins surrounded the edge of the clearing and a large totem pole stood in the middle, both Megumi and Ace walked forward towards the totem pole whilst the division checked the ruins. The ruins seemed to be old buildings but they were falling apart vines covered the buildings like a sheet along with cobwebs and dust.

"Looks like no one has lived here for years," She heard one the men state.

Her hand drifted up the carved wood, which unlike the area it was in look brand new expect for the vines that wrapped around it, her finger gently brushed away the vine and it seemed to curl up around the tip of her finger before spreading up her finger then her hand. "This seems familiar…" She muttered to herself, watching as the vines suddenly stopped when they reached her wrist not moving forward up her arm or backwards across her palm.

"OW!" She heard Ace cry from the other side of the totem, Megumi leant to the side to see Ace rubbing his behind and glaring at a vine that hovered in front of him.

"Ace…?" She questioned.

"It spanked me!" He shouted at her, Megumi's face burnt bright red at the thought.

"Ace it's a vine… it's not alive…" She stated, before looking down the vine that had now wrapped round her wrist like a bracelet, "I retract that statement."

She glanced back to Ace who was slowly edging away from the vine that had just stroked his cheek, "I don't like this island."

Megumi laughed, "Ace you're getting felt up by wild life," she crumpled down onto the floor holding her stomach as she rolled across the floor laughing.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Ace shouted.

"COMMANDER!" A few distressed cries came from members of the division and both Megumi and Ace looked over to see the vines trying to attack the division, she watched as Ace's fist turned into flames ready to burn them.

"ACE DON'T!" Megumi cried out grabbing his foot as he ran past her making him fall flat to the floor.

"MEGUMI!" Ace shouted back at her looking confused.

"It's alive.." She gently stood up and moved over to the division members placing a hand on the closet one's shoulder, "Put the weapon down."

"But Miss!"

"We are guests on this island… they see us as a fret," She looked at the vines, small spikes came across the vine in a sort of attack position.

"The girl is right," A deep voice came from across the clearing that made Megumi go weak at the knees, they all turned to see a … man or tree they could not decide which standing a few feet behind Ace, "You are guests on this island yet, you go tugging and pulling as if you own the place."

"Who are you!?" Ace yelled and asked his eyes narrowed at the man who threatened his division.

"Who I am is not important… but maybe what I am… Miss Megumi," his green eyes locked onto her, his skin was tree bark, vines wrapped across his arms and torso in a type of tattoo design.

"… An elemental…" Megumi stepped forward silver eyes wide.

She walked closer to the man and when she was in arms reach he bowed down on one knee and took her hand in his pressing his temple against the back of her hand, "My Lady is correct."

"Hey.. Hey…" Ace wrapped an arm round Megumi's waste pulling the blushing woman away from the tree elemental, "Not for you bark boy."

The elemental looked up at Ace and a sly grin spread across his face as he stood up and leant into Ace cupping the younger man's face, vines spread across Ace's cheek, "And who's this gorgeous piece."

Ace's face burnt as hot as his flames as the elemental leant into him, Megumi giggled next to him before she stepped in front of the elemental, "Sorry this one is taken."

"Understood My lady," The elemental bowed and smiled, "But I must admit My Lady… how did you come across this island… people have rarely stepped onto it since I have given the island legs."

"Island legs?" Both Megumi and Ace eyes widened in curiosity.

""I can show you… If you would like… however your friends have angered the land… I would prefer them to stay where they are," The elemental replied.

Ace nodded in understanding, he would argue and say his division is fine but he understood why the elemental wasn't too keen having so many pirates around the island, "Guys you continue exploring the island… back track and take one the other paths we came across."

"Sir… you sure?" They asked.

"Hey," Ace grinned widely at him, "I'm a devil fruit user so is Megumi we will be fine."

"Guys seriously," Megumi tilted her head to the side as she grinned widely at the men, "We will be fine stop worrying no need to worry."

They waited until the last division member was out of sight before they started to follow the elemental through the trees, "I must apologise for the Ice elementals behaviour to you My Lady."

"How did you…" Megumi started.

"The vine round your wrist My lady, gives me the insight to your mind," The elemental sighed as they continued to walk through the forest, the trees came closer together the further they walked through, "She was a vengeful woman even when she was still human." He shook his head of the thought, "But enough about your near death, tell me you two how did you stumble across my home?"

"We were sailing actually," Ace grinned, "Your island kind of crossed into are path… honestly if we didn't have people on lookout we would of ran straight into this island."

"Hmm…" The man hummed, "It seems like your men have fallen into a trap."

Ace eyes widened and watched as the man twirled his wrist, "How do you know?"

"The trees speak to me like the snow did to the ice woman," The elemental smiled at them, "But do not worry, you seem like lovely people the trees will help them out."

"Thanks… my division… sort of likes the thought of new islands and adventures."

"Most pirates do."

Ace laughed, "You're alright, expect for the whole slapping my butt."

Megumi tuned out of the conversation to listen to the wildlife around her, but what she picked up was the familiar humming of a visual denden. Glancing around she couldn't see anyone or anything that seemed out of place, the further into the jungle they walked the further to the heart of the jungle the tree barks became thicker. The thought of the visual denden still played on her mind, but was soon replaced by a loud groaning sound as if someone was moving to much weight for them to handle.

"Here we are…" The elemental smiled as he pushed away branches and revealed the two largest trees on the island, the trunks were as wide as the Moby dick and as Megumi tilted her head upwards to look into the sky the tops of the trees disappeared through the clouds. "These are Wintercress and Toothwort."

"You named the trees?" Ace asked.

"No… no…" The elemental chuckled, "They were already named they just told me their names."

"They are gorgeous," Megumi smiled softly and stepped closer to the trees hopping over roots the twirled across the jungle floor and dived under the ground, "So how do they move…?" she asked as she stroked a hand up the bark, the vine from her wrist untangled and shot up the tree.

"The roots twirl through the water and push themselves forward like a swimming type of motion," The man smiled and rested his head against the bark, "Pirates have tried to destroy this land before… I remember… when I came here after I turned into an elemental… all the people here were killed by pirates, most of the forest had been burnt… I never wanted this to happen to this island again… so I made it move to keep pirates away."

"Then why are you so calm with letting us see this?" Ace asked, "We are pirates don't you want to keep us away from destroying this land."

A small chuckle came from the man, "There are different sort of pirates, the ones that seek one piece, the ones that want adventure, ones you are out to gain power and ones who want freedom… you two are pirates who want freedom… your division seeks adventure… but few seek power… You are both no fret to me I can tell."

Both Megumi and Ace blinked a few times confused at the man, "What do you mean we want freedom?" Ace asked.

"From your pasts," the man watched as Megumi's fingers danced across the bark, "Whilst you had family… Ace, you wanted away from who your father was… you believed everyone out there thought you should be dead. But you found family… and love…"

Ace glared slightly, "You do not speak of my father as if you knew him!"

"Ace…" Megumi whispered softly stepping back from the tree and towards him, "Don't get angry… you'll set the jungle on fire."

Ace was tense as he watched the elemental step around Megumi as she walked towards him and headed towards the tree, the man looked sad as he rested his head on the bark and spoke softly to the trees.

Megumi wrapped her arms around Ace's waist hugging the man gently, she could feel the muscles on his back were tense in anger as thoughts of his father raced through his head. She gently dragged her fingers up his back and pressed her lips softly against his collar bone, "It's ok… don't let thoughts of your past way down your future."

Ace clenched and unclenched his fist as he continued watching the man taking to the trees swirling his wrists occasionally, before he slipped a hand up Megumi's back and buried it into her pink locks bringing her closer to him, "Sorry…" He muttered against her temple as he leant his head down.

She laughed and smiled brightly up at him, silver eyes locking with dark brown ones, "Why be sorry… we all hold dark clouds over our head for something… but whatever your father did… I'm sure that he did love you."

He tensed again clenching the hand that wasn't in her hair to force himself to not shout at her, telling her that she was wrong, that his father was the most feared man on the sea before he was killed. He breathed in deeply taking in the scent of mixed berries, she didn't know who his father was and he wasn't going to tell her because of an elemental.

"My Lady… I have a request…" The elemental stated his voice was different from what it was before deep and solemn.

"Of course, you have shown us the true beauty of this island," Megumi turned and smiled at the elemental, Aces hand slipped from her hair and both arms wrapped around her waist, "I would do anything to repay such gratitude."

"I have been speaking with the trees… they are tired… tired of running from the horrors of this earth, but my powers… I lost control over directing this island long ago the trees swim with the wave current and not how I want them too…"

"I want you to kill me Miss Megumi," The elemental stated he was blunt as he looked into wide silver eyes.

"Y-you… w-what…" She stumbled over her words looking stunned at the elemental.

"I have the power to destroy the world My Lady," He sighed and sat down cross legged, "the island is tired of running… I trust the Whitebeard Pirates to stake the island as its territory."

"But why do you suddenly want to die, you have a life that can filled out over the sea, you can protect people keep people safe," Megumi cried out tears welling in her eyes, the thought of killing someone who risked his powers to save an island was truly heroic in her eyes and he didn't deserve to die.

"This is my final wish, My Lady please… let me die knowing that my island will be in capable hands," He smiled at her and took her hands in one of his large ones, "I know your crew and Captain are good men… they saved you when they could of left you out to see to drown, they have protected you against marines who threaten to take me home… With the Whitebeard flag flying on this island no pirate would dear to step on this island."

"Is this really what you want?" Ace asked.

The elemental nodded and smiled at them, he point behind me towards the large cliff through the trees, "That cliff is the edge of the island, I would like to stay here and stop the island from moving any further away from your ship it's only when I am truly with the great trees the island will stop moving. But my gem resides at the top of the cliff…" The elemental cupped Megumi's cheek gently and he smiled at her, "Do not shed tears my dear girl, you are setting me free from the torment of Uranus."

She breathed deeply and blinked away the tears, "You are so nice and something… that was my family fault did this to you…"

Ace tightened his arms around her waist, "You didn't do this to him Megumi, you weren't born when everything happened remember?"

"The hot one is right My Lady," The elemental pulled back and smiled at her, "This was never your fault or your family, it was not created it was something your family stumbled across, you cannot blame anyone for this… it was an accident."

"You sure this is what you want?" Her voice was gentle as she asked the man.

He nodded and waved his arm in a parting gesture, the trees behind the two great trees parted leading to the bottom of the cliff, "This is how I can help you and please My Lady do not dwell on this you are setting a spirit free, I will be with my loved ones at last after so many years of being parted from them."

"Your name… can I have your name so I know who to pray a safe journey to the heavens," She smiled at him.

The elements face turned into a large grin, "Eremete, my dear."

She pushed Ace's arms softly off from her waist and threw her arms around Eremete, "I will make your wish, come true."

The elemental chuckled and patted her hair before gently pushing her back, "Go… and you hot stuff," the elemental smirked at Ace, "Keep My Lady safe."

Megumi nodded and took off sprinting through the parted trees towards the hill, Ace tilted his head as he had never seen her run so fast during her training before he turned to the elemental, "We will plant our flag on this island and don't worry… I'll take good care of her."

"I must warn you… I did not tell you this… but there are other people on this island… I do not know who though," the elemental frowned, "But _I_ do not know who… I have been concentrated too much on your division… though I can say that they look like marines.. I have never seen there commander before."

Ace nodded his head and grinned at him, "Thanks for the heads up… I hope you are going to be at peace." The elemental smiled and shooed him away and Ace took off after Megumi quickly catching up to her, "You alright?"

She nodded her head and gently smiled as they came to the edge of the jungle and she looked up the cliff seeing a small hut at the top of the cliff she started to climb up the cliff with Ace close behind her, the powerful force she felt when she first stepped onto the island started to push down on her as if it was a lead weight. "Do you feel that?" She asked.

Ace nodded his head, "Most likely the gem… if he can move an island and control every single tree with it, it must be that."

She hummed in agreement but something didn't feel right in her mind, they came to top of the cliff a large wall circled the tiny hut most likely to keep it from blowing over. The wall was made out of tree roots closely knitted together and about ten feet tall keeping the view of the ocean away from them. Ace pushed open the door for them and they blinded with a green light, within the centre of the room stood a pedestal and on top of that pedestal was a large green gem about the size of Megumi's fist. Flowers, vines and roots covered the entire room from floor to ceiling, "Ready for this?" Ace asked her squeezing her shoulder and kissing her cheek gently.

"I think so…" She replied as she stepped over the roots towards the pedestal, "I just… he was so nice Ace… and he's lived for so long I feel guilt from killing him."

"You're not though remember that… you are setting him free just like he wanted to remember that," Ace grinned at her.

Her hands reached out and cupped the gem within her hands, vines started to wrap around her hand, "Remember cover your ears," She smiled softly and watched as he placed his hands over his hears and nodded to her. She smiled softly and took a deep breath in and looked down at the gem, "VOICE-VOICE SONIC SHATTER!" She screamed to the gem, she felt it violently shake in her hands and the gem cracked slightly then more before finally it turned to dust within her hand.

They both watched as the vines and roots vanished along with the gem and the island shook slightly, as it seemed to stop completely. Megumi couldn't hear the whispers of the wildlife just deathly silence. Megumi slammed her hands into her face and dropped down onto her knees tears streamed down her cheeks as she silently cried over the loose.

"Hey…" Ace sat down next to her and rubbed her back bringing her to his side, "It's ok… he wanted to be free."

"I know…" She murmured softly, "I just feel guilt."

Ace chuckled softly and kissed her temple helping her to her feet, he grinned widely down at her and wiped away the tears, "He's happy now… he lived for hundreds of years Megumi it's like letting something free after you kept it for so long."

She laughed softly and rested her head on his shoulder, "You know your right."

"Of course I'm right," He grinned widely as he turned them around and opened the door, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Cause you are normally an idiot that does stupid things," She smiled softly at him.

Ace stepped out behind her, "Should call the crew tell them everything is-"

Ace was interrupted as the wall behind them exploded chunks of bark fell towards them and Ace ducked down pulling Megumi with you, "Bwahahaha," A laugh filled the air and both Megumi and Ace froze, "So they were up here after all… good idea to surprise them."

"Gramps…" Ace muttered eyes widening and turning to look at the hole in the wall.

"Vice-Admiral Garp," Megumi froze looking up at the man.

An: So in the end I went with both we met an elemental and Vice-Admiral Garp appeared, I gave him a familiar entry to like he did after Enies Lobby which I thought would be nice. This chapter we got more of an in site to Megumi's training, her finding a bit about Ace's past and how she reacts to death which I think is a nice little touch up, from here on for a chapter or two things will take a bit of an interesting turn for our favourite trio and yes Megumi already knew Garp was Ace's gramps Haruta told her earlier on… can't remember which chapter. But as always thank you so much for reviews and hello to my new followers I'm glad you guys are sticking around for our little journey.

NightsHunterDeath: Ssshhhh…. We don't speak of foreshadowing ;) I say she's been training for like between a week and two weeks before she came across Astria. Yeah you most likely would get your butt handed to you.

Guest: I gave you Garp lol… not as much as you might of liked lol but next Chapter I promise, Yes actually I did know that that's why I had her dressed in blue dress with peacock feathers for the sleeves, yeah I found that amusing as well actually.

Savage Kill: Yeah he did have knives actually, though he was an albino peacock as well, me and my boyfriend thought of the idea of izo fainting after I told him about the injury's Megumi sustained, but he fainted more out of shock than the blood I say. Yeah so would I actually… but with One Piece universe you aren't always sure what they will have.

Water-Fox-Raine: Thank you for the idea of using both of them I wasn't too sure that people would like it but you saying it would be a good idea made me do it.

TrafalgarLawxKikoku: I'm glad it wasn't as annoying for you this time round I always think Marco would be caring and protective in a relationship… or that just might be me.

Keykeybaby6: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Blob80: I'm glad that you found chapter 2 funny, honestly theres been parts that I have laughed out loud about.

As always guys I love hearing from you so you can leave a review or pop in a pm I don't mind and am glad that you have stuck with me as much as you have throughout this series, if you are new and enjoyed it remember to favourite and follow to keep up to date with the story and I will talk to you all next chapter.

Oh and also before I forget I've started to write a modern day alternative universe about these three, they are small little prompts like stuff from tumblr, like lost pets, blind dates those sort of things. I'm wandering do you guys want to read it at all?


	15. Chapter 15

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Note: POVS Changes few times through this chapter

Megumi knelt on the ground eyes wide as she looked at the tall bulky figure that stood a few feet away from them, Ace's arms tightened round her waist but he still knelt beside, "Gramps what are you doing here?!" Ace asked stunned to see his grandfather standing in front of them. Quickly pulling Megumi to her feet, he pushed her behind him figuring out that the world government would be sending powerful people after them but his grandfather.

Garp grinned widely at his grandson and took a few steps forward before slamming his fist down on top of Ace's head, Ace yelled out in pain and grabbed his head dropping down to the floor again, "Miss Akiyama it's lovely to see you again my dear."

"Don't take me back Garp, I beg you please don't," Megumi was slowly stepping backwards down the cliff.

Garp sighed and scratched the back of his head, "You know I don't have a choice."

"YOU DO!" Megumi cried, "EVERY MAN AND WOMAN HAS A CHOICE… IT'S YOUR LIFE GARP YOU CAN'T BE CONTROLLED BY THEM! I REFUSE TO BE A PAWN FOR THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!"

"GRAMPS!" Ace yelled finally jumping back onto his feet blocking his grandfather's advance, "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!"

"You know if you just listened to my wishes in the first place, it would be more likely you would be the one she has to marry BWAHAHAHA!" Garp laughed loudly grinning looking at the large bump the fist of love had caused.

Both of them froze for a few moments and blinked looking from each other then back to Garp, "WHAT!" They both yelled at the vice admiral.

Garp only shrugged and grinned before removing his coat, then the jacket before he started to roll up the sleeves of his white shirt, "Ace now be a good grandson and step aside, you know I don't want to fight you."

"YOUR GONNA TAKE HER AWAY!" Ace yelled, crossing over his index fingers on both hand in the sign of a cross, "JUIKA!" He yelled and a large cross shaped column of fire hurtled towards the marines, Megumi watched wide eyed as Garp easily jumped above the attack but a few marines got caught in the cross fire.

"Do not make this more difficult than it needs to be Ace," Garp stated as he slammed his fist down were his grandson just stood, Megumi stumbled as she felt the ground shake slightly, "Just let us take the girl."

"Ain't gonna happen," Ace flipped over a few marines feet on fire pushing him through the air to land in front of his grandfather, "The crew loves her and so do I, I'm not letting you take a daughter of the Whitebeard pirates away from her family."

Garp chuckled again, "Whether you like it or not Ace, she is a Celestial Dragon one from one the most prestigious families known in the world. The World Government will not let her go off gallivanting with one of the most feared pirate crews in the world."

Megumi froze knowing that Garp was right the World Government wasn't going to give up any time soon, she felt a hand slip into hers and looked up seeing Ace who had turned and went to run before she pulled back. "…. Megumi….?" He questioned looking confused at the pink haired woman who averted her eyes.

Garp noticed the change in the girl and stepped forward, "You know it's for the best Miss Akiyama."

"I do…" She muttered softly before finally looking Ace in the eye, "Please go… I can't keep running from this Ace… it's not fair on you or Pops… go… go find One Piece stop protecting and rescuing a little girl."

Ace cupped her cheeks and pulled her towards him slamming his lips onto hers, Megumi clenched her eyes shut and let out a choked sob as tears slipped from her eyes, "You can't," Ace mumbled against her lips.

Her left hand reached up and cupped his cheek whilst her right planted on his chest and gently pushed him back, "Ace… I'm sorry," She muttered.

"Wha-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Megumi hooked her ankle around one of his and shoved him forcibly back making Ace stumbled and fall backwards sliding down the cliff. Ace was mixed between confused and hurt as he watched Megumi grow smaller before vanishing from his sight as he slammed into one the trees at the bottom of the cliff.

Why would she go with him, why would she even think it was a good idea then Ace paused and froze bolting up right, "She was crying…" He whispered to himself.

The denden in his shorts started to ring, Ace fished through his pockets before he found the small snail, "Hello…?" Ace questioned before the eyes changed into the dark blue eyes of Marco.

"Hi… Ace we've got a problem, we just spotted a marine ship and…"

"I know…"

"What do you mean you know, yoi?"

"Megumi she… fuck Marco I don't understand."

"Ace… it's alright… tell me what happened?"

Ace took a deep breath he could feel his hands shake slightly, "She's gone Marco for fuck sake," Ace snapped down the denden at the Phoenix, "My Gramps turned up, I didn't know he had been sent to search for her as well and she went with them… she tripped me sent me down the cliff, it all happened so fast and… I screwed up."

There was a pause and the blank blue eyes of the denden looked back into Ace's, he could hear discussion in the background, Izo, Haruta and Thatch yelling at each other before the loud shout of, "QUITE!" along with the loud bang of Whitebeard slamming the end of his weapon into deck filled the air, "Give me the Denden Marco!"

The eyes changed into dark slanted ones of his captain, "Ace are you alright my son?"

"Yeah… I think so…." Ace muttered into the Denden.

Megumi sat down on the coach in the Captains quarters, her knees pulled up to her chest as buried her face into her knees. They had jumped off the cliff and landed onto the ship below the cliff and left the island as soon as they could, she didn't want to leave them but the government wasn't going to give up until she was once again locked away.

"Miss Akiyama," She heard a tea cup being set down in front of her and glanced up to see Garp standing across from her bag of rice crackers in hand as he pulled up a seat and sat across from her, "How are you my dear been a year since I've last seen you?"

"Marine ball wasn't it," Megumi smiled softly and took the tea taking a gentle sip, "See you are still obsessed with rice crackers."

"Bwahaha," Garp laughed, "Quite a good memory my dear… You aren't gonna give this old man a smile."

Megumi tilted her head and gave a soft smile, "I just… Garp… you know what they are like, Akainu… why was he even the one who said he would marry me, I'm an eighteen year old girl that ate a devil fruit, my parents being worried about me doesn't give any situation to engage me to one the most powerful men in the marines."

Garp chuckled again, "You worry too much my dear."

"I do not," Megumi snapped, "…. Sorry."

Garp shook his head, "An outburst is healthy my dear, but you are right the devil fruit wasn't the reason why your parents wanted you to marry a marine."

"Garp please explain, you are the only marine I can sort of handle my fiancé does not care and the rest of the vice-admirals or actual admirals I have either never met or I cannot stand them."

"True some of them are slightly childish," Garp laughed, "But Miss Akiyama, are you sure this is what you want to know."

"Yes… Garp please," Megumi nodded taking another sip of tea before releasing it was earl grey with a hint of honey, smiling softly to herself as she thought of Thatch and his tea making skills.

"When you were younger, I met your family when they wanted to visit your grandfather I was one of the Vice-Admirals that would take you from the Sparkling Enclave Island to the Sakura Kingdom. You were a bright girl, free spirited and your parents were concerned that you might try to renounce your title of Celestial Dragon and they did not want that happening… so they brought up the fears of you slipping away or vanishing in front of them to the World Government. The talk about Akainu being promoted to Admiral had been floating around for a while and he was the name on the World Governments lips and he was the one they chose."

"So it wasn't my parents?" She questioned slightly stunned.

"Not exactly…" Garp scratched his head.

Megumi cocked an eyebrow as she normally does when Ace tries to avoid a question, "Your grandson is very similar to you Garp, you try to avoid the question by dancing around it."

"Your parents were given files of some of the candidates that the World Government thought would be a suitable husband for you and your parents decided on Akainu," Garp answered her.

Her hand tightened around the handle of the tea cup knuckles turning white, "So it's not just my parents to blame," She stated eyes cold as steal, "The world government had turns in my handing off."

"The devil fruit gave you powers your parents were frightened of, see it from there view," Garp tried to reason with the girl.

"NO!" Megumi shouted and slammed the tea cup back on the wooden table the china shattered and cut her palm and fingers, "I do not care what that you think my parents were doing the right thing for me Garp." Her hands flew to her hairline and piled the hair on top of her head turning her head to so Garp could see the back of her neck, "See what they did!"

Garp for one of the few times in his life was actually speechless as he saw the marines symbol on the back of her neck, the scar was deeper than the rest of the scar around her neck, "My dear what?"

She dropped her hair letting it curl around her face and her fringe covered her eyes as she looked down, "Akainu… after I found out about the engagement I tried to escape… more than what I have ever done before in my life, I did not want to marry the man he was in his forties when the engagement was first announced. After my fifth attempt of trying to escape on a trade ship and nearly succeeding my father asked him to come see me and he complied and visited," her hands shook in her lap, "He had marines positioned outside my door and… I hypnotized them… like I had done with the maids before and they walked me down to the docks, Akainu spotted me and took me home."

"The scar?"

She bit her lower lip tugging slightly as she tried to recall everything, "He told my father he wanted something seastone on me to stop my voice, he suggested cuffs but my father stated you can't have cuffs around a Celestial Dragons wrist it would look as if she was a prisoner. So instead he had the collar made to make me look like some type of pet. It was a mixture of sea stone and silver, the two did not mix well and burnt my skin for years, the marine mark my father thought Akainu would like to show that I was already in care of someone else."

Garp watched as tears dropped down onto clenched fists and he leant over and squeezed the young girl hands in his large one, "You know I regret taking you back to them my dear."

A small gentle smile spread across her face as she gently lifted her head to look at him, "I will never blame you Garp."

Garp chuckled, "Well you shouldn't, you should never blame family."

"Family?" She questioned cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well," The old man grinned, "I've seen the newspaper article about you and my grandson."

"Oh One Piece," She murmured.

Ace slammed his head down on the bed, breathing in faint berry scent and sighed, he couldn't believe that she had left with them so easily and his grandfather of all people. He turned over and looked up at the wooden ceiling; it didn't feel right coming back to the ship without her. Izo, Thatch and Haruta were on his case the moment he stepped back, Izo had actually tackled him to the floor in pure rage completely out of character for the okama. "Ace… you coming down for dinner," A voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Ace turned his head to the door, "I'm not hungry."

The door opened and Marco looked in stern look on his face, "Don't pull that crap, yoi."

"But I'm not," Ace whined.

"No, you are hiding because you are worried that Izo is going to try throw you off the ship again. No one blames you but yourself Ace," Marco snapped, looking slightly irritated before he sighed and leant against the door frame arms crossed over his chest, "I miss her too."

"She's only been gone a few hours and I feel as if there is something missing," Ace murmured.

"Don't be mopping about, yoi," Marco stepped into the room and sat down on the bed next to him, "She wouldn't be wanting this."

"She shouldn't have left," He flopped back over and buried his head in her pillow.

"Look at it from her point of view," Marco stated leaning back placing a gentle hand on top of Ace's head gently running his fingers through the younger man's hair, "Megumi isn't use to this lifestyle, not completely anyway, she doesn't want to be a cause of trouble for Pops. Maybe, she thought it was a good way for the marines to be off our backs for a while."

"Is that really what you think."

"No, I think she was scared and wanted it to stop, yoi."

"She was crying Marco, she kissed me and the tears," Ace groaned, "For fuck sake the tears I just couldn't… I don't want her to marry that prick."

"None of us does."

"Will Pops…"

Marco laughed," Of course he will, yoi."

Ace smiled gently, "Of course Pops will… Pops would move the entire world to rescue his family."

Marco laughed and smiled gently down at Ace, "Go and get food… I have a feeling Thatch will come here and drag you to the mess hall if you don't eat something."

Ace rolled off the bed and dragged himself over to the open door, "You not coming…?"

Marco shook his head before getting up and heading over to the desk which was covered in paper work, "No got way too much paper work to do," he pulled out the chair and sat down leaning back slightly, "Go eat and try to not mop around, the rest of your division is feeling guilt as well."

He watched Ace nod from the corner of his eye and heard the door close softly behind Ace, he sighed and leant forward resting his elbows on the desk and cradle his head within his hands. His eyes swept across the paperwork, seeing bounty posters, newspapers and random notes along with the listings of what was running low on the ship, but he couldn't concentrate on the paper work. Megumi he knew was on the mind of nearly every person on this ship at the moment, Akainu had put a collar on her when she tried to escape and didn't succeed. Even though this time she didn't really escape, they believed her to be dead before the marines spotted her.

Ace's denden started to ring snapping Marco out his thoughts and looked down at the orange snail that sat on his desk next to his own blue one, "Who the hell would be calling…." Marco murmured thinking it might have been Squardo or Little Oars, the sound of 'clank' filled the room as he picked up the receiver and he watched the eyes as they stayed blank. "Hello, yoi?" Marco questioned eyes locked onto the blank ones of the snails.

A sigh of relief was heard and the eyes turned into sparkling silver eyes, "Marco…"

"Megumi…?" He questioned not believing he was hearing the musical voice.

"Oh Marco," the eyes of the denden started to water and he heard the woman take in a deep breath, "You lot are… wait why are you picking up Ace's denden?"

Marco chuckled, "Always a scatter brain, yes we did get away from the marines safely even after your sacrifice and Ace is at dinner."

A soft giggle filled his ears, "That's good; I thought Ace would have been sulking refusing to eat until I returned or something as silly as that."

"How are you calling me, Megumi…?" Marco ignored her correct statement.

"Oh…" She murmured, "Pops gave me a denden and a list of his and the division commander's numbers in case of an emergency… I guess this would be those types of emergencies."

"Yeah… you could say that, yoi."

"Marco please I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause you lot more trouble you know that… the World Government wouldn't give up, and they believed you kidnapped me. You and I both know if the situation became anymore desperate in their eyes they would off pinpointed our location and Akainu would have found us. Even Garp admitted it was a pure stroke of luck they found us…"

"You don't have to say sorry love… but you know Pops will come looking for you."

"I know he will…" there was a small pause and the silver eyes flickered about before Marco heard shuffling about, "But he can't Marco, Pops is getting on in years, he might be the most powerful man in the world but still his health."

"You are our family whether you like it or not," Marco chuckled, "Now you going to give me a hand in finding you or not, yoi?"

"The Sakura Kingdoms, close to the calm belt," Megumi replied, "We have been heading west from the island, it should take a week for us to get there but we have had more a head start than you and the wind is with us."

"Clever girl Megumi," Marco grinned and quickly wrote down what she said, "They treating you right..?"

"I know you are concerned for me," She whispered softly, "But I'm fine, the food isn't as good as Thatch's but the tea is lovely… though it doesn't feel right."

"You and your cup, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"Hey… hey…" Megumi whined, the denden's eyes grew large and the silver eyes looked like sparkling jewels, "You have your favourite pen."

Marco only sighed and shook his head, "Keep yourself safe… you promise me that you won't say I do at the wedding if we don't get there in time."

"What do you expect me to do," She laughed softly.

"Run out the church do something just don't marry that bastard, yoi," Marco growled at the thought of her marrying the admiral.

"I promise," She whispered.

'Clank,' and the denden went silent and Marco looked silently at the snail that now slept on his desk as he put the receiver back down. Small piece of paper sat in front of him with the directions that Megumi had given him, he smiled widely to himself and looked up at the night sky the stars sparkled like jewels in the night sky, "Soon," he promised as he pushed the chair back and headed to Whitebeards room.

Megumi sat on the railing of the marine's ship a few days later, watching the marines filter to and though across the deck of the ship, she swung her legs as she watched silently. The denden was stuffed back tightly within her cleavage she refused to wear the clothes the marines had provided for her preferring to stay in her normal clothes rather being stuffed into some marine uniform that was about five times two big for her waist and five times too small for her chest.

"Miss Akiyama," she glanced down eyebrow cocked slightly at the young boy, he could barely be over the age of ten, he was just about four foot small for his age dark purple hair and grass green eyes. He must be the cabin boy, she thought glancing him up and down before leaning forward elbows rested on her knees and her chin rested on one of her palms.

"Yes?" She asked gently looking deep into his green eyes, she watched as the kid shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Vice-Admiral Garp wants to see you," he murmured before dashing off somewhere else.

Megumi blinked a few times before sighing and running her hand through her hair, before hopping off the railing and walking towards the Captains quarters swinging her hips as she walked towards Garp's quarters. The ship was large but not as large as the Moby Dick but to Megumi everything seemed so small, as she pushed open the door to see Garp leaning back in his chair. His arms crossed across his broad chest and he was snoring loudly fast asleep, she glanced over the desk to see half-finished paper work and doughnuts across the table. Like grandfather, like grandson, ran through her mind as she popped the sleep bubble jolting Garp awake.

"Miss Akiyama?" Garp yawned and scratched his head as he blinked a few times focusing on the girl in front of him.

"The cabin boy said you wanted to see me," She stated leaning on the back of the chair in front of Garp's desk.

Garp nodded his head, "Your parents phoned and Akainu is already at the Sakura Kingdoms."

Megumi flinched she knew that the Moby Dick was at least three days behind she had called them last night the wind had turned against them and pushed them back a far bit, "Meaning?" she questioned.

"Your mother has told me that the wedding will be taking place two days after you arrive in three days," Garp didn't look pleased at this.

"You are as easy to read as Ace," She smiled softly, "You don't look happy Garp."

"It is clear that you don't want to marry him… I've seen the pictures in the newspapers your smile is beautiful and now you look miserable," Garp took a bite out of one the doughnuts.

"Your being depressing old man," She smiled softly, "I'm not doing it out of love for Akainu… I'm doing it out of love for Marco and Ace… along with Pops and the others, might not be for long but having me away from the crew is keeping you marines of their tails for a bit even if it's a week or so."

"Even if they are following us," Garp stated as he laughed.

Megumi faked a look of surprise, "They what!?"

She couldn't believe Garp actually believed her as he nodded, "Reports say they are at least three days behind us coming closer too two days."

"Idiots," She muttered tilting her head back not showing the Vice Admiral the small smile that graced her lips.

Marco looked blankly at Ace who sat across from him in the meeting, his hat was pulled down so the rim was covering his eyes. Over the last few days Ace's habit of just falling asleep anywhere had gotten worse since he was refusing to sleep or just couldn't sleep. Honestly Marco wasn't sleeping as well either; the thought of Megumi being sold off to the marines had plagued everyone's minds. "I don't think it's a good idea to send an entire division to get her Pops," Izo stated snapping Marco's thoughts away from the sleeping Ace to the okama.

A soft gentle snore from Ace made the entire room snap from looking at Whitebeard to Ace who had sunk further in his chair the small sleep bubble peeking out from under the rim of his hat as he exhaled, Marco watched as Thatch went to hit the younger man awake. "Leave him alone, yoi," Marco stated.

"He shouldn't be sleeping," Thatch argued.

They all heard Whitebeard sigh and rub his temple, "Marco is right, Ace has been pacing the ship like a caged animal at night the boy needs his sleep."

Concerned looks spread across the division commanders faces as they continued to watch Ace sleeping before Whitebeard interrupted, "Have reasoning for that thought Izo?"

"A giant fight won't do well, it's more we need a distraction then grab her and run for it basically," Izo stated.

"I agree with Izo," Haruta grinned down the table, "Chances are if we declare war against them they could suddenly move the wedding or just basically keep her as a hostage."

"They can revoke her title and throw her in impel down, if they know we are going to attack them it's a chance this could happen Pops," Thatch stressed.

"I know you three are worried about her," Whitebeard smiled down at them, "But we all must remember Megumi is a clever girl she won't let that happen to her."

"But Akainu!" The three shouted out in distress.

The shout jolted Ace awake, he looked around eyes wide at the name of the Admiral glancing around not seeing pink hair and silver eyes he thumped his head on the table in front of him, "Who do you suggest goes then Izo, yoi?" Marco asked making Ace look up in confusion.

"Who goes where?" He asked confused rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Well to go get Megumi of course," Thatch grinned down at him.

"Wait… wait… What?" Ace was confused, "I thought it would be a division not certain individuals wouldn't that give us a disadvantage?"

Whitebeard chuckled, "I agree with Izo that sending maybe two to three people will be a better idea less chance of you all getting notice, a small distraction and just grab her and run."

"So who will be going then?" Marco asked.

"Well her knights in shining armour of course," Whitebeard chuckled grinning down at Marco and Ace.

"Girly doesn't need a knight in shining armour," Fossa chuckled around his cigar.

"The little lady can handle herself quite well, I believe," Vista grinned.

Whitebeard laughed shaking his head, his laugh boomed throughout the room making the division commanders smile, "The reason, I've decided on sending these two is because they are able to travel without the Moby Dick or the paddle boats, Ace has striker and Marco can fly they can easily sneak onto the island without getting caught."

"You sure it's a good idea sending two devil fruit users after another one, sea stone, falling in the sea…"

"Thatch you are over thinking," Ace grinned widely, "We aren't going to get caught… Right, Marco."

"Well I might not," Marco smirked at him, "You might, yoi."

"HEY!" Ace shouted looking offended, "I'll get to her before you do and sweep her off her feet before you can blink."

Marco chuckled and shook his head at the determined look in the younger man's eyes he cocked his eyebrow, "Is that a bet, yoi?"

"Sure!" Ace jumped up and slammed his hands on the table grinning widely, "I bet you that I can get to her before you even step anywhere near her."

"You're on Ace, yoi," Marco grinned at the younger man.

"NO!" Megumi shouted and slammed the bathroom door behind her breathing deeply as she locked the door behind her, she was at least 30 minutes away from docking on the northern dock in the Sakura Kingdom when Garp suddenly sprung on her a dress, well more handed her a parcel and when she opened it she saw a familiar bundle of midnight blue fabric.

"My Dear, it's your mother's request," Garp stated, from the other side of the door.

"Well my mother can go burn in a hole for all I care Garp! I am not wearing a damn dress, I'm happy in shorts and tank top thank you," Megumi yelled back at the Vice Admiral.

She heard Garp sigh and heard him leant back against the wall, "Could give you a boat to row to Whitebeards Ship," she listened to him chuckled.

"I don't think I could row for an hour, let alone a day," Megumi sighed tilting her head back, "And the chance of them turning up before the wedding is growing similar and similar… I don't want to marry him Garp."

"It's obvious you don't want to my dear, but we don't have a choice," Garp told her, "Now will you stop sulking and come out, we need to get ready to depart."

She gently unlocked the door and poked her head round the door looking at Garp who again was holding a rice cracker grinning at her, "No dress?"

"No dress…. You did throw it over board," Garp laughed.

Megumi opened the door completely, stepping out and smiled softly, "Oh did I?"

Garp continued to laugh and guided the girl up onto the deck, she glanced around seeing marines dash from below deck to under, from one side to the other and up and down the rigging preparing the ship to dock. A large gust of wind threw Megumi's hair around her as she pushed it back she watched Sakura Blossoms dance in the wind before she glanced over the railing to see the Sakura Kingdom.

The cherry blossom trees were fully in bloom, it changed since she was a child more buildings and more people filled the island she noticed many people had stopped to watch as the marine ship sailed past them. The kingdom once use to be a giant island in the shape of a cherry blossom before an earth quake hit splitting the island into four pieces, her grandfather's mansion was on the north island along with the church whilst, the east, south and west sections lived the lower class and all the shops.

"Who will be coming to the wedding… do you know?" Megumi asked Garp as they stood at the railings watching the kingdom as they sailed round.

"I will be attending, your mother, father and grandfather, yourself and Akainu of course and a handful of marines," Garp stated watching the petals as they floated in the air making them look like dusty pink clouds, "Your parents downgraded the wedding however, there is to be a party held in yours and Akainus honour when you return to Marineford."

"So they decided that I should go live on Marineford and not the holy land," She hummed crossing her arms on the railing and leant forward resting her chin on her arms, "It's silly that my father's father didn't want to stay there after the Sun Pirates attacked freeing the slaves so forced the World Government to give him back the land that belonged to his ancestors before the void century."

"Your grandfather wasn't very trusting of the World Government to begin with and when the Sun Pirates attacked, your grandfather seemed to snap and want away from them," Garp replied.

"Do you know how we kept the title of Celestial Dragons, you would think since we took our land back we would be crowned Kings and Queens again?" Megumi asked.

"I believe your grandfather made a deal with the World Government they will leave the island under the world Goverments watch and will not try to run it themselves will leave everything how it was."

"Oh…"

"VICE-ADMIRAL GARP! WE ARE READY TO DOCK!" A shout came from the helm.

"WELL THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY DOCK THE SHIP!"

Megumi felt a shiver run up her spine as she watched them pull into the dock, the strong presence surrounded her and it felt like she was being choked.

"Ready my dear?" Garp asked as they secured the plank in place, he grinned down at her holding out his arm for her to take.

Years of etiquette training washed over her and gently reached up and wrapped her arm around his and rested her hand in the crook of his elbow. If she was wearing the dress her free hand would of pinched some material between her thumb, second finger and middle finger so that the material wouldn't been brushing against the floor since most of her dresses were tailored in mind of her wearing heels.

Megumi wrinkled her nose as they stepped down onto the dock, The Sakura Kingdom had an overpowering fragrance of flowers and really only people who were born and raised on the kingdom was used to the sent. Megumi was used to the scent of free green grass and fresh clean air, "I forget how overpowering the scent here was," Megumi murmured as she held her hand up to her nose.

Garp chuckled next to her as they walked onwards down a small winding path Marines walked behind them, weapons at the ready looking terrified thinking that Whitebeard would spring out from behind any of the trees and attack them. "It is overpowering your mother must be use to the sent."

"My mother thought the Sakura Kingdom would be any girls dream to get married in, why did the world government leave her in charge of the wedding I don't know," Megumi huffed clenching her hand against the side of her leg.

"Don't think the World Government knows how to plan a wedding," Garp laughed.

"Most likely true," Megumi sighed looking out into the ocean, pleading, wishing to see the Moby Dick on the horizon.

"They will come for you my dear," Garps voice was low in her ear and she smiled gently in reply.

"You're sure?" She asked.

"I've known Whitebeard for many years," Garp grinned at her, "From what I've seen you are now there family and Whitebeard protects his family, but like him I have to do my job right and my job is to deliver you back home. His job is to protect his family."

"And they said you never got to choose your family," Megumi laughed.

"Ready my dear?" Garp asked.

She gasped realising she was standing in front of two large oak doors, carved into the wood was the pattern of cherry blossoms like most of the things on this island. She glanced over her shoulder seeing the Marines had stationed themselves down the path that lead up to the mansion. "I think I am," She replied.

The door was pushed open and she was greeted by white marble floors and she stepped into her mother's childhood home, "Megumi," She heard a gasp from the top of the stairs.

AN: Hi Guys! I'm feeling better now, thank you all for the understanding that you had to wait like an extra week before you could have your chapter. I'm feeling a lot better than what I did last Monday, last Monday I think I was just so frustrated with the situation I am in, in my life away from the computer and stuff at the moment it just kind of got to me and I just broke down basically. It's a silly reason in my mind but at the same time, I've been in a rollercoaster of life over the last few years and simply it's been crap. Anyway, this chapter I did throw a lot of information at you guys so I apologise (hands out bandages) just in case you guys got hit to hard by the information of Megumi's life before the marines reasons why certain things are happening/ have happened in her life. I hope I got Garps character ok…. I did spend a few hours reading up on Garp and such stuff to get him close to the character as possible. I've always seen Megumi getting on well with Garp and see him being the only Marine she would ever truly trust and Ace would be a main reason behind that.

Guest: I do have a beta reader but she's going through stuff in her life at the moment and hasn't been able to Beta, MissLeiaGrey is my beta and I don't want to replace her because she's been busy with stuff. I'm sorry there are a lot of mistakes and there probably is in this chapter as well, but no one's perfect and I'm sorry it annoys you.

TrafalgarLawxKikoku: I felt so bad killing him off but a at least he was happy, whenever Garps in a fanfiction I think the fist of love has to be used XD

NightHunterDeath: SORRY! I spelt your name wrong, I was using my phone to do this bit last time and I normaly copy and paste the names I'm so sorry. Well you got what you hoped for and I put in Marcos and Aces povs to see how they reacted to it and what the Whitebeard pirates planned to do. I must agree taking out foreshadowing in anything just kind of makes the story a bit bland.

Savage Kill: We could say that troubles starting

Water-Fox-Raine: I left the cliff-hanger on a cliff ha get the pun… that was bad lol, you're not an idiot I forget what I have had for breakfast some days. Thank you for the sent love makes me feel better.

XxFire-PhoenixxX: Oh I loved your comment that was amazing, you were so surprised to everything that happened. Yeah I kind of did mix a lot of stuff in the last chapter, simple terms Garp and the marines limbed up the side of the cliff, the island had legs cause I was watching howls moving castle around the time of writing that chapter and the hole legs castle moving I thought why not give it to an island and Yes Marco, Ace and Megumi are in a threeway type of relationship cause I like the Ace and Marco pairing a lot but wanted to spice it up a bit…. I agree Crazy Chapter…. Just plain crazy

belladu57: Glad you enjoyed.

K.C.96: Thank you for being so understanding

DrAnime203: No need to be sorry I had a bad Monday… or did you accidently sent me bad Monday vibes, I felt better a few days after just took a bit of time away from the fanfiction to clear my mind.

Akky-nee-chan: I fought on and the Monday Blues vanished.

icegoddez333: Thank you for understanding,

ladymonkey: I felt better a few days after posting the note, my week got a lot better I spent time with my dad and boyfriend they are great at cheering people up. Thank you very much, my life is gonna be bad for a while basically I just let everything get to me on Monday really, but thank you I send you love back.

Wow… that was a lot to reply today, thank you guys for understanding again you are all amazing and reading over your reviews old and new really cheered me up so thank you guys so much and I will talk to you guys again in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Ace grumbled something into the covers as he turned over, Marco cracked open an eye to see Ace had curled around the spot Megumi would have been. Mauja grunted at his feet as Marco tried to kick the covers off his feet, but the polar bear was in the way. "Mauja come on off, yoi," Marco yawned scratching the patch of blonde hair on top of his head, sitting up before Ace turned over and threw his arms over his waist.

"No…" Ace mumbled.

"Ace….?" Marco questioned trying to remove the arms off his waist.

"No."

"Ace your being stubborn."

"No."

"You're being childish."

"No."

"…. Ace, yoi?"

A loud snore came from the second division commander and Marco chuckled as he hooked his hand under Ace's arms and removed his restraints from around his waist. "Marco…?" Ace questioned as Marco was finally able to get out of bed.

"Morning sleepy head," Marco grinned at Ace as he grabbed a shirt.

"Were… you just talking to me…?" Ace asked confusion written across his face as he sat up and leant back against the headboard.

"You kept saying No for some reason or another, yoi," Marco answered.

"I thought…" Ace yawned, "Stupid dream."

Marco watched as Ace's face changed from tired to irritated, Marco sat back down on the bed and patted the younger man's shoulder before leaning closer and locking lips with him. Ace's hands reached up and pulled Marco closer via his shirt before he wrapped his arms around his neck, brushed his tongue across the younger man's lip asking for entrance which Ace allowed. Tongues danced across one another before Ace, pushed Marco back slightly gasping for breath.

"What was the dream about, yoi?" Marco asked resting his temple against Ace's.

"I don't know… I'm not sure, it was darkness just pure darkness but it felt as if it was wrapping around me like hands pulling at my skin, a voice kept saying it was my fault, that people got hurt," Ace looked down glumly.

"Ace," Marco murmured cupping his chin, "is this the real reason why you've been up all night… you've been having nightmares. It's not because Megumi isn't next to us is it, yoi?"

Ace bit his lip, "It's both… most of the dreams been about something… like we are at war with the marines and… I see both of you a lot but you're not near me and… I hear her scream and god… I don't think I can deal with listening to her scream like that."

Marco kissed his temple softly, "What were you saying no over?"

"Flashes… I saw Luffy in pain crying, I saw you on your knees yelling at someone to stop and Megumi laying on the floor not moving, Teach was laughing but it didn't look like Teach and…"

Marco pulled Ace close wrapping his arms around the second division commander and pulled him in a hug, running his hand gently through Ace's dark hair, " It's only a dream Ace, not gonna hurt you, yoi."

Ace nodded his head gently, "I know you're missing her too… but not showing it."

"Because you have been over emotional, someone needs to keep a level head out the two of us," Marco smiled gently down at Ace.

"It's hard… I'm just worried that with my involvement in… OW!" Ace cried out grabbing the back of his head, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU USE HAKI ON ME!"

"Because you are over thinking, yoi," Marco stated as he sat back on the bed, "Megumi can handle herself remember she's been brought up around these people all of her life she knows how to handle them."

Megumi looked up the marble staircase at the woman who just called her name, her mother stood at the top of the stair case dressed in an emerald green dress, the dress brushed against the floor with long bell sleeves and a square neck line. Her mother's pink hair was tied up into a high bun which was set in place with a band of emeralds and sparkling blue eyes brushed across Megumi.

"Hello Mother," Megumi replied keeping her back straight and chin up, looking her mother dead in the eyes as into to dare her mother to challenge her.

"What on earth are you wearing," Her mother's shrill voice pierced her ears, Megumi winced she might of ate the voice-voice fruit but her mother's voice was as high as hers.

"Clothes mother, would you prefer me to walk around with no clothes on," Megumi smirked, she heard Garp snort slightly trying to keep himself from bursting out into laughter but he hid it behind a rice cracker the he got from his pocket.

"Don't speak to me with such attitude, Megumi Akiyama," Her mother snapped at her as she walked down the stairs the clicking of the high heels against the marble rang throughout Megumi's ears. Megumi narrowed her eyes slightly at her mother as she tapped the heels of the combat boots together, "look at the state of your dress so much skin showing, it is very unlady like to dress up like a whore Megumi especially since you've been kidnapped by those dreadful pirates."

"I was not kidnapped mother," Megumi stated, "They saved me!"

Her mother stood in front of her and cupped her cheeks lifting her face up, "Oh my darling look at you, your hair and you face just looks so plain and ordinary."

Megumi looked at the heavy layer of make-up over her mother's eyes and lips, luckily both her and her mother had naturally clears skin no spots or freckles could be seen across their entire body, "It's called not making an effort mother," Megumi snapped pushing her mother's hands away, "I like my hair down and I prefer simple eyeliner and mascara over a tone of eye shadow and lipstick."

"Look at what they have down to you," her mother cried out ignoring every word she just said and Megumi huffed in annoyance, "You are wearing commoners clothing and I even sent you a dress and you aren't wearing it."

"I never like dresses mother," Megumi muttered under her breath tightening her hands into fists controlling the urge to actually hit her own mother.

"Come my dear, Akainu is waiting we can't have him seeing you in such filthy clothes can we," Her mother smiled brightly pearl white teeth flashed in the light nearly blinding Megumi. "Your rooms are set up in the West Wing Mr Monkey D." Her mother smiled at the Vice Admiral before her face turned sour and she clicked turning her head to look at one the maids, "Anastasia take the Marines to their quarters."

The maid curtsied and muttered a, "Yes ma'am," before taking the marines up the staircase to the west wing.

Megumi glared at the back of her mother's head as she was dragged through the east wing towards her old bedroom, "Your grandfather redecorated the room for you, thinking you would prefer purple and silver over green and gold."

"I prefer purple and silver," Megumi answered looking out the window at the cherry blossom trees that lined a large field, which her grandfather kept his prize winning horses.

"Oh do you," Her mother sounded surprised over her colour preference, "Well we will get you cleaned up and into a nice dress and you and your fiancé can have a talk."

She was left standing in the middle of her room for the next few days, the floors were dark wood and the walls were a soft lilac with silver swirls across the walls. Large four poster bed was in the centre of the wall to her left across from French doors that lead out onto the balcony. A door on the far wall lead to a bathroom and on either side of the door were tall bookcases, a dressing table pressed up against the wall with a dark carved wooden chair with purple pillows on the wall opposite stood a wardrobe and a dress along with a large mirror.

"Megumi!" Her mother snapped at her pulling her away from her thoughts and she looked at the pink haired woman across from her.

"Yes mother," She replied.

Her mother glanced her over and scoffed at her choice of attire, "The bathroom please," She stated pointing behind her into the room.

Megumi stepped into the room and watched two maids bow to her, now over the last few months Megumi thrived in doing things for herself. Now, she knew what was going to happen as her jacket was gently removed off her shoulders and one leg was lifted up and the combat boot was unzipped off her foot. She heard the maid gasp at the sight of the three long scars across her shoulder from Astria's talons. Before too long she found herself dunked into warm water, the bath was big enough to hold ten people and still have enough room to spread yourself out.

"Akainu was so pleased when he heard you had been found by Garp," Her mother's voice filled her ears as she watched the maid sitting to the side of the bath cover the sponge in salt and scrub away at her skin taking away the dead skin.

"Was he," Megumi murmured tilting her head back as another maid tipped a jug of water over her hair, knowing it was a lie Akainu must have been impressed that they had one upped the Whitebeard pirates.

"Yes he made such quick haste here even beating you," Her mother smiled at her.

Megumi hissed as the maid rubbed the sponge over the scar, releasing the skin was still sensitive and the maid dropped the sponge looking wide eyed, "Hey…" Megumi smiled, "It's ok… still a bit tender that's all."

"I'm so sorry Miss," The maid cried out.

Megumi sighed more from irritation not wanting to deal with the high pitched pathetic squeal of the maid who was trying to apologise but she blocked out and she leant back in the bath feeling fingers work through her hair.

"He's been making sure everything is sorted for the wedding, surveillance ships have been placed round the island so those nasty pirates can't come and get my precious little girl," Her mother smiled sweetly at her.

"Mother you can leave, now," Megumi snapped slightly.

The older woman ignored the snap and leant down kissing her daughters temple, "Of course my dear see you at dinner, you and Akainu have a lot to talk about."

"ACE WILL YOU STOP MOPPING ABOUT THE KITCHEN!" Thatch yelled finally losing his temper as he slammed the kitchen knife down and glared at the second division commander.

"But I'm bored," Ace whined and sunk down on one the chairs, "Marco's sulking over paper work and Mauja won't let me in the room… stupid bear."

"That bear is Megumi's pet remember that, when she comes back and hears you've been mean to Mauja she's not gonna be impressed," Thatch stated as he started chopping up the vegetables for lunch.

"If she comes back…." Ace tipped his head back leaning it against the counter a permanent pout had been on his lips since he woke up.

THACK!

"OW!" Ace cried out grabbing his head and dropping to the floor, "WHAT THE HELL THATCH!"

Thatch stood above him arms crossed over his chest holding a rolling pin in one hand and he leant down so his face was close to Ace's, "This is Megumi's home, she has said to me, you, Marco, Haruta, Izo and Pops that she loves us like family and so do we. She will be coming back now out my kitchen before I call for Pops!"

Ace grumbled something under his breath as he got up and walked out the kitchen and made his way through the ship before coming back to his bedroom door, he slowly pushed the door open as in not to disturb Marco. He was surprised for when he came in the curtains were drawn and a candle been lit on the desk. The silhouette of Marco hunched over the desk, Ace gently for once moved over to the desk to see Marco's reading glasses were on and a newspaper was tucked under one arm.

A soft growl nearly made Ace stumble as he glanced down to see Mauja sitting at Marco's feet before the bear whined silently and rested his head back on his paws. Ace bent at the knees sitting on his heels and scratched the bears head, the bear hummed in approval looking up at Ace with big black beady eyes. "You miss her too hu?" Ace questioned and the bear seemed to nod in reply a sad look in his eyes, "We will get her back soon I promise."

"Talking to the bear you seem to completely hate, yoi," He heard Marco chuckle.

"Better than locking myself in a room to do 'paperwork'," Ace quoted with his fingers grinning up at the older man.

"I was doing Paperwork," Marco seemed to snap, the look on Ace's face made him release what he did and he turned the chair round and sat down across from Ace rubbing his temple, "Sorry…"

"Hey!" Ace grinned widely at him, "I've been grump all week I think you deserve to be grumpy at me."

"You are too understanding for your own good…. Did Thatch hit you by any chance?"

"yeah…" Ace grinned and scratched the large bump on his head, "I was sulking in the kitchen and it annoyed Thatch and he hit me and yeah…"

Marco chuckled gently leaning forward pressing his temple against Ace's, "Two days… we will see her in two days… we might get a call from her tonight…"

Megumi gasped for breath as the corset was tighten to an unbearable state, her mother went to get the glass room prepared for afternoon tea. Whilst Megumi was being forced into a full corset which shoved her breasts upwards making them look bigger than they actually were, white stockings had been rolled up her legs. She glanced into the full length mirror and was taken aback by the figure she been forced into, her waist look like if some flicked it she would snap in half.

"This isn't me," She muttered to herself.

"Arm's up my lady," the maid said, Megumi lifted arms up and watched as blue material past over her head.

The dress she was being forced into had a light blue floor length skirt with a darker blue satin trim; the corset had a sweetheart neckline and was the same shade of dark blue with mothers of pearl sewn across the neckline. A blue ribbon had been tied around her throat to hide the scar and her hair was pulled back by a simple blue ribbon.

"You look lovely my lady," The maids smiled at her.

Megumi hummed softly and slipped her feet into soft blue velvet heels, "Do you know where Akainu is at, at this moment in time."

"The Admiral has taken your grandfathers office at the moment My Lady I can-"

"No thank you," Megumi smiled softly, "I do know my grandfather's house hold I can walk myself thank you."

The maids nodded and opened the door for Megumi to leave, the door closed behind her and she tried to let out the breath she was trying to hold in but couldn't, "Fucking corset…" She mumbled and tugged the ribbon free from her hair and the one around her neck before storming off down a flight of stairs and two hallways before she came to her grandfather's office.

Two marines were stationed outside the office and she raised an eyebrow at them and they knocked on the door, "What?" A rough voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Er… Miss Akiyama… to see you sir," One the marines stumbled.

"Let her in," Was the reply that came.

The two marines smiled gently at her as they opened the doors, Megumi gently stepped in and heard the doors gently close behind her. The room was long but thin at the back of the room sat the desk and high back chair was a few chairs in front, behind the desk was large bay windows and both walls were filled to the brim with bookcases and books. Her eyes locked onto the brown ones of Akainus and she felt her heart jump into her throat from fear, deal with Kaido's top members fine one of the top members of the marines no thank you.

"Miss Akiyama," His voice was grim and rough felt like sandpaper against her ears.

Years of training went through her mind and she curtsied, her fingers taking hold of the skirt and pulling it out as she dipped down, "Admiral Akainu." Her voice trembled and she mentally kicked herself for stuttering in front of him.

"Megumi… take a seat," He put down the pen he was writing with and crossed his arms crossed over his chest as he lifted one foot up and rested his ankle on his knee.

Megumi gently placed herself in the seat directly across from him and crossed her ankles under the chair and looked up at him, he had a square shape sort of face, high cheek bones and a sharp appearance. They sat in silence looking at each other for a few minutes before his eyes drifted down and locked onto the scar on her neck.

"The scar?" He questioned her. Megumi tightened her fists in her lap and her eyes narrowed, Akainu raised an eyebrow at her as he could see the anger coming off her. "Are you going to ask the question Megumi?"

"Let me go…" She replied.

"I do not have hold of you Megumi," He stated eyes boring into hers.

"I don't want this marriage, I want my title of Celestial Dragon stripped and be returned to the Whitebeard Pirates," She stated.

"Megumi," His voice grew dark and his eyes narrowed, "That stupid Fire Fist, you were a good girl pure of the evil taint that takes our world from the right path of justice."

"Ace did nothing wrong!" She shouted at him, "You are the one that put a seastone collar on my neck! You took away my voice!"

His fists slammed on the wooden desk and his eyes locked on Megumi's silver eyes widened in fear as she watched as his fists started to smoke, "Do you realise that, that boy you protect so vocally is from the most evilest person who walked this earth."

"So you view a person on his parents or grandparents for all I know, Ace has done nothing wrong to you!"

"He opposes the marines!"

"And so do half the people on this god forsaken planet, but because people challenge your order come from the wrong family you will kill them!"

"Do you even know who his father is?"

"No I do not care! Because Ace is sweet and kind to his family and-"

"It is the Pirate King Gol D. Rogers!"

Megumi's eyes widened and she gasped in pure shock, Akainu calmed himself down in her shocked state and stood walking round the table to stand in front of her. His large gloved hand cupped her cheek and lifted her face up, "You are from the family that stands on the pillars of this world Megumi, you will not be going back to those pirates."

Marco sat down at the dinner table across from Haruta, he smiled across at the fourteenth division commander who flashed a grin back at him. "How have you been Marco, you've been locking yourself in your room the last few days?"

"Paper work… trying to get my mind off things, yoi," He replied scooping up some the creamy pasta onto his plate, "How about you Haruta?"

He shrugged his shoulders the puffy shoulders reaching his ears, "Quite, without training with Megumi in the morning, my exercise schedule seems a bit dull."

"You think your life is dull," Thatch laughed, "I have Ace sulking in the kitchen expect Megumi twirling round the Kitchen helping everyone."

"Love Haruta to pieces, but I don't get juicy gossip about flame and bird brain," Izo grinned slightly.

"Will you lot stop being depressing about how it's different without girly being here!" Fossa shouted at them from a few seats down.

"Yeah!" Namur grinned, "She will be fine, watching her take on Haruta with ease no marines gonna scare our girl."

"She will be home soon," Joz stated, "then we will be back to listening to her sing every morning."

The other division commanders grinned widely, at the four division commanders at the other end of the table. The group laughed and smiled brightly at one another, two spots were empty on the table the two on Marco's right and Thatch's left was empty.

"Anyone seen Ace?" Vista questioned looking around.

"SORRY!" Ace shouted and jumped into his seat grinning widely.

"What's got you in a cheery mood, yoi?" Marco asked.

"I just feel better… like a sudden weight been lifted off my chest," His smile was wide like how it was a few weeks ago, "Megumi will be home soon and we can start adventuring again."

The division commanders chuckled as Ace grinned widely before stuffing his face with whatever food his hands could touch at the time, things were slowly going back to normal even though Megumi didn't sit in her normal spot. They all knew soon she would be.

Megumi stood out on the balcony of her bedroom, still in the light blue dress she sat down on one the wicker chairs wrapped in a cream blanket she drew her knees up to her chest. The thought of who Ace's father was had been with her all day, why didn't Ace tell her… did he not trust her, she had to find one the most important facts about one of her lovers of her bloody fiancé.

She rested her head on her knees and gently sobbed, wanting off this island, wanting away from this lifestyle, wanting back with her actual family and friends not some fake woman who pretends they like her because she's rich.

She looked down at the high heels that sat in front of her chair, the price of them could most likely feed a person for his or her entire life. The pearls that frame her cleavage could buy a small island, she'd seen the outside world and seen how corrupt the world government was. They had stopped off on a small island that had families starving whilst the upper class were as fat as pigs. Not even sparing a tiny amount of food to the poor, the upper class had stuffed their faces until Ace put a stop to it and set the entire upper class area on fire.

"The world is cruel," Megumi whispered to herself.

"Do you really think that my dear?"

"Garp," She gasped jumping from the chair.

The Marine hero chuckled at the surprised look on her face, "Sit my dear." He took the seat next to her, crossing his legs he looked up at the sky and grinned widely. "The surveillance ships have contacted us, the Whitebeard Pirates are around a day and a half away from here."

"And in a day and a half I will be married," Megumi sighed, picking up the blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"You think to negatively about life my dear," Garp laughed.

"Why are you so cheerful," Megumi snapped, "How can I not think so negatively about life when its fucked up!"

Garp's eyebrows furrowed at the statement, "What have you been told?"

"What…?" Megumi questioned, her eyes widening slightly and she turned on her heels to face away from Garp looking up at the night sky.

"You are a very simple child to read," Garp chuckled standing up and patting her shoulders, "Akainu most likely."

"Is Ace really the son of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger?"

Garp froze for a second before sighing and took out another bag of rice crackers, "Yes."

Her shoulders fell and she wrapped the blanket tighter around her, "So Akainu wasn't lying to me."

"Akainu believes that if you come from a person who has wronged the marines, you come from one the families that created the world government, you come from a pure bloodline none of your family members have ran off to become pirates on your mothers or your father's side."

"Whilst Ace is the only son of the one the most 'evilest' men in the world," Megumi whispered gently, "But you raised him… he's your grandson maybe not but blood and yet…."

Garp laughed, "Roger asked me to… before he was executed he told me of Ace's mother and he knew she was pregnant. Portagas D. Rogue, sacrificed herself to keep Ace hidden as long as possible so the marine's wouldn't kill him."

"Is that why his last name is Portagas and not Gol?" She questioned.

Garp shook his head, "No… Rouge called him Gol D. Ace when he was born, but when Ace crew up and went off to become a pirate he took his mother's last name… maybe to keep the marines off his tail but it didn't protect him for long."

"So people started to figure it out?" She questioned.

"After a few months, Ace was already making his way quickly through the grandline and just made it into the new world, every were he went he was declaring he was going to be taking down Whitebeard. He came across Jinbei, who wouldn't let Ace harm Whitebeard for days they fought each other before the man himself appeared and offered Ace to join his crew," Garp explained Ace's past to her, "Someone with such power they believed had to come from a powerful family… Roger fitted the profile."

"Why didn't Ace tell me though?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes, "I thought he trusted me… and he didn't tell me."

"Ace didn't trust many people to know who his father was when he was younger, all the times he heard if Roger had a child the child should be killed," Garp stated.

"He thought… I would think differently of him," Megumi stated eyes widening slightly, "He thinks I'm that ridiculous that I would care over his fucking heritage."

"Whether you like it or not you are a Celestial Dragon, until the World Government states that your title has been removed. If you suddenly decide you want to go back home and you knew, the chance of you telling the marines will be high and more people will go after Ace."

"Oh…" She murmured understanding Ace's reason's.

"It is understandable, why you are upset," Garp stated placing his hand on her head, ruffling her hair, "But he most likely did it for you as well."

Marco woke in the middle of the night to a loud bang and glanced around, the room was dark and the only light that was coming into the room was the moon glowing in from the window. "Ace…?" Marco questioned yawning and rubbing his heels. He leant over and flicked on the bedside lamp, a soft light filled the room Marco looked down to see the covers were off the bed and Mauja was leaning over the edge growling.

"I'm ok," The younger man's head popped over the edge of the bed giving him a tired grin.

"What the fuck Ace, yoi," Marco stated rubbing his temples, "You have to create such a fucking racket."

"Hey!" Ace looked offended, "I fell off the bed not like I could of woken the dead or anything."

"No your snoring does that," Marco stated, "Mauja come away from the edge of the bed."

The bear looked up at Marco before glancing at Ace again before he walked up the bed and curled up on Megumi's pillow, "Sorry Marco just…"

"Bad dream, yoi?" Marco asked and Ace nodded his head, Marco moved his arm signalling for Ace to get back into the bed. Ace moved dragging the covers back with him and laid back down next to Marco facing him and Ace grinned slightly, "What was it this time?"

"What…?" Ace questioned.

"You had a dream again," Marco yawned slightly, "Most likely not gonna get back to sleep for a while tell me."

"It was the same as it was last time," Ace stated looking up at Marco, "But I got a feeling that I was trapped and couldn't escape… everything was fuzz, voices shouting and screaming, guns being fired along with cannons…. Then the darkness it was like smoke surrounding me and choking me…." Ace grinned widely changing the mood entirely, "But it was a dream nothing that could harm me."

"No but you bloody well harm me whilst kicking about in the bed, yoi," Marco laughed gently.

"Yeah," Ace grinned widely and scratched the back of his neck grinning, "Sorry about that…."

"Just don't do it when Megumi comes back the girl bruises like a peach," Marco stated.

"So she will be coming back?" Ace asked gently.

"Of course she will be, yoi," Marco tapped him on the back of the head, "She wants to come home, if she didn't she wouldn't of told me where she was going otherwise."

"Yeah…" Ace smiled, "I guess so."

AN: So slightly shorter chapter this time… only by like a 1,000 words but I wanted it to end here before I go into the next day. This is set like a year… year and a half before one piece actually starts for those who are wondering more leaning towards the year actually but anyway. I see Megumi changing when she's trapped becoming hostile and cold to people who trapped her, as far as I know I have not mentioned who Ace's father is to Megumi… until now… if I have… oops lol. Erm…. Megumi's family is like extremely rich that's why she comments on life is cruel, because for her she has lived the rich life style and never really has truly seen poverty until she met Whitebeard and Co. Thank you guys for continuing to read this… it is literally coming a serious part of my life writing fanfiction… writing is what I've always wanted to do with my life and you guys are helping me push more to my dream. So thank you.

XxFire-PhoenixxX: You would not believe the look my boyfriend gave me when I read your review, I burst out laughing so hard I thought I was going to roll off the bed since I normally read the reviews on my phone. So I stole it and used Bakainu… FAVOURITE INSULT EVER! …. I have lazy days as well don't worry.

keykeybaby6: Thank you very much, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

NightHunterDeath: I was always planning on this to happen, I did this in the first one and I like showing how characters act differently when one of their partners is in danger… In my opinion anyone near Akainu is in danger… Honestly I haven't read many either… it might just be cause of one character that I don't really like, but I'm glad you like this weird and wonderfully pairing.

TrafalgarLawxKikoku:I have not been imagining Ace as a blob for the last few days, got more of how Marco felt this chapter which I hope helps. I see Marco being strong in these situations… like if something caught fire Ace would be running around panicking (even though he's made of fire) and Marco stands there going WTF did you just do.

Water-Fox-Raine: If it didn't come off as it yes Megumi hates her mother, she hates her father as well which you will see next chapter. Unfortunately Megumi was forced into a dress… Thank you for the love, things are looking better for me at the moment, so I send love back to you.


	17. Chapter 17

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

"Miss will you please wake up," Megumi heard the Maid call to her as she buried herself deeper under the covers, it was two damn early to wake up she had got so use to sleeping in waking up early was a nightmare.

"Miss you must wake, your father wants to speak with you," that made Megumi shot upwards in bed and the covers flew off her, showing a satin white night gown. Dresses that was the only things she was allowed to wear fucking damn DRESSES! And not even the good kind that Izo picked out covered in sequins and riding up her thighs no she was stuck in the god damn floor length fucking DRESSES!

She gently got out of bed and looked at the pile of fabric that laid over one chair as the maids helped her out of her night dress, corset and petticoat went on first, before she put in an emerald green underdress which was long sleeved and tight against her arms and touched the floor. The outer dress was put on top the green was a few shades lighter and the skirt spilt at the front to show the underdress. Megumi moved her arms slightly feeling the heavy trumpet sleeves swing and glanced down seeing fur outline the end of the sleeves. She did not want to think of what animal was killed for that fur, she looked down at the square neckline to see it was covered in lace, with pearls and a dark green gem sewn into it.

"You look lovely Miss," One the maids smiled and clapped her hands.

The other maid stood behind Megumi, brushing her hair gently before placing a heavy necklace of silver and emeralds across her neck and a head band of pearls. It felt as if the choker from before was back on her neck, "Your father is in the West Boarding room," The first maid smiled and placed green satin heels in front of her which she slipped into.

"Would you like us to guide you miss?" The maid behind her asked.

"I'm fine… Thank you," Megumi stated and moved to the door.

The maid opened the door and Megumi glanced out the window, the sun had just risen over this dreadful day and Megumi would rather stay in bed than speak to her pompous father who didn't even greet her or grace herself with his presence at tea or dinner yesterday. She walked to the boarding room, back straight, stomach in, chest out and head up. Where the words running through her head, the way she was taught to walk for years, her hands folded gently in front of her as she walked. The thoughts of Ace and Marco ran through her mind, she only talked to Marco once even though the denden was safely tucked behind some of the dresses in her wardrobe, but everything has been so busy and on the ship she always had a marine on her tail.

She was about to knock on the door as it was pulled open and Megumi stumbled and slammed into a rock hard chest. She gasped and pulled back silver eyes widened as she looked up, "I am so sorry…" She spoke quickly looking up at Akainu.

His face was grim as he looked down at her and blinked a few times before speaking, "I am sorry to have startled you Megumi." He actually stepped out the way for her to enter the room and if Megumi was actually use to swooning and fainting like many girls she knew she most likely would of.

She gently stepped into the room and curtsied to him, hating the false niceness the fake politeness… she was slowly going mad within her own brain. "Not at all sir," She stated as she watched him close the door and a scowl graced her face.

"Megumi," Her fathers voice snapped her out of the glaring at the door.

She forced a fake smile and turned on her heel, her dress floated around her as she turned, "Father…"

He stood in front of the large bay windows looking out onto the garden, he stood behind the chair at the head of the table not looking at her. Her smile dropped and her frown returned, "Your mother told me of the state of dress you returned home in yesterday, that is not expectable behaviour of a woman of your standing."

"Oh…" Megumi faked innocence as she stood at the opposite end of the table, "What is expectable behaviour then father?"

"Not dressing like a whore for once!" Her father bellowed at her finally turning.

Megumi looked over her father, he had the same silver eyes as her and sharp features, luckily for Megumi she had her grandmother features and not the sharp pointed cheekbones and turned up nose. His dark hair was pushed back and Megumi could see the streaks of silver through his hair, he wore dark suit with white shirt and silver tie. He looked more aged than he did last time she saw her father which was around… six/five months ago Megumi had lost count.

"You are to be married to one the highest standing officers in the marines," Her father yelled and slammed his hand down on a newspaper. It looked quite old about a month maybe, she tilted her head and her eyes widened.

"Oops…" She muttered.

"OOPS! ALL YOU CANS SAY IS OOPS!" Her father roared at her, his face was turning red, "YOU HAVE BEEN CAUGHT WITH YOUR TONGUE DOWN THE THROAT OF ONE THE MOST WANTED MEN IN THE SEAS!"

"…." Megumi remained silent and blinked a few times watching as her father stormed up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, she bit down on her lip feeling the scars throb under his hands as he shook her harshly.

"DO YOU RELAISE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE TO THE REPUTATION OF THIS FAMILY!"

"NOTHING MORE THAN YOU HAVE ALREADY DONE!" Megumi screamed at him, "THE WORLD NOWS OF YOUR DEEDS ON THE BLACKMARKET! YOU THOUGHT HE WOULD OF NOT SOLD YOU OUT BUT HE DID! THE INFORMATION ABOUT CELESTIAL DRAGONS IS VAUABLE AND YOU TRUSTED A GOVERNMENT DOG!"

A loud smack rang throughout the room and Megumi's head snapped to the side, she could feel the throbbing pain in her cheek but ignored it as she glared at the wall.

"You will not mention that again," Her father stated, "Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

Marco glared slightly down at the map in front of him, he'd been looking at the map for the last twenty minutes trying to figure how to get onto the island from a safe spot but quick enough to get to the mansion and back… or the church need be. It wasn't to long before he felt a pair of arms wrap round his neck, "Morning Ace."

"Why you up so early," Ace yawned into his neck.

"You were kicking in your sleep again, yoi," Marco answered looking down at the map again.

"Sorry…" Ace murmured.

"Hey," Marco grinned at him and ruffled his hair before turning to face Ace and kissed his cheek, "No need to apologise."

"Yeah… but… if it was Megumi, I could of seriously OW!"

Marco had slammed his fist down onto Ace's head, "Will you stop panicking about her, every three seconds. She took down Astria and figured out how to destroy the ice elemental whilst half frozen, she's a strong girl Ace… you just have to believe in her."

Ace rested his head on Marco's shoulder and his legs where either side of his, "But when she came here… she was a small sweet little girl who couldn't stand right in a fight now…"

"She's sacrificing herself for us and is able to fight," Marco stated eyes not leaving the parchment as he trailed his figure across the cost line, the mansion was facing the west coast with a giant plot of land behind it cover ¾ of the northern island.

"I should of fought my grandfather but I didn't," Ace huffed.

"I don't think she would of let you, even if she didn't trip you down a hill, yoi," Marco smirked slightly at Ace.

"Like she could of taken me on!" Ace shouted.

"No," They heard Izo laugh behind them, "She might not have the strength to take you two on, but she does have the brains to trap you two like she already have."

Both of them turned their heads to see Izo and Haruta grinning down at them, Ace jumped up and stood in front of the two, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Megumi has you to round her fingers," Haruta grinned, "She doesn't know it but we do, the way you both look at her and it's oh so romantic."

"What you doing anyway?" Izo asked leaning over the first division commander to look at the map, "Oh the Sakura Kingdoms…"

"You know of the place?" Ace asked.

"Of course I do," Izo laughed, "Before I joined Pops, my crew visited the island. It's a lovely place… oh yes Megumi's mother was born there wasn't she."

"The pink hair is more natural in the Sakura Kingdom, she gets it from her mother," Haruta stated with a soft grin across his face.

"Are you too going to be helpful or discuss Megumi's hair, yoi?" Marco asked

Megumi stood in front of the mirror rubbing her red cheek, the hand print was faint now but it still stung as she poked her cheek and pouted slightly. She skipped breakfast and locked the bedroom door, her father had never hit her out of anger before. She pushed herself away from the mirror and walked back into her room and opened the balcony doors, she heard knocking on the bedroom door but ignored it as she looked over the balcony into the flower beds below. The gardens were trimming the bushes humming gently to themselves, she rested her elbows on the railing looking across the forest of pink. She glanced down again and smirked slightly to herself as she heard the knocking on the door behind her get louder and her father shouting at her to open the door.

"MEGUMI OPEN THIS DOOR!"

She sighed and walked towards the bedroom door and unlocked it, the door flew open she had to jump back so it didn't slam into her face. Her father's red angry face looked back at her as she cocked an eyebrow at her father, "I'm sorry father I was out on the balcony, I did not hear you knocking." A thick innocent smile spread across her lips and her silver eyes became doe like as she looked up at her father.

She watched as her father cooled himself off, but she could tell that the man was still angry at, "Why were you not at breakfast?"

She felt her hand clench into the fabrics of the skirt but continued to smile, "I was not feeling up to breakfast father, felt slightly light headed." Which wasn't complete a lie she felt a bit disorientated after her father had smacked her, as if her brain had brain thrown around in her skull.

"Your mother wanted to discuss the wedding," He stated.

"I don't think Admiral Akainu would of wanted to listen to mother discuss which colour napkin to have on the place settings at breakfast father," Megumi retorted.

She could see the gears whirling in his head and his fingers twitched, when she was younger whenever she miss behaved her father would of grabbed a handful of hair and shake her. But there were two marines stationed outside her door, which she knew reported to Akainu on the hour every hour.

"If you do not mind father," Megumi stepped forward into the hall way and closed the door behind her, "I will be spending my day in the music room to calm my nerves before the big day tomorrow."

She easily stepped around her father and walked down the hallway, she could hear her father fume and rant whilst she made her way to the first floor and entered the bottom half of the right wing. The music room was her favourite room as a child large and spacious perfect for playing music, she pushed open the door leading into the music room and smiled seeing it was empty. A small bit of freedom not much but enough to keep her sane for a while, the walls were white whilst the floor was dark wood. A grand piano sat in front of the class doors leading out into the garden but the piano wasn't what she had come down here for, on the right side of the room was a small door leading to were the instruments are kept.

Wood to brass instruments sat in front of her or on the correct stands and she saw what she wanted a simple violin, something to take her mind off the wedding. She knew she couldn't call Marco and cry, she knew they cared but she also knew if she started to panic they would as well. She sighed and plucked the violin and it's bow of the stand and stepped back into the larger room.

She placed the violin on her shoulder holding it securely and rested her chin on the instrument leaning her head back slightly and softly drew the bow across the strings. It didn't take her long before she lost her senses to the music, only paying attention to her fingers dancing across the strings making sure the notes she hit were correct as she drew the bow back and forth.

It felt natural for her to be lost within music, the only way she felt like she could communicate with the outside world once she was silenced. She always wanted to play to the crew thinking that they would love her music, they were always up for trying new things unlike her parents and the man she is being forced to marry. Stuck in there ways! Not wanting to see the beauty of the world but to control it.

"Megumi," The voice made her jump and the violin slipped from her hands clattering as it hit the wooden ground below, she turned quickly and held the bow in front of her.

"Grandpa," Megumi smiled brightly dropping the bow and running towards her grandfather.

The old man chuckled as his granddaughter wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly, "Hello to you to my dear," He patted her back gently, "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Dreadful Grandpa…." She murmured, "I don't want to get married."

"Not to him, correct?"

"Whatever do you mean grandpa?" Megumi asked pulling back, her grandfather had the same bright blue eyes as her mother but light grey hair. His wrinkled face showed warm loving smile as he laughed at his granddaughter.

"I have seen the papers my dear," He held out his arm to her which she quickly took, "Now will you be a dear and walk with your grandfather."

"Of course Grandpa," She smiled.

"ACE!" Marco shouted finally grabbing the man's attention as he looked down at the plate of food in his lap.

"Hu…?" Ace blinked a few times before looking up before grinning, "Sorry Marco."

" You in the land of the living, yoi?" Marco chuckled, they sat on the deck under the blazing hot sun and pale blue sky.

Ace scratched the back of his head before taking a bite of the sandwich on his plate, "Just thinking over the plan that's all."

"Izo was right, we won't get there in time before the weddings starts. We have to crash the wedding basically," Marco stated.

"You think that's a good idea though?" Ace questioned, "Mean Akainu would be right there instead of sneaking into her room and getting her out."

"Only thing we can do really, unless we wait until she's married and is being moved back to Marineford or the Holy land… if they are moving her at all, yoi," Marco stated.

"HELL NO!" Ace shouted slamming his hands on the desk, "SHE WON'T MARRY THAT IDIOT!"

"What are you shouting about Ace?" They both looked up to see their Captain looking down at them, "You are disturbing the quite my boy."

"Sorry Pops," Ace laughed and grinned widely.

Whitebeard chuckled and sat down on the other side of Marco, his elbows rested on his knees, "How are your plans for tomorrow?"

"We have to crash the wedding, yoi," Marco sighed rubbing his temples as he looked down at the plate of sandwiches swatting Ace's hand away as he reached for one the sandwiches, "You have your own food."

Whitebeard laughed loudly, nearly shaking the entire boat, "Crashing a wedding, the World Government is going to love that."

"You think it's a good idea Pops?" Ace asked.

"Well of course I do," The man was still laughing, "It might get it into the idiots skulls that Megumi doesn't want to be part of that world anymore. That she is her own woman and doesn't need to be guided anymore."

"Do you think she's been fighting against them Pops?"

"I think she has been playing the role of dutiful fiancé to make sure Akainu isn't looking at anything but her," He replied, "What do you think Marco?"

"I agree with you Pops."

Megumi stood on her balcony again later on in the afternoon, the sun was slowly setting over the horizon painting the sky pink and orange, the day had been long and tiring after the walk with her grandfather her mother had appeared out of no were and started going over the finer details of the wedding. Megumi was surprised she didn't scream the house down after the tenth bloody napkin that had been shoved in her face.

She knew dinner was soon going to be called, by she didn't want to go eat some expensive dish that cost more than the normal person earns in a year. She wanted a meal back with the crew, loud talk, jokes and the secrets between her, Izo and Haruta. It wasn't the same being forced to sit correctly, small talk over the table. "Miss, dinner is about to be served," The maid called out to her.

"Thank you," Megumi replied and moved back into the bedroom, she'd unclipped the strands of pearls in her hair letting it curl around and she dropped them on the bed as she passed. Heading towards the dining room, like the rest of the house the dining rooms tables and chairs were carved from some dark wood.

"Megumi dear," Her mother's sweet sickening voice filled her ears, "You are late my dear… and what happened to the pearls."

Megumi sat down across from her mother at the dining table, she sat down next to Garp who grinned widely at her as she sat down next him, "The clips were scratching my scalp and it's rude to scratch my own head at the dining table mother."

Her mother pulled a face but she ignored it as she looked down at the meal, she felt her nose twitch in disgust. It was venison that she was being forced to eat tonight, she hated the stuff it didn't taste nice to her at all.

"Do you know how much those things cost?" Her mother snapped at her.

"Enough to feed a small village for the rest of its life," She replied as she gently cut into the meat and started eating her dinner, she could see her hand shaking she was upset, annoyed, angry at her mother.

She could hear her mother twitch in her seat wanting to get up and smack her across the face, but her mother remained seated. "Delilah, I don't think discussing about jewellery is the proper topic of convocation for this dinner table," She heard her grandfather snapped.

"Father," Her mother cried out, "Megumi has to value her heritage and not throw it away."

"If Megumi does not want to be a walking jewellery shop, she can remove the pearls if she wants to. Now be quite I do not care about pearls or other stupid wedding trifles tonight," Her grandfather snapped at her mother and Megumi heard Garp chuckle.

"Thank you Grandpa," Megumi smiled gently, she could she her mother fuming out of the corner of her eye.

"You are dismissed from the table Megumi," He stated waving her away.

Megumi nodded and excused herself and quickly left in a swirl of fabrics, she wanted to scream, cry and just kick up a tantrum. She rushed up the stairs, fabric gathered in one hand and the other ran through her hair as she breathed deeply tears brimming in her eyes. As she blinked rapidly they spilled followed down her cheeks, she passed the marines who stood still as she brushed past them into her room and slammed the door shut and threw herself onto the bed. She screamed into the pillow and kicked the shoes off, letting them fly off across the room and she heard them thud against the floor as she curled up around the pillow wishing for the scent of Pineapple and Cinnamon.

Ace sat cross legged on the bed with the ball of white fluff curled up into his lap, over the last two days he seemed to have bonded with the tiny bear. It hummed slightly on his lap as he scratched the bear behind the ears, "How many more hours?"

"Ten," Marco yawned sitting at the desk.

"I can't sleep," Ace groaned.

"I think half the crew is still awake, yoi," Marco chuckled scratching the top of his head leaning back in his chair.

Ace glanced up to the ceiling hearing footsteps across the deck above and he yawned leaning back, Mauja grumbled as Ace moved before glaring up at him, "Marco," Ace whined, "The bears glaring at me again."

"You should of learnt this by now, Mauja is not a happy polar bear when his bed moves," Marco chuckle watching as the bear got of Ace's lap and jumped off the bed onto the pillow on the floor, "You know your gonna have to fight him for her attention when she gets back."

"Yeah…" Ace grinned, "This time tomorrow she will be singing and dancing with the rest of the crew like she wasn't nearly married to the most hated man in the world."

"She will take it in her stride and add it to the number of wins under her belt, yoi," Marco chuckled grinning over at the younger man.

"It's been quite without her…." Ace murmured.

"Quite nice actually," Marco joked.

Ace glared before picking up one the pillows and lobbed it across the room, it hit Marco square in the face nearly sending the older man out of his chair who only laughed in reply, "Not nice," Ace huffed and fell back onto the bed.

"Well not my fault I don't have a beautiful singing voice like hers," Marco continued to laugh as he chucked the pillow back into its original place on the bed.

"No you sound like a dying pigeon when you try to sing bird brain," Ace grinned widely at him.

"Shut up and go to sleep we have an early start tomorrow."

Megumi breathed in deeply feeling watching herself in the mirror the next morning, she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes but she would not lead them shed as her hair was curled up into a high bun and some strands were left down to wrap round her shoulder. Her face was heavily painted, her eye lashes full and longer than they normally were silver shadow graced her top eyelid and her lips painted rose red. Four rows of diamond surrounded her neck coverings the pink scar of the last collar she wore, chandelier diamond earrings decorated her ears. A white hibiscus was placed into the bun and a long veil was clipped into her hair, the last thing to go on was the white stress that was held up on a hangar behind her.

"My lady are you ready?" The maid asked watching Megumi as she twirled the champagne round in the glass looking at it absentmindedly not caring about the world around her. She only nodded her head and the maids guided her to stand in the middle of the room.

They worked around her quickly and soon she was dressed, everything was white down to the pearls that lined the neckline. It was different to say the least with having no sleeves for the dress; a sweet heart neckline framed her chest decorated with dazzling white pearls. An open corset decorated the top of the dress with satin ribbons holding the top corset up and again pearls framed the lower half of the top. The skirt was similar to the one of the green dress an under skirt and an outer skirt which spilt at the top and again pearls outline the outer skirt. Megumi swore if she saw another pearl in her life after today she would scream bloody murder. She was to be married in less than forty five minutes till she was married and the chances of her escaping now was becoming slimmer and slimmer with each passing second.

"Would you like some peace before the wedding Miss?" One the maids ask.

"Yes," Megumi waved them off and sat down in front of her dresser her mother had already spoken to her and so had her father the moment she awoke that morning. Her grandfather had visited her whilst they were painting her face and apologised that this was happening to the only family member he still liked. Megumi found it amusing that her mother had annoyed him so much since the wedding had been announced she had been written out of his will.

She now sat alone in what felt like an empty room looking at herself in the mirror before she murmured to herself, "This isn't me."

She glanced back at the clock; forty minutes till she needed to be at the church and she smirked to her reflection. The make-up was still laid out across her dressing table from where the maids had left it not bothering to clean up and she glanced at the wet wipes sitting on the corner. One last act of defiance to her mother as she wiped the layers of make-up off her face, she unclipped the veil letting it fall to the ground and gently removed the flower from her hair.

Gently she unravelled her hair and let it float out around her in gentle waves before she tucked the flower behind her ear, quickly painting her lips softly pink and adding eyeliner to the bottom and top lid of her eyes Megumi smiled at herself.

A soft knock made her head snap back to the side as she found white gloves sitting on the bed and a pair of white shoes next to her bed, "Enter," she called out as she slipped into the shoes and ignored the gloves.

The door opened and in her doorway stood Garp who grinned widely at her, "You look beautiful my dear, no wonder why my grandson fell for you," He chuckled.

"Thank you Garp," She smiled softly at the man.

"I will be walking you down the aisle today, if that's ok with you my dear."

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?"

Ace paced from one end of the ship to the other it was drawing closer to midday, she would be standing in a church soon, standing next to Bakainu and he felt his hands clench, "WHAT ABOUT NOW!" Ace cried out in irritation to Marco who was leaning against the railing with telescope in hand.

Marco grinned widely as he caught the glimpse of pink sakura blossoms, "Yes!"

"Boys," They heard Whitebeards voice sounded across the deck, "Remember you run in grab her and run for it… understood."

"Yes Pops," They both grinned.

Ace jumped over the railings to land on striker below next to the ship whilst Marco jumped high into the air fully transforming into a bird and flew off towards the kingdom. They both could hear the crew cheering behind them as they made their way across the ocean.

Ace grinned widely to himself as his feet were on fire and pressed down harder willing for striker to go faster as they started to near the west side of the north island. The church was south of the north island if they reached the bridge to the other islands they have gone too far, were the words that Izo spoke to them yesterday.

"YOU OK DOWN THEIR, YOI!" He heard Marco ask/shout at him from above and Ace tilted his head back hand on his hat to keep it from flying off at the speed they were traveling.

"FINE! YOU KEEPING UP OLD MAN!" Ace shouted as a reply grinning widely at him.

"YOUR MOOD CHANGED!"

"RESCUING THE FINEST GIRL ACROSS THE SIX SEAS WHO WOULDN'T BE HAPPY!"

The doors of the church stood in front of her now, as she was passed a bouquet of white roses from one the marines that stood outside the church door and Megumi smiled softly in gratitude towards the foot solider. She squeezed her hand into the material of Garp's jacket, finally feeling the nerves over take her as she started to shake slightly.

"They will be here," Garps voice was low in her ear as he tilted his head down to talk to her, "The Moby Dick has been spotted North West of the island."

"Will they be here in time though?" She asked softly as she heard the bells chime signalling it was midday and she heard the wedding march start to play.

"You must pray that they will," Garp smiled to her.

The doors opened in front of them and Megumi glanced around seeing four familiar faces and not the rest, she knew a few reporters were sat at the back of the church with cameras whilst Akainu stood in front of the priests at the altar. If the entire room wasn't looking at her Megumi would of gagged, her mother actually made him take off the marines cap. He stood tall and proud in black suit with black tie, a pink floor in his button hole and his marines coat over his shoulders.

If her world was coming to an end last year Megumi would have pictured it by being kidnapped by pirates and then being murdered, last month it would have been on the end of an enemy's sword or a bullet to the heart. But no, this is how her world is going to come to an end, she watched Akainu descend the steps and hold his hand out for her to take. Garp gently guided her hand to Akainus and squeezed it softly as her hand landed on the Admirals and they walked back to the alter.

Megumi tuned out as she listened to the priest go on… and on… from the corner of her eye she could see her mother glaring at her. She smiled sweetly to herself, her mother was angry she changed her looks to fit herself and not her mother's wants. Honestly she thought she looked better, but knowing her mother, the woman was going to scream at her later for changing it.

"If anybody objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace," The priest stated.

Please boys… she glanced over towards the door, for the love of goddamn one piece burn the church if you have to I don't give a damn save me from this wedding.

The priest glanced around seeing no one objecting, "Now the exchanging of rings."

Megumi's ears picked up the sound of heads being bashed together and quickly turned at the sound of doors being kicked open, orange and blue flames shot high into the air.

"Are we late for the wedding, yoi?"

AN: MWHAHAHA and you get left on that…. Ok I'm mean I'm sorry, will you all put down the pitchforks and the torches we are in the 21st century we don't do the mob thing anymore… do we? Anyway, we have what we wanted the daring duo to rescue the sweet princess… *sniggers* Anyway next weeks chapter might be delayed for very good reasons, my amazing loving boyfriend brought me hyrule warriors today and I'm going to play the hell out of that game because I love those types of games. Yes I have one piece pirates warriors 1 and 2 which are some my favourite games in my collection. So I apologise in advance for the delay I will try to get it out early next week as normal… no promises. And side note WOOOHOOO 70 followers for this fanfiction a lot of you joined today or yesterday so welcome to the dysfunctional rollercoaster I call my fanfiction

TrafalgarLawxKikoku: I'm glad I made you laugh, yeah poor ace… I am mean to the characters I write about actually… I should feel bad… but I don't. Megumi's mother is a hag and her father isn't that much better, but because of that she wants to stay with the crew more.

NightHunterDeath: I like it aswell, I don't like seeing my character in danger… which I have done one too many times in this fanfiction, but I like writing how Ace and Marco react to things. Well I'm glad that you did click on it and I'm very glad you like it.

XxFire-PhoenixxX: Course she will, though… might have a bit of a problem getting her back to the ship lol. Actually in the original I did write her into the war and god I cried so much cause I had to reread the manga, also I did make her pregnant at the time though wasn't very noticeable that she was pregnant… funnily like everyone found out like in the middle of the war…. But I'm most likely going to rewrite it again when I come to it in the fanfiction.

Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin: Thank you, I try to put a lot of detail into what I'm writing so that you can see the picture as much as I can, I'm glad you like the story.

As always guys, it's lovely to know that you are liking this journey as much as I am and I will speak to you again in the next Chapter.

Love Scarlet


	18. Chapter 18

"Marco… Ace…" Megumi smiled brightly and let out a short laugh and tears streamed across her cheeks.

"Sorry we are late," Ace laughed scratching the back of his head, "We were further back than we thought."

"But we are here now that's all that matters right, yoi?" Marco questioned her smiling softly towards the bride.

Her hands clasped over her mouth as she dropped the bouquet onto the floor and she let out a soft sob, nodding her head softly in agreement to his question and both grinned, "Well we are sorry Akainu… seems like we are going have to steal your bride," Ace laughed.

Megumi could feel heat building up next to her and she twirled, the white fabric danced around her as she locked eyes onto Akainus anger burned behind brown eyes. His hand snapped out and grabbed hold of her elbow tugging her backwards, "You two oppose the Worlds Justice, Megumi stands on the pillars of this world and you dare to think to corrupt her."

Megumi clenched her hands and ripped her arm out of his old, "NO!" She cried out and she could see he was slightly startled at her sudden snap, "THERE IS NO DAMN JUSTICE IN THIS WORLD! It's rich and poor, the people who oppose the world order and the people who follow it!"

"MEGUMI!" Her mother was the one who snapped her out of her anger, she glanced out of the corner of her eye and her mother had stood and was walking towards her.

"Ready to go Megumi?" Ace grinned at her holding a hand out for her.

Marco sprung up into the air and fully transformed into his Phoenix form and Megumi laughed slightly as she watched the blue flames swirl through the air, she felt her mothers hands wrap round her arms and shook her, "YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Megumi smirked slightly and glanced down seeing Marco diving down to the alter, "Of course I did mother. I am a Whitebeard Pirate of the Second Division, you can't control the ones that oppose order."

Ace charged down the aisle knocking down the marines that stood in his way, Garp chuckled and shook his head as he stood from his seat and stood infront of his grandson arms crossed, "Gramps your going have to move!" Ace shouted.

"Sorry kiddo," Garp chuckled as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, "Not gonna happen!"

Ace charged full speed towards his grandfather and jumped flipping straight over Garp, well was about too when Garps fist shot upwards and punched Ace in the stomach sending him flying up into the rafters. Ace grabbed onto one the beams across the ceiling and flipped himself upwards, he glanced down to see Marco drive straight into Akainu sending the man tumbling backwards.

"GET DOWN HERE ACE!" He heard his grandfather yell as Ace ran across the beam and dropped back down onto the church floor a foot behind Megumi.

Her mother caught sight of him first and started screaming for the marines to get him, he could see his grandfather laughing behind them and held his hand up for the marines to stop. Marco kept pushing Akainu back, lava and blue flames clashed and he grabbed hold of Megumi's hand tugging her back into his arms.

Megumi smiled brightly upwards as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into pink loose curls, "We better get going," He mumbled into her ears and she nodded looking at her mother who had turned red from anger.

"Well… I take it this is gonna be the last time I see you mother," Megumi laughed as she slipped out of Aces arms and darted round her mother and down the steps of the aisle with Ace right on her heels and she turned quickly looking up the steps, at the fight between Marco and Akainu… she noticed Akainu wasn't actually using his powers just trying to keep Marco back. "Thank you for nothing though."

"Come on!" Ace shouted as he ran past her a large grin on his face.

"MARCO!" She cried out, "COME ON!"

"Right with ya, yoi!" He shouted back a large grin on his face as he looked over her.

She held up the material of the skirt as she darted past the wedding party still sat in their chairs only two faces held a smile, her grandfathers and Garps smiled brightly as Ace held his hand back for her and she grabbed hold of it threading her fingers through his.

She glanced back and caught the glance of Akainus face, Garp was talking to him saying it was to late that she would of tried to escape throughout the marriage. He shook his head at the older man and she felt Ace tug harder, "Come on…"

She nodded her head and continued after Ace glancing to her right she saw Marco right next to them, "WELL STOP LAZING AROUND YOU IDIOTS AFTER THEM!" She heard Akainu order.

"Sorry Megumi," She heard Marco state for a second.

"Sorry…? Sorry for…. PUT ME DOWN!" She cried out as she was suddenly slung over his shoulder.

"You are so slow woman," She heard Ace chuckled.

Megumi huffed and rested her elbows on Marcos back and chin in hands watching the marines chase them, "Have you seen these heels," she laughed bending her knees and the dress fell down to her knees. "They could kill a man!"

Both Ace and Marco burst out laughing, as they looked at the shoes, she watched as the forest that surrounded her grandfather's house, "Where are you going! The Harbour is the other way!"

Marco patted her back slightly with the arm wrapped around her keeping her up on his shoulder, "Think we would have been so in their face about it, yoi?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Pops doesn't want to go to war against the Marines yet," Ace laughed, "Maybe at a later date but with you in their clutches Pops didn't want to risk it."

"So how we getting back to the Moby Dick?" She asked.

"Ace took striker here and I flew, strikers tied up to one the trees around the edge of the house right her," Marco grinned at her placing her on her feet.

"Why didn't he just ride you over here?" She asked watching Ace untie the small boat and jumped on board holding out his arms.

Marco chuckled and turned back looking at the marines that were charging towards them, "Because I can throw these lot back without setting the entire island on fire and we need to get you off this island as soon as possible, yoi."

"STOP IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!"

"Will they never give up?" Megumi questioned as she brushed down the skirt of the dress her fingers catching on a few of the pearls.

"Get going," Marco smiled at her pushing her towards the edge of the island and closer to Ace, "I'll be right behind you, yoi."

Megumi smiled and took hold of Ace's hand and stepped down lightly onto the boat pressing right up against Ace since the boat was actually only supposed to carry him "Don't take too long!" She smiled back at Marco.

The Phoenix grinned back and nodded as he formed his arms into wings, "Ready?" Ace asked as he scooped her up into his arms to carry her bridal style.

"Do not tip this over!" She warned feeling the small boat wobble.

"HEY! I've been driving this thing for ages I know how not to tip this thing over," Ace argued as he lit his feet alight and Striker zoomed off across the ocean.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she glanced back to watch Marco draw his wings back and sent a large force of wind towards the foot solider marines sending them flying up into the air, "Where's Akainu and your grandfather….?" Megumi questioned watching Marco look around and grin to himself before fully transforming and followed them in the air.

Ace glanced back quickly before setting his eyes back on the path they were taking, "No clue… most likely sent a group after us to slow us down and they've gone to the ships."

"….When did you become so tactical?" She questioned smiling at him.

"When someone tricked me and sent me down a hill," He replied grinning widely.

"I'm sorry for that…" Megumi murmured.

Ace laughed and bounced her in his arms, "Hey, I know you did it for a reason…. Not like you were planning to marry Bakainu… were you?"

"Well if you two were any later, I would off!"

"HEY!" Ace shouted, "WAS NOT MY FAULT!"

"No… you couldn't of came earlier, You had to be all dramatic and wait till the last second!"

"Was not my fault! You guys practically had a day's head start on us and the wind was with you!"

"Are you two seriously arguing, yoi?" Marco asked.

"HE STARTED IT!" Megumi cried out in irritation.

"SHE STARTED IT!"

They could see Marco's eye twitch from irritation high above them even if he was in bird form, they both grinned widely and Marco just shook his head he glanced back at the island too see two Marine war ships coming around the north island and heading towards them. "Ace put some heat into Striker we need to catch up with Pops."

Ace nodded his head and tightened hold on Megumi bent his knees slightly putting more pressure onto striker forcing the boat to go faster, he felt Megumi tuck her head into his neck and her hair blew behind them. "You ok?" He asked and she nodded her head into the crook of his neck her arms tightening.

"Cannons…." Megumi whispered raising her head up and looking over to the marines ship.

"What?"

"THEY ARE LOADING CANNONS!" She shouted.

Ace nearly came to a stop at the screech in his ear, but glanced up at Marco who had turned and was flapping his wings practically flying backwards looking at the war ships, with his bird eyes he could see that the cannons were moving he was surprised with all the wind whipping around her Megumi's hearing was still perfect. "How far are we from Pops Marco?" Ace shouted up to him.

He twisted his neck to look back around in the direction he knew the Moby Dick would be, "We are getting there…. Another fifteen minutes at the speed we are going."

"Hold on," Ace murmured as all the way up to his knees went on fire adding more heat into striker, making the small boat go faster.

Her nails dug into her arms as she tightened her hold begging that Ace doesn't do anything stupid, she clenched her eyes shut feeling tears slip from her eyes from the force of the wind, "This is ridiculous…" She murmured and flinched slightly as she heard two main cannons at the Marines ships fire towards them, "I don't think they care about keeping me alive anymore!"

Ace laughed, "Think they are trying to knock us over!"

"WE WILL SINK!"

"Eh… true."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN EH TRUE! WE CAN'T BLOODY SWIM!"

"NO NEED TO SHOUT! I WILL TIP THIS BOAT OVER IF YOU COTINUE SCREAMIN!"

"You wouldn't!" She warned.

Ace grinned widely and took a sharp right turn and Megumi heard striker gently tap against wood, she cracked an eye open and looked up seeing a bunch of familiar faces leaning over the railing of the Moby Dick. "Welcome home," Ace grinned at her, she watched Marco land on the side railings and transform back into human form.

Megumi watched as two ropes were sent over the side of the Moby Dick, before she was shifted over Aces shoulder, "I am not a bag of potatoes!"

Ace laughed and wrapped his free hand round one the ropes, he knew it was Joz who had hols of the other end of the rope because when Ace tugged on it, the rope didn't become longer it just bounced slightly. He planted his left foot on the side of the Moby Dick making sure Megumi was securely swung over his shoulder before he walked up the side of the boat.

Megumi let out the breath she was holding in as she felt her feet touch down on the deck, she grinned widely and turned seeing a few men go over the side of the boat most likely to get striker up onto the ship. Grinning faces greeted her and the sound of cheering from the pirates before heavy footfalls silenced them.

"Glad to see you are home my dear," Whitebeard grinned as the division commanders parted.

Megumi grinned widely and fresh tears slipped from her eyes as she ran to her Captain, the older man chuckled and knelt down slightly opening his arms as Megumi threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry for being stupid Pops," She murmured.

Whitebeard chuckled and patted the girl on the head gently, watching as she pulled back, "You were protecting your family and that is what this crew was about."

Megumi unwrapped her arms from Whitebeard she smiled brightly at the Yonko who stood up fully and sighed, "Seems like you have brought company my dear."

Megumi turned and saw the Marine ships heading this way cannons still firing at them but god those marines wouldn't be able to hit a dead cow, "Shall we get going Captain?" The man at the helm asked.

"I believe so… Striker is on board?" Whitebeard asked.

The four pirates at the railing was just pulling the small ship over, "Got her Captain!"

"Right then! Full speed men and get cannons at the ready!" Whitebeard ordered before going to take his seat against the main mast.

Megumi smiled feeling automatically back at home as she watched the pirates rush about her getting everything ready, the ship turned quickly and headed back out to see quicker than she could blink. Ace slipped up next to her before tightly wrapping his arms around her and she slammed straight into chest from the force of the hug. "I missed you too," She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

Ace buried his head into her hair breathing in the scent of berries, "I missed you… so did Marco and Thatch and Izo and Haruta and Mauja… Don't ever do that again… promise me."

"Ace…"

"Promise!"

"I promise," she smiled softly and cupped his face looking into his eyes, she gasped as arms wrapped round her waist from behind and her back slammed into Marcos chest. "Hello Pineapple," She grinned widely as she tilted her head back.

Marco sighed and shook his head slightly, "I'll let you off this once, yoi," his eyes glanced down across her face and his eyes landed on the rows of diamonds and his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Marco…?" Both Ace and Megumi questioned him.

Marco gently pushed Megumi's head back up and lifted her hair, on closer look the diamonds covered the scar that encircled her neck. He snapped the clasp of the collar quickly between two his fingers before kissing the back of her neck and letting her hair fall back into place. "That's better," He smiled.

Megumi looked at the rows of diamonds at her feet, before she reached up and touched the smooth skin around her neck and she laughed. "Covering their mistake really… weren't they."

"What was said about the scar…?" Ace questioned.

"Akainu questioned it but I didn't answer, I argued for having my title stripped and…" Her eyes narrowed and she looked at Ace, "Why didn't you tell me…?"

Ace was completely confused, "What… didn't tell you what?"

"Your father!" She snapped, "I have to find out off that marine bastard… I thought you trusted me and yet I find out you are 'His' son of Akainu."

Ace eyes widened, "You know?"

"Yes I bloody well now," Ace looked over her, she wasn't angry… she looked hurt.

He quickly wrapped his arms round both Megumi and Marco hugging them tightly, "I thought you would hate me knowing that he was my father."

Megumi laughed loudly before gently smacking him round the back of the head, "You could be the son of Sengoku and I would not care… you are your own person and I only see you for who you are and not your bloodline."

"See told you she wouldn't over react and hate you, yoi," Marco chuckled, "Though I think we should let go tell Thatch and the others she's back."

Megumi quickly scooped up the rows of diamonds and quickly shoves them down her front, "I was just hurt that's all Ace."

Ace scratched the back of his head before leaning down and pecking her on the lips, "Promise I won't keep things from you again."

Megumi held out her right pinkie and looked Ace straight in the eyes, "Pinkie promise," it was more of an order than a request but Ace only grinned as he hooked his left pinkie around hers.

"You two are such children, yoi," Marco sighed and shaking his head.

Megumi twirled in a swirl of White fabrics and slammed her lips onto Marcos smearing them slightly with pink lipstick before she pulled back and grinned widely her little finger tightly hooked around Ace's. "I have been gone for a few days and your already complaining of my childish antics," she smiled gently up at Marco as he leant down and rested his head against hers.

"Not as much as I should be," and he bumped noses with her before he pulled back, "Kitchen?"

"Oh please I'm starving, apparently brides shouldn't eat just in case they get to big for the dress," Megumi laughed.

The sound of distant cannon firing was heard faintly by the three of them, the Moby Dicks speed was out running the marine ships a mile to the dozen. It was Marco who lead them down to the kitchen as he laced his fingers through hers and hers and Ace's little fingers were intertwined as they walked down to the kitchen. She passed lots of the crew members who smiled and greeted her, some with hugs and some others with simple nods of the head.

They peaked into the kitchen before stepping in, Thatch, Izo and Haruta were sat on one the islands in the centre of the large kitchen all of them weren't facing the door. Megumi was sure neither of them had actually noticed that the ship had started moving.

"How do you think they are doing?" Thatch asked.

"From when you asked a minute ago I still think fine," Izo replied.

"What if they didn't make it in time…. Or what if they were caught or…"

"THATCH!" Haruta shouted, "You are acting like Ace and over thinking everything just calm down."

"Seriously you three you thought I was going to be executed the way you three are talking," Megumi laughed.

There was a moment of silence that spread across the room and three faces turned round and looked at Megumi in the door way, it was Thatch who moved first kicking back the barstool and ran across the room wrapping his arms around Megumi lifting her into the air and twirled her. Megumi laughed and wrapped her arms round his neck, "I've missed you too."

As Thatch placed her feet firmly on the ground she was suddenly twirled round and wrapped into two pairs of arms, "I'm being squashed," Megumi laughed as both Haruta and Izo squeezed her.

"Missed you," They both mumbled.

Megumi smiled and pulled back slightly, "I've missed you as well."

"…..Wow…." Izo and Haruta stepped back, "Look at you…."

Megumi blushed and turned her body slightly from side to side, "Like it?"

"Love it," Izo moved closer and ran his fingers over the top skirt, "Silk?"

"I believe so," Megumi laughed.

"How are you… were you treated ok?" Haruta asked.

Megumi bit her lip and glanced around at the five men in the room, before shaking her head, "Food horrible, corsets nightmare, Akainu an arsehole and my father is a douche."

"Corset?" Ace asked.

"Reason why your eyes have been in my cleavage for the last five minutes," She laughed.

Ace snapped his head up to lock eyes with hers, before grinning widely at the mention of food Thatch had gone whirling around the kitchen to prepare something for the six of them to eat. Whilst Haruta and Izo were looking at the pearls that had been sewn into the outline of the dress, Ace and Marco stood back and just watched her as she lifted up the bottom of the dress showing off bright white high heels.

Thatch soon laid out an array of sandwiches across the island and the six dug into the meal, Megumi explained how throughout the time back with her parents she felt as if she was going slowly insane with the amount of stupidity came from her parents whilst Izo told her how Ace was sulking throughout the entire time she was gone. Megumi only smiled and gently kissed his cheek, though she had guessed Marco had actually completed all his paperwork by locking himself in his room.

"Ah there you lot are," Vista's voice came from the doorway.

"Vista," Megumi smiled, "Who's looking for us?"

"Pops, nice to see you back little lady," He smiled.

"It's good to be home," She replied.

"Come on," Ace bounced out his chair, "When Pops wants to see us it's normally good."

"Or work Ace, yoi," Marco stated.

The seven made their way to Whitebeards room, their Captain was sitting behind his desk with the other ten division commanders in the room. Cheers rang out as Megumi stepped in with the others and she laughed smiling at the group, "Ah finally you six have made it," Whitebeard chuckled.

"You wanted to see us Pops?" Thatch asked.

"I believe a celebration is in order for the return of our Princess, don't you?" Whitebeard asked looking over at the six.

"You aren't using this as an excuse to get drunk is it Pops?" Megumi asked.

Whitebeard chuckled, "Of course not my dear."

"Of course not Pops," Megumi rolled her eyes and smiled gently, "When do you want to start the celebration?"

She felt a bottle being pushed into her hand and Fossa was grinning down at her, "Right away girly."

The rest of them cheered and Megumi laughed, even whilst being chased by the marines the pirates couldn't help but party at the celebration of the return of one their Sisters. Throughout the day food and bear was laid out across a large table that had been placed in the centre of the deck. Megumi doesn't know how many hours ago they lost the marines but Megumi couldn't help but smile.

Later on in the day Megumi stood out on the deck, mug in hand with some weird concoction that Haruta had made, music played loudly around her as the pirates danced around the deck singing loudly a lot of them out of tune with the music. She leant against Marcos side as he talked to Vista drink in hand as she listened to Haruta and Izo talk about duties they have to do after the party had finished. Drink cradled in her hands she laughed as Izo huffed over having clean up duty after the party, whilst Haruta mentioned being sent out in a few days apparently Kaido had been causing trouble for them on a few of the islands that they owned.

She heard a crash and turned her head slowly over to the food table, Whitebeard was laughing loudly and Megumi saw Ace was fast asleep on the table holding a leg of some kind of meat whilst Namur stood a few feet away holding a swordfish pointed at him, "They weren't fighting with the food were they….?" Megumi questioned.

"VICTORY!" Namur shouted, holding the swordfish above his head.

Haruta and Izo burst out laughing as Ace snored on the table, whilst both Megumi and Marco shook their heads chuckling to themselves. It was Megumi who stood up still dressed in her wedding just wobbled slightly in tower heels and walked over towards Ace. The party continued on around him as he slept on the table face in jelly, gently she brushed her hand across the tattoo on his arms and she leant down.

"Ace…" She gently whispered.

Ace mumbled something and nuzzled his face more into the green jelly and Megumi laughed before she gave him a hard shove and he fell off the table. With a large crash Ace jolted up and slammed his head against Megumi thighs sending the girl back onto who her eyes. Ace watched slightly startled as she crashed down onto her bum, her chest bounced and she blushed brightly as she saw Aces eyes widened as he watched her.

"God… Megumi I'm sorry," Ace laughed scratching behind his head as he watched her pout and cross her arms.

"No need to knock a woman over," She huffed, "I was trying to stop you from drowning in jelly."

"HEY!" He shouted, "I was not drowning in jelly."

Megumi smiled sweetly and leant forward before flicking a piece of jelly of his nose, "You were gone after losing your fight with Namur."

"I lost…" Ace grumbled before reaching up and taking two beers off the table and passed one to Megumi, "Oh well always next to time."

Megumi took the beer and took a soft sip, Ace grinned widely at her and leant forward their heads pressed against each other and he looked deep into her eyes and he grinned noticing that they weren't entirely focused on him something had glazed over from the amount of alcohol she had drunk within the last eight hours. Ace was actually surprised she was still awake, she'd been getting better with her alcohol tolerance but the amount she drunk tonight was ridiculous.

"I really did miss you," He murmured.

Her free hand reached up and cupped his cheek, "I missed you too silly."

"I was…. No…" Ace glanced over to see Marco looking at them curiosity laced in his eyes but he continued listening to Vista, "We were worried about you actually marrying him."

Megumi eyes sharpened suddenly, sobering up slightly, "Don't you think I was as well."

'Ok…. She is an emotional drunk,' Ace thought looking as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Never being able to see you again, being stuck with that Magma idiot," She didn't look at him now but at the floor in between them.

"You making our princess cry, yoi," Marco stated as he sat down next to Megumi on the floor.

She laughed softly and wiped away tears, shaking her head, "No… just thinking that's all."

Ace let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in as he watched Megumi go back to her original state of drunkenness and she leant against Marco, she yawned slightly and her eyelids started to flutter close slightly, "Are we tired princess?" Marco questioned.

Megumi lightly smacked him on the shoulder and she smiled, "I've been up for hours and been stuck in this stupid dress cause you lot wouldn't let me get dressed."

"We only wanted to celebrate your return," Ace laughed, getting up he quickly set himself on fire before turning back to normal burning all the effects of the alcohol off him becoming sober once more.

"Show off," Megumi murmured and took the hand he offered to her, he gently pulled her up onto her feet as Marco gave her a small push on her lower back as he stood up.

"Best thing about having flame powers," Ace grinned widely, "I can drink a hell of a lot more than you."

Megumi stumbled and burst into a fit of giggles as she bumped into Marco's chest, she slowly turned round and ran her hand down his tattoo chest. "I like the tattoos," She murmured more to his chest than him, Marco brushed a few stray locks out her eyes.

"Bedtime," He stated.

Megumi only hummed in agreement and snuggled into his chest, Ace grinned at Marco watching her as she sagged against him eyes closing, "Yeah bedtime princess."

"Don't call me princess, flame brain."

Marco chuckled as he swooped her up into his arms, her arms wove around his neck as she nuzzled into the junction between his neck and shoulder. Ace quickly turned and headed down to their room, waving goodnight to the others and Marco nodded at Haruta and Izo who were both grinning widely at him.

She started humming a soft tune into his neck, Marco gently turned so he didn't bang her head against the door as Ace kept it open for him. "Is she ok?" He asked looking down at her as she continued to hum some tune from a kid's movie.

"Drunk, yoi," Marco replied.

They could still hear the party in full swing upstairs, "Not like you two to leave a party early," Megumi stated as Marco placed her on the bed.

Ace turned on the lights and Megumi groaned turning over covering her eyes from the bright light, "Not wanting to leave you drunk and on your own," He laughed.

Marco sat down at the end of the bed, glancing over Megumi as she turn onto her side and snuggled into the pillows breathing in deeply. Like the first time she was drunk Marco gently slipped off her high heels and threw them in the wardrobe were the rest of her shoes were.

"But I'm a big girl, don't need you two babysitting me," She mumbled into the pillow curling her arm under it bringing the pillow closer to her face.

"No you don't," Marco chuckled and reached down hooking an arm under her waist and pulling her to sit up, her eyes didn't focus on him but on Ace who was leaning against the door.

She pouted and reached out her hand making a grabbing motion like toddlers do when they wanted something; Ace stepped forward and held out his hand for her. Even whilst drunk she had a lot of strength in her as her hand wrapped round his wrist and tugged him forward. Ace went flying through the air and landed with a thud on the bed next to her Marco only sighed and shook his head whilst Megumi burst into a fit of giggles.

"You aren't going to sleep are you?" Ace grumbled into the mattress.

Megumi continued to laugh and fell back into Marcos arms her body curved over his arm and her head touched the mattress grinning widely at Ace, "With this damn dress on, not a chance in hell."

"Do you need help taking it off, yoi?" Marco asked her.

Megumi slowly nodded her head looking at Ace who had bolted to sit up right, "I like the dress though."

"Oh…" Megumi giggled, "I like it too but I don't like the corset under this nor the three skirts basically."

"Three?" Ace questioned.

She took hold of the outer skirt, "One," then lifted up the skirt under it, "Two," and finally she pulled it up to her knee to show the thin material of the petticoat under it, "Three."

Ace chuckled as he looked down at white stocking glad legs as she wiggled her toes slightly, Marco had slipped up behind her and pushed her hair over one shoulder and started to unlace the back of the dress, "How long did it take them to get you into this?" Marco asked.

"Way to long," She laughed and tossed her head back, letting her hair fly back across her shoulder smacking Marco in the face.

The dress quickly fell away revealing an complete over bust corset, "That's why your waist is like a toothpick," Ace grinned widely leaning down slightly and pressing his lips to her collar bone. She giggled softly and ran her hands through his hair, whilst she reached over her shoulder and threaded her fingers through one of Marcos hands.

"Better…" Megumi murmured as she leant back, "I feel better being home."

Marco only chuckled and kissed the side of her head, "You should sleep, yoi," He pulled back slightly, "You've had a long day."

Their fingers untwined and Megumi looked back watching as Marco shrugged off his shirt and place it round her shoulders, Ace wrapped his arms loosely around her waist snuggling into the curve of her breast gently pressing her back into Marco who slowly moved out from behind her. Within moments both her and Ace laid down on the bed both of them eyes closed and breathing steadily.

Marco moved around them gently pulling the wedding dress of Megumi, removing Aces hat, boots and belt and moved the so they were under the covers, before he removed his sash and shoes and slipped into bed next to the two, gently pressing a kiss to Megumis temple he smiled to himself knowing things are going to go straight back to normal.

AN: Soooo….errmmm….. IM SORRY! I completed hyrule warriors then brought new games and books and ive been glued away from my laptop and everything. So I have been writing for like two days non-stop I don't think it helped that I rewrote like five sections six times cause I wasn't happy with them when I read over them a few hours later, the rescue was a nightmare to write cause I just…. I'm still not happy with it but I feel bad making you lot wait a lot longer than you normally do for this, but things are going back to smooth sailings in this story. Also I want opinions of what should happen to Megumi when Ace goes after Teach should she stay with Marco or go with Ace? This won't happen for a while but yeah I've got a couple things I've got planned before I head into cannon anyway.

Guest: …..Thank you for the input….

NightHunterDeath: (Slowly removes pitchfork from hand and hands cookie) Yeah…. Sorry…. Don't kill me

Missy anon: I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm not sorry about the cliff-hanger ^_^

Water-Fox-Raine: The game is amazing, great storyline, great game play and amazing graphics I recommend it to anyone who has a wii u and hasn't brought the game… yeah not sorry about the cliff-hanger.

Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin: I was never going to have her marry Akainu, Yeah I have no clue why my fanfiction is better than the arcade lol

Again I'm sorry for the extra-long wait, I'll be back on a weekly schedule soon though hopefully I might be getting a job after being unemployed for way to long soon so it might take a bit longer but I'll try to keep to schedule.

As always

Love Scarlet.


	19. Chapter 19

Marco woke the next morning, with a small weight on his chest he glanced down to see Megumi curled around him one arm was stretched across his chest whilst the other was curled around her. His right arm was tucked under her body whilst his left one hung off the bed, pink hair fell across her face as she gently nuzzled closer to him, he glanced across the bed seeing the empty spot which Ace was once sleeping in. He shook his head slight knowing Ace had gotten up early to make sure he could eat everything in the kitchen. Before he looked down at Megumi, long pink lashes rested on her cheeks her lips parted slightly in her sleep, she shifted again and groaned pressing herself against his side. He smiled gently to himself and gently twirled a lock of hair between his fingers.

For someone who has gone through so much, she looked so calm and peaceful in her sleep, Marco knew she would be fine being taken from them but at the same time fear ran through him when he saw her standing at the alter dressed in white standing across from the bastard Admiral.

"Marco…" She whispered softly and he glanced down seeing silver eyes flutter open and looked up at him, eyes filled with curiosity, "You ok…?"

"Just think that's all," He smiled down at her slightly, her hand brushed down his chest tracing that tattoo, he groaned slightly under the feel of her soft fingers tracing patterns into his chest, "How you feeling?"

"Slightly light headed, slightly difficult to breath in this," She laughed and pointed down at the corset that hugged her body.

Marco chuckled, "You and Ace fell asleep sitting up, didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep, yoi."

She smiled brightly and pushed herself up onto her elbow, she hovered over him slightly and he smiled gently cupping her cheek and pulling her down to him. She shifted so she was sitting on his waist, the hand not on her cheek gently rested on her hip whilst both her hands rested on his chest spreading out across the tattoo.

"You take such good care of us," Her head tilted into his hand, "You always worry about us when we both go off… don't lie to me Marco I know you worry constantly."

"Well with you being a Celestial Dragon and Ace being the son of one the most hated men in the world I can't help but worry," He chuckled.

"The marines haven't done a good job in capturing Ace and I gave myself up," She leant down and brushed her nose against his, her hair fell around them both like a curtain cutting off their view from the outside world, "We can look after ourselves."

Marco's hand left her hip and trailed up her back, feeling the silk corset under his fingers as he brushed three fingers down the talon scar across her shoulder, "You get yourself in more dangerous situations than Ace I swear."

She laughed softly silver eyes brightening, before leaning down and bumping noses with him softly before she gently pressed her lips against his. The kiss was soft and gentle one of her hands reached up and cupped his face bringing him closer to her, Marco felt the love she shared for him and Ace being poured into the kiss before she gently pulled back. "I'm not going anywhere I promise," She whispered against his lips. She reached into her cleavage and removed the diamonds and laid them down on the bedside table.

Marco smirked up at her and threaded his fingers through her hair before slamming her lips onto his, a weak moan escaped her lips as he twisted her hair around her hand keeping her in place as his tongue brushed across her lips, his free hand trailed down her back catching the ribbon that held the corset together with a soft tug the ribbon came until and the material fell against his chest. He pulled her back slightly and looked down her neck eyes glanced over the dink scar drifting across her collar bone before looking down at pale white mounds of… The bedroom door slammed open.

"Are you two coming for…. WHAT THE HELL!" Thatch yelled.

Megumi let out a small screech as she wrapped her arms around her chest, "OUT!"

Ace grinned to himself as he piled more food onto his plate, not a lot of people were up this morning most of them still hung over from the night before, reasons why Ace loved having his devil fruit one it made him hot… hotter than normal, two easier to fight and three no worry about hangovers… when he remembers to burn the alcohol from his system. As he finally finished piling the food, he heard a scream and "OUT!" from downstairs he glanced between the floor and the his food before he sighed and got up.

He quickly made his way down to the division commanders quarters and saw Marco and Thatch shouting at each other, Megumi stood in the doorway with a short dressing gown on her face bright red, "What the hell happened?" Ace asked as he slipped up next to her.

"Erm… well Thatch walked in on me and Marco whilst I was topless and…. Yeah," She blushed brightly looking at Marco and Thatch glared at each other.

"So I missed half my breakfast cause Thatch walked in on you two trying to have sex," Ace groaned.

Megumi bumped her hip against him and smiled brightly, "Jealous much."

"Yes actually I am," Ace laughed.

"My point being Marco she's been back for less than a day and your already trying to fuck her," Thatch stated.

"When did it start mattering to you how often we have sex, yoi," Marco retorted.

"Just you are constantly…."

"OH JUST STOP IT!" Megumi shouted having enough of the argument, "You should knock end of the goddam discussion, I'm going for a bath!" She turned on her heel and slammed the bedroom door behind her.

"Wow…. She's pissed," Ace laughed.

Marco groaned and rubbed his temples as he looked at the closed door, "Well things seem to have got back to normal, Megumi getting annoyed over small things and Thatch being an over protective annoying walking in when trying to have sex brother."

"I was going to ask if you two were coming to breakfast," Thatch snapped.

"You could of knocked! Yoi!"

Ace shook his head and laughed before grabbing hold of Marco and dragging him back into the room, "See ya Thatch!"

Thatch grumbled something and so did Marco as Ace slammed the door shut and watched Marco as he face planted into the bed, "You ok Buddy?"

Marco looked up and glared at him slightly, "One day she's been home one bloody day and he's already cock blocked me."

Ace burst out laughing and fell onto the bed next to Marco, "Not happy that you started without me you know."

"Well if you weren't thinking of your stomach for once you might have got in on the action, yoi," Marco chuckled as he turned over to lay on his back pushing the corset onto the floor.

"Excuse me for wanting to settle my stomach after drinking half the ship out of booze last night," Ace laughed, "Plus you two looked adorable this morning so didn't want to disturb you."

Marco growled slightly and turned over quickly pinning Ace's hand above his head a mischievous grin spread across Ace's lips as Marco straddled his hips, "You know she will snap at you if she heard you cute she might jump you."

"In the good way or the bad way," Ace smirked and looked up at Marco.

Marco breathed in deeply watching as Aces eyes changed from mischievous to lust, as he leant down keeping aces hand securely wrapped in his as he leant down graving his nose across the younger man's jaw line. Marco felt a shiver run down Ace's spine, he glanced up to see Aces pupils dilated and his breathing became heavier as his free hand brushed across his throat and travelled south softly brushing the skin above the shorts.

"You want something?" Marco whispered softly in Ace's ear as he nipped slightly on the ear lobe tugging slightly emitting a low groan from the man.

"You are a fucking tease," Ace hissed out as he felt Marcos fingers drift across the fabric of his shorts.

"And Megumi isn't, yoi," Marco chuckled as he gently bit down on Ace's jaw line, Ace tilted his head back and arched his hips up to try and grind against Marco but his hand spread out across his stomach and pushed him back onto the bed.

His hand slowly reached for Ace's belt and slowly started to undo the belt when he heard a high pitched squeak and the bathroom door slam shut. "SORRY!"

Marco groaned and slammed his head onto the bed next to Aces head, "That's it moods gone."

Ace only laughed, "You can come out the bathroom Megumi."

Later on in the day Megumi laid back on the bed, she just had lunch and now wanted to relax though she was still embarrassed how she reacted earlier seeing Ace being pinned to the bed by Marco.

She'd been in that position and she'd put Ace there, she groaned and turned over laying on her front crossing her arms under her head resting her chin on her arms and she hummed softly to herself as she smiled to herself. Well expect for embarrassing herself twice in one day, "You alright?"

"Hi Izo," She turned over and looked at him.

"Still didn't answer the question," The okama stated as he moved into the room and sat down on the bed.

"I embarrassed myself this morning… don't want to show my face at the moment," She murmured.

"You've done that regularly when you forgot to get dress and you walked out in Marcos shirt and lacy boy shorts," Izo chuckled as he leant back against the headboard next to her.

Her face burned bright red and she groaned sinking down on the bed, "I got embarrassed by walking on Ace and Marco."

"Oooh… Do tell."

"I don't know why I got embarrassed," She leant against Izo's shoulder, "I was taking a bath to kind of get rid of the make-up and stuff and just to get everything out my hair, cause Thatch interrupted me and Marco… I got out wrapped myself in a tower and then opened the door Marcos hand was undoing Aces belt and I just kind of froze…. It's happened before and I just kind of you know…"

"Joined in."

"Pretty much… but I panicked I squeaked and slammed the door shut, making Marco lose the mood and…"

"Might be because you have been back in an uncomfortable environment, you don't seem hundred percent you I have to admit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are your normal cheerful self, I admit that just not as happy as you normally are."

"That makes no sense… I think… I released how less fortunate other people are with you lot I've seen the other side of the coin so to speak," She reached across the bed and plucked up the diamonds, "These alone could feed a large town for a year… and my mother used them to cover up a mistake they made."

"Parents aren't always right," Izo hummed taking the diamonds off her, "What happened to the wedding dress?"

Megumi slipped off the bed and opened the wardrobe, the dress had been folded up over a hangar, "Just so much effort to hand me over because they believed I was too open minded."

"It is lovely though," Izo smiled, "Along with the necklace."

"Collar…" Megumi rubbed her neck, "It felt like a collar."

Izo hummed in agreement and stood next to her in front of the wardrobe looking at the dress, "So what you gonna do with it?"

"Remove the pearls and throw it overboard….?"

"Why you questioning me… your dress though I think it's a good idea," Izo laughed.

"I should…" Megumi murmured to herself and went over to the chest of draws rummaging through them, papers, candles, pens, sewing needles, threads, measuring tapes everything was in this damn draw, before she pulled out a pair of sewing scissors, "Thought so."

"Why isn't the draw organised?"

"Ace does not know what the word organise don't mix, like seriously I asked him to put away his laundry and what does he do throws it in the air and goes done…. Like a child," She huffed and took the dress off the hangar setting the skirt across her lap, "Has Haruta already left?"

"Left a few minutes ago, he shouldn't be long a month or two tops," Izo smiled.

"Why has Kaido started attacking the islands we own at the beginning of the new world…. Is he trying to make Pops angry and go after him causing an all-out war in the New World?" Megumi question, as she spread the pearls apart with her fingers and snipped at the thread holding the pearls to the dress, taking off one the pearls she turned it around across her fingers.

"Kaido I think is annoyed that even with Pops age, he is still sailing across the sea," Izo answered.

"From what I know," Megumi hummed as she started plucking each pearl off the bed and putting them on the bed between her and Izo, "Kaidos a douche." Izo didn't reply and Megumi glanced up to see him sniggering to himself, "What?... What did I say?"

Izo burst out laughing falling back onto the bed holding his sides, ok now Megumi was extremely confused cause Izo was making no sense through his laughter. After a few minutes Izo finally sat up and grinned widely at her, "I have never heard you say douche."

"You…. Oh never mind," She smiled.

"How do the three of you fit on this thing?" Izo questioned as he rested his arms above his head.

"Why do you ask about my sleeping arrangements?"

"Everyone knows the only reason you still have the room because the amounts of clothes you have."

"Clothes which you brought me."

Izo grinned widely, "I had a little sister before I went and became a pirate, our parents died when we were young and I took care of her… it was only use, she fell in love with some farmer and got married young and I went off to become a pirate."

"You spoiled her didn't you?"

"Course I did, she was the only family I had left and when she settled down I wanted a life on the sea."

"Yet your family seems to have grown."

Ace sat up in the crow's nest looking out over the sea, large grin plastered on his face the sea was calm this afternoon though slightly cloudy there was a warm to company the weather. Along with not sighting a single marine ship all day, Ace was in a general good mood. He heard feet drop down into the crows nest behind him and turned to see Marco sitting on the side, "Afternoon," Ace smiled brightly at Marco.

"Afternoon, yoi," Marco returned the smile.

"What you doing up here aren't you normally sulking over paper work?" Ace questioned before turning to look through the telescope out on the ocean.

"Izo and Megumi are having girly talks in our room, whilst Megumi is making a collection of pearls from the wedding dress and plus all the paper work is down," Marco leant forward and plucked the telescope out of Aces hands and rested his head on Aces shoulder, "Plus spending time with you is much more fun than paper work."

Ace shivered slightly at the fell of Marco being pressed up against his back, "Yeah the last few days seemed like you really wanted to spend time with me."

"You were sulking all the time," Marco chuckled.

Ace huffed and crossed his arms over chest, whilst Marco wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him back, "I was not…. You were sulking."

"No I was doing work… you know what division commanders always do but for some reason the second division paper work is down in elegant lady like hand writing, seems your writing got better, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"I don't ask her to do it," Ace chuckled scratching behind his neck, "She kind of does it without me releasing and when Pops goes thanks for having paperwork in on time… I'm confused as fuck cause I didn't touch it."

Marco smiled softly and gently rubbed his hand across the tattoo on Ace's arm, he knew the story behind the tattoo and he knew Megumi didn't the way her eyes always looked over the tattoo curious to ask what it was for but she always caught herself and then went onto another topic. She seemed to have a fascination with the tattoos of the crew members, though unlike his and Aces she didn't trace her fingers over the inked skin tracing every detail. It was obvious she wanted her own tattoo of the Whitebeards mark but didn't know where to start with the entire process.

Marco chuckled and ruffled Ace's hair, "How long till your brother begins his journey?"

"Another year… I hopefully want to meet him when he enters the grand line… think Pops will let me abandon my duties for a bit?" Ace questioned.

"Most likely…. Leave Megumi in charge and you can go looking for your little brother," Marco chuckled.

"Luffys going to love it," Ace grinned widely, "He always wanted adventure and dreamed of being king of the pirates."

"Still going to make Pops king before your brother has a look in though, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"Pretty much… could persuade Luffy to join though…. But knowing him he's going to be too stubborn when he sets his mind on something he will do it," Ace grinned.

"Seems to run in your family," Marco smiled.

"I am not stubborn!" Ace shouted.

"Breath in," Megumi whispered to herself she stood in the bedroom on her right leg whilst her left foot was pressed against the side of her knee eyes closer and palms pressed together in front of her chest, taking in a deep breath, "And out," she exhaled, "In…" She went to take a breath in when the door slammed open.

"MEGUMI GUESS WHAT!" Ace crashed through the door with newspaper in hand.

"BLOODY HELL!" She screeched pivoting on her heel looking at Ace, "Will we stop slamming the doors!"

Ace grinned widely and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her into the air and spinning her in circles, "Guess what?"

"I'll guess when you stop spinning me," She murmured.

Ace came to a sudden stop and they both tilted to the side, Ace quickly lost his balance and fell down onto the bed, "Now guess."

"No clue Ace you just made my brain mush," She smiled.

Ace quickly pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose before shoving the newspaper in her face, still keeping a separate piece of paper in his hand as she gently took the newspaper out his hand, "Wow… they work fast," Megumi laughed seeing her wedding had made front page of the newspaper in the new world.

"Yeah the seagull that carry's the newspaper just dropped it off," Ace grinned.

Her eyes scanned over the picture to see it was her at the alter eyes wide and hands to her mouth, she looked as if she could burst into tears any moment, 'Whitebeard Pirates Crashes the Wedding,' read the title on the top of the page.

'_As stated in last weeks newspaper Ms Akiyama, Megumi has been returned home safely to the Akiyama family however things turned round yesterday at midday when the wedding that we have been waiting for, was ended yesterday with a major turn of events. As known Ms Akiyama has been traveling with the Whitebeard Pirates within the second division, it has also been seen that Ms Akiyama has been seen kissing Portages D. 'Fire Fist' Ace though the relationship between the two hasn't been confirmed._

_Yesterday just gone Midday Ms Akiyama was set to marry Admiral Sazauki 'Akainu', but plans for the wedding went wrong when Marco 'Phoenix' and 'Fire Fist' Ace burst onto the seen, on lookers stated Ms Akiyama looked on the verge of tears along with revealed at the sight of the two division commanders. Mrs Akiyama seemed furious at her daughter from the moment she stepped into the church mother, daughter rivalry perhaps but her mother reacted and started to scream at her daughter._

_Throughout the commotion Marco 'Phoenix' took action and dived at the alter to distract Admirial Sazauki whilst 'Fire Fist' Ace went for Vice-Admiral Garp, easily dodging the Hero's attack Ace quickly had made his way to the alter and whisked the Celestial Dragon away with Marco straight on there heals. The three seemed to have vanished quickly from the island and have not been spotted since, discussions are in process of wether or not to strip the only heir to the Akiyama families of her title or not.'_

"Wow…" Megumi laughed softlysmiling brightly at Ace, "Did you steal the paper before Marco had a chance to read it."

"Err…. No…."

Megumi raised an eyebrow and leant into Ace slightly, with a quick glance down he could see straight down the tank top she was wearing, he gulped slightly and she brushed her fingers up his arm before going down across the back of his hand and quickly snatched the piece of paper out of his hand and jumped across the bed over Ace and out the bedroom before he even noticed what happened.

Ace glanced down at his now empty hand and made a grabbing motion not feeling the paper in his hand before it clicked and he was up and out the room catching sight of long pink hair vanishing behind the corner. He dashed down the hallway after her, wanting to show her what was on the piece of paper, "COME BACK HERE!" He shouted after her as he watched her stop and turn towards him quickly.

She winked and stuck out her tongue like a five year old, "Nope!" She turned and crashed straight into Marco, she stumbled back a few steps as his arm darted out and caught her round the waist and with his free hand plucked the paper out of her hand.

"You two do realise it's nearly dinner time right?" Marco questioned before he finally looked at the paper and smirked.

"Can I please have the paper," Megumi whined trying to reach for it, ignoring his question all she stood up on her tip toes reaching for the paper her fingers just brushed it as Ace leant over her and snatched back of Marco.

"Nope," Ace grinned widely at her, before turning to run off but Marco had grabbed the back of his hat effectively pulling Ace back, "Hey what the hell?" Ace argued.

"Give her the paper, yoi?" Marco grinned slightly.

Ok now Megumi was curious as she turned in Marco's arm and made a small whining sound, she inwardly smirked and she watched Ace freeze and turned round to look at her. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout and her eyes became large giving him the puppy dog look, Ace tried to look away but big round silver eyes captured his. He sighed and handed her over the paper, before she looked it she leant up and pressed her lips gently against his cheek.

"Thank you," She chirped before looking at the paper in her hands, it took a few motions to register in her hands before she squealed and clutched the paper to her chest and bounced on the balls of her feet.

When she glanced at the paper she saw the words wanted written in bold across the top, she glanced down and saw a picture of her it was about from the chest up when she was smiling brightly at Ace and Marco when they had entered the church. She could see the white hibiscus in her hair and the diamonds that were on her ears around her neck seemed to sparkle in the light. The thing that caught her eye was what was said under the picture, 'Alive, Akiyama Megumi, 148,000,000 Beri.'

"Alive?" She questioned, "Don't they normally say Dead or Alive?"

"Most likely cause they haven't stripped you of your title yet so they don't want to put dead or alive yet, yoi," Marco stated.

"Though decent amount for a first time new world pirate bounty," Ace grinned.

"Don't you think it's a bit too high, I know all new world pirates bounties start off at least 100,000,000 beri but still?" She asked.

"Most likely because you're a Celestial Dragon, they want to see if they can use a scar tactic on you to see if you will come back," Marco answered.

"No way, this is awesome I have my very own bounty, ok not as high as the rest of the commanders or Pops but still," she hugged the poster to her chest, "I feel like a real pirate now."

Ace grinned and leant in kissing her cheek, "You have always been a real pirate ever since you joined the crew."

"But this is proof, all I need now is an actual nickname," She laughed smiling brightly.

Marco squeezed her waist gently, "Give it time the marines will think of something for stupid for you as well."

"Hasn't Pops one got the Strongest Man in the World…. Or something along those lines?" She asked.

"Yep, Pops holds the title for strongest man in the world," Ace grinned, "That's our Captain though."

"What is your Captain though?" A voice asked behind them.

All three of them looked up to see Whitebeard leaning over them, "Erm… talking about titles the marines have given us and Megumi was just asking about yours," Ace grinned widely and scratched behind his neck.

"How has this come about?" The Captain asked.

Megumi smoothed out the poster and grinned widely as she held up the poster, "Pops look."

Whitebeard chuckled as he saw the excited look on his daughters face as she held up the paper, gently removing it from her hands his smile widened as he saw her smiling face on a bounty poster. "You have done well for your first bounty my dear," He chuckled, "This will be going up on the wall with the others."

"Really?" She asked eyes widening in disbelief.

Within the division commander meeting room on the wall behind were Pops sits is a plane wall no windows or doors, so they decide that the bounty posters of all the division commanders and Pops on the wall, under each division commander if anyone had a bounty that was in his division that poster would go under the commanders. Only a few pirates within the divisions actually had their own bounty, which comes in handy if they need to gather information because many members of the division weren't recognised.

"Of course my dear were else would we put it?" Whitebeard chuckled.

Megumi blushed in slight embarrassment before she untangled herself from Marco and Ace and hugged her Captain who knelt down slightly and patted her on the bed gently, "Thanks Pops."

"You are my daughter Megumi," He grinned widely, "And you will always be treated as such."

Ace and Marco laughed as they saw the pink blush that painted Megumi's cheek as Whitebeard stood to his fall height and pocketed the bounty poster as the dinner bell rang, "Ah shall we go make the announcement of the bounty poster since everyone will be at dinner."

"Expect Haruta and his division," Megumi stated.

"You can call him over the denden," Whitebeard chuckled and walked towards the Mess hall, all three of them followed him.

Marco smiled down at Megumi, she was practically bouncing with excitement with her first bounty on her head, normal people would be thinking she would panicking over being more wanted by the marines. But, she was smiling brightly as they entered the mess hall and went to take their seats, as Pops sat down in his seat he slammed his mug against the side of the chair making the mess hall fall silent and he grinned widely, "Don't worry none of you are in trouble," he laughed.

"So what is it then Pops?" Vista asked.

Whitebeard grinned widely and pulled out the bounty poster showing the room, "Are dear Princess has gotten her first bounty."

The hall erupted with cheers and Megumi laughed as the second division had crowded round the table looking at her bounty poster congratulating her. The division commanders patted her on the back or gave her a hug saying they were proud and that the little girl was growing up.

Megumi agreed with herself, pirate lives were better than the dragons lives.

AN: HI! Yes I know this is strange I only posted the chapter yesterday but in short… I finished the book series I've been reading and didn't have much to do since I'm at my place so I thought I will quickly whip up another chapter. This chapter is very calm because the last few chapters have been very hectic so they are getting settled back into normal life, and this is a sort of apology for making you wait and extra week to see if Megumi got rescued or not. But don't expect there to be daily updates like there was when I first started writing cause I've been making the chapters longer than what they were. The bounty I thought this was a good place to put it in, the World government/marines work quickly when it comes to bounties in the past so I thought meh this can go in here. Next chapter we will be having, a few of kaidos people turn up, marine ships and stupid men in bars

XxFire-PhoenixxX: Yay! Another Chapter for you! I've added a bit more of what you asked for hope it's ok?

Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin: I would never of let her marry him, think if they didn't come in and it came to the part of you may kiss the bride she would of gone, 'nope screw this' and ran. I loved writing that bit, Garp I really like as a Marine him and Smoker are the only ones I really like actually.

NightHunterDeath: (gives you peanut butter cookie factory) Better? I'm sorry to say but none of them will be dying at any point well not that I've planned, the thought of her being taken to impel down has stuck in my mind cause she will most likely meet Luffy again cause she will meet him in Albasta if she goes with Ace but at the same time, she could meet Shanks if she stays on the Moby Dick. However, her and Teach might have a bit of a conflict… I don't know… I have a while to go before coming to it. But as always thank you on your thoughts.

So this is my apology for making you guys wait two weeks ;) Anyway hope you enjoyed a relatively calm Chapter we will get action in the next one I promise.

Love Scarlet.


	20. Chapter 20

Megumi smiled resting her head on Ace's shoulder, legs wrapped round his waist and arms around his neck, Ace stood on striker keeping the boat steady as they slowly went alongside the marine ship. "Now do you want to do it…. Or should I take down this one?" Ace asked her.

"You got the last one," Megumi laughed and drifted a hand down and dug into one his pockets taking out a set of ear plugs, "You gonna need these though."

Ace laughed and took the ear plugs out her hands and stuck them in his ears, Megumi glanced up seeing Marines pass above them, not looking over the side and Ace nodded his head for her to go. Megumi tightened her hold and took in a deep breath, "VOICE-VOICE SONIC SHATTER!" She screamed at the edge of the ship grinning as she watched the wood on the ship of the ship crack. The waves around them spread outwards, Ace set his feet alight and striker started up moving across the waves the small ship bounced across each wave as they zoomed back towards the Moby Dick.

Megumi glanced back towards the Marine ship, that started to grumble she heard shouts of orders coming from the ship as the wood cracked and started to fall into the ocean. "High Five?" Ace questioned holding his hand up palm facing towards her and she slapped her hand against his, Ace removed the earplugs and shoved them back in his pocket, "Good job…. Took one scream this time instead of two, I'm impressed."

"So we didn't get shot at this time," She smiled nuzzling his cheek.

Ace grinned widely and shifted to the left turning striker round to the back of the Moby Dick, ropes were already done one for them to climb up and a couple to tie to striker. "OI!" They both glanced up to see Thatch leaning over the side, "Good job though you knocked us a little."

"I'm not apologising," Megumi laughed and stepped down onto striker grabbing onto one the ropes, watching Ace as he tied striker to the ropes, "I took down the ship with first scream this time round."

"Well done… couldn't done it further away from the ship," Thatch grinned.

"She's tied up," Ace grinned, he wrapped his arm around Megumi's waist.

"Not the potato," She whined before she was thrown over Ace's shoulder and he walked up the side of the ship, "I'm not a bag of potatoes."

"No to light for a bag of potatoes," Ace grinned as he set her on the railing, before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips against hers.

"Do you two have to do that in front of me," Thatch stated.

"Well we could take it more private," Ace grinned, "OI! Joz can you bring striker up, please."

"Sure thing," Joz walked up to the edge of the ship and took hold of both ropes pulling up Aces boat.

Megumi slipped off the edge of the railing and her feet gently on the floor, as she walked across the deck to the other side of the ship and looked at the wreckage of the Marine ship.

"You did well, yoi," Marco slipped up next to her and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah… I think my ear drums are still ringing even with the ear plugs," Ace laughed, walking up

"Well it was my turn to take out the ship," Megumi smirked slightly, "Plus think Pops wants to make sure I can start handling the tougher marines on my own…. So I think ships is the best way to start."

"The surveillance ships have been turning up a lot recently," Marco hummed looking at the wreckage of the ship, "Think it's about you love?"

"Ok no need to joke… you would think they would make their decision quicker, been three months and they still can't decide whether to strip my title or not it's fucking ridiculous…. Next island?" She questioned.

"Three hours…maybe…less most likely, yoi," He smiled.

She quickly slipped out from between them, "Yay going to see Izo and Haruta," she quickly turned and gave a short wave as she bounced on her heels as she walked. Both men tilted their heads watching as her hips swung as she walked across the deck and down towards the training rooms.

"What she so happy about?" Ace asked.

"Izo and Haruta been telling her about a nightclub on this island, Pops wants a few days relaxing and those two decided to take her out partying, yoi," Marco shrugged and continued to looking out at the wreckage, "She did a good job."

"It's amazing what her voice can do isn't it," Ace grinned widely sitting on the railing next to Marcos hand, "At least one of us in this relationship doesn't set on fire."

"No the other one can crack glass if you scare her when she comes out the bathroom, yoi," Marco stated.

"Oh come on that was once," Ace laughed.

"Yeah say that to the three times the window in our room broke and too Joz who had to fix the window," Marco sighed.

"You ok…. You seem stressed?" Ace asked.

Marco rubbed his temples, "Since her bounty came up, bounty hunters been on arse apparently or so what we have been hearing from the allies."

Ace laughed, "They think she's weak don't they."

"Pretty much, pretty face and not seen her powers basically, yoi," Marco stated.

"Also good way to get into the World Government's good books by taking them back a 'rouge' Celestial Dragon," Ace grinned.

"Well they have 16 divisions, their commanders and Pops to go through before they can either get their hands on her," Marco grinned back to him.

"Plus you've seen how her and Haruta been going at each other in the mornings," Ace grinned, "It's ridiculous it's like a blur they move so quickly."

"Well we might have to continue watching her though," Marco chuckled, "Though she's getting a lot better… she seems to be as accident prone as ever."

"Oh just getting freaked out over the littlest things," Ace grinned.

"What you going to be doing once we dock, I know the second division has no chores this week after the amount of Marine ships you and Megumi have taken down this week, yoi?"

"I'm thinking drinking… Nothing that I want to get though… might get myself some more cookies, ones that won't be stolen by everyone else," Ace huffed.

"That was one time months ago and you are still sulking over people eating a packet of cookies, you shouldn't have left them in the crow's nest on night shift," Marco chuckled.

"Still my cookies," Ace argued, "Anyway what the first division got to get."

"Gun powder and such what's, apparently we have been running low since Megumi's near wedding," Marco answered.

"Going to come join me for a drink later then?" Ace grinned waggling an eyebrow at Marco.

"You are such a child, yoi," Marco grinned.

A few hours later Haruta, Izo and Megumi sat in Izos room, "So seriously he did it again?" Haruta asked cradling the cup in his hands looking at Megumi.

"Yep… Jumped out from behind the bathroom door, I screamed was in a towel and Thatch had burst in… god that man has to stop seeing me half naked," Megumi leant back against the head board.

"He does have a habit on walking in on you three… I've noticed," Izo grinned at her.

"Oh One piece," Megumi whined, "It's like whenever Marco's hand touches my waist under my shirt Thatch is just magically there."

"Must be frustrating," Haruta laughed.

"When I think Marco is one more knock on the door from killing Thatch yes it is," Megumi sighed.

Izo grinned widely and leant into Megumi sweeping back pink locks over her shoulder, "Must be nice having his and Aces hands across you though, even if you do get interrupted."

"Just jealous that it's my body their hands are over and not yours," Megumi winked to Izo.

"Any straight girl or gay guy is jealous of you," Haruta nudged Megumi's thigh with his foot, "Though I have to ask… what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Megumi questioned faking innocence.

"Oh come on," Haruta moved up and sat on the other side of her, "It must be good."

"I am not telling you about my sex life," Megumi pushed them both away slightly, "It's between me and the boys."

"Oh come on…" Izo whined and leant in.

"Don't you two have to get ready, I think we are docking and I know both your divisions have chores today," Megumi grinned widely and hopped off the bed, "See you too after your chores."

She heard Izo mutter 'spoil sport,' as she slowly moved down the hallway, she heard them dock whilst she was sitting with Haruta and Izo knowing how the routine went all the divisions who were given tasks, did said task straight away wanting to have a few days relaxing before the log pose reset. Apparently the Whitebeard Pirates have stepped on this island before and have made friends here, Megumi rested herself against the wall between the door to her room and the one that sort of came her walk in closet.

She gently ran her hand through her hair ruffling it slightly, thoughts ran through her head at a billion miles an hour everything had changed quickly she didn't take it into context before but one little piece of paper can change everything about your life. She shook her head quickly and pushed herself off the wall and into her room, she changed from the boots she was wearing into black heals and grabbed a grey hoody. Slipping her purse into the large pocket, she leant over the bed and scratched Mauja behind the ear. The bear was about a foot long now and was slowly becoming bigger, his time had taken up with following Thatch around and curling up with her when she was in bed and the boys were out.

She grabbed her new mini denden, since she left hers back on the Sakura Kingdom in her wardrobe as she skipped out the room leaving Mauja to sleep on her bed. She made her way onto the deck before walking down onto the dock, she gently weaved herself in and out of people as she made her way up into the town. Passing people who didn't completely recognise her was easy as she walked up into the shopping district on the island.

Megumi strolled quietly through the market stalls, stopping at one that sold small trinkets when she felt eyes on her. She breathed in gently as she looked at the hanging chimes and such knots from the poles across the top of the stall she gently reached up and brushed her fingers across a wind chime hearing the soft notes in perfect tune float through the air.

She felt the eyes on her every time she took a step the eyes did not leave her, she softly picked up a jewelled mirror pretending to look at the jewels around the edge but instead she was tilting the mirror to look over her shoulder. A man stood in the crowd, just brushing six foot, black hair pushed back with a green bandana, piercing brown eyes looked at the back of her head and a large sword strapped to his back looking sort of like a claymore, he wore a long dark trench coat covering him from neck to feet.

She gently placed down the mirror and smiled at the stall owner before stepping away, she looked around not seeing any familiar faces. She could feel the man follow her but she didn't speak a word or asked for help, she pulled the hood up of the hoody covering the pink locks as she suddenly dipped into an alleyway and sprinted. She heard heavy foot falls behind her as the man started to chase her; she quickly tied the strings of the hood keeping it from falling off as she sprinted down the alleyway.

"Please work," She whispered to herself seeing a wall coming up in front of her, she wanted to cut him off and head out somewhere more crowded than the shopping market. A stack of boxes stood in front of the wall and smirked as she quickly leant forward doing a front flip up onto the boxes she quickly pulled herself up a few more of the boxes and quickly grabbed onto the wall and swung herself up. She pushed the large stack of boxes over; she winced as they created a large crash.

Her eyes locked with the man, his eyes narrowed realising that even with his height he couldn't reach her, "Who the hell are you!" Megumi ordered as she continued to perch on top of the wall which was at least double his height.

"What's it to you girly," He replied his voice was like velvet to her ears.

"Well you are chasing me," She snapped, "I have the right to bloody know!"

"Megumi Akiyama… or should I say 'Siren'," The man stated pulling a more up to date wanted poster.

The picture had changed and next to her name similar to Marco's and Ace's a nickname 'Siren' was placed in quotation marks, the amount had gone up by maybe 20,000,000 she wasn't too sure off the top of her head and the photo had changed. She stood dressed in black shorts and purple tank-top it was a side view when she went to high five Ace after taking out a bunch of marines.

"Well….." She hummed and smiled brightly, "That's new."

"I will be taking your bounty Miss Akiyama," The man shouted.

Megumi threw her head back and laughed before standing up tall, her shadow over casted the man and she winked at him, "In your dreams," before she effortlessly flipped backwards off the wall and landed on her feet on the other side of the wall.

"Megumi?" A voice questioned behind her.

She quickly spun around and came face to face with Ace, "Hello."

"What you doing…?"

She grinned widely and leant up kissing him on the jawline looking down at the bag of cookies, before gently brushing her hand down his arm and pinching a cookie from the bag, "Thank you," She smiled and slipped past him walking out into the large crowd of people.

She was suddenly jerked back as Ace's hand wrapped round her wrist, his face was dark and grim lines of worry etched his temple as he looked down at her, "Megumi?"

"I have a feeling… you know the hole bounty thing," Ace nodded his expression changed slightly and he lifted an eyebrow at her, "Yeah… think taking down marine ships made it go up and erm…. Bounty hunters?"

"Oh bloody hell," Ace groaned reaching to take his cookie back but she pulled back with a wide smile across his mouth as she brought the sugary treat up to her lips, "No… they are the good kind don't you dare."

"I know they are the good kind," She grinned widely, "I was the one who took the packet you left in the crows nest."

Ace blinked a few times looking stunned, he thought Megumi was asleep when he got back into the room…. No it was her on nightshift after him…. "You little…."

Megumi only grinned and quickly stuffed the cookie into her mouth, before twirling around him and walking back into the crowd wide grin spread across her face. It wasn't too long before she heard an explosion from the alleyway she stepped out of. She whined softly to herself, she heard Ace shout something at the man but the man had stormed past Ace and stepped into the crowd people parted as he walked towards them until it reached her.

"MEGUMI!" Ace shouted at her and she mistakenly glanced behind her, the man loomed over her his hand reached up and removed the sword from the sheath. She turned quickly on her heels looking up at the sword it was bloody longer than she was and was about as wide as her.

"WAIT!" She shouted, "You won't get the bounty if I'm dead… so why the hell are you planning to cut me in half!"

She easily jumped back as the sword came down smashing down into the stone she just stood on, it cracked like a dropped egg shell. "Who says I want your precious bounty."

"HEY!" A flaming fist connected with the man's jaw sending him across the path and crashing into a wall, he was sent through the wall and laid in a large pile of rubble. Ace glared at the hole before turning round and looking at her, "Ok?"

She glanced between the wall and Ace multiple times before she nodded, "Fine."

"Who the hell was that?" He questioned.

"No clue…" She murmured watching the pile of rubble waiting for movements, "He was watching me for a while before I ducked down into an alleyway… he's got to be a bounty hunter but I don't think the World Government will be impressed if I turned up dead."

"What makes you sure he's a bounty hunter?" Ace asked.

"Erm….." Megumi shrugged, "Just a hunch?"

Ace chuckled and wrapped an arm round her shoulder, "Could be… he does look familiar."

"You know he's The Rampage, yoi," Marco stated behind them.

"Marco," The both turned and grinned at him.

Marco only sighed and shook his head, "You two done causing a scene by any chance… if he is here the others will most likely be as well."

"Others?" Megumi asked.

"Some bounty hunters work alone others work in groups, Among Blood they call themselves, there are seven of them they normally hunt as I have heard them put it in the past in a group of three and a group of four… theres a leader I believe as well…" Marco went on.

Megumi on the other hand was more curious about the moving pile of rubble, "Erm… Guys?"

It was Marco who looked over first and Rampage burst from the rubble, rocks and pieces of plaster flew into the air as he moved quickly faster than he has done before. Marco moved first his feet turning into talons lifting up and the claws wrapped round the sword, Ace moved next grabbing hold of Megumi and pulling her back away from the two.

Rampage growled at Marco rearing his head back to slam against Marcos nose, Marcos face burst into blue flames he twitched slightly from small pain whilst Rampage roared in pain as his nose broke and blood poured across his face. Marco's clawed foot jerked backwards and effortlessly pulled the sword from the man's hand sending it flying across the street.

Marco swung his claws upwards his talons cutting through the man's coat like butter and cut the man's chin, Rampage hand slipped into his pocket before he pulled it out and slammed it into Marcos chest. For the first time in years Marco felt sudden pain through his chest, he saw fine particles float through the air. "Seastone dust," Marco chuckled he could feel his rips become bruised. "ACE!" he shouted back as he slammed his foot into the man's chest. Rampage grabbed hold of Marcos leg and Megumi watched wide eyed as it turned back to normal. Marco stumbled back slightly feeling weak from the seastone powder across his skin, but his own will power was stronger as he slammed a fist into the man's face. Megumi heard the second crunch wincing slightly know that Marco had broken Rampage's nose further.

"Got it!" Ace yelled and quickly swung Megumi up over his shoulder, "Sorry little lady."

"ACE PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled watching as the fight became smaller and smaller as Ace sprinted down the path. People had started to clear the street when the fight had broken out rushing into buildings or their homes to not get caught up within the fight.

Ace turned quickly into a corner and placed her on her feet, he quickly slammed his hands down on the wall next to her head, "No whatever you are thinking no!"

"But Marco…" She cried out.

"Will be fine," Ace snapped at her, "You need to get out of here… it's you they are after."

"And what about Marco? The man had seastone dust in his pocket this man knows how to fight devil fruit users!"

Ace sighed, "Megumi please…"

"Ok…. But you go back and help him and no if ands or buts you are helping him," She stated.

"Megumi there could be three or two more of them after…"

"No! Now I will go back to the ship and tell Pops, Marco is not being covered with seastone dust whilst you take me back to the ship is that understood?" She asked.

"Megumi…"

She smiled and pressed her lips against his quickly, before giving him a shove out the alleyway into the street, before she took off down the alleyway. She could hear Aces foot falls away from the alleyway and towards Marco. But something was off… two sets of clicking heels across… rooftops…. Megumi stopped and looked up. Two woman leant over the top of the buildings, one with bright green hair and another with bright blue, both had electric blue eyes. The green one grinned widely and jumped down with grace onto the path in front of Megumi, whilst the blue one jumped down behind her, both wore leather jackets that reached their knees along with knee high black boots.

"Hi," The blue ones voice was incredibly high pitched that Megumi winced, "I'm Spice."

"And I'm Sugar," The green one smiled, her voice just as high as the twins.

Megumi heard the clinking of chain links brushing against each other and leather scrapping against cloth, "Twins I presume…. Working with Rampage… You," She pointed at the one behind her, "have chains wrapped around your waist under that stupid leather jacket and you…" She pointed to the one in front of her, "Have a whip tied round your waist."

Both girls glared and both cloaks flew off, they both wore neon coloured miniskirts that matched there twins hair and long sleeve black button up shirts. Both chain and whip flew at Megumi as she ducked low onto the ground, placing her hands on the floor in front of her she swung her legs round in a circular motion catching both twins in the ankle throwing them against the wall.

Spice flicked her wrist out and the chain went flying through the air, aiming at Megumi's shoulder whilst Sugar snapped the whip out to wrap round Megumi's ankle as they both leant against the wall for support. The whip caught round Megumi's ankle and with a sharp tug sent her to the ground, she felt her head bounce on the smooth stone under them. Megumi knew she couldn't use her devil fruit, the chance of destroying this place was too high for her even wanting to try it.

"I don't even understand why your bounty is so large," Spice whined.

"Yeah our bounties would be higher if we were stupid pirates," Sugar laughed.

"It's only cause you are a celestial Dragon and the work government wants you back…"

"But boss thinks we can get more money out of you."

Megumi groaned her head was pounding as it was and squeaker and squeaky was making the headache worse. She glanced around her looking for something as the twins continued to talk about what they knew of their bosses plan… Why do people do that… it's more a book thing. She grinned to herself as she looked over at two dustbin can lids that laid forgotten in hers arms reach.

Target practice with Izo from the other day ran through her mind, if you are stuck on the floor with a gun and your legs are frozen aiming for the knees with the gun is better if you don't want to kill the people… projectiles work well as well…. Apparently, well that was Izo's view of it whilst Curiel believed the shoulders were to throw them back.

The girls still talked to each other so loudly they didn't hear the metal gently scrape across the floor… Well her hearing was extremely sensitive to all the people she know it might just be her. Softly she took both handles into her hands, well could test Izos and Curiels thought as her arms snapped out throwing the lids at the twins. Sugar was hit in the shoulder whilst Spice was hit in the knee, both hit the floor hard and whined as Megumi quickly uncurled the whip from her ankle and took off down the alleyway.

She stumbled out onto the street and slammed into Thatch, "Wooo …." He grabbed onto her shoulders steadying her, "You alright?"

Megumi quickly shook her head, "Twin… bounty… hunters…" She panted and hissed as she suddenly feeling pain shot up her ankle, "Ankle… always the fucking ankle."

"Bounty hunters?" Thatch questioned.

Megumi heard whining slightly and the girls got up, "Marco and Ace is dealing with Rampage… he's using seastone dust against them…."

Thatchs hands tightened for a moment on her shoulders, "Head back to the ship…."

"Thatch?"

She could hear the girls coming after her seeming fine, she was going to kill Izo and Curiel neither of their tactics work. Just go for the head… that would be a whole lot simpliar.

"If it's the group I'm thinking of Megumi, there is a fourth one who is most likely watching as well… you can take him on maybe, but the twins are out your lead," He softly pushed her behind him and the twins burst forward, chains and whip at the ready.

Both snapped their weapons forward and Thatch moved quicker pulling out his rapier and quickly batted off the attack with two simple taps, Megumi blinked a few times as Thatch turned round and nodded to her, "I'll be alright, go save your arse."

Megumi nodded and twirled on her heel before bolting down another alleyway across the path from where her and Thatch stood. Once she lost sight of the fight she pressed herself against the wall breathing heavily small throbbing pain in her ankle had slowed her down, the whip seemed to have cut the skin ever so slightly but nothing major. She was curious she had only seen Thatch, Marco and Ace no one else.

"Well …look who we have here," A dark voice chuckled.

Megumi whined and looked up like the other three he was dressed in long black coat, golden eyes looked down at her and a wide grin spread across his lips whilst silver hair spiked hair shined in the low light. Glints of gold caught the corner of her eyes and she saw two knuckle dusters one on each hand.

"And what dumb arse name do you have?" Megumi snapped.

"You my dear can call me Metal…." He stepped closer.

"Really… Rampage, Sugar, Spice and now Metal you lot have the dumbest names in history!" Megumi shouted.

She watched something flit across his eyes as he moved his hand back, hand clenched into a fist and he aimed for her head. She quickly ducked and dived forward effectively knocking the man backwards into the wall behind them again she jumped backwards. He pushed himself forwards rubbing his shoulders which hit the wall, Megumi lifted her left leg and sent it straight up connecting with his chin pushing him up slightly. As he fell his hand wrapped round her ankle effortlessly, with a short sharp tug Megumi fell down along with Metal.

"You will not utter one bad of our Master," Metal shouted his hand still around her ankle as he suddenly stood.

Her left leg was held in his grasp whilst her right laid between his feet, her hips were forced to angle upwards as she laid on the floor. "I said nothing of your master!"

"You mocked our names!"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE RIDICLOUS!" She screamed.

His hand that wasn't curled round, slammed down into the path next to her head and Megumi froze eyes widening. The stone cracked under the pressure and formed a small creator next to her head, "You will take back what you said… or that will be your skull."

Megumi glanced down at her right before locking eyes with his, he was leaning over her now his hand that had just created the creator laid palm down in the creator keeping him on balance as he squeezed her ankle in his hand, "I am waiting Miss Megumi." A shiver of disgust ran through her body as his breath brushed the shell of her ear.

During training with Haruta, he had told her if she ever got into a situation where she was pinned down by a man always go for the balls. She squeezed her eyes shut and swung her leg up, she felt her leg connect and she heard a howl of pain, she gave a hard shove with her leg and Metal flew through the air above her letting go of her ankle and he landed behind her with a large thump. She pushed herself to sit up and scooted back so she was sitting against the wall, "Voice-Voice command," She spoke softly watching Metal.

He stopped rolling around in pain and looked up at her, his eyes blank null of any emotion or thoughts and she breathed with relief as she realised it had work. "Sleep," She commanded and watched as his head hit the floor with a thump.

"MEGUMI!" Marco shouted in the street.

"OVER HERE!" She called out to him.

He made his way over to her and ignored the loud snoring form of Metal who laid down not that far away from her, "You ok, yoi?" He asked bending down to look at her.

She glanced him over his shirt was ripped in places, various cuts and bruises littered his body he looked tired and basically beaten. She reached up and with the edge of her hoody wiped away some the blood on his face, "Fine… just fine."

"You sure…?" Marco questioned helping her up to her feet and they walked past Metals prone form and out into the street.

"Bumped my head a little… that's all," She smiled softly, "Where was everyone….?"

"Apparently there was a performance on the other end of town… half dressed women and…"

"No more… please no more," Megumi laughed.

"Come on let's get back to the ship, not leaving you on your own and I want to get rid of the seastone dust, yoi," Marco stated.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Ace shouted from behind them, quickly the two was shunted forward by Aces arms round their waists, "You won't leave me would you."

Megumi went to speak but nothing came out expect for a small squeak, she looked down to see seastone dust all across her legs were Ace had pressed up against them and she glared at him, Ace grinned noticing he was covered in the dust still but acted like it didn't bother him at all.

"Oops…" He grinned.

AN: Few points for this chapter, seastone dust how I see it will make you feel slightly weak but won't be able to use powers at all. So at the end when Megumi came into contact with seastone dust she didn't completely loose her voice. Voice-voice command… I believe this is when she first starts using it on more powerful opponents instead of the Marine foot soldiers, so she has only been able to use it when the enemy is in pain. I changed my mind on this chapter because… I don't know and names were slightly dumb for the enemy's this chapter… cause I just couldn't think of anything to call them really. Erm… think that was it…. It's like gone midnight were I am and I'm trying to work on three fanfictions at once so I hopefully have not mixed them….

Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin: Fluff so cute… we always get happy when our favourite characters are happy.

Flee27: Lol, yeah… though don't think the marines are too impressed when she keeps breaking their ships.

NightHunterDeath: The whole Thatch dying thing is something that's been playing on my mind, he's one my favourite characters to right and one my best friends to read… I just haven't completely decided what's going to happen to him yet. Her going with Ace I think I might go with… it will be fun to redo… certain points I think, thank you for your input as always.


	21. Chapter 21

Megumi glared at Ace over the side of the bath as he sat on the floor back pressed against the door, "I still hate you."

"Oh come on the squeak was cute," Ace grinned.

Marco leant against the sink and sighed as he took the washcloth across his arm rubbing off the dust, "You made more of a mess with that man that was needed , you got seastone dust everywhere was that needed, yoi."

Megumi ducked under the water as Ace started, "Cutting open his coat pocket stopped him from throwing the seastone dust everywhere and distracted him long enough for you to knock him out."

Marco grumbled something under his breath as he wiped off the last bit of dust and he glanced over at Megumi who was now resting against the side of the bath knees pulled up to her chest, "You alright?"

She hummed and nodded her head, "Tired… but promised Izo and Haruta I'll go out with them tonight."

"What would you rather do?" Ace asked.

Megumi smiled softly as she reached out and grabbed the towel off the rack, wrapping it round herself as she stepped out the bath flicking her toes out and splashing Ace with the water, "Sleep… just sleep."

Marco dropped the washcloth back into the sink and snagged Megumi round the waist as she moved past him, "You have about four hours before they will even start thinking of getting ready… you can go nap."

Megumi hummed and rested her heard on his bare shoulder, whilst Ace had somehow dozed off against the door, "Thank you…."

"Why the thank you, yoi?"

"Earlier… if you didn't come I would most likely be dead."

Marco shook his head and chuckled, "No you wouldn't… You are getting better, a hell of a lot better and you would been able to take him out."

Megumi only hummed and wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into him, "Shock… just… I thought I could escape it and…" She yawned slightly, "Why am I so tired."

Marco continue to chuckled and brushed out wet strands of hair, "So much excitement got our little princess tired."

"Not little… and not a princess anymore," She mumbled into his back her fingers tracing his abs slightly before drawing random patterns across his stomach.

"You are the shortest member of the crew and you are our princess," He smiled before kissing the top of her head.

Megumi pulled back and removed her arms from his waist, "Didn't Pops want to talk to you two? After you got all the dust off?"

Marco sighed and rubbed his temple nodding his head, "Well it seems like we have created a lot of unwanted attention today."

"Have you seen the size of this ship," Megumi stated.

Megumi smiled at him and moved over to the door, tapping Ace out the way with her foot Ace just rolled to the side and curled up on the floor, she looked concerned for a second before she felt something nudge her arse making her step closer to the door. She glanced over her shoulder looking up at Marco as he then nudged Ace with his foot, Ace's eyes widened for a second before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You ok down there, you?" Marco asked.

"Yeah," Ace grinned widely and stood up, "Sorry became a doorstop didn't I."

Megumi reached up onto her tip toes, cupping his face with both hands she brought his face down to kiss the bridge of his nose, "A very cute door stop."

Ace grinned and locked eyes with Marco before he tilted his head in curiosity questioning Marco what was wrong as Megumi slipped past both of them into the bedroom, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Why do you ask?"

"Been grump…." Ace shrugged, "Just worried about you."

Marco rested his hands on Aces shoulder before resting his temple against his, "You two did some stupid stuff today… your gonna make me go grey, yoi."

"Hey," Ace protested, nudging Marco slightly, "We aren't going to make you go grey you and paperwork are going to make yourself turn grey."

Marco chuckled and shook his head, turning Ace around and gave him a small push into the bedroom, "Come on Pops wants to see us."

As they stepped into the bedroom Megumi had already curled up in the centre of the bed and Mauja had nuzzled up under one of her arms, she was dressed in one of Marcos shirt it was obviously too big for her. Marco chuckled and shook his head as he snatched another shirt from the wardrobe putting it on watching as Ace moved the covers over Megumi. They both left silently gently closing the door behind them and they headed to Whitebeards room, they knocked on the door and heard their Captain call for them to enter.

Both Ace and Marco entered the room and was greeted with a grim face of their Captain, "Pops?" Ace questioned.

"I like to have an explanation of what happened today?"

Both moved closer and stood in front of his desk, "Pops Megumi is fine, yoi," Marco stated.

"What did I tell you two when she came back?"

"Erm…. Not to….oh…." Ace scratched behind the back of his head and grinned widely, "Yeah sorry Pops."

"I am not saying Megumi cannot handle herself, what I am saying is that she can't take on the powerful Marines," Whitebeard sighed and rubbed his temples, "She is getting stronger and stronger each day but…"

"Pops…" Ace grinned, "We understand you are worried but come on… she's escaped a wedding to an Admiral, taking out a psychopathic Ice woman and The Peacock… Think today took her a bit by surprise."

"What makes you say that my boy?" Whitebeard folded his hands in front of him a large grin on his face, "State your case."

"Well," Ace folded his arms in front of his chest grinning widely back at his Captain, "Pops I think since Megumi has been on such top form recently, taking down three marine ships and been able to do it with one scream. Being suddenly chased by a giant man, that is like five times bigger than her."

"Ace is right Rampage was a lot taller than Megumi," Marco started, "Remember height can be intimidating Pops marine soldiers cower before you Pops."

"So you are saying that she was taken by surprise…?"

"Yes Pops, Then with Sugar and Spice the two of them both had weapons whilst Megumi was defenceless, with Metal she was able to take him out after being a bit beaten up a bit but that's normally happens," Ace laughed.

"So what you suggesting?" Whitebeard questioned.

"Well…" Ace tilted his head to the side before pushing his hat back and it rested round his neck by the string, "Megumi trains with the weapons left in the armoury… I think she needs her own… like personal one."

"Might make her feel comfortable, yoi," Marco stated.

Whitebeard grinned widely and laughed, "Good I'm glad you two agree," he reached under his desk and pulled out a long parcel wrapped in white cloth. "Joz has been working on it for me, since her bounty I thought might be a good congratulation present…"

"May I?" Marco asked gesturing towards the package.

"Of course," Whitebeard smiled.

Marco reached forward and untied the string that held the cloth together, once the cloth fell away it revealed a white wooden staff. Made of white oak, the staff was 5 ½ foot tall on closer inspection the pattern of cherry blossoms were carved all across the wood going upwards in a swirling motion along with musical notes between some the petals.

Ace eyes widened and laughed, "She's gonna love it Pops."

Marco chuckled, "She has something to beat you with now Ace."

Ace pouted, "She will not, she loves me too much."

"This will be kept under wraps until tomorrow," Whitebeard wrapped it back up and slipped it back under his desk, "You two can run along now and no mentioning of this to her."

"Course not Pops…" Marco smiled, "And Pops you should lay off the beer a bit Crystal will be here to check on you."

Whitebeard waved the off, "Oh the woman threats too much and so you do lot, I am as healthy as ever."

"Course Pops," Ace grinned widely as they stepped out the off, as the door closed Ace let out a sigh and leant against the wall, "I thought we were in a huge amount of trouble for a second."

Marco ruffled Ace's hair, "You know Pop worrys to much about all of us… after the wedding… you noticed Pops has been on edge for the last few days."

Ace shrugged before nodding his head a few seconds later, "He does seem a bit… I don't know, like he knows something we don't."

Marco nodded, "I'm gonna pick up something from our room then we can head out, so do you need anything from the room don't want you disturbing Megumi?"

"HEY! I do not cause that much of a… I'm not helping my case am I," Ace laughed.

"No you are not," Marco smiled, "Go and wait on the dock I'll meet you in a minute, yoi."

Ace nodded his head and headed out across the deck as Marco headed down below deck, slowly opening the door he saw that Megumi was still curled up on the bed and Mauja had seemed to have left the room. Megumi whined slightly in her sleep turning over and kicking the covers down slightly, Marco smiled to himself as he grabbed his denden and moved her one out her hoodie and placed it on the bedside table.

Marco leant over her still form and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple brushing away the hair that stuck to her cheek, before pulling back and quietly leaving the room.

Megumi woke with a start a few hours later, her hair clung to her face from the sweat and she felt her heart pound within her chest, tears streaked her face seeming to be crying within her sleep. She rubbed away the sleep from her eyes and rolled out of bed shuffling towards the bathroom she pushed open the door and turned on the light. As she moved towards the sink she noticed her skin was around five shades paler than normal she was visibly shaking from fear she could practically hear her bones knocking against one another within her body, "Megumi?" A voice questioned from the bedroom as she heard the door open.

"Bathroom," She answered as she turned on the taps and splashed her face with the cold water, rubbing away the streaks down her cheeks.

"You alright, yoi?" Marco asked as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom.

She shook her head slightly pushing her hair back out her face, "Bad dream."

"Seems like you and Ace are having them," He smiled slightly, leaning down kissing her cheek, "You ok?"

"Think so…. Is there something you want?" She questioned smiling softly up at him.

"Haruta and Izo are wondering you still going out with them tonight, so I came back and checked on you," He smiled at her.

"Oh yeah… when do they want to go do you know?"

Marco shrugged guiding her back into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed before sitting down next to her, "Want to talk about the dream?"

"I… I was originally in a field standing next to Ace, but he looked beaten and bloody black smoke surrounded both of us and when it cleared we were on a battlefield… you was shouting something at us but I couldn't make it out…."

Marcos arms wrapped around her drawing her into his chest, she didn't notice she was still shaking she thought she had calmed down but apparently not. She rested her head against the tattoo breathing heavily, "It wasn't real, yoi," his voice was gentle against her ears.

"It felt so real…"

"Just a dream love," He gently stroked her hair, slowly calming her down but she soon stopped shaking and silently rested against his chest, "Better?"

She looked up from between her hair and smiled softly, "Much thank you."

"Come on," He grinned widely and gently got up guiding her with him, walking over towards the wardrobe she walked with him, "Get yourself dolled up, bet you Haruta and Izo are getting ready at the moment, yoi."

Megumi laughed softly and stood next to him as she opened the wardrobe, glancing through the clothes most of which were hers since she seemed to have taken over the wardrobe but she could see the suit that Ace wore the time she took out Astria and a couple of Marcos purple shirts. She leant in and picked out short silver dressed which was covered in sequins, it was a straight cut across her chest and ended around mid-thigh.

"What are you and Ace going to do tonight… you two aren't normally one for club scenes," She smiled at him as she undressed and redressed into the small silver number.

"Few of the guys are going to be at the club as well, so we can keep an eye on you," Marco chuckled watching her as she slipped into silver high heels and walked back into the bathroom curling her hair with the hair brush as she went.

"So you guys think I can't handle myself," She winked at him in the mirror.

"Not that Megumi… you were attacked today by a group of well-known bounty hunters in the new world. Don't want to risk you getting hurt," He glanced down at her ankle, "Your ankle still doesn't look happy, yoi."

"How can an ankle look happy?" She questioned as she sprayed her hair into place.

"You know what I mean," He replied.

Megumi hummed and looked down at her ankle, the skin was still red from the attack earlier, "It doesn't hurt to walk on Marco, I feel fine just still a bit… eh…"

Marco smiled at her stepping up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the side of her head, "No need to worry love, yoi."

She leant back into his and rubbed her hands across his arms and she leant back into his hold, "I'm not worried… shaken yes…. Worried, no."

"Hey love birds!" Izo called from the bedroom, "Sorry Bird boy but I'm going to be stealing the Siren from you for the evening."

Marco only chuckled and gently gave Megumi a nudge back into the bedroom, where Izo and Haruta sat on their bed waiting for them, "Ready?" Haruta asked glancing up at her.

"Whenever you two are," She laughed.

A few hours later Megumi stood at the bar in the club, she saw a lot of familiar faces from the crew around her and she was quiet surprised of how many of them had actually turned up to the night club thinking it wasn't there scene.

"Oh come on Megumi," She heard Izo chuckle into her ear, watching as a woman who was wearing only shorts that didn't cover anything and a strip of material walk past them, "They love these types of places."

Megumi, Haruta and Izo had perched themselves on the barstools in front of the glass bar, watching the bar tender who wasn't wearing a shirt mix up another cocktail. "Totally gay," Haruta stated across Izo to her.

Megumi pretended to pout as she watched the bar tender, honestly she could understand why Izo and Haruta were drooling over him. He was muscular dark skin and bright blue eyes, short black hair and was wearing low riding jeans with a few chains. He poured the bright pink liquid into a tall glass, adding ice cubes a few raspberry's and a pink umbrella he placed it in front of her. She glanced up at him and watched him wink at her before walking down to the other end of the bar.

"Straight," Megumi laughed at them.

"You've got to be kidding!" Izo stated completely stunned.

Megumi laughed and glanced over her shoulder seeing Ace and Marco sitting in a both close to each other talking, before over the loud music she couldn't make out what they were saying. She felt someone slip into the seat next to her, Megumi took a quick glance to her side before leaning into Izo listening to Haruta.

"Hello pretty Lady," The man grinned at her.

Megumi rolled her eyes and stated, "Not interested."

"Oh come on pretty girly," He grinned, Megumi noticed he was missing a few teeth and the ones that still sat in his mouth were rotten. "Come hang out with a real pirate instead of these sissys."

Megumi felt his hand brush against her knee heading upwards, she shivered in disgust his hands looked as if they hadn't been washed in years. His nails were yellow looked as if mushrooms would start growing on his hand any day now.

She slapped his hand away before glaring at him, "Not interested."

He slapped down a piece of paper in front of her, "Look missy, I have an extremely high bounty you don't want to go pissing me off."

She glanced across the bounty poster, it was so fake that it looked as if a three year old had drawn it the bounty on the poster was lower than hers. She looked blankly at him before giving him a questioning look, "Seriously?"

"What!" He yelled at her slamming a hand against the glass bar glaring at her, his free hand grabbed hold of her chin forcing her to look at him, "You are in serious trouble girly."

Megumi could hear members within the crew questioning, Haruta and Izo were grinning to themselves behind her as Megumi rolled her eyes. Her nose crinkled as she smelt his breath, good god that could kill the entire navy.

"You gonna say anything girly," The man growled.

She glanced down at the paper, "Well Lelouch the death bringer," She smiled sweetly stepping up off her chair and into the gap between their chairs. "Can you see the two people behind me and the two over there," She pointed over to the booth Ace and Marco were sitting in.

"Yeah so what," The man sneered at her his grip on her face tightened, "A bunch of pretty boys."

Megumi laughed, "1st, 2nd, 12th and 16th division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates. I am the Whitebeards Siren." She easily lifted her leg and slammed it into the side of his head sending him across the room and slammed into the table of the booth Marco and Ace was sitting at she brushed the fake bounty poster off the bar and onto the floor as she took her seat again.

Haruta and Izo laughed as Megumi straightened out her dress and slipped back into her seat, both men high fived the woman and went back to their drinks. All three tilted their heads as the bartender walked past them, "Cannot believe he's straight," Izo muttered.

Megumi giggled, ignoring the bouncer of the club was pulling away the fake pirate and throwing him out the back door. "Come on with this figure a lot of men are drawling over me," Megumi laughed.

"You have the two hottest division commanders girl, you need to turn down the charm level," Haruta grinned at her.

"Surprised you two haven't fallen for my womanly charms," She laughed.

"Oh it's been hard not fall," Izo laughed.

Megumi smiled softly taking another sip of her drink, before something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. A tattoo on a woman's back it was a jolly roger… thinking back to it, Astria had one exactly like it on her ankle. Megumi's eyes widened Kaido… fucking…. Kaido.

"Megumi?" Ace whispered in her ear making the Siren jump.

She turned her head to see Ace was standing right behind her getting another drink, "Do you have to sneak up on me?"

He grinned widely and kissed her cheek, "You ok… you seemed distracted?"

She twirled her drink around before smiling softly at him and titled her head to the side, "Woman on the dance floor blood red hair the ends are white, do you see the jolly-roger on her back?"

Ace leant past her looking into the direction she was on about, "Bloody hell what is she doing here," Ace groaned resting his head on her shoulder.

"Ace?" She asked.

"That's Vixen," Ace stated, "Sorry you two can I steal our Siren for a few moments."

Izo and Haruta nodded and Ace gently pulled her from her chair, walking her over to the booth Ace and Marco had been sitting at. "Ok what you worried about?" She asked slipping into the seat next to Marco.

"She is the ninth highest member of the ten elites, yoi," Marco stated wrapping an arm over her shoulder kissing her lips softly, "Wonder why she's here… never strays to much from her Captains side."

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked glancing curious looks between the two of them.

"Well Vixen… is what you could call a seductress… Kaido does a lot of work with the underworld and Vixen is sort of as deal breaker to call it," Ace groaned sinking down in the chair trying to hide away from the world.

"So….?" Megumi questioned looking at Marco, "What did she do to Ace?"

Marco chuckled, "Before Ace joined us… Kaido sent Miss Vixen over there to go try take out Ace thinking he would be too much of a hassle to deal with."

"So what happened?" Megumi asked.

"She freaked me the hell out and I ran," Ace muttered.

Megumi's eyes widened before she burst out into a fit of giggles, "Oh Ace hunny."

"Shut up," He groaned, "She came onto me so suddenly… it freaked me out."

"Not nice, you should be a polite to her Ace," Megumi smiled softly.

"Your Siren is right Fire Fist," A voice came from behind Ace whilst arms appeared from around the seat wrapping around Ace's neck, Megumi glanced up see that the arms belonged to Vixen. "It is lovely to finally meet the little girl who took out that stupid tart Astria."

Megumi blinked a few times and looked at the woman, she had sharp features and piercing black eyes that Megumi felt as if they were staring straight into her soul. But actually… she noticed that Vixens eyes weren't looking at her but her cleavage, Megumi clicked her fingers at the ninth elite member.

Vixens eyes snapped up into the silver eyes of the glaring siren the woman grinned widely, "Aren't you a pretty one."

"I am not a dog," Megumi growled.

Vixen laughed, "No you are a Dragon are you not."

Marco watched as Megumi clenched her hand into her dress forcing herself not to punch the dumb tart in the face, "That is in the process of being nullified so can we help you and if not you can go off and go dry hump some idiots," Megumi snapped.

Vixens eyes narrowed at Megumi, "I don't understand what my Captain sees in you, you are hot headed stupid little girl."

Ace batted her arms off from his neck harshly quickly standing and turning to glare at the woman, "Watch your mouth woman."

Vixen giggled and leant forward on the back of the chair Ace was sitting on, "Or what fire fist going to hit a woman, because of some pink haired tart got you wrapped round her finger."

It wasn't Ace or Megumi who moved to attack the woman it was Marco, he moved quicker than any of their eyes could register Megumi only felt the arm come off her shoulder and that her hair moved back from the sudden movement next to her before they registered that Vixen was on the floor and Marco was standing above her. "No but I'll hit any person that insults her, yoi," He snapped at the woman.

Vixen growled holding her red cheek, "Don't even understand why are Captain wants you in the folds of the crew."

Marco chuckled, "Your Captain is the so called King of the Beasts correct should be King of the Idiots, you all know we can take you out. Heck, even Megumi took out one of your members when she was only getting her basic training on with the crew. You do not understand how to just walk away from a fight no…"

"Because you're Captain and Ms Lin have run their courses, they are old and becoming weak," Vixen barked.

"How dare you!" Megumi snapped standing up and moving over to Vixen leaning over her, "Pops is the strongest man alive and nothing will bring him or his crew down."

Vixen laughed loudly catching the entire of the Whitebeards crew turned and looked at the woman who was at the feet of the first division commander and the siren. "You are all so deluded in your own dreams and fantasies, your Captain will die by the hands of mine."

Everyone thought it would be Marco to move first but no Megumi pounced on to the woman and slammed her fist into the woman's face. The crack was satisfying to Megumi's ears knowing she easily broke the woman's nose taking her completely off guard as Megumi grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her head back into the floor.

"How dare you speak of Pops in such a tone you blood bitch!"

"MEGUMI!" Ace shouted reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist tugging her off the fox.

"NO!" Megumi cried out letting go of Vixens hair making her head slam into the ground, "Bitch deserves it!"

Marco only chuckled watching the girl struggled in Ace's arms, "Get her out here Ace…." Marco looked around noticing that there was a lot of glaring faces, he couldn't believe he didn't notice it before that the other half of the people in this club were Kaido's crew.

"No!" Megumi snapped as Ace turned and walked towards the exit, "Let me take her."

Ace laughed and tightened his hold, walking past the glaring pirates without a care in the world and the moment the doors closed chaos assumed in the club behind them, "Can I put you down without you going to try run back and kill her?"

"You heard what she said about Pops!" Megumi snapped.

"Yes…." Ace murmured into her hair kissing the side of her head, "But you have to realise she was doing it to get a reaction from us." She could see him grinning widely as he stopped walking, "Really glad it was you who jumped and not Marco… think the hole him hitting her started what's going in there off."

"You can put me down…. I promise I wouldn't go back," She stated.

Ace grinned widely and set her down on her feet, "Pops is in a bar a few streets away want to go drinking with the rest of the crew." Megumi nodded and Ace leant into her, "Though…" He wiped a blood splatter off her cheek, "Think he's going to be really impressed by the state you are in."

She laughed and pushed Ace down towards the sound of loud laughter and tankards hitting each other, "Thank you… for letting me punch her," she laughed.

"Oh come on…. You were straddling another woman, Why would I stop that," Ace grinned wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I thought you were more gay than straight…. Why would you like your girlfriend straddling another woman?" She asked.

"Hey… if I was more gay, I wouldn't be dating you, I sit perfectly in the middle of you two," Ace grinned widely as he pushed the door open.

"Ace, Megumi what are you two doing here?" Whitebeard asked, "Megumi…. You have blood on you my dear, what did you do?"

"Ran into some of Kaido's crew…. They pissed her off and she punched one in the face," Ace grinned.

Whitebeard smiled at them and held out his hand, Megumi stepped forward and Whitebeard rubbed her head in the way a father does a child. "Well done my dear… who did you punch?"

"Vixen, Pops," She replied with a large smile, "She insulted you saying Kaido will kill you… and I sort of snapped and punched her in the face."

"I wish I was there to see girly the dumb tart in the face," Fossa laughed passing her a beer.

"Thank you," She grinned and took a sip of the beer sitting down next to Thatch who was still a bit surprised at the state she was in, a few spots of blood covered her face and her chest, along with some on her dress. "Plus… she was draping herself all over Ace and that's mine and Marco's job not the dumb tarts."

The men round the table laughed, "Protective much of the boyfriends," Vista laughed.

Megumi just smiled tilting her head to the side in an innocent manner when she heard a cheer from the rest of the bar and turned round to see Marco standing there, along with Haruta and Izo both looked slightly beat up but all three of them looked fine.

"My boys how did it go?" Whitebeard laughed loudly as the three came and sat down at the table, Marco picked up the hand that Megumi had punched Vixen with and softly kissed the bruised knuckles.

"Well…. Theres a lot of Kaidos memebers knocked out in the club at the moment," Izo grinned, "And our Princess started it all."

"The bitch pissed me off and insulted Pops, you expected me to stand round and let it happen," Megumi stated.

"No of course we didn't love," Marco chuckled, "You did well, yoi."

"Yeah totally a Whitebeard Pirate when you will attack a person randomly who insults Pops," Haruta laughed.

"What you all have attacked people for insulting Pops?" She asked eyes wide.

"Yeah," Ace stated, "Even Pops attacked people for insulting Pops."

"No Pops attacked you for trying to take his head, kiddo," Fossa laughed.

Megumi only sighed and shook her head smiling brightly, "Well at least I'm getting closer to be an actual pirate now."

The rest of the night was spent with them drinking to their hearts content not being bothered by the run in with Kaido or his crew at all. Throughout the night the volume within the bar got louder and the bar tap became higher, though the crew didn't care with bounty's become higher within the crew and the fame of the Whitebeard Pirates was going higher.

It was a good time to be a Pirate in the New world.

AN: So my life has taken a sort of good turn I have a job but I don't want to stay in it for long, it's a cleaning job but it pays good but I'm still looking to go into Administration. So my writing might become a bit slower and I will apologise now for that. This chapter ha the stuff I was planning to add last chapter but I try to keep it around 5,000 words a chapter though I try not to run so over that I don't get the chapter up on time. Anyway I hope you've all had a good week and I will update this time next week… hopefully. Also me and my boyfriend been discussing after what happens to thatch, my boyfriend likes the idea of her going with Blackbeard but went to me she will most likely be sent to be excuted at the same time as Ace….? Thoughts?

And also we have gone over 100,000 words I'm so happy though I've put a lot of fanfics on hold for this one so meh… thank you all for staying with me this far even through my dreadful spelling and such nots lol.

NightHunterDeath: Seriously I will not be killing her even in the war, I have planned out in my head whats going to happen if she goes with Ace or she stays with the crew.

Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin: Don't think it's gonna happen she's most likely destroy everything in her path.

As always please Review I love talking to you guys and I will speak to you next time.


	22. Chapter 22

Pivot to the left, strike from the right, duck under the sword, jump over the low leg kick, "Megumi?" Haruta questioned as he watched her twirl the staff in her hands and she went to jab him in the rib cage.

"Yes Haruta?" She asked, moving in to attack with the other side of the staff knocking the handle of the sword in his hand.

"You ok?"

She shrugged slightly and high kicked him in the shoulder sending him back a few steps, "Sleeping has been bit off… Ace keeps jolting up in the middle of the night," She murmured flipping backwards avoiding the downwards sword attack, she ducked down low and swung her leg upwards catching the hilt of the sword and sent it flying from Haruta's hand.

He grinned widely at her as she was finally able to disarm him without any problem, "Ace not been sleeping well?"

Megumi slowly stood and brushed off the dust from her shorts, nodding her head, "He won't tell anyone about it… he's worried about it as well… and the nightmares seem to be rubbing off on me."

Haruta smiled at her and wrapped an arm over her shoulder squeezing her slightly, "It will be alright you know… sometimes nightmares are just warnings."

"Warning for what…?" She asked and picked up the weapons and they both walked to the mess hall.

"Well what's the nightmares been about?" He asked.

"I have no clue what Ace's are about as I said he won't tell me or Marco, but mines been about a field ….. then suddenly…. Blood covers everything and a pain is shooting up my back as if the skin been burned off…."

Haruta squeezed her again as they walked down into the commanders quarters hallway, "Just a dream…. Megumi don't dwell on things hun."

She gently waved him off as she stepped towards her room, "Just when I get back to a normal sleep pattern then I might," She laughed softly and pushed the door open with her foot, "See you at breakfast."

"Yeah…" Haruta grinned at her widely, "See you at breakfast."

Megumi stepped backwards into the bedroom and closed the door with her foot behind her, she glanced over at the bed seeing Marco and Ace were still asleep both curled up with each other on the bed. Megumi wasn't going to disturb them, she only woe up early cause of the nightmare and she went out onto deck bumping into Haruta and he suggested early training. She gently removed the baggy shirt and sweat pants before pulling on shorts with black lace round the bottom and a grey tank top, finally pulling on knee high boots and quickly lacing them up she left as silently as she came. She heard the soft click of the door closing behind her, expect for the kitchen the entire ship was silent.

Megumi softly walked throughout the ship not to disturb anyone, as she travelled further into the ship as she passed the library she noticed one the lights was on. Which was strange because she didn't think anyone else was up, she could heard Pops snoring from all the way down here. She softly pushed the door open and looked into the large room. At a table left to the door a few feet at least sat Teach hunched over some sort of book, he hadn't heard her enter as she softly stepped up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

A picture sat in the middle of the page was a purple devil fruit, with large tear drops on it… it was a devil fruit. The Yami-Yami no mi was written under the fruit, it was a devil fruit, Megumi remembered her fruit clearly it was pure white with Musical notes in black.

The book suddenly slammed shut and Megumi danced jumping back a bit and Teach turned to look at her, "Megumi…?"

"Sorry…" She was still startled at the sound movement, "I didn't think anyone would be up this morning… was that a devil fruit… I didn't think there was many books about them"?

She watched as he tucked the book back on the bookcase, "Nothing Megumi," He grinned widely at her over his shoulder.

She blinked a few times and watched him walk away his hand ruffling her hair softly, she glanced back as the door shut behind him. Her hands reached up and smoothed her hair down, making it curve around her neck as she took her hands away. That wasn't right… it was as if he was hiding something from her, yes all the crew members and the division commanders kept secrets but this was something different.

Teach had been a bit off recently, she'd noticed this recently as if he was trying to get more noticed when they are off against other pirates or marines. Megumi only shrugged and turned off the light in the library, stepping out into the hallway the bustling in the kitchen had grown louder in her ears. Megumi slipped into the kitchen and moved around the cooks easily before sliding up next to Thatch, stealing a slice of bacon out of the tray that went past her.

"Good morning to you too princess," Thatch grinned at her.

"Good morning to you too Chef," She grinned widely leaning against the counter top, eating the bacon.

"What you doing up so earl, you aren't normally awake until the breakfast bell…. Which…" Thatch leant away from the cooker looking up at the clock as he effortlessly flipped a pancake and placed it on the plate next to Megumi, "Is not for another 15 minutes."

She only shrugged, "Problems sleeping."

Thatch raised an eyebrow before pouring the rest of the batter into the pan and started cooking the last pancake, "Problems sleeping….?"

"Think its nerves… Izo is going to take me for my tattoo today and I've never had a tattoo before," Megumi lied through her teeth at Thatch telling half the truth but not the actual reason why she couldn't sleep. Haruta she knew would keep it to himself and Izo, if Megumi told Izo but Thatch she knew world worry.

"Oh really?" Thatch smiled at her, "What will you be getting?"

She gently poked his shoulder blade were his own tattoo sat, "Pops mark."

Thatch grinned widely at her before turning off the hob and placed the last pancake on the stack, "Proud of you princess."

She laughed softly and gently picked up the plate, "Division commanders table… or are these for Pops?"

"Pops ones, you can go take them he mentioned something about wanting to talk to you yesterday after we got back from the bar last night but….. actually I don't remember much of last night expect for you coming to the bar with blood on your knuckles," Thatch chuckled.

Megumi smiled and shook her head as she placed the plate of pancakes on a tray next to a large plate of scramble eggs and bacon along with a large mug of coffee, "Is that everything for Pops?" She asked.

Thatch glanced across to her and the tray she was balancing in her hand, "Nope that's everything… oh wait," Thatch plucked the large bottle of maple syrup out of one the cupboards and placed it on the tray, "All ready for Pops to eat."

Megumi and Thatch shared a smile before she left the room, she quickly walked up through the ship twisting and turning away from the crew members that tried to steal some of Whitebeards breakfast. As she came to the door of Whitebeards Cabin she gently tapped her shoe against the door in a soft gentle knocking motion. "Come in," Whitebeards voice called to her from the other side of the door.

Gently she nudged the door open with her hip and stepped into the room, Whitebeard was sat at his desk looking over some papers his denden sat next to his hand, "Morning my dear," Whitebeard yawned and placed the paper down pushing them away, Megumi glanced around noticing he was hooked up to a machine today that beeped softly every few seconds. Whitebeard noticed her eyes on the machine, "Oh Crystal is worrying her pretty little head off again."

"Pops it might help if you listened to Crystal for once," Megumi sighed but still smiled as she rested the tray down in front of him, "We do worry about you Pops."

Whitebeard chuckled and reached over the table ruffling her pink locks and grinning widely at her, "I know you do my dear, you lot make me as worry as well."

Megumi laughed, "Yeah but I don't think having a 'kidnapped' Celestial Dragon and the Son of the last king of the pirates on board helps."

Whitebeard sighed and rubbed his brow, "You second division lot, cause more hassle than you are worth I swear."

Megumi only tilted her head to the side and smiled softly, "We are your favourite though Pops."

Whitebeard chuckled, "Oh… before I forget…." He pulled out a long parcel wrapped in cloth, "For you my dear."

Megumi gently took the parcel gently from his hands and untied the string keeping the cloth together, her eyes widened at the staff it was as tall as her maybe a bit shorter. White oak and beautiful carving into the wood, she gasped and her eyes widened as she looked at the staff she looked between her Captain and the weapon.

"Pops… I…."

Whitebeard chuckled, "I take it you like it my dear."

"Oh Pops," She smiled brightly rushing round the side of the table and throwing her arms around his neck, the staff held tightly in her right hand, "I love it thank you."

"My gift from me to you," He smiled down at her and gently patted the girls back.

"You didn't have to," She stated.

"Oh but I must," He chuckled, "Plus you have been needing your own weapon for a while and I thought this would be good for you."

"Pops you are amazing," She laughed softly and pulled back unwrapping her arms, put her arms hugged around the staff to her chest, "It's beautiful Pops."

The Captain grinned at her and cupped her cheek, "A beautiful weapon for one the most beautiful woman on the seas."

"Such a charmer aren't you Pops," She smiled.

Whitebeard chuckled and patted her cheek, "You know your Captain to well my dear."

Megumi only giggled and shook her head slightly, "There is much about you I don't think I know Pops and I'm sure the boys will agree with me."

"Oh really, my dear?" He chuckled, "And what things might those be."

"You've been on the seas so long Pops yet… you haven't explored the entire of the new world, yet you've had more time than a lot of the pirates on the seas. We want you to be King of the ocean Pops…. Yet you don't seem to care," Megumi rambled on her eyes widened for a second, "Pops I didn't mean…"

He held up his hand and Megumi went silent, "You are right my dear…. Riches are not what make a man happy; it's the people he can share them with. That's why we have so many allies and so many members; because all I ever wanted since I first set sail on these seas was a family and you have all given me my wish."

"I think living in the lifestyle I have… I never saw it that way Pops," She smiled gently.

"Your eyes have been opened to a different lifestyle my dear," He smiled at her, "There are so many more wonders for you to see."

Megumi nodded her head in understanding, "I get it Pops."

"Good," He chuckled, "Now you better head to breakfast this old man has held you up long enough. Oh and Thank Joz while you are there he was the one that made it for you, my dear."

Megumi smiled brightly as she skipped slightly out the room before turning to her Captain, "Will do Pops... Oh…. And I won't tell the guys you've already fulfilled your dream Pops." She watched her Captain raise the large mug at her as she slipped out the door and headed down to the mess hall she could hear all the commotion from the deck.

She pushed the door to the mess hall open seeing it was completely filled, no one paid notice to her as she stepped into the hall and walked over to the commanders table taking her seat between Ace and Thatch, "Well good morning…." Ace grinned widely at her reaching for more food, "Have not seen you all day."

Megumi smiled at him leaning the staff against her seat as she took a small stack of pancakes and drizzled maple syrup over them, "Was up early decided to do some training with Haruta then went and spoke to Pops." She leant into his side and pecked him on the cheek before digging into her breakfast.

Izo grinned widely at her, "See Pops has given you your own weapon."

Megumi smiled and brushed her hand up the white staff her fingers traced the wood carving, "Yeah… I've never seen something so beautiful in my entire life." She turned her head down the table, "Thank you Joz by the way Pops told me you were the one who made it."

"No problem Lil Miss," He laughed.

"So you ready for today?" Izo asked leaning forward slightly.

Megumi swallowed the mouthful of pancakes and nodded her head, "Little nervous but honestly I have never had tattoos before so…. Yeah."

"Don't worry they don't hurt that much," Izo grinned widely, "But don't worry I will be there to hold your hand."

"I am not five," She replied.

"No…" Thatch pinched her cheek and Megumi screwed her eyes up at the action, "Because you are a big girl that can handle all the pain."

"Thatch be careful she might hit you, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Megumi batted away Thatchs hand with ease and narrowed her eyes slighty, "I will remove your hand if you do that again…. We clear?"

Thatch chuckled and ruffled her hair like everyone seemed to be doing today, "Of course you will."

"Marco…" She whined looking over at the Phoenix, "Make them stop…."

Marco rolled his eyes slightly and reached his hand around Ace and smoothed down the messed up hair, "Better?" He asked her his hand still rested on her head looking down into her eyes.

A soft blush painted across her cheek and she nodded, "Yeah…. Lots…Thanks."

Izo huffed and rested his chin in his hands, "How comes every time I'm near you three I feel sick to my stomach from how cute you three look."

"Jealous much Izo?" Ace grinned at the Okama.

"Think every gay, straight and bisexual man on this ship is jealous," He replied, watching Megumi reach over the table picking up the jug of orange juice and poured herself a class, "You three are some the most wanted people on the oceans and not for the bounty's on your heads."

"Well the bounties help a bit," Ace grinned, "From what I've heard some woman like dangerous men, don't they Megumi."

Megumi's face burnt red and she glared at Ace from the corner of her eye, "And what makes you think I am with you for the high price on your head?"

"I never…" Ace started.

Megumi pressed a single finger to his lips silencing him, a soft smile spread across her lips and she leant into him gently pressing herself against his arm she whispered softly into his ear, "The bounty doesn't do you justice."

The whisper was just loud enough for Marco to hear who chuckled as it was Ace's face that went bright red this time, she kissed his cheek as she pulled back and sat down in her seat continuing to eat her breakfast. Both Thatch and Izo looked confused at the bright red look on Aces face as he continued to stuff his face with food not paying attention to the confused look many division commanders were giving him.

"Going to tell me what you said to fire boy?" Izo asked her.

Megumi only smiled sweetly in return and winked at Izo as she placed her cutlery back down on her plate and wiped her lips with a napkin, "When we going to see this tattoo artist you have been dying to show me?"

"After breakfast, you might be in there for a few hours so do you want to take a book or something to do?" Izo asked.

"It's only the same tattoo Marco has… how long will it take?"

"It's a large area you are wanting tattooed," Izo stated, "and you want to get it done today aren't you."

Megumi nodded, "Ok I get it… you got to remember I'm a first timer at this."

Izo was about to say something when someone came up to the table, "Sorry to interrupt… but Pops wants to see you Marco."

Marco nodded his head and stood up, "I'll be there in a second Oliver." Oliver walked away from the commanders table and left the room seeming to be on another errand. Marco walked up behind Megumi and leant down his lips pressed against the shell of her ear, "From what I remember you are always a brave girl on your first times." Megumi's eyes grew wide and her face became bright red as Marco pressed a kiss against her cheek and left the room.

Ace, Thatch and Izo looked between the retreating body of Marco and Megumi's bright red face, the whisper was only heard by her and all three of them wondered what the Phoenix had said to the Siren to make her look like a tomato. Ace slipped his arm around her waist and drew her into his side, "So what did he say?" he asked.

Megumi glanced up at him and her blush seemed to darken, with a small kiss on the lips she glanced at Izo, "Ready to go?" she asked.

Marco stood in front of Whitebeards desk looking at his Captain, "You asked to see me Pops?"

Whitebeard smiled softly at Marco, "Yes I did."

There was something in his Captains eyes that Marco wasn't too sure of a small amount of regret was hidden behind his bright eyes, "Everything ok Pops, yoi?"

"No my boy, seems like Big Mum and Kaido have broken out into a fight again near one of our islands," Whitebeard sighed rubbing his temple.

Marco nodded in understanding knowing what was going to be asked, "What island is it Pops?"

"The island of Alatonisi," he answered.

Marco took some time to try and remember Alatonisi from what he could remember Alatonisi was a dessert island with bright red sand and large canyons the large town in the centre of the island was called Othonoi which was filled of proud hunters who travelled out into the sea to hunt sea kings.

"So this fight is being bad for their businesses then… right?" Marco asked.

Again Whitebeard nodded his head looking at Marco, "Unfortunately so my boy, you are the best one to send to break up this fight."

"How far are we away, yoi?"

"Three weeks by paddle boat."

"When do you want me to leave Pops?"

"By the end of the day, Don't worry about those two they have their own mission I will be sending them on later," Whitebeard chuckled as he watched a concern look brush across Marcos face, "I think it's time Megumi should meet some of the allies don't you."

Marco smiled softly, "I agree Pops if she's going to fight with them in the future it would be a good idea for her to get to know them, yoi."

Whitebeard nodded his head a large grin spread across the man's face, "Glad you agree my boy, Marco when you go to break up the fight remember…."

"No civilian casualties, the innocent come first and make sure they are out of harm's way correct….yoi?"

Whitebeard chuckled, "Along with that, make sure you don't get yourself hurt, don't think Megumi or Ace will be impressed if you get hurt."

"Don't worry Pops I'm not going to get myself in any trouble."

Megumi actually believed Izo and Haruta when they told her that having a tattoo would nearly kill her, but as she heard the needle hum down against her thigh and the tiny pin pricks of the needle running across her skin. She could fall asleep easily here if Izo wasn't talking to her and the tattoo artist over her head. Megumi was laid across a black leather reclining chair, she was on her side facing Izo and between her knees sat a pillow elevating her leg slightly.

"So what have you been up to recently Izo?" the artist asked as he wiped away the excess ink on her leg and continued inking the skin, "It's been awhile since you and the crew have come here and I must say you guys did make quite a show last night."

Izo smiled brightly down at Megumi as she rolled her eyes at the comment, her knuckles still hurt slightly from punching the stupid fox woman in the face, "Honestly it should be known on the seas by now, not to mess with our Siren she is a force to be feared."

"So how come you punched her?" he asked her.

"The woman annoyed me…. Draping herself over Ace as if she was a set of curtains," Megumi huffed, "I understand her nickname is Vixen because she's the fox but it should be whore because of her personality."

Izo and the man laughed loudly at Megumi's statement, "Vixen can be worse…. Luckily I have now only came across the woman three times, last night and the other two have been when they have been stupidest enough to send her to try take Pops territory."

"You would think by now Kaido would of got the hint," the man stated, "But the old coot doesn't seem to get it."

"Megumi, just so you know Gaara used to work for Kaido years and years ago… you were?"

"I was 18 when I joined 20 when I left so around, 14 years ago," Gaara answered.

"So why did you leave?" Megumi asked.

"Hated Kaido and his thoughts on how the world should be ran, after he became king of the pirates he was planning to destroy the marines and kill at the Celestial Dragons…."

"So…." Megumi smiled, "Another reason why he might want my head?"

"Kaido is stupid to think any of his people could capture you," Izo pinched her cheek slightly, "You are too precious to use to let you get hurt."

She raised an eyebrow before pointing at the three talon scar across her shoulder, "I think this says I have been hurt before Izo."

"Yes but that was Aces fault not mine."

"True."

"So how are you enjoying the pirate life Megumi?"

"It's different I must say, after getting engaged to Akainu I never thought I would ever have the freedom to see the world as much as I am now. I have an actual family for once and not one that is poking me to stand correctly or forcing my chin up so I look like a proper lady."

"No now we are hitting you in the shoulders and the hips with the staff so that you are standing correctly in the middle of a battle," Izo smiled down at her.

Gaara chuckled, "It's seems to me, that you have made yourself quite at home with the Whitebeard Pirates."

"How come you never continued to sail the seas after you left Kaido, I mean you could of made your own crew… so why didn't you?"

"Curious little thing you have here don't you Izo," Gaara chuckled, "I chose not to continue sailing the seas and return home… it wasn't for me I guess."

"How so?"

"Whilst you feel at home on the sea whilst you laugh and enjoy yourself, all I could think of for two years was how I missed my family and wanted to start my own."

She smiled softly up at the okama as she felt the needle to continue to guild over her skin, "What do you think Pops called Marco about before we left?"

They had left the ship around three hours ago and Megumi had been stuck on the chair for about two hours and forty five minutes though honestly she wasn't complaining. Izo had popped into the bakery were Ace got the amazing cookies from and brought her a bag for being as he put it a 'big brave girl.'

"Most likely over some paper work Ace did or did not do," Izo answered.

"You do know I've started doing the second division paperwork so it actually gets done and not left on the desk now."

"Really?" Izo asked, "No wonder why Ace hasn't been shouted at recently for not completing the paperwork or setting it on fire."

"We all know what Ace is like, he can't sit still for more than five seconds without Marco keeping an eye on him."

Izo hummed in agreement with her, "Go on… I can see your falling asleep whilst this is happening, Gaara will finish up the work so you can have a nap."

Megumi only nodded her head in agreement and tucked her hands under her head and dozed off quickly, it didn't feel long before she nudged awake by Izo who was grinning down at her, "Morning sleepy head." He smiled brightly down at her and brushed her hair back out of her face, "How you feeling?"

Megumi smiled weakly and rubbed her eyes, "How long was I asleep?"

"Few hours," Gaara stated from the other side of the room washing up the needles and his hands, "You can move now and go have a look at it."

Megumi sat up and removed the pillow from between her knees and gently placed her feet on the floor, she felt a small twinge of pain up her thigh as her feet hit the floor and she walked over to the floor length mirror that hung on the wall. She turned to her side and gasped as she saw the tattoo, just like the one on Marcos chest but in purple and up her thigh, "It's perfect thank you Gaara."

"No problem," he smiled at her. "Though I'm going to have to wrap it to keep the germs from getting in, it will only be for today you will feel some swelling and in a few days the skin will start to peel but other than that everything is done."

Megumi nodded her head as he wrapped cling film around her thigh and Izo paid the man, with a short quick goodbye they both headed back towards the ship, "Thank you for the present Izo."

"It's my pleasure, I must admit it does look lovely he does some amazing," Izo smiled.

"How did you meet Gaara, anyway?"

"Gaara's right you are a curious one."

"You have been my best friend for nearly a year now and you are just releasing that," she smiled softly at him linking her arms through his as they slowly walked back down to the harbour, it was now late afternoon and the sun was moving closer to the setting sun than the midday sun.

"I met Gaara here on this island a few years ago, Pops isn't in any rush to get to the end of the grandline so we back track a lot of the time go see friends and such well, a few years ago I met him in the club you punched Vixen in and we really hit it off."

"Did you?"

"Date him yes we tried but he wants to settle down and continue to run the tattoo shop whilst I wanted to continue traveling with pops, I'm not ready to settle down yet," he stated.

Megumi hummed in understanding and smiled softly to him, "Not everyone wants to completely settle down…. I think I'll be around Pops age before I think I would want to truly settle down."

"Some pirates rarely settle down, some are born and raised on the sea and most likely will die on the sea," Izo laughed.

She smiled softly in return thinking about the children who had been raised on the sea and most likely died, they came down to the harbour and was slightly surprised as two of the paddle boats looked as if they were ready to set sail on the given command.

"Ms Akiyama," a voice called and she looked up to see one the men leaning over the side of the boat, it wasn't anyone of her division, "Pops wants to see you!"

She smiled brightly and waved up to the man, "Thank you!" with a quick goodbye to Izo she made her way up and into the Captains office, with a short knock on the door she heard him call to her to come in. As Megumi stepped into the room she saw Ace grinning widely at her from one the seats in front of Whitebeards desk.

"You wanted to see me Pops?"

"Yes," he grinned widely at her gesturing for her to take a seat, "Seems like I am having you three in my office a lot today."

Megumi knew he meant her, Ace and Marco when he said that, "So whats with the paddleboats then Pops?"

"Ah well, I have been thinking that you haven't met many of our allies have you," she shook her head in reply, "Well since Marco is going away on some business today I thought it might be a good idea for you and the second division to get away from the ship and maybe go on and meet the allies."

Megumi's eyes widened for a second before a wide grin spread across her face, "Really Pops?"

"Yes, the allies have heard a lot about you and I know some of them are wanting to meet you, we have some free time on our hands at the moment so I thought it would be nice for you," he smiled warmly at her.

"So Pops… when do we leave?" Ace asked.

"Your division has been told and they are preparing the paddle boat at the moment, so you two need to pack and it will be ready to go in an hour."

"When is Marco leaving?"

"Around the same time," he grinned widely at the two of them, "Don't worry he wouldn't of left without say goodbye to the both of you."

Both Megumi and Ace nodded their heads and quickly left heading to their bedroom, they slowly opened the door to see Marco's back was to them and he seemed to be packing his own bag. Megumi moved first and tackled the man onto the bed, she groaned in pain as Ace decided to jump onto them both hugging them tightly. She heard Marco huff in annoyance, "It will only be a month and a half two tops, yoi."

"But we are going as well," Ace pouted as he rolled off and laid down next them, "We don't know when we will be back."

"you won't be that long, I think you are meeting a handful and not all of them, you'll be gone for half the year if you meet all of them most likely," Marco chuckled.

Mauja who had been bounced by the sudden weight that had fallen on the bed was up and glaring at Ace seeming to be blaming the man for his sudden disturbance, Ace was grinning widely at the bear and scooped him up scratching the bears belly. Mauja growled slightly before he made a sort of purring noise, both Marco and Megumi smiled softly and shook their heads at the sight.

"So where are you off to anyway?" Megumi asked as she untangled her limbs from Marcos and started to get her own stuff ready.

"Some of Kaido's and Big Mums people are fighting near our territory and stopping the trading and work of that country, Pops asked me to go break them up," He answered.

"How do you know they still will be fighting when you get there?" she asked.

"Allies contacted Pops saying they are seeing more their men heading towards the fight, yoi," He answered.

"You sure…"

Marco placed a finger against her lip effectively silencing and kissed her temple, "I'll be fine, plus I'll be more worried on you and Ace hoping you two aren't stupid enough to try take on an entire Marine fleet."

"Hey!" Ace shouted and placed Mauja back on the bed, "That was once."

"And one time too many, yoi," Marco answered.

Ace sulked as the other two worked around him packing the bags, small chatter was held between them but nothing of importance as their thoughts were on being away from each other for a few months. Since Megumi had joined the crew expect for the wedding incident she hasn't ever been spilt away from the crew completely.

It wasn't long until the three were completely packed and was standing on the deck, a bag was slung over Megumi's shoulder, the staff was strapped to her back and Mauja was in her arms as she looked up at Marco. He pressed his lips against her temple before pressing a kiss to Ace's cheek, wishing them both luck and told them to keep out of trouble before he joined the first division on one the paddles boats.

Megumi stood still for a few moments watching as the paddleboat Marco was on spread off into the distance, Ace tugged on her slightly leading them over to the paddleboat they will be staying on for the next who knows how many weeks. Megumi smiled brightly as she set Mauja down on the new deck and the bear ran around in circles sniffing the new wood, it wasn't long before they were off as well the wind whipped round her as they moved off in the opposite direction.

At least the denden's are always on hand.

AN: Ok, honestly I'm not going to apologise for this being late as much as I should because I have had the week from hell basically and after everything was sorted I found not motivation to do anything I wanted to scream and cry most this week. I'm not going to go into because honestly it is a private matter between me and my family, which no offence I don't want to say to people I don't really now. Also that I have been working on my actual book this week a lot so my times been limited a lot.

Also the reason I chose purple for the tattoo and not the navy/black colour that Marco has is because, one purple is more Megumi's colour and two purple is the actual colour of the Whitebeard flag. Also the Whitebeard not wanting to be king is something ive read over a couple of fanfictions and I agree with the fact.

On par to the note from last Sunday… Saturday…. The votes are 17 for her to go 18 for her to stay, those votes include my friends views as well. Just to note that the outcome of Thatch, Whitebeard, Megumi, Ace and Marco will all be the same no matter what path I chose, note on Megumi being pregnant with we go with path two the child…. Is planned to be Aces that's what I'm planning however it will very much come down to my mood whilst writing that path.

If this seems rushed at the end… well honestly I worked a lot Friday evening… Saturday morning on this so I was tired whilst writing the end… think that's it…. I think if not there might be another note this week I don't know.

Reviews from Chapter 22.

Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin: They are aren't they.

FortheLoveofFanFiction: I'm not giving away any spoilers sorry but it will be a few chapters before we find out what happens to Thatch

Water-Fox-Raine: That's what I plan to do, for her to take charge of the second division elementals and Kaido crew memebers will be turning up as a more proment figure later on. Yes rub it in the stupid Admirals face lol.

NightHunterDeath: if I got paid for fanfic writing that would be a huge weight off my mind but unfortunately I don't so yeah, I'm really going to try and not sound rude here but I have stated number of times to you I will not kill her and the reason being simply I don't want to. The story is based on her and her involvement with the whitebeard pirates if she dies, the story will end at the war and I don't want it to end at the war ok I might have to write a chapter summing up everything but at the end of the day I'm not killing her and my plans for Thatch aren't set in stone yet, I know this is what you want but again you have to respect the writers wishes. Again this doesn't mean to come off as harsh but I have said before I won't kill her.

Reviews to the note

Guest(1): I think if I didn't count the guests votes I wouldn't have that many lol, thank you for voting.

Pana-sule: I'm glad you like both ideas and thank you for the vote, and thank you for the good luck.

XxFire-PhoenixxX: well the votes are swinging your way at the moment, so maybe you will get what you wish.

Guest(2): I'm glad you took time to think of your thoughts, so I know what you lot want a well. The execution scene is kind of up in the air on my plans and here's your update.

Guest(3): Thank you for the vote.

Guest(4): My plans on who stays alive and dies are secret at the moment so your gonna have to stay tuned to find out.

ForLoveofFanFiction: Thank you for the vote

NightHunterDeath: The father plans to be Ace but as I stated, it depends how I feel at the time of writing it.

Guest(5): thank you for the vote, I like the idea of her meeting Shanks I see it being a good meeting but a werid one at the same time.

Guest(6), Guest (7): Thank you for the votes.

flee27: I don't think anyone likes the idea of Blackbeards hands on them, thank you for the vote.

Water-Fox-Raine: thank you for the vote.

Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin: I was thinking it would be easier to but the only problem I'm seeing is that I'm gonna have to go back a lot and find when certain events happened and stuff which I don't mind means chapters might take longer. I think the marines don't love the strawhats, lol.

Guest(8), mittensx7768, icegoddez333, Guest(9): Thank you for your votes.

K.C.96: Thank you for the input but I think I want to stick with those two manily cause it will be simpler and I don't see her travelling through to the new world on her own.

belladu57, Guest(10), Guest(11) Guest (12): thank you for the votes.

Guest(13): Yes if the first option is the path we take they will keep in contact with Marco and see them again.

Guest(14), Guest (15): Thank you for the votes.

Savage Kill: Hmmm…. True I agree with you and can see your point.

Guest (16) Guest (17) Guest (18), Guest (19): Thank you for the votes.

HoneyGrl: Megumi and Luffy I see getting along really well, Megumi will see Luffy as a younger brother and adore him, she will meet him again after the war so they will meet. Lol, don't worry I like hearing the thoughts of my readers.

EmilyHakumana: I must say your reviews were funny, though I'm sorry to say the votes seem to be against you, though it might swing your way.

Guest (20) Guest (21): Thank you for the votes.

And I'm done, again I'm kind of sorry for this being late but as I stated a lot of problems recently and to top it off my shift buttons on my laptop broke last night how no clue, voting is still open but please if you've already voted please don't vote again. I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed on the last two pages I kind of wanted to get it done so I can work on other things.

Thank you guys.

Love

Scarlet


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Megumi leant back against the railing watching as the rain fell on the deck, she was soaked through to the bone basically. But the weather didn't bother her, it felt nice and cooling the water ran across her skin they had been docked for a day on the next island over just so they knew were a man called Little Oars Jr was. Megumi never heard much of the allies until Pops told her that she was to meet a handful of the allies.

The sea was calm at the dock but she knew that wouldn't be for long a loud rumble she heard in the distance seeming to come closer every time she heard it, meaning it was coming their way. A small whine brought her out of the trance like state as she watched the flashes across the ocean, "Oh Mauja," she cooed, standing up scooping the bear into her arms as she walked back into the Captains Quarters on the paddle boat.

She pushed the door open with her foot, the door creaked slightly and Mauja jumped down from her arms seeing that he was in the dry place rather than the rain outside. Megumi smiled softly closing the door behind her seeing Ace was lounging back on the bed eating… again.

"Oh so you came out the cold," he grinned at her.

"The rain is nice," She pouted slightly crossing her arms under her chest, "You are just a big baby and because you don't like the rain."

Ace glared slightly at her before stuffing the rest of the sandwich in his face, "I am made of fire! Fire and water don't mix."

She rolled her eyes slightly as she grabbed a towel from the bathroom and removed her wet clothes, "No you are a big baby, Marco is also made of flames and he doesn't whine like a toddler about the rain."

She quickly grabbed fresh clothes and stepped into the bathroom; leaving Ace stunned on the bed he wasn't too sure because it was of her with no clothes on or the insult she just threw his way. He shook his head slightly and the denden started to ring, Ace groaned and rolled out of bed towards the snail. Watching as the wet polar bear jumped up onto the bed and shook himself as if he was a wet dog getting rid of the water on his fur before curling up on Megumi's side of the bed, Mauja looked up at Ace glaring ever so slightly before resting his head on his paws.

"Ace here," he answered as he held up the receiver.

"Ace," a loud voice came through the tiny snail.

"Oars," Ace laughed, "Haven't heard from you in ages, were are you!"

Oars chuckled loudly, "Ace good friend Ace, I am in view of your paddle boat….Pops said that you were looking for me."

"Yeah I am, I want to introduce you to a friend… well pops wants her to meet a few of the allies, since we are all friends and he wants her to know more of you lot and plus, think she will like you."

"Any friends of Ace's is my friend," Oars laughed.

"Will see you soon buddy," Ace grinned widely.

A few moments later Megumi stepped out from the bathroom dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a cream coloured off the shoulder jumper. Her feet were covered in heeled brown combat boots and her large purple hooded coat rested on her shoulders.

"How do I look?" She asked small smile across her lips.

Ace grinned widely and jumped up off the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her in close and pressed his lips softly against hers, "Beautiful as always," he grinned widely against her mouth.

Megumi heard Majua huff and roll across the bed in annoyance, she only giggled and pressed her lips back against his whilst her arms wrapped around his neck. His fingers brushed against the dip of her waist making her giggle against his lips, his fingers brushed down the sides of her waist and slipped his fingers under the material.

A knock on the door broke the two, Ace groaned, "YEAH WHAT IS IT!"

"Little Oars Jr, been seen on his way about ten minutes we have found a large clearing and thought maybe we will hold a large party," The voice from behind the door said.

Ace grinned widely, "GET ALL THE BARELLS! OARS IS A HEAVY DRINKER!"

Megumi rolled her eyes slightly picking up the coat had dropped off her shoulders in the kiss, shaking her head softly as she put her arms through the sleeves and watched as Ace grabbed an orange hoodie from the chest of draws. Pulling it on over his head before placing his hat back on his head and strapped the knife to his waist.

"Ready to meet him?" Ace asked.

She nodded her head as she buttoned up the purple coat, she clicked her fingers a few times and Mauja jumped off the edge of the bed and trotted over towards her. She linked her arm through Aces, a habit she knows has still stuck with her from her old life as she rested her head on his shoulder and he opened the door.

Ace was practically bouncing as they walked out onto the deck, Mauja pressed himself against the side of her leg. Megumi smiled brightly feeling that the rain had started to lighten up but it was still heavy and had coated the entire deck with a thin layer of water.

"Commander! Siren!" Looks of shouts came from the rest of the division and the two rolled their eyes in response. "Oars has already made it there his crew will be a bit, we are all set up and he's waiting."

"Everyone seems excited to meet oars," She stated.

"Yeah Oars is a good man, like able by everyone his heart is as big as him basically," Ace grinned.

Megumi shook her head, "What is he a giant or something?" Ace just grinned widely in return and Megumi realised she just hit the nail on the head, "You are kidding me…. Seriously he's a giant?"

"One of the largest known," He chuckled.

Her eyes widened for a second she had never seen a giant before in her life, she's seen mermaids and fishmen, natives, all types of exotic animals but giants had been a thing her parents were not interested in. She shook her head slightly as they walked across the dock towards a forest, Megumi noticed that some of the ground had started to rise upwards whilst the ground they were walking on remained flat.

"I thought we were going to a clearing…." I questioned slightly.

"Oh we are… there's a cliff overlooking the clearing it's an easier way to be face to face with him, but since you haven't seen a giant before and since you are my cute little woman, let's make you feel like an ant."

"Why do I let you share my bed…?" She questioned.

He stopped suddenly and dipped his head down brushing away the pink hair from her neck and pressed soft kisses against the column of her throat, "Because you enjoy me very much in between the sheets."

Her face burnt bright red and she slammed her hand down on his chest pushing him back, "No you are not going to screw me in a forest."

Ace pouted before chuckling and throwing an arm over her shoulder drawing her closer, "I was kidding…" He chuckled and heard a small growl and felt his leg being pushed away slightly. He glanced down to see Mauja was glaring up at him teeth pulled back slightly in a small snarl, "I thought we were getting along!"

Megumi only shook her head and patted Mauja on the head softly, threading her fingers through Aces she started to drag him towards the clearing, "Come on I want to see Oars."

"Remember he's not a circus show," Ace stated his voice was laced with a small amount of concern.

She smacked him again this time harder, "Portagas D. Ace I am ashamed you think, I would think that way of a friend of yours and Pops, I am excited to meet someone new especially an ally. I might be from that background Ace but you of all people should know I care about everyone we meet."

"Right …. Right …. Yeah… Sorry love," He murmured.

She tilted her head and smiled softly, "I know you are."

Ace grinned widely as they stepped into the clearing the rain had stopped by the time they moved into the clearing though the sky was still grey and dank. Sitting in the clearing was the giant in question, like wet from the rain Little Oars Jr, sat in the clearing barrel of bear in hand talking to a few of the second division members as they pulled logs to sit around.

"Wow…." Megumi murmured her eyes widened slightly looking at the large horns on Oars head, which was most likely three times the width of her. "He's huge…."

"OARS!" Ace shouted a large grin on his face waving up at the giant.

"Ace," The giant grinned down at the second division commander, "The pretty lady is?"

"Hey hey,,, big guy," Ace shouted, "The pretty Lady is not for you."

Megumi was still stuck in awe at the site of the giant that was sitting and still towering over her, she looked at the giant skulls that decorated his neck. His yellow green skin stood out against his long orange hair, she stepped forward slightly looking him up and down drinking in his features. Oars who grinned widely at her held out his hand, she gasped slightly in surprise the hand was double her length at least.

Mauja trotted forward slightly pressing his nose against the giant ring finger sniffing slightly, Ace pushed her forward slightly, "He's not gonna eat you," Ace chuckled and Megumi stepped closer Mauja backed away slightly not smelling the giant as a threat.

Ace placed a gentle hand on her back steadying her as she stepped up onto the giant green hand, she wobbled slightly before catching her balance and smiled back up at the giant and nodding her head. Oars gently lifted his hand up to his face, Megumi's smile brightened as she came face to face with the giant.

"Very pretty Lady," Oars chuckled, his breath stunk of beer and seawater, his breath made the coat dance around her ankles and her hair out her face, "It's is lovely to meet you Megumi."

"It is lovely to meet you too Oars," She smiled brightly in reply. "Though when I was told you were a giant…. I never thought giants could grow to be so big… I mean…. Wow."

Oars chuckled and watched as the woman stepped closer towards his face and was slowly looking across his face inspecting his details, "She's never seen a giant before," Ace stated below a mug in his hand. She glanced down slightly seeing more people had joined them, she could tell the members of Oars grew since they wore fake large jaws and orange wigs to look like smaller versions of their captain.

"Never seen a giant before?" Oars asked.

She shook her head slightly and continued to grin at the giant, "No… never before have I seen a giant."

"She is a very tiny one Ace," Oars chuckled.

Megumi glared slightly at the giant, "I am natural size for my age and heritage!"

Ace and Oars both let out loud laughs and Oars placed his hand down on the ground letting the woman jump off his hand back onto stable ground. She smiled brightly looking up at the sky which seemed to have to start to clear up and the sun had started to peak out, she sat down next to Ace taking the beer out his hand.

"HEY!" Ace shouted.

"It must get hot up there…." Megumi stated watching as Oars started to already wipe sweat of his brow as she started to unbutton her coat.

Ace hummed in agreement as he removed the hoodie, "Well when your that close to the sun you will get hot."

"How much material do you think you would need to make a hat that big?" She asked.

"Depends what type of hat…. Top hat a lot, I know how to make a straw type hat I learnt it in a country called Wano when I first started to become a pirate just before I met Pops actually I could make one," He grinned widely.

"I think Oars will enjoy that," She stated.

"Ace, How is the Old man?" Oars asked.

"Pops…. He's good, stubborn as always and we have had a lot of trouble with Kaido and his crew recently since they beauty has joined us. But he's good enjoying life and making the family larger having more members join every time we stop off on an island," He chuckled.

"Well the Old man always likes to keep life on the edge…. Where is Marco he's normally with you whenever I visit?"

"He's gone to sort out some of Kaido's crew fighting with Charlottes messing up the business of one of Pops Island, Marcos the best one to stop it without causing too much off a mess like what we normally do," Ace laughed.

Megumi sipped on the beer looking between the two as she caught Mauja stealing a chicken leg out of the hands of one the division members. She laughed into her beer as she watched the member dive at Mauja to get the chicken leg back, "What of you Megumi?" Oars asked her a few moments later.

"Sorry what…?" She asked looking up.

"We all have dreams for the sea that's the reasons why we stay on them…. What is yours?" He asked.

Megumi bit her lip slightly trying to think of what she did have as her dream she never really wanted anything, she was brought up with everything she wanted expect for freedom. Freedom was all that she wanted as a child but know all has is freedom, all the freedom in the world without having to worry about looking pretty for the paper. She didn't have to make the effort to look pretty even at her worst; she was called beautiful and pretty no matter what she looked at.

"I dream of keeping my freedom, never going back to my old life," She answered.

Oars grinned widely, "The dream of freedom is a dream many people have yet few seemed to gain."

"Your dream has already came true," Ace grinned, "Anything else….."

"Keeping this freedom is all I wish, being hunted by marines and Kaido I don't care for as long as I can die as a free woman I will be happy," She grinned.

"Hey, you have many years left for you," Ace bumped his mug with hers, "To long healthy lives."

"LONG HEALTHY LIVES!" Oars cheered holding out his mug.

"Long healthy lives," she whispered kissing his cheek.

The evening drew on the drinks continued to flow and by the time the moon was high up in the sky a lot of the crew members were asleep across the ground. She knew a few members had walked back to the ship to sleep in her bunk and that's what she planned to do. She stepped over Ace's prone form and smiled up at the giant who was leaning back against the cliff side. She slowly made her way through the forest heading back towards the paddle boat, she soon made her way up onto Deck smiling at the men on night watch and headed into the Captains quarters.

Her den den sat quietly on the bedside table as she slipped off her boots and removed her jumper, then the den den started to ring loudly. She jumped slightly, glancing at the clock seeing it was just gone 2 in the morning, she yawned slightly before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Morning love, yoi," Marco's voice filled her ears.

"Marco," She breathed out as she rested back on the bed.

"Where are you then?"

"Such a noisy one you are Phoenix," She smiled, "Just an island over from where you left us, how's your journey been so far?"

"Oh nothing major, had a bump in with Marines surveillance, yours, yoi?"

"I met Oars today, I didn't think giants could grow that big," She laughed softly, "He's a lovely man… err… giant."

Marco chuckled slightly, "Glad you are already enjoying yourself and have not gotten yourself into troubles with marines …. Yet."

"You act as if the marines are magnetised to me, my love," She smiled brightly and placed the receiver down on the bed next to her and pushed her jeans off. "No none yet though I don't think any marine lower than Admiral would even think of going against Oars."

"The man literally swims next to his boat when they moved from island to island the weather does not faze him one bit, yoi."

"Well the heat seems to…" She went.

"Hmm, Well he is a large man Megumi what do you expect," Marco replied.

"Ace plans to make him a straw hat at some point most likely later on today after he's slept."

"Speaking of Ace where is he, I don't hear him snoring?"

"Ace does not snore that loudly."

"You are the one with enhanced hearing, you and I both know that is a lie love, yoi."

Megumi giggled softly and grabbed one of Marcos shirts which she stole before going and placed it on turning off the lights she curled up in bed, "I miss you…. You know…."

"I know you do love, I miss you both as well, yoi."

"How long do you think you will be?"

"A month or two maybe…."

"Do you think…. You could come with us…. If we haven't finished meeting the allies by then…. That is?" She asked through a yawn resting her head on the pillow but looking at the slight glow from Marco's dark blue eyes from the den den.

"I think we could arrange that," He chuckled slightly. "You sound tired love what time is it, yoi?"

"About two in the morning give or take," she yawns, "Half an hour."

"You should be sleeping," He scolded her slightly.

She yawned again and curled up further around the denden, "It's hard to sleep without hearing from you…. "

"Good night Megumi…"

He didn't get an answer releasing the Siren had fallen asleep, he could hear her gentle breathing down the denden as he placed the denden on the receiver. Megumi didn't wake again until the morning, the sun glaring through the window awoke her from her slumber. She glanced around and sighed, no Marco and Ace was most likely still passed out on the forest floor.

She spoke to soon as the door flung open and crashed loudly against the wall, she let out a small screech pulling the covers up over her chest remembering she went to bed in her underwear the night before and looked up at a grinning Ace who was standing in the doorway a large barrel of hay thrown over his shoulder.

"Thought you were here," He grinned widely at her placing the hay on the ground and leapt onto the bed, "How comes you came back to the ship without telling me?"

"You were completely gone by the time I became tired," She laughed softly grinning widely at him, "What's with the straw?"

"Oh you remember we were talking about the hat yesterday?" Megumi nodded eyebrow raised, "Well I thought since it's another two days before we go to find Squardo, I would teach you how to make it and make it for him at the same time."

"…..Ooook….."

"Come on!" Ace jumped onto the bed grabbing hold of her hands that had tightened between the covers, "Lets go!"

"I NEED CLOTHES!" She shouted.

Ace looked down slightly eyes widening for a second before he grinned widely, "Well….?" He waggled an eyebrow at her, she only rolled her eyes and slapped him away gently.

"Keep your eyes in your head lover boy," She chuckled.

A few hours later Megumi sat completely dressed weaving piece of straw between each other, Ace sat behind her his hands wrapped around her wrists guiding her movements weaving the straw in between each other, "You are getting better?"

"How long were you on this island?" She asked threading the straw through.

"Log Pose took a month and a half to reset," He chuckled resting his head on her shoulder, they had been at the hat now for four hours Ace had set the first two on fire. Before he gave up and started to teach Megumi how to, after years of sign language and violin lessons Megumi's fingers moved with ease weaving the pieces of straw together. They sat in the centre of the deck crossed legged watching as the hat started to expand around them.

"So you spent the time with the villagers?"

"They were nice people, took me and my crew in and treated us as if we were there own people," Ace grinned, "There are so many amazing people out there but you only have seen specs of it."

Megumi only shook her head slightly rubbing her fingers together before weaving the straw again, "But you must remember that if I never lived that life, I would never be here wrapped in your arms weaving straw to make a hat to keep the sun off a giants head."

Ace chuckled slightly kissing her temple, "No…. maybe not….. what do you think life would have been like if we never met."

"I would either be dead or married to an Admiral, you would most likely be in a two partner relationship with Marco waiting for him to come back at the moment," She answered.

He nuzzled into the side of her head softly watching as her fingers weaved the straw together, relaxing as he watched the repetitive movements over and over again. Feeling relaxed knowing things were slotting into place with his life, both of them were happy and even though they knew Marco was far away they knew he was thinking of them.

"DONE!" Megumi yelled later on watched as Ace threaded the last bit together giant smile set across her face. She was on her feet at the edge of the strawhat, clapping her hands and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Well down you Commander, Siren," A few of the men smiled having watched the two work on the hat all day wanting to get the present to their friend as soon as possible.

"Careful," Megumi smiled watching as a handful of the division members picked up the hat gently, "Oars has decided he wanted a feast tonight…. We will give it to him in a sign of our thanks… What do you guys think?"

Many cheers rang throughout the division and Ace grinned at Megumi watching her as she watched the members carry the hat down onto the island and started to follow them as they moved into the forest and headed up the slope rather than walk across the flat surface. The smell of cooked meat and freshly picked fruit filled the second division's noses as they came towards the clearing.

"OARS!" Ace shouted grinning widely up at the giant.

"What's this?" Oars questioned looking at the giant plate like thing made of straw in his hands, looking down at Ace and Megumi both smiled brightly up at him.

"I learned how to make it at the Wano Kingdom, try it on!" Ace smiled as Oars put the hand up and Megumi clapped as it fit Oars head perfectly.

"Knew I got the size right," She smiled up at the giant.

"I figured you would be pretty hot up there closer to the sun," Ace grinned widely.

"Ace failed twice before he managed to make it properly," Megumi laughed softly, "You know, burned both of them right up."

One the other members in the division bumped the girls shoulder laughing along with her, "That's what he gets for weaving straw when he's made out of fire." The division laughed around them but Oars, Megumi and Ace smiled at each other.

"Ahh… that really cools me down," Oars smiled.

"Really?" Ace asked surprised before grinning, "Glad to hear it."

Megumi smiled widely watching as Oars moved his head around who was grinning widely to himself as he was able to stay out the heat, she laughed softly to herself as she noticed Mauja had seemed to have gotten up onto the giants shoulder.

"When will you be leaving?" Oars asked.

"Tonight, Squardo is nearby and we don't want to miss him, we would like to stay longer big guy but there are 41 other allies that Megumi has to meet, though I don't think any of them are going to leave the impression that you have on her," He grinned widely up at the giant.

Mauja looked down from the giants shoulder at Megumi, "Mauja how did you get up there?"

The bear cocked his head slightly and moved across the giants shoulder, Oars chuckled slightly as he felt small paws tread across his shoulder and down his arm. Oars held his hand flat out as the bear jumped down onto the cliff side and moved over to Megumi rubbing the side of his head into her calf.

"The little white bear seemed to have curled up on me in my sleep," Oars smiled, "I did not want to disturb him."

"It's fine Oars," Megumi smiled scratching Mauja behind the ear, "As long as he did not bother you Oars."

"The little bear was fine," Oars chuckled.

Mauja seemed to grin up at Megumi, if bears could grin the Siren only sighed and shook her head slightly. Throughout the day both crews sat and talked eating their fair share of meat and fruit, the sun started to set as the crews cleared up the mess they have made making sure the area was spotless before they left.

Megumi stood on the deck of the paddle boat listening to Ace give out orders to the rest of the division waving at Oars and his crew as they set off towards there next island. Megumi leant on railing her arms crossed in front of her watching the waves lap up against the side of the paddle boat as the boat moved away from the island heading south to meet with Squardo and his crew.

Megumi heard a bit about Squardo from other members of the crew, he was loyal towards Pops like all the other allys. But Pops saved Squardo after something happened to him years ago which neither Marco or Ace would tell her.

"HEY MEGUMI!" Ace shouted down from the crows nest.

She turned her head upwards raising an eyebrow at the second division commander, "Can I help you commander?"

"Come up here!" He shouted grinning widely down at her.

She only cocked an eyebrow before walking to the rigging, grabbing hold of the rope she swung herself up onto the rope ladder. She perched herself on the edge of the crow's nest, "What is it Ace?" She asked her hands wrapped round the edge keeping her balanced on the wood.

His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back into the crow's nest, his hand cupped under her chin from behind lifting her head slightly to look into the sunset. The clouds had turned into a gentle cotton candy pink colour and soft orange as the clouds reflected the light off the setting sun.

"The nature in the new world is so beautiful," She laughed softly.

"Questionable especially when some of that nature has tried to kill you in the past," Ace stated.

"Oh that was once," She smacked his hand away from under her chin, "The second time it flirted with you."

"And what else…. What about others?" He asked.

Megumi only rolled her eyes tapping him on the nose as she turned in his arms to face him, "Oh stop being a worry wart you are starting to sound like Marco, it's Marco's job to worry over us not yours."

"No wonder why Marco gets so many headaches constantly worrying over us every five seconds," Ace shook his head slightly.

Megumi rolled her eyes slightly, "I believe we have had this conversation of why he worry's so much at least once a week. Marco needs to worry about us Pops has way to many islands and all the ally's to worry about."

"So what do you think of Oars?"

"I think he's an amazing person I mean, ok I never seen a giant before in my life but if they are all like Oars I am extremely excited to meet my next giant," She grinned widely.

"Well dependent on the Giants the Marines have a Giant squad I don't think you want to across them," Ace laughed. Megumi raised an eyebrow slightly puzzled, "You were engaged to an Admiral how did you not know this."

"You know throughout our engagement you know I was there to stand and look pretty next to Akainu, that's what female Celestial Dragons are brought up that way. I just sat there looking pretty whilst he was made to meet and greet people," She stated.

"Oh come on it couldn't of been that bad," He laughed.

Megumi stamped her booted heel down on his foot glaring slightly, before giggling as she watched him grabbed his foot hopping on one leg groaning slightly in pain. She gently leant forward and pressed her lips against his, "But I'm a pirate now better than a silly Celestial Dragon."

AN: YES I AM DONE! Sorry it took so long but since I've started this better job I am feeling better getting in a routine helps my life in simple terms. But this chapters has more been her meeting Oars because Oars is my favourite out the allies because come on who can't like Oars he's so big and huggable and loveable. The next chapter we will come close to reaching cannon I think depends how long I stretch it out, maybe one or two more chapters. I am off work for Christmas until the 2nd so yeah.

Votes are.

Stay: 18

Go:19

… Will you guys make up your mind, voting is still open lol.

Red Knight 2004: Thank you and Lemons when I finish writing them will be posted separately cause I know people under age read this fanfiction.

KeepHopeStayWhelmed: Thank you for the love and support.

Guest(1): Thank you for loving my work and thank you for the vote.

Guest (2): Sorry for the wait.

NightHunterDeath: Thank you very much for understanding, yeah but unfortunately life doesn't work that way.

flee27: Thank you, I've finally found the motivation to get this done.

Water-Fox-Raine: Yeah my random stuff is slightly weird…..Thank you for the love, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you.

Guest (3): If she goes with Ace she will meet Luffy quicker, but I have a plan for Megumi meeting Sabo.

I have my one shots up as Phoenix, Fire and the Song, if you guys want to go and make requests for it.

THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME AND GIVING ME THE TIME I NEED TO FINISH THIS.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Guys.

Much Love

Scarlet.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Three months later Megumi slammed the butt of her pistol in her left hand into the face of a marine twirling the staff in her right hand into the face of the marine behind her. Megumi dived to the left as gun from across the area went off aimed at her, so much for her wanted poster saying she was wanted alive. She threw her leg out taking out a hand full of marines in the process; she lost sight of Ace about an hour ago when they were ambushed.

The marine above her slammed his foot out kicking her in the chest sending her across the floor, she groaned in pain slightly spitting out a mouthful of dirt. She pushed herself up onto her elbows glancing around, she noticed that this fight had no end in sight. They weren't expecting Marines to suddenly ambush them on one island. Yes within the three months they had been on the sea away from the Whitebeard Crew they had come across ships but never this amount.

"SIREN!" A shout from within the crowd rang in her ears, she felt a hand grab her by her elbow dragging her to her feet, she looked into the face of Teach who's eyes were wide with worry. "You ok?"

Megumi nodded gently trying to move her arm to the side feeling a large sting up her arm, her eyes narrowed as she saw a large gash across her arm. Her hand tighten around the staff, looking around she knew the crew was out numbered but they were fighting back major casualties but she couldn't see any deaths.

Teach shook her slightly brushing the dirty hair out her face, she hissed as she felt his hand brush against a cut. "Don't fucking do that."

"Well you seem like you are fine," He laughed.

"Get out of here," She ordered pushing the pistol into the holster on her thigh, "I'll get Ace! If we get out to sea we will have a better chance of getting away!"

Teach nodded and patted her shoulder gently, "I will get the crew we will keep them off; you go get our Division commander."

Megumi nodded and sprinted into the woods were she saw Ace run off chasing after Vice Admiral Stainless. She felt the low hanging branches hit against her body, her ears caught the sound of crackling fire and Aces yells. A soft smile spread across her face as she knew she was coming closer, "ACE!" She screamed.

There was a small pause in the sound before she heard him shout, "MEGUMI!" shout across the woods, she could tell she was close as she moved into a clearing she saw both Ace and Stainless looking at her. Her eyes locked with Ace for a second who grinned widely at her shoving his fingers in his ears, "VOICE-VOICE SONIC SHATTER!" She screamed looking at Stainless.

She watched as the vice admiral flinched stumbling back, Megumi slammed her staff into the floor and pushed herself up into the air slamming her feet down onto Stainless chest pushing him back a few steps. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ace shouted at her as she landed back on her feet.

"You ran off! We are taking serious casualties and you are her playing pat a cake with Vice Admiral Stainless," She snapped watching as the man in question got back to his feet, "We need to get out of here now!"

The sound of a katana being unsheathed, she turned her head seeing the tip of the blade touching her cheek, eyebrow raised she smirked slightly, "Can I help you Stainless?" She asked.

She slammed her staff up hitting his Katana, she glared slightly holding the staff up her arm tucked behind her back taking the fencing stance, "You will come quietly Miss Akiyama, if you stop this silly act now I will not let any more harm come to you."

"ACT! ACT!" Ace shouted his fist ablaze and jumped across the area slamming his fist into Stainless's cheek sending him flying, Ace's eyes were ablaze with anger, "IT IS NOT AN ACT! YOU STUPID MARINE! WHEN WILL YOU IDIOTS GET IN YOUR THICK DUMB SKULLS THAT SHE ISN'T GOING BACK TO THEM WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT."

Stainless coughed up a mouth full of blood, "Scum like you should all be dead, yet you seem to be making more of a problem than you are needed to be!"

Megumi slammed her boot heel into his calf, listening him grunting in pain slightly, "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed twirling the staff in hand and slamming it into his side forcing him to roll across the dirt floor staining his light yellow suit. His marine coat laid on the floor, Megumi moved forward stepping onto the white fabric rubbing her heels onto the white material. "I am a Whitebeard Pirate! FOR THE LOVE OF ONE PIECE I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THEM!"

Stainless watched the girl forcing himself to his feet as he lunged at the girl katana pointed towards her attack, she jumped back forcing the staff down hitting the katana, forcing him to a standstill twirling the staff pushing him back. Ace cartwheeled through the air, his feet slammed down on the Vice Admirals back sending him flying into the trees.

She grabbed hold of buckle on Aces belt pulling him forward and slammed her temple against his, "Do not run off like that again!"

"HEY!" He shouted rubbing his temple, he glanced at the Vice Admiral who was pushing himself up, "Later…. Later…. We better get out of here."

Taking her hand into his he pulled her towards the tree line, "Get to the ship…. We can escape them!" Megumi yelled as they ran through the woods towards the shore line. The sound of fighting still rang loudly in the air, the sound of swords clashing and guns being fired rang loudly.

The broke onto the shore line seeing the marines had surrounded the paddle boat blocking there escape, Ace dropped her hand for a moment and leapt towards the marines, "HIKEN!" His fist set a blazed and he slammed into the large group of marines sending them flying.

"Listen up!" Ace yelled catching the pirates attention, "ON THE SHIP WE ARE OUT OF HERE!"

Loud amount of cheers rang throughout the crew as they moved back onto the ship kicking and hitting away the marines, Megumi glanced back on towards the tree seeing a beaten and bloody leaning against the tree glaring at them. Ace pushed her up the plank pushing her onto the ship, "GET THE CANNONS READY! SAILS DOWN!" Ace yelled, a few of the members pulled up the blank and locked gate which lead off the ship.

"READY COMMANDER!" Teachs voice came from the helm.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Ace ordered.

The paddles of the ship started the move and the ship moved off into the sea, Megumi watched as the Marines started to pull themselves together and get onto the battle ship. A hand touched her shoulder pulling her away from the railing and down into the lower decks of the ship. She glanced up looking at Kanji, dark blood red hair and light green eyes the boy was younger than her but had a big heart.

"You ok Miss?" He asked as he led her to the Medi-Bay, "You took some bad hits on the battle field."

She could still hear Ace above deck yelling out orders, going into commander and protective mod, "Oh yes Kanji…. Fine…. Just… a little pain but I'm fine…"

"You don't look it Miss, you should let the doctors look at you, I will tell Commander Ace that you are down here," Kanji smiled down at her.

"You know Ace rarely gets called Commander Ace," Megumi giggled softly, her hand now wrapped round her injured arm, "I think for the entire time I've been with this crew, I have never heard him called commander."

"It's out respect Miss," Kanji smiled pushing the doors to the Medi-Bay open, like most things on the paddle boats it was a smaller size of the version of the Moby Dick. "Wait you have been with the crew for about a year and a half and never heard him called commander."

She laughed softly watching as the doctors and nurses rushed from one side of the room fixing up the members of the crew as quickly as possible, "Nope not even once and stop calling me Miss," She fake scolded the younger pirate.

"Oh Miss," One the nurses stopped and looked at her, Megumi will never admit but at this stage she had worse fights but with blood pouring down open cuts her cheek swelling and her ribs hurting every time she took a breath. She felt as if she had Pops Chair fall onto her, the Nurse gently walked her over to one the beds, "Let's get you fixed up dear."

Also Megumi hated not being able to do anything as if she was a child, she sighed as the Nurse pushed her down onto the bed and shooed out Kanji something on the lines of you are not sick Megumi wasn't paying attention looking at the second nurse was getting ready a needle of some sort.

"It's to help dull the pain my dear," She smiled.

Only thoughts that were running through the Sirens head was you have a needle and a glass jaw in your hand and you are saying to me it's too dull then pain. She watched as the nurse drew the liquid into the syringe and turn Megumi's arm over, the Siren hissed slightly in pain as the needle was pushed into her arm and injected her with the liquid. Megumi soon slumped back on the pillow her eye lids fluttered closed and she fell into a gentle slumper.

Hours later Ace finally sat down and relaxed, they had successfully out ran the marines, he rested back on the bed Mauja had spread himself out in front of the door practically guarding it. Megumi was fast asleep down in one the beds in the medi-bay, curtains pulled around her bed he hadn't gone to see her but the new kid Kanji told her she was there. One the Nurses came to him a few moments ago saying she will most likely not wake up for awhile.

He closed his eyes for a second before loud knocking disturbed him, Mauja's head lifted up from the door and growled, "Mauja, Away," Ace ordered the bear looked up for a moment before moving away from the door, "COME IN!"

The door pushed open and Teach stood in the door way, large grin spread across the fatmans face, "You might want to come to the deck Ace."

Ace raised an eyebrow for a second before pushing himself up off the bed and towards the door Mauja followed closely on his heels as the two men and the polar bear walked up onto the deck. Aces eyes widened as he saw another one the paddle boats had drawn up to the side of the ship.

Marco stood on the deck of Aces paddle boat speaking to a few of second division members concerned look written on his face, Mauja bounded across the deck towards Marco slamming his head into his calf. Marco chuckled kneeling down and scratching the bear behind the ear, looking up he locked eyes with Aces.

"Well hello to you too, yoi," Marco chuckled at Aces stunned expression.

"What….? What are you doing here?" Ace nearly yelled.

Marco chuckled again moving closer to the second division commander and wrapping an arm around his shoulder drawing the younger man into his side kissing his temple, "Came to see if you were alright… finished taking out Kaido's and Big Mums lot the other week been making my way back to Pops and came across you…." Marco glanced around, "Where is Megumi, yoi?"

"Erm…." Ace scratched the back of his head looking up at Marco.

"Thinking of it," He turned to look at multiple wounded second division members, "What the hell happened to all of you, you look as if…." Something flickered across Marcos eyes realising what happened, "Who was it?"

"What…?" Ace suddenly became confused.

"Who were the ones that attacked you," Marco ordered.

"Marco it's nothing we took care of it, we are all fine," Ace answered, "We were going to meet Doma on the island back there, but we were ambushed by Marines we fought them off we didn't lose anyone…"

"She was hurt wasn't she, yoi?"

Ace placed his hands up tilting them from side to side, releasing that the Phoenix was about two words away from throwing him off the paddleboat for letting their lover get hurt, "Sir," Kanji stepped out from the crowd, "She is fine, Sir a few bruises but she is sleeping down in the Medi-Bay just waiting for the sleep sedative to wear off."

Marco sighed softly and patted Kanji on the shoulder, "Thanks kid," he turned to Ace, "And you… set a course to Pops ship we are heading home."

"But… but…" Ace started but Marco was already gone heading down the stairs, "I'm so dead."

Marco pushed open the door to the Medi-Bay and the nurses froze seeing him, he waved them off telling them to get back to their duties. Walking over to the only bed with the curtains drawn he gently pulled them back, he smiled softly to himself seeing Megumi was softly breathing steadily fast asleep.

Pulling up a chair and drawing the curtain again Marco sat down next to her bedside, he glanced her over biting his lip from saying anything. The blanket was pulled up onto her chest covering some of the damage, her left cheek was swollen and a large bruise on the right side of her temple. One her arms had been bandaged up bruises across both arms.

Gently taking her hand into his, he brought the pale limb up and gently kissed each fingertip, he heard a small whimper he glanced up seeing Megumi's eyes fluttering open. She coughed loudly sitting up suddenly, her hand pulled out of his to wrap around her ribs.

"Bloody hell," She groaned, "I feel like I've been trampled by a herd of elephants."

Marco reached out for the glass pitcher on the bed side table and poured the water into a glass gently handing it to her, her fingers wrapped over his and tilted the glass up to her mouth. She suddenly froze eyes wide looking at Marco pulling the glass away from her mouth she threw her arms around him. Pushing him back and toppling out of bed into him, "When did you get here?" She grinned widely up at him, silver eyes sparkling.

Marco smiled softly down at her brushing her hair back from her face, "How you feeling, yoi?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself back onto the bed, "I'm fine, but when did you get here… it's been three months and I've only heard from you once."

Marco's face fell slightly stroking her hair back, "I'm sorry about that… you know I would of called but we got into a tight spot there."

"As long as you are safe," She hummed tilting her head into his hand.

"Of course, I'm safe, yoi," He chuckled pressing his lips to her temple, she groaned softly in pain taking her head away from him, "What happened to you?"

"Stupid marines came out of no were, I was slightly surprised and they got a few hits on me and I fell to the floor, Ace seemed to have vanished and we spent hours trying to push them back, before Teach grabbed me and I went after Ace," She answered.

He shook his head softly pushing her back to rest on the bed, drawing the chair closer to the bed continuing to stroke her hair back out of her face. "You did well…. Who was leading the Marines?"

"Vice Admiral Stainless," She answered looking up at him.

"I got you something, I stopped off at an island on my way back got Ace those cookies he like and got you something," He reached into his pocket and took out a small box.

"Marco you know you don't have to get me gifts," She laughed softly, looking up at him, "Plus I don't need gifts as long as you and Ace are Happy, I am Happy."

"Oh I think you will enjoy this, yoi," He handed her the box.

Megumi glanced between him and the box before slowly opening the box, she bolted up to sit right and her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips as she pulled out a long silver chain. On the end of the chain sat three charms, all imbedded with gems the first one sat on the right was a phoenix but instead of red gems it was blue, on the left was a small flame with orange gems. In the middle sat a musical note with pink gems.

"It's gorgeous Marco… but I can't," She went to push it back but he clasped his hand over hers, "Marco this must of cost a fortune I can't take this."

"Yes you can," He took the necklace from her and undid the clasp, "It was a few charms I knew you would love, and silver has always been your colour love, yoi."

"You sound so gay when you say that," She laughed softly untucking her hair from the necklace, the charms rested in the centre of her chest.

"Bisexual love," He chuckled kissing her temple again, "have some rest going to contact Pops telling him we are on are way home."

"Marco…"Megumi grabbed him by his shirt pulling him down and pressing her lips roughly against his slipping her tongue effortlessly into his mouth, rubbing against his softly. Marco's hand slipped up into her pink hair giving it a short tug forcing her head back slightly. Megumi let out a soft whimper as she was forced back onto the bed, Marco pulled away looking down at Megumi's flushed face and her heaving chest. Her face grimaced slightly in pain feeling her ribs ache slightly, "Ok yeah… rest….. Just no shouting at Ace."

Marco only shook his head pressing his temple against hers softly trailing kisses down the side of her face, "No promises, yoi," He chuckled.

"Marco it wasn't his fault, you need to stop babying me. I am a full grown woman."

"But…." Megumi's eyes narrowed, Marco only sighed leaning down and pressing his lips to the tip of her nose, "Fine, I'll get Pops to do it."

Megumi's jaw dropped open stunned and Marco grinned at her leaving Megumi to rest, he moved up through the decks and entered the Captains quarters. He came in to see Ace was pacing the room holding the small snail in his hand and the receiver in the other.

"Pops we are fine…."

"If you are sure my boy, how is are Siren doing?"

"Err….."

Marco moved over and plucked the receiver out of Aces hand, "She's fine Pops, bit bruised sleeping off painkillers in the medi-bay, yoi," Marco answered for Ace.

"Oh Marco my boy, How are you feeling? Everything with Charlotte and Kaido is sorted right?"

"I'm feeling fine Pops, the first division is fine and yes both Charlottes and Kaidos crews went on with that fight for about two months before they actually left," Marco sighed.

"You did well boys both of you," Whitebeard chuckled, "I expect you back within the week."

"Yes Pops, yoi," Marco answered.

"How is she though boys?" Pops voice turned grave and serious for a few moments, "If Marines knew were you were going Ace it means…"

"That someone on board is a spy for the marines Pops?" Ace questioned.

"She is good Pops, a few bruises, swollen cheek, I think her ribs are bruised as well, but Pops how can this happen?" Marco asked.

"We have many members join crews, Pirates have some there members infiltrate the marines, not uncommon for Marines to try it, Just keep an eye out on who it could be," Then the denden went back to sleep meaning Pops had hung up.

"It's gotta be someone whos joined recently," Ace stated.

Marco watched as he rested the denden on the desk and jumped onto the bed, "What makes you think that, yoi?"

"Well…. Err…. Actually, just a thought but then we have had two people join over the last few months, both of them are practically kids…. Tall…. But still kids," Ace murmured.

"Younger people are more easily fooled, being told infiltrate one the most powerful pirate groups in the six seas, if they get a bunch of information on the pirates for them they will get a high up position in the marines. Most likely a person from poor background got a kid, struggling to support the family, yoi," Marco stated.

"How do you know all this…?" Ace asked.

"Not the first time this has happened," Marco chuckled, "Though we know have a woman with super hearing which will be easier to find him."

"Like something from those spy books Izo reads."

Marco raised an eyebrow, "How do you know what books Izo reads, yoi?"

"Hey…. I can read you know!"

"Course you can love," Marco chuckled resting back on the bed folding his arms under his head, "Smaller than the one on the Moby Dick."

"Well it's not meant to accommodate three people and a child sized polar bear," Ace argued.

"No but we will manage even if it means making you sleep on the floor, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Four days later Megumi groaned stretching upwards, her ribcage was purple and yellow from were the marine had kicked her. She stood on the deck dressed in purple yoga pants and a white tank top. Her feet were bare letting her feel the small vibrations across the floor, the swelling on her cheek had reduced a lot and the cut on her arm had scabbed over.

"Miss you ok?"

"Oh Kanji," Megumi turned smiling at the younger man, "I'm fine and stop it with this Miss, it's Megumi or Girly apparently," She stated glaring slightly at Teach who was walking past at the time. The older man grinned at the Siren patting her shoulder.

"Yeah Girly," teach chuckled.

"Shut up," She laughed pushing away the older man.

Teach patted her head and laughing as he moved on with a handful of the division members, "Is something the matter Kanji…. You've seem on edge since we the marine attack the other day?"

Marco had explained to Megumi what had actually happened that someone had ratted them out, asking her ever so nicely to snoop about a little bit. There were a lot of members on the crew she knew still underestimated her powers, yet though she wasn't the strongest she was one the most sweetest and nicest able to lure anyone into her circle and know anything.

"Just bit confused how they knew we would be there."

Megumi hummed softly, "They could of just been waiting for any pirates really, we just sort of got caught in the cross fire. It could have been Big Mums, Kaidos or even Shanks crew… or anyone really."

"Yeah…. Guess so….?" He didn't sound sure, Megumi could hear that in the tone of his voice.

"Kanji, sweety anything you want to tell me?" She asked gently touching his shoulder.

"What!" He seemed stunned and jumped back slightly his eyes widened, "No… w-why would you say that."

Megumi smiled sweetly at him, "No reason, just wanted to make sure you were alright that's all…. I always want my division members to be ok."

"J-just…. Thinking of your home life…."

"What was it like?" She asked pressing for small clues.

Kanji stepped backwards shaking his head slightly, "Sorry Miss I'm on kitchen duty."

"It's fine," She smiled waving him off and watching as he practically darted down to the lower decks, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested on top of hers. "I think Ace was right… about it being one the newer members but…. Kanji is such a good kid."

Marco nuzzled into her throat making her whine softly tilting her head back to look at him, "The kid means well…. But even Ace could tell that kid was jumpy, yoi," Marco chuckled into her throat, one her hands reached up and stroked his hair.

"Ace isn't that stupid no matter what you think," She giggled, "Bit slow… but Ace can be smart… when he wants to be but you are too hard on him."

"When I leave you alone with him you always seem to get in trouble," He sighed.

Megumi smacked him slightly and pulled out his arms and spun to face him pink hair flew around her like a curtain, "I am a fully grown woman Marco I can handle things for myself thank you very much."

"I'm not saying you can't yoi," He chuckled, kissing her bruised cheek gently he watched her grimace, "You just seem to get beaten and bruised close to death, been with Ace to long."

She laughed softly slipping her hand into his and spun around him making Marco turn around as she spun around him, "Oh hush," she laughed, "You are overreacting not like I'm going to die cause of it…. Plus I am getting better, no matter what happens I am strong. Ok not you and Ace level but I'm getting there."

"Yes you are love," He kissed her lips softly.

She hummed softly against his lips before pulling back, "You won't tell about Kanji…. Not until we are a hundred percent sure…. Marco you know what Ace is like, remember that kid that was caught looking into my cleavage Ace flipped, then Thatch did and Izo and Haruta made the kids life a living hell…. If Ace thinks he's the traitor."

Marco press his hand to the back of her head drawing her in and pressing his lips against her temple, "Ssshh…. We will wait until we are back with Pops, about a day or two but they are on their way to us so maybe less time, yoi."

She hummed softly wrapping her arms around his waist he rocked her back and forth slightly, "You ok?"

"Of course love, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"You sat by my bedside for the entire day the other day, you have been quite huggy recently that's all," She smiled.

"I have been away from you for three months I think a boyfriend is allowed to be huggy, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Megumi giggled and rolled her eyes before nuzzling into his chest softly, "Of course love."

That night Megumi stood on the deck, Mauja laid at her feet as she stood on the figure head of the paddle boat, she missed Pops, Thatch, Izo and Haruta along with Vista and Joz the rest of the crew really. She knew her division was the loudest out of the sixteen of them, but it was weird not having the mixture of the divisions together. Deep down she knew she was right on her assumptions of Kanji was right, but he fitted in so well with the second division.

"Miss…." She heard him speak behind her, "Miss it's cold… you don't take night duty, Miss you should be asleep."

"You don't take night shift neither Kanji, you have cleaning duty after the breakfast tomorrow and I'm on breakfast duty. I am the one that hands out the duties for the division Kanji," She sighed turning towards him, Mauja turned his head wandering what his owner was looking at. "Kanji…. Are you working for the marines?"

Kanji stood frozen for a few moments nervously laughing, "What…. What make you think that….?"

"Kanji," Megumi's voice took a dark tone sending shivers up the younger mans spine, "Tell me the truth, if you are having problems with family life, tell Pops when you meet him. Pops will understand."

"NO!" Kanji yelled. Megumi blinked for a seconds and a gun was being pointed in her face, he started to laugh slightly crazy, "I didn't come here for money…. Oh no… I came here to kill your stupid division commander and your stupid Captain! But now Miss Noisy has to put her nose and it looks like her death will be on the counter as well."

Megumi was startled moving to take a step backwards but tripped over Mauja and landed hard on her rear, she looked up at Kanji as they boy advanced she could see the gun shaking in his hand. "What did the marines promise you Kanji…"

"Nothing! THEY PROMISED ME NOTHING I TIPPED THEM OFF THINKING THEY WOULD KILL ACE!" Kanji yelled at her stepping closer to her, his gun hand wobbled slightly and Megumi pressed herself down into the wood of the figure head.

"Kanji tell me… tell me sweety what happened, why do you want to kill Pops and Ace?" She asked remaining calm. Mauja was growling baring his teeth at the new second division member, Mauja never seemed to like Kanji and now it settled in her mind. Always trust Maujas instinct. She placed her hand on Maujas nose pushing his head down slightly and the bears eyes turned to look at her, questioning her slightly.

"S-sh-she DIED! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID SECOND DIVISION FOLLOWING HIS ORDERS!"

"Who died Kanji…?"

"W-wait…." He murmured to himself.

Megumi didn't want to scream at him or try to command him, he might pulled the trigger by accident and at the angle he would hit her, head, neck or shoulders most likely, "Kanji who died… Pops or Ace never means to harm anyone unless they are marines and they threaten their family."

"My little baby sister!" He thrusted the gun forward and Megumi felt herself flinch slightly, "THAT'S WHO BUT A LIFE FOR A LIFE! TAKE THEIR SISTER AWAY LIKE YOU DID TO MINE!"

"What the fuck are you doing, yoi!" Marco shouted from the other end of the deck.

Kanji froze looking wide eyed down at the Siren, "I just want her…. Back…" Kanji murmured.

Megumi slowly pushed herself to sit up looking at the younger man, "Kanji…"

"NO!" He practically screamed at her, "DON'T ACT SYMPATHETIC YOU PIRATES DON'T CARE FOR ANYTHING BUT LINING YOUR POCKETS!"

Marco stepped forward his eyes showed concerned, a lot of members had been woken up by the mans screaming, Teach stood next to Marco eye brows furrowed in confusion. "What happened here?" The older man asked.

Marco's eyes didn't leave Megumi as she softly continued speaking to the unstable man, "The new kids younger sister seemed to get caught in the cross fire of one are battles and died, he seems to want to kill Pops and Ace…. Megumi is our version of crossfire."

"Kanji…. Listen to me, would she want this…. Would she want you to become a murder?" Megumi asked softly.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HER!"

"No I don't," Megumi admitted tilting her head slightly a soft smile across her face, "But I know that I wouldn't want my brothers to kill someone if I died, I would of wanted them to move on with their lives, not wallow in self-pity, revenge or anger."

Kanji's hand shook and she heard him sob making his shoulders shook violently, Megumi moved first slamming her foot up making the gun out fly out his hand into the air. The gun fell and slid across the figure head, but he threw himself at her hands out stretched to wrap around her throat, she clenched her eyes shut waiting for the impact. A loud bang filled her ear, she looked up to see Kanji was holding shoulder blood poured from the wound onto the figure out in front of him.

It was Teach who had moved first, it even surprised Marco when the man pulled out the pistol and shot the man from that distance. The second division raced over towards the two people, few grabbing hold of Kanji pulling him away from the Siren whilst others surrounded the Siren few asked if she was ok.

Teach held Kanji by the collar of his shirt, "Marco, what should we do with the kid?!"

Marco had wrapped his arms around the wide eyed woman, her breathing became heavy and Marco started to run his fingers softly throw her hair whispering softly into her ear, "It's ok…. It's ok…"

"Commander?" Teach questioned.

"Get him out of here brig I don't care get him away from here, yoi!" Marco snapped.

Mauja finally pressed his nose into the crook of Megumi's arm, Marco pressed his lips to her temple softly whispering to her, "It's alright…. It's ok…."

Megumi sat silently finally releasing not all pirates are good, some are corrupted, driven by revenge whilst others was driven by dreams. She buried her head into Marcos throat praying that no more betrayal will happen in front of her eyes.

AN: There is a certain reason for this chapter which will become clearer in the next few chapters, yes voting is still open honestly I won't close voting until the chapter I show Luffys bounty poster. I'm sorry this chapter would have been out yesterday but I spent the day with my boyfriend and his family having another Christmas meal, I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas. I don't think I will have another chapter out before the new year, but if you want to talk I will reply to PM's. I'm also really hoping that some of you are reading my small one shots they are normally around 500 words but I enjoy them. Have a nice new year guys and please stay self if you are going out and drinking. Also reason why I skipped her meeting all the allys, is cause I really could not be asked and plus we need Marco back.

Votes are

Stay:20

Go:20

Guest(1): Thank you for the vote

Guest (2): I don't have any planned at the moment, I have a few ideas for a water one or an air one but I'm not too sure at the moment.

Guest(3): YEP Voting is still open, thank you for your vote.

XxFire-PhoenixxX: I love how you request that and I already had this chapter planned.

Guest(4):Thank you for the vote, yeah their needs to be, this does have a lot of it and so will the next chapter.

I will ask nicely for guests if you have already voted please don't vote again, Have a happy new year guys.

Scarlet.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"So you are sure you ok my dear?" Whitebeard asked Megumi as she stood in front of his desk, her cheek still bruised and her ribs still hurting, her arm was still bandaged up. Whitebeard leant forward resting his hand on her head, "My dear this is a normal thing."

"…. Pops…. Could someone who's been on the crew for a long time…. Decide to just turn for power or money….?" She asked.

"Anyone can my dear," he tilted his hand back making her look up at him, "You must not dwell on this my dear you need to move on from this."

"It's just… he was so nice Pops, I thought he would do well with us then…."

He ruffled her hair softly, "Megumi my dear, you are fine a bit bruised my dear but fine, you have made me and the crew very proud. I am especially proud of you my dear, you have grown so much over the last year and a half…. You have done extremely well."

"Pops…."

"You are an amazing pirate my dear, now did you enjoy yourself the last three months?"

"They are all amazing people Pops, Squardo was a bit weird but amazing, Oars was so friendly and nice, Whitey was amazing so out there and wide eyed about the world so cool and calm as well," She laughed softly.

"They all speak ever so highly of you my dear," He chuckled, he took his hand back and looked at the report that Izo had placed on his desk earlier on that morning before the 1st and 2nd division had come back, "Go my dear, I believe that Marco is waiting for you outside."

"Thanks Pops," Megumi smiled softly before getting up and leaving the room, as she closed the door she felt Marcos hand slip into hers and they both walked down to the division quarters.

"You didn't tell him about the nightmares, yoi," Marco stated to her.

"Oh they are stupid dreams," She groaned, "It's nothing not like I can predict the future or anything, Marco please you are just worrying that's all."

"You are losing sleep love," Marco murmured to her pressing his lips to her temple, "I worry and Ace is slightly dumb but he has noticed you haven't been sleeping you know."

"Neither have you two," She stated as Marco pushed the door open and walked into the bedroom after him, she pushed the door close with her foot as Marco pulled her over to the bed sitting down and gave her a short tug and she fell onto the bed next to him, "Marco I know Ace has been having nightmares as well and you have been up making sure we are ok. Marco I am not stupid." Marco laid down next to her turning to face her, his hand cupped her unbruised cheek drawing her into him.

"You are feeling ok though, yoi?" He asked her softly, "Nothing that you want to talk about?"

"No…" She sounded unsure, "No."

Marco raised an eyebrow at him before rolling on top of him sitting on his chest, "You sure about that,yoi?"

She leant down her hair became a curtain between her and Marco to the outside world, "I am sure… its just a silly dream." She pressed her lips softly against his, "You have to stop worrying about me."

Marco chuckled and threaded his fingers through her hair brushing it back over her shoulder and pressing his lips softly against the scar on her neck, she whined softly as his lips travelled up her throat and pressed against her jawline. "Megumi love…. I will stop worrying about you the moment there is no one out there to harm or take you from us."

"Well… then you are going to be worrying until you are old and grey," She giggled and gasped as he gently took her ear lobe between his teeth, "But this might keep your worry's away."

Ace groaned and followed Thatch around the kitchen, "Come on… I haven't had any of your cooking for three months, just one damn sandwich."

Thatch glared at Ace, "Will you go away, I'm cooking lunch."

"NO!" Ace whined practically falling to his feet and grovelling at the fourth division commanders feet, "PLEASE GIVE ME FOOD!"

Thatch stood still and glanced round the kitchen seeing the entire fourth division was looking at Ace who was grovelling on the floor, whilst Thatch looked back down looking at the man blankly. "No," Thatch stated and went back to making lunch. "Wait wasn't Megumi cooking whilst you were away, well her and a handful of your division members."

Ace's eyes widened suddenly releasing this is going to get him into a lot of trouble, "Errr….. No…." He suddenly got up off the floor grinning widely at the fourth division.

Thatch knew this was a lie from the moment he paused, Megumi had been watching the fourth division cook for over a year and when she was there would always beg to learn how to cook, "You and I both know that is a lie Ace."

"HEY! No it's not she didn't step into the kitchen," Ace was sweating badly steam was rolling off his body.

"Ace…. Do I have to tell Megumi you insulted her cooking or can I get back to cooking?" Thatch questioned him.

"GET BACK TO COOKING!" Ace yelled and was already out the kitchen bounding his way up onto the deck, Ace crashed straight into Joz on the way up the stairs nearly sending the diamond man over. "Morning buddy!"

"What did you do?" Joz automatically questioned.

"Why does every person think when I'm in a good mood, I've done something wrong?" Ace asked.

"Mainly because whenever you are in the hyper bouncing kid that has had to much sugar mode you have done something wrong," Joz answered the man.

"I DID NOTHING!" Ace yelled going to run past him and he heard a door open behind him.

"What didn't you do Ace?" Megumi asked, Ace turned to the door way and his face turned pink Megumi was leaning against the door frame leading to their room. He blinked a few times looking down at Megumi's bare legs as he reached mid-way up her thigh they were covered in black silk.

"Er…. Errmm…." Ace was dumb struck at the sight of the Siren.

"Think you made the boy actually shut up for once Megumi," Joz chuckled.

Ace's eyes were drawn the silver chain that led down and vanished into her cleavage before his eyes snapped up to hers, mischief danced across silver eyes, "I think you are right Joz, Ace looks completely stunned," She giggled softly.

"WHY AREN'T YOU CLOTHED!" Ace yelled, snapping out of his dazed like state.

Megumi rolled her eyes slightly and stepped back into the bedroom, "I am clothed Ace, just not that much."

Joz chuckled and pushed Ace towards the closing bedroom door, Ace jumped slightly and opened the door closing it behind with his foot. Megumi stood with her back to him leaning over Marco's shoulder watching him as he had started on the first division paper work. But Marco noticed the rolled up paper of the new map he had been working on, "What have you two been up to?" Ace asked looking at the perfectly made bed and the surprisingly clean floor the only thing that was messy was the desk but with two division amount of paper work on the desk, it couldn't be helped.

Megumi turned her head and smiled softly at him, "Nothing love, why do you ask?"

"You are dressed in practically nothing and Marco is grinning to himself," Ace stated.

"Just good to be home, yoi," Marco answered not lifting his eyes from the piece of paper, "Is it a crime to be in a good mood Ace."

"When you have one the most gorgeous woman in the six seas dressed in a tiny dressing gown behind you I think it's a crime," Ace laughed leaning over Marco's other shoulder wrapping his right arm round Megumi's waist. Whilst his left hand planted on the table next to Marco's hand, "How much money was spent?"

"Way too much," Marco chuckled tilting his head back to rest against the two of them, "Weren't you going for a bath love?"

Megumi tilted her head down and nuzzled Marco's jawline, "Yes but this is nicer in my opinion."

Marco glanced up into Ace's eyes the younger man leant down brushing his nose across the other side of Marco's jaw, "I have to agree with her."

Marco chuckled dropping the pen and reaching up placing both hands on the back of their heads, "You two are in a good mood as well."

"Back home, with my two favourite boys who couldn't be happier," She smiled softly against his neck. Ace hummed in agreement, "I did hear you insult my cooking by the way Ace."

"Surprised you could…" Megumi placed her hand over Marco's mouth, she felt the first division commander mouth. She felt his lips twist up into a smirk under her hand and his eyes flashed with something but she wasn't paying attention looking at Ace.

"Is my cooking really that back Ace," Megumi pouted, Marco gently scrapped his teeth across soft skin of her palm.

Ace looked down at her again shaking his head, "No no no…. your cooking is amazing!" He shouted watching as a small blush formed across her cheek as she pulled her hand back from Marco's mouth.

Megumi shot a glare down at Marco before leaning across and pecking Ace on the cheek, "Of course Thatch's cooking is about million times better than mine so I seriously don't blame you."

"Alright you two," Marco pushed them back, "I have work to do go away."

They both whined and pouted resting their chins on his shoulders nuzzling the skin behind his ear, "Come on grumpy," Ace grinned widely at him.

"All work and no play makes Marco a very dull boy," Megumi hummed softly in his ear.

Marco placed his hands on the back of their necks pulling them in further to him, Megumi's arm snaked round his waist pulling him back against the chair and she made a soft purring noise as his nails scratched the back of her neck, "Such a Kitten aren't you love," Marco chuckled, he got a soft whine in reply.

"Wait you make purring noises," Ace gasped pulling back.

Megumi's eyes widened and she jumped back slightly eyes widening shaking her head, "N-no…. got no idea what you are on about…." She nervously giggled stepping back away from the desk towards the desk.

Ace dived forwards and Megumi jumped backwards and landed on the bed, "COME ON! I WANT TO MAKE YOU PURR!" Ace yelled scrambling up off the floor and again diving towards Megumi catching her around the knees he sent her tumbling back onto the mattress, Megumi groaned as her body bounced back onto the mattress.

"Do you know how wrong that sounds," Megumi cried out, trying to wiggle her legs out of Aces hold. "MARCO MAKE HIM GET OFF!"

Marco sighed pushing back his chair and walking over to the bed he sat down next to Megumi's head, the Siren raised an eyebrow at him as he leant down and placed a hand under the back of her head lifting her head up and resting it in his lap, "Ace," Marco called to the younger man and beckoned him forward, "There is a simple way to make her purr, yoi."

Megumi let out a soft rumble from the back of her throat sounding like a purr, arching up slightly as his nails scratched the back of her neck, "All woman have a weak spot," She heard Marco chuckled above her, "I'm surprised, I literally just found a few hours ago."

Ace had moved up and was sitting on Megumi's stomach keeping the girl pressed down onto the bed and slipped his hand under the back of her head his fingers trailed down next to Marcos gently dragging his nail up the skin on the back of her neck making Megumi shudder and purr again. "Wow…" Ace chuckled to himself leaning down resting his arms either side of her trapping her in position of the bed, "That's pretty awesome."

Megumi huffed puffing her chest out slightly trying to push the man off, "Ace…" She whined slightly titling her head back slightly, "It's not fair…."

Marco chuckled leaning down pressing his lips to hers, "You should of learnt by now love, we don't lay fair, yoi."

Over the next few days they went back to normal life across the Moby Dick, the three of them were happy to be back into their normal routine. Whilst Ace was excited for in another six months his baby brother was finally going to set sail and have his own crew on the seas. Ace couldn't see his brother wanting to join, as Ace put it to Megumi that Luffy was determined to become King of the Pirates. Which the Siren would smile and shake her head slightly in reply.

"Your brother sounds like an interesting one," She stated one morning as she stood in the bathroom, dressed brushing her hair.

"You would love Luffy," Ace paused for a second, "We should go wait for him to come into the Grandline."

Megumi cocked an eyebrow at him in the mirror, "You can, but I don't think the entire second division can sit still for that long whilst waiting for your brother, you don't know how long it will take him to get into the grandline," She stated pulling her hair back up into a high pony tail, her hair had grown out since her time with the crew slowly her hair had reached down past her bum and was still growing.

"It took me a week," Ace grumbled.

"Yes and from what I heard your younger brother is a bit slow than you are, honestly I will not be surprised if your brother does not have a doctor by the time he enters the grandline, honestly I would be surprised if he actually thought of having a doctor," Megumi answered.

"Hey! Luffy might be dumb but he isn't that dumb," Ace argued.

"I've got to agree with Megumi, yoi," Marco chuckled leaning in the doorway.

"Marco thought you were in a meeting with Pops?" Megumi questioned slightly leaning back against the sink.

"Just done, just giving him the report of what happened whilst I was gone…." He answered.

"So…. No more paper work….." Ace queried.

"For the first division yes, the second division on the other hand no, you have mountains of work to do mainly give pops the report of how much money you spent on booze over the last three months, yoi," Marco stated.

Ace groaned and slipped back into the bath tub as he has been sitting on the edge of the top throughout the conversation. "WHY!" He groaned in annoyance.

"Maybe if you get tabs like I told you too you wouldn't be complaining," Megumi stated as she gave her ponytail a soft sharp tug, making it settle on the top of her head. "Anyway I'm off… three months of not training with Haruta, I'm ready to get back into the swing of things."

She slipped past both of them back into the bedroom grabbing her staff which sat propped up against the side of the door she was out the room quicker than they could blink, "You sure her going straight back into training is a good idea?" Ace asked looking at the closing door.

"yes, Why do you ask, yoi?" Marco questioned him.

"Ever since what happened with Kanji…. She's been a bit….." Ace just shrugged not knowing how to word what was going on in his head.

"She's been a bit thrown that's all…. Honestly instead of her mother and father selling her off to Marines no one has betrayed her, no one that close to her anyway," Marco explained to Ace.

"I didn't think she was that close to him, I mean he asked to join when we were away and she didn't seem to spend that much time with him…. How could she have been close to him?"

"Megumi is close to everyone," Marco stated, "Especially everyone in your division, they have become her family as well. Everyone is so nice to her and then one of them turns round and holds a gun to her head threatening to kill you and Pops…. That will set anyone on edge, yoi."

Ace moved over and wrapped his arms around Marcos middle nuzzling into the tattoo chest, "Stupid people."

Marco chuckled kissing the top of Aces head, "It's fine, she's fine, you are fine, I am fine."

"you sound more reassuring yourself than me," Ace laughed.

"A little, yoi," Marco breathed in deeply taking in the scent of burnt wood, "When you see her with a gun to her head, you will need reassuring."

Megumi ducked and twirled under Haruta's sword slamming her foot backwards catching Haruta by the ankle making the man stumble back a few steps before she raised the staff high and slammed it down were his feet once was. Haruta jumped back and sliced downwards; twirling to the side she twisted the staff across her hands and blocked the sword from coming close to her.

They both stood in the centre of the deck the crew members giving them a wide birth not to come into contact with a sword, staff or foot. Dancing around each other they both struck and blocked with precision not flattering at all from the movement. Many members of the crew had actually stopped to watch the duo battle each other, multiple members especially the newer ones that had joined in the last three months were fascinated at the fast movements across the deck.

As Haruta jumped across the low kick aimed at his knees, he twirled through the air pressing his feet against Megumi's shoulders and flipping off the Sirens shoulder onto the floor. Megumi started to fall backwards placing her hands out behind her she felt them slamming into the floor, she pushed herself upwards sending her legs flying upwards in arch catching Harutas sword with the heel of her boot and sending the sword spinning through the air. As she landed back on her feet she struck like a cobra slamming the end of the staff into his chest, Haruta slammed against the ground slightly surprised as the tip of the staff pressed against his chest and his sword slammed into the deck behind Megumi.

Megumi had frozen for a moment eyes slightly wide as she saw that Haruta laid on the floor, his weapon not within hands reach and was completely at her mercy. A large grin spread across Harutas face as he finally got over the confusion, "You did it!" He yelled catching the attention of many of the members that weren't watching.

Whilst the new guys stood slightly confused watching as the tiny woman in front of them had taken down a division commander with ease not blinking an eye. She dropped the staff and threw herself into Harutas arms, the division commander laughed as Megumi wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I DID IT!" She yelled.

Haruta squeezed her tightly proud that she had finally been able to best him without having to break a sweat, "You did amazing!"

"I finally did!" She repeated multiple times before she pushed herself up off Haruta and stood in front of him hand out, Haruta took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet by the woman who just bested him.

Haruta nodded and patted her arm, moving around her and removed his sword from the deck looking down at the mark that had been left on the deck Haruta knew that Joz was not going to be impressed with this, he turned back round to see that the Siren was surrounded by many members of the second division all of them congratulating her success against him.

He could see was over joyed she was practically bouncing on the back of her heels listening to the praise that she was being given, Haruta sheathed his sword he also picked up her staff which had rolled across the floor once she had dropped it and moved over to her slipping through the small crowd placing his hand on her shoulder. "Come on you must be hungry," He chuckled as he heard the soft gentle rumble of her stomach, "Tea?"

She nodded her head taking the staff from his hand placing it in the leather holder that had been strapped to her back and lopped her arms through his, "I think that is in order," She smiled brightly, "I will see you lot later." She waved to the division members as her and Haruta moved off down into the decks in the ship.

"I am extremely impressed Megumi," Haruta stated smiling at her, "You have improved greatly since you left."

"I asked the division to help me train still… I didn't want to come back and not be able to land a hit on you," She laughed.

They both stepped into the kitchen seeing Thatch was leaning against the counter reading over the morning paper not looking up at the door opening, "Well you were able to land many hits Megumi," Haruta smiled at her watching as she moved around the kitchen flicking on the kettle and getting down to tea cups.

"Tea Thatch?" Megumi asked.

"Yes please," thatch finally closed the newspaper looking over towards Haruta, "What were you on about?"

"Megumi has finally been able to best me within a fight," Haruta grinned at the taller man.

Thatch paused for a few moments turning to look at the Siren as she brought down a third cup and placed the tea bags within the mugs. He wrapped his arms around her as the third teabag dropped and swung her round in the air, Megumi screeched in laughter wrapping her arms over his round her waist keeping herself up.

"FANTASTIC!" Thatch yelled in excitement.

Haruta smiled watching the two, over the last year and a half Megumi had grown from a little girl to a full grown woman. She has made everyone on this ship, especially Pops extremely proud of her.

"So how do you feel after besting one the division commanders?" Thatch asked.

"Like I can take on the world," She laughed.

The kettle clicked signalling the water had boiled Thatch made her sit down on the island in the centre of the kitchen and went about making their tea and placing each mug in front of their drinkers.

"That must have been a sight to see," Thatch chuckled.

"Honestly I don't remember much, everything just went as a blur as it happened," She smiled, "One minute Haruta had kicked me back the next he was on the floor with my staff at his chest…. A lot of the newer members seemed awfully surprised."

"Not many members train the amount you do though and you have not been seen on the Moby Dick for three months a lot of the newer members seemed surprised that one the most powerful second division members excluding the commander is a woman," Haruta answered.

Megumi rolled her eyes slightly but smiled widely, "Well will give enemy a surprise when a woman can kick their arse along with Ace won't it know."

Haruta and Thatch nodded in agreement, "You enjoy your time away?" Thatch asked.

"It was fun getting away and meeting all the allies there are so many of them," She laughed, "I got along with Oars and Whitey a lot I think they are my favourite out the allies… the rest of them are slightly…."

"Weird…?" Haruta stated.

"Yes that was what I was thinking… not weird in a bad way weird as in they are completely different people from what I actually know…." She answered.

Thatch chuckled and smiled, "well from what the division commanders have heard from Pops they all seem to love you."

Marco sighed that night Megumi was curled up on her left pressed against his side her head was pressed against his left shoulder, her arm hooked over his waist and her leg was wrapped around his. Whilst Ace had his back pressed against his right side, Ace's arms were stretched out dangling off the side of the bed.

A knock on the door snapped Marco's head up and he looked down seeing Megumi and Ace was fast asleep, he shivered as Megumi's fingers traced patterns across his side, "Come in," he called out not moving from his position in the middle of the bed.

The door creaked open slightly and Izo's head popped round the corner, he grinned widely and Marco glared slightly before he sighed, "Pops wants to see you but if you are tied up…"Izo grinned.

"I am dressed you pervert, yoi," Marco yawned reaching down he slipped his arm under Megumi slowly turning her over, she whimpered softly in her sleep reaching out and grabbing hold of his shirt and attempting to pull him back down into the bed.

Marco rolled his eyes as he heard Izo chuckle in the doorway as he finally untangled himself from the Siren stepping over Ace, Marco was finally able to get out of the bed. "Yes I can see that," Izo grinned looking at the bedridden state of Marco.

"Do you know what he wanted?" Marco asked stretching slightly as they walked towards the Captain's quarters.

"I think it's to do about that Kid that attacked Megumi the other week, Ace didn't want to make the judgement so he has asked Pops to do it for him…. You and I both know these aren't the decisions Ace likes making, he doesn't like having someone's life in his hands," Izo murmured.

Marco hummed in agreement knowing Ace for as long as the Okama has they both knew how Ace hated deciding peoples fate, he will bring them to judgement yes but he would never pass the sentence unless it was a dire situation. Marco pushed the door open to see Pops was sitting behind the desk grave look on his face.

"Marco I am sorry it's late my boy but…" Whitebeard started.

Marco waved him off scratching behind his head and giving a small yawn, "No Pops…. It's fine this needs to be down… better when the two of them are asleep rather than it being in the middle of the day."

"He is just a child Marco, barely Megumi's age yet he seems to be filled with too much rage for another child… I do not want to make him walk the plank I am not that type of man, Marco and you know that," Whitebeard murmured into his beer mug.

"Then have him dropped off on an island Pops, I don't even think Megumi would forgive him after that, yoi," Marco stated sitting down in the seat across from his Captain.

Whitebeard rubbed his temple before sighing loudly, "With Megumi's power rising stupid kids still think she is weak…."

"Well what do you expect to happen Pops, Megumi and Ace are glued at the hip the marines and enemies believe that she is there to look pretty on the battlefield…. I say just drop the kid off on the nearest island inhabited or not just leave him there. We have rules as a family Pops and we stick to them…"

"It is your choice my boy, we give them judgement and Ace has stated he does not want to pass judgement, it moves onto you to pass the judgement," Whitebeard stated.

"Get rid of him, I don't want to see him on any of these ships again, yoi," Marco answered.

Whitebeard nodded before grinning, "Ace has seem excited what is that about…?"

"His little brother will be finally heading out to sea soon in half a year… he's excited his brother is finally going to start his dream," Marco grinned widely.

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Ok note for next chapter we will be skipping ahead to cannon now so we will be hitting the time line, next chapter is the last chapter to vote! I thank you all for those who have stuck with me and this journey so far. I am back at work now so updates might go to every fortnight depending how much work I do through the day, got back yesterday and I was shattered. I hope you all had a lovely new year and lets make 2015 a better one ;)

Votes are now

Stay: 22

Go: 21

Guest: Thank you for the vote

mittensx7768: Thank you for the vote J

XxFire-PhoenixxX: There is a reason why Thatch is being so nice to her which will be explained in the upcoming chapters…. Cause I am horrible. Marco's age has never been confirmed by Oda as far as I know, but he has been seen in flashbacks or something around Rogers execution I believe don't hold me to this but from what I remember he looked like he did in the flashback when Ace joined…. But I am gonna go with that his devil fruit has stopped him aging, like what Sugars has done to her. That's why he looks so young… well that's my theory anyway.

KoizumiChiaki: Thank you for the vote heres the new chapter.

NOTE! No matter what path we take in this, the outcome of Whitebeard Ace, Thatch, Megumi and Marco will be the same the only differences will be what happens inbetween. I have both paths planned simply not in detail.

Scarlet.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Megumi twisted her hair up into a large bun as she sat at the breakfast table piece of toast in her mouth as she started to slip pins into her hair. Her eyes glued on the paper in front of her scanning the article of some wedding a Celestial Dragon she once knew was marrying a princess. With her hair securely out of her face she took the piece of toast in hand and continued eating her breakfast ignoring the loud sounds around her, the last six months she trained more with her devil fruit she had learnt to block out sounds and only focus on one. At the moment she was focusing on the sound of the waves lapping up against the side of the ship, with her hair finally out her face she took a sip of tea and turned the paper.

The small cup slipped from her fingers and slammed into the ground next to her, **'Celestial Dragon Akiyama Masao Dead.' **Her father was dead… how did this happen, _Akiyama Delilah died last night from a mysterious illness, his wife Akiyama Delilah awoke this morning to find her husband was not breathing. The doctors had put it to Mr Akiyama had a heart attack in his sleep, his funeral will be held within a week. However, this leaves to question over the Sparkling Enclave Islands, Mrs Akiyama has no claim to those islands but with their only heir Akiyama Megumi has become a pirate. Though months ago the world government finally came to a decision over not stripping her of her title Akiyama Megumi now by law is the head of the Akiyama family and has rights to all claims of the Sparkling Enclave Island._

She shoved her chair back and bolted from the mess hall newspaper in hand and she burst into her Captains room slamming the newspaper down on his desk, "Good morning to you too my dear," Whitebeard chuckled picking up the newspaper and scanning it.

"Sorry Pops," She stated watching him.

She watched as he placed the newspaper down a grim look across his face, "Well this is a fun turn of events," he chuckled.

"POPS! MY FATHER IS DEAD! I AM THE ONLY LIVING HEIR! THAT THING I CALLED HOME IS ALL MINE!" She shouted.

Whitebeard continued to chuckle and placed his hand on top of her head pressing her down onto the chair behind her, "Breath my dear."

Megumi took a few deep breathes before calming down and looking at him, "Sorry… just… this is a bit of a…"

"Shock, it is understandable my dear this will come to a shock to anyone who has just lost someone, especially when you found out that an ancient weapon has just been handed over to you," Whitebeard reassured her, "Though… I do believe you have handled this very well."

"Me and my father never got along, I ate a devil fruit, I told the world his work with one the warlords, he sold me to a marine, he collared me silencing me for years, I hate the man dead or not he was not my father. You are the only father I will ever recognise till the day I die you will be my father, Pops," Megumi listed.

Whitebeard chuckled and grinned widely down at the woman in front of him, "I am proud of you… but what do you want to do now… with your family?"

"My mother if I remember her as much as I do will most likely try to get some poor old rich man to marry her, since she has now claim to my fortune. Though… I want the Sparkling Enclave Island put under the Whitebeard pirates protection, the people have nothing to do with what my family did to me and they should not suffer," She stated.

He smiled widely at her, "Of course I will my dear… it is your home and you care for the people, give us awhile and we will make our way to your home you can show me around."

"Of course Pops, thank you," She smiled softly at him.

She gently stood and nodded to her Captain taking the newspaper with her as she stepped out onto the deck, she glanced around at the crew members everyone's eyes were on her and she heard the newspaper crumble in her hand.

She turned quickly the black skirt twirled around her as she walked down into the division commander quarters. She could hear the paper ripping slightly as she twisted her hands together as she pushed the door open with her foot she heard the shower running and moved into the room face planting into the bed. She felt her feet slipping out of her heels and left on the floor as she brought her legs up to her chest still clutching the newspaper.

It was a few minutes before the shower turned off, the door opened and heavy footsteps in the room, "Megumi love what is wrong, yoi?"

"I now own the Enclave Island, I am the richest woman in the six seas, I know have one the most powerful weapons in my hands, The marines can't do anything by the laws I am head of the family, my mother has no claim…." The bed dipped slightly, as Marco sat on the edge of the bed, "Just …. Don't…. understand…."

Marco leant forward his hand brushed down her back and across her arm, "What don't you understand….?"

Megumi turned over looking up at him, "My father was in the peak of health has been for years, the only thing that my father could of done to die so suddenly… is to go back to taking drugs."

Marco raised an eyebrow at her, "How do you know this… the report a few years ago I remember about your father was released by the Warlord Crocodile, yoi?"

Megumi slowly pushed herself up on her elbows, "There is a reason why I am only child, my father became infertile he took drugs when I was younger. He had Crocodile by them for him whilst my father funded his plans, when the collar was placed on me I paid Crocodile to leak that information to the public. My father stopped taking drugs and became back to a fit healthy man… no illness can strike that quickly and take him in a night."

"Megumi do you understand what you are saying, yoi?" he questioned her.

"yes I do," she stated, "My father murdered and most likely from my money grabbing mother."

Marco sighed and laid down next to her running his hand across her arms, "How you feeling though?"

"I don't know," Was her answered.

Marco wrapped his arm under her waist and brought her closer to him, she tucked her head into the crook of his neck as he twisted some of her curls through his fingers, "Well whatever you want to do we are with you."

She hummed softly and nudged her nose against his jaw line and moved closer into his hold, when the door was kicked open, "Have you got the newspaper…. Oh… you ok love?" Ace jumped on the bed next to them curling up against the back of Megumi.

"yeah… sorry you wanted the paper," She handed it to him.

Ace grinned kissing her cheek sitting up and smoothing out the crinkled paper and quickly flipping through it, scanning the pages quickly not taking a moment to read anything before he threw the newspaper up in the air. He groaned as the papers flew across the room and he sunk down on the bed, "Any bounty posters today?"

Megumi shook her head, "Sorry not today love, what if your brother decided not to become a pirate and stayed at home."

Marco got up and moved around the room getting dressed as Ace burst out laughing large grin across his face, "You don't know Luffy like I do, he just wanted to get out and see the world. When he set's his mind on something he will do something. Luffy wants to become King of the Pirates, he will do it and he will most likely destroy a lot of buildings and make a lot of enemies on the way."

"Think pops will like him," Megumi laughed.

"Yeah Pops will like him a lot, Luffy is just majorly childish will do whatever he wants," Ace grinned.

"So you are still waiting to hear about Luffy then, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Yes he's been on the ocean for at least a month now and he would of done something stupid for the newspapers," Ace whined.

"If your brother is anything like you, it will only be a few days before we hear of him," Megumi smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Ace grinned again, "You have to meet your brother, you will love him and he will love you… both of you…. We should take Megumi through the Grandline, what do you think Marco?"

"Ace…" Megumi murmured.

"It will be great just the three of us," Ace grinned.

"Ace!" Marco snapped slightly taking a few moments, "Megumi's father died, I know you are excited to meet your brother again. But she needs to sort out the business at her home before she goes off to the Grandline, yoi."

Ace's eyes widened before he suddenly wrapped his arms around Megumi, "God I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking… I just…."

"It's fine," Was her answer, "Though I will love to meet your brother at some point… just let me sort out my problems first ok."

"Of course," He grinned and kissed her cheek.

The three of them spent most of the day in bed just resting since they had nothing to do all paper work was done and Megumi wanted to relax, Ace told them stories about his child hood and all about Luffy and Garp when he was younger.

Over the next few days Megumi and Marco watched Ace closely as he continued to look through the newspaper every day then one day Megumi was walking across the deck Mauja who now reached her waist next to her as she heard, "WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Megumi flinched and slammed her hands down on her ears from the incredibly loud sound from the mess hall, she was suddenly knocked over by Ace.

"HE DID IT!" Ace cheered.

"Ace… ACE!" Megumi shouted pushing him back slightly sitting up, "Who did what?"

A bounty poster was shoved into her face, Megumi gently took it from his hands and looked over the poster, Monkey D. 'Strawhat' Luffy wanted Dead or Alive 30,000,000 Beli., "HE DID IT!" She cheered wrapping her arms around Ace giving him a tight squeeze. Mauja sat down next to them and nudged his nose into Ace's shoulder, Ace wrapped an arm around the bear showing him the bounty poster. Mauja cocked his head slightly and nudged the poster, Ace scratched the bear behind the ears grinning widely.

"This is my younger brother," Ace pointed at the picture, "You must of heard me talk about him?"

The bear nodded, "That's a good first bounty," Megumi stated.

"Coming from the woman who's bounty went over 100,000,000 beli on her first bounty," Ace laughed.

"Do you have the newspaper?" She asked.

Ace pulled out the newspaper from his back pocket and handed it to her, she un rolled the newspaper and crossed her legs resting the paper across her knees. Mauja rested his head on her shoulder looking down at the paper, "Wow…." Megumi murmured, "Your baby brother took out the top three pirates in the east blue."

"That's my brother," Ace cheered, "Most likely he's on his way to loguetown…. That's where my dad was executed."

Megumi tilted her head slightly and leant forward pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Go show Pops, let me go have breakfast that's where I was heading before you tackled me because you were so excited over your brother bounty."

"Hey if you had a …. Wait I'm not going to finish that," Ace grinned.

She glared slightly and smacked him with the newspaper, "No you're not because if I had a brother I would most likely be dead."

"Yeah…. Yeah…. " Ace laughed getting to his feet and pulling her up with him, he kissed her cheek and took the paper from her hand running off practically jumping down the stairs, Megumi winced as she heard a sudden slam.

Which meant Ace had face planted into the floor again, Megumi and Mauja moved into the mess hall. She sat down at the division commander table taking three slices of whole wheat toast a cup of tea and a handful of bacon which she placed in front of Mauja.

She sipped the tea and watched the people around her, everyone had seem to be taking baby steps since the news about her father death everyone thought she was a ticking time bomb. Her father's death hasn't hit her, the fear of the marines closing in and around the Sparkling Enclave Island when she was stuck islands away in the middle of the ocean waiting for Thatch. Arguing with her division commander over… a pair of fingers snapped in front of her face,

Her eyes snapped up and Izo was standing in front of her, "You continue glaring into the floor, it's going to set fire and I really think Joz is getting extremely pissed off with fixing the mess you and Ace keep making now." He sat down across from her taking the tea cup from her hand and placing a steaming mug of hot chocolate in its place, "Now chocolate always help… what is wrong?"

"Fed up, we have not moved in three days, Ace is bouncing around begging to take the second division to grandline and I have an island which I have not stepped foot on for two years," Megumi grumbled into the hot chocolate, "Mmmm…. Chili."

"Not as good as Thatch's I know but still you have been stamping around like an elephant," Izo chuckled, "Trying to cheer you up."

"I know… I thank you, you are an amazing friend," She laughed. Mauja nuzzled her waist slightly, the siren giggled and stroked his head, "Sorry… my emotions seem to be a wreck recently… I am worried about everything something feels off."

"The entire crew has been on edge the last week, since Thatch has been gone, now everything with you everyone wants to make things right," Izo murmured.

"My father is dead… That's the only thing that has been going through my mind, I hated the man Izo he agreed to marry to Akainu… not listening to my pleading he dragged my family name through the mud and believed me marrying Akainu will be the only way to restore it," She sighed.

Izo leant across the desk brushing her hair out her face and kissed her temple, "You are my little sister and you have made this family bright and happy, it already was but you have made an impression on the new world. A girl who has broken the mode of Celestial Dragons and become one the most fear pirates on the sea…. You need to relax…. Take time off."

"We are pirates I don't think we get vacations," She laughed.

Izo paused for a few seconds before he burst out laughing, "No I don't think we do."

"Well I think sitting in the middle of the ocean forever counts as a vaction," Megumi groaned and practically face planted the table in front of her.

"I know you are impatient, but we have to wait for Thatch, Pops wants all the divisions there when you go back to your home, Megumi you haven't been near that stretch of ocean for nearly two years," Izo tried to reason with the siren but he knew she was getting bored, the entire second division was the same. Like commander like division they did not like sitting still for more than five seconds. That habit had unfortunately for many of the people around her rubbed off on the Siren, she could not stick on one task for five seconds.

"It is my island," She whined.

"You are such as child," Izo chuckled.

Megumi grinned widely and winked at the okama, "Mind of a child, body of a goddess," Megumi laughed downing the rest of her hot chocolate large grin across her face.

That evening Megumi twirled around the library in the lower decks and plucked book after book off the shelves placing it on the table behind her, before her fingers brushed against the familiar book she saw teach reading a few months ago. The book was based on the only few devil fruits that have been eater and their user killed, apparently Megumi wasn't the first eater of the Voice-Voice fruit a man before her was an opera singer. It was terribly cliché in Megumi's opinion that an opera singer had the devil fruit that was effected to the pitch and tone of the users voice.

She leant back against the bookshelf and opened the beaten cover of the book looking at the dull purple fruit with swirls, the Yami-Yami no mi, was a devil fruit and it's powers she has never heard of before. She thought Ace's brother being made out of rubber was a ridiculous power but apparently the rubber had saved him more times than once. Many pirates on this crew have dreams, from the amount of times she has come down here and seen Teach looking down at the worn out yellow pages. She had guessed that Teach wanted this power…. Something flashed through her mind from about a year ago now, the tree elemental said to her a few in your division long for power. Was that man on about Teach, being taken back to marry Akainu not much of that day sunk in but those words now seemed to make a lot of sense.

"Megumi?"

Megumi snapped the book shut and twirled looking wide eyed at Haruta, "Yonko Haruta you scared the life out of me."

The swordsmen chuckled and looked at the book that was being cradled to her large chest, "What have you got there Madame?"

"Oh this…" She held the book out for him to see, "Teach from my division… I've seen him reading it a few times…. I was just wondering what was so fascinating over such a devil fruit that's all."

"Many people long for the devil fruit power, seeing a devil fruit s rare eating one can be even rarer, five members of our crew have devil fruit abilities all of which are amazing, Teach just might want to join you lot," Haruta shrugged.

Megumi's face showed she thought that was bollocks but she didn't say anything as she cradled the book back to her chest, "It's strange… how he fascinates over something that will most likely not be found in 100 years."

"Men live up to crazy dreams Megumi, the dream for one piece isn't an impossible dream but a scary one at that," Haruta stated.

She hummed and nodded in agreement, "I think getting yourself a devil fruit is more dangerous than being the normal non-devil fruit pirate going to find one piece I mean, look I have the incapability to swim you know what I am going to travel the entire ocean to find something that might not even exist."

Haruta laughed and hit Megumi's shoulder, "I do not understand how you are still on this ship…"

The pink haired woman shrugged large grin spread across her face, "Sleeping with Marco and Ace I think helps me keep on this ship."

Haruta rolled his eyes and shrugged, "It most likely is."

"Hey," She shouted sounding offended as she hit his shoulder, "I thought we were friends."

"We are… but most gay guys will be jealous that you have nuzzled yourself into a bisexual sandwich of some of the hottest guys on the ship," Haruta joked.

She rolled her eyes slightly and placed the book back on its shelf before picking up the medium sized pile of fantasy books, "What are you doing down here anyway?"

Haruta smiled and held up a battered copy of Shakespeare work, "Just returning this, read it so many times you would of thought I came from that era really wouldn't you."

Megumi glanced the man up and down taking in the large shoulders, tight pants and the puffy neck collar, "No of course not Haruta," She smiled sweetly tilting her head slightly.

He smacked her gently on the head with the book, "You better get going before Marco or Ace start wondering where you are."

She giggled softly and leant forward pecking him on the cheek and moved to the door, "Having an affair with one my best friend who happens to think both my boyfriends are extremely hot," she laughed before making her way back to her room, her eyes glued to the front of the Grimm Brothers fairy tale book. She remembered it being in the library back home, it was one the few she wasn't allowed to read, Fantasy wasn't for Ladies it was for children, the quote from her mother ran through her mind like clockwork whenever she looked at a fantasy novel.

She pressed the door open with the toe of her show and stepped into the bedroom, placing the books on the bedside table, she turned to glance round the room Marco was still up his on book open and reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. Whilst Ace was sprawled out in the middle of the bed snoring loudly.

"That is a lot of fantasy novels, yoi?" Marco questioned her not looking up from his book once.

"I like books, I was stuck with politics, science and how to be a good house wife for a large portion of my life," She laughed.

Marco chuckled, watching her as she stepped over Ace and sat herself down between him and Ace, Ace shifted in his sleep throwing his arm over thighs and scooted closer practically hugging the sirens legs to his chest. "How's your day been?" Megumi asked as she started to run her fingers through Ace's hair gently her nails, Ace groaned gently nuzzling into her.

"Dull as always, yoi," he chuckled, glancing up from the book watching her as she twisted the pink locks in her fingers, "Your own...?"

"Dull, pointless..." she stated glancing up at him, "Bored of being stuck in the same place."

"Now you know Pops is doing it to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" She argued.

"Marines mainly, yoi."

"And what are they going to?"

Marco raised an eyebrow at her, "What happened when you properly face a marine last time, yoi?"

"You will never let that go will you?" She questioned.

"Megumi you almost married an admiral not just any admiral. The one that all pirates wished was dead and you are questioning if we will ever let that go," he scolded her.

"You all act half the time as if I wanted to get married to him, you and I both know I did that so the Whitebeard pirates did not get captured," she argued.

Marco sighed slightly leaning across cupping her cheek he pressed his lips softly against hers for a few moments before a loud knock sounded on the other side of the door. Marco groaned in annoyance, "ENTER!" The door creaked open slightly and Ace loudly snored rolling over.

Megumi looked up to see Teach standing in the doorway a large grin spread across his face, "Sorry to disturb you all but Pops thought you three would want to know that Thatch's Paddlboat has been spotted about ten minutes away."

Megumi grinned widely and sprang off the bed jolting the bed violently jolting Ace from his slumber the second division commander looked around the room slightly confused, "Teach?" He questioned seeing the large man in his doorway before he heard rattling in the closet seeing Megumi was pulling out a jacket a wide grin across her face. "What the hell is going on?"

"Morning commander," Teach chuckled, "Four division is about ten minutes away."

Ace blinked a few times sleep was still heavy on his mind before he sprang up, "Awesome we can finally move!"

Marco glanced between the three of them and shook his head placing his book down on the table he watched as Megumi yanked on her jacket, zipping passed Thatch and up the stairs, Ace not that far behind her.

Marco slammed his palm into his face as he got up and out of the bed, following behind the two by the time he had actually reached the deck with Teach a few steps behind him Marco heard the slam of a body hitting the floor, "I've missed you!" Megumi yelled.

Marco stepped through the crowd of friends greeting one another to see Megumi and Thatch were on the floor, well Megumi most properly slammed into Thatch knocking them both over and onto the floor. Thatch patted the Sirens back wide smile across his face, "I have missed you too little lady."

"How was the trip?" She asked pushing herself off him, standing before offering him, her hand.

Thatch took the offered hand and pulled himself to his feet, "Was fun, Kaido's lot are getting way too big for their boots. It is nice to take them down a peg or two…. Though I did find something interesting on my travels," He grinned widely.

Megumi blinked a few times and bounced on her heels, "What…. What is it?" She asked.

Thatch reached into the shoulder bag wide grin on his face, he pulled a large circular object out. Many members gasped and others cheered as held within Thatch's was a devil fruit, but Megumi had recognized it from the photos…. The Yami-Yami no mi, sat in Thatch's she could not believe what she was seeing she turned to see if she could see Teach but the man seemed to have vanished from her sight. Ace threw an arm over the fourth division commanders shoulder and hugged the man, "So you going to eat it then?"

"I have not decided yet, I don't think it's a good idea for not being able to save your sorry arse when you get knocked over board," Thatch chuckled.

Ace pouted and hit the mans shoulder, "Oh come on think of the power you can get…."

"For all we know it could be a stupid devil fruit that makes me produce bubbles," Thatch argued, before he noticed the Sirens concerned face, "Megumi…. You alright hun?"

"Hu…." She snapped out of her thoughts wide grin across her face, "Of course sorry…. Just thinking what it could be that's all."

"What do you think I should do then?"

"Selling it would be the other option if you don't eat them, those things go for a fortune on the black market… I should know I ate one that came from the black market," She laughed.

"So sell it or eat it," Thatch grinned, "Two very… very good options… I might have to sleep on it to think about what I will do."

Megumi shivered slight a dark bone chilling feeling ran up her spine, she felt as if something had changed something had snapped. She shook her head and smiled brightly at her best friend, who was showing Pops the devil fruit.

Later on that day early next morning Megumi laid awake in bed, Marco had his back to her and Ace had curled up into her side. She didn't see Teach for the rest of the evening even during the celebration of Thatch coming home… it was strange in her opinion. She groaned trying to turn over to try and fall asleep but it was not working in her favour at all, this was not far all she wanted was an hour or two at least.

But something was nagging at the back of her mind as if something was going to happen, she looked out the window close to the bed it was still dark out. The sky was completely black small amount of blue peaked through the dark clouds. She gave up and climbed over Ace he was the heavier sleeper of the two. Grabbing a pair of slippers and her dressing gown Megumi wrapped herself up warm she stepped out into the hallway. She heard the bedroom door click behind her as she walked out into the hallway and down towards the kitchen food always for some strange reason made her feel better.

She hummed gently to herself as she walked down the steps, Teach passed her quickly not breathing a word to her nearly knocking her over in the process. Megumi stopped for a minute or two watching the man run passed her with speed she has never seen before in the man. He must be on a errand for someone, she shook her head and continued walking down to the kitchen. As she came to the kitchen door she heard a soft groan, it sounded as if the person was in pain.

Slowly she pushed the door open a tiny bit, "Hello?" She questioned.

"Over..." cough, "here..."

Thatch...

Megumi quickly pushed the door open and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her, Thatch laid barley awake on the Kitchen floor. A stab wound on his back just below the back of the rib cage... blood pooled around.

"Oh god..." she whispered.

Teach had done this.

An: And we have hit cannon, theres a reason I have killed Megumi's father which will be later explained. I got this out earlier than I thought I have got a new tablet been working on the chapter whilst at work, Thatch's fate has been decided but you guys won't find out for another week ;) I am sorry though, I have had a horrible day today and I feel bit done but knowing I've made you lot happier with my new chapter makes me feel better.

Votes

Stay: 23

Go: 22

**Note last chapter to vote!**

cOme aNd gEt iT: We all love Marco, Thank you.

Roxie14: Thank you for the vote hun, glad you read the orginal.

Red knight 2004:…. Ok though I don't know what you being underage has anything to do, yes this is T rated but that's only for the swearing and I've heard kids as young as 6 swear to their parents.

RainbowGuardian13: You would not believe how much this review made me smile today thank you, I've had a bad day really and just rereading this review has cheered me up. I am glad you enjoy my work and don't worry about not knowing which to vote for as long as you like it that's fine.

Thank you all so much for love and support, I will speak to you in the next chapter if you want a request go to my one shots I am down to one request so I would like a few more guys.

Love

Scarlet.


	27. Chapter 27

Megumi stood frozen for a few seconds before she let out a scream and dropped to her knees next to him, she reached out gently touching his cheek. "Thatch...? Can you hear me...?" Her hands were visibly shaking she was in a state, she heard him groan and his eyes flickered back open before closing again his breathing became shallow.

"ANYBODY PLEASE!" She cried out she quickly removed her dressing gown bundling it up she pressed it against the wound. She heard the door slam open behind her, she didn't look up as she continued to put pressure onto the wound. Shouting sounded behind her, orders to get people, supplies she was concentrating on Thatchs heartbeat it was slowing he needed medical attention now.

Hands pulled her away and Crystal along with a handful of the nurses came into her view, she looked down at her hands and they were covered in blood along with her knees... it was his blood... Thatch's blood covered her. "Girly... come on little Lady," Fossa was the one holding her keeping her up, she could hear her knees knocking together.

No tears streaked her face, her face was void of emotion not understanding what had happened, Teach…. Teach was her friend he always looked out for her when the second division was away from home. When Ace went bounding off into the woods Teach stood with her making sure she was ok, no this is wrong how could Teach do such a thing over a devil fruit.

"HEY IS SHE ALRIGHT!" A shout came from somewhere in the crowd, Megumi was visibly shaking.

"Little Lady is in shock men," Fossa stated, the scent of his cigar filled Megumi's nose, "Give her room and give the nurses room aswell!" The order rang clear many of the men stepped back, excluding the handful of division commanders.

Heavy footfalls sounded down the stairs and the commanders turned to their captain a grave look spread across Whitebeards face as he saw the nurses around the still body of Thatch, "Who did this!" It wasn't a question it was a demand for the person to do this to step forward.

The entire of the Whitebeard Pirates did not move looking silently at the Siren who hadn't spoken since anyone had entered. "Pops…. I think Megumi knows?" Haruta stated stepping closer to the Siren his hand reached out slightly resting on her shoulder, but Megumi's eyes didn't flicker away from Thatch as the nurses slowly lifted him up from the stretcher, "Megumi look at me," Haruta pleaded.

A single tear slipped from her eye and down her cheek as she took her eyes away from Thatch, "….It was Teach…" She whispered.

Haruta was visibly taken back, Teach had been with the Whitebeard Pirates longer than he had, he was one of the most liked member on the crew why would he attempt to kill Teach, his Captains hand laid on his shoulder.

"Megumi my dear…. Do you know why he did this?" Whitebeard asked her.

"It was…." She started, she sunk back into Fossa's hold tears now streamed down her face and she wailed loudly, "FOR A FUCKING DEVIL FRUIT!"

The entire crew froze and the door was pushed open again both Marco and Ace stood in the doorway shocked looks on their faces as they watched the nurses move past them with Thatch on a stretcher Crystal shouted orders at them sending more nurses forward.

"What the fuck happened, yoi?" Marco questioned.

Ace rushed forward ignoring the blood on Megumi and taking her from Fossa's arms, he touched her face first, then her shoulders before wrapping his arms around. "Teach has betrayed us," Whitebeard deadpanned to Marco watching Megumi as she struggled slightly in Ace's arms banging her fists down onto the mans chest.

"NO! I HAVE TO MAKE SURE HE'S OK," She scream struggling within his arms.

Ace shook her harshly making hers stop, "You and I both know the nurses are doing what they can, you won't help them like this. You aren't going to help."

Megumi froze looking up at him, her tears suddenly stopped and she slammed her hands down on his chest hard, the room heard Ace grunt in pain, "SHUT UP! IT'S OUR DIVISION THAT DID THIS OUR FAULT! YOU ARE SAYING THAT WE CAN'T…"

"No!" Whitebeards voice cut across both of them, "Neither of you are leaving this ship!"

"Pops… Are rules," Ace argued, letting go of Megumi turning to him, Megumi moved first and stormed out the kitchen and up the stairs she could still hear Ace arguing with Whitebeard when she slammed her quarters doors shut. She looked down at her blood stained hands clenching them into a fist she slammed her hand on the wall next to her, she flexed her fingers slightly hearing the wood snap slightly. She breathed deeply for a few seconds, all she could see was Thatch's body unmoving on the floor the puddle of blood around him, Teach rushing past her. She sunk to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest, she should of noticed, should of spoken to Thatch about it…. She trusted Teach more than any of the members of the second division excluding Ace.

She looked at her knees and shins, Thatch's blood was every were on her, he had lost so much blood she couldn't believe he was barely alive. The door creaked open, she glanced up seeing Marco standing in the door way, he moved closer getting her to her feet and marching her towards the bathroom he switched on the tap and made her sit on the edge of the bath tub. He took a sponge and slowly wetted it and started to wipe the blood off her legs. They both sat in silence the sound of Ace arguing with Whitebeard filled the entire of the Moby Dick whilst they both looked at each other.

"What happened?" Marco finally asked as he took her wrist in his hand wiping the blood from her hand.

"I couldn't sleep…. I started walking down to the Kitchen… Teach ran past me… thinking of it I saw the devil fruit quickly, I didn't pay much attention to it but…. I saw it quickly in his pocket. I went down to the Kitchen and heard groaning…. I stepped in and Thatch was on the floor…." Tears to trail down her cheeks again. Marco dropped her hands and wrapped his arms around her bring her close to his chest rocking her gently.

He looked down at her, then to the sponge covered in his best friends blood, he was glad Thatch was found but still Megumi finding him in such a state. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before gently picking her up and moving into the bedroom, the sun was now peaking over the horizion and Megumi had not slept at all.

"You need sleep, yoi," Marco ordered her, Mauja had been sitting at the door all this time keeping guard from anyone who would try to disturb the peace.

"I am not…." She yawned, "tired… plus Thatch…."

Marco pulled the covers up and batted the bed next to Megumi, the large bear moved closer and climbed up onto the bed and curled next to the woman keeping her company. Marco leant down and kissed her temple, "I will come to you if there is any change… I promise and you," he looked at the bear scratching it behind his ear, "Keep an eye on her ok."

The bear nodded slightly nuzzling closer to its master Mauja laid next to her, her eyes slowly fluttered closed Marco stayed waiting for her breathing to steady before he left the room he watched as he closed the door Mauja move closer to her and rest his head on her hip. He was surprised she hadn't passed out from shock from what she saw, finding anyone she loved like that would scare a girl but she knew who did it.

Izo was standing outside the door looking about to know, his face like every other crew members was blank void of emotion, "How is she?"

"Asleep, yoi," Marco answered quietly trying not to picked up by the Sirens sensitive hearing didn't pick up on the conversation outside their bedroom door.

"How is she feeling?" He asked.

"Still in shock going from blank to upset to angry…. She's blaming herself," Marco sighed.

"It wasn't…"

"I know that but she saw Teach, she thinks she could have stopped him but if she tried Thatch wouldn't of been found, yoi."

"Pops wants a meeting all the division commanders to talk about what to do…. Ace is still arguing to go after him," Izo stated.

Hours later the sun has risen and was high in the sky no one spoke, the ship was quite the news of Teachs betrayal spread like wildfire across the crew. No one knew what to say, they all knew Teach and none of them thought he could this, they tried to keep quite knowing it was Megumi who found her a note on the commanders hallway door stated not to disturb and the arguing from the commanders meeting room was loud.

Then she stepped out onto the deck, dressed fully for the day in a knee length skirt, white button up long sleeved shirt and a pair of black knee high boots. Her hair left down softly curling around her face her fringe swept across her eyes hiding the blood shot eyes from the crew.

"Miss…. You ok?" One the crew members asked.

"Fine….. Thatch?" She asked.

"Haven't heard anything Miss, sorry," The boy murmured.

"Ace… Marco…?"

They pointed to the stairs leading down to the meeting rooms and Megumi nodded making her way to the meeting room, she paused few people all looking lost not knowing what to do. "I DO NOT SEE WHY I CAN'T GO!" She heard Ace yell.

The slamming of fists against wood Marco argued, "Look what he did to Thatch! What state Megumi is in! It might be our rules Ace but we are not in the position for you to go running off yoi!"

Megumi pushed the door open gently looking through her eyes locked with pops and he beckoned her into the room, the arguing stopped and they all turned to her. She was still dressed in the clothes from the previous night. Blood stained her pajama shorts, her hair thrown up in a messy bun large dark rings under her eyes.

Marco moved first slipping out his chair and towards her, she felt them… all of them were watching her concerned about her. "How you feeling love?" He asked her, cupping both her cheeks making her eyes come away from the commanders and onto him.

"Fine…." She answered, "….. Fitful sleep….."

Ace slipped up next to them and took her hand gently tugging her towards the table, she looked a mess no one could blame her though as she sat down on Aces seat. "I have a proposition," Ace stated.

"Go on?" Whitebeard coaxed him

"I will stay till the end of today, to see how Thatch is, Megumi will step in as second division commander whilst I am gone. I will find Teach and bring him back here so he can be served the correct judgement," Ace offered.

The entire room froze looking at him wide eyed as if he had grown two heads, the plan was not a bad one the division commanders agreed. But looking at Pops they knew their Captain was not too pleased with this idea they waited moments which felt like centuries to them.

"Do what you want Ace, I disagree with you going but you are my son and I know you my boy. You will not stop until he is brought to justice," Whitebeard sighed.

Ace grinned widely, "Thank you Pops you won't regret it!"

With that Ace was out the room quicker than any of them could blink, they glanced at their Captain then too the first division commander and now to the stand in second division commander. "Megumi you do not have to do this, yoi," Marco told her.

"No…." She stated shaking her head, "I want to do this, It's my division as well I do enough of the work…. I will be fine."

"You shouldn't be about," Izo stated, "You have had a shock Megumi."

She brushed Izo off concern with a sweet smile, "I am fine…. I just need cool down time but," She shrugged bright smile still on her face, she suddenly paused and her eyes snapped up to her Captains, "Pops…. Why don't you want Ace to go after Teach I mean it's the crews policies to go after people who have betrayed us?"

A lot of the division commanders agreed with Megumi, if any crew members were seriously harmed by another they must receive justice. It is normally Pops who passes the sentence then their division commander will pass whatever it is that Pops seems necessary.

"I am all your father, as your father I know and I feel what is best for you all, I do not know why but I have a bad feeling if he goes… Ace might not return," The Captain sighed.

"Pops why do you think that, yoi?" Marco asked slightly concerned.

"When you have your own children Marco you will understand more," Whitebeard answered before continuing, "It's the gut feeling, what you feel when Megumi has been gravely hurt or Ace has done something to put them both in danger."

Marco sighed slightly understanding what his Captain meant remembering back to a few weeks ago when they went to a swamp like island and Ace had gotten himself and Megumi caught in a sink hole with alligators on their tails.

Ace stood in front of the second division barring Megumi who was still in the commanders meeting with a grim look on his face, "I will be leaving…"

Ace did not get to finish his sentence as the second division started to demand why he was suddenly leaving, "NO!" Ace shouted making them all fall silent, "Not leaving as in leaving the Whitebeard Pirates, I will be going on my own after Teach."

"Why just you? Why not take second division with you or even Megumi going with you?" Someone asked.

"I am leaving Megumi in charge of the second division, yes she hasn't been here as long as many of you but she knows you all. Knows the paper work better than any of us, I want you all to treat her with the same respect…"

"Why can't we go?!"

"Pops doesn't want… anyone to go…."

"Then why are…"

"Because it is our rules, Teach was from our division he was our brothers in arms and he tried to murder Thatch over a devil fruit. If it was Megumi, me, Marco, Izo or any other of the division commanders that was attacked, Thatch would want revenge we all know he would," Ace argued, "Teach needs to be brought to justice, for what he's done to Thatch and what he's done to us."

The second division sat in silence taking in the information they were just given, the woman who they all knew and cared for will be in charge of them until Teach is brought to justice. They didn't mind the woman being in charge no, what worried them is what Pops said to Ace was not to go. Pops words were law on this ship, when anything happened Pops gave out the orders if they were on the flag ship, if someone was injured and needed time to rest Pops will order them to stay in bed. But they all knew that Ace was blaming himself, Teach was in their division, Teach betrayed them and it was Megumi who found Thatch. A few members shook their heads trying to get the sound of her scream out of their heads, but it was impossible they all knew that scream would be in their minds for years to come.

"Anyone objects to this?" Ace asked looking around at all of them who had been silence for a handful of minutes.

"Do you think she is ready for this…? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I want her to come with me, I want her to be the one to bring Teach in a handful of you saw her this morning, we have seen her covered in blood yes, from her own wounds or the enemies blood but never have we seen her in a friends. She is in shock still, she will act brave and I believe she should be the one to bring Teach to justice. Though we can't leave two divisions without commanders….. We can't let her go on her own and Pops won't let us all go….." Ace sighed.

"Ace we respect your decision, we want to make sure that you are ok…?"

"I honestly," Ace chuckled leaning back against the wall, "Don't think I am…. My best friend is in surgery lost so much blood, that we don't know if he would pull through, the girl I love found him and is in shock, the man who is my father won't get revenge and a man I trusted…. Betrayed us all."

Man of the members hummed in agreement, "We respect your views Ace…. She will be fine in charge she knows us well."

Ace grinned widely at them, "Thank you for reassuring me."

Later on Megumi stood behind Ace watching him pack a bag, Mauja had come down and was acting like a guard dog to the Medi-bay, "Won't you at least stay and wait till we hear something about Thatch….?" She asked.

"Megumi the longer I wait the longer Teach has to get away from us," Ace argued.

"Pops doesn't want you to go after him, why won't you listen!"

"Because that bastard needs to be brought to serve punishment, if it was you he attacked Megumi you would want revenge."

"Not if it puts you in danger and I know that's what Thatch would be thinking as well."

Ace clenched his hands before turning to her, she was still pale looked sick almost honestly she had been a bit nauseas for a while now she kept putting it down to nerves or haven't been eating enough but she hadn't been sick. "Megumi you have to trust me love…. Ok?"

She bit her lip looking on the verge of tears before she nodded her head, "Just… please don't get yourself killed or captured…. Ace I don't think I can…"

Ace cupped her face and slammed his lips onto hers, he felt tears roll down her cheeks it reminded him of her goodbye when she left once with the marines, "I won't," He whispered softly against her lips, "I promise you I won't."

"You better not, yoi," Marco stated from the door way, "You now he has most likely gone to the beginning of the grandline if he is looking for so much power he is most likely going to try and become a warlord."

"Why…. They only keep seven warlords…." Megumi murmured.

Marco only shrugged, "You get to see Luffy…. If you find him, but don't delay the sooner you capture Teach the sooner we can go back to normal life."

Ace reached round grabbing hold of Marcos shirt bringing him close into the two, "I will be fine," he chuckled grinning widely, "You two just worry about me too much."

"You got us stuck in a swamp the other week," Megumi huffed.

Ace chuckled and kissed her temple softly, "It will be fine…."

Marco sighed and kissed Ace's temple, "Just don't do anything stupid, promise me, yoi?"

Ace pulled away from both of them wide grin across his face, "Of course I will, look it will be simple just go and get him I can contact one the allies if needed and ask them to come get me. I won't be long a month or two tops then we can go back to normal, plus Megumi can now finally go back to her home island and sort everything out there."

They both nodded and smiled softly watching as Ace finally shoved his denden into his full bag, his fingers hooked under the silver chain of her necklace pulling out the long chain from under her shirt, "The flames always represent me remember I will always be with you when you wear this ok," He kissed her cheek gently, "You keep our division safe, I know they will look after you well."

She nodded gently feeling tears well up in her eyes as she watched both boys hug and Ace reach up kissing Marcos lips, Marco held onto Ace slightly as if her was his life line keeping the second division commander close to him before Ace pulled back smiling at both of them. They followed Ace up onto the deck were all the current division commanders excluding Thatch stood whilst Whitebeard stood in the middle of the group his face was stern still not agreeing with this. It had been at least a day now since Thatch was attacked they knew Teach would be far away but none of them wanted Ace to go after him.

"You know I still not agree with this," Whitebeard stated.

"I'm sorry Pops, but this is what I have to do," Ace replied.

Whitebeard didn't say anything else just nodded his head and watched Ace as he moved over towards the railings looking down seeing striker was up against the side of the Moby Dick, before looking back at his friends one last time, "When Thatch wakes tell him Teach is being brought to justice…. I will see you all soon."

They watched silently as Ace hoped over the edge, Megumi heard him hit the metal off his small boat and the fire started to crackle around his feet then he was off towards the horizion. She felt Marcos hand on her shoulders squeezing them softly, he leant into her softly whispering into her ear, "It is ok to cry you know."

She slipped away from them silently Marco sighed rubbing his temple, he was having the same feeling Pops was talking about a wrenching gut feeling that this wasn't going to end well for any of them.

Slowly throughout the evening the ship had started to come alive again it wasn't as loud as what it normally was but a quite murmur was better than absolute silence in Megumi's opinion as she sat down next to Mauja leaning against the bear outside the Medi-Bay door. After multiple incidents with Ace and Joz mainly destroying the walls of the medi-bay when they were getting fixed up the walls of the medi-bay was covered in seastone. She rested her head against the whitefur of the polar bear and closed her eyes for a few seconds before hearing the door slam open.

She blinked a few times looking at the tired face of Crystal, "Is he…" Megumi went standing up and Crystal smiled sadly at her.

Crystal took the girls hands squeezing them, "He's alive all ok…. Just…"

"Crystal?"

"Go on and see him," Crystal gave her a small push into the Medi-bay, "I've got to go talk to the others."

Megumi nodded and walked into the room, the wrong smelled strongly of blood and the bleach they had used to try and get rid of it. Thatch was leaning back against a stack of pillows looking out of the window, Megumi dashed across the room and stopped before she slammed into him.

Thatch chuckled as he watched her, "How you feeling little Lady?"

Megumi wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into him hugging him tightly, "You are ok… you are alive," tears slipped from her eyes as she buried her face into his hair, "There was so much blood, I thought you were going to die."

"Hey," Thatch chuckled patting her back, "I'm ok see…. Bit tired but fine."

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Sit down Megumi," Thatch patted the bed next to him, the siren sat down next to him quietly, "I can't use my legs."

"WHAT!" She shouted eyes wide.

"Hey, hey," thatch smiled at her, "Crystal said to me if you didn't come and find me at the time you did I would have been dead, it's fine… Teach hit something in my brain so… my legs have stopped getting the messages from the brain."

Megumi nodded her head, "Ace has gone after Teach…." She told him.

Thatch nodded his head, "Let me guess," Thatch chuckled softly, "Pops told him not to go but he went anyway," Megumi nodded in reply watching him as he sighed and leant back, "I think I'm still in shock, Teach just came out of nowhere and then I heard you…."

Megumi winced slightly, "I should of known he was going to do something…. It's…."

Thatch squeezed her shoulder smiling at her, "I don't blame you or Ace… I never will Teach is the one to blame not the division commanders, you both have done an amazing job for that division."

The door opened and they looked up seeing Whitebeard enter the room, "Are you ok my boy?"

"Fine Pops, though my days of pirating might be at an end," Thatch chuckled sadly looking down at his legs.

"Nonsense, there are many pirates out there who don't have the use of their legs or arms, we will put you in a wheelchair and you can run over the marines and enemies with ease," Whitebeard chuckled, which made Thatch grin widely in reply.

"You sure Pops… I don't want to be an inconvenience to anyone," Thatch stated.

"Of course I am my boy," Whitebeard smiled.

"Thanks Pops."

AN: See told you I was changing things up, the votes were close a lot through it but seems like you guys want her to stay, basically there will be eight months between now and the war for reasons off Pregnancy lol and also we don't know the actual time it takes from Luffy to get from Logue Town to sabaody archipelago . I wasn't actually expecting this out today honestly I was expecting about Wednesday next week anyway, but this chapter is shorter than the normal because I have plans for the next few chapters. But Megumi's pregnancy is going to be fun we are also going to have a bit of adventure, also if you guys are wondering what will happen I have given hints in a few of my one shots that I have been doing ;)

Also thank you for the 100 follows, I'm glad you have all stuck with the weirdness lol.

ForLoveofFanFiction: (hugs and pats hair) It's ok see, he's all ok…. Well nearly.

Guest: She's staying, I wish Teach will burn in the darkest places of hell…. (coughs) not dark at all, thank you very much.

RainbowGuardian13: Please don't die cause of my cliffhangers…. There were be a few more most likely in the future as warning lol.

Simplewriting: Sorry we will have to wait a bit longer until she meets Luffy, though don't worry they will meet I promise.

XxFire-PhoenixxX: (throws box of tissues at you) I didn't kill him! I wasn't planning to kill him!

Blegsh:….. (facepalm) Someone is excited lol, I love you too Blegsh.

Commonsense-doyo: Do all the people who review on this have to shout at me lol, just kidding, shes staying thank you for voting.

Rankochi: Thank you for liking my work, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well. It is difficult I couldn't decide I was going to have her go with Ace since in the original she stayed but I decided to leave it up to you lot. I don't see the second division going well unsupervised either.

Thank you all who have voted maybe sometime in the future I might write if she did go with Ace and such, I have planned the story now until up to the return of the strawhats and such. Some of you might not be a 100% happy with what I plan for after the war so I apologise in advance, thank you for staying with me guys.

Love you all

Scarlet.


	28. Chapter 28

Megumi breathed heavily feeling nausea was over her again, this had been happening for two months now and Ace had been gone for two weeks she finally went to see Crystal she was now sitting on the examination table waiting for the woman to come back. She didn't think of pregnancy until Izo and Haruta mentioned something earlier on that day, it had been happening for a while and she never took notice.

The door opened across the room and Crystal stepped out the room they kept all the paper work in, "So…. When was the last time you were on?"

Megumi tried to think back, "I don't remember actually… been a….. No…."

"It seems like you have a little one crowing inside you and by the tests you are just over two months along," Crystal smiled brightly at her, "Seems like this crew is going to be getting a lot busier with you having a little one."

"How could I have not!" Megumi shouted at herself pissed that she did not realise that she was pregnant, Crystal placed a hand on her shoulder gently smiling at her.

"Some woman don't, some woman only know because they have been sick but apparently you are one of the three in ten who haven't been sick during the first two months of pregnancy, it will go away in another month just eat light meals throughout the next month," Crystal grinned, "Though you might want to change your plans to go to the Sparkling Enclave…"

"No," Megumi stated, "Pops promised and no pregnancy will stop me from protecting my home."

Crystal grinned widely, "That's what I expected," Crystal handed her the clip board with all the paper work on it, "Take this to Whitebeard and tell Marco, they both need to know… and would be a good idea if you call Ace as well he would need to know but that is up to you."

Megumi hugged the clipboard to her chest and slipped off the examination table, "Thank you Crystal…. Can you not tell anyone until…. I have spoken to Pops."

Crystal smiled warmly at her, "Of course my dear."

Megumi smiled and left the Medi-bay she bit her lower lip as she glanced around, the ship had nearly gone back to normal expect for Ace not being with them. She walked up onto the deck and spotted Izo, "Seen Pops or Marco?"

"They are both in Pops quarters, you ok?" He asked.

"I will tell you later," She smiled.

She knocked loudly on her Captains door and heard, "Enter," she pushed the door open feeling her hand shaking slightly as she stepped into the room looking at both Pops and Marco, "You ok my dear, you look slightly pale?"

She walked forward and placed the clipboard in Marcos hand, she watched him as his eyes glanced across the board before he dropped it on the table and laughed wrapping his arms around her swinging her around, "Marco," She screeched in laughter.

Whitebeard picked up the clipboard slightly confused to why Marco had suddenly became so happy, he read over the papers in front of him. As Megumi was placed down on to her feet by Marco she glanced up at her Captain, his arms opened widely and she dashed around the side and threw herself into her Captains arms.

"So I am going to be a Grandpa," He chuckled.

Megumi laughed and squeezed her Captain, "Apprently so Pops," she laughed.

"Who else have you told, yoi?" Marco asked.

"No one… I just found out myself…. Crystal says I'm just over two months along," She stated.

"Well," Whitebeard let go of the girl pushing his chair back, "We shall announce to the crew." They both watched as their Captain walked out the door and banged his staff down onto the deck catching everyones attention, "As you all know we are in the process of heading to the sparkling enclave islands, but Marco and Megumi have exciting news for you all."

"You tell them love," Marco smirked at Megumi.

"I am expecting a child," She stated her hands placed on her stomach.

Loud cheering rang throughout the ship, she was suddenly wrapped around two pairs of arms, Izo and Haruta squeezed her gently both with large grins on their faces, "We are going to get a tiny version of you," Haruta grinned.

"Oh you must off been so cute when you were a baby," Izo cooed rubbing her stomach.

Megumi laughed and pushed them away slightly, she heard a few of the members mumble, 'it's going to get a lot louder on this ship.' A lot more of the division commanders congratulated her rubbing her stomach and patting Marco on the back, which made the siren laugh louder. Thatch's hand pressed against her stomach and he smiled up at her from the wheel chair Jozu had made him, many of the division commanders stepped back looking at them.

"A little version of you in there," thatch chuckled, "Let's hope it doesn't take after Ace on his appetite."

Marco chuckled placing his hand over Megumi's still smooth belly pressing a kiss to her cheek, "If he does the crew will need to double their food money."

Megumi groaned imagining Ace and a tiny version of him scoffing their faces full of food and the table was just piled high with food, the thought of that much food made her stomach feel queasy again and she groaned. "No don't want to think of that much food…" She whined placing her hand on top of Marcos, "I don't think the baby likes that much food either."

"What about names for the little one?" Vista asked.

"I was thinking Edward for a boy," Megumi smiled up at their Captain, "Or Umiko if it's a girl, it means child of the sea. Which she would be."

Many members of the crew cheered at the thought of the first child to be born on the Moby Dick being named after their Captain, the crew partied long into the night celebrating to a healthy pregnancy for Megumi. Whilst Thatch who still took charge of the kitchen made her healthy treats throughout the day.

That night both her and Marco laid next to each other in bed, Marco's hand was spread across her stomach as he kissed the back of her neck gently, "You feeling ok, yoi?" He asked her, as he traced soft gentle patterns across her flat stomach.

She hummed softly in reply, "Just thinking…. How do you think Ace would react if he knew there was a little one inside at the moment."

Marco chuckled kissed her cheek turning her towards him, "He would be as excited as I am."

"We aren't sure if you are the father or if he is, though it doesn't really matter who is because you will be this little ones daddies," She giggled.

Marco chuckled in reply kissing her temple softly, "Of course we will love, you are its mother no matter who it's father is we will care for it as much as we care for you, yoi."

"This one is going to be spoiled."

They laid silently in bed tracing patterns over her stomach, she brushed her hand over Marco's arm as he continued tracing patterns over her stomach, never in his life he thought he would have a child especially with the mother being a celestial dragon along with sharing the woman with the son of the first pirate king. He leant down pressing a kiss against her stomach, "You are going to be one spoiled little one aren't you," he glanced up seeing Megumi had drifted off to sleep from the soft treatment against her stomach.

He heard the door creak open slightly and saw Izo in the doorway, the okama smiled gently at Megumi's sleeping form and beckoned him towards the door. Marco sighed slipping the out the bed as quietly as possible trying not to disturb Megumi from her slumber, he pulled the covers up covering her chest and slipped his pillow next to her before he left the room closing the door behind him. "What is it Izo, yoi?" Marco whispered.

"Sorry to disturb such a sweet family moment, but Pops wants to talk to you," Izo replied.

"You know why?" Marco asked, Izo only shook his head, Marco smiled and patted him on the shoulder and walked up towards the Captain quarters the door was open ajar when he got there. He pushed the door open further to see Thatch, Crystal and Whitebeard all sat round the Captains desk.

"Ah Marco, how is the mother expecting?" Whitebeard chuckled.

"Fast asleep, everything ok Pops, yoi?" Marco asked.

"It's actually my concern," Crystal brought up, "I don't think the idea of Megumi giving birth on the Moby Dick is a good idea."

"I also agree with Crystal," Thatch stated.

"I must agree with the two of them my boy," Whitebeard stated, "Later into her pregnancy Megumi will have problems moving about and a ship will not be the best place for a heavily pregnant woman."

"And what of the Sparkling Enclave Islands?" Marco asked, "You promised Megumi she can sort out the problem with her home land."

"Yes, yes," Whitebeard chuckled, "I know the girl will cause a fuss if I do not let her go, she will be going to sort out the problems on her home island but after that she will stop the entire Whitebeard Pirates will stop and stay on an island of her choosing until the child is a year old."

"Is that really what you wish Pops, yoi?" Marco asked.

"yes," the man grinned, "I do not think leaving her with just the second division is a good idea, the entire crew would be better to protect her. If it got out that she was pregnant the marines will hunt her down like they did with Aces mother and we know the boy will never forgive himself if something happened to her and I know you won't either."

"So any ideas what islands you want her to stay at?" Thatch asked.

Whitebeard shook his head, "Unfortunately not I cannot think of any islands we have which will be able to cater to our needs, there are many of us yes divisions will continue to be sent out for jobs as they normally do to not arouse to much suspicion."

"You don't want her to stay on the Sparkling Enclave Islands?" Marco asked.

"Are you made," Crystal snapped at the second division commander arms crossed under her chest glaring at him through her glasses, "A mountain is no place for a pregnant woman."

"You do remember Megumi was born on that island right, yoi?" Marco cocked an eyebrow at her.

"The difference between Megumi's mother and the girl is that Megumi is taking after Ace and can't sit still for more than five seconds, being up on a mountain the girl would want to climb it," Crystal argued, "It will be better if she was on a flat island similar to her grandfather's island, remember the one she nearly got married on."

"Isn't that…." Thatch was about to ask.

"No…. The Sakura Kingdom, is more independent than under the world government control the only reason why they even had slight control over it was because of her mother being married to her father. Now by law in Celestial Dragons the wife holds no claims over the land or its titles, Megumi's mother goes back to being a noble lady of an independent land," Marco answered.

"So you are saying that we should contact…" thatch couldn't get a question in edge ways today.

"I think Marco is suggesting we give Megumi the choice to ask her grandfather, she seemed to like the man and from what I remember her saying is that Megumi's grandfather did not agree to the marriage," Whitebeard stated.

"Am I allowed to speak at all tonight?" Thatch questioned.

Marco chuckled and patted the back of the wheelchair, "No sorry mate, yoi."

"You better bloody be," Thatch warned.

Whitebeard laughed loudly at Thatch's reactions before looking at Crystal, "You said those test results on Megumi had come through?"

"Tests?" Both Marco and Thatch questioned.

"Yes, well I ran Megumi's blood again looking for how long she is along within her pregnancy and Megumi is closer to her second trimester than we thought, she is 2 and a half months along. I am surprised that we didn't pick up on it sooner, looking through reports she has been in the medi bay a lot about stomach aches a lot recently," Crystal stated, "I should of realised sooner she was pregnant."

"Honestly you though Megumi would of realised not with having her monthly visitor," Thatch sighed,

"Megumi never pays attention to that, yoi," Marco sighed.

"How are you feeling, yoi?" Marco asked Megumi the next morning as she stretched back on one the lounging chairs on the deck.

"Ok…. I think…. Just 2 and a half months I can't believe it," She looked across from him pushing her sunglasses up, it was a warm day no clouds in the skies and Megumi felt on cloud nine expect for not hearing from Ace for a week, "Think he's ok?"

"Of course he is, he is most likely in a food coma some were sleeping off his most recent meal before going back after Teach again," Marco chuckled.

She hummed her eyebrows furrowed slightly in thought as she heard the squeaking of wheels and looked up to see Thatch with a tray in one hand and was able to handle the wheelchair with the other with ease, "For the mother to be," He chuckled placing down a tray on the small table next to her longue chair, "And ale for the father but none for the mother."

She rolled her eyes looking at the tray, it was filled with plain biscuits and a tall glass of vanilla milkshake, "Oh Thatch you don't have to you now, I am cable of getting myself my own snacks."

"Crystals rules go with simple and light meals until the cravings hit," Thatch smiled widely at her, Marco leant across her picking up his mug of ale, "Also no alcohol as well and after the Sparkling…"

"I know, I know," Megumi laughed, "Everyone has been saying after I have sorted out the business at home I am put on bed rest until the child comes. Which I will call my grandfather later and talk to him trying to persuade him to house over a 1000 pirates so I can give birth."

Thatch smiled kissing the Sirens cheek, "Well done."

"Thank you though how is it with the…"

"Megumi," Thatch chuckled squeezing her hand, "It's fine will take a bit more getting use to but other than that I am fine, my cooking hasn't changed at all…. Has it?"

Megumi picked up the milkshake and took a large sip grinning widely shaking her head and she moaned softly, "Perfect as always Thatch thank you!"

He ruffled her hair grinning widely at her, "Seeing you smile at my food is still one the best things."

"Oh I don't know destroying marine ships would be at the top of my list of great things to see, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Thatch leant forward and smacked Marco round the back of the head glaring at his best mate suddenly, "Yes but unlike you not everyone on this ship enjoys violent as you, some like basking in the glow of a pregnant woman."

"Yes and the way how Haruta and Izo have been around my girlfriend is such an annoyance, yoi," Marco sighed.

"Oh you are just jealous," Megumi laughed. She stood and brushed down her skirt, "Plus the pregnancy is most likely going to drive me up the wall by the end of the month anyway. Sitting in one place for more than a day drives me up the wall let alone six seven months."

"Oh you will be fine," Thatch chuckled, "We are all here for you."

"Yes because having all the Whitebeard pirates protecting an island is such an amazing idea and not supoucious at all is it?" She questioned.

Thatch shook his head, "Not like the marines can do much anyway not like they can take on all the Whitebeard pirates at once."

"Oh they could give it a go," Megumi laughed, "Not like they will get anywhere with doing it unless they bring the entire marine army which will never happen."

She stretched slightly placing a hand on her stomach smiling brightly as she rubbed her stomach slightly, "Have you two told Ace yet?"

Megumi shook her head slightly a frown across her face at the thought of Ace, Marco stood behind Megumi placing his hand over her stomach, "We don't know if it's a good idea telling Ace… with his hunt for Teach we don't want to make him think he has to come back for Megumi's sake."

"It's fine, the second division seems fine with my control over the chores at the moment, they understand the Sparkling Enclave islands will most likely be the last island we visit for a while until this one is born or Ace comes back," Megumi stated soft smile across her lips, "I want Teach to be brought to justice for what he did to you and I want you to be the one that passes the judgement."

Thatch winced at the thought of Teach the wound might of healed a bit and they knew it will scar but the emotional wounds from his own friend literally stabbing him in the back still hurt, Megumi threw her arms around him squeezing him softly, "I know Ace will bring him back but…"

Marco patted him on the back smiling at Thatch, "it's fine, we understand if you don't want to deal with him it's fine."

Thatch shook his head, "Megumi faced Akainu at a near wedding I think I can handle Teach on home turf."

Ace stood silently on the island looking out into the ocean, he heard from the local tavern man that he had seen Teach come through this way, saying the man was stupid he didn't understand why anyone who had been in the New World would want to come back and start over again in the New World. Ace only smiled and paid for his food, telling the man thanks and found a hotel to stay in until he can get to an island with an eternal log pose to get him back to the beginning of the grand line. He hasn't heard from Megumi, Marco or Pops since he had gone it was as if something else major has happened and he had been missing out on all the fun.

He sat down on the beach and dug his hands into the sand behind him, something has happened to the point where they had been so busy they hadn't contacted him. He couldn't say much he had been on the most constantly for the last week and only just stopping to take a day or two to wait for the log pose to set.

He missed them both. He missed watching Megumi dance through the crew members her pink hair brushed up against members as she twirled slightly. Such length, it smelt amazing burying his nose into it from behind, he missed her musical laughter. He missed Marco, he missed waking up next to the warmth in the morning. He sort of missed being nagged to do work, he missed the quick kissed when no one was looking.

He leant back bringing his hat down over his face shielding his face from the sun, he could see them both now. Megumi had her back to him and Marco was leaning on the rails in front of her, she was rocking back and forth on her heels. They were both amazing to him, he didn't care if half the world wanted them dead or captured as long as they were fine he was happy.

Megumi twirled the hair between her fingers as she watched the den den ring, she needed this to go smoothly, grandfather loved her…. How could he say no, "Blossom residents," A voice stated.

"Hello I was wondering if I could speak with my grandfather?" She asked.

"Miss Akiyama?" Then the voice clicked.

"Bella," She laughed, "Sorry it's been years since I have heard your voice… is Grandpa there."

"Yes Mr Blossom is here, give me a moment," she heard a soft thud and shuffling in the background.

Megumi rested her elbows on the desk watching Mauja who now she thinks is about a quarter of the way from being fully grown nudge Marco looking for attention. "Megumi," a tired voice sounded.

"Papa… you ok?"

"Better hearing that my granddaughter is ok, glad you remember the number."

Megumi laughed smiling brightly, "Of course I did Papa…. I need a favour."

"What do you need my dear?"

"How do you feel about housing over a thousand and six hundred pirates for a few months?" She asked.

She laughed loudly at the eyes of the den den went suddenly wide, "Why my dear."

"Well I am about to have a child…. I'm not allowed to travel anymore because of the pregnancy so we need an island to stay on, yours has no connection to the world government now since father is dead and I take it mother has not come back onto the island," Megumi stated.

Her grandfather chuckled, "I am going to be a great grandfather."

"Yes Papa, you will be a great grandfather," She laughed.

"So which one of your gentlemen friends is the father?"

"PAPA!"

The old man on the end of the denden chuckled, "my dear your crew saved you from a life that you did not want and a life I did not want you to have either," there was a small pause, "I will start setting up for your arrival, the doors might need expanding for your Captain."

"Thank you Papa," Megumi smiled brightly.

"It's a pleasure my dear," then the snail went to sleep telling her, her grandfather had put down the denden down.

She cheered loudly jumping up from the chair and spinning slightly clapping her hands, she was going to be ok. She could have her baby in piece without complete fear of the marines hunting them down, she wasn't going to allow this child to grow up like Ace did. Though she knew her lover had a happy life when he was a kid she knew it must have been hard growing up without his parents. But this little one was going to grow up with a giant family around him or her.

She heard the door open behind her and she stopped twirling looking around to see Marco giving her a strange look, "Want to squeal any louder, yoi?"

"Papa! Is letting us have the Sakura Kingdom…. He says we can stay," She cheered.

A large grin broke out across his face and he swooped her up into his arms, her screech of laughter bounced around the Moby Dick. "That's great love," Marco grinned pressing a kiss to both her cheeks.

"Papa seems excited to be a great granddad, I am not sure who is more excited him or Pops," She laughed nuzzling into Marco's neck hugging tightly, "This is going to be great everything is looking great, nothing can go wrong."

"Well a few things can, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Megumi slapped his head gently, "Be positive for five seconds, the Sparkling Enclave Island is under our control and I think Papa will allow us to have control over the Sakura Kingdom."

Marco chuckled nuzzling her, "We will get through this either way, we will make a brilliant family including the other idiotic father."

She smacked him again laughing softly, "Ace will be an amazing father so will he, we both know that."

"Of course he will love," Marco smiled kissing the corner of her mouth making the Siren blush a pretty shade of pink, "He will be excited to be a father we both know that…. Have you told him about the baby, yoi?"

Megumi didn't look him in the eyes and turned her head away slightly, "How can I… you aren't meant to tell the one that could be the father over the den den that I am pregnant, he is millions of miles in one direction and we are travelling at full speed in the other… We can wait until he's captured Teach to tell him."

"Is that what you really want, yoi?" He asked her as they sat down on the bed.

"No…. I want him to know, so he doesn't have a heart attack when he comes back," She laughed rubbing her belly.

"Call him, we both know he needs to know, this is his child as well as ours," Marco stated and Megumi nodded her head in agreement.

Marco got up off the bed and picked up her den den mushi placing it down next to her and rang Ace, he passed her the receiver and they both waited hearing it purr waiting for Ace to pick up. They heard the clank and Megumi's eyes widened slightly, "Ace….?" She asked.

"MEGUMI!" Ace yelled, "How have you been? God I have missed you both? How is Marco? Thatch? Pops? The second division? They treating you well they better be if not…"

"Ace," Megumi laughed.

Marco smiled as he listen to both of them, Megumi took in a deep breath before blurting out, "I am pregnant."

The room went silent the eyes of the den den became wide Marco knew Ace was taking everything in, "Seriously….?" Ace asked, they could both hear the disbelief and shock in his voice.

"Yes…. Crystal ran the tests for me and I am two and a half months pregnant…." Megumi answered, her hands were shaking ever so slightly, "Ace you can't turn back… I will be fine the…."

"No! I need…. I can't believe it, if anyone other than the crew finds out Megumi….."

"No what happened to your mother won't happen to me," Megumi snapped, "I have the entire Whitebeard Pirate Crew and their allies to protect me if I needed which I don't I can handle myself Ace we both know I can."

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me…." Ace murmured.

"Who says the kid is yours, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"Well if it was two and a half months ago, Megumi was no were near you because we left on a mission from Pops three months ago and came back two months ago," Ace grinned over the den den.

Megumi stopped and started to think counting out the missions on her fingers and her eyes widened like saucers, "He is right…. Isn't he."

"Bloody hell he is, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"Why do you both act so surprised," Ace sounded offended, "But…. You sure you will be ok Megumi?"

"Of course I will, Marco is here to protect me and the crew has been extremely careful since they found out, aka the only thing I have been allowed to do is paper work," Megumi whined.

Ace chuckled, "I shouldn't be too long, I am on my way to the beginning of the grand line, a man in one the inns saw Teach the other day and said that is where Teach said he was heading," Ace told them.

"Be careful," Megumi smiled softly, "take time and see Luffy if you can."

"Will do, I love you both," He replied.

"We love you too, yoi," Marco smiled, "Be safe."

"You too…."

Then the den den went silent, it's eyes closing signalling Ace had put down the receiver and had started to continue on his journey to capture a traitor, "Feeling better?"

"A lot…" Megumi laughed, "Felt like a massive weight has now been lifted off my chest as if I don't have anything to worry about anymore."

"Well expect for the normal Charlotte and Kaido's crews and the marines round every corner, yeah nothing to worry about, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Megumi rolled her eyes slightly, "in one months' time we will be on the Sparkling Enclave Island, I have an eternal log pose to the Sakura Kingdoms so we will be fine getting there. But I need to find more about Uranus… it's the island itself but we sell so many jewels…."

Marco chuckled, "You are mumbling love," he pushed her back down onto the bed, Mauja had moved over slightly and had curled around the two of them as they spoke, "Sleep and soon you can show me around your child hood home."

"Prison, the Moby Dick is home, the Sparkling Enclave Islands was my prison," She murmured yawning.

"Whatever you call it love, yoi."

AN: AND CHAPTER 28 IS COMPLETE. Notes on this chapter there will be seven months between now and the war mainly for the reason of Megumi not being pregnant during the war, we don't know the actual time line of one piece but me and my boyfriend think it's a good time frame to go by. Also for those who are wondering how Megumi came across her devil fruit I have written a small one shot about it, this weekend will mainly go to me writing one shots I might start chapter 29 I don't know yet depends how I am. Since I have caught a cold and I feel a bit bleh, but I am alive lol.

Roxie14: NO! DON'T CRY (Throws boxes of tissues at you)No problem, I never planned to kill Thatch in this one.

RainbowGuardian13: I do try to keep to weekly updates, but some weeks I find no motivation and others I can get a lot done, like I have had 4 one shots down today and finished off this chapter lol. It was either him not using his legs or him being in a coma for a while but my friend who reads the story before anyone else preferred him to be paralyzed from the waist down.

Rankochi: didn't you start following last week actually lol, there will be something after the war that I think I will have stuff thrown at me for but Ace, Marco's, Megumis and now the babies fates are set in stone for what I want to happen over the time skip and such. I might wait awhile before I do get this up to the war then maybe start on the other one.

Flee27: See I am nice… sometimes lol, thank you I'm glad you have continued reading.

As always guys I love hearing from you all, I do one shots as well I get a lot of them done they are normally 500 words and more, depending, we are getting to the good parts now so talk to you next time.

Love

Scarlet.


	29. Chapter 29

Megumi pressed her hand to the now small bump that was forming across her stomach, soft smile across her face. It was so big it was noticeable, but big enough for when she wore skin tight shirts everyone could see. She was excited and nervous all at the same time all she could think of was the Sparkling Enclave Islands, she hasn't been on that island for over two years and now she was coming back and was going to claim it under Whitebeards power.

She started to dress in looser clothing, in case they were spotted by the marines at all she wore a knee length dress the wasn't completely tight around her stomach. She brushed her hair up into a large bun brushing her fingers across the scar that circled her neck she smiled at her reflection.

She twirled on her heels and the skirt spun out around her as she stepped out of the bedroom grabbing her staff on the way out the door Joz had modified it so that staff and can separate so it could hang off a belt, she could hear the chaos on deck.

She gasped looking to the sky wide eyed at the sight in front of the ship, the Sparkling Enclave island was two mountains close to each other they looked like one, the mountain on the right was cut in half which is where most the people lived, an large harbour was at the base of the mountains was a large dock were many ships sat.

No a single marine ship was in sight or an enemy pirates in sight, the people on the dock did not seem bothered when the Moby Dick pulled up to the dock. Whitebeard stepped off the ship first, you could tell that the men on the dock looked up surprised at their Captain.

Megumi stepped off next and many men dropped the boxes and cheered, "LADY AKIYAMA!"

She laughed widely, "So you don't hate me for being a pirate then?"

"No of course not my dear," A voice chuckled.

"Alexandre," She gasped twirling around to look at the butler that was in charge of the house hold, "I thought you would of left."

Alexander chuckled shaking his head, "I was born on this land just like you were my dear," he took her hands and then kissed the back of them, "I am glad to see you are well young Lady, how do you fare on your travels."

Megumi smiled widely, "They are well, Alexander this is my Captain Edward Newgate though he prefers to go by Whitebeard."

Alexander let go of her hands and bowed deeply to her Captain, "I am honoured to have such a great man be on this island."

Whitebeard chuckled, "I'm here because I did not want Megumi to come here with just her division."

Megumi smiled widely looking up the mountain she once had to call home, in the side of the mountains were holes were the miners worked along with a giant elevator that she knew that could easily hold Pops she had seen heavier carts being put into those things.

The mountains glistened from the unmined jewels in the afternoon sun, though Megumi did not actually like this island. Thinking of it now she knew that the Sparkling Enclave Island could become a nice place to live.

Alexander lead Megumi and Whitebeard towards the lift Marco chuckled as he watched many members looking at awe up at what looked like a giant gem that was sitting out of water. All of them were slightly annoyed that they weren't allowed to take of the gems for themselves but it was Pops rules this island was now under their protection.

Megumi watched Marco transform himself into a phoenix and fly around the mountains as the elevator went up the side of the mountain. Alexander was listening to Whitebeard as he explained they weren't here for the jewels that it was Megumi's choice to come and bring the island under the Whitebeard Protection.

The flat of the mountain was huge they didn't have any farms or forests but this was on the most richest islands across the sea, Megumi stepped onto the path at the top of lift and moved quickly through the crowd dodging between people with ease whilst Alexander showed Whitebeard the market stalls and explained how the island was ran.

The Akiyama home was on the edge of the flat mountain and blended into the second mountain, she heard many people gasp as they realised who she was. That the heiress was now back on her home island to reclaim what was her, she bounced up the stairs of the mansion. No were near the size of the Moby Dick but compared to every other home on this island it was massive.

She rested her head against the cool white door breathing evenly, so many memories from this place all were horrible none were good. She was raised for marriage and she seemed to do everything wrong she ate a devil fruit nearly destroyed her home, watched as he father spiralled into drugs and the black market. Her family destroyed itself and now she was the last of the blood line like Ace was the last of the Gol bloodline.

"You alright, yoi?" She didn't even hear Marco land behind her as he rested a hand on her back, "No pains from the baby?"

She laughed shaking her head wide smile across her lips, "No…. not that just thinking that was all… about everything that had happened in this house."

Marco kissed the side of her head smiling gently at her and pushed the door open, "It won't be like that now," Marco smiled softly at her kissing her cheek this time.

Marco was actually surprised when he stepped into the entrance of the house, the entrance was complete marble a large marble stair case with a deep blue carpet ran up the stairs was in the middle of the room many portraits hung up on the wall many corridors and doors lead off from the bottom of the foyer whilst only two corridors lead off from the stairs.

A certain portrait that was hung in the centre of the wall a large portrait sat, like the others the frame was pure silver and the painting was only done by the best, "My engagement portrait," Megumi stated eyes locked onto the portrait that was painted of her before she left.

"They still do that, yoi?" Marco questioned.

Marco must admit that she did look gorgeous within the portrait she stood tall back straight, shoulders back and stomach in. Her pink hair had been piled on top of her head in a large bun like it was now but the bun was held in place by a band of silver with amethysts in the silver. She wore a simple for once rather than a few of dresses he had seen her in, purple dress the corset pushed her chest up further and pinched her waist in, the skirt dropped down to the ground silver ribbon wrapped around the bottom of the dress and across the top and bottom of the corset.

"My mother thought Akainu might of liked to show off his prize," Megumi scoffed as she walked up the stairs, "Though I know he took it so…." She stepped closer towards the picture and noticed a piece of paper was tucked under the frame.

'_Sixth level of Impel down,'_ was all that was written on the note, "Seems like the marines have been here," She stated crunching the note in her hand before she sighed and looked around, nothing looked out of place expect for the portrait that hung on the wall in front of them.

"Might have to take this portrait for myself," Marco chuckled kissing the side of her mouth.

She laughed softly shaking her head, "No…. that portrait should be burnt."

"I don't see why it should be love it's quite an amazing piece of art work and the subject is completely divine, yoi," he whispered into her ear.

Her face burnt pink at his words and she swatted him gently, "Shut up…. You can have a look around I need to find something."

"You sure… A lot of the members will be coming this way and I assume Pops will as well don't you want to wait for them?" Marco asked her.

Megumi shook her head, "no this is something I need to do on my own, the west wing was for guests and the east was where I live just keep them in the west wing for a while I need to find something… you promise me?"

"Of course love," Marco smiled kissing her lips softly, Megumi sighed into his lips running her hands up his chest her fingers wrapped around his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Marco smiled softly as he felt the small bump through her dress press against him, he pulled back kissing her nose gently, "Don't do anything stupid ok, yoi?"

Megumi laughed and slipped past him moving down the east corridor, "Of course I will," then she gone from his sight.

Marco sighed and sat down on the white Marble stairs, throughout all his life he had never stepped foot inside a home of a celestial dragon. Now here he was sitting on the staircase waiting for his Captain to arrive as his lover waltzed through the halls that she owned. He could tell this place held many memories for her, her eyes showed it, it was as if a cloud was hanging over her head.

Megumi glanced around the halls knowing her destination was her room, though she had not been here for years she still remembered all the corridors and the route to her room. All the curtains had been drawn as if to hide the horrors of what had happened in this house away from the world.

So many memories were held in these walls genrations of royalty lived here before the Akiyama family took it back, her mother told her of how they stripped away any presence of the royal family being here and took their home back. Even when she was younger she could see how her mother was power hungry, portraits of her family hung around her as she pushed open the door to her old room.

She was surprised that the room had been completely untouched everything was the same from the day she left, the floor was light wood and so was the furniture the walls were a soft pink colour and so was the rest of the accessories across the room. A large wardrobe was pushed up against the far right wall spreading across half the wall. She threw open the middle doors and was surprised at how many dresses she used to own, not a single short skirt or pair of trousers was in this wardrobe it was all dresses and floor length skirts. She stepped through the sea of material coming to the back of the wardrobe, it was dark in here and she couldn't see a single thing but she knew what she was looking for. Her fingers traced across the wall looking for something the grove of the wood felt so familiar under her fingers as she finally found a small indentation in the wood and pressed down on it.

A soft click sounded in her hair along with the sliding of wood telling her the separate department in her wardrobe had opened, the room used to be her great aunts before she died and gave one of the family heirlooms to Megumi. She reached into the department and pulled out a velvet box before stepping back out into her bedroom, she heard the commotion down stairs of the Whitebeard Pirates had finally found her home and was looking through it.

She remembered her great aunt was the only female in her generation to be born, not a single female was born in her father's generation actually thinking of it a lot of her uncles seemed to die quickly or vanished suddenly. It must have been her father's doing to make sure he would become the air to the Sparkling Enclave islands that was how Megumi became the only living member of the Akiyama family left. Her great aunt had explained to her that only the females of this family by blood and not married into the family can receive this.

She opened the box remembering when she first looked at it thinking it was pretty but now, she noticed this family had a thing about chokers before she was born. Her great aunt had told her this had been in the family before the dark ages and now Megumi had a feeling this might lead her to the centre of the ancient weapon.

She snapped the box shut as her door opened, Izo stood grinning in her door way and laughed at her expression, "You are acting as if Marines are going to pop out from any corner."

"It's the marines," She argued her body relaxed and a soft smile across her lips, "You startled me that was all."

"Pops wants a word, Marco is trying to stop the second division from destroying this place," Izo laughed.

"It deserves to be destroyed," Megumi stated glancing around her room, "The Akiyama family is a dark family, thinking back I think my father killed off his siblings and cousins to become the heir… they just seemed to vanish one day and never return."

"Well you are an extremely wealthy family," Izo sighed, "No wonder siblings would kill each other for this wealth."

She only sighed and hugged the box to her chest, "Were is Pops do you know?"

"Ballroom down stairs," Izo smiled, "Mind if I…." He gestured to the room.

"Go on Izo, anything you want to take you can," She smiled and made her way down to the ball room.

Marco was sitting on the stairs leading up to the stage at the end of the ballroom talking to Whitebeard, "So what are we going to do with this island, yoi?"

"It is up to Megumi, this is her home and I want her to have the choice," Whitebeard answered.

"Should of seen her Pops," Marco sighed running a hand through his hair and resting back on his elbows, "she looked destroyed when her eyes landed on that portrait I thought parents were meant to care for their children not sell them onto a marine so their family can gain the status they once had."

"Celestial Dragons work differently to the rest of the world, the families are greedy and will stop at nothing to have as much power and money as they can, Megumi's father must have done something extremely risky to put them into a position to marry her to one the Admirals," Whitebeard went on, neither had noticed that Megumi stood in the doorway to the ballroom listening to her Captain.

"You are right Pops," Megumi smiled softly looking at them, the velvet box still held tightly within her hands, "Everyone seems to be enjoying my childhood home."

"And what about you my dear?" Whitebeard asked sitting down on the stage looking at her as she walked towards them.

"Fine… I think," She shrugged her shoulders smiling at them both.

Marco pushed himself up off the steps and walked towards her wrapping his arms around her, "We understand this is difficult for you, but soon you can relax spend time with your grandfather whilst we wait on Ace."

"I can't stand still," She huffed and banged her head against his collar bone, "But I know I have to fir the baby."

"Good you are putting the baby first," Whitebeard grinned at them, "Don't want my granddaughter or son being in danger because their mother can't sit still for more than five seconds."

Megumi rolled her eyes slightly, "I want to do some searching on this island first… for the actual crystals that hold the power of Uranus will that be ok Pops?"

"Of course my dear, leave the island in my hands I will sort out who will…"

"Alexander, I want Alexander to be in charge of the island, everyone loves him and he has always put the people of the island first," She stated, "Unlike my father."

Whitebeard smiled and beckoned the girl forward, she threw herself at her Captain wrapping her arms around him dropping the velvet box at Marcos feet. Whitebeard reached out wrapping his arms around her letting the girl cry, Marco smiled weakly she had been strong since Ace left smiling as always but inside she was breaking. She was terrified something was going to happen, "Ace is doing well my dear we both know that and you have been strong for your division but you know for the commanders you don't have to be strong," Whitebeard whispered to his daughter rubbing her back gently.

"I know Pops," She whispered into his shoulder.

"We know you miss him my dear, but this is what Ace wants to do."

"I know," She wailed loudly.

Marco sighed shaking his head softly knowing her coming here would off been a bad idea, he picked up the velvet box and opened it a pure silver choker sat on the pillow in the box gems littered the front of the choker in some strange pattern that Marco did not understand.

"We heard from Ace yesterday, he was at Drum Island now on his way to Alabasta he's fine," Whitebeard chuckled.

"Do you feel like he's fine Pops?" She asked.

"Strangely," He chuckled, "I do."

Megumi pulled back sniffing slightly, Whitebeard wiped away one of the tears from her eyes, "See no need for tears, you are just being silly now aren't you."

Laughter bubbled in the Sirens throat as she smiled slightly nodding her head agreeing with her Captain she was just being silly, Teach was no match for Ace they all knew that. "Now I will go sort out the preparations for the island and make sure the flag is flying high above the building before you return ok?"

"Yes Pops," She smiled.

Marco took of Megumi's hand and pulled her back a bit as their Captain got to his feet and chuckled loudly as he walked from the ballroom, they both heard many members of the crew speaking to Pops asking him questions. "So this was what you were looking for earlier?" Marco asked holding the box out for Megumi.

She nodded her head picking up the choker, "It was an heirloom, something that had been in the family before the dark age…. I think it might hold something to it."

"Well both the elements we have met has said they had been around before the dark age and knew this island was originally called Uranus, yoi," Marco stated.

Megumi hummed and nodded her head, "It might be a key to an entrance of some sort…."

"Maybe…" She hummed brushing her finger over the lighting yellow gem, "I don't know, they must have sealed the entrance off years ago."

Marco took her free hand in his and softly kissed each fingertip making the Siren blush a pretty shade of pink, "Let's go find these gems then."

Megumi huffed as she sat down in the chair in her fathers old office, the high back leather chair the large mahogany desk in front of her, "This is hopeless we have been at this for hours now I am tired," she whined.

Marco sat down on the plush chair in front of the desk, "We can take a break and start tomorrow, it's late we have already had lunch in here and Izo is wanting a family dinner in the magnificent dining room that you have, yoi."

Megumi rested her head against the wood and tapped her feet against the feet of the chair humming to herself, "This is stupid…. How hard can it be to find an entrance to a mountain."

"They did try to destroy these weapons Megumi," Marco stated.

"Then why not destroy the island itself, they have done before with many islands that have tried to show the truth of what the world government have done…" She started to ramble on.

Marco chuckled to himself watching her as she went on about why this island had not been destroyed years ago he got up from his seat and moved around to the back of the chair she was sitting in. She hadn't notice he had moved to set in her talking going on about the world government and the marines, then coming to the conclusion that it was her great some many times ancestors that had locked it away wanting to keep the home island.

Marco grinned spinning her chair around making her face him, he pulled her up to stand in front of him kicking the chair out the way he guided her back cupping her face making him look up at her and pressed his lips softly against his. She whined slightly placing her hands over his, they continued to step back until her thighs bumped against the desk. Marco pushed her back until she sat on top of the desk, his hands trailed down her face as her own arms intertwined around his neck pulling him closer.

His hands glided down her sides and felt the soft bump before wrapping his arms around her pulling him flushed against his body, pulling his mouth from hers he trailed kisses across her jaw line and down her throat avoiding the delicate silver chain around her neck he pressed his lips softly against her collar bone. He pushed her down onto the desk pulling back to take a look at her, her cheeks flushed slightly and her eyes clouded. She whined weakly as her fingers trailed up across his scalp, her nails scratching roughly against his skin making the Phoenix his and bite down making Megumi groan loudly.

A loud knock broke the door, "Will you two not!"

"Oh shut up Izo not like you haven't heard this before, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"Yes there is a difference between you two screwing on the ship than in a place where I shouldn't be hearing it," He argued back through the door.

Megumi sighed resting back against the cold wood of the desk that hadn't been used in over a year and a half, she swung her feet back a few times before feeling the heel slip from her foot and hit the floor. She bolted up, that didn't sound solid that sounded hollow she pushed Marco back and made a waving gesture telling him to move back.

Marco moved back confused look on his face as he watched Megumi kneel down behind the desk, a large rug sat under her fathers desk. Nothing in this room had been changed for years long before her father took control of the family, this had been the same for years. "Marco….. can you push the desk back?" She asked.

Marco nodded his head and pulled her back sitting her on the seat before he pushed the desk back across the floor, the desk moved easily across the floor taking the rug with it. She smiled brightly and knelt back down knocking her hand across the floor hearing the hollowness beneath them.

"So you think, yoi?"

She grinned widely and brushed her hands across the world feeling small indentations in the floor this house was full of secrets, she smiled widely as she removed the choker from her pocket. Marco stood back slightly making sure he wasn't near the floor in front of Megumi as she placed the choker into the floor and twisted it slightly. She heard the wood move against each other then the grinding sound of cogs turning filled the room, the floor shook slightly making Marco reach out and grabbed Megumi by her elbow pulling her up against him.

They both watched as the floor vanished into itself revealing stairs that lead down into the dark abyss, "We found it…." Megumi was actually surprised as she grabbed her fallen shoe and slipped it on.

Marco peered down into the darkness even his sharp bird eyes could not see that far down into the darkness, "We need flashlights of some type."

Megumi hummed and stepped around the clearing to her father's desk, rummaging through the draws she finally pulled out a lighter. With a few attempts she was finally able to get it going, "Do you really think a light with do the job, yoi?"

"No but I have read enough medieval literature to know that when a spooky corridor appears," She stated taking the first few steps down and shining the lighter into the darkness, a large grin spread across her face, "There is always a torch nearby."

Marco was actually surprised that she was right about the torch that sat imbedded into the wall, Megumi stepped out the way for him as he effortlessly yanked the torch from the wall. Lighting the torch with her fathers lighter the corridor light up around them, she placed the lighter in her pocket thinking it might come in handy again.

"You are not going first," Marco stated as he walked down the corridor holding the torch out in front of him.

"Understood boss," Megumi smiled taking hold of the back of his shirt and followed him throughout the corridor.

They might have been wrong, this could of just been a secret path throughout the household and that they will never find the entrance to the mountain, the only sound that filled Megumi's ears were the sounds of their footsteps and the crackling of the torch in Marco's hand.

Neither had a clue of how long they had been walking before the ground under their feet changed the once smooth stone turned into hard rock, Megumi reached forward and snatched the flaming torch out of Marco's hand. Stunning the Phoenix for a second before the Siren dashed passed him and waved the torch high above her head, both eyes widened as millions of gems twinkled within the rocks.

"Holy…." Megumi whispered, this was untouched these gems had not been mined at all the path they walked on was natural not a single manmade object had touched this.

Marco looked around him his eyes widened in surprise, no wonder the Akiyama family was swimming in the belli. If this was the stuff that had not been touched he was curious to what had been touched, he watched Megumi as she stepped closer to one the walls her fingers brushed up the side of the rock. She was in awe at the sight of the diamonds, rubies, sapphires…. All the types of the gems that people will and have killed for laid untouched in front of them both.

"They aren't the elemental crystals…." Megumi stated as she brushed her finger across a diamond, "I can't feel anything from them at all."

Marco looked up seeing the gems twinkle in the low fire light, "Maybe higher up or further into the mountain, yoi?" he questioned.

"Maybe…" She twirled around catching the sight of the path, "Let's go."

She was off before Marco could say anything, you would think for a pregnant woman she would be more careful about her surroundings. Marco sighed jogging to catch up with the woman who seemed to vanish from his sight, the faint glow of the fire was all that he could see and the silhouette when she passed a corner. He also thought for a pregnant woman she would slow down, nope this woman was not going to slow down for anything.

"MARCO!" Her screech bounced off the walls.

He stumbled over his feet as he came to a giant alcove his eyes wide as he looked above them, they must have been walking for hours to come across this. In the centre of sat a giant green and purple orb whilst other gems sparked elements or water or poison dripped down from them.

"Don't," Marco warned grabbing Megumi's free wrist pulling her away from the giant orb, "We don't know what that thing is, yoi."

"Is this it?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Nothing like you imagined?" Marco asked her.

She shook her head, "Not at all… I always saw it being scary but this looks gorgeous like something from a fairy tale."

He hummed in agreement, watching as electricity sparked from one gem and a pink gas escaped another one, "This is just unreal, yoi."

Megumi could not believe that this had been living under her house this entire time, she was standing on top of one of the most powerful weapons known to man and she knew nothing about it. She was stunned she didn't know what to do know, no one had touched these gems in years not since this was sealed off. She glanced around seeing holes in the walls of gems that had been taken long ago, "What do we do?" She asked looking back at Marco who had started to walk around the large alcove.

"It is up to you love," He replied.

"You can't destroy it," A new voice sounded.

Megumi twirled eyes wide as voice bounced around them coming from all directions making them both confused, "WHO ARE YOU!" Megumi ordered.

"I am everything and nothing," The voice replied.

Marco knew this was a bad idea they should of just claimed the island and go, not go on some wide goose chase for one the most powerful weapons in the world, he looked at Megumi who stood with her back to him, "Megumi we should leave!"

"Not until this thing reveals himself," Megumi snapped.

"A temper Miss Akiyama, brilliant to see at least one of my heirs had grown a backbone," the voice chuckled.

"What…?"

A swirl of green and purple fabric formed in front of her, making the siren take a few steps back eyes wide as a man formed in front of her. Well what looked like a man it had the outline and face details but the skin looked like the stairs swirling through the sky, "It is a pleasure to meet you my dear."

AN: And who says I'm not nice to my fans lol. I apologise for the amount of spam some of you might have gotten this weekend, I was glued to my writing of oneshots and this chapter but YAY! We get to Megumi's home which a few more things about her past will be explained also her connection with a certain warlord will appear, (nudge nudge wink wink)…. No nothing dirty lol. I did plan for the elemental if we went this storyline but I kept that a secret from you all, though I was talking to a friend and we both agreed the when Megumi gets further into the pregnancy she will purposely waddle like a penguin lol.

flee27: If it helps you not worry too much, I don't plan to finish this until the first child sets out on his adventure… and then a bit after that with a large war… or might do the war before…. (shrugs) I'll think over it.

XxFire-PhoenixxX: GAH! I love your new picture, glad you are enjoying this.

RainbowGuardian13: lol, yeah poor Ace he will make an appearance next chapter just didn't find the place I wanted to slot him into. I always try to keep to weekly uploads, like this is early for me strangely lol, but if I do have sudden oh no won't finish by end of Sunday I might post giving explanations.

Roxie14: You got the elemental… though not properly appearing till next chapter lol.

Rankochi: I try keep myself to a schedule and honestly being in work helps that schedule a lot, when I got my life sorted I got better with keeping to times lol. Before hand it was like, eeeehhh…. Can't be asked lol.

As always ladies and gents, I'm glad over a 100 of you have stayed with me I always love hearing from you guys. So I'll speak to you next chapter.

Love

Scarlet.


	30. Chapter 30

Megumi continued to blink at the thing in front of her, unlike the other two elementals she could not place a single element to this one. He looked like the sky but at the same time, it was a different colour not the dark blue the sky holds but swirls off colours all over.

"Who are you?" Megumi asked.

The elemental laughed loudly making it bounce off the walls around them, he reached out with a multi-coloured hand making Megumi flinch back, "Oh don't worry my dear…" he cooed a sinister grin across his face, "It won't hurt…. A lot."

Marco wrapped his hand around the stunned woman's wrist, "We need to leave, yoi!"

The elemental chuckled and clicking his fingers, they felt the area around them shift slightly and they turned their heads to see the exit had been closed off to them. He tutted slightly wagging his finger at them both before laughing again, "Oh no… The last of my blood I think I have the right to speak to her don't you Mr Phoenix."

"Not when you trap her no I don't think you do," Marco snapped tugging Megumi back behind him, "Now let us go and we will not mention this to anyone and leave."

The elemental sighed and with a swirl he appeared behind them, "Holy shit…" Megumi murmured.

"Though I am glad at least one of my heirs grew a backbone, though a pirate…." He scoffed slightly making both Whitebeard Pirates glare slightly, "And it one the emperors as well, well…. Can't be as bad as that tart your father married I guess though…."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Megumi screeched at him, "I MIGHT NOT LIKE THE WOMAN BUT NO ONE INSULTS MY MOTHER BUT ME IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

The elemental grinned widely at her, "Well…. Look at the fire in this one."

"We asked you a question, yoi," Marco growled slightly, "Who are you?"

"Oh… well maybe I should answer that," The elemental chuckled bowing deeply at them, Keiichi Akiyama the first."

"Holy…." Megumi murmured she swooned slightly and stumbled back a few steps knocking into Marco's chest, "no…. that's not possible."

The elemental chuckled again a large grin spread across his lips, "Well it is my dear great so many times granddaughter because I am standing in front of you, quite strange the first and the last."

"You had to of died thousands of years ago," Megumi snapped, "There is no possible way you can be alive."

He waved an arm at the giant orb that sat in the middle of the room, "You have come across two of the elementals so far and they have both explained to you that they have been alive for years."

"There is difference between hundreds and thousands," She stated.

The elemental shrugged, "Whatever you say my dear."

"NO!" Megumi yelled at him, "Not whatever I say, you have trapped a pregnant woman in a cave now explain to me what the hell do you want!"

Keiichi grinned slightly and moved forward brushing a hand across her cheek, the siren flinched eyes went wide watching as many scenes flashed before her eyes she ripped herself away from the man eyes wide tears brimming in the corner of her eyes, "WHAT ARE YOU!"

"I am everything and I am nothing," he stated, his face now blank.

Marco wrapped his arm around Megumi keeping her against him, "It's ok love," Marco whispered to her kissing the side of her head eyes locked onto her ancestor, "Let us be, we won't destroy your crystal let us go in peace."

"Oh…." The elemental sighed, "I don't think you understand that this place was locked away for a reason and I really can't have to pirates running out telling everyone."

"Please!" Megumi cried out, "We wouldn't tell anyone I promise."

The elemental tutted clicking his fingers and the rocks under their feet cracked, "Simple terms you will die here."

Megumi glared her hands flew to her belt and twisted the staff together, she twirled it through the air and whispered, "voice-voice vibrations," when her staff slammed into the ground waves sending vibrations out across the floor. Marco stood firm and the elemental stumbled back slightly, Keiichi eyes locked on his heir bright silver eyes had been the family trait anyone born in this blood line had the bright silver eyes. "I will not be dying here, or any were that isn't on my terms," She growled the eyes flashing dangerously, "Believe me…. I might be pregnant but I am still light on my feet."

The elemental threw his arms down, both Marco and Megumi jumped opposites ways as the floor fell out from under their feet, "You ok, yoi?" Marco asked looking across at her.

Megumi breathed deeply before nodding her head, "Fine… you?"

Marco nodded his head looking at the elemental his eyes narrowed, "I will be careful, you are not the first elemental that tried to kill her."

Keiichi threw his head back laughing loudly, "That ice woman, week creature from my powers," he sighed shaking his head, "A woman controlled by her emotions just pathetic."

Megumi placed her hand against the small bump, "Emotions is what makes a person strong, being head strong is normally better than sitting back because you are terrified."

"Is that what your other lovers says," Keiichi laughed stepping closer to her, she threw her hand up telling Marco to not move closer, "His fate is a fun and tragic one, saving a loved one whilst everyone he cares for watches him dies."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed slamming her staff down at his feet breathing heavily, "ACE WILL NEVER DIE! ACE IS STRONG AND HE WILL SEE POPS TAKE THE CROWN!"

Keiichi snorted and doubled over in laughter, taking the opportunity Marco flew across the room slamming his talons into the elementals shoulders, though his talons just ripped through like tearing through fabric.

Both Marco and Megumi was stunned, Keiichi only chuckled watching them both, "You both should know that you can't harm an elemental especially like that," he shook his head, "Now I thought you two were clever."

Megumi's hands twisted around the staff she heard the wood grinding against each other, her eyes flickered from the elemental to the large orb in the middle of the room, "No…. but we did learn that the gem linked to the elemental is their life line."

She went to take a step back but Keiichi grabbed her upper arm, her eyes widened and she gasped falling to her knees as many imagines flashed through her mind but one stuck. Ace standing over a boy with a strawhat, they both looked between and bloody but a large lava fist pierced through Ace's chest.

"You can't stop the flow of time," Keiichi warned her.

Megumi bit her tongue drawing herself out the thought, she clutched her hand over her heart she swore she felt it break at even the thought of that turning around she sat on the floor looking up at the elemental, "No…." She stated, "Ace would never die like that."

Marco glanced between the two seeing what Megumi was going for and dived across the room to the orb, Keiichi was to engrossed with Megumi to notice Marco as he stepped closer to the Siren, "What you think you can change this now, because you have seen it, things are set in a certain time and I know this will happen," He laughed.

"No…" Megumi stated shaking her head, "Our fates are not determined, our paths are our own, no elemental, marine, pirate, civilian or revolutionary will let their path take the turns others want them to. You have been locked away in this mountain for centuries the world has changed!"

"From what a pool of rotten people," Keiichi sneered, "The world can only get worse."

"You have the control over time and space, you have seen the world change around you," She snapped, her eyes glancing to Marco for a second seeing him looking over the giant orb in front of him, his hands brushed the stand the orb was sitting on. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She screeched at the elemental.

"That my great bloodline, will end because of a woman who jumped at the chance to be a pirate, a backbone yes something your father never had, but a pirate wench at that," He sneered again.

Megumi watched him as he stepped closer, "I will not be the last Akiyama, my child will be born and this child will continue the bloodline."

"That child will be wanted before it comes out the womb, the child of the celestial runaway and the son of the pirate king, raised by an emperor," He scoffed, "you have sealed your childs fate like Roger did with his."

"Roger never sealed Ace's fate, Roger gave Ace the freedom from the structure of our society. To not work for greed," She snapped.

He reached out again but his eyes glanced to his orb she hadn't noticed that Marco had moved the orb closer to the large hole in the centre of the floor, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The elemental yelled, watching as Marco jumped in the air turning his arms and legs intos wings and talons.

"Your talking is boring me, yoi," Marco stated, "Plus this hole is quite deep I think it will smash this orb into pieces."

"NO!" The elemental roared running forward, Megumi extended her staff out surprisingly tripping the elemental, they both watched as Marco slammed his talons into the orb and it rolled off the edge.

Megumi listened to it fall through the air and gasped as Marco was correct and it shattered across the ground, they looked at the elemental and cracks appeared across his skin he turned towards Megumi hatred burning in his eyes, "He will die and you will watch," with his last words he vanished into dust.

Megumi slumped backwards onto the floor breathing heavily she curled up wrapping her arm around her bump stroking it softly, Marco moved closer kneeling down next to her and wrapping his arms under her bringing her up into his chest. "You ok?" He asked softly into her hair.

She hummed softly nodding her head against his shoulder, "Fine…."

"What did he show you?"

"Ace…. Standing over what I think was Luffy…" She murmured her fingers danced across his golden belt, "Akainu's fist was through his chest…. Ace died protecting Luffy…. That's what he showed me."

"It won't happen," Marco stated firmly, "We both know that, Luffy is a strong kid he's Aces brother we both know this. Luffy doesn't need protecting the world needs protection from Luffy."

Laughter bubbled in Megumi's throat before she looked at the hole in the ground which the orb just went flying through, "I am officially that last of my line."

Marco chuckled kissing her temple, "You sure you are going to be ok, yoi?"

"Fine…." She nodded, "Little shaken but fine I promise you."

Marco gently stood taking her with him setting her on her feet gently, "The only way out seems to be through that hole he closed off the entrance," Marco stated looking around.

"Oh great…" She mumbled looking down at the hole noticing the torch had been knocked away from them in the fight and the fire had gone out, "Marco…."

He nodded his head and transformed himself into the Phoenix, he dipped his head down slightly letting her slide onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his throat pressing herself against his back, "There should be floors beneath this not just one giant hole to the bottom."

He nodded his head and gently glided down the hole, his burning blue feathers lit up the corridors to either side of them. He landed softly on the corridor below and waited until Megumi slipped off his back and stood on her own two feet next to him, the light vanished as Marco turned back into human form. Megumi fiddled about looking for the pocket in her dressed and pulled out the lighter, quickly turning it on the corridor became lit again.

Marco led them down the corridors taking twists and turns every now again but they knew they must be getting closer to the house, Megumi heard the loud booming laughter through the rocks though it was only because of her sensitive hearing she could hear them. They spotted at a cross roads and she could tell Marco was trying to figure out the way home, when she heard load singing of Bink Sake, she tugged him down the right corridor lighter still held up in her hand.

"You sure, yoi?" He asked her.

"I can hear a very off key verison of Bink Sake coming this way, I think it's them," She smiled softly back at her.

"What would I do without you," He chuckled.

"Well you wouldn't be stuck down here for one," She stated.

"Yes but without you we wouldn't have Thatch would we, yoi," Marco stated slipping his hand into hers giving it a small squeeze, "So shush."

She glared slightly and continued to follow the off tune singing humming the tune gently in the correct key to herself, after a while the floor changed back into the bricks and now Marco could hear the singing loud and clear now. "I'm surpised I never found this as a child…" Megumi murmured to herself as they walked up the steps behind the back of the house.

"Why are you so surprised, they are well hidden, yoi?" Marco questioned her.

"I was trapped in this place for about eighteen years I explored it so much," She murmured to herself glancing to the wall and smiling softly, a little bump was on the wall and she pressed her hand against it, the wall swung outwards and they heard it slam into someone a loud groan came and then a crash of the person hitting the floor.

Both Marco and Megumi jumped out of the part of the wall closing it behind them, they saw Izo on the floor rubbing his temple groaning slightly in pain, "What the hell…?" He murmured.

"Izo are you ok?" Megumi asked kneeling next to the okama.

"What the hell, the wall flew out and smacked me in the face," he groaned rubbing his nose slightly.

"Sorry shouldn't of swung it out like that," She laughed nervously.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Izo suddenly yelled releasing it was Marco and Megumi that was leaning over him, "You have been gone for hours."

"Well the party didn't seem that bother, yoi," Marco stated pointing down to the hallway were the off key singing was coming from.

"That's them, they found the alcohol stash here and believe me they were drunk quicker than you could blink," Izo sighed letting Marco help him back up onto his feet, "Where were you two anyway?"

"Elemental killing," Megumi hummed shrugging her shoulders soft smile on her face, "You know the normal stuff."

"Nothing is normal when you are involved," Izo stated.

She glared slightly before yawning, "Bed… need sleep…." She murmured rubbing her eyes, the first few minutes she's had since midway through the day she felt exhausted, Marco caught her round the waist when he noticed she looked as if she was about to fall asleep on her feet.

"Come on you, yoi," Marco kissed the side of her head, "Bed time…."

"We will sleep here head off in the morning," Megumi yawned rubbing her eyes slightly, "That ok…?"

"I'll pass the message onto Pops," Izo smiled.

She lead them both through the long halls until they came to a quieter part of the mansion, she pushed open an oak door with vines carved into the wood. She switched on the light switch and Marco was in shock as he stood in Megumi's child hood bedroom, the room was around three times the size of their room on the Moby Dick. The room was completely furnished with oak furniture, the walls were a soft pink colour and the carpet was white, the four poster bed was opposite the door, red chiffon curtains and silk bed spread, glass doors lead to a balcony and a door against the left wall lead to what he assumed to be a bathroom.

"It must have been a shock downsizing," Marco chuckled, watching Megumi as she threw open her wardrobe. He was surprised he had never seen so many dresses before in his life, he watched her flick through the dresses.

"Not really…. More comforting, look at this space," She yawned, "It's unused there is no point to it."

Marco watched her as she slipped from her dress and heels placing on the night dress, she rubbed her eyes trying to keep herself awake as she made her way over to the bed. Marco took of his shoes and most his clothes leaving himself in his boxers as he caught the woman from face planting in the bed.

"To much for you today, yoi," He chuckled placing her in the bed before turning off the lights and joining her in the bed, she hummed in agreement curling up against him.

Marco sighed running his fingers through her hair, this was a roller coaster of a relationship if he had ever been in one, he kissed her temple and watched as a small smile graced her lips in her sleep.

The next morning Megumi awoke to the bed empty expect herself she sat up seeing the French doors to the balcony was open, she was slightly confused she never thought she would be waking up in that bed again.

"Marco?" She questioned stepping out onto the balcony.

Marco was leant back in one the chairs that was placed on the balcony still dressed in just his boxers, he glanced over at her when she questioned and he smiled at her patting his knee for her to join him. She gently slid herself into his lap and curled up against him, "You ok?" She asked as she rested her head against him.

"I'm fine, yoi," He paused watching her, "Why do you ask?"

"You weren't in bed when I awoke this morning…. That's all."

"Just thinking love," He told her, "That's all."

She nodded her head in understanding not pushing any further, she gently stood and yawned stretching upwards slightly hearing her own bones click, Marco reached out placing a hand on the small bump his hand still covered her entire stomach. "Marco…. Is this because of the elemental yesterday?" She asked placing her hand over his.

Marco nodded slightly leaning forward and pressed a kiss to her bump, "How you feeling this morning, yoi?"

"Incredibly hungry," Came her reply.

Marco chuckled, "Can tell it's Aces kid if you are incredibly hungry."

"Or maybe because we skipped dinner last night," Megumi hummed leaning in slightly running her hands down his chest and placing a soft kiss to his lips, "Come on… the kitchens here are huge, think of the food."

Marco chuckled reaching out and wrapping his arms loosely around her waist pulling her closer, he chuckled as he nuzzled his face into her stomach and her hands brushed through his hair, "In a minute this is nice," he murmured into her.

She giggled softly before whinning, "Marco I'm hungry please."

"Alright, alright, yoi," He chuckled standing up his arms still around her waist, "We willget you something to eat."

Megumi grinned widely and pulled Marco back into the bedroom, "Come on you are not walking around my child hood home in your boxers."

Ace sighed resting his head on the bar, he missed them, he missed home, he missed the ship he had just got to Alabasta and he went to the closet inn he could find. But know left alone to his thoughts and not navigating his way to an island on a tiny boat he realised how much he relied on the two.

"Kid if you don't stop mopping about my bar I will through you out," The barkeep threatened.

Ace lifted his head off the bar for a second waving the man away, "Yeah yeah whatever old man."

"What's wrong then kid?" The man asked placing a beer in front of Ace, the dim light of the bar meant that the man couldn't see Ace for who he was.

"Just missing home," Ace stated.

"A kid like you missing home, there must be a special lady waiting for you back home," The barkeep chuckled.

Ace groaned and down a good half of the beer before slamming his head into the wood, "She is… he is….. why the fuck did I fall for two people."

The barkeep didn't say anything getting used to strange pirates coming in and out the inn on a nightly basis, he had seen all sorts of people. A man in love with another man and a woman did not faze him, "World works in strange ways kid."

Ace grumbled into the wood work, "Stupid fat bastard had to ruin anything."

The bar keep blinked a few times, "Fat man… dark skin….. dark hair…. Rather biggish nose…. Missing teeth?"

"Goes by Teach?" Ace asked siting up straight looking at the bar keep.

"Well that's what I heard them talking about they were here talking over there," The barkeeper pointed to a dark corner of the inn, "A few days ago they most likely have moved on by on, the log pose will set in a few days then you can go after him if he's the reason you are out here."

"I have to wait… going to see if I can catch my baby brother on his journey."

"Such a good brother you are."

Megumi hummed softly to herself stealing the piece of bacon of Marco's plate, she had finished her own plate and was still feeling hungry. The Phoenix sighed knowing a woman pregnant with Ace's child was going to have a huge appetite. Though he wasn't sure who was worse about stealing food of plates Megumi or Ace, he watched as her face lit up in happiness as she munched down on the bacon.

"Enjoying that, yoi?" He questioned her.

She grinned widely and leant down kissing his cheek before swallowing the food, "Very much thank you."

He only rolled his eyes as a reply and she flashed him a bright smile before looking towards Whitebeard who sat at the end of the table, "So Pops when are we heading out?" She questioned.

"When you find the eternal log pose and the flag goes up," He chuckled.

She nodded her head in understanding, "So say lunch time then?"

"You are already thinking of your next meal?" Marco asked.

"No," Megumi smacked him, "Just want to get out of here as soon as possible, we are in the middle of the new world whilst the Sakura Kingdom is right at the beginning it will take months to get there and that is if the weather is with us."

"The girly has a point," Fossa stated, "We know that travels to fishman island takes months getting their and back."

Marco hummed watching Megumi as she pushed her chair back and walk out the room, the room stayed silent as the door swung close behind her. Marco moved to go after her but Izo grabbed his arm, "Let her get it she's fine."

Megumi was nothing but fine, as she sat down in her fathers study she hated this place wanted it destroyed everything that she was brought up to be was in this house. Every lesson, every suitor, every dance was held here, she looked at the eternal log pose that sat on the table in front of her. Nothing could be this simple why was it being simple easy like she could of waltzed into impel down and pick out any prisoner she wanted.

She heard commotion outside the door pirates shouting something or another, before the door slammed open, Haruta stood in the door way look of concern across his face. "You ok?"

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?"

A large grin broke out across Haruta's face as he reached out and grabbed hold of her hand pulling her up to her feet, "Pops wants you to make a speech to the people on this island," his grin grew wider, "COME ON!"

"He wants me to what?"

"Well Pops normally does it, but this is your home so he think's it might be better if you do it," Haruta answered leaning over and taking hold of the eternal log pose, "Oh so you did have one?"

"Yeah sorry…. Lost in thoughts…. That's all," She smiled softly at him.

Haruta thread his fingers through hers and tugged her out of the room and up to the roof, "Come on everyone is waiting on you."

Megumi was slightly surprised at everyone was waiting on her, beforehand she was used to waiting for her mother or father to be ready. They moved quickly through the mansion and up the stairs, Haruta pushed the door open Megumi winced slightly at the bright light as they stepped out onto the roof. She glanced around and saw all the division commanders including Thatch were on the roof, Pops stood at the edge of the roof waiting for her. Haruta dragged her across the roof towards the edge, her eyes widened as she saw every single person of the Sparkling Enclave Islands standing in front of the mansion waiting for her.

"They are after your words my dear," Whitebeard grinned at her.

Megumi stepped closer to the edge, glancing at Marco quickly she looked across all the grinning faces, she reached up placing her hand against her throat before she went, "Voice-Voice Projection," her voice now rang loud and clear through every set of ears on the island, "Wow… erm… I think I should start with thank you, for letting us… I mean Pops and his crew stay here."

Many cheers broke out in the crowd down below before she continued, "Many of you have suffered by my fathers or mothers hands and for that I apologise. I am the last of the Akiyama blood line and I officially renounce my claims to the Sparkling Enclave Island."

Many gasps were sounded and cries of outrage.

"BUT!" She had to yell to get everyone to quiet down, "Thank you…. The island will be passed over to the Whitebeard Pirates, as my last orders as now owner of this island I wish for it to be placed under whitebeard pirates protection. This island now has cut its ties to the World Government, you are no longer slaves to their rules."

Many more cheers rang through the crowds.

"If any of you wish to leave the island you may, you aren't going to be kept here against your will I don't want that to happen to you… any of you."

She nodded her head smiling brightly at the group of people in front of her, before she bowed towards the crowd the cheers most likely could be heard islands away. Marco passed her the one corner of the flag, gently taking the corner of the flag she walked away from him unfurling the flag. They pinned both the top corners to the roof, the cheers rang louder as now officially the Sparkling Enclave Island was under the protection of the Whitebeard Pirates.

AN: WHOOP! I have had this planned for awhile lol, now the Sparkling Enclave Island aka Uranus is now under Whitebeards control. Had our small imagine of Ace aka drinking himself stupid because he's been our silly division commander. This would off been out yesterday but had a horrible evening so didn't get round to finishing it sorry. Though we are now moving further into the pregnancy, Megumi will be in the war she needs to be but the little bubba will be born before the war. Also my one shots are coming on nicely, I do take requests so you all know.

RainbowGuardian13: that's the problem I feel bad if I do that, I always attempt to get one out a week.

Rankochi: No problem my dear.

Son of Whitebeard: I am known for cliffhangers.

As always guys I love hearing from you and speak to you next chapter.

Scarlet.


	31. Chapter 31

Marco rested back in the bed running his fingers through Megumi's hair, they had been at sea for a month now they left the Sparkling Enclave islands they had taken everything slowly not wanting to go at such a speed that would make the marines question what they are up to. But fast enough to get to the Sakura Kingdom before she reached her third trimester. She was now half way through the second one and was still as bouncy as ever, the bump was now larger than Marcos hand but he still enjoyed rubbing her belly.

"Marco…." She whined, "Hungry…."

He chuckled softly kissing the side of her head, "You have been hungry all day…."

They could tell it was Ace's child within her she was constantly hungry that baby was a bottomless pit constantly wanting its mother to be eating. "But…. But…" She jutted her bottom lip out and her eyes watered, "I'm hungry."

He kissed the side of her head spreading his hand over her stomach, rubbing it softly before he slipped out of the bed and went out of the bedroom, "A few minutes, I promise, yoi."

"I love you," She called out a large grin across her face as she rested back.

Marco chuckled a large grin across his lips as he moved down the ship towards the kitchens, as he stepped into the kitchen he came across Thatch the man sat in the wheel chair his head bowed and his fists clenched in his lap. The kitchen was a mess and Marco was concerned remembering how long it took to get the blood stain out of the floor, "Thatch…. What's wrong buddy?"

Thatch suddenly looked up and wiped at his face, "Marco…. Megumi hungry again?"

Marco ignored her hunger and knelt down in front of Thatch, "Thatch what is wrong, yoi?" Marcos voice was stern. Thatch had heard this voice a few times before normally with Megumi or Ace when they have done something they shouldn't have aka vanished or done something stupidly dangerous that could of killed them.

"Just this!" He slammed his hands down onto the wheel chair, "I can't do fuck all! I am weak! USELSS I AM NOT HELPING AT ALL!"

Marco sighed and knelt so he was eye level with Thatch, "Better than you being dead."

"What am I meant to do I am useless like this," Thatch cried clenching his hands.

"it's a disability, yoi," Marco stated, "We all use our disabilities to our advantage."

"What disability, you have healing flames, Ace is made of fire, Megumi has a supersonic voice and Pops is the most powerful man out there and what have I got a fucking wheelchair!"

"And what did Megumi do when she was silenced, learnt how to work around it became a figure of grace within the Celestial Dragon circle, Pops wasn't always strong he worked hard to get where he is, Ace and myself didn't always have the devil fruit."

"What's the point!"

Marco slammed his hands down onto the arm of the chair shaking it slightly and Marco glared into Thatch's eyes. "Stop whining, you are an amazing pirate and when you stop whining about it you can get back on track, yoi."

Thatch sat slightly shocked at how Marco just reacted to it, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am tired of you mopping around the ship because you can't walk, Megumi has a child to worry about and the crew is worried about making sure that the marines don't find out about Megumi's pregnancy. Pops is worried about Kaido and Charlotte, we are all worried about Ace," Marco ranted before he pushed himself back and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

Thatch sat quietly watching Marco, "What am I suspected to do?"

"Fight…." Was Marcos reply.

Thatch sighed and laughed rubbing at his eyes, "Sorry…."

Marco grinned and hit him on the back, "It's fine, we all have bad days, yoi."

"Anyway Megumi?"

Marco nearly hit himself in the face and sighed, pregnant woman with a huge appetite was a nightmare he couldn't blame her at all she was carrying hers and aces biological child and his as well. "Yeah, complaining she was hungry…. Again."

Thatch chuckled and moved easily within the wheel chair turning it around making it look easy as he moved around the kitchen taking out a variety of food and started to cook. Though Thatch wasn't able to fight Marco knew he was a natural in the kitchen and the wheel chair wasn't stopping him from doing it.

A few minutes later a large plate of bacon and multiple kinds of meat was placed on the table in front of him, "There something to keep her settled until lunch time…. How is she?"

"Well expect for missing Ace and worried about the baby and you, she's fine she's either sleeping or eating, yoi," Marco chuckled slightly.

Thatch grinned and laughed slightly at that, "When was the last time we heard from Ace?"

"A day ago, telling us about the work Luffy has done at Alabasta so proud of his little brother the new world hasn't heard yet but Crocodile has been locked up in impel down for trying to take over the kingdom," Marco grinned.

Thatch smiled widely in reply, "Who's going to be more of the problem when they enter the new world, Ace or Luffy?"

"Well when Ace entered the new world he fought against Jimbei for a handful of days straight before we turned up then four about 3 ½ months he tried to kill Pops, so I'm waiting for Luffy to top that, yoi," Marco grinned slightly.

"I think Luffy can beat Ace," Thatch laughed.

"Well we will have to wait and see," Marco grinned, "Feeling better?"

"Much…" Thatch pushed the plate closer, "Go on Megumi might start trying to eat the body wash again."

Marco shivered her craving's was meat or sweet things, Izo had got her a body wash which smelt like cotton candy. "Don't…. I don't want to think of it."

Thatch chuckled and watching Marco as he picked up the large plate, moving out the kitchen and back to his room. He pushed the door open with his foot glancing in the room he saw Izo was sitting behind Megumi twisting her pink hair up onto her head, "Hell Izo," Marco greeted the okama placing Megumi's morning snack on the bedside table just out of her reach she went to go reach for the plate but Izo smacked her hand down making the Siren whine.

"But I'm hungry," She stated.

"Yes and I am nearly done you can wait five minutes for me to do your hair all nice and pretty before you stuff your face like Ace," Izo scolded before smiling at Marco, "Good morning, sleep ok?"

"Fine," Marco shrugged and sat down at the desk, "Well would off been better if Madame wasn't turning and tossing every five seconds."

"You try having a baby that likes to play football with your bladder," Megumi argued.

Marco chuckled and leant back looking back to see her hair had all been pinned up showing off her face and neck, her hair was curled in loose ringlets. Izo pushed her slightly in the shoulder telling her that she go pick at her food when the door suddenly opened, Megumi groaned as it was Matthew, "Sorry to disturb but Pops wants everyone up on the deck," He stated.

Megumi huffed and got up stalking up onto the deck, Marco and Izo chuckled behind her as they walked up onto the deck, everyone was their divisions standing behind the respected areas of which their division commander will be sitting in a circle. Pops smiled at the three of them and Marco led Megumi over by the hand and helped her sit down before taking the spot next to her.

In the centre of the circle stood a tall man with dark skin and red spikey hair, a orange shirt with a blue over coat, with a yellow sash and blue trousers. Megumi swore she had seen a this man in the newpapers recently, "Go on boy you were saying?"

"My Captain the Red Haired Shanks, would like to talk to you about an important about," The man pulled out a letter and handed it to their Captain though Crystal didn't let the man touch him and took the letter herself.

"Shanks…" Whitebeard looked like he was in thought slightly, "A name that brings back memories," Whitebeard took the letter from Crystal and looked it over, "This letter is from Shanks?"

"Yes," The man held his arms out, "About some important matter so I'm delivering it myself."

Megumi watched the man, egotistical much, she scoffed as she crossed her arms and legs not taking her eyes off the man, she didn't trust anyone from the any other crew expect for the allies since they were the only ones that weren't trying to kill Pops.

"—Really? you must be tough for you…"

The man interrupted Pops and Megumi was shocked no one interrupted Pops only if they have a death wish or if it was Ace, "No, I'm still a Rookie. But when I was a pirate I think I was pretty famous, Hey, have you heard of the name Rockstar…?" Rockstar was looking at Marco.

Megumi scoffed slightly and chuckled when Marco answered, "No never heard of it, yoi."

The sound of ripping paper sounded in their ears and she turned to see Pops had ripped up the letter and threw it into the air and they watched as the letter was picked up and drifted off into the air landing in the ocean.

"He actually sent someone to deliver the letter," Whitebeard scoffed.

"WAIT! YOU!" Rockstar yelled in confusion his eyes wide and the fear of how his Captain will react to that.

"Since when is that kid too good to come in person?" Whitebeard asked Rockstar eyebrow raised.

"WAIT PLEASE!" Rockstar fell to his knees practically begging, "WAIT! BOSS SAID THE LETTER IS VERY IMPORTANT! HE'S THE RED HAIR!? ARE YOU FOR REAL!?"

"So?" Whitebeard asked bringing the giant mug up to his mouth and took a giant sip, "I'm the Whitebeard."

Crystal sighed, "Edward please stop drinking so…"

"Be quiet! I drink if I want to drink, How's that bad for my health?" He questioned ignoring the man who was practically at tears at his feet.

"BOSS SAID THERE IS IMPORTANT MATTERS IN THS!"

"I can guess the content it's about Ace and Blackbeard tell that Red Hair kid…" he paused glancing around his eyes locked onto Megumi's she felt her heart still as she looked at her Captain, "If he wants to talk, come in person and bring some good rum, go back if you understand. I don't want to talk a little kid with a runny nose, fool."

Rockstar stood confused and it was Megumi who moved first her voice stern, "You heard our Captain, go tell your Captain if he wants to speak to Pops he should come himself and not send a newbie."

Rockstar turned and looked at her, "S-siren…."

She curtsied a smirk on her face, "Pleasure, you can go now!"

Rockstar scrambled across the deck of the Moby Dick and onto the small row boat which was next to the ship, he fiddled about pulling out a den den and called his Captain. Megumi didn't listen to the phone call only looking at her Captain, "Ace?" She asked him stepping forward, "Is he…?"

"He's fine my dear, though we now know of Teach's plans," Whitebeard stated.

"Pops…. What is he doing?" She asked.

"Since you are all gathered we believe as in me and the other allies Captains have been informed that Teach is going to try and become a warlord. He is looking for a pirate within the first half of the grandline, we are assuming that Teach is trying to gain enough power to take out one the Yonko's to try get enough power to take One Piece without any problem," Whitebeard stated.

The crew broke out into up roar over the thought of it and Megumi froze her eyes wide, Ace can't go after him no… he just can't Teach will fight him to get the position of War lord now Ace was out the way. A paper landed at her feet and she looked at Pops, "Our Second division commanders brother and his first mate has made a good impression."

Megumi bent at the knees and scooped up the newspaper and flipped through laughing as she read the events at Whiskey Peak and Alabasta, She was excited to meet her partners brother he seemed to be an interesting character and his first meet seemed an interesting character. A pirate hunter turned pirate that's just as bad as a Celestial Dragon turning Pirate, "You ok?" Izo asked patting her on the back.

"LOOK AT LUFFY!" She cried out in excitement, showing the newspaper in his face, two pieces of paper slipped out the newspaper and Izo took the newspaper from Megumi reading over the newspaper article. She picked up the papers and squealed in joy, she held up the bounty 100,000,000 belli was written under Luffy and under his first mates was 60,000,000 belli.

"Well they are going to be trouble when they step into new World they are going to be a handful," Izo sighed.

Megumi hugged the bounty posters to her chest smiling brightly, "I can't wait to meet him."

Marco chuckled and as he looked over to Pops, the man's face was set in a grim expression Marco knew what he was thinking. If Luffy continued at this rate, he will catch Teach's attention and that might but him in danger.

"Pops….?" Marco questioned stepping closer to the man, Whitebeard stood and ripped the wires off his chest, Megumi glanced back to her Captain watching as he stalked off into his quatres, Megumi eyes locked with Marcos as she passed the bounty poster over to Izo.

"Marco…. What's wrong?"

"Think Pops is worried, yoi."

Megumi moved over to her Captains quarters and knocked on the door, the door pushed open slightly as she knocked, "Pops…?" She questioned as she slipped into the room, "Everything ok?"

"You do realise what will happen," Whitebeard groaned, "He is going to be more trouble to us than you and Ace combined."

"Hey," Megumi complained crossing her arm, "I am not trouble."

"Of course you are, I have a pregnant Celestial Dragon on my ship, who's childs father is the son of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger," Whitebeard chuckled.

"Yes and that child is being named after the strongest man on the world," She stated eyebrow raising, "Is this cause of Ace…. If he finds out…."

"Yes if Teach thinks Luffy will be a threat to him, he will take him out as soon as he can," Whitebeard sighed, "Making…"

"Making him wanting to kill Teach instead of trying to capture him," Whitebeard stated.

"If Luffy is anything like his brother, Teach won't be able to land a hand on them," She smiled widely, "Or his crew, you worry too much Pops."

"With you lot I have two," He chuckled.

Two weeks later Megumi bounced around the deck seeing the cloud of pink and a few of the allied ships surrounding the island, she grinned widely as she suddenly felt large hands on her shoulder keeping her from bouncing right off the ship, "Alright little missy, I don't think the baby is going to impressed with your constant bouncing up and down," She looked up seeing Vista standing above her.

"Well I get to find the gender out this week," She cheered loudly pumping her fists up into the air, "And look," She pointed to the island, "We get to relax for another four months."

"You remember Pops doesn't want the kid travelling till he's at least a year old, so he has an immune system," Vista told her.

Megumi's lips jutted out slightly and she whined, "But a year and four months I can't stay still for that long."

"No but you will have a tiny bundle of joy to take care of I think that will keep you occupied enough to worry about it, though don't wish that time away," Vista told her.

"They will grow up before you can even blink, yoi," Marco stated slipping up behind them, "Dock, love?"

"North island, Grandpa has a private dock," She told him, she listened as she heard him shout instructions up to Jozu who stood at the helm.

"How you feeling?" He asked her placing his hand over the ever so growing bump, Megumi smiled brightly the football she was feeling on top of the world.

"Amazing, little bump has been quite though but Crystal says that's a normal thing with first pregnancy's that I might not feel it quick until week twenty-" She felt a slight pressure before she gasped eyes wide at her stomach and she laughed, "Marco it's kicking!"

Marco let Megumi guide his hand across her stomach, before he felt a small thudding against his hand. Megumi reached out and took Vistas hand pressing it next to Marcos the flower sword user smiled at her as he felt the child's first sign of it telling the world its here.

"What's going on?" Haruta asked.

Megumi turned her head wide grin across her lips, "The baby is kicking."

Haruta pushed Marco slightly out the way and pressed his hand against the bump, he felt the soft thuds of the baby shifting about in the stomach, "Wow…. That's amazing…." He muttered before hugging his best friend, "How do you feel?"

"Amazing," She laughed.

Most of the crew members were surprised since Rockstars visit onto the Moby Dick many of the division commanders had been on edge and so had their divisions. Megumi on the other hand had pushed everything aside and cared for the division and herself didn't let anyone expect Pops, Marco, Thatch, Haruta and Izo now she was worried over Ace they hadn't heard from him in the last two weeks.

She glowed though, she smiled and greeted everyone as normal, Haruta gave her a tight squeeze before letting go and stepping off along with Vista to get the crew ready to board the Sakura Kingdom leaving Marco and Megumi to themselves.

"The truth, yoi?" Marco questioned her.

"We haven't heard from him in a while… I am nearly half way through this pregnancy but he keeps saying whenever we talk to him that he is getting closer to Teach but what is Teach knows that Ace is hunting for him and is just leading him in circles," She mumbled.

He brushed her hair back and kissed her cheek softly, cupping her cheeks making her look up at him, "He will be fine, Ace is strong, strong enough to be third in command of this crew, If something ever happens to me and Pops that leaves Ace in charge," Marco told her.

"This is Ace…" She argued, "Ace is strong willed and not let anything get in his way until he has done what he has wanted to do in this case, he will not stop at anything till Teach has been brought to justice."

She sighed softly feeling Marco run his hands through her hair massaging her skull, "Stress isn't good for the baby or you, yoi," Marco chuckled watching Megumi tilt her head back into his hands, "Remember what Crystal said."

"And Crystal told Pops to stop drinking, what is your point?" She questioned.

Marco chuckled, "Yes but unlike Pops, you listen to Crystal you have stopped wearing high heels thank god."

"Not my fault practically every single pair of shoes I own has a heel," She replied.

"Still no threating over Ace, you have your own health and the health of the baby to care for, yoi," He smiled at her and rubbed the bump, "Now go tell Pops we are just about to Dock, your grandfather is most likely going to be greeting us and Pops should meet him."

"I would like point out my grandfather is shorter than I am and Pops is twice the size of me," She pointed out.

Marco chuckled and let Megumi go to Pops room, she pushed the door open looking in, "We are just docking Pops."

Whitebeard tipped back the large mug draining the contents before standing up and walking towards the door. Megumi stepped back allowing her Captain to step through the door and out onto the deck, he took in a deep breath of the fresh air before chuckling, "Very florally don't you think my dear?"

"It is an island completely covered in Sakura Trees, pops," Megumi stated, smiling slightly up at the older man.

Whitebeard chuckled patting her head slightly, "Of course my dear."

As the plank was secured for them to walk down onto the private dock the crew waited for their Captain to walk down onto the Dock, the division commanders followed him next as they walked over towards the group of guards that lined up the area leading to Mr Blossom. "Papa," Megumi cried out large grin across her face and rushed forward kneeling down and wrapping her arms around her grandfather.

The man chuckled and patted his granddaughters back, "Look how you have grown my dear," he pulled back slightly, "Looks like you have lost the baby fat on your cheeks."

Megumi blushed brightly, "Papa…." She glanced around to the crew who was grinning at her interaction with her grandfather, "Papa, this is the Whitebeard Pirates, you have already met Marco, 'Phoenix,' First division commander."

Megumi stood up and watched as her grandfather took Marcos hand shaking it, "Yes the man who rescued my granddaughter from a horrible marriage," he chuckled, "There was another one though I do not see him in your large crew."

"Ace is doing a bit of work, yoi," Marco smiled, "It is a pleasure yo meet you properly Mr Blossom."

"Ah pleasure is mine," Her grandfather chuckled.

"Papa," Megumi guided her grandfather to her Captain, "Papa, this is Edward Newgate, aka Whitebeard, great Yonko of the new world and my Captain."

Her grandfather bowed, "It is an honour to meet the great famous Whitebeard, I must thank you for protecting my granddaughter from the marines."

Whitebeard chuckled and just grinned at the man, "Mr Blossom, I believe I have to thank you for letting us stay on your island for the next few months."

Her grandfather waved him off, "Oh pish posh, she is my granddaughter the only sane person left in my family. Plus," Her grandfather stood and patted her stomach, "I don't think her travelling across the seas heavily pregnant is good for her."

"No… they don't want me on the ocean, thinking it's dangerous," Megumi quoted dangerous with her fingers.

"A heavily pregnant woman shouldn't be on the sea, she should be safe in a comfortable environment, yoi," Marco stated.

Megumi only rolled her eyes and ignored her partner before she started to introduce her grandfather too the rest of the division commanders the rest of them were very excited to meet her grandfather. She noticed how Haruta's and Izo's eyes were glued onto the Sakura trees that lined the hill leading up to the manision.

"Now we should have enough room for you all," Her grandfather chuckled, "But if not the tavern rooms are already paid for you to stay."

"Mr Blossom, you do not need to pay for the rooms," Whitebeard started.

Her grandfather had a death wish as he waved off Whitebeard and started to walk up the hill, "Pish posh, you are my granddaughters guests you get treated as the guests."

Megumi moved quickly well as quickly as a five month pregnant woman could move, "Papa…. Have you heard from…"

"Yes my dear I have heard from your mother and she will not be leaving the holy island, the world government is trying to make her marry another Celestial Dragon family so that they will have claim to this land once I die," Her grandfather chuckled not breaking his stride as he continued walking up the hill.

Megumi blinked a few times surprised they didn't kick her mother out of the holy island as quickly as she could blink, "Seriously?"

Her grandfather nodded his head, "Seems like they are annoyed that the Sparkling Enclave Island has fallen into the hands of Whitebeard Pirates."

"I was surprised the island wasn't more guarded, I mean they make so more money out of that island than any other island," Megumi hummed.

"The World Government still believes you are going through a rebellious stage and soon will go back on your knees to them begging for them to forgive you for your crimes then they will marry you to Akainu and then will act like this never happened," Her grandfather chuckled, "And those men are meant to be in charge of this world and they can't keep watch on one small girl."

Megumi rolled her eyes knowing her grandfather was right, "Papa, you don't think they will…?"

"No, too many of your Captains allies are protecting the island, they won't risk it at all," he told her.

The division commanders watched as Megumi talked to her Grandfather following them both up the mountain, "You think it will be quite Pops?" Fossa asked their Captain.

The division commanders turned to look at their Captain who stood silently looking out at the ocean glaring for a moment, "Megumi holds the grandson of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger within her…. She and that child will take danger with them where ever they go."

Marco hummed in agreement watching her as she smiled naturally at the guards at the door, "She's a problem and a half, yoi," He chuckled.

On the other half of the grandline, Ace stood in the pub in Jaya looking at the mess Doflamingo had made the day before. He groaned in annoyance slamming his head onto the bar setting the wood in front of him on fire. The barkeep sighed and dumped a bucket of water over his head, "Kid this bar is fucked enough as it is I don't want you making it worse."

"SERIOUSLY!" Ace yelled at the bar keep sitting up fully, "I MISSED HIM BYE THREE DAYS!"

The bar keep shrugged, "He was in here eating cherry pie arguing with some rubber man."

"Luffy?" Ace questioned.

The man shrugged before pausing and pulling out a large book and slammed it down on the non-burnt out part of the bar, flicking through and pulling out a bounty poster, handing it over to Ace to look over, "Yeah seem so, the kid was a loud one but a good customer…. Expect the broken window."

Ace took the bounty poster from the man and his eyes widened looking at his brothers bounty that had more than tripled since he last saw a bounty poster. "My little brother is going to destroy the new world when he enters," Ace chuckled.

Megumi rested on the bed pillows propped up behind her keeping her sat up fully, a large book of fairy tales was opened in front of her as she read out loud to the bump rubbing it softly as she continued to read. Marco held the den-den in hand talking to Whitey she was planning to stop bye to see them, the allies were excited that there was going to be an addition to their ever growing family.

"Is that Megumi?" Whitey asked him.

"Yes," Marco chuckled, "The baby know has ears so Megumi has been reading to the bump as it's been named for days now."

"Well if the baby can hear her, then let the girl read away all she likes," She laughed.

Marco grinned slightly, "How long do you think it will be until you and your crew turn up here?" He asked.

"The bar keeper said we were to islands away so three weeks, if the wind is with us…. Don't you think the marines will start to get suspicious if they see this many of Bosses allies and the entire crew in one place?" She questioned the first division commander.

"Not the first time this many of us have gathered in one place, plus it's Pops birthday in a month they think we will all be celebrating that, yoi," He laughed.

"Yes we always seem to gather on Pops birthday, even if we didn't plan it," Whitey laugh.

"See you in a week Whitey," Marco bid her goodbye.

"See ya bird brain," She laughed as she hung up.

Marco glared for a moment at the sleeping snail before he turned his head to Megumi who had pulled the book up in front of her face, "Did you tell her to call me that, yoi?" He asked the Siren who sunk further down in the bed, she snorted loudly before bursting into a fit of giggles behind her book.

"No…." She murmured peeking out from around the book softly grin on her face, "But Ace did."

Marco sighed rubbing his temples, "Even when he isn't hear he still seems to get on my nerves."

"Don't you mean ruffle your feathers?" Megumi grinned at him.

"If you weren't pregnant you would have been pinned to that bed and tickled till your face turned purple from screaming, yoi," Marco warned her.

Megumi smiled softly and rubbed her bump again, "Four months and we get this little bundle of joy in our arms."

AN: Well we know who will be turning up soon now won't we, I have plans for Megumi turning up in the Dressarosa arc… though I am not to sure if I want to or not your guys thoughts? I enjoyed this chapter a lot am I am glad that we have had a new people who have joined our little mad story.

Rankochi: Well most her family is greedy and money hungry so, (shrugs) what can we expect.

RainbowGuardian13: Actually the hole bacon thing was an accident…. I was eating a bacon sandwich when I was writing that bit lol.

As always guys I love hearing from you guys and speak to you in the next chapter.

Scarlet.


	32. Chapter 32

Ace groaned as he slipped through the Marine base, the marines were running through the base shouting out orders trying to find him. He pumped his fists smirking up at the sky, "I'll be coming home soon," He grinned widely to himself, he knew were Blackbeard was heading and he will cut him off before he has a chance to bring the man back to Pops and watch as sentence is passed on him.

Megumi groaned as she tried to stand up, Whitey laughed at the woman helping her to her feet, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I am fed up with being pregnant, I have not heard from Ace in a month and I saw to One Piece if Marco goes to me one more time don't stress it's not good for the baby I will explode," She ranted.

Whitey just smiled at the girl and poured another cup of green tea," unfortunately for you, you know that he is right."

Megumi huffed crossing her arms as she walked over to the railings of the balcony placing her hands on the metal bar, "I know he is, but come on Whitey if someone kept telling you what to do every five seconds you will go crazy."

Whitey chuckled slightly nodding her head, "But yes I am not heavily pregnant with the grandson of the pirate king. They are just worried about you…. You know that."

"I do know that…." She smiled softly turning to look at Whitey, "But that it drives me nuts…."

"Look in a month and two weeks you should have a beautiful baby in your arms, with Ace as the father and you as the mother that kid will get some the best looks on the six seas," Whitey smiled at her.

Megumi laughed softly brushing her hair out of her face as the wind picked up making her hair dance around her, "You are gorgeous yourself Whitey."

"Well of course," The blue haired woman laughed, "But Ace he doesn't need the devil fruit to be smoking hot."

Megumi laughed before glaring slightly at her, "That's my boyfriend Whitey you might be one my best friends but careful, raging hormonal pregnant woman."

Whitey laughed, "Greedy much, you have Marco as well."

"Yes but you must remember they both chased me," She laughed.

Whitey smiled and turned Megumi's tea cup towards her, "Remember herbal teas help with pregnancy."

"You and Marco are not allowed to hang around with each other anymore, he's not using you to make sure I don't eat anything that will be bad for the baby?" She questioned.

"No," Whitey laughed, "Though he mentioned something about you trying to do yoga whilst pregnant that didn't go well in his mind."

"He was panicking for hours after that," Megumi whined rubbing her temples, "It's ridiculous you have the marines on red alert because of a silent island."

"MISS!" A yell from her bedroom door broke the two woman away, "Pops wants to see you."

Megumi sighed pushing herself away from the balcony railings and smiled at Whitey, "I am being summoned speak to you later?"

"Of course, go don't keep the Boss waiting," Whitey smiled.

Megumi walked silently throughout the halls well as silently a seven and a half month pregnant woman can be as she walked towards her grandfather's old office which had now become Pops office as well as the meeting room for division commanders meetings. All the crew men were on in a state of high alert rushing past her she was quite surprised she hadn't actually been knocked over.

She reached the door and head arguing within the room, slowly pushing the door open it was Marco and Thatch arguing whilst the rest of the division commanders sat silently, "SHE CAN'T GO!" Thatch argued.

"WHY THE HELL NOT! SHE'S MY PARTNER! SECOND DIVISION COMMANDE AT THE MOMENT! YOI!"

"SHE'S PREGANT!"

"And has amazingly good HEARING! Without you two shouting my grandfather's home down," She stated raising an eyebrow at them, "Was this why I was called down Pops?" She turned her head looking at the Captain.

"Actually yes, but sit down my dear a heavily pregnant woman should not be up on he feet," Whitebeard stated gesturing to the second division seat on his left side, Marco moved before anyone could blink and was at his partners side helping he towards her seat.

"You ok, yoi?" He asked her.

"Fine," Megumi smiled waving him off as he pulled back her chair waiting for her to sit down in it before he pushed it back, "Was speaking with Whitey having tea before I had to walk to the other side of the house because you two were being children and arguing."

Marco chuckled kissing her cheek before sitting back in his seat, "Sorry Pops you can continue."

The Captain sighed and rubbed his temples, "As I was saying before you two were at each other's throats, I needed Megumi in this meeting because it concerns everyone on this crew including the unborn one." He paused looking down at the large stomach that was outlined by her dress, "As you remember before we made our way to the Sakura Kingdom, a member of the Red Haireds crew came to us with a message. Reports are coming in over the radio that Shanks is on his way to meet us. We will be going the allies will stay here to make sure the marines do not try to attack whilst we are gone," He stated.

"And what does this have to do with me?" She questioned.

"I would like you to come and meet Shanks," Whitebeard stated.

"Is that a question or is it a demand Pops?" Megumi asked.

"It is your decision, the entire crew is going and the allies will stay here to keep an eye on the island make sure marines don't come snooping around whilst we go," He told her.

"I would like to go," She answered gentle smile across her lips.

Whitebeard grinned, "Shanks will adore you."

"OH! NO HE WILL NOT!" Thatch yelled, "SHE IS 7 AND A HALF MONTHS PREGANT SHE IS MEANT TO BE ON REST WAITING FO THE BABY TO BE BORN SHE IS STILL WORRYING OVER ACE!"

Megumi whined rubbing her ears softly, sensitive hearing could be a blessing and a curse at the same time, "I believe this is my choice," She glared slightly at Thatch, "I am fed up with being stuck in this house, yes seeing the allies is nice but at the same time I am going to go nuts…." She took a deep breath in before continuing, "I know you are all worried about me but at the same time, you need to remember I am my own person and I make my own decisions."

Whitebeard chuckled, "The lady has made her decision."

"So when do we leave?" Vista asked.

"In the hour, Shanks is a month away from us and at our top speed we will be with him within two weeks, get your stuff we need to be gone," He ordered.

Thirteen out of the sixteen division commanders stood and left the room leaving, Marco, Megumi and Thatch sitting next to their captain, "I don't like this," Thatch stated.

"You don't like anything that will take me away from the safety of this island," Megumi stated, "Marines are getting suspicious of us now… just stop worrying about me we will be fine."

"Fine," Thatch grumbled before he wheeled himself out of the room.

Megumi sat silently rubbing the giant bump, soon she will hold this child in her arms and soon Ace will be back with them. "My dear if you wish to stay on the ship then you may, I will not hold a grudge against you."

Megumi laughed softly, it was music to everyones ears to hear her laugh, it was rare since Ace was gone that she would laugh loudly, "I know Pops, I know…. I want to go and meet this man, who dare thinks sending a newbie pirate to greet you would not suffer repercussions of such insolence," She stated, with a large grin across her cheeks.

Whitebeard leant across placing a large hand on top of her soft pink locks, "See you are learning."

Marco chuckled as he got out of his chair walking around the table to help Megumi get out of he own chair, "We will see you in a bit Pops."

Whitebeard waved slightly as the two left, the feeling that he had since Teach tried to murder Thatch had grown throughout the five months, with a heavily pregnant woman on board he knew they weren't safe especially if the marines or world government found out but he did not want to let this girl out of his sight.

Megumi sat on the bed silently watching Marco as he threw things into the bad that rested next to her, "We will be out at sea for a months top, will you stop worrying I will not give birth on a ship no matter what this baby wants," Megumi stated.

Marco paused and leant down kissing her temple, "It's Aces child within you whenever has Ace ever listened to either of us?" He questioned her.

Megumi shrugged, "Just lets hope this little one does not want to come out when the Red Haired Shanks is on bored…."

"Crystal will be with us, she doesn't want you out of screaming distance, yoi" Marco chuckled as he knelt down in front of her, knee high, flat combat boots in hand the heels were on ban at the moment aka. Crystal had taken all her heels shoes and said she can have them back the moments after the baby was born.

He helped her slip her feet into the boots tying them up so they were loose on her ankles but tight enough from them slipping off her feet, he kissed the side of her knee before standing up fully. Megumi smiled softly as he again helped her to her feet, throwing their bag over his shoulder he wrapped an arm around her waist spreading his hand over the side of the bump.

"You sure this is what you want to do, yoi?"

"I thought it would be more you protesting me going since, heavily pregnant a month and a half away from giving birth, for the love of One Piece Marco you were panicking the other day over me doing Yoga," She argued.

"Hey, I was worried you would do something stupid and hurt yourself and the child," He retorted.

Megumi rolled her eyes and pinched his arm, they both laughed as his arm erupted in blue flames, "I know what I'm doing with Yoga, I have done it for years and you think just because of the baby I wouldn't change my routine to be safe?" She questioned him.

"Errr…." He scratched the back of his head smiling before leaning down and kissing her cheek, "Of course not love, yoi."

Megumi only rolled her eyes slightly and spotted her grandfather waiting for them at the front door, "Papa?" She smiled at the man as they stopped in front of him.

"Now you thought your Papa wouldn't come say goodbye," The old man chuckled smiling at his granddaughter.

"Of course not Papa," Megumi knelt down slightly wrapping her arms around the older man, "We wouldn't be gone long."

"I know you won't my dear," He smiled patting her back before locking eyes with Marco, "Take care of my Granddaughter Marco, if anything happens to her it will be your head I'm after."

Marco chuckled and smiled down at the man, "Of course…. Plus I think there is about over 2,000 people who will do the exact same thing at the moment so need to worry Mr Blossom your granddaughter is in safe hands I can promise you."

"Papa," Megumi laughed giving the old man one final squeeze before she stood fully, "Marco will keep me safe, we will see you in a month… month and a half tops I promise."

"Good, now go you two don't want to keep your Captain waiting do you," Her grandfather shooed them out the house and they laughed together walking down to the private docks looking around the allies ships lined up perfectly around the kingdom not a single ship got in or out of the island now without going through the allies. The people who lived on the island didn't care that there home had been covered in pirates they were happy it was good for business with the amount the pirates ate and drank this island will be swimming in money for months after they leave.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" Vista yelled from the ship as they finally stepped onto the dock, "POPS THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED YOUR MIND!"

Megumi laughed loudly as they made their way up onto the ship, Marcos hand was placed firmly on her lower back keeping her steady. "Of course I was going to be coming not going to miss this for the world," She smiled brightly at him.

"Well heavily pregnant woman, out on sea for a month, even though you were banned because of the pregnancy," Vista shrugged a large grin across her face.

Megumi rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly, "Well we better be off don't want to keep this Red Haired Shanks waiting do we."

It was two weeks before they had spotted the pirates ship, Megumi was feeling the final stretch of pregnancy as she stood next to Pops chair resting against it slightly keeping herself up as the two weeks that had passed had been a nightmare for the crew. The marines knew that Shanks was making his way to them and if they had let him he would of came straight to the door steps of the Sakura Kingdom. Pops had explained to her that the marines might catch a wind of something being up if they didn't go to meet him. Ship after ships of marines had tried to stop them, it actually got quite boring when she was sitting in bed and the ship would suddenly rock because Pops had used his powers again to destroy another marine ship.

"CAPTAIN!" The shout brought Megumi out of her thoughts, she saw a few of the division commanders telling a few of the pirates to go down stairs and felt Crystals hands on her arm as the ship came up alongside their own, " WE'LL GO WELCOME THE RED HAIRED!"

"You ok… no dizziness?" The woman asked.

"I'm fine Crystal," Megumi smiled, "Just can't wait for this little one."

She felt the steps she was standing on shift slight as she saw Joz take a seat next to her and smiled at Marco as he stood looking at the crew members still on deck, Pops had stated early on that day he only wanted division commanders, himself and Crystal up on the deck. Did anyone listen to him, well of course they didn't.

"Red haired is coming," Joz mumbled.

"Stay back youngsters, you won't survive this," Marco warned.

Megumi suddenly felt a pressure of power brush over her, something which felt like Pops had done many times before when they had gone into battle, "Eh…? We won't survive this…? What do you mean?" One of the crew men asked Marco he had only joined just before they took their 'vacation on the Sakura Kingdom.'

Marco stepped forward looking the man straight in the eye, Megumi looked away hearing footsteps coming up leading onto the deck from the side of the Moby Dick, "Don't ask questions and stay back, yoi," Marco ordered pointing behind him. Not as if anyone would listen a lot of the crew men were excited to meet the red haired Yonko.

Then it started crew members started to drop like flies foaming at the mouth eyes rolled back into their head, a lot of the senior pirates and the division commanders weren't effected to Megumi it felt like a soft tingle up her spine.

Izo took her by the hand and lead her down away from Pops chair to the seat next to Joz, "You ok?"

"Fine," She grinned, "Just tickles."

"EH? GUYS WHATS WRONG!" More members started to fall as the sound of the footsteps drew nearer, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Megumi heard Marco sigh and watched him rub his temples, "Ah… It's already too late." He looked around blank expression on his face, "Don't panic they just lost consciousness."

"Without any determination there's no way you can stay conscious in front of that man," Joz explained folding his arms in front of his chest.

Megumi looked up and rolled her eyes slightly as the man who was called the Red Haired Shanks walked towards them, Marco took his seat next to Pops on the other side of her as they watched more members drop.

"Conquerors Haki?" She asked Marco.

The man nodded his head slight smirk on his lips, "As always."

All division leaders had a blank look upon their faces as they watched him stop a few feet in front of Pops, "Excuse me…" He started Megumi took note of the three clawed scar over his left eye, "Since this is an enemy ship… I kinda made a bit of a threat."

The divisions murmured slightly behind the railings that lead down onto the steps only the commanders were allowed past now knowing this might not end well for the ship, "That wound I got from that guy aches whenever I look at your face," The red haired stated, Megumi was desperate to ask who but deep down she had a feeling Thatch wasn't the only one on this ship that had been physically hurt by Teach.

"I brought healing water," Megumi finally took notice of the giant sake bottle that was behind him, "I have no intention to fight. I'm here to discuss something with you."

"Is that really something that comes out of the mouth of a man whose haki is in its full force?" Pops asked, Megumi could tell her Captain wasn't a hundred percent happy at this man, "Bastard," Pops chuckled.

"HEY RED HAIRED! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US!" Marco yelled.

Ok everyone one on this ship looked about two thoughts away from completely destroying this pirate, she watched Shanks head turn and brightly grin at Marco, "Oh!" He sounded happy… too happy, "You're Marco from the first division right? Do you want to join my crew?"

"SHUT UP, YOI!" Marco yelled.

Megumi placed her hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing, "Pops…." Joz growled, "We…."

"Yeah… theres no war he says… leave us alone for now," Whitebeard ordered.

"POPS!" Many of the members shouted.

"YOU HEARD HIM!" Megumi shouted slightly irritated that crew members weren't listening to their Captains orders, a lot of the crew men mumbled and Crystal checked over his machines one more time before it was just the division commanders.

There Captain nodded at them telling them it would be fine, they nodded back small smile graced most their faces before they turn.

"WAIT!" The red haired yelled and all them turned, "The siren… quick word if you don't mind."

Megumi stopped and looked between Marco and her Captain, Whitebeard nodded but waved the rest of the division commanders away, Marco was about to argue before Megumi smiled at him, "I'll be fine, I'll see you in a minute."

They waited until the door shut behind them and Megumi walked closer to the Yonko's stopping short behind her Captains chair, "Come closer," Shanks chuckled standing and stepping closer ignoring the glare that her Captain was giving her, Megumi placed a protective hand over her bump as she took his hand and stepped down the steps. "Well the men are right Edward, you do have the most beautiful woman on the seven seas as your crew," he looked down at her stomach, "I am going to assume that Ace is the father."

Megumi remained silent looking up at her Captain as if she was asking him permission to speak, Whitebeard only nodded, "Yes the child is that of Portgas D. Ace…"

Shanks chuckled before looking sadly at her, "The marines…"

"Do not know," Whitebeard stated, "And we wish to keep it that way. This child might be the grandchild of your late Captain Shanks it means…"

"No," He interrupted, "I want to extend my protection as well as your own Captains Siren."

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"If you are in need of help and your crew can't be there for you," He took out a slip of paper and handed it to her, "My crew will be there to help you."

"You may leave my dear," Whitebeard stated.

She glanced up at her Captain a grave look was in his eyes as she turned quickly and left the deck the piece of paper was now stuffed into the pocket of her dress, that man must of cared deeply for his Captain but how on earth did he know that Ace was Rogers son.

Many crew members sat around the door and glanced up as the Siren stepped through closing the door firmly behind her and the members pointed down the hall to the division meeting room.

Back on the deck Shanks poured himself a large cup of sake, "What is your gain for helping my daughter?" Whitebeard suddenly asked him.

"I couldn't protect Ace when he was born…. Maybe I can repay my Captain by helping his grandchild if the time needs it," Shanks stated.

Whitebeard hummed and took a giant swig from the sake he looked down at the bottle in hand giving it a questioning look, "Booze from the West Blue huh…? The quality isn't very good is it?"

"I've travelled through the seas of the world…. But nothing is superior to the booze that is made with the water from my place. It's the booze from my home town! Drink up!" He grinned widely at the older man.

Whitebeard only shrugged and continued to drink from the large bottle tilting his head down feeling the sake run down his chin as he took it away he chuckled slightly, "Yeah… Not bad…" Before he sighed resting his arms on the large chair looking down at the man who was sitting at his feet, "…Roger… Garp… Sengoku… Shiki…. There aren't very many people who know the sea back then." He paused a grin spread across his lips, "It's been twenty two years it goes without saying, You've climbed the ladder pretty far up the ladder before you were just a puny apprentice on Gol D. Rogers ship. It's strange how we met while trying to kill each other because we used to fight a lot with Roger's ship. Did that funny red nosed who was with you die yet?"

"You mean Buggy?" Shanks laughed, "It brings back memories the day Captain was executed we parted ways and that's the end of it. Rumours has it he's still a pirate."

"Those twenty two years passed by so fast, many consider them as legends even the duel between you and Hawkeyes is still news to my ears. When you came back from the East Blue with one your arms cut off, everyone was surprised. What kind of enemy did you give it to?" Whitebeard questioned.

Shanks smiled fondly at a memory placing his hand over the stump of his missing arm, " I bet it…" He grinned widely, "On the new age."

"As long as you don't regret it."

"Like you wouldn't risk your life to send your children off into the new age," Shanks stated.

"My children know how to protect themselves and each other, if I ever go they will protect each other and enter the new age together," Whitebeard retorted.

"Whitebeard…. I've gone through many battles and suffered various wounds but what aches now, is this one!" He stated pointing at his eye. "This isn't a wound from an adventure, nor did I get it from Hawkeye. Your man Blackbeard Teach was the one that inflicted this wound! And it's not like I was being careless or anything. Do you understand what I am trying to say here Whitebeard? He's been waiting for a chance… He didn't take position of a Captain or made himself known. All this time, he's been hiding in the shadow of the famous Whitebeard! And now he has gained power and started to take action in the end he'll be aiming for the top! WITH HIS OWN WILL HE'LL EVENTUALLY TAKE OVER YOUR POISTION TOO!"

There was a silence the entire Moby Dick was silent, down in the commanders room Megumi suddenly stood and left the room mouth to her stomach and she rushed through the halls to the nearest toilet, she had heard everything the thought had been on her mind of that but now shanks had confirmed it. She felt sick, she trusted Teach he had looked after her kept an eye on her and now she had learnt that he had this planned all along waiting for the right moment to strike.

"What do you want me to do? That's what you came here for right?" Whitebeard asked.

"Please, Stop Ace!" Shanks stated. "Despite his youth, he's trusted to the Captains second division of your crew. Ace is strong I know that very well. But that fame and trust complicate things. It's not yet time for them to face each other. Leave Blackbeard Teach alone that's the only wish I have."

Whitebeard burst out laughing, "A snivelling kid like you dares to say such thing."

"You have the mother of his child on your ship, if Ace goes up against Teach now that child will be left fatherless would you do that to a child," Shanks snapped.

Whitebeard glared, "Do not speak of my children as you know them Shanks, My children know what they expect from fighting against enemies with unknown powers. Megumi knew what would happen if the marines found out she was pregnant with Ace's child, So do not!" He slammed his hand down onto the arms of his chair his eyes locked with the man in front of him, "Speak to me as if I do not know my children."

"But Teach…"

"His crime is something that's highly forbidden on a pirate ship. He attempted to kill his family, thus violating the ultimate law. I treat any idiot I let on my ship as my own son or daughter in the case of the Siren, now where would the soul of my son go if he was murdered. You can't live in this world without humanity and justice. It's my responsibility to give that stupid Teach a lesson about that!"

Megumi bit down on her lip as she listened to her Captain, Teach deserved to be brought to justice over what he did… but will Pops really risk losing Ace over this.

"Do you understand fool?" Whitebeard questioned. "You are a hundred years too early to order me about."

Both men quickly finished their drinks throwing the drinking utensils to the ground and Shanks stood unsheathed his sword, "Then nobody will be able to stop this era of recklessness!"

Whitebeard stood with weapon at the ready, "I HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR! I AM WHITEBEARD!"

The weapons crashed and a roar which sounded like thunder filled the air, the waves crashed against the side of the ship looking up to the sky it looked as if the heavens had spilt.

"WHAT HAS THAT RED HAIRED BASTARD DONE TO POPS!?" A few of the members yelled, the division commanders stood in the hallway looking about.

"Just wait an see. He's not stupid enough to be so reckless, yoi," Marco stated.

"But some kind of deal must've been broken, look at the sky," Joz stated.

"THE CLOUDS!"

"NO WAY THE HEAVENS SPILT!"

Megumi gasp falling to her knees in the bathroom a pain shot up her back and she whimpered softly her arms wrapped around her stomach, "No…." She murmured shaking her head as she listened to the clashing of weapons on the deck above, "God damn it… no…" She sobbed.

Marco glanced around, "Megumi….?"

She gasped out in pain holding her stomach tears in her eyes, "Don't you dare, you aren't due for another month!"

Marco picked up her shouting, pushing through the crowd he threw open a door seeing Megumi kneeling on the floor groaning in pain holding her stomach, "Love… what's wrong?" He asked her kneeling next to her touching her back.

"Crystal…god damn it get the woman," She cried out.

"I'll get her," Izo stated running off shouting for the nurse.

"It will be ok love, it will all be ok, yoi," Marco whispered to her.

Somewhere within the grand line, "HEY! Look it's an article about the straw hat!" Augur stated hearing his Captain laugh in the background.

"They've done such an outrageous thing! They took out the Judicial island I bet there bounties will jump!"

"Enies Lobby is famous for the sea train coming from Water 7 isn't it?" Laffitte asked.

"It's not far from here must've been some kind of fate," Augur mumurmed.

"WHEEE HAHAHA LET'S GO CAP'N!" Burgess yelled.

"Pity… that they're within our range, how unlucky they are," Doc Q coughed.

"OF COURSE WE ARE GOING!" Teach yelled laughing with his crew, "PREPARE TO SET SAIL!"

"Hey…" A voice caught his attention, "Wait up Teach…. I've been looking for you."

AN: So,…. We have an exciting part next, I wasn't planning for Megumi to give Birth this early actually but because there is a lot of havoic going on around her and for Ace I thought lets juice this up. Note I adapt from the Mangas and not the anime for the main reason it is easier, I add and take away a few bits like Shanks speaking to Megumi theres a reason for that which will be explained later on in the series. Honestly most of this has been written today and yesterday, I have been ill…. AGAIN! So I only really found the motivation to do one shots which I'm just over 125 with them I believe now. I am so not sorry for leaving you guys on such a cliff hanger I think it was a good place to leave it off on.

Rankochi: You should get back into reading one piece the Dressarosa arc has been hands down one my favourite arcs so far its amazing. Yes Sabo is introduced again within the Dressarosa arc. It's tempting to do something else with them meeting because they will meet in the story arc not how it happened in the one shot but they will meet.

RainbowGuardian13: Now it's done on purpose lol, I'm glad I updated when you had finished oh thank you that really makes me happy knowing I made your week better.

As always guys I really do like hearing from you, we are going to start getting into a hetic chapter next time so I will speak to you all then.

Love

Scarlet.


	33. Chapter 33

"I don't want to give birth," Megumi cried out as she felt her waters break, it wasn't a pleasant feeling and it wasn't a pleasant sight, it was Fossa who stood the other side of the door guarding it waiting Crystal.

Marco didn't care was trying to make her sit up fully, "It will be fine, yoi," He kissed the side of her head his arm encircling forcing her to sit up straight her back rested against his chest, "Ok remember what Crystal said to you."

"ALL I AM FUCKING REMEMBERING IS THAT ACE DID THIS TO ME!"

Marco only chuckled, "Breath," He whispered into her ear softly resting her back against him, "In…" He felt Megumi take a deep breath in, "And out…" he felt her exhale they did this a few times as she started to calm down, commotion outside and the loud fighting on the deck above from Pops and Shanks wasn't helping the situation at all.

"I can't do this," She suddenly cried out feeling another pain shoot through her, "It's not meant to come for another month," She cried loudly tears forming in her eyes, "What if something is wrong."

"Crystal checked you this morning, remember," Marco told her continuing to rub the bump, "Everything was fine the baby is fine, you are fine."

"ALRIGHT YOU DUMBARSE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" They both heard Crystal yell from the other side of the door, the door open and the nurse slipped into the room and the door banged shut behind her, "Megumi… my dear."

She rushed over and knelt beside the couple noticing the puddle they were sitting in neither of them cared, "It hurts… it's too soon Crystal…." Megumi cried out.

"Marco you are going to need to carry her, she is not giving birth in a bathroom not on my watch," Crystal stated. "Megumi darling, we are going to have to move you to the Medi-bay ok?"

"I can't move, it hurts god damn it, it hurts," She cried out.

Marco nodded to Crystal and the woman switched places with him supporting the Siren to sit up as he moved to her side and slipped his arms under her, "Three… two … one… Up we go," Marco talked to Megumi trying to distract her from the pain but her face told him she couldn't handle it, he lifted her up into his arms and she rested against his chest biting her lip forcing herself not to cry out in pain as another wave of pain rushed through her body.

Crystal opened the door and everyone who had been arguing outside the door stopped turning to look at her, she made a gesture and the lot parted Marco walked out the room and now the entire room was frozen. "No one and I mean no one is to come near the Medi-Bay," She ordered they watched Marco stalk off down the hall, "IS THIS CLEAR!"

A round full of murmurs left the many of the members mouths as they watched Crystal rush after the pair, Izo looked to Fossa, "Think they are going to be ok?"

"They better, don't think Pops will be able to handle nearly loosing another child," Fossa answered.

Back on the island within the grandline Teach looked up at Ace who glared down at the man as he sat up on the roof of the building whilst Teach looked up slightly surprised before a large grin broke out across his face, "Ooooh Ace…. Commander Ace!"

"Don't!" Ace warned, "Call me "Commander" anymore only people who can respect others use that word you are mocking me!" Ace growled.

"Oh… you're fire fist Ace…." Doc Q murmured.

"Yes, I am hello there," Ace greeted the man but his eyes only stayed on Teach, "You have become a fine Captain on your own hu? Blackbeards Pirate Captain Marshall D. Teach?" Ace questioned.

Teach grinned widely before he laughed, "What's going on Ace? Long time no see! What's up!? How did you know I was here? How is the darling Siren still causing the crew trouble I suspect?"

Ace twitched slightly cracking his fingers, he had no right to speak about her or any of the crew, "Teach let's stop beating around the bush, You've lived twice as long as I have; There's no way you don't understand the situation."

"All right I understand then let me ask you one thing," Teachs grin widened if that was any way possible, "ACE! WHY DON'T YOU BECOME MY NAKAMA? CONQUEOR THE WORLD WITH ME! I'VE ALREADY PLANNED HOW TO DO IT! WHITEBEARDS ERA IS OVER I WILL BE THE PIRATE KING! TO START WITH I'LL FINISH OFF STRAWHAT LUFFY IN WATER SEVEN JUST AHEAD OF HERE, HIM BOTH TO THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!"

"… Luffy…. What?"

"You know him?" Teach questioned taking in the look the division commander was giving him.

"Looks like I really can't let you roam around he's my "younger" brother," He emphasised on the world his eyes narrowing slightly. "And of course I won't be your nakama, I would never leave Megumi or Marco or Pops for the scum like you."

He didn't care as he felt bullet go straight through him as he tilted his head back looking down at Blackbeards sniper as the man chuckled and looked up at him, "We've got someone with bad manners here."

Ace sighed and put his fingers up like guns before shouting out, "HIGAN!" fire bullets shot down making the sniper jump out the way.

"WEEEEEHAHAHA!" A shout came from being Ace and he saw the man dressed like a wrestler though looking way too old for it through a house at him, Ace started up at the house as it came down towards him setting his hand alight he twirled about slightly.

"ENKAI! HIBASHIRA!" He yelled a pillar of flames erupted around him destroying the house that was coming towards him. He could hear Megumi's tut in the back of his mind, going 'do you have to destroy everything?'

Pieces of the burning house started to fall around Teach and the man started to become angry this was not going the way he had hoped, "AUGER! BURGESS! DON'T BUTT IN YOU DON'T STANDA CHANCE AGAINST HIM STAY BACK!" Blackbeard ordered his crew members.

"Sorry…" They both murmured.

"HIKEN!"

"It's going to be ok," Marco whispered softly to her and Megumi let out a cry of frustration, "It will all be over soon, yoi."

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE O FUCKING K!" Her scream bounced off the walls in the Medi-Bay, she let out another scream of frustration, "Why won't it come out!"

Crystal sighed rubbing the girls knee watching as tears of pain slipped down the girls eyes as she hollered in pain again, "You aren't dilated enough for the baby to come through yet, Megumi it takes time you must be patient."

"Ace…." She sobbed slamming her head back into the pillow, "Marco… he said he wouldn't be long…"

Marco pressed his lips softly against her temple, both of them missed the second division commander more than anyone could of realised, they both needed him though all of them were strong on their own together they were unstoppable, "I know love…" He kissed her cheek this time, she squeezed his hand tightly and whimpered softly this time in pain, "He should be here to witness but you have me."

"I always will want both of YOU!" She yelled out the last bit in pain, "This baby is just as much of a pain as his father," She grumbled making the people in the room laugh.

Teach's eyes went wide as the ball of fire hit him squarely in the face throwing him back across the battlefield, "HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" He cried out failing about like a fish out of water trying to put the flames out.

"CAPTAIN!" His crew cried trying to run closer to him.

"SH-SHUT UP! GUYS AND STAY BACK!" Teach yelled breathing heavily trying to get through the pain, "Shit…" he hissed as he pushed himself up to his feet looking at Ace who stood in front of him and the older man started to laugh. "Yeah, I know Ace. You want to kill me right?" Teach's voice started to grow louder, "You're right killing your own Nakama is a big crime! I admit I killed the fourth division commander Thatch! Honestly I nearly killed the Siren as well, noisy little brat sticking her nose in everything though…. You like her don't you," Teach spat, "Stupid girl had the crew wrapped around her finger and not one of you noticed my plans expect her… she knew what I was planning the moment she saw Thatch had that devil fruit! I had no other choice really!"

Teach pushed himself fully up onto his feet his large grin looked as if his face was going to spilt any second from it, "He obtained the devil fruit I wanted!" Ace looked blankly at him he was starting to sound like a spoilt child, "Our ship's rules was that anyone who found a fruit could eat it."

"I memorized all of the fruit shapes listed in the illustrated reference book, so I knew it was the fruit I'd been looking for right away. Megumi knew as well, she's clever she found the book and saw it was the one I looked at dreaming it was mine. Should of killed her so she wouldn't mention it, she knew too much… she was the one flaw in my plan," Teach stated looking at Ace's blank face mentioning killing his lover didn't seem to effect the man at all, "I was on Whitebeards ship for several decades because I though his ship would have the best chance of obtaining that fruit. If I never got lucky, I had decided to give up but then my nakama found the fruit."

"Is that really why you tried to kill Thatch… take the fruit?" Ace questioned cocking his head slightly.

Teach passed in his rant, "…. Tried?"

"Oh didn't you notice the time you stabbed Thatch in the back, Megumi was walking down to the kitchen she saw you rush past her, she found Thatch in a puddle of his own blood but you were long gone by the time the ship woke, because of her Thatch is alive," Ace stated.

"Damn brat… ruining all my plans," Thatch growled, "Never mind when I make my way back into the new world, I'll take her after I deal with Whitebeard such a pretty little pet she will be," There it was that was the reaction he had been waiting for as he watched Ace's hands clench into a fist, knowing when Ace was angry his aim and thoughts were off. Threatening his younger brother and one oh is partners was the best way to distract him, "Well, it was just a twist of fate," Teach had his arms out and they turned black dripping like ooze from the outline of his arm, "This ability chose, me, Ace." He laughed loudly his eyes had a mad man look within them, "NOW I'VE BECOME THE STRONGEST WITH THIS, ACE! LOOK… THIS IS SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE REST OF THE LOGIA !" Pillars of what looked like black smoke erupted behind him and twisted high up into the air, "ACE! YOUR BODY IS MADE OF FIRE RIGHT? I AM DARKNESS!"

"Ok Megumi," Crystal smiled at her, "You can start pushing now," Crystal told her rubbing her knee softly, Megumi trusted Crystal with everything this woman had pulled her out of many dumb situations, "On the next contraction of…." The ship wobbled again and Crystal groaned the two Yonko's had been at each other's throats for hours now neither seeming to want to let up and call it a day.

"Crystal?" Megumi weakly questioned her, Marco continued to hold the Sirens hand letting her squeeze the life out of it, "You ok?"

"One moment," The older woman smiled sweetly, which made both of them freeze, "DIANA! KEEP AN EYE ON HER!" She shouted ordering on the younger nurses as she stalked out the Medi-Bay up onto the deck.

"Miss I…" The boy paused as he watched the woman storm up onto the deck.

Crystal was a woman to be feared she watched silently as the two Captains continued to fight, "EDWARD NEWGATE!" Both men froze and turned to look at the angry woman who stood in front of the doors leading down onto the lower deck, "I AM IN THE PROCESS OF TRYING TO DEVILER YOUR FIRST GRANDCHILD NOW WILL YOU STOP SWINGING AT EACHOTHER!"

Whitebeard froze dropping his weapon, Shanks stayed silent watching the older man step forward, "Megumi? Is she…"

"The child is fine Edward though terrified, that child isn't meant to grace our world for another month, you two are squabbling like children on the deck above rocking the ship like a storm and she misses her other partner," Crystal ranted, "Now you two can continue this fight after the child is born but until such time you two must stop for her health!"

Whitebeard turned to Shanks and the younger man sheathed his sword smirk across his lips, "I've always known I can't take you on as you said I can't start ordering you around for another hundred or so years.. but she can do it know," Shanks laughed.

"You will keep what you have learnt today to yourself, no one must know of this child's birth we are lucky Teach left before she found out she was with child," Whitebeard warned the younger Yonko.

"On my Captains Grave this will stay with me and me alone."

"Darkness?" Ace questioned a bored expression across his face.

"That's right commander Ace," Teach mocked. "You can't kill me they say this ability is the most powerful out of all the "Devil fruits". Logia Yami Yami no mi, I've become a man of darkness and I'll show you it's power very soon."

Ace chuckled slightly a smirk graced his lips, "Whatever…"

Teach continued to chuckle and Ace watched as the pillar of darkness dropped down from the sky and spread across the floor like droplets of ink, he watched as the darkness seeped through the cracks in the buildings reminding him of his nightmares he had months before this all happened.

"My darkness is gravitation, it's a force that sucks everything in not even light can escape," He continued to laugh, "It's infinite gravitation."

Ace looked down at his feet noticing the darkness was avoiding him by a wide birth, "It's not coming towards me…?" He questioned ever so slightly confused.

"I won't attack you yet, just stay there and see what happens to the town," an evil grin spread across his lips, "BLACKHOLE!"

Ace looked around and watched as the buildings around them came down being swallowed by the darkness, the power still did not affect him or the building he was standing on and he watched as the darkness started to swirl around Teach, he swallowed up the entire town with his abilities, "The gravitation of darkness will draw in any object with infinite force and crush it."

"Now I'll show you," Teach started as threw his arms in the air and the pillar of black smoke formed behind him again, "The missing town in its ruined form. LIBERATION!" He yelled and the broken homes, shops and business were thrown from the pillar of darkness, "SEE THAT ACE THIS IS THE ABILITY I HAVE OBTAINED!"

Ace stood silently watching the dark smoke blow around Teach and the man only smirked at him as Ace threw his hands out, "Hotarubi."

Small green balls of glowing light came from Ace's hand and floated around the battle area, Teach looked at the balls slightly confused never seeing the man use this technique before, as the glowing green lights moved closer towards Teach nearly brushing his skin, Ace smirked, "HIDARUMA!" He yelled and the green balls of light exploded into fire covering Teach completely with flames he listened as the traitor screamed out in pain.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Teach fell back on the ground and again rolled around in the mud trying to extinguish the flames.

Crystal shut the door behind her quickly as she darted back into the room shooing Diana away from the room ordering them to start to prepare for the arrival of the child, she had come back to see Megumi's face was twisted in pain and Marco had somehow gotten a book and was reading to her ignoring the pain in his hand as the girl had continued to squeeze more tightly around his hand, "The princess jumped down the stairs running away from the place guards…"

Megumi let out a shout of pain her face screwed up slightly as she pushed through her body, it felt wrong to do this to her body she can't understand how woman could go through this. She cried out throwing her head back, "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" She cried out in frustration, tears collecting in the corner of her eyes.

Crystal chuckled patting the girls knee, "The baby is crowning girly, you are doing well."

"It hurts…." She breathed deeply, slamming her head back down onto the bed, "How the hell do woman go through this…"

Marco chuckled as he continued to read, Megumi concentrated on his voice as much as she could as she felt another contraction go through her body, "OH BLOODY HELL!"

Whitebeard sat on the deck watching Shanks ship leave them, he looked up at the sky and chuckled loudly before he spoke up to the heavens, "Who thought of it Roger, your son on my crew and your grandchild being born of Celestial Dragon."

"I understand the strength of this darkness but it's strange if you have a logia type, it should've of been easy for you to dodge this kind of attack," Ace looked down at man who had finally finished rolling around the mud, the black smoke helped extinguish the flames.

He finally pushed himself up onto his hands and glared at Ace, "I told you! This darkness sucks everything in absolutely everything, bullets, blades, punches, fire, even THUNDER!" He pushed himself up onto his feet both men's eyes were locked, "UNLIKE OTHER LOGIA TYPES! I CANNOT FEND OFF AN ATTACK AND MY BODY SUCKS IN THE "PAIN" MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE. THAT FLAW ASIDE THERE IS ONE MORE THING I CAN DO!" He threw out his hand, "KUROUZU!" Black smoke started to swirl around his hand, "MY DARK GRAVATION CAN PRECISLEY DRAW IN THE DEVIL FRUIT USERS BODY!"

Ace grunted his eyes suddenly widening as he felt himself being pulled closer to the man, he felt the strings of his hat snap from around his neck as he tried to struggle against the man's power, he suddenly found Teach's hand wrapped tightly around his shoulder, "And now what do you think? You've probably noticed it by now Ace."

"CAN'T BE!" Ace yelled watching Teach draw his free hand back in the form of a fist and drove it straight into Ace's stomach, the second division commander coughed up a mouthful of blood as he flew across the battlefield crashing into the ruins of the building.

He laid still for a few moments, his thoughts went back to the Moby Dick he hadn't spoken to them for over a month now he knew they both would be worried over him, he could see it everything clearly Megumi and Marco talking together head bowed together when they spoke. He winced, he groaned trying to push himself to sit up he felt two invisible forces keeping him down but it wasn't the force of Teachs gravity, 'Think cearly,yoi,' Marco's voice, 'You won't be help to any of us if you rush head long into battle,' Megumi…. The forces removed themselves from his shoulders and he sat up.

"IT MUST'VE BEEN AWHILE SINCE YOU WERE LAST PUNCHED! YOU PROBARLY RELIAZIED IT AS SOON AS I GRABBED YOU! THE OTHER THING THAT MY DARKNESS CAN SUCK IN IS THE DEVIL POWER! MEANING WHILE I'M TOUCHING HIS BODY THE DEVIL FRUIT USER CAN NO LONGER USE HIS ABILITIES!" Teach gloated.

'No…' Ace thought to himself as he watched the darkness rise behind Teach, 'I can't lose here not to him… got to greet Luffy into the new world, I have to hold my child, listen to Megumi sing loudly and on perfect key whilst drunk. Curl up with Marco on Night watch… bug Pops… I'm not going to lose to this traitor… not after what he did to Thatch…'

"LOGIA ! ZOAN! PARAMISA! AGAINST ALL THE DEVIL FRUIT USERS WHO OVERRATE THEIR OWN ABILITY, I'VE GAINED AN OFFENSIVE ABILITY THAT CAN NEVER BE DEFFEND AGAINST !"

Ace wiped away some of the blood that had dripped onto his chin, "Only if I get caught."

"I'LL JUST PROVE TO YOU THAT YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM THE GRAVITATION OF DARKNESS," Teach threw his hand out towards Ace, "KUROUZU!" The black swirl wrapped around his hand again and smirked as Ace flew towards him from the force of the pull.

Ace grunted from pain and threw his arms in front of him, "SHINKA SHIRANUI!" Two spears of fire slammed into Teachs chest though the mans arm had slammed down into Ace's neck, the younger man coughed again as he fell down onto the floor holding his neck.

"GWAAAH! HOT!" Teach yelled, "SHIT! A FLAME SPEAR!"

Ace had hold of his neck coughing loudly, "He almost broke my neck! He's gained a very troublesome ability." He ignored the pain and forced himself up onto his feet, his fingers crossed into a cross as he faced Teach, "JUJUKA!" A giant explosion of flames surrounded the two of them.

"One more push princess," Crystal told her.

"YOU ONE MORE FUCKING PUSH!" Megumi cried out feeling the pain through her body, "I CAN'T I SERIOUSLY CAN'T!"

"You are nearly past the difficult bit," Crystal smiled softly at her, "Nearly the entire head is out."

"ACE THIS IS HIS FUCKING FAULT!" She screamed out in pain as she gave one last push.

"Actually it's…"

A scream broke Marco off as Megumi last efforts to push through the pain won as Crystal smiled at them, "Well that's the head just the body, now this is the easy part," She laughed.

"How is everything going?" Whitebeard asked as one the nurses stepped onto the deck, she looked tired and exhausted.

"Ok… nearly there… final stretch now," The girl laughed.

Ace grunted as he fell to his knees the darkness it was too much for him, he couldn't hold out much longer against Teach and he knew it. He felt the blood drip from his wounds, his body was screaming at him not to continue. But he had to, he knew he had to for his family he could not let this man escape at all, he had to be stopped here and now screw the justice that should be served if this man left this island he knew that everyone he loved will be in peril and with Megumi with child he could not allow that to happen to her.

"LOOK!... Nothing stands a chance in front of the darkness," Teach started to gloat again, "EVEN YOUR STRENGTH!"Teach smirked, "But it really would be a pity to lose your power Ace! C'mon and be my Nakama. If it's the Siren the reason you are wanting to stay with that crew, bring her along… I expect she's a bit of fun."

"I'll never let the likes of you touch my friends or loved, That includes Megumi and Luffy," Ace looked up a smirk graced his face, "If I give into force, there'll be no point in my life. I will never leave any regrets in my life! Got that idiot?"

"SURVIAL IS ALL THAT MATTERS! What a shame Ace," Blackbeard murmured knowing that he could of helped him take control quicker, "DIE IN DARKNESS!" Black smoke raised from Teach at a faster rate billowing about him.

One last attack…. It should do it, ran through Aces mind as he forced himself back onto his feet, "DAI ENKAI!" He yelled flames surrounded him, "ENTEI!" The flames started to form and within his hand sat a giant ball of fire.

"FLAMING LIGHT OR DARKNESS! ONLY ONE CAN WIN!" Teach yelled through his laughter.

"I will make Whitebeard the king," Ace stated emotion void of his face.

Both men threw their attacks and the island shook as fire and darkness clashed, the powers flew high up into the air and this was the deciding moment.

A loud baby cry broke them the Moby Dicks silence and cheers rang throughout the crew, after hours of what felt like torture Portgas Roger D. Edward was born, the Roger part was going to be kept a secret from Ace until he got back. Crystal stood next to the bed with the bundle wrapped securely in a blanket as she passed the baby to his mother.

Megumis tears slipped from her eyes but not from pain, this time it was happiness and joy mixed up with so many other emotions that she didn't know what to do. "Hello… little one…" She whispered softly hugging the baby to her chest.

Marco leant over the side of the bed bringing the blanket away from the childs face, chubby round face came to view before the babies eyes blinked open. Big, giant silver eyes blinked up at him, "He's perfect, just like his mum is, yoi," Marco smiled kissing the side of her head.

Crystal stepped out onto the deck leaving the parents alone in the Medi-Bay, the entire crew sat up on the deck waiting to hear news, they heard the baby cry but that was it, "We now have a baby boy on this crew, his name is Portgas Roger D. Edward." More cheers broke out across the ship.

"Who would off thought a Celestial Dragon will bear a child with the will of the D." Whitebeard chuckled watching the crew.

On the grandline the duel on Banaro Island had come to an end, this fight will later be known as the trigger for something great for the day his son was born. Portgas D. Ace had been defeated by Marshall D. Teach Captain of the Blackbeard pirates and taken to Marine Headquarters.

AN: Wow…. Like expect the last two hundred words were all written yesterday, there was a lot of jumping about this chapter and I'm sorry if I made you all sick lol. But wow… we have Edward now, the first child I did plan to be a boy from the start. As I have said before I adapt from the manga and not the anime for the reason of it's easier in my opionin. Chapter is shorted because I thought it would be best to leave it here, these events literally happened at the same time. So neither Marco or Megumi knows what has happened at Eneies Lobby or what has happened to Ace.

Rankochi: Sorry you don't have that much time hun, I know the feeling. Shanks part with Megumi won't play out for a long time sorry. No poor Megumi, my friend made the joke well Ace has a big ego the kid might take after his dad.

XxFire-PhoenixxX: I wasn't planning for either of them two to be hurt, actually I wasn't even planning the birth until they got back to the Kingdom…. My fingers got carried away lol. I'm feeling a bit better but the office I work in doesn't help, cold is not good for me my office is freezing lol.

Anyway guys, I hope you like the quick update next chapter will be next week sometime. Will love to hear from all of you.

Scarlet.


	34. Chapter 34

Megumi giggled as she listened to Edward gurgle softly, he was curled up against his mothers chest gently falling asleep as the Siren hummed gently to herself swaying with each step in a rocking motion as she walked through the ship. The crew men stepped out of the stand in second division commander, the little bundle that was there new family was held tightly in her arms. The soft melody she hummed filled all the crew members ears.

For one of the few times in the entire crews history the Moby Dick was at peace not a single worry filled their minds, well expect for the tiny nagging feeling over Ace. But it was something they started to ignore, Ace knew how to handle himself they knew they didn't have to worry.

"He is still the cutest baby I have ever seen," Izo stated as he slipped up next to the Siren looking down at Edward whos silver eyes were now closed as he rested against his mothers chest, "And the mother is as equally adorable."

"Hello Izo," Megumi giggled smiling brightly at her best friend, "How can I help you?"

"I was just wanting to make sure the mother was ok," he glanced down at her feet and chuckled, "Already back in the heels I see."

Megumi pouted slightly, shifting Edward so he was in a more comfortable position, "I missed them, Crystal was serious when she said she would take them all away from me, I mean seriously I have had around three pairs of shoes this entire pregnancy well…. Second trimester onwards."

"How is the little bundle of screams?" He joked.

Megumi laughed softly careful not to wake the baby, "Fine… he's doing well… he's only three days old but still it's like my entire life will revolve around him, just look at him Izo…. He's just perfect."

"When they start talking back to you be careful," He laughed, "So whats with the humming and swaying around the ship, I mean not that the members are complaining but you are sending some of them to sleep."

Megumi glanced around and noticed the sixteenth division commander was in deed correct a few a the members were slumped against the wall fast asleep, "Pops has called a meeting,… Matthew said he would keep an eye on Edward for me and I just wanted him to be asleep so he's not going to be a fuss…. Humming and swaying helps him sleep."

"Just like Ace with the humming hu?" Izo questioned.

Megumi hadn't made the connection before but Izo was right Ace loved her humming, it was something she did and never noticed until he had pointed it out apparently it helped him feel relaxed and at ease.

"Miss…" They turned.

"Matthew, yes sorry… got a bit carried away, you sure you can look after him he is Aces son he can be a bit of a handful," Megumi smiled.

"I have a few younger brothers and sisters at home Miss, I think I can handle this one," He chuckled.

She gently handed Edward over to the man, she trusted him he had been there for years he always spoke of his family back home in the west blue. Trust was key within the Whitebeard Pirate crew yet it was so fragile that one little thing could break it.

"Go Miss," Matthew smiled at them before he turned away.

Megumi listened closely as she and Izo moved down towards the division meeting room, she could hear that Edward did not stir in the mans arms but with all the division commanders in the meeting she felt like something had gone wrong.

"Is Edward asleep, yoi?" Marco asked her as she and Izo stepped into the room.

She nodded her head taking her seat opposite him, "He is, Matthew from the second division is with him at the moment, they are in our room and Edward is within his crib sleeping soundly."

Marco nodded his head smiling softly at her, "Would you like to start Pops."

Whitebeard chuckled before he dropped a newspaper on the desk, the newspaper was dated back three days ago, "It seems like the day his son was born, Aces brother had declared war on the world government and won."

Megumi was the first to move snatching the newspaper off the table not noticing the grave look across the Captains face only a few members caught it, "Pirate Captain Monkey D. Luffy Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates destroyed Enies Lobby…. In the rescue of his crew matter Nico Robin, known as the devil child."

Vista laughed, "That kid is as bad as his brother."

"Straw Hat Luffy destroyed judicial island along with his crew members and many people from water seven, the Strawhat has vanished from the eyes of the marines and at the moment no one has a clue were his location is, it has been said that Monkey D. Garp has gone to Water Seven in search of the straw hat, no reports have been filed over him being found," Megumi continued to read the paper aloud.

"Pops… what else is there?" Haruta asked.

Today's newspaper fell on the desk, a bang from Megumi and Marco shoving their chairs back and them hitting the wall echoed on the headline of the paper it read, 'Portgas D. Ace Captured,' a picture of Teach grinned back at them, Megumi felt sick to her stomach no one spoke looking at the two of them.

"Shanks was right…" Megumi whispered her head bowed.

"My dear," Whitebeard reached out for her.

"NO!" She screeched, the room stayed silent expect for the small footsteps Marco took towards her, "He said… he said Teach will beat Ace… you…"

Marco caught her as she slipped towards the ground, she stayed silent her head resting on Marco's shoulder, "It will be ok… it will be ok…" Marco whispered to her.

"WAKEY! WAKEY!" A sinister voice came from above him and Ace coughed as freezing cold water doused him, "Good morning Commander, you've been asleep along while."

Ace blinked a few times looking around the room he tugged at his wrists feeling that they were cuffed behind him seastone it just had to be blasted seastone didn't it. He had no clue where he was actually he had no clue how he got here the last thing he remembered was… darkness…. He looked up and his assumptions was correct as Teach loomed over him wide grin on his face, "What do you want…" He growled.

"Just to tell you that I will be dropping you off at Marineford in the next few days," He chuckled.

"What and you don't think they will arrest you," Ace snapped.

"Well when I have handed over one the most wanted men in the world and after your little brother knocked Crocodile off his position of Warlord there is a space free," Teach leant in slightly, "Handing you over to them will give me that position."

"You would fit right in with traitorous scum then," Ace spat.

Teach leant back and let out a booming laugh, Ace was sure if Megumi was listening hard enough she would be able to hear it back in the new world. "It's too bad that you didn't join me Ace, we could of ruled the world you and I, destroy the world government have every Emperor, Warlord and Dragon at our feet."

"My dream is to make Pops, the King and that will happen," Ace snapped.

Teach chuckled and knelt down grabbing Ace by his jaw forcing the younger man to look at his face, "I will destroy your Captain and your crew and you know what to add insult to their injury's take your lovely siren and place her at the feet of the World Government," He sneered, "Though she might of betrayed them I don't think Akainu will care about marrying here now, at least he will have a girl with a backbone now and not some weakling."

"You dare touch her!" Ace yelled.

"What can you do," Teach laughed, "Against me, you are all weak, the Phoenix, The Siren and the so called Strongest man alive. All will fall to my feet, then I will make you watch as it all happens as the world will crumble at my feet."

"What do you mean!"

"You don't think they will go to war for you, I was there when the Siren started falling for you, she will beg and plead your Captain to come rescue you and the marines will be waiting and the war of the century will concur," He laughed again.

"It's my fault I got caught, they will know that and leave me to die!"

"It's such a pity you think so lowly of yourself, their second division commander one of the most liked people on the ship and you don't think they won't fight for you?" Teach questioned.

"Don't speak of them like you are there friend."

"But I was remember that, boy you are still a newbie compared to me, I was on the seas before you were even born, you are a weakling compared to me and that was shown," Teach chuckled and threw Aces head back, the man grunted as his head slammed hard into the wall.

"You won't win against them, Power is not what you need to concur, it's trust… trusting those around you to be by your side and that's what Pops has! DO YOU THINK YOUR CREW TRUSTS YOU AFTER THE KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"My crew wishes power and that's what I will give them!" Teach snapped before he left and paused, "Be luckily your Siren wasn't with child, we wouldn't want to repeat what happened to your mother… now would we."

Ace was left in silence as the door slammed shut behind Teach, he knew the man was right he knew that Pops will go to war to protect his family. Show the marines that the Whitebeard Pirates were not a crew to be messed with that if anyone dares think of hurting his sons or daughters they will be destroyed. But Teach's last words rang in his mind, Megumi was meant to give birth within a month and he was here being carted off like cattle to it's new owner.

It wasn't right, if Thatch didn't find that god for sake… no he couldn't blame Thatch he blamed himself, Megumi said something was off with Teach and he just brushed it off saying it was old man genes.

"MEGUMI!" It was Whitebeard who had shouted at the Siren slamming his fists down onto the table, "I couldn't stop Ace from going after him and you are not stepping a foot off this ship without my permission!"

The Siren stood silently as she brushed Marco off her, "What makes you think you can stop me! You couldn't stop Ace!"

"Think of Edward, yoi," Marco stated, "He is yours and Aces son, you cannot leave him without parents."

"We can't let the marines have Ace! We just can't!" She cried, before she suddenly smacked Marco hard in the face, the room fell silent as the hand actually connected with his face the room fell silent as the room was in shock as his cheek didn't burst into blue flames, "HE IS ALSO YOUR SON! DON'T GIVE ME THE CRAP ABOUT HIM NOT BEING YOUR BLOOD!"

The room stood silently as they watched the Phoenix rub his bruised cheek, he chuckled softly pressing a kiss to her temple, "Now you have calmed down."

"Sorry…." She muttered.

"It is fine my dear, but the point is you are not leaving this ship still stands," Whitebeard stated.

"But… Ace…?"

"The marines will use him to lore us to him, the Marines have wanted me dead for years. They know that the allies will be coming with us… this will work well for Sengoku…" Whitebeard hummed.

"This is what they want isn't it?" She questioned, "All-out war with us?"

"That's what the marines have wanted for years girly," Fossa stated and many of the members nodded their heads, "With Ace being captured they will use the boy as bait, similarly with what they tried to do to you when you nearly married Akainu."

"But they know now since they are on home turf so to speak that they have the upper hand," Thatch stated, "They know we will bring everything to this fight so they don't stand a chance of winning against us."

"Pops?" Megumi questioned.

Whitebeard sighed leaning back in his chair, "It's always you second division lot," he chuckled, "War is what must come if we want to save Ace…. Though you know that don't you."

"I've read many historical takings on people going to war for people they care for," She murmured walking gently back to her seat, "But Pops… we can't just go in all guns blazing in terms to speak."

"The girly is right Pops," Joz stated, "The Marines will expect us to be in disarray from knowing that Ace's life is on the line we have to have a plan."

Whitebeard chuckled loudly, "I have been on the seas longer than you all, don't you think I know that I have fought against Sengoku as many times as Roger fought Garp. I know that man well and have done for years, Sengoku was a brilliant tactian even in the day."

"So what are you saying then Pops?" Haruta asked.

"What I am saying is that this will be a fight that we will need to work together not as individual divisions but all as one."

Later on that day Megumi stood on the deck with Edward in her arms looking out to the sea, she started to tell the child about the adventure of the Pirate King Roger, a soft smile across her face as the baby blinked owlishly up at her curious about her words. Megumi knew that the child didn't understand her fully but his face seemed to brighten at certain words, she knew he was going to be special.

"Your thoughts are jumbled, yoi," Marco stated behind her, she turned her head looking at the Phoenix, "It's gone midnight…."

"Has it…." She murmured. Edward blinked a few times up at Megumi before making a small whining sound, "Sorry Eddie," She smiled widely down at baby boy, "Did I stop talking to you."

"Already hypnotised by his mother's voice," Marco smiled slipping his arms around her waist, "How are you feeling?"

"Like… I'm in a dream, I don't understand how Teach could of captured Ace I saw so many times how Ace's power was so much stronger than Teach how is it that he was Captured," Megumi murmured softly.

Marco reached round placing one of his hands on her now flat stomach and the other one on Edwards back drawing him in closer, "It must be the new Devil fruit, we have no clue what it is…."

"We do…." Megumi murmured.

"What do you mean we do, yoi?"

She leant back into him a large grin across her lips, "There is a book in the library down stairs which has information about a handful of the known…. Mphm!" She was interrupted by Marcos lips on hers, she relaxed slightly tilting her head back further.

He pulled back and smiled at her, "In the morning… you need sleep."

Ace shifted against the cold wooden flooring, he was not use to the cold not like this anyway there was cold as in Megumi's cold feet against his when they first get into bed then there's this why didn't he stay back at the ship. This was the feeling Pops was having before he left, the nightmares he had been having was all fore sighting this.

At least Luffy would be safe, well Teach was planning to drop him off at Marineford himself Luffy will be away from Water seven by then. Teach would lose sight of his brother, the only thing he was worried about was if Teach found out Megumi was with child.

Ace slammed his head back against the wall and groaned softly, this was not right how could this happen. When did he become so weak.

For the first time in his life Ace wondered what his father must be thinking of him right now caught in the enemies hold. He wondered what he would thinking knowing that his grandsons mother was a decedent of a Celestial Dragon. What would he think knowing he had joined Whitebeards crew became second division commander. Ace felt as if he had failed Sabo and Luffy, he slammed his head back again, failed his own child who he would most likely never get to see.

He heard Teach laughing up on the decks above, he wondered what that man was laughing about now.

Teach slammed the dagger down into Ace's wanted Poster, stuffing his face full of cherry pie a few others bounty posters littered across the desk in front of him. Whitebeards, Thatchs, Izos, Vistas, The strawhats and his crew… The Phoenix and The Sirens laid either side of Aces.

He laughed loudly surprisingly not choking on the mouthful of pie as he washed it down with the bottle of rum, everything that he had worked so hard for was now falling into place. He looked forward to destroying the Whitebeard Pirates, though they will most likely do that on their own with the war but no… he was going to make sure he was there when the old coot kicked the bucket. He would watch as the pirates will destroy themselves over their Boss not being alive anymore.

He hated it, having to act so friendly and nice to those people who wanted to place a man who didn't want the crown on the throne of the pirate world. It was a waste of their time, but Teach had watched for years watching them all fight for Whitebeard.

He snatched the Sirens bounty poster off the desk and held it up to him, her bounty was brushing up against Aces know she was a force to be reckoned with. He hated how such a weakling could figure out his plans with the devil fruit before they were put into action. He slammed the bottle down on the table and she… She saved Thatch.

He frowned slightly Akiyama Megumi, Wanted Alive not many bounty Posters said that the marines wanted the person alive though Celestial Dragon runaway who's title still has not been stripped from her and most likely now never will.

He looked down at the bright silver eyes, something about the girl was always off a devil fruit user as a Celestial Dragon…. He groaned dropping the bounty poster back onto the desk ripping the dagger out of Aces one and suddenly slamming it down onto her one. Take her… or Kill her…? Which one will destroy the pirates more.

Megumi winced slightly as Edward wailed out loudly, it wasn't completely early but it was early enough for Megumi to know she wanted at least another hours sleep. Marco was already out of bed talking to Pops about the Devil fruit book, she rolled herself out of the bed and shuffled over to the crib.

She leant into the crib gently picking up Edward resting him against her, he shifted and whined loudly tears still bright in his eyes. "What's wrong Eddie?" Megumi asked softly kissing her sons head.

Edward blinked up at his mother seeming to calm down, the gentle rock of the boat started to help him relax, "Kid might be hungry?" Thatch smiled from the door way.

Megumi yawned slightly, "Sorry did he wake you?"

Thatch shook his head smiling slightly, "No was just coming through actually, the door was ajar slightly."

"Must have been Marco when he went to speak to Pops earlier," She stated, Edward was still whining against his mother, "Little one just like your daddy aren't you?" She laughed softly brushing her fingers against his cheek.

"How you holding up?" Thatch asked watching the woman as she got back up and was able to wrap her dressing gown around herself with one arm, he moved himself back out the way letting Megumi step into the hallway and they both made their way down to the kitchen.

"…. Fine…"

"I mean about Ace."

"How am I meant to feel…. Ace has been captured by the man who placed you in the wheelchair, by the man who nearly tore the ship in two…." She sighed softly, smiled down at her son.

"We will get him back you know that right," Thatch stated.

"We?"

"As in the crew, I can't go onto a battlefield in this but you still can…."

"Wait aren't you the one normally trying to stop me from going onto the battlefield?" She questioned as she pushed the door open with her hip and walked over to the fridge were a few pots of mushed baby food had been made.

Thatch shrugged and watched Megumi as she balanced on the kitchen counter effortlessly feeding Edward, "Ace would go to war for you…"

"Ace has tried to go to war for me…"

Thatch smiled, "You want to go after him don't you…"

"Edward…"

"The child will be fine, we will talk to Pops in the meeting today, we have all needed time to sleep and think of what we are going to do," Thatch stated. "Marco might argue this but you are perfect on the battlefield, you can hear everything and get what they need."

She smiled down at Edward as he started to stop the fussing and continue to eat his food, "Marco will argue this… plus Edward…"

"Needs all three of his parents," Thatch stated, "You, Ace and Marco is what this child needs."

"Pops will won't he…"

"Go to war for Ace, he would go to war over any of us," Thatch told her, "Even if some idiot was stupid enough to try take Edward. Pops will hunt them down and destroy them, we are family however strange and weird we might be, we protect our own."

She nodded her head smiling softly as she placed the empty pot down beside her, Edward was shifted up onto her shoulder well his cheek rested on his mums shoulder as she softly rubbed his back. "No one will get near my little baby," She smiled softly at Edward kissing the side of his head, the baby gurgled in reply.

Thatch shook his head, "It was an example, a person has over a 1,000 men to go through including the division commanders, allies, Pops and his parents before he can even get three feet within reach of the boy." Thatch paused remembering he didn't see one of the fathers this morning, "Where is Marco?"

Megumi bit her lower lip slightly before she answered, "With Pops… me and Marco was talking about how Ace could have been captured then I explained to him… about a book I saw Teach reading a few times that was tucked between some of the old books within the library… I think I know what devil fruit Teach might have."

"You are a clever one aren't you," Thatch grinned at her, "What fruit was it then?"

"Yami-Yami no mi, aka the darkness fruit… the fruit works differently to certain logia fruits… but I'm not sure exactly I only flicked through the book… but I remembered the fruit when you came on board with it… I should of known Thatch I'm…"

"Never say you are sorry for something that isn't your fault."

Marco laid the book down on Whitebeards desk looking the Captain straight in the eyes, "This is the devil fruit Teach has got."

"How are you sure of this?" Whitebeard questioned picking up the book, looking over the sketch of a purple devil fruit, he flicked through the book the leather that bound the pages was starting to wear slightly. "There are a good handful of devil fruits in here how are you sure that it's the Yami-Yami no mi."

"Megumi being the clever one she is, had spotted Teach reading this book a handful of times before the traitor betrayed us. This was the page he was always on, plus look, yoi," Marco had turned the book back to that page, pointing at the scribbles across the page, "Teach's writing I remember it from when Teach use to do the paper work before Ace joined and Megumi started doing the second divisions paper work."

Whitebeard hummed slightly looking over the page before he leant back in his seat rubbing his temples as he continued to look down at the book, "This fruit hasn't been seen for years and the moment when I thought things would be calm for at least a few months with this crew. Thatch goes and finds a devil fruit I thought was buried."

"Pops you can't…."

"No, no," He chuckled waving the first division commander off, "Not blaming Thatch, I'm more blaming myself for not seeing this coming."

"What do you mean Pops, yoi?" Marco questioned.

"Teach has been on this crew for many years Marco, he came around the same time as you remember," Marco nodded, "But unlike you Teach had no wish to raise through the ranks… everyone in this crew joins to be noticed but him."

"He wasn't like that was he…"

Whitebeard sighed before smiling down at Marco, "How's my grandson?"

"Edward… Mummys boy already, he's happy and Megumi is a great mother, yoi."

"And how are you fairing with the child?"

"…. What do you mean?"

"You have been worried for the last few days my boy, don't say to me you haven't Megumi has picked up on it as well."

"Well when your partner goes into labour when your Captain is fighting another Yonko and gives birth a month early then find out a few days later that your other partner has been captured by the man that paralyzed your best friend, you would be worried won't you Pops, yoi?" Marco questioned one eyebrow cocked.

"I can see that you are worried, but you must remember we will get Ace back and the child will be safe whilst we are at war," Whitebeard stated.

"You can't mean you…."

"If Megumi wishes she can join the war, whilst Edward will have to stay with his great grandfather I am giving her this choice Marco," Whitebeard stated.

"But Edward?"

"Thatch will most likely not join us, I don't think the man will want to. We both know you trust Thatch with your son."

"I don't get a say in this do I, yoi?"

Edwards hands reached up slightly making a grabbing motion to Marco as the Phoenix leant over the side of the crib to look down at the boy, he had come back from the meeting with Pops seeing Megumi was again fast asleep curled up not touching Ace's side of the bed. Actually neither of them had touched Ace's side of the bed since he left.

"Hello little man, yoi," Marco smiled, Edward made a happy sound as Marco picked him up, Marco smiled down at the bright silver eyed black hair boy, looked so much like Ace but his eyes just like his mother's silver eyes were bright and full of wonder.

The baby gurgled happily being in one of his father's arms and snuggled closer, Marco heard Megumi whine slightly and turn over reaching across the covers, "Eddie…" She mumbled before sitting up seeing Marco standing over the crib, "thought you were in a meeting with Pops?" She questioned rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's about three in the afternoon…"

"You were in there before dawn…."

"Long talk with our old man," Marco smiled before slipping onto the bed next to her, "Talked about what's going to happen now, yoi."

"And….?" She questioned stroking back the small amount of black locks across Edwards head kissing his temple and the baby squealed slightly as she ran a finger across his stomach tickling him through the small blue onesie he wore.

"Pops has given you a choice to join the war if you want to… I don't get a say."

Megumi was stunned, Marco sounded like he had given up and wasn't going to argue you this either way to Sunday, "You are serious… you won't try to stop me…"

"No matter how much I think it will be a bad idea… I know Thatch will look after Edward we shouldn't be gone that long… the marines will give us enough time to get to marineford and the Sakura Kingdom is one the first places people can enter when they enter the grandline and Marineford is right next door to the redline… if it's what you want I will be behind you, yoi."

"Thank you…" She smiled softly her hand still rested on Edwards stomach rubbing it softly as she leant in kissing Marco on the lips.

Ace sighed as he shifted on the floor, it was getting uncomfortable he heard Teach gloating that it will be another week and a half before they reached Impel Down to drop him off, or the marines were going to come meet them the traitor wasn't too sure.

The cuffs had started to cut into his skin, he felt weak and tired constantly. He remembered seeing Megumi years before they met in the newspaper and that collar sat around her neck, she always looked sad within the photos. He doesn't understand how a girl like her could have easily continued walking around .

He missed them both, Marco and Megumi… the child was his worry…. Is someone slipped up and the child was found out… he couldn't let them get hurt because of him… ever.

AN: Well… a calmer chapter more of the discussion of what is going to happen to Megumi and Edward during the war which is planned though… I have a feeling I might be hated for my plans after the war. When ace mentions at the end he doesn't want them hurt he's more thinking about what happened to Rogue just to note. Next chapter… what happens to Jimbei will be discussed, Ace in Impel Down, War council for the whitebeard pirates and allies… that is my plan to be in the war within the next two chapters but I can't make promises I do waffle on a lot lol… mmm…. Waffles.

Rankochi: Agreed, more of a panic since the baby was around a month early lol. Honestly I wasn't expecting that quick of an update it was just boom done… erm… ok… (shrugs) Eh… Let's post it.

cocobobo10: Wow… I can't say much I read books in a day or two but I hope you did get some sleep. I can't say much of the college I make notes for this when I'm at work since it's that boring sometimes. Ace and Marco was something I was sort of I don't know at the start aswell, but I'm glad you like them and I liked you caught onto what I was planning. I can only say it gets worse before better so I apologise, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last.

I noticed I've gained a few followers since last chapter lol, I would love to hear all your thoughts and such but I will speak to you all next chapter.

Scarlet.


	35. Chapter 35

Megumi sighed it was a week and a half since she had found out about Ace's capture and the newspapers had not mentioned anything about his execution date looking through again she hadn't heard anything from Ace's brother actually. Edward was sat on his mother's lap looking around the ship watching people pass, some had stopped and smiled at him whilst others grinned as they passed by. Edward slapped his hands down on the newspaper snapping his mother out of her thoughts, "What is it Eddie?" She questioned looking down at bright silver eyes. A large toothless grin shined up at her and he made a happy sound which was sort of like a giggle but Megumi wasn't too sure never being around babies until she had her own.

She smiled brightly at her son nuzzling his cheek before she heard a giant bang from her Captains quarters, Edward whimpered softly his eyes shined with tears. She swept the newspaper off her lap and onto the deck scooping the little bundle into her arm, she could heard Pops mumbling something. She cooed down at Edward running her free hand across his stomach softly, rocking him as she walked to the Captains room and pushed the door open.

Throughout her time with the crew she had never seen her Captain angry but this… was an expectation his eyebrows were knotted together and a scowl marked his face, "Pops?" She questioned.

He glanced up and sighed placing the den den down and Megumi saw the snail was asleep, "Can I help you my dear?"

"You are angry Pops, What's wrong?"

"Jimbei."

"No you aren't mad at Jimbei…." Something clicked in her mind and she looked her Captain straight in the eyes, "What have the marines done…"

"I do not wish to discuss this in front of my grandson Megumi," Her Captain stated looking at the bright red his cheeks puffed out slightly similar to what Ace did when he was annoyed, he could already see traits of the second division commander within his grandson.

"Pops, Eddie is part of this crew he should know," Megumi reasoned.

He gestured for her to take one the seats in front of him as he continued to rub his temples, the ship had been on edge for the last week and a half and it was effecting the older man the entire crew could see it yet he was trying to keep a brave face on for the crew. "The marines are trying to assemble the warlords for the war," He told her.

Megumi has met two warlords in her life one being Jimbei and the other being Crocodile, Crocodile was now locked in Impel down after his failed attempt of taking over Alabasta and Jimbei she met whilst she met the allies. She like Jimbei the man made her feel safe, he told her of the story how he first met Ace which always made the siren smile.

"It was Jimbei on the den den wasn't it?" She questioned.

"Apparently the Marines have stated to the warlords any of which do not turn up for the war will have their titles stripped from them," He told her.

Megumi paused unsure what to say, she was told one of the major reasons why Jimbei took position as a Warlord was to make sure he could keep fishman island safe. Even though it was under the protection of the Whitebeard pirates she knew Jimbei feared for his home like she had with hers.

"What is he going to do Pops?" She asked looking up at her Captain.

"He has already decided, he values Ace as a true friend and refuses to fight against us," Whitebeard stated.

Megumi was about to say something about what about fishman island when one the men out on the deck yelled, "LAND HO!"

"We will continue discussing this with the allies," He told her before standing, Megumi stood after him Edward still wrapped up in his mother's arms. Eyes were now wide in interest as he looked between his grandfather and mother not understanding what the two was saying but the baby looked slightly confused feeling the tension in the room.

Stepping out onto deck the window blew roughly sending thousands of cherry blossom petals onto the deck, Edwards eyes widened in curiosity as the pink petals danced above his head. She watched as the ship pulled up into the dock, the members moved quickly to get the ship ready for the crew to depart.

Ace glared slightly as the door to his prison opened again but this time it wasn't Teach or one of his idiotic crew members that stood in the door way it was a bunch of marines, "Careful boys," he heard Teach laugh, "This one has teeth."

Ace was too tired to struggle against the marines as they lifted him up onto his feet and walked him out the sell. He was bruised and battered, felt tired, weak, hungry he winced as the sunlight kissed his eyes he forced them shut as he continued to move across the ship. He sighed as he looked up at Marineford which loomed over him, many ships were gathered around the dock it looked like the marines were preparing themselves for war. Which he knew Pops and the others will be doing at this moment in time.

He was forced onto the dock and made to walk forward, many marines had stopped and watched silently as he was walked through Marineford towards the headquarters. The great Buddha Sengoku stood in front of him just staring at the boy, "We want to ask you a few questions before we send you to wait out your execution."

Marco stood on the left of Whitebeard whilst Megumi stood on the right, Edward was left with Matthew in their room. The second division member had become appointed whilst they were in meetings, which the man did not mind at all.

"You aren't going to leave Ace to the marines are you Pops?" Squardo asked as he took his seat, the fourty four allies were seated in the ballroom well most of them were they were just waiting on a few more. They decided to make the ballroom the war council room, there was a lot more in the ballroom than one the meeting rooms.

"Wait for the others Squardo then we will discuss this, yoi," Marco stated.

It was Whitey they were waiting on and she smiled widely at them as she took her seat next to Blondie and Squardo, "Sorry, I was distracted by Edward he is the most cutest baby I have ever seen across the six seas," The Ice Witch smiled brightly at the mother.

Whitebeard chuckled, "Yes the child did give us a bit of a shock coming into the world a month before it was meant to arrive."

"Did Ace find out before…?" Mcguy questioned but the look on the Sirens face answered the question.

"Ace was captured on the same day Edward was born," Izo answered them, "There was no way to tell him so as far as Ace knows that Edward won't be born for another two weeks."

Nods and mumurs came from the allies before Little Oars Jr who was sat at the doors of the ballroom which lead to the gardens since the giant was larger than the house mumbled, "Ace is a good man he will make an excellent father."

"Thank you Oars," Megumi smiled, "But we aren't here to discuss Eddie, we are here to discuss our rescue plan for Ace."

Whitebeard banged his weapon against the Marble floor silencing everyone, "We will be attacking the marines head on, we will not go to Impel down. For multiple reasons one being that Impel down is on the calm belt and the Moby Dick is not suited to sale through the calm belt and none of your ships are either and we all know of the powers of the man who is in control of impel down."

Everyone nodded expect Megumi who was slightly curious but at the same time knew that if she asked later on someone will tell her, "So the plan is to get Ace straight from Marineford and not break into Impel Down."

"Ace's execution hasn't been stated yet by the marines, we know they will give us enough time to get to Marineford, Sengoku will use Ace as bait to lure us to them and then he will try to destroy us there," Whitebeard stated.

"The marines can't be that stupid can they?" Blondie asked.

"Sengoku in his day was one the best tacticians the marines had and even now he still has many tricks up his sleeves," Whitebeard stated.

"We have to take them by surprise," Megumi stated and all eyes turned to her, "I know the lay out of Marineford slightly… I was going to be there after I was meant to marry Akainu I asked to see what it was like but that's not the point."

"So how do you think we will be able to take them by surprise?" Andre stated.

"Marinefords in a crescent moon shape," Megumi stated.

"So you are thinking we should go under them and appear in their dock without them noticing?" Vista questioned her.

She glanced up at Pops, "It could work butI don't think all of us can do so…"

Whitebeard stroked his moustache and glanced around the pirates, "Eyes on the allies whilst the crew sneaks right under their noses into the bay."

Ace glanced around the room he felt sick to his stomach slightly seeing the portraits of high up marines across the wall as Sengoku sat in front of him, "You don't have to worry about Garp the old man is out rounding up the rest of the marines before he comes back her."

"Don't care what gramps is doing," Ace snapped glaring at the man, "But I want to know why the hell am I here instead of on the way to Impel Down. You lot should know we don't sell out our crew."

Sengoku linked his hands together before resting his chin on them eyes locked on the younger man, "The Celestial Dragon."

Ace froze knowing of course Megumi would come into this one way or another but why suddenly now, "What about her?"

"The World Government is still refusing to strip her of her title and they will not explain why, you have been glued to the girl for the last two years we have seen the photos and have put together that the girl is rather smitten with you. I do not like you pirate scum at all but with the girl having the title of Celestial Dragon still we cannot harm here," Sengoku stated.

"So…. What am I meant to do," Ace stated, "She doesn't want the stupid title some words after her name are meaningless."

Sengoku blinked a few times noticing the defensive stance the boy was talking when speaking about her as if he was trying to protect even though he was an entire ocean away from her, "Why is the World Government allowing her to keep her title?"

Ace shrugged, "No clue maybe because she's the last one of the Akiyama family… No Clue really she doesn't discuss the past much not after the World government was going to force her to marry Akainu."

Sengoku raised an eyebrow slightly, "But you know that they are held up at the Sakura…" The look on Ace's face told him much, "You have no clue what the crew is up to do you."

Ace grinned and shrugged, "Went after Teach about six months ago have had little contact with them, seriously you think they would of told me anything just in case something like this happened… really you would have been better off trying to pick up one the division members and get as much information out of them as possible. I don't know anything that has happened on that crew since I left, well expect for the newspaper."

Sengoku was starting to lose patience with this boy, "Nothing from.."

"Nope!"

Sengoku clenched his hands together, he couldn't hurt the boy yet if he was killed before the Whitebeard pirates arrived all the planning will go down the drain. "SEND HIM AWAY!" He yelled to the marines that guarded the door.

Megumi didn't know how long they had been in the meeting room discussing the plans for the war, Whilst most things had been planned out they were discussing removing everything from the Moby Dick and the paddleboats. Pops had explained to them that they might lose the ships, no one believed that but they understood why he was worried.

This was going to be full blown war against the marines which from what Pops had told her has not happened in years, he did not want to risk them loosing so many valuable memories. A knock on the meeting room door broke them out of the argument of Squardo leading the allies since the division commanders were going to be keeping an eye on there divisions and Pops was going to be watching the battlefield from the ship and will only come into play when it is needed.

"Come in," Whitebeard stated.

It was Matthew at the door holding a fussy Edward, Megumi moved first pushing her chair back and moved towards the door, "Sorry Matthew I didn't know the meeting would run on so long," she smiled at him.

"It is not a problem Ms," Matthew smiled watching as she took the child from his arms, "He was getting a bit fussy and the raising voices I don't think was helping."

Megumi smiled widely kissing the childs temple making the boy gurgle slightly, "Hello darling, were we arguing to loud for your precious little ears."

The child hummed as he snuggled up against his mother wrapping a small hand into her shirt tugging slightly, "I will be leaving the meeting," She stated smiling at them over her shoulder, "Child comes first I'm sorry to say."

They all nodded in understanding watching as Matthew closed the door behind his stand in division commander, "She's a natural," Whitey stated as the door shut, "She seems so calm…" She looked over at Marco, "How are you holding up?"

Marco only rubbed his temples leaning back in his seat, "I would say that I am fine, yoi."

"He's keeping a brave face for our Siren," Fossa stated, "He is as worried over Ace as she is."

"If we lose Ace we are out of a division commander," Atmos stated, "Remember how long we were out of a second division commander before."

"From what I am seeing," The division commanders turned to Whitey who along with Little Oars was the closet to the Siren, "Megumi is doing a fine job as the stand in division commander, yes it's not like she has lead them into a battle situation yet but the war will be her chance to prove herself."

"The girly has come far with training, plus without her Ace would of not gotten in any of the paper work in one time," Fossa chuckled, "Like her training is…"

"You are sounding like we won't get Ace back," Haruta snapped slightly, "Megumi wouldn't want the position if we lose Ace. We can't think that way it won't help our moral or hers, we are getting Ace back and by the love of One Piece if we have to tear down Marineford to do so I do not care."

"We are getting Ace back and that's final," Izo stated.

Ace didn't make a sound as boiling hot water was dumped over him for any normal prisoner he would be screaming in agony but it did not bother Ace at all, he blinked questioningly at the blonde woman who stood with her arms crossed under her chest. Her eyes locked on his form as he shook the water out of his hair smirk gracing his lips, "Sorry taken," he laughed as he saw the woman scowl at him and turned to quickly.

The same woman had explained to him this was what was called sterilization trying to burn away the sins away, Ace chuckled slightly not like you could wash away the sins within your blood.

"Err…. Miss Domino aren't we meant to…." One the guards men started to question the woman.

"No," She stated, "He is only here until his execution why both wasteing the clothes on him."

"What level…?"

"ARE YOU IDIOTS!" The woman scolded them, Ace couldn't help but chuckle the guards looked about five seconds away from pissing their pants, "You do know who this man is don't you!"

"Portgas D. Ace… errr…. Ms…" one of them was actually brave enough to speak up, though the man did look around two seconds away from tears.

"And what crew is he from?" She questioned leaning into the man slightly, scowl etched into her features.

"Whitebeard… errr… Pirates…"

"Captain?"

"Edward Newgate."

"What is he?"

"A Yonko."

"What Position does this scum hold?"

"Second division commander."

"SO WHAT LEVEL WILL HE BE PLACED IN THEN!"

"Sixth…?"

"Are you questioning that or telling me?"

Ace could not believe this the man shook violently under the Vice Header Jailors eyes, "Telling… Ms…"

"I am surrounded by idiots," She muttered and clicked her fingers catching all the guards attention, "Yes well done, now take him down to the sixth level and place in him the only empty cage we have don't want him to escape now… not like it's possible."

Ace knew the woman was right Impel Down was built under the sea, mainly for prisoners like him.

He sighed as the woman placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a push forward towards the elevator, he watched closely seeing many of the jailors taking step backs slightly worried that Ace would try to bite their heads off. Which is Ace was a cannibal he might attempt it but he didn't really have the stomach for it… unlike a handful of tribes they had come across during their adventures they had come across a few which normally lead to a giant chase across the island.

He watched the bars of the elevator come down trapping him within the room, he watched as each level went past ever so slowly snow, lava, desert, each level was different from the last. Before they reached level six which was known as Eternal Hell.

Ace rolled his eyes thinking that marines really should start coming up with more creative names, the woman watched him with a close eye as he was lead into his cell and forced to sit down. With his legs and arms secured to the floor and wall with seastone cuffs and chains Ace could now only play the waiting game.

Shouts interrupted from down stairs made Megumi jump and drop the brush onto the floor, it was so sudden it scared the living day out of her. Marco turned from the sink toothbrush still in mouth looking at her, he couldn't hear the shouting down stairs but he guessed she heard something.

"You alright love, yoi?" He asked removing the brush from his mouth.

"Something is going on down stairs… someone is coming towards the door," She stated as she grabbed the brush off the floor and moved into the bedroom, she opened the bedroom door before the person could slam there hand down and wake up Edward, "For the love of god… Squardo?"

The Whirl Spider Captain looked distressed, he shoved the newspaper in her hand before stating, "Boss wants to see both of you as soon as possible."

"Tell him we will be down in a minute," She answered not looking down at the paper but closing the door, she dropped the paper on the bed as she grabbed a ribbon putting her hair back, "Pops wants to see us," She stated to Marco her back turned to him as she got dressed.

"Did you look at the paper?" Marco asked spotting it on the bed before moving over to Edwards grib, Edward just like his father loved his sleep and was curled around a teddy of a white dog called Steffon.

"No I didn't," She answered as she slipped the purple miniskirt up her legs, sticking with the white blouse with a black over bust corset and black knee high boots, "Can't go see pops in my pyjamas now can I."

Marco reached into the grib and gently picked Edward up with his blanket, the babies hold of the soft toy was strong as he brought it up with him before shifting into the warmth of his father, Megumi stepped back towards the bed and picked up the newspaper her eyes scanned the front page before she dropped the paper eyes wide. "Oh no…" She whispered.

Marco turned confused look etched his features before his eyes landed on the paper, a picture of Ace was on the front cover beaten and bruised. The title was in bold above the picture, 'Execution of Portgas D. Ace scheduled in one week from today.'

"You go," Marco told her, "I stayed for the rest of yesterdays meeting you stay for this one, yoi."

Megumi blinked a few times, "But you are…"

"Go," Marco instructed watching as she took off out the room and could hear the heels of her boots thudding across the corridor.

Megumi moved towards the sound of shouting and raised voices, it was obivious to her no one but the allies, division commanders and Pops knew what had happened as many of them looked confused as she dashed past them and practically lept over the bannister to the ground floor. She landed with a thud making many pirates turned to look at her retreating form as she rushed down one the corridors.

"IN A WEEK!" Izos voice caught her ears.

"WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO GET THERE!" Vista yelled.

She slammed the doors of the ball room open, "Tell me it's a lie!" She ordered her eyes locked onto her Captains, "It has to be a lie."

"They want to set us on edge," Whitebeard told her, "You must remain calm my dear."

She closed the door behind her, "Be calm… you aren't calm and don't tell me you are Pops because we know you aren't… do we even…"

"We will have enough time, the papers stated the execution will be at three o'clock a week today," he told her, "Marco?"

"With Edward," She answered taking her seat.

Whitebeard nodded, "Marco explained the rest of the plan to you?"

"Yes when the meeting was over he told me," She replied.

"We are now on the front of this war, our only goal is to rescue Ace destroy the marines if it is needed but once Ace is rescued we retreat, we don't want this to become a full blown war. No man should have to bury his sons or daughters," Whitebeard stated.

They all hummed in agreement nodding their heads, "as planned the fourth division will stay on the island to protect it and to protect Edward."

Thatch nodded his head, "Understood Pops."

"The rest of you need to have your crews or divisions ready within the hour, we need to be gone from this island within the hour if we want to get there with a good amount of time before the execution is meant to take place," He told them.

Megumi felt sorry for many crew members of the allies and divisions since most of them had been up the night before helping people of the island place the jelly coating over the ship so they could sail under the redline. The room started to empty as everyone started to prepare, "Megumi my dear, you are sure you want to come?"

"Of course Pops," she paused for a second smiling widely, "We are family," she paused looking down at the charms of her necklace, "No one gets left behind."

Ace looked up as footsteps started to come towards his cell, he didn't think visitors were even allowed into Impel Down let alone this far down. Ace kept his head down not looking up as he heard the person take a seat down in front of him, it was his grandfather he heard the man sigh, "I wanted you and Luffy to become great Marines. Never mind marines, you two brothers have become notorious outlaws. I'm sure you have heard the rumours about Luffy too?" Garp questioned the man. "In Water seven, he picked a fight with the world government and someone how managed to invade the island of law, Enies Lobby. I shot over there and gave him a taste of the old man's Fist of Love. Doesn't seem to have helped one bit thought." Garp sighed resting his hands on his lap, "After that, he caused a huge uproar on Sabaody Archipelago I'd expect no less from my own grandson!" Garp laughed loudly, the laugh bounced off the walls and filled every sixth level prisoners ears.

Ace smiled weakly thinking of his little brother, the little runt that annoyed him so much when he was younger but know he is glad he became friends with Luffy. Made the bound of brothers with one another.

"Oh yeah. I also told Luffy about his father," Garp stated, "He was really surprised to hear he had a father."

"Doesn't matter," Ace chuckled, "Whether we know about it or not as annoying as it is, both me and Luffy carry the blood of a world-renowned criminal. There's no way we could've become marines. Even though I owe my mother a debt of gratitude and took the name "Portgas" I still can't stand the thought that I carry the blood of that worthless father of mine. I don't remember him at all and I don't owe him anything."

"Yeah I get what you mean, but he was just…"

"That's why," ace interrupted his grandfather, "Gramps my old man is Whitebeard," he finally looked up a large grin across his face, "And no one else."

The look across Garps face was grim before he stated, "Sengoku want's to know why the Crew and the allies started to gather months before you were captured."

Ace smirked shrugging, "No clue, most likely a party it's a thing with pirates we aren't so uptight like you marines we like to let loose every once in a while a large party with all the allies and crew members." He sighed, "Such a shame that I missed it."

"It has something to do with the Siren does it not or they would not have gathered on an island associated with her," Garp barked.

Again Ace shrugged, "Sorry Gramps you are really going to have to ask her yourself, I have no clue haven't spoken to her in a while. Though I did hear she vanished from marine sights even when the entire crew was about. Might want to consider hiring new surveillance people."

Garp glared slightly at his grandson before sighing, "I never wanted to see you like this Ace."

"Well with my bloodline, we both knew it would end up like this," Ace sighed resting his head back against the wall.

Thatch watched silently as Megumi rushed from one end of the room to the other her face flushed slightly as she pushed a few extra clothes into her bag knowing they would only be gone two weeks maybe a bit more so no point taking anything valuable and with Pops fear they might loose the ships everything special to her had been packed up and placed in the bedroom. Edward sat on Thatch's lap curious to his mothers sudden burst of energy before she came to a stop, two pistols placed in the bag and her staff segments were the last things to go in before she knelt down slightly, "You be good for Uncle Thatch ok," She smiled weakly kissing the babies chubby cheek, "Mummy will be back soon."

"It will be ok," Thatch smiled at her, "You will be in a few weeks."

"Ready, yoi?" Marco asked standing behind her.

She nodded her head gently kissing Edwards cheek again stroking back the few hairs he had, "Yeah…"

Marco smiled watching her step back before he kissed Edward on the head and patted Thatch on the shoulder, "Keep an eye on him before you know it he will be off crawling."

"Don't worry, he won't leave my sights, you two be safe," Thatch ordered them both.

"We will be back soon," Megumi smiled softly, Edward looked up at his mother confused, "I promise Eddie soon you will meet Daddy ok."

"You two better go, don't worry me and the fourth division can look after the island for you whilst you are gone," Thatch told her.

"He's right, yoi," Marco told her pushing her softly towards the door her bag in his hand, "We won't be long."

She hummed softly and stepped out the door taking one last look at Edward before the door shut, she knew this was right Ace wasn't going to be like Roger she promised on Rogue's grave. Ace will meet his child and she will fight to make sure that happens.

AN: So that's what, three chapters this week god I spoil you guys don't I. The scene between Garp and Ace was taken from the anime this time round since I couldn't find the manga chapters this week. Plus I have had nothing to do today so I worked on this chapter a hell of a lot and planning stuff for the next chapter. The next chapter is the eve of the war so, that's Jimbei and Boa being introduced, Megumi's worrys about the war and the mentions of Luffys break into impel down. Yes Megumi is feeling incredibly guilty for leaving Edward but for what I plan to do, she does need to go to fight so I apologise.

cocobobo10: Glad you did though I sometimes feel tense breathers will make people stop breathing lol. It is to progress the story and I think the next few chapters are just going to be jammed back with action you might need to take a back seat when reading. I do it mainly to break up the chapter, so it isn't just constantly with her really. I pinkied promised my best friend I wouldn't kill off Thatch. Thatch is basically protective big brother you can't kill him lol.

DeadGirlEtarnal: Is this soon enough for you ;) lol

Well I might go work on the next chapter because I am getting completely into this, I am still questioning what to do after time skip if you guys have suggestions I would love to hear them. You are all amazing fans and I'm glad you've stuck with me, well speak to you all next chapter.

Scarlet.


	36. Chapter 36

Tomorrow was the day, Megumi sighed as she leant back against the railings watching the fish swim by them head tilted back looking up into the ocean. The last six days had vanished before their eyes and now tomorrow they were expecting to pop up right in the centre of the docks in marineford.

They had no clue what was happening up there, they couldn't get the newspaper at all she feared something was going to go wrong. Like they decide to bring the execution forward or it was just going to be an entire trap, she tapped her heeled boot against the railing a few times.

The thought of Edward was playing on her mind, she trusted Thatch to look after the child he was practically her brother she trusted him with her life and she knew if something… no she couldn't think like that. They were all going to go home from this, maybe a bit battered and bruised but she was going to walk back onto the Sakura Kingdom with all the allies, division members and especially Ace and Marco.

"Stop it," Joz stated, "You are going to break the wood."

"Not gonna break the wood," She mumbled sinking down onto the deck.

Joz chuckled and patted her head, "It will be fine…"

"Says the man made out of diamond," She mumbled.

"Hey if anyone trys to shot our little girl I'll bang them on the head with a diamond fist," he chuckled.

"No sorry I didn't mean it like that," She laughed softly trying to smile but it fell, "I'm worried… what if they send marines to the Sakura Kingdom, what if they bring Aces execution forward, what if it was all just a trap what if…"

Joz ruffled her hair gently smiling down at her, "The marines will be quaking in their boots you have no need to worry Megumi."

"The ship can't go any faster can it?"

"Unfortunately not, we are at top speed we will be there in time, girly I promise."

She smiled widely up at him, "I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"I had a feeling you would," He chuckled patting her on the head again, "Be calm you can't go to war with a clouded mind."

She nodded again in understanding, "Just wish this was all a dream Joz I don't want to ever think of losing someone so close to me like this."

"I think we all wish it was a dream," He sighed.

Marco stood in front of Whitebeard, his Captain looked tired as if he hadn't slept in days, "Pops?"

"Ah Marco," He finally looked up from the paper in front of him, "We need to talk about this."

"What about the war, yoi?"

Whitebeard sighed rubbing his temples shifting in his seat, "Have you thought of what will happen if we don't survive this?"

"Pops what are you on about?"

"I am getting old Marco, this might become my last war… I should let the new generation take control of the sea," The older man chuckled, "I didn't want to be King, Marco I just wanted a family and you all have give me that."

"Where are you going with this Pops?" Marco questioned, "You aren't going to give yourself up for Ace throw all of our plans out the window, yoi."

"No," Whitebeard chuckled shaking his head, "I will retire find a lovely island somewhere and live out the rest of my days reading your expoilts in the papers."

"And what of us?"

"You will be Captain."

Ace sighed slightly listening to the guards muttering to each other the words of 'escape', 'riot', 'level two' met his and his cell mates ears. Jimbei had joined him in the spacious cell a few days ago, the fishman explained to Ace that he refused to fight against someone who had helped him protect his home.

Ace listened as Jimbei started to laugh loudly, the guards yelled at the warlord to be quite but his laughter only grew louder. The sound of jingling keys made Ace look up and he sighed, Jimbei did this to annoy the guards and he watched the minotaur walk into the cell, "Nobody…" Jimbei chuckled glaring up at the guard, "IS GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

The minotaur grabbed hold of the chains holding Jimbei still and tugged him forward spike club lifted over his head before it came down fast slamming into the fishmans head, Jimbei grunted loudly in pain and the minotaur mumbled as he left the cell closing the door behind him.

Jimbei sighed resting his head back trying to rub it against the wall, "Didn't even scratch my itch…" He groaned in annoyance.

"Looks like you got it pretty good again old man," Ace chuckled.

"It's not my body that hurts!" Jimbei shouted in annoyance, "Ace what hurts is my heart that I can't enforce my justice."

"Jimbei?" Ace questioned.

"At this rate even death won't take me, what good is my title…?" He questioned, "I HAVE NO NEED FOR IT AND IF I CAN'T STOP THIS WAR I HAVE NO NEED FOR MY LIFE EITHER!" Jimbei hung his head ashamed of himself for not being able to prevent this situation. "To the government… I'm just a pirate hating pirate… But you guys are totally different.."

"Pirate hating you?" Ace chuckled not believing any word that came from his mouth.

"It might be surprising to you Ace, but before you joined I visited that ship many times. You've got class and you travelled the sea floor doing your business I like you guys," Jimbei smiled, "Your Captain wanted me to pass a message on to you as well."

"You talked to Pops?" Ace questioned.

"He only said It's a boy, he said you would understand it," Jimbei grinned slightly.

Ace's eyes shot open wide looking at him, it was a boy Megumi had given birth to his son he sighed sinking back against the wall and now he will never be able to see his son because he completely screwed up, before Ace smirked at the fishman, "I seem to remember you trying to kill me a couple times…" He laughed.

"Same goes for you Ace," Jimbei stated, "I just wanted to be of use to him…Now fishman island is at peace and it's all thanks to your old man Whitebeard. All those pirates who advanced through the grandline must pass through fishman island as soon as the great pirate era started fishman island was thrown into chaos. A never ending stream of pirates and the marines pursuing them many fishmen and mermaids were abducted and sold but just when we were about to give into despair Whitebeard appeared." Ace was slightly shocked he knew that Pops had rescued fishman island but he never knew it was as bad as Jimbei was painting out to him now, "He came to the island and declared it was under his protection. I will never forget that day with those words, nobody dared to lay a hand on fishman island. He has several islands under the protection of his name, it's not right to take him down just because he's a Yonko. If by chance he was to die what would happen on the seas. The government is very well able to imagine that!"

"Ok," Izo whispered to her and Megumi breathed deeply, "This could save you out on the battle field ok."

"I don't understand how me learning how to balance on a god damn giant mallet is meant to help me live through a war," Megumi snapped and wobbled slightly feeling Izo's and Haruta's hands on the back of her legs keeping her balanced.

"Ready Blamenco?" Izo asked taking his hand away.

"Ready," The sixth division commander grinned widely.

"I'M NOT!" The siren argued.

Izo nodded to Blamenco and the man thrusted the mallet into the air, Megumi remembered what Izo told her push herself off and flip through the air. She felt the wind rush past her as she pushed herself down before springing upwards tucking her knees into her chest she felt herself spin a few times in a summersault throughout the air.

Megumi grunted as she impacted against a hard chest, she breathed deeply cracking open an eye seeing Marco sprawled out under her, "Well…. This is a new one…" Megumi grinned widely down at him.

"What are you lot doing, yoi?"

"Errr…" Megumi smiled softly tucking a loose pink curl behind her ear, "Izo and Haruta was just teaching…"

Marco interrupted her with a sigh rubbing his temple before he gently pushed her back by her shoulders making her sit back on her heels, "Just don't do anything stupid," He stated to her slipping out from under her and stalking down onto the lower decks, she flinched as she heard a door slam loudly downstairs.

"What's his problem?" Izo questioned helping the Siren up to her feet.

"I have no idea…" She replied.

"I wanted to stop this fight, even if it costs me my life," Jimbei stated, "I wanted to get you out of here Ace!"

"Jimbei that's enough you are making it worse," Ace stated.

"I haven't given up hope yet, I still have faith that a miracle or an opportunity will present itself," Jimbei stated to the young division commander.

"Things are getting pretty interesting," A rough voice sounded in both men's ears. "So you're telling me there's a once in a life time chance to kill Whitebeard that gets my blood pumping."

"You…" Jimbei growled into the darkness.

"You think you can take my old man's head?" Ace questioned.

"Not just me," The man who sat in the darkness chuckled.

A lot of the prisoners on level six had been placed there after they had been beaten by Whitebeard or his father, they hated both men with a vengeance the thought of Whitebeard being killed maybe not by their hands but the marines will be the next best thing. Ace glared silently at the crowd that shouted the best thoughts of Whitebeard dying, Ace knew if his Pops died many things will go wrong in the new world. People lives will crumble because they can't live under his protection they will think the entire crew will be broken. That they won't be able to protect them, Megumi and the child shit the marines will put up their efforts of getting her back and in end finding his child.

"SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU!" Jimbei roared.

"Jimbei, Fire fist, remember this well! There's no shortage of Silver Medallists shedding tears because they couldn't overcome Whitebeard and Roger," the man in the shadows laughed loudly.

He felt like strangling the man, he had no right to speak about Pops in that manner, "Shut up Alligator still sore about Sharky eating your hand," Ace laughed.

The man glared at the second division commander, "You will fall and your crew will fall because you were stupid enough to get yourself caught."

Ace shrugged and just smirked, "At least I have all my hands," he laughed wiggling his fingers at the man.

Crocodile glared at the man, "I will look forward to seeing your head on a spike."

Marco rested his hands over his eyes as he rested back on the bed, the thoughts continued to swim around his head, Pops, Megumi, Ace, Edward, Thatch, Teach, the crew and the marines everything had to go right tomorrow or he could lose everything and now Pops is thinking of retiring. How could he retire leave them like this after the war that might change everything, it was stupid.

He rubbed his temples wishing Thatch didn't find that god damn devil fruit.

The door slammed open, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Megumi shouted at him, he opened his fingers looking at her, "Ok I know you are stressed and everything but there is no need to be pissy, they were teaching me a new trick something that could help me."

"It's not that, yoi," Marco groaned closing his eyes.

"Then what is it?" She asked softly stepping into the bedroom, the door closed behind her gently, "Marco?"

"I'm fine," He snapped not looking away from the back of his eyelids.

"You are a dreadful liar," She murmured , he felt the bed shift slightly knowing she had sat down next to him, he felt locks of long hair brush across his chest.

He pulled his hand away from his eyes and slowly he jolted slightly as bright silver eyes locked onto his, she leant fully over him her knees know either side of his waist effectively pinning him down onto the bed, "Nothing is wrong, Megumi, yoi." He tried to argue against her but her eyebrows knitted closely together as if she was trying to study him, she leant in closer her hair shielding them both from any outside eyes.

"What did Pops say?" She asked her voice flat as she starred straight into his eyes.

"The old man said nothing, you are just over thinking everything love," He chuckled slightly pushing to sit up but Megumi's hands slammed down onto his shoulders forcing him back onto the mattress the Phoenix grunted slightly, for such a tiny woman she had an extreme amount of power behind her, "Megumi just go back to training, you want to be on top form tomorrow to show them you aren't a little girl they can push over."

Silver eyes narrowed, "Not until you tell me what's wrong. Marco we are partners, lovers for One Piece sake we are meant to trust each other."

Marco sighed looking up at her, "Pops wants to retire…"

"HE…" Marco slammed his hands down onto her mouth sending her back down onto the bed, her eyes were wide from shock from the thought of their Captain retiring or him pinning her down onto the bed.

"He doesn't want anyone to know, yoi," Marco stated his hand still pressed down onto her mouth, "So no screaming or yelling talk in a normal national manner understood?" Megumi nodded her head quickly looking up at him her eyes pleading him to tell her, he slowly drew his hands away and Megumi pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Explain?" She questioned him.

Marco sighed reaching forward and pressed his hands to her cheek and bringing her face closer to his, "Later ok.." He gently pressed his lips to her, threading his fingers through her hair.

"No now," She stated pushing him away from her, "You can't make me forget something when you press your lips to mine."

"Megumi I don't want to explain it know, yoi," Marco argued.

"Well I do," She argued her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at him.

Ace was getting slightly fed up of the visitors he just wanted it to be quite for the rest of the day, he wanted to sleep but he heard footsteps coming towards him more than there was when Gramps visited him. Meaning that the person who had come to visit him this time, the sound of heels and boots filled his ears then across from level six hear could hear the clear murmurs of.

"It's Hannibal…"

"Magellan's here too. What's going on?"

The footsteps came to a stop at Ace's cell, he looked up at the strange man who starred back down at him, "We've got a special visitor for you Ace," Hannibal stated his face blank, "Who do you think it is…? Jimbei… You've never met her face to face so you won't recognize her. Her name is widely known though she doesn't show herself." Ace was begging this man would actually shut up, if it wasn't Megumi he really didn't care and thinking of it if it was Megumi it wouldn't be a visitor it would be another cell mate. "The empress of the warrior race, the Kuja," What the hell was the empress of the pirates doing here, "One of the Royal Shichibuka, strong and sublime the world's most beautiful woman! The pirate empress Boa Hancock!"

Ace glanced the woman up and down shrugging he didn't understand why the entire world would bow at her feet, Megumi was better didn't look completely stuck up as if she was looking down her nose at the entire world.

After Hannibal had stopped speaking he released a party popper large stupid grin across his face, Ace watched Magellan sigh and slam his hand down onto the others man's head, "OUCH!" Hannibal yelled rubbing the large bump on his head. "I want to be the chief warden really bad! Ah, no, wait what I meant to say was… That really hurt!"

"What are you doing…?" Magellan asked.

Jimbei, Ace and Crocodile were silent looking at the famed pirate empress herself silently all three of them had no clue why she was standing in level six of Impel Down. Disgusting shouts came from the other men in level six, Ace felt his stomach churn slightly at the shouts. Some started shouting questions about the island she lived on, others about her looks.

"What do you want from me?" Ace questioned, not caring about who she was or her looks.

"Nothing…" She stated, "I wanted to lay eyes on you… The man who's going to trigger the war I'll be joining."

"Enjoying the show?" He questioned finally looking her straight in the eyes.

The shouts continued to grow louder, the men in the sixth level started to grow more angry as the Pirate Empress continued to ignore them. Ace could see from the corner of his eye that Jimbei was angry at the empress before the fishman roared at her, "So even the immovable empress… is helping the government now!"

"So You're Jimbei?" She questioned cocking her head at the warlord, her face blank void of emotions, "I see don't bare your fangs at me."

Magellan, Domino and Hannibal was getting fed up with the inmates who wouldn't shut their mouths continuing to shout out things that should never be said to a lady Warlord or not. Hancock turned her head looking at the closet prisoner that wasn't in Ace's cell, "You there when you yell like a barbain…" The man in question started to pant like a wild dog, "It's Scary…" She murmured, "So scary."

She brought her hand up to her face, bringing her shoulders up looking to the floor and a blush dusted across her cheeks, making her look innocent and defenceless. Ace sighed resting his head back against the wall, at least the men on the crew he knew wouldn't be panting over…. Well maybe the younger man but the division commanders at least had some manners around woman.

He smirked slightly to himself remembering Vista actually asking Megumi to dance like a true gentlemen a few nights before he left. Vista was raised in nobility but like his brother could not stand it but he was able to leave, though Vista remembered all the training of how to treat a lady.

"THE HYDRA IS OUT!" Broke Ace away from the thoughts of musical laughter, seeing the poison which was Magellans devil fruit was formed behind him in the shape of a hydra, Ace sighed well at least entertainment will be good before his execution.

Megumi laid down on the bed silently next to Marco, "He wants to retire," Marco nodded, "Like find a quite island and live," nod, "But he's a Yonko," another nod, "They can't retire…." She turned to look at him, "Can they?"

Marco shrugged, "Not clue, yoi."

"But what about the crew, I mean he just became a grandfather doesn't he want to watch Eddie grow up," She argued.

Marco sighed resting back and rubbing his temples listening to her, "I think becoming a grandfather has made Pops think of how things on the sea are… He trusts it to be safe under our protection."

"Pops feels old doesn't he?" She questioned.

"Apparently so, yoi,"

"But what about the crew, What will happen to the Whitebeard pirates without Whitebeard himself leading the crew… it kinda defeats the objective of being called the Whitebeard Pirates, don't ya think?" She asked as she ran her fingers across her stocking covered thigh tracing the outline of the tattoo that many members have.

"Pops wants me in charge… I'll most likely move Ace up to first division commander and keep you as the second, yoi," Marco stated.

Megumi shot up on the bed her eyes wide as she looked down at him, "He wanted you to what?"

Marco looked at her silently reaching across and cupping her cheek, "Pops is just worried, he thinks we are going to lose a lot of men on the battlefield tomorrow, he is worried for us and everyone else he's just thinking ahead."

"But we aren't going to lose Pops," Megumi argued, "Emperor sake he is the strongest man in the world, he has bashed heads with Roger, Garp and Sengoku."

"Megumi that was years ago, yoi," Marco sighed.

"So what?" She argued, "He fought Shanks with ease a few weeks ago, the marines are nothing compared to another Yonko."

Marco rubber his thumb over her cheek bone smiling softly at her, "Everything will be fine after the war I promise you ok, but you have to be happy for Pops ok it is his wishes and like him we won't stand in his way."

"But making him…"

"I know that you knew Pops doesn't want the crown, Pops wants to keep us safe his children safe and when Ace is back in our arms we will have that, yoi," He whispered kissing her temple gently before leaning his head down and brushing his nose across hers.

She nodded softly a sweet smile across her lips, "I understand… we have to respect Pops wishes."

Ace's eyes were wide open at what Hancock had said to him, Luffy his little brother had broken into Impel Down and was planning to get him out. He was happy at the thought of seeing his younger brother again he wanted to congratulate him for the events in Alabasta and Enies Lobby.

Now his baby brother was spilt from his crew because of Kuma and was now floors above him going to rescue him. He shook his head to himself thinking that this was meant to be the other way round, now without Sabo he was the only one out there that was able to keep an eye on him.

Though he though Hancock was a bit of an annoyance she was clever knowing that a large commotion giving her the time to speak to him without the impel down guards eves dropping in on the convocation.

"Now Lady Hancock, You can have your conversation in peace…" The Warden smiled at her.

Hancock turned to him, "No need I'm done."

The guards faces fell slightly confused at this not hearing anything that was said between the Warlord and the second division commander, but by the look on the mans face it must have been important, "HEY! IS WHAT YOU SAID TRUE!?"

"I have no reason to lie," The woman stated looking at him before a small smile graced her lips, "Oh yes he was worried that you would be mad at him."

"What did she say?" The Warden asked.

Ace watched as the Vice Warden shrugged looking confused, "I don't know…" The man shouted back at the poison devil fruit user, "I was super running away from you Chief Warden."

Ace watched at their retreating figures knowing Hancock was now going to going the rest of the warlords for the war, where they will clash against his crew, "Ace… what did that woman say to you?" Jimbei asked him.

Ace chuckled resting his head back against the wall, "My brother…" He stated, "Is here."

"The one you're always talking about the strawhat kid that's reckless," Jimbei argued.

Ace turned his head towards the men that burst out laughing, know he was understanding why the guards seemed slightly more on edge today than what they normally did. His brother was the reason why there was a huge amount of commotion upstairs, it was his little brother.

"We believe that some prisoners have joined the intruder strawhat Luffy, we're sending their information now! Prisoner No. E8200 Buggy the Clown, Prisoner No. Do464 Former Baroque works agent Galdino also known as Mr. 3. Prisoner No. C9915 also a former Baroque works member Bentham also known as Mr 2. Bon Clay," The small snail that sat in the man's hand spoke. "Currently Strawhat Luffy and Mr. Bon Clay are running free in the N block of level three the Blugori can't stand against them we believe they're heading off towards level four."

The man laughed loudly and Ace didn't catch what was said at the end, this was the only form of entertainment that level six the unknown, "This is getting pretty interesting, this'll kill some time," One the men chuckled.

The other rolled his eyes, "It's going to end up with them getting captured."

Everything whirled round Ace's head before he tilted his head down, Megumi and Marco, his son, now Luffy, "Don't come Luffy."

Later one throughout the day Megumi stood in one the trainnings room, she hummed a tune to herself her eyes closed as she moved her body to the beat of her humming. She clapped her hands above her head every know again as she twirled and bent to the sound she hummed loudly. Trying to keep her mind off Ace and the thoughts of Pops wanting to retire.

The den den that rested on the floor in front of the mirror was asleep, she knew it would most likely not ring the allies would contact Pops if needed, she didn't hear the door open as she twirled before whispering softly, "Dance the night away…" before she clapped her hand above her head again and shook her hips.

"Megumi," Izo laughed slightly from the doorway as he watched the woman jump and turned glaring at him.

"Can I help you?" She smiled her eyes snapping open looking at him, "What's wrong?"

"Squardo just phoned Pops," he stated looking at her his once blank face now was broken out into a large grin looking on the verge of laughter.

"Is everything ok up there?" She asked.

"Well apparently someone has broken into Impel Down," he stated.

"Wait… In?" Megumi questioned eyebrows raised.

"Apprently he's been picking up the signal coming from Impel Down, Apprently some Kid in a strawhat has been causing a large amount of problems for them," He smirked.

Megumi's eyes shot open wide, this kid was reckless first Enies Lobby and now Impel Down, "That kid is going to get himself killed."

"We just have to pray he is smart and not to go up against the Chief Warden," he stated.

Megumi hummed slightly running her hands through her hair, "Pray for Ace's sake he doesn't know."

"HEY GUARD!" Ace roared slamming his hands back against the wall, "Tell me the truth what the hell is going on upstairs?" He breathed heavily over taken by anger as he glared at the two guards that stood outside his cell.

"Nothing…. Nothing at all," The guard stated.

"POPS!" Megumi yelled slamming the door to the mans office open her cheeks red, "What is Squardo saying?"

A handful of the division commanders stood around the phone listening to Squardo, "It's gone silent Boss.. there is nothing coming from the phone."

The division commanders looked at the concerned face of the Siren, "Is it Luffy?"

"Squardo let us listen to the feed, they said it was a boy wearing a strawhat," Fossa told her.

There was 26 hours left until they had to be at Marineford, she leant against the wall and know her thoughts was glued on Luffy, god if Ace knew. If the transmissions had gone silent, she was slightly confused how they were picking up Impel Downs transmissions waves maybe they were telling them that Strawhat Luffy had broken into Impel Down and that the situation was being handled she had no clue.

"Megumi think of Ace," Haruta reassured her, "Get to Marineford and save him that's the plan."

"He is Ace's brother!" She shouted, "What if he dies! The Warden is one the most strongest men because of his devil fruit! The amount of prisoners that have died because of that devil fruit!"

"Megumi," her eyes snapped to his Captain a large grin across his face, "If the boy is like his brother we both know there is nothing to worry about."

"Let's hope you are right on that one Pops," Megumi wished.

"Ace I don't know what's with that woman but you shouldn't believe what she said.." Jimbei tried to reason with the second division commander.

"SO YOU THINK SHE CAME ALL THIS WAY TO LIE TO ME?" Ace roared at him. "No… I'm sorry, but Jimbei that's the kind of brother he is. That's the kind of reckless crap he pulls ever since we were kid's. He always making us worry that idiot." Ace's head was bowed down no one could see the tears that poured from his eyes.

All anyone in Impel Down or the Moby Dick could do know was wait, neither Megumi, Ace or Marco could rest thoughts of Strawhat Luffy and each other ran through the minds of each of them. What had happened to him, why had nothing been said to the marines back at headquarters. Each of them was preparing for war.

Megumi stood under the stream of water trying to keep herself awake, her eyes felt heavy whilst the crew and everyone else slept she sat beside the den den in Pops office with Marco wishing, begging, praying for the snail to ring.

She slammed her hand against the wall as she slid down it and knelt under the shower stream, she knew today would be the last time she sees so many faces. She couldn't handle it the thought of losing anyone cut her deep.

"Fuck sake…" She murmured rubbing her eyes, she had to be brave no tears… not know not when Ace needed her, it wasn't long before they were to reach Marineford from reports that they had gained over the week from the allies Ace is meant to be waiting for them in a few hours she will lay eyes on the man who she hadn't seen in over six months.

Ace looked up at Magellan stood outside his cell, "Now then Portgas D. Ace you will now be transported," The chief Warden instructed him, "To the execution site, Marineford."

Megumi zipped up the side of her skirt tucking the white button up shirt that peaked out from the bottom of the black corset into the band of the purple short skirt, she clicked her heels of her combat boots together looking up at her reflection in the mirror. Her hand wrapped around the three charms that laid on the top of her cleavage, pistols tucked into her boots and staff rested against the door.

She glanced over her shoulder looking at the empty room her hand know wrapped around the staff, she let the door click behind her as she walked down the levels to go talk to the second division.

Ace grunted in pain as Magellan slammed his head down into the floor, Ace hated these bloody seastone cuffs that kept him from using his devil fruit., "LUFFY!" Ace roared out trying to get away from the Chief Warden, he heard it he heard his little brother yelling up the lift to him, so close yet so far the brothers where.

"It's just as you heard, stop your futile resistance," The Chief warden stated, "Your brother is a pirate too. There's no way out for him either."

Ace gritted his teeth, 'I hoped that it wasn't true why did you come here Luffy?' Ace questioned knowing his brother was now stuck in level six.

"How did that Strawhat Survive?" Magellan questioned looking at the three dozen guards that stood around the elevator on level one making sure Ace did not make an escape.

All the guards shrugged and Magellan sighed before forcing Ace up onto his feet and forcing him to walk forward, out of Impel down and towards the marines.

"You understand this war, is everything today. This I our stand against the marines," Megumi spoke to the second division all division commanders were talking to their divisions at the moment in time and Megumi being the stand in for the second division it was her job.

"Megumi," Matthew stated, "I think I can say from all of us we thank you… for keeping us together… you are a great stand in commander."

"Oh…" Megumi made a small sound, "That's so sweet… you didn't do anything though…"

"We get our division commanders girlfriend safe," Matthew smiled, "That means a lot to us."

"It appears that Impel Down is currently experiencing the largest prisoner riot and they're led by Monkey D. Luffy take a good look at the sky it'll be the last time you can."

Ace looked silently up at the sky void of emotion not understanding what will happen now, Luffy stuck in Impel Down. Megumi, Marco and Pops were heading towards Marineford, his family was all going to be destroyed because of him.

"You will be restrained on the execution platform so won't be able to look up."

Time before Execution four hours.

AN: Well if you read my one shots you would of known today would of or tomorrow depending on how my work day was, would have been update day. God this was a good chapter I think, though re reading through marine ford and oh god bon clay, I would of loved to have Megumi meet him but hey ho… I would like to thank my amazing boyfriend who has been helping me with my plans for after the war and such there will be time skip I can say that but that's all. Well we are brushing against the war now, things will be upsetting next few chapters so please find your tissues, ice creams and blanks to the right.

Rankochi: Oh don't worry we all have those days, I was honestly last week I was on a roll this week has been stressful so been relaxing really lol. No I don't have plans for Garp to find out until later on in the series, Hope you enjoyed this one.

cocobobo10: (hands you cookie) Megumi will be fine… ish after the war I promise a lot of people out there who will look after her. I can't say anymore for spoiler reasons I am so glad you like it.

RainbowGuardian13: I always saw her as a natural mother she cares for everyone, Luffy especially after the war.

DeadGirlEtarnal: Well you might fall off your seat in up coming chapters be careful,

As always guys I adore hearing from you it makes my day a lot better so thank you for sticking with me and speak to you next chapter.

Scarlet.


	37. Chapter 37

Three hours till execution

The ship was starting to become hectic Megumi jumped back from being crashed into as she watched as men ran around like headless chickens. Marineford was up ahead many members were now on edge nerves now starting to sink in the weight of what they were about to do weighed down above their heads.

"Sorry Miss," One the men mumbled as he stopped himself from crashing into her.

"It's fine," She smiled softly patting the man on the shoulder before she walked off.

Megumi was worried she the weight of worry three hours, three hours to rescue him oh god what if something went wrong. It's the marines they were just like pirates but under a different skin they would do anything to win. Even lie to the world.

"Up the stairs," The guard spoke to Ace, his thoughts were on Luffy there promise to each other, the only sound that was made was there shoes and the clinking of the chains, it had come to this what he had tried to hide away from for years.

They suddenly came to a stop and the guards stated that they were going to open the door Ace rolled his eyes and winced slightly as the light glared into his eyes as he was walked up onto the execution platform and forced to kneel. He felt the blades gently brush his shoulder and the only thought went through his head was he was going to go like Roger did.

"DON'T BE NEVEROUS NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS THERE'S ONLY THREE MORE HOURS THEN IT WILL ALL BE OVER!" A Vice-Admiral shouted out into the crowds, thousands of marines, Captains, Commodores, Rear Admirals, Vice Admirals stood in the crowd.

The warlords stood on the wall of the plaza looking out in the silent ocean whilst the admirals themselves sat in front of the execution platform, marineford now fell into silence all waiting for the Whitebeard pirates to show themselves.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ONE PIECE! VOICE-VOICE COMMAND FREEZE!" Megumi's shout filled the bubble that protected them from the ocean, "I KNOW WE ARE WORRIED BUT GENTLEMEN WE ARE THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES THE MOST FEARED CREW SINCE GOL D. ROGER HIMSELF KNOW I SWEAR ONE MORE OF YOU BANGS INTO ME BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T LOOKING WERE YOU WHERE GOING I'M THROWING YOU OUT THE GODDAMN BUBBLE!"

Whitebeard chuckled from his seat as he heard the shout them everyone started moving again preparing themselves, the cannons and weapons for this war. They knew nothing could go wrong it can't for Ace's life this had to go right they could not afford to slip up.

"Everything alright Pops, yoi?" Marco asked from the doorway looking at his Captain.

"Yes my boy," the Yonko grinned widely at him, "Just in thoughts."

"Roger?"

"Was wondering what the old man would be thinking knowing his son was about to be executed," He pondered.

"Most likely wondering how the hell his son got into the mess with a celestial dragon and the marines, yoi."

Ace heard the footsteps behind him, someone was coming up onto the execution platform he did not have the energy to move his head to look up as he heard Sengoku, "Step back for a moment," he stepped into Ace's line of vision, "Give me the den den mushi…"

Ace heard the murmuring of the marines below most in awe at the sight of the fleet admiral, Ace knew for many of them this would most likely be the only time they will lay eyes on the fleet admiral himself.

"Gentlemen I have something to tell you," Sengoku spoke into the snail his words echoing around Marienford, "Portgas D. Ace this man will die here today and there is great meaning in that death. Ace say your fathers name." Sengoku ordered the second division commander looking out on the confused faces of 95% of the marines.

Ace glanced to the side a questioned look across his face, no he couldn't know of his blood could he only handfuls know unless… Teach slipped it out to the marines during his capture. "My father is Whitebeard," Ace stated his face blank.

"No!" Sengoku stated.

"IT'S TRUE THE ONLY FATHER I HAVE IS WHITEBEARD NO BODY ELSE!" Ace roared, they couldn't know for fuck sake the bounty of Megumi's head went up every time knowing she was sleeping with the son of the pirate King she was going to be the most wanted woman in all six seas.

"A long time ago, we were desperately searching because on some island somewhere that mans child might be alive. Cipher Pol could only give us the smallest bit of information, so we checked all new born children and all the children who were soon to be born after. As well as their mothers, and still we found nothing."

Ace was glad that Megumi didn't suffer the same fate as his mother having to hide in plain site because of his father, whilst Megumi was hidden away from the world and he hoped she went through an easy pregnancy.

"That should have been it but your mother gave her life for your birth, she deceived us no… she deceived the entire world in the south blue there's an island named Baterila your mothers name was Portgas D. Rogue," Sengoku stated.

"How you feeling, yoi?" Marco asked her stepping towards her placing a warm hand against her cheek.

"I'm scared…. Honestly… I'm terrified," Came her reply as she leant into his hand, "If the marines found out about Ace's heritage… only Garp knows he… we…"

"We will be fine," He told her, resting his temple against hers, "Just think of it within a week we will be home with Eddie in our arms and Ace can get to meet his son for the first time."

"He is your son as well," She hummed softly looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I know he is, yoi," Marco smile cupping her cheeks with both hands now bringing her lips up to his before they locked briefly as there Captains words to get on the god damn deck filled their ears.

"We never even imagined what she was capable of out of love for her child, she carried him in her womb for twenty months," Sengoku informed Marineford all eyes locked onto the execution platform now no one dared to look away, "and when she finally gave birth her strength gave out and she died right there." No remorse was in the fleet admirals voice, Ace glared hard into the wood in front of him, "One year and three months had passed since the father died a child was born with the blood of the greatest villain running through his veins that child was you. There's no way you don't know! YOUR FATHER WAS THE PIRATE KING GOL D. ROGERS!"

The words echoed loud around marineford and everyone froze, him he was the son of one the most evilest men in the word, many voice now filled marineford the marines talked amongst themselves and the Warlords looked in shock as well whilst the Admirals and the older Vice Admirals said nothing face blank already knowing this information.

"Was it two years know… no maybe three you took your mothers name as the Captain of the Spade pirates you ascended through the pirate world with your superior strength and we finally noticed that Roger's blood had survived! But Whitebeard realized it at the same time we did and in order to raise you to be the next pirate king he took his former rival's son onto his ship and…"

"NO!" Ace roared, "I JOINED HIS CREW TO MAKE WHITEBEARD THE NEXT KING!"

"You're the only one who thinks that…." Sengoku stated, "We couldn't take any rash actions against you because Whitebeard was protecting you!" The fleet admiral breathed deeply before continuing, "The only reason why Ms Akiyama is still on the crew is for you to have a Queen, every king will have his Queen. Roger had Rogue and you will have a Celestial Dragon a woman trained to be a Queen."

"NO! POPS THINKS OF HER AS HIS OWN DAUGHTER!" Ace yelled his eyes wide in shock Pops wasn't that type of man, he doesn't use his crew members as pawns in a giant came of chest no. The Whitebeard Pirates was family no matter what the marines said.

"Celestial Dragons rarely fall into the hands of Pirate Scum as your selves without reasoning, most are for money reasons whilst others are for a greater gain," Sengoku stated his eyes locked onto the wide eyes of Ace. "If we left you alone slowly but surely, you would start to gain the qualities to stand at the summit of the pirate world! THAT'S WHY THERE IS SO MUCH MEANING IN CUTTING YOU DOWN TODAY! EVEN IF IT MEANS TOTAL WAR WITH WHITEBEARD!"

"BATTLE STATIONS PEOPLE!" Whitebeard roared out across the crew, everyone was on deck Squardo had contacted saying they were here Marineford was in site know.

Izo and Haruta squeezed Megumi in a hug each of them had the den den snail on their person, the three dipped heads against each other softly talking to each other. "We will get him back," Haruta and Izo promised.

"I know we will," She smiled looking up to the ocean surface seeing the sun shine brightly, "How do you think he is?"

"He's fine," Izo grinned widely at her, "You know how he is nothing fazes him remember that."

"HERE THEY COME! ALL MEN TO BATTLE STATIONS!"

"THEY APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?" Sengoku was in shock as suddenly the allies of the Whitebeard pirates appeared in front of them but something was off.

"IT'S A HUGE FLEET OF PIRATE SHIPS!"

"WHERE'S WHITEBEARD FIND HIM!"

"THE MAD KNIGHT DOMA, THUNDER LORD MAKUGAI, THE DICALBAN BROTHERS, THE WHIRLPOOL PIRATE SQUARDO!"

"WHAT A FORCE THEY'RE ALL INFAMOUS CAPTAINS IN THE NEW WORLD!"

"THERE ARE 43 SHIPS IN TOTAL BUT WHITEBEARD AND HIS LIEUTENANTS ARE NOWHERE TO BE SEEN!"

BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE THEY ARE ALL ALLIED WITH WHITEBEARD!"

"You guys too…" Ace was in shock seeing all the allies sailing towards marineford, never in his life did he think that so many people would want to protect him.

"DO WE OPEN FIRE?!"

"NO! WHITEBEARD MUST BE SOMEWERE CLOSE! HE MUST HAVE A PLAN IN MIND! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE SEA!"

Within the waters of the docks bubbles started to rise, a dark shadow appeared in the bay and all marines turned their heads from the sea to the water in the centre of the formation that faced outwards towards the sea, "It can't be…?" Sengoku questioned a look of utter surprise and anger spread across his face.

"THERE'S A LARGE SHADOW IN THE BAY!"

"COULD IT BE…?!"

"I SEE ALL OF THEIR SHIPS HAD COATING APPLIED TO THEM SO THEY COULD TRAVEL ACROSS THE SEA FLOOR!"

The Moby Dick crashed through the waters of the bay the large bubble keeping the ships protected popped, all eyes landed on the fifteen people which stood on the figure head, "IT'S THE MOBY DICK!"

"THREE SHIPS FROM WHITEBEARDS PIRATES ARE HERE TOO!"

"THEY'VE ENTERED THE BAY THE 14 SQUAD LEADERS!"

"Whitebeard…" Sengoku growled once the battlefield fell silent.

The sound of heavy footsteps against wood sounded throughout every set of ears in the battlefield, the fifteen people on the figure head spilt apart stepping back away from the centre as there Captains laugh rang throughout Marineford, "How many years has it been Sengoku?" All eyes fell onto Whitebeard as he stood at the front of the figure head, "Me beloved son better be unharmed…" Marineford fell deathly silent, "You wait right there Ace…"

"OLD MAN….!" Ace yelled.

"To think he would show up right under our noses in an instance," Sengoku hummed.

The division commanders looked silently as there Captain brought his arms into himself before throwing them out, they suddenly stopped as if they had hit an invisible wall before the air around his fists cracked, "BakiBakiBaki Mishimishi Baki!"

A large force of power left there Captains hands and all members watched as the water around the ship was suddenly pushed away the walls in the way cracked and went along with the ocean, "Sure this is a good idea…?" Megumi questioned watching the water descend.

"When has Pops been wrong, yoi?" Marco asked her.

Ace's eyes scanned the division commanders seeing fourteen stood, Megumi stood alongside them the stand in second division commander but no Thatch. Ace felt ashamed this was his fault they were all here because of him why couldn't they have just let him die and no more lives would have to suffer.

"Pops… Marco…. Megumi… Guys… Even after I ignored your warnings and ran out on my own… WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!? IT'S MY OWN FAULT I ENDED UP LIKE THIS?"

"Pops…." Megumi piped up after feeling Marcos hand on her back pushing her forward, "Can I…?"

Whitebeard turned back and smiled at his daughter, "Of course my dear."

Gasps and mumurs rang through Marineford as the woman stepped forward to the front of the Moby Dick, her pink hair shielded sparkling silver eyes from the cameras before she threw her head back up. Ace could hear sizelling down in front of the execution platform and he knew is he was down there he would see Akainu's hand in lava.

"Ace… What the hell are you on about, forget you… when the world speaks of pirates in the future your name will be up there along with Pops. It doesn't matter what you did… you did what we all wanted to. He was a traitor and traitors need to be brought to justice, we need you Ace, me, Marco, the second division you are, are family how could we even think of forgetting you," She stated her eyes locked with his, "You have a family, you are our family how could you be so stupid thinking that we would ever leave you to suffer at the hands of these idiots."

Whitebeard chuckled as the Siren called the marines idiots to the entire world, she was showing the world right here and now she refused to go back to them. "Plus my dear, I do believe I was the one that told Ace to go was I not?"

Marco shrugged and piped up, "Heard it with my own ears, yoi."

"We are so sorry for putting you through it, love," Megumi smiled sweetly taking her spot back next to Marco.

"I think everyone in the hole ocean ought to know…. JUST WHAT HAPPENS TO ANY DAMNED FOOL WHO LAYS A HAND ON A MEMBER OF OUR CREW!" Marco smirked.

"WE WON'T LEAVE A SINGLE ONE OF THOSE BASTARDSWHO HURTS YOU ALIVE ACE!" Vista yelled.

"YOU JUST WAIT! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!"

"YOU JUST WAIT MARINE HEADQUARTERS!" Megumi ordered.

Megumi's head snapped to the side the sound of rumbling reached her ears before they watched Marine headquarters started to shake, the sea quake is on its way to back to them. She planted her feet firmly on the ground to stop herself from shaking as the tsunami came straight back towards them.

"Still don't think this is a good idea," She murmured watching the walls of water form high above their heads.

"LOOK IT'S A TSUNAMI IT'S HUGE!" Many marines on the plaza shouted.

"WE MAY HAVE GREATER FORCE BUT WE MUST NOT TAKE THE OPPONENT LIGHTLY IT MAY WELL BE US WHO MEET OUR END TODAY FOR THAT MAN HAS THE POWER TO DESTROY THE WORLD!" Sengoku's shout reached the ears of every single marine at marineford.

"ATTACK!" The roar of the whitebeard pirates and their allies met the ears of the marines. Many marines eyes were still locked in fear of the division commanders many never thought in their entire lives they would meet such strong pirates in their life time. Let alone their Captain as well.

Megumi watched as the walls became higher around them, they looked like they were just about on the verge of coming down on top of them all. Her eyes flickered back to the execution platform, her breath caught in her throat as her eyes landed on Akainu. She had felt the burning of his eyes on her the moment she stepped up onto the figure head, her eyes caught the flash of blue next to the magma user.

"ICE AGE!" A shout came, all eyes snapped upwards to see the Admiral had thrown his arms out pillar of ice had come from each hand and connected with the wave that was about to crash down onto them. Freezing them instantly.

"Aokiji you little tyke," Her Captain glared at the ice devil fruit user.

"PARTI SAN!"

Spears of ice came down towards the Moby Dick the target being Whitebeard, a flash of pink came across a few mens visions and the ear shattering scream, "VOICE-VOICE SON SHATTER!" Her scream echoed out but it hit target as the spears of ice shattered into dust and Aokiji's body cracked. She breathed easily watching as Aokiji fell towards the sea knowing that it didn't hurt him.

They watched as Aokiji shifted his body so his fingers brushed against the bay water and they watched silently as the water froze, many men were confused at such a scream could do that. Then things clicked in people's minds as Aokiji looked up, "Seems like the Siren will be playing in this game."

"Yes and she will be kicking marines arse," Megumi glared at the Admiral.

"The whole bay is frozen soild…" She heard many of the members gasp in surprise looking at their path way towards the plaza. "The ship won't be able to manuever at all."

"OPEN FIRE ON THE MOBY DICK!"

"What the hell are you lot complaining about, you can bloody well walk to the platform now! MOVE!" Megumi laughed at the shocked faces as a lot of them shrugged and mumbled.

"Well she's right."

"LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE'VE GOT!"

"EVEN THE DIVISION COMMANDERS ARE ON THE ATTACK! DON'T LET UP ON THE ASSUALT!"

Whitebeard watched silently as his sons jumped from the Moby Dick and onto the ice below, he looked towards Ace who was now silent still in shock that everyone would go to such lengths to keep him safe.

Megumi stood at the edge of the Moby Dick looking down onto the ice waves of pirates flew past the ship there target the plaza, "A FROZEN SEA IS JUST WHAT WE NEEDED!" She heard her Captain laugh loudly behind her, "OUR HEARTS WERE SO HOT WE WERE ALMOST OVERWHELMED!"

Cannon balls were fired from both sides, Pirates cut the ones targeting the Moby Dick in half whilst the Vice-Admirals batted the ones aimed at them away as if they were small flies. Megumi's eyes were wide there has never been so many Vice-Admirals in one place at one time even more than there would be for the buster call.

"It finally has begun," Sengoku stated.

Ace's eyes were wide his eyes locked onto the figure head were three people stood, Pops, Megumi and Marco all stood as if they were waiting for something. He didn't know what they could be waiting for it looked as if they had put all their cards on the table in the first move. What on earth were they waiting for.

Megumi closed her eyes gently listening to the battlefield, Marines clashing with the crew members in her ears. Metal clanging against metal, bullets being reloaded, gun fire, shouts, orders before her hearing picked up something making her eyes snap open wide, "Joz…"

"Fufufu… You are actually going to fight are ya?" Doflamingo he was once a Celestial Dragon like her self, strange how they would end up on different sides of the battlefield, his voice reached her ears and next to him the sound of a sword being pulled out its sheath.

"What, yoi?" Marco questioned her slightly confused.

"Wheres Joz?" She asked again her eyes flickering about before a shout came.

"DOWN HER LITTLE MISS," The third division commanders shout reached her ears, the man was looking at her waiting for her to tell him what to do, he wasn't that far away from the ship but far enough away that if he doesn't get here soon they will be in trouble. Joz watched as she pointed outwards towards the Warlords, catching exactly what she meant.

"HAWKEYE!" The shout came as they watched the warlord bring his sword down and his attack travelled across the battlefield target the Moby Dick.

"Holy hell…." She muttered watching a bright green slash come there direction, she watched as the ice cut easily like a warm knife through butter, her eyes wide as the attack was suddenly stopped her hair fell about her from the sudden shift in wind.

"Good spot, yoi," Marco grinned at her.

"Get down there, they will need you," Megumi smiled at him.

"IT WAS STOPPED!" Marines shouted out in confusion, "THE WORLDS GREATEST SWORDSMEN'S ATTACK WAS STOPPED!"

Megumi peered her head over the side of the Moby Dick large grin on her face as she saw Joz stood in front of the Moby Dick completely made out of diamond, "IT'S THE FIRST DIVISION COMMANDER 'DIAMOND JOZ.'"

Megumi glanced over at the wall were the Warlords stood her silver eyes locked with golden hawkeyed ones across the battlefield, he didn't seem annoyed he seemed impressed that his attack was blocked that easily with clever thinking and stragey.

A bright light shinned in Megumi's eyes making her wince and try to turn away but lifting her hand up shielding her eyes, it was another Admiral floated in the air if she remembered correctly he ate the light light fruit.

How did she not hear him move… wait light moves faster than sound it makes total sense why she didn't hear him move, though she heard his attack quite easily, "Yasakani no magatama," the admiral shouted out and thousands of bullets of lights left the admirals hands aiming straight towards Pops.

"Back my dear don't want this to get messy," Whitebeards orders filled her ears and Megumi nodded her head jumping back to stand behind Whitebeards shadow.

"IT'S ADMIRAL KIZARU!" A loud shout came from the battlefield below, it was a mix or pirates and marines all shocked that two of the three admirals now came into play.

"Dear, dear, a little bright…. Don't you think my dear?" Whitebeard chuckled.

She heard the explosion of two powers colliding, she looked around the figure head now it was only her and Pops standing on top of the whale head and she looked upwards the sight of bright blue flames brought a large grin up onto her face.

"THE ADMIRALS ATTACK WAS BLOCKED!"

"WHO'S THAT? COVERED IN BLUE FLAMES!"

"WHOOP! GO MARCO!" Megumi cheered as she stepped out from behind Pops pumping her fists into the air, her eyes landed on Marco fully the lower half of his legs and arms were transformed into those of the phoenix whilst his head, torso and the upper half of his legs were still human.

"IT'S THE FIRST DIVISION COMMANDER MARCO!"

"Can't have you takin' the king right off the bat, you know, yoi," Marco smirked at the Admiral.

"You whitebeard pirates sure are scary aren't you," Kizaru stated.

Megumi actually was not a hundred percent sure if the admiral was actually being serious or sarcastic. She had heard stories of pirates just screaming in frustration at this man because they were never sure if he was actually being serious or not.

"WHAT'S WITH HIS BODY!"

"HE TOOK KIZARU'S-SANS ATTACK STRAIGHT ON!"

"AND HE DIDN'T GO DOWN DOES HE REALLY HAVE THAT ABILITY!" Marines continued to shout in absolute awe at the fight, though it did seem like the entire battlefield had frozen watching the two fight in the air.

"Rarer than even the logia a mythical beast type zoan fruit," Kizaru was actually in shock at this never having met the first division commander actually until today, he thought that the words spoken about this man and his devil fruit was all just a rumour.

"Ya got me," Marco smirked.

"You little liar…" Kizaru hummed.

Marco soared his up into the air the flames wrapped around him fully transforming him into his phoenix form, "THE POWER TO TAKE ANY ATTACK AND REGENERATE INSTANTLY IN A BURST OF FLAMES THAT'S THE FIRST DIVISION COMMANDER MARCO PHONEIX!"

Megumi rubbed her ears slightly she felt as if they were about to bleed from the loud amount of shouting that was going on in the bay, she looked back up at Marco watching as he flew through the air aiming straight towards Kizaru.

"Can't say I've ever seen a bird quite like that," The admiral stated his hands crossed in front of him again and bullets of lights fell through the air aiming towards Marco.

She held her breath watching as the flames burnt bright as the bullets hit their target, she watched Marco twirl upwards through the air nearly changing completely back into human form expect for his wings in a mid-summersault his leg extended he made complete contact with Kizaru was surprised his attack didn't go through the admiral, then remembering the conversation about haki.

It was a form of the soul if she remembered correctly, Marco was able to use two forms of Haki if she remembered correctly she never really understood what he meant by Haki.

"Mmm…. Pretty effective I say," She heard Kizaru hum.

"YOU LIAR!" Marco yelled giving a had shove and she watched as Kizaru went flying through the air back down into the ground a large explosion filled the air as Kizaru slammed back down into the plaza.

"ADMIRAL KIZARU!" the marines were in shock at the attack, Marco was strong she knew that on the Admirals level well he had to be he was first division commander the only man really that was more powerful than him on the crew was Pops.

He landed back on the figure head and moved over to her, "You alright, yoi?" He asked her.

"I'm fine," She laughed, "Though wanting to get down there into the action…"

"Not yet," Came there Captains orders came from behind them, he looked down at the two, "We don't want you to get crushed…"

Then they felt it the faint feeling of the ground under there feet shaking and they turned to see that the giant squad finally started to make there move as they rushed into battle, Megumi flinched slightly before she heard the cracking of ice.

"HUGE ENEMIES APPROACHING!"

"FALL BACK THE LOT OF YOU!" Megumi's shout filled the air.

She glanced around before she heard the pirates shout, "JOZ!"

"What the hell…" She murmured watching the third division commander slam diamond fists into the ground the ice cracked loudly this time seemed like it took him a few attempts to get it to break completely. Her eyes shot open wide, she knew this man was strong but never this strong as she watched him, "That strength is outrageous…" She muttered.

A giant chunk off ice around half the size of one the paddle boats sent flying through the air, "IT'S A GREAT CHUNK OF ICE!"

"THAT THINGS HUGE TOO!"

"LETS SEE YOU STOP THIS!" Joz laughed loudly.

Megumi was surprised to say the least, the ice could easily flatten Marineford without any problems at all, "Honestly…." His voice filled her ears, she looked back at the execution platform her eyes locked onto Akainu's form his entire right arm had turned completely into lava, "If we all join the battle, who is going to protect this place?"

"AKAINU-SAN!" She heard many marines yell around him.

"No…" She mumbled.

Megumi watched silently as the lava man drew his fist back with a loud shout of, "DAIFUNKA!" a large fist of lava formed as Akainu thrusted his fist forward, Marineford froze as they watched the lava fist and the giant chunk of ice met. The ice evaporated easily and without a trace.

"THAT MASSIVE CHUNK OF ICE GONE WITHOUT A TRACE!"

"IT EVAPORATED!"

"Holy hell… MOVE BACK!" Megumi's yell sounded across the battlefield watching as the magma fist exploded into hundreds of large volcanic rocks flying down towards the ground. As the rocks came into contact with the ice both sides went flying trying to escape being burnt alive.

It suddenly became an onslaught of volcanic rocks, slamming down all around them Megumi flinched as she felt the heat zoom straight past her and the exploding sound of magma hitting wood sounded loudly in her ears, "NO!" She screeched.

"ONE THE SHIPS IS GOING DOWN!"

The wind cut quickly behind her and she turned back seeing Whitebeard Bisento was high above her head, she glanced up seeing Marco was in the air keeping the balls of magma away from the Moby Dick. One the large balls of volcanic rock sat on the end of the bisento and Whitebeard brought it to his face and blew out the flames.

"These flames a little excessive…" Whitebeard grinned widely, "Go put your skills to work on a birthday cake Magma Boy."

"Do you not approve of Gaudy Funeral's Whitebeard?" Akainu questioned.

Megumi felt her control slip and she dashed forward staff in hand she whistled loudly planting the end of the staff onto figure head she pushed herself up into the air, she heard her Captain mumble, "Don't let the anger take control," she nodded her head as she flew through the air and landed perfectly on her feet a good distance in front of the Moby Dick. Dashing forward she ducked under weapons and Marines slamming the staff into a few as she passed them, it was perfect down here her hearing was clearer down here.

"Holy hell!" She heard a few Marines yell.

"CAREFUL ME!" She heard a Captain yell and she turned facing him, smirk graced her lips as she slammed the staff into the floor lifting herself up and slamming her boots into his face, she was satisfied as she heard the cracking of his teeth as he flew backwards the Captain slammed into the man that was fighting Haruta.

"Aw so you decided to join us," The swordsmen smiled.

Megumi winked, "Just can't keep me away."

Gunshot sounded forty five degrees to her right and she ducked down, hearing a loud grunt behind her she turned her head to see a marine fall to the ground behind her and looked in the direction of the shooter.

Izo rolled his eyes as he stepped towards her, the three of them turned back to back shoulders pressed against each other's looking at the advancing marines on them, "You really should be aware…" Izo told her reloading the pistols.

Megumi smiled tilting her head back, "Oh I knew he was there and I knew you would be the knight in amazing Kimono."

The sixteenth division commander rolled his eyes clicking the pistol off safety and shot, the sound of the bullet leaving the gun made the other two spring into action, Haruta dashed forward slashing through the marines. Megumi twirled the staff above her head before diving forward catching multiple marines by the ankles sending them up into the air, she caught them around the midsection sending them flying backwards.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Shouts from marines sounded and the sound of more cannons being fired filled her ears as she jumped upwards planting her hands on the marines head and went sailing above him, her heeled boots slamming into the marine behind him, "DON'T LET UP!"

"HOLD FIRM CHARGE THE PLAZA!" Megumi's shout was loud.

"STOP THE CAPTAINS!"

"STOP THAT WOMAN!"

"DON'T PULL BACK ONTO THE LAND! TAKE DOWN THE MOBY DICK ELMINATE WHITEBEARD!"

Megumi breathed deeply slamming her elbow into the Marines nose diving down sliding across the ice ,before slamming her boots up into one the Captains stomach flipping him over to land on her back, one the crew men grabbed her by the hands and hauled her up onto her feet, "Thank you," She smiled watching him run off towards the next marine and she froze a large grin turned up on her face as she looked over her shoulders. "Well… he's a bit late…"

AN: WHOOP! Holy hell the thrill of writing this is amazing like ok it's not the best reason to go to war but it's amazing to write. I don't know if I wanted to reveal about Eddie during the point she was speaking to Ace and everyone's eyes on her. This went over what I was expecting it too since I was going to cut off the moment our favourite giant about to join the battle.

Son of Whitebeard: Was never too sure about Magellan before since he hurt Luffy, but I was glad that I was able to right about him slightly.

cocobobo10: Well the cookie was so you didn't cry, so far I have not cried whilst rereading the the war so fingers crossed. I really hope you enjoy this chapter I think it was good.

tsuri182718: Hi, welcome to the madness lol. God theres a lot of one shots good luck on that lol.

DeadGirlEtarnal: Glad you liked the last chapter.

Rankochi: Your one shot will be worked on tomorrow since it's one in the morning for me lol, Hello, very much glad you enjoyed the chapter. Honestly I don't know when Garp will know… I was tempted to state in her speech but then talking to a friend and we thought maybe not the best idea. I don't like relaxing a lot because I feel like I'm doing nothing. I hope you enoyed the first part of the war, think old man Crocodile might have a heart attack lol well we have to wait.

HA! I bet you weren't expecting this quick of an update…. Neither was I lol. Anyway my bed time since it's 1 in the morning lol.

Scarlet


	38. Chapter 38

Megumi smirked as she felt the ground under her feet shake violently, the marine that stood in front of her looked around confused giving her the chance she needed to slam the edge of her staff into the side of his effectively knocking him out. She turned her head upwards looking into the sky smiling at the large shadow that was as tall as Marineford loomed over the battlefield.

Soon the crashing sound of the Marines Warships filled the air, "GO LITTLE OARS JUNIOR!"

"SMASH THROUGH THE BATTLESHIP FORMATION!"

"Ace is nice… I won't let him die…" His words sounded clearly in every single set of ears in Marineford as they listened to the large man roar in anger.

"DON'T LET HIM INTO THE BAY!"

"THEY'LL ALL COME SWARMING IN AFTER HIM!"

Izo grabbed hold of Megumi pulling her out of the way of an axe, a look of pure anger was across her face as she glared at the warlords, "Alright super hearing woman what did you get," Izo laughed watching her twirl out from under his arm sweeping her leg across the floor catching three marines by the ankle.

Both Siren and sixteenth division twirled around each other and Megumi heard the three fires shot out of his pistol, "If that stupid Warlord think we would ever hand over Little Oars to him he better be brain dead."

Izo chuckled softly nudging her shoulder with his as they watched more Marines start to swarm the bay, "Come on we have a lover boy to rescue."

"GIANT SQUAD IS ON THE MOVE!"

"THEY'RE GOING AFTER LITTLE OARS JUNIOR!"

The pirates shouted and both of them looked up into the sky watching the giants move quickly across the battlefield, the two shook their heads even together the duo knew they were no way a match for their friend.

The straining of wood filled her ears as an arm wrapped round her waist, she looked back seeing Marco behind her before she looked back at Oars seeing that he had grabbed one the battleships and was slowly but surely lifting it into the air.

"Heard anything yet, yoi?" Marco asked her softly as they watched Oars lift the battleship above his head.

"Nothing yet," She answered.

"HIS SIZE IS UNBELIVABLE! HE'S WAY OVER TWICE THE SIZE OF ANY GIANT!"

"KEEP FIRING! HE'S ONLY HUMAN IT'S GOING TO HURT HIM!"

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Megumi stated wincing at the sound of cannons firing.

"He will be fine," Marco told her the two now stood back to back looking at the advancing marines.

"VOICE-VOICE SONIC WAVES!" Megumi yelled out watching the marines around them being thrown backwards at the force of her voice.

Ace's eyes were wide as he knelt up on the execution platform, this was not right no way in hell was this right. He should have been dead, why did so many people care for him so many crew men and women willingly were putting their lives on lines for him.

His eyes caught the flash of pink, Megumi oh sweet Megumi why was she here she should have been safe somewhere hidden looking after their son. Why had Pops allowed her to come to fight alongside everyone just to attempt to rescue him.

He flinched watching explosion after explosion hit Oars, this wasn't right his friends were going to die because of him, "They've brought along quite the ally," Sengoku stated next to him.

"OARS!" Ace roared, "YOU MUSTN'T AT YOUR SIZE YOU'LL JUST END UP AS A TARGET!"

"ACE I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Came the giants reply.

With the ship lifted high above his head Oars slammed the boat down into the bay wall pushing back the giants that moved towards him and he pushed the boat backwards making it slam into the bay wall and they watched as the wall crumble with ease. Ace's eyes shot open wide watching the ally pirates flow in through the large hole in the wall like bugs.

"OARS HAS OPENED THE BATH TO THE BAY!"

"CHARGE!"

"INTO THE BAY!"

Megumi stumbled slightly at the crash turning her head her eyes were wide seeing that a giant laid a few feet away from her his face cut open and she turned her head looking at Oars seeing his sword dripping with blood held high above his head, she felt her heart in her throat thinking if she was a few feet that direction she would of gone splat.

"VICE ADMIRAL LAZROIX!" Marines around her yelled they were all in utter shock of how quickly the giant went down.

"Oars that fool," Her ears picked up the sound of her Captain muttering under his breath, "I don't know what to do with him. There's a difference from being heroic and just being plain suicidal."

"OLD MAN! PLEASE DON'T STOP ME! I WANNA SAVE HIM! I WANNA SAVE ACE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!"

"Oars…." Megumi whispered softly looking up at the giant, she had seen his friendship for Ace first hand, the giants heart was as big as himself.

"I can see that," Her Captain stated more to himself, "MEN! WE'VE GOT SOME ASS WHIPING TO DO! GO AND BACK OARS UP!"

"My dear," Her Captains voice was a whisper but she heard it loud and clear, "You are thinking clearly aren't you." She nodded her head as she ducked under the charging Marine throwing him back into the crowd of Pirates with a blow to the stomach, "Keep a clear head my dear we can't have you getting seriously hurt."

She saluted showing her Captain she understood what he meant when she ran forwards, slamming her staff into the floor she forced herself up into the air, "VOICE-VOICE SHATTER!" She yelled watching the marines under her grab hold of their ears and fall to the ground as she landed perfectly on her feet the other side of them.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIGHT AN ENEMY THAT SIZE!" She heard marines yell and the crashing of oars sword into the ice.

She twirled quickly blocking a sword, "Vice Admiral Cancer," She smiled sweetly at the Vice Admiral.

"We have strict orders not to kill you," He glared at her lifting the sword back high above his head .

She pushed back off the ice jumping back as the sword came down were she once stood, twirling the staff around in her hands she thrusted the staff forward, the loud clanging of wood against metal rang through her ears, "I'm not going back!" She yelled at him.

"You do not have a choice," He told her.

"We all have a choice," Megumi snapped throwing her left leg up kicking him in the shoulder grabbing the pistol that slipped from her boot, "We live in a world with so many wonders and you marines want to stop us from living dreams."

"You oppose the world order," He yelled slashing down at her.

She danced out the way this time instead of blocking, she didn't have time for this she had to get up to the plaza she had to get to Ace, a pulsing sound, sounded behind her on the wall of the Plaza she turned her head ignoring the Vice Admiral and her eyes shot open wide as a giant paw like bubble exploded in front of Oars.

"Ursus shock," Kuma's voice sounded in her ears.

As the bubble exploded in front of Oars the Giant was pushed back the walls around the warlords shook and cracked, both Pirates and Marines went flying through the air. She looked at Oars her heart stopped as she saw blood pour from his wounds.

"OARS!" Ace yelled.

Megumi's eyes were wide tears brimming in the silver pools as she watched Oars, Ace knelt eyes wide watching as the hat him and Megumi helped create float to the ground knocked off the Giants head in the blast.

"Please Oars…" She whispered.

"JUST STOP! YOU CAN'T MAKE IT OVER HERE!" Ace yelled.

'"_OARS!" Ace shouted grinning widely up at the giant._

"_What's this?" Oars questioned looking at the giant plate like thing made of straw in his hands, looking down at Ace and Megumi both smiled brightly up at him._

"_I learned how to make it at the Wano Kingdom, try it on!" Ace smiled as Oars put the hand up and Megumi clapped as it fit Oars head perfectly._

"_Knew I got the size right," She smiled up at the giant._

"_I figured you would be pretty hot up there closer to the sun," Ace grinned widely._

"_Ace failed twice before he managed to make it properly," Megumi laughed softly, "You know, burned both of them right up."_

_One the other members in the division bumped the girls shoulder laughing along with her, "That's what he gets for weaving straw when he's made out of fire." The division laughed around them but Oars, Megumi and Ace smiled at each other._

"_Ahh… that really cools me down," Oars smiled._

"_Really?" Ace asked surprised before grinning, "Glad to hear it."'_

The memory of the day both Ace and Megumi gave him that hat when he first met Megumi, it was a found memory for him seeing the Siren watching her with Ace, Oars groaned trying to push himself back up onto his feet, "Oars stay down…" Megumi whispered.

"ALL FIRE AT OARS!"

She held her hands over her mouth keeping the sob from escaping tears streamed down her face as she watched the giant stumble back as the cannon balls hit him in the face, arms wrapped around her pulling her back, "GIRLY! DON'T STOP YOU CAN'T GET DISTRACTED NOT HERE!" Fossa yelled down at her.

"OARS! NO GOOD HE'S TOO BIG OF A TARGET!" She heard the pirates yell.

Fossa pushed her back and took on Cancer himself pushing the Vice admiral back, her ears picked up some words as she watched Oars lift his hand up, "I can take down one Shichbukia at least…" she watched as his hand came crashing down onto the wall were doflamingo once stood.

But her eyes caught the pink coat of feathers flying upwards through the air and was laughing, she watched stunned as Oars suddenly stopped moving and a large grunt of pain as Doflamingo landed back on the ground throwing his arms out. Oars leg was suddenly cut clean off, of his body.

"THIS IS A RIOT!" The warlord yelled laughing loudly.

"I'll kill him," Megumi hissed her eyes locked onto the blonde man from across the battlefield.

"OARS!" Ace yelled out.

The Giant wasn't going down yet, he stumbled on his knees and reached forward across the plaza, he slammed one hand down into the plaza and continued to reach forward with his other hand he continued to reach forward towards the execution platform.

"HE'S REACHED THE PLAZA!"

The marines in the plaza started to panic as they watched the giant continue to reach forward to Ace, many division commanders were frozen eyes wide at the state of their ally he couldn't be in any worse condition.

"Just a little further…." She heard Oars mutter and her eyes shifted up to the man.

She watched as Shadow bats started to form, "NO!" She screamed out pieceing together what was about to happen.

"TSUNOTOKAGE!" The Warlords yell rang through her ears.

She screamed watching as the shadow stabbed straight through Oars chest the arrow pointing out of his back, she clenched her eyes shut and she heard him fall tears poured down her cheeks as she heard him slam into the ground. "NO!" She screamed out.

"CAPTAIN OARS!" She heard his crew shout.

"OARS!" Ace yelled in anguish.

With her hands over her mouth trying to stifle the sobs she looked up at the execution platform, Ace was frozen his eyes wide. She looked back down to Oars he wasn't moving, no he couldn't be dead. "Please…" She begged, "PLEASE NO!"

"Miss," It was Matthew who stood beside her grabbing her by the shoulders, "Miss you can't freeze like this not here… think of Ace… think of the boy."

"Oh this is great!" She heard Doflamingos laughter coming from near Oars body, she was going to kill that Warlord.

She felt Matthew wipe away her tears and he smiled at her, "We don't want the commander seeing you like this after not seeing you for so long do we…"

"I'm sorry…" She tried to smile, "Get back to the rest of the second division."

"Yes Miss," He smiled watching her as she tightened her hands around her staff she looked behind her up onto the Moby Dick, Pops face was grim and he nodded to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT DOFLAMINGO!" She turned in surprise hearing Atmos roar at the pink coated warlord, she was actually in shock Atmos was never a loud one on Moby Dick, but she caught a look on the man's face he was furious at the Warlord.

"Oars…"

"YOU'RE WIDE OPEN THERE WHITEBEARD!" Megumi turned her head seeing one the giants was charging towards the Moby Dick axe raised high above his head, "YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO GRIEVE FOR HIM!"

Megumi twirled around in a swirl of pink, she slammed her staff into Multiple marines that passed her jumping over the fallen bodies she took a glance back at her Captain to see his fist come into contact with the axe. The metal shattered into dust and he reached out grabbing hold of the giants head an orb of white light surrounded his hand as he slammed the giants head into the figure head the helmet the giant wore smashed and blood splattered across the figure head.

Whitebeard didn't spare the giant a second glanced as he kicked the giant off the Moby Dick, "Voice-Voice command!" Megumi's voice travelled through into the marines around her heads they looked blankly at the siren and the woman smirked, "Turn," the men turned on her command, "Attack the marines."

"VICE ADMIRAL LONZ!"

She roughly had about twenty marines under the control of her devil fruit at the moment the other marines yelled out in confusion as they started to attack them, she weaved through the fighting marines.

"HE TOOK OUT THE GIANT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!"

"CHARGE IN OVER OARS BODY!" Whitebeard ordered and the shouts of the pirates agreeing filled Marineford.

She skidded to a halt near Atmos and Doflamingo though her eyes weren't on either of them, her eyes locked onto the three seats were the Admirals were meant to be sat two of the three seats were filled. She turned her head quickly, listening briefly to the conversation between Doflamingo and Atmos.

"Where the hell is Akainu…?" She questioned herself not spotting the Admiral anywhere.

"RIGHT NOW THIS IS TRULLY, NETURAL THIRTEENTH DIVISION COMMANDER CAPTAIN WATER-BUFFALO ATMOS!"

"OH NO…" She listened to Atmos shout as she turned to look back towards them, "GUYS GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She watched Doflamingo twitch his fingers and suddenly Atmos had turned around, "Uh oh…" She whispered watching the swords starting to come down hitting his own division members, "STOP THIS DOFLAMINGO!"

The warlord turned to look at her, both former Celestial Dragons stood eyes locked on each other his fingers still moved controlling Atmos, "Miss Akiyama surprised you stepped foot on this battlefield."

"Shut your mouth…." She snapped eyes narrowed, "Let him go."

"Oh now why would I do that," He grinned darkly at her.

"MEGUMI GET AWAY!" Atmos yelled at her.

"You know I am quite surprised," Doflamingo ignored the Water Buffalo as he continued to make him attack other members of their crew, "That they allowed you to keep the title and not allow me to come back."

He stepped closer and Megumi jabbed her staff forwards keeping from coming further, "Titles mean nothing," She snapped.

Doflamingo titled his head back letting out a booming laugh, "PIRATES ARE EVIL? THE MARINES ARE JUSTICE? THESE LABELS HAVE BEEN PASSED AROUND HEAVEN KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES! KIDS WHO NEVER KNOWN PEACE AND KIDS WHO HAVE NEVER KNOWN WAR THEIR VALUES ARE TOO DIFFERENT WHOEVER STANDS AT THE TOP CAN DEFINE RIGHT AND WRONG AS THEY SEE FIT! RIGHT NOW WE STAND IN NETURAL TERRITORY! JUSTICE WILL PREVIAL? WELL SURE IT WILL! WHOEVER PREVIALS IS JUSTICE!"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled.

She heard buzzing of the den den and loud sounds coming upwards seeming like on top of the ice covered waves, "Push…. Forward…. Get….. back…."

"DON'T LET THEM CUT OFF THE ROUTE OARS OPENED! FORGE INTO THE BAY!"

"Atmos will be ok?" She asked her eyes still locked on the Warlord but her question was towards her friend.

" GET GOING!" He yelled at her.

The sound of the crashing of ice and stone sounded across the other side of the bay, she turned her head smiling widely seeing Whitey's ship had crashed through the side of the bay walls, "AN ICE BREAKER! IT'S THE ICE WITCH WHITEY BAY!"

Ace turned his head up listening to the commotion her spotted Megumi, backing away from advancing marines as they surrounded Doflamingos side, "THE BAY HAS BEEN PENERATRED IN TWO SEPARATE SPOTS THEY'RE PUSHING US BACK HARD FLEET ADMIRAL SENGOKU!" Ace heard one the marines yell down below.

"It doesn't matter," Sengoku stated holding the den den back up to his face, "Tsuru-san it's time to begin the operation."

Megumi glanced around noticing more den-dens speaking softly, ignoring the marines advancing her she looked around and whistled loudly, spinning the staff above her head she deflected each weapon attack and watched Marco dive down knocking them all down in one swoop of his wings.

"You whistled, yoi?" He questioned her, she pointed towards the Captain that was speaking into the den den who's eyes flickered up and went wide as plates as he noticed both The Phoenix and the Siren was looking at him.

"Need to get back to Pops," Megumi stated ignoring the Captain.

"What for?" He questioned her.

"I think the marines are planning something," She stated.

"You've got something up your sleeve, eh? Great Sengoku the Buddha?" Whitebeard questioned looking across the battlefield noticing the amount of marines holding the den den's looking back to the fleet admiral.

Ace heard footsteps coming up the execution platform, Ace glanced over his shoulders his eyes widened slightly as he watched his grandfather walk up onto the execution platform and move around him, "Gramps?" He questioned.

"What are you doing here Garp?" Sengoku questioned, "You have a complaint about my strategy?"

"No… those are pirates we're up against…I have no pity for them," Garp stated.

Ace knew that wasn't completely true, Megumi had told him that Garp felt guilt for forcing her to go back to the marines to nearly make her marry Akainu. He had called her family and Ace knew Gramps put family before the marines, not handing in his own son or grandsons to the marines when they became the most wanted people in the world.

"Well then…"

"OH, BE QUIET!" Garp snapped at the fleet admiral sitting down his legs crossed in front of him and his arms crossed across his chest, "I CAN ATLEAST STAY HERE CAN'T I? I have no pity for these knaves but I can't say the same for family. What do you expect me to do? Damn you Ace why did you not live the life I wanted you too?"

"Gramps…" Ace sighed tilting his head down before chuckling slightly making both marines look at him confused, "If I didn't live this life…" He looked out onto the battlefield seeing soft pink hair and bright blue flames next to each other, "You wouldn't be a great grandfather."

Both men eyes shot open wide turning their heads to him, "What do you mean?" Sengoku ordered.

"Oh come now," Ace smirked up at them, "You didn't think we would allow you to kill off the Gol D. line that easily did you?"

Garp looked across the Battlefield noticing the Siren, "She…"

"A few weeks ago I believe," Ace grinned, "I might not get to see my son, though I know that he is safe from the likes of the marines."

Both Garp and Sengoku was stunned neither of them had heard news or even the slightest peak that the Siren was pregnant, that must have been the reason why the allies and the Pirates had come to a standstill on the Sakura Kingdom.

"If you try anything at this point, I won't show mercy even to you Garp," Sengoku stated.

"Hmph. If I meant to try anything I would have done it long ago," Garp argued.

Megumi slammed her fist into the Marines nose hearing the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking under her fist, "This is taking to lo-" She heard something from up in the sky, "What the hell?" She questioned seeing a shadow over the son.

It was as if something was falling towards them, "I TOLD YOU! YOU WERE GOING OVER THE TOP!"

Marineford froze everyone looking up into the sky, "IT'S THAT'S IDIOT WINK THAT DID IT!"

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN TO BLAME THIS ON ME CROCO?"

"WHO CARES WHO'S FAULT IT WAS!? WE'RE DEAD MEAT! IT'S SOILD ICE DOWN THERE!"

Marineford continued to look up into the sky questioning what the hell was falling towards them and why the hell was there people arguing over whos fault it was, "OH I'M RUBBER SO I'LL BE FINE!"

"Luffy?" Megumi questioned.

Marco turned to look at her, "It can't be… can it, yoi?"

"THAT'S NICE FOR YOU BUT WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US DO SOMETHING QUICKLY!"

Megumi looked at the position they were falling and the giant hole that Joz made earlier when he threw the giant chunk of ice across Marineford, "Oh… My…. Days…."

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO AN IDEA YOU CAME UP WITH STRAWHAT DAMN IT ALL!"

"I DON'T WISH TO DIE SOMEBODY STOP US!"

"GET BACK FROM THE HOLE!" Megumi's order was heard clear and she watched as pirates and marines both scattered away from the hole as what looked like a stolen war ship landed straight in the centre of the hole, the water flew high up into the air still catching many pirates and marines soaking them to the bone.

"TH… THE OCEAN! THANK GOD WE FELL INTO THE OCEAN!"

"WHY IS THIS THE ONLY SPOT NOT COVERED IN ICE!"

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA SMASH STRAIGHT INTO THE ICE AND DIE!"

"UP GET UP ONTO THE ICE!"

"THIS WATER IS NOTHING COMAPRED TO THE WATER BACK IN TORTURE HELL!"

"Seriously?" Megumi questioned as she saw the strawhat figure climb up onto the upside down Warship a large grin across his face as he looked towards the execution platform.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled.

"ACE! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" The strawhat kid yelled waving his arms in the air.

"His entrance was better than ours," Megumi stated pointing at the strawhat kid.

Marco chuckled and nodded in agreement, "I agree with you on that one, yoi."

"WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Luffy's voice sounded clearly throughout MArineford.

Megumi completely turned looking towards the fallen warship, "Crocodile…" She gasped in shock.

'_Young Megumi stepped through her the door to her father's office, "Father…. Mother was…"_

"_Ah so this is your daughter?" A deep voice questioned her father, the child turned seeing the man that was talking to her father._

"_Megumi!" Her father snapped at her._

_The man came closer his large golden hook glinting in the light of the son as he knelt down in front of her large grin across his scarred face and he reached out, the hook brushed away a pink lock of hair. The child tried not to flinch back frozen in fear, "A lovely girl you have here."'_

"GARP! IT'S YOUR FAMILY AGAIN!" Her head snapped up to the execution platform seeing Sengoku yelling at Garp.

"LUFFY!"

"JIMBEI! CROCODILE! EVEN IVANKOV THE REVOLUTINARY!"

"AND LOOK BEHING THEM! THOSE ARE ALL PIRATES WHO USED TO BE INFAMOUS THEMSELVES!"

"Escaped convicts from Impel Down," Megumi stated eyes wide, "How the hell?"

"Defiantly the brother Ace was talking about," Marco stated.

"SO IS THIS YOUR ANSWER JIMBEI!" Sengoku roared.

"INDEED!" The fishman replied, a large smile spread across the Sirens lips, "I RESIGN AS A SHICIBUKIA!"

"That's a screwed up team if I ever saw one," Garp muttered, Ace was still in shock about the amount of people that just fell from the sky, "It barley seems possible that they all share a common objective, practically on the battlefield."

"POPS!" A handful of shouts turned the Siren and the Phoenix towards the Moby Dick, the glint of a golden hook caught the Sirens eyes.

'_The gold hook touched her neck softly lifting up the silver chain with a large gem at the end, "Such a lovely present, from The Admiral I assume?" Crocodile asked the seventeen year old. Megumi nodded her head soft smile across her lips, "Such a shame the man silenced you, you had a lovely singing voice when you were younger."_

_She dipped her head blushing slightly, "Ah Crocodile there you are," Her father stood in the doorway of the room._

"_Mr Akiyama, your daughter was showing me her new gift from the Admiral," Crocodile chuckled as he dropped the gem back onto her chest.'_

Megumi's eyes shot open wide as she watched her fathers former friend hover above her Captain hook at the ready, "Marco…" She stated.

His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back as the seastone sword brushed past her, she threw her leg up kicking the hand which held the sword, "Pops can handle himself, yoi."

She nodded her head, slamming the end of the staff into the mans foot twisting it round so she flew into the air her feet slamming against his face.

"OVER THERE! WHY THAT LITTLE… TRYING TO STEAL MY GLORYLY!" The Clown yelled as he looked over at Crocodile.

"CROCODILE IS AFTER WHITEBEARD!"

"OLD MAN!"

"It's been awhile Whitebeard," She heard Crocodile smirk.

A sound crash was sounded and both of them turned back to see Luffy stood behind Pops, glaring down at Crocodile. The former warlord knelt back on the figure head glaring at the kid with the strawhat, thinking of it Megumi swore in the newspaper reports that it was because of Luffy, Crocodile was arrested and placed in Impel Down. Why the hell would the two of them be working together?

"We had an arrangement Did we not?" Crocodile questioned, "Why do you defend Whitebeard?"

"So this guy really is Whitebeard, hu? Then you're not touching him! THIS IS THE ONE GUY ACE REALLY CARES ABOUT!" Luffy yelled.

Marco chuckled, "Ace's brother isn't half bad."

"I like him already," Megumi smiled.

"Boy…. That strawhat you wear it bears a strong resemblance to the hat Red haired once wore…" Their Captain stated looking down at the boy.

"Oh hey! You know shanks hu? I'm borrowing the hat of his," Luffy grinned.

"You are here to save your brother?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"I hope you understand who you are up against, you will simply be throwing away your life."

"SHUT UP!" Megumi's head completely snapped round eyes wide, that family had a death wish with Pops she swore, "IT'S NOT YOUR JOB TO DECIDE THAT! I'VE HEARD ABOUT YOU, YOU WANT TO BE THE PIRATE KING, RIGHT? WELL THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE PIRATE KING IS ME!"

"I see the resemblance," Megumi muttered.

"Well I'll be dammed," Whitebeard chuckled, "You better not get in my way, Greenhorn!"

"I'll do this however I damn well want I'm saving Ace myself!" Luffy shouted back at the Captain.

The words soon became mumbled in Megumi's ears and she screeched as she was knocked off her feet onto the back of the Phoenix, "I don't like heights," She muttered into the birds neck as Marco flew high into the air.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU ACE!" She heard Luffy yell.

"Pops," Marco sighed as they landed back onto the figure head.

"We heard the message, they are pushing Ace's execution forward," Megumi stated.

"Yes… I heard, but let us stay calm our intercepting this information and acting in haste is doubtless part of their plan, accidently allowing a key strategy to be overheard by the enemy is not a mistake that man will ever make," Whitebeard stated to them both.

Crocodile looked up at the figure head of the Moby Dick, the flash of pink caught his eyes as he turned back and looked fully. The woman looked like the girl he once knew, the child that would be excited to see him, he thought maybe he could of used her to gain control over one the most richest islands in the world but her engagement to Akainu stopped that so he moved to take Alabasta instead.

"Crocodile…?" He heard her question looking down, "DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF HURTING POPS AGAIN!"

The end of Crocodiles cigar burnt brightly as he glared up at the Celestial Dragon, "What are you doing here you child!"

"Fighting for what is right!" Came her reply. Looking across the battlefield she watched as the purple haired… man… woman she wasn't too sure super hearing yes sight on the other hand not so much rescue Luffy throwing him away from Kizaru attacks, "ALRIGHT MEN LISTEN UP!"

Her shout reached many peoples ears a lot turned to look at the pink haired girl standing on the figure head, "What is she doing…?" Ace listened to Sengoku question, Ace was actually surprised at her shouting to the former warlord.

"WE FIGHT FOR WHAT WE KNOW IS RIGHT HERE TODAY! NO CHILD SHOULD BE HUNTED FOR THE CRIME OF THE PARENT! LUFFY HAS JOINED US IN THIS FIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! HE IS ACE'S BROTHER MAKING HIM OUR BROTHER AS WELL! PROTECT HIM MEN, LET'S GET THAT BOY TO HIS BROTHER!"

"She has a way with words," Garp stated.

"The World Government wants her Captured, alive Garp I do not believe the girl is helping that case," Sengoku stated.

AN: Well what do we think here, good chunk into the war now I hope you are enjoying it cause honestly it is amazing to write though Im not sure you guys will be happy for what I plan another two chapters I think on the war that's my plan anyway. But I always like to mention I adapt from Mangas and not the anime in my mind its easier that way and certain scenes are missed out because I don't think they are needed. I wasn't blaming on Megumi coming face to face either side of the war but I thought eh both Celestial Dragons anyway.

cocobobo10: It's not going to go completely like this arc does we will have a bit of a swap around with Luffy and such, though I promise that you will prefer it to cannon. I try to update once a week that's my goal but sometimes I'll update more because I just don't see the point of allowing the chapter to stew on my laptop. I'm glad you did.

tsuri182718: Very glad you liked this chapter.

As always guys I love to know your thoughts and speak to you next chapter.

Scarlet.


	39. 39

Megumi flinched watching another explosion sound and watched the Okama stop looking confused over at the Warlords, her eyes scanned the battlefield watching as Luffy quickly evaded black cage Hina. She breathed deeply looking up back at the execution platform, eyes locking with Aces even across the battlefield. She saw the burning of blue flames rush pat her vision seeing Marco soar past her and down into the battlefield.

Ace bowed his head not wanting to look at bright silver eyes even from across the battlefield he could feel and see the pain that the woman was going through, he saw the Marco and Pops were talking low but she seemed to be ignoring them. Why was she here she shouldn't have been here at all, now the marines will know and she… god they won't let her leave her not after they now know that he has a son… and that she is the mother.

Megumi flinched watching Luffy closely across the battlefield watching him weave through marines and pirates, doge attacks and counter attack as well. At the rate this kid was going he wasn't even going to make it to the plaza let alone the execution platform.

"COME MY ZOMBIE MINIONS!" A shout sounded in her ears.

She snapped around looking at Moria was raising zombies from the ground, her eyes were wide seeing the decay flesh of minions rise from the ice and start to shuffle towards the strawhat.

"LUFFY!" Ace roared.

"NOW MY ZOMBIE MINIONS, GO CAPTURE THE STRAWHAT FOR ME! THIS IS A BATTLE FIELD! THE MORE SOILDERS THAT DIE THE MORE XOMBIES I WILL HAVE!" She heard the warlord laugh loudly.

"STAY BACK! LUFFY!" Ace yelled watching his younger brother, "I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS! YOU'RE A PIRATE JUST LIKE ME! WE'VE BOTH SAILED THE OCEAN AS OUR HEARTS GUIDED US! I HAVE MY OWN ADVENTURE TO LIVE! I HAVE MY OWN FAMILY!"

"Ace…" Marco whispered looking at him.

"Don't…" Megumi whispered.

"I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU TO INTERFER! A WEAKLING LIKE YOU COMING TO SAVE ME? DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE I'M GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT? THIS IS HUMALITING!"

"What is more humiliating is that you are wrapped round my finger," Megumi scoffed.

"GET OUT OF HERE LUFFY! WHY DID YOU COME!" Ace yelled as he bowed his head down, 'Please Luffy, don't let me drag you into this… my son might grow up without me… but you have your own family…. You have to protect them. Not me.'

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR BROTHER! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THOSE STUPID PIRATE RULES!" Luffy replied.

"You idiot, Luffy…" Ace hissed out.

She heard thousands of mutters from the marines, questioning Luffy about being Aces brother saying that it's not possible. But Megumi knew the bound that they had made when they were younger and that bound she knew was stronger than blood.

"ATTACK MY ZOMBIES!"

Everything had happened so quickly as she looked over she caught a glimpse of them standing before water absolutely covered them, she watched as black shadow escaped there mouths. "Sea water?" She questioned Pops looking up at the older man. Her Captain nodded telling her that she right.

She watched Luffy take out marine after marine without blinking at all as he slammed a foot, then a giant fist and then his head into marine after marine.

"What do you think you are doing allowing a single rookie to shift the flow of the battle?" Sengoku questioned, "That man is another future dangerous element! Not only was he raised together with Ace as an adoptive brother he is also the flesh and blood son of the revolutionary dragon!"

Megumi's eyes snapped open wide in pure surprise, she was not expecting that at all holy hell such a powerful bloodline between the two brothers. The most wanted man in the world and the pirate king sons had made the declaration of brothers…. That's just.

Ace glared harder at the wood in front of him, if he could he would kill the fleet admiral for telling that information to the world. Information that would make Luffy become as hunted as he was, it's like this man never cared for what the person did as long as the blood is bad. Luffy rescued so many people from cruel pirates, Alabasta from Crocodile, Syrup Village from the Black Cat pirate, Nami from Arlong.

"I care not… there is no longer need to hide it Luffy has already gained such power and infamy that such labels may as well seem nothing," Garp stated his eyes still locked on the battlefield.

"ACE!" Luffy roared making both the Phoenix and Siren look over to him proud smiles across both their lips, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

Marco had circled back round to the Moby Dick and hovered slightly above both Megumi and his Captain, "Megumi… Marco…. Don't you dare let that boy die…"

"Roger that, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Megumi smiled back at him, "Of course Pops."

Megumi was slightly confused as the purple haired man continued to protect Luffy, he was a revolutionary but that must have meant a. Luffy had told this man or B. Dragon had told him Megumi had heard about Dragon he was out to take out the World Government. Is Megumi had the choice she would of joined them, hating the life that the them people were forcing her to live.

Luffy looked back towards the ship that Ace was meant to be on, the pink haired girl reminded him of someone and he thought back to the time that Ace had turned up on the Going Merry.

'"Luffy," Ace chuckled as he watched his younger brother stuff his face full, "Repeat the question."

"Well Makino said before I left that you had found a special someone who is it?"

"Yeah I did…. She's a sweety girl, lovely…" Luffy watched his brother sigh look off dreamily then pull out a bounty poster.

Luffy looked at the picture a pink haired woman smiled back at him, bright silver eyes and perfect pale skin, Akiyama 'Siren' Megumi Wanted alive, 520,000,000 Belli. The same tattoo Ace had on his back covered the other thigh.

"Alive?" Luffy questioned.

"Yeah… Long story…" Ace laughed.'

Was that the girl that Ace was talking about, he was actually surprised she was a lot prettier in person actually he didn't think she would be the type of person that would fight at all. Ace never did actually explain to him why that her bounty poster said Alive not Dead or Alive. Which was strange every single bounty poster Luffy had seen said Dead or Alive. Though Ace did mention to him that she was one confusing woman don't try to understand her.

Ace dipped his head down clenching his eyes, his shoulders shook slightly feeling tears build in his eyes, Luffy, Megumi, Marco and Pops all of them they were fighting so hard for him. Why couldn't they have stayed away, he looked up looking out into battlefield watching people half he had no clue who they were fight just to rescue him.

"What now?" Garp asked Ace.

"I feel like I can accept any future at this point, I'll grasp the hand that will reach out to save me. I'll also accept the blade that will swing down to judge me I won't resist anymore. I owe everyone that much," Ace stated watching as the battle continued to unfold in front of him.

"CAPTAIN BUGGY!" The words caught the Sirens ears and she turned her head slightly looking at the crowd of impel down inmates surrounding a clown, she shivered slightly even at a young age she didn't like circus clowns let alone an idiotice pirate dressed up as one.

"LETS GO AND TAKE WHITEBEARDS HEAD OURSELVES!"

Whitebeard listened to Megumi scoff and roll her eyes slightly as she started to twirl the staff loosely in her hands trying to pay attention to the kid with the strawhat yet the hollering from down on the ice next to the ship kept her distracted.

"DAMN RIGHT! LET'S SEE WHAT WE CAN DO!"

"You ok my dear?" Whitebeard asked as he watched her hand tighten on the staff looking about three seconds away from pouncing down and strangling someone.

"Stupid red nose thinks he can take your head Pops," She answered.

Whitebeard chuckled smirk on his lips, "Oh does he now?" He questioned and the Siren nodded her head looking back at him, "OI RED NOSE!"

"WHO THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING ME RED NOSE!" The clown roared turning towards the Moby Dick, Megumi giggled slightly watching as his eyes went wide, "GAH! WHITEBEARD!"

"That takes me back," Whitebeard stated, "So you're still alive, eh?"

The clown looked on the verge of tears as he shook in his boots looking up at her Captain, she listened as so many of the inmates praised the clown for actually knowing Whitebeard. She groaned these mens must have been locked away for years that their brains had started to turn to mush. The clown might of freaked her out a bit but he looked as terrifying as a flea.

"You seem to have quite a following of convicts there… do you mean to take my head for yourselves?" Whitebeard questioned.

"D… DAMN RIGHT WE DO! IT'S BEEN AWHILE HU? I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THIS!" Buggy yelled pointing at him.

"Well, I don't particularly mind if you do but what do you mean to do afterwards? You can't handle all of them. To be honest I'm having trouble with them myself… What do you say to joining forces as fellow pirates to crush the marines? You can think about taking my head after that," Whitebeard stated.

Megumi suddenly turned looking at her Captain, "Seriously?" She hissed, "That isn't a pirate it's a children's entertainment officer."

She watched as the inmates around the clown seemed to fangirl and Buggy talked in a low voice to them, basically boosting his own ego, "VERY WELL WHITEBEARD! I'LL TAKE YOU UP ON THAT!"

Whitebeard reached into his jacket ignoring the clown as both Megumi and Marco looked at each other confused, "That man sure is a simple one, yoi," Marco scratched his chin slightly.

Megumi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Can't believe they are stupid enough to follow him."

Whitebeard shrugged, "I don't know about red nose, but the convicts on his side are reasonably strong. I don't want to have to deal with them as enemies right now… Whitebeard here, is Squardo there?" He asked into the snail.

"We're on the shore Captain Squardo is… eh?" The voice on the other line sounded confused, "He was right here a minute ago I seem to have lost sight of him…"

Whitebeard side, "The Decalavan brothers then?"

"What is it old guy?"

"Yeah what is it?"

Megumi smiled hearing the familiar voices of the brothers through the snail, "I'd like you to follow my directions and take control of all allied pirate crews."

Megumi glanced behind her watching as the crews did what they were told and started to move, they knew it would throw the marines they needed to keep on their toes. With Sengoku leading practically the entire Marine force, Pops had explained to her a few times the fights he had been in with the Great Buddha himself it had started to become more of a fight of the mind rather than the physical ones.

"ADMIRAL SENGOKU!" A marine shouted up to them, "WE'RE SEEING A CHANGE IN THE NEW WORLD PIRATES' MOVEMENT!"

"Yes…They seem to have spilt to the left and to the right…"

"THEY ARE ATTACKING THE BATTLESHIPS!" The marines yelled.

"You're a sharp one for noticing, eh… Whitebeard?" Garp stated.

"So he's not one to let us guide his actions, it was never the most refined of strategies still intuition alone will not be enough to protect him," Sengoku murmured.

Megumi listened as the fighting around the shore line became louder watched as battle ship after battle ship fell down as the allies took them out. She looked down at herself seeing she was covered in dirt, bruises and cuts blood splattered across the white shirt and her thighs.

She looked up eyes wide as she saw Luffy was pinned down by Smoker, seastone weapon was pressed hard into the strawhats neck keeping the young boy pinned to the ground. She watched Luffy as he flailed around under him, anyone… no…. how come not a single division commander was near him.

"OUT OF THE WAY FOOL!" A loud female voice came from around him.

Her eyes snapped open wide as she watched Boa Hancock WARLORD! Come to Luffys rescue kicking Smoker of the strawhat kid watching him as Smoker suddenly went flying off him, "The Pirate Empress protecting the Strawhat?" Megumi questioned looking over at Marco.

"I have no idea either, yoi," Marco shrugged.

"HANCOCK!" Their heads snapped back towards Luffy, eyes wide as they watched him hug her, "YOU REALLY ARE THE BEST ! THANKS I'M IN YOUR DEBT!"

Luffy let go an ran back into the battlefield and they watched as the Pirate Empress fall down holding her chest, "IMPOSSIBLE! THE PIRATE EMPRESS WAS DEFEATED! IT WAS A SABAORI! A BUCHIKAMASHI FOLLOWED BY A SABAORI!"

Smoker looked on the hunt but she stopped him suddenly, Megumi wasn't a hundred percent sure what side the Pirate Empress was on but as long as she helped save Luffy she assumed the woman was good.

She then caught him talking to Iva, Kuma and Doflamingo, the purple haired man seemed angry at something the Warlord had said to him looking about five seconds away from destroying the entire marineford.

"No wonder he's related to Ace," They both murmured shaking their heads, seeing how much people put their faith into Luffy.

"YOU CAN LEAVE THIS TO ME!" They heard Iva instruct Luffy. "EVERYONE GO WITH THE STRAWHAT BOY AND BACK HIM UP!"

"TO THE EXECUTION PLATFORM!" She smiled softly as the group of okama surrounded Luffy and ran with him towards his brother.

A name she hadn't heard for a while caught her attention and her head snapped towards the direction of the Warlord she grew up knowing, "CROCODILE!" A pirate shouted raising his sword to attack him and she winced as Daz Bones cut him down without a blink of an eye.

"YOU'RE NOT COMING NEAR OUR OLD MAN!"

"DON'T BE STUPID!" Megumi yelled watching as they got swept up in a twister of sand and thrown across the battlefield, his powers were stronger than their average man, "GET TO ACE IGNORE HIM! ACE IS OUR PRIORTY!"

Crocodile snapped upwards looking at a woman that he last saw as a girl, he had seen her in bounty pictures and newspaper articles, she had changed a lot since he last saw her a month before her wedding was planned. He still was trying to trade with her father, but the marriage with Akainu had been set firmly in stone and he believed even after all the articles he had read he never expected to see the woman on the battlefield.

'Megumi curtsied to the Warlord as he held out a large golden hook, gently placing her hand on the hook he gently placed a hand on the seventeen years old waist and gently waltzed around the ballroom. He had stopped his ruling of trying to take over Alabasta seeing if he can try persuade one more time to let the woman to be married to her.

"You are excited for the wedding?" He asked her.

The woman nodded gentle smile across her face, Crocodile would admit he had grown to care for the woman. His eyes drifted down looking at the large upper curve of her chest it looking on the verge of popping out her corset he dipped her backwards and his eyes locked onto Akainus watching the marine admiral glare at him, "It seems like you will have an overprotective husband, my dear?" He chuckled bringing her back up to him.'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU STUPID CHILD!" A child was a lie, she was a fully grown woman tall and curved now.

"WHAT AM I DOING?" She questioned back, "YOU ARE WORKING WITH STRAWHAT LUFFY! THE MAN WHO IS THE REASON WHY YOU WERE LOCKED UP IN IMPEL DOWN IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Crocodile gritted his teeth never wanting the girl to go back to Akainu, seeing her suffer first hand at the silence she was forced to endure, "WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THEY CAPTURE YOU!"

"I AM DOING WHAT IS RIGHT! HE SOUNDED BE KILLED FOR THE ACTIONS OF HIS FATHER NO CHILD SHOULD BE KILLED FOR THE ACTIONS OF THEIR PARENTS," Tears slipped from her eyes, "I would sacrifice myself a thousand times over to keep him safe, I love Ace with everything within my heart. I can't lose him… not like this."

"You will die for that child."

"I will die protecting my family," She hissed rubbing at her eyes trying to stop the tears from pouring down her face.

"What a troublesome man," Her Captain stated placing a hand on the back of her head bringing her back slightly, "Causing you to make such a scene like that my dear."

Through the sand heavy foot steps sounded across the ice and Crocodile turned back seeing Joz was running towards him "BRILLIANT PUNK!" Joz slammed a diamond fist down into Crocodile's face, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE OUR SIREN CRY!" Crocodile flew back over the battlefield the attack took him off guard unable to turn into sand to avoid the attack, he landed on his feet not to far away from Doflamingo.

"That Immense strength and speed what a fighter you are," He commented and watched a Joz charged towards him "Diamond Joz."

"You made the wrong choice upsetting the Siren," Joz glared at him, "We won't let the marines have her and we won't hand her over to them either. Like Ace she is part of our crew and no Marine is taking her from us."

"You are all stupid to think they will let her go when she is this close," Crocodile stated.

Megumi looked wide eyed seeing that Joz had frozen completely still in mid lunge to slam his fist into the mans face, she saw Doflamingo standing on the third division commanders back, "Nice to see you made it, Croco-man! How were the Impel Down Bloodbath?"

"Doflamingo," He hissed, "Don't stick your nose in where it isn't wanted . Do you want to kill me to?"

"You always were a sweet talker, I saw you nestle your way into the home of a Celestial Dragons home. Fufufu! What do you say about joining forces with me?"

"GO STRAWHAT!"

"YEAH!"

Megumi turned towards the crowd seeing the bright colors of Luffys clothes through the crowd, the figure he was rushing straight towards stood straight looking him straight in the eye, first the ship and now Luffy, "HAWKEYE!"

"Now, fate let us see how you favour," She watched as he unsheated his sword holding it in front of him, "This shining star of the new generation. Will his life end here or…? Will you save it from my black blade?"

"Vista…" Megumi murmured and whistled loudly all division commanders snapped their head up to Moby Dick, "VISTA!" looking for the fifth division commander, she felt Marco flinch once as Mihawk sent an attack towards Luffy cutting through both pirates and marines as he did. He didn't seem to care who he hurt as they watched marines and pirates go flying, he saw Luffy as the main threat like he did with Pops and the division commander.

"DOWN HERE MISS!" She caught his eyes as he waved one sword in the air his other easily through the marine, she turned her eyes back to Luffy seeing that he had taken a different direction but the Warlords eyes were still glued to him and watched as he lifted his arms up blade still in hand.

"This is no time for me to be fighting a guy as strong as that! I HAVE TO SAVE ACE!" Luffys shout filled her ears.

Mihawk was suddenly in the air and crashed down into the ice in front of Luffy sending the man rolling, "GET TO LUFFY!" Her order rang clearly in the fifth division command ears, Vista nodded and moved across the battlefield, "WE HAVE ORDERS NOT TO LET THAT KID DIE VISTA!"

"Understood little lady!" He yelled back a large grin across his face.

"OUT OF THE WAY STRAWHAT!" The yell made her look back seeing two Okamas stand in front of Luffy, "WE'LL STOP HIM FOR YOU!"

"HAWKEYE DO YOU REMEMBER US!"

"WE ONCE FACED YOU IN BATTLE! BUT WE ARE NEWKAMAS NOW FAR STRONGER THAN WHAT WE ONCE WERE!"

Mihawk slashed across both of their chests like it was nothing at all, "I do not recall the face of every insect I crush!"

Her eyes grew wide as she watched Luffy duck under the swing of the famous black blade, the slash flew across the battlefield and slammed into the frozen wave that loomed over Marine ford cutting through it like a hot knife and butter.

Crocodile continued to glare at the feather coated man who sat on top of the third division commander grinning widely to himself, "Join forces with you?" The ex-warlord questioned the current one, "How arrogant of you to consider yourself at my level, did you perhaps mean to say "Make me your Subordinate?"" Crocodile asked.

"Oh come on old man," Doflamingo chuckled his eyes looking at the Siren who was speaking into the den den, her eyes flickering about the battlefield as she turned sharply ducking quickly under a cannon ball that went astray, "It's her… the little runaway isn't it."

"You caught me," Crocodile chuckled.

"Still cannot believe the world government wants her to be married to Akainu," Doflamingo shrugged looking back at him, "What does she have that won't make you change sides?"

"The girl is like the strawhat in many ways," Crocodile stated, "You watched her, the pirates adore her she means to much for to people, her devil fruit as well, she is so naïve that she does not realise the power she has in those vocal cords."

"what's so special about a devil fruit that fives a woman a supersonic scream?" Doflamingo questioned one eyebrow raised.

Crocodile smirked, "That is a secret."

"and there I was thinking you might have gotten a bit more reasonable," Doflamingo sighed.

"Would I be here if I had?" Crocodile questioned throwing his hand down, "SABLES!" A giant tornado of sound surrounded Joz and Doflamingo, "OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU DAMN FLAMINGO!"

Throughout the chaos Megumi sighed into the Den den, "You are sure Whitey?"

"Yes Megumi, I have had no sighting of Squardo," The woman replied to her through the den den, "I am sorry my dear, I will have the men keep a look out for you."

"Thanks Whitey," Megumi cut the signal to the den den, looking back at her Captain, "No luck Pops no one seems to have seen Squardo."

"Strange," Whitebeard murmured, "He is normally the one in the throng of the battle."

Megumi nodded in agreement meeting the Whirlpool pirate a few times, knowing were ever the centre of the fighting was he was there leading his crew. A giant explosion caught their attention, "CAPTAIN BUGGY!"

"VISTA!" She yelled noticing that Luffy had been pushed back slightly getting further and further away from Ace, that can't happen the kid needed to start getting closer they all did or they would never have the chance to get towards Ace.

"ON IT!" His yell came back.

"THANKS BUGGY I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Luffy yelled and he was off past Mihawk in the distraction of the explosion.

"This is far from over," Mihawk murmured turning to attack the strawhat kid again.

"VISTA! LEND HIM A HAND!" Marco had yelled down in the battlefield, Megumi hadn't actually noticed he had left her side as she was trying to find Squardo.

"ROGER THAT!" Vista grinned at the first and stand in second commander, noticing the care they were putting in to make sure that kid was safe. He was able to intercept Mihawk before he was able to attack his two swords clashed against the greatest swordsman in the world. "LEAVE IT TO ME! YOU TWO CONTINUE WORKING THE CREW TOWARDS ACE!"

"Whitebeard Pirates' Fifth Division Commander Floral Blade Vista," Mihawk stated.

"A pleasure, Hawkeye Mihawk, So you've heard of me?" Vista questioned.

"I would be a fool not to," Mihawk smirked slightly.

"ALL RIGHT! I GOT AWAY!" Luffy yelled looking back, "WHOS THE OLD GUYS?!" He looked back at the Moby Dick and in the air above, the blonde man and the pink haired woman seemed to be keeping an eye on him as they continued to shout out orders to the division commanders. "MOVE IT!" Luffy yelled slamming into another Marine sending him flying. That must really care for Ace if they were trying to help him save his brother.

"Fleet Admiral the preparations are complete," A marine stated to Sengoku.

"Including the operation on the bay shore?" He asked.

The marine nodded, "Everything is ready, sir."

Sengoku smiled looking out into the battle field, the two guards came up onto the execution platform and stood either side of Ace, members on the battle field froze looking up at the platform confused. "WHY OF ALL THE! WHAT DO THEY MEAN TO DO TO ACE! IT'S NOT TIME FOR THE EXCUTION YET."

"Cut the denden Visuals! It would be troublesome to have the world lose faith in us. The tragedy that is about to occur would be too much for the citizens of the world to take in. There is no need for the rest of the world to learn about what is about to happen here," Sengoku stated to the marines.

"I thought it was a rose…" Megumi murmured.

"THEY REALLY ARE GOING TO EXCUTE ACE EARLY! AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Megumi flinched as Luffys yell rang clearly in her ears.

"Ow…" She muttered rubbing her ears trying to stop the ringing.

"The single word 'Victory' Will be enough," Sengoku stated.

"LOOK OVER THERE ON THE BAY! THERES SOMETHING THERE! THOSE AREN'T OUR ALLIES THEY MUST HAVE BEEN MARINES WHO SNUCK AROUND THE BACK OF THE ICE! WHAT ARE THEY?" The shouts of confused allies rang through the air of Marineford.

"So those are the government human weapons… I had heard rumours about," Whitebeard stated as he looked over his shoulder across the bay line trapping the allied pirates on the shore, large men stood looking exactly like the Kuma, every single one of them was an exact replica of the War Lord.

"Pops?" Megumi questioned as she looked back at them, "What?"

"People will go very far to protect what they care about," Whitebeard stated, "Do not think of whats behind continue to move forward."

"NOW ALL OF YOU! WE'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH IT'S FINALLY OUR TURN!" The short fat man, well short compared to the robots yelled out.

"THE WARLORD BARTHIKIMEWKUMA! WHY THE HEACK ARE THERE SO MANY OF HIM! WHATS GOING ON! IS THAT ONE OVER THERE THE REAL THING!"

"I've heard rumours about this about how Dr. Vegapunk is in the process of developing a human weapon and he's been occasionally sending prototypes out to deal with various incidents but whay do they all look like Kuma?"

Megumi could hear that the allied pirates were confused they didn't understand what was going on, she was honestly as confused as they were but she looked at Pops and noticed the he was completely calm. Was he actually expecting this surprise attack or…

"UNCLE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PLAN WE HAD LAID OUT? I THOUGHT WE WERE ONLY MEANT TO APPEAR ONCE THE PIRATES WERE READY TO BE DRIVEN INTO THE BAY BUT THEY'RE ALL OVER THE DAMMED PLACE!" The fat man questioned into a den den.

"SO THE MARINES WERE PLANNING ON DRIVING US INTO THE BAY AND SURROUNDING US COMPLETELY HUH?"

"SO THAT'S WHY OLD MAN WHITEBEARD WAS TELLING US TO PRIORITIZE TAKING OUT THE SHIPS AROUND THE OUTSIDE HE KNEW WHAT THEY WERE TRYING TO DO! AND THANKS TO THAT THEY FAILED TO SURROND US!"

"EVEN IS WE ARE WEAKENED ON THE LEFT AND ON THE RIGHT, WE CAN STILL MOVE IN FROM THE FRONT AND FROM THE BACK TO CRUSH THEM! TARGET THE PIRATE CREWS UNDER WHITEBEARDS COMMAND AS PLANNED! IF THEY ESCAPE FROM THE ENCIRCLEMENT ELMINATE THEM!" Sengoku ordered.

"I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON HERE BUT WE AREN'T GOING DOWN EASY!" One the allies yelled as he rushed towards the human weapon raised high above his head but before he even had the chance to swing at the weapon, a light shot from the weapons hand and a explosion scent the ally flying through the air.

"MOVE OUT PACIFISTA!"

More explosions sounded and the sound of screams reached her ears, looking up at the walls of ice that surrounded Marineford no matter what way they looked at it they were trapped and she knew it. How were they meant to escape from this, they had caged themselves in trying to scar the marines. But she noticed it wasn't just their allies or crew they were targeting Marines were getting caught in the crossfire as well.

"So you are not above sacrificing your own forces," Whitebeard muttered, "My dear I need you to send them a message."

"Got it Pops, PAY THE FORCES TO THE REAR NO MIND MEN! PUSH ONWARDS TO THE SQUARE! LOOK FORWARDS AND NOT BACK!" Megumi's shout filled every man's ear.

A loud cheer rang from the pirates and a sudden wave of pirates started to move towards the square, this was a push that needed to work… or they might not get there in time.

AN: So I had a scare today over not getting this chapter finished because my laptop has to be on constant charge and that I left my charger at my boyfriends so yeah… so fun. But mums laptop charger fits mine perfectly thank god. But wow… I forgot how long the war was actually, I think this is roughly about 12th chapter into the war off the top of my head. But seriously Wow… I got a lot in this chapter. I hope you all liked it.

Rankochi: Lol, well I got glued to writing these lol, I am moving onto one shots after this I have fallen behind… again lol. I know you are all dreading my next few plans, believe me they will look bad but it will work for future matters.

Say Chaze: Hi really glad you've enoyed it up to this point.

Roxie14: Hi hun, Sorry not revealing who lives and dies yet just keep a hold of your seat.

cocobobo10: Very much glad you enjoyed.

DeadGirlEternal: Sorry hun, my plans have been set I know what I'm going to do, you will ust have to wait to find out ;)

KurohoshiX: Hands down Luffy has the best entrance for a war anyone has seen, (passes you tissue box to have on stand by and hugs) It will be ok, no matter what the outcome is everything will work out for the living I promise. I am glad you've enjoyed it all.

Ann T: Thank you.

Ok well I am off doing One Shots I might start the next chapter sometime today I don't know, as always I really like talking to you lot so speak to you next chapter.

Scarlet.


	40. Chapter 40

"ALL TROOPS MOVE AWAY FROM THE ICE AT ONCE! THE PIRATES MUST NO BE PERMITTED TO REACH THE SQUARE!" Sengoku's orders rang clear and the marines started to move back into the square.

More explosions sounded behind them, the yells of marines and pirates filled the ears of the battlefield. The charging and explosion sounds from the Pacifista sounded clearly, everything was moving at a faster the pace the Marines where now determined to execute Ace as soon as they could meaning they had to push forward their plans.

"As soon as all visuals have been cut mobilize the encircling walls, then we can both execute Ace and eliminate the enemy in one swoop," Sengoku stated.

"Roger that," The guards either side of Ace stated.

Megumi eyes were wide open looking at the execution platform watching as the blades crossed in front of Aces neck, "I can't watch…" She whispered her hands going up and fisting into her hair as she watched them.

"What are their plans Megumi?" Whitebeards voice sounded behind her.

She breathed deeply focusing her powers into the one location, there was so much noise around them she couldn't catch it clearly but she spoke the words along with Sengoku, "Visuals…" she passed, "Walls…. And…. One swoop…. Sorry Pops just too much noise I can't catch it all."

"It is fine my dear, it seems like we might have a bit of a problem though," He murmured stroking his moustache.

"Pops…?" She questioned.

"Keep an ear out for grinding of cogs my dear understood," He told her.

"Yes Pops."

"Ace is in danger I have got to hurry," Luffy scolded himself.

"It's time you went back to square one," Kizaru had appeared in front of him and with one swift kick to the face the Strawhat Captain went flying back across the battlefield crashing into Jinbei.

"LUFFY-KUN!" The fishman yelled out in surprise.

"The admiral came after me…. Dammit," Luffy was panting heavily trying to push himself back up to stand on the ice.

A quick press of the den den and Izos voice came to her, "Megumi what is it."

Megumi smiled brightly looking at the battlefield, "50 feet to your right, Aces brother go give him a hand, Jiru, Namur, Kingdew and Fossa are on their way to you as well, give that Admiral a good what for."

"Right on it hun," Izo chuckled.

"You are keeping a good eye on that kid," Whitebeard chuckled.

"He's family, Pops… might not be within our family but he is Aces younger brother… We have to keep him safe," Came Megumis reply.

"He may be powerful but we must hurry nonetheless," Jimbei stated, "NO MATTER HOW FORMIDABLE THE ENEMIES WHO APPEAR TO STAND IN OUR PATH WE WERE FULLY PREPARED FOR AS MUCH WHEN WE MADE THE DECISION TO COME TO THIS PLACE!"

"BROTHER OF ACE! ARE WE FINISHED ALREADY!" Izo came into Jimbei's view surprising the fishman, "WELL?"

"Ah… the division commanders are here fearsome allies indeed," Jimbei told Ace.

"You can't let yourself get held up by a single Admiral come with us! With the Marines infantry retreating this is our chance, WE'RE GONNA BREAK THROUGH THEIR RANKS!" Izo ordered.

"Right…" Luffy struggled up onto his feet, "I'll show him!"

"Thank you," Megumi breathed a sigh of relief knowing were a handful of the division commanders now were, glancing around she spotted Vista still against Mihawk both men were skilled but it did seem as if Mihawk was pushing Vista back.

"Ohh? Dear me, How Scary," Kizaru stated looking at the oncoming division commanders of the Whitebeards Pirates.

"TENTH DIVISION COMMANDER CURIEL! IF YOU MEAN TO FIGHT ME THEN I WILL SIMPLY CRUSH YOU BUT YOUR DEATH IS ALREADY CERTAIN AS YOU REMAIN IN THE BAY! ACE WILL DIE! AND YOU WILL ALL BE TRAPPED LIKE RATS AND EXTERMINATED! I CARE LITTLE WHICH SIDE PERVAILS HERE. BUT SEEING THE DEATH OF WHITEBEARD WILL BE A TREAT INDEED!" Moriha laughed down at the guns expert.

"I will let neither, The Old Man nor Ace go to their deaths," Curiel yelled as he let a rocket launch from the missile launcher on his back and watched as it smacked the warlord in the face.

"Let us postpone this match for the moment Vista," Mihawk told the fifth division commander.

"That would seem to be most advantageous to both of us," Vista stated.

"Have all the visuals been cut?" Sengoku asked.

"NOT YET! IT WILL ONLY BE A LITTLE LONGER!"

"WHAT EXCATLY IS THE DELAY HURRY UP!"

"What on earth?" Megumi questioned looking over the side of the Moby Dick seeing the Impel Down inmates all surrounding a visual den den which was pointing at Buggy, "I really don't think I want to know this."

She watched as a cannon went off right next to them sending many of the inmates flying, she blinked a few times questioning it before shaking her head and went back to survaing the battle field.

"FORGET THE ENEMY BEHIND KEEP MOVING FORWARD!"

"Come on boys… You can do this," Megumi whispered holding her hands clenched to her heart, she prayed to the Pirate King that even if his son had regretted him his entire life Roger would take pity on the boy and give the pirates a miracle. She was slightly glad that the inmates had stolen the visual den den from the marines, she knew Sengoku would not let a single slip up happen and would make sure there was no way that the world could see that the marines had lied to them and go to execute Ace early.

As long as that clown and his mindless followers kept hold of the snail, they had more time she was questioning to send some of the men to protect them or take the snail. Actually taking the snail might have been a better option, she shook her head looking out no they were getting closer to the square they needed to keep pushing forward. She just hopped that those idiots can keep hold of the snail for a while longer.

"Squardo… so you're safe I tried to contact you earlier," Whitebeard stated.

Megumi turned her head looking at the Whirlpool Spider Pirate Captain, "You're ok… I got worried over you."

"Yeah sorry about that… Old Man, Siren," Squardo nodded his head to the woman and watched her as she looked back out her eyes flickering from Marco to Ace before landing on the Strawhat Kid who was encircled by the group of division commanders she knew they would keep him safe.

"Our Allied crews in the rear ranks are taking a real beating," Squardo sighed.

"They will attack us with all the forces they have, if they decide to push us from behind then so much the better. I will join the battle myself! We too must do nothing but push onwards with our might! Megumi my dear…" The Siren looked back at her Captain, "You have done enough up here… you may head down when you wish."

"Of course Pops," She smiled but decided to hang back for a few moments not liking the air around Squardo at the moment, her eyes turned back to the Battlefield catching Marcos eyes as he looked up at the figure head. He looked slightly confused to why Squardo was up their but Megumi shrugged in reply.

"True enough," Squardo stated unsheathing his sword and she listened as the sheath clattered on the ground, "Every last one of us owes you an enormous debt, for the sake of the Whitebeard pirates we would gladly lay down our lives."

"Hmm…. What is Squardo doing up…" Marco fully turned and froze.

Megumi heard it the puncturing sound of the sword piercing through flesh, "No…" She muttered turning sharply and her eyes wide as she saw Squardo had pierced Pops straight through the centre of the chest with his sword.

"BOSS!"

With staff in hand Megumi twirled around slamming the end of the staff into Squardos side sending him across the figure head, Whitebeard went down on one knee dropping down onto one knee Megumi placed her hand against the blood that dripped from her Captains mouth, "Pops…" She whispered softly, "Oh god this is my fault I should have…." She looked at the sword, gently placing her hand over the handle she gently removed it from the Emperors chest throwing it towards the direction Squardo had landed as the Whirlpool Spider Captain struggled to his feet, "Pops… are you ok?" Whitebeards hand gently brushed her hair out of her face, the Captain looked into his daughters eyes never seeing such fear in them before.

"SQUARDO!" She heard Marco roar in anger slamming the man back down into the figure head.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Megumi screamed at him pointing the pistol at him she stepped forward a few steps and watched him reach for his sword, "AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE!"

"SHUT UP!" Squardo roared at them both swinging his sword out Marco jumped back grabbing hold of Megumi and she watched as the blade brushed past her face catching a few of her hairs as it flew past her. "YOU'RE THE ONES THAT FORCED US INTO THIS!" He suddenly locked eyes with Whitebeard and the Captain held his hand out telling the Phoenix and Siren to stop, they looked confused about to argue their Captains decision before Squardo continued to yell at their Captain, "STOP THIS INSANITY WHITEBEARD! YOU'VE ALREADY MADE A DEAL WITH THE MARINES HAVEN'T YOU!"

Megumi looked confused between the man she called her friend and her father figure, before she looked at Ace his eyes were wide in confusion just like hers, "…No."

"THEY PROMISED TO LET YOUR WHITEBEARD PIRATES AND ACE LIVE RIGHT?! AND TO ALLOW THE SIREN TO WALK FROM MARINEFORD WITHOUT THE MARINES TAKING HER!"

"Squardo…" Megumi whispered stepping forward trying to reason with the man.

"NO!" He shouted at her sword pointed straight towards her, "WE TRUSTED YOU, WE PROTECTED YOU AND YOUR SON! MAKING SURE THE MARINES NEVER FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE CARRYING ACES CHILD! BUT THAT CHILD IS THE GRANDSON OF GOL D. ROGERS CORRECT! IT WAS A TRAP YOU LED US ALL INTO A TRAP!" His eyes switched back to Whitebeards, "WHEN YOU PICKED ME YP I WAS ALONE! DO YOU KNOW WHY? IT WAS BECAUSE THE FRIENDS I FOUGHT ALONGSIDE WITH WERE OBLITERATED BY ROGER! YOU SHOULD KNOW THE HATE I HAVE FOR ROGER! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HOW ACE WAS ROGERS SON, HOW EDWARD IS HIS GRANDSON! YOU WANTING TO MAKE ACE THE KING AND HAVE HER AS HIS QUEEN! AS SOON AS YOU DID THAT YOU HAD ALREADY BETRAYED US! YOU MOCKED ME BY HAVING ME BE FRIENDS WITH ACE AND WHEN YOUR DARLING ACE WAS CAPTURED! YOU SOLD OUT THE 43 CAPTAINS FOLLOWING YOU IN EXCHANGE FOR THEIR LIVES! THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES, THE CELESTIAL RUNAWAY AND ACE WOULD OF BE SPARED! YOU HAVE A DEAL WITH SENGOKU RIGHT AND WE DIDN'T SUSPECT A THING!"

Marco grabbed hold of Megumi by the waist forcing her not to throw herself at the Captain, the hatred in her eyes burned with a passion, he just let out a secret to the world that no one wanted to be revealed. Edwards safety was gone, with the marines not knowing about him they both knew their child was safe but now. That safety was gone and they had to make sure Edward stayed safe.

"RIGHT NOW, WHO ARE THE MARINES TARGETTING! IT'S US! BLOCKED BY THE FROZEN WAVES WE CAN NOT ESCAPE!"

"BOSS OS THAT TRUE!" Many of the allied pirates asked, Megumi sunk back into Marcos chest tears gathered in her eyes, this couldn't be real this entire war it couldn't be real she wished begged that it was all a bad dream which she could wake up from.

"It's a miracle that I hit you with one try! I'm prepared kill me!" Squardo ordered the Emperor.

"THAT'S GOTTA BE A LIE!"

"YOU SAY THAT BUT LOOK WE'RE GETTING TARGETED!"

The allies were confused both Megumi and Marco could tell that, it was true they were being targeted but that was only because they were with the human weapons and that the marines were backing up into the plaza whilst the whitebeard pirates could moved forward they tried as well but what could they do against those robots.

"I didn't want to believe it…" Squardo cried, "I don't believe my eyes."

Megumi found herself sinking to the floor of the figure head tears in her own eyes as she watched Marco grab him by the shirt and shake him violently, "YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE FOOLED SQUARDO! YOU RISK MY SONS LIFE BECAUSE YOU BELIEVED SOME LIES! WHY DIDN'T YOU TRUST BOSS!"

"Don't talk to me like that Marco!" Squardo yelled back.

"It's true that Ace is Rogers son… Making Edward his grandson. They turned the man who be the most affected by that so their plan was one step ahead of ours," Whitebeard muttered a hand pressed to his bleeding wound.

"Pops," Megumi was back on her feet moving over to him, "You should let the doctors look at it… he most of hit some vital arteries."

"AOKIJI!" Sengoku roared.

Megumi turned her head, "Shit…" She muttered seeing Buggy and his mindless followers covered in Ice, time was running out for them and they had away to go still, "I'm fine my dear," Whitebeard chuckled at her.

"ACTIVATE THE SIEGE WALLS!"

"YES SIR!"

"That bastard…." Crocodile muttered looking up at the Moby Dick, "YOU'RE PATHETIC WHITEBEARD! I DIDN'T LOSE TO SUCH A WEAK MAN!"

Megumi stepped back realising why her Captain took the attack instead of blocking it, he was getting worse his illness was worsening.

"Squardo… you attacked your own father with your blade, you're an unbelievable stupid son!" Whitebeard stated looking down at the man in question. Megumi and Marco both stepped back watching as Pops leant forward wrapping an arm around Squardo pulling him into a hug, "But even so…. I still love you…"

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME! YOU THREW OUR LIVES AWAY!" Squardo yelled.

"You have a straight forward loyal heart who was it that dragged it into darkness?" Whitebeard asked.

"One of the marines! A member of a rebel faction he said if I killed you, we would be spared," Squardo answered.

Megumi felt eyes on her back blazing through her as she turned Akainus eyes were on her and she breathed deeply as her eyes locked with him, she knew it was a bad idea deep down she knew she shouldn't of came to this battle. The World Government would never believe her when she said she wanted to be a pirate, but she knew down that they would know of her heritage that it was her bloodline that owned one of the three ancient weapons. Tying the last of that bloodline down was one of their plans.

"So Akainu said that, I know how much you hate Roger.. to the point that it hurts me but, Squardo the son doesn't bear the sins of the father what has Ace or Edward ever done to you? Edward is just a child barley a month old, Be good to each other Ace isn't the only special one. You are all my family," Whitebeard turned glaring at the execution platform were Sengoku stood, "You haven't lost it Sengoku you've made a fine mess of things."

"BOSS SAY IT'S A LIE!"

"YOU SOLD US OUT DAMN IT!"

"I gave away my Sons' and Daughters' lives," Whitebeard muttered, Megumi ducked down as she watched her Captain throw his arms out the air around his fists cracking and she listened as the ice cracked and fell into the ocean, she looked up into the sky not seeing the ice loom over them any more the cloud covered grey sky now loomed like a bad omen over their heads.

"So he opened a path for the other pirates," Sengoku sighed, "He's shred."

"IF YOU ARE PIRATES, CHOOSE WHO TO BELIEVE YOURSELF!" Whitebeard yelled out.

"The ice wall is gone…?"

"And we can use these battle ships Now we can escape at any time," Many of the allies cheered looking at the Marines battle ships.

"Boss! I KNEW IT WAS A LIE IT WAS A MARINE PLOT DAMN IT!" Whilst the rest scolded themselves for not believing Whitebeard, for ever thinking that he would betray them.

Whitebeard looked out at the battlefield and the three pirates in front of him he reached out with one hand as Squardo stepped back placing a hand on Megumis head drawing her in and pressing a kiss to his daughters temple, "We fight for what we believe in my dear remember that."

"Of course Pops," She whispered back.

"We protect our own, don't we my dear," He smiled at her softly and she smiled back in reply declining her head in agreement.

Whitebeard looked down into the battlefield, 'A "weak man" am I?' He questioned himself looking at Crocodile, 'What an insolent man give me a break Crocodile Brat! I'm only one man with one heart and you're the same… they call me a demon and a monster… but I won't always be the strongest one out there. If I can bring one young life into the future isn't that enough?'

"…. Pops.." Ace gasped.

"IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT WITH ME,BE PREPATRED TO GIVE UP YOUR LIVES!" Whitebeard ordered, "HERE WE GO!" With that Whitebeard ran and jumped off the figure head of the Moby Dick, raising into battle alongside his children.

"GET READY THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD IS ATTACKING!" Sengokus shout filled Marineford.

"GET READY! THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD IS ATTACKING!"

"WHITEBEARD IS MAKING HIS MOVE!"

"FOLLOW THE BOSS!"

"CLEAR A PATH FOR HIM!"

Squardo fell to the floor holding his head sobbing loudly, "WHAT HAVE I DONE! I'M SORRY BOSS! I'M SORRY EDWARD! I'M SORRY ACE! DAMNIT MY BELOVED BOSS! I BETRAYED HIM!"

"Squardo…" Megumi whispered softly.

"And you I betrayed you I told the marines about your son, how can you look at me," Squardo cried out.

The Siren shrugged a small smile across her face, "We have all fallen down those paths believing things that we shouldn't because we believe they are right. The Marines would of found out about Eddie anyway, I did want to hide him for a while but it seems like… I have no choice in the matter."

"Squardo," Marcos voice cut through both of them and they both turned looking at the Phoenix, "Stop crying and make it up to him."

"WHY ISN'T THE SIEGE WALL UP YET!"

"SORRY THE ICE IS THICKER THAN WE THOUGHT!"

Ace stared wide eyes his eyes had not moved from the figure head once throughout the entire argument, how could Squardo believe that. Now Megumi and Marco seemed to be talking to him, he thought Megumi would of tried to kill Squardo.

Squardo scrambled up to his feet wiping his face with the back of his sleeve and picked up his blade, "For Pops!" He smiled at the two before running and jumping off the edge of the Moby Dick charging towards the plaza.

Both Megumi and Marco watched as their ally moved straight into the battlefield, Marco sighed watching Megumi grab her staff and throw herself over the edge of the figure head and he watched as she made her way quickly through the crowd of pirates in a pink blur he sighed as he turned himself into his Phoenix form and swoop down into the battlefield coming up along side her.

"That old man is Amazing," Luffy stated, "HE's already been stabbed!"

"Luffy!" Jimbei was confused at the boy who had stopped and was looking over his shoulder at were the man stood.

"BUT ACE COMES FIRST!" Luffy yelled continuing forward with the group of pirates.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET TO THE PLATFORM WHITEBEARD PIRATES!"

"IT'S JOHN THE GIANT!" The giant in question swung his sword out catching many pirates and marines in the process throwing them all in the air. They watched as the Giant jumped forward blade pointed downwards and Whitebeard blocked it with one hand on his weapon holding it above his head. Whitebeard pushed his weapon upwards throwing the giant away from him making the giant stumble slightly backwards.

"You're in my way…" Whitebeard murmured.

"I WON'T LET YOU PASS!"

"Oh god…" She muttered as she zipped past her boss and under the giant as she watched him grab hold of the air, "BOYS YOU WANT TO GET BACK!"

She felt her balance tip slightly as she ran forward, she heard the giant crash to the floor and she stumbled her feet slipping out from under her and she felt a hand around her arm pulling her to her feet, "Thanks Izo."

"THE GROUND IS TILTING!"

"DON'T GET CLOSE TO BOSS!"

"THIS ISN'T AN EARTHQUAKE!"

Megumi knew what had happened he had literally shifted the entire of Marineford so it was on a tilted the ocean around them along with the island was off axis, the giant pushed himself to his feet but Whitebeards fist slammed into the giant with a force of power that flew threw him and started heading towards the execution platform.

"YOU GOT HIM BOSS! IT'LL REACH THE EXECUTION PLATFORM AT THIS RATE! GO! CRUSH IT!"

"ALL RIGHT!"

"THE TOWN!"

"IT DIDN'T HIT THE PLATFORM HOW DID IT MISS!"

"No…." She murmured watching at the attack was suddenly diverted upwards and over the platform destroying the town that laid behind the headquarters.

"THE THREE ADMIRALS!" All three men stood with their hands out, diverting the attack up and over the execution platform.

"They should hurry up and raise the siege walls," Aokiji stated.

"They can't because of your Ice," Akainu snapped.

"Ohh… Why don't you go melt it Sazauki?" Kizaru asked.

"KEEP PUSHING FORWARD MEN!"

Megumi ducked under the marine slipping across the ice and crashing into another one, she groaned slightly rubbing the back of her head as she glared down at the Marine under her. "I don't have time for this," She hissed pushing herself up planting a boot on the marines chest sending him across the ice knocking a few others down with him.

"How frightening…" Kizaru stated, "They all look pretty angry, especially that wife to be of yours," Kizaru grinned slightly at Akainu, the Admirals head snapped towards Kizaru glare set in his eyes at the yellow suited man who only grinned in reply.

She watched Luffy as he extended his arms upwards to grab the wall a large grin had spread out over the Strawhats face as his fingers brushed the edge of the walls, before suddenly being knocked back away from it as walls came up rose up higher than his reach throwing him off balance and back down onto the ice, "He's running out of energy…. This kid's not gonna make it…"

"WHAT THE WALL!".

"WE'RE SURRONDED!"

Megumi looked around noticing the pirates where right cannons pointed towards them as they lined each and every wall, but her eyes locked onto a gap within the walls. Oars… his sacrifice might still save them yet a smile broke across her lips, the walls couldn't lift Oars body the giant was too heavy and the walls could not take his weight.

"HEY WHATS GOING ON GET THEM ALL UP!?" Sengoku ordered.

"THE SIEGE WALL CAN'T LIFT OARS GIANT BODY IT SEEMS LIKE HIS BLOOD HAS GOTTEN INTO THE SYSTEM AND FORCED THE POWER DOWN!" One the marines yelled back.

Ace leant forward eyes wide slightly, Megumi felt a shift slightly in the temperature turning her head up she saw Akainus eyes burning with rage. She needed up she can't stay on this ice not for much longer, Marco was high up in the air and she whistled slightly he glanced down and she pointed over towards Akainu he nodded his head and she gave another loud whistle Blameco who was in front of her turned and she pointed upwards the man grinned and nodded at her hammer at the ready.

She ran forward and leapt through the air her feet firmly planted onto his hammer as he swung upwards sending the Siren flying upwards into the air, he brought the hammer down slamming it onto the ice sending marines flying, Megumi clenched her eyes shut as she tucked her legs into her chest the fear of this not working set in her mind as she felt the wind rush past her.

She heard a grunt as she landed on something, cracking her left eye open she sighed in relief as she landed perfectly on Marcos back, "Well seems like it worked, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"Oh god," She whispered hearing her heart beat thudding in her ears, "I thought I was going to go splat for a moment!"

"I wouldn't let that happen," Marco stated.

"It's not finished but get started… Akainu," Sengoku ordered.

"METEOR VOLCANEO!" The admiral yelled thrusting his fist up into the air and giant fists made out of lava flew up into the air before crashing down onto the battlefield. Melting good portions of the ice, pirates sent flying whilst some of the more powerful members were able to send the attacks flying off into the wall. Crashing down around them they watched as the ice melted out of the battlefield before finally one hit the Moby Dick.

Megumi and Marco stayed quiet as they heard a shout, "THE SHIP HAS SUPPORTED THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES FOR DECADES! THE MOBY DICK!"

Megumi turned her head looking back at the Moby Dick watching as it had burst into flames, it slowly started to sink into the ocean a small whimper escaped her throat, "Marco down," She hissed slightly and the Phoenix divided down skirting across the ice as they watched cannons fire above them and the cannonballs crashed into the ocean. They were trying to keep them down, the shouts of the pirates that had landed in the water rang clearly in her ears.

Squardo was right, they had become trapped like rats how were they meant to get through this if they can't stay up in the air.

"THE PATH TO THE PLATFORM IS BEING DESTROYED! IT'S ALL GOING BACK INTO THE SEA!" Many pirates shouted in disbelief as they watched chunks of ice melt around them devil fruit users desperately tried to stay on the ice not wanting their deaths to be a watery grave on this battlefield.

Megumi watched as Pops sent another wave of his powers towards the wall, but as it came in contact it didn't shatter like it had once before it only made a small dent into the metal, "Seastone?" She questioned.

"Must be, yoi," Came Marcos reply as they weaved in and out of the chunks of ice trying to keep as low as possible towards the path Oars had created.

"THE WALL WON'T BUDGE! EVEN THE BOSS COULDN'T BREAK IT!" The pirates yelled out in surprise.

Her eyes caught the worried looks of most of the pirates faces they knew if Pops couldn't destroy the wall them what can they do to get past it, they will be protecting the path that Oars has created for them all they could do was push forward with might now. This was now nothing about skills of strategy on the battle field this was brute force that they needed to us for them to win.

"The plan is proceeding accordingly we will now proceed with Portgas D Ace's Execution," Sengokus words were clear now in her ears every sound on the execution platform rang perfectly in her ears they were getting closer now just keep low and continue moving was the only thoughts running through her head.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT!? DO YOU THINK WE WILL LET ACE DIE!"

"IN SOME PLACE WHERE WE CAN'T EVEN SEEN HIM? OAR'S PATH IS THE ONLY WAY! BE CAREFUL! THE ENEMY MUST BE GUARDING IT!"

"LUFFY!" Megumi cried out watching as the boy went to jump over oars body, but the explosion of a cannon ball sent him flying backwards, but her eyes were locked on something else the giant body that was blocking the final wall from rising and trapping them started to move, "…Oars…" She whispered. She watched as the giant had pushed himself up to his feet the marines started yelling out in confusion unsure what exactly was happening, "You are alive…?" She asked astonished that she watched the giant move.

"LITTLE OARS JR."

"IT'S OARS!"

"Ace….!" The Giant grumbled as he finally sat up.

"OARS!" Ace cried out moving forward but the blades crossed as his neck stopped him.

"FIRE EVEN IF HE'S STANDING HES BARLEY ALIVE! KIZARU!"

"WHATS THAT! A GIANT WATER SPOUT!"

Both Megumi and Marco pulled back as they watched a giant spot of water fly over the wall and crash into the square in front of the execution platform, "What the?" Marco questioned slightly confused and the Siren was just as confused as he was.

"THAT'S STRAWHAT LUFFY!"

Megumi blinked a few times as she heard his name ring out across the battlefield, "Oh you've made it this far but it's a little too early for you to stand on this stage," Aokiji stated.

"You certainly are bold… Dragon's son," Akainu scoffed.

"The youthfulness is quite frightening," Kizaru murmured.

"LUFFY!" Ace cried out to his brother.

"… think it's a family thing," She murmured to Marco as they dodged the cannon ball as the flew upwards into the air, Marco hummed to her to continue, "You know dramatic entrances?"

"GIVE BACK ACE!" Luffy yelled the giant mast in his hands swung down to hit the admirals but with a simple touch Aokiji froze it completely he threw the frozen mast at the admirals jumping into the air, "GOMU GOMUSTAMP GATLING!" Luffy yelled his legs extended and retracted it at such a speed it looked as if he had a thousand feet.

"THAT GUY WHO JUST JUMPED OVER THE WALL… THAT WAS ACE'S YOUNGER BROTHER…"

"That recklessness just like his brother…" Whitebeard murmured but couldn't help but grin slightly, "OARS! STAY THERE WE NEED YOUR STRENGTH! JOZ IT'S TIME TO PLAY OUR TRUMP CARD!"

"RIGHT," The third division commander replied.

"GET READY MEN! WE'RE BREAKING THROUGH TO THE PLATFORM!" Cheers were heard around there Captain, both partners smirked at each other knowing the marines won't know what's about to hit them.

"Marco," She breathed out her eyes wide as her eyes locked onto the execution platform watching the blades rise above Aces head the blades shinned in the sun as she felt the wind wipe around her as Marco pushed himself faster towards the platform.

"Proceed."

"ACE!"

Her eyes widened as the swords came down to Ace, but two shots of sand suddenly erupted up onto the platform knocking the executioners backwards, "WHO DID THAT!" Sengoku roared out looking through the square, "You…because of the grudge you hold against him, you are the last person I expected to help assist whitebeard Crocodile."

The man smirked slightly as Marco and Megumi both landed on top of the walls leading into the square, "What the… damn thought it was my time to shine, yoi," Marco turned his head to see Megumi's blazing smile. Ace was safe that was all that mattered, but she noticed that it was Crocodile that had saved Ace.

"Who said I was doing it for the old geezer, a little celestial dragon you have been trying to get back recently is an old friend… she's quite smitten with the boy and keeping her out of your reach is something I have sworn to do," Crocodile smirked.

"THANK YOU CROCODILE!" Megumi yelled down at the sand user who lifted a hand up to her in acknowledgement.

"But I can finish off the old geezer later, but seeing you scum so cheerful makes me sick," Crocodile sneered at the fleet admiral.

AN: Wow… that was…. God that took me a day to write well not even that about six hours this chapter, MWHAHAHAHA! I take it you weren't expecting this chapter so soon ^_^ Honestly I can not stop writing the war it's just so I am on the edge of my seat writing it. I find it amazing though I wasn't expecting the part with Squardo to go on for so long. How are you all feeling? Ok no emotions yet… (evil grin) Good cause your gonna have a surprise soon aren't you.

XxFire-PhoenixxX: Lol, yeah there is so much shouting in this Arc its like wow can anyone actually here after this lol, I hope you enjoy the update.

Son of Whitebeard: Yeah and there seems to be more the further you get into the arc.

Hopefully speak to you all next time.

Scarlet.


	41. Chapter 41

The Marines looked confused glancing between the two whitebeard pirates, the ex-warlord and the strawhat Captain, everything moved so fast that Megumi was surprised that she saw Crocodile's head came off along with Aokiji stabbed Luffy in the arm with a large icicle.

"OI! OI! YOU CROCBASTARD! YOU'RE GOING TO REJECT MY PROPOSAL AND TEAM UP WITH WHITEBEARD INSTEAD? YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS!" Doflamingo yelled at the sand user, walking towards him his arms out stretched a large grin across his face.

The sand trailed back up around where Crocodiles head should be and the man was fully formed once again, "Who said I teaming up with anyone…. As I said I owe a girl a favour," Crocodile stated lunging towards the giant bird like man readying his hook to attack but Doflamingo blocked the man with his foot. Explosion of power erupted from the two men sending the air around them into a frenzy.

"Your grandfather is someone to whom I owe a great debt but the path you've chosen leads only to death," They both heard Aokiji tell the boy.

Megumi grabbed hold of Marcos shoulder swinging herself up onto his back as he dived down into the plaza, she ducked and dived off him as Marco slammed into Aokiji sending the Admiral flying off into the wall. Megumi wrapped her hand around the icicle that stuck into Luffys arm and with a sharp tug she pulled it out throwing it to the ground, "You alright?" She asked.

Luffy grumbled pressing his hand to his bleeding wound and nodded his head, "Yeah… Thanks?" He paused a little bit before looking at him wide eyed, "Wait… your Aces girlfriend aren't you!"

Megumi smiled and blushed softly, "Yeah… you can say that."

"ADMIRAL!" The marines around her yelled.

"THAT'S THE FIRST DIVISION COMMANDER MARCO AND THE SIREN MEGUMI AKIYAMA!" All eyes were on them, she listened to the marines panic around them.

"FOUR DEVIL FRUIT USERS HAVE BREACHED THE WALLS! THEY POSSESS THE POWER TO CLIMB THE WALLS!"

"FLEET ADMIRIAL, SIR! THE PIRATES IN THE BAY ARE MOVING ERRATICALLY!"

"Luffy…." Megumi smiled as she slipped past the strawhat and stood with her back to his smirking at the marines that went to attack him but froze at the smirk that graced the Sirens lips, "Go… Me and Marco will hold them off, Ace needs his baby brother… even if he says he doesn't."

"I've heard her powers…" A marine whispered to another, "Her voice is so powerful it can bring down battle ships."

"Oh you are stupid…"

"Want to try it for yourself," The siren had slipped in front of them and tilted his chin up to look into her silver eyes, "Voice-voice command…" The marines eyes glazed over, "Sleep." She watched as the marine slumped at her feet and she heard Marco chuckle to her, flicking her hair over her shoulder she smirked, "Oh the amateurs."

"FLEET ADMIRAL! THE PIRATES IN THE BAY ARE DOING SOMETHING STRANGE!" One the marines who stood on the wall yelled back to Sengoku.

"CROSS THE WATER TOWARDS OARS!" The pirates in the bay yelled. "WE'VE GOT TO GET TO THE PLATFORM NO MATTER WHO!"

"THE PIRATES ARE GETTING DESPERATE! PROTECT THE HOLE IN THE WALL!"

"Stay up Oars," Megumi whispered softly looking at the giant, who still took most of the attacks that were meant for the pirates in the bay, "You can do this Oars for the crew please stay up," she twirled around slamming the staff into marine behind her and bouncing back a few steps.

"THEY'VE GONE INTO A FRENZY AFTER LOSING THEIR SHIP AND THEIR GROUND! WHAT IDIOTIC PIRATES! PICK YOUR TARGET AND FIRE!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Megumi shouted back stunning the marine, "NO ONE CARES!"

The marines on the walls and Sengoku looked confused as they watched a large shadow appear in the bay, suddenly just like at the beginning of this war another ship appeared from under the ocean suddenly the bubble burst and another paddle boat sat in the bay moving straight towards the gap in the wall.

"HANG ON! EVERYONE GET ON THE SHIP!"

"IT CAN'T BE! A SHIP! ANOTHER COATED SHIP! CRAP! IT WAS HIDING ON THE SEA FLOOR THE ENTIRE TIME!" The marines shouted around in confusion.

"WHAT…?" Sengoku shouted in confusion looking out at the paddle boat in confusion he was not expecting this one.

"I don't remember saying those were all our ships," Whitebeard chuckled.

"IT'S A PADDLE BOAT! IT'S CHARGING TOWARDS US!" The marines shouted in shock as they watched the boat come towards them. "SINK IT LIKE THE MOBY DICK! NO NOT THE SHIP! SHOT OARS!"

"IT'S TO LATE!" Her Captains voice rung out over the chaos within the bay, she watched Oars grab the front of the boat stumbling slightly as he pulled the boat into the square. A large shout came from Oars as he struggled at first before he was able to pull the ship into the plaza without a single bit of restraint.

"Here we go guys," Whitebeard told the pirates.

The ship was lifted slightly as it was pulled into the plaza, "HE LIFTED THE SHIP!"

Megumi smiled at Marco who grinned back at her as they continued to fight off the marines that weren't completely awe struck at the sight of the Paddle Boat being dragged into the plaza. Muttering between the marines who were glued to the ship filled her ears, she smiled looking back at the surprised face of the Fleet Admiral.

"THEY'VE GOTTEN PAST THE SIEGE WALLS!" The Marines yelled out in confusion, Megumi and Marco turned in between attacks facing each other grins across their lips.

"They got us!" Garp grumbled glaring out at the paddleboat that now sat in the plaza, "They aimed for a gap the size of a mouse hole and they made it! They used the siege wall against us."

Ace was in shock, he knew that the division commanders and pops together were excellent taticans but this he was never expecting this. For them to be able to all get into the plaza in one swoop, oh wow this was amazing and including Luffy with the prisoners from impel down from up on the execution platform Ace could tell the marines was confused.

"WE GOT TO THE PLAZA!" The pirates cheered fists pumping into the air. "LET'S SACE ACE! TAKE DOWN MARINE HEADQUATRES!"

"OLD MAN!" Ace yelled out.

"Whitebeard," Sengoku growled.

"IS your head still attached Ace?" Whitebeard asked.

The sounds of more cannon shots sounded through the air, the marines had changed their target from the paddle boat towards Oars the sound of his grunts of pains sounded clearly throughout the ears of every pirate and marine present on the battlefield. "OARS!" Many members shouted out watching their friend take the brunt force of most of the attacks.

"A… Ace…. We'll…. Save…." The loud thump of Oars slumping back down towards the ground sounded through Megumi's ears and she winced as the bullet brushed past her shoulder, turning towards the marine she shot her pistol at him her face blank as she watched him fall to the ground.

"OARS!"

"Oars…" Ace whispered.

Megumi slammed her knee into the mans chest, twirling on one foot throwing him away from her and she shook slightly as she felt the stone beneath her feet shake. She smiled as she saw Pops had joined the pirates that had jumped from the pirates into the plaza. "WHITEBEARD HAS REACHED THE PLAZA!" Megumi laughed as she watched the marines around her start to panic.

"Get down my children," His words sounded firmly in their ears.

Megumi ducked down smirking as she watched the marine fall over, Whitebeard slashed his weapon through the air with ease catching many marines sending them flying. Megumi felt her hair whip around her face as the wind around her picked up, her hands planted on the back of her skirt keeping it down. The Vice Admirals stood still as they watched the marines going flying through the air, the Siren laughed as she watched.

She caught the sight of the division commanders standing in front of Pops, they were close she looked up towards the execution platform her eyes on Ace as he kept his head bowed towards the platform. He can't give up not now, not when he was close towards them now.

"ALRIGHT MEN! LET'S SAVE ACE! DESTROY THE MARINES!" Whitebeard shouted out ordering the crew and the allies cheered along with their Boss.

"Garp…" Sengoku murmured rolling up his sleeves, "We can't let this go unchallenged."

"DESTROY MARINE HEADQUATRES!" The pirates yelled out as they raced into the plaza.

"Stay under the line," Whitebeard told them, the line being his weapon.

"RIGHT!"

Megumi ducked under the marines arm bending backwards watching the sword swing above her head she felt the cold metal brush against the tip of her nose and she gutted her elbow out catching the man in the ribs sending him down to the ground. She heard him groan in pain before he slammed into the floor, lifting her staff above her head like a golf club Megumi slammed the staff into the mans side sending him rolling across the floor taking out a few marines in the process. She felt eyes on her burning eyes and she turned this time he was closer before locking eyes on Akainu.

"ANOTHER SHOTS COMING JUST LIKE BEFORE!" She whipped her head around seeing Pops reading another swing and she ducked down her fingers touching the floor reading to bounce herself back up.

"ICE BALL!" Aokiji yelled out freezing Whitebeard in his place.

"WHITEBEARD IS FROZEN!"

Megumi bounced herself back up looking surprised as she watched the ice that sounded her Captain violently started to shake. She heard the loud cracking sound before large chunks of ice went flying through the sky, "My my… that wasn't enough looks like vibrations can't be frozen." She watched as her Captain thrusted his weapon forward piercing straight through the admirals Ice body. Her eyes widened confused to why her Captain didn't use Haki it would have been easier to get rid of one of the admirals now and not having to worry about him when they were trying to make their escape.

"HE STABBED HIM WITH HAKI! IS AOKIJI DEAD!" The marines yelled out in confusion, Megumi did actually start to wonder how the marines got anything done they just seemed so stupid. "NO DON'T BE STUPID!"

Aokijis hands wrapped around the handle of the weapon, just simply by his touch the weapon already started to freeze, he was pushing himself forward his arms crossed in front of him the admiral knew his attack won't completely take out the Yonko but it will give him a good freeze, "Ice block: Partisan!" Before his attack could even form Aokiji spotted something out of the corner of his eye, a diamond fist came into contact with the ice user and smashed him into a million pieces. Joz stood on Whitebeards left watching as the ice ice user formed himself back together rubbing at his face feeling that was going to sting in the morning.

"Go on Boss," Joz stated not removing his eyes from the admiral at his feet, Aokiji watched from behind Joz that Whitebeard was making his way further into the plaza.

"Diamond Joz," Aokiji smirked.

"Ace…" Luffy panted as he continued to run through the plaza, glancing back at the pink haired girl who had pushed him forwards to run. She didn't know him, not like how she knew Ace but she seemed to be making a pretty damn good job at trying to keep him alive.

Luffy turned his head back around to feel a sword come into contact with his shins sending him flying across the floor, he pushed himself up and swung his legs around him like a pin wheel but the marine jumped high and brought his sword down. Another dashed forward hitting Luffy in the chest, making the man double over and spit up blood.

Megumi heard the explosion before she felt rubble and dust rush past her, looking back her eyes snapped open wide as she saw Luffy lying face down in front of Kizaru's feet. "You've defiantly got guts Strawhat Luffy but without strength you can't help people by sheer force of will…." Kizaru told the boy.

"A-ace…" Luffy whispered his eyes up on the execution platform.

"TAKE DOWN WHITEBEARD!" The marines around her yelled, she slammed her heeled foot upwards into the jaw of a marine before she turned round and her staff came into contact with a sword, Vice Admiral his name she couldn't put to her lips but he was the one that just took down Luffy.

Jumping back a step or two the Siren lifted the staff above her head, "Voice-Voice Vibrations," she slammed the staff at the Vice Admirals feet making him stumble again before regaining his posture. Wind whipped past her and Megumi caught the sight of the strawhat flying past her, staff still in hand she knew she couldn't get distracted know as she leapt back into her battle.

Whitebeard held his hand out in front of his chest and grabbed hold of Luffy round the ankle, he had watched the interaction between Kizaru and the Strawhat boy. He held Luffy up to his face and listened to the boy cough this kid was practically on his last legs but he was forcing himself to keep moving. Whitebeard smiled to himself, these were the type of men he liked the men that will never let down his family.

"ACES LITTLE BROTHER!" The pirates around him shouted in shock, they listened as Luffy groaned out something that sounded along the lines of Ace they weren't a hundred percent to sure.

"Oooohhhh…. Whitebeard, it looks like you are having a hard time, after all you're sending trash like that as your vanguard," Kizaru grinned over at the Yonko.

"THERE YOU ARE! STRAWHAT BOY! OVER EHRE JIMBEI!" A voice shouted from the walls that encircled the bay.

Turning her head quickly Megumi actually froze in place as she saw Ivankov the Revolutionary's head popping over the side of the Plaza walls. She blinked a few times listening to the confused sounds that both marines and pirates were making as they looked up at the man.

"LOOK AT THAT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" The purple afro man told Jimbei who was standing on top of the walls next to the head, "IS THE STRAWHAT BOY STILL ALIVE!"

Whitebeard looked away from the two … 'men' on top of the plaza walls and back down to the child in his hands,"Haa… Haa… let me go…old man… I'm…"

Whitebeard looked at the boy silently before he tossed the boy behind him, "You've done plently," Whitebeard praised the boy, "Take care of him."

The pirate caught hold of Luffy looked up at Pops, "YES SIR!"

They watched as their Captain strode forward back into the battle, Luffy pushed away the Whitebeard pirates shouting at them to get away from him, "I DON'T NEED THIS THERE IS NO TIME! GET OUT OF MY WAY… ACE IS THE ONLY BROTHERLY I HAVE IN THIS WORLD!"

Megumi felt her breath catch in her throat, her thoughts had been on Edward never seeing his father. But she remembered long ago when she first met him he told her about Sabo his older brother. A brother to him just like Luffy was, Luffy would feel so alone in this giant sea though the brothers never made their own crew together they were still family. With Dragon away, Garp being a Marine… Without Ace as far as the Siren knew… Luffy would have no family left.

She watched silently as Luffy stumbled round on his feet trying to move forward, Jimbei and Iva had jumped over the wall and moved towards the young boy who was bleeding heavily and panting as he crashed back down on the floor, "LUFFY! HEY! I'M SORRY DOCTOR, PLEASE HELP HIM!" Megumi was right this kid wouldn't be able to make it to Ace. He had broken in and out of Impel Down and was now on a battlefield that would of killed any normal man. But he wasn't a normal man he was Ace's brother.

"Jimbei?" Many crew members gasped in shock as the fishman leant over the strawhat kid.

"OOHHHHH! HERE COMES WHITEBEARD!"

"He certainly talks big he's young and clumsy I like idiots like him," Whitebeard murmured to himself looking back at Luffy as he grinned to himself, sending another wave of his powers out into Marineford sending the marines in front of him flying and the walls and homes crumbling to the floor.

"Take care of Luffy," Jimbei ordered the pirates turning to face the battle as he started to stride forward, "I've decided this is where I will die."

Whitebeard raised his weapon high up again, he told them he was going to destroy Marineford and that was his plan, he swung the weapon down and glared down at a certain magma user as he pressed his lava covered foot down onto the blade of the weapon, the kid looked smug as he kept his hands in his pockets.

"If you continue on like you are the island won't survive," Akainu stated.

Whitebeard grinned widely at the man, "Try and stop me."

Akainu sent a lava shaped fist at the Yonko who in return blocked it with a simple fist, the air cracking around his fist. This was the only admiral he saw as a problem, with Megumi being on the battlefield this close to him Whitebeard did not feel comfortable with his daughter being in this war.

Megumi turned seeing Marco behind her and the Vice-Admiral had been blown away across the battlefield, his eyes locked on the execution platform, "I'm going to try this, yoi," He told her turning towards her cupping her face making her look straight into his eyes, "You keep moving forward keep an eye on Luffy." He brought her mouth fully to his and moulded his lips against hers briefly before he was in fully Phoenix form and he flew up into the air.

"Just you wait… Ace," His voice filled her ears and she watched wide eyed as he flew towards the execution platform.

Her eyes shot open wide as she watched Marco draw closer but before he could even touch the execution platform, Garp leapt into the air and slammed his fist into Marcos head. She watched as the first division commander go flying through the air and slammed into the ground not too far away from her.

"SQUAD LEADER MARCO!" She heard the first division yell out.

"MARCO!" She cried, as she skidded across the floor helping him sit up. Her hands placed on his back keeping him up right as she watched as he wiped away the blood away from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hands, "You ok?" She asked softly to him.

"Who told you to make your move?" She heard Sengoku asked and her eyes looked up to the seats in front of the execution platform.

"THEY'VE FINALLY COME OUT THE LEGENDARY MARINES!"

"IF YOU WANT TO PASS… DO IT OVER MY DEAD BODY BRATS!" The Marine Hero Garp yelled out towards them he sat in the middle chair the one that Akainu was originally sitting on, Megumi stood and looked up at the Execution platform looking at Ace silently.

"THE HERO GARP HAS JOINED THE DEFENSE!"

"Garp…" She whispered. Her hands clenched into the fabric of her skirt she glared at the platform, neither admiral stood in front of the platform but Garp and Sengoku were as powerful as Pops, she was so close to Ace but so far at the same time. Why was this happening, why can't the world see that Ace is a good person he has never done anything to hurt civilians in his life.

"Old man…" Ace murmured.

"Garp…" Whitebeard sighed.

"IF YOU WANT TO PASS…. DO IT OVER MY DEAD BODY!1! BRATS!" Garp yelled out to the pirates.

"DON'T GET CAUGHT UP IN HIS NAME! HE'S JUST ANOTHER OLD MARINE!" Whitebeard yelled out to everyone around him.

"YOU'RE FROM THE SAME AGE! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ENEMY INFRONT OF YOU!" Akainu yelled at the man. His entire right arm was covered in lava as he sent a stream of lava towards Whitebeard, the end of the stream looked like a dogs head. Whitebeard didn't even to have to glance at the admiral twice as he swung his weapon forward catching the admiral and scent the man flying across the battlefield and being the next man to slam into the wall.

"Don't go ruining the town…" She heard the admiral growl at her Captain finally snapping her out of her thoughts she glanced back at them noticing that the walls around the admiral was practically melting.

Marco pushed himself up off the floor patting her lower back softly, "We are gonna get him back…" He murmured to her and she nodded.

"I thought I told you try and stop me," Whitebeard laughed.

"CLEAR A PATH TO ACE! SHOW THEM THE STRENGTH OF THE NEW WORLD!"

Ace completely leant forward his head now touching the ground, he was thinking back to when he was a kid when he met Sabo after he beat those idiots up for bad mouthing Roger, but Megumi's word from something she said before she left stuck in his mind.

"Whats the matter…. Fire fist?" Sengoku asked looking at the position the man was now in.

Garp looked up from the seat in front of the platform watching his grandson, he didn't want to do this he was his family. Now he will end up like Roger never seeing his own son before his death.

'"_To the world I will always be a Celestial Dragon, you know," She told him one evening as they laid up in the crows nest watching the stairs, "Like you will always be Rogers son… but you know what," She turned to her side large grin across her face poking his chest, "We chose are paths not labels now."'_

Garp sat quietly his face solemn as he watched the Siren, continue to fight against the marines determination on her face was strong. He remembered when Ace was a child he asked him, should he have been born. He remembered Megumi in tears before her wedding not wanting to go through this, he knew of their love for the Phoenix a blind man could see it. The three had somehow managed to make pirates and Marines fall at their feet with a blink of an eye. How could these three become so powerful, Sengoku thought that Whitebeard was the real threat in this war. But Garp disagreed it was a strong bound that these three share was the threat.

"Iva…" Luffy tried to push himself up.

"HA! YOU'RE STILL CONCUIOUS!" Iva was in shock.

"This… is my last request please listen…" Luffy muttered quietly for only the two of them could hear.

"CLEAR A PATH!"

"I'm… Awful…" Ace replied not looking up.

"ACE, JUST WAIT!" Jimbei yelled.

"JUST ONE MORE STEP! WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE! ACE! WE'LL SAVE YOU! YOU JUST WAIT ACE! DON'T GIVE UP!"

"DAMN IT… I'M … I'M SO MESSED UP! AT A TIME LIKE THIS… MY OLD MAN… MY LITTLE BROTHERS… MY LOVERS… MY BROTHERS IN ARMS THEIR BLOOD IS BEING SPILLED ALL AROUND ME! AND I'M SO HAPPY I CAN'T STOP THE TEARS. AT A TIME LIKE THIS I WANT TO LIVE!"

"YOU HAVE TO!" Megumi cried out making his eyes snap up to her, "NOT FOR YOURSELF BUT FOR US! ACE WE NEED YOU AS MUCH AS YOU NEED US DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON US ACE! EDDIE THINK OF OUR SON! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP WHAT SORT OF FATHER WOULD YOU BE TO HIS SON! LET THE WORLD KNOW I GAVE BIRTH TO THE GRANDSON OF GOL D ROGERS!"

"THE WOMAN HAS A POINT," Marco smirked, "We need you like you need us."

"You two…" Ace murmured .

"YOU ARE MY SON ACE!" Whitebeards shout was a clear as Marco's and Megumi's, "I DON'T LEAVE MY CHILDREN BEHIND!"

Megumi heard the grunt of pain and watched as Whitebeard grumbled down onto his knees his hand pressed against his still bleeding wound, though Pops might of forgiven him Megumi still wasn't impressed with Squardo. "God damn it…" Whitebeard muttered.

"POPS!" The pirates yelled out.

"Even you can't overcome old age Whitebeard," Akainu stated, she watched Marco suddenly throw himself in front of the Captain. They both knew this would happen, Pops health had been getting worse for months before the war this wasn't helping him at all.

"Fights are won and lost in a single instant," Kizaru stated.

Megumi's scream rang clearly through the battlefield as she watched the two beams of light shot from Kizaru's fingers shot straight through Marco, no healing flames bursting into life these shots hit home piercing straight through the first division commanders chest.

"MARCO!" Joz shouted out turning to rush to his friends aid, but in moment of distraction Aokiji froze his known diamond arm.

"Looks like you aren't focused," The admiral stated.

"JOZ!" The shout had filled her ears.

She saw it coming whilst no one else did, she saw Akainu try to take the opportunity whilst Pops was down whilst the commanders were in a panic.

"VOICE VOICE SONIC BOOM!" White light shattered around them and many people allies and marines fell back onto the floor, Marco, Kizaru, Joz and Aokiji had shifted in the explosion and Whitebeard had fallen back from the force of the scream. The scream which brought mountains down to rubble and sunk ships to the bottom of the evil temptress called the ocean. Above him fist ready to punch him straight through the chest Akainu but now he had missed his chance Whitebeard threw his hand up and punched Akainu in the face sending him stumbling back.

Megumi could only hear the loud ringing in her hair as she stumbled slightly nearly slumping to the floor, arms wrapped around her and pulled her up, "Megumi…." The voice was muffled in her ears, "Megumi!" it was becoming clear the white noise was slowly fading, "MEGUMI!" It felt as if she just burst through the surface of the water and everything came back clearly to her, looking over her shoulder it was Izo who was holding her up, "God woman… Pops told you not to push yourself, you look like your knocking on deaths door."

"BOSS!"

"MEGUMI!"

"THE BOSS IS DOWN!"

"MARCO AND JOZ ARE IN TROUBLE!"

Megumi slumped against Izo, everything was hitting her at once pain shot through her body and she cried out nearly doubling over but Izos grip kept hold of her. "No… I need to…" Her eyes looked up suddenly fear washed over her, "Ace… please Izo I need to get to Ace…"

"You clever girl," Whitebeard chuckled as he pushed Akainu back.

Suddenly the powerful yell of Luffy filled all their eardrums as Megumi was finally able to get properly to her feet, "Luffy…" She looked backwards towards the Strawhat as he ran forwards through the plaza. Bypassing Marine and Pirate without a bat of an eyelid, where the hell did he get all that energy from he looked like a new man compared to what he was a few minutes ago.

She hadn't noticed the new men that now stood at Aces side until now, both men held their blades up above his head, "THEY'RE STILL TRYING TO EXECUTE ACE!"

Her head shook slightly her eyes being taken away from Boa Hancock and Luffy, back to the 16th division commander his freezing cold hand pressed against her temple, "Your burning Megumi…You need a doctor," Izo snapped at her.

"No," She hissed out touching her bleeding side not remembering at all when that one happened, "You need to get to Pops, I promised him I will keep Luffy alive."

"OLD MAN!"

Marco dodged more of Kizarus attack trying to get closer to the man but he seemed to keep pushing him back, "Oh I got careless," She heard Kizaru murmured and her eyes filled with tears and she clenched her eyes hearing everything cleared, "But you really do revive don't you Marco the Phoenix."

Her and Izo watched as Marco was suddenly shoved to the ground by one the Vice-Admirals, seastone cuffs in hand and suddenly they snapped around Marcos wrist, "Oh no…" She whispered

"KAIROUSEKI!" Marco whispered looking at his wrist.

He shot through Marco again, she snapped her head away not being able to watch but she heard Marcos grunt of pain, not yelling out but he stood firmly on his feet not letting Kizaru get anywhere near his Captain.

"SQUAD LEADER MARCO!"

"JOZ IS DOWN TOO!"

"Whitebeard pirates you're finished…" Aokiji whispered.

"TAKE OUT THE REST OF THE SQUAD LEADERS!"

"DON'T SLOW DOWN MEN! ALL OF YOU GO GET WHITEBEARD!" Sengoku ordered.

She ripped herself out of Izos hold and saw the vice admirals had slipped past his defence, Joz was frozen solid and Marco was on his knees struggling to get up his wounds poured out blood thinking of it Megumi thought this was actually the first time she has ever seen him bleed. Cannons, bullets and blades got past his defence from Akainu's attack the admiral was more dangerous to him than simple weak attacks.

"STAY BACK!" Whitebeard ordered the pirates. He was a react swords stuck out of his chest and arms, bullets wounds littered his chest he was bleeding from the mouth and nose, Megumis eyes widened seeing that Akainus lava fist didn't completely miss him as a large chunk of burnt flesh sat above Squardos attack.

"BOSS!"

"YOU ALL THINK… THIS IS ENOUGH TO KILL ME… I DON'T NEED HELP! I AM WHITEBEARD!" He shouted and swung the blade away from the admiral and swung knocking Akainu and all the vice admirals away from him and stood.

"If I die…?" He questioned as he watched his children struggle around him, Marco finally getting back to his feet, "Will my death mean nothing…? I Know… That I must watch over my sons and daughters future I can't afford to die," The Whitebeard pirates moved behind there Captain all Division commanders stood tall and proud behind him protecting his back, "Right Ace…"

Megumi stood watching her Captain and nodded to Izo telling him to go, "Go protect Pops… I'm fine." Izo nodded to her and moved to join the rest of them, Megumi turned looking up at the platform, watching the executioners ready their weapons.

"What they're gathering behind Whitebeard!?" The Marines yelled out in surprise.

"HAA….HAA… IT DOESN'T MATTER… IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T UNDERSTAND WE WILL PROTECT BOSSES PRIDE!"

"You all care to much about that idiot," Whitebeard chuckled.

"I'LL SHOW YOU THE FUTURE IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT SO BADLY WHITEBEARD!" Sengoku shouted out towards the Yonko, before looking to the executioners. "DO IT!"

Megumi turned her head away her hands up covering her ears as she heard the shout for her lovers name from the crew, "Pointless do you think I can stop that…" She heard her Captains voice over the yells.

"I can't look…" She whispered tears in her eyes, watching Ace being executed was not on her list of things to do today.

"LOOK WHITEBEARD!" Sengoku ordered

AN: MWHA…HAHA…. HAHAHAHAHA (dies from coughing fit) …. So… (Dodges chair) ok bad place to leave it yes, but you guys aren't mad at me you love my work I know you do. Ok yes I have been lazy… ish this week been busy with personal life aka money stuff and arguing with my boyfriend's mum so yeah. And I was out this morning as well so yeah I had fun this week, well I did work was good this week I didn't make any bad screw ups so yeah ^_^

Son of Whitebeard: Thank you

Simplewriting: Oh you make me blush, thank you… I am so glad you think so it is a bit of a jumpy chapter but then reading through the marineford arc it is a bit of a jumpy arc because so much is happening at once.

cocobobo10: At first I did not like Croc at all hated him, but he grew on me as well… Oh I see it I totally see it. No problem at all hun, I feel sorry for Squardo as well hes such a good person and one act just can ruin a person, yeah they would honestly I think if any of the other allies Akainu went to they would be confused. Sorry this took longer than I hoped.

Water-Fox-Raine: Ah you make me feel so happy saying that.

KeepHopeStayWhelmed: (evil laugh again then another coughing fit) No one does, you all will suffer and… Ok tiny bit dark there, (pushes dark self back in the box) You stay! Don't worry it sounds awesome, but truly im not into programming its something that honestly has never interested me, but I hope you've got sleep and everything is going ok for you. Don't run yourself completely down in the long run it won't help, I know I took four a-levels… stupid decision lol. I am glad my work makes you feel better.

DeadGirlEtarnal: Oh Hunny don't worry at all glad you enjoyed the lkast two chapters.

Say Chaze: Thank you very much.

So hope you guys all likes this one, speak to you next chapter.

Scarlet.


	42. Chapter 42

The blades continued to swing down in an arch, ready to remove Aces head from his body as an ear shattering scream of, "STOOOPPPP!" sounded throughout the battlefield. The battlefield froze as they looked at the kid then up at the execution platform to see the two executioner had collapsed on the floor next to Ace, along with many more pirates and marines fell to the ground.

"Haki…" Megumi whispered, remembering the Red Haired pirate, when he came to visit Pops on the day of Edwards birth, "He did this…" Her eyes were locked onto Luffy surprised at how much power could come from one small boy.

"Whoa… Whoa are you serious?" Aokiji questioned.

More Marines and few pirates had collapsed on the floor foaming at the mouth as they had passed out onto the floor around them, "THAT WAS THE CONQUEOR!"

"I'M COMING ACE!"

Whitebeard was astonished at what he just saw, this kid was something that the marines don't want heading into the new world. Though he is a rookie just like his brother, he raised through the pirate world quickly so many strong allies behind him. Whitebeard smirked to himself, not a bad kid at all.

"HEY GET A GRIP!" "SHIT HES LOST CONCIOUSNESS!" The shouts of pirates and marines had blurred into her ears as she heard the men and woman on the battlefield start to panic, she knew this had to be Luffy it couldn't of been Pops he had said before he would never use this power on a battlefield.

"Aces brother," The pirates stated.

"THAT'S THE SAME ROYAL-TYPE OF HAKI BOSS AND RED HAIR HAS!" Fossa shouted.

"Did he just?" Marco questioned.

"That's one hell of a family," Megumi murmured.

"It looks like that wasn't done consciously," Akainu stated.

"He's hiding a terrifying power," Kizaru cooed.

"So he was really born with it," Garp sighed.

"You too…" Ace was in shock.

"THOSE WITH WEAK WILLS GET BACK!" The Pirates yelled as Luffy charged past the pirates towards the marines, "HE'S NO ORDINARY ROOKIE!"

"HE'S THE SON OF THE REVOLUNTAIRY DRAGON IT'S NOT SUPRISING HE HAS THAT ABILITY DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE THIS BATTLE. IF WE LET HIM LIVE! HE WILL GROW TO BE A TERRIFYING ENEMY!" She heard a Vice Admiral yell.

"HEY WHEN AND WHERE DID YOU GAIN THAT POWER!" The revolutionary asked Luffy.

"AH!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Luffy asked confused.

"ITS NOTHING!" Iva stated, he could see it now that was the power Dragon had there was no doubt about it Strawhat Luffy was his leaders son.

"WHITEBEARD COMES FIRST! EVEN IF HE IS A MONSTER HE'S BADLY HURT! TAKE HIM DOWN NO MATTER WHAT!" The marines ignored the orders from the Vice Admiral.

"ALRIGHT YOU BASTARDS!" There Captain shouted gaining all their attention.

"Boss?" They all questioned all heads turned towards him as they watched him bat away the marines in front of him as if they were flies.

"USE ALL YOUR STRENGTH TO SUPPORT STRAWHAT LUFFY!" He ordered towards them.

"ACE'S BROTHER?!" A lot of them excluding the division commanders remembering the order from the Siren earlier.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT BRAT! IF YOU CARRY THE WILL OF THE D AS WELL, THEN SHOW ME WHAT LIES BEYOND THIS AGE!" Whitebeard shouted out to the boy.

"LUFFY LOOK OUT!" Iva shouted as a marine came close to cutting him down, but the allied Captains burst through attacking and pushing the marines back away from him.

Megumi felt relief wash over her as she continued to fight off the marines, the allies just as powerful as the division commanders whilst they supported Pops. They were the next group of people to support Aces little brother. They were family the crew and the allies, though not always together, but their love and protection expanded out towards the blood family that they cared for as well. Megumi knew deep down, with just knowing that Luffy is Aces brother they would all protect Luffy without being ordered by Pops.

"HURRY UP ACE'S BROTHER!"

"THE MARINES ARE FOCUSED ON BOSS AT THE MOMENT!"

"IF YOU LET THE OPPOUNTINTY PASS YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET PASS THE ADMIRIALS!"

"WE'RE GOING TO PUSH THROUGH FOLLOW US!"

"THIS IS SERIOUS STRAWHAT BOY! THE WORLD'S GREATEST PIRATES ARE TESTING YOU! I'M ASKING YOU IF YOU'RE PREPARED TO ANSWER WHITEBEARDS ATTENTION!"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT WHITEBEARD GUY! I ONLY HAVE ONE REASON FOR BEING HERE!" Luffy roared as he punched through the Marines in front of him.

"DODGE STRAWHAT BOY!" Iva ordered as he watched Mihawk slash down with the famous blade aiming for Luffy, this warlord was starting to become a pest, Luffy was suddenly pushed back and Daz Bones stood in front of him. Luffy remembered this guy from Alabasta he was the one that fought against Zoro… Mr 1. If he was correct.

"YOU!" Luffy yelled out in surprise.

"It's the bosses orders. The marines are now the enemy," Daz told Luffy his eyes on Mihawk not getting distracted by the confusion that the strawhat boy had, Megumi knew Crocodile had to be behind Daz protecting Luffy. He had told her about Daz well Mr 1. At the time extremely loyal to the death most likely.

"Daz bones right?" Mihawk questioned as he swung his sword back and brought back down the man who attempted to block but the famous blade sliced through his defences and knocked him straight to the ground. Mihawk didn't look as Daz slammed into the ground as he lifted his blade

"Crocodile…" The swordsmen stated.

"I'M IN A HELL OF A MOOD! WATCH YOURSELF HAWKEYE!" Crocodile roared at the swordsmen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! AREN'T YOU A WARLORD! HOW MANY PACIFISTA HAVE YOU STOPPED? AREN'T YOU ON THE GOVERMENTS SIDE?" The man who controlled the human weapon army yelled at the Pirate Empress from his position on the floor panting heavily. "Let me teach you something?"

"LOVE IS LIKE A HURRICANE!" Megumi turned her head at the womans shout, eyebrow raised slightly this woman in her opinion was nuts.

"THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!"

"THE PLATFORM IS CLOSE STRAWHAT BOY JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

"What…?" Megumi questioned, the sound of metal slicing through stone grinded in her ears as she pushed herself up off the ground over the marines head, a path lead from the plaza straight up to the execution platform, it was another revolutionary. Where were all these people coming from this just seemed to be appearing out of thin air.

"CRAB MAN!" Luffy shouted.

"THAT'S INAZUMA OF THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY!" The marines yelled out in surprise.

"LUFFY GET GOING!" Megumi shouted at the boy as she landed back on her feet, looking around her she sighed there was still so many Marines it was impossible to see if they were making a dent in their army.

"Ms Akiyama," A deep voice sounded from behind her, Megumi froze breath caught in her throat as she turned to face the man.

"Akainu…" She whispered.

"GOT IT! THANKS!" Luffy shouted back, the pirates had made sure he got to the platform not themselves but him. He knew he was Aces brother and all that, but still Luffy thought that maybe their Captain would be the one who wanted to save Ace.

"I'M HERE ACE!" Luffy shouted towards his brother.

"DON'T LET HIM GET THERE!" The shouts of the marines with the cannon launchers shouted through the air as they fired at the path that had been created.

Vista leapt into action slicing through the cannon balls that were aimed at the boy, "GO STRAWHAT!" Vista yelled back.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Kizaru started to glow to dash towards the Strawhat boy.

Whitebeard slammed his blade down again slicing cleanly through Kizaru making the man not be able to move forward like his plan was to and looked up as Luffy ran up the path way towards his son, "GO RELEASE ACE!" He heard the pirates around him cheer, "GO STRAWHAT!" Whitebeard chuckled to himself as he watched.

"ACE'S BROTHER!" The pirates cheered.

"STAY BACK!" Iva ordered to the Marines blocking them from following the boy up the path.

They heard the crash of someone landing on the path in front of Luffy rubble started to fall from the path that was made, "GRANDPA PLEASE MOVE!"

"I'M NOT MOVING LUFFY I AM VICE ADMIRIAL OF THE MARINES!" Garp yelled towards his grandson.

Megumi stepped backwards she was practically at the foot of the execution platform now she was standing against the wall under the platform, no wonder why she was so close to him, her breathing was elevated she hissed in pain feeling her the blood continue to drip down her side, "Oh seriously…" She groaned not moving her eyes away from Akainu.

"This can all be over simply Miss Akiyama," Akainu stated to her trying to act friendly, Megumi hated this man with a passion it was his fault she was collared, if he just told the world government he wasn't going to marry her this would all be over.

"Nothing is simple with you," She hissed, brandishing her staff in front of her, "I know how you work and the world government work… none of you will let me go until… I am not a puppet on the world governments strings anymore."

Many pirates watched as the path up towards the execution platform started to crumble as both grandfather and grandson glared down at each other. "IT'S GARP THE HERO!"

"The bridge is falling," Megumi murmured glancing past Akainu, ignoring him completely this was hurting Garp fighting his grandson whilst his other grandson was about to be executed how could he live through this.

"DO SOMETHING FAST STRAWHAT BOY!"

"GO ON LUFFY!" The pirates yelled up to the Strawhat boy.

"LUFFY I'VE BEEN FIGHTING PIRATES BEFORE YOU WERE BORN!" Garp yelled at his Grandson, "YOU'LL ONLY GET THROUGH HERE OVER MY DEAD BODY! STRAWHAT LUFFY! THAT IS THE PATH YOU HAVE BOTH CHOSEN!"

"GRAMPS!" Ace yelled out leaning forward.

"You all make me sick," She told the admiral ignoring the fight around her, her silver eyes flashed with a passionate flame, "You only want Ace dead because of his father, Ace doesn't want the title of King he doesn't want to be Roger. He wants freedom which you won't let him have!"

The battle froze watching as Grandfather and Grandson, "I CAN'T DO THAT GRANDPA! PLEASE MOVE! IF YOU CAN'T THEN ACE WILL DIE!"

"NO!" Garp roared back at his Grandson.

"I'VE DONE PLENTLY OF THINGS YOU DON'T LIKE! I WON'T HOLD BACK!"

"LUFFY! YOU'RE MY ENEMY!"

They watched silently both holding their breaths as they watched Luffy duck his grandfather's attack his arm stretching back his skin bright red and steam was seen rolling off the Strawhat, his fist came back and flung forward slamming straight into the side of his grandfather's head. All eyes went wide as they watched the attack hit its target, he went flying off the path way into the battlefield below landing in the ground head stuck into the floor below. They watched as Luffy hopped up the path way and finally his foot touched the execution platform. Cheers broke out between the Whitebeard pirates and their Allied Crews.

"VICE ADMIRAL GARP!"

"GARP!" Sengoku shouted, before he sighed watching the strawhat boy jump up the platform, "You're a father yourself Garp." He knew deep down that his friend could not go through this, these boys were his family though Sengoku believed neither of them should live because of their blood. But Garp saw people as their own nothing to do with their heritage at all.

"BOSS!" The cry snapped every ones heads towards Whitebeard seeing Kizaru had shot through the man with a beam of light.

"Kizaru," she whispered eyes wide, everyone was so distracted by Luffy that they never saw this attack coming.

"I'VE GOT THE KEY JUST WAIT!" They both heard Luffy cry out as he fiddled around in his pockets.

"LUFFY YOU!" Ace yelled out in surprise watching as his brother came up behind him.

Eyes widened as they watched the fleet admiral grow in size and his skin turned bright golden, Buddha, Megumi looked up at the fleet admiral she thought it was something about him knowing his inner peace not actually being a Buddha, "LOOK THE FLEET ADMIRAL ABILITY!"

"I'VE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE!"

"WAIT!" The now Giant Golden man looked down at the two brothers, "DON'T THINK I WILL LET YOU ESCAPE!"

"SENGOKU?!" Luffy roared finally looking up at the man, but he ignored him finally fishing the key out of his pocket and moved to unlock his brothers cuffes. The moment the key touched the lock the key broke in half as Kizaru sent another beam, "AH THE KEY!" The boy cried out eyes wide.

"GET THEM!" Another group turned up with launchers.

"NO THE KEY!"

"THREE! WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"I'LL EXCUTE YOU MYSELF," Sengoku roared as he drew his large fist back ready to slam it down onto the brothers.

"GOMU GOMU… Hey protect Ace with that Wall… GIGANTIC BALLON!"

"CANDLE WALL!"

Megumi blinked eyes wide and as Luffy blew up into the size of a gigantic balloon blocking Sengoku's attack and a white substance covered both Ace and the man that had been following the clown earlier. The execution platform started to fall to the left, she gasped out for breath as she felt a leather gloved hand wrap around her throat.

"THE PLATFORM IS CRUMBLING!" Her eyes didn't move from the platform.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"ACE ISN'T DEAD YET!"

"HE'S FALLING!"

"ACE!" Her cry was loud as she watched the platform crumble and all three pirates fall, as the fleet admiral jumped back turning back into his normal form.

"I'M MAKING A KEY WE'LL GET THOSE HANDCUFFES OFF IN A SECOND!"

"GOT IT!"

"FIRE! TAKE OUT THE ENTIRE PLATFORM!" the men with the lauchers ordered.

"IF I TOLD YOU THE REASON I'M HERE IS TO FULFILL MY LOST COMRADES FINAL WISH WOULD YOU LAUGH AT ME?" The man who was with Buggy yelled at Luffy.

"OF COURSE NOT," Came the reply.

"SAVE YOUR BROTHER STRAWHAT!"

Tears slipped from her eyes as she listened to the men, Akainu stood in front of her his face set into the familiar grim she grew up seeing, he would kill her without a second thought and she knew that. His grip loosened slightly brushing away tears with his free hand, she listened to the explosion of the cannon balls hitting the execution platform she breathed in deeply choking out a sob. He was in sea stone, Ace could of survived that there was no way he could of survived that… she looked up seeing a tunnel of fire appear.

"You've always been this way Luffy, you never listened to me," Both of them cheered along with the rest of the Whitebeard pirates and allies. "And do the Stupidest things!"

"ACE!" The pirates and Luffy cried out in happiness.

They saw in the centre of the fire Ace stood his hands wrapped round the back of his brothers, Megumi glanced over at her Captain who nodded at her. "ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE AREN'T OUT THE WOODS YET WE STILL NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! START GETTING OUR INJURED TOWARDS THE SHORE LINE DIVISION COMMANDERS PROTECT ACE AND LUFFY!"

The cheers became louder as the marines watched the two brothers, "FIRE FIST HAS BEEN FREED!"

"YOU DID IT STRAW HAT! WE TOOK ACE BACK!"

"THAT GUY! HE'S BEEN DOING ONE RECKLESS THING AFTER ANOTHER SINCE IMPEL DOWN!" The impel down convicts yelled.

"WELL DOWN!" Iva cried.

Megumi smiled brightly as she watched the two brothers, "DON'T GET CARELESS LUFFY!" She heard Ace shout and Marco pulled them both back as they watched the pillar of fire erupt around Ace. She hissed as she felt Akainu tighten his hold his anger was going to take over him, by the size of his muscles

"RIGHT!" The strawhat answered.

"LUFFY! ACE!" She heard Jimbei shout in excitement.

Her eyes glanced around the battlefield, seeing the division and their commanders move closer through the battlefield and a giant smirk on pops face, "BE CAREFUL THEY ARE STRONG!"

"CAN YOU FIGHT LUFFY!" Ace asked his brother his flames shielding both of them.

"OF COURSE!" His brother replied.

"FIRE FIST IS A LOGIA TYPE USER! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

"I never dreamed that one day, you would be saving me thanks Luffy," Ace smiled at his brother.

"It's all because old man whitebeard and his crew helped me," Luffy chuckled.

"DON'T THINK YOUR SAFE!" The Marines shouted firing at the brothers, the bullets went straight through Ace and the ones that hit Luffy bounced back hit the Marines that fired at him. "YOU'LL BOTH DIE RIGHT HERE!"

Ace flipped upwards and pushed his brother down as two marines got close and swung down at Luffy, "That's my little brother you know. Don't lay a hand on him!" Ace ordered the marines. "HIKEN!" He yelled and another tunnel throwing away the marines around them

"They work well together…" Vista chuckled.

"OPEN A PATH FOR THEM!" The division commanders yelled.

"FIRE FIST ACE AND STRAWHAT LUFFY KILL THEM BOTH!"

"You've gotten stronger Luffy," Ace chuckled.

"I'll be better than you someday Ace!"

"ICE BLOCK!"

"ADMIRAL AOKIJI!"

"Well I'm covering you at the moment, GET BACK LUFFY!" Ace ordered throwing flames towards the oncoming Ice towards them

Ice and Fire clashed perfectly together and ice melted against the fire as both elements clashed and burned against one another, "PHEASENT BEAK!"

"KYOU KAEN!"

Megumi heard the sound before she saw it, Akainus hand still at her throat she was now standing on her tip toes as she was brought close to the marine Admiral, "Surrender…"

"Never," She spat at him, her eyes widened as she saw the man who just helped save Ace lay face first on the ground just in her arms distance if he would just let go of her throat, his hands covered the scar covering the torture he put her through.

"Don't panic any further," He ordered looking at the marines around him, "What unit is this traitor in?"

"Oh really," Megumi snapped at him, "You do notice he is Mr 3. One of Crocodiles old subordinates?"

"EVERYONE GET DOWN THE ENEMY SHIP IS MOVING!"

"DON'T APPROACH IT! IT'S RUNNING ON LAND WITH ITS PADDLES!"

"HEY SOMEONES RIDING IT!"

"BOSS! EVERYONE PLEASE ESCAPE! WE'LL TAKE OVER THE BATTLE!" Squardo yelled out into the battle field him and the new world pirates stood on top of the Moby Dick Paddle boat.

"SQUARDO! IT'S THE WHIRLPOOL SPIDER PIRATES!"

"THOSE BASTARDS!" She heard her Captain mutter.

"DON'T BE STUPID SQUARDO!"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE HERE!"

"OF COURSE AFTER WHAT I DID TO BOSS!" The man shouted back in reply. "IT ISN'T NEARLY ENOUGH TO ATONE FOR THAT! IF I DON'T DO THIS, THEN I'D NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF! TAKE ACE AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

"SQUARDO IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS!" Marco yelled, "Get these damn cuffs off me."

The ship suddenly lurched backwards making the pirates on top of the ship stumble, "WHY DID THE SHIP STOP! BOSS!"

"The pain of a parent burying his child don't you realise how hard that is Squardo? Don't get so full of yourself! That one slash wasn't nearly enough to take my life! Nobody lives forever… We've accomplished what we have come here to do..." The murmurs of boss, pops and gramps filled the air, "There is no reason for us to stay here. This is my final order listen up Whitebeard pirates."

"LAST! WAIT BOSS?"

"WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!"

"WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE NEW WORLD TOGETHER RIGHT!"

"BOSS?!" Ace roared above the complaints.

Megumi struggled the man wasn't using his powers, killing a Celestial Dragon is an offence punishable by death no matter how high your station. Megumi had not been stripped of her title of Celestial Dragon and will never be, she is the last of her blood line and Akainu knew killing her would cause a lot of problems for the world government. Her nails raked across his gloved hand, her eyes welled with tears hearing her bosses words.

"YOU WILL ALL PART WITH ME HERE! YOU WILL ALL LIVE… AND SAFETLY RETURN TO THE NEW WORLD!"

"B-BOSS!"

"YOU'RE PLANNING ON DYING HERE!"

"THE TIMES HAVE PASSED ME BY!"

"THERE'S NO SHIP TO TAKE ME TO THE NEW AGE! GO MEN!" He sent a powerful attack towards Marineford, marines went flying and Akainu's held slipped on her throat she coughed as she took in a large breath and grabbed the wax user and ran for it. She rubbed at her eyes as she dragged Mr 3. Across the floor.

"Please Pops," She whispered.

'_Megumi smiled to herself as she sat on the arm of her Captains chair watching the divisions party through the night, "Pops… Can I ask you something?" She looked up at the older man._

"_Of course my dear?"_

"_Why did you let me stay… I mean Celestial Dragon, there's big warning lights over my head saying that I am a danger to you all, why let me stay?"_

_Whitebeard chuckled and brushed away the pink hair that covered the column of her throat, his finger brushed over the pink scar the encircled her neck, "That is why, no parents should ever let their children suffer in the way that your parents made you my dear."_

"_Pops?"_

_Whitebeard grinned at her pushing her hair back kissing her temple, "You are my daughter, not by blood but I love you as a daughter…. We protect our own."'_

'We protect our own,' Pops words rang clearly in her mind, she couldn't think about losing her Captain she couldn't. He was the only father she had, the only grandfather that her precious little Eddie would have. He would have Garp yes but there is a difference, "Oh god…" She whispered to herself feeling the tears continue to pour down her face. Pops always called them stupid for making brash decisions, her for going with them to meet Shanks, Ace for going after Teach, Marco for attacking an entire marine base. He called all of them stupid for the ruckess they caused in the newspapers, but this… this was stupid him planning to sacrifice himself for the crew. He didn't want any more of them to die, they didn't want to leave him. She listened to the cries of outrage from the allies and the crew not wanting to leave him.

"NO BOSS!"

"THE CAPTAINS ORDERS WE HAVE TO GO!"

"OLD MAN!"

"BOSS!"

"Whitebeard…" Sengoku's growl.

"Let's finish off the marines," Her Captain smirked.

"MARINEFORD IS IN DANGER! STOP WHITEBEARD!"

"BOSS!"

"WE CAN'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND BOSS! LET'S GO BACK TOGETHER!"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR MY ORDER GET GOING YOU IDIDOTS!"

"TAKE OUT WHITEBEARD HE'S HALF DEAD ALREADY!"

Her Captains blade came down and sent a slash towards the marines knocking them back, the candle man still held tightly in her grasp as she kept running. Too tired to think straight she didn't attack just kept moving.

"HURRY DO AS THE BOSS SAYS...!

"OI PINK HAIRED GIRL!" Luffy cried waving slightly as his brother stood froze looking out towards his Captain.

"Luffy…" She mumbled coming to a halt just a few feet away from them, Mr 3. Hung limply in her grasp as she came to a standstill her eyes on Ace, "Ace…" She whispered the first time in over seven… eight maybe months she had seen him up close.

"Ace…" Luffy looked to his brother.

"LET'S GET READY TO DEPEART! LAUNCH THE SHIP!"

"ACE WE HAVE TO GO!" Megumi cried out throwing herself towards the brother, Luffy was the one that caught her, supporting her weight against him, he grinned widely at her as he helped back to steady her feet, "Thank you…" She whispered to the boy, ruffling his hair with her free hand and pecking him softly on the cheek.

"Hey Three!" Luffy smiled at the man who was held in her hand.

"SQUAD LEADER MARCO LETS GO!"

"Boss…" Marco whispered before his eyes widened releasing Megumi had been left alone in the battle he hadn't seen her or heard her speak since he went to Pops and got caught in the seastone, "Where's Megumi?"

"Seems like she caught up with Ace and Luffy sir," The man pointed towards the three. She was beaten and bloody but she seemed fine smiling at Ace's younger brother. She held a man by his ankle, he looked like the man that was up on the execution platform. He shouldn't of left her, not on her own strong yes, but still at the state of her she looked like she was forcing herself to keep herself on her feet. As long as she was with Ace she was fine, he looked her over seeing that Luffy seemed to be holding her up supporting her so to say.

"GET TO THE COAST!"

"DON'T LET THE PIRATES ESCAPE!"

"TAKE DOWN AS MANY AS YOU CAN!"

"YOU'RE ONLY OPPENT IS ME!" Whitebeard roared as he cut through the marines aiming at his sons.

"SQUAD LEADER JOZ! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE RIGHT!? LET'S GO!" The third division members surrounded the man covered in ice and knocked on his ice covered body.

"FLEET ADMIRAL!" The marines yelled.

Sengoku sighed knowing that this wasn't entirely a loose, Whitebeard was planning to sink Marineford and take him with it. So they lost out on executing Ace but his real plan his entire plan behind this war was to actually take out Whitebeard and he will succeed with that. He looked seeing the Siren as she know named standing with the brothers, she will have to be caught on another day.

"There's no reason to worry about Ace now," Sengoku stated to the marines around him, "That man is seriously planning on sinking Marineford into the sea and take himself with it."

"VICE ADMIRAL GARP ARE YOU OK?" The marines around him yelled in a panic as the Hero pushed himself up rubbing his bleeding temple. He heard the words Sengoku said to the marines.

"Putting an end to an era sounds like a good time to me," Garp stated.

"GET TO THE BAY!"

"DON'T LET THE PIRATES ESCAPE! TAKE DOWN AS MANY AS YOU CAN!" The marines near Pops shouted out.

Lifting his weapon high up into the air the Captain of the Moby Dick yelled out, "YOUR OPPOENT IS ME!" Another large explosion of power sent through into Marineford destroying homes and shops within a blink of an eye.

"BRENHAIM CARRY JOZ!"

"STRAWHAT BOY WHY ARE YOU STANDING AROUND!"

Megumi pushed herself forward and stumbled into Ace's shoulder, "Ace…" She whispered up at him his eyes still wide and staring at his Captain before his eyes turned dark and glared slightly.

"ACE!" Luffy yelled, "LET'S GO THE OLD MAN IS PREPARED!"

"I KNOW! I WON'T LET IT BE IN VEIN!" Ace yelled, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled suddenly bursting into flames throwing the marines close by away from the group, Megumi leant back grabbing hold of Luffy's arm pulling him towards the shore.

"Come on…" Her voice was weak and she felt it as well, "We need to get out of here."

Whitebeard looked over at Ace as the man crashed to his knees on the ground not that far in front of Megumi and Luffy, "I don't need your words bur let me ask you one thing… was I a good father?" Whitebeard asked.

"OF COURSE!" Ace cried.

"Don't ever think you weren't Pops," Megumi smiled at the Captain.

Whitebeard chuckled loudly and smiled at his daughter, "Take care of them my dear, they will need someone with a level headed mind."

"RUN! GET TO THE SHIP!" Jimbei ordered the group passing Iva and pushing them along, "ACE! MEGUMI! LUFFY! GET INFRONT!"

"JIMBEI!" The three cried out in slight surprise, before starting to run towards the shore.

"THEY'RE GUNNING FOR YOU! THE BOSS WANTS ASMANY SURVIORS AS POSSIBLE!"

"WE STOLE A BATTLESHIP COME ON!"

"LOOK OUT ITS AKAINU!" The group turned and saw a giant lava fist crash through everyone before stopping before them.

"They save Ace and immediately run away, What a bunch of cowards you Whitebeard pirates are but he is the Captain I guess there's no helping it! After all Whitebeard is a loser from a bygone age!" Akainu chuckled slightly to himself and both Whitebeard pirates stopped.

"ACE!" Luffy shouted.

"MEGUMI!" Jimbei shouted watching the two stop and she threw Mr 3. at the nearest pirate.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" She ordered.

"YES MISS!" The pirate yelled and ran onwards.

"… A loser?" Ace questioned.

"TAKE THAT BACK WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" Both of them ordered turning towards the Marine Admiral, both of them had angered looks across their faces. How dare he speak of Pops in such a manner he had no right at all to speak of their old man in such a way.

"STOP YOU TWO KEEP GOING!" They heard one the pirates plea hands grabbing both of them by the elbows and pulling them backwards.

"ACE! MEGUMI!"

Marco froze as he looked back hearing both their names being shouted and looked as the two stood in front of Akainu, "What are you two doing, yoi?" He didn't like this feeling that was growing in his stomach he knew something bad was going to come of this. He groaned at annoyance of himself for letting this happen, he looked down at the seastone cuff around his wrist and he couldn't do anything to save them.

"He's mocking our old man…" Ace growled and tugged his elbow out of his hands.

"When did we start allowing, scum like him to speak about our Pops in such a manner," Megumi snapped as she wrenched her elbow out of the hold of the pirates that tried to keep her back.

AN: So you know what comes next… hehehe…. I stopped there to keep you lot on your toes, you will see that… I do have a very dark and sadistic manner. But wow…. This war was a lot longer than I remember it being last time I wrote this. My plans for what is going to happen is a bit… jumbled so to say but if you guys want anything specific to happen let me know and I'll think of it.

cocobobo10: I don't read lord of the rings, but my best friend who reads this does and I sent that to him and he just burst out laughing. You know what I've been expecting an angry mob outside my house for the last day.

Water-Fox-Raine: I'm sorry… honestly it gets worse before it gets better.

Ann T: Because if I continued you lot wouldn't get a chapter until I've finished writing the war.

You lot are sort of Lucky… I wasn't planning on posting this until I get back from work, but anyway speak to you next chapter and remember… you kill me you don't get the next chapter.

Scarlet.


	43. Chapter 43

"ACE!" Luffy yelled.

"Your real father stood in his way and so Whitebeard is a looser who will never become king, How am I mistaken?"

"Take that back Akainu," Megumi growled struggling with the hands that had clamped down on her arms.

"You bunch of thugs keep yelling Boss this, Boss That, you prance about the seas pretending to be a family yet, you take a woman that isn't even yours," He pointed towards the Siren who was glaring at him, "Getting a girl who was promised to another pregnant just so your dirty bloodline will continue."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ace yelled.

"For how many decades did he rule the seas, never becoming King and never accomplishing anything?" Akainu chuckled, "They only thing that he was better than your real father at was stealing valuable higher ups, mean your real father couldn't say he'd taken a Celestial Dragon."

Megumi's hands clenched before ripping out of the hold and stumbling forward slightly, tears streamed from her eyes but it didn't stop her but Ace held his arm out to stop her, "My fight love."

"In the end he was stabbed by his idiot son who was fooled by some sweet talk! And he's going to die protecting that fool! He really did have an empty life didn't he?" Akainu smirked at the two second division pirates that stood in front of him.

"STOP IT!" Ace roared.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM ACE, MEGUMI COME ON!" Izo shouted from near the shore, the division commanders had stopped and was looking back at the two second division pirates they could see the furry coming off the two in waves.

"THE OLD MAN GAVE US A PLACE WHERE WE BELONG! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIS GREATNESS!" Ace roared, "HE TOOK US IN WHEN WE NEEDED A HOME WHEN WE NEEDED SAVING FROM OUR PASTS AND PRESENT!"

"HE WAS A FATHER TO MANY LOVED BY ALL WHO IS UNDER HIS CARE!" Megumi yelled at the marine.

"If people don't live the right way there is no reason for them to live," Akainu stated, "Pirates like you don't deserve a place to belong. WHITEBEARD WILL DIE AS A LOSER! A FITTING DEATH FOR THE ADMIRIAL OF GARBAGE!"

"WHITEBEARD IS THE PIRATE WHO CREATED THIS ERA! THIS ERA WILL BE KNOWN BY WHITEBEARDS NAME!"

"Megumi get back…" The woman was pulled back as both Logia users clashed fire and lava fell across the area, but her eyes couldn't leave the men.

"You are weak just like your Captain," he sneered at her, "But you are still mine you child and when this war is over you will be back were you belong!"

Ace was thrown back across the battlefield burn marks up his arm, "ACE!" She screamed trying to rush forward to the man but saw Jimbei helping up Luffy the man's eyes locked on the floor before him.

"Did you get careless… because you're a logia type user as well?" Akainu questioned stepping forward. "You are merely fire I am magma that consumes fire! MY POWER COMPLETELY OUTCLASSES YOU!"

"HEY LUFFY YOU ARE AT YOUR LIMIT!" Jimbei yelled.

"The King of the Pirates Gold Roger! The revolutionary Dragon! I'm amazed that their two sons turned out to be brothers! GREAT SIN RUNS THROUGH YOUR BLOOD! NO MATTER WHO ELSE ESCAPES I WILL NEVER LET YOU TWO GO!" Akainu roared before locking eyes with Megumi her own eyes wide, "Take a good look!" The man leapt towards Luffy fist at the ready covered in magma.

"HEY WAIT!" Ace shouted getting to his feet.

Megumi eyes widened knowing the last thing Marco ordered her the night before as they laid in bed next to one another, 'Please don't do anything that you know will get yourself killed ok love,' she looked across the battle field her eyes finding Marco "I'm sorry Marco…" She whispered she moved before Ace even had the chance to blink, throwing herself at Luffy wrapping her arms around the boy. She hissed clamping her teeth down on her lips as she felt the burning hot lava brush across her back entirely burning the skin.

"N-No…" Luffy whispered looking at the woman who now laid on top of him, "H-Hey… W-Wake up…" He whispered, his hands reached up brushing across her back. Megumi whimpered in pain softly, "Y-you ok?"

Silver eyes finally looked up at him as she pushed herself up, hands planted above his head her face twisted in pain as she breathed heavily, "NO!" Ace yelled out gently wrapping his arms around her pulling her back off his brother he turned her so she was facing him, her eyes shined brightly in the low light of the sun.

The silver, the bright silver eyes he fell in love with were dull grey, she whimpered in pain as his hands touched her burnt back, "WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" He yelled at her. Her eye lids were fluttering close as she whimpered again.

"Hurts…" She whimpered.

Luffy sat in shock looking at his hands, covered in blood covered in the blood of the woman his brother loved, she was going to die and it was all his fault. Luffy screamed out in sorrow as the woman that his brother swore to him would protect was going to die because of him.

"Sssshhh… love… ssshhh…" Ace whispered softly to her, his own eyes filled with tears as he watched the color start to drain from her skin, "No! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I called him…." She whispered softly her eyes closed, her head leant back of his arm her hair brushing against the floor, "Portgas Roger D. Edward…. He will be… a … Strong …. Child…"

Her wording was getting more slurred by the moment, "MEGUMI!" The division commanders saw her in Aces arms, she wasn't moving expect for the small movements in her lips as she softly spoke to Ace.

She felt the wetness brush her cheeks, she felt Ace's body shake under hers as he hugged her to his chest rocking back and forth, "No no… Don't die on me…. Please love don't…. Megumi… please…."

The pain was unbearable she felt like the entire of her back was on fire, she felt the darkness seep into the corners of her mind, shouts around her was soon becoming white noise . If it didn't hurt she would of laughed, orders not to kill her and here she was well she felt like she was dying anyway.

Marco stood at the shore line his eyes wide, as he watched the two of them Megumi wasn't moving at all know. He yelled out in his own pain, feeling as if his heart had snapped in two he looked up at Akainus face seeing that he was in utter shock at what just happened. "Megumi no…" He whispered out.

Ace sobbed into the pink locks holding her closer, he felt it… the soft flutter under his fingertips, like a soft heartbeat. She had to still be alive, this wouldn't kill her, she had been up against elementals enraged mental Peacocks, this couldn't kill her.

"STOP AKAINU!"

"Looks like I didn't get you…!" Akainu turned towards Luffy readying to punch him again.

"STOP! NO MORE!" Jimbei ordered as he slammed his hands down in Akainu's.

"JIMBEI!"

"UNDO MY HANDCUFFES ALREADY!" Marco yelled.

"Oh man… I'm saved.. I was about to…" Mr 3. murmured before being pushed towards the first division commander.

Ace stumbled upwards to his feet, looking around for a doctor she laid limply in his arms, this was his fault if he would of just ran instead of. He gritted his teeth looking back at Akainu as Jimbei kept the magma user away from the both of them. Looking back down at Megumi he felt as if his heart stopped he felt the blood from her back drip down across his arms, she laid still like a doll in his arms.

"Stop wasting time Jimbei, you're a former warlord you know my strength or I can easily turn my attack onto Ace…" Akainu stated to the fishman.

"EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY BODY! I'LL HOLD YOU BACK AS LONG AS I CAN! MY LIFE HAS NO VALUE TO BEGIN WITH!"

Marco rubbed his wrist slightly as the cuff came off, Vista shoved him forward and the division commanders moved as one across the battlefield. They wanted revenge and they were going to get it.

"IT'S LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED PUNISHMENT FOR HIGH TREASON!" Akainu yelled.

"JIMBEI GET BACK!" Two shouts came from behind him and two division commanders burst onto the scene, pushing the admiral away from the fishman.

"VISTA! MARCO!"

Akainu grunted slightly as they both pushed him back, "Haki users how annoying."

"Megumi eyes open love," Ace ordered before shunting his head backwards, "Get going I've got this!"

"BUT SIR!"

"GET GOING!" Ace ordered. The pirates around him, "Pops wants as many of us to live, NOW MOVE!"

Many men on the battlefield had stopped fighting, or moving for that moment, Akiyama Megumi Celestial Dragon runway, Siren of the Whitebeard Pirates, only heir left to the Sparkling Enclave Island, Mother of the grandson of the first pirate king Gol D. Roger. Now laid unmoving within the arms, of Portgas D. Ace the man who in many pirates eyes along with Marco saved her from her own life. Laid unmoving in the arms of her lover.

"VICE ADMIRAL GARP WHAT ARE YOU?" Many marines shouted seeing the anger across the marines face.

Garp had watched that girl when she was younger, he slowly watched the woman bloom from a quite bud to a full blown red rose. They had orders not to harm her, not to kill her and take her back to the world government he would have preferred that from her laying bleeding out in his grandsons arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GARP!" Sengoku ordered slamming the hero down into the ground.

"HA! HOLD ME BACK SENGOKU OTHERWISE I'M GOING TO KILL SAZUKI!" Garp ordered his friend.

"That one moment of carelessness," Vista murmured glancing back at the Siren, his own sister laying on the verge of death in Aces arms as the second division commander looked around confused not knowing what to do.

"How could this happen!?" Marco scolded himself.

"Don't you realize it's already too late for her," Akainu stated.

"I'm sorry…" Ace whispered down at her, his tears stained her beautiful porcelain face, "I'm so sorry.. I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted to hurt you… I wanted to keep you safe and now look…"

"DOCTOR!" The pirates yelled out.

The man appeared at Aces side suddenly, gently placing his hand against the Sirens temple and then her pulse. The doctor grinned widely at Ace, quickly removing bandages from his medical bag, "She's alive…. Barley… but there is a pulse." Many cheers rang out as the pirates heard this, Ace quickly helped the doctor wrap the bandages around Megumis torso, "You have to get her away from here… she needs medical attention… something that cannot be performed on the battlefield."

"YOU CAN'T LET HER DIE!" Ace cried out in tears falling to the floor she was now held tightly in his arms, "I CAN'T LOOSE HER I CAN'T! SHE GAVE ME A SON A BEAUTIFUL BOY AND NOW BECAUSE OF ME MY SON WITH LOOSE HIS MOTHER BECAUSE OF ME!"

"Ace…" Whitebeard murmured watching his son cry over the Sirens body.

"SHE IS ALIVE! SHE'S LOST A LOT OF BLOOD! HER BODY SHUT DOWN TRYING TO KEEP HER ALIVE SHE NEEDS OFF THIS BATTLEFIELD NOW!" The doctor ordered Ace.

"STRAWHAT BOY!" Luffy hadn't moved still looking at his blood stained hands shaking in fear, why… why would she have done that for him. She had a family she needed to protect, he looked over at Ace who was hugging her limp body to his chest crying over her still body. This was his fault, all his fault, Luffy repeated over and over again in his mind.

"IT'S AKAINU!" Cuirel yelled out.

"YOU'RE NEXT STRAWHAT!" Akainu yelled at the boy.

Marco wasn't going to let her sacrifice over her own life go in vein as he slammed his body into Akainu's fist his entire body erupted into blue flames as he blocked the attack, "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIS LIFE!" Marco yelled out at Akainu, Marco had never felt hatred for a man as much as he does now.

"SQUAD LEADER MARCO!" Pirates shouted out.

"TAKE ACES BROTHER AND GO JIMBEI!" Marco order back at the fishman, "IF WE LET THAT KID DIE! AFTER MEGUMI RISKED HER LIFE TO SAVE HIM WHAT TYPE OF WHITEBEARD PIRATES WILL WE BE!"

"Get a grip Luffy," Jimbei muttered as he grabbed hold of Luffy tucking him under one arm as he ran towards the shore line.

"I said those two brothers won't escape," Akainu stated to the Phoenix.

"AKAINU LOOK OUT!" Many marines yelled out seeing Whitebeard loom over his head, Whitebeard slammed his hand straight into Akainus head sending the marine to the ground anger was clear across the Captains face.

In the commotion Marco turned to Ace and Megumi, the doctor was trying to get Ace to move but the man was still in shock as he cradle the Siren to him. Like a baby, Marco dropped down next to him touching her cheek softly it felt cold under his touch.

"Let's get going, yoi," He whispered softly to Ace.

"TH-THE BOSS IS MAD!" The pirates around them yelled.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK!"

Whitebeard looked down at Akainu, this man hurt his daughter to an extreme extent he watched her through the battle watching her take hits but they were expecting that. For her entire back to be burnt was a difference, he tilted his head slightly feeling a lava fist brush past the side of his face. Before he slammed his arm into the side of Akainu, he watched the admiral cough up blood as his Whitebeards power throttled through him destroying the HQ instead of the homes. Akainu fell to his feet, Whitebeard looked back at his daughter as the first and second division commander stood. How could he have let this happen to her, the Emperor sighed shaking his head he will fulfil his promise to his children. Allowing them to go back to the new world, he will destroy the Marines HQ.

"IT'S COMING DOWN! THE MARINE HQ BULIDING IS COLLPASING!"

"Why you…" Akainu coughed as he tried to push him back onto his feet.

"WHITEBEARD!"

"ADMIRAL SAKAZUKI!"

"BOSS! NO WAY!" The shout brought Marco and Ace out of their worry, seeing that he had spilt the plaza in half whilst they were on one half, he had spilt himself off from his children his back stood to them.

"WE'RE COMPLETELY CUT OFF FROM BOSS!" The pirates yelled.

"THE PLAZA HAS BEEN SPILT IN TWO THE PIRATES ARE ON THE OTHER SIDE!" The marines yelled.

"Half your face is gone and you still have so much power," Sengoku hissed.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Whitebeard yelled.

"BOSS! MEGUMI!" The pirates yelled out.

"DO YOUR WEEPING ON THE SHIP!"

"HURRY GET ON THE SHIPS!"

"ALL THE SHIPS GET TO THE MOUTH OF THE BAY!"

"HE! HEY WHATS THAT!" The battlefield froze as they stopped a large man hiding behind the side of the building this man was just as large as Marineford.

"THERES SOMETHING NEXT TO THE HEADQUATRES!"

"They spotted me," The large man chuckled.

"EH? HE IT CAN'T BE!" The marines yelled out in surprise.

"THAT'S NOT ALL LOOK AT THE EXCUTION PLATFORM!" The marines yelled.

"Ooohh…. They finally noticed…." A familiar voice filled the pirates ears and they turned their heads seeing a familiar pirate.

"YOU'RE HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Sengoku yelled.

"THIS IS AWESOME! YOU REALLY DID SOMETHING AMAZING!" Doflamingo laughed.

"You…" Whitebeard growled.

"THE BLACKBEARD PIRATES!"

"IT'S BEEN TO LONG GOOD TO SEE YOU AT DEATH'S DOOR OLD MAN!" Teachs laughed bounced off all the corners of Marineford.

"Teach!" The Yonko growled.

"THERES NO MISTAKE! THOSE ARE DEATHROW INMATES FROM IMPEL DOWNS LEVEL SIX! WHY ARE THEY HERE! THEY'VE COMMITED CRIMES SO HEINOUS THAT THEIR VERY EXISTENCE HAVE BEEN ERASED. THEY'RE THE WORLDS WORST CRIMINALS! WE CAN'T LET THEM ESCAPE! THAT GIANT CREATURE IS IT'S THE GIANT BATTLESHIP SANJUAN WOLF! THE EVIL KING, AVALO PIZARRO! THE DRINKER VASCO SHOT! THE CRESCENT MOON HUNTER CATARINA DEVEON! AND SHIRYUU OF THE RAIN HEAD GUARD FROM IMPEL DOWN! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

"SHIRYUU… YOU…WHAT HAPPENED TO MAGELLAN!? WHAT HAPPENED TO IMPEL DOWN! HOW DID YOU ALL GET HERE?" Sengoku shouted in confusion.

"You can go figure it out later…. Anyway I'm sticking with these guys please to be here," The ex head guard chuckled.

"FLEET ADMIRAL SENGOKU I DIDN'T HAVE THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU BUT A SHORT TIME AGO THE GATES OF JUSTICE OPENED AGAIN AND AN UNDENTIFIED BATTLE SHIP PASS THROUGH!" A foot solider fell at Sengokus feet looking as if he was grovelling for forgiveness.

"So that was them…" Sengoku stated. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? THERE SHOULD ONLY BE MARINES IN THE CONTROL ROOM AND I DIDN'T HEAR ANY DISTURBANCES !"

"Hohoho!" The man with the cane and top hat chuckled, "My apologies it's a simple story. Before we departed I hypnotized the marines in the control room they were instructed to let all battleships through the gates, though it seemed like some other people benefited from that as well."

"If the government saw me as an enemy while I was a pirate, I wouldn't have been able to open the gates and infiltrate Impel Down! The only reason I sought the warlord title was for this! I DON'T NEED IT ANYMORE!" Teach laughed.

"YOU WERE PLANNING ON FREEING THEM ALL ALONG!" Sengoku roared in anger at him.

"ZEHAHAHA!" Teach laughed, "YES EVERYTHING WAS ABOUT THIS FROM THE START! NOW YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"TEACH!" Whitebeard roared.

"CAPTAIN LOOK OUT!" The black beard pirates yelled.

With a thrust of his arm the air cracked around Whitebeards fist, a wave of power crashed through Marineford again. Whitebeards eyes narrowed at the man he called his son, the Blackbeard Pirates flew off what is now the crumbled remains of the execution platform.

"TEACH YOU BASTARD!" Ace yelled.

The Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates fell to the floor, he looked up and grinned widely, "Division Commander it has been awhile has it not!" Teach laughed loudly before he saw the limp woman in his hold, "What a shame… to loose such a pretty little toy… Guess you won't be having too much fun these days… Surprised you are still alive actually."

"DON'T YOU.."

"I WON'T CALL YOU MY SON ANYMORE TEACH! YOU TRIED TO KILL ONE OF OUR OWN YOU BROKE THE ONLY IRONCLAD RULE OF THIS CREW!"

"BOSS!"

"DON'T INTEREFERE MARCO YOU BROUGHT THEM BOTH NOW!" Whitebeard yelled back at his son.

"BY KILLING THIS IDIOT FOURTH DIVISION COMMANDER THATCH CAN SLEEP EASY AT NIGHT!"

"That's just what I wanted…." Teach chuckled, "Thatch unable to protect his own, your precious Siren gone! OLD MAN!" The black smoke billowed up around the man "BLACK HOLE!" He yelled slamming his hand into the ground the smoke seeped across the ground encircling the ankles of the marines travelling out away from him.

"I TRULY RESPECTED YOU! ADMIRED YOU! BUT YOU GREW OLD! SO OLD YOU COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT YOUR OWN SON! A GIRL HAD TO DO IT FOR YOU AND NOW LOOK AT HER!" Teach locked eyes with Ace, "SHES AS GOOD AS DEAD YOU WILL NEVER GET HER TO A DOCTOR IN TIME! EVEN THOUGH I COULD OF KILLED HER THE NIGHT I TOOK THATCH'S DEVIL FRUIT! I COULD OF KILLED HER! I KNEW SHE WAS GOING TO BE TROUBLE THE MOMENT SHE WASHED UP NEXT TO THE MOBY DICK I KNEW SHE WOULD BE A THORN IN MY SIDE!"

"That bastard," Vista hissed, one of his own men had grabbed him keeping him from leaping over to kill that man himself.

"WHATS THE BLACK STUFF!" The marines yelled out in confusion.

Teach smirked, "THERES NO USE! ALL POWERS ARE USELESS AGAINST ME!" He yelled holding his hand out and the smoke twirled round his hand as Whitebeard went to attack him, but nothing happened as his arm touched Teachs hand, "BLACK WHIRLPOOL!" The power was absorbed nothing, no wave of power, nothing, "ZEHAHAHA YOU CAN'T MAKE EARTH QUAKES ANYMORE!" Whitebeard rolled his eyes as he slammed his blade down into the mans shoulder. Teach yelled out in pain, "DAMN IT THAT HURTS!" Teach fell back down onto the ground clutching his shoulder.

Whitebeard stepped forward his voice low but it rumbled through every ear in marineford, "Your weakness.. is that you over estimate yourself and got careless…" Whitebeard leant forward grabbing hold of Teachs face.

"I EH… HEY STOP!" Teach yelled noticing the look in his eyes. Teach watched wide eyed as a ball of white power surrounded his head, he felt the pulse of the power wrack his head, "STOP! OLD MAN I'M YOUR SON YOU CAN'T KILL…." Teachs cry of pain was loud, as the ground around his head cracked.

"You…" Teach panted, "YOU'RE A MONSTER YOU'RE HALFWAY DEAD! JUST SHUT UP AND DIE! GET HIM!" Teach ordered his men.

The division commanders stood back eyes wide as they watched each and every single Black beard pirate attack their Boss, they couldn't do anything as they watched bullet after bullet penetrate his chest.

"GET HIM TURN HIM INTO SWISS CHEESE!" Teach laughed.

"It's not you…" Whitebeard whispered, as he heard a few of them complain they were out of ammo.

"YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Teach yelled in confusion.

"The man Roger is waiting for… definitely not you Teach…" Whitebeard murmured, "There are those who inherited Roger's will. Those born with it… one's who have been saved today, the next generation of pirates have already become and Roger's will has been passed onto them all. Though she might not carry the will, she has protected the will… As long as there are people there to keep that 'Bloodline' safe…Their flames will never die… That will has been passed down from generation to generation and in the future someday a man will appear, bearing the weight of centuries of history on his shoulders to challenge the world! Sengoku… your world government is afraid… afraid of the coming war the will engulf the world. I wasn't interested…. But when someone finds that treasure… the world will be shaken to it's core! Somebody will find it… whether my grandson or Ace's brother… That day will certainly come…ONE PIECE IS REAL!" Whitebeard shouted out to the world.

"YOU!" Sengoku roared in anger.

"Forgive me my sons… my daughters, I have left behind this fool…" He whispered travelled through the wind.

"H-HE DIED STANDING THERE!" Teach yelled out in confusion.

"BOSS!" The yells of heartbroken pirates filled Marineford, Ace looked at Marco watching the older man sob his shoulders shaking violently and Ace felt it as well tears streamed down his own face.

"DON'T STAND THERE GET ON THE SHIP! DID YOU FORGET THE CAPTAINS LAST ORDERS!"

"Let's go…" Ace whispered to Marco, the Phoenix turned looking at the Siren, her breathing was shallow the soft rise and fall of her chest showed him she was still alive barley, but she was still with them. He nodded his head and the two of them started to make their way to the shore line.

"JIMBEI GET ACES BROTHER!"

"RIGHT!"

"HURRY TO THE SEA!"

"HAAA LUFFY!" The kid was still stunned his eyes void of colour, "HANG IN THERE! YOU HAVE TO LIVE! ACE IS STILL ALIVE! MEGUMI IS STILL ALIVE YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG! BUT YOU MUST LIVE FOR THEM! YOU HAVE TO HANG IN THERE AND SURVIVE!"

Jimbei remembered the promise he made Ace, to protect his family. Ace didn't care if he died in this war as long as his loved ones are safe that is all that matters to him.

"JIMBEI GET ON HERE!"

"RIGHT!"

The pirates on the boats yelled out in confusion as the bay once again became frozen, "DAMN! PUSH AOKIJI BACK! HE FROZE THE SEA! HURRY DO SOMETHING! WE CAN'T DEPART!"

Pirates looked down in confusion as they felt rumbling beneath their feet the ground cracked and suddenly lava spewed out of the ground in front of Jimbei, "I already said… I won't let them escape… won't you idiots give up already."

"AKAINU YOU WEREN'T DONE HE MELTED THROUGH THE GROUND AND CAME STRAIGHT TO US!"

"Give me Dragons son Jimbei," Akainu stated.

"I can't do that," Jimbei stated, looking over at the First and Second division commander, "I've decided I'LL PROTECT THIS MAN, EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!"

"Well then…" Akainu sighed, "I WON'T ASK AGAIN!"

"PROTECT ACE'S BROTHER! ACE'S FAMILY IS OUR FAMILY TOO!" The pirates yelled out.

"MOVE IT JIMBEI! YOU WON'T TAKE THE STRAWHAT BOY!" Iva yelled at the Admiral. "HELL WINK!" A giant explosion sounded through Marineford.

Teach chuckled as he held what looked like a ball of White light within his hand, he moved his hand forward to press the power into himself. Sengoku understood what was about to happen, he will not allow this to happen as he jumped high in the air changing back into Buddha Form he slammed the pirate into the ground. The white light slipped from his grasp, floating high into the air the Marines and Pirates watched as the light exploded high above the air. The entire of Marineford shook as Whitebeards power crashed through the air, the rubble under mens feet cracked and houses in Marineford crumbled.

"TEACH WHAT DID YOU DO YOU BASTARD!" Marco yelled.

Teach groaned in pain before he violently started laughing, "I CAN DO IT… I JUST SHOWED YOU! IF YOU STUPID BUDDHA DIDN'T GET AWAY I AM THE MOST POWERFUL MAN! I CAN TAKE YOUR DUMB DEVIL FRUIT POWER AND THE POWER TO CONTROL A MANS MIND IS THE NEXT ON MY LIST THE POWER TO CONTROL THE WORLD!" He laughed violently.

Aces hold of Megumi tightened slightly, knowing what he was suggesting at … Ace knew the dangers of her voice. The talk was more clear the further into the first half of the grandline he heard, the fear of her actually going back to the Holy Island she can control any one with that power and he understood why Teach thought she was the problem in his plan.

"HEADQUATRES IS BEING DESTROIED! GET OUT OF HERE IT'S DONE FOR!" The marines yelled as the shaking only continued not once did it stop. "THIS FORTRESS HAS STOOD FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS! PROTECTING THE SEAS LOOK AT THE STATE ITS IN!" Marine headquarters was ruined cracked straight through the middle the island seemed to be sliding slowly apart.

"I WILL SINK THIS ISLAND TO THE GROUND I DON'T NEED THAT MANS POWER TO DO ANYTHING I AM MY OWN PIRATE! Teach roared out.

With a large pulsation of power, Sengoku sent the Blackbeard pirates flying all knocked out well expect for their Captain who looked up at the Buddha. "A fortress can be rebuilt…" Sengoku slowly turned back into his human form, "BUT THE ISLAND OF MARINEFORD STANDS IN THE CENTRE OF THE WORLD. FOR THE GOOD PEOPLE WHO FEAR VILLIANS LIKE YOU THERE IS A DEEPER MEANING TO OUR PRESENCE HERE! OUR JUSTICE WILL NEVER BE DESTROIED! DON'T SPEAK LIGHTLY OF SINKING THIS PLACE YOU PUP!

Teach laughed throwing his head backwards, "TRY AND STOP ME!"

"Jimbei won't you give me Dragons Son?" Akainu questioned.

Jimbei had ran past the Admiral in the chaos with Iva, "If we reach the sea I'll have the advantage, we can escape!" He leapt off the edge of the plaza and looked down glaring, "Damn Ice."

"Sorry Jimbei," Aokiji sighed.

"HE'S HERE!" The shout filled Jimbeis ears and he turned his head seeing the lava fist come towards him, he tried to block but Akainu moved faster.

'_Jimbei watched the pink haired woman dance alongside Ace, he sat alongside Marco and watched the second division cheer along with the two, "They are quite something are they not," Jimbei grinned at the Phoenix._

"_They are, aren't they, yoi," Marco chuckled as the two men bashed Mugs.'_

Jimbei turned his body and grunted in pain as he felt the lava fist pierce through his side, he yelled out in pain feeling as if fire engulfed him.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled his eyes wide as he watched.

"HE PIRECED THROUGH JIMBEI AND HIT ACES BROTHER!" The pirates yelled in shock, "IS HE STILL ALIVE!"

Jimbei curled his body around Luffy as they slammed into the ice, "Luffy… I'm sorry you've taken unnecessarily wounds."

"You're still resisting Jimbei," Akainu stated.

They watched Jimbei hold Luffy begging for forgiveness that it was his fault they he got injured, the Strawhat laid a few feet away from the two men, motionless on the ground the Strawhat boy didn't move. Both Marco and Ace stood on the edge of the plaza looking down on the frozen sea neither understanding what was going on.

"Are you really in the position to be worrying about others right now? You were in the way, so I missed piercing his heart. It would have been painless right Jimbei?"

Sand slashed up through the ice cutting the marine in half, the ex warlord appeared in front of the two slamming his hand into the ground, "Sables," both Luffy and Jimbei was lifted up into the air within a hurricane of sand.

"CROCODILE!" A lot of pirates and Jimbei cried out in surprise.

"SOMEONE GRAB THEM AND TAKE THEM TO A SHIP!" Crocodile ordered.

"R-RIGHT!"

"CROCODILE?" Jimbei questioned.

"IF SOMEONE NEARLY GIVES HER LIFE TO SAVE SOMEONE THEN ASK YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THEM! DO IT RIGHT! DON'T LET THEM HAVE THEIR WAY!

Once the hurricane stopped both Luffy and Jimbei floated in mid air and a very confused pirate clown was the ones left holding them, "JIMBEI AND STRAWHAT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU END UP COVERED IN BLOOD AND FLYING THROUGH THE AIR!"

"You have to take her," Ace told Marco passing Megumi to him, "You can get her to a ship quicker than I can."

"Ace…" Marco whispered.

"For Eddie, she needs to live Marco!" Ace yelled at him, "You protect her now I have done my job here! Let me rally up the pirates, you get her on a god damn ship."

Buggys scream of fear was loud in their ears as they watched the clown go zooming off as a giant lava fist went flying into the air aiming for them, "GYAHHHH! MAGMA! I HAVE NO IDEA! SHUT UP! I'M THE ONE WHO WANTS TO BE SAVED IDIOT! WHERE AM I SUPPOSE TO FIND SOMEONE TO TREAT HIM…? AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING RED NOSE!"

"Looks like everyone is here…" Akainu commented as the group had stopped in front of him, "Are you all going to give your lives for that strawhat brat."

The division commanders excluding Joz, Ace and Marco stood in front of Akainu eyes burning with hatred, "ALL OF US HAVE SEEN THE LIMITS TO HIS STRENGTH AND WILL!" Vista shouted at the admiral.

"THE MAN SAVED ACE! THE ONE THAT WAS RECONGIZED BY POPS!"" Izo yelled.

"Its our duty," Haruta smirked at him, "To send him into the new age!"

"YOU ARE UTTER FOOLS WHITEBEARD PIRATES!" Akainu yelled at them.

"AKAINU YOU WANT TO KILL HIM BECAUSE HE COULD BE A POTENTIAL THREAT!" Ace shouted jumping down onto the frozen by and the division commanders turned grinning at their second division commander as he joined them, "BUT IT'S THE SAME REASON WHY WE'LL PROTECT HIM!"

"HEY JIMBEI ARE YOU AWAKE! WHERE SHOULD I TAKE YOU!" Buggy yelled.

"It looks like words are useless now…" Akainu sighed. "DO AS YOU PLEASE!"

"SENGOKUE AND BLACKBEARD ARE FIGHTING OVER THERE! AKAINU VERSUES THE DIVISION COMMANDERS! THERE IS NO END TO THIS BATTLE!"

"SOMETHING IS IN THE WATER!" Pirates yelled out in confusion as a yellow submarine bobbed along the top of the ocean.

"A SUBMARINE!"

"WHO IS THAT!"

"BRING STRAWHAT AND THE SIREN OVER HERE!"

"THE STRAWHAT WHO ARE YOU BRAT?"

"STRAWHAT MIGHT BE AN ENEMY OF MINE BUT WE STILL SHARE A BOND! IT'LL ONLY BE BORING IF HE DIES!" The man yelled back.

Marco was already the air in Phoenix form he had been rushing towards one the ships when he noticed the kid shouting at Buggy, "DO IT YOU DUMB CLOWN!"

"WE'LL GET THEM OUT OF HERE LEAVE THEM TO ME I'M A DOCTOR!"

Marco dipped down low and changed back to human form as he stepped onto the submarine, Megumi in his arms as he looked at the surgeon of the death dead in the eyes, "Why do you want to save her?"

"No child should be without their parents," The Surgeon told him, he held out his arms for the woman seeing the hesitation in his face, "By the look of her skin, she doesn't have long to go before she dies of blood loose, the bandages have helped yes but the wounds need to be sealed."

Marco gently handed the woman over and kissed her temple, "Come back to us, yoi." He was gone with that in a burst of blue flames he flew back to the shore line landing in front of Akainu not looking back, giving them the chance to escape is key now.

"IT'S TRAFLGAR LAW! A ROOKIE FROM THE NORTH BLUE! HE ESCAPED FROM SHABONDY ARCHIPELAGO AFTER THE TENRYUUBITO INCIDENT! HE'S AN ACCOMPLICE OF STRAWHAT LUFFY IT LOOKS LIKE REINFORCMENTS HAVE ARRIVED ON THE SUBMARINE!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"HURRY BRING THEM BOTH OF HERE!"

"CAPTAIN LAW THE BATTLESHIPS ARE COMING BACK AROUND FROM THE SEA!" One of his crew men shouted at law.

"CALLING ALL MARINES! SPILT UP TO PURSUE THE WHITEBEARD AND TAKE DOWN THE BLACKBEARD PIRATES!" Sengokus voice rang through Marineford.

"MORE MARINES ARE COMING OVER THERE WAS AN UNDERGROUND PASSAGE WAY!"

"GO AFTER THE PIRATES AND FINISH EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

"I WON'T FORGIVE THE EVIL OF PIRACY!" Akainu yelled down at them.

A giant explosion of light made them look up towards the clown to see Kizaru not that far behind him, "IT'S KIZARU!"

"ALRIGHT TAKE HIM WHOEVER YOU ARE AND GOOD LUCK!" Buggy yelled down towards the supernova and flew back off onto one of the ships.

"STOP IT!" A loud cry came from the bay.

"ALRIGHT TAKE HIM WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Buggy yelled dropping Jimbei and Luffy onto the yellow submarine "GOOD LUCK!"

Law shifted the woman in his arms, making her sit up against his chest, "PENGUIN! JEAN BART GRAP THEM! WE ARE GOING TO DIVE!" Law ordered.

Bepo looked at the Strawhat seeing the blood on his chest, muttering something this is bad, as Kizaru attacked them, an explosion of light exploded next to the submarine.

"JUST STOP IT!" The voice sounded again.

"A marine…" Marco looked confused at the boy that was standing in front of Akainu.

"Whos that?"

"WE CAN STOP FIGHTING NOW STOP THROWING LIVES AWAY! THEY'VE LOST THEIR CAPTAIN IS DEAD THE ONLY REASON YOU WANT ACE DEAD IS BECAUSE OF HIS FATHER! WE'VE DONE WHAT WE CAME TO DO! WE'RE CHASING PIRATES WHO DON'T WANT TO FIGHT! WE'RE FIGHTING A POINTLESS BATTLE! WE'RE ABANDONING THE SOILDERS WHO COULD BE SAVED! WE'RE SACARFICING EVEN MORE LIVES! THEN ISN'T IT AS IF THE SOILDERS WILL FALL NOW ARE JUST IDIOTS!"

"Who the hell are you…?" Akainu asked the boy, "You've wasted few seconds the marines have no need for soldiers who don't believe in Justice," he pulled his fist back turning the fist into lava, readying to kill the marine that stood in front of him. He was blocked, he was stunned to see the Red Haired Yonko in front of him.

"You did well young marine…the few seconds of courage you were prepared to give life for whether for good whether for bad have greatly changed the fate of the world," Shanks spoke his voice dark the Yonko was pissed.

"TAKE THEM INSIDE!" Law ordered as he passed the woman onto Penguin.

The sound of the gun shot firing sounded, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE KIZARU!"

"ooh, whoa there, Ben Beckham!" The admiral shouted holding his hands up.

"THAT SHIP WHY IS IT HERE!"

"ANOTHER YONKO!"

"ITS RED HAIRED SHANKS!"

"ONE OF THE FOUR EMPERORS SHIPS!"

Coby looked up at as Shanks leant down and picked up the Strawhat, "I came here to end this war."

AN: So who says I'm not a nice author, MWHAHAHA! Though I did say that they would survive I mentioned nothing about Pops I apologise I have cried whilst writing this chapter I will admit. The reason why Teach did not get the devil fruit powers was for future reasons and I think we all know that reason. I'm just… wow… I didn't think I would go that route honestly… well we aren't out the waters yet ladies and gentlemen… we have the end of this war to go on.

k0b3-b33f: I was never going to kill her in the war, that what happened had been planned since I thought of rewriting this. Mainly for a reason I had explained, I don't see the point of writing onwards if I kill her, honestly… I handled the feels reading the manga over again… that's feels.

Water-Fox-Raine: (grins) Well I wasn't going to reveal all my bags off good, look I finished it on a none…ish… cliff hanger.

Rankochi: Well you didn't wait a day so added bonus.

cocobobo10:…. Cause I had work this morning? Well I think Teach might be the more of the problem at the moment.

So… Thoughts?

Scarlet.


	44. Chapter 44

"IT'S RED HAIRED SHANKS WHY HAS HE COME TO STOP THE WAR THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!" Yells filled the air of many confused marines and pirates, not understanding why the Yonko was here, standing in front of Coby protecting the young marine from the admirals attack.

"RED HAIR! THE MAN WHO DRAGGED LUFFY ONTO THE PIRATE PATH!" Garp yelled out in irritation.

"IT'S THE RED HAIRED PIRATES!"

"What the hell, yoi," Marco muttered turning his head seeing the Red force sat in the bay, "Why the hell are you here?"

"HE WAS FIGHTING ONE OF THE OTHER FOUR EMPERORS, KAIDO, YESTERDAY! AND NOW HE'S ALREADY HERE?!" The marines yelled out.

Ace blinked a few times in surprise of course Kaido would try and use this to his advantage, on the way back that so called king of the beasts would of tried to attack them and try to wipe them all out in one go if they didn't all lose their lives here today.

Shanks sighed and looked at the strawhat in his hand before he looked up at the sky, "HEY BUGGY!" The Yonko tossed the strawhat up to the childrens entertainment system, "GET THAT TO LUFFY!" The Yonko ordered.

The clown looked down at the hat in his hands and hummed slightly, "Strawhat?" he questioned not looking a hundred percent impressed with being ordered about even if it was an emperor who told him to do so.

"I have a treasure map I was going to give to you…" The Red haired Captain stated.

"REALLY!? WAIT JUST A SECOND I'LL GET IT TO HIM!" The clown yelled out zooming off towards the yellow submarine.

"Boss! It's been ten years aren't you going to see Luffy even once?" Lucky Roo asked mouth full of food.

Shanks smiled looking towards the yellow submarine, "Yeah…. I'd sure like to…"

"CAPTAIN I KNOW IT'S RARE TO SEE ONE OF THE FOUR EMEPERORS, BUT IF WE DON'T GO THE GATE WILL CLOSE!" Bepo shouted at Law.

Law looked out confused to why the Red Haired Yonko had actually turned up at marine ford as far as he knew that him and Whitebeard weren't exactly friends before he saw something flying towards them, "Yeah… wait something is flying this way," holding his hand out Law grabbed onto the Strawhat, he was confused to why it was suddenly thrown at him before he smirked. Strawhat Luffy wouldn't be Strawhat Luffy without the famous and well known Strawhat.

The doors slammed closed behind Law placing the hat in Bepos hand he rushed down to his medi-bay, three people laid on the surgical tables in his room he knew this was going to be a long, long night as he looked at the extent of the burn wounds on the Strawhat, the fishman and the siren all three who were passed out not moving a muscle.

He knew Jean Bart was at the controls making sure the ship was getting as fair away and as quickly as possible away from Marineford, Law snapped the surgical gloves against his hand before he moved around them, "Get her hair out of the way of her back, get the clothes that are near the wounds off the three of them, can not have germs contacting any of these wounds," Law snapped and the men around him moved quickly into work.

"But…If I saw him now you would be breaking your promise won't you Luffy," Shanks stated.

Thatch looked out at the thunder clouds that started to form over the Sakura Kingdom, he knew nothing of what was happening in the war, he was worried everyone was the entire Sakura Kingdom had grown to adore the Whitebeard pirates and many of them were worried when they heard they were going to war against the Marines.

He heard Edward start whining slightly from behind him, the baby boy was growing so fast he knew if they blinked they would miss it and then they will be watching him going off to start his own journey.

"Hey Eddie," Thatch wheeled himself over to the babys crib leaning in resting his hand on the babys stomach and softly rubbing the babies stomach, "What's up little man."

"WHY YOU RED HAIRED! DRAGONS SON!" Akainu roared in anger as he watched the yellow submarine disappear under the ocean water.

Aokiji sighed as he shot his power out further, "ICE AGE!" The water started to freeze again this time at a much faster rate than what originally was.

"HE'S GOING AFTER THE SUBMARINE THE OCEAN IS FREEZING!" Lucky roo shouted out his mouth wrapped around a chicken leg.

"LUFFY! MEGUMI!" Ace shouted out feeling fear grab hold of his heart and give it a tight squeeze as he watched the ocean continue to freeze at an alarming rate, if they were caught up in that he didn't know what to do.

Bright light shined throughout Marineford Benn Beckman sighed as he looked up, seeing Kizaru floating in the air arms crossed in front of him, "Crap…Looks like he still wants to go…" The first mate of the red haired pirates sighed.

"YASAKANI! NO MAGAT AMA!" The yellow suited admiral yelled out as thousands of light bullets shot from his body and sliced through the ice.

"BART-YA! KEEP THE SUB STEADY!" Law yelled out.

"IT'S GONNA HIT US FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Shachi yelled.

"GET TO THE SEA FLOOR DAMN IT!" Law ordered.

"DAMN IT!" Ace yelled in anger, "THEY JUST DON'T STOP!"

"That couldn't of hit them… right?" Haruta asked.

"Luffy… Jimbei… Megumi," Marco sighed looking out at the frozen ocean.

"If they survived that then we'll have to accept the lucks on their side," Kizaru stated.

"HURRY AFTER THAT SUBMARINE!" One of the battleships full of marines shouted.

"BUT THEY'RE ON THE SEA FLOOR AND IT'S HARD TO IMAGINE THEY EVADED THE EMPERORS ATTACK!" The other side of the ship shouted.

Marco blinked a few times confused watching one the battleships sail off into the sea, he caught the glimpse of the pirate empress on the ship but shook his head as he looked back at Buggy who had the emperor by the collar shaking him.

"YOU LIED ABOUT THE TREASURE MAP WHY YOU!?" Buggy yelled at the emperor.

"Yup. Long time no see Buggy," Shanks smiled at his childhood friend.

"WHAT DO YOU MEANBY THAT? DID YOU FORGET I'VE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU SHANKS! HOW DARE YOU USE ME!" Buggy yelled at the Emperor.

"Red hair!" Marco stated as he walked closer to the emperor Ace right at his side.

"Marco, Ace glad to see you are both still alive, but know is not the time for catching up. Withdraw your men and don't retaliate," Shanks ordered him. Marco nodded his head and signalled the division commanders, this war wasn't a complete lose on each side but they had lost pops whilst the marines had lost killing the son of the pirate king and regaining the siren.

"HAWKEYE WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" A marine shouted at the warlord as he turned his back on the battle and started to walk towards the grumbling ruins of Marineford.

"I agreed to fight with Whitebeard, But Red Hair was not in the agreement," Mihawk stated not looking back.

"ANY FURTHER CONFLICT WILL ONLY INCREASE CASUALTIES ON BOTH SIDES! BUT IF ANYONE STILL WANTS TO GO BRING IT ON WE WILL BE YOUR OPPONENTS!" Shanks yelled out to the Marines and Blackbeard pirates as his eyes locked onto Teach, "How about it Teach! No…. Blackbeard!"

Teach laughed loudly large grin across his face, "I'll stop for now! I didn't exactly get what I came for but getting rid of the old man was a huge help! But it still is a little early to be fighting you guys! LETS GO MEN!"

Sengoku watched silently as the Blackbeard pirates rushed off fuming though Whitebeard was dead he knew with Red Hair here they had no chance of getting hold of Ace and as far as the World Government would see it Akiyama Megumi was killed at the hands of a marine protecting Dragons son.

"Everyone… right now help me save the peace," Shanks stated.

Ace bit down on his lip looking at the still corpse of his father, looking down at the drying blood on his arms. Megumi… her blood from saving his brother, he shouldn't of been here he should of just let him die.

Marco wrapped his arm around the second division commanders shoulder looking down at the ground silently as Ace wrapped his arms tightly around him and sobbed into his shoulder, Marco could feel Ace shaking against his chest, Aces hands fisted into the back of his shirt.

"This is my fault," Ace whispered to him.

"Never, yoi," Marco whispered to him rubbing his back softly.

Shanks felt something in him break as he watched the two men, he was angry at what the World Government did to that girl who had become a large part of their lives, he looked through the battle field and his eyes locked with Sengoku's, "Whitebeard, we'll take care of his funeral this battle was broadcasted to the entire world! I won't let anyone desecrate his memories!"

"WHAT TAKING HIS HEAD WILL SHOW THE MARINES VICTORY!" Some marines yelled out.

"No matter," Sengoku sighed knowing it was wrong that children should be allowed to bury their parents.

"FLEET ADMIRAL!" Many marines shouted in protest.

"Since it's you red hair I'll take responsibility for it," Sengoku stated.

"Thank you," The Yonko nodded to the Fleet Admiral.

"QUICKLY ATTEND TO THE WOUNDED THE WAR IS OVER!" Sengokus final order was heard throughout Marineford.

Thus ended the greastest battle since the opening of the Great Pirate Age, the Battle at Marineford for years to come will ring in the ears of the new pirates that joined the grandline and many generations to come will be known as the war as the best. The day that a Celestial Dragon slipped through the Marines fingers, the day that the New World was thrown into chaos because of the death of Whitebeard the balance in the new world was thrown into turmoil.

The New Age had started that day though, even in the entire turmoil of the new world whilst islands broke out into war against one another. Small rays of hope sat in the minds of many people that were once under the care and protection of Whitebeard, though vanishing into deepths of the sea, the Whitebeard Pirates still live for their Captain that crew still existed.

Though it turned against how the World Government wanted it to, Whitebeard confirmed that One Piece did exist, the only other man that knew that still lived was Rayleigh. Whitebeard had set off another wave of pirates, by confirming that the great treasure did exist at the end of the Grandline. Spirits had been lifted within the minds of many pirates finding the energy to push onwards towards the New World, to the end of the most dangerous seas to find a great treasure.

Far away from Marineford, Megumi threw herself up into a sitting position she gasped out in pain looking around at the sterile room. "Jimbei…" She spoke softly at the fishman who on the bed next to her tried to push himself up.

"Megumi…" The fishman smiled weakly at her.

"You shouldn't AH!" She shouted out trying to move towards him to stop him from getting up as she froze in her own movements the burning feeling up her back was unbelievable. Flashbacks slammed into her light a cannon ball and her eyes watered, she listened to Jimbei shuffle slightly moving out the room before her eyes landed on Luffy and she choked out a sob.

Up on the top of the yellow submarine, a few members of the heart pirates stood in front of Hancock, "How is Luffy doing?" The woman asked.

"You did well to figure out we were surfacing here. We thought the marines were here, so we freaked out for a moment," The bear stated.

"Salome was following you on the sea floor," The pirate empress stated stroking under the chin of her large pet snake, "And don't change the subject, you Dumb BEAST!"

"Sorry…" Bepo murmured bowing his head.

"PATHETIC!" handful of the Heart Pirates yelled out looking at the bear.

The sound of the submarine door opening turned heads, "CAPTAIN!" Bepo yelled as they watched the surgeon pull off bloody surgical gloves stuffing them in his jean pockets and clean his hands with a towel, his face grim as he looked at the empress.

"I've done all I can," He stated and the sound of the clicking door closing behind him filled the air. "The effectiveness of his operation is tied to his condition he's taken an impossible amount of damage I can't guarantee he will survive."

"OF COURSE HE WILL!" A loud voice came from the battleship.

The heart pirates turned their heads looking up at the large group of men dressed in short shorts and stockings, "WHO ARE THEY!"

"THAT'S RIGHT STRAWHAT TRIED HIS HARDEST! WE WERE ABLE TO ESCAPE IMPEL DOWN THANKS TO HIM!"

Hancock looked up just as confused as the Heart Pirates before she smiled softly, "Prisoners from Impel Down …. It looks like they are Luffys Allies they snuck onto the battle ship."

"AND WE'RE HEADING TO THE PLACE WE'VE DREAMED OF FOR MANY YEARS THE KINGDOM OF THE KAMABAKKA FROM NEWKAMA LAND THE TRUE HOME OF THE NEWKAMAS!"

Iva jumped down onto the deck of the yellow submarine, "The strawhat boy was already injured so badly he couldn't stand in Impel Down! It's amazing he managed to do anything in that condition," The man told Law and Hancock.

"His brother he tried so hard to save… Lived but the girl, did you see Luffy's face when that girl jumped in front of him, taking the attack that was meant for him he practically watched her die in front of him," Iva stated, "It won't be a surprise that his spirit broke… that girl though what had she had to do with anything over protecting him."

"From what I know that is the Siren, Akiyama Megumi-ya, she's his brothers lover," Law stated.

"DAMN IT HAND IN THERE STRAWHAT! HANG IN THERE!"

"How tragic if I could. I'd suffer in his place I feel so bad for you, Luffy…" Hancock murmured looking out into the ocean.

"By the way…" Iva looked at Law, "Are you Strawhats boyfriend?"

"No…" Law deadpanned not looking completely amused with what the man just asked him. "I had no obligation to help them, but if you are uncomfortable with my kindness shall I make something up?"

Iva crossed his hands in front of him making a giant X shape, "No, That's fine. There are times when instincts move your body."

"WAIT!" A shout came from the doorway that led into the submarine.

Everyone turned looking at the fishman who was leaning against the door for support, "JIMBEI!" Iva shouted out moving forward to go help the fishman.

"You're Trafalgar Law, from the North Blue right?" Jimbei asked panting for breath moving up the stairs was a huge pain for him at this moment in time, "You have my thanks for saving my life."

"If you don't sleep you'll die," Law stated.

"My heart won't calm down… It's futile… What I've lost this time… Was too important too me…"

Back down below the decks Megumi had moved herself gently trying not to aggravate the wound on her back anymore as she leant over Luffy, he was hooked up to so many machines she didn't know which wire was which. All because of his blood he was like this, why was the world so cruel to allow this to happen.

"And compared to what Luffy thinks he has lost, what he thinks he has done, when he lost consciousness it must have been a defence mechanism… He thinks because of him the woman that his brother loved, both Ace and Luffy mentioned her throughout my imprisonment. Luffy told me how when he saw Ace that woman was the only thing he really spoke about, Ace told me that he was scared he was giving her the same fate as what Roger gave his mother," Jimbei stated, "To prevent him losing his life…. I'm more worried about what happens when he awakes."

"It's so tragic," Boa whispered softly, before she turned to look at Bepo, "You beast do you have a den den mushi?"

"We do," Bepo grinned.

"It must be nice being like the empresses slave," One the heart pirates muttered.

"If we call the Kuja Pirate ship we can pull this submarine across the calm belt," Boa stated, "If the government learns that Luffy is alive they'll defiantly come after him we'll hide him on the isle of woman and if I'm still one of the seven warlords he can safely recover there."

Ace leant back against the wall of the red force not understanding how he was still alive, he yelled out as flashes of Megumi's lifeless body flickered across his mind. So many dead because of him Pops was gone and the fates of Luffy, Megumi and Jimbei still hung in the air since no one knew were that kid from the North Blue took them.

"Ace…" Shanks stated looking down at the boy.

"This is my fault… they are dead because of me," Ace muttered rubbing his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling.

"It is not your fault," Shanks told him, his voice was firm not understanding why this kid wasn't getting it, "Your Captain risked his life for you, like your father did for his crew."

"MY FATHER IS THE REASON WHY MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" Ace yelled.

Shanks slammed his fist down onto the boys head, "No your mother decided that risking her own life was the best way to keep you safe, Roger asked Garp to take care of you."

"And now I'm going to be the reason why Megumi will be killed," He muttered.

Shanks grinned at the boy, "You know that Siren of yours, she's quite a special one."

"You shouldn't be up Akiyama-ya," A voice sounded from the doorway, Megumi pulled back a bit to sharply as she groaned in pain from her position sitting over Luffy watching the heart rate monitor and his chest to make sure he was breathing correctly, "You took a direct hit with lava to your back, I am quite surprised that more damage was not taken to you."

"I would like a shower please…" She looked down at herself, the ruins of what was her shirt was gone and she was covered in an over sized black shirt that she was going to assume belonged to the pirate Captain that stood in front of her.

"Until your wound has fully healed I can not allow that," He told her.

"AND WHY THE GOD DAMN NOT!" She yelled at him, feeling aggravated not at him but at herself, even after this had happened Luffy was still on deaths door she had no idea what the outcome of the war was.

"Ms Akiyama, I would like you to refrain from yelling on this ship," He told her, "The reason being is because the wound should heal before you do anything, I am still arguing with Jimbei to take it slow but…"

"Jimbei doesn't like waiting for long… What…. What happened out there…. After…"She was worried to ask knowing it was just her, Jimbei and Luffy that was on here who weren't Heart Pirates she was worried that something bigger might have happened.

"I suggest you take a seat Ms Akiyama," Law told her with a deadpanned voice, Megumi blinked at her a few times before Law sighed not liking that the patients he had were being extremely difficult at the moment neither of them listened to him, though Jimbei was in worse condition than the woman in front of him. The woman looked more tired, run down and on the verge of fainting.

"I am fine Mr Trafalgar," She snapped.

Law stepped forward making sure he was in arms reach of her before he told her, "Whitebeard is dead." Law did have to move forward quickly watching the woman faint in front of him and he caught her luckily before she hit the floor, he sighed as he lifted her back up onto the bed she was meant to be resting on turning her onto her side so her wound could heal.

Two weeks later Megumi stood in the bathroom of the Heart Pirates Captain, quite surprised actually with him he allowed her free roam of his submarine though after her fainting incident she wasn't allowed anywhere on her own.

Law stood with his back against the bathroom wall watching the Siren closely, throughout every time he had seen her, she hadn't cried once over the loose of her Captain. Megumi ran her fingers through her hair looking at the tips that had been stained red with her blood and no matter how many times she tried to clean it still not allowed to wash the blood would not come out.

"The bandage still has to stay on," Law explained to her watching her fiddle about with the edge of the fabric of her bandages.

"I know," She sighed as she took hold of the scissors that laid on the side of the sink parting her hair and bringing it over her shoulders, this was the real reason Law had stayed in the bathroom expect for standing outside like most of the men do, "I am not going to stab myself with the scissors," She stated watching him in the reflection of the mirror.

"It is safety precaution Akiyama-ya," He told her, "People go through depression, suicidal tendencies after losing loved ones."

"And what makes you think I won't stab you with the scissors," She stated, the only reply she got was a raised eyebrow and a smirk, the blood had stained a good amount of the bottom of her hair from the tips that reached the top of her hips to the top of her waist.

She hadn't cut her hair in years actually, the last time she remembered it being cut was before Akainu had the collar around her throat then she just let it grow, "ACE!" A shout came from outside and the two realised Luffy had woken up.

Dropping the scissors the Siren dashed past the Surgeon of Death and quickly made her way up onto the deck, not realising they had actually made it to Amazon Lily.

"LOOK OUT! CALM DOWN STRAWHAT!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Bepo yelled watching Luffy run off into the woods, jumping over the railings of the Submarine he landed on the ground and took off after, "KEEP IT TOGETHER ACE IS…!"

Megumi and Law joined Jimbei up on the top deck of the submarine, the fishman watched silently as he watched trees and rocks getting destroyed, "Does he…?" Megumi asked slightly confused.

"He believes that Ace is dead… yes…" Jimbei told her.

"WHERES ACE! ACE!" Luffy yelled out.

"WE CAN'T STOP HIM STRAWHAT STOP!" The heart pirates yelled running after the strawhat, Megumi and Jimbei leant on the railings eyes wide looking concerned as they watched tree after tree fall into the ground.

"What will happen if we just leave him like this?" Megumi asked looking at the Surgeon.

"Well that is simple, if he reopens his wounds, he might really die this time," Law told them both.

Megumi moved first throwing herself of the railing, running past the camp that had been set up for them and went after Luffy, "She isn't in the best of condition either," Law stated and with that Jimbei ran after the both of them.

"Where did Jimbei and Megumi go?" A few of the heart pirates asked their Captain as he moved into the camp sitting next to the fire with the Strawhat in hand.

"I dunno that empress told us not to leave camp," Law stated his eyes not coming off the strawhat in his hands.

"Jeez… this is the island of woman that I've heard rumours about," Penguin sighed, "I heard that any man who enters gets turned to stone and is never heard from again but it might be worth risking."

"You said that the Kuja Pirates are nothing but woman… and they smell great," Bepo sighed.

"I wanna go peeking in this dream country full od woman," Shachi smiled.

"You'll die you idiot," Penguin muttered.

"You think there are any girl bears?" Bepo asked.

"IT'S THE ISLE OF WOMAN!"

"Sorry…" The bear muttered.

Law ignored the pirates behind him looking at the hat silently, listening to the shouting coming in the direction that Luffy had run off to.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Megumi continued to follow the shouting she didn't understand what was going on in that kids mind but something had defiantly gone wrong, if what Law said was true and Luffy was thinking that his brother was dead. She couldn't imagine what was going on in that boys head. "STOP IT!" More crashing of trees and rocks filled her ears clearly. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

Both Megumi and Jimbei came to a stop in the clearing seeing Luffy standing in the middle of the disaster, blood dripped from his hands. He was panting heavily, tears streaming down his eyes both of them stood silently watching him as he fell to his knees.

"The war is over… Ace is…" Jimbei tried to tell the boy.

"DON'T SAY IT! DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Luffy yelled at him, "I'VE PINCHED MY CHEEKS ENOUGH TO TEAR IT APPART IF THIS WERE A DREAM I WOULD OF WOKEN UP ALREADY! I'M NOT DREAMING AM I! ACE ISN'T DEAD IS HE!"

"No…" Megumi sighed softly stepping forward, kneeling in front of him gently running her hand through his hair, softly reminding her of what she did when Ace couldn't sleep, "Ace is alive… it wasn't him who stopped Akainus attack Luffy… it was me…"

Luffy looked at her wide eyed, everything coming back to him. It wasn't Ace's blood that stained his hands during the war, it was hers… she was the one who threw herself at him, she was the one thatr risked her own life even though she had a child to save him.

"Why….?" He whispered through his tears.

She smiled softly in reply, "You are Ace's brother… you are my family as much as his."

The loud sound of him wailing was sounded throughout Amazon Lily, Megumi softly wrapped her arms around the boy whispering softly to him, "Everything is going to be ok… We've got you, everything is ok."

Jimbei watched silently, she had been separated from her crew and her own child yet she seemed to radiate with happiness. She cared for her family, he could see that as she let the Strawhat sob loudly into her shoulder.

"I'M NO PIRATE KING!" Luffy wailed.

"Luffy…"

"I'M STILL WEAK!"

Somewere half way into the New World, Ace and Marco stood next to Shanks looking at their Captains grave, "I'm sorry for all this…" Marco stated, "Red hair… I don't know how to thank you enough…"

All three men were knelt in front of Whitebeards grave, watching the coat flutter in the wind, "No need for any of that he may have been my enemy but Whitebeard was a many worthy of respect," Shanks smiled at him, "Even Sengoku understood that, anyway we ought to be going."

"Right… thanks again…" Marco muttered watching as Shanks stood patting him on the shoulder.

"The Siren, she will be safe… she will come back to you, you just have to wait for her," Shanks stated and turned walking down the island passing the crew members and the allies of Whitebeard.

Ace bowed his head low to the ground, before he muttered, "What do we do now?" He asked wiping away the tears.

Marco sighed looking up at his Captains coat, "We wait… let the world calm down a bit first… go get Thatch and Edward… and wait…."

"I'M STILL SO WEAK I CAN'T PROTECT A SINGLE THING!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy…" Megumi whispered.

"NO!" Luffy yelled pushing himself away, "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible I cannot stand to see you injure yourself any further," Jimbei told him.

"IT'S MY BODY! I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE!"

"In that case Megumi's body belonged to her alone. It was her choice to nearly get herself killed saving you," Jimbei stated.

"Jimbei," She hissed not thinking this was going to help Luffy at all.

"SHUT UP! SAY ANOTHER WORD LIKE THAT AND I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Luffy yelled.

"If that will help you calm down then please, feel free," Jimbei stated.

"I too am wounded but I will not be defeated by you in this state," Jimbei stated.

She watched as Luffy stumbled up to his feet charging towards the fishman trying to throw a punch but Jimbei stepped out the way grabbing hold of the rubber fist and slammed him into the ground, "JIMBEI!" She cried out, she got to her feet and moved closer watching as Jimbei dropped the fist and sat down silently next to Luffy.

"OW!" She laughed watching as Luffy actually bit the fishman, before he slammed him into a rock, "THAT HURT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She stood back watching as Luffy struggled in Jimbei's hold, "ARE YOU NO LONGER ABLE TO SEE ANYTHING AT ALL! YOUR BROTHER IS STILL ALIVE! THAT BRIMMING CONFIDENCE WHICH LED YOU TO BELIEVE YOU COULD OVERCOME ANY OBSTACLE YOUR OWN GREAT STRENGTH WHICH YOU NEVER DOUBTED FOR AN INSTANT! THE UNSURPASSABLE HORDES OF ENEMIES WHO CRUELLY SHATTERED THOSE BELIFES APPART! THE BROTHER WHO WAS ALWAYS YOUR GUIDING LIGHT ACROSS THESE OCEANS! BUT YOU DID NOT LOOSE HIM! YOU ARE BLAMING YOURSELF BECAUSE THEY HAVE BEEN SPILT YOU SAW YOUR BROTHER AS HE TOLD YOU ABOUT HER! YOU SAW HOW MUCH HE CARED FOR HER! YOU ARE ALLOWING THE OBSTACLE KNOWN AS THE WORLD TO BLOCK OUT YOUR VISION! AT THIS RATE YOU WILL LOOSE SIGHT OF EVERYTHING! YOU WILL BE ENGULFED BY THE DARKNESS!IT MAY BE HARD RIGHT NOW LUFFY BUT YOU MUST SILENCE THOSE THOUGHTS STOP COUNTING ONLY THOSE THINGS YOU COULD OF LOST!SO ASK YOURSELF WHAT IS IT THAT YOU STILL HAVE!" Jimbei roared at the boy.

Luffy looked to the side seeing Megumi who was standing still watching them the entire time, shall smile across her lips, "I… I still have my friends…" He sniffed.

"We see," Megumi smiled softly.

"ZORO! NAMI! USOPP! SANJI! CHOPPER! ROBIN! FRANKY! BROOK! I STILL HAVE ALL OF YOU!" Luffy sobbed, "There's a place… where we decided all to meet up…. That's where I have to go… I want to see them…. I WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN!"

Megumi sat silently next to Luffy, gently taking his hand in hers and rubbed it softly, "You will Luffy, I'm sure you will."

"Come on… Let's get you back to the sub," Jimbei grinned.

"Err… Shishishi," Luffy Laughed, "I can't walk."

Both of them laughed softly and Megumi helped get Luffy up onto Jimbei's back and slowly they walked through the path of destruction heading back to the camp which they were meant to be staying out.

"EH! OLD MAN RAYLEIGH!" Luffy shouted seeing a man sitting at the camp, one she had never seen before.

"Ah, Luffy-kun good to see you again," The man grinned at Luffy.

"What are you doing here! I was just about to head back to Sabondy Archipelgao by following the vivre card, Where are the others?" Luffy asked.

"Well I doubt they have all reunited just yet, I left my own Vivre Card with Shakky I could hardly move about freely otherwise you see…"

Jimbei was in shock looking at the man, "Dark King Rayleigh, Are you truly him I'm atonsihed."

"The Siren… Correct?" Rayleigh asked looking at Megumi.

"Y-Yes… Sir…" She answered.

Rayleigh grinned at her, "Shanks asked me to do a favour for him… get you back into the new world but I have a feeling theres a reason behind it…"

"My son… I can't stay in the new world not until it's calmed down after Pops gone I don't think…" She started to ramble.

Rayleigh chuckled, "Shakky will look after you, Some people will be waiting for you, I am sure a certain warlord won't mind taking you to Shakky she can get you to the Sakura Kingdom do not worry." Before he walked towards her slipping a piece of paper into her hand, "This will get you to Shakky, she will know that you are coming."

"Thank you," She replied holding the paper close to her chest.

"Here," Rayleigh turned to Luffy Strawhat in hand passing it to him, "This hat means a lot to you…yes?"

"Yeah… Thanks…" Luffy replied taking hold of the hat.

"Were there not a group of pirates here before?" Luffy asked.

"If you mean Trafalgar Law, he set sail short while ago, he told me to make sure you rest for another two weeks looks like your life it out of danger," Rayleigh told him.

"RAYLEIGH!" Loud shouts came from the trees.

"LUFFY!" Hancock sighed as the Kuja Pirates turned up with a large mountain of food for them.

"HOLD ON SISTER! IS THAT HOW YOU ACT INFRONT OF THE MAN WE OWE SO MUCH!?" One of the snake sisters shouted at her.

"So you guys know old man Rayleigh?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy you have finally opened your eyes, I was so worried I could not sleep at night, you must be hungry I have brought food for you please eat to your hearts content…" Hancock had her back turned to him as she spoke.

Megumi smiled shaking her head slightly, as she listened to Jimbeis stomach rumble, "JIMBEI! I did not prepare this food for you no more of a mouthful for you," Hancocks eyes looked onto Megumi who was felling around the edges of the bandages, "But for the woman who saved my beloveds life… she can eat."

The three sat down in front of the mountain of food, Megumi had picked up a fruit of some sort and started to peel away the skin, "Luffy you must eat…" She told the strawhat.

"FOR TO EAT IS TO LIVE!" Jimbei yelled at him.

Megumi sighed digging her hands into her skirt pocket, the paper Rayleigh had given her was in another pocket and she smiled as she pulled out the other piece of Paper, her Vivre card… the one that Thatch had the other half of.

"Luffy-Kun," Rayleigh called, "You said you intend to head to Sabondy from here yes?"

"I have to meet up with my crew," Luffy told him.

"Are you certain about that? I am sure you remember what happened to you on that island. Do you want to meet up with your friends again only to have that happen again? I have a proposal for you naturally it is entirely up to you whether to accept it or not,"

They all listened to Rayleigh as he proposed to train Luffy, that given time Luffy will be able to get stronger and move onto the New World safely without the fear of losing more of his loved ones. "Two Years," Megumi stated.

"Agreed," Rayleigh smiled.

"But I have to tell my crew some how," Luffy argued.

"Oh…" The siren smiled, "I've got an idea."

AN:…. Ok leaving it there. Wow …. That was a lot of work done in this chapter, Law will be turning up again very very soon don't worry too much. I'm just in a bit of a stunned dazed that I actually have made it past the war, we know what is coming next and yes as it was stated Megumi will be vanishing from the eyes of the world for a while.

Water-Fox-Raine: I have a feeling after revealing that plan I am not

Rankochi: Hehehe, Well that was a plan then I thought nah… be evil make them nearly think she is dead and boom…. Coby might in the future I haven't really thought of after the timeskip what will happen.

cocobobo10: I have a feeling you might be more annoyed cause of this chapter.

NOTE!

Is there anything you guys deffiently want to happen after the time skip, send Ideas via review Pm what ever you want and I will think of it.

Speak to you next chapter

Love

Scarlet.


	45. Chapter 45

A day later Megumi stood on the battleship ship aiming towards Marine ford, with both Vivre cards and a different piece of paper shoved into her cleavage Megumi turned looking at her scared back, the skin was now bright pink. She dropped her hair back down in place hiding the scar, she looked down silently before sighing and scratching her head softly slipping on the knee length white summer dress before slipping into her boots and stepping out of the room she had been allowed to stay in.

"Ready?" Rayleigh grinned at her as she stepped onto the deck.

Hancock surprisingly was happy to help the woman do what she wished, she agreed to drop her off with Shaky after this was done and Megumi felt indebted to the woman. Though the Pirate Empress kept waving her off saying that she risked herself to save Luffy apparently that was the way to get into her good books.

Megumi smiled softly and nodded her head, "Whenever you are."

She rested her arms on the railing looking at Marine Headquarters which was in the process of being rebuilt, scaffolding was in place keeping the building from toppling over and the Siren smiled as she picked up the murmurs of the Marines sounding confused of why a battleship was coming their way.

Reports seemed to surround the building taking photos of the building, most likely for reports on that the marines don't care and soon will all be back to normal, She smiled as she listened to the marines become confused of why the ship wasn't heading into the bay.

She looked at Luffy who looked silently out to the sea as her and Rayleigh stood on standby waiting for the marines to notice, "Fire?" She asked looking at Luffy who nodded in reply the sound was heard under the deck and the cannons fired though they had no plans on hurting any one here, getting the attention that's what they needed.

Megumi flinched at the loud sound shaking her head not thinking of what took place here less than three weeks ago, "SINK THAT SHIP!" A yell sounded from the walls were the cannons stood.

"Show time," she smiled.

The cannons fired Megumi stood silently listening to the cannon balls whizz through the air and smiled as a large pillar of water shot up from the ocean slamming into the cannon balls, before dropping down again she looked over the edge seeing Jimbei floating on the surface.

"Is that the traitor First Son of the Sea Jimbei?" The marines questioned.

"CONTINUE TO FIRE!"

Megumi sighed as she turned slightly, "Voice-Voice echo," Megumi hummed loudly and her voice echoched throughout Marineford forcing the cannon balls to explode.

"SHE IS STILL ALIVE… THE WHITEBEARDS SIREN AKIYAMA MEGUMI SHE IS ALIVE!"

Rayleigh smiled at her as he picked up a handful of small iron balls, "THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE!" Another shout came as the cannons from the marines fire again and with a quick flick of his wrist Rayleigh through the balls and they came into contact with the cannon balls making them explode on contact.

"Don't tell me that's the legendary first mate of the Roger Pirates, Dark King Rayleigh!"

They allowed the battleship to encircle Marineford once, the way they do when someone at sea is buried it's an unspoken rule with pirates that is how it is meant to be done, before they pulled up into the bay.

"DAMN PIRATES BARRAGE THEM FROM ALL DIRECTIONS!" A loud shout came, from the plaza as the cannons fired.

"Sorry my lady," Rayleigh stated as Megumi suddenly found herself being lifted up bridal style as he leapt from the deck as the ship was hit by multiple cannon balls the sound of flames flickering and wood shattering. Rubber arms wrapped around both of them and she smiled as Luffy pulled them onto the plaza.

The four of them stood looking at the marines in front of them in a questioning manner, "Go ahead and let loose on them," Rayleigh instructed Luffy.

"Have fun," Megumi grinned at the Strawhat.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted out as he ran into the crowd of people that had started to surround the plaza.

"CATCH STRAWHAT!" The marine captain shouted.

"I'll fight you guys," Jimbei stated.

"I want you guys to play with me as well," Rayleigh smirked pointing his sword at the marines.

"Can't let you two have all the fun," Megumi smiled turning towards the marines.

They watched the marines step back, three extremely powerful pirates stood in front of them and most of the marines army was out fighting the pirates that had been causing trouble, no one was here to protect them against them.

"Gum-Gum whip!" They heard Luffy shout out and the yells of pain from marines sounded behind them.

"HES HEADING WEST!"

The sound of the Ox Bell ringing sixteen times sounded clearly throughout Marineford, Jimbei, Rayleigh and Megumi turned smiling softly at Luffy as they watched him jump down from the bell and jump walk towards the spilt in marineford. He came to a stop digging through his pockets before he pulled out a bouquet of flowers and dropped it into the spilt, removing his head and placing it to his chest he bowed his head. Megumi smiled softly knowing the plan had worked as the reports ran to the other side and started taking photos of Luffy, the sound of one of Jimbeis fish friends sounded in their ears and Luffy turned smiling at them.

"Time to get going," Megumi smiled as she watched Luffy start running towards them jumping over the Marines that had been too scared to move.

They snapped out of there daze realising he was running back towards the trio that stood at the edge of the plaza, "WAIT! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE AFTER HIM!"

Luffy jumped up onto the wall between the three of them looking out into the ocean, "The Warlord Jimbei, The Whitebeard's Siren Akiyama Megumi and The Dark King Rayleigh are they taking his side?!" One the reporters asked as they watched them run back down towards the bay.

"Rayleigh was a crew member of the King of the Pirates crew? Does that mean Strawhat Luffy is Rogers successor?"

"But wouldn't his son or grandson be the proper successor?" Another reporter asked.

With that they were gone.

Megumi stood in front of Luffy and smiled softly at him, "You aren't going to help?" Luffy questioned her.

"No… I'm sorry," She smiled leaning down softly pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I have my own family I need to go and protect, plus you don't need me, you have Rayleigh."

Luffy suddenly hugged her, making the Siren smile softly as she stepped onto the dock of Amazon Lily, "I'll see you in the New World, I promise."

Megumi stood next to Hancock as they watched them move away on the surface round to the other edge of the island, "Thank you, for doing this for Luffy," She smiled softly at the woman.

"Luffy is my beloved I will do anything for him and his allies," Hancock swooned.

The Siren smiled softly or the Whitebeards Siren as she is now being called as she stepped towards the Harbour, "Luffy is my brother not by blood but by Ace."

"Will you be going back to him and the Phoenix?" The Warlord asked her.

Megumi shook her head taking a deep breath, "I can't… They know of my son… being with him will put him and our child in danger and I just can't have that at all…."

Hancock smiled softly, "Such a tragic love story, oh how romantic."

"Yeah…" Megumi's hand was on the tattoo that marked her thigh, "Romantic."

"Anyway," Hancock grinned pushing her towards the Kuja ship, "I have to get you to someone very soon he said he won't wait around long, saying something that he would do this if you return a favour to him in the future."

"What?" Megumi questioned.

"And the Government is only allowing me to keep the title if I make sure Luffy doesn't make it into the new World," Hancock sighed dreamily, before growling, "Stupid old men."

"I hear ya," Megumi laughed softly as she stepped onto the Kujas ship passing the woman, "Get me to Shakky then we will part ways Hancock."

"You will always be welcomed here," Hancock smiled at her.

It was nightfall and Megumi laid on the railing of the ship, sighing this had been something she missed laying under the night sky looking at the stars, she needed to get Edward quickly and go into hiding she read the paper that was realised that afternoon. The mentioning of her son was clear as day, the world was in a panic with Luffy and her being alive the World Government well the five in charge was in a bit of a problem.

"Akiyama-ya," A familiar voice sounded in her ears.

She let out a screech as she slipped from the railing feeling herself fall to the ocean below before she was caught in giant arms, "Mr Trafalgar," She snapped looking up at Jean Bart the man who caught her.

Law smirked at the pink haired woman as she glared at him, "Dark King-ya persuaded me to do you a favour."

"That being," The Siren snapped not impressed that she nearly drowned.

"Take you to the Sakura Kingdom before returning you to be under Shakky-yas protection," Law stated.

Megumi would of fainted if she wasn't in shock, him take her to the Sakura Kingdom, "But Captain I thought you said we weren't heading into the new World yet?" Bepo asked.

Law turned and smirked at the Siren as she was put back down onto her feet, "It is your choice Akiyama-ya, though I don't know how on earth you will get to them before the marines cotton on to why you spent months in the Sakura Kingdom."

"Excuse me," The Siren snapped and slammed her finger into his chest glaring, "That is my family home they… Wouldn't …. Oh god sake."

"We will take you there and bring you back Ms," Bepo grinned at her, "If that's what you want."

"It's not what I want!" The Siren snapped looking on the verge of tears, "I don't want to leave Ace and Marco! I do not want to take my son away from his fathers but because of our god damn bloody bloodlines I have to! To keep them safe!"

"Sorry…" The bear muttered hanging his head.

Law sighed placing a hand on her lower back giving her a soft push in the direction of the doors, "Dark King-ya said you had a Vivra Card," The Siren nodded in reply, "That will be how we get you to your son and then we will drop you off does that seem ok with you?"

"I guess so," She sighed.

In the New World Ace breathed deeply as he watched a group of marines run past shouting his name, three weeks… well roughly the war was roughly three weeks ago and yet he didn't seem to get a wink of sleep.

He clutched the afternoon newspaper to his chest as he walked down the alleyway, they were lucky him and the division commanders. Most of the division members themselves left with the allied pirates under Marcos orders, whilst a few refused and stayed with them. But still the Whitebeard Pirates well what was left of them still had friends in the New World as they hid in the Twilight Kingdom, the land that was always in complete darkness was more of a large giant rock with cave systems.

Knocking on a certain section of one the walls, the wall slid open showing Izo, "Where have you been," The okama hissed at him before dragging him into the hide out, "Marcos been worried sick, we don't need you to go out there we are waiting for the marines to move on before we can start making out way to the Sakura Kingdom!"

"She's alive," Ace grinned, "They are both… they all alive…."

"Wha-" Izos eyes widened, "She is?"

Ace grinned widely nodding his head as he pushed the paper into Izos hands, the man scanned over it seeing the picture of the Siren smiling brightly at the camera, standing at Marineford between Jimbei and the Dark King Rayleigh. Izo felt something lift off his shoulders as Ace dragged him down towards the space the Whitebeard Pirates were living in until everything calmed down.

"SHES ALIVE! OW!" Ace yelled out before he was lying flat on his back with Marco hovering above him not looking impressed at the loud noisy he had just made.

"What is the point of me telling you to be quite because we are hiding don't you understand, yoi?" Marco asked glaring down at the younger.

"But… She's alive," Ace shoved the news paper in his hands.

Marco blinked a few times stunned at the newspaper in front of him, 'Strawhat Luffy and Whitebeards Siren Akiyama Megumi Alive!' Pictures of the two at Marineford covered the newspaper.

Flipping quickly through the paper an article caught the Phoenixs eye, 'With Ms Akiyama seen alive and well in Marineford it has been stated by the world government that her capture is now more important than ever. If what was said in the War of the best true, the next child in the Gol bloodline has been born. With ever growing fear of the chaos in the new world, the people do wonder do the marines have the time to hunt down a child? Though no official sightings of the rest of the Whitebeard pirates the world is left to wonder, was the saying of the child all just rumours or is it true that Akiyama Megumi and Portgas D. Ace really have a child?'

The rest of the newspaper was filled with the same articles it had the other day, about Luffy being related to Dragon and Garp, Ace being Rogers son, Blackbeard causing trouble and the pirates that have recently been captured.

Marco sunk back in his seat surprised at the news, she was alive her silver eyes sparkled in the photo, she stood tall and brave just like they had told her too in hard times. She knew what she was doing, showing the world that no matter what happened Whitebeard Pirates bounce back.

"Seems like your brother isn't going to be seen for a while, yoi," Marco stated.

"Wait what?" Ace questioned looking over his shoulder, "How can you tell?"

Marco pointed to the tattoo on Luffys arm 3D was crossed out and under it was 2Y, "It's a message to his crew."

"And what of Megumi anything?" Haruta asked.

They all scanned her picture, but nothing no clue or anything about what she was going to do, a little bit of dread set in the mens stomach but they had to sit and wait they can't go now not when the marines seemed to be swarming the island.

Megumi drew her knees up to her chest as she sat on the bed of the Death Surgeon, he was allowing her his room. She didn't understand him one bit, he was cold and seemed to look bored at everything she said but still he was a perfect gentlemen to her.

She sighed resting her head back against the oak framed head board, she wondered were Marco and Ace were if they were ok. The newspapers mentioned her and Luffys sighting but not a single sighting of them all the reports were saying that the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates seemed to vanish into the wood works.

Then Teach him and his damn crew were sweeping through the New World like a wave, anything with Pops mark on it either him or stupid pirates seemed to touch. She was worried about the Sparkling Enclave islands the Sakura Kingdom but it seemed like not a single pirate had touched them well that's what the papers had been saying but she hadn't touched the paper in three days, Law had stated keeping out of sight now since they were nearing the edge of the Sakura Kingdom.

She hated this, she hated been stuck on that kingdom for months waiting for Eddie to be born, but honestly she stepped off the island for a few weeks and she gave birth. Seemed like her own little man wasn't one to sit still for long, just like his father.

She looked back down at the newspaper from the other afternoon, the one were Luffy ran the Ox Bell she was hoping for his sake and his crews sake they got the message. A knock on the metal door, broke the Siren away from her thoughts and up at the door, "Come in," She called out, not liking how her voice bounced off the metal walls.

The door pushed open and in popped the White large head of the Kung-fu Polar Bear, "We are about to surface Ms, Captain asks if you will be ok going on your own?"

Megumi slipped off the bed quickly, "I'll be fine Bepo thank you… you have come round to the north side of the island?"

Bepo nodded his head again, "Yes Miss."

Megumi grabbed hold of the cloak that Law had given her, saying if she was going to walk about with them on islands he would like her not to be seen at all. Bepo stepped back from the door as he watched her throw the cape over her shoulders and pulling up the hood stepping out into the corridor.

"Ms Akiyama-ya," Laws voice sounded in her ears.

"Mr Trafalgar, thank you for this… thank you so much, Bepo today me you weren't planning to come into the new world for a while and…." She realised she had started rambling.

She dipped her head down concealing the blush that painted her cheeks, she was a bloody Celesteial Dragon whether she wanted to keep the damn stupid title or not and she was nervous, something her mother, 'We do not bow our head to the rabble Megumi… we look down our noses on the world.' Snapping herself out her thought she looked up at the grim face of Law, "We have surface no one is about so you can go now." Megumi nodded her head softly and started towards the door, before his hand grabbed her elbow, "Akiyama-ya, you can not get sentimental here, if you want to hide you can not."

She placed her hand on his softly, "Mr Trafalgar I know how to sneak out of places, I might be a Celestial Dragon but I was trying to escape that life for years."

He didn't look convinced but he walked her up to the doors, the cold night air whipped into the submarine and the Siren shivered pulling the cloak forward as she walked down onto the dock, keeping her head down and the hood firmly in place.

Thatch sighed the fourth division had been left completely in the dark over what had happened, he read the newspaper of Megumi being seen at Marineford, Pops dying, everything he knew every newspaper back to back but nothing had been said on his brothers. Edward was curled up fast asleep in his crib, Thatch smiled at his nephew the poor boy all three of his parents were missing.

"Thatch…" A soft voice sounded behind him.

He turned quickly seeing a tall, female figure standing in the doorway, "Megumi…"

"No… No…. you can't be here," She whispered softly her hood fell back, Thatch was in shock she looked tired on the verge of falling asleep on her feet, she looked ill dark circles under her eyes.

"You are ok, Megumi we have been so worried," He started.

"I am so… so… sorry," She whispered, "Voice-Voice…"

"Megumi what?" He questioned.

"Command!" She ordered, she watched as his face went blank slightly his eyes glazed over, "Sleep." She was surprised that she could do that commanding the fourth division commander to sleep, she watched as he slumped forward in his chair and softly snoring.

Megumi gently removed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around him, tucking the blanket into the chair before she stepped over to the crib gently leaning in. Edward blinked a few times as he heard the soft cooing sound above him and he gargled softly giggling as he looked at the familiar face leaning in over him.

"Hello Eddie," megumi whispered gently slipping her arms under him lifting him and his blankets up against her chest, "Oh you have grown haven't you." The boy was roughly about two months old now, he was just as cute maybe cuter than when she last saw him.

Edward whined softly and nuzzled into his mothers chest, Megumi gently kissed his temple rocking him gently. She gently laid him down on the bed that a few months ago she was lying in with Marco joking about Ace and now she was here on her own taking their son to hide. A bag was packed stuffed with Edwards stuff and a few of her own, before she stood in front of Edwards crib the silver chain rested under her shirt was slipped off over her head and placed down on Edwards pillow before she picked up her son and the bag before vanishing into the night.

Marco sighed resting back in the ship thanking Whitey for being such a close friend to the crew, she picked them up from the Twilight Kingdom and with an eternal log pose which was actually a glass ball full of cherry blossoms which some how knew their way back to their trees.

Whitey stood next to him looking out into sea, "We will be their soon Marco stop it with the mopping it is making my men worry," Whitey told him not taking her eyes off the dangerously calm sea.

Marco looked up at the woman before he smirked slightly, "I am just thinking Whitey not plotting anything yet, yoi."

"You better not be," The woman scolded him, "Don't even think of trying to go to war with Teach or the marines after what happened. You have a son and two partners to look after now."

"You are still my friend Whitey but you don't go ordering people about like that," He told her.

"No, Megumi is one my closet friends after what she did for Luffy she needs the rest she needs the time to raise Edward instead of fearing that you are going to sail them into the middle of a battlefield one morning," Whitey snapped.

"CAPTAIN! WE ARE HERE!" One the pirates yelled to Whitey.

"I won't be Whitey, yoi," Marco stated as he stood and patted her shoulder, "We keep our family safe Whitey, you know that."

He watched Ace run straight past him jumping over the railings of the ice breaker and slam down into the deck below, "I'M OK!" He yelled and they listened as he scrambled up onto his feet and run forward towards the mansion that sat up on the hill.

Marco sighed rubbing his temple and Izo patted his shoulder standing next to the man, "He's excited to see Eddie… come on he thought he would never see the child."

"More worried about him going through the dock than him being excited to see Edward," Marco stated.

"Nothing from Megumi?" Izo asked looking at Whitey, the ice witch shook her head sadly in reply, "She will contact us when she is ready."

"Megumi is a clever girl, she most likely went to Marineford to pull attention to her, keep them off your trail," Whitey reassured the man smiling softly at him.

Ace practically bounced around the Sakura Kingdom as he quickly made his way up to the home, he passed a few members of the fourth division he only caught glimpses of their faces look grim, unhappy but he put it down to Pops death. He tried to be happy over the last month or so, the days had started to blend in after a while, without something guiding them life felt dull.

He shoved the doors open making the bang loudly against the wall, "THATCH!" Ace yelled large grin across his face.

"Master Ace," Anastasia smiled weakly at him, "Master Thatch and Master Blossom are in the music room sir, let me guide you."

"Thanks," Ace grinned widely as he followed the woman, "So how has old man Blossom been, Marco told me that he looked after the crew whilst Megumi was going through her pregnancy." Ace tilted his head slightly as the woman kept her head bowed towards the floor as they walked forward throughout the halls, the island seemed quite, lifeless like something wrong had happened and they didn't know about it.

"Here you are Mr Ace," Anastaia told him as she knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," A voice sounded on the other side.

Ace grinned as he pushed open the door, "THATCH!" He yelled seeing the fourth division commander throwing himself at the other man hugging him tightly.

Thatch nearly toppled backwards in his wheelchair as Ace hugged him tightly, he chuckled slightly before patting him on the back and hugging him tightly, "Glad you still have your head on your shoulders."

"Yeah…" Ace grinned slightly stepping back and rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry over the hassle I caused… I know everyone was a bit on edge after I left."

"Yeah, but with Megumi being pregnant as well more worried about the Marines finding out than anything else," Thatch smiled before his face fell, "Pops…"

"Died fighting… he…" Ace clenched his hands before he growled out, "Its all that Teachs fault, this all happened because of him. If he wasn't such a power hungry prat."

"Mr Portgas you might be my granddaughters partner but I do not appreciate such language being used in my house hold," A voice scolded Ace from the seat next to Thatch.

"Oh sorry Mr Blossom," Ace grinned slightly.

"Ace… are the others with you….?" Thatch asked him.

"Yeah, Whitey gave us a lift here, she picked us up from the Twilight Kingdom a couple days after Megumi was in the news about the Ox Bell, you must have read the newspaper article… it took us awhile to get here was trying to avoid the marines, they don't seem to be wanting to come on the island but they are circling it at a distance," Ace rambled on.

"Ace…" Thatch sighed, "I am so sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" Ace questioned looking slightly confused.

"She came didn't she, yoi," Marco stated from the doorway.

"Wait what…." Ace looked back and forth between the two of them, before he noticed the long silver chain in Thatchs hand. "Wait that's…"

"I'm sorry," Thatch muttered, "I didn't… I couldn't…"

"Wait I don't get it," Ace stated, "What's going on?"

"Megumi was here Ace," Marco stated, stepping forward and holding his hand out to Thatch who laid the long silver chain in his hand, he held the necklace up to Aces face, "See…. This was my gift to her one of the kind no one else would have it."

"So where is she then I thought she would have been happy to see us?" Ace argued.

Thatch groaned, "Don't you get it, she left it as a message to us."

"I don't see any message," Ace argued.

"It's a message of what she did… She came in, dead of night no one but me saw her well I saw her briefly she sent me to sleep, she said she was sorry… I woke up the next morning and was tucked under a blanket in my chair, Edward…." Thatch muttered softly the last part clenching his hands within his lap.

"It wasn't your fault, yoi," Marco stated.

"I should of tried to stop her… She's my friend, I could of persuaded her to stay that she didn't need to hide away take Eddie and leave. She would have been fine with us but…." Thatch broke off his words looking down.

"It wasn't your fault, this is what she wanted to do," Marco stated, he understood why she did this, the world knew of Eddie of their son and his heritage. Being the grandson of the first pirate king, the son of the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and the Celestial Dragon run away their son had a giant target painted over his head.

"So… Eddie… is…?" Ace questioned his eyes wide.

Thatch nodded slightly, "Gone… both gone…."

Shakky groaned in annoyance as a light tapping sounded on her front door, she cracked an eye open seeing that it was still pitch black outside. "WE AREN'T OPEN!" She yelled out her bedroom window looking down at the cloak figure that stood in front of the door.

"Ms Shakky," A soft voice sounded her head tilted backwards making the hood slip, long pink hair with red ends and sparkling silver eye girl looked up at her a small bundle tucked into her arms, "I am…"

"I know who you are my dear," Shakky smiled, Rayleigh told her what he planned to do, though Roger was long gone many people felt like they could protect his grandson and the childs mother which was what Rayleigh was doing, "Though pull up that hood and do not speak your name," She told her before slowly making her way down stairs and ushered the girl in. "Take a seat," She ordered pointing at the bar stool.

The Siren took her seat softly not disturbing the little bundle in her arms as he quietly spelt, "Shakky I thought that…"

Shakky placed a glass of water down in front of the girl leaning on the bar, "Rayleigh got you here in one piece I am actually impressed," She smiled looking down at the sleeping child, pudgy face with black tuffs of hair, "Though I take it he has not explained to you how I will hide you?" The girl shook her head, "In plain sight, change the eye colour, clothes you were and the marines will never notice you."

Megumi blinked a few times, "Eye colour?"

"Well it is well known that only people with silver eyes are the Akiyama family, your son won't be seen often if you stay here, but you…"

"You want me to be right in there faces," She stated.

"A wig and contacts will do just the trick," Shakky smiled at her, lighting her cigarette.

Megumi smiled weakly, knowing that this was the best for her and Edward, hiding away not trying to regain what had been taken from them because of Teach. She nodded to the older woman smiling weakly, this was what had to be done.

AN:…. Thoughts… Do not hate me…. So yes Megumi is hiding with Shakky throughout the time skip whilst Marco and Ace are going to try and fix everything.

NOW! I leave what happens to timeskip up to you lot, tell me what you want to see next and I will see what we can do.

cocobobo10: I am glad you liked it. I think this chapter was a bit sadder on my thoughts but yeah…

DeadGirlEtarnal: I never planned on killing Ace… I couldn't write it

Say Chaze: Glad you enjoyed.

Anyway speak to you all next time.

Scarlet


	46. Chapter 46

It had now been six months since the incident with the Ox Bell, the world was still in chaos all three of the world powers were off balance. A missing Yonko, three out the seven positions for warlords unfilled and still without a fleet admiral. Though the missing Strawhat Pirates and what was left of the Whitebeard Pirates was still on the world governments minds.

With the Celestial Dragon with the power to bend any man, woman or child to her will was out there. The son of the first Pirate King, the Son of the most wanted man in the world and the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates was still out there. They were at a loss end, how could two crews both of which have caused them so much trouble just vanish into thin air.

Though minds have switched to Aokiji and Akainu who were both in the process of fighting for the title of Fleet Admiral, both powerful candidates for the roll, though only reason this was happening was because Sengoku did not feel that Akainu had the heart for the roll of Fleet Admiral. The New World was the worst off out of the six seas, with Blackbeard still in the process of running through any town which flew Whitebeards flag. A few islands were safe, the Sparkling Enclave Islands and The Sakura Kingdom was two of them, Shanks had his men take up residence knowing that the Whitebeard Pirates will try cause another war for those islands.

Marco rested down the morning Newspaper groaning rubbing his temple, the running and hiding was even starting to get on his nerves but Teach, Teach knew him and the rest of the crew was a threat for him taking the place as the fourth Yonko. Everyday the newspaper was passed around the sixteen of them, all of them wanting to hear something from Megumi or Luffy but the two of them had vanished off the face of the earth. You would think a boy with a Strawhat and the only girl with silver eyes wouldn't be that hard to find but no, nobody had seen either of them.

Marco glanced down seeing Ace had curled up around him, his arms slung over the Phoenix waist and he smiled catching the small glimpse of silver around the mans neck, he had taken the necklace saying it was his until she came back to them. Marco had noticed Ace had started to do what Megumi did when she wore the necklace, twirl the chain around her fingers and chew on the charms.

A knock on the door sounded in the small room, "Come in, yoi," Marco called out.

Izo pushed the door open his face flushed his hair completely tied back and no make up on, "We got to get moving… Teach is on his way to the island."

The Marine grinned up at the woman who leant forward as she served the beer to him, pure black hair was pinned up in a large bun on her head and purple eyes with a light grey undertone sparkled at him, though his eyes weren't on her face. But like most of the other men in the bar, was on the large dip of cleavage that was shown.

Megumi sighed tucking the black piece of fake hair behind her ear, as she took the cloth out from under the bar and started to wipe down the bar, she was actually surprised that Shakky allowed Marines in the bar. But she never bother to question her, the woman was keeping her and her son hidden from these men.

She twirled perfectly on blue high heels as she turned to the spirit cabinet taking out a bottle of Vodka, resting it on the counter as Shakky signalled towards the top shelf. "HEY GIRLY!" A shout from one the drunk men across the bar shouted.

Shakky was a lovely woman to her, better than her own mother actually well then thinking down to it she knew Shakky wouldn't try to sell her off to a marine to get more fame and money, Megumi rolled her purple eyes as she walked up to the table, "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"Another round lass," one of them called, it was barely midday and these men smelt worse than the bins outside, "And maybe a little…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence as Shakky appeared over the girls shoulder glaring down at the costumers, "I have told you all, you will stop bothering my niece and if I hear one more comment about her chest you will all be out on your arses… Is that understood."

Shakky had gone and told the regulars that she was her niece and was going to stay with her for a while, no one knew much about Shakky family expect for older pirates like Rayleigh. Shakky pushed her back towards the bar, where the marines had been sitting drinking to their hearts contents.

"You know I heard rumours…" One of them muttered.

"Go on…"

"That Shakkys niece isn't her niece…. That shes hiding from something…"

"I heard that the Whitebeard pirates where spotted the other day…"

The marines around him laughed, "Like they would show their faces after the war."

Ace breathed deeply as he watched the pirates walk past the alleyway, that stupid sniper and Ms Deveon he thinks her name is off the top of his head he couldn't remember. Stupid old bat she was, he rubbed his temple this was getting on his nerves all the running and hiding.

He leant against the wall keeping the hood of his jacket fully in place, as he watched pirates follow the two of them like lost puppies. Before he gently and as quietly as he could without making anyone notice him.

"HEY!" A voice shouted behind him.

Ace bit his lip slightly and continued walking keeping his head down and hands in pocket, he was dressed differently to what he normally wore. A pair of dark jeans, combat boots and a black hoodie the words of Izo rang clear in his ears, 'We can't let people see Pops mark… it's hard for us I get it but at the moment stay hidden.'

Hidden. That was the only word that was muttered out of any ones mouth these days, hidden not where is Megumi, we should be hunting down Teach. No. Hidden.

A hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and forced him around, black beady eyes locked onto his own and Ace nearly gagged pirate or not, he still knew how to use a tooth paste at least. "Can I help you?" Ace asked trying to hold his breath to not smell the rotting teeth.

"You don't ignore us Kid," The man growled.

"Hey!" Ace shouted and knocked his hands off, "Look, I was just walking I want to get home to my wife and kid alright, I had a long day and want to have a nice home cooked meal and play with my son ok. I wasn't ignoring you, I was thinking of my wife alright!"

A small part of Ace knew that was wrong, he shouldn't of snapped at this man he should of just said sorry and walked away with his head down, shit Marco was going to kill him if he gets seen.

The pirate chuckled and let him go, Ace stumbled slightly and watched the man as he brushed down his shoulders, "Must be a special lady for you to be in such a rush."

Ace smiled to himself picturing her, the long pink hair that danced in the wind, bright silver eyes that even whilst half asleep still sparkled, he missed her he knew that Marco missed her as much maybe even more than he did. He had got used to the nights without her and Marco, curling up in his own sorrow on his own. But Marco, even without Ace being there for him he had Megumi sweet innocent… ish… Megumi.

"Yeah… she is…" Ace mumbled.

"Go on then kid," The pirate chuckled pushing him away slightly, "Go back to your wife and kid, can't keep a man from his family, hey boys!"

Megumi smiled softly down at Edward as she sat on her bed, it was a small room but just enough room for the two of them as he crawled across the bedroom floor. It was nice, different but nice though the last six months had been hell for her trying to hide Edward from the customers though luckily when she wasn't around Eddie, Shakky was.

She was so grateful to her, "No Eddie," Megumi smiled and got down from the bed moving over to the baby who was trying to get himself under the bed, "Now we know that's not safe," She smiled nuzzling the baby softly.

He made a small squealing sound along the lines of laughter as she brushed her noses softly against his cheek, before kissing and blowing a raspberry. Edward looked up at his mother with wide silver eyes, he reached up taking a lock of now pink hair the wig and contact lenses sat on the dresser table.

Shakky stood in the doorway of Megumi's room, the girl hadn't noticed her as she hummed softly to the child in her arm swaying from side to side. Shakky had asked her why she sways and Megumi explained the Edwards first few weeks was on a ship and the rocking seemed to help him sleep. Shakky would never admit this to Rayleigh that she was glad that he decided to help his Captains grandson, the girl was like a breath of fresh air.

"Shakky?" Megumi questioned, "Can I help…?" Her voice was soft and gentle trying not to wake Edward who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Getting crowded down stairs," She explained, "Hatchan is keeping them at bay but it's packed down there."

"Be with you in a moment Shakky," Megumi smiled, gently moving over to the crib and laying the sleeping boy down, tucking him into the small bed. She gently combed her finger through his black hair before getting to work.

She gently closed the bedroom door, knowing that sometimes some men when drunk enough have been able to slip past Shakky and make their way up stairs. She sighed changing out her pajamas and into her disguise. Instead of the normal short skirts or shorts with blouses and corsets in purples and whites. She now wore high neck shirts, normally in dark blue with a black under bust button up corset though a heart shape was cut out of the shirt showing deep amount of cleavage and blue knee length skirt with black stockings and black knee high lace up boots.

She pinned her pink hair up onto her head brushing It all up on top of her head she pinned it in place with a huge amount of bobby pins, before slipping the wig on top. It felt like an insult slightly that she had to hide the things that made her different, she for what felt the thousandth time within the last six months as she hid her silver eyes behind purple contacts.

Taking one last look at her sleeping boy she gently slipped out the door and forced a large grin on her face, the world will never know she was right under their nose.

"YOU DID WHAT! YOI!" Marco yelled slamming his hands down on the table in front of him glaring at Ace.

"Look I didn't… fuck…" Ace muttered running his hands through his hair, "I screwed up ok I am sorry."

Marco reached forward and grabbed hold of Aces collar bringing him closer before sighing and resting his temple on Aces, "You make me worry… We have already lost her, we can't lose you again."

"Hey," Ace grinned widely at him wrapping his arms around the man giving him a tight hug, "I'm not going anywhere… Look Megumi will come back to use… we all know that."

Everyone sat back and watched silently, Marco was the one who was hurting the most they could all see it. Marco had been with Pops since the beginning, out of all the division commanders Marco was the first. Now Pops was gone and Megumi was out there, but no one knew where it was getting to all of them.

"Just don't do it again… ok?" Marco sighed as he hugged the man tightly.

"No promises," Ace chuckled, "OW! VISTA!" Ace yelled rubbing his head.

Izo sat back with Haruta watching them all argue, the boat wasn't as big as the Moby Dick but large enough for them to have their own spaces and enough room to still swing a cat. Though he was as worried as Marco, she was strong yes but she took their child as well is she able to keep herself hidden from the marines but a child as well.

"You have to be safe, the lot of us do," Vista stated, "Pops sacrificed himself for us, if that means making one of us king or…"

"Luffy," Ace stated.

"What?" They all questioned him.

"I want to make Luffy King, I don't care of the god damn title any more I want to make sure Teach never steps foot near One Piece," Ace growled, "It's his fault we don't have Pops."

They all turned to look at Marco who was now Captain whether he wanted the title or not, "I don't want the title, I am happy with what I have. If Ace wants to make Luffy the king of the pirates the I support it, yoi."

"It will be awhile before that happens," Fossa sighed.

"What's that meant to mean?" Ace asked.

"The kid hasn't been seen since the Ox Bell," Fossa sighed.

Ace reached up taking hold of the charms around his neck and glaring at Fossa, "They are alive, we know that."

"I wasn't saying they weren't alive, I am saying that they are hiding and at the moment they don't want to be found," Fossa snapped.

Megumi was about five thoughts away from kicking that stupid pirate and his dumb crew in the head and sending them through a wall. Though thinking of it Megumi didn't think that Shakky will be happy to come back to a large hole in her pub wall. She did thank Shakky a lot; the woman had gone out food shopping and decided to take Eddie with her leaving Megumi in charge of the bar.

She watched the people walk past the bar from the window, knowing Kuma was sitting not too far from here protecting the thousand sunny made her feel sort of safe. The pirates laughed loudly and called out to her for another round, picking up the bottle of rum she stepped out from behind the bar and walked towards the table.

"Hey girly," One of them shouted at her as she went round the table filling up the shot glasses, Megumi glanced up catching his eyes, "What a pretty lil thing like you doing in a shit hole like this."

Megumi hated being called girly by the customers only Fossa was a loud to call her that, he was the one who started it. The other division commanders started calling her by her actual name but Fossa stuck with girl and Vista moved on and started to call her little lady.

"I missed my aunt," Megumi stated as she finished filling up the shots, she flinched as she had started to move back and one the men grabbed her arm.

"Hey…." He whined, "Come on pretty little lady give us some attention."

"I have work to do," She huffed.

"Your loose," The guy let go, "But when our Captain meets Blackbeard you are going to be sorry."

"Oh and why on earth would I be sorry?" Megumi turned sharply glaring at him, she wasn't in the mood for these customers, but paying customers were paying customers no matter how much of a set of douchebags they are.

"Are Captain is going to join Blackbeards army," Another man at the table chuckled, "We are going to crush over the remaining Whitebeard Pirates and then there allies and Nobody will mess with us ever again."

Megumi clenched her hands around the neck of the bottle and she heard the glass crack under her hands but ignored it as she rounded the side of the bar the glass shattered in her hand, spilling the rum across the floor. She sighed as she knelt down starting to pick up the broken pieces of the glass, this is going to be a long year.

Marco sat up at the desk in his and Aces small room, Ace didn't sleep with the necklace on for fear of breaking it in the night so he always left it on the desk. Marco looked at the three charms, it was them he got it for her so she knew they would always be with her know she used it as a calling card to say she was the one that took Edward.

He leant forward running his fingers through his hair, as he looked up at the moon through the window. He was getting as fed up with hiding as Ace and the others was, but what was he meant to do. They were looking to him for guidance and he just felt lost.

He went through hell and back when he was younger, Pops was the one to save him from that and now he had lost him. He rested his head down on the desk, well not rest he left his head drop from his hand and slam his head down onto the desk.

"Marco…" Ace groaned waking up rubbing his eyes getting rid of the sleep, "You ok?" He yawned.

Marco nodded his head ignoring the burning blue flames on his head, "Fine Ace, yoi."

"You say Megumi is a dreadful liar," Ace huffed yawning as he sat up and stretched.

"Can't sleep Ace that's all," Marco stated.

"Need anything?"

"Need to know where she is, yoi," He answered, "Need to know what on earth has happened to her? To Edward? Where do we go from here?"

"We get stronger," Ace stated.

"You act like it's an easy thing, all out bounties have gone up again," Marco stated.

"Since when?" Ace asked eyebrow raised.

Marco threw the mornings paper at him with seventeen bounty posters, their pictures had been updated all of them where scenes from the war. None of them looked healthy and clean, they were covered in dirt and bruised. Though Megumi's picture was from the day she rang the Ox Bell, looking over her shoulder at the camera a soft smile over her face.

"WOOP!" Ace yelled out pumping his fists in the air looking at his bounty poster, "750,000,000 BELLI GET IN THERE BABY!"

Marco smacked Ace with the newspaper, "Keep it down, yoi."

"Oh come on look your bounty is 987,000,000 Belli how can you not be impressed," Ace grinned widely at him.

"Megumi's is higher than yours," Marco chuckled.

"Wait what…" Ace threw the bounty posters before his eyes landed on hers, 800,000,000 belli wanted Alive, "WHY!"

Marco just chuckled as he watched Ace sulk over Megumi's bounty poster, whilst Ace sulked Marco glanced at the sixteen others. He knew deep down, Pops will be impressed of them.

"Holy shit," Megumi whispered the next morning balancing Eddie on her hip and the newspaper in her other hand, Akainu had become fleet Admiral. It explained the seventeen new bounty posters that littered Shakkys breakfast table.

"Everything ok?" Shakky asked as she stepped into the kitchen fully dressed compared to the mother who was still in her pajamas without a wig or her contacts. Eddie attached to him mothers hip one hand fisted into her over sized shirt whilst the other hand held his bottle.

"Akainu is the new fleet Admiral," she stated.

Akainu stood watching the marines during their training through the window at the top of Marineford, watching them run through drill after drill. He clenched his fist in annoyance; the World Government told him the engagement is still in place until death do they part. It irritated him to no end, though she would be a powerful wife though he saw it now different from when she was a child. She was bright and clever, she knew what she was doing.

The World Government was determined not to lose another family, she was the last one left of that family if they didn't think so damn well of their pride. She would have been locked up in Impel Down long before that bounty ended up on her head.

"Erm…. Fleet Admiral…. Sir…" A knock on the door sounded.

"What?" Akainu stated not taking his eyes away from the marines, the door creaked open and he didn't turn around.

"These new bounty posters… Strawhat Luffys and the ex Warlords… they need to be signed by you before they go into printing," A marine stuttered placing the bounties on his desk.

Akainu rubbed his temples already feeling a headache brewing as he lit his cigar, before he shooed away the marine with one hand. He will destroy the pirate era, he will defeat both of those brothers and that entire family.

He looked down at the New Bounty posters and took the stamp from his draw and without even glancing at the prices he stamped all four bounty posters. Stuffing them into the down pile of work on his desk before he spotted the morning paper, the main newspaper article was his promotion whilst the others were about Blackbeards most recent conquests. The still missing Strawhat and Whitebeard Pirates, it irritated him to no end both of these crews had declared war against the World Government and was defying them.

Akainu sunk down into his chair looking through the folder of pirates that sat on his desk, Megumi's poster was on the top, her name had been changed to the Whitebeards Siren instead of just being the Siren, but the large purple tattoo that decorated her upper thigh said otherwise.

Marco glared at the morning paper and before crumbling it into a ball and throwing it over board, he sighed scratching his hand and rubbing his eyes with his other hand, "Everything ok?" Haruta asked.

"Akainu has decided that Marine Headquarters to the New World, yoi," Marco growled, "Not like we have enough problems on our plates keeping out of Kaidos and Teachs eyes now we have him to worry about as well."

"Hey," Haruta nudged his Captain large grin over his face, "The only thing you have to worry about is Ace doing something stupid."

Marco smiled slightly at the younger man, "I understand why the nurses where always worried about Pops blood pressure."

Haruta chuckled slightly, "Yeah…. Second division had every one on edge, especially after Ace took control then Megumi joined, seemed like those two where magnets for danger."

"Yeah," Marco sighed, "Both of them just seemed to attract danger no matter what they do danger seems to follow them, yoi."

"Elementals, marines, Kaidos lot, they just seemed to turn up whenever they were on an island," Haruta grinned.

"Don't forget the near Marine marriage," Marco stated.

"How are you holding up though?" Haruta asked.

Marco shrugged his eyes set on the sea, "As fine as the rest of you lot… Just thinking what Pops would do, yoi."

"You know exactly what Pops would do, don't act like this," Haruta scolded.

Marco laughed loudly large grin on his face, "Protect our own that's what Pops will tell us."

Megumi watched Eddie crawl across the kitchen floor heading towards the door, the woman was to tired today and felt just lying across the kitchen table and going back to sleep for another day… or week either one would do she wasn't too sure at the moment. Eddie squealed in laughter as Hatchan stepped into the kitchen sitting back and clapping his hands as he looked up at the octopus fishman.

"Hello little man," Hatchan grinned widely at the child and reached down, looking at his mother who was trying to reach for coffee in front of her. Hatchan knew who she really was, but didn't care that much her Captain used to protect fishman island. Nothing was wrong with the Whitebeard crew, well expect for Teach but the crew had branded him as a traitor and they wanted nothing to do with him.

Megumi smiled at the octopus man as she watched Eddie reach up and tug lightly on star shape hair style, "Morning Hatchan," Megumi smiled softly running her finger up the side of the black mug.

"Morning… Cynthia…" He muttered, knowing not to call her by her actual name, marines had been swarming all the islands recently looking for two certain crews.

"A silly name, you know it means Moon Goddess or something like that," She muttered grasping hold of the coffee mug pulling it closer to her inhaling the strong scent of her morning coffee.

Hatchan chuckled, "Come on little guy, no need to tug so hard."

Edward just continued to tug on the white hair, "Eddie…" Megumi smiled sitting up and holding her arms out for the child, Hatchan placed the child in his mothers arms making him finally let go of the white hair. He wrapped his arms around her neck nuzzling into her cheek, "Sorry Hatchan… I don't mean."

"Hey," The octopus man trumped large grin across his face, "With Akainu being made the fleet admiral, everyone will be on edge, no pirate likes him at least if it was Aokiji, Aokiji wouldn't go after a child, like he is doing."

"Akainu is a stupid man, isn't he Eddie," Megumi whispered softly, yesterdays paper was rested on the table all of Akainus plans were spoken about in the paper. Who's bounties have gone up, who was most wanted, talking of new battle plans, the hunt for the Whitebeard and Strawhat Pirates, the hunt for the grandson and son of the pirate king along with the son of the most wanted man in the world.

The baby squealed making it sound as if he was agreeing with his mother, another year and a half of hiding and soon she was going to go back to kicking marines arses. Though she swore she was going to go mad from wearing wigs and contact lenses all the time.

Marco slammed his fist into the pirates face sending the blackbeard pirate flying back over the table, the bar was frozen as they watched Marco stalk up to the man grabbing him by the collar of his shirt picking him up and slamming him into wall, "Repeat that again you scum, yoi," Marco hissed.

Fossa, Haruta, Izo and Ace all sat silently at the table, not moving an inch as they watched their Captain hold the man against the wall. The rookie pirate looked confused as he looked wide eyed into blazing angry blue eyes, "I-I s-s-said t-t-they h-h-h-have w-w-whats c-c-c-coming t-t-t-to t-t-t-them," he stuttered.

Ace smirked from the table and ducked his head down before drinking deep from the mug in front of him continuing to listen, "What a child and his mother deserves to be hunted because the child is the grandson of the original pirate king?"

Fossa chuckled slightly, "The kid looks five seconds away from breaking down into tears."

"The Siren, is not some whore, she has more power in her finger nail than you will ever have in your entire body, yoi," Marco growled.

"Look man, I don't know what she is…. Just what the Captain said," The man murmured ducking his head down trying to get out of Marcos hold.

"Your Captain, your bloody Captain. Who will betray you at the first chance of power, BECAUSE THAT IS THE TYPE OF CAPTAIN YOU HAVE!" Marco yelled slamming him hard into the wall.

The bar was frozen looking at Marco wide eyed, not knowing who the man was since like the rest of the crew members of the Whitebeard pirates they kept their hoods up. They needed to know what was going on in the world, and hiding in secret rooms and in the middle of the ocean was not going to get this.

Ace moved first before the rest of the blackbeard pirates made a move to try and get Marco off their crew mate, "Come on mate, he's not worth it."

Marco gave the man one hard shove as he sighed and rubbed his temple before he stepped back away dropping the man onto floor, "Yeah… not worth it, yoi."

The bar watched silently as the two men took their seats and continued drinking, from there mugs. The bar didn't comprehend what just happened no one had actually seen Marco move. The words of, 'The Captain will be happy if that Siren and her dumb kid will be caught, wouldn't have to worry about her anymore,' a round of laughter then bang.

"HEY BUDDY WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" One of Teach's crew members shouted at Marco, who just ignored him in reply. "OI! YOU KNOW WHO ARE CAPTAIN IS! YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID AT THE WAR OF THE BEST DON'T GO IGNORING US!"

Marco continued to ignore him, then he felt it the hand on his hood then the sharp tugging feeling then the sound of gasping, "MARCO THE PHOENIX!" The four men jumped to their feet turning round to look at the bar completely filled with Teachs new recruits, in the commotion all hoods came off.

"WATER DANCER HARUTA!"

"FIRE FIST ACE!"

"THE FLAMING BLADE FOSSA!"

"HOLY HELL WHITEBEARD PIRATES!"

"So much for keeping a low profile," Haruta rolled her eyes.

A few days later the morning paper was dropped down on the bar in front of Megumi as she cleaned the bar, her eyes widened as she looked at the title, 'Whitebeard Pirates spotted on the Fractured Key.'

AN: So… a little set of things happening between some of our favourite people in the world lol. But yeah, I am still in the process of figuring out what to do after timeskip, add in Dressarosa or ignore Dressarosa have Sabo turn up later grrr… I don't know lol.

Son of Whitebeard: I thought adding the Ox Bell in would be a nice touch.

Guest: It very much depends what way I go with the story honestly, they could never see eachother again actually… NO I WONT DO THAT! DON'T WORRY!

cocobobo10: I feel horrible for not letting Ace see Eddie, Ace would be an amazing father. Hopefully this chapter was a bit more cheerful.

Akky-nee-chan: Thank you very much glad you enjoyed.

So I will speak to you guys next chapter, we might go into what happens after time skip or skip forward another 6 months.

Love

Scarlet


	47. Chapter 47

"This is not the end of this the beginning," Megumi sang softly to herself as she softly walked down the steps leading to Shakkys bar, the fabric of her skirt held up in one hand soft gentle steps. It was a bright summer morning, the black wig pinned up onto her head the heat was going to get to her one day she swore. Eddie rested on one hip whilst she balanced a large basket on her other hip, the boy just reached one a few days ago. It will soon be the anniversary of the war, she couldn't believe she had kept out of the marines radar for this long. But Marines headquatres had moved into the new world Megumi was feeling safe knowing Akainu was further away from her.

As she walked through the market part she turned slightly away from them as she leant down gently placing Eddie on the floor next to her, the boy threaded his hand into the folds of his mothers skirt and buried his head slowly walking with his mother using her as his balance.

"Ms Cynthia," One of the stool men called waving towards her, "Got fresh cut of meat in for you and Ms Shakky today, promised the woman I would put it aside for her."

"Oh thank you Brian," She smiled softly, as she handed over the belli to the man, Edward watched the man as he talked to his mother not too sure what they were talking about. He watched silently as a group of marines went past him, he whimpered softly and pushed himself further into the folds of her skirt, "It's ok Eddie," She whispered softly running her fingers through his messy black hair.

"Mum…" He muttered softly.

Megumi looked over her shoulder at the group of marines that seemed to be patrolling the market place, the world was in thought that the Whitebeard Pirates where going to make a giant come back a year after their Captains death.

The marines turned noticing the eyes on them, it was different to the looks they received from every day citizens or the look of hatred from pirates. It was the look of fear and the look of disgust, a few of the men recognized Cynthia from her serving them in Shakky.

"Didn't know she had a kid," One the marines muttered to another.

Eyes locked onto the black hair kid with what looked like silver eyes, but they laughed themselves knowing only Akiyama blood line had silver eyes. The boy at Cynthias legs buried himself into the womans skirt and then they locked eyes with the bright purple eyes before the woman sharply turned away from them.

"Whats her problem, she is normally so happy?" One the marines asked.

The other shrugged, "No clue at all."

Teach tapped his fingers across his desk glaring at the newspaper, not a single sighting of the Siren since the ringing of the Ox Bell. He growled under his breath she just vanished straight out of thin air.

He destroyed Whitebeard territory after territory and none of them were turning up. Seventeen people cant just up and vanish.

Well the sixteen division commanders seemed to be spotted three times within the last year but other than that nothing at all.

"Captain," A scruffy little boy stood in the doorway.

"What is it," Teach demanded not looking up from the dazzling silver eyes.

"The erm.. Sparkling Enclave Islands sir we have docked," The boy mumured.

Teach grinned widely as he stepped out his cabin and looked up at the mountains that loomed the ship. Dark clouds hung above the mountain, the flag fluttered within the wind. The Whitebeard mark, he growled at the sight of the purple cross with the wide grin across it.

"Shot it down," He snapped pointing at the flag Augar nodded and pointed his rifle at the flag.

The sound of the rifle firing filled the air as within an instant the flag caught alight and brightly burned in the sky. Teach laughed boomed in the air, making civilians look round. The men on the docks yelled out but it was to late.

Within moments the dock was covered in blood poor innocent lives lost trying to protect loved ones.

On the island it self the villagers looked in shock as they watched the flag burn. No one had come to this island since Whitebeards death business continued like normal. But now the wide grinning face of Blackbeard filled their view.

Ace ducked down into the alleyway, tugging the hood strings so his face was hidden from view from the evening drunkards who were stumbling out the pub. Drunk shouts and other ramblings filled the night air.

Squardo bless his soul was waiting down at the docks for him and the others. But something felt wrong he couldn't put his finger on it, he felt the person before he heard them. He was on the floor tangled in limps, glancing up he let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was Marco.

"I was looking for you," Ace hissed untangling himself from the Phoenix pushing himself up onto his feet.

"We were looking for you, yoi," Marco stated.

"Oh..."Ace chuckled scratching behind his head large grin on his face, "Sorry I was excited."

"We know,"Izo sighed.

"Come on Kiddo," Fossa chuckled grabbing hold of the back of Aces hoodie hauling him up onto his feet, "Lets get out of here."

They started to make their way down to the docks, noticing the looks they were getting from some of the locals. The ones that were actually sober to many of their surprise, though they could not blame the town they had appeared in the black of night and never showed their faces to anyone.

"Marco," Squardo cried in happiness seeing the Phoenix as the man stepped up onto the deck.

Marco stumbled back a few steps as the Whirlpool Captain threw his arms around the man, Marco returned the high squeezing the man a soft smile across his lips. "Its been to long Squardo, yoi," Marco stated.

"We have all been worried about all of you... Has she...?" Squardo started to ask but didn't know really how to continue with his unspoken question.

"No... She seems to be doing a damn good job at keeping herself hidden," Ace sighed.

"I shouldn't of..."

"Don't go blaming yourself," Marco stated, "She knew that the knowledge of Edward could become known in the war. She accepted this."

Squardo sighed knowing he cant win an argument against the new Captain of the Whitebeard pirates. "Where are we going then?" He asked the group.

"East blue..." Ace replied, "We are going to see my family."

Megumi threw her head back against the wall breathing heavily, Kaidos men what on earth are they doing here WHY ARE THEY ON THIS HALF OF THE GRANDLINE she screamed inside of her mind. Only the bright silver light of the moon was the only light that she had, the echoing of claws dragging across the mud filled her ears and the loud flapping of wings echoed above.

"I smelt her," A voice growled.

"How are you sure it's her," The woman in the air snapped.

She felt fear rush through her body she hadn't felt this scared since the war and now two of Kaidos top elite members were hunting her. How on earth did they find her here?

"Think your nose is out if whack old man," the voice from above chuckled.

A loud growl sounded from the entrance way to the alleyway, Megumi bit down on her lips trying to keep her breathing steady. "You keep your mouth shut," The man shouted, "Remember what the boss said."

The female voice above huffed, "I know the Captain wants her captured alive but I mean seriously, she's one little girl shouldn't we be worrying about the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"They aren't a threat to the Bosses plan," Megumi heard the man take in a deep breath before chuckling, "Hide all you want girly," the claws dragged across the dirt. "But your fear smells so sweet."

Megumi flinched at the words pushing herself away from the wall she took off running through the alleyway, "BLANCHE!" the voice roared.

"On it old man," The woman laughed.

Megumi felt the fear roll off her in waves as she continued through the alleyway, the pounding of flapping wings and claws hitting the hard mud.

Gentle feet tapped against the ground in front of her, Megumi came to a sudden stop nearly flinging herself to the floor from the sudden stop in motion.

A tall woman stood in front of her, long flowing white hair and large white bat ears on her head.

"Fuck sake," Megumi hissed.

"Its a pleasure to meet you again Miss Akiyama," The woman mockingly bowed.

"I have no idea who you are but my name is Silver Cynthia," She stated, "No Akiyama here."

"Then why are you running?" The man behind her asked.

She turned sharply and her eyes widened and nearly screamed but a gloved hand slammed over her mouth keeping her silent. The man thing whatever it was that was in front of her was actually a werewolf. Oh holy hell...

Ace rested back in the chair, looking up at the wooden ceiling feeling relaxed as the ship rocked back and forth. The only thing that went through his mind was the feeling in his stomach the deep gut clenching feeling that not everyone he cared for wasn't as safe as he thought.

"Everything ok Kiddo?" Fossa asked as he stepped into the kitchen moving over to the fridge and taking out a beer.

"What was Edward like?" He asked.

"Your kid?" Fossa asked sitting down across from him, Ace nodded his head, "You remember I only saw him for a month right?"

"Yeah but you saw him," Ace smiled sitting forward in his chair.

"Of course I did, we all did... So did all the allies..." Fossa smiled slightly at the man, "The boy was a treasure. The sparkle in your lovers eyes, he was a gem Ace you will be proud of your boy. He looked just like you but Megumis eyes, he was an entire Mummas boy."

"What did Marco think of him?"

"Marco... Marco loved him, he would hold the boy and tell him stories letting Megumi sleep in," Fossa grinned widely.

"I wish I could of..." He started.

"Hey," Fossa leant forward and patted Ace on the arm, "They are both fine... Megumi knows how to take care of herself she's a strong girl and can look after herself and the boy."

The wig was ripped from her head as she was forced onto the ship pink locks tumbled down around her face. The sneering faces of pirates surrounded her as she was forced to walk forward onto the ship.

"Miss Akiyama," A voice chuckled from the other end of the deck, "Such lovely hair you shouldn't be hiding it from the word."

"Kaido," she hissed.

He wasn't as terrifying as the stories said he was a short fat man dressed in a black suit a large grin spread across his face, he sat on a throne of pure gold trying to act like a king but he wasn't.

"The one and only my dear," he laughed loudly, "Make her kneel."

The ship was lightened up with light dendens, Megumi struggled against the hands that forced her forwards then onto her knees. She flinched back as the man leant down grabbing her chin forcing her to look up at him, "Purple a nice choice but still silver is so much better."

Megumi reared back and spat in the emperors face her eyes burned with anger, he leant back in his seat and chuckled darkly wiping the saliva off his cheek and flicked it down onto the deck, "Brave little one aren't you," he laughed.

"Fuck you Kaido," she hissed, "What the hell do you want?"

"We all know what I want," he stated.

"HA!" she shouted large grin across her lips, "YOU BECOME KING OF PIRATED YOU CANT CONTROL YOUR OWN CREW!"

The sound of the slap echoed across the deck but Megumi didn't say anything and kept her head turned away from the emperor glaring at the floor. His hand wrapped in her pink locks and yanked her head back forcing her to look up into his beady black eyes, "I am King of the Beasts."

"From people with artificial devil fruit," she hissed, "You sit on a throne of lies."

Shakky tapped her fingers across the wood of the bar looking at the door, the bar had been closed for an hour now but she was waiting for the Siren to come back. A deep feeling wrenched in her gut, Edward was fast asleep in his mothers bed upstairs but no sight of the woman. She sent Hatchan off to find the girl, she had been missing for hours but now.

She rested her chin in her hands, something was wrong at the moment.

"SHAKKY!"the octopus man yelled as he slammed open the doors of the pub.

She jolted up right, "What is it?"

"Kaido... I heard some of his men... One of them mentioned something about the boss has the Siren," Hatchan breathed heavily.

Shakky froze and backed away from the bar pulling open a draw and rummaging through, "Hatchan grab the denden."

Marco stepped back away from the helm of the ship morning paper in hand, the travel to the east blue was calm new world pirates had stole the marines idea of seastone on the bottom of the ship and sailed over the calm belt. It had been a week since he stepped onto Squardos ship, no marines had come their way and now he was feeling as if him and the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates might be able to start off fresh again. Build their strength and get a ship together, then go find Megumi and Edward before taking revenge on the Marines and Teach.

He glanced down at the paper for a second before he did a double take eyes widening. On the front of the newspaper with a wide disgusting grin spread across his lips. That man did deserve to burn in hell for everything that he put the crew through, but this was drawing the line on were Marco was actually considering murdering the man.

Sparkling Enclave Island now in control by Blackbeard Pirates.

The headline wrote, though Marco will admit that he was surprised that no one had tried to take the Sparkling Enclave Islands before now. He knew deep down what Teach was up to, he was trying to get a reaction out of the Whitebeard pirates. He saw the photo slightly further down the page of the Whitebeard Flag that once flew above the island now a burnt mess on the muddy ground. Why now, what was Teach planning.

"Everything ok?" Haruta slipped up next to Marco.

Marco didn't say a word but handed him the newspaper instead keeping his eyes out on the calm steady see the only sound was that of the paddles hitting the water pushing themselves over the calm belt, "Holy hell…" Haruta whispered, "The bastard he."

"I know, yoi," Marco sighed, "Megumi will be crushed."

"If she is reading the newspapers," Haruta stated.

Marco hummed in agreement not knowing what the woman was up to or where she was, she could be hiding under ground for all they now no contact with the outside world at all. "You have a point there," He muttered.

"Where are we going, why are we evening heading into the east blue?"

"Ace has family there, Garp lives there the marines won't go near that island without Garps permission and pirates are too scared to step on the island because of Garp, yoi," Marco stated.

"But won't Garp…"

"He's my granddad," Ace stated from behind them making both men turn to look at him, "He won't hurt us… not after everything that happened."

"How can you be sure though?"

"How can you be sure though?" Haruta argued.

"He's my family, he could of turned me over to the marines at any point but he didn't," Ace snapped looking angry, "He's family and family protects each other."

"What like Teach?!" Haruta yelled, "ITS ALL BECAUSE OF HIM WE ARE IN THIS GODDAMN MESS! SO CALLED FAMILY HE WAS! HE TRIED TO KILL THATCH KILLED POPS AND BECAUSE OF HIM WE ARE NOTHING! NOT THE FEARED WHITEBEARD PIRATES THAT WE ONCE WAS NOW WE ARE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE ENTIRE PIRATE WORLD!"

"Haruta," Marco sighed resting his hand down on his friends shoulder, the smaller man turned to look at him eyes blazing, "Go cool down." Then watched as the man stormed off down to the lower decks most likely to shout at Izo over what had just happen.

"You can't be serious after…"

"After what he just said, I trust you Ace but Haruta has a point your grandfather is a marine retired or not, yoi," Marco stated, "Think any of us want to go near Marines ever again after what happened to us?"

"No but…." Ace looked away.

Marco sighed wrapping his arms around Ace pulling the man into a hug, "You want more family around you and not the fear of someone banging down our door. Right?"

"Yeah…" Ace muttered, "You are right."

Megumi twisted and turned across the cold damp wooden floor, tears brimmed in her silver eyes this was hell no matter what way she thought of it this was hell. She didn't understand what Kaido wanted with her, she had no use to his plans she wasn't a logia devil fruit eater. Her name held no power, the world was hunting to her so the only thing she could think of that he was going to turn her over to the world government for something.

The bastards had dislocated her shoulder when she struggled against them and were rude enough not to actually place it back in the socket. "Hello girly," A voice chuckled from the doorway, she didn't look up and concentrated on the dirt on the floor.

"She hasn't spoken in the entire week," Another voice sounded.

No of course she wasn't bloody well talk to the people that practically put a black sack over her head and carried her onto the ship. She hated this, the feeling of helplessness as she laid on the floor in her cell.

The boot tucked under her and forced her to turn over, she hiss in pain as she rolled over and placed pressure on her bad shoulder. Her eyes locked up onto the ceiling, two grubby faces game into her vision, "Captain wants to see ya," one of them laughed and knelt down grabbing hold of her arm and hauling her up onto her feet.

She felt as if she was being dragged through the hallways it wasn't like how Pops ship was, it was regal and cold. Not the warm homely type of ship she had been used too, it was like a scene from the mafia books she had read.

Two men opened the door that lead into Kaidos office, yeah defiantly something from a book. The man looked up from the paper in front of him a large grin on his face before he gestured the two men to leave. She didn't say a word just looked at him dead in the eye.

"Would you take a seat Ms Akiyama," It was an order not a request.

"I would rather stand," She whispered, her throat was dry she felt as if it was being scratched whenever she tried to talk.

Kaido glared at her from his seat, she stood close to the door looking ready to bolt any second but with her arms cuffed behind her back and the state she was in she wouldn't get fare, "I am curious though," he leant back in his chair eyes locked onto her, "We haven't used seastone on you but you haven't tried to escape?"

She raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, "Seriously…. How dumb do you think I am, we are in the middle of the ocean…. If I was going to destroy this boat so I could get free I would do it in a port of some kind."

Kaido was impressed the girl was smarter than she seemed though to hand it to her, she had been able to stay hidden from the marines for over a year, "Do you know the reason why you are on this ship?" He asked her.

"Honestly, not one damn clue," She stated.

Kaido smirked, his pudgy face twisted into a horrible grin that sent a chill down Megumi's spine, "You don't relaise the extent of that voice… I want you to take down the government."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS TAKEN!" Shanks yelled as he entered Shakkys bar, "YOU WERE MEANT TO BE WATCHING HER!"

Shakky slammed the morning newspaper down on his head and hissed, "You shut your mouth, Edward is already scared since his mother has vanished into thin air."

Shanks sighed and slipped into the seat opposite Shakky, "What happened? I thought she would be safe here."

"She was… Until Kaido's men turned up," Shakky sighed.

"How you sure it's Kaido? I mean Teach seemed to want to kill her during the war?" Shanks asked taking the beer the woman passed him.

"Hatchan over heard some of his men a few days ago, she just popped out to get some milk and she didn't come back, she is always back for Edwards bedtime no matter what she was doing, if its Edwards bedtime she will drop everything," Shakky sighed and lit another cigarette, "That girl trusted…"

"Hey," Shanks smiled reaching across the bar and placing his hand on her arm, "You have done great job."

"Shakky…." A soft voice came from the door leading into the back room, they both turned to see little Edward standing in the doorway holding the doorframe to keep himself up, the woman moved over and gently picked him up resting him on her hip, "Who that?"

"This man is going to help find Mummy," Shakky smiled.

"Hello little man," Shanks grinned widely at the one year old.

"Mummy?" Edward questioned looking at him with wide round eyes.

"Your Mummy will be fine, we will find her and bring her back I promise you," Shanks grinned.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Marco looked at the denden in front of him as it rang no one had used this number in over a year now, the snail continued to ring even after it stopped for a few moments, he sighed before he picked it up, "Hello, yoi?" He questioned not knowing who this was going to go.

"Marco…." A soft gentle voice filled his ears, a voice he hadn't heard in over a year.

"Megumi," He gasped out sinking into the chair behind him wide eyed, as the silver eyes of the snail looked back at him.

"Hi…." She muttered and laughed tears welled up in the silver eyes.

"Megumi… what…. Where are…." Marco started, he was in shock not knowing how to comprehend this she had vanished off the face of the earth for a year and now he was speaking to her on the denden.

"Hello Mr Phoenix," A dark sinister voice now filled the air, it was a voice he knew from clashing with the man for years more than he could count.

"Kaido," Marco hissed, "What are you doing with her, yoi?"

He heard Megumi's grunt in pain, "Don't worry too much your child is safe, actually I don't know where the brat is actually she is good at keeping her mouth shut, now I am going to be very clear with my instructions to you."

"He's safe, Eddies safe Marco I… AH!" Megumi cried out in the background.

"KAIDO YOU BASTARD I SWEAR!" Marco roared in anger.

"Ah ah ah Mr Phoenix," The man chuckled, "You see that now with the Siren at my feet the world is going to be in a bit of a situation don't you think."

"What do you want Kaido, yoi," Marco demanded.

"For you and your little crew to stay out of my way, you see… Ms Akiyama here has the power to control minds, not letting the person have a say in anything they do. Think of how that power could be used against the world government," Kaido chuckled.

"You sick…" Marco hissed.

"Now you and your allies stay far away from me, if I see any of you coming near us… I will kill her," The denden dropped and the room went silent, Marco was fuming with anger. He slammed his fist into the table and heard the wood crack under the force of his fist.

"Marco…" Ace questioned from the doorway, "What happened?"

"He…" Marco breathed heavily glaring at the snail that now laid on it's side on the ground, "The bastard has her…"

"Wait what…?" Ace questioned not fully understanding what Marco was saying at first, "Not Teach…"

"No…. I don't know which would be worse actually, yoi," Marco muttered to himself.

"Megumi…. She…."

"I don't Ace… I really don't know."

"YOUR SICK!" She screamed out as she watched him place the denden down, the eyes went blank and the snail fell back asleep, "HOW COULD YOU MARCO NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"No… of course he didn't enemy pirates never do anything to each other do they," He sneered down at her.

Her shoulder was still dislocated and he had twisted the arm round making pain shot up her arm, tears shined in her eyes she missed him she missed Marco so much and now this arsehole was taunting Marco. Knowing that he can't do anything.

"Just kill me," She ordered.

"Why would I do that? When you have the power to help me flip the balance completely on it's head," He questioned her.

"I won't help you, no matter how much I hate the World Government or the Marines, I will never EVER! LET YOU RULE THIS WORLD!"

Kaido sighed and stood, he was actually shorter than her reaching five foot exactly he wasn't terrifying he had sharp features on a fat face which she was quite surprised at when people had explained to her what type of person Kaido was. But then Kaido hadn't been seen by any one other than the other Yonkos in years. So people started to make up tales of the terrifying King of the beasts.

"You will do what I tell you to do is that understood," he growled at her.

"NO! I AM NOT A PUPPET! PAWN! OR TOY FOR YOU TO COMMAND!" Her scream echoched around the ship shaking the glasses that sat on his desk, "I AM FED UP WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU THINKING THAT YOU CAN CONTROL ME. I AM A HUMAN BEING GOD DAMN IT NOT TO BE SOLD TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER LIKE A PRIZED GEM!"

Kaido sighed rubbing his temple looking at the woman who laid on the floor, bright silver eyes looking up at him not an ounce of fear held within them. "You will, or I will have my men hunt for your child and then we will see how you will play."

She laughed loudly, "Oh you are cute… You think I would leave my child on his own, he's just past one… He's more safe than One Piece from you."

"You are serious over going to get her back aren't you?" Benn asked his Captain as Shanks stepped back onto the Red Force.

"She's a good kid, a loving mother and partner, The Whitebeard Pirates need to be together if Marco wants to take down Teach," Shanks stated.

"But what makes you think Kaido will just let you take her back, if he went through so much trouble to get her in the first place what makes you think he will let you take her back?" Benn asked.

"Who says I'm going to give him a choice," Shanks grinned widely.

Benn sighed rubbing his temples, his Captain was strong minded and when he wanted something done he will do it. Benn knew deep down that the reason his Captain was doing this was so that he could repay the debt to Roger he felt that loomed over his head. Shanks couldn't protect Rogue from the Marines, maybe he could protect his grandson from growing up without a mother.

"So where are we headed Captain?" Benn asked.

"Need to find Kaido, not any of his men Kaido himself he won't let a prize like her be in the care of any of his men," Shanks stated.

"So where is he then?" Benn questioned.

"Kaido would head home to a place where he thinks he will be safe… gather our forces, I will declare war on Kaido. He wants to flip the balance of power on it's head… I am not letting the New World become any more dangerous than it already has," Shanks ordered.

Benn smirked, his Captain might be strong headed but he knew what he was doing.

"Mumma…" Edward whispered softly looking out the window as he sat on Shakkys lap, he sniffed slightly.

Shakky looked down at the boy feeling her heart crack slightly, the child had no idea what was going on his mother just suddenly vanishes into the night and now is just left with the woman that was keeping him and his mother hidden from the world, "She will be home soon Eddie, you know your mum… she loves you to pieces…."

Edward sniffed again before turning into Shakky and hugged her as best as a one year old could, "Miss…" He mumbled.

Shakky smiled softly and ran her hand over his back softly, "She will come back… I promise."

AN:….. So erm…. I actually did not know where I was going with this…. I didn't actually have any plan for Kaido until Dressarosa… well the events afterwards. A lot of things happened this chapter and I am sorry for being quite recently work has been a bit of a nightmare and been to the doctors a lot, I am ok… just on new meds that I am trying to figure out how to take without feeling ill :/ But yes I know you are going to be mad at this chapter so I have a nuclear bunker which the next chapter will be uploaded from.

Ann T: Makino and Dandan yes, Sabo I have other plans for but I did go with that idea thank you.

cocobobo10: Yeah… I have no clue what I am doing at the moment but they might come back together sooner rather than later lol. With how it was they were always on the move and now they are having to watch their movements poor guys.

Son of Whitebeard: Thank you

Roxie14: Hmm maybe Dressarosa but I don't have any plans for punkhazard.

I am quite sorry for the wait but I hope I make up for it with this chapter.

Scarlet.


	48. Chapter 48

She let out a screech of pain as the doctor pushed the ball back into the socket, another week they allowed her arm to be dislocated before they decided to have her treated. Tears followed down her cheeks, she hated this more than anything they didn't use seastone no. The bastards like to hear her scream in pain didn't they, the doctor held a cup up to her lips.

She glared at him over the rim of the cup and the man sighed, "It's just water," she slowly parted her lips and allowed the cool refreshing drink pass down her throat, "I can't give you any pain medicines since I do not know what your medical history is." He explained to her taking the class away from her lips.

She didn't say anything just continued to look at him blankly, "Ms Akiyama I am not here to hurt you."

"No but you work for the bastard that is," She hissed back at him.

The doctor sighed softly and gently helped her to her feet, but he didn't say anything as he lead her to the door where dumb and dumber stood waiting for her, "Do not put pressure on the shoulder for a few days… I will check on you again in a few days."

She nodded her head and turned to the men folding her wrists behind her back a habit she had got use to over the last week, the cold metal of the cuffs clicked over her wrists. One of them took hold of the chain that held her wrists together. Forcing her to turn and marching her down the familiar hallway to Kaidos office.

They knocked on the door and the word enter was called from the other side of the door, they pushed the doors open and forced her into the room before slamming the doors behind her. She stood silently in front of the doors looking at Kaido silently, she knew what he was holding in his hand it was those fake devil fruits.

"Hows the shoulder?" He asked not taking his eyes off the fake devil fruit.

She didn't speak just looked at him blankly and stood still at the door, rolling the shoulder softly biting her lip to keep her from hissing out in pain.

"You will be joining me on a little business tomorrow," her eyebrows shot up slightly, he held the fruit out to her, she looked at the yellow spots on the fruit but they seemed to be fading halfway towards the bottom of the fruit. "Do you see what is wrong with this?" He questioned her.

Megumi knew how this type of business worked, her father was practically swimming in black market materials by the time she was engaged to Akainu, "The fruit isn't complete picked before it was right… most likely means that its powers won't be strong as fully ripe fruit."

Kaido chuckled darkly, he might not look terrifying but she knew the force he had behind him, the men he controlled. After being stuck on this ship, she could see how even the crew members were terrified of their captain.

"Why aren't you heading the Holy Land, I thought you wanted to take over the World Government so why are you dragging me over the new world," She snapped.

"You might be able to control the five lords, but pitting you against Akainu," He chuckled smirk across his lips, "I need an army to take on the marines."

Ace looked over the railings they should be reaching windmill village within the hour then Squardo will be heading back to the new world, Marco hadn't spoken to anyone about Megumi being in Kaidos hands. How could he, the thought of the Siren being in the King of Beasts grasp and they couldn't do anything about it.

"Alright Kiddo," Vista asked coming up behind him patting him on the back.

"Yeah," Ace forced himself to smile, he can't let them know Megumi isn't safe he just can't they all loved Megumi like a little sister, "Just thinking that's all."

"Hey your family will be happy to see you again," Vista chuckled.

"I know that just wish… Little Edward should be here with us meeting his great grandfather and such I mean… will I ever see my own son?" He questioned, "Or will I be like my father and die before I even get to meet my own kid."

Vista smacked Ace upside of the head, the younger man stumbled slightly and reached out grabbing his hat before it went flying into the water, "We all know the reason why she hid with him Ace, don't start mopping about going I am never going to see my son. You might not get to see his first steps or hear his first words but you will see him, she always spoke of how great you would be with Edward."

Ace chuckled slightly, "Yeah…."

"She was a natural mother kiddo, you would be proud of her," He grinned at him, "Now you better get Marco out of his sulking, I see the island coming up on the horizon."

Ace glanced over his shoulder and grinned widely as he saw the windmills come into view, "Thanks man," Ace grinned ducking under Vistas arm and sprinting down to the lower decks, Squardo had been a good host for the division commanders allowing them to practically have free roam of his ship. Saying to them they deserved it after everything they went through because of the war and the events before hand.

"Marco," Ace called out into the dark room, curtains drawn but he could see Marco was still in the bed. His arm slung over his eyes, "Come on…. Dawn Island is in sight."

"Is it, yoi?" Marco questioned not looking over at him.

"Hey…." Ace whispered softly closing the door but flicking the light on and softly padded over the bed and slipped onto the bed next to him, "She will be ok."

"How can we say that, it's Kaido… You've seen what he has done to the people under Pops protection. Megumi was one of the most protected people, along with you that Pops cared for and now she is right in the hands of one of Pops most hated enemies. I have no clue who is worse Kaido or Teach," Marco grumbled.

Ace laid down next to his side and slipped his hand down the bed and threading his fingers through Marcos one, "Teach…. Kaido hasn't killed any of his own crew members only men on the black market he has killed."

Megumi looked at herself in the mirror, she was surprised how healthy she looked Kaido had one of his elites drag her off and prepare her for their visit to one of his business partners. She was forced to wash, aka the woman had forced her under the stream of water that was too hot for the Siren and so much water was pouring down on her head she felt as if she was going to drown under the water stream.

Her hair fell down her back in wet stringy strands plastering themselves against her back white fluffy towel wrapped around her, whilst the white bat devil fruit eater plucked the hairs off her eyebrows making the Siren flinch every now and again.

A dress laid out on the bed, it reminded Megumi of something she would of worn during her engagement to Akainu, though at the moment she was thinking being under the Fleet Admirals thumb might be better than being stuck in this situation.

"Will you stop flinching," The bat hissed at her.

"How about I screech in your ears and you don't flinch," Megumi hissed practically spitting venom at the woman.

The woman froze for a moment looking slightly stunned at the Siren, the woman looked so calm and peaceful a woman that wouldn't hurt a fly but if looks could kill the bat would be dead a hundred times over. The bat stepped back slightly and sighed, "Get dressed," she ordered before storming out the room.

Megumi flinched as the door slammed shut behind her, she sunk down onto the plush bed next to the dress it was a floor length silver dress with a slit up the right thigh. She ran her fingers over the satin material, it was just like what she used to wear.

She breathed deeply before she got redressed into the new outfit, the slit showed the purple tattoo of the Whitebeard Pirates on her thigh. The top half of the dressed zipped up her back and pushed her chest up showing off her impressive chest with the sweet heart neckline.

"A picture of perfection," Kaido chuckled from the door way, "I would prefer to keep my prize in a picture frame to show you all off to the world but…" He shrugged, "This will do as well."

"Your sick you know that," She stated.

"Sick, evil, twisted," He counted them off on his fingers as he went, "People really need to start coming up with better insults they are terribly dull."

"I am not a trophy," She hissed.

"Many will disagree with you on this one," He chuckled.

"Oh yes because the perfect Celestial Dragon Trophy goes out and fucks two division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates on a daily basis," She hissed.

Kaido chuckled at her reply to him, she was a woman with a firey attitude he remembered years ago seeing her as a meek flower, now she was fully bloomed into her own woman, "We will be docking in an hour I need you ready."

Ace practically jumped off the Whirlpool pirate ship as they came into dock, landing hard on the wooden planks a few fisherman turned and looked at him. Some faces who recognised the man broke into large grin as they saw the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"ACE!" Many of them shouted out, "NICE TO SEE YOU SAFE!" "WELCOME HOME!" The shouts made Ace feel at ease as a large grin broke out across his face, the thudding sound of the plank hitting the dock next to him.

"Thank you Squardo, yoi," Marco thanked the other man.

Squardo smiled and hugged the Phoenix tightly, "We are always here for you Marco, Whitey and the rest of the allies, you have the denden numbers you in need of you give us a call ok."

"Sure thing and thank you for this," Marco grinned.

He watched from the corner of his eyes as the rest of the division commanders said their good byes to members of Squardos crew, "Anything Marco, even without Pops we are all still family."

"That's how he would have wanted it, yoi," Marco smiled.

"MARCO COME ON!" Ace yelled from the docks the younger man was practically bouncing with excitement wanting to run up into the village, "I WANNA GO!" Ok yes he defiantly sounded like a child.

Marco sighed and rolled his eyes stepping off the ship, feeling Aces hand wrap around his wrist and the younger man started tugging him off the dock and into the village with such a speed Marco thinks he only seen the man run this fast for food. Marco was quite surprised that the town folks didn't seem that bothered about the pirate ship just turning up at their front door.

Ace crashed open the doors to the Party Pub, "MAKINO I'M HOME!" He yelled out a large grin across his face.

The sound of shattering glass filled the air, Marco looked behind the bar seeing a tall woman with dark green hair look frozen at Ace. She shook visibly before rushing around the side of the bar and throwing her arms around him. Ace let go of Marcos wrist and wrapped his arms around the woman hugging her back, "You are ok," She whispered through her tears.

"I promised Luffy I wouldn't die," He chuckled, "Didn't I."

She then smacked him hard around the back of the head, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF KILLED!"

"Hey, hey," Ace smiled softly rubbing the womans back gently, "It's ok… I'm ok…"

Shanks tapped his foot on the ground glaring at the sea in the new world, been two weeks know and no spotting of Kaido at all. That man was so god damn egotistical, Shanks was sure he would slip up in one way or another and leave some sort trail for him to follow.

But no for the first time since Shanks became an emperor Kaido did not leave a single clue for him to follow, "Everything ok Captain?" Lucky Roo asked as he dug into the chunk of meat in his hand.

"How can I not find this man," Shanks muttered to himself, "Any other day of the god damn year, we will be able to find him but at the moment he seems to have vanished into thin air."

"You know what he's like," Yassop stated, "Will taunt you then go hide away in his little cave somewhere."

The entire crew burst out in laughter at the thought of goblin Kaido hiding away somewhere, Shanks grinned slightly at the thought, always thinking Kaido was a goblin or the troll under the bridge in childrens fairy tales.

"Captain we will find them," Rockstar told him a smile across his face, "Don't worry too much."

"Kaido is not a man to be messed with, he has one the most influential woman in his control and he plans to do something with her but you think I shouldn't worry," Shanks stated.

"Hey," Benn called out placing a hand on his Captains shoulder smiling softly at his Captain, "She is a strong kid you said it yourself, even when Pregnant she didn't stop and bow down to anyone… We will save her."

Shakky sighed as she looked at Edward who was sitting on the counter top looking at her silently, bright silver eyes bore into her own dark ones. Morning breakfast seemed to scatter all over her bar top, she picked up the bowl of porridge and tried again.

"Come on Eddie, you have to eat," She smiled at the boy.

"NO!" The boy shouted this time his hand connected with the bowl of porridge and sent it flying across the room, Hatchan reached up and grabbed the bowl before it could smash against any surface, "WANT MUMMY!"

"Eddie…" Shakky whispered softly reaching out for the one year old, the poor boy was scared and confused. Shakky knew that fear the child had already started to harbour at a young age, the dear that everyone he loves will leave him, "Shanks has gone to bring Mummy back."

"I WANT MUMMY NOW!" Edward shouted slamming his hands down on the wooden bar.

"Eddie sweetheart, Mummy will come back I promise," Shakky tried to reason with the one year old.

She flinched as she listened to him starting to ball his eyes out, she quickly scooped him into her arms rocking him softly. Not caring that his breakfast that his breakfast was starting to stain her leather outfit, he fisted his hands into her pink shirt and continued to cry.

Both Hatchan and Shakky looked down at the child both praying to Roger that he will allow the family to be back together sooner rather than later.

Megumi stood silently in front of Kaido, her hair was now pinned up on her head in an elaborate curled up do, with silver heels on her feet she now towered more over Kaido than she originally did. He clicked his fingers and one of his men place a cloak around her shoulders and lifted the hood gently up hiding her face from everyone.

"Now, I will not need to chain you will I?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"No, I won't run," She stated wishing that she would but at the moment she had not a clue where she was at all.

"Good girl," He grinned at her before he turned sharply and walked from the room Megumi and his top two elites followed closely behind him, Megumi blinked a few times in confusion looking around as they stepped out onto the deck then down onto the docks watching toys moving giant crates walk about what seemed to be a small trading area.

"AH!" A voice shouted from the other side of the dock, "Mr Kaido, Doffy wasn't expecting you should I…" The man looked like a walking…. If she could call it walking looked like he was oozing slime off himself. She tried not to gag as he started to move closer.

"No," Kaido snapped, "Where is your Captain."

"The… err… Young Master is up stairs in the trump room last time I saw him," The man seemed to be stumbling over his words not knowing what to say to the Yonko, Kaido walked past him not breathing another word to the man. Whilst the two elites followed closely behind Megumi stayed back her eyes glue on the toys under her hood not knowing how to comprehend what was going on.

A hand suddenly grabbed hold of her arm she nearly screamed seeing what looked like a rag doll, but it seemed to be broken in a few places, "P-please…." It mumbled.

"OI!" One the guards shouted catching Kaidos attention, "YOU GET BACK TO WORK!" Megumi felt her heart break slightly as she watched the guard kick the toy. She kept her head bowed and quickly scurried off towards Kaido who was standing in front of an elevator.

He didn't breath a word as she stepped into the elevator beside him and kept her head bowed, she glanced out seeing how large this what seemed to be an underground complex was. The elevator soon came to a halt and the doors slid open Kaido already seemed to know his way around this as she glanced round it looked like she was standing inside a castle.

He was already on the move heading down the left corridor, she followed behind not really wanting to be like some puppy but at this point she really didn't have a choice in the matter. She can't even think of escaping before she learnt were she was and who was in charge of this place. It would practically be suicide if she tried to escape at the moment.

Kaido clicked his fingers as he came to a set of large wooden doors, the two elite members either side of him pushed the door open with a bang allowing Kaido to stride into the room.

"WHAT DID I SAY-" A slightly familiar voice shouted before turning towards the door, "Kaido…"

Megumi was stunned seeing the ex celestial Dragon standing in front of a large tv watching what seemed to be gladiatorial fighting, her eyes locked onto Doflamingo under the hood. This was not going to go well.

Ace grinned widely at Makino as he sat down on the other side of the bar to her, she was as kind as ever having passed drinks and food around to all the division commanders allowing them to be comfortable within her establishment.

"How long will you be staying?" Makino asked him.

"Until we get back on our feet…. We need a ship and just need time to get ourselves together basically," Ace answered honestly, this woman helped him a lot when he was a kid always being their along with Dandan. Though Dandan showed him how life was really.

"That's fine," Makino smiled, "We are just glad that you are ok."

"Thanks, nice to know that some people out there don't want us dead," he grinned.

Makino rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head softly, "Know I have followed your story in the papers, many people have to thank you and your crew for what you have done for them. No one will forget not for many years the bravery of the Whitebeard Pirates. Not many people have gone to a full fledged war against the marines and lived to tell the tale."

"But…"

"No… You and the others stay here as long as you like," She smiled softly at him.

"Thanks Makino," Ace smiled picking up his drink and moving over to the table were the others were sat.

"So what do we do know?" Haruta asked.

"Makino is fine with us staying here, but it's only until we are sure we can get back to the new world in one piece, without worrying and glancing over our shoulder every five minutes," Ace told them a large grin painted across his lips.

"That's nice of her," Izo stated.

"But what are we going to do, we can't just stay here and expect them to be ok with it," Namur piped up.

"We can help out around the village, yoi," Marco told them, "Get back to what we use to do… Help people."

"Pops was always happy to give a lending hand to anyone that he came across, we keep Pops tradition alive and continue helping people," Fossa grinned.

"For Pops!" Vista raised his tankard.

The others grinned at him and together the sixteen division commanders lifted their tankards and they clashed together, "For Pops!" They cheered.

Doflamingo stood silently in the trump room looking at Kaido as the man strode into the room, Doflamingo glanced behind him at the two elite officers he had and the figure in the cloak, "Kaido such a surprise," He grinned widely throwing his arms out, "You should have called in advance we would have had a spread laid out for you. Would of have a more interesting fight in the coliseum for you."

"I am not here for ideal chit chat, you stupid boy," Kaido snapped, Megumi knew if she was standing next to him she would be able to see the anger in the mans eyes. Kaido snapped his fingers and one the elites brought a case to his hands, "I allow you to stay on this island Doflamingo, but remember I can have it destroyed in a blink of an eye."

The elite member opened the case and Doflamingos eyes widened as in the centre of the case sat one of the artificial devil fruit sat in the case, "I have given you your most recent order…. I don't…."

Kaido picked the fruit up and walked closer to Doflamingo, the man was literally half of his height but Doflamingo looked like a terrified puppy. "Do you see what is wrong with this fruit boy?" Kaido hissed.

"It's…. not fully ripe."

"EXCATLY!" Kaido roared in anger slamming the fruit down on the floor, "I PAY YOU GOOD MONEY KID! FOR THESE FRUIT THE MONEY I PAY I EXPECT TOP SERVICE NOT SOME CRUMMY LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Sorry sir, I didn't check the last batch fully it means," Doflamingo said.

"This better not happen again," Kaido stated, "But I am here on other business today as well."

Doflaimgo raised an eyebrow under his sunglasses slightly confused at what other business he could have here today, "What else can I help you with?"

"My dear," Kaido held out his hand towards her, Megumi bit her tongue from snapping at him as she took a few steps forward and rested her hand on top of his, "The hood." Her hands slowly reached up and her fingers hooked under the material of the hood pulling it back.

Doflamingo was stunned as light pink hair tumbled out of the hood, soft pale skin shined in the sun that streamed in through the windows. The woman tilted her head up locking eyes with him, bright silver eyes blinked back at him and Doflamingo chuckled, "You have yourself a real gem here boss."

"She will be helping me with my plan, though… I do not like the idea of her being on my ship more easy for her to escape, you will be keeping an eye on her whilst I go and make sure everything is ready," Kaido stated. Doflamingo nodded his head in understanding, "You," He turned to Megumi, "Even think of running I will find your son and you don't want to know what I will have planned for him."

"yes Kaido," She whispered softly.

Kaido smirked and turned from them both before walking from the room, both elite members followed closely behind him. As the doors slammed shut again, Doflamingo stepped forward running his finger across her jaw line tilting her head upwards, "Well… aren't you a pretty sight."

Ace grinned widely as he walked through the forest, most of them stayed behind and started to get to know the town people. He thought he should go pay a visit to Dandan, Makino had explained to him what happened after the war. He felt guilty putting his family through that.

"So you grew up here, yoi?" Marco asked him as they walked through the woods.

"Eh… pretty much," Ace laughed, "I spent a lot of time as a Kid in the grey terminal and the Goa Kingdom. Me and Sabo would steal money from the horrible bandits and save it for our trip, to become pirates."

Marco chuckled slightly, "So were we heading then?"

"I want to say sorry to Dandan… I shouldn't of done that to my family… I shouldn't of gone off in the first place, maybe if I just listen Pops we wouldn't be in this situation… We wouldn't be hiding and we would be with Megumi and Eddie," Ace huffed.

"You can't blame yourself for what he did now can you, yoi," Marco told him.

"But if I just listened and didn't run off after him, this all wouldn't been happening Akainu wouldn't be the one in charge of the marines at the moment. We would be back in the new World sort of Safe with Pops, Megumi and Edward," He sighed running his hands through his hair, "This is my fault."

"Do you think they blame you?" Marco asked.

"What…."

"Pops and Megumi, do you ever think they will blame you for this, yoi?" He asked.

"I don't know," Ace sighed.

"I don't think they would, she might blame you for being pregnant but other than that she won't blame you for anything," Marco wrapped his arm around Aces shoulder and drew the man into his side because kissing his cheek, "We don't, we are glad you are safe."

Ace grinned weakly as they stepped into the clearing a large wooden cabin sat in the centre of the clearing and Ace grinned widely before bolting over to the door and knocking rapidly on the door a large grin broke on his face. As he heard shuffling within the bulding, "I SWEAR GARP IF THAT'S YOU IM GOING TO KICK YOU DOWN THIS GOD DAMN-" The door was suddenly thrown open, "Mountain…." The tall oranged haired woman looked down at Ace wide eyed, "Ace…" She whispered.

"Hi Dandan…." He grinned up at her.

The woman burst out into tears suddenly wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly sobbing into his shoulder, "You're alive," She wailed holding him tightly.

"Hey," Ace grinned widely at her patting her back, "I wasn't going to die."

Megumi breathed deeply feeling fear rush through her body as Doflamingo circled her like a wolf to his prey, his large hand brushed up the dip in her waist before running his fingers across his shoulder blades, "Who would ever thought, I would have you in my clutches," Doflamingo laughed.

"You're sick you know that," She hissed at him.

He turned to face her mouth pulling up into a wide grin, the pink feathers brushed her arms as he leant into her slightly sending goosebumps up her arms. "Oh I am more than sick my dear, Siren," he brushed his finger across her jaw line.

"I am not your anything," She hissed slapping away his hand.

His brow furrowed slightly and she could see the veins practically throbbing on his temple, "You are in my care."

"LIKE I WANTED TO!" She screamed at him.

His hand shot out wrapping around her throat his thumb pressed down on her jugular making her squirm slightly under the pressure, "I can turn you over to the marines in a heartbeat don't think I wouldn't," he growled.

Megumi smirked at him, her hands rested round his wrist as he lifted her slightly her toes just brushing the ground below her, "Like you would disobey Kaidos orders, you are terrified of him… you've already pissed him off once…. Disobey his order again and he might actually kill you," She laughed.

He suddenly dropped her, she gasped as her feet slipped out from under her and she know laid flat on her back at his feet. Breathing deeply making her chest heave with every breath she took, Doflamingo grinned down at her, "Should really learn how to keep your mouth shut around your betters little girl."

She rolled her eyes slightly, "Betters, excuse who out of the two of us still has the title of Celestial Dragon."

Doflamingo stepped closer to her before he knelt down at her side leaning across her, she held her breath as his hand slipped past her vision she felt his long fingers thread into her hair before he sharply tugged her head back. She let out a cry of pain as he twisted the long locks around his fingers as he drew her face close to his he growled, "You keep your little mouth shut, is that understood." She didn't say anything her silver eyes hardened refusing to answer him, but he twisted his hand tugging harder on her locks, "AM. I. CLEAR!" He yelled at her.

"YES!" She screeched.

He let go of her hair suddenly and she felt her head slam into the floor, she watched as he stood brushing down the pink feathers of his coat and stalk from the room. She allowed herself to cry as the doors slammed shut behind him.

AN:…. Erm…. Hi… Again….Yes I am taking quite a dark turn with Megumi's side of the story, for reasons of I have no idea where this story is going to be going over the next few chapters. I can leave her with Doflamingo until we get to the Dressarosa arc, or we can do a little trickery and have her escape but I might leave it a chapter since I want her to find out about everything in Dressarosa since I think that will be interesting. But I feel slightly better making you wait so long for the most recent chapter since I wouldn't of came up with this idea before.

Rankochi: I never planned this twist I was sitting at work writing that then boom, eh why the heck not lol. Poor Eddie, I feel horrible for that but still… Im a horrible person lol.

Son of Whitebeard: Well not exactly Dressarosa arc but we get Doflamingo ^_^

cocobobo10: Anybody dare thinks of laying a hand on Eddie, a lot of people will try to kill the person. I think it's a good way to bring in the time skip slowly but surely, oh I'm sorry (hugs) don't cry please don't cry. Thank you.

Anyway I might start working on the new chapter today or tomorrow, I have a one shot to do then I am up to date so speak to you next time.

Scarlet


	49. Chapter 49

Megumi sat silently in the seat next to Doflamingo, contemplating actually strangling him with the chains around her wrist. He on the other hand actually did chain her in seastone, after she had tried to hypnotize the guards that he had stationed outside her room. She felt just as if she was at home being fucking chained in seastone, oh she lived the god damn fucking life.

Doflamingo tapped his fingers across his desk the Warlord had to admit he was slightly bored with just sitting within his office. He sighed leaning back grinning at the present Kaido had given him, "How about we go out for a walk pet?"

She knew it wasn't a question, it was more of a demand she gently stood brushing the wrinkles out of the skirt as she waited patiently. He grinned widely down at the girl, she didn't make eye contact with him just waited for the next instructions. She knew she need to bide her time, she will get out of this sickos hold.

His large hand pressed softly against her lower back pushing her forward a few steps, she moved slightly faster trying to get out of his touch but honestly the ten foot man had a lot longer legs than she did.

"I want to show you, the most favourite entertainment in this place," Doflamingo chuckled.

She bit her lip softly slightly confused to what he meant as he continued to push her gently through the castle and out into the world, she winced slightly at the bright sun light that hit her eyes. Many people cheered or bowed towards Doflamingo as they walked through the city, but she noticed the toys seemed to back away from him and glare.

She couldn't mention anything at all even if she wanted to, it was strange for her to see how bright and colourful DressaRosa is even with the dark centre of the black market practically under their feet.

A large building soon came into their view, Megumi believed that this was the arena the gladiators fought in. She had seen many of the fights on the screen in the trump room, she could hear the loud cheering from the round stone building.

Doflamingo chuckled darkly, she had come to the conclusion whenever this man chuckled it did mean someone was suffering. She hated this man, he was up high on her list along with Akainu and Teach. She knew what happened to this country but did not believe that the king went ramped and started to kill his own people.

They walked slowly through the building she glanced into the arena and saw a girl with long pink hair, fighting against men twice her size. Megumi felt her heart go out to the girl, another victim of Doflamingos plans most likely.

Auger glanced around as he stepped into the small tavern, his Captain could be a smart man yes but at the moment Auger was questioning the mans decisions. Why on earth would a woman of such high standings in life, would Akiyama Megumi hide out here in all places. Along with this being the last stop before many pirates entered the grandline someone was about to notice her here.

"Can I help you?" A womans voice asked behind the bar.

Auger turned his head to the bar looking at a tall dark haired woman, who held a cigarette in one hand and her other hand was resting on the bar in front of her. He knew of this woman but had never seen her before in his life, the famous Shakky woman who used to run around with the big league pirates years ago.

"Yes, you might be able to I am-"

"I know exactly who you are," The woman snapped her eyes narrowing slightly, "And I know who you work for, so again I ask, Can I help you? This time her tone was darker than it was when he first stepped into the bar.

"Then why are you not quaking in your shoes?" He asked eyebrow raising.

The woman snorted leaning forward slightly, "I don't scare so easily kid."

"Then you must know why I am here if you know who I am and who I work for," He stated.

"Actually no I don't I don't understand what you are after and why you are here?" She snapped.

"Rumours have started to spread to the new world that a gorgeous woman with dazzling bright 'grey'," he stressed the word, "eyes with a lovely voice… does that seem to fit a describition for you."

"My niece Silver Cynthia," Shakky snapped at him, "Who has come home so if I was you, you can go running back to your boss with your tail between your legs. Leave my family and the Whitebeard Pirates alone."

Auger blinked a few times surprised at this woman he had come across pirates within the last year that would stand up to his captain but then soon will grumble and become a sobbing mess on the ground begging for their lives within seconds but this woman was something different. His fingers itched to one of his guns before he heard the light pitter patter of footsteps coming to the door.

"Shacky…." A soft childlike voice came from the doorway leading to the back of the bar, Auger turned his head seeing a little boy just over the age of one looking up at the woman with bright wide silver eyes. He looked like he was having trouble walking, something clicked in Augers mind.

The rumours of the child between the Celestial Dragon runaway and the son of the pirate King, he would roughly be over a year old now. He looked between the child and Shakky, the woman seemed to be twitchy her fingers ran across the wood of the bar.

"What's your name kiddo?" Auger knelt down.

He could see it in the boys face, traces of Portgas. D. Ace seen in his nose and soft jaw line, whilst his mothers full lips and wide eyes showed him who the child was. He felt something smash against the back of his head and he slumped to the ground world going black.

Ace leant back against the bark of the tree peeling the apple with his blade, before taking a large bite out of the treat feeling the juices trickle down his fingers. His mind seemed to drift away from the world around him, thinking of the boy he once was when he was here. The friends and surprisingly enemys whilst he was here.

Sabo… been so many years since he saw his childhood friend, well brother actually and now everything had changed. He was now a father and won't see his child for Emperors knows how long and now the mother was in the hands of one the most hated enemys he ever had.

"What should I do," He groaned as he cut himself another slice of apple.

"You alright Ace?" A voice sounded on the ground below him.

Ace yelled out in surprise and slipped off the branch he was perched on, he groaned as he slammed face first into the ground watching the apple roll away from the corner of his eye, "No…" Ace groaned before looking up.

Thatch smiled down at the younger man watching as he scrambled back up onto his feet, "What's wrong?" Thatch asked, "You have been hiding out here all day, Makino was asking about Lunch?"

"Hu…" Ace blinked a few times before pocketing his blade and looking up at the sun noticing that it had gone noon, "Nothing… just so many memories here I never thought I would see this island again."

"Hey, lots of things change over years bet you my home looks nothing like it did when I left," Thatch grinned at him.

"But that was… years ago, I left here four… coming up to five years ago," Ace sighed rubbing his temples.

"Has something happen?" Thatch suddenly asked him.

Ace blinked a few times stunned at the out of the blue question, "What are you on about?" He asked.

"You and Marco have been off recently in your own little worlds and don't say you haven't because everyone around us has noticed it," Thatch stated.

"No nothing everything is fine you are all being paranoid," Ace chuckled trying to force himself to grin widely, they can't know not that she has been captured they will fight to go back to the new world to rescue her.

Thatch raised an eyebrow at the younger man, "You know you are as dreadful as a liar as she is, now explain to me what's going on or I will tell your mother."

Ace blinked a few times in surprise surprised that they had started to pull the mother card so quickly, everyone seemed to adore Dandan and realised that though not his birth mother the woman was of the reasons why Ace was so hot headed. Well as well as his grandfather.

Shakky sat in the seat across from the sniper that was tied up in the seat across from her, his head was titled down still asleep from the bottle being smashed over his head. This man didn't bother Shakky in the slightest, what bothered her was that he had waltzed straight into her home and seen Megumis son and realised who he was when he laid eyes on him.

Eddie wasn't safe here any more, he needed to be with his fathers now that his mother had been taken. Shakky turned her head as she heard Auger groan from his seat, she kept another bottle at hand just in case.

Auger tipped his head back blinking a few times before looking around in confusion, "What the hell…." He muttered going to reach to rub his temples but found his hands caught behind his back, there was a pause before he looked up locking eyes with Shakky, "You," He growled.

The older woman smirked at him, "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Akiyama Megumi you are hiding her, My Captain Demands an audience with her," Auger stated.

"No one Demands that child anything," Shakky stated.

"You defy the next King of the Pirates," Auger remarked.

Shakky snorted, "Him king of the Pirates, Roger was powerful, Roger knew what he was doing whilst your Captain is a selfish man who holds no regard for human life. Roger made Garp promise him to protect his son whilst your Captain kills his Captain."

"Stop stalling and hand over the woman," Auger ordered.

"You are in no place to be ordering me about," Shakky stated.

"What makes you think that," Auger snapped at her.

Shakky raised an eyebrow at him, "You are the one tied to the chair, Mr Auger yes I know who you are I keep an eye on all the stupid men who think they can start demanding things from me. I won't be intimidated by you, or your Captain."

"Captain has plans for that girl he will destroy…"

Shakky let out a bark of laughter, "How many men and woman in this world do you think will protect her, she has a family larger than the stupid crew you are on. No matter where she is people will always look out for her."

Auger glared, "I saw the boy. I know she is here."

"She is far, far away from here," Shakky leant in her dark eyes blazing with hatred for the man in front of her, his Captain because of his stupid actions had thrown the world on its head and even now when people thought the new World was calming down. Was still in a constant state of panic, no one knew what was going to happen next, "You and your stupid Captain aren't going to get your hands on her…. We clear?"

Shanks paced back and forth in his room, glaring at the map pinned up on his wall he had checked the main places he knew Kaido hides. Yonkos always kept tabs on one another, just little things just incase they were needed but this.

"Shanks," Benn yelled at him slamming the door open.

"What is it?" Shanks questioned cocking his head slightly to the side looking at him before noticing the communication snail in his hand.

"Shakky," Benn answered, "She said it's urgent."

Shanks nodded his head in understanding before taking the snail of Benn and watched as his first mate left the room closing the door quickly behind him, "Shakky?" Shanks questioned as he held the snail up, "What is it?"

"You have to come back," She ordered him ion a voice he knew meant he had no room to argue.

"But I haven't found her," Shanks whined like a five year old, "I Literally have not got one single trace of her how am I meant to…"

"It's Blackbeard," She snapped at him, "His sniper is in my bar at the moment, he saw Edward I can't keep the boy safe here anymore you have to take him to his fathers. He will be safe, without Megumi here the boy does not have the same protection."

"You are still a woman to be feared Shakky," Shanks tried to reassure the woman.

"There is a difference between fearing someone and being in danger Shanks," Shakky snapped she sounded more annoyed than ever, "If Auger escapes and gets back to Teach. Teach will learn that Edward is under my care. He needs to get out of here Shanks I expect to see you soon." And with that his room fell silent as he looked at the sleeping snail in his hand.

Shanks sighed knowing she was right, Edward was a first priority keeping him away from Teach and the marines. Both parties will try to use the boy to draw his parents out.

"GET THIS SHIP TURNED AROUND WE ARE HEADING BACK TO SHAKKY!" Shanks yelled the order out from his room and he listened as the men above deck started to rush around trying to get the ship turned around as quickly as possible.

Megumi slumped down onto the pillow next to Doflamingos feet, this had been her place for a while this was her place no matter how much she tried to argue it. He enjoyed the fights in the ring below them. He enjoyed the pleasure of watching people hurt each other.

She felt physically sick as she heard the people shout taunts at the young girl in the ring, telling her to die that she was a whore. So many things that the young sixteen year old girl did not deserve, but Megumi could see the girls strength within her eyes as she danced out of the way of the swords. Only hitting them with the back of her sword and not the actual blade.

Megumi admitted she was impressed by the girls skills, "Such a waste of blood," Doflamingo hummed as he swirled the wine in the glass.

Megumi kept her eyes on the fight not wanting to look at him a shiver ran through her body as she felt his finger trail down the column of her throat, "Just like yours really… Such skilled beautiful woman… just not having the right blood."

The saying don't bite the hand that feeds you ran through her mind as she shunted away from him, biting down on her lip as she felt his hand wrap in her hair and tugged her head sharply backwards. She was caught in her own reflection as she looked up at him. Her own silver eyes wide and full of fear, she hadn't seen fear in her own eyes for years. The night she was sent off to be married to Akainu.

"Why so frightened my pet maybe I should…"

"Young Master," A voice sounded from behind them, Doflamino looked up away from his prize and grinned at the black haired woman.

"Violet," He grinned leaning back in his chair, "What do I owe the pleasure." It wasn't a question both woman relaised that, it was an order.

"Trebol wanted me to pass this along to you, Young Master," She stated, Megumi noticed the forced smile over the womans lips as she handed Doflamingo a file.

"Thank you Violet," Doflamingo grinned widely at her before glancing down at the woman at his feet, "Violet I don't think you have met my new pet have you not?"

"No Young Master I haven't," Violet smiled softly.

"Violet, this is Akiyama Megumi I believe you have read about her within the newspapers…." Doflamingos grin only seemed to grow wider. Megumi caught the sudden widening of the eyes before Doflamingo started talking again, "Violet take her back to the palace for me…" Doflamingos eyebrows furrowed slightly as he read the file, "I have some work to do."

He suddenly stood pushing his chair back and stalked from the balcony they had been on, leaving two woman utterly confused.

Marco groaned within the night as he heard the high pitched ringing sound from the denden placed on his bedside table, he glanced down at Ace who had curled around him in his sleep. The moon light that flittered in through the open window, he reached over and grabbed hold of the denden answering it.

"Who the hell has this number, yoi?" Marco demanded through a yawn.

A loud sound of chuckling sounded on the other end of the denden, "Well someone isn't pleased to hear from me." A familiar voice laughed.

"Shanks?"

"The one and only boy, how ya doing?" He could hear the grin in the older mans voice.

"Shanks what the hell do you want," Marco growled glaring at the snail.

"I need to know your location boy," Shanks stated.

"What, yoi?" Marco questioned in confusion.

Shanks sighed softly before he started, "I know of Megumi's capture, Edward has been in the hands of Shakky the Spider for the entire time both your son and Megumi went into hiding. About a week ago, Auger Blackbeards Sniper turned up in Shakkys bar. He saw Edward."

Marco blinked a few times before his eyes shot open wide, the Phoenix felt his heart thud in his chest as the thoughts of Teach having son filled his mind, "Edward?"

"The boy is safe, he's with me. I just dropped Auger off on an island in the grandline. But Marco I am in the process of trying to find the girl, I can't take the boy with me especially if I am going after Kaido. I know you want him to be safe, but at the moment the most safest place in the world at the moment is with you and Ace, so please for his sake tell me where you are?" Shanks demanded.

"Dawn Island…. Windmill Village, yoi," Marco answered.

The snail seemed to grin widely at him, "See you in two weeks."

The denden went to sleep as Shanks placed down his snail, Marco continued to look at the sleeping snail. A smile broke across his lips as he glanced over at Aces sleeping form, he will get to hold his son after all.

Viola held the womans hands in her own, it had been over a week know that the woman in front of her had become her companion. Whenever Doflamingo wasn't in Dressarosa and causing terror in the rest of the New World the woman seemed to be drawn together.

The woman infront of her reminded her of Scarlet, Viola dipped her head slightly as she continued to twist the pink hair up into an elegant up do. Looking at the pink skin encircling her neck, Viola smiled weakly at the woman in the mirror. Megumi still managed to hold her head high not matter what, Scarlet was always brave and bold in her sisters eyes.

Megumi's silver eyes locked with her in the mirror, The Siren's eyebrow cocked in a questioning manner, as in to say what is wrong.

"Nothing," Viola smiled waving her off placing the final pin into her hair.

Megumi didn't believe her turning in the chair she was sitting on and with her chain hands took Viola's into her own, she smiled in a reassuring manner telling her it was fine to tell her, Viola knew this woman was one of secrets. She was wrapped in them, her family, her lovers, son, everything about this woman was a bundle of secrets.

"You are too good at reading people for your own good," Viola smiled weakly at the younger woman.

A seven year gap sat between the two woman yet they both had suffered large amounts, Viola explained to Megumi throughout the afternoon about her sister and what had been down to Dressarosa. Megumi's eyes widened as the truth was laid out to her in a full picture, she wanted this man destroyed but once again locked in Seastone she couldn't do much. It took all her will power to be strong.

"You have a son don't you?" Viola questioned her later on in the evening as dinner had been served to both of them.

Megumi's eyes sparkled at the thought of her son before they dimed slightly and she nodded in reply, Viola pushed a pen and paper to her, "I want to know of him… he must be special for you to go into hiding like you did?"

'He is,' Megumi wrote.

"What does he look like?"

'Like Ace, his face just like Ace's the same dark hair that no matter how many times you run a brush through his hair it won't sit still,' she paused for a few moments before she added, 'but my eyes.'

Viola wouldn't tell Megumi that she had been spying on her, peeping into her mind going through her memories of her son. Everything seemed to be so bright in her mind, all the colours so bold and wonderful that it had actually surprised Viola when she had looked at them.

They spent hours talking about Edward, Megumi told her of his love for food just like his father, before long the door slammed open and an angry Warlord stood in the door way, "Young Master?" She questioned slipping back into how Violet acts.

"Out," Doflamingo ordered his eyes glued onto the Siren.

"Master?" Viola questioned.

"I ORDERED OUT!" Doflamingo roared in anger making Violet jump in her seat before getting up and slowly left, glancing over her shoulder as the door slammed behind her Violet felt her heart sink. Knowing that more people were going to suffer at the hands of Doflamingo.

"Seriously?" Ace questioned sitting on the bed the next morning wide grin across his face at Marcos words.

Marco nodded his head smiling, "Yes… Shanks is on his way here, yoi."

"Edward… our little boy we…." Ace was just stunned not fully believing that soon he would actually see his son, never in his life did he think he would ever get the chance to hold his own son. Thinking he would be like his father and die before he even had a chance to look at him, "WE HAVE TO TELL THE OTHERS!" Ace yelled jumping up large grin across his face.

Marco slammed his hand down on Aces mouth keeping the man silent before he could shout anything else, "Don't you think they will go into a sudden state of panic if they find out Eddie is coming here but Megumi isn't."

"How do you think they will act when he turns up!" Ace argued as he shoved Marcos hand away from his mouth. "They expect to see him again with Megumi."

"What do you expect me to do, turn round and tell everyone that Megumi is in the hands of Kaido how the hell do you think they will react to that, yoi?" Marco asked.

"How the hell do you think they are going to react to having Edward show up with Shanks in a few weeks time?" Ace argued.

The banging sound on their bedroom made their heads snap towards the door before it was pushed open, an angry Makino stood in the doorway. Looking incredibly tired and incredibly annoyed at being woken up by the two of them arguing, "What on earth do you two think you are doing?" She questioned them eyebrow raised.

Ace grinned widely looking at Marco, "Should we tell her?" He asked, Marco only nodded in reply a soft grin across his mouth knowing even through the worrying Ace was excited. Ace turned his head to Makino, "Edward… My son Edward… He's coming here."

Makino froze the annoyed look gone before a wide smile broke out across her face and se squealed launching herself at Ace tightly wrapping her arms around him, Ace laughed loudly and hugged her back tightly. His little boy was coming home.

Two weeks later Megumi flinched back from Violets hand as the woman gently rested her hand on her cheek, "Megumi… What…."

Megumi glanced over her shoulder at the large mirror that hung on the wall, her left cheek was a dark purple colour. It stung so much, she thinks that her jaw was actually broken but Doflamingo didn't care when he hit her. Whitey and Squardo had destroyed a handful of his cargo ships, he blamed her thinking she had somehow got a message out to them.

"Did he do this… the other day when he came in angry did he…" Violet glanced over her checking for more bruises.

'It's ok,' Megumi mouthed smiling softly pushing Violets hand away from her, 'Really, I am ok.'

"No you're not," Violet argued, tilting Megumi's chin up looking at her cheek, Megumi bit down on her lips harshly feeling pain shot up her face, "Look at you… He shouldn't if Kaido knew."

Megumi jerked her head away and shook it violently, the thought of going back to Kaido terrified her at least Doflamingo let her stay in a nice room and fed her three times a day. Didn't force his subordinates to wash and feed her. The only annoyance was the seastone but she lived with it before for years she didn't care.

"He can kill you," Violet whispered to her.

Megumi smiled weakly at her before mouthing, 'I know.'

Violet raised a curious eyebrow at the girl, many people in this world was terrified of Doflamingo at the thought of him. But she seemed to just bite her lip hold her pretty head high and continue to walk.

Megumi just smiled at her softly, the thoughts of Doflamingo looming over her was fresh in her mind. She had to be brave she knew this, she couldn't show fear to this man. She knew this was what she would have to endure… but the part that scared her was… that she didn't know how long she will be under his control.

Ace couldn't sit still for two weeks he knew that Shanks was coming to see them, in the end they did keep it a secret from the others knowing they will only worry more. But know Ace was sitting waiting at the dock watching the red force come closer to them.

This was it, he felt as if he could finally call himself Dad he would finally see his little boy.

He jumped to his feet as the ship pulled into port, he jumped from one foot to the other looking up at the ship not knowing what to expect really. The plank hit down onto the dock next to him and he heard Shanks yell, "ALRIGHT I KNOW YOU ARE EXCITED BUT GIVE ME SOME ROOM DAMN IT!"

Then he saw Shanks, holding in his one arm a little boy. Ace felt tears well up in his eyes as he watched Shanks step down onto the dock, Shanks smiled at Ace and the little boy in his arm looked up at Ace curiously, bright silver eyes blinked in curiosity and a small hand reached out and made a grabbing motion to him.

Ace choked out a sob and reached forward brushing his finger over the little mans chubby cheek, "….Dada?" It was a question more than a statement. The child looked slightly confused but a look of familiarity in his eyes.

"Megumi would constantly show him pictures of you and Marco, your Dada and Marco is Papa," Shanks answered the unasked question.

"Can I?" Ace asked reaching out slightly to take Edward from him.

Shanks chuckled and grinned widely at him, "Of course, he's your son after all."

Ace let tears slip as he took Edward from Shanks, he was right he is his son… his little boy and no one will take him from him again. Fossa was right Edward did look exactly like him, but Megumi's beautiful silver eyes sparkled up at him. He felt so small in his arms as he hugged the little boy to his chest.

"Dada?" He questioned again a large toothy grin across his mouth.

Ace pressed a kiss to Edwards temple, nuzzling the boys back curls slightly and smiled brightly hugging him closer, "Yeah Kiddo… I'm Dada."

AN: Well hi… this chapter took a very different turn to what I was originally planning but my plan know is that Megumi will be on Dressarosa until the Pirate Alliance Saga. Luffy and Sabo will find her in Dressarosa, so on and so forth. The boys will be keeping low until after the Punkhazard Arc which is what I plan.

Thank you all for staying with me I know it's been a month since I last posted but yeah life got in the way, so yeah.

cocobobo10: The bad thing is that Doflamingo is like one my favourite characters in One Piece lol. Well we can't be on Dawn Island without seeing them can we.

Guest: Sorry we are heading towards Dressarosa arc… it's going to stay dark on Megumi's side.

VanillaMilkshake18: Thank you very much, I hope you find this fanfiction again cause it sounds like you have really enjoyed it. Oh don't worry a friend of mine is only 50 episodes in but… he practically knows the entire storyline because of me and my partner lol.

Guest: Thank you, things have been getting better this week. Just stressing cause of things, but thank you so much.

Simplewriting: After a lot of bashing my laptop about its working… for the moment lol. Lol thank you, Ive been resting just work is bleh, home is bleh, though my partner has been supportive… aka he brought splatoon the other day and we have been playing that a hell of a lot.

Zelga Lim Li: No never done line breaks… don't know why just haven't really

RainbowGuardian13: Ah thank you, I have been eating a hell of a lot recently… putting it down to stress lol. Thank you, I am getting better just everything seemed to go boom at once in life for some reason lol.

icegoddez333: Thank you, yeah life does seem to work that way.

Again thank you all so much for sticking with me, I have taken a few days off work in the next few weeks so going to properly relax then and play video games. I am better just work and life is hard at the moment. I plan to update atleast every two weeks know I'm working out a schedule for my writing so sorry again and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Love

Scarlet


	50. Chapter 50

Sun streamed in through the windows of the place of Dressarosa, a female figure laid under silk white sheets. Pale arms over the top of the covers covered in dark blue and purple bruises, long pink hair curled around a pale face, finger shaped bruises shaped the jawline and blood dried across her bottom lip.

Long pink eyelashes fluttered open showing bright silver eyes as she reached up looking at the dark metal cuffs around her wrists connected together with a longer chain than before. She gently pushed the covers down, stretching upwards she heard her arms pop.

The door pushed open softly, "Megumi you are awake?" Violet questioned.

Megumi turned smiling brightly at the woman, nodding her head as in a signal of yes, watching Violet as she stepped into the room closing the door behind her. She heard the soft click of the door closing as she turned towards the window raising an eyebrow in confusion at all the commotion outside.

"Doflamingo wants to see you," Violet softly smiled at her.

Megumi's shoulders fell at the thought of seeing Doflamingo it has now been over two years since Pops died, two years since she had seen her loved ones. She didn't even get to say goodbye to the only man who was like a father to her. She nodded her head and Violet unhooked the seastone chain, though she wore gloves whilst she did this and helped her dress for the morning.

Megumi titled her head towards the window as Violet sat her down in front of the mirror and brushed her hair, "You want to know what's going on outside?" Violet asked. Megumi raised one of her hand up in the air, making Violet smile, "Yes they are quite loud today…. Something in the paper I'm not sure myself honestly."

Megumi nodded in understanding watching Violet in the mirror as she piled her hair on top of her head, Doflamingo had got into the habbit or rather the pleasure of dressing her up as what she once used to be. Tight corsets, long following skirts, she hated this life.

"Ready to go?" Violet asked, making Megumi raise an eyebrow in reply making Violet smile softly in reply, "Yes…. We don't have a choice do we."

Carefully she hooked the chains back together and they left the room, both walking through the halls they heard the shouting a lot louder and clearer, something about it can't be true. Both woman shrugged in confusion, as they came to the hallway of Doflamingos room hearing loud classical music being played.

Violet knocked on the door and his voice filled both woman's ears as he called out, "Enter."

"Good luck," Violet whispered to her as she pushed the door open, Megumi took a few steps into the room glancing over her shoulder as the door closed behind her before looking at Doflamingo as he lounged on his window seat looking down at the world below. He turned to her large grin across his face, "Ah Megumi, My favourite pet," he grinned widely at her.

His hand reached out and she felt herself walking towards him, over the year she had been stuck in his hold this was the only thing she couldn't stand. As she came to a stop in front of him, his large hand came up cupping her face forcing her down towards him, "We have got to talk."

"PAPA!" A loud shout woke Marco that morning, he groaned rubbing his eyes before he grunted as a small weight dropped on his chest, cracking his eye open Marco smiled softly as he saw Edward sprawled out across his chest.

Marco shifted himself to sit up fully before smiling down at Edward, "What can I do for you this morning little man, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Dada said Grandpa Garp is in town," Edward grinned widely at him.

Garp had been away training the new recruits for the Marines and rarely came back to Dawn Island trying to keep away from Dandans wrath, the woman was furious with Garp when he first came back Makino had told them. "Want to go see your Granddad then?"

"PLEASE!" Edward shouted.

Marco shook his head, chuckling softly under his breath just as loud as Ace sometimes but other times he could be as quite as Megumi when she first came on the ship. Though Edward did have his fathers appetite, "Go and tell Daddy that he's here and let me get dressed," Marco told him.

Edward grinned kissing Marcos cheek before bouncing off the bed and running out the room shouting for Daddy, Marco chuckled as he got out of bed and finally got dressed it had been nearly a year since Shanks had dropped Edward off on the island.

Marco pulled on his black combat trousers and dressed in a white vest with a blue button up shirt over the top leaving that part undone, before wrapping his scarf around his waist and slipping into his sandles he walked out of his and Aces room. He leant over the railing of the top floor of Makinos house and saw Ace nuzzling Edwards cheek. The same way Megumi used to do with Edward.

"MARCO!" Ace yelled grinning up at him, "COME ON WE ARE GOING TO MEET GRAMPS!"

Marco surprisingly too many of the other Whitebeard pirates didn't hold anything against Garp after being punched in the war, Garp was the one who pulled him into a hug and actually sobbed thanking him for saving his grandsons life.

Edward grinned widely up at him, "COME ON PAPA!"

Marco chuckled shaking his head slightly and walked down the stairs watching Edward get placed on the floor and for a two year old he took off out the door running down the path shouting for his great grandfather. Ace took a few steps towards him and linked their fingers together before they walked off always making sure Edward was in sight.

Garp never brought Marines here, he cared to much about Ace and his great grandson to even think of letting the marines know that the Whitebeard Pirates are staying there.

He walked down the path leading to the docks, seeing Edward standing looking up at the ship bouncing on his heels, "GRANDPA!" He yelled. Marco looked up seeing Garps solemn face, he knew something wasn't right.

Doflamingo slammed the newspaper down in front of her forcing her to take a seat in his room, he wasn't happy then in the back of her mind she can not remember seeing him happy at all. His long fingers were twisted in her hair and she bit back down on her lips as she felt him tug her head back sharply.

Her eyes locked on the newspaper and she felt her heart flutter slightly, seeing Luffy on the cover of the newspaper. He was alright.

"Seems like your brother in law is coming to cause me some trouble and you know what my dear," He tugged her head back to look at him dead in the eyes, well his sunglasses thinking of it she had never seen him remove them since she became his bloody pet, "I might have to use you to stop Strawhat from messing with my plans."

Megumi blinked back the tears as he threw her forward and stalked back to the window, the rioting outside had calmed down. She threw her hands out in front of her stopping herself before she hit the table.

Sinking down onto the plush carpet below she allowed tears to fall, she wanted to go home. That's all she wanted her own freedom but she knew that wasn't going to happen, not until Kaido had been defeated.

She reached for the newspaper and pulled it towards her setting it down on her lap and read the article. Punk Hazard the place in which Akainu and Aokiji fought for the title of Fleet Admiral, so Doflamingo had set himself up there as well as Dressarosa.

"That stupid kid thinks he can destroy me," Doflamingo sighed from the window, "After everything that I had done for him."

She glanced over at him, her eyes still bright with tears as he looked at her large grin spreading across his face, "Little Law is my pet, just like you are. He is still mine no matter what he wishes to think."

Megumi from her time as a pirate always read the newspapers keeping herself up to date with every pirate information that she could get her hands on and not once did she come across Traflagar Law working for Doflamingo.

"Oh the curiosty in your eyes, little princess is confused isn't she," He chuckled loudly leaning against the window frame, "This was long before you even knew what pirates where whilst you were wrapped in chiffon and silk. Law was wrapped in my own plans."

He was twisted and warped, Megumi bowed her head wishing praying this would be all over soon.

"What's up old man?" Ace grinned widely at him as he released his grandfather from a hug.

"Have you read the papers recently?" Garp asked as he picked up his great grandson letting the boy wrap his arms around his neck hugging him tightly, Edward had started to tell him about the adventures he had with Grandma Dandan, Garp nodded along to what Edward was saying.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked tilting his head to the side, honestly they had started avoiding the newspapers after a while not wanting to think about what is happening in the New World.

Garp dug into the deep pockets of his jacket before pulling out the newspaper handing it over to Marco, he flicked threw it quickly before he stopped and the paper slipped out his hands. "Your grandson has a death wish I swear, yoi," Marco stated.

"What let me see," Ace argued reaching forward snatching the paper from Marcos hands, his eyes locked onto the article about the recent events at Punk Hazard, Doflamingo retiring, Law and Luffy teaming up along with three other supernovas from his brothers generation. "Holy…"

Marco smacked him up side of the head before he could finish that sentence, "You are not teaching our son bad language."

"I wasn't going to…"

Garp chuckled at the two, "Come on Eddie stop pulling your Grandpas beard."

"But Vista lets me pull his bear," Edward whined.

Garp chuckled kissing the boys head, "Come on little man lets go see Makino."

"YAY!" Edward cheered loudly.

Ace looked dead into Marcos eyes before saying, "We have to go back."

"Do we… do you think so, you read that article your brother is going after Kaido and because of that it made Doflamingo resign from being a warlord I think your brother can handle whatever is being thrown his way, yoi," Marco tried to reason with him.

"NO!" Ace yelled glad that Garp had taken Edward away, he did not want his son to see this.

"Why not, we are safe here. Alright I understand we should be getting revenge against teach for Pops death but still. You can't expect the rest of us will suddenly jump up for your brother, we aren't prepared to go back to the New World. Think about how many people want our heads, after the amount of pirates Pops placed in Impel Down and now they are out on the seas again," Marco argued.

"WHAT ABOUT TEACH!" Ace roared back, "HE TRIED TO KILL THATCH, THREW ME IN IMPEL DOWN, KILLED POPS, THREATENED TO KILL MEGUMI AND LUFFY THEN TO TOP IT OFF HE TOOK POPS TITLE. HE KNOWS LUFFY IS A THREAT TO THE TITLE!"

"And what about Edward, he lost us first then he lost Megumi do you want him to lose his entire family again because we decide to go back to the New World to help your brother, yoi," Marco stated.

"He will come with us of course," Ace grinned widely.

Marco blinked a few times before slamming his hand to his face.

Doflamingo had long since closed the window and was now sitting across from her one leg crossed over his knee, leaning forward grinning down at her. "You know I never thought about using you as bait against Strawhat." His hand shot out grabbing hold of her chin tilting her head up, "But then… the world watched you sacrifice yourself for him."

She remembers him so much, Luffy, the same little boy that Ace would talk about constantly the man who wished to be king. Now out of every pirate in the world, Megumi believed that Luffy had the best chance of winning this.

"In eight hours' time, that brat Law and Strawhat will be on my island," Doflamingo chuckled.

Her eyes snapped open wide, that soon how long had he known that they were coming here.

"But you see, if they knew you were here I can't set up my trap for Strawhat whilst that Brat is trying to negotiate with me," Doflamingo chuckled, before clicking the fingers of his free hand one of his many slaves as she liked calling them came rushing over with a box in hand before setting it on the table in front of them before rushing off again to stand next to the door.

"I have a gift for you," He chuckled pushing the box forward.

Now Megumi trusted this man as much as she could throw him, so not very much his gifts where normaly things to flaunt her of when he had guests but now this was putting her one edge, "Go on then," Doflamingo growled at her making her flinch back trying to get away from his hand. But it only made the grip on her jaw tighten keeping her in place, "You don't want to be rude to your host now do you."

If she wasn't chained in seastone at this point she would of screamed the castle down, she hated this man more than Teach at the moment and in her books that was saying something. She breathed deeply before she reached around his outstretched arm with both of her hands and took hold of the wooden box bringing it to herself before she unlatched the lock and opened the box.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent gasp as the box dropped onto the ground and a white fruit rolled from the box. Dark cracks spread across the entire fruit and she could feel it vibrating in her hands as she touched the box.

It was Pops devil fruit, how did he.

"You are wondering how did I get this aren't you Pet," he smirked down at her.

She was going to bite the god damn hand that feeds her in a second, she swears. "You see though I am not a full Celestial Dragon, I still hold the powers of the name and can use it very much to my advantage. How many people do you think are flocking here, I told the world that I hold the Strongest Mans Devil Fruit."

The boys… they are doomed.

"Along with Law and Luffy going to take down Doflamingo chatter on the black market says that Doflamingo has come into possession of a very rare and short after item," Garp explained to the remaining Whitebeard Pirates.

"What on earth would that be if he has that man people going to fight each other to the death it sounds like, the kids are getting more and more stupid these days," Fossa huffed around his cigar.

"A Devil Fruit," Garp stated.

"So what Devil Fruits are becoming more common than the common cold these days," Haruta stated, "People aren't as interested in Devil Fruits as they once were."

"When it's Whitebeards Devil Fruit the entire world will tune in to see who has it," Garp told them all.

The room fell silent that you could hear a pin drop before the room was in uproar, "WHAT!" The entire room exploded with yells.

Marco stood at the back of the room, glancing into the bar behind them seeing Edward sitting on the bar talking to Makino about the large bird he saw whilst Grandma Dandan was looking after him the day before. There precious little boy was the only reason why he didn't think heading back to the new world was a good idea.

"SILENCE!" Ace yelled from next to his grandfather.

"There is something else that has been picked up on the chatter, that the Marines are very keen to investigate," Garp stated.

"Then what is it old man," Thatch ordered.

"Megumi has been spotted."

Then the room fell silent again, everyone turned to look at either Ace or Marco not knowing how the two of them will react, both however stood very still not saying a word, "Where was she spotted?" Vista asked.

"Dressarosa," Garp sighed, "A few men who had met with Doflamingo recently had been talking about his new pet. A pretty girl with long pink hair and sparkling silver eyes, scar around her neck and doesn't speak a word."

"WE CAN'T ALLOW THAT MONSTER TO HAVE HER!" Izo yelled at Ace and Marco, "WE CAN'T SIT BACK AND ALLOW ALL THIS TO HAPPEN!"

Marco locked eyes with Ace across the room, before he nodded his head, "If we are all in agreement over this… But we must remember Edward."

"We can protect the kid Marco," Joz smiled at the new Captain, "You can't worry over everything Marco. We are pirates remember that."

Marco sighed leaning back against the wall leading into the bar running his hand through his short blonde locks , "Fine… When do we head out."

The room cheered loudly, the Whitebeard Pirates where heading back to the ocean to rightfully take back what was there's.

Megumi sat in the corner of the trump room watching Doflamingo talk to the other officers, he didn't want her out of his sight until Law and Luffy had been taken care of. Maybe strangling him with seastone chains would be a good idea at the moment but with his executive officers right there maybe not.

Well actually, she looked over the chairs seeing Trebol was missing. "The colosseum is doing well, thanks to you Diaminate," Doflamingo stated as he looked out the large bay windows.

"Hardly we owe it all to your charisma my King," the man answered.

"No the praise goes to you."

"Cut it out… treating me like the hero of the colosseum ."

"But in fact you are."

"Naw… I mean."

Megumi could strangle that man sometimes, actually she hated practically everyone in this castle excluding Violet. She was the only one that was actually truthful and didn't hide behind Doflamingos stupid feathered coat.

"Okay then if youre not…"

"IF YOU'RE GONNA GO THAT FAR THEN I WILL ADMIT IT THAT'S RIGHT I AM THE HERO OF THE COLOSEEUM!"

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Trebols voice filled her ears and her face twisted in disgust as she watched this giant blob of what looked like slime landed right in front of Doflamingo. The blob suddenly reformed and the man was right in Doflamingos face, her eyes widened seeing the box in his hand the same box that held Pops fruit.

"Back up," Doflamingo growled.

"BUT… BACK UP…" Trebol yelled before stepping back slightly and Doflamingo took the box from his hands before shooing him away.

Trebol took a few steps back and Doflamingo grinned widely looking at the box in hand, before grinning over at the Siren who hadn't moved from her seat in the corner of the room, "A lot better. Now sit."

Trebol followed the order and moved over to his chair before sitting down, she could hear the slime smack down onto the seat making her want to through up. "If he was to know of the existence of this, Strawhat Luffy would surely come for this making that alliance a burden to him."

Megumi bit down hard on her lip, knowing that Doflamingo was right if Luffy knew that Aces fathers devil fruit was in Doflamingos clutches he would do anything to make his brother happy. She means for One Piece sake he went to war against the marines for his brother. She still thinks her and the rest of the Whitebeard pirates where crazy for even thinking of that thought.

She listened to Diaminate argue against Doflamingo before 'expecting' the gift that Doflamingo wanted him to look after, she heard Doflamingo chuckle loudly as he held the fruit in his hand. "Might be able to draw the Whitebeard Pirates out with this as well…. They would jump at the chance to make sure that no one else could use this power. Strawhat Luffy cares deeply for his brother to make sure this devil fruit doesn't end up with the enemy."

Edward looked around confused watching both his dads rushing around the room shoving things in bags, a long silver chain sat around his neck. It was the only thing of his mothers that he owned, he doesn't remember much of him mum. All he remembers is long pink hair that felt so soft and a pretty voice that would sing him to sleep.

His dads had explained to him that mum came from an extremely powerful blood line, though she didn't like it. Papa stopped in front of him and gently scooped him up into his arms kissing the side of his head, before daddy came up behind him and kissed the other side of his head making him squeal with laughter.

"You sure it will be safe, yoi?" Papa was worrying again.

"Of course, come on he had mine and Megumi's blood in him and he's your son as well, he'll be fine," Daddy grinned widely over his head at Papa.

"Yes and you two seem to attract more trouble than you are worth I swear," Papa sighed.

Daddy leant over him and kissed Papas cheek, "Why do I put up with you, yoi?"

"Because if you didn't we wouldn't have this cute little monster would we," Daddy grinned widely at him before swooping him out of Papas arms hugging him tightly to his own chest, he tumbled onto the bed squeezing Edward making the child squeal loudly with laughter trying to wiggle out of his dads hold. "No escaping me kiddo," Ace told Edward as he poked him in the side making the childs laughter grow louder.

Marco stood back smiling watching as Edward squirmed out from Aces hands and rushed across the bed to the other side before turning back around and pouncing onto Aces back, the sudden weight made his arms slip out from under him. "I WIN!" Edward yelled grinning widely at Marco as he sat on Aces back.

Marco saw Megumi in this child, the wide grin was a mix between Aces and her own, the way Edward showed his teeth in the wide grin whilst his eyes sparkled widely when he was extremely happy.

The door next to Marco was pushed open slightly Izo popped his head through the door and chuckled at the sight of Edward and Ace, "Garp says the ship is ready, just so you know."

"UNCLE IZO!" Edward yelled jumping off Ace and rushed towards one of his many uncles and wrapping his arms around his knees, "Daddy and Papa says we are going to get Mummy is that true?"

Izo glanced between both men and Marco nodded, Izo knelt down brushing back a few unruly black locks smiling softly at him, "That's the plan Kiddo."

"I don't remember her much…" Edward mumbled, "Will she remember me."

"Oh Eddie," Izo sighed wrapping his arms around his nephew, "Your mummy loved you so much, she could never forget you. You know that, I bet you your mum is thinking about you right know."

"Promise…" Edward murmured his head still down cast.

"I promise," Izo smiled ruffling his hair gently.

AN: I am making this chapter slightly shorter than what you guys are used to, mainly for I have reached Dressarosa arc now and Im contemplating how to do this Arc. Any thoughts? Oh yeah and Hi, Im good how are you lot? Works been keeping me extremely busy and the time Ive had free has mainly gone to spend with my dad or partner. But I book three days off work and was able to get this done this morning. I do like how this chapter turned out actualy and I hope you lot enjoyed it aswell.

RainbowGuardian13: Thank you, I hope work has calmed down for you a bit. I understand it so much, I've not had a moment to breath at work recently its ridiculous.

icegoddez333: So do I and I know what happens lol… I feel like a horrible person putting her through the Dressarosa Arc honestly

tsuri182718: Sorry to make you wait awhile for it hun

geckogal077:…. Yeah I should really put the pairing in the summary. You know it's just a trick to lore people in then you are trapped and can't escape. I'm glad you've enjoyed this new experience… yeah I fangirl over chapters and my partner thinks Im weird lol. Well aren't you lucky I updated today, no I never planned to kill Ace I cried writing the war so much it was stupid. Marco and Megumis child is a plan but not for awhile, thank you I am really glad you enjoyed.

So yeah sorry for the shorter chapter but Dressarosa and the boys heading back to the New World big thing.

Lots of Love

Scarlet.


	51. Chapter 51

Megumi sat crossed legged on the floor in the Trump room looking up at the screen in front of her, the others had left and Doflamingo had shut her in here saying that he had business to attend to. Most likely meaning he was going off to meet Law and the Strawhats.

She watched as her fathers devil fruit was revealed to the audience, no one should have that fruit they have no rights to touch that fruit. Thought the only thought going through her mind was how on earth he got his hands on that fruit.

She could hear the audience excitement from here without having to have the volume up on the television. But of course when a fruit that has the power to level islands was now up for grabs in a tournament, of course an audience will be excited.

She missed Violet, but Doflamingo had her out running errands today. Aka, keep the people distracted whilst he tries to kill everyone.

"EVENT FIGHT FOR BLOCK A! BEGINS NOW!" The shout rung clear in her ears. She looked back up at the screen and froze as a large man was shown on camera. Shaking her head a few times before looking back, she felt as if her breath was taken from her.

She remembered this man she saw him at Marineford, his laugh echoed through her ears as much as the shouting did. Her eyes shot open wide seeing him, her body froze, Burgess how could… how could he be hear. Fear washed through her, Teach was originally after Pops devil fruit… was Burgess here to deliver the fruit to Teach, even with a stupid paper bag over his head she could still tell it was him.

She jumped as she felt feathers brush the back of her neck, "Oh yes, sent a personal invited to Teach myself over that one," Doflamingo chuckled in her ear.

She bit the hand that feeds her as she suddenly turned and slammed her chained hands into his face, her cheeks flushed rose red from anger instead of fear her eyes held anger. Anger to the man that had imprisoned her, anger towards the man who ruined her life.

Doflamingo stood in shock surprised that this was what made the Siren snap after nearly a year of him basically treating her as a pet, showing her off to any man who will look the thought of Blackbeard touching Whitebeards devil fruit.

Megumi flinched back as his arm shot out and his large hand wrapped around her throat pulling her up to her feet forcing her to look at him. She could see every vein in his forehead pulse as he growled at her, "How happy do you think Teach would be if you were suddenly laid at his feet, hmm?" Doflamingo chuckled.

A wad of spit landed on his high cheek bone, her chest heaved as she tried to calm herself down all she could do was let out a silent cry as his hand slammed into the side of her face forcing her to the ground. His hand returned to her neck placing pressure on the scar, she could feel her air supply being cut off. Black spots entered her vision as he growled into her ear, "You better be careful my dear, many people would love to get their hands on you today."

Down in the underbelly of Dressarosa one of the most central heavens for the Blackmarket two cloaked figures watched as crates full of weapons were loaded onto a ship by moving toys, "This place still gives me the creeps," A young male voice stated.

"Oh hush," A female voice hissed smacking the man upside of the head.

The man hissed rubbing the back of his head, "What the hell woman."

"Did you hear about what happened upstairs?" One the guards asked the guard he was standing next to.

"No what happened? Heard the boss got extremely angry though?"

"Apparently the Siren snapped and slapped the Boss," The first one answered.

"You're kidding, cute little girly with the soft pink hair and massive rack slapped the boss," the other one chuckled.

"Yeah over heard baby 5 and Buffalo talking about it earlier, apparently she really went for him, spat at him as well," The first one chuckled slightly.

"Lord the boss must be pissed."

"He removed the sea stone to hear her scream."

The younger man of the cloaked figures froze hearing the conversation, we would you need sea stone to listen to a woman scream. His eyes widened suddenly, the only person in the known world who was silenced by seastone was Akiyama Megumi.

"Sabo?" The woman questioned him, "You can't go."

"… I wasn't there to protect my brothers during the war of the best… She was…. I can return the favour by returning her back to Ace…." Sabo whispered under his hood before he took off leaving both Koala and the other man to stand in the shadows.

Sabo raced through the underground den of Dressarosa, Dragon had sent him, Koala and Hack to sort out the sudden spike in weapon shipments with Doflamingo signs all over them. Now he was going to rescue the woman that saved his younger brothers and his nephews mother. It was still weird to think. That he was an uncle.

He glanced back over his shoulder seeing both Koala following close behind him, he smirked to himself though he was second in charge of the Revolutionary they didn't trust him on his own.

"Alright, we know you have been worried over your family but still you can't go running off," Koala stated, pinching the side of his cheek.

"She has been missing for over two years Koala," Sabo stated, "She is here that means Ace might be here as well. After the war…" Sabo thought back to the newspaper days after the war, the picture of Ace cradling her in his arms had burnt into his mind.

"Sabo, you shouldn't feel guilty it was not your fault," Koala stated.

"I could of helped stop it though."

Ace leant back against the railing of the Moby Dick mark two as the rest of the crew members had started to call it, though Gramps did do a good job. It was the reason why he came here, Gramps thought if Luffy had come back to the world then so should they.

He watched Izo rush after Edward as the child shouted for joy, Garp had the ship made in Water 7 apparently the ship wrights owed him a favour and he had the boat towed to them. The ship was practically child proof high up railings so he couldn't climb over railing until he was smart enough not to.

Making Joz to make the joke of it had to be as tall as Ace for that, netting was also placed in between the railings just in case he tried to squeeze through.

"Ace?" fingers clicked in front of his face pulling the now first mate out of his thoughts, his eyes snapped up meeting dark blue eyes. Marco stood in front of him small smirk across his lips, "I have been calling you for minutes you were in your own world there weren't you, yoi?" he chuckled.

Ace was surprised Marco actually looked happy for the first time in the last two years his smile was genuine, they lived at sea and then forced to hide. This felt better to all of them, he glanced around seeing all sixteen of them had wide smiles across their faces. They were nearly home.

But Ace sighed leaning back before dropping the bomb none of them wanted to think about, "Where is she… No one has seen her? She has kept herself hidden? What if Gramps is wrong and shes not at Dressarosa? And we can't even-"

Marco stopped him before he could continue, "She is a strong girl, it has only been rumours we don't know yet. We will get back to the new world… remember we still have our eternal log poses we will find her."

"Does Edward…"

"Yeah he would remember her the moment he lays eyes on her, he is her son he will remember her the moment he hears her, yoi," Marco smiled cupping his cheeks before kissing his lips for a few moment before pulling back, "Everything will be fine."

Ace sighed and smiled softly, "DADDY! PAPA!" Edward suddenly yelled charging into their legs wrapping his arms around them, "UNCLE IZO SAYS I NEED A BATH!"

Marco chuckled softly and scooped up Edward resting the child on his hip, "I believe it's coming up to your bed time Mister, yoi."

"But I don't wanna," he whined nuzzling into Marcos side.

"Well you don't have a choice little man," Ace laughed kissing the boys cheek.

"Daddy don't make the mean man place me in the bath," the child whined making both of his parents laugh.

Edward pouted and swung his arms out ready to start throwing a temper tantrum before Marco gently grabbed his hands in his own, "How about Papa and Daddy get you ready for bed," Those words quickly turned Edward frown upside down.

Megumi breathed deeply trying to block out the feeling of pain that ran through her body, Doflamingo had taken a seat in front of her. "You know I don't wish to hurt you," he stated.

"Fuck you…" She hissed, her throat was sore from the screaming, he was so sadistic enough to actually remove her cuffs to listen to her scream.

He sighed leaning back in his chair rubbing his temples, "Haven't we gone over this," he snapped before flicking his fingers she felt the invisible strings wrap around her forcing her to sit up. "You need to respect your elders my dear, or that beating… might turn into broken bones than bruises and cuts," his large hand grabbed hold of her bruises jaw line forcing her head up.

She hated this, even now she could hear her own voice for the first time in the last year she was still useless against this man. She knew a large bruise was blossoming across her jaw line from the first hit. "Do it then, Kaido would be so pleased if you let his on chance to destroy the world government to slip through his fingers. Plus he must have found out by now that Casear has been captured, that your factory on Punk Hazard has been destroyed. His artificial devil fruits stop. You are in more trouble than you can think Doflamingo-" She was cut off by her own scream of pain as she felt the invisible strings tighten around her.

"You know nothing of this situation child," Doflamingo.

"I know more than you think I do Doflamingo, I have sat through your meetings for the last year do you think I didn't pick up anything," She hissed at him.

"You know nothing of this world," He told her.

She pushed herself back hissing feeling the strings cut deeper into the back of her arms and back, "I know everything that I need to know. I know the difference between pirate crews, I know the difference between…"

A loud mixture of cheering and screams of disagreement sounded from the screen making both of them stop, Megumi craned her neck backwards her eyes widening as her eyes locked onto the screen. Burgess. How…

She snapped her neck back to Doflamingo, whos face had turned into his large twisted grin that forced her stomach to turn. Wanting to throw up breakfast.

He chuckled, "I knew he would do well."

"YOU INVITED HIM!" She screamed at him.

The strings unwrapped from her making her drop to the floor as he continued to laugh, "The world government is very much annoyed that the Whitebeard Pirates slipped through their fingers along with their allies. What is the best way to smoke a rabbit out of its hole. Show something that it wants to the entire world."

"You are sick," She hissed at him.

"Well my dear I wouldn't of got where I am today without scarring a few children," He chuckled.

Marco sat up in the birds nest smiling up at the clear sky, they were able to settle Edward down making the young boy fall asleep in moments. He remembered when Edward was first born, when the baby wouldn't fall asleep Megumi would pace the ship with him in her arms and the rocking of the ship would send the child straight to sleep before any of them could wake from the babys screaming.

The crew already seemed more happy, even though they were just traveling through the East Blue heading towards reverse mountain. Trying to get back to the New World as soon as possible, they needed this. They needed this.

Pops would of wanted them to stay together and they tried to as much as they could, Marco knew Megumi hid to protect them. Like they did to protect her.

"Oi! Bird Brain!" He turned his head peeking over the side of the bird nest seeing Ace standing in front of the mast large grin across his face, "Come on time to switch over."

"You just don't want to deal with Edward first thing in the morning do you, yoi," Marco chuckled as he swung himself up over the edge of the birds nest and landed on his feet in front of Ace.

"Of course not, I love our son," Ace just grinned widely, "Just not when he is screaming at 6 in the morning."

Marco rolled his eyes before smacking his lover up side of the head before leaning in and kissing his lips softly, "Megumi dealt with it, I'm sure you can as well."

"What are we going to do when we get into the new world?" Ace asked.

"Start slowly, start taking back what is ours islands, meet up with the allies…. Build our forces then take out Teach, yoi," Marco stated.

"You sure this is what you want to do we can… No you are right we have the avenge Pops it wasn't the marines that did this it was Teach. Without Teaches interference Pops would of sank Marineford. We wouldn't of had to hide. We wouldn't…" Marco wrapped his arms around the younger man pulling him into a hug before he burst out into tears.

"It's alright, yoi," Marco whispered softly to him rubbing his back, "It's all alright."

"I miss Pops," Ace whispered softly, "I miss not hearing my sons first word, or watching his first steps." His hands clenched within Marcos shirt, "I miss Megumi. I miss her singing."

Marco sighed resting his cheek on top of Aces mop of black locks letting the younger man nuzzle into him gently, "Pops wouldn't want you ti be upset over his death you know that right… he would want us to move on and avenge him… I swear we go over this at least once a week."

Ace pulled back laughing slightly wiping at his eyes, "Yeah… Pops wouldn't want this for us."

"Not at all, yoi," Marco smiled at him.

"Go on," Ace grinned widely at him before pushing him towards the Captains quarters because that was what he was now, the Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, "Go to bed you can deal with Eddie tomorrow."

Megumi brushed her fingers softly over the rips of her dress, she was glad that she had been left alone to watch Block B in peace. She could tell that this block was going to be an interesting fight.

Her eyes widened as she noticed a tall man with a set of boxing gloves standing in the centre of the stone circle, Prodense Kingdom, The Fighting King Elizabell the second. She remembered the rumours of him whilst she was with Shakky it had rumoured that his punch be as powerful as one the Yonkos however it was a large amount of energy he had to use so it took time for him to prepare himself.

Bellamy her eyes followed him across the battlefield as he jumped into the air, his arm turned into a spring that moved forward and slammed into the man. The guards weapon flung forward missing his target making three fighters fly off the ring and into the water with the fighting fish.

She leant forward on the seat eyes locked onto the fishman, she wondered if he knew Jimbei. She had watched Jimbei and his strength in the war, she wondered what this mans powers would be like. She grinned widely as she watched him grab hold of one the spikes on the mace that he just been aimed at his head. She watched as the other fighter tried to wiggle the mace out of his hand but it didn't move at all.

She started to wrack her brain trying to remember the friends Jimbei had that he had told her about fishman before she gasped, Fishman Karate Master 100th degree black belt Hack. She could of squealed in delight seeing so many amazing fighters in such a small ring.

Legs suddenly shot out kicking a hand full of the smaller soldiers knocking them out of the ring, bright blue hair caught her eyes and her eyes widened and she nearly swooned over Blue Gilly the man was from the Long Leg Tribe. With one swift movement she watched as he practically scooped the soldiers up with his leg and threw them away.

She watched Bellamy flip over the fighters, his hands practically grabbing hold of the mens teeth gracefully tugging them down forcing them to bend backwards, she watched as the crowd went wild yelling his name. Well of course they would be excited for this man he was part of their Kings crew.

Then she heard yells of disgust the camera turned towards the reason why the sudden change in crowd's reaction, her own eyes widened in horror as she saw Bartolemo had actually unzipped his trousers and was… pissing into the water in front of the crowd. She thought Luffys era was bad, but this man was something new.

She watched Hack come up behind him and ready to punch him, but it seemed like his fist met an invisible force making the fishmans wrist snap backwards making the entire audience hear the cracking sound of his wrist.

Megumi winced turning her head away from the screen knowing that his wrist would be completely broken, she glanced back as she heard the crowd and the announcer shout in outrage against what had just happened she watched as the fishman went flying across the ring.

"HACK! HAS BEEN BEATEN!"

Soon after that Blue Gilly had slammed his leg into the side of the mysterious Colloesume fighter sending the man back down hard onto the ground, before he turned towards the King. The man was still surrounded by many of his subordinates remaniding her slightly of Doflamingo.

But, Blue Gilly seemed to suddenly make his way through the Kings guards in a blink of an eye the guards had no time to respond as he defeated guard after guard in a blink of an eye. He slipped through the guards, within the spilt second of decideing to attack the king he turned and attacked the kings advisor. Megumi wasn't too sure if this man was brave or plain stupid but she watched as the advisor go flying from the arena and being thrown up into the air by a fighting fish.

"OH NO BELLAMY-SAMA SEEMS TO BE ON HIS LAST LEGS!" The camera panned over to the other side of the arena and the crowd and viewers saw that Bellamy was on his knees in front of Bartolemo.

She was surprised at this not knowing what type of devil fruit this kid had, she hadn't read about him in the papers at all. But suddenly the camera flicked back and they could hear faintly Blue Gilly taunting the King, the older man smirked at the tribes man before pulling back his arm "KING!" the crowd started to move frantically but the fighters did not know what power they were running into, even on the camera Megumi could see his muscles bulging "PUNCH!" A giant white light exploded across the screen she could the shadows of fighters flying off the screen.

The dust slowly started to clear, the king stood in the centre of the battlefield and a few feet infront of him was another figure Megumi leant closer to the screen her eyes wide in confusion not understanding why this person was still on his feet.

BARTOLEMO!

"BARRIER CRASH!" The barrier fruit, of course it made so much more sense now than what it would have. The king went flying across the battlefield and Block B battle was decided.

She was actually quite impressed by the Rookie but in her time she has met to Rookie pirates Traflagar Law and her brother in law Luffy. She gently pushed herself up to her feet and walked over towards the windows, looking out over the Kingdom of Dressarosa towards the Green Bit.

She begged and prayed to any god or pirate king that Luffy and Law would win this, with the amount of terror Blackbeard was causing the Whitebeard Pirates needed to take back what was there. If they still went by that and flied the same flag that was.

"BLOCK C IS ABOUT TO START!"

"Miss…" A timid voice sounded from the door way, a solider stood looking at her Megumi only raised an eyebrow at the man even though she could still talk Doflamingo had taken precautions with the guards that where meant to be guarding her today aka he had seastone stuffed in their ears, "Lord Doflamingo believes it would be best to return to your chambers."

Megumi could of killed this man at one thought, Doflamingo had headed towards the Green Bit to meet Law, Violet had come across Black-Leg Sanji and apparently the one legged solider was running around with a cyborg and it had been rumoured that Luffy had entered the tournament she knew that Doflamingo had thought that this could go wrong at least once today.

The clock in the town stroked three.

"Go away," She ordered waving her hand, "If your master really wanted me back in my room he would of forced me to by now. Now leave, go grovelling back to your masters feet like the good dog you are."

The man scurried along and she listened as the door slammed shut behind him, she turned back away from the window walking back towards the seat she was originally sitting on and took her seat looking back at the screen.

The warriors of Block C had all gathered in the arena, all looking more excited than the last Block itching to get her fathers devil fruit. She truly hadn't been watching the game off in her own world until, "THIS MYSTEIOUS GLADIATOR! THIS LUCY IS A STRONG ONE!" her eyes locked onto the figure that the cameras had locked onto.

"Luffy…." She breathed out in surprise, not actually believing that she was seeing the kid in front of her.

"CONTESTANTS! ARE ALREADY BEING DEFEATED ONE AFTER ANOTHER! THIS C-BLOCK IS A WHITE HOTE BATTLE! BUT EVEN IN THE FIGHT AMONGST THE STRONGEST CONTENDERS THERE'S ONE THAT LITERALLY STANDS ABOVE THE REST!" Megumi didn't really pay attention to the announcers shouts that rang in her ears, "HE'S ONE OF THE NEW GENERATION OF WARRIORS FROM THE KINGDOM OF GIANTS ELBALF HE HOLDS THE TITLE OF THE STRONGEST PIRATE," Megumi scoffed before wrapping her arms around herself and sliding down the chair, "MERCENY HAJRUDIN!"

The crowd went wild she thought that she didn't need the screen to hear the crowds cheers, "Because that's what I will be I will eat the quake-quake fruit!" The Giant cheered, Megumi felt like strangling the giant no one deserved Pops fruit and she swore if Burgess gets his hands on it she will kill him. "AND I WILL BECOME KING OF THE GIANTS!" He yelled slamming his fist into the ground throwing more of the contestants out of the ring.

"CAN ANYBODY STOP THIS GUY AND ON THE OTHERSIDE SHOWING NO FEAR IN THE FACE OF A NUMBER OF FERCIOUS OPPOENTS THE FIGHTING BULLL IS PROVING ITSELF WITH AN IMPRESSIVE RAMPAGE!"

Megumi blinked a few times confusion washing over her face, "Bull?"

"HERE AT THE COLLOESUME DEATH ROW PRIOSNERS THEIR ENDS WITH A MATCH AGAINST THIS MAN KILLING BULL WHO'S ALREADY SENT 21 MEN TO HELL HE'S CALLED THE COLLEASUME'S GOD OF DEATH! BRUTAL BULL!"

It clicked in Megumi's mind why she had never seen this bull before she refused to watch the death row matches it wasn't fair on them, they were innocent people who didn't believe in the Kings reigns. You can't even think anything in this country without the King finding out, he knew everything that went on in this country.

"BUT HOW IS IT THAT THIS MAN KNOW HOW TO RIDE SUCH A GOD OF DEATH!"

"What?" She whispered glancing back up at the screen a large grin spread across her lips and she let out a shout of excitement.

"HE'S APPEARED LIKE A SHINNING STAR AND BECOMING A FAN FAVOURITE IN A FLASH THANKS TO HIS LIGHT AND NIMBLE STRENGTH! IT'S LUCY AND I LIKE HIM TOO!" The announcer burst into laughter.

Megumi knew this was it, no matter what warlord it was Crocodile and that creep Gecko Moriha had fallen at this boys feet him and his crew wasn't anything to joke about. She read the reports about fishman island.

She glanced at the door sighing knowing that trying to escape know would be a bad idea even without sea stone she knew she couldn't take on all of Doflamingos top men at once.

She watched as Luffy and the bull crashed into the giants leg after taking out a good large chunk of the fighters, she chewed on her bottom lip leaning forward locking eyes with the screen as the giant glared down at the man and bull at his feet. She gasped as she watched the giants fist come down onto them, she could hear the chaos but blanked it out as the cameras seemed to zoom in on the bull who was out for the count but she could Luffy laying their twitching slightly.

"BULL! LUCY!"

She smiled softly knowing everyones eyes would be on the giant but watching Luffy sit up and gently stroke the broken horn of the bull, Luffy cared for the people who loved him or looked up to him. She read the reports against Arlong, Crocodile, Gecko Moriha, heard rumors about what happened in sky island. Even in the new world nearly three years ago his name carried power, even before they found out his relatives.

She grinned widely watching Luffy stand and launch himself at the giant, with a single kick she watched the giant stumble and go sailing towards the ground, "THE GIANT IS DOWN! HE'S…. HE'S NOT MOVING NOT EVEN AN INCH WITHOUT A DOUBT THIS FORMER CANDIDATE TO WIN ALL HAJRUDIN HAS BEEN ELMINATED!" The crowd went wild chanting Luffys fake name, "THIS IS ABSOULTEY A STUNNING UPSET THERES JUST NO STOPPING THE EXCITEMENT AND ANTICIPATION AT THIS POINT!"

She watched Luffy slowly carry the bull over to the other side, near the edge away from all the fighting making sure the bull didn't get hurt anymore than it already had. His heart was as large as his dream.

A giant explosion sounded and the camera suddenly switched perspective as Hajrudin's body went flying from the ring into the crowd, she tuned back in at "C-BLOCK IS STILL FILLED WITH MONSTERS THE PUNCH THAT JUST LAUNCHED FROM THOSE STRANGE LOOKING SHOULDERS ONLY LOOKED LIKE AN EXPLOSION THE ONE WHO SENT THE GIANTS BODY FLYING THE V2 CHAMPION OF THE NEW WORLD CENTRAL FIGHTING CLUB! DEMOLTION CANNON IDEO!"

She scoffed knowing of the underworlds famous fighting clubs, remembering when she was younger Akainu getting angry that they couldn't seem to find any of these famous fights.

Another explosion sounder watching as many of the weaker fighters went flying, "FURTHERMORE THERE ARE SOME OTHER WHO'VE GOTTEN OUR ATTENTION THEY'VE COME FROM THE FAR EAST NATION OF KANOKUNI THIS GANG OF THREE AND THEY'VE ALL GOT A DIFFERENT FLAVOUR ALLTOGETHER TO THINK THAT THIS IS THE DAY OUR COLLESUME WOULD GET TO SEE SUCH RENOWNED KEMPO USERS!" Watching the man slammed his weapon into the ground flipping into the air the poor man tried to block him with his shield but the wave of power that came from that kick sent the man crumbling to the ground.

"THERE IT IS! DEFENSES ARE USELESS AGAINST THIS FINELY MANIPULATED ATTACK OF HASSHOKEN! NEITHER SHIELDS NOR ARMOUR WORK AGAINST THIS MAN! THE MIGHT OF THE HAPPOU NAVY BOASTS HUNDREDS OF YEARS OF STORIED HISTORY! INDEED NO ONE CAN STAND UP TO THEM!"

The camera shifted again and she laughed, remembering Garp telling her about this man as she watched men drop to the floor like flys. Like what Shanks and Pops had done many times when to many smaller men got in their way. She caught a flash of green making her think there was a cactus on the field but no it was a bounty hunter she had seen in the papers once or twice.

She only noticed that one of the three most powerful men had been knocked out by one of the assissans as the other brother started to attack the other set of brothers with force, the fight was moving to quickly it was hard to keep up with as the cameras zoomed around the field not letting her keep focus on it.

She had not a clue on who would even win this fight.

AN: Well hello lovelys, how we all doing? Few notes on this chapter and the ones to follow, until I have finished Dressarosa it will souly be based on megumi for the reason of Dressarosa happens in one day and I don't think I can exspand the boys story anymore than I have. 2, Megumi knows of the strength of Pica, Trebol, Diamanite and all the smaller ones she knows she will be hunted the moment they find shes got loose they will hunt her down over the fear of Kaido. Megumi has been sitting back and watching I wanted to get through Block C but I think were I have got to will be fine… well maybe not.

I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter I did enjoy writing it.

RedHairedOctavia: Thank you, well so far we have a glimpse of Sabo and after everything in the most recent chapters of one piece it does fit in quite nicely. I might have to explain why Bartolemo is there but that can be left until a bit later.

RainbowGuardian13: Glad to hear, I know Im going to cry at both of those reunions I swear lol.

Well anyway speak to you guys next chapter

Love

Scarlet


	52. Chapter 52

The battle continued to rage on but Luffy was in the process of trying to get his helmet back from the bounty hunter, but Luffy froze as the giant man shouted at him. With the loud cheers from the crowd she couldn't pick it up. If she was there herself she could pick up the sound of Luffy's blinks but over a feed like this. Especially when she knew this was most likely going to be shown to all the top black market spots in the world.

Luffy turned back to the bounty hunter she caught something about his helmet the longer this fight went on the more wild the crowd was going on. The hunter slashed at Luffy making the rubber man jump back away from the blade.

The bounty hunter suddenly flung more swords at Luffy, the rubber man turned quickly to the side watching as the blades went slaying past him and collided with multiple other opponents sending them flying off of the battlefield. Luffy continued walking towards the bounty hunter dodging sword after sword as he continued to move closer to him.

She grinned suddenly as she watched the bounty start to panic as his attacks didn't seem to be able to hit Luffy no matter how hard or fast he threw the swords. Unknown to Luffy the swords he had dodged had lodged themselves within the stomach of Don Chinjao who loomed over Luffy and the bounty hunter.

The bounty hunter in which had frozen in fear as he looked up at the large man who loomed over him as Luffy happily plucked his gladiator helmet from his shaking hands. Don Chinjao suddenly lurched forwarded and head butted the bounty hunter out of the ring.

"RINGOUT! JEAN THE BANDIT IS OUT OF THE RUNNING! IT WAS A ONE HIT KO! HE WAS LITERALLY DESTROYED BY A HEAD BUTT FROM THE LEGENDARY PIRATE DON CHINJAGO OLD AGE HAS NOT SLOWED HIM DOWN AT ALL! AND THEN THERE'S THESE GUYS NOT GIVING US A MOMENT EVEN TO BREATH WITH THEIR EVENLY MATCHED BOUT!"

Girls in the audience were screaming the boys names, so loud Megumi felt like her ears would soon start to bleed.

"THEY'RE IN A DEAD HEAT FOLLOWING IN DON CHINJAGOS IT'S SAI THE 13TH LEADER OF THE HAPPOU NAVY VERSUS THE PEERLES FIGHTER IDEO WHO DOMINATES AT THE RENOWNED CENTRAL FIGHTING CLUB!"

They both attacked then blocked, both danced around each other, the waves of power that was following off of both them was incredible it was like watching the division commanders practicing. She missed her family so much it was horrible not knowing where they were. She hoped they were together, she hoped Shakky was protecting Edward.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THIS IS THE FIGHT TO DECIDE WHO IS THE STRONGEST IN THIS TOURNAMENT A DESPERATE STRUGGLE BETWEEN THESE TWO GREAT MEN!"

In the background of the current fight Megumi saw both Luffy and Don Chinjao started to charge at each other, "STILL ARE THESE TWO REALLY THE TOP CONTESTANTS!"

The two where brushed aside by Luffy and Don Chinjao, like brushing the invisible dust off trousers after sitting on the ground. Her own eyes widened so did the audiences as they all watched Sai and Ideo go flying from the battle. Both men collided in the centre of the ring, fists met in mid punch both seemed to block one anothers punches with armament haki. She wasn't too sure how far away the palace was from the coliseum but she swore she felt the power from those two in her seat.

She could see the force of the power on the screen as the air seemed to break around them sending small pieces of rock into the air filling the arena with dust, it wasn't until a few moments later when everything cleared that the destructiveness of these twos power became clear to the audience. The entire of C-Block was wiped out expect these two who stood proud grinning at one another not noticing that they had become the last two standing in this completion.

"IN… IN… IN C-BLOCK ONLY TWO REMAIN!" The announcer yelled in pure shock.

Then it clicked in her mind it wasn't the force of armament haki that had caused this, she had seen Luffy do this once before but she knew he had no clue what he was doing. A wide grin broke across her lips, the boy had learnt how to control conquerors haki.

"ALL THESE BIG NAMES HAVE BEEN BEATEN DOWN BY THESE TWO MENS COLLIDING OF WILLS HE LOOKED AS THOUGH HE WAS UNABLE TO FIGHT BUT NOW JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE WE SEEING HERE!"

Megumi was surprised that Luffy had been able to fool all these people by 'disguising' himself as an old man, though she did admit it looked sort of believable if you hadn't seen Luffy in person. But he was her family, she could spot who her family was a mile away.

Don Chinjao slammed his head into the ground again making the audience yell and cheer, dust continued to build up in the arena making it hard to see the fight on screen she concentrated hard leaning forward to watch this fight. She could see through the dust Don Chinjao throwing a punch forward before he froze backing away tilting his head back then suddenly…. Wait… What? She started questioning her eye sight as Don Chinjao suddenly burst into tears.

"EH! WHAT'S THIS THE LEGENDARY PIRATE IS CRYING!?"

Oh, ok, she thought to herself her eyes hadn't suddenly decided to start playing tricks on her. A few words were spoken between the two. She wanted to be there to cheer Luffy on to hear what the two men where speaking she needed to turn the volume off the high pitched buzzing was driving her nuts. She winced as Don Chinjao threw a punch this time landing right in Luffys stomach.

A rumble of power made her slip from the edge of her seat, her dressed pooled out around her as she glanced out the window towards the green bit. The fight over there was getting two out of hand; it will soon come to Dressarosa at the rate it was going.

Will Doflamingo risk it though, she wondered risking the lives of the people who loved and adored him. She suddenly scoffed to herself shaking her head of course he would she never knew him to actually care for anybody other than his elite members of his crew. When he found out Moent and Vergo had died she watched silently as he destroyed the room around them. The people that dared even thought about hurting his own crew members or his family soon wished they were dead.

'"_THAT LITTLE BRAT!" Doflamingo yelled throwing the chair, he recently returned from Punk Hazard after saving Baby 5 and Buffalo from Laws plan. The chair whizzed past her crashing into the wall a few inches away from her head. "HOW DARE HE AFTER WHAT I DID FOR HIM!"_

_Inside her own mind Megumi was dancing for joy Luffy and his crew along with Traflagar Law had destroyed Doflamingos only that she knew of Marine spy and captured his way of creating artificial devil fruits._

_He suddenly turned to her and she froze looking straight into his own eyes as he stalked towards her, she watched as he stepped easily over the broken wood that laid around her feet. Large hand enclosing over her jaw and thrusted her head backwards making it bounce off the wall, biting down on her bottom lip._

"_It was you… you told them," Doflamingo hissed in her face, she tried shaking her head but his hold on her jaw was too tight. "HOW DID THEY NOW THEN! NO ONE KNEW ABOUT IT! NO ONE HOW DID…"_

"_YOUNG MASTER!" Violet cried out in distress rushing over them as she had entered the room to see the mess, "YOUNG MASTER IF YOU KILL HER KAIDO WILL TURN HIS WRATH ONTO US!" Violets hands wrapped around Doflamingos wrist, "Young Master, she can't escape sea cuffes she has always been watched by us she couldn't of."_

_Doflamingos hold softly loosened on her jaw gently stroking her jaw softly, "Of course… how could you even do it. You wouldn't think of betraying me at all would you…"" There was a small pause before he growled, "Would you."_

_She wasn't scared of him, Kaido would find out soon and destroy Doflamingo if Luffy and Law didn't do it first. But she nodded slowly feeling his fingers trace across her cheek before tilting her head back forcing her to look at him, "Good," he suddenly turned and stalked towards the window.'_

She snapped out of her daydream to see Don Chinjao land on his head before flopping back onto the ground moments later he was back on his feet, she could tell that both pirates where getting tired bodies both heaving trying to take in oxygen that they both desperately needed.

"WHAT A WILD ONE ON ONE! THE COMBATANTS ARE ALREADY MOVING TOO FAST FOR ME TO SEE WHATS GOING ON! BUT WE SURE CAN FEEL THEIR IRON WILLS! WHAT WE HAVE HERE BEFORE OUR EYES IS WITHOUT A DOUBT THE MOST INTENSE BATTLE TO TAKE PLACE HERE SINCE OUR FAIR COLOSSEUM WAS ESTABLISHED!"

Luffy's arms stretched upwards placing his hands on Don Chinjaos head before sending himself flying up into the air, "So much for not drawing attention to yourself," Megumi smiled.

"LUCY HAS! HE JUMPED! AND WHAT A JUMP THAT IS! AM I HALLUCINATING IS THAT IT SEEMS LUCY'S ARM HAS BECOME PART GIANT!" Luffy can back into the view of the camera his arm covered in haki and the size of a hot air balloon.

Don Chinjao placed his hands together in a silent prayer before he jumped, she could see his head covered in the same haki as he flew towards Luffy. Before collided and seemed to hover in mid air for moments, before she saw the shift in Don Chinjao her eyes popped open as the camera caught his signature head come back. He twisted in the air and went soaring back towards the arena, his spiked shape head still covered in haki slammed into the middle of the stone circle. It cracked. Straight through the centre this stone circle cracked clean through.

The audience was silent as they heard him splash into the water below.

"HE'S OUT OF BOUNDS!" The announcer cried. "WHAT A MAN TO DEAFEAT SUCH A LEGEND THE ONE WHO BROUGHT TO HEEL THE FIRECE BATTLE OF C-BLOCK GLADIATOR LUFFY! FOR LUCY TO HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR!"

Megumi blinked a few times before jumping off the chair and twirled in happiness clapping her hands a large smile across her face, Doflamingo had the right to be scared. This alliance will defiantly take him down.

They made a short announcement that block D will be on hold until they can fix the arena,, soon so soon she will be out of here.

Within the colloseume Burgess sat speaking to his captain, "She hasn't been spotted sir."

"She is there, you can tell though can't you," Teach replied.

"Yes Captain, a lot of the gladiators have spoken about the silent pink haired woman that follows Doflamingo, Captain I don't think we are going to …" Burgess looked up seeing Luffy walking past him, "Ah hold on Captain…" Luffy stopped looking at him, "It's Strawhat."

The snail suddenly grinned widely Burgess turned his hand so that Luffy could speak directly to the snail, "He's there right now with you! STRAWHAT!" The snails mouth turned into a large grin.

"So it's you Blackbeard," Luffy stated.

"It's been awhile hasn't it," Teach laughed loudly, "I heard you entered the tournament as Lucy," he placed strain on the fake name, "But you see the quake quake fruit is going to Burgess here! I'll be so happy, I'll have that old mans powers at my command and will draw your brothers crew out so I can squash them and make Ms Akiyama watch."

Luffy glared at the snail, "Ace's old mans powers belong to My Nephew and no one else."

"Oh I take it you haven't heard then," Teach chuckled, "That Ms Akiyama is here… well there on Dressarosa seems like are mutual friend Doflamingo has been keeping her under lock and key, such a shame after Burgess get's the old mans power she will be in our possession."

Luffy glared and was about to bark something in reply before Rebecca pulled him along out of the way, Luffy clenched his fists as he heard them both laughing behind them. Megumi, he hadn't thought of her in the years he had been training.

She had done so much for him and his brother, now she was here maybe he could repay her setting her free from Doflamingo and getting her back to Ace. But… how did she get to Dressarosa in the first place and on top of that how did she get into Doflamingos hands? He thought Rayleigh had taken care of her so no one Marines or pirates would find her.

Megumi looked back up at the screen Block D, the final block was about to start, "WELL COME ON NOW! IS EVERYONE READY FOR THIS! IT'S OUR COLOSSEUME'S MOST BEAUTIFUL GLADIATOR! THE PHANTOM PRINCESS! BUT WHERE COULD SHE BE?"

"Don't do this Rebecca," Megumi wished to the screen, she had watched this girl fight on to many times in the colosseume it wasn't fair on her. She knew Doflamingo took this place by force, forcing the Riku family into a horrible situation. She didn't deserve this life and neither did Violet.

"THE FIGHTERS WHO HEATS UP THE RING TO BOILING POINT!"

The camera shifted onto Rebecca as she stepped out onto the arena, the crowd started to yell and hiss at the ex princess. She did not deserve this at all, people calling her such horrible names telling her that she should die. She was only a child when King Riku apparently turned against his country and tried to slaughter them all. Why did the world have to see children as faults of their families.

"IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" The camera shifted to the entrance of the arena, a man with blonde hair on a white horse, "YOU'RE TRULY GUESTS WITH TERRIBLE MANNERS THIS IS INTOERABLE! YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED!"

Ah, now she remembered him Cavendish he was a new world pirate who came onto the same around the time of the Luffys supernovas. She forgot about him quickly years ago more interested in Luffy and the others.

"THE CAPTAIN OF THE BEAUTIFUL PIRATE CREW CAVENDISH OF THE WHITE HORSE HAS MADE AN APPERANCE!" The announcer cheered, "THE WOMEN IN THE STANDS ARE FAINTING IN PLACE! THE BEAUTY WHO HEATED UP THE WORLD THREE YEARS AGO LOOKS TO BE GOING STRONG!"

Megumi couldn't help but scoff at that, she had seen better looking men in the dark…. Mainly Marco and Ace but that wasn't the point here.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Cavendish road forward into the arena, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SORT OF GRUDGE YOU HOLD AGAINST THIS GIRL WHO STILL SO YOUNG WOULD FACE DEATH AND STAND IN THIS RING!"

"…Ok," Megumi muttered, "Maybe you aren't so bad after all."

"YOU WHO WOULD NOT RISK YOUR OWN LIVES ARE IN NO POISTION TO SHOWER HER WITH SUCH JEERS! IF YOU WANT HER DEATH THAT MUCH! THEN PICK UP YOUR ARMS AND DESCEND INTO THE RING YOURELVES!" Megumi couldn't help but smile at his speech, suddenly someone spoke up for Rebecca something that she and Violet wished they could of done. "IN THIS WORLD…" Ok he's milking this way too much, she watched him dismount the horse… did that horse have a speaker, ok that made sense to why she could hear him clearly. "THE VOICES OF THOSE WITHOUT RESOLVE ARE NOTHING BUT NOISE! I HAD A REASON TO ENTER BUT IN TRUTH I DESPISE THIS TORUNAMENT THE LIFE OF A WARRIOR SHOULD NOT BE SHOWN FOR ANYONES AMUSMENT!"

The horse soon trotted off back towards the entrance and the paths that lead onto the strong arena, vanished back into the stands. The crowd was silent for a few moments before they suddenly started screaming for Cavendish, "WHAT AN AMAZINGLY CHARISMATIC GUY! HE TOOK ON A STORM OF BOOS AND REPAINTED IT AS A WAVE OF CHEERS!"

Cavendishes eyes suddenly lit up like a childs and swooned as people suddenly started cheering his name, not caring about Rebecca only caring about him. She remembered only hearing about him only a little bit especially when Luffy and his generation of pirates suddenly burst onto the scene.

"WELL! ADMIST ALL THE RUCKUS IT LOOKS LIKE EVERYONE HAS ASSEMBLED! WITH ONE PARTICIPANT HAVING DEFLAUTED D-BLOCK IS NOW DOWN TO 137 FIGHTERS! IT'S A BATTLE ROYALE BETWEEN POWERFUL COMBATANTS SO FINALLY HERE IS THE OPENING BELL!" The sound of the bell rang clearly in her ears and the fighters jumped.

The cheers for Cavendish and the yells of hatred towards Rebecca was all she heard, the doors suddenly slammed open and she glanced to the side seeing one the soldiers had walked in, "Miss…. Master Gladius wants a word with you."

"Do you know what is in regards to?" She questioned.

The guard suddenly froze releasing that she had actually spoken, no one had heard her speak since she came here and he glanced down at her wrists not seeing the seastone and he suddenly panicked, "You… are…o-o-out of seastone…."

Megumi cocked an eyebrow suddenly confused, "Do you know what your Master has done to me today," She hissed suddenly she was on the man, he was actually shorter than her by a few inches as she loomed over him with a swift kick. The man went flying across the room, her hand had slipped into the holster of his gun and now his own pistol pointed at him as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"Y-y-you…. HELP THE SIREN HAS BEEN LET LOOSE!"

The doors on the other side of the room slammed open, the guards suddenly froze as they looked at the siren. Megumi stood tall over the whimpering solider, "Miss Akiyama…." One the guards warned her Megumi breathed deeply.

"I have had it with you and your stupid rules," She hissed, "VOICE-VOICE COMMAND!" She yelled her voice held no room to argue as the guards stopped in mid stride towards her they all had weapons raised ready to attack her. But now they had become blank sheets of paper, "Run!" She stated and before she could even blink all the guards had ran from the room.

Pistol still in hand Megumi looked at the wide open doors at either end of the room, she could do it run find someone on Luffys crew. Work with them and Law to take down Doflamingo, she took it pistol in hand Megumi dashed from the room.

Reaching the end of the corridor she looked out the large bay windows that over looked Dressarosa and the Green Bit, she could see a small ship in the distance that looked like a horrible art painting, "Jura," She whispered surprised she hadn't seen the woman groovling to Doflamingo.

Megumi turned sharply on her heels gathering the long dress up in one hand and made her way down the stairs as quickly as she could, as she came to the floor below and started to run down the corridor trying to decide where she was and how to escape. Slow clapping started behind her.

"Well Ms Siren, seems like our guards are as useless as young Master said they were," A high pitched childish voice sounded behind her.

"Dellinger," she hissed suddenly turning her pistol up and trained on him.

The teenager tutted and wagged his finger at the Siren, as he started to slowly make his way out of the room, "Young Master wouldn't be happy to know that you are trying to escape."

"Get lost Dellinger go run and hide behind Diamiantes cloak," She hissed.

She heard him before she saw him move as she ducked and rolled out of the way hearing him crash into the wall behind her, she glanced up seeing he had kicked where she was originally standing the wall behind her was dented inwards. He twirled suddenly to swipe his leg down at her before she leant back and snapped her leg out catching his ankle. The younger man jumped back a few seconds as Megumi pushed herself up to her feet.

She lobbed the pistol at his head and in his few seconds of confusion as he looked at the pistol that just bounced off his head, Megumi had gathered the skirt up in one hand and started down the other hallway she spotted at set if stairs leading down. She quickly took two at a time, she screeched as the stone above her crumbled coming down on to her.

Dellinger stumbled back a few steps as he landed down in front of her, her screech made his ears ring he felt disorientated as she slammed the side of her body into his sending him back into the wall. Though before she could make her escape his arm snapped out and his hand tangled in her hair, snapping her head back to look at him straight in the heels. He was only a few inches taller than her, even with both of them in heels though he made her feel so small.

His lips turned up into a feral grin spreading wide showing the sharp teeth she knew could rip out large chunks of her flesh, "Come on Gladius wanted to speak to you."

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed loudly and they heard the windows rattled.

His hands dug harder into her wrists tugging her back, she felt her shoulders scream in protest against the angle her arms was forced into, "Come on pretty, I have to be heading out soon and I don't want you running off," he gently trailed a finger up the side of her neck, "We don't want any of those bad pirates to get their hands on you."

She threw her head back and she heard the sickening crunch of her head slamming into nose, Dellinger yelled out in pain and threw her forward. She placed her hands out in front of her cushioning her blow, twisting the lower half of her body round she brought her knees up to her chest and slammed her heels into his knees bringing the teenager down to his knees next to her. His hands cupped his nose, but she could see the blood dripping from in-between his fingers.

"You Bitch," he hissed at her, his arm shot out and his hand wrapped around her ankle he pushed himself up to stand her ankle still in hand turning he started to march down the corridor.

Megumi knew the kid was done he had enough with playing with his prey now he was going in for the kill, example her death is going to be handed to Gladius. But she had seen him fight, seem him tear into people like they were paper.

Dellinger came to a sudden stop dropped her bruised ankle and grabbed her by the arm yanking her up onto her feet and slammed his fist down onto the door, "NOW I HAVE LOST CONTROL OF THE PLAN AND THE TIME I HATE IT ENOUGH TO DIE!" Gladius had lost his temper over something or another.

The doors opened and both Baby 5 and Gladius looked towards them, "YOU!" Gladius roared suddenly at her making the Siren flinch back as he stalked towards her, Baby 5 had moved quicker and was wiping off the dry blood from Dellingers face.

The doors slammed shut behind her before she could blinked as the leather hand closed around her throat slamming her back into the door, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"What did I do to who?" She barked back.

"Gladius maybe she doesn't know," Baby 5 tried to reason with the Steampunk man.

"WHAT DON'T I KNOW!" She yelled.

"Violet has betrayed the young Master she is running around with Black-Leg Sanji, helping those Strawhats and that traitor in helping them to try and take down the young Master," Baby 5 answered her.

Megumi's eyes shot open wide, she knew Violet had been sent to intercept Sanji but she didn't know that she would use Sanji to help her escape from here or finally break Doflamingos hold over Dressarosa.

"Don't you think if Violet was planning anything you would of notice sooner, her devil fruit powers allows her to see practically anything. I had nothing to do with this," Megumi snapped pushing Gladius hand away from her throat.

"She does have a point Gladius," Baby 5 stated, "Violet trusts her more than us and you have noticed it since Siren has joined us. If Violet was planning to leave she would of taken her with herself, wouldn't she?"

The Steampunk dressed man hummed softly in agreement, "Wait one moment… I sent the guards to grab you why is Dellinger the one who brought you here?" He asked her eyebrow raised.

"Our little Siren decided to try and run off before Young Master comes back with Law," Dellinger chuckled before he escaped from the room muttering something about him being late that Diamiante would be mad at him if he was late.

She watched Gladius eyebrow twitch under the googles before a loud popping noise filled the room, Glaidus might have been a bit angry with her for that plan. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUN AWAY FROM THE YOUNG MASTER!"

She had a small feeling she was about to be lecturaled over the many reasosn of why his 'Young' Master was but before he could start yelling at her a loud crashing sound, sounded outside in the town below. Both Gladius and Baby 5 rushed over towards the window.

Baby 5 gasped her hands going up to her mouth, "Oh I hope everyone is alright."

"Young Master must be fighting Law," Gladius stated not showing emotion.

Megumi stepped towards the window at a slow pace wondering what the two of them where on about, her eyes widened that on the horizon one of the tallest buildings within Dressarosa had practically been cut in half. Doflaimngo had done this in his anger to destroy Law and the Strawhats.

Further out in the distance Megumi noticed a marine battleship was floating in the air hovering over the Strawhats ship which had turned back to normal from the last time she had seen it. "Siren please take a seat the young master won't be too long know," Baby 5 smiled at her placing her hands on Megumi's shoulders and turning her towards the seats in front of the teaset. She tried to think tried to stay calm but it wasn't long before sounds of breaking rock filled her ears.

Snapping her head towards the window her eyes widened at the sight of more buildings crumbling towards the ground, the fight had been brought into the city. A large ball of dust was brought up at the edge of the coliseum. She rushed towards the window to see what had happened but it was over in moments the dust had settled and two figures where moving through the sky back towards the palace.

The crashing of the front doors sounded throughout the palace, making Baby 5 jump and drop her tea cup Megumi turned towards the door and listened as two sets of foots steps and what sounded like a walking stick. Climbed up the stairs, towards the trump room those doors where slammed open and she could hear Doflamingo yelling orders to the guards something about tying him up then there was a few moments of silence before.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

The she was her she knew what he was after, Baby 5 quickly got to her feet and grabbed hold of her hand pulling her quickly to her feet, "We don't want you in trouble with the young Master, he seems angry enough as it is."

Baby 5 was adorable and sweet but in Megumi's eyes she saw herself before Akainu stepped into her life, so sweet and innocent and so kind to everyone jumping at the chance to help anyone that was needed. Megumi had seen her give a few extra coins to children within Dressarosa so they could get sprinkles on their ice cream. Megumi sighed softly, thinking of Eddie how he would love this place so bright and colourful.

"I WILL ASK AGAIN WHERE IS SHE!" Doflamingos shout carried throughout the castle.

"W-we are-e-e s-s-sorry s-s-sir," She already knew that the guards were grovelling at Doflamingos feet to scared to even think of trying to look him in the eye as they begged for their lives, but to be far when you loose Kaidos favourite Trophecy you will be in a huge amount of trouble.

"I DON'T WANT YOU SNIVELLING I WANT ANSWERS! KAIDO WILL HAVE ALL OUR HEADS IF SHE HAS ESCAPED!"

Baby 5 knocked on the trump room door and Doflamingos voice roared, "THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

Baby 5 didn't want to face an angry Young Master so with one swift opening of the door and giving Megumi a small push, she was back in the room in which this all started. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" He roared at her.

Megumi just shrugged in reply not really having an answer, "DO NOT SHRUG AT ME…"

It was then Megumi noticed Law being cuffed to the heart shape seat, her eyes widened and her breath quickened. She felt her body move forward at Doflamingos will making her come to a sudden halt in front of the Heart Shape seat, tears built in her eyes as Doflaimgo whispered into her ear, "You are not escaping from here," his strings tightened around her wrists, "Ever."

AN:….. Kaido…. Recent Chapterish of one piece…. BWHAHAHAHAHA! I SAW HIM AS A SHORT FAT BLOCK BWHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S TO FUNNY! Anyway I did mention this is going to be completely Megumi based until after the Dressarosa arc but to be far we are 30 chapters into Dressarosa I am contemplating how shes going to get off Dressarosa but that can be left for awhile.

Also the Guest or Guests who constantly keep asking for when the next chapter is going to be one day after its been posted I am going to nicely ask for you to stop it please.

RedHairedOctavia: Thank you x

As always speak to you next time.

Love

Scarlet

Ps. Kaguyanecrostorm on photobucket has done some amazing fanart in relation to this fanfiction series you lot should go see it I absolutely love them


	53. Chapter 53

She stepped forward slowly towards Laws still figure, slumped down in the large heart shape chair she hadn't seen him expect for the pictures in the papers for over two years. She leant forward slightly brushing her fingers over his cheek, she could feel his breath against her face and smiled softly as she knew he was still alive but glancing down at his bruised chest and the blood stained shoulder.

Doflamingo had stood in front of screen watching the fighters of Block D, looking back at Law she pushed back his jacket lightly and gasped, seeing the bullet holes in his shoulder. "Oh Law," She whispered softly.

A loud knocking on the door made Doflamingo snap his head towards the door, "ENTER!" He yelled.

The door pushed open surprisingly it was Trebol who had entered, "DOFFY! I found someone you would like to see."

"Who is it Trebol, you are meant to be protecting Sugar?" Doflamingo snapped.

Megumi knew he was irritated beyond no belief at the moment, she had heard that he sent Bellamy to kill Luffy and the spring man had failed. Along with the deaths of Vergo and Monet, she knew that Doflamingo was realising that he might not win this. But unlike the other war lords Doflamingo believed he wasn't under estimating Luffy.

A cloak figure was dropped down in front of Trebol as he removed his… 'Slime' off the figure, Megumi was confused he was one the gladiators from the fight.

"What is this Trebol, I don't have time for your fun and games?!" Doflamingo was on the verge of loosing his temper when the figure finally sat up and removed his helmet. It was when Doflamingo burst out in laughter making a large grin spread across his face, "Oh King Riku it has been too long."

King Riku… wasn't he the last ruler of Dressarosa before Doflamingo had come in and forced the Kingdom out from under their feet.

"Doflamingo," The man growled.

"Oh Trebol," Doflamingo grinned at the man, "Thank you for your services, now make sure Sugar is safe."

The large man bowed lowly before sliding out of the room, the doors slammed closed behind him leaving the four of them in silence. Doflamingo took a few steps towards the last king of Dressarosa, "I actually thought you were dead or ran off somewhere but you were hiding under my nose this entire time weren't you?"

The ex-King didn't reply only glaring at Doflamingo, Megumi couldn't believe this she felt like her heart was going to burst. Doflamingo saying that she was going to be stuck here forever she didn't think so. Law, Luffy and the ex King Riku they were all signs.

Doflamingo sighed as he stood in front of Riku his large form towered over the sitting king, "Don't you realise that you aren't getting this Kingdom back, It's mine didn't you hear me all those years ago. THIS IS MY KINGDOM!"

"You are no King, a King cares for his people does not hide secrets from them for there own gain does not lock away people for their own entertainment," Riku stated his eyes looking past Doflamingo to Megumi who bowed her head.

"YOU KNEW!" Doflamingo yelled turning towards her.

"I didn't…." She cried out, "I swear Doflamino I swear on my sons life I have never seen this man before."

The doors flew open with a bang, making the three turn their heads towards the door Fujitora walked into the room the tapping sound of his walking stick filled the room. "GUARDS!" Doflamingo yelled making two men pop their heads through the door, he pointed to Riku, "TIE HIM UP!" the men nodded and rushed into the room pushing the old King up against one of the pillars pulling out long chains tying him back onto the pillar.

"Sir," One the guards turned to look at Doflamingo, "Senior Pink says that The Cyborg Franky has came to toy House."

"Is the Den den feed live?" Doflamingo questioned the guard.

"Yes Sir, they are bringing the table here now," the guard replied.

Megumi raised an eyebrow but didn't breath a word looking at the table and two chairs where suddenly pulled into the room, the furniture was placed in front of the screen and both Fujitora and Doflamingo took their seats. Doflamingo glanced towards the ground next to him and Megumi knew exactly what he wanted her to do. Moving closer to them, Megumi gently unhooked the receiver of the den den and placed it on the table before she sunk to the ground.

"Are you not going to introduce me to your guest Doflamingo?" Fujitora asked.

Doflamingo chuckled slightly, "Admiral Fujitora, you have the pleasure of being in the presence of Akiyama Megumi, the missing Whitebeard Siren."

Fujitora's white eyes locked onto her form and he held his hand out to her, fear set in her heart ok maybe her chance of escaping was actually slowly going out the window. Years of training seemed to flash back into her mind as she softly laid her hand on top of his, watching him bring her hand up to his mouth she was actually surprised that he kissed the back of her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you my dear."

She blinked a few times in confusion at his words, "….. Thank you sir…."

Then they heard rattling in the background of the Denden, low murmured speaking then "COUP DE VENT!" She could hear the white noise clearly through this denden makin her flinch slightly and drop her hands over her ears.

"GYAH!" They heard the shouts of the soilders.

"See look at that those idiots are rampaging isn't it your peoples job to protect a country allied with the World Government," Doflamingo questioned.

Fujitora didn't answer his head tilted down in thought, Megumi was confused if it was any other Admiral or high ranking officer they would of started making some large speech about Doflamingo betraying the World Government by keeping one of the most wanted woman in the world hidden to their knowledge.

She locked her eyes onto her folded hands in her lap as she continued to listen to Franky fight against Senior Pink, the fat baby man. She hoped that Doflamingo got what was coming to him, have Luffy beat the hell out of him just like he did with Moriha and Crocodile. No matter what there reason was the thought of the Warlords sat uncomfortably in her stomach.

She glanced up towards the screen seeing Block D was still in thrall of fighting, she looked over at the King seeing his eyes wide as they both watched Rebecca dodge and weave away from Suleimans attack.

The volume of the screen was on low, Doflamingo and Fujitora was more interested in hearing the fight outside the Toy House. She couldn't start to comprehend what the previous King was feeling seeing his Granddaughter fighting for her life.

Block D seemed to be moving a lot faster than the other blocks, though Megumi doesn't think she watched most of block D. She felt Doflamingos hand slip down through her hair, gently stroking her jaw as he continued to listen to the fight through the Den Den. She glanced over her shoulder back at the King his head titled down. She didn't think she could start to comprehend what was going through his mind, she felt fear over thinking of her precious little Eddie ever being in the same situation as Rebecca.

She had only looked away from the screen for a few moments before she looked back up straining her neck upwards shivering as she felt his fingers dance down her neck, her eyes shot open wide as the arena was covered in dust. Though slowly clearing she noticed that no one was fighting, everyone was actually knocked out on the ground.

She looked away for less than a minute, what the hell had happened.

But slowly a figure started to raise from the smoke and dust, a female figure using a sword to prop herself up. Megumi lurched forward eyes widened and large grin across her face Rebecca stood leaning against her weapon breathing heavily.

Everyone else was left in the dust on the floor, she could see that the crowd wasn't impressed with what was happening here. They didn't agree with what was happening here, they didn't believe that Rebecca should be the one standing.

Megumi felt Doflamingo's fingers wrap around her neck, she could feel his veins popping in his hand, his finger twitched she felt his finger against her pulse as he stood his hand slip away from her as he stood turning towards King Riku. He started to loudly chuckle, "Did you see that, just now? That granddaughters of yours has devils luck…. But… I never would of thought that you'd both show up in the tournament well King Riku! A former King must really have his back against the wall for him to be going after a Devil Fruit but the actions of your family today have been intolerable."

Megumi shot up from her seat well her position on the floor wanting to argue but a large hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her from moving forward, she turned her head down towards the hand seeing the purple sleeve under the bright white Marine coat. Tilting her head back to look into Fujitoras white eyes she slowly lowered herself back down onto the ground in between the two chairs. Fujitoras hand came away from her wrist and moved towards the tea pot on the table as Doflamingo continued to talk down to the previous King.

"Violet as well is today some sort of anniversary or what?" After sitting at his fet for over a year Megumi could tell that his anger was raising though his voice stayed level though she could see his fingers twitching as if he wanted to lunge at the man and strangle him.

King Riku wasn't scared of this man as he looked straight into his eyes, "What you did this morning was more than enough for me to keep fighting for this country and everything it stands for! That's all."

Doflamingo just smirked before he turned sharply away from him, "That may be your reason but it's not Violas she's got a knack for foresight so she's made a wager I've been expecting the new shicibukai to oppose me Trafalgar Law and with treacherous blood in his veins the man of the hour from two years ago Monkey D. Luffy! They've formed a pirate alliance to try and take me down! But Law is already well as you can see and strawhat Luffy won't be leaving the colosseum as a human!" Doflamingo turned towards Megumi stretching out his hand as she bowed her head, "Come here my dear."

Megumi gently stood walking towards his out stretched hand gently lacing her hand in his, "Even if Strawhat Luffy does escape the chances are small I have a bargaining chip for him." He roughly pulled her forward to stand in front of him, "I take it you know who this woman is?"

"Akiyama Megumi," Riku stated.

"Yes the most wanted woman in the world, see the connection she has with the Strawhat is through family and that boy I have seen will do anything for his family so this includes her, Strawhat harms me…" She flinched as his arms encircled her his arm snaked up cupping her jawline squeezing slightly, "I will force him to watch as I harm her."

He squeezed tightly his anger taking over, she felt her wind supply being cut off the tighter he squeezed, after a few moments she felt her lungs screaming to her to allow her to breath. She whimpered clutching his wrist digging her nails into his skin whimpering crying softly for him to let her go. His arms suddenly let go and she dropped to the ground she breathed deeply trying to fill her lungs with the oxygen that was needed.

Doflamingo had turned their back towards them, "And as for their movements at present the Strawhat's crew Cybord Franky is attacking the toy house alone. But can he really match my offers? The remaining Strawhat Pieces are Pirate Hunter Zoro, Kin'emon of the Foxfire, Nico Robin and Sogeking. Those four. The toy house and the palace entrance beside those two routes, there are no other ways into the factory. They won't be able to reach the underground ."

Doflamingo paced to the other end of the room as Megumi pushed herself to sit up straight, gently brushing her fingers across the floor keeping her eyes locked down onto the floor in front of her.

A few moments later she heard Fujitora stand, "The marines are on the move."

"Thanks for being so decisive Fujitora," Doflamingo turned his head towards the Marine Admiral.

"Do not mistake me for an ally of yours beyond just the strawhat crew given that others suspicious individuals have begun to move. My actions are only natural the military should always fight so as to minimize the damage down to populace if strawhat's goal is to take your life then he won't hesitate to cause massive destruction."

"Luffy isn't like that!" Megumi snapped, "What he done for people Luffy is a good kid who tries to protect everyone he can to take out villain like him!"

"Stopping him is justice my dear," Fujitora turned to Doflamingo, "As for you that will come later."

"What are you saying?" Doflamingo questioned.

"I may be a new recruit through the world conscription but given my position as Admiral there is something I want to accomplish that is the complete abolition of the institution of Royal Shichibukia there was a country where pirates threatened of hijack the royal throne had the attempt succeeded it would have become as vile a land as this one."

Megumi watched silently as Doflamingo lifted his leg moving to kick the admiral, "What happens to the balance of the three powers?"

"Well we won't know until we smash it," Fujitora stated blocking Doflamingos attack with his blade, "So know this as your sins continue to amass."

"So does the price on your head increase Master Tenyasha," Doflamingo stated as he chuckled, "Sounds like you are trying to say if I'm to eliminate you now's the time."

"No need to be hasty, we can remain friendly for now," Fujitora stated. He stepped back sheathing his blade, "I am protecting your country after all from now on no matter how roughly this land is laid bare I am still blind I won't see it so fear not reverie is this year like it or not this world will shift." He bowed, "Good day Doflamingo."

She watched as Fujitore turned around and walked towards the doors, they opened and slammed loudly behind him. Then Doflamingo started to pace from one side of the room to the other, grinding his teeth loudly and he growled.

"Who does he think he is…" He muttered, "How dare he even think about threatening me like that. How dare he does he even know who I AM!"

Glancing back at the screen Megumi saw that the final battle for her fathers devil fruit start to commence, well it had just started actually then she heard it the sound of bricks exploding from floors below.

"REPORT FROM THE FRONT RAMPART ENTRANCE!" A shout suddenly came from the audio den den, "WE HAVE INTRUDERS IT'S STRAWHAT LUFFY!"

Megumis eyes shot open wide confused looking at the 'Luffy' on screen as he jumped over the fighting fish, "Hu?" Doflamingo muttered.

Megumi looked across the screen trying to figure this out before her eyes landed on an iron pole, remembering back to a photo that Ace had showed her long before Teach murdered Thatch. "No…" She whispered softly, "Your dead…"

"What are you saying….?" Doflamingo questioned the den den.

"There are really intruders?" Baby fives voice sounded on the line, "But you must be mistaken at the moment Strawhat is posing as Lucy fighting in the colosseum."

"THIS IS RAMPART B-2 IN FRONT OF THE GREAT MESS HALL THERE'S NO MISTAKING IT THE INTRUDERS ARE STRAWHAT ALONG WITH PIRATE HUNTER ZORO AND VIO…. VIOLET-SAMA!" A scream of pain sounded down the den den.

"WELL THEN WHO THE HELL IS THAT IN THE COLOSSEUM RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Megumi made to move trying to push herself up, "DO NOT MOVE!"

She froze on her knees, "Doflamingo I…."

"WHO IS HE!" Doflamingo yelled at her.

"I don't…"

His arms snapped out his invisible strings attached to her making him yanking his hand back towards him forcing her up onto her feet, "DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

"WHAT REASON DO I HAVE TO LIE!" She cried.

"THEY'VE REACHED RAMPART B-1," The den den yelled.

She stood unmoving in the centre of the room his strings still holding her up, she didn't say anything as he grinned, "Pica will stop them… we have no need to worry about them at all."

"You can't stop Luffy," She growled.

"Sorry… What was that?" He questioned her.

"You heard me clearly Doflamingo, you can't stop Luffy Moria and Crocodile tried and look what happened to them," She hissed back.

Doflamingo lifted his hand and clenched it tightly, she flinched feeling the strings tighten around her biting down hard on her lip, "What makes you think a child like him could defeat the likes of me," he laughed, "You can't escape me and what makes you think I am going to let you go now. That little brat won't now that you are here I won't let him have you."

"I am not yours!" She yelled back.

"DOFLAMINGO SIR!" The den den yelled.

He smirked at her pointing his finger at her, "Stay."

"Like I could do anything else," She muttered softly.

"What is it?" Doflamingo growled.

"It's the toy solider sir… and Trebol, there's trouble down at the dock he threw one the boats at the executive tower and the solider… well Master Lao G is taking care of the solider," The voice answered.

"Sugar?" Doflamingo questioned.

"The young Lady is safe though we have not seen her, but the toys are still toys so she is fine," The voice answered.

Explosions rang down the floor below them, Megumi breathed deeply clenching her eyes shut Gladius was on the move. "Really Lao G has taken care of him…" Doflamingo snarled.

Loud shouting hard started a voice so familiar to her, a voice that cried for her to wake up, asking her why she did it. Luffy was right under her feet. She couldn't help but smile softly before she heard a light groan behind her hearing fabric rub softly against the wood. Doflamingo had turned his head back to the screen after throwing the receiver down. The fight had continued Rebecca was on the floor at Diamantes feet. She shifted herself slightly turning her head over her shoulder trying not to gasp as Law had lifted his head up looking at her.

She smiled softly at him before turning her head back to Doflamingo he was muttering in a low voice into the den den.

"VIOLET I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU TRAITOR!"Gladius shout enter the room before the floor beneath their feet shook violently.

Doflamingo swung one the chairs around sitting across from Law, twisting his wrist softly Megumi lowered herself to kneel next to Law, "It is lovely to see you awake," He grinned widely.

"So it was true," Law sneered, "You did have the Siren-ya all this time and no one knew always believing it was some drunk tale over men who saw a beautiful woman at sea."

"A beautiful jewel such as this, all men wanted to see her the business deals I got because they couldn't keep their eyes away from her. Wishing to just touch…" Doflamingo grinned widely at him, "But I am surprised at you… you saved her and the Strawhat… but you only do things for gain you are just like me Law no matter what you think…"

"The world wouldn't be such a fun place without then," Law stated.

Doflamingo's eyebrow twitched slightly glaring at the man, "What is that meant to mean you little brat?"

Law smirked in reply glancing down at the woman that was forced to kneel in front of the warlords, "It's funny how you didn't get to keep your title of Celestial Dragon after going back to them whilst Akiyama ya did don't you think. But I broke my alliance with the Strawhat I am in no need of his help anymore whatever him and his crew are doing it is no concern of mine."

Doflamingo glared slightly at him, the doors suddenly pushed open Megumi turned her head slightly seeing Baby 5 and Buffalo step into the room with a handful of guards following behind them as they entered the room.

"Young Master," Baby 5 grinned widely.

Doflamingo nodded towards to young woman who had turned and started to glare at Law, she stalked towards him before coming stop short of his chair.

"Your target is the smile factory alone isn't that right?" Doflamingo asked him suddenly, "This isn't something you could pull off on impulse in a single day why are the strawhats connected to the dwarfs of the green bit." Law didn't answer him remaining silent looking straight into his glasses covered eyes, "How did they infiltrate the underground, why are they targeting sugar id this isn't coincidence it means they know the root of the darkness in this country."

The sound of smacking filled Megumi's ears but the Siren kept her eyes glued on the floor in front of her, "DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE YOUNG MASTER ASK YOU A QUESTION? LET'S HEAR SOME ANSWERS LAW!"

Law just glared at the younger woman, Baby 5 rushed over to Buffalo and wiped her face into his over sized orange fluffy, Megumi knew that the woman was crying from the small muffled whimpers that was coming from the girl.

"You don't have to do it if it makes you cry you two really are the same as ever," Buffalo sighed.

"I told you already that crew has nothing to do with me anymore our alliance is over," Law stated not being phased by the crying woman at all. "I can barley understand a damn thing you're saying…"

"HMPH! If only Violet where here, we could have the truth out of you in no time but alas I hope you don't have anything to do with this King Riku the Tontatta severed you once upon a time," Doflamingo smirked at the older man.

Luffy, Violet and the toy soilder peaked over the edge of the window, "Look like Law is atleast a live," Luffy grinned widely before he caught the large amount of pink hair, "Wait…"

Flashes past over his eyes the war all the blood and screaming, pink hair flashing across his vision Ace shouting a weight on his chest, Luffy flinched back slightly from the window. Eyes round as plates, Violet gently placed her hand on Luffys arm.

"Sh-she's alive…."Luffy whispered.

"Luffy…?" Violet questioned before she glanced over the windows ledge looking at Megumi as she chewed on her bottom lip wiggling about in her seat slightly.

"I-I… t-t-thought s-she was dead…" He sniffed slightly, "I thought they were both dead.." Luffy suddenly wiped his face with the back of his hand, "I've got to save them." He moved to stand ready to take on Doflamingo, but Violet grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged him down, "Hu?"

"We must wait," Violet stated.

"Are leo and the others still not done? When all the toys in Dressarosa turn back into humans including myself that moment will be our greatest chance to eliminate Doflamingo I swear I will not fail," The toy solider stated.

Megumi glanced towards the window out of the corner of her eyes a small smile spreading across her pink lips, she could see the covered strawhat and the toy soldiers helmet. Turning her eyes back to Doflamingo the only thought that ran through her mind at the time was that if he got any more angry he is actually going to pop a blood vessel.

Baby 5 leant down softly whispering in Doflamingos ear, "Young Master there is a lot of commution down stairs in the docks… do you think…."

"Trebol can handle himself Baby, you do not need to worry the Strawhats won't be able to do anything," Doflamingo stated.

Megumi tried to figure out if he was trying to reassure himself or Baby 5, he underestimated the Strawhats he was constantly saying that he would not underestimate this crew after what they did to Moria and Crocodile. But what Megumi knew was that it was only half of Luffy's crew was still on this island the other half was running away from Big Mum's ship and she was hearing that they have already cause quite a stir down stairs.

The den den started to ring again, that thing has not stopped ringing throughout the entire day Doflamingo removed the receiver resting it on the table, "What is it?"

"We've received reports that the young master is on the first floor," The voice stated.

Doflamingo's eyebrows creases at the thought of this, "There is someone who looks like me here in the palace?"

"Yes Young Master," The voice stated.

"Who is foolish enough to even have the idea of impersonating me the…." His eyes locked onto Megumi, "You hypnotised one of my idiots guards didn't you."

"When on earth did I have the time to hypnotise one of your idiots," The Siren snapped in reply.

"er… Young Master should we…"

"Yes get rid of the impersonator what sort of idiots are you," Doflamingo hissed at the den den, from her position on the floor Megumi could see that the snails eyes just widened and started to shake.

"No of course not young Master…. Gladius-sama has gone and taken a group to find the Strawhat," The snail replied.

"Good the sooner that brat is out of my hair the better," Doflamingo snapped.

Something suddenly cleared in Megumi's mind people so many people just rushed back into her mind, Nico Robin. The woman that Luffy actually declared war against the World Government for the reason why Enies Lobby has been laid to ruins. Because, no boddy messes with the Strawhats without the fear of their Captain. A maid that would help her before Violet became her career, the woman that tried to pass a message along to Shaky and Rayleigh for her. Guards, Pirates how on earth did she. Sugar…. A grin broke across her face and actually laughed.

"I'M SORRY DOFI!" Trebols voice cried over the den den as Megumi threw her head back loud laughter spilling from her mouth.

"Trebol?" Doflamingo questioned slightly confused to why the Siren had burst into laughter.

"SUGARS GONE AND FAINTED!" Trebol loudly cried.

"WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS!" Doflamingo roared.

"Don't you see Doflamingo all those poor people you have trapped over the years are free, The hobi-hobi curse has been broken and I bet you it is thanks to a Strawhat Pirate as well," Megumi laughed.

The den den started to ring again trying to over take Trebols call, "Calling the palace! PALACE PLEASE RESPOND!" "YOUNG MASTER! THE EMERGENCY REPORTS WON'T STOP COMING IN!"

"Don't you see Doflamingo your precious kingdom has fallen into panic," Megumi stated.

Doflamingo clenched his hand suddenly making the strings around the girl tighten to the point of her dress ripping and cutting into her skin. Doflamingo suddenly turned towards the screen seeing the crowd in a sudden panic, his face been set into fierce look.

"Why could I not remember," She heard King Riku cry, tilting her head slightly she saw the old King with his head bowed down.

"FORGET THE TOURAMENT WE HAVE BIGGER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT NOW! WHAT A CRAZY SITUATION!" The announcer yelled, "THE STANDS ARE IN A MAD PANIC!"

"HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" One of the guards yelled.

Megumi's head snapped towards the window her eyes widening as she saw a one legged solider hopping towards them, a sword in both hands by the look on his face she could tell that his target was Doflamingo. Wait is he the…. "KYROS IS THAT YOU!"

"YES IT IS I!" The solider yelled back in return. "I MUST APOLIGISE!" Her eyes widened watching him leapt up into the air, "FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING THESE TEN LONG YEARS!" Megumi watched the sword come down in one fatal swoop.

"YOU'RE!" Doflamingo yelled out in surprise.

"BUT NOW I AM HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

Megumi gasped for breath as she felt the invisible strings vanish from around her and she slumped forward tears slipped down her face, she was free. "YOUNG MASTER!" Buffalo and Baby 5 yelled out rushing towards the fallen corpse of their Captain.

"WHOOA! MINGO JUST DIED!" Luffy yelled.

"WE'VE FOUND YOU INTRUDERS!"

"LET'S GO SAVE MEGGY AND TRA-GUY!"

"I HAVE COME TO TAKE BACK THE REAL DRESSAROSA!"

"LUCY IS OUR VICTOR!" The sound caught her ears and looking up the man she swore is Sabo held her fathers devil fruit. Megumi felt her heart freeze watching as he took a sudden large bite of the devil fruit, moments later she watched as the air cracked around the mans fist as he threw the punch downwards.

"YOU ONE LEGGED BASTARD!" In the shock of witnessing the entire colosseum just fall down into the ground below, seeing her fathers power for the first time in over two years Megumi hadn't noticed the guards that had just rushed into the room. "HOW DARE YOU KILL THE YOUNG MASTER!"

She heard Buffalos neck crack and Baby 5 scream out, "BUFFALO!"

"MEGGY! TRA-GUY!"

Megumi turned her head looking at the Strawhat Pirate with Violet tucked under one arm and a large grin across his face she breathed out a sigh of relief allowing tears to follow down her face, "Luffy…"She actually could feel the freedom.

AN: Note I did mentio Marco and Ace won't be in the chapters until after Doflamingo is defeated in this arc. Yes Megumi does believe in the Strawhats a lot Megumi has seen Luffy in the war, she read his news paper report stuff she loves them. Also I got a new laptop recently but I am not use to the spacing with the keys on this one so yeah

RedHairedOctavia: The only reason I say that is because someone does it every chapter even if it has been out for one day and it is sort of irritating. Oh thank you, she was a spare of the moment character really then this all happened lol. Luffy and Megumi will get to catch up properly afterwards.

Love

Scarlet.


	54. Chapter 54

"MEGGY!" A rubber arm wrapped around her waist and Megumi flt herself fling across the room and slammed into Luffys chest. The Siren wailed loudly her hands wrapping tightly into Luffys shirt, she felt safe for the first time since before the war she felt safe. "Your o," The Strawhat grinned down at her.

"Oh Luffy," Megumi smiled up at him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ace?" He suddenly started to bombard her with questions.

"Luffy we don't have time for this, once everything has settled down I promise," She stated, slipping out of his arms and onto the floor, looking over her shoulder at him a soft smile across her lips. Luffy remembered this look from the war, the look she had given her crew before she sacrificed herself for him, "Now go save that surgeon."

Luffy nodded his head before he grinned widely at Law, "TRA-DUDE IM HERE TO SAVE YOU TOO! IT'S GREAT TO SEE THAT YOU ARE ALIVE!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ANY BUSINESS HERE STRAWHAT! WHAT OF THE FACTORY HAVE YOU DESTROYED IT!"

"Heres the key to his hand cuffes," Violet told the strawhat.

"You really are well prepared it's like you can see into the future," Luffy laughed.

Megumi rolled her eyes turning towards the hole in the wall seeing Gladius, "HOLD IT STRAWHAT! VIOLET! I WON'T LET YOU HARM…." Gladuis eyes widened under his goggles as he saw Doflamingos head away from his body, "YOUNG MASTER!"

"Don't even think of making a move Gladius," Megumi stated her eyes trained on the guards behind him knowing her power can control all the men he had brought with him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but the alliance between me and your crew is over," Law stated.

"Huh? That's pretty self centred of you. You can't just decide that. I'll decide when it is over, so you be quiet," Luffy ordered.

Deep down it reminded Megumi when he first entered the war, how he told Pops that he couldn't tell him what to do. Luffy just like Ace both of them just to strong willed for their own good, Pops had always said to her that Aces will power will get them into trouble one day and at the end of it all Pops was right.

"WHOS THE SELF CENTERED ONE!" Law yelled, "With our alliance over we're enemies once more! If you let me go I'll kill you, you understand that?" Law questioned.

"What makes you think you can stand in my way," Gladius stated.

"You want to try me?" The siren planted her hands on her hips cocking them to the side slightly a smirk across her lips.

One the guards behind him jumped forward through the hole in the wall his sword pointed down ready for attack the Siren ducked under the attack planted her hands behind her and pushed her lower body of the ground sweeping her legs upwards her heels slammed into the soilder sending him flying across the room slamming into the wall next to King Riku. Slamming her feet back into the ground, "VOICE-VOICE VIBRATIONS!" The floor beneath everyones feet started to vibrate and a high pitched ringing noise sounded in their ears.

"DON'T MOVE!" Luffy shouted, glancing over her shoulder Megumi couldn't help but smile as she watched Luffy try to undo the Seastone handcuffes, "I CAN'T TOUCH THE SEASTONE HANDCUFFES SO IT'S TRICKY TAKING THESE THINGS OFF!"

"Hang in there," Violet told him.

"Ms Akiyama," Gladius warned her stepping closer.

"YOU ARE NOT LISTENING AT ALL ARE YOU!" Law yelled at them.

The floor wobbled under her feet, she stumbled forward and Gladius hands shot out and grabbed hold of her shoulders in a tight grip keeping her up right. Twisting her body slightly so she could look at the room behind her Megumi couldn't believe the sight she was seeing as Picas powers became shown within the room.

"THE ROCK GUY!"

"PICA!"

Megumi froze as she heard Doflamingos chuckle sound in her ears, "You got me worse than I expected…"

"WHAT! MINGO IS STILL ALIVE!"

"YOUNG MASTER!"

"WHAT KIND OF BODY DOES HE HAVE?" King Riku questioned.

Megumi looked back at Gladius looking over his shoulder at the hole in the wall, this could be her chance of escape. She struggled against Gladius hold but in return she only felt the leather hands dig deeper into her arms.

"This is a nasty situation we will have to use the bird cage isn't that right Law?" Doflamingos head stated.

"THE BIRDCAGE!" Laws eyes shot open wide.

"We must take countermeasures at once," Doflamingos head stated.

"THAT'S JUST UNSETTELING!" The solider roared as he hoped towards Doflamingo, "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!"

Gladius spun Megumi around keeping a firm hold on her making her look into the room Megumi froze seeing another Doflamingo appear behind the solider, "Shall I teach you how to cut off a mans properly?"

"SOLIDER!"

"KYROS-NIISAMA!"

Doflamingo hovered behind Kyros his leg extended in the light she caught the small glimpse of string, she turned her head away shutting her eyes tightly refusing to watch. "THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT!"

"KYROS!"

The sudden feel of fresh air and the sun kissing her cheek filled her senses making her slowly open her eyes ready to see the sight of blood that she had seen so many times when a business deal for Doflamingo had gone wrong. Opening her eyes fully she was surprised to see the entire top of the castle cut clean off and Luffy leaning over Kyros.

"Strawhat!" Doflamingo grinned.

"LUFFY!" Megumi cried out watching both Doflamingos rush towards him both had one arm up in and their hands in a claw shape before they suddenly brought their hands down. She heard the strings crash onto the ground but no yells of pain.

"THERE ARE TWO YOUNG MASTERS!" Baby 5 yelled out in surprise.

"My apologies I was careless," Kyros stated.

"Don't worry about it," Luffy jumped up into the air aiming towards Doflamingo, "GOM GOMU NU!"  
"Armament!"

"JET GATLING!"

"LU-MPHM!" Megumi was cut off as Gladius hand covered her mouth, she struggled against him grabbing hold of his hand digging her nails into the leather desperately trying to pull his hand away from her mouth.

Doflamingo wasn't effected by the Strawhats attack only pushed back, Luffy froze for a second glancing over at Megumi watching her struggle against Gladius. He didn't notice Doflamingos clone behind him. Bringing down his attack on the Strawhats back, Luffy cried out in pain as he was flung forward being greeted by Doflamingos armament fist which crashed into his face. With a small amount of force Doflamingo forced Luffy to be flung across the room slamming into the wall.

"LUFFYLAND!" Kyros yelled, "What is that double?"

Megumi slammed her foot back into Gladius shin, the steampunk man yelled out in pain as the heel connected with him stumbling back letting go of the Siren as she rushed across the room. She was suddenly jerked to a halt feeling the small prickling feeling on her spine.

"It seems to be a marionette made from thread! I have never seen a technique like this!" Violet explained.

"You bastard Doflamingo let me go!" Megumi ordered, feeling her body move on her own accord she was made to stand up straight looking straight at Luffy as he pushed himself up.

Doflamingo ignored her, "King Riku! Do you remember how it felt that ten years ago? The day you struck your beloved subjects and burned their peaceful town?"

"It haunts me even now, every night when I sleep! What does that have to do with anything?!" The king demanded.

"The tragedy that is about to occur will be nothing so meagre…." Doflamingo stated.

"DON'T BE SO RIDICULOUS WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING? I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO STAGESUCH A TRAGEDY A SECOND TIME!" The King roared.

"I will let you escape," Doflamingo grinned, "PICA TAKE THESE FOOLS OUTSIDE THEY ARE IN THE WAY!"

Megumi watched in horror as Pica shifted the floor, Kyros, The King, Violet Law and Luffy were suddenly grabbed in Picas powers and she heard them being thrown from the side of the castle, "LUFFY!" She screamed. The strings vanished from her body and she rushed over towards the side watching the five of fall to the ground.

"MEGGY! I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU! I PROMISE!"

"I KNOW YOU WILL!"

"DOFLAMINGO!" The King yelled, "I BEG YOU, DON'T HARM THIS KINGDOM ANY MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE!"

She was pulled back just in time to see Luffy turn into a balloon she couldn't help but smile at that knowing that he will save her from this, Doflamingo loomed over her a large grin on his face, "How about we play a game?"

"I don't lie your games," She stated.

"Oh but you will like this one," His hand enclosed around her throat lifting her to stand on the stone edge of the side he just had Luffy and the others thrown from, "I will give you the chance of freedom."

"What?" She questioned suddenly confused feeling her feet touch the stone under her.

"Work with Strawhat try to defeat me and my crew, if you do you go free," He suddenly jerked her towards him large grin across his face, "If you lose you won't be leaving my side ever again, have fun."

With a sudden thrust she felt her feet slip from the stone, her eyes widened as she looked at Doflamingo wave at her before he turned his back on her. It was as if her heart had stopped as the wind ripped past her.

"Luffy!" Violet yelled.

Luffy turned to look at her before noticing a loud scream echoing throughout the air, "MEGGY! MINGO YOU BASTARD!"

Luffy wound up his arms up as tightly as he could before he threw them up into the air, moving quickly from side to side standing under her, "GOT YA!" He grinned widely wrapping his rubber arms around her before bringing her safely to the ground.

"OH Luffy," She cried wrapping her arms around the Strawhats neck.

"Shihihi," He grinned widely at her, "Told you I will request you." Luffy scratched the back of his head and sighed, "We have been dropped all the way down to the outside wall of the outer tower."

"As long as Pica is protecting him, we won't be able to get near Doflamingo," The King stated.

"What in the world?" Megumi questioned watching from the top of the tower as a line of string shot up into the sky.

"It's begun…. The birdcage," Law sounded terrified and in shock not understanding why this was happening. "Before the truth of this country gets out…" They watched as the string stopped going up and started to spread outwards.

"He plans to massacre every one on this country… doesn't he …. Law?" Megumi asked him.

Law nodded towards the Siren, still leaning back in the heart shaped chair, it was soon clear what this attack was. Megumi understood why it was called Bird cage they were trapped and their was no way that they could escape.

"Why did he let you go?" Violet questioned the Celestial Dragon.

Megumi looked up at the tower, "He wants to play a game… I will give him his game."

The ground started to rumble under their feet and the ground they were standing on had started to sink, "HEY THE GROUND IS SINKING WHAT IS GOING ON!" Luffy yelled out in surprise.

"IT'S PICAAS LONG AS ITS MADE OF ROCK HE CAN CONTROL EVEN THE TERRIAN ITSELF!" Law explained.

The Kings Platue had moved, the toy factory and the sunflower fields were all moving Megumi dropped to her knees keeping herself steady. She was used to the extremely violent storms in the new World but this was something entirely different.

"Citizens of Dressarosa and of course honoured guests," Doflamingos voice sounded through the air, "I have never had any objections to controlling you all through fear now that you all know the truth…." His face started to appear on every screen around the country, "I'm sure there are many of you who desire to kill me! Thus I have prepared a 'game'. A game in which the goal is my death I am here in the palace I won't run and I won't hide! If you can take my life naturally the game will be over! But there is one other way to that this game can end if you take the life of all individual that I am about to name and I will pay you a fine bounty for each of their heads! Kill or be killed everyone in this country is a bounty hunter the only way to save yourselves is to take the life of others."

"The sick bastard," Megumi hissed as she leant down taking hold of the bottom of the dress on her right side and with a sharp tug she ripped the material all the way up to her hip.

"Nobody will come and save you and nobody can escape from the bird cage, all communications with the outside world is impossible unbeknowest to the world at large, you will die here alone. Your crazed fellows will continue to harm those around them without a distinct of remorse be it their own families or their best friends or the citizens they swore to protect. No matter how they run or hide there is no safe haven to be found within the cage! The terror of the bird cage will continue for as many days need be! It is only the question of which comes first! The death of everyone on this island or the fulfilments of my conditions!"

Megumi gently ran her fingers over the Whitebeards mark, "You can't be thinking of fighting him?" Violet questioned her.

"You will fight for your country whilst I will fight for my freedom, we can't let him win Violet after what he has put your family though," Megumi stated.

"CRY OUT! EMBRACE YOUR HATRED! YOU ARE ALL MERE VICITMS!" Doflamingo laughed. "Think carefully will you come try take my head or will you lend your aid to my Donquixote family and bring the thirteen fools who oppose me to justice? Make the wrong choice and this game will never end for each star I will pay one hundred million belli these are the convicts I seek."

The five stood silently looking up at the screen above them, "For one star each, Strawhat Pirate Cyborg Franky, Former Princess of Dressarosa Viola, Samurai of the Wano county Firefox Kim'emon, Strawhat Pirate Devil Child, Corrida Colosseum imprisoned Gladiator Rebecca. For two stars each , Strawhat Pirate, Pirate Hunter, Zoro. Dressarosa former army Captain Kyros," There was a small pause before he continued, "For three stars each Former King of Dressarosa Riku Doldo III, Captain of the Heart Pirates, Warlord Surgeon of Death Traflagar Law, Captain of the Strawat Pirates Strawhat Luffy. Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Sabo and finally Former Celestial Dragon The Whitebeard Siren Akiyama Megumi." A longer pause sounded this time counting them off in her head Megumi realised they were up to twelve on Doflamingos kill list. "I will pay 500 million bellis for Strawhat Pirate God Usopp."

"What the hell?" She suddenly questioned.

"You don't have time to be indecisive even as you hesitate people will fall and your homes will burn around you," Doflamingo stated.

"ZORO!" Luffy suddenly yelled running towards the Pirate Hunter, "Wait when did you get here…"

"And Miss Akiyama," Doflamingos voice levelled his face set into a serious look, she felt as he was actually looking at her, "I will tell your lovers what has happened don't you worry."

Megumi screamed loudly making the screen above them crack before it shattered glass raining down onto them, her hands clenching into fists by her side, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU DOFLAMINGO!" Her shout bounced around the bird cage.

"I am going to contact the others," Zoro stated.

"Zoro?" A female voice sounded from the snail in Zoros palm.

"Yeah," Zoro replied.

"Where are you?"

"Robin huh? Right now I am with Luffy and the others apparently this place is called the Kings Plateu but this is a fine mess we have ended up in…." Zoro complained.

"ROBIN IS THAT YOU!?" Luffy suddenly started yelling at the small snail, "DID YOU SEE MINGO JUST NOW?! WHAT AN ARSE! AND USOPP THAT WAS HIRALIOUS!"

"WHAT WAS THAT LUFFY!" The male voice Megumi assumed was Usopp sounded through the air.

"Rebecca was on the list do you know if she is alright?" Luffy asked generally concerned.

"Rebecca is…"

"I'm right here Lucy," A soft voice filled their ears.

"That's great I have the solider…." Luffy looked around slightly confused, "Wait where he go…"

King Riku sighed, "Don't tell me he…"

"He most properly has your highness," Megumi smiled softly at him.

"And you haven't gone to take Doflamingos head yourself?" The King questioned her.

Megumi shook her head gently kneeling down next to him, "Your reason and Kyros is greater than mine… Though there is someone here that I will need to take out…. I can't have him around Luffy not at all."

"Mr Solider? Mr Solider is human again?" Rebecca asked, "Now right Lucy? What's he like?"

"Hu?" Luffy questioned, "Did you say what he's like?"

"What are your plans then?" Riku asked Megumi.

"I will support Luffy, he is Aces brother we Whitebeard Pirates always protect our own that was Pops words to us. Burgess he works for blackbeard….. Teach wants to kill Luffy or hand him over to the worlds Government I don't care which I won't let Teach touch my family," She stated.

The old King smiled and dipped his head slightly, "Strong will woman are a storm."

"What are you talking about that one legged solider turned out to be your dad! The guy from the statue in the colosseum?" Luffy asked.

"…So he really was…" Her voice started to break, Megumi knew it wasn't the den den line.

"Great news right! He's gone off somewhere now though! Listen Rebecca! You can't cry yet! I won't let solider-guy die so you stay safe to!" Luffy ordered. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you the quake quake fruit I knew how much you wanted to eat it but instead… I swear I'll up that Doflamingo for you! So stay close to my crew mates right? I'll end this game before you know it! SO STAY ALIVE YOU GOT THAT?!"

"Luffy let me know who you are with right now?" Robin told him.

"Do you understand what you're doing Strawhat?" Law suddenly asked, "Our plan was to leave Doflamingo alive and force him into conflict with Kaido. If you defeat Doflamingo now Kaido fury at losing his Smile supply will be directed at us instead. We'll be the ones forced into head-on conflict with a furious Yonoku!" Law yelled.

Megumi couldn't help but snort at that, "You really shouldn't be scared of him…."

Law turned his head towards the Siren, "How do you find this funny Akiyama-ya?"

"Out of everyone on this island only three people on this island have experience with the Emperors, Luffy, myself and Burgess. I have met Kaidos crew more than you have Law. Kaido is bark and no bite," She told him her eyes locked onto his,

"YOU TWO DON'T HAVE TIME TO ARGUE! TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT THIS COUNTRY ! YOU THINK I CAN JUST STOP KNOW! WE WILL FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH KAIDO LATER!"

"Luffy is right, I have been here for over a year… these people need our help," Megumi stated. She looked at the wide grin on the Strawhats face, "Luffy?"

Rubber arm slipped past Law wrapping around her whilst the other wrapped around Zoro suddenly all three of them were glued to the Strawhats side, "WAIT! I NEED YOU TO REMOVE MY RESTRAINTS FIRST!"

"Oh , they'll come off sooner or later," Luffy grinned as he started to run towards the edge.

"LIKE HELL THEY WILL!" Law yelled.

"So what's our route then?" Zoro asked.

"TRAIGHT AHEAD!" Luffy replied.

Laws eyes widened slightly whilst Megumis shot open wide like saucers, "LUFFY YOU ARE AS CRAZY AS ACE!"

"You're not going to jump down are you?!" Viola asked suddenly.

Luffy bent his knees as they reached the edge before launching himself off the edge of the Kings Plateu, "YOU JUST WAIT DOFLAMINGO!" Luffy breathed in deeply making his chest expand into the size of a balloon, "Hey Meggy, Zoro can you two land safely."

"Let us go and find out," Zoro smirked.

"I think we will be good Luffy," She glanced over his arm, "Plus you are going to drop us into a group of enemy I think we will be good."

Both Megumi and Zoro slipped from Luffys arms landing down on their feet as Luffy deflated himself spinning through the air, sweeping her hair back over her shoulder Megumi smiled softly at the flying Strawhat.

"LAW!" One the men yelled.

"You've got a lot of guts your face here brat!" Senor Pink stated.

"Big Bro Law?" Dellinger questioned, "I can barely remember him."

"STRAWHAT LUFFY! TRAFALGAR LAW! THE SIREN! PIRATE HUNTER!" The subordinates yelled out in surprise as Luffy landed in the centre of the circle with Law still tucked under his arm. The four of them glared out at them.

"WE PICKED A NASTY PLACE TO FALL!" Luffy yelled.

"No you picked a nasty place to fall," Megumi stated looking around them trying to see an exit.

"Hey Strawhat, once I get out of these restraints, I'm going to kill you first of all," Law deadpanned.

"I should properly point out that almost anywhere would be a nasty place," Zoro stated.

"After all the entire country is our enemy now," Megumi told them as both her and Luffy started to edge towards a small clearing, "NOW LETS RUN!"

Both her and Luffy took off to the right whilst Zoro tried going to the left before he could take two steps Megumi hand shot out and grabbed the back of his jacket.

"ZORO NOT THAT WAY!" Luffy yelled.

"STRAWHAT NOT THAT WAY EITHER!" Law argued.

"THEN WHAT WAY!" Megumi screeched in irritation.

"THE CONVICS ARE THERE!" Turning their heads the four groaned as they saw a large crowd of 'bounty hunters' rushing down the street towards them, "THREE, THREE STAR TARGETS AND ONE TWO STAR TARGET! BOYS WE HIT THE JACKPOT!"

Luffy suddenly yelled out making Zoro and Megumi stop turning towards him, Megumis eyes widened seeing Senor Pink in the ground tight hold on Luffys legs, "GAHH! I'VE BEEN CAUGHT! A WERID GUY CAME SWIMMING THROUGH THE GROUND!"

"Get him Vise!" Senor Pink ordered.

For a moment the sun was suddenly blocked out, "Ton-ton…."

"RUN FOR IT HE'S A SUPE WEIGHT MAN!" Law ordered Luffy.

"TEN TON VISE!" Vise yelled out as he landed on the ground.

"GAH MY FEET ARE STUCK!"Luffy cried luckily escaping Vises attack.

Zoro grabbed Megumis arm keeping the Siren steady as the watched Dellinger rush up to Luffy drawing his leg back for a kick, "Pistol High-Heel!" both pirates turned and smirked at each other as they had moved up behind Dellinger before swinging their legs up and kicking the under man in the back sending him flying over Luffy. Megumi and Zoro both grabbed onto the rubber man watching Dellinger kick Vise making the ton man move just enough for them to pull Luffy's feet out from under him.

"I'M FREE!" Luffy grinned.

"Now concentrate!" Zoro scolded his Captain.

"Just move," Megumi ordered.

Luffy nodded to both of them steadying himself on his feet and the trio ran, with Law still tucked under Luffys arm. As they moved further up the path a smaller group of people came out from the alleyway, eyes widening at the sight of them and soon after they started to fire at them. "FIRE! THEY ARE WORTH TWO OR THREE STARS EACH!" Some yelled.

"SHOULD I ACTUALLY SLICE THEM! SOME OF THEM ARE CIVILLIANS!" Zoro asked.

"Right I'll use Haki…" Luffy stated.

"I think that is enough reckless shooting…." A familiar voice filled Megumi's ears forcing her to come to a sudden holt. "A rain of bullets will do no good here…." The four of them froze looking up at Fujitora.

"IT'S HIM! IT'S THE MARINE ADMIRAL!" The people yelled looking surprised.

Luffy panted loudly glaring up at the man, "The old gambler!"

Zoro moved before the Siren could even blink clashing swords with the admiral, the ground started to rumble under their feet. Craning her neck up to look into the sky her eyes widened as she saw the large form of Pica staring down at them. Made out of the ground they stood on Megumi could see the houses and trees that she walked past on many occasions.

"Doesn't make me feel uncomfortable at all," Megumi muttered.

"Now…" The extremely high pitched voice of Pica echoed through the air.

"Oh no…" Megumi muttered looking over at Luffy who had already started to snigger.

"Any fools who means to stand against our family can answer to me," Pica finished.

No more than a millisecond after Pica had finished his speech Luffy had burst into louds fits of laughter, "HIS VOICE! IT IT'S SO HIGH!"

All of Doflamigos subordinates that surrounded the four of them hissed at Luffy, "SSSSHHH!"

"JUST LISTEN TO IT!" Luffy continued to laugh, "IT DOESN'T SUIT HIM AT ALL!"

"Strawhat…" Pica growled.

"AHAHAHA! WHAT A WERID VOICE!"

Megumi couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at the Strawhat, "Luffy you know that isn't the best idea you have had right?" Megumi stated.

"WHOA WHOA STARWHAT STOP!" Doflamingo's minions shouted at him, "PICA-SAMA IS EXTREELY TOUCY ABOUT HIS HIGH VOICE! IF HE GOES WILD IN THAT FORM!"

Megumi looked up wide eye seeing the giant stone form of Pica draw back his fist his eyes ablaze in fury, Megumi actually froze in fear before she felt herself being lifted up and thrown over a shoulder.

"RUN FOR IT!"

"WHO CAN CALL THAT A PUNCH! IT'S LIKE A WHOLE TOWN FALLING ON TOP OF US!"

"I feel a terrible presence…" Fujitora murmured.

"ISSHOU-SAN! YOU HAVE TO RUN THERES A GIANT STONE!" The marines yelled.

"PIRATE HUNTER PUT ME DOWN!" Megumi screeched coming out of her daze realizing what was happening.

Zoro smirked slightly, "Sorry girly couldn't have you crushed especially after you saved my Captains life," Zoro glanced over at his Captain, seeing the Strawhat laughing loudly to himself, "Luffy…" Zoro burst out laughing himself.

"You really had to provoke him didn't you Luf," Megumi laughed.

"SEE YOU TWO ARE LAUGING ASWELL!" Luffy laughed.

"You people," Law groaned.

"HERE IT COMES!"

The fist slammed down into the town people it sending humongous shock waves throwing everyone off their feet into the air, It felt as if they were flying as they flew through the air before crashing into the ground, Megumi rolled off Zoros shoulder and pushed herself to sit up right. Groaning as she rolled her shoulders back cracking them.

"Wow…We flew quite a way…" Luffy grinned laying down on the ground within arms reach of her, she could see the giant grin on his face.

"Where are we now?" Zoro questioned.

"Damn that rock fusion guy he's so big he makes oars look tiny," Luffy mumbled.

"He makes little oars Junior look small," Megumi argued, Luffy shot her a large grin, making the Siren give him a small smile back.

"If we only knew a way of actually beating him," Zoro mumbled before looking at Megumi.

"Hey don't look at me, I was locked to Doflamingo over the last year," Megumi snapped.

"Strawhat…." A voice sounded behind the four of them.

"Hmmm…" Luffy tilted his head back, making the other three turn their heads towards the sound of the voice. "AH! CABBAGE!" Luffy yelled out in surprise.

"You must be the Pirate Hunter Zoro," Cavandish sighed looking down at Zoro not seeming to bothered about him at all, "And…"

"THE HELL IS THIS GUY!" Zoro yelled out, Megumi moved her hand out wrapping it round Zoros wrist before he could draw his swords her eyes trained on the man.

"And TRAFLGAR LAW!" Cavendish yelled out as he suddenly slammed his sword down into were Lawonce sat but the rubber man had already saw the attack coming and had divided forward grabbing hold of Law and pulling him away from the attack from the crazy blonde man.

"AHHH! STOP!" Luffy cried.

"GIVE ME BACK MY POPULARITY YOU TERRIBLE GENERATION DOG!" Cavendish yelled.

Megumi blinked a few tmes as her and Zoro both jumped to there feet but stopped as Luffy yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE IS ONE OF MY CREW!" Both pirates shared a look and just smiled or smirked in the pirate hunters case.

"I AM NOT!" Law yelled.

"WHAT, HAVE YOU STILL GOT A GRUDGE AGAINST ME!"

"… No, I will no longer target members of the Strawhat pirates… after all your crew member 'God Ussopp' was responsible for saving my very life I will never forget his heroism though I did not see it myself," Cavendish had bowed his head, at this point Megumi had actually thought this man was completely nuts.

"It's pretty nice hearing compliments about my crew," Luffy grinned widely.

Cavendish seemed to pull Laws hat out of thin air an evil glint in the crazy mans eye, "…. AH Yes… Traflagar this s your hat, is it not? I found it laying outside the colosseum why don't I put it on you? Stick your head out now!" Cavendish ordered.

"YOU JUST WANT TO CHOP IT OFF!" Law yelled.

Cavendish sighed as Law snatched his hat back, "Well… No Matter. I am quite busy myself as repayment for the debt I owe your crew I have decided it is my duty to take doflamingos head! So you can go hide somewhere safe and…"

"DON'T BOTHER I'M GOING TO DO THAT!" Luffy yelled, "I have to repay Rebecca for buying me Lunch…"

"WAS YOUR WHOLE BATTLE BASED ON FOOD!" Law yelled.

"Don't you dare think we ae going to go run and hide Cavendish," Megumi stated her eyes set on the White knight.

"DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR SCHEME YOU MEAN TO TAKE THE GLORY OF KILLING DOFLAMINGO AND BOOST YOUR OWN POPULARITY EVEN FURTHER!" Cavendish yelled.

"POPULARIY WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT!" Luffy asked.

They watched Cavendish start muttering to himself stars in eyes, Megumi grabbed both Luffy and Zoro under the arms and jerked them back, "Lets go…" She stated. Both men nodded and the here of them with Law tucked under Luffys arm to off down the street leaving Cavendish to his own deceives. Megumi couldn't help but smile to herself.

She knew that soon she will have freedom out from under the Warlords thumb.

AN: Hi ya, wow this…. Oh god re reading Dressarosa has stirred up so many emotions this has been hands down along side thriller bark has been mine and my fiancés favourite arc. Thriller bar aswell since our favourite charatcers appered. This would have been out sooner but one piece pirate warriors 3 and work have taken up my time lol.

We are at chapter 758 of One piece at the moment and this weeks chapter has given me so many ideas for the ending of this story, My fiancé stated to me hes confused why Megumi is being held by a warlord since she was part of a Yonkos crew then having to explain to him that it wasn't Doffy that took her. We have also sorted out the large Kaido thingy ma do da, but yeah I am excited.

Speak to you next time.

All my love

Scarlet.


	55. Chapter 55

The sound of their feet slamming into the pavement below them filled Megumi's ears, knowing they were being chased by the pirates that slipped past Cavendish if the man was out of his day dream over how he is going to get his popularity back by taking Doflamingos head.

"THERE YOU ARE STRAWHAT!" A voice shouted from the road they were about to turn into.

The three of them came to a sudden halt expecting the three men standing in front of them to suddenly attack, "Oh bloody hell," Megumi hissed.

"RUN FOR IT!" Luffy cried out readying to turn.

"WAIT RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! WORRY NOT I NO LONGER HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST YOUR FAMILY!" Don Chinago smiled at them.

"The whole reason we came to this country was to lay waste to Doflamingos twisted business!" Boo told them, "Such a meagre bounty isn't enough to buy us."

"Luffy," Megumi warned him.

"You've found yourself all kind of new awkward friends," Zoro huffed.

"The colosseum is full of weridos," Luffy stated, Megumi hummed in agreement.

"Now then," Don Chinago ignored the insult actually Megumi wasn't sure if he was even listening to what they were saying, "I have decided I must repay my debt to God Usopp by putting paid to Doflamingo once and for all!"

"SERIOUSLY DON'T BOTHER I AM GOING TO DO IT!" Luffy yelled back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Turning to sharply to the right their eyes nearly popped out their heads as the Giant Hajrudin loomed over them, "STRAWHAT LUFFY LETS FORGET OUR DIFFERENCES IN THE ARENA ON MY HONOUR AS A ARRIOR OF ELBAF I WILL REPAY MY DEBT BY ELMINATING DOFLAMINGO!"

"Oh my bloody lord," Megumi groaned.

"MY KINGDOM!" The King of Prodence and his advisor suddenly appeared as well, "HAS LONG BEEN IN DEBT TO KING RIKU ASWELL I WILL BE THE ONE TO SINK DOFLAMINGO BENEATH THE WAVES!"

"You heard his majesty we will not be swayed by bounties," Megumi wasn't a hundred percent sure if the advisor was telling the truth there.

"NO WE'RE THE ONES WHO ARE GOING TO TAKE HIS HEAD HOW COULD WE FORGET THE HEAVENLY LIGHT THAT SHOUN DOWN UPON OUR GOD LET US SHOW OUR REPENTANCE!" Abdullah and Jeet.

"DOFLAMINGOS HEAD I WILL TAKE IT MYSELF!" Orlumbus yelled.

"DESTRUCTION IS MY REPAYMENT!" Ideo.

"EXECUTION IS MY SPECIALLTY!" Suleiman.

"NO I WILL!" Blue gill.

"Then how about you lot come along and back us up?" Zoro suggested.

"PREOPOSTERUS I WILL TAKE DOFLAMNGOS HEAD!" They all yelled at them.

"These guys are all hopeless they're all to stubborn," Zoro sighed.

"STOP IT JUST STOP IT!" Megumi suddenly cried out, "I DON'T CARE WHO TAKES DOFLAMINGOS HEAD WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! DOFLAMINGO HIMSELF HIS ENTIRE CREW AND TO ADD TO THE LIST OF PROBLEMS THERE IS AN ADMIRAL HERE I DON'T CARE WHO TAKES DOFLAIMGOS HEAD…. I just wanna go home." The men had frozen looking over at the Siren who was rubbing her eyes, "I haven't seen my crew in two years… my own son in over a year… Doflamingos pet for over a year…I just want to go home."

Luffy wrapped his free arm around her shoulder squeezing her softly, "We will get you back to them Meggy-chan," His famous wide grin made the Siren smile softly at him, "I Promise." He turned back to the colosseum fighters his face firm, "GIVE IT A REST ALREADY! ALL OF YOU! I ALREADY SAID, I'M GOING TO BEAT DOFLAMINGO MYSELF!"

Megumi gave a watery laugh into Luffys shoulder, him and Ace were to similar for their own good both just as stubborn as each other, she surprised that they even survived their childhood with eachother.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I ALREADY SAID I WILL REPAY MY DEBT! IF YOU DON'T QUIET DOWN I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK YOUR NECK YOU INSULENT SAVIOUR!" Sai yelled.

"FOR JUSTICE!" Don Chinago.

"POPULARITY!" When did Cavendish get here.

"HONOUR!"

"KING RIKU!"

"OUR GOD!"

"Luffy we really don't have time for this," Megumi whined trying to tug him to go around them.

"THERE THEY ARE! THE THREE-STAR AND TWO STAR CONVICTS!TAKE THEIR HEADS!" The trio turned looking at the large group of people charging towards them.

"I told you," Megumi stated.

"Hey…. Aren't they former toys who were underground with us?" Blue Gill asked.

"Do they have no Shame…" The executioner mumbled.

"DIE FILTHY INGRATES!" The large group of colossume fighters suddeny jumped forward in front of the group with the bounties on their heads, within a blink of an eye that entire group was wiped out leaving a very stunned Siren, a confused Surgeon of Death, a smirking Pirate hunter and a grinning Strawhat Captain.

"You have got to be kidding me," Megumi groaned, turning to look far into the distance seeing the castle, "Luffy come on whilst they are…. Luffy?"

Luffy however wasn't aying attention to the Siren instead he was looking at the banaged up Bull, "Hmm… You're…" The bull mooed at him looking slightly confused, "UCY! IT'S ME!" The bulls eyes suddenly widened grinning at the Strawhat.

"Seriously?" Megumi suddenly questioned.

"You date his brother you don't expect this?" Zoro questioned her.

"COME ON!" Luffy yelled at them swinging a long rubber leg over one side of the bull before settling himself on Ucy's back. Both Megumi and Zoro turned to each other and shrugged both moving closer towards the bull. Zoro grabbed her around the waist lidting her up onto the bull before he pulled himself up onto the bull. Law rested across the back of the bull not looking impressed at all as the bull suddenly took off back towards the toy house.

"STRAWHAT AND THE OTHERS! BODIES ARE NO WHERE TO BE FOUND! EITHER THEY WERE CRUSHED BEYOND OR THEY WENT FLYING SOMEWERE ELSE!" Megumi heard the shouting of the guards.

Leaning forward across Law, Megumi whispered into Luffys ear, "Careful Doflaimgos men are up ahead through the dust."

"Right," Luffy nodded his head in understanding, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Luffy yelled looking to the side seeing both Adbullah and Jeet trying to climb up onto Ucy, Luffy punched and kicked at both of them trying to get them off.

"If they still live I won't let them reach Dofi…." Pica started.

"AHH THERES PEOPLE EMERGING FROM BEYOND THE SMOKE! NO A BULL! WE'VE FOUND YOU NOW! ITS STRAWHAT!" Doflamingos soldiers had started to shoot at them, "LOOK LIKE THEY WERE BLASTED OFF AND CAME STRAIGHT BACK! HE'S RIDING A BULL ALL FOUR OF THEM ARE NOW HERE! NO…. Wait…." The solider started to count his eyes going wide.

"Oh for….." Megumi muttered glancing over her shoulder but she couldn't help but smile, remembering the war… remembering how Luffy got so many enemys to band together to save Ace.

The solider screamed in fear, "THEY HAVE GROWN IN NUMBERS THEY'VE COME BACK WITH A WHOLE PARADE OF VICIOUS WARRIORS IN TOW!"

"I'LL BE THE ONE TO TAKE DOFLAMINGOS HEAD!"

"I'LL DO IT IF I HAVE TO SLICE YOU ALL DOWN FIRST!"

"NO I'LL TAKE HIM DOWN!"

"WHERE DID THEY SUDDENLY GET ALL THESE ALLIES FROM! AND SUCH NOTORIOUS ONES AT THAT!"

Megumi glanced up seeing Pica rearing his hand back, "LUFFY!" Megumi yelled pointing up towards the sky.

"They can bring four or four thousand it makes no difference," Pica stated as his hand started to come back down towards the ground.

"I don't want to be flattened," Megumi mumbled.

"HASSHOUKENOUG KIRYUU…" Don Chango yelled.

"It may not be fully charged yet but… "Light Verison"…." The King stated.

"KITIKUGI!"

"KING PUNCH!"

Both the King and Don Chango launched their attacks up towards the giant stone hand the planned to crush the group, Megumi's eyes widened for a second before a large grin broke out across her lips as she listened to Pica yell out in pain and the rocks of what once used to be his hand started to fall around them.

"PICA SAMAS HAND!" The guards yelled out in shock.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME ALREADY!" Luffy yelled back at the colosseum fighters.

"SHADDUP YA DAMN SAVOIUR!" They yelled back.

Leaning forward over Law Megumi hit him upside of the head, making the Strawhat whine loudly rubbing the forming bump, "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"They just saved us don't be so rude," Megumi scolded him.

Luffy pouted and rubbed the large bump, "No need to be so mean."

Looking back up Megumi was in shock it wasn't just his hand that the rocks was falling from it was actually his entire right arm that had been destroyed by these two attacks, Doflamings subordinates were frozen in fear not believing the amount of power that was in the attacks.

"YOU BIG BLOCK HEAD!" The king yelled.

"THERE IS NOTHING MY DRILL HEAD CAN NOT REND!" Don Chango yelled.

"LOOK OUT!" Luffy yelled as the rocks started to crash down on either side of them.

"HEY DON'T LET THEM GET THROUGH THEY'RE HEADING TOWARDS THE PALACE!" The subordinates yelled, putting their guns back up and starting to shot towards Ucy.

IDeo jumped in front of their attack smirking at the men who had started to shake within their boots looking at him wide eyed, "IT'S IDEO THE FIGHTING KING!"

"Bring some people worth fighting next time," He yelled as he reared back his fist back, "HAKAIHOU!" He yelled as his fist came into contact with Doflamingos men, his fist exploded sending them flying through the air.

"COMODORE ORLUMBUS!" Another group of Doflamingos yelled before they were slammed together within his arms, all of them yelling out in pain.

"COMODORE HUG!" He yelled.

"Blade of Beauty 'Swan Lake,'" Cavendish stated as he flew above another group of his men his sword slicing through them with ease.

"IT'S CAVENDISH!"

"WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THIS ARMY!"

Pica started to pull his left arm backwards, "Hold on…" Luffy told them as his eyes locked onto the fist.

"HEADS UP HES GONNA LET LOOSE ANOTHER PUNCH!"

The King and Don Chango, started to ready themselves to block the attack again, "DON'T BOTHER YOU TWO!" They turned towards Ucy as he rushed past with Strawhat, Law, Megumi and Zoro still on.

"The arm you destroyed will be back to normal soon enough!" Zoro told them.

"Until we figure out how to defeat him don't bother you are wasting your strength that is needed for more important fights," Megumi told them looking back up to the sky, her fingers threaded into the bulls fur knowing her lovers brother was crazy but she still thought this was beyond crazy.

"RUN FOR IT!" Zoro ordered them.

The fist crashed down into the town below crushing homes and shops, bringing up a new large cloud of dust around them. Megumi heard the murmuring of the fighters below, she cracked her eyes back open seeing the back of Luffys head releasing that she had leant across Law wrapping her arms around Luffy over fear of falling off. "You are nuts," Megumi stated, Luffy only turned his head grinning widely at her.

It had worked Ucy was now running up the stone arm of Pica, "HES UP THERE HAS HE GONE COMPLETELY MAD!" She heard the giant yell.

"HES CLIMBING UP THE ARM!"

"GO FOR IT UCY! IT'S A SHORT CUT!" Luffy yelled out a large grin across his face.

"Totally don't agree with this," Megumi whispered looking down at Law, his face showed her that the Heart Captain was not amused about this at all.

"YEAH YOU GO FOR IT BULL!" Two voices yelled behind them.

Both Megumi and Luffy looked at each other in confusion for a moment before turning to look behind them seeing two colosseum fighters sitting on the Bull behind them, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO CHEERING FOR!" Luffy yelled.

"Hm?" They both questioned.

"GET OFF YOU FAT LUMPS YOU'RE WEIGHING POOR UCY DOWN!" Megumi yelled at them smacking one of them back for being way to close for her comfort reminding her slightly of Trebol.

"Ah I haven't introduced myself properly yet, My name is Jeet," The thin one smiled holding his hand out, ""And the large fellow behind me is…"

"I'M ABDULLAH!" He grinned.

"NO ONE ASKED!" Megumi and Luffy yelled at them.

"Uh oh…" Megumi whined turning back to look straight ahead seeing Pica glaring at them.

"STRAWHAT!" His eye pitched voice yelled.

They watched as within moments the arm that had previously been destroyed grew back in an instance, they knew from the position of his arm that Pica was planning to attack them again.

"GOMU GOMU….." Luffy yelled.

Megumi shifted herself seeing Luffys arms meaning he was planning to go for the head as she turned her head upwards slightly not wanting any more rocks to fall making sure civilians under them would be safe, "VOICE VOICE…."

"GRIZZLY MAGNUM!"

"ULTA SONIC SHATTER!"

The large armament balloon size fists fell straight towards the stone head smashing into stone forcing it straight off his shoulders as the scream suddenly turned into white noise making many of the fighters below look up in confusion as the flying head suddenly cracked before exploding into dust.

"HE WENT AND DID IT! PICA-SAMA!" The subordinates yelled.

"Oi! Meggy take over!" Luffy told her, "KEEP UCY STEADY!"

"RIGHT!" she yelled swinging herself over Law as Luffy jumped off Ucy, the Siren settled herself into Luffys spot.

"LUFFY IT LOOKS LIKE HIS HEAD UP THERE IS JUST A PIECE OF ROCK AND THE PLACE WE ARE STANDING ON NOW IS JUST ROCK TOO LIKE A STATUTE!" Zoro yelled back to his Captain.

Megumi nearly pulled Ucy back trying to stop him, "IT'S HIS REAL BODY! UP AHEAD!" She warned them.

""Finally," Zoro grinned, "You show your real human face."

"Holy hell!" She cried grabbing a handful of Ucys fur, tugging back sharply, "Come girl stop for me."

Pica fully stood in front of them seeming to pull a sword out of thin air, the sword swung high up behind his back, "AHHHH! HE PULLED OUT A GIANT SWORD DODGE!" Abdullah yelled behind her.

"HOW ARE WE MEANT TO DOGDE THAT!" Megumi yelled back at him.

"IF WE CANT DODGE STOP!" Jeet yelled back.

"IT'S TOO LATE!" Abdullah cried.

The rush of the blade swinging past them flew past Megumi's ears as they flew past Pica, she blinked a few times in confusion before leaning over the side seeing Luffys wide grinning face looking up at her.

"You ok?" She smiled at him getting a nod back in reply.

"THE BULL IT JUMPED!" Jeet yelled in surprise.

"LUFFY HES COMING BACK ROUND!" Megumi yelled down at the Strawhat.

"I'm going ahead," Luffy stated.

"Right! Leave this to me," Zoro stated throwing himself from the back of Ucy, the two swords collided and Megumi flinched as the ringing of metals clanging against each other filled the air.

"ZORO!" Megumi yelled back at him, The pirate hunter looked back at her, "BE CAREFUL!"

"KEEP AN EYE ON MY CAPTAIN!" He yelled back at her.

"Move aside… I have business with STRAWHAT!" Pica yelled.

Zoro smirked up at the man, "Yeah? Well our Captain doesn't have any business with a rock like you so you'll have to deal with me instead."

"Is he going to be alright?" Megumi asked glancing back to Zoro as Luffy jumped back on behind her.

Luffy just grinned widely at her, "Shishi, of course he is….." His face turned solumn for a moment, "Meggy…. Ace…."

"I don't know Luffy," She dipped her head down, "After the war…. I went into hiding…. Kaidos men found me and I was brought here for safe keeping….."

Rubber arms wrapped tightly around her squeezing her gently, "We will get you back to them… I promise…"

"Good," She laughed smiling at him, "Because you have a nephew to meet."

Luffys eyes widened remembering the war after her old man was stabbed that pirate yelling out about her son, the grandson of Gol D. Roger, "My nephew…" He suddenly grinned before yelling, "COME ON UCY!"

"YEAH GO FOR IT BULL!" The two hitchikers yelled.

"SERIOUSLY YOU TOO OFF!" Luffy ordered.

"Oh you," Jeet chuckled.

"Say Mister Strawhat…" Abdullah started, "I know this is the only option we have now to live."

"I'm prepared to face the consequences," Law suddenly stated, confusing both Megumi and Luffy they turned their heads looking over their shoulders down at the Warlord who spent most of the journey in silence, "The plan I suggested to you was my way of trying to take Doflamingo out indirectly… But if I'm honest I want to get back at him in person I failed once already but this time I'll get him for sure."

"Law….?" Megumi questioned, gently not sure she spoke.

"Thirteen years ago a man I dearly cared for was murdered by Doflamingo his name was Corazon a former chief office of the Donquixote family," Law told them.

Megumi froze remembering the feel of that type of betrayal but it was one crew member turning his back to the crew, not the Captain turning his back to an individual, "HUH? ONE OF HIS OWN CREW!" Luffy yelled.

"That's right…." Law explained, "I owed him my very life and he was Doflamingos own little brother."

Bowing her head the Siren clenched her hands into Ucys fur, her shoulders shook with rage, "I have watched that man for over a year…. Destroy life after life… forcing people to work until they can't move anymore…. Luffy I swear on my fathers grave… if you don't take Doflamingos head…. I am destroying this entire island around him."

Luffy grinned widely at her, "Don't worry we will."

"Hold on!" Megumi warned releasing that Ucy was dipping forward as they slid down off of the stone Picas back, "We have a few levels to get up before we reach Doflamingo…. Ready Luffy?"

"Ready!" He grinned widely.

"STOP! STRAWHAT! SIREN! TRAFALGAR!" shouts of the guards filled their ears.

"REPORTING IN!" A panicked voice sounded from the den den.

"GOMU GOMU GATTLING GUN!" Luffy yelled his fists coming out a rapid speed slamming into the soldiers that thought it was remotely a good idea to stand in his way.

"STRAW HAT LUFFY HAS ARRIVED ON THE FIRST LEVEL! WE ARE ABSOULTEY HELPESS AGAISNT THEM WHAT MORE THE COLOSSEUM ARMY HAS SHOWED UP FROM BELOW!"

Rumbling from the sky above made them turn their heads up towards the sky, watching a meteor sail through, as they hit the bird cage the strings above them sliced the large flaming rocks into even slices. The screams of frightened civillians reached the sirens ears as the flaming slices of rock smashed into the ground.

"THAT DAMN COW IS LIKE THE COLOSSEUM GRIM REAPER STOP IT!" The soldiers yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE SCREW WITH UCY!" Luffy ordered.

"YOURE DAMN RIGHT WE ARE THE GRIM REAPERS WITH OUR HEADS HELD HIGH!" Abdulah yelled from behind them.

Megumi blinked a few times in confusion as she saw a familiar figure in the dust before the happy shout of, "STRAWHAT!" the dust cleared slightly and Megumi's eyes popped open with confusion as she saw Cavendish, "We will be right in front of you."

Megumi glanced behind her towards the back of the large Pica then back to Cavendish, "But…."

"CABBAGE!" Luffy yelled before he paused for a moments, 2SHIT I THOUGHT WE TOOK THE SHORTCUT!"

"WE DID!" Megumi yelled back in reply, looking around in confusion, "OH BLOODY HELL THE ENTIRE GROUP OF THEM HAVE CAUGHT UP WITH US!"

"MOVE IT I AINT GOT TIME FOR YOU SMALL FRY!" She heard Sai yell.

"Shit…. I'm gonna get left behind," Luffy pouted before he kicked down onto Ucy's sides forcing the bull into a gallop down onto the first level.

The sound of gun shots rang through the air and the sudden jolt of Ucy jumping jolted the group, "To close…" Megumi hissed eyes locked on the men that dared thought shooting at them, "VOICE-VOICE COMMAND!"

"SHIT THAT WAS CLOSE!"

"SLEEP!" She yelled, watching as the group fell to the ground like a group of dominos to the ground but the moment they fell another group replaced them in a blink of an eye.

"KILL THE COW AND STRAWHAT WON'T HAVE ANYWERE TO RUN!" The men yelled.

"STOP DON'T GO AFTER UCY!" Luffy ordered.

"Ya better not…. LAY YER HANDS ON STRAWHAT YA FILTHY INGRATES!" A voice suddenly yelled and suddenly the next group was wiped out before they could blink, Megumi remember seeing him on the screen during the colosseum fights.

"WHA? WHO?" Luffy suddenly asked looking at the man in confusion.

"OI DON'T BE A STRANGER I WAS IN THE SAME C BLOCK AS YOU I'M KELLY FUNK!" Now Megumi remember him he was an assassin along with his brother that was wearing him or she couldn't remember exactly all she knew was that it creeped her out to no end. "WE WERE ALSO SAVED BY GOD USSOPP COME FOLLOW ME I'LL HELP YOU OUT! I FOUND A SECRET PASSAGE THAT LEADS UP! WE'LL END UP STRAIGHT AT THE SUNFLOWER FIELDS RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE PALACE!"

"WHAT REALLY?!" Luffy asked excited at the idea of getting to Doflaimgo first. "AWESOME WE ARE GOING TO PASS CABBAGE AND THE OTHERS!"

"Luffy…. I don't trust this guy…." Megumi whispered.

"Oi Strawhat," They both turned their heads, "When are you going to take these cuffs off? Don't tell me you intend to go after Doflamingo without taking off these seastone cuffs."

"Don't sweat it," Luffy suddenly grinned at him, "It'll all work out! LETS GO!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS CONFIDENCE FROM!" Law suddenly yelled, "LETS GO BACK TO THE PLATEU AND LOOK FOR THE KEY! IF WE DON'T WIN HERE WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"We will find something!" Megumi snapped, "We don't have time for this!"

"THERE IT IS STRAWHAT GO INSIDE WE WILL PROTECT THE ENTRANCE!" Kelly Funk yelled pointing at a hole in the wall.

"THANK YOU!" Luffy yelled, taking control of Ucy guiding the bull into the hole in the war.

"LUFFY!" Megumi yelled back at the Strawhat.

"WELL DONE KELLY FUNK!" Jeet yelled.

"KEEP AN EYE ON THE ENTRANCE FOR US DON'T GET DISTRACTED BY ANYTHING!"Adbullah ordered.

Megumi heard the sound of flesh hitting stone and the sound of yells at pain, glancing behind her seeing that Jeet and Adbullah had fallen off the back of Ucy. "YES!" She yelled pumping her fists into the air large grin across her face.

"They fell off," Luffy explained.

"They actually fell off," Law gasped.

"We don't have time to care about them, they will be fine," Megumi stated.

"Your right! WHATEVER WHO CARES ANYWAY GO ON UCY!" Luffy yelled, "ITS STRAIGHT TO THE FLOWER FIELDS FOR US!"

The soft gentle sound of purring of the den den sounded behind them, making both the siren and the strawhat turn to see Law holding a small snail in his hand. Luffy snached the snail out of Laws hand answering it, "HELLO IM LUFFY! IM GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"Luffy its me," A familiar female voice filled their eas.

"ROBIN!" Luffy suddenly grinned.

"We are currently at the plateau I think you three just left where are you?" She asked.

"Um right…. Meggy where are we?" Luffy asked her.

Leaning over his shoulder Megumi spoke into the denden, "Hiya, we are on level 1 at the moment … Luffy has decided to take a short cut to try get us to the sunflower fields."

"Sunflower fields! That's level four right?" Viola asked.

"Viola found the key for Traffys handcuffes," Robin told them.

"REALLY! NICO—YA HAND 'EM OVER! HOW CAN WE GET THEM FROM!" Law yelled.

"Greetings and salutations this is Leo I am from the tontatta tribe! I'm just about to rush over to you with Miss Rebecca, The chicken human and Robinland," A soft gentle voice sounded.

"Tontatta tribe?" Megumi questioned.

"Let's meet up on the fourth level at the sunflower fields!" Robin told them.

"How are you guys gonna manage to catch up with us"? Luffy questioned.

"We'll explain later! See you at the sunflower fields!" With that the den den went silent.

"See I told you things would work out," Luffy laughed.

"That was just a coindience you idiot," Law snapped.

"No just pure luck," The siren laughed, the sudden splashing sound of water filled her ears and she whimpered bringing her knees up to her chest, "Luffy…."

"THIS IS A DEAD END AND WHATS WITH THIS WATER!" Luffy yelled.

"This is just slanted well like there'd ever be a secret passage here," A sinister voice laughed from the entrance.

"WHAT DOFLAMINGO!" Luffy yelled.

Both Megumi's and Law's head snapped towards the Warlord dressed in pink who loomed at the entrance, both sets of eyes narrowed at him. Though Megumi was in the process of trying to scramble away from the water feeling it brush up against her ankle.

"So the weak little fledging's of a feather flock…" He started to muse.

"DOFLAMINGO!" Law growled.

The warlord laughed loudly, "Looks like you are still missing that key to those cuffs, eh Law?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" Luffy demanded throwing his fist forward to punch the Flamingo in the face.

Doflamingo simply brushed of Luffys hand making the rubber fist crash into the wall next to Doflamingo, "I've come to save you what a lame trap you've gotten yourselves into here…. A secret passage…" He threw his hand down slightly Megumi didn't breath as she felt the strings wrap around her waist, "Let me help you up my dear," forcing her off the back of Ucy into Doflamingos chest.

"DAMN IT DOFLAMINGO LET HER GO!" Luffy yelled.

The strings travelled upwards wrapping around her throat, "fufuf! I'm not done yet," from the corner of her eye she saw his finger twitch, "BULLET THREAD!"

"MOO!" The bull yelled out in pain.

"UCY!" Luffy yelled.

"DITCH HIM STRAWHAT-YA!" Law ordered.

Doflamingo forced Megumi around making the string twist around her throat, she could feel the string slowly cutting off her air supply. But, she couldn't help but gasp as she saw the sight of Ucy and the boys. Law looked like a sudden breath blown at him will send him into the water whilst Luffy was using Ucys horn to keep his face above water level.

"Why does this all feel so routine?" He asked, she wasn't sure who exactly he was asking as she struggled trying to slip her fingers under the string, "Pathetic at this rate," his hand tugged back making Megumi give a strangled cry, "Literally anyone could have killed you peons!"

"Hang in there Ucy…. Meggy…. You ok?" Luffy was sounding exhausted.

"I'm …. Al…. right…." She whispered softly trying to save her breath.

"Look like there's quite the gang out there after my head. I'm impressed that even under these circumstances you've managed to find yourself allies…. I've respected that ability of yours since the war of the greatest really hats off!" He paused for a few moments, "BUT TO THINK THAT THE REAL MAN HIMSELF IS SUCH AN IDIOT!" Doflamingo laughed loudly.

Megumi flinched back as she felt his hand brush up her arms, brushing her hair out the way, "Why trust him…." Doflamingos voice was soft in her ear, "You trust him…"

"Luffy will be…" she struggled against his hold before she hissed at him, "The next king."

Doflamingo scoffed turning his attention back to the boys, "Why'd you chose him Law? Honestly I thought so much better of you! Even as a child you were ruthless and cunning wasn't it so? Who in the world turned you into such a gutless coward?"

"SHUT IT! I HAVE NO DESIRE TO TURN INTO SOMEONE LIKE YOU! I WAS SAVED!" Law yelled at him.

His breath brushed across her ear making Megumi flinch, "Don't worry I'll get rid of these pesks and we can get back to normal."

Doflamingo chuckled his hand grabbed hold of the Sirens upper arm forcing her forward as he moved closer towards them, the tips of her shoes brushed into the water. She glanced worryingly over her shoulder as best as she could. He wasn't going to kill them here she knew that or he wouldn't be getting his game.

"By my little brother Corazon, Hah! If you aren't a coward then why are you going to die a cowards death?" He questioned.

The strings suddenly loosened and a familiar voice filled her ears as a sword slashed past her and a pitch fork entered her field of vision from her right, "STOP RIGHT THERE! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MR STRAWHAT!" Jeet screamed.

She slipped down to her knees as the strings came undone, landing into the water below her she clenched her hands against the rock s she sucked in as much breath as she could.

"You…. Guys….." Luffy weakly murmured.

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT MR STRAWHAT!" The two men asked, "WHAT!"

Megumi went to speak but nothing came out of her mouth, "So that was a clone after all!" Law growled, "A thread puppet!"

"Ms Akiyama are you alright?" Jeet dropped down next to her pulling her out of the water helping her stand, there was always a huge differences between seastone and seawater. She was slightly confused how seawater go this far into the island.

"Fine…" She whispered when Jeet had got her out the water, weakly smiling at him trying to brush him off, "Go get Luffy out of the water…."

"Right," He went into the water with Adbullah grabbing hold of Ucy pulling the bull out of the water, "I don't know what you're babbling about but let's get you two out of here!"

Megumi took a few step back as they pulled Ucy back onto the path, Luffy laid flat on the ground near Megumi, "Thanks you guys…. You ok?" He asked his eyes on the Sirens.

"Yeah….. just…." She coughed, "Gonna need a bit."

AN:…. Dark…. Dark…. Bad Scarlet you shouldn't do that. So yes suprisngly for the week I had I am surprised that I got this out. Basically, I work for a Solicitors I am a legal secretary and yeah very stressful week one solicitor not in and a secretary isn't in, in our department in the office and everything has blown up this week. So yeah, and on top of that about three hours ago I was sick something my fiancé gave me…. The bastard lol.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I did, I love Megumi and Luffys relationship. Luffy feels like he needs protect her after what happened in the war, Megumi wants him to be King (squeals)

Rankochi: (Hugs and never lets go) I missed you! Cavendish is werid it's a random conversation that comes up a lot with me and my partner we will just lay there in bed and go Cavendish why him! Sabo comes back don't worry Megumi has to meet him properly, don't be sorry for the long absence and your one shot will be done im just going to go and sleep since work and adult stuff XP aka money to buy one piece figures life.

All my love

Scarlet


	56. Chapter 56

Megumi watched silently as Jeet started to try and post his own ego, "OH NO NOT AT ALL OH MY NO NEED!"

"BUT THAT THING!" Adbullah stated looking at the remaining half of Doflamingos string clone, "WAS THAT HIS LOWER HALF!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? DOES THIS MEAN THAT WE MIGHT HAVE ACTUALLY TAKEN THE BIG BOSS DOWN?!"

"You idiot…." Law growled, ""That was a fake He probably sent it down to mock us…"

"Or kill us," Megumi scoffed.

"AH THAT REMINDS ME THAT KELLY FUNK BASTARD! HE DUPED US! AFTER REALIZING THAT, WE TRIED TO STOP HIM BUT OUT OF NOWHERE! DOFLAMINGO SHOWED UP! THAT ASSASSIN KELLY JUST GOT ERASED IN AN INSTANT! IF WE'RE NOT CAREFUL THERE'S NO TELLING WHEN WE'LL GET SNUCK UP ON BY THE ENEMY!" Jeet yelled.

"I can't believe this," Megumi groaned, "I TOLD YOU!"

"So it looks like…. We were actually saved by that guy," Luffy started.

"Luffy I don't think that was actually that happened," Megumi tried to reason with the Strawhat Captain.

"Even though he made us look like idiots! What's going on outside whats happened to cabbage and the others?" Luffy asked.

"We have been completely left behind everyone is already on the second level," Jeet explained.

"AND HERE WE WERE THINKING WE WERE TAKING A SHORTCUT TO THE SUNFLOWER FIELD!" Luffy yelled. He started muttering to himself, before he threw Law over his shoulder and took a few steps towards Megumi.

"Luffy…." She wasn't trusting the grin on his face.

She watched him bite down onto his thumb and she watched as his arm started to expand as he pulled his arm back, "Gomu Gomu no….. ELEPHANT GUN!" She watched as the giant armament fist flew up into the air and slammed into the stone as his hand returned to normal the free arm wrapped around her waist. "Alright you two take care of Ucy," Luffy ordered.

"HE ACTUALLY TURNED IT INTO A SECRET PASSAGE!" Jeet and Adubllah yelled.

"Ready?" Luffy grinned at her, tightening his hold on both of them as he bent his knees, glancing up Megumi couldn't help but smile slightly as she watched some guards poke their heads down the hole as Luffy jumped up, he smacked the guards back as they flew up into the air.

"MINGO IM COMING FOR YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Luffy roared.

"IT''S STRAWHAT, THE SIREN AND LAW!" The guards yelled out eyes wide.

As they landed on the ground both Luffy and Megumi looked around before Megumi turned Luffy towards the direction they needed to go, "Thanks," He grinned at her and both of them took off running towards the third level.

"OI STRAWHAT!" A voice sounded behind them.

The three of them turned their heads seeing Cavendish riding up behind them, "CABBAGE! What do you want don't get in my way!"

"Listen to my plan," Cavendish told them, "Get on."

Luffy easily wrapped a rubber arm around Cavendishes horse and swung himself up whilst Megumi took Cavendishes out stretched arm, he effortlessly swung her up onto the horse behind him, Megumi looked down at Law who seemed to be squished between.

"Sorry," She muttered, he only looked up at her blankly no expression on his face what so ever.

"If we capture the officers make sure to keep them confined," Cavendish started.

"We don't have time to take out every executive officer," Megumi argued.

"How would you know?" Cavendish argued.

"I have been in Doflaimgos care for a year, I know the executive better than you," Megumi snapped.

"Strawhat I am going to cut the wall open and make a path," Cavendish glanced over his shoulder at Luffy.

"And I'm going to beat the crap out the bad guys," Luffy cheered.

"And I'll climb up to the third level." Cavendish paused for a second looking back at the path ahead as he urged the horse to go faster before his head suddenly snapped back making Megumi look over her shoulder, Kyros was also sat on the back of the horse. "WAIT A SEC…. THAT'S ONE TOO MANY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Kyros," Megumi couldn't help but laugh.

"AH! Solider guy I was looking for you!" Luffy grinned.

"When did you get on?" Megumi questioned.

"I followed you through the road Luffyland made," Kyros answered.

"HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING US OR SOMETHING!" Cavendish yelled. "AQUAINTENCE OR NOT WE'RE OVER WEIGH IN CAPACITY GET OFF!"

"We're going to meet up with Rebecca!" Luffy explained.

"REBECCA IS BEHIND ENEMY LINES WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!" Kyros yelled.

"ARE YOU EVEN LITENING TO ME!" Cavendish yelled.

"She's heading towards the Sunflower fields, on the fourth floor... She is excited to see you as a person Kyros... and not a toy," Megumi explained.

"SHE'S ON THE CAPTURE LIST ASWELL!" Kyros explained.

"We all are!" Megumi snapped.

""She's okay! She's together with one of my nakama by the way old man why are you leaning forward against the very front like that?" Luffy questioned.

"LISTEN! ALREADY!"

"The bull was bigger..." Law muttered, he glanced up as he heard a giggle from the Siren a genuine smile across her lip as she looked back at the path ahead of them.

"MY BELOVED HORSE FARUL CAN ONLY RUN BEAUTIFULLY WITH TWO RIDERS!" Cavendish aruged.

"No matter how the situation spins out I have but one thing I want to do," He told them, "Within the family's top officers there is a man that I want to kill with these hands no matter what I must do that!"

"You're not planning on dying right?" Luffy asked.

"Don't think about it Kyros," Megumi warned him, "You can't go and leave Rebecca on her own."

"Don't be stupid I'm not planning on loosing to this human body," Kyros told them.

Megumi smiled turning back to the battlefield, "In that case good," Luffy grinned widely.

"NOTHING IS GOOD ABOUT IT GET THE HELL OFF!" Cavendish ordered.

"You're noisy why don't you get off?" Luffy questioned.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS IS THE WORST! BUT WHAT CAN I EXPECT FROM THE WORST GENERATION OF PIRATES!" Cavendish roared turning to look back at Luffy.

"Must you be so loud," Megumi whined rubbing her ears softly, "Watch where your going," She snapped, "Keep your eyes on the bloody road!"

Luffy leaned over the side looking past the Siren before making a confused sound, Megumi looked as well her silver eyes widened and a large smile broke across both of their faces. The allies from the Colosseum had cleared a path for them keeping the executives of Doflamingos slam foot soldiers away, "KEEP PRESSING FORWARD STRAWHAT! DON'T WORRY ABOUT THESE GUYS! WE'LL STOP THEM!"

"WHATS WITH THESE GUYS SUDDENLY!" Machvise yelled in confusion.

"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED YOU GUYS!" Luffy yelled out in suprise.

Se heard Dagama laugh loudly, "Tis is why I am the Tactian Gama! THIS IS WAR! WHEN THE DARK CLOUD RAGE NOT ONE PERSON SHALL REACH THE TOP!"

"It is our duty to see you pass ahead!" Hajrudin told them.

"LET'S MAKE SURE WE SEND THEM ON THEIR WAY CAVENDISH!" Sai ordered the pirate Captain.

"Hey! Hey! I am not some horse drawn carriage for you to ride on!" Cavendish muttered.

"WE HAVE TO WIN THIS WAR!" King Elizabello yelled to the rest of the fighters, a loud cheer followed his yell.

Dellinger turned towards Dargama a dark look crossed the young mans face, "Now you've gone and done it," Dellinger chuckled as he bent his knees slightly before suddenly slamming into the older mans stomach sending him flying through the air, a scream of pain escaped the tacticians mouth.

"DARGAMA!" Luffy suddenly yelled.

Dargamas hands wrapped around Dellinger keeping the heels wearing teenager in place his eyes locked onto the group on top of the horse, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO!" Dellinger ordered.

""GO HEAD TO THE TOP!" Dargama yelled.

"BIKEN!" Cavendish yelled pulling out his sword.

"GOMu GOMU NU!" Luffy started to pull back his fists ready for attack.

"VOICE VOICE!" Megumi breathed deeply.

As they came towards the wall in front of them that slowly slopped upwards towards level three, "ZAN EXUPERTY!"

"JET GATTLING!"

"SONIC WAVES!"

Cavendish easily sliced through the wall, as Luffy threw his fists out towards the soldiers sending them all flying up into the air, the sonic waves flew through the air forcing the soldiers and rock through the air and out of their path.

"SHIT! THOSE SOLDIERS THAT WERE ALL OVER THE PLACE ARE NOW COMING TOGETHER!" A yell sounded through the air Megumi wasn't a hundred percent to sure where it came from, she only shook her head looking over her shoulder again at Luffy seeing the rage on the Strawhats face reminded her of Ace. "DO NOT LET THEM REACH THE THIRD LEVEL! SHOOT HIM WHERE HE STANDS!"

"Luffy it might be a good idea to turn into a balloon!" Megumi cried out as she watched a group of soldiers roll up with rifles, guns and cannons. Luffy nodded his head in agreement as he saw what she was on about, he bit down on his thumb ready to blow himself up.

"Y'ALL BETTER START AIMING THIS WAY!" A voice yelled, Luffy cheered loudly as the two of them watched Blue Gill burst on to the scene knocking out the soldiers. Turning around fully Megumi sat side saddle seeing Kyros had his arms wrapped around Luffys legs keeping the younger man balanced on the horse.

"Cavendish," She fluttered her eyelashes up at the pirate captain, "May I borrow your pistol?"

Cavendish reached in side of his coat before passing her back what looked like a dueling pistol but with more barrel space, she clicked the pistol off safety and shot down towards their feet at one of the soldiers as Luffy threw out a rubber fist sending another soldier off the walkway they created.

They both looked up as Dellinger slammed his leg into Blue Gills neck sending the man flying back across the battlefield, they both flinched not wanting to think about the amount of pain the long leg tribes men was going through at the moment.

"LONG LEG JUST GOT TAKEN OUT!" Luffy cried out.

Megumi slammed her heeled foot down into the side of the soliders head as he got to clsoe to her comfort, "LUFFY WE DONT HAVE TIME TO WORRY ABUT THE OTHERS!" She yelled at him. She looked up into the air at the bird cage surronding Dressarosa, "We aren't escaping this..."

"Hu?" Luffy asked slightly confused.

"This whole Bird Cage Game is a farce!Even if we take down all you convicts," Cavendish stressed, "None of us are safe!"

"We know to much Luffy," Megumi explained to him, "Do you really think he would let us out with the knowledge some of us hold, with what Viola and Rebecca went through. Doflamingo will stop at nothing to make sure this information doesn't get out to any one, I watched him kill person after person so his black market dealings wouldn't come to the World Goverments eyes."

"Dressarosa is now essentially a lonely island sitting on some distant sea sea isolated from the world!" Cavendish yelled, "Sitting around waiting for a miracle is going to get everyone killed."

"The island is waiting for a miracle Luffy... you are that miracle," She grinned widely over at the Strawhat. "You have to take Doflmingos head to stop all this madness to save every innocent life here... It's the only way to make the madness stop."

"Doflamingo is always one step ahead of us though he's made a critical mistake he's brought together in his Colosseum every single weirdo in these six seas we shall not loose because above all else I WILL BE THE ONE TO TAKE DOFLAMINGOS HEAD!" Cavendish yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT! I'M GOING TO BEAT MINGO INTO A PULP!" Luffy roared.

"I thought I told you he's mine strawhat-ya," Law stated,

"I appreciate your offer but I will be the one to take him down," Kyros pointed out.

"OI SOLIDER GUY! DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY YOU WANTED US TO SAVE YOU ONE OF HIS EXECUTIVES!"

"That's a personal matter! I must be the one to save his majesty's kingdom," Kyros snapped back at the younger man. "I have a ten year old debt to repay!"

"If we're gonna talk about time the lemme tell ya, Mine is 13 years old!" The heart captain snapped at them.

"YEAH WELL MINES OLDER THAN 30 YEARS!" There was a small paused before, "OW!"

"Luffy your not even 30!" Megumi yelled back him after banging him on the head.

"ALL OF YOU GET OFF!" Cavendish yelled.

"YOU GET OFF!" Luffy argued.

"Let's just calm down for a few moments please..." Megumi tried to reason with the men.

"WE MADE IT! THIS IS THE THIRD LEVEL!" Cavendish stated.

"AWESOME NOW LETS JUST HAUL OUR ARSES STRAIGHT UP TO LEVEL FOUR! GO HORSEY!" Luffy ordered.

The horse come to a sudden stop, Megumi leaned around Cavendish as she heard Luffy mumble, "Hey you ok..."

In front of them stood an army of giant nutcrackers, "Sugar..." Megumi whispered softly as the horse shuffled slightly under them, "She must be awake." The creaking sound of their joints and the soft clatter of them moving towards them filled the Sirens ears as Luffy yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE GIANT PUPPETS!"

"There is no way we are gonna make it through those," Megumi stated watching the giant nutcrackers move closer towards them, their jaws hanging wide Megumi feared her own head would cleanly come off if she was anymore closer to them.

"Then what do you suggest we do Siren-ya?" Law asked her,

"Hey!" She snapped, "You have been lying there this entire bloody time brooding you think of something!"

Cavendish snapped the reins, "RUN FARUL!" The horse charged forwards one of the nutcrackers swooped down jaw wide open, the sickly crunching sound filled the groups ears as the nutcrackers jaw snapped shut on the horses head.

"HORSEY! YOU BASTARD!" Luffy yelled, "GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL!" His rubber fist zoomed past her and slammed into the nutcrackers stomach, it's jaw widened enough for the horses head to slip out. The horse slipped to the ground, Megumi pushed herself up onto her feet looking around she knew they were in touble. With Sugar awake she can easily come after them... make everyone who loves them forget they even existed. Eddie...

"FARUL HANG IN THERE!" Cavendish cried. "WHAT A JAW! SKULL'S BEEN CRUSHED FARUL HANG IN THERE!"

The nutcracker that Luffy just broke slowly raised back up she could hear the joints cracking back into place, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DEAL I JUST PUNCHED A HOLE THROUGH YOUR STOMACH!" Luffy yelled.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YO DO THAT TO FARUL! BEAUTIFUL BLADE ROUND TABLE!" Cavendish yelled, she glanced around just in time to see Cavendish slice through the nutcracker like a knife through hot butter.

She watched the head of the nutcracker come clean off and go flying through the air, softly kneeling down she helped Law raise into a sitting position soft smile on her face as she watched Cavendish, Kyros and Luffy stand in front of them.

"WHAT THE HELLL!" Luffy yelled in anger as the headless nutcracker contined to stand and move towards them, "ARE THESE GUYS IMMORTALS!"

"Shit if only we had the key to these cuffes I could make short work of these guys," Law grumbled.

Megumi took hold of his wrists bringing them closer to her, "These are more sophisticated than the ones he placed on me." Law raised an eyebrow at her questioning, she only smiled and shook her head in reply.

"WHA!" They both turned to look at Luffy, "SOMETHING IS FALLING FROM THE SKY!"

As soon as Luffy spoke someone crashed down into the headless nutcracker sending it straight to the ground, a famited to the ground with arm shapped wings. Nico Robin the devil child.

Bartoloemo groaned in pain muttering to himself, "Shit that's what happens when I let my guard down."

"It's chickenhead!" Luffy yelled.

"ROBIN!" Luffy cheered.

"Luffy!? TRAFFY KUN!? You're here!" Robin grinned before turning towards Law, "The Siren as well."

"Lu - luffy senpai..." Bartoloemo cried.

"Nico-ya! WHERE'S MY KEY! HAND IT OVER QUICK!?" Law ordered.

The stretching sound of leather made Megumi bolt to her feet, "Rebecca slipped through my fingers that little girl, all by herself she may manage to make it up to to the royal palace, but she won't be able to do anything I'll hunt her down and put an end to her!" Gladius chuckled, "THE NAME'S GLADIUS AND I'M GOING TO BE DISPOSING OF YOU TRASH!" His arm started to swell ready to explode.

"Luffy! Traffy-Kun! Siren-Chan! Solider-San!" Robin ordered them.

"Robin!?" Luffy questioned his crew member.

"Quickly go! The sunflower fields are on level four! Rebecca is waiting their with the key!" She told them smiling at the group over her shoulder.

"Luffy your gonna have to take Law," Megumi told him, as she pulled the Superego of Death up onto his feet.

"You sure your gonna be able to keep up?" Luffy asked.

She giggled and winked at him, "I kept up with your brother you are gonna be no problem."

Gladius flung his arm forward letting lose tiny balls, well more like bullets actually ones that will defiantly explode upon contact, "It those rupture bullets from earlier!?" She wasn't to sure if he was questioning or stating, "BARRIER!" He yelled crossing his arms in front of him what appeared to be a shield was suddenly in front of the. The bullets exploded upon impact with the barrier.

Luffy grinned widely, "AWESOME!"

"BARTOLOEMO!" Gladius roared in anger.

"Barrier ability... Stairs!"

The shield suddenly dropped and behind them in the same sort of material the shield was made of a set of stais leading up to the next level was created. "LUffy senpai please use this!" Bartoloemo cried.

"Youre facing the wrong way Luffy is over here!" Cavendish stated.

"Oh yeah..." Luffy grinned suddenly turning towards Megumi and Law sweeping the surgeon up over his shoulder, "THANKS CHICKEN HEAD! WITH THIS IT'S STRAIGHT OT LEVEL 4! MEGGY! TRAFFY! LETS DO THIS!" Luffy yelled, Megumi gave him a small push and the trio were already running up the stairs.

"LETS GO THEN!" She ordered him. She glanced past Luffy seeing one of the Nutcrackers leaning in forward ready to treat Luffy as an afternoon snack,"LUFFY!" She cried out. A gust of wind brushed past her before she saw Kyros slam his sword down onto the nutcrackers head sending the toy flying back away from the stairs.

"I'm going ahead!" Kyros stated.

"AH WAIT SOILDER SAN!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy we dont have time to worry about these!" Megumi cried.

"I'll hold them off!" Cavendish told them as he jumped in front of the bottom of the stairs blocking the path of the nutcrackers, "Hurry Strawhat!"

"Cavendish...?" Megumi questioned pushing Luffy up the stiars as he stopped wanting to question the pirate himself.

"MY horse lies fallen on this floor! I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT GIVING THESE BASTARDS RETRIBUTION GO!" Cavendish yelled at them.

The small glicking sound filled her ears as she finally got Luffy moving back up the stairs, turning towards the Gladius she watched as the exploding bullets came flying towards them.

"LUFFY DODGE!" Robin yelled.

She took a breath in ready to unleash a sound wave to make them explode but Bartoloemo had jumped into the air, "I'VE GOT IT COVERED!" the scream of his pain filled all of their ears.

"YOU IDIOT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BARRIER!" Cavendish yelled at the green haired man. "OI BARTOLOEMO!" Cavendish yelled again as he did not received an answer.

"Theres a limit to the total amount of surface area of barriers I can put out at any given time right now I have used it all on the stairs I had no choice," he murmured softly. "IF I CAN BE USE TO LUFFY SENPAI THEN I SHALL GLADLY GIVE UP EVEN MY LIFE!"

"This guy is unbelievable," Cavendish groaned, "Until you can use your barriers again i'll fight alongside you so keep it together!"

One of the nutcrackers swooped fon jaws wide ready to snap up Bartoloemo before multiple arms sprang from the floor slamming into the nutcrackers face, "Conco man Spank!" Robin yelled.

"I know excatly how you feel Chicken-kun,"Robin smiled.

"NICO ROBIN!" Cavendish yelled out in surprise.

"Our Captin is worth betting our lives on you see... Luffy has always been the winning trump card."

Megumi couldn't hear any more of the fight, she had stopped halfway up the stairs looking out over Dressarosa she shook her head getting rid of the thoughts over her imprisonment for the last year. They had the same thought as Pops, Pops was the Whitebeards winning trump card but now Pops was gone all because of Teach. A rubber hand encircled her wrist and she looked up seeing Luffy was the top of the stairs.

"COME ON!" Luffy yelled down at her. His rubber arm slipped around her waist with a sharp tug she felt herself being flung through the air and landed in front of him.

"Sorry..." She laughed softly before they heard a scream of pain further in the sunflower fields.

"REBECCA!" Luffy yelled taking off into the fields Megumi hot on his heels.

"KYROS!" She recognised the shot of Diamiante.

"YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU TAKE TWO MEMBERS OF MY FAMILY!" They all heard the one legged solider yell.

"REBECCA THE KEY!" Luffy yelled as they came closer towards the two.

Megumi skidded to a stop as the two continued to run forward as the nutcrackers seemed to have slipped past the three on the third level, "HURRY GIMME THE KEY!" Luffy yelled outstretching his hand.

"VOICE VOICE SONIC WAVES!" The Siren screeched, the visible sound waves slammed into the nutcrackers forcing them to stumble back and over the edge of the fourth level she heard them crash down on to the level below.

"LUCY!?" Rebecca cried.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Diamiante yelled.

The seastone cuffes fell to the ground with a dull thud, "Free at last," Law sighed.

"LAW! SIREN! STRAWHAT!" Diamiante yelled in rage as the three turned to loo at him.

"My apologies you three it seems like I've got my hands full with this guy here can U leave Doflamingo in your hands?" Kyros asked them.

"HELL YEAH!" Luffy yelled as Law smirked and Megumi dipped her head down.

"Right so we are gonna leave this to you solider-san?" Luffy questioned. Kyros only hummed in reply his eyes trainined on the devil fruit user in front of him.

"Then where off to where Doflamingo is?!" Law stated as he started to move round.

"Lets go!" Luffy cheered.

"Ya think I would just let ya!" Diamiante yelled.

"YOUR OPPOENT IS ME DIAMINATE!" Kyros yelled.

"The young master will be waiting for you Miss Akiyama," Diaminate chuckled.

Megumi froze turning towards the giant man, Kyros had shifted now so he stood in front of her he looked over his shoulder at her before stating, "This is not your fight Siren. You have things to settle with Doflamingo." Law had started to stalk forward towards the large open hole in the castle war his hand wrapped around her upper arm forcing her forward.

"Shi shi shi," They heard Luffy laugh behind them but the older two pirates continued to walk forward, "Rebecca isn't it awesome! That you got to meet your dad?"

"Yes!" Rebecca stated, Megumi dipped her head smiling widely to herself hearing the wavering sound in the girls voice.

"Thanks for the key! I'm off! Be back soon!" Luffy told her before he jogged to catch yup with Megumi and Law.

"LUCY! Will you really defeat Doflamingo for us?" Rebecca asked him.

Both Megumi and Law stopped looking over their shoulders at the Strawhat pirate who stopped, "I ain't Lucy... The name's Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"Don't worry Rebecca," Megumi smiled at her, "This hell will be over soon."

"BULLSHIT!" Diamiante roared, "UTTER BULLSHIT THE PALACE! LIKE THERE IS ANYWAY WAY I'D LET YOU SET FOOT IN THERE!"

"Grab on Siren-Ya," Law instructed her and she grabbed onto his out stretched arm as Diaminates sword came flying towards them, "ROOM!" He yelled as he grabbed hold of Luffys collar,.

"DAMN THIS BACK STABBING BRAT!"

"SHAMBLES!"

Poof! With that the Sunflower fields disappeared from view and a very familiar sight came into view they had landed at the royal palaces pool garden. "So this is the palace what a convenient ability," Luffy grinned widely. "But it takes a toll on the body the fact that we were carried here by you was perhaps the silver linning on the clouds of late."

"I was able to save my strength..." Law started before he yelled out in pain.

Megumi turned towards him quickly gently placing an arm on his upper arm, "Law... are you alright... whats wrong?"

He pulled his hand away from his shoulder, three tiny bullets sat n the palm of his hand, "I had to operate," He was panting heavily, looking down at Luffy they both where they had gone through so much today that it would have killed a normal person, "led bullets that asshole!" Law growled as he clenched his hand for a moment before throwing the bullets away.

"Law, Strawhat and Siren have appeared by the pool," Megumi turned her head not sure where the voice was coming from.

"Roger, tens of thousands of slaves i spent the last ten years diligently creating they were and just like that they disappeared revenge will be easy i only need to touch you with these hands you existence i will make them disappear for you..." Sugars voice filled her ears.

"Sugar!" Megumi gasped seeing her step into the light.

"Who's the runt?" Luffy questioned jabbing a finger towards th girl.

"Luffy," Megumi warned her arm wrapped around his arm trying to pull him back.

"Hey don't be so worried," He laughed, "it's only a kid."

Something zoomed past themsome type of projectile she wasn't to sure, but the loud high pitched scream of sugar made her flinch back and rub her ears as they the flying object floated off and sugar laid knocked out on the floor in front of their feet. Both Luffy and Law looked slightly puzzled over what just happened, Megumi was ony happy that she wasn't going to be turned into a toy.

"MISS SUGAR!" The guard yelled, "OH DEAR SHE HAS FAINTED AGAIN!"

"Go on..." Megumi told them pointed up towards the roof, "Doflamingo will be up there!"

"No!" Luffy told her, "You are coming with us."

Megumi blinked a few times before she watched a blue dome seal above them and felt Laws effect of Shambles move her body again, their feet landed on solid ground turning towards Doflamingo Megumi was surprised the chair he sat in was actually quite plain, she stood on luffy's left whilst Law stood on his right. Doflamingo lent his chin on the open palm of his hand as he grinned at the trio that stood in front of him.

"I guess I ought to hear you out there's always the smallest chance," Doflamingo mussed to himself, "Why are you three here?" he asked them. "TO KICK YOUR ARSE!" Luffy yelled at him..

"What he said," both Law and Megumi replied.

Doflamingos grin widened, "I'm hurt and here I was hoping it would be for afternoon tea."

Doflamingo clicked his fingers and Trebols horrible sticky substance landed on the floor in front of him slowly seeping away to reveal Bellamy under the mess.

"Bellamy!" Luffy gasped in suprise.

Doflamingo chuckled, "Worried about him? You two some time ago fought in mock town if I'm not mistaken?" Doflamingo asked him. "But before I knew it you'd kissed and made up."

"I don't care what happened back then! LET BELLAMY GO!" Luffy ordered.

Doflamingo smirked his eyes locking on Megumi, "I could make you a trade Strawhat... this lowlife for the girl."

"NO! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE ASWELL!" Luffy yelled.

Doflamingo hummed, "Then whether he goes and my pet returns to me is decided entirely on the victor. After all, this guy came back to be killed by me and she came back to bee owned by me... my toys always come back Strawhat!" He passed leaning forward, "I guess these are your principles hey Bellamy!" Doflamingo wrapped his fingers into the mans hair, forcing the man up onto his knees Megumi had to turn her face away from him, "You just up an attached yourself to me knowing that if things didn't go the way you wanted you could throw a friggin hissy fit," Doflamingo hissed, "people are born with qualities that simply can not be changed! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO OR WHERE YOU GO YOU'LL ALWAYS BE NOTHING MORE THAN A LOW LIFE THUG BELLAMY!" Doflamingo yelled at him.

"TAKE THAT BACK BELLAMY HAS CHANGED!" Luffy ordered.

"Please..." Bellamy sniffed, "... no more... please kill me..."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF BELAMY MINGO!" Luffy roared his foot shooting out to kick him.

"LUFFY! WAIT"

"OI STRAWHAT!"

Doflaimgo laughed as he pulled Bellamy in the way of the attack making Luffy kick Bellamy in the face, Luffy loudly cried out an apology towards the man.

"STOP IT!" Megumi yelled at him, "LET THE KID GO DOFLAMINGO!"

His eyes locked onto her own making the Siren force out a whimper stepping back as his hand twitched in her direction, "Whilst one of my toys is a low life thug the other one is a high classed wench!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" Luffy roared at him.

Doflaimngo laughter boomed through the open space, "First promised to a marine, then owned by two division commanders of that fools pirate crew and now mine... nothing more than a common..."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Luffy roared pulling his fist back Megumi grabbed the wrist before it could shoot forward.

"He will use Bellamy against you again Luffy, I know you want to beat him but you have to think straight," She pleaded with him.

AN:... I might have hinted at something very... very dark themes over the last year in the story and it is intenial and i feel bad but it's a joke between me and a friend and yeah shutting up. Bloody hell dressarosa is hard to rewrite but I think I have made good progress so far ith this. I am apologising since I have allready written Megumis reuion with Ace and Marco and... you will all cry... but I have an extra supply of tissues for you all.

Note Ace is going to get beaten with a newspaper soon as well.

Rankochi: Well thats my definition of adut stuff lol. Oh poor boo, *Hugs* OMG! You need to read Dressarosa its like next to Thriller Bark my favourite storyline its amazing! I've rested enough I think lol.

DeadGirlEtarnal: Shes Aces girlfiriend, lover... the mother of his nephew Luffy protects his family. I have written a part of it... I cried whilst writing it and my friend cried when i showed it to him... I'm a horrible person lol.

Son of Whitebeard: CABBAGE! ^_^

As always guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter speak to you in the next one.

Love

Scarlet.


	57. Chapter 57

"Shes right strawhat-ya!" Law glanced over his shoulder watching Megumi struggle to keep Luffy back, "you promised me didn't you strawhat-ya! If you get carried away by anger or hate, you're playing right into his hands! Control yourself both of you! Provoking people is what he does best! Think of loosing your cool here as tantamount to loosing your life! Remember... That's exactly what happened to me. Doflamingo is a cruel heartless man he's always searching for the tiniest fLaw to sink his cLaws into."

Megumi watched Trebol shake slightly before the large man burst into fits of laughter as Doflamingo let go of Bellamy making the poor man crash into the ground under him, "that's so precious my snot is flying out! His half dead buddys face he kicked it! Hey... Heeeeey he kicked it didn't he! What a dummy!"

"What did you say!?" Luffy roared.

"Don't listen to him," Law instructed.

"Luffy he's not worth it," Megumi explained.

Doflamingo relaxed back into his chair a large grin spread across the warlords face as he chuckled, "heartless he says that's not the case at all. It's just i've finally reached boiling point think about everything you Law and strawhat have done to me. On punkhazard you began with the destruction of sad took out vergo and monet and even kidnapped caesar! Then here on dressarosa you freed all of my toys even now your entire crew if trying to take out the smile factory." There was a small pause Megumi felt Luffy shaking with rage, "enough is enough already! I've gone beyond the point of angry and all i can do is laugh." Doflamingo stopped breathing deeply for a few moment Megumi could see that he was calming himself down, "now here you are to put the cherry on top, of this whole thing by trying to take my head! You guys are the provebial straw that broke this camels back! It's almost like i am tasting my depression from thirteen years ago all over again!"

"If that incident didn't happen i wouldn't be standing before you today like this!" Law yelled.

"If that incident didn't happen you would be the third corazon and would have been right by my side," Doflamingo retorted.

Megumi glanced beteen the two, "Law what is he on about?"

"Later!" Law yelled.

With a downwards flick of his wrist, "black knight!" Doflamingo created another string clone of himself, which launched himself at Law with a swipe of his strings Law blocked the attack from hitting him.

Luffy broke free of Megumi's hold bolting towards Doflamingo, "all right i will take the real one!" He yelled as he came closer towards Doflamingo, Bellamy suddenly shot up a sword in hand and swung down at Luffy. The strawhat jumped back away from the attack, "Bellamy!" Bellamys sword came down again throwing Luffy to his feet.

"Luffy!" Megumi cried as she tried to rush forward but instead finding she couldn't move, "Doflamingo let me go!"

"Oii! What the hell are you doing! I'm really sorry about earlier!" Luffy yelled at the man scooting back across the floor as the sword crashed into the floor in front of his feet.

"Strawhat-ya!" Law yelled, "he's being controlled!"

Megumi twisted in the string hold glaring at the man who smirked at her, "son of a bitch Doflamingo!" She screamed.

Bellamy froze his sword held above his head ready to strike down at him, "forgibe me... Strawhat...Pleja...Ztop... Me..." Bellamy cried.

"I don't know were you two became butt buddies but if you wanna stop this guy just pummel him until he loses consciousness," Law ordered as he continued to duck and weave past Doflamingos attack.

"Do it! Ztrawhath!" Bellamy yelled.

"Luffy let me con-," Megumi couldn't finish the sentence as an invisble string tightened around her throat cutting off the sound.

"Theres no way i can do that i am your friend!" Luffy yelled as he jumped up to his feet.

"Come closer dear..." Doflamingo beckoned her forward with a hand the strings around her forced to walk between the gap of Luffys and Laws fight, though his attention turned back towards Bellamy and he chuckled, "one more hit and it's off to neverland for you! What a fitting end! I taught you once before didn't i Law?" His hand reached out taking hold of Megumi's jaw as she came to a stop in front of him forcing her to look back at Bellamy, "take a good look. 'The weak can not chose how they die.'" He swung Megumi back round, "Trebol... Make sure our guest doesn't get herself hurt."

The strings suddenly came loose and Megumi turned towards the sticky man, "Trebol don't you da -ahhh!" She screamed as she watched his sticky substance rush towards her trapping her within his grasp pulling her back away from the fight.

"Meggy! Doflamingo leave her alone you bastard!" Luffy yelled, "that bastard we came all this way and he won't even fight us!" Luffy suddenly turned towards Law anger burning bright within the younger mans eyes, "traffy! Thats it! I'm gonna beat your arse! I'm pissed!"

"You idiot!What happened to sticking to our secret plan!" Law yelled, "remember don't let him get you all fired up!"

"Screw the plan!" Luffy roared as he started to run towards Law, "gomu gomu no..."

"You bastards!" Law growled, "i'll remember this..."

"Luffy what on earth are you doing!" Megumi yelled.

"Hey! Heey! He's gonna beat the shit out of Law! Has he lost his mind this is hiralious!" Trebol started laughing.

"Room!" The blue dome appeared over them, she heard Trebol made a small sound of confusion, "shambles!"

"Red haw!" Luffy yelled, Megumi's eyes snapped open wide as she watched Luffys flaming fist slam into Doflamingos stomach.

"I would let the lady go Trebol," Law smirked.

"Doffy!" Trebol yelled tugging Megumi to stand straight in front of him.

"You trust me siren-ya," Law smirked at her.

"Of course," she replied.

"Good," he leant back his sword pointed towards Trebol and ith a few quick flicks, "radio knife!" She felt Trebols hold slip away from her, she grabbed one of the pieces of his broken staff. Trebols staff being about twice as long as her own, making the piece that sat in her hand around half the size of her own.

"Strawat-ya your the worst!" Law yelled.

Megumi pushed herself up onto the top of the chair, twirling the broken staff round in her hand she slammed a chunk of Trebol away from landing on her.

"Hey," she heard Luffy argue, "now you are a part of the worst generation aswell."

Law stepped up onto the top of the chair next to her, his pointed down towards Trebol she noticed him glance at her from the corner of her eye as she kept her gaze on Trebol, "i don't want your pitty traflagar."

Doflamingos panting forced both of their heads to turn towards the warlords who was pushing himself up to lean against his knee, she could see the bruise blossoming on his stomach from wound to his stomach, "how'd you like that one you bastard!"

"Look! We've yet to deal anything but superficial wounds! That plan just kno isn't going to work a second time!" Law yelled.

"Yes because shouting at one another is really going to help," Megumi snapped at them both.

"Law..." Trebol grinned widely, both the siren and surgeon turned back towards the sticky... Substance man started to move it self back together, "we now everything about your ability! Because originally we wanted the 'ope ope no mi' and its power," as he shifted himself back up so all the layers were on top of himself.

Megumi turned towards Law, "you worked for Doflamingo."

"Yes..." He growled tightening his hand around the handle of the blade.

"Wha..." Trebol cried out as he tried to move forward but the slices of himself just slipped away from one another.

"'Radio knife' creates a different kind of incision than a normal amputation in just a few minutes! Regardless of the ability your body has at your dispoasal you will be unable to reattach your body!" Law yelled jumping from the back of the chair blade raised above his head as he charged towards Trebol.

"Ehhh!? Crap i'm in trouble my nose is running!" The man cried.

"Injection!"

"Stop! Have you forgotten how i used to take care of you!" Trebol yelled Megumi watched as Law lined up his target, "eat this hanazumi shinkenshiraha dori!" Megumi felt her stomach turn as she watched some of Trebols snot try to form a shape of some kind.

"Shot!" Law pounced.

Trebol continued to cry and squirm across the ground trying to get away from the supernova, as Law neared his target Megumi watched with wide eyes Doflamingo appearing in front of Law blocking his attack with only his leg. Law stumbled slightly before coming stuck onto Trebols mess, "Doflamingo don't!" She cried jumping off the back of the chair.

"Full bright!" The pink feathered man yelled as his strings came crashing down more like spears which pierced straight through the supernova.

"Traffy!"

"Law!"

Luffys arm turned armament as he started to charge towards Law ready to knock Doflamingo back, Megumi was able to slide under him through Trebols stick substance so he didn't smash on the floor. Luffys yell of pain sounded clearly in her ears making her look up to see Doflamingos foot had connected with his face and with a quick flick of Doflamingos wrists Luffys hands became tied behind his back.

"Luffy..." Megumi breathed out watching as Bellamy turned his blade on his allie again.

"Strawhat run please dodge this!" Bellamy cried.

"Bell... Gah!" Luffy yelled out as Bellamys blade sliced across his stomach.

"Mugiwara-ya!" Law yelled.

Megumi placed her hands over the bleeding wounds unsure what to do, remembering thatch a few years ago laying in front of her bleeding out, "you ok...?" She whispered softly at him.

"More pressure," he answered and grunted as her hands pressed harder down on the wounds.

"Do you remember the one thing i hate the most Law?" Doflamingo questioned looking over to him, "it's being looked down upon... For a bunch of lowly scum like you to be able to rise up and think for even an chance of winning it is a disgrace i can not bear. For i am of the world's greatest bloodlines i am a tenryuubito! Greatness was not only my birthright but i also acquired one of the rarest abilities in this world but that prestige and and stature that rightfully belong to me one day my father abandoned all of it and our family of four was brought down into this garbage dump of a world spouting crap like we need to live like real humans he was such a stupid and foolish father. Because of my stupid father by the time i was eight years old i had seen the heaven and hell of this world and so i killed him and took his head back to mariejois with me but the tenryuubito who labelled us a family of traitors refused to ever accept me back as one of them that was when i swore. That i would destroy every last part of this world that they control. The life you've all lead is nothing compared to what i've been through a grown man like me doesn't have the time for your kiddy games," he roared at them.

Doflamingos eyes locked onto Megumi as she continued to press hard down onto Laws wound, she glanced up as she felt the eyes burn across her body, "then to rub it in my face... Nearly thirty years later the only heiress to the sparkling enclave islands and the akiyama name suddenly becomes a pirate," he growled at her, "they don't take away her title or name... No they believe she is a teenager going through a rebellious stage... But that doesn't matter... I will destroy the tenryuubito and ever family connected to them."

With a twitch of his Doflamingos fingers Bellamy jumped into action sword raised above his head as Doflamingo had his fingers ready in a cLaw like motion both of them ready to attack Luffy, both Megumi and Law could only watch as Luffy struggled against his binds his nostrils flaring "gonmu gonmu octopus stamp!" They both watched as Luffy fell backs his legs flying out kicking both Bellamy and Doflamingo forcing the men back. Luffy went rolling back across the stone ground pushing himself up onto his feet breathing heavily, "wooo... That was a close one."

"It is beyond your comprehension..." Doflamingos string clone spoke to Luffy, "what could a mere human to do a fallen tenryuubito can you even image!" The clone slammed his leg down to were Luffy was sitting,forcing him through the floor Megumi went to stand to move to his aid Laws hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her back down.

"Humans are savage creatures," Doflamingo sighed.

"The hell are you talking about dofakemingo!"

Law pushed himself up letting Megumi's hand slip away from his chest pressing his own hand to the wound, Megumi tried to wipe her hands clean on the dress she wore. Doflamingos back was turned to the both of them, but they both could tell he had a large grin on his face, "let's begin the executions... We'll start with you Law... Then i will pass you back to kaido siren... After i get rid of that pesky strawhat."

Megumi went to push herself to her feet before Law pushed her back out of the way, "stay..." His eyes turned locking onto Doflamingo, "i still don't understand why does a tenryuubito like you fallen from mariejois still hold power? This morning you mobilized cp0!"

Doflamingo chuckled turning to look at them both, "you've got one foot in deaths door and still you seek answers i am part of the inner circles of the holy land mariejois for i know an important national treasure of theirs! One whose existence alone, if made known to the world, would shake it to the very core!"

Megumi froze her eyes going wide, "how could you..." She pushed herself to her feet her eyes locked onto him, "you can't be..."

"To them i am a deserter with an unbelivable trump card through the try to kill me, i refuse to die the tenryuubito have no choice but to be cooperative what's more if i had the power of the ope ope no mi that day i'd have been able to use the treasure of mariejoise and hold the reins over the entire world!" Both siren and suregon stood stoic looks across their faces, both unsure how to process the words that the warlord told them, "such is the power you hold! The ability to transplant even a person abilities one last thing you are aware? That if wielded by someone with true brilliance, the ope ope no mi has the power to fulfill humanity's oldest those who call it the ultimate devil fruit are few."

"Yes i am well aware none of that interests me however the pinnacle technique of this fruit is the ability to grant eternal life ageless surgery! But using it will cause the user to forfeit their life," Law explained.

Law watched as Doflamingo leap straight into the air aiming down at them, Law drew his blade back behind him as his free hand pushed the siren out of the way, "he is after me siren-ya keep out of this fight."

"Right you are!" Doflamingo laughed, "truth be told, i had no intention of giving the fruit to you in the first place look how you've bitten the hand that so lovingly fed you!" Doflamingo came down in one fatal swoop strings coming down in cLaw like motions, but Law was able to fend them off with his blade with every attack Doflamingo made Law was being pushed further back, "dimanties sword play! Lao g marital arts! Gladius marksman ship! We taught you every last thong you know about fighting!"

"Yeah!" Law yelled back his feet digging into the ground forcing him into a stop, "i'm grateful... I'll use the power you gave me to elimate your whole crew!"

Running forward sword arm stretched out wide, "room!" The blue dome covered both him and Doflamingo. Megumi couldn't do anything but watch this was Law's fight she had no right to even try step into this fight. She watched him pick up a small piece of rubble and chuck it over Doflamingos head, "what do you think of monkey d Luffy?" He asked, "i learned today for the first me that you are a tenryuubito. Shambles!" In a blink of an eye Law appeared behind Doflamingo his sword flying back as Doflamingo had lunged forward, with a sharp trust Law's sword penetrated Doflamingo's shoulder, "what do you make of d!?"

With a small shift Megumi groaned in annoyance that he hadn't actually touched Doflamingo just cut through his coat, she could see the blood dripping from his hand as he forcefully tugged Law forward, "it is no concern to you! Do you actually think strawhat Luffy led by fate has come to claim my head? I, who," he held Law up by the blade, "posses the blood of the gods... Ludicrous." He laughed his hands shaped into the cLaw like motion his attack came down, but instead of slicing through Law like both Doflamingo and Megumi was expecting they saw Laws arms held up infront of him protecting him from the attack.

His arms shined black with armanet haki, "i am a d to," he stated.

Doflamingo growled with anger forcing his strings harder down onto the younger man, they flew past Law and sliced straight through the rubble and the ground most likely slicing through the tower as well she wasn't to sure behind him. "You are a d!? A secret name eh are you trying to imply that fate brought you here as well what type of bullshit did Corazon drill into that head of yours just because you're a d you actually believe you can stop me that natural enemy swill is all just superstition!"

"Doffy be careful you're within the d power's sphere of influence!" Trebol cried.

Megumi turned suddenly seeing the slime substance man was fully back together, "shut up!" She cried running towards him ends of the broke staff held pointed towards him and like a javelin she threw the broken staff pieces up in the air.

"Injection shot!" This time Law didn't miss and pierced Doflamingo straight through his side. "Cora-san knew only all to well that if i could just beat you by virtue of my name alone i'd not need his help that was the catalyst the trigger that the kind Cora-san could that day not bring himself to pull I've come to pull in his place!"

Trebol chuckled as he weaved out of the broken staff bits as they clanked on the floor behind him, he suddenly slid straight up his face extremely close to hers, "the young master does not like others hurting his toys."

"I'm not his toy," the siren cried out loudly her voice shaking the loose piece of gravel at their feet, as she twirled round and slammed her foot into his chest quickly enough to push him back a few steps and draw her foot back before it got stuck in his messy chest.

The dome started to grow larger covering both of her and Trebol, the area of the dome that she could see told Megumi that whatever Law had planned was bigger than she could of thought. She watched him twitch his finger slightly the shifting of stone scrapping against one another filled her ears looking up the sirens eyes widened seeing the tower flying towards them.

"Whoo hey rampart tower is flying towards us!" Trebol pointed out.

As the tower loomed in closer towards them Doflamingo didn't flinch as he held his hand up, "spider web," the tower split easily into fragments all falling towards the ground, "Megumi-ya," she turned her head towards the soft whisper knowing only her ears picked it up as she looked towards Law his hand held out before he clenched it. He shunted his head backwards a silent way of telling her to move away from the edge, the rubble from the split tower suddenly stopped moving turning towards crashed onto the tower top as Megumi coughed waving her arm in front of her face trying to clear away the dust, her eyes widened seeing Doflamingo hovering up in the air.

"Shambles!" Law's voice, "mes!" Law again had teleported himself behind Doflamingo ready to attack the warlord moved before even the surgeon or the siren could blink, grabbing hold of Law's wrist making the young man struggle.

"Quit throwing the same useless attacks at me look at you chomping at the bit like a wild stallion," Doflamingo glanced over at Megumi watching the siren struggle over thoughts of what to do, before her mouth opened wide to scream," Trebol stop her."

A muffle cry came from her mouth as Trebol had slid up behind her, his slimely substance had wrapped around her before slamming down on her mouth. Megumi's eyes had widened in shock, as she struggled to try and slip out of the executors hold but the more she struggled the tighter the sticky substance had wrapped around off her voice.

"Thank you that's one pest i don't have to worry about," Doflamingo chuckled, watching her struggle against Trebol, "don't worry my pet this will all be over soon," he grinned before turning back to Law, "if you really truly wished to kill me you should have never abandoned your plan to pit me and Kaidou against one another. Though with Kaidou's favorite prize now as my pet... I think the man would of have to bow to me on this one."

Law stopped in his struggling for a few moments before he glanced down at Megumi, her silver eyes had narrowed down onto Doflamingos form, "there are countless ways of disposing of an enemy beyond one's own reach!" Law growled loudly at the feathered man.

Doflamingo still remained calm, "by the moment you laid your feelings about Corazon bare in an attempt to catch me off guard your death was guarantee! Do you remember it? The document back then? Corazon was trying to save this country itself! If you hadn't completely screwed the pooch that day this country might have been spared the rain of tragedy that has blanketed t all this time!"

"Do you really think so?" Law deadpanned.

Doflamingo's eyebrow twitched slightly before he threw his head backwards laughing loudly, "you're still level headed eh? A shrewd pint. You are correct!" Doflamingo stretched his leg out and within the slightly, Megumi could see the bright shinning of the string, "i'll say it myself regardless of what the document may have revealed i'd just have changed my plan and taken this throne anyway. The mission Corazon risked his life for was in the end all for naught."

"Not if i have a say in the matter!" Law roared at him his eyes burning with anger, "everything i do on this planet until my death all of it will just be seen through the deeds left to me by Cora-san."

"I see," Doflamingo mused, "almost makes me want to shed a tear." His leg lifted up over Law's arm looking like a hack saw ready to carve through him, "BUT THAT'S JUST IT! FOR EVERY TRAGEDY FOR EVERY ERROR THE REALITY IS SIMPLE THAT THEY HAVE ALREADY OCCURRED! THERE'S NO CHANGING THAT FACT THE FACT THAT YOU ATE THE OPE OPE NO MI AND AN OFF! AND THE FACT THAT YOU BEGAN TO BARE YOUR FANGS AT ME ON PUNK HAZARD EVEN THE FACT YOU'RE HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Doflamingo threw his leg down, Megumi let out a muffle scream her silver eyes widening as she watched Law fall and crash into the ground a few feet in front of her. Law was yelling out in pain, she tried to shift away from Trebol trying to turn her eyes away from him, "HE FUCKING DID IT!" Trebol burst out laughing, "JIGSAW IT'S THE JIGSAW!"

Another soft thumb sounded just in front of her feet, Megumi turned pal white and felt the bile raising in her throat as she looked down seeing Law's served arm at her feet. Doflamingo continued to hover in the air above them, "I guess you were being influenced by another 'D' well the fact you came here too is an already immutable fact! And so, I shall forgive you! Just as I forgave my father and my brother with the embrace of death with the embrace of death," both of the younger pirates watched as he pulled out his pistol from his pocket, clicking the gun off safety."

"Fuck..." Law hissed as he pushed himself to sit up straight.

"To finish you off there really isn't a more fitting bullet than a lead one," Doflamingo grinned as he pointed the pistol towards Law.

"JET GATLING!" Luffy's roar sounded clearly in their ears as the ground below their feet suddenly blew open something came flying out from the floor below high up into the air above them.

"Somethings come flying up from below," Trebol mumured as he turned his head up towards the sky forcing the Siren to crane her neck upwards, "IT'S SHADOW DOFFY!"

"MINGO SHOW YOUR FRIGGIN FACE!" Luffy yelled.

Trebol started to cry, "SHADOW DOFFY IS IN TATTERS!"

Doflamingo walked towards the recent hole in the ground that Luffy had made, "I guess my cage was a little to cramped," he stated as he looked into the floor below, "To keep something like that cooped up."

"Bellamy QUIT IT!" Luffy yelled.

"OI MINGO! STOP Bellamy HE'S GOING TO DIE!" Luffy pleaded.

"So you're still wasting air down there eh, Bellamy?" Doflamingo asked before he shrugged before twitching his fingers, "Eh, why the hell not."

"EH! Bellamy!"

"That's more than enough Bellamy I'll set you free, free as you used to be," Doflamingo stated.

"OI Bellamy YOU OKAY!? YOU'RE DEFIANTLY NOT OK! THERE IT IS AGAIN THESE VIBRATIONS ARE CRAZY! OI Bellamy I'M SORRY BUT CAN YOU WAIT HERE!? I'M WORRIED ABOUT TRAFFY AND MEGGY-CHAN! MINGO AND SNOT GUY ARE BOTH UP THERE! IF I DON'T GET GET THERE SOON THEY ARE BOTH GONNA BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE I'LL BE SURE TO GIVE MINGO ONE OR TWO FOR YOU TOO!" Megumi could only hear the shouting as Trebol had turned her away from the hole forcing her to look out across the rest of Dressarosa.

"WAIT!" A voice cut on Luffys ranting, "YOU DO REMEMBER THIS TECHNIQUE! SPRING HOPPER YOU'VE BECOME STRONGER BUT SO HAVE I THE DESTRUCTIVE POWER OF THIS TECHNIQUE AIN'T NOTHING LIKE IT USED TO BE!"

"OI Bellamy IF YOU KEEP FLAYING ABOUT LIKE THAT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"SCREW YOU STOP SHOWING COMPASSION TO YOUR ENEMY I ALREADY KNOW I KNOW THE EXTENT OF MY OWN MISERY AND THE FACT THAT I PICKED THE WRONG MAN TO LOOK UP TO I AIN'T ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING PATHETIC AS FLIP LOYALTIES OF THE MAN I ADMIRED FOR SO LONG JUST CUZ I DIDN'T GET THE ANSWERS I WANTED TO HEAR FOOLS HAVE THEIR OWN FOOLISH WAY OF DOING THINGS STRAWHAT THIS IS MY FINAL FIGHT JOIN ME!"

Doflamingo had turned away from the hole by now loosing interest in the men below arguing about the sight, the sound of Bellamy rebounding of the walls filled their ears clearly. His path lead him straight to Trebol and the trapped Siren, she didn't see him but his shadow loomed over her she was trying to push out the sound of Luffy begging Bellamy not to be so stupid with this. Doflamingo nodded towards Trebol and the man pulled away from the Siren letting her go from her bounds. She gasped loudly for breath as her support was gone and she sank towards the ground, Doflamingo chuckled looping his arm around her and pulling her back to stand.

"You speak of power and wanting to kill of the Tenruuybito families yet you keep her as a pet," Law stated through gritted teeth.

Doflamingo turned towards Law, the Suregon's eyes narrowed onto him knowing Doflamingo had full intent of using Megumi as leverage against Luffy. Law remembered back at the War of the Best that the only reason she had come to him was because she saved Luffy's life, "You don't understand the power this little one holds... You see her voice though can destroy the world," Doflamingos hand had wrapped around her throat as this point his long fingers stroking her throat, "But also has the power to control it."

"SHUT UP!" She cried struggling against him before throwing her head back slamming into his chest, his hold loosened for a few moments before tightening, "I'M NOT YOUR TOY! OR KAIDOS OR AKAINUS OR TEACHS! I AM THE WHITEBEARD SIREN THE MOTHER OF THE GRANDSON TO THE PIRATE KING!"

Doflamingo chuckled again, "A woman with fire..." Hiis free hand reached around to stroke her cheek, Megumi growled softly as she turned her head and sunk her teeth down into his fingers she heard the bone crack under her teeth, her hands wrapped around his wrist as she pushed herself back against his stomach listing both of her feet of the ground she swung herself up into and arc bending in on herself making her heeled feet slam into Doflamingos shoulders. The sudden impact of the heels forced the Warlord back a few steps making his hand slip away from her throat, Megumi dropped and tumbled down onto the ground rolling across the stone before she was able to push herself up. She felt liquid drip down from the corner of her mouth, gently she wiped it away with the back of her hand as she looked down at her hand they were stained bright red.

She looked up her eyes widened suddenly, Doflamingo held his hand up watching the bright red liquid travel down his hand dripping down onto the ground in front of him, "Did your mother never tell you not to bite the hand that feeds you," He growled.

AN: Hello, how are we all? I'm good, sorry this would of been up this morning but I partied quite hard yesterday and sort of have only recovered a few hours ago. But this chapter moved me alot through Dressarosa, I am on chapter 773 at the moment and everything. For those who have read the most recent chapter of One Piece, you can all guess I am not happy with this and that chapter has given me the next point in the fanfiction.

Rankochi: Oh lord I remember when I first get into One Piece, it was like three years ago I sort of binged watched the entire series when I was in sixthform doing my A Levels... bad Idea lol. Good I'm glad your not getting lost :)

cocobobo10: ^_^ Hello you, I don't think my iratic update schedule helps on that one. Oh thank you, I am trying to keep as close to the manga as possible, yeah it's something me and my friend were talking about. THe problem being Doflamingo is literally one of my favourite characters even after everything hes done I still like him.

Anyway, I will speak to you all next chapter.

Love

Scarlet.


	58. Chapter 58

Law watched silently as both Megumi and Doflamingo stood off against one another, Megumi pushed herself fully back onto her feet. Her hands clenched into fists by her side, "I might be small... I might not be as strong as Pops once was and my devil fruit might not be as powerful as Marcos or Aces." Her eyes flickered up as her right hand opened and landed in the slit of her skirt spreading her hand over the Whitebeard Pirates mark, "But I am a Whitebeard Pirate," She smirked tilting her head slightly to the side, "And we protect our own."

Doflamingo grinned widely as he suddenly flew through the air, his arm spread wide open she saw the glint of his razor like strings in the corner of her eyes. She quickly ducked under the strings, a sword came out from her side gently brushing against her dress cutting through Doflamingos side.

Megumi hooked her arm under his and pulled him up onto his feet, as she pushed herself up and slammed both feet into Doflamingos chest, sending the Warlord back a few steps. Megumi let go of Law as she ducked down avoiding a string bullet that was aimed for her shoulder, both of the younger pirates stood side by side breathing heavily.

"You ok..." she paused for a moment, "Stupid question ignore me..."

Law couldn't help but smirk through the pain, "It's fine Siren-ya."

"You are both getting on my nerves," Doflamingo growled at them, "Trebol..."

"Oh... yeah yeah right!" the sticky man grinned at them, "STICKY LAUNCHER!"

With his still attached arm Law knocked Megumi aside and the ball of sludge exploded upon impact sending Law flying back, "LAW!" Megumi screamed.

"KEEP HER STILL TREBOL!" Doflamingo ordered.

The sticky substance flew towards the Siren she rolled across the floor, she heard the substance slam into the floor were she was once laying. Pushing herself up she glared at both older men ignored her and stalked towards Law, "BEHEHEHE HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Trebol laughed in amazement, "HEY HEY LAW DON'T YOU THINK IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO THROW IN THE TOWEL ALREADY?" Trebol asked.

Megumi watched eyes wide as Law coughed, the position over the pile of rubble could not be comfortable for any person at all, "You should just take a nap Law you're in way over your head against just me what the hell made you think you can take us both at once?" Doflamingo questioned Law.

Megumi's hand wrapped around a large piece of rubble, lifting it high above her head she was surprised she was able to throw it as it went flying through the air. Doflamingo who was to caught up in tormenting Law, didn't see Megumi throw the rubble at him before it smashed into his cheek forcing his head to snap to the side. He growled loudly turning towards the Siren, "Is that keeping her still!" Doflamingo yelled in anger, "Both you and that Strawhat have to make everything so difficult," as he threw his arm down in front of him and she was suddenly forced into a kneeling position.

"It's a family thing," She smirked at him.

"You know... you look lovely on your knees... No wander why Akainu is so eager to have you back," Doflamingo smirked at her.

"Handing me over to the World Government won't get your stupid title back," She hissed, Doflamingo clenched his hand the strings tightened cutting into her skin, "I've been through worst Doflamingo your little strings is nothing compared to what I have gone through!"

Doflamingo threw his hand back and the string forced her down flat on the floor, "You will stay there until I'm finished with Law!" He ordered her before he turned back to Law, "Now... where was I..." He clicked his fingers a large grin on his face, "Oh of course, It'll take Strawhat sometime to get up here if he had the stomach to just end the life of a former friend your ass might have been saved, he's soft right down to the very core. You were born in a white hell and from your early childhood on your future was shrouded in darkness then you met Corazon and your time left on this earth lengthened yet you became his ghost despising me, you lived those granted years to you only for revenge." He pulled his pistol out of his pocket and placed it over Laws heart kneeling down to the mans level, "A truly meaningless 13 years it have been you have my sympathy,you will meet your maker today about that you can be certain an unavoidable wretched death. Yet if you are to meet your end why not make it at least a little meaningful. Perform the ope ope fruits ultimate technique 'immortality surgery' on me then leave this world..."

Megumi could see that Law was struggling to hold on, he looked so weak at this point, "LAW YOU CAN'T!"

The sound of gun being fired filled both of their ears, making both of them flinch a few millimetres away from her neck a bullet was lodged into the stone below her, "I told you to be quite... next time I won't miss," he turned back to Law, the Supernova could feel the burning metal of the muzzle of the gun rest above his heart, "In exchange for that, I shall grant your wishes whatever they might be."

"Anything?" Law questioned looking up at Doflamingo, "If you really mean that, then it's quite an offer it'll work to both our benefit," Law coughed, "I'm in."

"NO!" Megumi cried, ""LAW YOU CAN'T!"

Law looked over at the Siren and smirked, "It will work out for the best."

She cried out loudly in pain as she was suddenly jerked up to her feet Doflamingo stood his gun still trained on Law but his eyes on her, "I told you to be quite, what words of QUITE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Trebol burst out laughing, "You sure know a good thing when it smacks you in the face! So Doffy gonna get endless life?!"

"Law you can't be this crazy," Megumi cried out.

"Heres what I want right now this moment, bring Corazon back to life and go lick the shoe of every last citizen of this poor country you'e the one that's totally in over his head Doflamingo. The Strawhat crew have left nothing in their wake but sheer miracles. You'll never beat them. You'll never get Caesar back. Strawhat-ya will never allow you to use the Siren to take over this world, Your future is one tha-" Law was cut off as Doflamingo pulled the trigger.

Doflamingo heard Megumi's scream, he growled as a part of his glasses cracked, Law doubled over spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the floor, "Those letters on your back... 'Corazon'...What are they trying to imply?THE NAME OF YOUR HEART PIRATES TOO! JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY YOU WHO SHALL NEVER SIT ON THE HEART SEAT! WHY DO YOU WEAR THE HEART ON YOUR BACK LAW!"

The gun fired two more times, Megumi clenched her eyes shut unable to continue to watch the sight in front of her, but she knew her own body was moving forward hearing the echoing of her heels in her ears, she heard Doflamingo sigh loudly.

"Corazon... Law... YOUR CURSE DIES WITH YOU TODAY!" Doflamingo roared.

Law clutched his bleeding shoulder with his only hand, looking up at the imposing figure of Doflamingo as Megumi stoop by his side. It was the first time Law got a full look at Megumi her long pink hair was a mess longer than what it had been during the War of the Best. Her skin was paler than what he remembered it being, Doflamingos hand wrapped in the long pink hair forcing her to arch her neck backwards, "Open your eyes."

Bright silver eyes opened wide to him, "If you are going to kill me... just do it."

Doflamingo's face went blank for a few moments before a large grin spread across his lips, his lips curled back showing pearly white teeth, "Kill you. Tempting as it might be," he pressed the muzzle of the gun under her chin letting go of her hair Doflamingo softly stroked her cheek, "I have two many plans for you, however..." He pulled the gun away and pressed it in the centre of the talon scar another shot rang through the air as Megumi slumped to the ground a few feet away from Law.

Doflamingo went to speak again but he was cut off as the ground under the four of them rumbled and suddenly the roof broke pieces of stone went flying up in the air, "DOFLAMINGO!" Luffys angry roar sounded clearly throughout Dressarosa.

Doflamingo chuckled as he looked up into the sky, "Took you long enough Strawhat I released Bellamy awhile back did he manage to find freedom?"

As Luffy came down his arm started to expand behind him, "QUIT PLAYING DUMB I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE UP TO!" Luffy bit down onto his thumb and blew into himself, his giant armament balloon fist came down onto Doflamingo, "YOU KNEW BELLAMY COULD NEVER RUN!"

"Spiders Web," Doflamingo hummed throwing his hand up and integrated rope pattern spread from his hand stopping Luffys attack in it's tracks. Doflamingo chuckled again grinning up at the Strawhat,"So he chose not to run did he?"

Luffys eyes narrowed on the warlord and with his other hand he reached forward and grabbed onto one of the sections of the Spiders Web, pulling himself up Luffy threw himself into the air over the web. "GOMU GOMU GATTLING HAWK!" Multiple fists came down onto Doflamingo smashing the ground around him, a whirlwind of white string formed from the ground twirling up and around Luffy, "BREAK WHITE!" they could hear Luffy going around and around within the vortex of string before he was suddenly thrown from the twister.

Luffy landed a few feet away from both Megumi and Law, both who had been frozen on the floor unable to move because of the pain the entire time. Luffy heard a squelching sound under his feet and looked down confused to what the sound was, his eyes widened as he looked around, "MEGGY! TRAFFY! WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS BLOOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SHOULDER," He glanced at Megumi, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM AND CHEST!" He cried looking back at Law.

"Luffy..." Megumi whispered softly pushing herself up realising that Luffy was shaking.

"Traffy he isn't..." Luffy looked over to her his eyes wide with fear, Megumi flinched remembering those eyes seeing them below her once before.

"Dead, you should be able to see that as plain as day, no?" Doflamingo questioned as he started to walking towards them.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Luffy roared.

"That guy... he sure had a lot of faith in you..." Doflamingo glanced down at Megumi a large grin across his twisted face, "They both did..." with a simple wave of his hand he turned away from the trio, "Oh well... He said you would show us a miracle Strawhat, to protect your brothers love you would do anything you don't seem like all that much based on that display back there but nonetheless come, Come there's two of us left standing here just for you, one allie is dead and the other is not going to be moving any time 's time for this game to end."

"YOU BASTARD I'M GONNA..." Luffy started to roar.

The screaming of the people below filled all there ears, Megumi groaned rolling over trying to push herself up to look over the edge. Doflamingo chuckled looking at their faces, "You'll have to pardon me I forgot to let you know that I changed the rules of the game."

"GAME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy..." Megumi whispered noticing the strings of the birdcage were drawing in on themselves.

"Well I'll need your undivided attention you see the 'birdcage' that's surrounding the town right now is little by little shrinking and contracting think of it as someone slowly closing an umbrella then before you know it this entire country will be filleted. Now how long will take take let's see I'd give it about an hour," Doflamingo laughed throwing his head back, "Nobody wants to come save you after all what merit is there in letting the people who know this country's secret live... The people who wanted to save you are dying at your feet Strawhat, take that into consideration. The town, it people, its animals, even your comrades in other words your dear friends have gone and died just a little bit before you! In't that right Strawhat-ya that is what he called you isn't it?" Doflamingo couldn't stop laughing. "There's no need to make that face after all, one can always make another country."

"MINGO! IF I JUST BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW THEN THIS STORY HAS A DIFFERENT ENDING!" Luffy started to run across the roof leaping high up into the air, "GOMU GOMU NO..."

"THAT'S REALLY A BIG IF BESIDES I PREFER THE ALTERNATIVE ENDING!" The flamingo laughed.

"CHAMBRES!" Megumi bolted up that wasn't Luffys voice... that was Laws, she looked over towards them seeing Luffy was laying face down on the floor, Law was in front of Doflamingo a blue jagged substance was in his hand.

"LAW!" Doflamingo shouted out in rage.

"You're the one thats going to disappear Doflamingo," Law stated.

"DO IT!" Luffy ordered pushing himself up off the floor.

"This Ope is going to destroy you from the inside out!" Law yelled as he slammed the blue substance down into the Warlords chest, "GAMMA KNIFE!"

Megumi slammed her hands down onto her ears as best as she could as she listened to Doflamingo yell out in pain, "THAT LITTLE BASTARD IS STILL ALIVE AND KICKING HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO PERFORM AN OPE OPE ATTACK WITHOUT AN ACTIVATED ROOM!" Trebol yelled.

"... This hole place is inside a room!" Law stated, "It's properly numbered my days a little but I've created a giant room so big that you didn't even realize it and I just kept it while clinging onto life."

"WHAAAATTTT!" Trebol cried.

"ALL FOR THE SAKE OF WAITING FOR AN OPENING OF THIS INSTANT FOR THIS ONE ATTACK!"

"DOFFY! YOUR ROYALTY DON'T LET YOUR KNEES TOUCH THE GROUND!" Trebol cried.

Doflamingos hand shot up, his entire hand engulfed Laws face, "You really got me good Law!"

"Gomu gomu no JET STAMP!" Luffys leg flung out sliding straight under Law and kicking Doflamingo straight in the chest, sending the Warlord flying back into the rubble.

"DOFFY!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Wait Strawhat-ya... go get Siren-ya... He's mine..." Law panted as he started to drag himself across the floor.

"Law just let Luffy take care of this!" Megumi cried.

"OI! Can you even move?" Luffy asked as he turned back round a rub hand stretched out and grabbed onto the Siren pulling her up onto her feet, "You ok?"

"Room," They heard Law chant the soft blue glow surrounded his hand. "Doflamingo you are beyond saving now the gamma knife destroys your organs without leaving any external wounds as a doctor this is my absolute diagnosis."

"LAW!" Trebol yelled out, "YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT NOW WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DOFFY!" He bounced over Megumi and Luffy but didn't go far as Megumi smirked.

"VOICE-VOICE SONIC WAVES!" Neither Law or Luffy stumbled however, Trebol went flying back over there heads, "Don't get involved with this Trebol," Megumi turned to look at the high executive, "This isn't your fight."

Trebol glared at the woman, "What would you know you are nothing more than a pretty accessory on someone's arm."

Luffy lifted his leg up high into the air before it came crashing down onto Trebol making the sticky substance man groan in pain, "AS THE LADY SAYS STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"You just call whatever group of shits that happen to be convenient for you your family and then when your own little brother tried to stop you from flying off the deep end you shot him dead," Law stated.

"Yeah he betrayed me that was unfortunate to think that he would ever point a gun in my direction," Doflamingo coughed.

"But you knew that Cora-san would never actually pull the trigger," Doflamingo started laughing in the middle of Laws speech agrivating the Supernova, "BUT I CAN!"

"Apparently so," Doflamingo laughed, "After all you and I are the same."

"Yeah I'm fine with that," Law shrugged, "That day the one who should of died was you."

"Shall I say the words you so desperately want to hear Law?" Doflamingo asked. "TO ME CORAZON WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A BURDEN A HINDRANCE AND AN EYESORE AND THAT DAY WHAT A RELIEF IT WAS SLAUGHTE-"

"COUNTER SHOCK!" Law roared slamming his hand down onto Doflamingos chest they could see the bolts of lighting within the blue dome. "GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU DEMON!"

"DOFFY!"

Law fell back slamming onto the ground panting for breath, "No..." Megumi whispered.

"What the..." Luffy questioned both younger pirates taking a step back.

Doflamingo stood tall and proud above the three of them, "As expected you wondrous King," Trebol cheered.

"As long as I have ample time I can perform emergency treatment upon myself. Right now inside of my body, my 'strings' are performing operations repairing and mending my organs," Doflamingo dead panned.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Law ordered.

"Its not exactly restoration or regeneration," Doflamingo shrugged, "Anyway congratulations on your suicide attack NOW ALLOW ME TO END YOUR LIFE!"

"GOD DAN IT!" Law cried as Doflamingo lifted his leg up above Laws head.

Luffy moved before Megumi standing in front of Doflmingo, on foot under the Warlords keeping him from stamping on Law both men eyes had locked none of them making the first move as Law sobbed on the ground quietly mumbling to himself.

"Why'd you stop me I was only trying to smash Laws fucking head in!" Doflamingo yelled.

As he lifted his leg back up shifting it slightly and brought it down again, however Luffy slammed his leg into the side of Doflamingos calf a large force of power rush past them, forcing Megumi back a few steps from the force of the power.

"WHAT A CLASH OF CONQUERORS HAKI! THAT SNOT ASS PUNK HAS IT TOO!?" Trebol asked before he burst out laughing, "YOU'LL NEVER BE A MATCH FOR HIM DOFFY IS DIFFERENT HE'S CUT FROM A DIFFERENT CLOTH! HIS BIRTH FOSTERED HIS MADNESS HIS FATE INVOKED HIS RAGE! THEY HAVE MADE THIS MAN INTO A MONOLTHIC YASKA!"

Luffy growled loudly before he turned around quickly before stretching his leg above his head to bring it down onto Doflamingos head, though Doflamingo lifted his arm up blocking the attack without even blinking. With his free arm Doflamingo lunged forward with a clawed hand his strings flying over Luffys head as the Strawhat pulled his clenched fist back and slammed his fist into the older mans cheek,Doflamingos head snapped back as Doflamingo moved back, "GOMU GOMU NO," both his hands were far behind his back, "EAGLE BAZOOKA!" His arament hands slammed into Doflamingos chest sending him flying back a few feet.

"ATHLETE THREAD!" Doflamingo yelled running towards the Strawhat, Megumi could hear the threads scrapping against the ground. Luffy crossed his arms over his chest activating his armament haki blocking the attack. But Megumi had to step out of the way as Luffy went flying past her the Sirens eyes widened as she watched him slam through the wall and over the edge of the roof.

"LUFFY!" She screamed rushing over towards the edge.

"No you don't," Doflamingo growled at her.

She was suddenly jerked back and went tumbling to the ground crashing hard against the stone ground, as Luffy was suddenly caught in a a wad of sticky substance, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" The Strawhat demanded.

Luffy was suddenly dragged back onto the roof and planted at Trebols feet, "You fool don't for a second think that someone life you think that someone like you could ever defeat Doffy! Doffy I will keep this one down."

Doflamingo chuckled, "Two pinned," he smirked down at Law, "One to go!"

"DAMN IT LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Luffy ordered.

"FLATTEN LAWS HEAD NOW WHILE YOU CAN!" Trebol pleaded.

"OI MINGO DON'T EVEN THIN ABOUT IT FIGHT ME TRAFFY CAN'T EVEN MOVE A MILLIMETRE MEGGY SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE THIS BASTARD IS SO DAMN CLINGY!" Luffy struggled.

"I RESENT THAT I'M STICKY!" Trebol snapped.

Luffy continued to struggle against the sticky substance as he was able to lift his arm up and punch straight through Trebols mass, large gaping holes were left. "WHA-WHAT'S GOING ON? IF YOU'RE A LOGIA TYPE THEN I SHOULD BE ABLE TO HIT YOU WITH ARMAMENT HAKI!"

"It's useless you rubber freak am I really a Logia? That won't work on me," Trebol laughed.

"It's useless Strawhat-ya fighting against that papier-mache shithead is futile. I detested most the fact that if I sat on the heart chair I would have been lumped in with bufoons like that guy," Law mumured.

"I see you still are capable of moving your mouth," Doflamingo scoffed.

Trebols laughter grew louder, "YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR AN EXISTENCE STICK STICK LAUNCHER!" Multiple balls of the sticky substance shot out of Trebols mass and into the air. "THE TOP EXECUTIVES ARE THE CORNERSTONES OF THIS FAMILY I SHALL NOT TOLERATE YOU BELITTLING THEM!"

"QUIT IT I TOLD YOU TRAFFY CAN'T MOVE ANY MORE!" Luffy yelled.

The sticky substance crashed onto the floor surrounding the surgeon of death, "HE'S DYING AS IT IS STOP HURTING HIM!" Megumi cried out.

"Step aside Doffy I'm gonna teach that little shit some manners! LISTEN UP LAW! Doffy shall always be the supreme king however when he is amongst the top executives he is as one of us!That is because some 30 years ago we top executives we found and took under our wings someone of peerless potential we four gave him power we raised him we groomed him into this evil champion," Trebol explained to them.

Megumi gasped loudly making the warlord look over at her, she realised know why he was so angry with they were complete opposites of the same coin she was groomed to be the perfect marine wife, good and docile. Whilst he was groomed to destroy the entire world. They want her back at the holy land whilst they banished him as a child even after all he went through to get back to his home.

"We lifted Doffy up as our king and showed his grace and his majesty's underlings but us four, we thought of him as one of us as family," Trebol was growing madder at the second dragging his large mass across the floor dragging Luffy with him, "WE'VE PROTECTED HIM ALL THIS WHILE LIKE HIS FAMILY!"

"You understand why... I want you dead," Doflamingo growled at her she hadn't moved from when she smashed her head into the ground still feeling disorientated, "But at the same time... us to what Akainu was terrified to think you would actually do."

"LUFFY YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Megumi screeched seeing Trebol pull a lighter from his pocket.

"I'M TRYING ALIGHT!"

"I bet you forget that the beto-beto goo is flammable," Trebol grinned widely.

Law scoffed, "Your the only one that thinks that Trebol, from where I stand you and your attempts at playing the trustworthy staff leader are staff leader are nothing more than the foolish flailing's of a puppet whos strings Doflamingo is happily pulling."

Trebol shook with anger, "FOOLISH FLAILING!"

"Oi! DON'T LET HIM BAIT YOU TREBOL! LAWS GOT HIS ROOM UP!" Flamingo ordered.

"DON'T BE SILLY WHAT THE HELL COULD THIS HALF DEAD NOBODY DO? HE'S EVEN FURTHER TIED DOWN WITH MY BETO-BETO GOO! HE WON' BE ABLE TO MOVE A MUSCLE TO RESIST! NOW JUST TRY AND OPEN THAT MOUTH OF YOURS ONCE MORE I'LL DRIVE THIS THROUGH YOUR THROAT AND SKEWER YOU LIKE THAT PIECE OF MEAT YOU ARE!"

Megumi understood more than ever why the Supernovas of Luffys generation were the most feared since Pops walked the New World even on death door. She could see Laws small blue dome over him and even with Trebols sword pointing down at his throat he didn't even flinch.

"I happen to be the Captain of my own ship if I leave the both of you to the Strawhat I won't be able to face my own men," Law coughed, "Tact," his arm lifted up into the air.

"HIS ARM!" Trebol yelled.

The arm spun quickly in circles, "STERBEN!" The sword sliced through Trebol and continued to spin making the executive officer cry out in suprise not understanding what just happened to him. He stumbled back a few paces blood dripping from his body.

"Well... thats a new one," Megumi murmured softly.

"WHAT HES BLEEDING!" Luffy yelled in surprise.

Megumi turned her head into the floor unable to look as the sticky substance fell away from Trebol revealing a thin bony body, his chest was cut straight through the middle.

"WHA WHERE DID THAT SKINNY ASS GUY SHOW UP FROM?" Luffy asked, "SO THATS WHY MY PUNCHES WENT STRAIGHT THROUGH HIM!"

"You damned fool..." Doflamingo growled as they listened to Trebol cough and wheeze before he brought the lighter up trying to flick the light on.

"SHIT HES GOING TO LIGHT ALL THIS GOO ON FIRE!" Law yelled.

"YOU WILL BE JOINING ME IN HELL!" Trebol laughed as he dropped the lighter onto the ground.

The entire roof top went up in flames, Megumi felt herself being tugged away from the flames by the strings that kept her down as Doflamingo stepped away from the flames. She smiled softly as Law was scooped up by the rubber hand watching Luffy as he went flying through the air, "LUFFY BRING TRAFFY-KUN DOWN HERE!" The familiar voice of Nico Robin filled her ears.

"I should kill you," Doflamingo hissed in her ear, "I've lost all my good men..."

"Then do so..." She hissed back as she stamped her foot down on his foot and threw her head back slamming it against his nose.

"ROBIN THANKS THIS'LL BE A BIG HELP! TRAFFY HAS ALREADY DONE A NUMBER ON MINGO! I NEED TO GET MEGGY FIRST I CAN'T LEAVE HER TO HIM!"

"GO GET HER... OH MY HIS ARM!" Robin yelled.

Doflamingo dragged her over to the edge and chuckled, "Nico Robin don't presume you can step in on our battle! Whilst that fool still draws breath!" Megumi could see the sunflower field clearly below her and smiled as she saw Law was nestled into a net which was made of arms, "He isn't out of the ring yet," Megumi saw his finger out of the corner of her vision.

"DOFLAMINGO!" Kyros yelled.

"MEGGY DUCK!" Luffy ordered her.

"BULLET STRING!"

Megumi ducked down feeling the wind whip past her head, "HAWK WHIP!" Doflamingos hold slipped from her and Megumi was free. Still multiple shots were fired from Doflamingo and was heading straight towards Robin and Law. "I'm sorry!" Luffy yelled at her his arm slipping under her.

"PRECIOUS METAL AX!" They heard looking down they saw Cabbage had deflected the bullets.

"ROBIN ONE MORE!" Luffy yelled as he lifted the Siren up and threw her over the edge.

"SPIDERS NET!" Robin yelled, Megumi gasped out in pain feeling her should scream in protest as she slammed into the net below her.

"CABBAGE-KUN!" Robin gasped releasing what had happened.

"I fell asleep," Cabbage scolded himself, "YOU MEAN TO ME YOU STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED THIS UP YET STRAWHAT!"

"CABBAGE!" Luffy yelled from the roof, "TAKE EVERYONE AND GET DOWN FROM UP HERE!"

"DON'T BE SILLY I'VE JUST LOCKED EYES WITH DOFLAMINGO LET ME ASSIST YOU!" Cabbage argued.

"I'M ENTRUSTING THE OTHERS TO YOU!" Luffy retorted.

"A REQUEST FROM A FAN THEN THERES NO WAY CAN I TURN IT DOWN!" Cabbage cried, before he turned to Megumi who was gently being lain on the floor by the multiple hands of Nico Robin laid her down on the floor. Cabbage got a good look at the Siren for the first time, she was in the same state as Law and the Strawhat all three bruised and beaten covered in blood. The worst wound for her seemed to be the bullet wound in her shoulder.

He gently knelt down slipping his arms under the Siren and moving her towards the others resting her down beside Law, both young pirates looked exhausted on the verge of sleep. "BARTOLEMO SHOULD BE ON THE LEVEL BELOW US LETS USE HIS ABILITY TO GET DOWN THERE QUICKLY!" He rushed over towards the edge of the Sunflower field.

"How does it look Leo?" Kyros asked the small dwarf who was seated on Laws chest sewing his arm back onto him.

"The wound edges are extremely ragged! If only I could stitch it property back together," Leo answered,

"If you do that I should be able to heal it with my watering can," The female dwarf stated,

"First thing First! We must get down from here like Lucy said!" Rebecca yelled.

"OI BARTOLEMO MAKE A STAIR CASE WITH YOUR BARRIER! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING YOU IDIOT!" cabbage yelled.

"You can't go suddenly moving," Megumi told them pushing herself up, "He's lost enough blood already."

"How do you know that," Rebecca stated.

"Because I've had wounds worse than this one, you cant pick up and run off he'll loose more blood you need to move him gently... CABBAGE!" The Siren yelled over to the beautiful pirate Captain, "Come help us move Law!"

Cabbage nodded rushing over to them as a large piece of wall came down from the castle as cabbage gently picked up Law cradling him softly, "WAIT!"

"Law," Megumi was straight up, "You're awake?"

"Leave me here... and go..." He gasped.

"Law you can't be serious, you need medical attention," Megumi argued.

"Thirteen years I have lived on, all for the day I would take down Doflamingo," He murmured gently, I've done every I could I have to leave the rest to Strawhat-ya if he wins I have to Witness it with my own eyes! If he falls I too ought to die here with him."

Megumi nodded her head softly in understanding, "if thats your wish."

"I''m the one who dragged him into this fight leave me and go!" He ordered them.

"Traffy-kun, the position of the captains in this alliance ought to be equal no? Luffy is here because he wants to be he does not engage in fights he has no personal reasons for. I see those two reasons he fights in front of me now," Robin explained, looking between the surgeon and siren.

"Leave me and go... please," Law pleaded.

"It looks like you've already made up your mind Nico Robin go ahead," Cabbage sighed leaning down and placing Law on the ground, watching as Megumi knelt down beside Laws head allowing the man to settle his head on her lap.

"Cabbage-kun," Robin gasped.

"Suicide isn't going fly with me. I'll stay here too. That'll be our compromise if you wanna die, it will have to be after me," Cabbage told Law, "Siren... you should go."

"Luffy is my brother, I am staying here," She stated.

"Robi-san Bartolemo has made us a staircase," Kyros called back to the devil child.

"GOMU GOMU NO GRIZZLY MAGNUM!" They heard Luffy yell.

"Siren... why are you here?" Law asked her.

AN: ITS STILL FRIDAY! God that was an intense chapter, I am now at chapter 784 of one piece and have roughly another 11 chapters to go until the next one. Megumi and Law are going to have a heart to heart next chapter which I am sort of looing forward to... I am going to be explaining what actually happened to Megumi during her time on Dressarosa. Thank you for being patient with me.

Simplewriting : No I don't have an editor and I have been rereading this and if you look there are mistakes in all the chapters and no thank you I don't want an editor.

cocobobo10: I am as well, its been to long since they have all seen eachother, but I have a small treat for fans aswell when they reunite ;) the schedule thing bugs me cause I was like clockwork with my work now :P

RainbowGuardian13: Wow everyone is turning back up at the moment arent they lol, Im glad you like it.

sillykar18: I am happy you've enjoyed it.

Anyway I will speak to you all next chapter

Love

Scarlet


	59. Chapter 59

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked him pink eyebrow arched perfectly.

"I have planned this day since I met Strawhat-ya, planned this right down to the letter thought of everything that could of happen. You turning up was not one of then," He stated.

Megumi bowed her head slightly looking down at the brim of his hat, "Law... it's..."

"Siren-ya, last I saw you. You were with your son hiding away from the Marines now you are here without your son," Law snapped.

"Around a year after you left me... I hide with Shakky. Kaidos men turned up I tried to run but they startled me and... I was forced to Kaidos feet. Then awhile later I was handed over to Doflamingo to be watched," Megumi started to explain, tears started to show in her eyes.

Laws good arm lifted causing a small room over her shoulder with a short tug she looked down seeing the bullets from both their bodies in his hand, "To stop the wounds getting worse.. now what does Kaido want with a lady like you?"

She tapped two fingers against her voice box, "Like the reason most people want me a voice with the power to control the world I believe that is how Teach put it during the war."

"A voice what does Kaido plan to do with your voice?" He questioned.

She shrugged, "Who knows... Doflamingo does and Kaido those are it. Doflamingo just like Akainu kept me chained for all those..." She sighed looking at his arm, she leant over slightly and ripped off the end of her dress wrapping it around his room.

Law placed a hand over hers, "What did he do to you?" his eyes serious.

"Nothing that no man hasn't down to me before," She hissed.

"He didn't..." Law started to ask.

She brushed his hand away as she finished wrapping his arm, "Law we don't have time for this."

Cavendish sat silently by both of their sides watching them silently, "Until Luffy-ya defeats Joker we have all the time in the world. What happened to you!"

She showed him the inside of her wrists showing him the straining bruises on her wrists, before flicking her hair back over her shoulder showing him the bruises around her neck. "His toy," she answered.

Law's eyes narrowed with anger, "He did all this to you."

She smiled weakly not saying anything and brushed her hand over over his temple, "Oh dear you clamming up... Law you should rest you've over exhausted yourself. Luffy will defeat Doflamingo and I will be free to go home, we just have to pray Law."

"They really surprise me ...those dwarfs, I really hope it attaches properly your arm if the blood starts flowing though it, it'll start to heal," Cavendish stated.

"I know," Law murmured his eyes not moving from the Sirens silver ones, "I am a doctor."

"While I was underground in the trading port I realised something, this fight assuming you three manage to defeat Doflamingo the ripples from that splash will be felt all over the world, you all will become the eye of the storm," Cavendish smiled.

"I believe that's their plan," Megumi smiled.

Law hummed in agreement he felt slightly relaxed as Megumi slowly ran her fingers over his temple, "I did this to Marco... when he was stressed," She whispered softly to him, "I miss..."

"This country will soon be free of Jokers hold Megumi-ya," Law told her, "You will not be left in his hold any longer."

"GOMU GOMU NO KONG GUN!" They heard the yell above them all three watched as something went flying over their heads and into the town below, they could see a giant cloud of smoke erupt into the air as one of the clock towers was smashed into bits as the object that had gone flying over their heads went crashing into it.

"Holy hell..." Megumi whispered softly, Megumi breathed in deeply and focused on the sounds coming from the town below them hearing the citizens screaming and crying out at Doflamingo. The sound of something flying above them made there heads snap back up to the sky seeing a large balloon like figure fly over them.

"LUFFY!?" The three of them yelled out in surprise.

Watching his arms spread wide and his legs compressing into himself before shooting back out, making it look like he was flying through the air,

They watched from the distance as Luffy flew down to the ground, more rubble went flying in the air and then the feathered figure went flying up into the air. Then a black blur went after him, the feathered figure dodge the attack to the right went flying around his body and attacking him from behind. For Cavendish, Law and Megumi it was just a blur of black and pink twirling around one another before they saw Luffys fist fly out and slam into Doflamingo sending him slamming into the ground below.

Law slipped off Megumi's lap as the Siren gasped bolting up to her feet, "Luffy..." She gasped, terrified for what he was doing to his body.

"What a transformation!" Cavendish gasped, "Did you see that! Is that really strawhat what strength!"

"So he still had an ace up his sleeve," Law smiled.

"He's over using his haki..." Megumi whispered, "At this rate... Luffy isn't going to last much longer..."

"How can you tell that, don you have faith in him," Cavendish argued.

Megumi twirled her silver eyes narrowed onto Cavendish, "Luffy is Aces brothers I know this family better than you. Like Ace, Luffy is pushing and pushing. You have seen the state of him, Luffy has looked like he is on his last legs. I know he can do this I know he can but I also know what Doflamingo is like."

"What on earth," Law growled, from the height they were at the three of them could see the stone ground coming up into the air and crashing back down around were Luffy once floated.

"What on earth is that!" Cavendish yelled.

"I thought it was a lie," Law groaned.

"Law?" Megumi questioned.

"All devil fruit users have a second ability, they are called the awakening it effects the area around the devil fruit eater Doflamingo seems to be turning the floor into string to use against Strawhat-ya," Law explained to them.

"We need to get down to him," Megumi cried out.

"Megumi-ya..."

"Everyone listen to me!" A voice sounded throughout the air, "I am the former king of Dressarosa Riku Dold the third! I shall know attempt to explain to you what is currently happening in this country. As a result of the game begun by the current king Doflamingo. This country is now surrounded by a giant bird cage. Furthermore that cage has begun contracting and is carving up our very city. I am sure it has been all but impossible to respond adequately to this sudden turn of events at present most of you are doing your level best just to survive. Yet make no mistake this is not a dream and it is no tragedy that only begun today we have all for the last ten years been confined to the bird cage known as Dressarosa. A bird cage built by the pirate that now rules Dressarosa! For ten years we have lived as dolls being toyed with by their puppeteer. This is the truth yet this is soon to pass! The Donquixote family that we all thought none could hope to match up to is now thanks to the efforts of the stalwart warriors that by mere chance happened to be in this country. Mere inches to total defeat! The executives of the family have all been defeated the only foe remaining before us is none other than the current king of Dressarosa Donquixote Doflamingo and the one who stands against him is Strawhat Luffy! He is surely the man that shall deliver us from this birdcage whether he wins or loses it shall all be decided in a matter of minutes. That is why whatever it takes you must continue to run! None shall meet their end under the bars of the prison that holds us! You must run on! Even if you cannot draw breath, even if you break your legs live on! I BEG YOU WE YET HAVE HOPE DO NOT DARE GIVE UP!" They heard the king cry over the speakers.

Throughout the kings speech Megumi's and Laws eyes had not left Doflamingo and Luffy both of them continued to fight one another in the air, it was becoming a confusing blur of pink and black along with the string like ground. "GOMU GOMU NO LEO BAZOOKA!" Luffy roared attacking Doflamingo, the pink feather coated man came flying their direction and crashed into the levels below them. The entire sunflower field shook from the force of Doflamingo hitting the rocks below.

Dressarosa fell silent the entire country had their eyes locked onto the still form of Doflamingo, before they started to cheer Doflamingo had been defeated, "HE DID IT! WAY TO GO RUBBER BALL! ACTUALLY ACCORDING TO KIND RIKU THATS THE PIRATE LUFFY!" Megumi watched down below as Luffy continued to bounce about, her eyes widened with realisation Luffy couldn't stop.

"Such power! Hell will freeze over before Doflamingo stands up after that!" Cavendish explained.

"But look up at the sky," Megumi whispered to Cavendish and Law.

"The birdcage hasn't disappeared," Law stated.

"ONE MORE SHOT!" Luffy roared as he started towards the levels, "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy suddenly deflated like a balloon.

"LUFFY!" Megumi screamed. She heard him slam into the ground before the first level, she looked down judging the height it would be to fall before arms wrapped around her and threw her back.

"Ms Akiyama, you can not do that," Cavendish ordered her.

The sound of rocks breaking behind them forced Megumi to look up and watch Jesus Burgess go flying above there heads, "THAT STRAWHAT BASTARD IS RUNNING ON FUMES! JUST WAIT I'M GONNA KILL HIM AND STEAL IT! HIS GOMU GOMU NO MI!"

"Law..." Megumi whispered her eyes wide with fear, "We can't.."

"Jesus Burgess why is he here of all places," Cavendish growled.

"You're idding me jumping down from this height! What obscene leg strength," A feminine voice sounded from behind them, "Hello Sabo-kun pick up!"

"Sabo..." Megumi looked up to the fourth level seeing a woman leaning over the palace walls.

"You know that name Megumi-ya?" Law questioned.

"If it is how I think it is..."

"Hello! Hello!" Another voice sounded from behind her.

"GET BACK IT IS THE CHAMPION JESUS BURGESS! STAND BACK KEEP A DISTANCE FROM HIM! THIS ONE'S A PIRATE TO! HE MIGHT HAVE SOME ULTERIOR MOTIVATION! BUT KING RIKU SAID THAT THIS GUYS OUR HOPE! HE'S STILL A PIRATE! IT'S BEST TO TREAD LIGHTLY LEST WE GET BURNED!OI IS YOUR FIGHT OVER!" Megumi hated panicking people, she had to press her hands down onto her ears all the voices was getting to much.

"DOFLAMINGO IS STILL ALIVE! LEAVE THIS CITY LET THE PIRATES FIGHT OVER IT!"

Laws hand wrapped around her arm and she watched the blue doom form in his hand she could tell it was weak, he was growing weaker, "Shambles..." His voice was weak but they were able to get down onto the bottom level a bit further away from Luffy but hidden within the alleyways of the homes.

"PIRATE STRAWHAT!" A voice yelled they both turned their heads looking over towards Luffy seeing that the announcer from the Colosseum ws helping Luffy up to his feet, Do you recognise me? I'm the announcer from the Colosseum Gatz! The true identity of the mysterious fighter Lucy that was you wasn't it? I knew it there re only a handful of people on the sea your size that are that strong! Is there anything I can help with?"

"Ten...minutes..." They both heard Luffy wheeze. "After...using... bound man... for the next ten minutes... I'm unable to use haki... I can run away ... from him but in that time there's no telling what he'd do... If I can recover my haki... I know I can finish him off in one final attack..."

"And his reign it'll come to an end right? Oi! You're telling me if we buy you ten minutes this bird cage... whole thing you'll get us out of it right?" Gatz asked giving Luffy a small shake but then Strawhat was exhausted.

"You have my word," Luffy promised.

"ALL RIGHT!" Gatz yelled, "TEN MINUTES I'M COUNTING ON YOU GUYS!" The Colosseum gladiators came out the wood work all surrounding Luffy."They're the gladiators the ones that haven't already joined your side in case you were wondering."

"FORGIVE US LUCY WE WERE BLINDED BY THE AMOUNT OF GOLD THAT WAS ON YOUR HEAD! WE NEVER EVEN DREAMED THAT YOU'D BE ABLE TO CORNER DOFLAMINGO LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE OUR HUMBLEST APOLOGIES!" The gladiators cheered. "AS RECOMPENSE WE SHALL PUT ALL OUR FAITH IN YOU AND LAY OUR LIVES ON THE LINE IF WE HAPPEN TO FALL DON'T THINK ANY LESS OF US!"

Megumi peaked her head out of the alleyway looking down the street, her breath caught in her throat as she came back into the alleyway Doflamingo was walking towards the line of gladiators that have now put their lives down on the line for Luffy.

"ENOUGH TALK HALF OF YOU WITH ME!" Gatz ordered picking up Luffy and started to run.

Law had shambled them again a few streets away just in time to see Burgess crash through the wall behind Gatz and the rest of the Colossume fighters, "TIME TO MEET YOUR MAKER STRAWHAT!"

"You have to stop doing this..." Megumi told Law off resting him against the wall behind them.

"I am fine Megumi-ya," Law brushed her off.

"B..BURGESS!" Gatz screamed in terror.

Before Megumi could move a step to save her brother another figure came in slamming into Burgess sending the Blackbeard pirate flying away from them. A face came into Megumi's vision a face that smiled down at Luffy before looking up and nodding towards her, "Sabo..." She gasped thinking of the Colosseum earlier was a trick in her mind. He was meant to be dead.

"OHH! A THREE STAR CONVICT!" Gatz yelled.

"Law stay here..." Megumi told him.

The Surgeon nodded to her and listened to the clacking of heels as she ran out into the open towards Gatz, "GATZ!" The siren yelled out as she moved over towards them.

"IT'S THE REVOLUTIONARY CHIEF OF STAFF!"

"AKIYAMA MEGUMI!" Gatz yelled in surprise as she came to a stop in front of them, she ignored him and went straight to Luffy gently touching his face breathing a sign of relief as he grind widely at her, "Is that...?" She questioned glancing over her shoulder at Sabo.

"Uh-hu," he nodded.

"I'm Sabo of the Revolutionary Army Luffy's my little brother!" He yelled at Burgess, "Got something you wanna say Burgess."

"The Siren..." burgess coughed, "So Doflamingo did really have her..."

Sabo froze for a moment turning round seeing Megumi speaking softly to Luffy asking him if he is ok, dotting on him like a mother would, "Think of it Burgess and I won't hesitate to hit you again."

"Strawhat's... your brother?" Burgess question as he pushed himself up right wiping away the blood from the corner of his mouth, "Those words... it's like deja vu... all over again..."

"You must have heard those words from fire fist Ace we three are brothers! You Blackbeard pirates are the ones who captured Ace during the battle in Banaro Island and ended up becoming the trigger for the horrific war of the greatest. That war tore my nephew away from his parents, I don't have an axe to grind with your crew, from here on out I'll be watching Luffy's and Ace's backs. Tread lightly," Sabo ordered him.

Burgess burst out laughing, "THIS IS ME GIVING A SHIT ABOUT YOUR DUMBASS SOB STORY I DON'T HAVE ANY BUSINESS WITH YOU OR THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY!"

"On the Contray we do have some... personal business," Sabo smirked as he threw his fist out making the air crack.

"SO THAT WAS YOU!" Burgess yelled.

"Wait... The Quake Quake fruit..." Gatz's eyes widened.

"Went to Sabo," Megumi smiled.

"Oi Luffy you've seen better days," Sabo smiled before looking to Luffy's side at Megumi, "I would like to speak with you when this is all over."

"As will I Sabo," She smiled warmly at him.

"Anyway... Doflamingo will be here shortly and I have my hands full with Burgess," Sabo explained.

"Don't worry... Gatz and his guys said they'll buy me sometime... Plus Megumi will keep me safe..." Luffy grinned weakly.

"Well it is my job," She smiled at him.

"I'll finish off Mingo... you have my word," Luffy told Sabo.

"You've gotten more dependable I see, then leave this one to me," Sabo grinned at Luffy before looking at Megumi, "Keep him safe."

"I promise," Megumi told him.

"Sabo... Aces pops devil fruit...you ate it," Luffy murmured.

Sabo smiled, "I know someone else deserves this more than me... but I know Ace would of wanted someone he trusted to have this power."

"THAT ABILITY IMMA GONNA TAE IT!" Burgess yelled leaping into the air read to attack Sabo.

"RIGHT THEN IM COUNTING ON YOU PETS!" Sabo yelled.

"Move move move!" Megumi ordered giving Gatz a small push.

"IR'S GATZ AND OK!" Gatz yelled as the group took off running down the street.

"GALLEON LARIAT!" Burgess yelled throwing his arm out, Sabo ducked easily under the attack and the houses behind him were destroyed.

"A angry dragons fist... QUAKING DRAGON KING!" Sabo roared slamming his dragon claws into Burgess the air around Burgess cracked again sending the Blackbeard Pirate flying back.

"SO FORCEFUL!"Burgess coughed.

"HE JUST SWATTED AWAY A YONKOS CREW MEMBER CRAP HES STRONG I GUESS THATS WHAT TO BE SUSPECTED FROM THE SECOND IN CHARGE OF THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY!" The gladiators yelled.

"Voice-voice hear me," The Siren whispered softly to herself, "How much energy have you got Law..."

"Doflamingo just passed Megumi-ya, you better have a plan," She heards Laws voice correctly in her ears.

"Two more I promise," Glancing up at the centre of the Birdcage, "About ten streets over meet us there."

"OI LUCY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WON THE QUAKE QUAKE FRUIT!" Gatz yelled in surprise.

"I'm not the same Lucy that was in the finales," Luffy answered, "I had some stuff to take care of so Sabo took my place..."

"I see so thats what happened hu? y'know that's against the rules but whats done is done besides I'm glad one you guys inherited Whitebeards power... better someone the family trusts hey. Anyway right now Dressarosa hope lies in your recovery..." Gatz cheered.

They heard the crashing sound of the buildings falling to pieces along with the screams of the fallen soldiers, "You can't keep running around like this... its not him resting even for ten minutes," Megumi snapped at the,.

"YOU TWO BITS SMALL FRY I DON'T NEED STAMINA TO DEAL WITH YOU FODDER SHOW YOURSELF STRAWHAT I'LL PAY YOU BACK IN SPADES!" Doflamingos angry demands filled their ears.

"Gatz-san theres still three and a half minutes till Lucys recovery! In that time we're surely going to suffer countless casualties," One of the girls told Gatz, Megumi ran slightly behind Gatz keeping her eyes on Luffy, gently pressing her hand against his temple as he slept.

"I KNOW!" Gatz yelled, "BUT HOW CAN I THROW A CONTENDER THAT CAN NOT FIGHT INTO THE RING... Siren how is he?"

"Sleeping... no changes," She replied.

"Until this boy recovers... I AM NOT HANDING HIM OVER!" Gatz yelled.

The blue doom appeared in front of them, Megumi sighed a breath of relief knowing this meant there was another space between them and Doflamingo for the time being.

"TRAFALGAR LAW!" Gatz yelled in surprise and the entire group had stopped, "THE WARLORD!"

Law had appeared in front of them leaning against his sword panting heavily for his own breath,Megumi was feeling it as well the effect of this battle was all catching up to them they were feeling the strain. "If I didn't know any better I would running away from someone you really think he's going to get his haki back?" Law questioned with a smirk.

"Luffy hunny, you hear me?" Megumi asked, she heard him softly hum nodding his head, "Good no more running for a bit sweetheart I promise."

"Well! He told me he needs ten minutes which means we've got three minutes and twenty seconds left," Gatz answered Law.

"A fight where every seconds counts eh... leave him with me and Megumi-ya, it's been awhile since I baby sat..." Law told him.

"GOT IT!" Gatz yelled. Megumi gently took Luffy down from Gatzs back resting him against her side as she slowly moved her way over towards Law, "Siren!" Gatz called to her as she gently took Laws outstretched hand keeping her hold tight on Luffy she turned to look at him and the rest of the Colosseum fighters, "Take care of him."

Megumi couldn't help but smile, "Always protect your own."

"Shambles!" With that the Colosseum fighters left their sight and the trio landed in an empty street away from the fighting Megumi rested Luffy softly on the ground before she fell down next to Law, both of them sat in silence watching Luffy. Three minutes and ten seconds thats how long Luffy believes it will take him to gain his Haki strength back.

"Do you believe him?" Law asked her.

"... I do... I believe in Luffy I always have since the war of the best I knew Luffy could stand up to the impossible," She answered him her eyes up at the sky watching the strings draw in on themselves showing her that the birdcage was still closing in on itself.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Exhausted... I still feeling the effect of the seastone... and being beaten by him multiple times today," She sighed, she blinked a few times watching what looked like dandelions started to fall from the sky, "Law..."

He looked up, "Someone's devil fruit power hopefully an allies."

"Lets hope..." She sighed, she drew her knees up to her chest still watching Luffy unable to put into effect everything that had happened here today, Megumi thought over everything that had happened today but if they are to late. If Luffy taes more than ten minutes to recover every before here will be sliced beef jerky.

"The strings stopped..." Law stated.

"What?" Megumi asked.

"For a moment not long, but those strings had stopped it's like," Law mused.

"Someone's pushing back?" She questioned.

"Excatly that Megumi-ya," Law told her.

"NOW THEN EVERYONE JUST A LITTLE WHILE LONGER!" Gatzs voice filled their ears, "OUR STARS WILL RAISE AGAIN EVERYONE HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN NO I DOUBT ANY OF YOU COULD ACTUALLY FORGET. THE MAN WHO APPEARED RADIANT IN TODAYS TOURNAMENT OUR GALLANT DARING STAR I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN HE TAMED THAT TERRIFYING MURDEROUS BULL! HE BROUGHT DOWN A GIANT TALL ENOUGH TO TOUCH THE CLOUDS HE SHATTERED DON CHINAGO THE LIVING LEGEND. IN THE HEARTS OF ALL THOSE IN THE COLOSSEUM NO IN THE COUNTRY! HE LIT A FIRE OF PASSION THAT SMALL GLADIATOR! I HAVE IN ALL MY YEARS NEVER SEEN A MAN FIGHT AS FREE AND CAPTIVATING AS HE! HIS NAME IS LUCY! IN THE TRUTH LUCY IS ALSO KNOWN BY ANOTHER NAME! STRAWHAT LUFFY! WE WHO WERE DECEIVED BY AND RULED OVER FOR SO MANY YEARS BY A PIRATE MAY HAVE TROUBLE PLACING OUR FAITH IN ONE BUT THIS PIRATE IS NOTHING LIKE THE DONQUIXTOE FAMILY WHO APPEARED THAT FATEFUL NIGHT TEN YEARS AGO WEARING AN ILLUSORY MASK OF A HERO! THE TRUE KING LORD RIKU HIMSELF HAS DECLARED THIS MAN OF HOPE RIGHT NOW THIS MAN IS WOUNDED IN BATTLE AND LIES ON THE GROUND BUT DRESSAROSA! KNOW THIS AND QUAKE WITH HAPPINESS LUCY HAS PROMISED US THE FOLLOWING! HE WILL K.O DOFLAMINGO IN A SINGLE BLOW! CAN YOU HEAR ME DOFLAMINGO YOU WHO MANIPULATED OUR KING YOU WHO DECEIVED THE WORLD YOU FALSE RULER OF DRESSAROSA SHALL BE YOUR GALLOWS! LUCY SHALL RISE AGAIN AND UNTIL THAT MOMENT WE HAVE BUT TEN SECONDS!"

Megumi and Law smiled weakly at one another both looking on the verge of passing out from exhaustion but both still on high alert needing to make sure Doflamingo wasn't going to start walking down the path towards them.

"EIGHT!" They heard the citizens chant.

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"HE'S LISTENING SOMEWHERE CALL OUT OUR STARS NAME!"

Megumi and Law watched Luffy push start to push himself up onto his feet.

"THREE SECONDS!"

"Two," Law breathed.

"One," Megumi smiled.

"...Zero..." Luffy stated as he fully pushed himself up onto his feet.

Megumi concentrated before she heard crying, the familiar crying of Rebecca, "Luffy two streets away Rebecca and Viola are standing against Doflamingo."

"Right!" Luffy nodded his head.

"I have a better idea," Law said as he shambled them onto the roof top of someone's home not that far away from the fight.

"PLEASE WHETHER THIS!" Viola cried.

"VIOLA-SAN!" Rebecca screamed.

"REBECCA CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Viola ordered, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT ANYTHING THIS IS ALL JUST A NIGHTMARE! I WON'T HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST YOU JUST FORGET ALL OF THIS NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"NOOO!" Rebecca screamed as she brought the sword down onto Viola, but instead stood in front of her and the sword broke on his hakied forehead, as Viola slammed into the floor next to Megumi and Law as they rested against the metal baring that surrounded the roof top across from the fight but both Megumi and Law had a hundred percent clear view of his fight.

"HE APPEARS LUCY!" Gatz yelled out, "HERE COMES LUCY!"

"Strawhat..." Viola cried softly.

"That was a rather flamboyant resurgence I bet your haki has barely return if at all... It's probably all you can do just keeping yourself up right no?" Doflamingo questioned.

"I could say that exact same thing about you," Luffy snapped as stringed ground slammed into him forcing back.

"LUCY!" Rebecca cried watching the Strawhat go flying back, not noticing the ground came flying up around her, but Law did and shambled her next to their side.

"Hmm So you're still suling around here Law, eh? That means my pretty little pet is with you as well. Oh well no matter both of you watch closely," He ordered them, "EVER WHITE!" They watched silently as the entire street turned into stings they watched the rope start o ripple like water before raising up into the air.

"LUCY!" Rebecca screamed.

The strings started to rap around Luffy keeping him pinned to the road, "Thousand arrows..." The strings that stood up in the air stopped waving but started to curve down, "FLAP THREAD!" The strings shot down like bullets down onto Luffy.

"ARAMENT!" He yelled.

The strings slammed into luffys chest sending him flying back across the country, Law slammed his hand down on Megumis mouth keeping her from screaming out Luffy, knowing her voice was louder than Rebecca and Doflamingo will defiantly be able to pin point them if he heard her.

"And you say your hakis come back I can't hear you Lucy," Doflamingo chuckled.

They couldn't see what was happening the strings had come up again and crashed down onto Luffy, a giant cloud of rubble and dust filled the air they weren't shore what has happened but the only thing they defiantly knew was that Luffy hadn't defeated Doflamingo as the bird cage still loomed above their head.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT GEAR FOURTH!" Luffy yelled.

"Please Luffy..." Megumi cried.

Luffy pushed himself high up into the air , "YOU CAN BARLEY STAND I WONDER HOW LONG YOU'LL BE ABLE TO KEEP THAT FORM! PICKING MIDAIR AS YOUR BATTLEGROUND WITH ME AS YOUR OPPONENT YOU'VE GOT MASSIVE BALLS KID! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW IT'S REALLY TRULY DONE A TRUE ONE HIT KO!" Doflamingo yelled in anger as he flew up chasing after the Strawhat. "I SIMPLY CANT STAND THE SIGHT OF ANYONE STANDING OVER ME!"

"YOU'VE TRIED TO KEEP EVERYTHING WITHIN YOUR GRASP IMPRISONED AWAY IN YOUR CLUTCHES TRYING TO CONTROL MANIPULATE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING I'M SICK OF ALL OF IT! IT MAKES ME WANT TO PUKE!" Luffy stated.

"BLAME THE BLOOD THAT RUNS IN YOUR VEINS EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU WERE BORN BENEATH ME DESTINED TO BE RULED OVER BY ANOTHER! YOU PEONS AND I ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT LEVELS!"

"I'M GONNA SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS THEN GET THE HELL OUTTA OF HERE!"

"DO IT IF YOU CAN BOY! SPIDER WEBS!" The thick white string appeared over Doflamingo.

"GOMU GOMU NO KING KONG!" Luffys arm was about twenty times the size she has ever seen it as his fist smashed down onto the spider web, the pink feathered figure flew down into the ground if somebody blinked they would of missed it.

"GOD THREAD!" Doflamingo tried to come back with an attack.

"GUN!"

The buildings around were Doflamingo crashed into went flying up in the air for a breath moment before coming crashing down around Doflamingo, the sound of screaming civilians filled their ears .

Law smiled softly watching as the bird cage vanished into the air, Megumi gave a watery laugh as she allowed the tears finally started to fall from her eyes as she knew that Doflamingo had actually been defeated. Luffy breathed out and started to go around again like a balloon, Law seemed to become aware of this happening with a room already set up still and shambled him down onto the roof next to them.

"Luffy!" Megumi cried wrapping her arms around the exhausted Strawhat, "You did it..."

"UP IN THE SKY DRESSAROSA IS IT THE BIRDCAGE DISAPPEARING OR IT IS DOFLAMINGOS CONTROL IS THE LAND BEYOND THE CAGE RUINS OF THE TOWN OR IS IT A LAND CONTROLLED BY NO ONE A LAND OF FREEDOM THE DEFENCE OF THE NATION OF DRESSAROSA THE 200 PIRATE DONQUIXOTE FAMILY VS THESE WARRIORS OF FATE THAT HAPPEN UPON THIS LAND. THIS BATTLE OF LEADERS WARLORD DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO VS THE GLADIATOR LUCY THE WINNER IS..."

A long paused was held whilst Rebecca cried over Luffy, as Megumi had rested him softly on her lap running her fingers through his hair as Rebecca sat next to her. Megumi gently hugged Rebecca next to her letting the girl sob into her shoulder.

"LUCY!"

AN;... Wow... I just got that all done today suprsingly, so exhausted that was like a nightmare to write in six hour but wow it was amazing to read through the rest of Dressarosa as quickly as I did. Voice Voice hear me allows Megumi to throw her voice across a certain distance and hear that certain person. We are getting Marco and Ace back soon yay, I am looking forward to writing the conversation between Sabo and Megumi. Though she will be parting from Luffy soon which i will miss.

sillykar18: Glad you like this

RainbowGuardian13 : Thank you

cocobobo10 : Well to be fair, Law didnt think she would be there and no one else did either she was like the sudden turn in a perfect plan. I'm glad you still like this.

KoreanMusicFan: Hello glad youre liking this and thank you for the favourite and follow

I also read through this entire fanfiction recently... bloodly hell I ramble lol.

Speak to you next chapter

All my love

Scarlet


	60. Chapter 60

Megumi burst out laughing rubbing away the tear, looking down at Luffy. The Strawhat Captain was breathing softly in her lap, Rebecca squeezed the Siren tightly both woman couldn't help but laugh. The weight of Doflamingo's power was lifted of both of them when the birdcage vanished.

Law leant back against the side of the roof breathing deeply feeling the effect of the day start to rush at him, no more adrenaline pumping through him . He couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. Both pink haired woman had their heads bowed against each other crying with laughter into one another's shoulder, with Luffy fast asleep in Megumi's lap.

Violet pressed her hand softly to Law's shoulder, "How are you feeling Traflgar."

"Tired," Law chuckled tilting his head back against the wall listening to the people of Dressarosa cheering and celebrating the defeat of Doflamingo, after sixteen years he got the revenge for Roscinates death.

Luffy mumbled in his sleep snuggling closer to Megumi, she gently ran her finger's through his hair. The soft purring sound came from the inside of Law's jacket, Law winced as he pulled the mini den den out from his pocket, "Yes?" Law questioned as he answered the den den.

"Law-kun," Robin's relived voice sounded, "Thank Yonko you are ok. Where are you? Are you with Luffy-kun?"

"We are fine Nico-ya, I'm with Violet-ya, Rebecca-ya, Megumi-ya and Luffy-ya," Law answered.

They could hear Robin's sigh of relief, "Where ever you are, you need to get out of there the Marine's have already stated rounding up Doflamingo's crew."

"I know where we can go," Rebecca stated, "In a field just outside the kingdom is a cottage that me and my parents lived in when I was a child. Only the royal family knows of the cottage we..."

"No you won't Rebecca," Megumi told the young princess.

"What?" Rebecca questioned looking at the Siren in a questioning manner, "Why not?"

Megumi gently smiled at her , "You can't be seen with us Rebecca... The World Government is out for our heads f they think you are working with us, Dressaosa will go back to being under a thumb just this time you will never get free..."

Rebecca was taken back by what the Siren had said, "But that's," Rebecca shook her head, "THAT'S NOT RIGHT! YOU ARE MY FRIENDS!"

"I'm sorry Rebecca," The Siren sighed, "But I lived under the World Governments thumb for eighteen years and I promise you. it's not something you want."

"We will meet you, were you are and make our way to the fields," Robin stated listening in on the current conversation.

"We will see you soon Nico-ya," Law stated as he hung up the den den.

"Help us get to ground level and we will make it from there," Megumi smiled.

"Oh of course," Rebecca smiled before jumping to her feet.

Law felt Violet's arm slip around his back gently propping him up against her side, slowly raising him up onto his feet. Law started to us nodachi as a waling stick as both Rebecca and Megumi supported Luffy between the both of them.

Both Megumi and Law winced in pain with ever step the took, to many gun shot wounds and being cut up by string.

Megumi allowed Rebecca to take Luffy's fall weight as they were halfway down the stairs, she grabbed hold of the railing doubling over in pain. Her back screaming in protest as the string cuts reopened, "You ok?" Rebecca has stopped a dew steps in front of her hearing Megumis groan of protest.

"Fine," She wheezed, her knuckles turning white over the grib she had on the railing.

Rebecca gently placed Luffy down on the steps smiling as noticed they were one more flight away from the front door, which Violet and Law just exited through. Rebecca gently wrapped her arm around Megumi pulling her away from the railing gently helping her down the steps, "Your doing great," Rebecca smiled at Megumi.

Megumi smiled gently at the Gladiator, "Thank you... I could of..."

"You've been with Doflamingo for over a year," Rebecca weakly smiled, "You have gone through alot... just let me help you... alright?"

Megumi laughed softly as they exited the building, Violet quickly took Megumi from Rebecca, as the younger woman went back for the Strawhat Captain, "Are you alright?"

"I believe Megumi-ya is exhausted after the beating she took from Joker it is no wander why she looks as if she will fall asleep on her feet any minuted," Law answered the question.

"Are you three going to be able to get to the flower fields alright?" Rebecca questioned as she came back out the building with Luffy, "I mean I know you are al, extremely powerful pirates but..."

The sound of a single set of pounding footsteps filled the Sirens ears making her head snap down the road, a well dressed figure was running towards them. Megumi squinted her eyes slightly before she smiled brightly relaising it was Sabo. "OI! LUFFY! MEGUMI!" He yelled as he drew closer crashing into the Siren first hugging her tightly, "YOUR... ok?" He questioned as he looked at Luffy who was still passed out against Rebecca's side.

"Kid wore himself out," Megumi smiled softly pushing him back a few steps.

"Honestly you all look dreadful," Sabo chuckled, "Look we have to get off the streets and.."

"We have already thought of it Sabo..." Megumi stated.

"Fantastic," Sabo grinned widely before walking up to Rebecca, "Thanks for taking care of him," He gently slipped his arms around Luffy pulling his brother up right, "I can take care of him, both of you," He looked at Rebecca and Violet, "Should get going the royal guards and marines already searching for the Princess of Dressarosa."

Rebecca and Violet's chees both turned a soft cheek with a blush, before both of the Princesses turned and hugged the Sren tightly knowing that Law would never expect it, "Thank you," Both woman whispered , "Give our love to Luffy," They both grinned before they started off down the road heading back towards the centre of town.

"Where are we headed then?" Sabo asked.

"That way," Megumi answered pointing out of the city and into the fields behind.

Sabo nodded as he took the lead heading the opposite direction to the princesses and heading towards the border of the town, their pace was slow neither Megumi or Law knew they would be able to out run anyone at the state they were in in the state they were in. "Shouldn't you be heading back Sabo?" Megumi asked.

"Hu.. oh you mean back to Dragon," Sabo grinned, "Yeah we will be heading out at nightfall and you will be coming with us."

"Wait what?" The Siren asked.

"Well I believe I have to meet Ace again before Dragon bites my head off for what I did here today, and taking you back to him will be a good 'hello I'm alive present' don't you think."

Megumi rolled her eyes softly and out of the corner of her eyes she could see Law smirking at that thought, "You know Ace is going to hit you when he sees you right?"

"Yeah," Sabo sighed, "honestly I wouldn't blame him."

Megumi bit her lip unable to think of what to say next when Law interrupted, "What made you hide for so long Sabo-ya?"

Sabo turned his head looking over at the two of them, "Wait till we aren't in the open."

They continued walking through the back streets of Dressarosa freeze and jump as best as they could into alleyways as groups of people walk past they were lucky as most of the residents within Dessarosa was off celebrating their freedom at the moment and the marines were stuck with clean up duty of Doflamingo and his crew. Slowly they came towards the border of the kingdom were the stone turned to grass, the air was crisper and the thought of the marines being on their tails slipped from their mind.

The Holy land Mariejois, Akainu stood in front of the council his face showed the council he was not impressed with the events of today, "Right then... let's start with Doflamingo's supposed abdication from the throne the false information surrounding the incident! WHY FOR THE LIKES OF BLOODY DOFLAMINGO! DID THIS ENTIRE WORLD GET TURNED ON ITS HEAD! IF SOMETHING LIKE THIS WERE TO HAPPEN I AS FLEET ADMIRAL WOULD LOOSE AN UNBELIEVABLE AMOUNT OF FACE! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! WON'T YOU OLD FARTS STOP THIS CHARADE ALREADY!" Akainu paused again, "YOU REFUSE TO STRIP AKYIAMA MEGUMI OF HER TITLE STILL FORCING ME TO EXPECT HER AS A WIFE! THE POWER YOU ARE LETTING ROGUE CELESTIAL DRAGONS HAVE IS NOT RIGHT!"

"Insolent words will not be tolerated, Sazauki."

"The value of your face is slightly less than zero."

"You marines are the outward face of the world Government."

"The matter in Question was entrusted entirely to cipher pol."

"CP, Eh... SO LONG STORY SHORT THEY WENT STRAIGHT OVER YEH HEADS ALTOGETHER DIDN'T THEY! GOT PASSED UP DID YA BY THE PUPPETS OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGONS!" Akainu continued to rant at them.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE SAZAUKI!"

"AND WHAT OF KUZAN! TO HEAR THAT, THAT ENORMOUS POWER HAS JOINED HANDS WITH BLACKBEARD THAT IS TRULY A PUNCH IN THE GUT FOR MARINES DIGNITY!"

"THAT FOOL'S ALREADY LEFT THE NAVY! WHERE HE GOES AND WHAT HE DOES IS NONE OF OUR CONCERN!"

The doors to the room slammed open a marine stood panting heavily, "GOOROUSEI! FLEET ADMIRAL SAZAUKI A REPORT HAS JUST COME IN ROYAL SHICIBUKIA DONQUIXOTE DOLFAMINGO AND HIS FAMILY HAVE BEEN ROUTED BY STRAWHAT AND LAW'S PRATE ALLIANCE DRESSAROSA IS ALL BUT RAZED TO THE GROUND! BUT ALSO IT HAS BEEN REPORTED THAT THE MISSING CELESTIAL DRAGON AKIYAMA 'WHITEBEARDS SIREN' MEGUMI WAS BEING HELP CAPTIVE BY DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO!"

"What the..." Akainu growled.

"This again..."

"That little brat..."

"So she was under our noses this entire time..."

"There is one more troubling matter..." The marine stuttered, "JOKER HAS ALSO BEEN DEFEATED!"

Akainu took one last glance at the council before he turned sharply his coat fluttering out behind him as he stormed out of the room.

"THERE IT IS!" Megumi cheered seeing the cottage in the distance, smoke was billowing out of the chinmey.

Law and Sabo both grinned at her watching as she actually picked up the pace rushing through the field and knocking rapidly on the door, the door swung open and a pair of arms engulfed Megumi in a hug, "Thank goodness you are all here, we were worried sick we thought the marine got you and were shipping you back..."

"Nico-ya you are suffocating the girl," Law stated.

The arms unwound from her and Robin brought the younger girl into the cottage leaving the door open for the three men to join them, Robin quickly handed Megumi a cup of tea which the woman inhaled, before mumbling a soft, "Thank you."

"So you are Luffy's SUPER Sister in Law?" Franky asked her from his seat across from her.

"I guess you can say that, though me and Ace aren't married we just have a child..." Megumi's eyes watered with tears before she let out a sharp wail making everyone in the room flinch, "EDDIE!"

Sabo had placed Luffy down on the rug in the centre of the kitchen/living room/dinning room area before he took a step towards Megumi kneeling down in front of her, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket gently wiping away the tears, Franky rubbed the back of his head not knowing what actually set the woman off. "You will be back with them soon Megumi," Sabo smiled softly at her, "I promise."

"I think Megumi-chan will need a wash," Robin smiled softly, "And maybe a change of clothes."

A watery laugh bubbled in the Siren's throat looking down at the dress she was placed into this morning, it was ripped, covered in blood, dust and she glanced over Robin she realised the older woman was completely clean and in fresh clothes from when she saw her last.

"There is a lake out of the back for you to wash up in, I'm sure Robin-land can find you some closes," a voice sounded from the doorway leading off into one of the side rooms, Megumi and Sabo both jumped at the sudden sound from behind them, "Kyros right?" Sabo asked.

Kyros nodded as he hopped over towards the kitchen, "Is this your home?"

"It was mine, Scarletts and Rebeccas before Doflamingo and his crew stepped onto this island," Kyros answered his back towards the occupants of the room.

Megumi nodded softly as Robin helped her to her feet, the older woman already had a towel in her hands, "Don't worry there is no one for miles around here and the boys will stay inside," Robin whispered into her ear, Megumi smiled in gratitude towards the woman as they left the room. Kyros was right there was lake out the back, it was gorgeous sort of cut straight through the field she bet that this river lead out towards the ocean, "I Will leave you in peace," Robin smiled as she placed the towel on the side of the bank before turning back into the cottage. Megumi turned her head around a few times making sure the coast was completely clear before she removed the ruins that was once a beautiful dress before she softly and picking up a wash cloth and bar of soap before she padded to the waters edge, the water wasn't cold or hot it was luke warm temperature. She looked up pondering was it before of the clear blue skys, she shrugged before she walked further into the water just until it was upk to her knees before sitting down in the water dipping the clothe into the water and rubbing it against the soap before she she rubbed the material down her arm watching the grim wash away leaving her pale white skin.

She could feel the pain washing away the soap stung the paper like cuts that the strings had made across her body, she stayed clear way from the gun shot wound, she heard rustling of the grass not that fair away from her, she quickly stumbled to her feet and turning seeing Fujiitora standing in the fields a bit further away from her she dashed and grabbed one of the towels that Robin had given her wrapping it tightly around her body before something clicked in her mind. He was blind.

"Fujtora?" Megumi questioned, even though the old man was blind Megumi's hands tightened on the towel.

"I will not be taking you anywhere Miss Akiyama ," He stated.

"What do you want Fujitora, your a Marine and Admirial as well, how on earth do you expect me to trust you," Megumi hissed at him.

"Because you and I both know you get to know the person before giving your judge on people," Fujitora stated.

"What do you want?" She questioned, "I don't know were the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates or their allies are hiding."

"I was never going to ask you about your family, Miss Akiyama, I want to know what happened to you whilst you were under Doflamingo's care. I will be making sure this man will be going away for a long time my dear," Fujitora told her.

Megumi sighed tiling her head up to the sky, "I was placed in Doflamingo's care just over a year ago, Kaido found my hide away hole which was right under your noses I severed beer to marines for over a year," she told him. "Kaido's crew sniffed me out in the literal sense, Kaido... from what I gathered was planning to us my voice against the council, they are weak willed old men who have traitor pirates, CP units do their biding or hide behind the coats of the Celestial Dragons. But at the end of the day the council controls the marines, much to my fiances distaste."

"Akainu mentioned you earlier," Fujitora told her.

Megumi looked at the admiral slightly confused, "Then why aren't you..."

"Because yourself, The Strawhat and Traflagar Law in my eyes have not done anything wrong. The three of you helped save this island, I allowed the report to go out with th truth the world knows you are in Dressarosa, the world knows the three of you took down Doflamingo. The marines had nothing to do with that report, Smoker told me how three years ago when Monkey D Luffy took out Crocodile and the marines altered the report to say it was him and Tashigi that did it. Not all pirates are bad and not all Marines are good, I allow fate to chose the steps that I take," Fujitora explained.

"And Aainu is happy with this, I mean you have just outed to the world that the Marines aren't all toughed out as the world thought they were and also on top of that you are making the World Government look like fools because they allowed this to happen," Megumi couldn't help but laugh.

"Akainu has stated that all doors to any Marine headquarters are shut to me until I bring him Law's and Luffy's head and return you to him," Fujitora told her.

But will you?" She questioned.

"The dice have already decided that today I will not try that action, but I can not tell what tomorrow will bring," He told her before he turned back towards the town, "Miss Akiyama I apologies for everything the World Government and the Marines have put you through in your life." Those were his last words to her before he turned fully and started back off towards town.

A small smile graced her face, he wasn't bad as the papers told him to be he wanted Justice, but Justice for the right people the people who actually deserved it and not the people who paid for it. Allowing the world to know that pirates saved this kingdom and not the marines was something she can't ever recall happening before today, deep down she wished that he was fleet admiral and not Akainu but then thinking about, if Fujitora was there it meant Akainu would be here. Which in turn would mean that she would of been captured before she could bat her eyelashes.

She smiled softly to herself, thanking Fujitora for risking his job to do the right thing. Which she knew by the marines she grew up with was something that not every marine would think about doing. She turned back to the pile of clothes that sat on the bank,she dressed in simple black shorts and a plum purple tank top. She collected the towels and the ruins of the dress, before she turned back towards the cottage releasing that it was getting dark, the sun was setting over Dressarosa now painting the sky a gorgeous soft pink and purple color.

As she pushed the door to the cottage open, she noticed Zoro,Robin, Franky , Ussop and Sabo all sitting on the chairs around the room talking whilst Law, Luffy and Kyros were fast asleep covered in blankets on the floor. Robin was the first one to notice the woman entering the cottage and leaving the towel and ruin fabric on a side table.

"Everything ok Siren-chan? Robin asked her pulling out a chair for the younger woman to join them.

Megumi nodded and stretching feeling her muscles groan in protest over being moved suddenly, "Tired Robin-chan... it's been a long year," She weakly smiled.

"We should be heading out soon Megumi, the CP unit will be coming back soon to investigate what has happened today," Sabo told her.

Megumi nodded in understanding, knowing the CP units work more for the Celestial Dragon's rather than the council. "No you can't suddenly go," Robin explained, "You have to say goodbye to Luffy at least, both of you mean alot to my Captain." Ussopp, Franky and Zoro hummed in agreement, Megumi glanced at Sabo not wanting to wake the younger prate up knowing the hardship that he had gone through today both of them knowing that he needed the rest.

"Robin! There's no need to wake him, I just wanted to make sure he was in good hands," sabo smiled.

"Are you leaving Dressarosa already?" She asked.

"Koala has informed that CP Zero have already turned around and are heading back to Dressarosa, they are after us and Megumi, to be fair Revolutionary Army and The run away Celestial Dragon capturing us will put a large bonus in any ones pockets. Within a day or two Dressarosa is gonna be quiet a hectic place you guys should also set sail as soon as possible," Sabo told the.

"Still to think there was another brother besides Ace..." Zoro muttered.

"Ace told me alot about you but he thought...," Megumi stated looking at Sabo, "No one from back on Dawn Island know you are alive... Garp doesn't know either."

Sabo smiled shaking his head, "No Gramps doesn't know I am alive."

"It's the first I have heard of it,"Franky stated.

"I'm sure Luffy is probably the most surprised of all honestly." The Strawhats pirated hummed telling Sabo to continue, "Well.. I've... I've been dead all this time. When we were kids Ace, Luffy and I the three of us were quiet a handful the old man Garp did but once we agreed to become pirates the three of us exchange ups his best to keep us on a short leash but once we agreed on becoming pirates the three of us exchanged vows of brotherhood over cups of Sake. But one day I met with an accident or well an incident. The day I died I tried to run away from home, well Dan Island all together a Celestial Dragon ship crossed my past and the person on board ordered me to be shot for being in their way. They shot the small ship I was on and the next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital bed with no memorys but the want of not to return to my home. So I stayed under Dragon's care."

"So you really were completely amensica?" Zoro asked.

"The only thing clear to me was that I, at no cost, wanted to return to my parents. I didn't remember anything else..."

"Wow, good thing your memory finally returned," Franky stated.

"Oh Sabo," Megumi murmured, "That must have been horrible."

"Actually it was because of you Megumi I regained my memory," The siren blinked at him before pulling a confused frown, "You did what I was meant to bdo and procted my brothers. You stepped in and protected Luffy from being killed by Akainu and saved Ace from the eecution block with your fathers crew. I am sorry I took your fathers devl fruit but I would of wanted my nephew to have it more than Burgeress but we didn't have the time to wait we needed to remove the power from the playing fied. The day of which the newspaper reports came out, I read about your bravery and how you risked yourelf for both of them, then it hit me like a ton of bricks and for that I thank you."

Megumi sniffed a bit before tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, "I'm..."

"No I am sorry," Sabo told her as he stood, "It should of been me that was hurt and not you."

"It's what we do for family, right?" She asked.

Sabo nodded hs head smiling at her, "Well then. We are off."

Megumi stood moving over towards Sabo's side, "Already?2 Robin asked.

"I got to seem him," Sabo stated.

"By the way," Sabo started as he pulled a virve card out of his pocket tearing two pieces off before handing it to Zoro, "This is a vivre card for Luffy I went ahead and made one."

"When'd you get time to..." Zoro started.

"I've taken two pieces one for myself and one for Megumi," Sabo explained.

Megumi leant over Luffy brushing his hair from his forehead before she pressed a gentle kiss to his temple before whispering, "We will see you at the end."

"And, well I can only imagine what it's like trying to keep the reigns on Luffy but I'm leaving him in your hands," Sabo told him.

"Look after him," Megumi smled over her shoulder as both of them walked towards the door, "Don't worry we will be in touch."

Robin held up her hand in a short of wave, whilst Franky burst into tears, "Gotcha! Don't you worry!"

Both Megumi and Sabo stepped out onto the field he raised his hand up into the air as he started to dial the den den, soft purring sound sounded from the small snail before the clacking sound happened signalling it had been picked up, "Sabo this is Hack!"

Megumi watched Sabo as his arm started to make a a swirling motion, Megumi cocked an eyebrow confused before looking up into the sky seeing a flock of Giant Ravens heading towards them. "Yeah we just left," Saabo told Hack down the den den as one of the Ravens swooped down landing in front of them. Sabo climbed onto the birds back before pulling Megumi up with him, "We be there soon."

"Roger how was it? Luffy kun was quite..." Then the dile tone went.

Megumi looked at Sabo slightly confused as they took off into the air, Sabo only chuckled, "Our operator does that alot..."

"Can you bring these out whenever you like?" Megumi asked looking at the Ravens.

"Yes whenever," He grinned before looking back at her, "Shall we hurry then?"

Edward Newgate woke up early that moment listening to his uncles rush about the deck above him, when he heard the soft purring of the den den in his fathers room. Edward gently slipped out of the bed and cracked his door open the room between his and his fathers was Papas office and their living room. He gently creped across the room to his fathers desk were the den den sat, he looked over at his fathers door seeing it wide open and daddy was still asleep but no papa. The den den stopped purring for a moment before it started again, Edward cocked his head to the idea for a moment looking at the snail before he grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?" Edward whispered softly into the receiver not wanting to make to much noise over the fear of waing Daddy.

A voice on the other line gasped, "Eddie..."

Edward froze recognising the voice, he head it alot in his dreams mainly, "Mumma..."

"Eddie," the bright silver eyes of the snail which matched his own, "Wait... why are you picking up your fathers den den. Aren't you..."

"Grandma Shakky sent me to daddy and papa," Edward explained, "Should I..."

"No Eddie, listen to Mumma, Tell papa you want to visit Grandads grave."

"Ok... but why?" Edward asked slightly confused.

"Do you want to surprise papa and daddy," She told him.

"Will you be there?" Edward asked.

"Come and see," was the reply and the receiver went down and the snail went to sleep.

"PAPA!" Edward yelled running out the room.

Marco jolted from the loud shout of his two year son, watching the boy run across the deck from the helm his son deffiently took after his mother on the volume of his voice, "Vista take the helm," Marco told the fifth division commander.

Vista chuckled as he watched Edward run around in circles shouting out for his Papa, "Go on Captain you are being summoned," Vista told Marco as he took the helm out of Marcos hands.

Marco jumped down from the raised part of the deck which under it had his quarters before he swept Edward up into his arms, "What is it little man, being so loud this early in the morning, yoi?" He asked.

"I want to visit Grandad," Edward stated.

"We just saw your grandfather," Marco sighed ruffing the black locks of his only child, "We are going to find Daddy and Papas friends."

"No!" Edward yelled.

"Edward what have we said about yelling, yoi?" Marco asked.

"No I want to visit Grandad Whitebeard, you promised we would," Edward stuck out his bottom and it quivered.

Marco smiled weakly kissing his sons temple and the younger child wrapped his arms tightly around his neck hugging him tightly, "Please Papa..."

"Of course my little prince," Marco smiled, thanking Garp in his mind for building the Moby Dick Mark 2 the same way Marine ships were built the entire bottom was covered in seastone allowing them to row the boat to sale across the calm belt with the rowers on the bottom level, the men swapped out every two hours across the calm belt until they reached the New World knowing if they tried to get through the Grandline, under the red line they would never get back to the New World in time. So as ace put it they were doing a marine move and cheating.

"YAY!" Edward cheered as he jumped down from his Papa's am running to find Uncle Thatch.

"What's got him so happy?" Ace asked as he exited their quarters stretching and yawning.

"We are gonna make a stop at Pops Grave before we go on the hunt for the rest of the allies," looking for the rest of the allies," Marco told him.

Ace nodded solemnly thinking of the amount of their friends had been killed or locked up in Impel Down after the man who was claiming to be Whitebeards Son, "Why Pops Grave though?" Ace asked.

Marco shrugged smiling softly, "Edward wanted to go... the kid might be up to something but after what hes gone through i think it will be awhile before I star to say no to him."

AN: HELLO! WOW! I am not that sorry about the long gap some things have happened recently that I can't help. My laptop broke like the hard drive went I lost this chapter so had to rewrite the entire thing, I have been without a laptop for nearly a month because of a broken hard drive. I am lucky my other halfs dad fixes computers for a living, Me and my other half have both found out we are loosing our jobs in the new year for funding reasons which is fantastic so yeah that hasn't helped mental health at the moment. Anyway I hope the rest of you are well and everything., sorry sweety.

KorenMusic: Sabo will meet Ace, Luffy not for awhile yet

Cherryblossom21: Thank you

xcherry91x: Thank you

cocobobo10: Law has always been one of my favourite characters, I don't know how I plan for Ace to react to him.

BlackMoonTears: Thank you

PS: for the people that constantly complaining about spelling and gramma, my replies to you about this is I don't really care. I don't have a beta and NO! I don't want one end of ok. I know this sounds harsh but I have explained this mutliple times over the chapters and it hurts when people go I don't really understand your English. I am sorry I am not American and spell it that way.

Rant over

Love Scaret


	61. Chapter 61

Marco didn't know how to explain the feeling that was in his gut at the moment, as Pops grave came into view it had been over two years since he last stepped feet on this island, it was weird to say the least. What confused him more that it was Edward that wanted to come here. Not him or any other member of his crew his only son wanted to see the grave of a man he only met for a month before he went off to war and he died protecting the rest of the crew. Marco leant back against the main mast watching the small island come into view.  
He wondered what Megumi was doing, the last they heard of her was over a year ago when she was within Kaido's hold was she still alive. No Kaido would have told them if he had killed her.  
Kaido was an Emperor that loved to show off, anything he did he had to flaunt it to the entire world. he shivered remembering that priestess he killed a few years ago. But no Megumi held to much for Kaido to suddenly kill her, he knew Kaido didn't want the title of King of the Pirates he wanted the title of King of the World and to be fair Marco knew deep down that Megumi did hold that power to do so.  
"Everything ok Captain?" Izo joked sliding up next to him.  
Marco nodded his head, "Everything is fine Izo, yoi," Marco answered rubbing his temple, "How is everyone?"  
"Slightly confused to why the first stop we are making in the new world is to see Pops, ok we understand why but we thought the first thing we would be doing is searching for Megumi," Izo answered.  
"We will do, we are the quarter of the size we once were we need time to regain our strength," Marco stated.  
"And Megumi will help us do that," Izo argued, "One Piece Sake Marco she's a grown woman she needs to be with her family and not hiding from the world."  
"We have only recently got Eddie home," Marco snapped suddenly, "We lost Eddie for a year, we know Megumi is out there but she doesn't want to be found at the moment."  
"Marco you can't..."  
"Izo," Thatch's voice filled their ears, Thatch had wheeled himself up onto deck looking over at his father's grave in the distance, "We are all still hurting after loosing Megumi. But Marco is right if she doesn't want to be found at the moment we should leave her be."  
Izo huffed, "When she comes back I'm telling her you said this."  
"You know she will laugh at you right?" Thatch questioned.  
Izo huffed again before stomping off, "Thanks," Marco told Thatch.  
"No problem, why we heading to Pops anyway I mean... it's been two years Marco?"  
"Eddie, yoi," Marco stated pausing for a few moments, "He wanted to see his grandpa's grave... but me and Ace have never mentioned a grave he most likely doesn't remember Megumi and she doesn't know of Pops grave."  
"He might of just over heard someone talking about it Marco," Thatch grinned up at Marco, "Don't worry about it."  
Ace groaned as he felt the mattress jolt knowing Eddie had jumped onto the mattress, "Come on little man your dad was on night shift last night."  
"But pappas busy," Eddie whined as he bounced up and down on the bed.  
Ace sighed before cracking an eye open seeing Eddie leaning over him, a wide toothy grin shined down at him and his silver eyes wide sparkling, "What do you want little man?"  
Eddie pouted, "I want to play."  
Ace grinned but rolled his eyes at his son before he quickly rolled over catching his son and tickling his sides, Eddie screamed in laughter rolling across the bed trying to get away from his fathers tickles. "DADDY NO!" Eddie cried.  
Ace rolled onto his back and brought his little bundle up onto his chest, "What's up little man?"  
"Bored, papa said that it wouldn't take long," Eddie pouted, "But it's been a week... I want to get there..."  
"Why do you want to see it so much?" Ace asked.  
Eddie grinned up at his father, "It's a secret."  
"Didn't mummy tell you not to keep secret?" Ace questioned.  
"All I remember mummy saying was about you and papa... and uncle Luffy..." Eddie answered.  
Ace smiled, that was his girl knowing that she would bring his son up on stories about his grandfathers and his uncles, but knowing her she explained the marines and the government explaining the world to Eddie. Just like his mother he was a curious child wanting to know everything.  
Ace sat up in the bed cradling Eddie to his chest rocking him back and forth, "How about we get ready for the day..." Ace was interrupted by a knock to the door, "Come in."  
The door pushed open Matthew stood in the doorway, Matthew was stand in head of the second division though divisions now were twenty five members each not all of them died in the war a lot of them left not wanting to be involved. Matthew and alot of the second division went into hiding. When the Whitebeard division commanders moved to the East Blue Whitey, Squardo and a few other allies that hadn't been captured or killed by Edward Weevil brought them to the east blue.  
"Sorry Ace, Morning Eddie," Matthew grinned at the boy.  
"Morning Matty!" Eddie grinned.  
"No problem at all Matthew what is it?" Ace asked.  
"Captain Marco has asked can you get young Master Eddie dressed and ready to dock, we have reached Pop's grave," Matthew answered. "There is an unmarked boat that we believe is a cargo ship, it looks slightly damaged Marco believes it has been docked to repair it self the sails are ripped was most likely caught in last nights storm."  
"Thank you Matthew you can head off," Ace smiled.  
Matthew nodded his head in reply and closed the door behind him as Ace slipped out of the bed Eddie still clung to his neck, Ace was dressed in dark orange boxer shorts and placed Eddie down on the bed as he grabbed his normal cargo shorts off the floor. Ace's clothes hadn't changed over the last two years expect for when he went out and about he wore a black hoodie to keep the Whitebeards mark hidden and he lost the hat in public. But now it felt nice for him be dressed in the same way that he did over two years ago before the war.  
Eddie was dressed in light baby blue pyjamas with skull and cross bones across them, he remembered Whitey gave them to him a week before they went back over the calm belt. She was late to celebrate Eddie's birthday she was caught up with the marines, they had recently amped up the hunt for the Whitebeard Pirates and their Allies, but Whitey is Eddie's godmother she refused not to give him his gift in person.  
"Come on you," Ace grinned, as he placed his hat upon his head and picked Eddie up and balanced Eddie on his hip, before walking out of his and Marco's room across their living area and into Eddies room quickly dressing Eddie in dark jeans and a tank top with the Whitebeards mark on allowing him to place on his sandals.  
"All ready?" He asked after he ran a comb through Eddie's hair.  
"LAND HO!" Kingdew shouted from the crow nest.  
Eddie didn't answer his father and ran past him out the bedroom door straight onto deck, straight into Uncle Haruta's leg. "Careful little one," Haruta chuckled pressing his hand to his back keeping his nephew steady.  
"Uncle Haruta are we here?" Eddie asked him.  
"Yes Eddie, we just docked think your papa is going to go talk to the captain of the other ship," Haruta answered.  
"Is she here?" Eddie asked bouncing on his heels.  
"Who is here Eddie?" Haruta asked.  
"It's a secret," Eddie grinned seeing Marco speaking to Vista, "PAPA!" He rushed past Haruta towards Marco.  
Haruta blinked a few times slightly confused at what his nephew had just said, before shrugging going off to find Izo.  
"Hello Eddie," Marco smiled kneeling down allowing his son to cling on and rest up onto his hip, "Ready little man."  
"All ready, is she here?" Eddie asked shifting and shunting trying to get a clear look at the island.  
"Eddie who you on about little man?" Vista asked.  
"It's a secret," Eddie grinned, Vista was taken back he saw Megumi more in this child at the moment than he did Ace or Marco, Megumi would say its a secret when she planned to get gifts for people.  
"LAND!" Ace yelled as he ran to the edge of the ship jumping over the railing and landing hard on the dock.  
Eddie grinned widely as he wiggled out of Marco's hold and ran towards the railing knowing he shouldn't be climbing up onto them it was naught and he wasn't allowed to do it. But he did anyway and jumped down, "DADDY CATCH!" Luckily Ace had quick reflexes because if he didn't he would be flat on his back with Eddie on top of him. but he was able to catch the two year old in his arm.  
"Put me down," The two year old pouted.  
"Alright little man," Ace chuckled placing Eddie back on the ground.  
Eddie turned multiple times looking concerned, upset, unsure before his eyes drifted up the hill towards the grave. He was concerned seeing a figure dressed in a white cloak kneeling in front of the grave. He heard it though, the voice he dreamt about for so long, "Mum..." He whispered before taking off.  
Ace picked up on what Edward just said and froze, Edward had just said mum and took off running up the hill, "EDDIE!" He yelled suddenly panicked by his sons sudden movement, before his eyes locked on to the back of the figures head, £EDDIE GET BACK HERE!"  
Marco's head snapped towards the commotion down on the dock seeing Eddie was already running up the hill Marco was the first one on the deck to notice the person standing at the top of the hill, Marco ran towards the railings throwing himself over the side of the ship turning his arms into the brilliant bright blue wings s Eddie shouted.  
"MUMMY!" as he neared the figure, one piece for a two year old this child could run.  
That made both him and Ace freeze as they watched the figure raise to her knees, the cloak fluttering around her as the hood came down as she quickly stood, Eddie collided with her legs allowing a familiar musical laugh sip from her lips. "Megumi..." They both whispered.  
Megumi leant down swooping Edward up into her arms, she twirled around a few times kissing his temple, "Hello Baby boy."  
"YOU CAME!" Eddie cheered.  
Both Marco and Ace took off running up the hill, the rest of the crew leant over the side of the ship not understanding why their Captain and first division commander had taken off running before they looked up at the top of the hill. Stood in front of Pops grave stood Akiyama Megumi. Dressed in white, pink hair flying in the wind as she hugged her son tightly to her chest.  
"I missed you," Eddie whispered.  
"I missed you too sweet heart," Megumi murmured.  
She screeched as two bodies collided with her hugging her tightly, the sent of pineapple and cinnamon filled her senses, she sighed in relief snuggling into the warm bodies. It was Marcos hand who grabbed her chin first pulling her into a deep kiss, it felt so familiar so safe for her to be here his lips were still smooth but ever so slightly chapped. The tips of his fingers were still rough from the amount of paper he goes over every day, his warmth was comforting what she missed snuggling up to every night.  
Before Ace's hand snuck up into her hair tugging her head away from Marco's lips onto his own, the palm of his hand was warm against her head his warmth was hotter than Marco's not uncomfortable but enough for his presence to be known. His lips were warm, chapped more than Marcos.  
She was finally able to push Ace back as she breathed heavily, Eddie just grinned widely up at his parents happily to see the three of them back together. Not that he remembered a time when the three of them were together, it's only been him, mummy and grandma or shakky or him Papa, daddy and his uncles.  
"What happened to you?" Ace asked cupping Megumi's cheek looking at the large purple bruise that covered her cheek.  
"It's a long story, have you not read the newspapers?" She asked.  
"No we have been over the calm belt recently the seagulls don't go of their, yoi," Marco explained to her.  
"That explains a... wait a minute," She smacked his shoulder, "How on earth did you get across the calm belt."  
"Old man Garp got us a new ship, had seastone laid across the bottom of the ship you know like the marines," Ace explained to her.  
"Garp he's alright then?" Megumi asked.  
"The old man is fine," Ace chuckled kissing her temple gently stroking her bruised cheek.  
Megumi hissed softly as the pressure on her cheek made the bruise throb, "What happened to you, yoi?" Marco asked.  
"Doflamingo happened," She answered.  
"WHAT THE HELL-" Marco started.  
"MEGUMI!" The sound of thirteen voices filled the air.  
"You better take Eddie," Megumi smiled brightly at Marco as she handed over Eddie, stepping out of Marco's and Ace hold as thirteen bodies suddenly crashed into her. hugging her tightly, "I missed you all as well."  
All of them continued asking her how she was, where she had been, was she hurt, why didn't she come back and all other sort of questions. Megumi just hugged them in return grinning widely ear to ear, "It's an extremely long story... the newspaper might explain it better than me."  
It was Izo who pulled back and slapped her hard across her already bruised cheek making the Siren cry out loudly in pain, her silver eyes shinned brightly with tears as pain, the thirteen commanders and captain yelled at Izo. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOI!" Marco yelled at Izo tugging the Siren behind him.  
"SHE IS BACK FOR FIVE SECONDS SHE LEAVES US FOR TWO YEARS TAKE EDDIE WITH HER AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE FINE WITH THAT SHE WON'T TELL US ANYTHING!" Izo yelled.  
"I WAS KIDNAPPED BY KAIDO!" Megumi screeched at him.  
The rest of the crew froze not knowing what had happened, "What do you mean you were kidnapped by Kaido."  
"Over a year ago, I was hiding with the Spider Shakky from the marines I went out to do a small errand for Shakky and the white bat and werewolf was stalking the island I was on. Astria must have escaped Impel down, had something of my sent he literally sniffed me down... I was in Dressarosa for a year," She whispered softly.  
"Bloody hell Megumi," Izo whispered hugging her tightly, "I am sorry... I was angy for you leaving suddenly."  
The Siren laughed smiling widely at him, "It's fine..." She spotted Sabo standing down at the end of the hill, "Ace..." She whispered taking hold of his hand, "There is someone I want you to meet."  
"Shouldn't it be Marco seeing the man that helped you to get out?" Ace said.  
Megumi grinned widely as she came to a sudden stop in front of Sabo who winked at her, "Portgas D Ace, second division commander of the Whitebeard..."  
"First," Ace interrupted.  
"Ok whatever first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirate, i want you to met the Gentlemen Sabo, second in charge of the revolutionary army... also," Megumi wasn't able to finish her sentence as Ace slammed a fist into his face.  
"YOU BASTARD I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Ace roared at Sabo.  
"I am sorry," Sabo told him, "I lost everything every memory I had I lost it."  
"SO HOW ARE YOU SUDDENLY HERE REMEBERING ME!" Ace yelled.  
"A trigger... seeing my brothers in danger me not being able to save them, it made me remember everything... We were in Dressarosa after a sudden surge of illegal weapons from that place me and my team went to go check on it... I over heard the rumour of a gorgeous pink haired woman who was kept by Doflamingos side. I took a guess thinking it was Megumi, after she saved you and Luffy all I could do to repay her was to save her from him,"  
"Thank you..." Ace whispered softly reaching forward hugging him tightly, "You don't know how much it means to me."  
"I do," Sabo whispered hugging him back just as tightly.  
"MUMMA!" Eddie yelled as Marco came up behind them.  
"Hello little man," Megumi smiled turning towards them picking Edward out of Marco's arms Eddie wrapped his arms around Megumi tightly hugging her, "Marco, meet Sabo Ace's older brother."  
Ace pulled back slightly wiping away his tears of joy allowing Sabo to shake Marco's hand, "It's nice to know you are alive, yoi."  
"It's good to be alive," Sabo chuckled scratching the back of his head with a large grin on his face.  
"Wait a second... when did Ace become first division commander, thats your role," Megumi stated pointing an accusing finger at Marco.  
"Well we needed a Captain," Ace grinned at Megumi.  
"Then what's happened to the second division?" She asked her pink eyebrow raised in a curious manner.  
"It's yours," Marco stated.  
"What?" Megumi gasped.  
"I think you have been promoted sis," Sabo chuckled.  
Eddie watched Sabo in a curious manner, "mumma who is that?" He asked pointing at Sabo.  
"Eddie sweetheart this your uncle Sabo," Megumi smiled softly.  
"Oh may I hold my nephew," Sabo grinned widely.  
"Of course," Megumi jumped him slightly on her hip not noticing the already protective hand Marco had on her hip keeping her still, "Eddie be nice for your uncle."  
Sabo reached forward and gently slipped his hands around Eddie gently plucking him from Megumi's arms bringing him to his own chest, Sabo looked down at Edward. "Hello Edward," He grinned widely.  
Eddie duck his head blushing brightly hiding his head in Sabo's shoulder, "Hi..."  
"Eddie's full name is Edward Roger D. Portgas," Megumi told him.  
"So after two of his grandfathers," Sabo chuckled, "What does Garp think of this?" Sabo asked.  
"Think grandpa is more suprised about being a great grnadather," Ace chuckled.  
"SABO!" A female voice sounded from down the dock, "SABO WE NEED TO GET MOVING!"  
Sabo turned towards Koala as she stopped in front of him leaning on her knees to catch her breath, "What's wrong Koala?" Sabo asked.  
"Dragon has been on the line he's angry we aren't back yet," Koala told him.  
"Wouldn't be surprised," Sabo chuckled, "We better get going then."  
"You are going already," Ace mumured.  
"Sorry lil bro I have a job to do," Sabo smiled softly at Ace handing Eddie back to Megumi kissing her cheek as he did, " We will be in contact soon."  
"Keep yourself safe," She smiled.  
Sabo grinned pulling back holding his hand out to Marco, "It's a pleasure to meet the new Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates."  
Marco shook Sabo's ahnd a smile on his face, "Thank you for bringing our siren back to us."  
"It was a pleasure," Sabo grinned before turning towards Ace, "I'm sorry..."  
Ace hugged him tightly, "Just keep in contact."  
"Of course," Sabo chuckled before pulling back.  
Koala grabbed hold of Sabo's arms and tugged him towards the ship, "I am so sorry but our boss is chewing into Hack over the den den at the moment we really need to get moving."  
"It's fine," Megumi smiled and waved with Eddie at them as they both waved at Sabo and Koala as they rushed onto the stolen ship , "Say bye to Aunty Koala and Uncle Sabo."  
"BYE AUNTY KOALA UNCLE SABO!" Eddie yelled waving his arm widely from side to side as the three of them watched the boat sail off.  
Later on that evening Megumi sat down on Eddie's bed with him after she had dressed him in the pyjamas that Whitey had brought him telling him a story of the tree elemental, Eddie's eyes were slowly dropping listening to his mothers soothing voice as she explained to him how the thee elemental made the island move with it's own legs. Eddie drifted off before Megumi could tell him that the gem had been destroyed, she tucked him into his bed before gently slipping off the bed tightening her cloak around her shoulders as she stepped out of the room into Marco's office/ living area.  
Marco was up eading last weeks newspaper, reading the events of Dressarosa on the front of the paper were three pictures one of Luffy and Law standing in front of the palace, another of Doflamingo tied up in seastone chains and the final one was of her clutching her shoulder on her knees somewere. She couldn't tell the location of those photos but by the way that Marco's eyebrows were creased as he got further into the report.  
"You were with him for a year," Marco stated, Ace was leaning over Marco's shoulder reading the paper.  
"Just over yes... Kaido thought I would be safer on an island rather than being on a ship," She told him as she walked over towards the desk, gently perching herself on the edge of the large wooden desk.  
Ace snorted, "And he thought Doflamingo would be the best bet."  
"To be fair, Doflamingo had a girl that could change people into toys and when they turned into toys your memory is completely wiped of the person," Megumi told them, "Look that's not the point."  
"What is the point then Megumi," Marco raised his voice at her.  
"I am not there any more," she tried to reason with them.  
Ace got up and moved over to her taking her by her shoulders and shaking her, "You could of been killed," he hissed at her.  
"Don't you think I relaised that," She whispered back, "Doflamingo had me in chains for over a year seastone just like Akainu did. When I angered him he used to use his powers to wrap the strings around me and tightened them enough until I stopped breathing."  
Ace froze his hands shaking against her shoulders as her silver eyes bore into his own brown ones, "Megumi I didn't..."  
She brushed his hand aside smiling softly at him, "Of course you didn't know... even Luffy didn't know if he did know what Doflamingo actually did to me Luffy would of snapped and killed the man Ace. I don't want your brother to kill someone because of us... I know Luffy can easily snap if he is angry enough Ace..."  
Marco stood gently moving around the desk, "Megumi tell us what happened love, yoi?"  
Megumi took both of them by the hand and walked into their bedroom she gently pushed them both down to sit on the bed turning her back towards them allowing them both to get a full view of her back as she reached up taking the small ribbon that held the cloak together with a small tug the white material dropped pooling around her ankle. Under the cloak which she refused to take off throughout the day, under the cloak she wore a pair of highwaist black shorts and a standard white button up shirt with short sleeves. Her arms moved around to her front moving down her front popping the buttons as she went as the final button came undone she helf the material closed at the front but shrugged the shirt down her shoulders allowing her back to come into view.  
Marco felt bile rise in his mouth as she swept the pink hair away showing the bright pink skin, her entire back had been burnt and there was the scar to prove her bravery in the war. "Shit," Ace hissed holding a hand up to his mouth, knowing that it was because of her scrafice this had happened.  
"When... when Law took me, Luffy and Jimbei away we were unconcious for weeks I don't really know how long had passed since I felt Akainu's fist on my back to when I woke up in Law's medi bay," She stated, "Boa Hancoc hid us for a few days then the Dark King Silver Rayleigh turned up on the island apprently Luffy had saved him before and he wanted to train lLuffy. That was the day before we turned up on Marineford ringing the Ox Bell in respect of Pops and the people we lost in the war. Rayleigh persuadLaw to tak me over the redline to get Eddie to allow me to hide with Shakky the Spider. That's why Eddie calls her grandma."  
"That makes alot of sense actually," Ace stated, "Every now and again he would ask for Grandma Shakky i didn't relaise he was actually on about her."  
"I hid in plain sight for a yew wore a wig and contact lenses I pretened to be her niece no one ever thought that the woman who was serving beer to the marines would be the Siren, then Kaido found me dragged me across the sea for a few weeks dislocated my shoulder, kicked and had me beaten before he ahnded me over to Doflamingo because he was scared over what I would do. Doflamingo then chained me in seastone and treated me like a pet for over a year took me to his meeting's ... he..."  
Marco stood wrapping his arms around the woman pulling her into his chest listening to her breathing, noticing how she had started taking deeper deeper and longer in takes of breath as if she was trying to calm herself down. She was already shaking, most likely from the memories of what had happened to her.  
"Ssshhh," He whispered softly making her take steps back with him as he sat back down on the bed, running his hand through her long hair as she curled into his chest, "It's alright love, your safe we aren't going to let him hurt you ever again love I promise."  
"I was so weak," She cried sobbing into her hands, "I only didn't fight I was scared he knew were Eddie was... my little baby boy who I left because I was stupid enough to get myself caught by Kaidos men."  
"Megumi," Ace whispered softly scooting forward slipping under her legs gently cupping her face, stroking a thumb over her cheek bone smilling softly at her, "You are amazingly strong not many capitive survive with Doflamingo for a week let alone a year." Ace grinned widely looking into the silver eyes, "So shut up woman."  
Megumi giggled and softly batted his nose, "I'm sorry... just I missed you both so much I thought..."  
"That we would forget you?" Marco asked.  
Megumi hummed nodding her head, "You've had eachother more than... I mean longer than me..."  
"You are the mother of our child, I don't think we would be able to forget you even if we wanted to," Ace chuckled.  
"Hey," Megumi laughed smacking his shoulder softly, "I was scared... that you could of been dead... Doflamingo hasn't allowed me to read the newspaper expect for the one with the vents of fishman Island when Luffy declared war on big mum."  
Marco continued to stroke her hair rocking her like he did with Eddie when he had a bad dream, after awhile he realised that Megumi had drifted off to sleep against his chest. Gently both of the men moved Megumi around to lay her down on the bed, gently removing her shoes before both of them undressed and laid down either side other, Marco pressed against her back looping one arm around her waist nuzzling his head into her strawberry scented hair, as Ace curled up into her front tucking his head into the column of her throat.  
In the middle of the night Ace awoke to small knocking on the door, he cracked an eye open seeing both Megumi and Marco were fast asleep. Marco now laid on his back with Megumi's head on his chest. Ace listened harder hearing a small snffling sound and another light knock on the door, Acesipped out of the bed and cracked the door open seeing Eddie holding his teddy bear and blanket looking sleepy.  
"What's wrong little man," Ace whispered kneeling down to his sons level.  
"I want mummy..." He whispered gently, "Mummy is still here right..."  
"Still here Eddie," Megumi's voice sounded behind them, Ace looked over his shoulder seeing Megumi sat straight up rubbing her silver eyes from sleep before holding her arms out to him, "Come on little man, you can sleep with Mummy, Daddy and Papa tonight." She smiled softly listening to him squeal in joy before running towads the bed and bouncing on it.  
Marco groaned cracking an eye open seeing Megumi laying back down on the bed with Eddie curled up on her chest, whilst Ace closed the door and laying down on the other side of Megumi laying a hand softly on Eddies back Ace fell straight back to sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.  
Marco couldn't help but smirk as he turned over throwing his arm over Megumi's hip, feeling Eddies feet brush his arm he smiled kissing Megumi's cheek then Eddies. For the first time over two years Marco fell asleep comfortably for having his entire family snuggled down in one bed.

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS. Hi all belated Christmas present from me to you. This was a quite chapter I think, my plan to go onwards is for the Whitebeard Pirates to hunt down Edward Weevil but the thought of going back to the sparkling enclave islands are on my mind, along with maybe a run in with Blackbeards crew. Thoughts but anyway this might be the last chapter before next year since I am not sure how quickly I can get over the next one, i might start after this one I don't know yet I am over my other halves at the moment but yeah. Hope you all had a lovely christmas and I hope you have a perfect 2016. One more thing this would of been up yesterday... laptop shut down without me saving my work... lost over 2000 words no Scarlet was not impressed.

BLUEANGELPIRATE: Thank you I am going to try keep to a regular schedule again I can't promise though.

xcherry91x: Well I hope this makes you happy ;)

cocobobo10: Reason why I hate the english language, just you have to, too,and two and my brain doesn't always register the correct usuage sometimes lol. I have changed this meeting three times because I haven't been truly happy with it but they always remeet at Whitebeards Grave.

RainbowGuardian13: It's good to be back

Rankochi: Lol, and I'm the one who vanished for a month. Unforuntaley they can in England you don't have any true rights in a job until you have been there for two years. It's about a month notice I have been given just it hurts when its something they havent taught me in the reason they are getting rid of me. But honestly I am happy to be going I hate that company they are fucking arseholes. ... She's Home!

Anyway, love speaking to you all please review I love hearing from you guys.  
Speak to you soon

All my love  
Scarlet.


	62. Chapter 62

Akainu glared at the report in front of him, he was still fuming at Fujitora for the results of Dressarosa allowing those pirates to take credit for the freedom of those people, he still had marines positioned in Dressarosa. But the report that angered him the most was the one in his hands. Akiyama Megumi hidden away in Dressarosa, she was right under the world Government's nose the entire time but since Doflamingo demanded that Dressarosa had no Marine's positioned within the island without his permission had angered the fleet admiral more and more every time he looked at the article.  
The only way the world was sure it was her, was the bright silver eyes in the picture along with the soft pink scar encircling her neck. Akiyama Megumi was now twenty three, was meant to be married at the age of eighteen but at the age of twenty three she was dubbed the the Whitebeards Siren. Akainu glared at the picture within the report, Megumi was leaning against a wall in one of the back alleys alongside Traflagar Law clutching her shoulder but she was smiling brightly at Trafalgar.  
A small knock sounded on the door, "WHAT!" Akainu yelled at the person behind the door.  
The person who entered the room Akainu had no idea who this person was, most likely a new recruit that was sent by one of the Captains to give a report. Akainu lit another cigar before leaning back in his chair, "What is it?"  
"S-s-sorry F-fleet A-admiral," The boy ducked his head holding the report to his chest, "I-It's the r-r-report from..."  
The report had Edward Weevil written on the top, Akainu couldn't help but smirk this was the only step the World Government has ever made to clearing this world of those pirate scum. Akainu pressed his finger to the front of his desk before speaking in a clear commanding voice, "Place the report there and leave."  
"Y-y-yes F-f-fleet Admiral," The new recruit stuttered before practically throwing the report onto Akainus desk and high tiling it out of the room. The Fleet Admiral was known for his temper, anyone mentioned his fiancée was sent to do laps around headquarters. Akainu plucked the report off his desk before leaning back in his high winged chair crossing his ankle over his knee and opening the report, at least something in this forsaken world was going his way.  
Megumi whined softly turning onto her side as the light streamed through window, she pulled the covers up over her head hating her over sensitive hearing, hearing the bounding of foots steps and arguments outside her... wait a minute, Megumi bolted upright in her bed.  
Why on earth was their arguing next door, she whined slipping out of bed grabbing hold of her dressing gown and wrapping it around her body. She opened the door seeing a handful of the division commander surrounding Marco's desk in the living area. At the back of the room in front of the large windows sat Marco at his desk, around the middle of the room closer to Eddies bedroom was two sofas and a coffee table along with a large pile of Eddies toys.  
"What on earth are you lot yelling about," Megumi yawned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
There was six people around the desk, Ace,Izo, Haruta, Thatch, Vista and Fossa were all looming over Marco's desk whilst the Captain leant back in his chair rubbing his sets of eyes locked onto the tired Siren, "Megumi love, yoi," Marco sighed holding out his hand the six commanders moved back slightly allowing her to walk round to his side. "What did you read in the papers over the last two years."  
"Not much... Whilst I was hiding with Shakky I was to busy to stop and red the papers, only when Shaky saw something mentioning the Strawhats or you lot that was the only time I saw the paper and with Doflamingo he kept me away from the papers believing a pet didn't need to know the trivial matters of the world," She told him a soft smile across her pink lips.  
"Megumi..." Ace started reaching forward to her softly brushing his fingers across the back of her hand, "There's something you have to know."  
"You might want the little lady to sit down," Fossa told them.  
"he's right," Izo stated, "This is gonna be a shock."  
"Will you stop treading on glass around me and tell me," Megumi snapped, "I am twenty three, a mother and for the last year I have been treated like a pet hit and beaten practically daily. Nothing that has happened over these ast two years will phase me."  
"Megumi," Marco squeezed her hand tightly, "Over the last year gentlemen has raised out of Pops ashes, a gentlemen calling himself Edward Weevil, he is claiming to be Pops son."  
"That doesn't surprise me," Megumi shrugged small smile on her face, "Surprised more haven't... what?" she questioned relaising that wasn't the end of Marco's story.  
"This man has become a Warlord Megumi, he is determined to bring down all of Pops allies and friends. He is most likely after us as well, yoi," Marco sighed before pushing the papaer in front of her, glancing over it she noticed it had todays date on it, "He has taken out sixteen allies since he had been in power. They are locked in sixth level of Impel down."  
A Small whimper left the Sirens throat both Ace and Marco's arms snapped out grabbing hold of her sides keeping her up right, "Megumi," Ace gasped worried over her sudden movement.  
"Six-sixteen...?" she questioned.  
"Whitey believes that he is trying to gain information from the allies on our location," Izo told her, "The allies still believe we can take down Teach for what he did to us back in the war... They trust us."  
"We will," Megumi stated, "We sent Luffy into the new World, Pops scarified himself to send us into the new world... let us go home, we can't have Teach or someone like Edward Weevil ruin everything Pops built."  
"Girly is right," Fossa stated.  
"We are back together finally after two years," Thatch grinned leaning back in his wheel chair, "I think it's time we should take what back is ours."  
"I agreed," Vista told them, "Teach deserves to go down and Weevil..."  
"He deserves to be put in his place," Haruta grumbled.  
"Agreed, yoi," Their Captain stated.  
Later on in the day Megumi stood at the bow of the ship with Edward resting on her hip, her to year old son had become extremely clingy over the few days she had been back on the Moby Dick. She missed her little boy as much as Marco and Ace, "Mummy..." He murmured softly yawning, it was around three in the afternoon and as Marco put it. Its time for a bottle of milk and a banana then a nap.  
"Come on sweety lets get you settled for your nap," She smiled softly kissing his temple before going down two floors towards the kitchen, she smiled softly seeing a few of the original crew members wave at her when she entered the kitchen. One of the men passed her a warm bottle of milk, whilst a high chair was set up on the kitchen with a plate of cut up bananas for him.  
"Thank you," Megumi smiled softly at the fourth division before placing Edward in the high chair, the two yea old grinned widely, "What do we say Eddie?"  
"THANK YOU!" Edward grinned widely grabbing hold of one of the slices of bananas and stuffing it into his mouth chewing happily on the banana.  
"He's the perfect kid you know that Megumi," Thatch told her as he wheeled himself to her side watching his nephew.  
"How was he... whilst I was gone?" She asked in a soft voice.  
"Confused... like the rest of us," Thatch answered, "Megumi, Shanks just turned up one day with him no explanation to what happened to you and..."  
Megumi bent at the knees slightly wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "I'm sorry..."  
Thatch smiled over his shoulder and patted her hand, "We understand Megumi... you couldn't doing anything about it... At least Ace's younger brother saved you."  
"Yeah..." She murmured softly still watching Edward as he continued to stuff slices of bananas into his mouth, "What is our net plan of action do you know...?"  
"I thought the second division commander would know that before the fourth, especially since she and the Captain are quite close," Thatch chuckled.  
A blush flared up on the Siren's cheek as she nudged Thatch's chair slightly with her hip, "Marco is still worried about what happened when I was Doflamingo... I think he's worried something will trigger me to have a melt down."  
"Put the little one down for his nap and speak to our Captain, make him get use to the thought of being in charge it's up to him now and he has to know the rest of us will follow him."  
Megumi glanced back to Edward who had now got banana all over his face and fingers, "Eats like his dad," she smiled softly twirling the bottle in her free hand as she slipped an arm around the two year lifting him up to rest on her hip. Edward made a grabby motion towards the bottle which she placed gently in his hands.  
"Don't worry about the mess," Thatch told her, "Go clean him up and place him to bed."  
Megumi nodded her head smiling softly at one of her closet friends before walking out the kitchen back to the Captains living quarters when she pushed the door open she watched both Marco and Ace leaning over a map which was placed on the floor, Ace went to go say something as his brown eyes locked onto hers but the Siren held a single finger up to her ip as she knew Edward was on the verge of falling asleep.  
Ace nodded and went back to the map tracing out something which Megumi would assume was tracing the map for their next route, as she stepped into Edwards room Marco she would say was the most prepared out of the two fathers having wet wipes at nearly every turn on this ship. She was able to get one off of Edwards bedside table and wiped off the sticky mess he made with the bananas before laying him down and allowing him to curl up around a large teddy.  
The bottle still held tightly within his hands, she watched her sons eyes flutter closed and staying for a few moments listening to his breath evening out before taking the bottle from his hands and placing it on the bedside table. She silently glided out the room listening to the soft sound of the door closing behind her as she walked up to Marco and Ace.  
"We need to talk," Megumi stated to Marco.  
The phoenix raised an eyebrow at her standing up fully, "What's wrong love?"  
"What are you planning next because Thatch seems to have an idea what we are doing but I have none," she snapped keeping her voice low to make sure she didn't wake Edward.  
"Megumi... we want to check on something," Ace tried to reason with her.  
"By keeping me in the dark over stuff that at the end of the rope will concern me," She snapped.  
Marco stepped forward his large tanned warm hand upped her cheek tilting her head upwards, "Megumi... love, during our time in hiding Teach took out a view of the islands that Pops owned. One of them was the sparkling enclave islands only the World Goverment and our crew knows that your home is one of the ancient weapons... the route we have been on for the last two days... is towards the Sparkling Enclave Island."  
Megumi gulped breathing heavily, "He..."  
"That's what we want to check, yoi," Marco explained.  
"He's killed them... hasn't he..." She whispered.  
"We don't know what he did," Ace explained.  
"We are roughly about two hours away from the island," Ace told her.  
"... We need to do something else, we need to get our faces back in the news paper let the world know that even after what happens to Pops we are still fighting strong," Megumi worried.  
Marco brushed his thumb across her cheek bone as he leant in pressing his lips softly against hers, the Siren sighed softly into his lips gently placing her hands on top of his threading her fingers into his. She tilted her head slightly to mould her mouth perfectly against his. She pressed herself fully against his allowing Marco to have the power over her, she missed this missed the small power Marco had always held over her.  
Marco slowly pulled back before pressing a soft kiss to the bridge of her nose, she hadn't notice that tears had slipped from her eyes before Marco wiped them away, "You ok, yoi?"  
"I think so..." She laughed.  
Ace had walked around the map that was laid on the ground sneaking up behind them both, he practically threw his arms around both of them knocking all onto the ground, "Ace," Marco groaned looking down at the black haired man who was snuggling his way in between them.  
"Oh Ace," She giggled running her fingers through her hair.  
"This is nice," He murmured softly snuggling into both of them, "I've missed this."  
"So have I," Megumi smiled before swatting him round the back of the head, "Hey you've had Marco for the last two years let me have a go."  
Ace pouted for quickly standing and wrapping his arms around her waist throwing her up over his shoulder, "Sorry Captain but the second division commander is mine."  
Megumi's eyes rolled slightly as she waved at Marco, who was shaking his head chuckling as he watched Ace dash out the room, "ACE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE LITTLE LADY!" Vista yelled after him as Ace nearly knocked him over.  
"I AM STEALING HER FROM THE CAPTAIN!" Ace yelled back.  
"Oh lord," Izo groan watching Ace dash past him down into the lower deck, the first floor below the deck was the division commanders room along with their meeting room, "Really?" He watched them both disappear down stairs.  
Marco walked calmly up next to Izo, the sixteenth commander just turned and grinned at his Captain, "How did this happen?"  
"Megumi stated that Ace has had my attention for the last two years, so Ace decided to run off with my second division commander, yoi," Marco stated.  
"The crew's getting back to normal, since she came back," Izo stated.  
"We are all home, it's gonna be a long way until we get back to where we used to be," Marco explained, "But we will do it."  
"Of course Captain," Izo laughed.  
Later on that evening with the Sparkling Enclave Islands on the horizon the entire crew sat down in the mess hall, it was designed similarly to the previous one. Expect for the large chair at the back of the room which Pops used to sit, Edward was balanced on Marco's knee with a bowl of mac and cheese in front of him his hands buried into the food, whilst the adults had a beef curry and rice.  
"Are you sure little lady?" Vista asked, "No one would blame you if you didn't want to go."  
"It's my home Vista," Megumi told him, "I need to see what he did... I need to make sure the powers of the ancient weapon is safe because... if Teach has elementals under his control do you realise how much trouble we can be in. The only way to defeat an elemental is to destroy the gem that they came from."  
"We are just worried about you Megumi," Thatch reasoned with her noticing her body was tense, "We don't want you to put to much pressure on yourself."  
"I am an adult, I am not five," She stated.  
Marco couldn't help but smirk as he listened to them, watching as Edward grabbed hold a handful of the mac and cheese before throwing it at Joz who sat opposite them, the large man froze in mid bite as the gooey yellow substance hit him straight in the centre of the temple. Edward was grinning widely giggling at the sight s the pieces of macaroni smacked down onto the table in front of him, "Sorry Joz," Marco chuckled.  
Joz wiped the cheese sauce of his temple flicking it at Ace who was trying to keep himself up right on his chair, "Eddie," Megumi smiled softly running her fingers through his already unruly black hair, "It's not nice to throw food at people."  
"The kids fine Megumi," Joz chuckled as he leant across the table wiping the rest of the cheese sauce across Aces face making the first division commander stop laughing and glared at Joz.  
"No fighting at the dinner table," Marco warned them.  
"Are you sure it's wise just the three of you going though?" Haruta asked from down the other end of the table, "Ok we get it that your three are insanely strong but what if Teach has left someone on the island to keep an eye on it. Just in case, oh I don't know for an example we turn up."  
"If we encouter any problems Megumi will be able to contact you, yoi," Marco explained.  
"I still don't think it's a good idea," Izo huffed from the other side of Megumi.  
The Siren playfully swatted his arm, "We will be fine, plus I need you here to make sure Eddie doesn't get up after he's been put to bed."  
Edward glared up at his mother at her words, the Siren smiled in reply kissing his temple gently, "They will be fine," Fossa explained to the rest of the division commanders, "Three devil fruit users that can destroy marine war ships within a link of an eye. I believe they will be fine."  
"thank you Fossa, yoi," Marco sighed already feeling exhausted.  
"No problem Captain," Fossa grinned widely.  
"I believe, I shall get our little prince already for bed," Megumi smiled plucking the two year old from Marco's arms resting him on her hip, "By the time this one is settled down for bed, we will be at the dock of the Sparkling Enclave Islands so..."  
"About an hour?" Ace questioned.  
Megumi shrugged as she turned towards the door, "Most probably," she was able to make it back to their cabin in record time in the living/ Marco office space was three doors one lead to hers, Marcos and Aces room, another to Edward's room and the last one lead to a bathroom that the four shared.  
"MUMMA I DON'T WANT A BATH!" Edward yelled.  
"Baby boys who cover themselves in cheesy sauce need baths," Megumi replied as she tapped the door open with her hip making the door swing open, she placed Edward carefully down on the floor as she ran his bath. Edward stood in the centre of the bathroom, his arms crossed with a pout that could rival his mothers.  
"Arms up," Megumi smiled.  
Edward huffed but held his arms up allowing his mum to take off his shirt, but Edward wiggled himself out of his shorts and sandals. Megumi made a small sound of protest as she watched Edward clamber up the side of the bathtub, "I AM A BIG BOY!" Edward yelled as he sat down in the bathtub with a large toothy grin across his face, as he slammed his hands down in the soapy warm water.  
Megumi sighed as she took the wash cloth and softly ran it across his face washing away the soft yellow cheesy sauce off his face and hands, Megumi shook her head slightly realising he head her personality happy one moment and annoyed the next as she washed his hair, she giggled as she listened to him try and stifle a yawn. As she un plugged the bath tub, Edward was looking more tired than ever as Megumi wrapped him in the towel and helped him brush his teeth.  
"Alright lil one?" She questioned as she made him spit out the remaining tooth paste that was in his mouth.  
"Tired Mumma," He whispered softly.  
"Alright baby," She smiled picking him up and kissing his temple, "Let's get you dressed for bed alright."  
"Yes Mumma," he murmured softly.  
Within a few moments, Edward D. Portgas was tucked into bed curled up with a teddy bear fast asleep, she didn't have to sing or read him a story. It had been a long day and being coped up on the ship for the entire sometimes didn't help, she gently closed the door behind her and walked over to one of the sofas were her long black trench coat sat over the back. Izo was already sat on the sofa reading through some old novel, "Thank you for staying here whilst we go off."  
"Hey it's what the favourite uncle is for," Izo stated.  
"You know you have to fight Sabo, Luffy and the other thirteen division commanders for that title," She winked at him as she tied the belt of the coat up, before leaning over the edge of the sofa kissing his cheek, "Remember if we are in need of you I will scream."  
"Go on, go do commander duties... just be careful," Izo stated as he waved back to her as she waked out the room.  
Both Ace and Marco were leaning on the railings next to the plank leading down onto the dock, both of their faces already told her this wasn't going to be a pleasant journey asher eyes locked onto the dock below. The pine wood that she grew up seeing sparkling clean was now dull, splintered, black soot and the darks stains of blood covered the wood.  
"What did he do?" Megumi asked as she slowly took the steps down onto the dock,, listening to the wood protest loudly under her feet.  
The three of them walked slowly across the dock, the Sparkling Enclave Islands before the take over of the Whitebeard Pirates was a large trading island, well with being the largest gem export island in the entire six seas it wouldn't surprise any one. The elevator was down on the dock, surprising the three of them.  
"Do you know how to operate this, yoi?" Marco asked her as he opened the gate allowing both Megumi and Ace step in before him then closing the gate behind him.  
"Sort of," She answered walking up to the leavers in the elevator, "You have to remember that I wasn't allowed to touch this stuff... remember."  
"Hey," Ace grinned widely leaning over her shoulder pecking the side of her temple, "You are alot smarter than me and bird brain."  
"Just give me," She pulled down one leaver listening to the claims of the elevator groan in protest, "Nope that's not it," she muttered as she pulled the leaver furthest to the right, the elevator shunted a bit before groaning in protest as he lifted up into the side of the mountain.  
"That's my girl, yoi," Marco smiled.  
"What did he do... whilst I was with Doflamingo... what did Teach do?" She asked the one question she wanted to avoid the entire time she had come back, but deep don the Siren knew that she needed to know excatly what Teach had done. Because after all Pops legacy, was also their legacy as well.  
"Megumi... Teach has thrown the entire New World into Chaos. One Piece sake I don't know if I want Eddie out here for his safety, i Teach finds out... No when he finds out we are back on the scene he's going to try persuade us to join him... if we refuse he will either force us to join him or kill him," Marco explained.  
"He went through like a hot knife to butter and destroyed everything that Pops built," Ace explained.  
Megumi gulped feeling a lump form in her throat of the thought of what he has done to her amily home, she might not have enjoyed being brought up on the Sparkling Enclave Island. But this was her home and she will kill that man.  
The elevator grounded to a halt as the chains that drew the elevator up to the top of the mountain, Marco pushed the gate open leading onto the path that lead through the village. The stench of death smacked the three of them firmly in the face, Megumi gagged loudly at the stench it was potent.  
"He didn't..." Megumi whispered taking a few small steps forward terrified over what she was going to see as she walked further down the main road. The flat head of the mountain was covered in small homes of what use to be the miners along with a small farm or when they were having problems getting food sometimes but other than that. It was all just homes for the workers. Megumi, Marco and Ace were all confused they were right Teach had slaughtered the entire village but what confused the trio more was that every single body was covered by a white cloth.  
"He couldn't of killed everyone... if the bodies had been covered someone must still be alive," Megumi worried.  
"Megumi," Marco grabbed her by the top of her arm stopping her from running off further into the village, "Megumi love, calm it might be the marines or a CP unit you can't just go running off because you think there are survivors."  
Megumi shook her arm rather violently out of his hold, "At the same time there could be these are my people more than yours Marco these are the people I grew up knowing and Teach has just gone round like a madman and killed EVERYONE" Her voice raised they listened to it bounce around the rocks of the mountain next to the one they were on.  
"Come on," Ace whispered softly slipping his hand into hers, "You wanted to make sure something in your house was..."  
"No... Marco wanted to make sure he didn't get his hands on something... I pray that he hasn't," Megumi sighed.  
The three walked silently throughout the village, avoiding the white clothed bodies not wanting to disturb the dead, Megumi held her sleeve up to her nose trying to keep the smell from making her want to throw up her dinner.  
"I hate him..." She whispered softly as the finally came towards the edge of the village, it had take n them all s long time something they didn't expect because of how small it was.  
"We all do love, yoi," He stated as he started the small up hill battle towards Megumi's home. Even from all the way down at the bottom of the path they could see that Teach had ransacked her home. Megumi took off in a sprint up the hill, before either Ace or Marco could blink they were surprised her speed had picked off across the year she just looked like a soft pink blur now.  
Megumi softly pushed the broke door open taking a glance into her child hood home, the hall way was painted a soft pink from the setting sun. Vases were smashed across the floor, the wall paper was stripped from the walls leaving them bare. Blood stained the once shiny wooden floor along with dirt tracks, she could also see the small indents on the floor were they most likely had been dragging the chests out the room.  
Her heels clack loudly against the wooden floor as she walked further into the foyer, glancing around feeling tears collect in the corner of her eyes. Even two years after he murdered Pops, Megumi was still having a hard time believing this was what Teach had become.  
She glided up the stairs leading to the portrait that Akainu had placed on the wall in the foyer over two years ago trying to threaten her that he would come and get her, but now she reached up gently tracing her fingers across the ripped canvas softly. She rested her head against the cold silver frame of the portrait. She couldn't believe it had all come to this.  
"SIR!" Another sound of frantic knocking hit Akianu's door angering the Fleet Admiral more to be honest he felt as if his brain was going to explode. The world government ever since Megumi's return had been sending him more and more stupid little pieces of aper about her. Well about what CP2 had found out about her over the years of when she was the Celestial Dragon and when she was the most wanted pirate on the planet.  
"WHAT!" He yelled.  
The door slammed open and the kid from earlier stood in the doorway but this time he had a rather large pleased with himself grin across his face which Akainu was in the best mood to wipe the stupid grin of his stupid face, "Fleet Admiral one of the surveillance teams in the New World had sent a rather interesting report."  
"What is it then," Akainu snapped his brown eyes narrowing on the small kid  
"They believe they have spotted Akiyama Megumi known as the Whitebeards Siren," The kid explained walking forward with a folder in hand.  
Akainu sighed a lot of surveillance ships, since the World Government renewed attempts to capture the woman after the events of Dressarosa they were determined that they could now get her.  
Akainu ripped the pictures out the files, honestly he didn't understand why they didn't upgrade their stupid cameras, but they were right even through the shitty picture quality soft pink hair and bright silver eyes her main features spoke out to him. A sly grin spread across the Admirals features and also in her arms held a tiny black haired boy with bright silver eyes. So they were right, Akiyama Megumi had given birth to the grandson of the prate king.

AN: Hello, hope you all had a lovely new year and a lovely christmas as well. Im doing good, i finished my last job friday just gone but im temping at another solicitors at the moment still looking for full time or a more permanent temp position than the one I am in at the moment. So I would say stuff is good at the moment.I have made this chapter very family orientated... but the pieces with Akainu had to be slotted in for plot points lol.

DeadGirlEtarnal: I have had this stuff in the back log for months, like I knew how I wanted to do it and I think it was really good actually. Thank you.

Freerunner4427: Oh thank you thats so lovely.

cocobobo10: I'm glad you enjoy my ork.

Anyway I will speak to you all next chapter.

all my love  
Scarlet.


	63. Chapter 63

Megumi's long fingers danced across the ripped canvas, the jagged material fell down from the frame covering the artwork. The doors slammed open behind the Siren making the woman jump five feet in the air as she turned, both Marco and Ace stood in the foyer looking down at the year old destruction.  
"Megumi..." Ace whispered softly, the first division commander had never seen the Sparkling Enclave Island in it's glory. He took a few steps forward before the sound of crunching glass filled their ears, Ace grimaced as he brought his foot up looking t the broken glass, he bet to himself that glass once belonged to a priceless vase.  
"It's fine," she whispered softly shaking her head, her hair flew out around her like cherry blossoms.  
"Shall we go love, yoi," Marco asked her as he climbed the main stairs.  
Megumi nodded and ducked her head down moving towards her old chambers, so many years of history had been destroyed in one moment. To be fair Megumi didn't believe in the history behind her family, she believed that her family should of been stripped from the history books long ago. For One Piece sake they are standing on one of the ancient weapons at the moment and the World Government still wants her to marry Akainu.  
The further she got to her old room the less the destruction seemed to be, yes the wall papers were ripped and paints slashed by the glass and dirt that tracked through the main foyer seemed to have vanished.  
"Teach might of sent them to the vaults or something?" Ace tried to reason.  
"We don't have vaults,"Megumi explained. "Our wealth is spread all across the house... see..." She took his hand and pulled him up to a portrait of a woman, the name underneath said 'Akiyama Cynthia' but it wasn't the portrait she was interested in it was the frame, "Ace this is real platinum, father explained to me when I was little that pirates used to come and plunder the vaults nearly every month when the Akiyamas first took settlement on this island. Before they had a chance to build a defence or an army for that matter. So my great however many times grandfather would make the objects of the Akiyama wealth something difficult for people to steal like portrait frames a thousand times heavier and larger than any man could carry."  
"Your family do like flaunting it hu?" Marco chuckled.  
"My family... well myself is still one of the richest people on this planet... they didn't steal a single thing," She whispered.  
"Teach has been sending us warnings over the last two years, the two yeas we have been gone," Marco explained to her gently placing his hand on the top of her head, "He most likely didn't want anything... just to warn us."  
"It should be us sending the warning to him," She hissed before brushing past both men stalking down the hall.  
As she thought her bedroom door was smashed straight open the wood splintered from the force of the blow, Megumi inscribed with silver was broken across the door. Her room was torn to shreds, silks, velvets and satins all across the floor. Megumi gasped realising what they could of found before diving into her wardrobe throwing out the shreds of fabrics her fingers brushed across the wooden box. She tugged it out of the mess that was her girlhood room, holding it to her chest.  
"Please," She whispered practically praying, "Don't let him have it."  
"What...?" Ace questioned looking back to Marco not understanding why Megumi as so possessive over a box.  
The sound of the latch of the box opening made Marco look away from Ace to the box within Megumi's hand, Marco let out the air he didn't know he was holding when he saw the silver choker with 7 gems studded into the metal band. "It's alright Megumi," Marco told her dropping to his knees next to her and pulling her into a hug. "He didn't get then, the world is safe from them, yoi," He whispered softly to her stroking her hair.  
"I'm seriously missing something here aren't I," Ace stated grinning widely at them.  
"Sorry," Megumi smiled sweetly up at him leaning into Marco's comforting touch, "This is the key towards what makes this island an ancient weapon..." She ran her fingers softly over the metal band. "If Teach had figured out what this island actually held... the world would be destroyed."  
"Hey," Ace grinned kneeling down in front of her, he placed his warm hands on top of hers, "It's ok.. he hasn't got them, everyone is safe." Marco shot a glare over the top of Megumi's head, "Ok maybe not completely safe but Megumi, I saw what the Ice Woman did to you. If one of Teach's men or woman could..."  
"It's fine," She whispered softly slamming the box shut, "Theres one more thing we need to do... I want off this island... I can't..."  
"Megumi love," Marco whispered realising that she was shaking, he couldn't blame her the island she had grown up on was destroyed completely, everyone she knew was dead, the walls of her home ripped to pieces all to send a message to the Whitebeard Pirates. "We need to clean this island up sweetheart, i know is hard... we can't just up and leave after you do one thing it's..."  
"We aren't those type of people," She breathed softly keeping her head buried in Marco's chest.  
"That a girl," Marco smiled kissing the top of her head.  
She whimpered softly, as Ace slipped his arms around her waist he squeezed her tightly as she wailed in pain tears leaked from her eyes. Everything she grew up with, everything she knew had just been destroyed.  
Ace gently slipped his an arm around her back and the other under her legs hoisting her up as he stood, "We will get the others to bury the bodies love, what do we need to do?"  
Her knuckles had turned white from the hold of the box, "Burn his flag."  
"What?" Both of them questioned.  
Megumi realised she must of been the only one out of the three of them to notice, "Blackbeard has torn down our fathers flag and replaced it with his own... I can't... NO! I will not stand for that in my home."  
Marco nodded in agreement, "She's right... we need to make sure Teach understands no matter what he has done to the Whitebeard Pirates in the past, our future won't be dictated by him."  
Megumi slipped from Ace's hands a small smile across her face, "We are the Whitebeard Pirates, I think we should tell Teach who's boss."  
Ace grinned widely before taking off in a sprint down the hallway, "I'LL BEAT YOU!"  
Megumi giggled as she glanced up at Marco seeing the Phoenix's lips twisted up into a smirk, her eyes widened for a few moments before she shoved the wooden box into Marcos hands and took off in a sprint down the hall. Marco was actually slightly stunned when the box slammed into his chest, not wanting the box to break the Phoenix juggled it between his hands before he was able to get a firm grip on the wooden box.  
He could hear both Ace's and Megumi's laughter bouncing off the walls of the once abandoned mansion, he sighed knowing the way those two would be going as he took his time to walk back down the hallway and out the front doors of Megumi's childhood home. He turned to look at the mansion one across the top of this building Pops flag flew now Blackbeards flag flew in it's place. Marco clenched his fist as he placed the small box on the ground. Marco smirked to himself as he bent at the knees before throwing himself up into air with a simple twist in mid air Marcos body engulfed it self in bright blue flames as he flew up into the air within moments he landed on the roof.  
The door on the roof slammed open as Marco turned himself back into his human form, both Megumi and Ace leant against one another breathing heavily still full of laughter. "HEY!" Megumi yelled looking at him, "You cheated."  
"Took a short cut, yoi," Marco shrugged his shoulders smirking at the younger pair.  
Megumi was the one to walk towards the edge of the roof running her fingers over the cold metal of the railings, the strings of the flag were tightly secured to the railing. Both Ace and Marco stood either side of her as she skilfully untied the knots keeping the large flag pinned to the front of the building, thinking back to it Marco thinks that this is a bigger flag than pops ever had.  
"Ace," Megumi sweetly whined at the first division commander as she held up one end of flag towards him she fluttered her long pink eyelashes at him, "Please..."  
Ace chuckled leaning forward pressing his lips to hers for a moment as he pulled back he softly whispered against her lips, "Down with the false King?"  
Megumi burst into fits of giggles as Ace grabbed hold of the flag from her hand, Marco placed a gentle hand on her elbow pulling her back a few steps as Ace set his hand on fire. "Do you want to go watch this, yoi?" Marco asked her, Megumi only nodded her head Marco quickly flashed into the Phoenix and flew both them down to the solid ground below.A tiny sadistic smile spread across the Sirens lips as she watched the flg go up in flames. "What did Ace say to you up there?" Marco asked her.  
"Down with the false king," She answered her eyes locked onto the burning Jolly Roger.  
"Down with the false King, yoi," Marco hummed to himself, "I like it."  
As the they both listened to the fire crackle, Ace came up beside them the three of them stood silently watching as the Blackbeard flag went up in flames.  
"I want to watch him burn... no I want him to watch as we destroy everything he has built up over the last two years, I want to take it all from him. Like he did to us, I want to throw every single of his commanders into Impel Down. Making him suffer like we did when we lost Ace," She hissed, "I want to destroy every single island he has taken control of."  
"We will love," Marco whispered to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her into his side kissing her head, "We will do to him what he did to us."  
The next morning Megumi was sat in the division commanders meeting room, all seventeen chairs was filled a long table filled the rooms with seventeen chairs placed around the table eight on both sides and one at the head of the table similar to how it was when Pops was still around. But this time everything was smaller for them, the back wall was covered in every ones bounty posters along with the Strawhats and Allies, Marco explained to her Traflagar Law had been a new addition because as Ace had put it any allies of his younger brother were allies of theirs.  
"Everyone here, yoi?" Marco asked.  
The room fell silent and the division commanders all sixteen of them raised their hands, Marco did a quick head count before smiling at them all. "Thank you all for doing this such short notice, we... more Megumi wants to explain what we will be doing from know on."  
"As you all know, the three of us went back onto the Sparkling Enclave Island for the first time in two years. The first time since Teach had taken over our islands," A few low murmurs sounded in the meeting room but it was angry murmurs, "Teach has completely destroyed the Sparling Enclave Island, he has killed... no slaughtered everyone that was from my home tor down our fathers flag and placed it with his own. As some may of noticed we sent members from all divisions up onto the island this morning, the reason why is to bury the dead."  
"Smart move little lady," Fossa smirked at her from across the room.  
"He's right Megumi," Izo told her.  
A small blush of embarrassment spread across the Sirens cheeks as she dipped her head down, "Megumi, myself and the Captain," Ace quickly shot a smirk over at Marco, "Have decided we are not going to stand what Teach has done to us."  
"So what are we gonna do?" Haruta asked.  
"It's not like we can walk up to Teach," Kingdew deadpanned.  
Megumi sighed throwing her head back slightly, "No... we can't you are right on that one, however there is something we can do whilst we regain our strength... we can do to him what he did to us, we can take Pops territories back."  
"Is that really what e want to do though?" Thatch asked all eyes in the room landed on him, "The marines have moved their headquarters into the new world that means Akainu is a lot closer to us than what he would of been before Marineford was destroyed."  
"Do we really want all this attention now, we have only been back together for a week," Vista explained.  
"It's either we sit back and do nothing watching both Akainu and Teach destroy everything er love, Akainu has someone who is pretending to be our fathers son out there. Taking out all our allies the people that helped us save Ace, the people we thought along side with at the War of the Best. Teach is out there destorying innocent lives all for power. We don't..." Megui was cut off in the middle of her rant which to be fair on her account the others were agreeing with her on this as the door slammed open wide.  
"MEGUMI!" Matthew yelled he looked confused out of breath and actually quite scared, "I'm sorry for interrupting Captain but... there are some people on deck demanding to speak to Megumi."  
"Were's Eddie?" Megumi asked first pushing her chair back her eyes locked straight into Matthews.  
"He's still asleep but... you really need to see these people," Matthew exlained.  
Marco sighed rubbing his temple, this was not going to go well, "Go Megumi."  
Megumi nodded her head and took off out the door, they could hear her heels pounding against the wooden floor, "Should we go after her?" Thatch questioned.  
"Wait a moment, yoi," Marco told them.  
As Megumi broke up onto the deck, her eyes widened at the ship that had pulled up next to the Moby Dick mark 2. It was literally a giant cake, well designed to look like a cake, actually looking closer at it she wasn't sure. But what she was sure of was the Big Moms flag was flying high ontop of the cake, "It's one of Big Moms flagships," She heard one of the crew men mutter.  
"Megumi, look how you have grown," A voice sounded behind the Siren.  
Megumi froze her eyes widening slightly taking a few steps back, Schneizel Vinsmoke stood on the deck. Vinsmoke's were Celestial Dragon's, but Megumi knew their ark past every Vinsmoke member was an assassin in their own right. Schneizel twenty when she first met him, he hadn't changed much within the nine years since she last saw him. He was tall not the giant tall as she was used to with pirates but six foot five, his blonde hair fell down his back tied back by a small ribbon, his dark blue eyes locked onto Megumi and the signature curl of the eyebrows told Megumi this was the man she had met years ago. He was dressed in a black and purple three iece pinsuit with a urple shirt and black tie, his dress shoes shined brightly in the mid morning sun.  
"What are you doing here Schneizel?" The Siren asked her silver eyes narrowed at his.  
"It has been nine years Ms Akiyama and you greet me with such a cold attitude," Schneizel smirked at the woman.  
"CAPTAIN!" Megumi screeched as the Vinsmoke eldest son took a step towards her.  
Schneizel raised an eyebrow at her holding out his left hand, "I mean you no harm Ms Akiyama," a white envelope sat in his hand, "We are both royalty Megumi it would be rude not to invite the heiress to the... Oh wait I am sorry. The last surviving Akiyama, to a wedding."  
Both Marco and Ace broke up onto the desk, "Shit..." Megumi heard Ace hiss his eyes must of landed on the Big Mom's flag.  
"Ah this must be the new Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates," Schneizel grinned widely over at Marco, "Let me introduce myself, I am Vinsmoke Schneizel first son of the Vinsmoke family."  
"What is a Celestial Dragon doing on Big Mom's ship, yoi?" Marco snapped.  
Ace rushed over to Megumi's side wrapping his arm around her waist bringing her back to his side, "You ok?" He asked his voice low in her ear.  
"I'm fine," She whispered back.  
"I'm not here to harm any of you," Schneizel smiled, "My youngest brother is to be married, the wife to be mother has also wanted us to extend the invitation to the New Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates."  
Megumi squeezed Ace's hand softly realising that he had started to shake, "Be careful Schneizel Big Mom might be protecting you in this but it doesn't mean we won't hesitate to act for sarcastic behaviour."  
"Megumi my sweet diamond," Schneizel closed the space between them taking Megumi's hand in his bowing lowly pressing his lips to her knuckles, "Our families were once friends, can't we keep that friendship."  
"What does Charlotte want with us, yoi?" Marco asked a hint of annoyance in hiis voice noticing how brightly Megumi had blushed.  
"I don't know what Ms Charlotte wants if I am honest with you, all I know is that your invatation is for yourself and first division commander," Schneizel exlained.  
"Our family hasn't spoke to one another in nine years why now?" Megumi questioned.  
"We are also pirates and you are a Celestial Dragon," Ace snapped.  
Schneizel shrugged his shoulders, "I actually invited Megumi myself. She was an adorable thirteen year, the Vinsmoke family doesn't have as close ties to the world government as they like to think we do."  
"What makes you think we will go?" Ace questioned.  
"Well, you see Portgas D Ace, my youngest brother is Vinsmoke Sanji, I believe you know him?" Schneizel smirked.  
Ace paused for a few moments before his eyes went wide, "Black Leg Sanji. You have to be kidding there is no way in One iece that Sanji is your little brother."  
"We are more related than you and the Strawhat Captain," Schneizel glared at Ace, "And I would watch my tongue if I was you."  
"Or what going to get Big Mom and her crew to rough me up," Ace growled back taking a step forward placing himself between  
"Mumma..." A soft voice broke between Schneizel and Ace, Edward stood in the door way of the Captains quarters rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Megumi had allowed him to sleep in as much as he wanted today, after the emotional evening she had the night before she couldn't bring herself to let her son face the world today.  
"Eddie sweetheart," Megumi softly whispered as she quickly moved across the deck and swept the youngest member of the Whitebeard Pirates into her arms allowing him to rest on her hip, "Good morning my prince."  
Schneizel sopped eyes suddenly wide at the boy that now rested on the Sirens hip, before glancing at the first division commander over his shoulder, the id looked exactly like him but the bright famous Akiyama eyes. Schneizel couldn't help but smirk to himself, so the rumours were true.  
"Mumma who is that?" Edward asked pointing at Schneizel.  
"He's leaving Eddie there is no need to worry about him," Megumi smiled sweetly at her son before her eyes locked onto Schneizel, "Aren't you Mr Vinsmoke."  
Schneizel chuckled shaking his head slightly he remembered the small thirteen year old who was just developing into a woman, now she was a full grown woman who had a bright fire in her eyes, "Will you think about the invite at least?" He questioned passing the invites over to the Captain.  
"No promises Schneizel," Megumi told him.  
"I know Ms Charlotte will be hay to see you Marco 'Phoenix'," Schneizel swept down into a low bow.  
"As Megumi stated we will think of it, yoi," Marco told him, "Now I will only ask this nicely once. Get off my ship."  
"Of course," Schneizel chuckled, "It was lovely to see you again Megumi and your boy... so much like his father."  
Megumi glared at the back of the blonde celestial dragon, "We still have a meeting to finish Megumi," Ace told her from the other side of the deck.  
"Coming," Megumi murmured softy as she pressed a kiss to Eddies temple she was shaking not as much Ace was out of anger earlier but she could feel fear was coursing through her body.  
A Celestial Dragon had just seen her son, just walked onto her home like he owned the place and just invited her and her two lovers to the wedding of his younger brother who happened to be the cook for Luffys crew. She thought that Doflamingos life style was complicated, she shifted the two year old up further onto her hip as she joined Marco and Ace back down the route to the meeting room.  
"All sorted?" Fossa questioned as the four of them entered the room.  
"Sort of," Ace shrugged as he pulled out Megumis chair for her. She shifted Eddie onto her lap, the two year old was still in sleep mood and was already leaning back his eyes started to drop.  
"What do you mean sort of, you both raised out and told us to stay here," Izo agued.  
"We have been invited to a wedding," Marco huffed as he threw the invites down on the table glaring at them.  
"Whos wedding?" Haruta suddenly asked.  
"Who here has heard of the Vinsmoke family?" Megumi asked as she ran her fingers through Eddies hair who was watching his Uncle Thatch pull funny faces. Only a few hands went up, "The Vinsmokes are a Celestial Dragon family like the Akiyamas, the Celestial Dragons we all have our own speciality. Akiyamas were gems and the Vinsmokes are assassins. Black Leg Sanji, Luffy's cook is Vinsmoke Sanji... the third son of the Vinsmoke line. It seems like the Vinsmokes want something from Big Mom because it seems to be her family he is being forced into marrying."  
"Why do you think it is forced marriage little lady?" Vista asked her.  
"Because marrying into Charlotte's family will mean that Sanji will leave Luffy," She stated, "From Ace's brief time with them and myself fighting alongside the Strawhats within Dressarosa I don't think Sanji would leave his crew, no matter what his blood is," Megumi stated.  
"What do you think Captain?" Joz questioned.  
"Ace, yoi?" Marco smirked over at the first division commander.  
Ace grinned widely before his smile dropped, "Theres no way we can take on Big Mom."  
"Actually..." Izo hummed before pulling out a newspaper from one of his pockets, "I'm sorry I was meaning to show this to you the other day but," The sixteenth division commander threw the newspaper at the top of the table, Ace was the first one on the newspaper seeing the Strawhat symbol.  
"Holy..." Ace started.  
"Language," Megumi warned looking down at Eddie who was now clambering out of her lap to sit on Uncle Thatch.  
"Yeah..." Ace mumbled his eyes locked onto the aper, both Megumi and Marco pushed their chairs back and leaned across the table to look down at the newspaper.  
"Oh no..." Both of them mutteed.  
A wide grin spread across Ace's face, "WOOP!" He yelled pumping his fists in the air a large grin across his face, "LOOK AT WHAT MY BABY BROTHERS DONE NOW!"  
The rest of the division commanders moved around the table expect for Izo who just lean back in his own chair a large grin across his painted lips. In bold letters 'Strawhat Luffy gains 5,000 allies.' Megumi squeaked slightly at this her eyes widening, "That's more than us..."  
Ace couldn't stop grinning widely at this, "I say we go join Luffy. We saw what he did for his family in the war do you think my little brother did during the war. Think what he would do for his own crew mates."  
"Ace you can't be serious,?" Megumi asked.  
"Let's put it to a vote, yoi," Marco told them all, "All who thinks we should join the Strawhat to rescue his cook raise your hand."  
Megumi and Ace watched as all other fourteen division commanders raised their hand, both first and second division commander smiled at eachother before shaking their heads and smiling widely raising their own hands.  
"Well it seem like we will be joining the Strawhat then," Marco chuckled shaking his head.  
"Do we even know were the Strawhat is going?" Kingdew questioned.  
"I do..." Megumi told them everyone turned to look at her puzzled looks across there faces, "Hey! Luffy just saved my life from Doflamingo or did we all just forget that plus..." She pulled a piece of paper from the pocket of her skirt, "Plus having a vivre card does help in these situations."  
"What's going on...?" Edwardd asked Thatch a confused look danced in the bright silver eyes.  
"Mummy is going to take you to see your uncle Luffy," Thatch answered.  
Edward blinked a few times before a wide toothy grin broke out across the two year olds face, before he started to clap with excitement.  
"Seems like we are all ready for this... we will have to wait though, until the business upstairs is dealt with and when that is done we will be on our way, yoi," Maco eexplained to them all. The division commanders nodded there head some took a glance at the Siren who had picked Eddie u from Thatchs lap and nuzzled his cheek. The two year old screeched in a fit of giggles, the Siren didn't pay attention to the men in the room as she she pressed her lips softly to his temple.  
"Let's go save Black Leg Sanji," Ace cheered.  
The rest of the crew cheered loudly alongside him.  
Later on that night after Edward was put to sleep and the crew had finished burying the dead the Whitebeard Pirates had tarted to follow the vivre card, Megumi, Marco and Ace all laid in their bed looking silently up at the ceiling on the burning of a candle on the bedside table and the moonlight lit the bedroom. Marco was sat up his back pressed against the headboard, Megumi was curled up into his side one leg thrown over his hip and her head tucked into his shoulder whilst Ace was spread out across the bed his head resting on Megumi's thigh.  
"What do you think Big Mom wants with us?" Megumi softly asked.  
"Let's hope she doesn't want strike a deal, yoi," Marco stated resting his head back against the wall.  
"Why not... having power like Big Mom on our side would help to take down Teach... won't it?" Megumi questioned.  
"Megumi... the only way you get any help from Big Mon at all is if you marry into her family. She has thirty seven daughters and about twenty four sons," Ace explained to her, "Every single allie Big Mom has is married to her family in one way or another from what I kno she has one daughter left unmarried and three sons. Her eldest sons."  
"You don't think she would... do you?" She questioned.  
Marco sli[ed a hand up and ran it through the long pink locks, "Years ago before Ace joined the crew I remember meeting Big Mom once, like I did with Kaido and Shanks. But Big Mom was different, Kaido and Shnks didnt want an alliance. Shanks wanted to be friends and Kaido wanted to be feared. Whilst Big Mom like the others wanted power... but she wanted an army. Think of how many allies Pops had and Charlottes... then..."  
"Marco," Megumi whispered softly leaning further into his hold, "I don't wnanna go to the wedding... not if Big Mom is going to try make us marry one of her children or... the Vinsmokes are horrible people Marco, they..."  
"Ssshhh," Ace whispered to her softly running his hand softly cross Megumi's calf, "She isn't getting us Megumi."  
A small knock on the door sounded through out the room, "Papa..." The soft cry from Eddie sounded on the other side of the door.  
Ace jumped off the bed rushing towards the door before either of the other two parents could even think of moving, he pulled the door open to see their son standing in the dm light of their living room holding his teddybear with tears in his silver eyes. "Hey my little Prince," Ace murmured picking him up and walking him back towards the bed.  
"Whats wrong sweetheart?" Megumi asked as Ace sat down on the bed next to them.  
Eddie crawled out Aces arms and across Megumi before throwing himself at Marco, "Whats wrong Kiddo?"  
"Don't let the mean lady take you away," Edward mumbled into his papas chest.  
"Whos taking Papa away Eddie?" Megumi asked leaning over them both brushing the dark locks out of his face.  
"The big woman, she came and stole apa," Eddie mumured.  
The three parents looked at eachother and smiled softly, but worried looks in all three eyes. Chalotte Lin is going to be a big thorn until Luffy takes her down... they knew that.

SPOILERS FOR MOST RECENT MANGA CHAPTERS

AN: Ladies and gents, how r we all... its like gone midnight and im meant to be aslee because ive got an early start lol. Just needed to get this finished, life is so heteic at the moment ive been sorting out my tax for this year... being an adult is so fun/ So notes of this capter, Im jumping on the bandwagon of Vinsmokes being celestial dragons note these are also spoilers as well lol. The Cismokes and Akiyamas will be old friends to say.

Rankoch: Thank you hun.

Al my love  
Scarlet.


	64. Chapter 64

Marco was silent as she sat down at his desk, Megumi sat in the large winged seat in front of him her eyes scanning the morning paper. He could hear Ace and Edward out on the deck running about creating large amount of commotion, though Marco was spending his morning writing letters to the other allies Megumi had decided to keep him company.

Marco glanced up from his letter as he heard a small sound of discomfort from the Siren, her eyes had narrowed at the paper most likely another report about Kaido or Teach has turned up in the was curled up in the sheet her back pressed against one of the arm rests and her feet dangling over the edge of the other arm rest. The paper was opened across her knees and her finger moved across the paper her perfect nail under the words she was reading.

"Megumi, yoi," He called to her noticing her nails were now cutting throw the paper. Her hands suddenly grabbed hold of the paper and gave it a short sharp tug the paper ripped clearly in half. She was know shaking in anger wanting to destroy something but at the moment he wasn't to sure.

Her silver eyes locked on to him, Marco smirked leaning back in his chair seeing the blazing heat of anger, "He deserves to die Marco!" She shouted.

Marco was sure the entire crew just heard the Sirens angry yell, he only held out his hand for her to slam the newspaper down in it her silver eyes continued to burn in anger. He was wrong it was neither Kaido or Teach who had gained her anger today, not one bit it was actually the Marine Admirial who had down it this time round.

Even Marco was surprised at the this a 20 million berri bounty had been placed on a childs head, not just any child the child was nicknamed the Whitebeard Prince. Portgas D. Edward. His son, the picture was clear that Edward was being held in his mothers arms above deck his wide grin brightened up the picture, the background was strands of pink hair his face was slightly turned away from the camera looking up.

He could see Megumi's hands shaking remembering the bounty hunters over four years ago that try to take the bounty on her head, Marco remembered when Nico Robin got her first bounty at the age of eight and now his son had his at the age of two.

"He will be fine Megumi, yoi," Marco told her softly walking around his desk and wrapping his arms around the Siren.

"No..." She whispered softly as her face pressed against Marcos clothed stomach, her silver eyes shinned brightly with tears, "He's going to take Eddie... I can't..."

"Sssshhhh," Marco whispered softly rubbing her back, "Remember that Eddie is with us, Akainu has an army to get through before he can touch our son."

"I don't want him hunted Marco," She wailed.

"I know love, yoi," Marco whispered, "I know."

Ace stood out on the deck the entire crew could hear Megumi who around ten minutes ago was crying was now screaming whilst Marco was shouting back at her. The words were muffled through the walls but the crew knew this was something to stay out of there way, Eddie sat on his lap looking around in curiosity as he heard his mother scream.

"What do you think is going on, it's not like them to argue this much," Izo stated as he dealt another hand at the poker table that seven division commanders and Eddie sat around.

"I would have no idea," Thatch stated throwing in a few more poker chips.

"Seriously, you are Marco's best friend and you don't know what they are arguing about?" Haruta questioned.

"HEy!" Ace shouted slightly offended.

"I think there is a difference between best friend and lover, kiddo," Fossa chuckled around his cigar as he folded.

"It must be something that was in this mornings paper, the little lady grabbed it before anyone could read it this morning," Vista explained which Joz hummed in agreement with.

"What could be in the paper for them to argue like this?" Izo wondered.

"Most likely something Kaido or Teach has done," Fossa stated.

"What makes you think that?" Thatch asked him.

"Because that's all those two discuss these days, they are worried about Teach hunting them us down. Kaido doesn't seem to have made a move since Dressarosa and that's got both our Captain and second division commander on edge," Fossa answered.

"Daddy?" Eddie questioned looking away from the cards up to Ace, "Why are mummy and papa shouting."

"Your parents are being silly Eddie," Izo smiled at his nephew.

"Like Daddy then?" He questioned

The group burst into laughter before a giant crash sounded from the Captains quarters making there heads snap towards the door, Thatch took Eddie straight out of Aces lap, "Go... Make sure everything is ok."

Around ten minutes before hand back in Marcos office, Megumi had stopped crying rubbing her eyes dry. "We can't continue this," She whispered against his stomach.

But Marco heard her loud and clear gently he fisted his hand in her hair, tilting her head backwards seeing the watery silvery eyes, "Continue what, yoi?"

"Eddie... it might be better... if we send him back to Garp," Her voice was soft Marco was surprised he could hear her.

Anger flashed through his blue eyes making the Siren flinch back, "How could you even think that!"

"It's not safe for him!" She cried pushing her chair back and coming to stand at full height which against Marco was not intimidating at all.

"And you think shipping him off to a marine, family or not is going to keep him safe! Yoi!"

"What bounty hunter will go in five feet of Garp!" She screeched poking his chest.

Marco ran his hand through his hair before sighing, "It's not happening!"

"So you want to subject him to being hunted for his entire life!"

"Theres a FUCKING BOUNTY ON HIS HEAD MEGUMI NO MATTER WHAT YOU AND YOUR STUPID IDEAS ARE HE WILL NOT BE SAFE YOI!"

"Garp can protect him better than we can," She cried.

Marco sighed and pushed her away from him before walking around the table, "What you want to serperate from us! AGAIN!"

"THE FIRST TIME WAS NOT MY FAULT!"

"NO BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO TAKE OUR SON AND VANISH FOR TWO YEARS AND WITHIN THOSE TWO YEARS YOU GET CAPTURED BY KAIDO!"

"AKAINU HAS ALWAYS BEEN AFTER ME! NOT YOU! I WAS DOING IT TO PROTECT YOU!"

"Protecting us, yoi," He turned towards her both on either side of the desk now, "HOW ON EARTH WERE YOU PROTECTING US WHILST BEING DOFLAMINGOS TOY!" His shout rang loudly in her ears but was snapped out of it when he slammed his hands down on the desk sending the ink vial across the letters.

"BECAUSE IT KEPT KAIDO AWAY FROM YOU DIDN'T IT!"

"NO BECAUSE WE WERE DEALING WITH MARINES AND TEACHS MEN!"

"AND I DIDN'T! THE SPIDER SHAKKY HID ME FOR A YEAR I HAD TO PUT ON A PRETTY SMILE AND SERVE THEM BEER AND DRINKS! IF EDDIE GETS CAPTURED BY MARINES OR BOUNTY HUNTERS HE WILL BE FORCED INTO THE FUCKING LIFE I HAVE HAD!"

"BECAUSE YOU THINK WE WON'T BE ABLE TOO PROTECT HIM!"

Megumi clenched her fists in anger, "You do no UNDERSTAND what they will do to him."

"You are avoiding what I am saying Megumi, yoi," Marco stated.

"No I'm not," She replied, "We can't... we have nothing Marco. We use to sit at the top of the pecking order and now look at us."

"We are working to get ourselves back to the top love," Marco tried to reason with her.

"And by the time we do that, it could be to late!"

"What is wrong with you, you are rarely this negative, yoi!"

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE RAISED LIKE HOW I HAVE!"

"WHAT WITH A SILVER FUCKING SOON IN YOUR MOUTH!"

Megumi froze her mouth fell open in shock, "You..." Her words were shaky and her own shoulders started to shake from anger, "You know nothing about how I was raised! Nothing at all!"

"No I know you grew up as a Celestial Dragon," Marco leant forward his eyes narrowed on her, "The most well protected people on this planet, yoi."

Megumis hand snapped up and slammed across his face, her chest heaved heavily as she tried to calm herself down, "I want Eddie to have a choice in his life... not to be forced into what I was. Forced into a marriage..."

"What because you were stupid enough to eat a devil fruit!"

"I was a child!"

"YOU WERE STUPID! YOI!"

Megumi bounced with as much grace as a dancer, her hands counted with Marcos shoulders sending them both tumbling back onto the floor. She heard Marco groan out in pain as her knees slammed down onto his hips, her hands were twisted into Marcos shirt and she shook him violently, the chair slammed into the floor creating a giant bang, "IS THAT HOW YOU SEE ME STUPID!" She cried tears spilling down her face.

Marco didn't say anything allowed her to continue shaking him, before he reached up wrapping his arm around her waist easily flipping them over so her back pressed against the ground. He was silent, one arm still wrapped around her waist the free hand planted above her head.

Her breathing had become uneven, she was violently shaking under Marco, "I'm not stupid..." She whispered softly.

The door slammed open for a few moments before slamming closed a few seconds later, "What the hell!" Ace started to yell as he glanced around the room not seeing either of them, "Where are you two?"

"Desk, yoi," Marco called back to him.

"I'm not stupid," Megumi continued to repeat as her hands slip from his shirt.

Marco sighed and sat back on his heels drawing Megumi up to his chest as he did, "I'm sorry," He whispered softly into her hair wrapping his other arm around her and started to rock her softly side to side.

"What happened?" Ace asked as he suddenly rounded the side of the desk noticing the spilt ink and the ripped paper and the forgotten newspaper at the feet of Megumi's normal seat.

Marco shook his head his eyes glancing down at Megumi before his eyes locked with Ace's, Megumi hiccuped a few times sniffling into his shoulder. "I don't wanna lose him," She whispered into his chest.

"I know love, yoi," Marco told her, "None of us do."

"He's..."

"Sssshhh," He told her, slipping an arm under her knees and carefully raising to his feet.

Ace moved out of Marco's way allowing the Captain to stride over to the sofas that as set up to the side of the room, he gently laid Megumi down on the sofa the Siren's hand slipped from his shirt rubbing her eyes trying to dry them but the tears wouldn't stop.

Ace stood at Marco's side watching him draw the blanket that they normally wrapped Eddie in for his afternoon naps was laid over the top of her, Marco knelt down next to her side brushing the pink locks out of her face. He softly pressed a kiss against her lips, which she gently returned.

"I'm sorry," She whispered against his lips.

"No it's fine," He told her, "Rest..."

Ace looked confused between the two of them, he listened to Megumi hum her tired eyes dropped close and within moments her breathing levelled out telling both men that she had quickly fallen into a deep slumber. Marco huffed in annoyance before standing back upright.

"What happened?" Ace asked turning to follow Marco as the older man took long strides back to his desk picking up the fallen chair before sitting himself down into the comfortable leather, Ace stood to the side for a few moments before asking again, "What happened?"

"Akainu's put a bounty on Eddie," Marco sighed thinking over the argument he had just had.

"W-" Ace couldn't get another sound out as Marco shot him a bone chilling glare.

"Megumi thinks it will be a better idea to ship Eddie off to your grandfather, yoi," Marco explained to him.

"Is that what all the shouting and hollering wailing was about?" He asked in a low voice, Marco only nodded in reply as he started to clean up his desk, "You know... I understand why she is saying that."

Marco cocked an eyebrow at the second division commander slightly surprised that he was agreeing with Megumi, "What do you mean?"

"My old man might not be a marine anymore but people still fear him," Ace chuckled slightly rubbing the back of his head, "To be fair both me and Luffy are and I bet you Sabo is as well."

"So what do you want to ship our son off, yoi?" Marco asked.

"No," ace shook his head smiling weakly, "What I am saying is I understand why she is saying that. The ocean isn't safe for her or Eddie. Celestial Dragon Run Away and mother of the Grandson of the irate King. To be fair Marco, I'm surprised you haven't tried to ship them both off to my old man."

"What are you saying," Marco snapped.

"Hey," Ace hissed back slightly, "All I am saying look at this in Megumi's shoes she is the one who have lived as a Celestial Dragon. She doens't want that for Eddie."

Marco just glared at the ruined letter to Squardo, since Edward Weevil had put his nose into the allies business they had started to lay low. especially since A.O was captured and thrown into Impel Down, deep down the Captain felt as if Akainu was doing this to send a sign to him and the others.

"What do you want me to do Ace?" Marco asked as he suddenly ripped the parchment in half, "Send them away because I swear if that's what you are thinking I am going to throw you straight over the side of this ship, yoi."

"Marco what on earth..."

"You two," Izo hissed from the doorway.

Both Marco and Ace turned towards the opened door seeing a terrified looking Eddie, his silver eyes wide and filled with tears. Marco felt his heart rip in two thats the second time within an hour he has seen that look on some ones face. First his lover and now his son, "You aren't sending me away are you..." The child muttered his hand was tight in zo's pink kimono styled shirt.

"No Eddie," Ace told him rushing towards his son and swooping him up into his arms, hugging the two year old tightly, "Never..."

Megumi sat in the crow nests hours later, the Moby Dick Mark two was one the fast ships shes ever had the pleasure of sailing on. By the way it looked like they would be catching up with Luffy in a day or two. But it seemed to be like the paper was tugging harder towards there destination. It had been over a week since she had parted with the strawhat, the sparkling enclave island wasn't that far from Dressarosa but heading towards Pops grave then turning around she had no idea, well a small idea were they were heading but.

Megumi continued to watch the vire paper, before she clenched her hand around the paper. Big Mom, Kaido, Teach, Edward Weevil and Akain it was as if the entire world was against them at the moment. She knew that they were all hunting them, and now they had been invited t the wedding of the Strawhat Cook and one of the many daughters of the only female Yonko.

... Who calls there daughter pudding anyway.

"Megumi?" A voice questioned from the hatch of the crows nest.

The Siren turned her head sharply towards the hatch, her body relaxed as she saw it was just Nammur who was most likely coming to take over the next shift. Though she knew why he had questioned her appearance, it was actually Haruta's eleven to for shift not hers, hers wasn't until sometime next week. But, after the argument she had with thei Captain she didn't feel like sleeping in the same bedroom as him tonight.

"Morning Namur," The siren yawned rubbing her tired eyes.

"Go on," The fishman sent her a wide toothy grin, "Our little prince will be up soon."

Megumi couldn't help but smile weakly at Namur at this comment. Though terrified of the thought of bounty hunters coming after her son, she was pretty proud of her son for gaining his first bounty.

"Will see you later Namur," she grinned widely back at him before she stood and exited through the hatch that he had came through. As she placed her foot on to the ladder, the wind suddenly picked up rushing past her making her hair and the loose fabric of her skirt whip past her. She clung to the ladder as she slowly descended back down to the first level deck. There wasn't many crew members burning the midnight oil, she crept as quietly as she could whilst wearing heels across the deck towards the Captains quarters.

Slowly she turned the handle of the door, she flinched as it squeaked open opening up into the Captains living areas. Megumi gently slipped off her heels placing them next t the door as she glanced to both doors in the room. The one leading to her room was wide open showing both Marco and Ace fast asleep, whilst Eddies door was locked shut.

"Megumi don't hover..." Marco yawned.

She glanced back seeing Marco was rubbing his eyes his head tilted to the side looking at her through the open door, "What are you doing up?" She asked slowly walking into the bedroom leaving the door open, as she removed her day clothes and grabbed hold of one of the boys t-shirts and threw it on over her head.

"It's not your night shift we wondered when you were coming back, yoi," He answered glancing down at Ace who was talking up half the bed.

"I needed some..."

Marco reached out a gentle hand touched the back of her own, she knew that Marco was waiting for her to either flinch away or take his hand, she twisted her hand slightly to be able to thread her fingers threw his own. With a small gesture Marco from the bed was able to lead Megumi around to his side of the bed, pulling her in she curled up against his chest tucking her head into his shoulder.

"We ok?" She asked softly.

"Fine," he whispered into her hair, "I promise, yoi."

It would be surprising to the rest of the crew if Ace told them that he was the first to wake out of the trio, actually he glanced out the window seeing the sun must have been up for an hour or two by now. Even Eddie, hadn't come crashing in demanding morning cuddles and kisses likely he normally does.

But the banging sound coming from the Captains door shot Ace out of bed, seeing how relaxed the other two were he didn't want the two of them to be woken up. He bounded across the room and pulled the door open seeing it was Jozu, "The Captain is needed out on deck."

"The Captain is sleeping," Ace told him.

"Ace I know you are caring for his well being but..."

"WHY THE FUCK IS AN ELEHANT WALKING TOWARDS US!" Haruta's voice bounced around the ship.

A loud cry sounded from Eddie's room and the soft footfalls of Megumi sounded behind Ace, Ace flinched hearing the annoyed groan of Marco sounding from their room. "Few minutes," Ace told Joz before closing the door.

He could hear Megumi softly telling Eddie it was alright, whilst Marco started to shuffle around the bedroom getting dressed, "What did Haruta scream, yoi?" Marco called out to Ace.

"Something about a giant elephant," He answered.

"Did Megumi ever tell you were your brother as going?" Marco asked as he pulled on his long sleeved purple sirt.

"I thinked she mentioned something about a place called Zou... why do you ask?"

Marco smirked at Ace, "Well I think we are going to be meeting up with your brother sooner than we thought, yoi."

Ace's eyes went wide over the thought of seeing Luffy before a large grin spread across his face, he grabbed his knee length shorts tugging them on quickly and grabbing an orange shirt throwing it n over the top of his head and trying to put on his boots whilst running out the door.

"What's got him in such a rush?" Megumi asked from Eddies door.

Marco glanced out of their bedroom door to see Megumi was still dressed in the t-shirt she put on last night but had a fully dressed Eddie balancing on her hip.

"Might be seeing Luffy sooner than we thought," he answered her as he finished buttoning up his his trousers.

"What," Her silver eyes widened.

"Uncle Luffy?" Eddie questioned, though the tone told the parents that he wasn't believing them.

"Yes little man," Marco smiled at his son taking him from Megumi's arms, "Your about to meet the future pirate king, yoi."

He saw Megumi shake her head and roll her eyes as she pecked Eddie on the cheek and went to get dressed, "What makes you think we will see Luffy?" She called back.

"Well the paper was going this direction correct?" Marco asked her.

"The rate that the paper was tugging yesterday I don't think we will see him until tomorrow," She called.

"Not if the island is moving towards us, yoi," Marco replied.

There was a small thump sounded from the bedroom, "I'm done with the New World," he heard her mutter before she came out of the room, she brushed down the creases in her knee length purple skirt, a slit was up the right side showing the tattoo.

"You will like this one," he grinned at her in his cocky fashion that made her roll her eyes again, "I promise."

"Of course," she smiled before leaning into Eddie brushing some of his messy locks out of his face, "You ready to come meet Uncle Luffy."

Eddie nodded his head so fast that the parents thought for a moment it was going to fall off, honestly with all the stories her and Ace tells about Luffy around bed time no wonder why the toddler was so excited to meet his Uncle.

"ACE WAIT FOR THE CAPTAIN!" Fossa yelled.

"Seems like someones a little excited hu lil one," Megumi smiled at their son as he looked around slightly confused. Even though the child didn't have devil fruit powers of his own he seemed to have picked up his mums sensitive hearing and not liking loud noises at all.

Marco shook his head and shifted Eddie further up onto his hip, Megumi pushed open the cabin door leading out onto the deck were the entire crew was gathered. Megumi was slightly confused why the entire deck was covered in shadow whilst she could clearly see blue skys a few miles away.

"Big!" Eddie yelled a large smilr across his face, pointing up to the sky.

Megumi tilted her in the direction of Eddie's pointing finger, silver eyes nearly popped out of the sockets as her eyes fell on the island that was called Zou, no wonder why they caught up so fast when the island was literally walking towards them.

"Holy..." She started.

"Language, yoi," The Captain warned her.

"It's amazing," She smiled.

"HEY!" One of the crew members yelled, "THERE'S A SHIP TIED TO THE ELEHANTS LEG!"

"IT'S LUFFY'S!" Ace yelled out in excitement, if Joz didn't have a hold of the back of his shirt the other two were sure he would have dived over board by now. But, he was right the Strawhat jolly roger flew high nd proud over the thousand sunny.

"You sure it's a good idea?" Izo asked as he slipped up in between the Captain and the second division commander.

"We are going to discuss the plans with the Strawhat," Marco told him, "He's Aces brother knowing the boy he's most likely got a plan to get his cook back."

"Only four people from this ship are going to the wedding, Luffy are going to be needing people on the inside," Megumi told Izo, "Ms Charlotte might have a small inkling that they will plan an attack to get their cook back."

"You, Marco... Ace and...?" Izo questioned.

"Eddie," She answered without missing a beat.

"You can not be serious!?" Izo yelled.

"I would feel more comfortable with Eddie being in my sights," She told him.

Izo went to argue but with a small glance from Marco, Izo knew better than to argue this idea, Megumi was an extremely protective mother hiding with the Spider Shakky for years told him that. Shakky one of the pirates from Pops era, along with being the information source for all pirates. If you needed to hide from any one, pirate, marine, world government or revolutionary she would be the woman tat you would need to speak too.

Megumi smiled sweetly at Izo before looking at Marco, "What's the plan of action Captain?"

Marco shot her a small glare, "ACE!" He yelled as he handed Eddie over to Megumi, the toddler nuzzled into his mothers neck as she rested him on her hip. Ace perked up turning towards Marco a puzzled look on his face he went to walk towards them but was suddenly tugged back by Joz's hold on his shirt, to be fair the older man hadn't notice that the Captain had called Ace, "Joz! Let him go!" Marco ordered, earning a few sniggers from the other crew members.

As Joz let go of him, Ace rushed across the deck a wide grin spread across his face, "Tell me I'm going... PLEASE!"

"The four of us are going up, yoi," Marco told him.

"YES!" Ace yelled pumping his fists in the air.

"How are we getting up there?" Megumi asked.

Megumi felt her knees go weak as Marco smirked at her, "JOZ!" Marco shouted catching the third division commanders attention, "You're in charge until we get back."

"Yes Captain," Joz answered.

Marco suddenly burst into a bright brilliant blue light, Megumi covered Eddies eyes with her hand as she felt the firey feathers brush up against the back of her hands. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and suddenly tug her to the side, she felt the back of her knees being buried inside the warmth of the feathers. As she opened her eyes and removed her hand from Eddie's eyes, Marco had already taken off and they were soaring high up in the air.

Eddie was cheering clapping his hands loudly as Marco started to fly circles around the elephant legs, Megumi was so thankful for Aces tight hold on both her and Eddie. Because, she knew that if he didn't have the hold on them they would of fallen off the moment Marco took off.

"You ok?" Ace asked, his head resting on her shoulder kissing her cheek softly.

She nodded her head, "Yeah... I think so..."

Megumi couldn't help but smile at Eddie as he was just so happy to be up in the air twirling higher and higher up into the sky, "Ok Marco," Ace yelled over the wind hat rushed past them, "You can stop showing of now."

Megumi watched the Phoenix shake his head, before they finally swooped down and landed at the edge of the forest of Zou. Ace hopped off the Phoenix's back before helping the Siren down from the birds back as her feet touched the ground Eddie started to wiggle in his mothers hold wanting to get down as Marco shifted back into his human form.

"Where do you think he is?" She asked as she placed Eddie down next to her feet.

"Most likely knowing my lil brother he's right in the middle of all the attention," Ace chuckled.

"Uncle Luffy?" Eddie questioned tugging on Megumi's skirt.

"Soon sweetheart," Megumi answered, "Have you ever been to Zou?" She asked the other two.

Marco and Ace both shook there heads, "No but I have heard that this is were the minx tribe is based, yoi."

"Mimx?" Eddie tried to copy his papa, whilst his mother raised an eyebrow honestly she was just as confused as her son was.

"The minx tribe are animals in simple terminology but they can talk, stand on two feet and their bodies exculding the fur and animal traits look like humans," Marco explained to them.

"Bunny?" Eddie questioned.

"Most likely little one," Ace grinned.

Then something clicked in the Siren's mind, "All types of animals?" She asked both men nodded, "I think trafalgar Law has a polar bear one."

"Possibly," Ace shrugged.

As the parents wee talking Eddie spotted something in the tree lines, the toddler took off into the forest, "EDDIE!"

But it was too late the two year old had caught sight of something and just like his father he was curious over everything, Megumi took off with both Ace and Marco hot on her heels as they rushed through the forest after their son. But Megumi suddenly came to a sudden halt her hands went to her boots and quickly pulled out the fragments of the staff, she twirled gracefully in front of the boys before her staff slammed down onto a clawed paw.

Both men took a step back as they watched Megumi push her entire weight into her staff throwing the minx off her, a cream colour rabbit minx stood in front of them wearing a light blue short dress with a darker blue cape, "STATE YOUR BUSINESS!" She yelled at them.

Marco sighed shaking his head, knowing this was going to be more difficult to get to the Strawhat than they originally thought.

AN: Hi everyone, hope you are going well.. I am know writing this fanfiction blind so I have no help from the manga know just the characters and plans I have. I have decided to go this route at the moment because I think it would be interesting, my plans after this are Edward Weevil, Teach, something with the World Goverment and a few other secrets which I wont be telling until I come to it. Again I love you lot for being patient with my uploading scheduling going from basically once a week down to once a month but I am trying to get this stuff to you as soon as I can I promise.

StarliteOracle: So not that much spoiler hu ;) The manga is brilliant I loo forward to the new chapter every week... if we get one each week lol.

Guest: (Shrugs) he might of, honestly I read it as the operator hung up so hey ho.

valeries26: Honestly I have only been reading the manga, I dont know remember the last anime episode I watched... oops... Sanji being a Celestial Dragon is a fan rumour it hasnt been confirmed by ODA all that was confirmed is his surname and his family were assassins, I just thought the idea would connect his and Megumi's family easier. Now I want Nami to be related to someone famous or powerful then that would be cool. Marco does get a baby I can promise you that, in the shorts I have written it happens in two years later on in the story time line so basically when Eddie is four.

As always guys thank you for sticking with me.

Love

Scarlet


	65. Chapter 65

Luffy clenched his hands at his sides as he listened to the Samurai's explain to him and the others how Kaido tried to force Monosuke's father the secrets about the ponegylphs to find Rafitel. How the Lord of the Wano Country couldn't tell Kaido what he wanted because the lord didn't know, Luffy felt anger course through his body he saw the effects of what Doflamingo did to Dressarosa. Kaido was a hundred times worse than Doflamingo and Sanji being in Big Moms hands. Then they started to explain that them and the leader of samurai country used to travel with both of Aces old men.

"Lord Inuarashi! Lord Nekomamushi!" Wanda yelled as she rushed down the giant tree, "I apologise for interrupting but it's pirates!"

"Wanda it is most likely some of the Heart Pirates," Inuarashi reasoned.

"No," She shook her head, panting slightly seeming like she ran all through the whal forrest, "A phoenix landed at the entrance to Zou... a small boy ran off and another ship is docked next to the Strawhats ship."

"Phoenix?" Law questioned.

"GET OFF ME!" A loud voice yelled making both leaders flinch, "I WANT MY MUM!"

"I take it you caught the boy, Wanda?" Nekomamushi laughed.

"Bring him in," Wanda called back to the guards.

Two dog minx dressed in casual clothes brought forward the boy, the Strawhats watched with curiosty the minx's blocked their view of the boy as he was dumped at the feet of the leaders.

"What about the other intruders?" Nekomamushi questioned.

"Carrot has stopped one a female, but the two men that was with her are on there way here," Wanda answered.

Inuarashi hummed and nodded his head before looking down at the boy at his feet, "What is your name child?"

The boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Mumma told me not to talk to... um..."

Nekomamushi snapped his teeth at the boy, "I don't care what your mother says boy."

Inuarashi leant down picking up the boy by the back of his shirt pulling him up to his face, the child swang his arms around before he hit the dog in the nose. Inuarashi pulled back sneezing suddenly, "PUT ME DOWN!" The child yelled.

"Edward?" Luffy questioned stepping forward looing up at the kid in Inuarashi's hand.

"What it to you?" The toddler snapped looking down at the man.

Luffy chuckled grinning widly, "Uncle Luffy." Luffy grinned widely pointing at himself.

Luffy looked up at the tiny verison of Ace but bright silver eyes looked at him, the toddler cocked his head slightly. Edward blinked, "... hmmm..."

"HEY! PUT MY NEPHEW DOWN!"

The rest of the Strawhats were silent and the minx's were for a few moments before, "NEPHEW!"

Megumi's leg snapped out catching the Rabbit Minx by the ankles sending her stumbling forward, Megumi twirled herself and staff in hands slamming it down into the Rabbit Minx's knees sending her flat on her knees.

"I'm not looking to fight!" Megumi cried.

"YOU WORK WITH JACK! YOU'RE HERE TO GET RID OF THE REST OF US!"

"What?" Megumi questioned ducking under the rabbits feet, though the rabbits fist came round and slammed into her side, sending Megumi tumbling.

"HAVEN'T YOU PIRATES DONE ENOUGH TO HURT US!"

The rabbit bounced on her feet as Megumi balanced on the tips of her toes, the rabbit feinted left before kicking from the left. Megumi slammed the staff down at her side making the rabbit slam her foot into the staff. The vibrations through the staff rang loudly in the Sirens ears making her wince in pain.

"I'VE JUST STEP FOOT ON THIS ISLAND! I WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND THIS ELEPHANT WAS AT MY DOORSTEP!"

"LIES!"

The rabbit bounced up high in the air before coming down hard slamming her feet down into the Sirens shoulders, Megumi screeched in pain as she fell bac against the hard ground. Megumi rocked her hips up then down slamming her feet on the floor throwing her body up to stand. Twirling on one foot she slammed her heel foot into the rabbits side throwing her across the forest.

"I HAVE NO NEED TO LIE TO YOU! I'M LOOKING FOR LUFFY!"

The rabbit minx coughed a few times as she got to her feet. "Luffy?" The rabbit questioned.

Megumi breathed heavily flinching at her own bruises, "Yes and my son! LUFFY IS MY LOVERS YOUNGER BROTHER!"

The rabbit blinked a few times looking at her in confusion, "Luffy as in Strawhat?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"What's it to you?" Megumi snapped.

Ace and Marco rushed through the forest slamming past the trees the branches slammed into them, the entire time the thoughts of Eddie getting lost or going over the side of the elephant rushed through there mind.

"CATCH THE INTRODUCERS!" A group shouted behind them.

Ace looked over his shoulder slightly confused at the sight of dogs dressed up as musketeers chasing them, "Don't have time for this!" Ace yelled at Marco, "You go onwards get Eddie!"

"Right! Go back for Megumi, yoi!"

"RIGHT ON YEAH CAPTAIN!" Ace skidded to a halt dust building up around him as he suddenly turned towards the dog minxs a smirk across his lips, he cracked his knuckled before cracking his neck. "Come on then doggy's... who wants to play ball."

With a twist of his hand his hand burst into flame, Ace clenched his hand together before he threw his arm out like he was throwing a baseball sending a ball of fire throw the air, the minx dogs jumped out the way as the ball exploded into flames licking up at there paws.

"STOP! LEAVE THIS ISLAND PIRATES WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR PROBLEMS!"

"What?" Ace questioned.

The musketters all pulled out there swords they had circled Ace all of them dived at Ace at once, Ace bent at the knees waiting for them to get close enough before he threw himself up in the air. The Musketeers came to a sudden hault turning there swords up and around turning towards Ace as he landed behind them.

Ace threw his fist back slamming his flamming into one of the dogs face sending him flying back into a tree, one down two to go. Ace grinned widely at the other two dogs who were both closing in on him, the one to the left swung up whilst the one on the right swung down. Ace allowed the blades to slice through him. Both dogs stepped back, "Look... we are sorry..." Ace started.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" The one on the right yelled.

"YOU KAIDO PIRATES ALL THE SAME!"

"WAIT!" Ace yelled, "Kaido..." Ace huffed and tunred his back towards them before he ripped his hoodie in half allowing the fabric to drop to the forest floor showing the Whitebeard Mark.

"Didn't Lord Inuarashi and Lord Nekomamushi work alongside a man with those marks?" One of the dogs asked the other.

"Yes but that was long ago," The other answered.

Marco slowed down as he came through into a finer part of the forest, "Marco," A deep voice called behind him, he turned sharply towards the voice. "Inuarashi?" He questioned looking back up a large tree the dog leant over looking down at him.

"PAPA!" Eddie yelled rushing towards the edge of the of the tree and throwing himself over the edge. Marco being to use to this held up his arms allowing the child to land in his arms, Marco wrapped his arms tightly around his son kissing his temple.

"Don't ever do that again!" Marco scolded.

"Sorry..." Eddie tilted his head down.

Nekomanushi and Inuarashi both walked down towards the Phoenix, smiling widely at the man, "It's been too long Marco," Nekomanushi laughed slapping the man on the back.

"Yes after ... Wwhitebeards death we are surprised you aren't still in hiding," Inuarashi stated.

"The rest of the crew could not sit still, you must know how the old man died, yoi?" Marco asked them.

Both Minx's nodded there head solemnly, "Betrayed," Inuarashi growled loudly.

"Yes by someone you both knew," Marco stated.

"Papa, they were saying to uncle Luffy they new Grandpa Whitebeard and Roger..." Eddie murmured into Marcos neck.

"Telling old stories," Marco chuckled.

"The Strawhat didn't explain," Nekomanushi grinned widely, "But he say's hes related to the Kid but he's your son."

Marco sighed shifting Eddie on his hip, "He's my son yes but his biological parents is a Celestial Dragon and Rogers own son. But they are both important people to me and Eddie is as much my son as there's."

"Good," Nekomanushi ruffled Marco's hair, Marco felt like how Eddie did when Megumi or Izo ruffled the kids hair, "You deserve happiness Marco, but shouldn't you be settling down out of the eyes of the eyes of the Marines."

"HOLD THAT THOUGHT BROOK! Sorry for the interrupting you but I need to get something straight," A high female voice called out, Marco turned his head seeing a tall orange haired woman, must be cat burglar Nami. The Strawhats navigator, looking around Marco saw the entire Strawhat minus the cook, two men and a child he didn't know and a few minxs coming out of what looked like a tree shape whale.

"I'm starting to get worried about our route," She continued, as she held up her arm the one with the log poses attached, "This the logs of my log pose we're not following them at all know ... is that ok?" She questioned, "We met up with Traffy, and happened to get our hands on a vivre card that led us to Zou now we've come across the information regarding the road of the ponegylphs according to what Crocus of Twin Capes told us as long as you follow the log eventually all routes callapse into one. So I assumed that was where Raftel would be."

"Crocus eh?" Nekomanushi chuckled, "What's that old geezer up to these days?"

"He's doing fine!" Luffy cheered, "Well he was when we saw him two years ago!"

"He was searching for this one pirate crew, I wonder if..." Nekomanushi started before he looked towards Brook, who both him and Luffy were now infront of both the leaders of Zou and Marco.

"Yes! That would be my crew they all died," Brook stated.

"DID ANY OF YOU HERE WHAT I JUST SAID!" Nami yelled.

"Yes," Marco started, being a man who travelled the world twice but not touched the end of the line he knew what he was on about, he was the Whitebeards Navigator know the Captain he knew a thing or two about the log pose, "If you want to know what lies at the end of the route that the logs lead one on, you should go see for yourself."

"Phoenix?" Luffy questioned cocking his head to the side.

"There is indeed a route which all three of the needles are pointing towards the same place, yoi," Marco told her, he noticed how the high strung woman who remained him of Deliah Akiyama, Megumi's mother the last time he saw her.

"However, the route your Captain has decided you are all embarking on has already made that destination redundant as you will," Inarushi told them.

"What do you mean though?" Nami questioned.

"Normally at the destination to which those log needles point, you would normally first learn of the mystery of the ponegylphs and the writing of the ancients. Along with the civilization that birthed those stones as well as the existence of Raftel. Roger himself greatly revisited the course the course of his journey and so did Whitebeard both after reaching certain points. Crocus too was a member of the Pirate King's Crew one of those who learned everything assuming he has no reason to hate you, I would doubt he would lie to you. "

"Hello Luffy," Marco smirked at the Strawhat, "Been awhile."

"Are you the Navigator? You're doing quite a fine job," Inuarashi smiled at Nami, "Do not worry you have not lost your way. Continue on!"

"PHOENIX!" Luffy yelled wrapping his arms around him tightly, squeezing both Eddie and Marco in a hug, "YOU'RE OK AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T SEE YOU AGAIN! DID MEGGY FIND YOU! SHE WAS SO SAD! SHE DOESN'T LOOK PRETTY WHEN SHE IS SAD!"

Marco chuckled, patting the Strawhat on the back, "She's fine Luffy."

"EDDIE!" A voice called through out the forest, two people burst into the clearing.

"MUMMA!" The child yelled squirming out of Marcos arms landing hard on the ground not caring as he banged his knees as he ran across the tree and slammed down into his mums legs, "I'M SORRY!"

"It's ok my lil prince," She smiled softly scooping him up before looking around at the people who were wide eyed looking at her, before she smirked at Luffy, "Told you we will be here soon Luffy."

Ace's eyes crew wide before he bolted up the roots of the tree and slammed into his younger brother knocking them both off there feet and into the grounds. Both Strawhat and Fire Fist burst into tears both men blubbered muttering how much they missed each other, saying sorry about the war, not being there for each other when it was needed the most. The Strawhats couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as Megumi walked up towards Marco, the Phoenix threw his arm over her shoulder bringing her in to his side as they watched.

"This must be the famous Siren," Nekomanushi chuckled looking down at the pink haied woman, "The boy has your eyes."

"Megumi, this is Nekomanushi and the Dog Minx over there is Inuarashi, when Roger sailed the see these gentlemen travelled with Pops."

"Wow... really?" Megumi's eyes sparkled.

"Yes your old man was somethign to say the least," Nekomanushi chuckled, "I take it you have taken the mantel of Captain now Marco?"

"Yes he has," Megumi grinned she bumped Marco with her hip a large smile across her lips, "And a fantastic one at that."

"You seem proud, my dear," Nekomanushi chuckled, "He was a troublesome one when he was younger."

"Really?" Megumi grinned.

Ace and Luffy stood up still hugging each other tightly, "Thank you... for saving her."

"She doesn't need saving much," Luffy chuckled.

"Look at you," Ace grinned widely pulling back and punching Luffy in the shoulder, "You constantly getting into trouble, Fishman Island, PunkHazard, Dressarosa and I have heard rumours of you going to war against Kaido and Big Mum."

"Shihihihi," Luffy chuckled, "Kaido has my friends island held hostage and Big Mum has my cook of course I will go to war with them and don't worry Blackbeard is on my list as well."

"You shouldn't worry about Teach, he's ours."

"Now then... from now til our fight with Kaidou, we all have a great many things to do! We must not over look the slightest thing," Kine'mon told them, "As I told you earlier we are at the moment gathering Samuari in our fight in Wano itself."

"Well with a certain crew here, you certainly have more strength to help fight don't we, Marco," Nekomanushi stated.

"Actually," Megumi stated, "We are going to be going to the Cooks and Lady Puddings wedding."

"What why!"

"As you know the Vinsmokes are Celestial Dragons? Megumi's family are old friends she has been invited to the wedding by personal invite from Sanji's older brother. Ms Lin has invited myself personally to the wedding, yoi," Marco told them.

"YOU CAN'T GO!" Luffy yelled at them.

"Why not?" Ace questioned his younger brother.

"She's going to take you all from me! Again!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy..." Megumi whispered softly reaching out, her hand gently brushing his cheek Eddie was still curled into her side, "We are going to be ok. We can..."

"NO! AKAINU IS TRYING TO TAKE MY FAMILY FROM ME AND BIG MOM IS ASWELL! I HEARD WHAT BLACKBEARD SAID ABOUT YOU AND HE WILL ASWELL!"

Both Ace and Marco turned towards each other both mouthing, 'Blackbeard'.

"I am suprised though Marco ho quickly you have gotten back on your feet, after what happened after the War?" Inuarashi stated.

"What happened after the war?" Megumi asked turning back round.

"It's not important," Ace tried to brush it off.

"Do not lie to me Ace," Megumi's voice vibrated through the air, the silver eyes flashing with anger annoyed that she wasn't told this.

"You fought with Blackbeard after the war didn't you," Nico Robin stated looking between the Captain and first division commander.

"It was over a year ago..." Marco sighed, "Before we headed east, before you were taken by Kaido they called it the Pay back war... it... we lost greatly Megumi we nearly lost Matthew and a few others."

"Wait Wait!" Luffy yelled, "You fought with Blackbeard!"

Ace nodded, not looking at Megumi seeing the hurt and betrayal in her eyes tears collected in the corner of her silver eyes, "It was a large battle we had all brought all forces, a few of Pops islands, the allies what was left of us fought with everything we had. But we were still wounded still licking our wounds from the Battle of the great..." Ace told them running his fingers through his hair, tears of frustration gathered in his eyes as he fisted his own hair, "It's our fault he took the mantle of Yonkou."

Megumi's tears slipped from her eyes as she stumbled back a few steps her silver eyes wide, Robin reached out steading the Siren as she looked on the verge of falling back, "No..."

"So that's how it want down eh?!" Luffy yelled.

"How could... "

"Megumi?" Marco softly spoke.

"NO!" She yelled, "DO YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT POPS WANTS!"

"This was huge news! Where were you under a rock?" Usopp asked.

"I heard that after I lost consciousness during the summit war," Luffy looked over to Megumi, "After I thought Ace had died when it was Megumi's sacrifice, the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates saved my life. I have always wanted to thank you guys..."

Marco chuckled walking towards Luffy watching Ace as he tried to approach Megumi to explain what happened, "Thank us we need to thank you more, Pops always told us protect our own. You are our own, you are Ace's baby brother we are here to help you."

Luffy threw himself at Marco wrapping his arms tightly around the Phoenix, "You saved my life though."

"You saved Megumi's, yoi," Marco chuckled, hugging the Strawhat back, "She told us everything you did well Kid."

Robin had taken Eddie from Megumi as Ace had come up to her, Eddie looked up at Robin in fascination hugging the woman back as she took him over to Nami. The female navigator fussed over Eddie saying how cute the boy was, as Ace pleaded with Megumi to understand.

"I guess we will be spilting up here! We've got to pick a palace to meet again!" Luffy told them.

Ace had wrapped his arms around Megumi, who was slamming her hands down into his chest calling him all manner of names furious at him for not telling her what had happened. They rarely spoke about there time apart Megumi still dreamt of the horrors of Dressarosa angry with herself for not being able to come to terms with what happened and Ace and Marco were still trying to keep what was left of there crew together.

"We will return to Wano! We must increase our allies and begin preparations," Kine'mon stated.

"Will you be okay going back? You're being targeted by shogun aren't you?" Zoro questioned.

"I am most worried about the safety of my comrades with our submarine, we at least don't have to worry about being found out during our voyage all that remains is securing a safe haven on the island itself," Law stated.

"We will be heading to cake island," Marco told them, "It will be an insult at least us four of the Whitebeard Crew don't appear... I will order the crew to turn round and join you gentlemen on Wano Island."

"THERE HE IS! IT'S RANIZOU-DONO!" A large crowd yelled.

The ninja looked around at the Minxs that were rushing towards him, his eyes welling up with tears looking on the verge off bursting into tears, "RAIZOU-DONO WELCOME BACK!" "WE'RE SO GLAD YOUR UNHARMED!" "YOU WERE BOUND ARE YOUR HANDS AND FEET OKAY?" "WE'RE SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU LOCKED UP RAIZOU!" "LET'S HAVE A BANQUET!" "TO CELEBRATE RAIZOU HEALTH!" "THE RECONCILATION OF OUR TWO RULERS AND OUR SAFE REUION WITH THE KOZUKI!"

"You damn Minx..." Raizou cried, "Every last one of you!" He suddenly bowed to them, "Ninja Arts I love you no JUSTU!"

"RAIZOU!" The minxs cried as a giant banquet appeared in front of them.

Both Luffy and Ace sprang towards the food, "YAHOO FOOD!" Luffy yelled, before he made a strangling sound as Nami grabbed him by the colour of his shirt. Megumi on the other hand, shot her hand out and grabbed him by the belt only know noticing his hoodie wasn't on.

"Hold it right there Luffy!" Nami yelled at the Strawhat Captain, "You've had enough of Banquettes! We've got to set sail are you ok with just leaving Sanji's situation up in the air!"

Ace turned to look at Megumi his brown eyes went into the puppy look, her eyes narrowed down on him, We came to help Luffy not eat food."

"And how do you plan to help Megumi-ya," A voice sounded behind them.

"I'm glad you're back on your feet Law," She smiled, "We have been invited to the wedding, Ace plans to be Luffy's inside man as you would say it."

The surgeon shrugged watching Ace struggle in the Siren's hold, "Might be better if you went after Black Leg, Strawhat is planning to take down Kaido next."

A shiver ran through Megumi's body her fingers slipping from Ace's belt allowing the first division commander to rush towards the food and start stuffing his face. Kaido, it was his fault she ended up in Doflamingo's 'care'. The Siren shook her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts, Law pressed a hand to her shoulder making her silver eyes look up into his grey ones.

"You still dream of it don't you?" It was more he told her than asked in her mind.

"Yeah... I do..." She answered.

"We all have nightmares Siren-chan," Robin told her, walking up behind her with Eddie in arms, "Though I think are Captain is happy for you to be helping him."

Megumi plucked Eddie out of Robins arms, the child nuzzled into his mother looking over her shoulder seeing his Papa talking to a large Cat and Dog, "Kitty," he murmured reaching out for Nekomanushi. Making the three adults around him chuckle/

"Eh...? Why are you...?" Luffy asked.

"I'm coming with you!" Nami stated, "I can't help but feel a bit responsible for what happened. Plus, are you telling me you can sail this ocean without a navigator."

"Ok," Luffy mumbled.

"I'M COMING TOO! PEKMON IS GRAVELY INJURED WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Chopper yelled.

"Ok."

"Of course when everyone gets depressed we'll need someone to play music!" Brook sang.

"Ok."

"Neh... we don't need him..." Nami mumbled.

"HOW RUDE! STOP EXCLUDING YOUR OWN CREW MEMBERS! I ALSO SAW SANJI TAKEN BY MY OWN EYES!" Brook yelled.

"Plus," Ace yelled with a mouth full of food jumping up behind Luffy wrapping his arm around his brothers shoulder, "You need someone to help you get in... thats were I come in."

"Ok," Luffy grinned with a big shrug, "Kine'mon I'll be taking these guys and I guess the Whitebeard pirates as well."

"As if anyone could stop a man off to save his friend! In fact, if the circumstances were not the way they are I'd like to have gone with you! I am indebted to Sanji after all my apologises!"

"That whole 'quiet infiltration' plan's looking a bit unlikely now... if things go south you all better double time outta there!" Franky told them.

"No matter where your Captain will go it won't be quiet," Megumi smiled at them.

"Go get Sanji back for us!" Usopp cheered.

"Ah Luffy!" Robin caught her Captains attention, "If you happen to come across a ponegylph could you make me a copy?"

"Sure thing," The Strawhat grinned at his crew mate.

"He's not off to a book store you know," Usopp yelled over at them.

"I'll take a look at the Ponegylph's that Kaidou's got on Wano," The devil child smiled to herself.

The ground under all there feet suddenly shook, Marco bolted from his place between Nekomanushi and Inuarshi wrapping his arm's around Megumi and Eddie, keeping hem balanced as best they could before the trio slipped to there knees. The strawhats went spilling across the ground Ace included, shouts of distress and confusion filled the air.

" THE ISLAND'S SHAKING!"

Under the shouting and screaming, Megumi heard a faint crying sound a cry of pain, not laughter or joy. "Zunisha's crying! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Nekomanushi yelled.

"These quakes I've never felt anything like this before!"

Megumi looked around confused not recognising the voice, she caught sight of Luffy looking just as confused as she felt. Her arms tightened around Eddie as she felt the ground shake again one hand was able to clutch onto Marco from the corner of her eyes she saw face spread eagle not that far away from Luffy.

The ground shook again, "GRAB ON!" Marco yelled at her, She managed to wrap her arm around his neck as he slammed his clawed talons into the stone ground below them keeping secure hold of them, a hand grabbed onto Megumi's ankle she looked down to see A ce's wide grinning face looking up at her, which in return the Siren couldn't help but role her eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM THE BUILDINGS! HOLD ONTO THE TREES!"

"Mummy," Edwad whined clinging tightly to his mother.

"Hold on baby, Mummas got ya," Megumi told him.

"Something is happening to Zunisha!" Nekomanushi yelled in anger.

"If that is indeed you..." A voice sounded again, it sounded old and tired.

"Lord Monosuke!" Kine'mon yelled.

Megumi was able to glance past Marco's shoulders seeing the child grabbing his head looking as if he was in pain, "uugg... it's that voice again..."

"LUFFY WHAT'S WRONG?! Nami yelled.

"WHAT YOU MEAN CAN'T YOU GUYS HERE IT!"

"I HEAR IT LUFFY!" Megumi called to him.

"HEAR WHAT!?" Usopp and Ace yelled both incredibly confused.

"THEM TOO!?" Inuarashi yelled.

Megumi heard the cry of pain again, "PLEASE STOP!" She cried, "SOMEBODY HAS TO DO SOMETHING!" Quickly Marco was able to get them back to a standing position Ace had switched from the Siren's ankle to Marco's talon.

"QUICKLY PLEASE!" the voice called again.

"WO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Luffy yelled.

"It's getting louder," Monosuke groaned in pain, "That one was the loudest of them all!"

Megumi slumped into Marco's chest squishing Eddie between them both, "FIRE!" The words hit her ears like a cannon shot, then the groaning and crying of pain filled her ears again.

"Please command me..." Megumi glanced around seeing Monosuke still holding his ears, "If you are out there..."

"Marco take Eddie," She told him shifting the child up into Marco's hands as she dashed across the way landing on her knees next to Monosuke.

"COMMAND YOU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? ANSWER ME WHO EVEN ARE YOU?!" Luffy yelled.

"Kine'mon," Megumi called o the man, "Monosuk's connected to this island right?"

Kine'mon nodded, "Yes he is the Lord of the Wano country, which is connected to the Minx tribe."

"Luffy who are you yelling at!? We don't hear anyone!" Nami yelled.

"ALL I CAN DO IS HEAR THE VOICE DOESN'T LISTEN TO ME I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO IT BELONGS TO!" Luffy cried.

"It is said that Gol D Roger and Lord Oden said that the same when they visited this land..."

"Monosuke," Megumi whispered, "The voice will only listen to you sweetheart..."

"THAT THEY COULD HEAR A MAJESTIC VOICE THAT THEY WERE UNABLE TO COVERSE WITH!"

"IT'S JACK!" Monosuke suddenly yelled, "JACK... HE IS ATTACKIN ZOU!"

"WHAT!?"

Marco locked eyes with Megumi, "THE CREW!" She yelled.

"THERE'S FIVE SHIPS OUT THERE ARMED TO THE TEETH TO OUR NINE O'CLOCK!" Monosuke cried in distress.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL FROM HERE!"

"ZUNISHA IS BEING ATTACKED!"

"SO JACK REALLY DID SURVIVE!"

"Monosuke," Megumi's voice was soft through the chaos, "How did you see it sweetheart?"

Kine'mon stood back, this woman was a mother a gentle soothing voice through out the chaos something that was helping Monosuke calm down. "They just... they came into my head... I'm scared..." He whimpered.

"It's going to be ok," She whispered brushing her fingers over his arms slowly, "I can hear them too."

"The pain..." The voice echoed in our head, "If I were to fall You all will be in great danger."

"SEND OUT THE SHIPS WE WILL ATTACK JACK AT SEA!" Inuarashi ordered.

"ROGER!" Many of the Minx's yelled.

"THE OWNER OF THIS VOICE," Monosuke voice cracked slightly, "IT'S THE ELEPHANT ITSELF!"

"Zunashi?" She gasped.

"In the accident past," The voice sounded in Luffy's and Megumi's ears.

"In the accident past," Monosuke spoke his voice blending in with Zunashi's, "Zou committed a crime because of this it was sentenced to walk for all eternity to only act at the behest of an order... till the end of time that is why..." Monosuke's voice trailed off and both Megumi and Luffy heard Zunashi's voice loud in clear.

"That is why you must give me permission just this once!" The elephant pleaded, "Command me allow me to fight!"

They suddenly tipped again, "MOnosuke you must!" Megumi told him.

Luffy appeared over her shoulder, keeping the three of them steady, "MONO YOU SAY IT!"

"Your voice will reach Mono, it's not taking orders from Luffy!" Megumi pleaded.

"IF ZOU IS TAKEN DOWN WE'LL END UP ON THE OCEAN FLOOR!"

"BUT HOW IN THE WORLD AM I SUPPOSE TO SPEAK LOUD ENOUGH!" Monosuke cried back at them..

"IT DOESN'T MATTER JUST SCREAM YOUR LUNGS OUT!" Luffy ordered.

"Monosuke if you don't do this Zou will die! The minxs will loose there home!"

Monosuke shook tears shinned in his eyes and snot bubbled from his nose as he lifted his head back and let out a bellowing yell, "DO NOT GIVE UP ZOU! YOU MUST NOT FALL! DRIVE OUT JACK PUSH HIM BACK!"

"Understood," The voice sounded in all three of there ears, astonished looks spread across the threes faces.

Everyone froze, the ground stopped shaking and silence filled the air, "It's calm..." Nekomanushi stated.

"What in the world happened down there?" A minx questioned.

"I do not know, I no longer see anything I cannot hear the voice anymore," Monosuke told them, before slumping into Megumi's arms doozing off fast to sleep.

A monkey ran into the clearing running straight to Inuarshi speaking rapidly, "Calm Saru," Inuarashi told the Monkey, Saru calmed sitting in the rubble, "So you mean to say that Zunashi used its trunk to destroy Jacks fleet!"

"Y-y-YES!" He yelled out, "SO IT HAPPENED GOSARU! IN ONE FELL BLOW!"

"My word, I never considered that Zunisha possessed it's own will," Inuarashi stated, "Much less respond to commands."

"Was Lord Oden aware of Lord Monosuke's powers?" Kine'mon questioned himself.

"HEY! HEY! Why the long faces still," Luffy question from his position over with Marco and Ace ruffling his nephews hair.

"Everyone is in shock about what transpired," Inuarashi answered.

"First off, if we do not figure out how Jack navigated his way here, this place is no longer safe," Nekomanushi told them all.

"Oh... Ok got get 'em," Luffy laughed slapping the large cat a few times, "How crazy is it that Zou is on our side."

"You sure are a cheery one," Nekomanushi chuckled.

"Well then we'll be off... do me a favour and give us a bunch of food," Luffy told Nekomanushi a large grin on his face.


	66. Chapter 66

Luffy turned around looking at his nephew who was gazing up at his swordsmen in awe reaching up on his tip toes trying to touch one of Zoro's swords.

"Did you see Sabo?" Ace asked as he walked up behind him.

"Yeah," Luffy let out a sigh before turning to Ace a wide grin spread across the Strawhats face, "Did you?"

Ace nodded his head, "He brought her back to me, I still can't..."

Luffy threw his arms around Ace, "I'm sorry," the Strawhat Captain blubbered.

"What, why?" Ace asked him slightly confused.

"It's my fault, my fault she got hurt," Luffy mumbled.

Ace pulled back to look at luffy his eyebrows furrowed slightly at the thought, "She did it to save us both," Ace snapped at him, from the corner of his eye Ace caught Megumi watching them, as she sat with Nami who had Monosuke resting on her lap.

"But..." Luffy's bottom lip started to quiver.

"No!" Ace argued, "You are Megumi's family, to her you are a brother! We protect our own Luffy that includes you and your crew."

"Sanji?" Luffy questioned.

"I like your cook," Ace grinned, "Plus Big Mum invited me and Marco to the wedding and the Vinsmokes invited Megumi."

Luffy understood Big Mum inviting them but was more confused bout the Vinsmoke's," Why would Sanji's family invited her?"

"Because," Megumi's voice sounded behind them both, "The Vinsmoke's and the Akiyama's have been friends for year's. It is a show of good faith that they invite the last remaining blood member of the Akiyama bloodline."

"But what if Big Mum tries to make you marry someone, she's trying to take everyone from me," Luffy argued.

"Luffy," Megumi softly tried to reason with him.

"NO!" Luffy yelled suddenly, "They separated you once not AGAIN!"

"Luffy it won't," Ace tried to argue.

"It was my fault first time," Luffy started.

"Don't you dare," Megumi warned him.

"Luffy," Chopper called, "I'm going to go help the other Minx's to heal Zunisha, that ok?"

Luffy's demeanour suddenly shifted his face breaking out into a large grin, he knelt down so he was the height of the reindeer, "Go on Chopper," his grin widening as he looked down at the doctor.

Chopper grinned back at his Captain before he took off running as fast as his little legs would carry him towards the group of minx's that had started to head off into the forest. Zoro on the other hand groaned in frustration as his Captain's nephew had grabbed onto his pants leg and had managed to climb up his leg and now was reaching for the hilts of his swords.

Which now resulted in Zoro having to hold the toddler at arm's length, the toddler continued to try and reach forward to grab the sword whining as the pirate kept him out of the reach, "OI! LUFFY!" Zoro yelled, "your Nephew!"

"But I wanna play," Eddie whined.

"No you don't kiddo, yoi," Marco told his son as he plucked him out of the swordsmans arms.

"We better get going Ace," Megumi told him, "We can't turn up at the same time Luffy does, it will not go down well with Big mum."

"She's right Ace, Big Mum will be keeping an eye on us as it is. We can't let her have a reason to doubt us," Marco told them.

"Promise she won't take you away from them," Luffy ordered Marco.

The first division commander grinned at his younger brother before slamming his hand down onto his brothers back, "We will be fine Luffy, remember we have been sailing the sea for a lot longer than you have. We can easily handle ourselves."

Megumi easily slipped past the brothers, leaning against Marco's side ruffling her sons hair, "We will be fine Luffy," Megumi smiled back at the Strawhat. Luffy dashed past Ace, swinging his arms around both the Phoenix and the Siren.

"Luffy," Megumi smiled softly rubbing the rubber arm.

"You don't have to worry kid," Marco told him, "I promise your family will be safe, yoi."

"HEY!" Luffy pulled away glaring slightly at Marco, "Your family as well, Pineapple head."

Megumi and Ace couldn't help themselves but burst out laughing as Marco looked three thoughts away from strangling Luffy, "Strawhat," Marco warned.

"Shihihi," Luffy laughed, "Will we see you on whole cake island?"

"If you have to crash the wedding we most probarly will," Megumi smiled at him.

"See you soon Luffy," Ace grinned ruffling Luffy's dark locks.

"Say goodbye to Uncle Luffy, Eddie," Megumi told him.

As the three of them stepped back a bit, Megumi pressed a soft kiss to Luffy's temple reminding both Ace and Luffy of how she kisses Eddie goodnight, before she stepped back taking Eddie from Marco's arms.

"Cause hell kid, yoi," Marco grinned.

The three sad goodbyes to the leaders of Zou and the rest of the Strawhats , Eddie waived at Luffy over his mums shoulder as the three of them stepped back into the forest heading back the way they came.

"WAIT HOLD UP!" A voice yelled behind them.

"Nami, right?" Ace questioned looking at the orange haired woman that chased after them.

"I didn't get a chance to than you," Nami breathed out her eyes locked onto Megumi.

The Siren blinked a few times in confusion looking at the Strawhat Navigator, "Why are you thanking me?" Megumi questioned, leaning down to place a squirming Edward on the ground who raced to his dads leg throwing his arms around the leg of the first division commander.

"You saved our Captain, during the war and help him in Dressarosa," Nami explained.

Megumi couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at the navigators statement, "There is nothing to thank me for."

"But you saved him," She argued, "Without you we wouldn't have a Captain."

"He's my brother," Ace stated grabbing hold of the back of Eddies shirt lifting him up to balance the two year old on his hip. Eddie reached up nearly smacking Ace in the face as he reached up trying to steal his dads bright orange hat.

"You don't... Oof!"Megumi suddenly had arms wrapped around her, squeezing her tightly.

Megumi couldn't help but smile, "Are Captain means everything to us, I don't know what we would do if we lost him," Nami whispered.

Ace and Marco looked at each other over the Sirens head as she hugged the younger woman back there thoughts both on their own Captain, they lost their Captain loosing someone that close to you was heart breaking and someone like Luffy would devastate across all levels of the world.

"It's fine," Megumi smiled softly, "He's technically my brother as well."

Nami pulled back giving the Siren a dazzling smile, "Thank you and when you see Sanji-san tell him we will see him soon."

She waived at Eddie before walking back to her crew, Megumi turned back to Marco and Ace a confused look across her face. "You're brothers crew is weird," she stated pointing at Ace.

Ace in return shrugged and continued walking back to the edge of Zou, Eddie had successfully taken Ace's hat wearing it himself but the hat was a bit big for the two year old as it covered his entire head. Megumi slipped up to Marco slipping her arm through his as they walked through the forest resting her head on the top of his bicep.

"You alright, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Just the thought of loosing Pops... I don't think it ever really hit me that I lost the only man I ever saw as a father," She answered. "It's strange... Eddie is his grandson and he will never get to see his first grandchild ever grow up."

"I know love," Marco told her.

They reached the edge of Zou Marco bowed at the waist before going up in a set of brilliant burst of light blue flames. "Up you go," Ace told Eddie as he lifted the toddler onto Marco's Phoenix back, Eddie clapped his hands squealing in pure delight as he nuzzled into the warm blue feathers, "Then up you go," Ace slipped his hands around her waist hosting her up before he slid on behind her.

Megumi quickly wrapped her arms around Eddie so the toddler wouldn't go flying off his Papas back, as Marco flew from Zou straight towards the Moby Dick Mark two. Both Ace and Eddie cheered as Marco duck and swooped low, they landed in the centre of the deck. The deck was covered in sea water, multiple crew members were working on brushing the salt water off the Ace and Megumi slipped off Marcos back taking Eddie with them Marco turned back to his human form.

"Captain on deck!" one of the crew members called, the rest of the members of the crew stopped what they were doing and saluted Marco. Eddie jumped down from his mother's arms and rushed off across the deck heading towards the helm of the ship. Marco sighed remembering when people would use to do this to Pops. He waived them off looking up at the helm of the ship seeing a very unimpressed looking Joz who was glaring down at the deck.

"UNCLE JOZ! UNCLE JOZ!" Eddie yelled as he rushed towards the third division commander, "UNCLE LUFFY IS SO COOL! HE STRETCH'S AND IS GOING AFTER BIG MUM AND KAIDO! AND..."

Marco tuned out the toddler as he caught sight of Izo coming up onto the deck, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" The okama yelled.

"Jack attacked," Ace answered.

The okama's froze, his face going pale whilst his eyes widened, "Jack as in Jack the Drought, Jack?"

Marco nodded rubbing his temple in annoyance, "It started attacking Zou and a kid on the island was able to tell the elephant to attack Jack and his crew."

"He couldn't of survived that," Izo stated, "I'm surprised we kept a float, the wave that hit us was a giant we nearly lost Joz because of the force of that wave."

"Jack must of attacked the other side of Zou," Megumi hummed, smiling up at Joz who was balancing Eddie on his massive shoulders ordering the men on deck to raise the anchor and unfold the sails, "No wonder why he looks annoyed."

"Might be because he wasn't expecting to be swept away" Izo countered before he turned to Marco, "So what's the plan Captain?"

"Course set for Whole Cake Island, we have a wedding to attend," Marco ordered as cheers rang across the deck.

Later on that day late into the night after Eddie had been put to bed, both Captain, first and second division commander sat up wide awake, Marco sat behind his desk whilst both Ace and Megumi sat in the seats across from him. All three were dressed for bed but minds were wide awake thoughts of Kaido, Big Mum and Teach running through them all.

"She has eighty three children," Ace stated.

"How on earth could a woman have that many children," Megumi questioned.

"She's had forty three husbands, yoi," Marco told her.

"... And my mother called me a whore for fucking you two," Megumi sighed spreading her legs out from under her, "What are we going to do, she won't want us to turn up for afternoon tea and with the Vinsmokes..."

"What is the deal with you and the Vinsmokes?" Ace asked leaning in close.

"Didn't realise it so important," She snapped slightly.

"Ace is right Megumi, you seem to know the Vinsmokes well, yoi," Marco told her.

Megumi rolled her eyes, "You didn't question my knowing of Crocodile as much as this."

"No because you told us about your knowing of Crocodile, that whilst he was a government dog he helped your father," Ace stated.

"Did you know he wanted to marry me, he worked hard to persuade my parents to stop my marriage with Akainu, so did the Vinsmokes," Megumi told them.

Both men froze eyes wide not entirely knowing the story behind Crocodile, she didn't speak much about her home mostly if she did she gave them short answers but this was something new to both of them, "But... what? Why?" Ace questioned.

"It's because of the amount of money the island holds isn't it," Marco stated, he didn't need to ask he knew the real reason why so many people wanted there hands on her.

She nodded, "I don't want the Vinsmokes or Big mum to separate us, Kaido, Teach and Akainu have all done it," She breathed, "Maybe it will be better if we don't go help Luffy. I mean he's taken out Crocodile, Doflamingo and Gecko Moriha he's a strong kid."

"There's a difference between Warlords and Yonkos Megumi," Ace argued.

"We have to give our help, yoi," Marco told her.

"We don't have to do anything," She stated.

"You said yourself," Ace had jumped out of his chair making his chair slam back against the ground, "Luffy is your brother as well, we protect our own," by this time he had leant completely over her cornering her back on the chair, "We always have!"

Marco sat back watching as the first and second division commander glared at one another, though smaller than Ace Megumi refused to back down, "I am thinking of our son, our crew which isn't ready for a full frontal attack on a Yonko, thinking of Edward Weevil that is still following us Teach has most likely by now found out we are travelling again and ..."

Ace cut her off leaning further in pressing his lips harshly against hers, he stood in between the gap of her legs pressing the full length of his body against hers. Megumi's hands brushed up over Ace's shoulders moving up to thread into his hair pulling him closer . She shifted slightly within her seat, pushing herself to sit up right to press herself against his warm chest. Marco sighed leaning back in his own chair rubbing his temples softly as he watched the two of them, Maybe, Megumi was right maybe Eddie would be safer with Garp the amount of people who were hunting them at the moment was ridiculous.

Megumi pulled away first gasping for air as Ace tilted his head nuzzling into the junction between her shoulder and neck pressing gentle butterfly like kisses across her neck, "You can't do this every time we disagree," she breathed her eyelids fluttering close more from tiredness than anything.

"I don't care, we can argue in the morning at the moment," Ace let out a loud yawn, "I want to go to bed," he groaned out the rest of the sentence as he snaked his arms around her lifting her easily out of the chair.

"Come on Marco," Megumi yawned as she wrapped her legs around Ace resting her head on Ace's shoulder, "The longer you look at the map..."

Marco didn't let her finish her sentence as he pushed his chair back rubbing his tired eyes as he followed the two of them into their room.

As the sun shinned through the window early the next morning Megumi groaned from her spot in between Ace and Marco as the sun hit her in the eyes. She turned over burying her face into Marco's neck breathing in the smell of Pineapple. She could hear commotion out side there room a bit further on the deck but right outside the Captains room. Whatever it was one of the other division commander could deal with it. Ace turned over in his sleep throwing his arm over her hip nuzzling into the top of her head she cracked open one eye tilting her head back as she felt him breath in deeply.

It was way to early to deal with whatever it was out on the deck, then Eddie's voice reached her ears, "GRANDPA GARP!"

Megumi jolted up eyes wide, "What the hell?" she hissed quickly scampering over Ace grabbing her shorts off the floor tugging hem up her legs buttoning them up under Marcos shirt before she tied the bottom of Marco's shirt as she slipped out of the bedroom, through the Captains quarters and onto the deck.

Most of the division commanders were on deck the only one not their now was Ace, all of them stood with their back to the door. Through the gap between Atomos and Vista her eyes fell on the marine ship that had anchored before them.

"GARP!" Her voice bellowed across the Moby Dick, the division commanders parted to show the Siren who's eyes landed on Eddie and Garp. Even though she was slightly pissed at the moment she couldn't help but smile as she watched Eddie hug his great grandfather tightly.

"Look at you," Garp chuckled, "Going to be as tall as your parents soon."

"Mummy say's I will be stronger than you one day," Eddie stated grinning up at his grandfather, Garp couldn't help but smile seeing both Megumi and Ace in his great grandsons smile. The wideness of his grin was Ace's but the way that Eddie's eyes sparkled as he continued speaking was all Megumi's.

Garp didn't let go until Eddie did ruffling the boys hair as he did before he looked up his dark eyes locking onto silver one that starred down, "Ah," Garp grinned, "The lady of the hour been a long time my dear."

"Two and a half years, since the war," She stated, "What are you doing here Garp," The Siren demanded her voice left no room for arguments.

"Mummy?" Eddie questioned looking up at his mother a rather confused look spread across his face.

"Eddie go inside sweetheart," Megumi told him.

"But..." Eddie went to argue.

"Come on little man," Izo said picking up Eddie resting the toddler on his hip, "Let's go bake cookies."

The crew was silent as they waited for Izo and Eddie to go below deck, the marines on the other ship were silent watching the crew as they watched them in return. "You are retired Garp, you have no right," She snapped, "To waltz onto this ship like you own it!"

"Without me you wouldn't have this ship."

If Megumi was a bird the crew would of seen her feathers ruffle in annoyance, "GARP!"

The old marine chuckled stepping forward, from the corner of his eyes he saw the rest of the Whitebeard pirates become tense as he moved closure to the Siren. "I won't be hurting the girl,boys you can stand. I have an offer from the World Government."

The door behinf them slammed open all fourteen division commanders turned towards the door seeing both first division commander and Captain both standing in the doorway for the first time since she had stepped foot onto the Moby Dick Mark two. Marco wore his Captain's coat it was a smaller version of the one that Pops used to war. Like Pops did Marco only wore it on his shoudlers over his normal clothing.

"Garp you might be family to us but you are a Marine retired or not, you can't just come waltzing onto this ship, yoi," Marco told him stepping out of the Captains quarters in front of the division commanders Ace a few steps behind him.

Garp sighed reaching into his jacket pocket puling out a rolled up piece of parchment tied in a dark blue ribbon with a golden sealed wax, "An offer."

Marco took the parchment from Garp's hand and broke the seal not even bothering to look at who the seal was from. His eyes scanned over the document his eyes widening then narrowing at moments before he rolled it back and stuffed it into his coat pocket, "I will think about it."

"They won't keep the offer open for long," Grp told him.

"Why are you the messenger boy?" Marco questioned, "You have been retired for over two years, what are you even doing in the New World, yoi."

Garp grinned slightly pointing past Marco to Ace, "The World Government has since the war nown of my connection with Ace, they believe you will accept the offer because of him."

Marco snorted, "You're fleet Admirial tried to kill him in the process he nearly killed our Siren," both of which came up to stand either side of their Captain, "Why in the name of One Piece should I trust you."

"I'm not here to cause a fight Marco," Garp calmly spoke not seeming effected at all by the Phoenix's outburst actually he looked like he was expecting the outburst more than anything.

"No," He growled, "You are here for them... Haven't they..."

"Marco," Megumi's soft voice filled the air, her hand softly pressed against the tattoo across his chest pushing him back slightly, "It's ok... whatever it is..."

Ace stood back surprisingly he was quite through out the entire confrontation between his lover and grandfather, he knew Marco was doing this as an act to the Marines on the ship that was anchored across from them. They still reported to Akainu if it got back to him that Garp and the Whitebeard Pirates were on good terms his grandfather could be thrown in impel down.

"NO!" Marco roared his eyes burning bright blue with anger, "They took you from me once woman!" Give the marines the idea that Marco ruled through fear, "I will slaughter any man that threatens to take you again DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Megumi bowed her head turning away from the Captain, "Of course Captain."

Marco sighed tilting his head up to the sky, "I will discuss it with my crew before I give them a chance, MATTHEW, YOI!"

MAtthew stepped out of the crowd coming forth to his Captain, "Yes Captain?"

Marco smirked over at Garp who grinned widely at him in return, "I know the old Marine would like to spend some time with his great grandson for awhile."

Matthew smiled back at his Captain, he tilted his head back for the Garp to follow them as they headed towards the stairs leading towards deck, "Matthew send Izo up to the commanders room,, yoi," Marco called after him his eyes now set on the marine ship, "I don't want a single one of those marines stepping onto this ship am I clear?"

"Yes Captain," The rest of the crew answered.

Marco turned sharply on his heels the Captains coat fluttered around him as he moved below deck his feet stomped down to the lower decks towards the commanders meeting room. The commanders all field in the room one after the other following their Captain all moving towards their seats as their Captain took his seat at the head of the table. They waited in silence for a few moments before Izo slid into the room and took his seat which was the last seat on the right hand side.

Marco slipped his hand into his pocket before he threw the scroll into Megumi's direction, "Read it... aloud, yoi," he told her.

Megumi's brushed over the seal that had previously kept the scroll together knowing full well that the seal belonged to the world Government.

"To Marco 'Phoenix', Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates,

We here at the World Government believe it is time to deal with the thorn in our side, Akiyama Megumi your 'Whitebeard Siren' Miss Akiyama stands on one of the many pillars that this World stands on. We offer you and you're crew an ultimation.

Many years a go a princess from the West Blue vanished with out leaving a single trace. The Portagee family searched for their only daughter for many years and by the time they found her it had been to late.

She had died during childbirth, but during this time she changed her name to Portagas D. In turn this makes Portagas D. Ace one of the Princes of the West Blue. We offer a marriage between the Celestial Dragon and the Prince of the West Blue. The son of them both though born out of wedlock will be named heir to the Sparkling Enclave Island. In doing so Akiyama Megumi and Portagas D. Ace will come to live on the holy island out of harms way.

Now for you're part in the deal after everything that has happened to the Whitebeard Pirates over the years e here at the World Government think that we can be reasonable people and give you a solution to get out. We give you two options, the first option is to give yourself and the entire crew full pardons signed by the head council members however this means you must abandon your crew and any sights of any of you pirating the pardon will be revoked. You're second option is to take the title of Warlord in doing so it will freeze you'rs and your crews bountys you will be free to roam with restrictions of course.

We expect to hear from you soon,

yours sincerely

The World Government."

Megumi rolled the parchment back up the sound of paper against paper was the only sound in the room.

"Megumi," Ace spoke first trying to catch her eyes, "Megumi you don't have to do this."

She couldn't help herself but burst out laughing her giggling bounced off the walls, "They are doing it again," she breathed deeply through her laughter.

"Doing what... exactly?" Joz questioned.

"Selling me like cattle," she threw her head back a large grin spilt across her soft pink lips, "Oh Akainu must be so impressed."

At this moment in time the council members sat around their table looking at Akainu who stood in front of them.

"If this is another trivial matter," Akainu growled, "That is about that stupid..."

"Language Sazuki," One the council members scowled him, "It is about Miss Akiyama,"

"This is too remain within this room until further notice," the second one told him.

"We will be breaking your engagement to the Celestial Dragon, you may now marry whoever you wish."

"Are you finally taking her title away. I noticed throughout his time Sengoku did not file to argue against her bounty, at all even though it should of," Akainu stated.

"No," The fourth one stated.

"We have her engaged her to someone else, more to her liking and her age, We are currently awaiting on the two parties consent."

"I believed that it must be a relative no matter the age of the Celestial Dragon to consent on arranged marriages?" Akainu queried.

"Yes as you remember your father authorised your's and her father authorised her half, but in this situation her mother has authorised Miss Akiyama's half and his grandfather has authorised the grooms half."

"And who," Akainu was growing more annoyed with each passing moment being stuck in this room, "May I ask is the third party in this agreement."

"Portagas D. Ace."

And with that Akainu lost his cool.

Back on the Moby Dick on the other hand the Division Commanders had started an argument over this over that they should take what they have been given or throw it in the the trash.

"I refuse,"Megumi argued.

"I agree with her," Thatch piped up next to her, "We will be selling them off."

"I agree!" Ace yelled over the noise the others were making, "I refuse for my son to be used by those bastards!"

"But you will be safe," Fossa argued, "Keep you, the lil lady and he kid."

"So you want them to be taken from us!" Izo's voice started to raise a notch, "AGAIN!"

"They will be safe," Atomos told them.

"WE WILL BE PRISONERS," Megumi screeched, "MARCO! PLEASE YOU CAN'T ALLOW THIS YOU JUST CAN'T!"

Marco had sat in silence the entire time the commanders argued unsure how to respond at first, but know he was angry how dare they even suggest it after everything that they have done to them how dare they even suggest this.

"No," he stated silencing everyone.

"What?" All sixteen of them turned towards their Captain eyes wide.

"I said No, yoi," Marco told them, "I won't be handing over a single member of my crew."

"What about the Pardon or the poistion of Warlord, they won't allow you to have either of them without handing them both over?" Haruta queried.

Marco smirked down the table at the Water Dancer, "They are not going to get a single thing from us."

An hour later Megumi, Ace and Marco stood in front of Garp and Eddie, Eddie was still bouncing around his great gradfathers feet a large grin across the kids face.

"Final answer?" Garp chuckled knowing that the their had made up their mind.

"Tell the World Government that the Siren and the known Prince of the West Blue will not be leaving my crew and if they want them both or either they will have to go through me first, yoi," Marco told Garp a small smirk graced the Phoenix's lips.

"Did you know Gramps?" Ace asked.

"I had my suspicions, about your mother," Garp smiled at his grandson, "But nothing was ever confirmed... ell your grandparents on your mothers side knew but they never knew she had a son until the war."

"Of course," Ace chuckled, "Then we went into hiding."

"We have to much to get down before we can go to the West Blue Ace, I'm sorry," Megumi smiled weakly.

"Will we see you again soon?" Ace questioned his grandfather.

"Maybe," Garp chuckled saying his good bye to the four of them, both Megumi and Ace hugged the old man tightly and waived him off as he boarded the Marine ship.

"Captain..." a timid voice sounded a few moments later.

Marco hummed looking down at the boy must be about fourteen fifteen give or take, "What is it kid?"

The kid handed him the morning paper, it was now late after noon and they had started there journey back on track to whole cake island. Marcos eyes widened as the title read 'Headquaters of the revolutionary army Baltigo in ruins.'

AN: Note about Ace on this chapter... I went with this idea after a one shot I did awhile ago about Ace finding out his mum was a Celetial Dragon. I think Rogue is a character that should be explored more and I see her being like Megumi a runaway princess basically that falls in love with a pirate and nevr went home. This was more of a fillar chaper because I am still working out the kinks of whats gooing to happen enxt.

Hopefully speak soon

Love

Scarlet


	67. Chapter 67

Marco handed the newspaper over o Ace first watching Megumi as she dotted on Eddie the child curled up in his mothers arms bright silver eyes looking up in wonder. Ace's hands shook around the newspaper before he hissed, "I'll kill him."

Eddie looked over at his dad confusion was written over the young face, "Daddy?"

Ace threw the newspaper to the ground anger clearly written over his face, "I can't that..."

"Ace, yoi," Marco snapped.

"Ace what?" Megumi asked.

"He attacked them in their own home he, Yonko sake, they don't know who's or alive or dead," Ace looked on the verge of tears.

"It's the Revolutionary Army," Marco answered Megumi's unspoken question.

"Daddy?" Eddie questioned again reaching out towards him.

Ace froze for a moment realising that he couldn't do what he did before to be fair he shouldn't of done it first time. Megumi was pregnant, they lost Pops, their home and so many friends.

All because of Teach.

Ace grinned widely at Eddie taking the toddler from his mothers arms hugging the young boy to his chest. Eddie smiled widely up at his Dad, silver eyes sparkling with joy.

"I think," Megumi called out turning towards the crew a large smile across the Sirens lips, "We should celebrate, we never really celebrated forming the crew again did we?"

The crew broke out into cheers over the thought of the party, Marco smiled with relief over the thought of the crew being happy for once.

Hours later after light had been strung out over the deck from the op of the mast across the helm and to the figure head, food and drink of all sorts lad out across the tables on the top deck. The sun had set leaving the sky a dark blue color and the stars shinning like diamonds across their dark backdrop.

Megumi's laughter bounced across the Moby Dick, as her, Izo and Haruta danced along with a few members of the crew to the music a small band of the crew members.

Marco stood off to the side up near the helm of the ship, watching his crew enjoy themselves for the first time in about two years. Marco felt at piece no worrying over anything, he watched Izo twirl Megumi around before he dipped her lo towards the ground her long pink locks brushed the ground before she was pulled back upwards. Her pink hair flew around her and Izo both of which were flushed pink in the face smiling widely at one another, she was just a swirl of pink and silver as Haruta took her from Izos arms.

His eyes flickered across the deck seeing Ace attempt to arm wrestle with Joz, the younger man had both his hands wrapped around the diamond fist putting his entire weight into trying to take down Joz. Marco couldn't help but laugh as he watched seeing Joz had finally had enough with Ace and slammed the hand down onto the table Ace on the other hand flipped over with the strength of Joz pulling him to the side and slammed into the deck.

"Shouldn't you be joining them?" A voice called up to him.

The helm of the ship was slightly raised up to the rest of the top deck actually the helm stood on top of the Captains quarters, as he looked over the side of the railings Marco saw Thatch smiling up at him from his chair that even had strings of lights wrapped around the wheels.

"Shouldn't you?" Marco asked.

"I was until I saw you sulking on your own," Thatch answered a wide grin across the cooks face.

Marco rolled his eyes before he vaulted over the railing landing a foot away from Thatch, "I was thinking, yoi."

"Megumi would say when you are in deep thought..."

"I now, I know," Marco chuckled waiving him off at the thought, "I look moody."

"What were you thinking of?" Thatch questioned him.

"I don't think I've seen us this happy since before Teach betrayed us, yoi," Marco answered.

Thatch hummed in agreement, "We are home and together again, that's all that matters."

Marco smiled down at him before he took the handles of the wheelchair and gave him a hard push sending him soaring across the dance floor. Thatch only stopped after he crashed straight into the back of Megumi's legs making the Siren tumble back to land in his lap. Megumi tilted her head back looking up at Thatch, "Was that on purpose?"

Thatch tilted his head back in Marco's direction, "Captains orders."

Megumi glanced over Thatch's shoulder at Marco who was downing the last of his beer as he went over and joined some of the other commanders grabbing another beer as he went.

He glanced over his shoulder seeing bright silver eyes glaring at him, then he noticed he had knocked Thatch straight into her. He watched as she her eyes came away from him back to Thatch as he lean back in the wheelchair tilting it back onto the backwheels and spun them around. Her laughter was louder this time, full of joy and no sorrow.

"Captain," the handful of commanders cheered as he sat down at the table with them. Marco raised an eyebrow seeing that within the few moments he looked away they had already was half way throw a poker game.

"Draw your Captain in men," Marco told them setting his beer down, "What we playing at?"

"Ace high," Vista answered.

"Not high... pissed," Ace murmured from beneath the table.

"Not you," Fossa groaned.

Marco picked up his hand and smirked from the corner of his eye he saw both Haruta, Izo and Megumi all link one arm around the others arms before tilting their linked arms back downing a bright pink shot. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink he knew she had drank more than her fair share of drinks tonight he knew she would be complaining in the morning.

"So how is our newly crowned prince doing?" Fossa chuckled.

"Weird.." he murmured pushing himself to sit up hitting his head against the bottom of the table in the process before taking his seat again looking deep into his empty tankard, "Like... Megumi is Royalty I mean look at her all elegant and flouncy and me..."

"Is like an elephant in heat," Namur chucked.

Ace's head shot up and glared at the fishman who chuckled in return throwing a handful of beli into the growing pile.

"You're an elephant in heat," Ace argued.

The men at the table chuckled watching Ace slink off towards on of the food tables eyeing up the roast pork that sat dead centre of the table.

"How are you taking this Captain?" Kingdew questioned.

"Well having that bombshell, yoi," Marco told them, "Though the world knows Megumi is a Celestial Dragon they don't know about Ace and thank One Piece Teach doesn't know."

"Agreed," they all murmured.

"Think the kid is struggling to come to terms with it," Atomos told them.

"He thought he was a nobody for most of his life, hearing people say that he should be dead. Then finds out he is Prince of the West Blue," Vista sighed, "It will throw anyone off."

"Doesn't help that two years ago the World Government signed his death warrant and know they are giving him a marriage contract between them both," Namur explained.

At this point Joz and Fossa were starring at one another, they were the only two left in the round. Joz laid down his cards a four of clubs, five of diamonds, six of clubs, seven of spades and eight of hearts. Fossa smirked chewing on the end of his cigar as he laid down his his cards, ten, jack, queen, king and ace all of hearts.

"Bastard," Joz muttered.

Fossa chuckled raking in the Belli he had won

"No it doesn't," Marco sighed.

"What of the lil Lady?" Fossa asked.

Marco looked over at her seeing her hips rolling along to the music along with Izo and Haruta, "She hasn't said anything about it, yoi."

The men around the table hummed as they started a new round, the night continued on in that fashion until around two in the morning when Marco found himself at his desk rereading the letter from the World Government letter. He would loose them both if they accept this never again would he see them but with Teach, Kaido and the Marines after them. Maybe it would be a good thing into accept their offer.

The door was suddenly thrown open wide and Megumi stumbled through the door landing face first on one of the sofa's/ Her shoes landed with a soft thud on the floor.

"I don't know what I drank..." She murmured into the cushion muffling her voice, "But the world is spinning so fast... I think I might actually fall off."

Marco chuckled putting the letter back down, walking over to her treading lightly trying not to disturb her. He leant down slowly sliding his arms under her before rolling her back into his arms. She sat up leaning against his chest her scarred back pressed against his bare arm making him think back to the letter on the desk. This wouldn't happen if they had taken the offer.

He listened to her ramble on about the world the she mentioned it, "Ace is a prince hu.. I mean not a Celestial Dragon... like he's got a crown," She pouted, "I want a crown."

Marco smiled down at her, she was more worried about the crown than anything else.

"The World Government must be angry," She whispered, as he lowered her into the bed she shivered the bed was cold neither Ace or Marco was in the bed allowing her to steal their warmth. Marco assumed that Ace was still eating somewhere, "A prince and a Celestial Dragon refusing o come home."

Marco hummed as he kicked off his shoes laying down in the bed next to her gathering her up into his arms, "Are you sure you want to stay here, yoi?"

There was a small pause for a moment he thought she had fallen asleep before she answered, "To Eddie, you are Papa, To Ace you are a best friend and a lover, to me... you are apart of me."

Marco froze not expecting that as answer expecting her to tell him to stop being silly. She was right though they were family and Pops would kill them if he knew they spilt again He noticed her breathing ad levelled out and she was silent. Marco shook his head before he rested back down onto the pillow closing his eyes smiling as he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

It wasn't long until whole cake island was on the horizon two days later, the crew didn't mention anything about Ace being royalty and Megumi had no memory of complaining about her not having a crown.

Megumi and Haruta that morning stood opposite one another on the deck, both slightly sweaty and bruised they had been training since the crack of dawn both wide awake. Haruta's sword was held loosely in his left hand whilst Megumi held her staff tightly within both hands one was held a quarter of the way up the staff whilst the other was three quarters.

Haruta's eyes fluttered up then down before he leapt up into the air his sword held high about his head before he slashed down, Megumi threw her arms up in the air blocking the attack she twisted her arms to the side throwing his away from her.

"Still fast on your feet, I see," he smiled her glancing down at her bare feet.

She pivoted on her left foot like a ballerina throwing her right leg up her foot came into contact with his sword arm forcing him further back, she dropped to the ground as he twisted his body around slicing through the air were she once stood. She rolled back slamming her knee into her staff hearing the loud click meaning her staff broke into the two pieces. She threw herself back up onto her feet her left arm slammed out half the staff slammed into the oncoming attack, she pushed the staff harder against the staff looking deep into the fourteenth division commanders eyes as she did before she hooked her left around them leaning down hooking it around the back of his knee and with a sharp tug she sent him flying towards the ground.

"COMMANDER!" A distressed voice sounded.

As Haruta slammed onto the ground Megumi stood her feet either side of his waist and leant down her pink hair brushing against his cheek as he looked up seeing the wide grin spread across her lips, "I win?" She questioned.

"Incredibly fast," Haruta laughed, "Yeah, I forgot how quick on your feet you were."

"After everything that happened with Doflamingo... well the Warlord kept me on her toes," she sighed pulling back from Haruta.

"COMMANDERS!" The same voice cried.

Megumi helped Haruta to his feet looking around at the handful of crew members that were either still up from their night shift or was just waking up, "A ship flying Big Mums flag!"

Megumi sighed looking down at the state that her and Haruta were in both dressed in shorts and tank tops, "It's alright," she smiled, "Allow the others to sleep, we'll greet the,."

"You sure?" Haruta leant into her whispering softly in her ear, looking her up and down taking in the short shorts and low cut tank top, "You aren't really dressed to greet anyone at the moment."

"Oh screw it," She told him watching the ship that looked like a bowl of nachos draw up along side them, watching as they dropped their anchor alongside them, "This is my home and I will dress how I damn well like."

A voice called over from the other ship, "Permission to board?"

"Permission granted," She called back to them as she snapped her staff back together.

The plank landed on their deck, "Go wake the others," she whispered to Haruta as her eyes landed on their guests, "I'll be ok."

Haruta nodded his head reluctantly as he skirted off into the Captains quarters as the sound of heavy footfalls filled the air. Megumi's eyes locked on the bright blue ones of Schnizel as he stepped onto the Moby Dick a smirk spread across his lips as he crossed the deck towards her. His eyes raked across her body as he stood in front of her, doing what a lot of men do and drank in her curves.

"We were expecting you yesterday," he told her sweeping down into a bow.

Megumi stood straight her shoulders back looking him square in the eye, "A small delay," she smiled sweetly at him, "That's all."

"Well Mum's having bit of a rampage at the moment we thought it would be best to escort you," A man said as he turned up next to Schnizel his eyes lost in her chest.

The man was no one who Megumi recognised from bounty posters or from meeting in person.

"No need to be rude," Schnizel directed towards the man that was standing next to him, "Megumi this is Charlotte Brutus, Big Mums twelfth son."

Brutus was tall, wide shouldered actually she looked him up and down again his shape sort of reminded her of Vista. His deep purple hair was gelled back pressing firmly against his head, dark tanned skin obviously he spent most of his life out in the sun and his eyes were bright sky blue.

Megumi blinked her silver eyes a few times before smiling sweetly back at Brutus, "Pleasure I'm..."

"Yeah I know who you are Mum talks about you and the others a lot," Brutus's grin unsettled the Siren ever so slightly.

"Makes anyone feel safe doesn't it love, yoi," Marco stated as he came out of his cabin dropping a kiss down onto her temple as he went. Megumi shot a smile up at him before she stepped to the side allowing he men to shake hands, "Brutus, it has been awhile."

"Marco," Brutus's grin widened sending a shiver down both of their spines, "To long, last time I saw you, you were just a commander."

Marco flinched at what was said his eyes hardening with the words that spilt from the pirates mouth, "It is barley seven in the morning, I do not appreciate this."

Schnizel sighed, "We apologise Marco It is due to a problem as the hotel you will be staying in through out your short stay is near Ms Charlottes rampage at the moment, you were spotted off the coast an hour ago we thought it would be best."

Marco raised an eyebrow at the Celestial Dragon as he noticed his eyes were not in fact on him but on his lover, not staying still as they roamed her body, "And why is Ms Lin's rampage anything to do with our hotel."

"Since Mums a bit angry we don't want our guests to be harmed," Brutus answered.

"And what about the people who live there?" Megumi questioned.

"The inhabitants of whole cake island are used to Mums rampaged."

"Doesn't make me feel any better," Megumi muttered pecking Marco on the cheek and turning on her heels as she walked back into the Captains quarters,

Brutus watched Marco for a few seconds before opening his mouth, "My older brothers suggested that you, you're partners and your child come on our ship and your crew can doc at another island of their choosing, just so that the docks don't get full Mum has got the entire of the friends and families along with a few of the islands under mums care coming."

Marcos eyebrow rose in a questioning manner, "We son will not be joining us, yoi."

"I didn't think you had a say since you are not the childs birth parent?" Schnizel enquired.

"No," A voice sounded from the doorway behind them, "But I am."

Ace stood in the doorway to the Captains quarters looking over the two guests on deck, as always he was shirtless but he wore his standard boots along with long black combat trousers and the signature orange hat. Around his neck was his red beads along with Megumi's silver necklace his dagger strapped to his waist.

"Mr Portagas," Schnizels smile didn't sit right with Ace as he came up to stand beside Marco, £How have you been?"

Ace shrugged before he turned completely to Marco ignoring Schnizel, "e discussed it last night, Megumi grees she doesn't want Eddie to leave the ship."

"Understandable, yoi," Marco was glad Megumi finally agreed with them to allow Eddie to stay with the rest of the crew, "I believe, yoi," Marco smirked looking over at Schnizel, "The father and mother have decided on this matter."

Ace couldn't help grinning widely at Schnizel, "I agree with the lift thought."

Marco nodded as well, "I agree it would be helpful."

"Fantastic," Brutus cheered, "The wedding is in three days, best be pacing."

"PAPA!" Eddie yelled hurtling out of the Captains quarters slamming into Marcos leg, "Don't go."

"Eddie!" Megumi scowled, Ace felt his eyes nearly pop out of his head as Megumi chased after their son. She wore a short corset styled dress, the skirt was deep purple that just brushed the top of her tattoo at the top of her thigh. A black corset clinched in her waist whilst the purple fabric that covered her chest was cut into a scoop neck fashion along with black velvet high heels to finish the look. Eddie was dressed in bright blue shorts and a black vest top with bright blue dolphins sewn into the hem of the shirt.

"What is it little man?" Marco questioned.

"I don't want you to go," Eddie clung onto his Papa tightly.

Marco ruffled Eddies hair, "It will be fine, think of it you don't have to fight your mum over bath time."

Eddies eyes began to water before he began to cry, Megumi scooped the toddler up into her arms, "I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE! I PROMISE!"

"Hush sweetheart," Megumi told him, rubbing his back softly, "You are always good sweetheart."

Brutus chuckled as he watched the toddler, "Seems like someone is clingy."

One of the crew members scoffed, "Wouldn't blame the kid, having my parents take from me how he's had it in the past I would be clingy."

Ace looked at Megumi desperately not wanting to leave Eddie whilst he is like this.

"Might be better for the lil one to come," Brutus smiled at them, "Mum loves kids along with all the sweets on the island he would be in heaven."

Marco leant into Megumi his hand planted on her hip as Ace dashed back into their quarters throwing their clothes into their bags, Megumi had done most of the packing the night before just needed to add Eddies items now, "Keep him on you at all time, yoi."

Megumi smiled sweetly, "Want to come on an adventure Eddie?"

Eddie suddenly stopped crying, "Really?"

Megumi slowly nodded her smile didn't reach her eyes as it normally would, "Of course."

Ace pulled a large suitcase behind him a teddy bear stuffed under his arm as he grinned widely at them, "We off then?"

"JOZ!" Marco yelled, "YOU'RE IN CHARGE!"

Good," Schnizle smiled, "Please follow us."

Izo and Haruta squeezed the Siren between them before kissing Eddies cheeks, "keep safe," Izos words were in her hears as she stepped off the Moby Dick onto Big Mums.

Eddie clung tightly to her his mother he even felt her hold tighten back onto him, "this way," Schnizle would not stop smiling his hand on Megumis elbow as he lead them through the ship to the Captains quarters.

"BELLE!" Schnizel yelled as they entered the room and sitting on the sofas tucked into the corner of the room.

A small girl slipped into the room dressed as a standard maid in a Celestial Dragon household, "Lord Schnizle," Megumi could hear he fear in the girls voice, see the fear that shined brightly in her hazel eyes, "How can I-"

"Breakfast," he ordered not letting the girl finish her sentence, she dipped slightly before scurrying off, "Big Mum would like o see you three once you dock."

"What for?!" ACe asked.

"Mum wants an alliance," Brutus told them as he closed the door behind him, "And the way..."

"Mum gets an alliance is by having someone marry into he family," Megumi growled as she shifted Eddie in her lap, "Like how Sanji is marrying Pudding for yours."

"Megumi I don't want to fight you," Schnizle told her, reaching forward to brush a lock of pink out of her face,

She backed further into the sofa cushions, "Who does mum want to marry?"

"She proposes your Captain but either of you two will do as well," he told her.

"And if we refuse, yoi?" Marco questioned.

"You remember when Whitebeard last refused Mum Marco," Brutus chuckled, he sat down on the sofa next to Schnizle his arm slung over the back of the upholster a smirk decorated his lips, "Mum only wants the best for you Marco."

"We aren't Pops remember that Brutus," Ace told him.

"No your nothing like your old man," he laughed, his eyes glinting with a hatred towards them, "Your old Man nearly killed my Mum."

"You're Mum couldn't take no for an answer," Megumi snapped rising to her feet, "I am not marrying anyone without my permission! And if Charlotte Lin wants to try it! I will fight it every single second!"

Eddie smiled up at his mother seeing the protectiveness that his mother was showing, he rested safely in her arms. "Then why would you be attending this wedding, if you knew what my mother has planned?" Brutus questioned.

Schnizles eyes scanned over the Siren her silver eyes bright with anger, burning a molten silver as his bright blue eyes sparkled slightly, "It's the Strawhat kid isn't it?"

The three whitebeard pirates suddenly tensed as he mentioned Luffy, "You mean the kid that declared war on Mum the other month..." Brutus turned towards them, he suddenly stood his feet slamming into the ground. "You dare come here expecting Mum to let you walk free knowing this."

"Does Sanji want to get married Schnizel, or is Castiel forcing this like he did with Yonji?" Megumi questioned.

"Sanji will be happy with whatever our father is giving him," Schnizle snapped at her.

"IS your father still sour about my father refusing the contract between us, is this your fathers revenge did he put the idea in Mums head like he has with multiple nobles," Megumi hissed.

"You have no right," Schnizle snapped raising to his feet.

Marco moved next wrapping his arms around the Siren pulling her back to stand behind him, "No she has every right."

Brutus scoffed his hand reaching towards the pistol strapped to his waist, "Coming from the Captain of a broken crew."

Marcos eye twitched slightly before a dangerous smirk spread across his lips, "Come from the man hos had his big brothers saving his arse in a fight against me one too many times."

Brutus jumped over the table slamming his fist into Marcos face, Megumi screeched as Marco went flying back into the wall behind him. Ace jumped to his own feet slamming a flaming fist into Brutus stomach making the pirate double over in pain. Marco pushed himself up off the floor wiping the blood that trickled out of the corner of his mouth, glaring at Brutus who in turn coughed up a mouthful of blood.

Schnizle softly tread around the fight his eyes only on the Siren, her hand was held up over Eddies eyes not allowing the toddler see the blood when his arm shout out wrapping around her waist forcing her back against him. Her eyes widened for a few seconds before she glupped feeling the muzzle of the gun press against her temple.

"We are now going to stay calm aren't we," Schnizle called to the men in the room.

Marco turned his flaming blue eyes onto Schnizle seeing how calm Megumi was her silver eyes flickered down to Eddie before up to him, a cheeky grin spread appeared on her face as she slammed her heeled foot into Schnizles dress shoes. The Celestial Dragon let out a shot of pain as the heel dug into his toe Marco rushed forward taking Eddie out the Sirens arms as she slammed her free elbow into his stomach swiftly turning the moment Eddie was out of her arms and slammed her fist into his face.

Schnizle stumbled back a few steps hitting back into the wall, Megumi knocked the pistol out of his hand before slamming her forearm against the column of his throat, "Don't you dare try to use me as a damsel in distress."

Schnizle chuckled blood trickling down from his nose, he grinned widely licking the blood of his top lip, "Seems like our little diamond has grown up."

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she pulled her fist back again and slammed it into his stomach this time, "I am not in the mood for games Schnizle what does Mum want from us, we aren't a big crew."

"The name..." Brutus chuckled from his position on the floor.

"What?" All three Whitebeard Pirates turned and looked at him.

"Mum wants Whitebeards name, we knows Edward Weevil is a fake," Brutus continued to laugh, "The entire new World knows hes a fake, the World Government wants to wind you up make you go after him."

"What does Pops name has to do with anything?" Ace questioned as confused as the other two.

"The fear," Brutus laughed, "Whitebeard Pirates though not many are still feared. The sixteen commanders along with their new Captain. Individually each of you hold the power and strength of a hundred men."

"You won't get us like this," Ace growled.

Schnizle pushed himself against the Siren though small she had strength behind her and pushed back against him trying to keep him pinned against the wall, "Ms Lin will get what she wants from you, you all know this why are you fighting."

"Luffy," Megumi whispered more to herself.

"Not from us she won't," Marco told him.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that," He smirked down at her.

Megumi heard the sound of gas being released into the room but it was too late for them to fight against it, she was pushed back suddenly away from Schnizle she heard Ace grunt in pain meaning Brutus must of hit him somewhere.

Megumi turned in a bling state of panic the room was know filled to the brim with the gas, she slammed her hand over her mouth and nose struggling not to inhale the smoke.

Her eyes began to sting, she couldn't see anything at all in front of her she heard the door rattling one of them was trying to get out. A hand reached out through the smoke wrapping around her wrist forcing her hand away from her mouth. The the face appeared next covered in a gas mask, the bastards were planning this all along. She continued to struggle to breath the figure leant into her wrapping the fee arm around her waist pulling her flush up against a solid chest.

"Breath," the voice whispered in her ear.

She couldn't continue to struggle feeling weak from the lack of oxygen she gasped before breathing in again sucking up a lung full of air Megumi could loudly, her body started to sway before her body slammed into the ground.

The room slowly cleared from the smoke leaving Schnzile and Brutus standing removing the mass from their faces.

The Phoenix, the Siren, the Fire Fist and the Prince all passed out on the Captains floor looking as if they had fallen asleep.

"Mums going to enjoy this one," Brutus laughed.

"Oh," Scnizle leant down brushing the pink locks out of Megumis face, "I know she will."

AN: I know they seem a bit naive this chapter but to be fair I wouldnt of expected that from people who are giving you a chance of an alliance. A handful of things are needing to happen soon for me to get on with this because Im not entirely to sure how long ODA is going to do this arc for and I want this to be like three more chapters depending how next chapter goes lol.

Love

Scarlet


End file.
